Batman: The Animated Series - A Bounty Hunter's Love
by tmdrago
Summary: From the classic DC Animated cartoons of my favorite childhood of Batman: the Animated Series. Being added a bit with one mysterious girl showing up out of nowhere to come across Batman for Bruce to trust her to aid him on things, and find out more about herself to stopping villains 'to hit on her for some', and aiding other people to protect Gotham. It's something else to read. :D
1. On Leather Wings

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

(Ladies and gentlemen of all DC Animated Universe cartoon fans, Anime, or just the comic books of them to collect…For the first time 'besides loving the other series to enjoy watching', I made for the first to planning it out for a long time now of Batman: The Animated Series type of love story, funny still, action, crime fighting as well, and of a super hero story from my all-time childhood cartoon show to still love it today I did growing up during the 1990's! Yep! With some characters and a made up one name Megan Tsuki who helps out Bruce Wayne to start liking her and knowing about his identity as Batman himself to be liking her a lot more as a hero in Gotham, to also save the world. Featuring the two movies, four video games, and the series for seasons one, two, and three in this first saga here. Are you all ready to read and to enjoy it? Please do. Because here we go. Please leave reviews to say nice things and enjoy it. Doing the best I can on it. :D)

*Megan Tsuki – Age 22, with long black hair, with tan-like color type of skin, very smart, though she can be quiet sometimes, fights very well, wears a leather black jacket, with a blue tank top, long black pants to be half cut on the right side, a long belt hanging down around her waist, with blue eyes, has a mysterious bracelet around her wrist of her arm, one long tights on her right leg of her rip part of the pants, and wears high heel type of black shoes.

Episode # 1 – On Leather Wings

On July 13th, a half-bat/half-human creature ghosts past the Gotham Air One police blimp with two cops were unable to track it down.

"This is Gotham Air One reporting in." said the pilot. "Things are actually quiet for once."

Another Police Blimp Pilot sees the radar beeping.

"You see that?"

"What?" he asked.

"I had a blip." he points out. "It just ghosted across my screen."

The pilot looks out the window to see nothing.

"I don't see anything."

Somehow, the man did see something.

"It was there. Whatever it is must be right below us."

A streak flies past the blimp's window.

"There it is!" he saw it again.

"There what is?"

"It looked like- bat wings!"

But the pilot doesn't believe in the man.

"Bat wings?" he goes with it to make sure. "Okay. Take us up through those clouds, just in case." The blimp appears above the clouds alone. "Sorry kid, there's nothing up here."

"I swear I saw it! Something was flying around up here."

But there was nothing in the skies for them to see…From something to be flying around to soon be breaking into the fourth floor of Phoenix Pharmaceuticals…With the security guard to be playing around with his tape recorder, as someone tries sneaking into the building 'dress as another security person'. Hearing a noise to stay behind from the other real one, a noise was heard of that half bat-like person to make a loud sound to see the terror for this man. The other one sees the danger to try doing something about it, and quickly.

"Get back!" that person calls out to the person.

He turns around with the tape recorder still recording to fear from seeing the strange figure and screams in fear.

"Get away!"

The thing hits the recorder out of the security guard's hands to try using a chair to throw at it, and misses.

"Watch out!" said the stranger.

Leaving the other one 'in disguise' to fight back, only for the creature hits this person, grabs hold of him, and throws it out of the window, lucky to fall into the river to still be alive. Though the man calls the police in time to get this other person some help in time, and the creature takes off after stealing assorted chemicals from the laboratories.

"Help!" cried the security guard. "911! We had a break in from a giant bat! And some kid playing a prank tried to save me! He's hit, fell out of the window! Please hurry!"

It wasn't the first one here…This is the latest in a series of such break-ins at pharmaceutical companies. The report from the blimp and the wounded stranger led Detective Harvey Bullock (after an unauthorized interview with The Gotham Glazer) to petition Mayor Hamilton Hill for a special task force designed to eliminate the strange 'Batman' that has appeared around the city. Commissioner James Gordon objects, stating that the police are already on the case, but the mayor name Mayor Hamilton Hill grants the request and D.A. Harvey Dent promises Bullock immunity.

"I'll find him. After what he try to do with that punk and nearly killing an officer too." said Bullock. "I just need a little help, your Honour."

The Mayor asks to be sure on Bullock to have a lot of help stopping Batman.

"What kind of help?" he asked.

"I want my own tactical squad for the sole purpose of throwing the net over this 'Batman'."

Soon this mysterious person wakes up at the hospital for the four men to do just that for this person. Bruised up but no broken bones to try to get back up to be confused on what happened to her. This person sounded like a girl.

"What…?" she tries to come through to feel very weak. "Where am I?" sees that she was in a hospital. "Oh right, I remember now." she remembers talking to Bullock to ask her some questions with Gordon, for there was some to explain the best she could tell them everything. Gordon gets it to know that there was trouble, while Bullock knew it had to be Batman's doing to leaves to report it to Mayor Hill. Oh, boy. As Gordon tries to stop his partner and Harvey Dent joins in to, she needs to sneak out to complete with her task right away to change and gather her things. "(I don't have time to stay here, I got a task to do. To find out who attacked me.)"

And off she goes on for to sneak out of the hospital building very well. Just who was she, she was known as the unknown girl name, Megan Tsuki. That's it. But she wasn't the only one doing this type of task…In the days following the Phoenix break-in, Bruce Wayne as Batman investigates the robberies after learning about this from the newspaper, and from his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth who helps him out secretly besides house duties from time to time.

"Gotham Police declare war on Batman."

"I gather you've been reading, 'How to Make Friends and Influence People.' Or so it would seem, sir." said Alfred.

Bruce/Batman just smiled to get the joke there…

"Somebody's setting me up." he said.

"My heavens! You mean it wasn't you tossing guards out of windows last night?"

To the butler's surprise, seems that Batman will get on the case right away.

"I only toss butlers, Alfred." said Batman himself.

"I'll cancel Master Bruce's rendezvous with..." he tries to remember a woman's name. "Bambi, was it, sir?"

Batman allows that to change to another day as he drives off in his Batmobile.

"Yes, Alfred. Do that."

So off he went as Megan 'while wearing some type of biker type of outfit as her first clothing' does the same thing to make her sneak in 'since she was good at it to be very skillful at it'.

"(Back here again, oh boy.)" she gets geared up to go. "Well, I'm going in."

Entering in the building to spot someone already sneaking inside from a far to show Megan's true appearances, this was news to him for he knows that Megan was the one who was thrown out the window.

"The victim from the bat attack…" surprised Batman. "It's a girl."

Getting in was the easy part for Batman using his grappling hook. Only to be spotted by two scientists to call for the police, not good for Bullock to drive by the place to finally arrest the hero of Gotham. As Megan distracts another female security guard in time, leaving Batman to use a knock out ball-like gas to go off to put her to sleep. Looks like those two will soon meet with each other from inside the office room. Gaining entrance to the crime scene by dosing the guarding police officer with knock-out gas, Batman attracts the attention of Bullock, who arrives at the scene with his special forces. The two were investigating quietly within the same room, and what's the reaction that Megan gets from seeing Batman first?

"Don't move!" Megan raises her gun out at the hero. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but if you come near me-!"

And of Batman's reaction to see Megan up close.

"Well, well, I'm surprise seeing the victim of the so call Batman attack. Being a woman, you're smart sneaking inside this place alone." he said to circle around Megan. "I kind of like that in a woman."

"What?" she was confused. "I'm not here to chitchat with a costume weirdo! I got work to do-!" Batman tries stopping Megan.

"Wait-!"

But she does a high kick at Batman's arm from touching her, a reflex there.

"Don't touch me!"

Moving away in time and using his cape to knock the gun out of Megan's hands to try going hand-to-hand combat against him. Batman was fast to dodge every hit that she was giving him, this only made him smile.

"You're good." Batman said.

"Hold still!"

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to ask you some questions."

Well, that's not going to happen on Megan's hands to still be fighting against Batman.

"The more you talk, the more you'll be answering to my fists…!" she was serious.

Still, nothing could hurt Batman to stop Megan's punches and kicks.

"That's kind of you cute when you get mad."

Looks like Batman carefully restrains Megan by throwing a rope to hold her down and she was all tied up, enough to stop her from fighting no more. He then let's go of Megan to still be upset that she loss to the likes of a man like him 'to her point of view'.

"Crap!" angered Megan. "(How can I lose…? Who is he?!)"

Thought that she was going to be in trouble, Batman releases her to lend Megan a hand instead. That's good.

"Easy now, good work out there." he said. "If you help me out, we can solve this little problem together."

Megan remembers hearing a lot about Batman to remember now to see him up close.

"Wait…Are you Batman?"

"That I am." he said. "What can you tell me about your attacker?"

Looks like Megan has no choice but to talk.

"I was searching for something…A friend of mine was attacked badly from some bat-like creature of some kind. When I heard the news, I had to do something about it and find out more of the medicines that this…thing...! Whatever it is keeps on stealing, so I knew it would come here to almost killing a security guard and I got hurt instead, lucky to land in the waters. And when I told the cops about it…I see why you're in hiding because they think it was you…Oh, brother." Batman, investigating, discovers an audio tape of the creature as well as some hair samples. Wow, he was that good…It's amazing, even for Megan to see for herself just like Batman does. "What are you…?" Megan gets it now. "Oh, I see...Motion sensors to use a spray and goggles to see things better that was left out, I got some that I made for these type of things." she gives Batman a hand.

"How are you able to do that?" he asked.

The two sees some footprints left on the floor, and Megan looks around the desk to find a tape recorded that fell underneath it.

"How I do things that are unclear to me, it just happens." she spots something. "The tape recorder!" The two listens to it, that sounded like the creature who attack Megan and almost the same with the security guard. "That's what happened to me when that thing came in."

Batman then sees from his goggles of a couple of hair pieces that was left out, two important clues here. Just then, both he and Megan hear some noises coming from outside and Megan sees some lights from the windows.

"Stay down." Batman gets Megan away from the window in time.

The cops arrived for Bullock gives them an order to go on in to get the Batman out by any means, but putting Megan in danger could be a problem. For Gordon hates the idea, big time. At least they got some clues to try escaping next.

"Great! Just what we need, more trouble!" Megan complained.

Trying to make a run for it, Batman grabs Megan's arm to get her to safety.

"Wait."

"Hey!" she couldn't break free from Batman's grasp. "Let me go!"

"If they catch you, it's all over. Come with me. I can help you."

They try running down the hallways to get the elevator door to open by hand, as a lot of cops were coming up.

"Well, now that you put it that way…" she goes with it. "Fine! I'll tag along. And the name's Megan Tsuki by the way!"

With the group breaking down the door, Batman opens the elevator door with Megan's help to slide down on the ropes from inside to make their way down. Batman does and Megan jumps down for her to be caught by him.

"Got you." he said to smile.

Megan just goes back down on her feet to open the door.

"Oh, please. We need to get out of here."

Gordon tells Bullock that there was another break in at some other place that was a different bat and not Batman himself, but it was too late to call off the attack from inside of the building.

"All right, you jokers, pipe down!" said Bullock. "He's in there! I want him by any means necessary!" he tells his boss about it as he arrives. "Commissioner, you're just in time to see us hang this bat upside down!"

But Gordon knows better to believe in Batman's innocence.

"You sure he's in there?"

"The chopper pilots just spotted him on the fourth floor."

Bot Gordon brings bad news to Bullock.

"Well, he can't be two places at once. Another pharmaceutical company was just robbed across town." he said. "You've got the wrong suspect."

"What?!" Bullock was shock.

Back inside, Batman and Megan run away from the cops, by trying to hide in a flammable room, the police task force tries ineffectively to trap them at the crime scene but ends up merely blowing out the third floor of the building. Wow! Really!? Megan freaks out as Batman and her escape with the samples, and for her to be rescued again. Good thing no other cops were hurt after that stupid move, and for Gordon and Bullock to be seeing Megan again. A bit freaked out…She tries taking a breather.

"You okay?" Batman asks Megan.

She also faints to be caught again and moves away after almost doing it.

"Ah…I don't know. From getting thrown aside to almost dying from a bomb going off, what do you think?!"

With Gordon and Bullock seeing a miracle for Megan to take her leave, so does Batman on his end to take off in a hurry.

"I told you Batman's innocent, Bullock." said Gordon.

Now he tells him that.

"Seriously?!"

Batman takes off after that to be smiling at Megan before swinging away from the crime scene.

"Batman?" Megan was confused.

"Try to stay out of trouble."

I guess from there, Megan does her own research as Batman does his the same thing.

"(So that was Batman, huh? Why was he flittering with me? And why did he save me?!)"

Well, lucky for Megan, she had her own testing of her skills to find out on what's what to take care of on her own. She was a loner leaving on the streets of Gotham. How sad. As Bruce Wayne to be his normal rich person self now takes to the Bat Exhibit at the Gotham Zoo. There he meets a married couple on staff, Drs. Kirk and Francine Langstrom, and Francine's father, Dr. March.

"You donate a few million and you think you own the place." so says Dr. March. "I understand I'm to analyze something for you."

Bruce comes up with something to ask for the doctor's help.

"Yeah, doc. See, I keep hearing squeaks in my chimney, and I found these in my empty fireplace. They look like hairs. I thought maybe you could tell me if I have a bat problem."

He shows Dr. March the evidences for him to look up on them being hairs and a tape recorder of the sound played on it.

"And what if they are bats, Mr. Wayne? What then? Destroy them like insects?" he got upset. "We won't survive the next evolutionary cataclysm, but bats will! They're survivors, Mr. Wayne, not pests! You should understand that!"

Dr. March seems quite obsessed with bats, which he insists are the only creatures able to survive the next evolutionary cataclysm, while humans aren't. As Bruce Wayne asks the zoologists to analyze the evidence from the crime scene, passing it off as a pest problem at Wayne Manor. As Megan does some work at the library to get some details of the bat creature who attacked her.

"(Let see here…brown bats…fruit bats, big, small, their daily lives…)" she then tries seeing the hair pieces to the noise that was recorded to play it over and over again. "(I think I may have something here.)"

Megan has something to discover by studying a bat at the zoo next. In the Batcave, the Bat-Computer has failed to match either the sounds or the hairs with any species known to man. As Batman is playing the recordings of the Man-Bat's screeches.

"I didn't realize you'd taken an interest in rock 'n roll, sir." Alfred said.

"You know, I actually did run this against any musical composition. The computer still can't come close to pinpointing it."

Hmm…Bruce/Batman might be on to something here…Dr. March calls back and gives a perfectly plausible scientific explanation: the hairs are from a common brown bat, while the sounds are a mixture of sounds from the bats and a nest of starlings in the chimney. The only problem is, the explanation is false, given the Bat-Computer's inability to find a match. Batman concludes that March is lying, and the zoo staff is somehow involved. Batman makes his way back the lab again of the zoo, only for Alfred to say this to him from seeing images of Megan that he met.

"Sir, will she also be there?" the butler asks Bruce.

"She has to be." he answers. "This Megan person might know the rest as I am too. She's good and yet, she needs some help. She might be a loner."

Alfred was lost on what Bruce meant there…

"A loner?"

"She looks smart, scared, very skillful to defend herself, and so much to learn about Megan, but I will say this...She's very beautiful."

Looks like Bruce Wayne/Batman likes Megan.

"Smooth, Master Bruce, real smooth." Alfred was being silly. "What if you do see her again?"

I think from the way Bruce was acting, he already has that part covered.

"I got it covered." he said to be Batman again. "I think she's someone that I can trust. And about this frame of a bat thing...I would say, sir, that we have ourselves an incongruity"

"Incongruity, Alfred?" he asks his butler. "He's lying, and I'm going to find out why."

And off Batman goes to do just that to come prepared for Megan soon enough, after taking care of one problem first. Even Megan finds out the rest after spying on Langstrom to get something from Francine and March's story, she gets it now and from studying some chemicals.

"I got it! The voice of a cry was fused, the hair of a person's body, bat DNA mix in, and with these types of drugs from within the blood stream…" Megan has her answers. "It would seem that someone's becoming some chimera handmade type of thing, involving bats. Very rare to be done, but added too much with…crystal meth…What the-?! This sounds serious and looks bad! The person who takes this will become insane and too addictive!" she also thought of one more thing. "The only person who knows the works and meds…Of course! My high school friend said something about Kirk's absolutes behavior on bats and acting very odd lately. Then that means…" she takes off in a hurry. "(I have to warn Batman about this and fast! Because I know he'll be there!)" Later that night 'with this someone burning the hair and tape in seconds to destroy the evidences', Megan spies in the room as Kirk was behind it all. "(I knew it…)" she said to try getting inside. As Megan, does that, Kirk seems to be drinking those types of mix chemicals 'and the drugs that he stole from the Phoenix Pharmaceuticals', unable to control the will to stop. As Batman comes in, for him to keep her quiet in time by covering her mouth with his hands. Still, a sneak up from behind there caught her by surprise. "Batman?" Megan said quietly as Batman was looking at the many drugs on the table. "No doubt about it, it's Kirk's doing. Something that March wants done, but for a test subject like that man, it's deadly. Not just for liking it, but it can kill him."

Seems like it, Batman was amazed from Megan's hard thinking.

"You're right." he said to ask her another question. "Tell me, how do you know so much?"

Megan doesn't know herself either.

"Me? I…I don't know…I don't remember much on who I was growing up, I was born on what I do, really." she looked upset. "Why do you care so much about me? We barely know each other."

Soon the door opens as Kirk returns into the room for Batman to grabs Megan to hide somewhere, but he already knows.

"Who's back there?" Kirk demanded to know for Batman shows himself. "You."

Megan joins with Batman as well.

"And me. So, you must be the great Professor Kirk Langstrom at my old high school, Jimmy Bentwood says hi after what you've tried to do to him. Remember? You were our science teacher from five years ago?"

Kirk knows of Megan already.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry about your friend." he said. "But not as much on what almost happened to you too, right?"

"What?" Megan was shock. "So you admit it?"

Batman then talks to Kirk next, to keep Megan out of harm's way to know on how much she was upset right now.

"I'm looking for Dr. March."

"He's not here, Batman." said Kirk to be removing his gloves.

Guess it was only those three in the room with him now.

"Where is he?" ask Batman.

"Giving a lecture on human extinction and bat evolution. He's really quite brilliant."

"Oh, really?" Megan was mad. "That Dr. March dude's a nut job. Not to mention a thief! I told him that what he was working on was bad to do, but did he listen to me? No! And now look at you!"

Batman never seen Megan this angry before, as Kirk doesn't hide the truth that's for sure.

"But he is quite good to get to what needs to be told…"

"He's misguided and a thief." said Batman.

So, Kirk explains to the two about everything, all of it. Working from his father-in-law's theories, Kirk has created a formula that temporarily transforms him into the Man-Bat. Kirk has become addicted to the formula, to the point where he thinks of the Man-Bat as its own independent being, taking the necessary steps to continue its existence - i.e., stealing the chemicals necessary to keep making the formula. Now that he has destroyed Batman's evidences, Kirk is only one component away from a formula that will make the transformation permanent - but Batman has interrupted the process. Wow, what a nut job! Also for March and Francie to protect Kirk from the truth to be told or discovered, he brought this whole thing upon himself in the end.

"This was your mess this whole time!" Megan was mad now to draw out her gun. "Why?! Your wife went along with it to be worried about your health and tried to protect you! Her father did the same thing to not take responsibilities of his own actions! And you…You tried to kill me and anyone else who knew about this to tell the media! Am I right?!"

Kirk then shows the last part of the chemical in his hands.

"He's just a theorist. He was afraid to put it to the test. But I wasn't. I knew he'd discovered a formula to create a new species. Neither man nor bat! And once I started taking it, I couldn't stop. I desperately wanted to, but it took over. Francine and March tried to protect me, but it was too late. The beast knew what chemicals were needed to bring itself about. It was out of my control! And it only needs one more component to complete the process! It's in me, Batman. And…Ms. Tsuki!" Kirk said to have his voice changed suddenly.

Then Kirk finally transforms in Man-Bat and attacks at the two. Talk about a horrifying scene from that type of transformation, huh?

"This looks bad, Batman!" Megan panics to use a gun.

Man-Bat comes flying at Batman after destroying tons of glass with chemicals in it, for our hero to shield Megan in time and duck away from the creature's oncoming flying attacks. Soon attacking again for Batman to take the hit and shoves Megan away in time.

"Megan!"

Ouch! Right to the chest…Next, Man-Bat grabs hold of a table to throw to Batman. Megan takes fire to try stopping the Man-Bat to not be hurt from any bullet at all, for he uses his bare hands 'or wings' to crush her weapon into a roll up paper ball. He was too strong. So now Megan tries getting the table off Batman before Man-Bat tries crushing him.

"Batman! Hold on! I'll get you out of there!"

Man-Bat was on top of it to try clawing Megan to death to move many more times and getting her clothes ruined without letting go of Batman to try to save him.

"Get…Get out here…!" Batman said while being pinned down.

"No!" said Megan. "You saved my life from all of this mess, now I'm saving yours! I'm not afraid of this thing!"

Before Man-Bat could do anything else…

"Kirk!"

Francine was horrified for seeing her husband looking like a monster to stop in time. Man-Bat then takes off for Batman to grappling hook his foot to go for a ride and Megan getting him out in time before taking flight.

"Batman!" she then takes off to say something to Francine. "We got this, we'll save your husband. Just stay put!"

In the fight, the Man-Bat drags Batman through the sky across half of Gotham. As the two officers sees the real deal for themselves 'and up close'.

"I'm getting something strange." he said again.

The pilot didn't want to deal with this mess anymore than from the other day.

"Ah...Not again."

"I'm serious! It's right below us!"

Man-Bat charges past the window, the two cops watch as Batman's face his slammed into the window, leaving the radiating crack.

"Whoa!" surprise the officer.

"Gotham Command." the pilot contacts the other officers. "We need choppers! We've sighted the Batman!"

Both fly past Gotham Air One for Batman to get from it, and allowing Gordon and Bullock to see that the Man-Bat and Batman were, in fact, two different people.

"The mayor may not let me fire you but I am not taking the heat for your fiasco!" said Gordon.

"This is my case, Commissioner!" Bullock tells his boss. "You heard the mayor!"

"Then why don't you go take it up with him? I've got a job to do! If you want to tag along, fine! Take her up, lieutenant!"

Up in the air Gordon goes, along with Bullock to climb up helicopter to join the ride.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said the detective.

Finally! As Megan follows Batman in the air to not stop running to see on how she can save him. Seeing the flight was happening around the construction area for Megan climbs on up to take aim with her gun without hitting the Dark Knight.

"(Come on…Come on…)" she must take the shot now. "Fire!" Nice hit, this allows Batman to grab hold of the rope to slow the Man-Bat down from going anywhere else 'since he can't fly from a gun shot in the arm/wing of his'. Still taking flight for Megan to keep on following them on foot 'as Gordon and Bullock sees them in the air'. Batman manages to subdue the Man-Bat to fight in the air for enough strength that this thing was still flying around after getting shot. The hero finally brings the beast down though he got hurt for Megan to arrive and checks on the two. "(I did…No! We did it!)" she checks on Batman. "Batman? Hey! Are you okay?!"

A bit bruises up and cuts on Bruce's face, but he'll be fine to show on who Batman really was to her. First time of Megan hearing about Bruce Wayne who was Batman himself.

"I'm fine…And so is Dr. Langstrom." he said. "I'm glad you restrain him; the gun shot was not fatal."

Megan didn't know what to say but this to him.

"No way…You're Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham City and he is the Batman?!" she was confused. "I know we just stopped Kirk…! Or Man-Bat here, but you-!"

They soon see the helicopter for them to take off while carrying Kirk to get treated right away.

"Come on, I need to take him to the Batcave. We can still save his life. I'll explain to you everything when we get there."

And so, Megan lends Bruce Wayne as Batman to give him a hand to carry Kirk back to the Batcave.

"Ah…All right. But you better!"

"Do you know of a cure?" ask Batman.

Of course, for Megan was one step ahead of him.

"Yeah, I do. I'll help you out." she said.

Taking Kirk/Man-Bat to the Batcave, both Bruce and Megan analyze the chemical makeup of the formula and reverses the transformation. A close call too thanks to Megan's quick thinking of finding the cure within the blood stream and drugs in time, first time for Alfred to be seeing another woman who knows of Bruce Wayne's secrets.

"Well, now…" he was a bit surprised. "It would be nice to have a woman around Master Bruce's life. I better set up a new room for her to be staying in."

Guess that Megan met with Alfred already…She and Bruce might see the listing of the stolen chemicals was enough to take a blood sample to make another copy of as a cure, she then injects it in Kirk's body to see what happens from the Bat-Computer next in minutes.

"There, it's done." she said. "Now we wait. And while we're waiting…"

Bruce has a lot of explaining to do for Megan.

"I know, a deal's a deal. I wish to have you as my partner. For most of the people and the police think we're dating."

Oh, boy…

"Dating?!"

Bruce just laughs.

"I kind of like the sound of that." he said. "You're very smart to help me out in anything, Megan, I could use you while I'm Bruce Wayne, you'll be my bodyguard. The secret about me being Batman stays between us, Alfred, and the others who already know about it who are trustworthy."

"Okay…?" Megan was still confused. "But why me? I barley know even you."

"I have reasons to be doing this, I will tell you about it little by little at a time. But more importantly, you're alone and I want to help you gain your memories. I can try. But you have to trust me."

Seeing that Bruce does care deep down for Megan to owe him a lot as he does with her too, she accepts it.

"Well, just keep me posted…And okay, I'll do those things. Like keeping your identity, a secret, work with you as Batman, protecting you as Bruce Wayne, and such. I want to thank you for stopping the Man-Bat business after all." she smiles. "And who knows, I can find the answers to know more about me with your help. I can fight, solve things, create other cool items by hand, and so on. And don't you think of me as a damsel in distress. And don't ask me how and why I'm doing the whole business thing, I just think its in me to help out others in Gotham is all."

Soon the two shake on it for Megan will be protecting Bruce Wayne, but to be working for Batman the most in public.

"Guess I have a lot to work on to learn more about you then."

Soon the computer shows some news for the two to be seeing.

"Hey, Bruce, look!" Megan points it out. "Looks like Kirk's going to be okay. All right!"

They did it! Later, that night time…Batman and Megan deliver an unconscious but fully-restored Kirk to his grateful wife Francine back at the labs.

"Is he all right?" she asks them.

"See for yourself."

Megan moves Batman's cape to show Francine that Kirk was going to be just fine, sleeping right now for feeling weak but he'll be just fine later. But will it be the last time that Kirk will turn into Man-Bat? And to never happen again?

"Will he change again?"

"No." answer Batman. "The formula's out of his system. At least, for now."

As Batman carries Kirk's body back home to rest up and Francine to stay by his side 'to hopefully for her father to never do anything like this type of mess ever again'. As out the hero and Megan leave the place 'and wearing a new outfit from what she really looks like now' as she was going to work with Bruce Wayne as Batman himself. He then gives Megan something for her to hold on to.

"A belt?" she asked.

"Not just a belt, it's a transmitter for me to see if there's any danger to be going around." Bruce explains to her. "You hit this button on it for me to see the Bat-Signal, and the necklace around your neck will let me hear and see you to report to me on anything that can go wrong. That is if you can handle things on your own."

Seems that Megan has a new type of gear given to her from Batman to be very useful to her.

"Well…I think I can give it my all. So, why not?"

It would seem that this was only the beginning of this mysterious girl to be working for Batman from this point on.


	2. Nothing to Fear

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 2 – Nothing to Fear

A Gotham University Charity Book Signing is in progress and the guests talk about the string of robberies and vandalism that has been plaguing the university. For Megan to see and hear the news for yourself to investigate it 'while patrolling the place to act like Bruce's bodyguard', to have a look around for any strange things that's been going on. Besides hearing rumors from other people going around all day, it makes sense to be for real.

"(So many things have been happening at Gotham University itself. From robberies and vandalism that's been going on…)" she thought about it. "(Well, I better act like I'm protecting Bruce's life until he shows up as Batman in a bit.)" Megan does that right away, for she was good at her job.

Summer Gleeson greets a man, Dr. Long, and asks to interview him about the recent robberies. While the two enter an elevator, Bruce Wayne heads on and joins the couple. Bruce and Dr. Long discuss about Bruce's deceased father, and whilst Bruce assures Long that he would have been at least pleased that Wayne Enterprise has made great profits, Dr. Long huffs in disagreement.

"Your father and I attended university together. He had big plans for you."

So said Dr. Long himself for him and Thomas Wayne being Bruce's father use to work together, from a while back when he was alive.

"Well, I guess he'd be pleased." said Bruce. "Wayne Industries is more prosperous than ever."

"Pleased?" upset Dr. Long. "When your father was alive, Wayne was a name that commanded great respect. Now all Wayne stands for is a self-centered, jet-setting playboy. It's lucky your father didn't live to see what you've done to his good name. He'd have died of shame."

Ouch…! He states that he believes that Bruce has only downgraded his family's name of 'Wayne' by acting act he was nothing more than a rich playboy. Though Summer tries to assure Bruce that Dr. Long is only angry because of the troubles of the university, he's still inwardly troubled. Very rude for someone like Dr. Long to be saying that to Bruce, huh? A helicopter lands on the University Bank and upon noticing it, for Megan to notice right away from a window to give her hero a call with her new gadget.

"(There's the suspect.)" Megan gives Bruce the scoop from her belt to contacting her partner. "Bruce! It's Megan. Do you see what's out there?"

"I see it through the elevator right now." he said. "Meet me at the building of the bank."

Bruce heads out and Megan was more than ready to go.

"I'm on it!"

Meanwhile, two goons and a man dressed up as a scarecrow confront a bank guard. The Scarecrow sprays the guard with a red gas and the guard suddenly sees himself covered with spiders. The goons watch in confusion, as they see nothing. Scarecrow explains that he helped the guard see his worst fear.

"Uh, what did you do to him, boss?" ask the goon name Antony.

"I merely helped him visualize his innermost terror, which is obviously arachnophobia."

He was lost on what his boss was saying…

"Awacka-what?"

"Arachnophobia." Scarecrow corrects the other henchmen name Nigel. "Fear of spiders, you dimwitted dropout!"

And with Megan making it to the building to detect some gas from her special watch which finds tons to be release all over the place, she grabs a gas mask to put over her mouth and nose in time while using her book type of computer 'known as her computer book that she made' to analyze the gas on her end later.

"(Weird…Three men using some type of gas to overpower an officer. I better not get affect by it.)" she said to herself and slowly walks into the room.

They then enter the vault. Inside the vault Scarecrow instructs his goon to take only what money he can carry, then to burn the rest of it; his primary goal is revenge, not theft. As Scarecrow pours gasoline, Batman arrives to overpower one person for Megan to beat him up by using her baton type of weapon staff.

"Help! Boss! It's the Batman! He's got me!" cried out Anthony. "And he's not alone!"

With one down 'and the other one in hiding', the Scarecrow 'but really known as Johnathan Crane' throws some small smoke bombs. Only for Megan and Batman to be wearing masks without any of them getting affect at all.

"Well, that's one down so far." she sees the big boss. "I take it that you're in charge of the trouble from this university? (From the looks of this person, that would be a big yes.)"

It would seem that Scarecrow has heard a lot about Batman, but seeing Megan for the first time was new to him.

"Welcome, Batman. I take it that this beauty is on your side?" then he mocks them from the gas masks they were wearing. "A gas mask, huh? I say that you're very clever as you say you are as your little friend is too."

"Who are you?" ask Batman

And so, Johnathan introduces himself to the two heroes.

"I am fear incarnate. I am the terror of Gotham. I am the Scarecrow!"

Megan was ready to try stopping Scarecrow in a hand to hand combat as Batman moves in.

"Give it up."

"I don't think so…" said the Scarecrow.

The other member falls on top of Batman to tackle with him, as Megan uses her punches and kicks to stop the Scarecrow to move away. And then uses the flare stick to stop the fire from her jacket; this allow for switches tack and shoots Batman with a drugged dart while Batman is struggling with one of the goons. He's been hit!

"Batman!" Megan worries to stop the Scarecrow. "What did you do to him!?"

For Megan and Batman stopping Scarecrow to drop the flare stick 'still be on fire', to put the entire safe that was covered in gasoline to be spreading all over. Soon the drug of some fear thing was affecting throughout Batman's body.

"Fight all you want, Batman, but you can never escape from the fear from within you." said the villain. "What terror keeps the Batman awake at night?" Scarecrow leaves the safe room. "Come on, you goons! We're done here."

The three escaped in time, for Megan was too late to stop them. As Batman manages to grab a scrap of Scarecrow's mask but is weakened by the effects of the gas. Megan couldn't leave Bruce/Batman behind to try stopping the fire by hand and get out of the burning safe room, or they might end up dead from the lack of air to be surrounded in smoke or be burned alive.

"(They've escaped…)" Megan helps Batman. "Bruce! Come on! We need to get out of here! Get up!"

While they try to escape together, Bruce then hears a voice from his head and sees a vision of his father telling him that he has disgraced the family name.

"Bruce...Bruce, you have failed me."

Bruce hears his dead father calling out to him, to be nothing more than an illusion.

"Father?" he said.

"You have disgraced the family name." said Thomas's spirit to show before his son.

That was Bruce's biggest fear as Megan didn't know on what was going on right now since she had the mask on.

"What…? Can't…be-!" Batman said in fear.

"Bruce? Bruce what's a matter with you?"

Bruce was calling out to his father for Thomas was blaming him for disgracing the family name, but he wasn't.

"Father?"

"(Father?)" Megan was lost. "Come on, Bruce-!" she then gets a reading of the gas thing from her computer book data. "(He's been affected by the strange gas which is affecting his entire body on whatever this Scarecrow person shot at him. Not good!)" then Megan tries something from her computer book. "All right, Bruce, I got something to try out!"

Thanks to Megan good hacking skills, she activates the fire sprinklers to come on and extinguish the fire but Batman is still affected as she gets him out of the safe in time.

"Wait…" Bruce doesn't see his father anymore from the drug affect.

"Let's go, you…"

The police arrive and question Batman about who attacked the bank.

"Batman! Megan! What happened?" ask one of the officers.

Batman tries getting some air to be coughing and still be affected from the gas.

"Scarecrow…!" he said while coughing badly.

"Scarecrow?" one cop was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah…I don't know! Just some weirdo in a scarecrow costume with two more guys came here to steal some money, set the place on fire, and gave some type of drug at Batman here and that other guard!"

Megan was right, for the other cop says so too to the other officers.

"They're right! It was some guy dress up as a scarecrow! He tried to torch the bank, but Batman and his partner Megan stopped him!"

"You see?!" Megan said to them. "Told you so!"

Soon Harvey Bullock arrives to see the Scarecrow for himself and gives Batman a hard time again…

"Alright then, where is this Scarecrow?"

One cop helps the other one who affected from the strange fear gas.

"Well…! He got away!"

"Not you again." Megan was annoyed. "(Out of any other cops in Gotham City, the detective-like Bullock has to show up.)"

"Oh, the Commissioner's pet bat got away?" Bullock mocks the hero to see something in his hand. "What do you have there, vegetate? Looks like evidences to me, so cough it up!" First Bullock shoves Batman, but he shoves him back.

"Knock it off, Bullock!" Megan got mad.

Looks like Bullock might have to draw out his gun to make Batman give him the piece of clothing by force.

"Guess I'm going to have to take it from you." he then stops to see how hot Megan looked up close in person. "Well, well, you must be Batman's so call girlfriend, I doubt it! How about working for me, I can treat you way better than this weirdo can." From kissing Megan's hand, she already hates Bullock for being a pervert to her and a jerk to Batman.

"As if…you pervert!" she shoves at the big fat detective.

"Hey!"

At least Gordon comes in time to stop Bullock's craziness.

"Bullock!" he shouts at his partner. "What the blazes is going on here?"

"Just in time, Commissioner, Captain Zorro here is holding important evidence-!"

But Batman escapes without the others hearing or seeing him leave the building. He's good even for Megan to see that for herself.

"(He's good.) Well, that's my cue to leave and go help Batman out." she takes off. "Excuse me."

Looks like Gordon needs to talk some sense in to Bullock on his behavior problems.

"You were saying…?" Gordon asks him.

Well, the detective throws his hat on the ground in anger.

"Ah…Never mind!"

Elsewhere, Scarecrow watches a newscast on Batman and Megan's thwarting of the fire. As he rants, his goons wonder why Scarecrow hates the university so much. He explains that he used to be a professor of psychology at the University, until he was expelled for going too far with his experiments on other students involving fear and phobias, and was called a 'lunatic'. Meanwhile, a ragged-looking Bruce does an analysis on Scarecrow's mask and waits for his computer's results 'with Megan does the same thing'.

"Come on, Bruce, we need to find some information about this mask piece…" she said while working. "I did find something about the gas-like chemicals…" Megan sees Bruce feeling weak again. "How are you feeling?" Bruce stares at a picture of his parents and trembles as he hears his father telling him that he failed him as well as the TV to be seeing and hearing things to sound like a failure…When Alfred hears about the hallucinations, he assures Bruce that Thomas would be proud of him. "Alfred." Megan sees him.

"Imagine that, sir."

Bruce tries to snap out of it.

"Huh…? What?"

"Some maniac is running around in a scarecrow costume, and scaring a lot of people." said the butler. "What will they think of next?"

"The question is…Why would Scarecrow want to destroy the university?" questioned Bruce.

Well, we already know why from Johnathan's background story that was already been told, but not to them to figure it out just yet.

"Perhaps he flunked P.E.?"

"Or one of his projects made him go insane?"

Though both Alfred and Megan took some guesses on one of those two questions, that unlikely. And for Bruce to still feel weak from the fear of gas put on him.

"Are you all right, sir?" ask Alfred.

Megan tries to give Bruce some glass of water to drink.

"The Scarecrow drugged Bruce with some fear toxic." she explains. "I analyze it. Scarecrow made it to release people's fears within the bloodstreams to be uncontrollable; the only way to fight it off it makes an antidote or fighting off against your greatest fears. All I know is that this guy is crazy to make something like this by hand. And the piece of the clothing came from a mask, must be that weirdo's gas mask. Really, this is all I can get out of from my data base which I made here from my watch and computer book that can do all of it on what I type, scan, or research on. I don't know why really."

She was too good for Bruce to be lucky to have her on his side and Alfred was left speechless.

"You don't need to worry, Megan, just keep on researching…" Bruce tries to take it easy. "It just…I don't know when the stuff's going to hit me. I've been having horrible visions…About my father."

This was new to Megan for Alfred already knows about Bruce to lose both his father and mother.

"Your father?" ask Megan.

"He said I've been shaming the family name."

Now that wasn't true at all! Only the fear was making Bruce to feel that way.

"(Shaming the family name…?) Now that's not true, Bruce! It is the drug's talking! Don't think that way! I mean, I would understand on how you feel if I knew about my parents, but it just harsh to think that way to them feeling so shallow!" Megan stops to then getting back to work. "Excuse me…"

Then Alfred cheers Bruce up saying that both his father and mother would be proud of their son today if they were still alive.

"She's right, sir. I know your father would be proud of you, because, I'm so proud of you."

Good words for a butler who raise him over the years growing up. For him to say his thanks to Alfred to get some chicken noddle soup and then some sleep, he does say this to Megan.

"Megan?" he talks to her. "Thanks for cheering me up. I can tell that you don't remember your parents, but that's why I'll help you out later."

"Bruce. I-!"

He had to get some rest and out of the Batcave for the time being, for Megan will too after finishing some data gathering. She does have something in mind to ask Alfred about Bruce.

"Forgive me, Ms. Megan, but Master Bruce needs some sleep right now." he said.

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

And so, Megan asks him.

"Alfred, what can you tell me about Bruce's parents? If you don't mind me asking…"

Alfred tells Megan a little from what did happen to Thomas and Martha Wayne when Bruce was little; for they went to the movies together to walking out for a robber comes out to shoot the two leaving Bruce behind and alone for his butler to raise him. She looks it up for it was all over the newspapers that it was all true, with a very sad ending from Bruce's past. Feeling upset and sad for Bruce, it must've been hard for the rest to figure out to be a sad one.

"I can at least say this to you this, Ms. Megan, is because of that terrible event which changed Master Bruce forever. He's the hero now that he must be to save Gotham." said the butler. "It's very sad to be thinking about it a lot. I know that you'll be there by his side because of it."

Megan hurries up for tonight to get some sleep afterwards to keep the rest to herself for now.

"I see… (Ah, man. Now I know what the gas trigger in his fear. Failing his parents.)"

It is sad to lose both of your mother and father, isn't it? I think Megan gets it now to aid Bruce to still fight and face his fears somehow. Later the next night, at a Gotham University Museum benefit, people give donations to the university but the room is suddenly flooded with gas and Scarecrow waltzes in. He takes the donation money, and then takes Dr. Long prisoner. With luck, Batman hook shots the Scarecrow's foot to stop him and Megan was next to his with her gun out.

"Batman!" surprised the Scarecrow.

"And me too! Batman's partner, Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham!"

Looks like the villain notices already…

"I am surprised as much as seeing another partner on your team. I thought you be at home, Batman, to enjoy my fear toxin. Welcome to the people's worse fear to see, how ironic."

Not good! Because of everyone affected from the gas, the crowd now sees Batman as a giant bat and attacks him in panic.

"Batman! Look out!" Megan tries warning him. "(Not good for the people to get hurt because of the gas affecting them from their fear of bats!)"

"It's a giant bat!" one bystander said to be hitting Batman on the head.

Batman manages to escape, with Megan using a fire hose to cool everyone off in water leaving Batman to use his hook shot to follow the Scarecrow upstairs as Megan avoids hurting anyone else.

"Batman!" Megan calls out to him. "Come on, while we still have some time! Scarecrow's getting away!"

Off those two go to hopefully catch up just in time. But soon enough, Scarecrow has already escaped onto a dirigible and flees, trailing the gas hose that was pumping fear gas into the building's air conditioning ducts. As the hose pulls free, Batman and Megan 'with her gas mask on' they both manage to grab hold of it.

"Grab on and stay close to me." said the hero.

"And fly to our deaths?! Are you insane?!"

Still, those two needed to start climbing and hang on to dear life. Scarecrow believes that Batman has been killed by the panicked crowd, but learns otherwise when his goons point out the window.

"Ha, ha, ha! My revenge is complete!" said Scarecrow. "The university is in the grip of fear, and Batman has been annihilated."

But Nigel was lost.

"Hun?"

Scarecrow corrects his henchman partner.

"Annihilated! Destroyed! Dead!"

"Then who's that?" Antony points out from the window to Batman and Megan both climbing the gas tubing.

Soon enough, Scarecrow sends Anthony onto the blimp's body to get rid of Batman and Megan.

"End of the line, Batman and friend!"

In the ensuring fight, bullets are fired into the control cabin, starting a fire.

"Watch out!" shouted Megan. Now out of control, the dirigible crashes into a building and Batman and Anthony tumble off together. Megan must take control of the blimp the best she could by using her computer book in time, besides Scarecrow steering it; luck for her to use some glove-like claws to hold on to dear life. And as for Antony…Well, he landed down safely on his end with luck. "I got it!" she said to check on Batman next. "Batman! Are you okay?!"

Batman manages to keep hold on the dirigible with his grapple gun. As he tries to climb back onto the structure, his hallucination comes on again.

"No…! Not now!"

"You are a disgrace!" said the illusion Thomas Wayne.

Megan knew that Bruce was seeing his father from the fear gas again to try snapping him out of it.

"Batman! Fight back!" she said. "It's not real! You're not a failure to your father or to me! You are you! You bring fear to the bad guys in this town! So pull yourself together already!"

Then he does fight back thanks to Megan's words…

"No…! No!" Bruce fights back his fear. "Megan's right. You're not my father! I am not a disgrace! I am vengeance...I am the night...I am BATMAN!"

The vision disappears for Megan was happy to have Bruce be himself again.

"Way a go!" she then climbs down little by little to shoot her way inside the blimp. "Knock! Knock!"

With a couple of shots fired, she and Batman 'using a kick to break the glass from her boots with a knife in it and destroys the window of the blimp' and crashes into the cabin.

"No!" upset Scarecrow. "Stop him!"

Now Nigel wrestles with Batman to try holding him down for his boss.

"Got ya!"

Scarecrow tries to hit Batman with his drugged darts again…

"Not this time!"

But thanks to Megan's double kick type of move, the Scarecrow accidentally hits his goon, Nigel, who sees him trapped by shrinking prison walls. Also, he falls out of the window to land on a tree. Lucky for him.

"Thank you, Megan." Batman said to her.

"It was nothing really. That only leaves you left, Scarecrow." she said with her gun pointed out at him. "Or should I say, Johnathan Crane. I looked up all about you and know why you're doing all of this. Surrender now!"

"It's over, Scarecrow."

Well besides stopping the villain, there's also stopping the blimp from crashing into the city of Gotham.

"Only you two and the doctor, Batman!" said the Scarecrow.

Seeing that he's lost, Scarecrow escapes on a glider leaving Batman, Megan, and the professor alone on the dirigible. Megan tries to keep it up in the air and long enough for the three to get out of the blimp alive.

"Batman! Hurry…! Before it blows up…! I can only direct it in the air just a little while longer…!" she said.

Megan leaves first to use a parachute in time as Batman gets the Dr. Long.

"What's going on…?" he said.

"Just hold on."

The two duos have managed to save Dr. Long before the dirigible crashes. That was some explosion!

"No worries, Batman, Dr. Long's tired and unharmed with the money still in check." said Megan. "Also, I turned off the fear gas before it could spread out any further."

With Dr. Long saved, Batman summons the Batmobile and checks to see the results of the mask's analysis as Megan helps him out.

[Exhibit A – Scarecrow Mask…Analyzes, complete.] said the computer for it reveals that only five places manufacture such chemicals and Batman cross-references them against former employees of Gotham University.

"Bruce, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" ask Megan.

Batman sure was that Megan was thinking about it too as well.

"Computer, crossovers any employees of Gotham University." he orders his computer to find something else next. "With the chemical labs."

[Searching…Found. One Jonathan Crane.] Only one place fits the bill: Crane Chemicals, owned and founded by Jonathan Crane.

Megan matches the real location.

"It's nearby. That's where he headed back to his hideout."

"Details on Crane." Batman said to his computer.

[Jonathan Crane…Studies on fear, phobias, and such to study on people being an afraid upon.]

After the computer said that, Bruce and Megan have a match.

"Bingo." said Batman.

Scarecrow manages to reach his chemical plant and removes his mask. However, he discovers that his fear gas has been released into the room and he sees visions of a giant bat attacking him. He then runs into Batman and quakes in fear.

"What's going on? Who's there?" he sees his fear and screams. "No! Please…!"

Then the two heroes appear before Scarecrow himself.

"What's the matter, Scarecrow? Can't handle your own medicine?"

As Batman reaches for him, Crane sees him as a giant bat-like demon. Leaving Megan to arrest him.

"What a whimp, but that's what I call getting your just deserts." she said. "Nice work, Batman."

Back at the Gotham Police Department, Bullock tries to convince Gordon that Batman and Scarecrow are working together and claims he'll bet his badge on it.

"I bet my badge on it-!"

Just then, Gordon points out that Scarecrow has been delivered to them and asks Bullock about his badge.

"Now, about your badge, Bullock." Said Gordon.

Megan reports back to Batman that Scarecrows' now in jail after that to get paid for turning in her bounty. Later, Bruce leaves roses at his parents' grave and silently walks away. As Megan does the same thing too as she pays for her respects to Thomas and Martha Wayne for his sake, they would be very proud of him if they were still alive today.

"Megan…" Bruce was speechless. "You didn't have to do this with me."

"But I wanted to." she said. "I want to help you out as well like you are with me, you know? I don't know why, but I felt like I did have a family once to try to remember them more and more. Let just make your parents proud."

And with that, Bruce smiles a little for him and Megan to walk back to the mansion together.

"You're right, they are proud of me."

From the shadows of Bruce to be walking away, an image of him being as Batman tells all that he can do anything as a super hero that he is. And to his family, Alfred, and Megan as his new partner of crime fighting – he's not disgracing his family name in the slightest.


	3. The Last Laugh

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 3 – The Last Laugh

It's April Fool's Day in Gotham and a barge captained by a robotic clown and carrying green garbage that emits green gas floats over the river. An armored truck driver smells the gas and starts laughing and driving erratically. More people smell the gas and start laughing as well. The victims seem to have lost all sense as the truck driver drives his truck right into the river. Megan was having a look around town on her own to see the strangeness to be going on.

"What the…? (Strange type of gas to be spreading all over town and it smells really bad? Better go investigate it.)"

And off she goes…Elsewhere, Bruce cuts himself shaving and Alfred notes that he's tired from his crime fighting. To help him relax Alfred tries playing an April Fool's joke on Bruce but it falls flat.

"Well, you'll be happy to know I've drawn you a bath, whenever you're ready."

With Alfred saying that, Bruce sees the bathtub being empty.

"What's the deal, Alfred?" he asked his butler.

Alfred then shows Bruce a picture of a bath.

"I said I drew you a bath, sir." said Alfred. "April Fools!"

"Very funny, Alfred. I guess I'll just take a shower."

Well, Alfred did try to make Bruce laugh.

"Not a funny bone in his entire body."

While Bruce takes a shower, he hears a report on the radio about people who are having nearly fatal accidents on the bridge due to them acting like complete fools. Bruce deduces right away that it's the work of the Joker and hopes for Megan to be careful in town from the gas if it's that dangerous…

"Master Bruce, do you think Ms. Megan will be alright out there?" Alfred asks him.

Bruce didn't look too worried about her, knowing that Megan can handle herself even if the gas gets badly to know what to do, after studying the rest in a bit.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." he answers back. "She'll give me a call if things gets really bad. Megan's no ordinary girl to be put in danger, I should know."

"Barely know about that young woman so far…"

For Alfred would say something like that as a joke…Meanwhile, Joker's henchmen dive and steal the contents of the armored truck while Joker fixes himself up to go out towards the financial district. As a reporter on the radio talks about he event to be going on.

"At this hour, Gotham City is in the grip of insanity. Everywhere people are turning into lunatics. The latest reports say that the wave of foolish hysteria is moving down 7th avenue towards...towards.." he started to laugh. "...the financial district." from snickering and laughing-like crazy. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"That's my cue!" Joker gets out of the ship. "When the going gets tough...the tough go shopping." said the mad clown.

That leaves Megan to find out of the danger was drawing near the town of Gotham and for her to try warning the people to get out right away, as well as check on the data of the gas from her computer book.

"(Should have known…This a laughing gas use to calm people down until they tired themselves out. But the amount that someone has made by hand, with an uncontrollable laugh from within them without stopping could cause anyone of a living thing to die from losing so much air. Or worse…A heart attack! I better tell Bruce about this quickly! But first…!)" Megan warns to people in town a bit too late for the gas to spread. "Everyone! Get out of this area! Now! Some type of laughing gas is spreading all over-! (Too late.)"

Once the ship has docked Joker and his men go out with shopping carts and start stealing from the people and the stores in the area. The people are so busy laughing and dancing around that they do nothing to stop it.

"Now this is what I call a sidewalk sale!"

Megan knew that she had to use the belt to contact Bruce right away to be the Batman in this case right away.

"Well, only one thing left to do and put the gas mask on while I'm at it..."

While Joker and his men go on their shopping spree, Batman does an analysis of the gas and learns that prolonged exposure will result in permanent insanity. He gets a call from Megan to report back to him.

"Megan?"

"Oh, thank God." she said. "Bruce, something funny's going on down town! And no, it's not just a laughable time seeing people laughing due to the gas, they're force to! It's dangerous! Look what I've gathered!"

Bruce sees the paper work as well to be one step ahead of her already. Sort of…

"So I notice." he said. "I'm trying to get a cure for it."

"Well, I'm working on it myself but give it time. I hope…I manage to put the gas mask on me so I shouldn't be affected."

So Megan did so in time, however on the way to town she inhales some of it. Not good!

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks her.

"Sure, sure. Just get here and hurry." But then Megan starts to laugh without stopping for it was bad. "Oh, no! I've been affected!" she tries keeping it calm a bit the best she could fight it off to still be working.

"Megan?"

"Hurry, Bruce! Get down here while I work on an antidote! Or find one…! And hurry-!"

A car comes out of nowhere from someone 'who has also been affected couldn't drive while laughing' almost hitting Megan to jump away in time to still be laughing. Bruce loses contact with Megan after that, but at least she'll be all right to investigate still while she was infected.

"Megan?! Megan!" Bruce panics. As he then calls up Alfred for help but Alfred blows him off. "Alfred, I left the hex key upstairs in the den." said Bruce. "Would you bring it down?"

"Oh, go fetch it yourself!" the butler blows a raspberry.

"Very funny, Alfred, but I've no time to play."

At first, Batman thinks it's just a joke but he hears crashing and runs upstairs to find that Alfred has been exposed to the gas 'just like Megan', and is destroying most of the library in his lunacy. Quickly donning a gas mask, Batman realizes that he must stop the gas before it's too late.

"I believe I've contracted a giant case of the giggles!" Alfred was laughing controllability.

Things only gets better for Joker as the stocks have crashed and his profits have risen, and worse on everyone else. So says Summer Gleeson from the Gotham news to report live on TV 'with a mask on her'.

"I'm here in Downtown Gotham where corporate CEOs have gone stark raving mad. It would appear the collapse of the stock market is now imminent. The question is: Will April Fool's Day mark the end of Gotham City as we know it?"

Well, to the Joker to be more than that.

"The only things gaining now are the Laughingstocks!" Joker said to be laughing about it.

However, Batman drags the scow out to sea with the Batboat and boards it. Joker's first two henchmen are dealt with easily enough but the 'Captain' of the ship tears the tow cable in two with his bare hands and attacks Batman. That's when Megan sees Batman fighting from a far to watch and still tries to find a cure while she was still laughing.

"About time, Bruce!" she looks at her computer book to find the results. "Okay! The only cure to stop the laughing is…! Liquid?! Where can I find one besides the ocean at a time like this?! And what's with the clown gang causing the gas situation?!" When Batman hits him he only hurts himself as the captain is made of metal. Captain Clown then grabs Batman and spins him over his head until Batman is too dizzy to fight back. Batman is then shoved into a canister, holes are poked into it, and he's thrown into the ocean."

Joker traps Batman in a locked garbage can.

"We wouldn't want our little caged rodent to suffocate, so we'll just puncture air holes!" Joker begins to stab the can with a knife. "Okay, Captain! Give her the old heave-ho!" Captain Clown throws the garbage can into the river as the can started to flood up and then sink. "Whoops! Looks like our air holes are water holes too! What a shame! Ha ha ha!"

Megan sees that the clowns being the Joker as the leader of two other guys and a robot was behind it all, to go save Bruce by swimming to him or die laughing. Literally.

"No! Bruce!" Megan tries to hang in there from all the laughing she was in. "That's it! I'm going in! Even if I drown-!" almost close from sinking, Megan stops laughing when she gets some water in her mouth to cough it all out. "Holy-! Wait…That's it! (I know the cure of the laugh gas! Water! It's a type of liquid! Not just for drinking, but to cool off the muscle absorbing the water on the skin.)" She was right and after catching her breath to go save Batman right away. "(Oh, right…Bruce!) I'll save you!" Water fills the canister and Batman nearly drowns for he sees Megan 'from within the holes' to swim to his rescue to try using her watch to laser blast Batman out of there; but he manages to call the Batboat and has it cut through the canister. And a bit more for Megan to aid the Batboat as Batman swims back up to shore, while holding on to Megan to get some air 'for she can hold her breath for a long time'. They've made it! "Bruce!" Megan holds on to him so she wouldn't drown. "Deep breaths, slowly now. In and out. Nice escape there to help me out by the way."

"Megan…You saved me…" Bruce said while catching his breath. "But I thought you were…"

From Megan to be affected almost…? Yeah, but she wasn't anymore.

"Oh! That? I found a cure for it. But let's rest up on shore and then we'll look for…whoever those clowns were, are the ones to be responsible for all of this. Come on!"

Once the two were on the Batboat, here was lots to talk about even for Bruce as the Batman to stop the Joker at any moment real soon.

"So you want to play dirty, Joker?" Batman said to himself.

This was the first time of Megan hearing about the man behind the laugh gas.

"Who's the Joker?" she asks him.

Bruce tells her everything while she was looking up the Joker from her computer book, and boy what a background story that this guy has alright…

"Next to nothing, he is known about one of my greatest enemy, except that he operated as an enforcer/hit man for various crime bosses before becoming the 'Clown Prince of Crime'. The Joker, he was first encountered of mine during a botched robbery at the Ace Chemical Factory. He escaped by leaping into a drainage vat of chemical waste, but later discovered the toxins bleached his skin chalk white, dyed his hair fluorescent green, and stretched his lips into a hideous, permanent red grin. It's not hard to understand why such a transformation snapped his already unstable mind. The Joker's methods are simple: gain pleasure in breaking every law and moral stature known to man. More importantly, he makes the crime funnier by playing a game of cat and mouse with me. As me being the Batman that is. One of my greatest rivals ever. The Joker views every crime, infliction of pain, and murder as the ultimate joke - mocking me or to anyone standing in his way. Joker's trademarks are his razor-sharp playing cards and the laughing gas Smilex, a chemical that infects his victims with the same ghastly grin as his own. Extremely intelligent despite his lunacy, the Joker often accesses information within Gotham City that should only be available to government officials and the police. His only real motive is bringing me as close to the edge as possible."

Wow…You said a lot about Joker there, Bruce/Batman. He's insane as a villain in Gotham and our hero as Batman to go up against him a lot for Megan to understand that loud and clear.

"You said a mouth full there, Bruce, I see your point. All from the data that I got. Bummer." she said. "From all the criminal records of this Joker character, he's insane to make the laughing gas! But I know of a cure!" Megan smiles. "Check it out. It's water."

Bruce sees it for the gas to disappear once pour with water on to his computer to see for himself, for Megan was right yet again.

"Amazing, Megan." said the hero. "So, water's the cure. It makes sense to be soak on the human's skin to absorbing it. Not to mention…"

Megan says the rest for Bruce.

"From that or from drinking the water and not being salt to calming them down or look like they're drowning but not really for their instincts to kick in. Yeah, I figured that part out already." she said.

Bruce just smiles, as he uses his computer in the Batboat to locate the Joker's whereabouts since he places a tracker in time when was on it before he was thrown out. Clever…

"You're smarter than you look, Megan, now let's go put a clown in his place."

She was ready to fight with her gear, gun, and her baton.

"Roger that!" said Megan. Joker returns to the junkyard and sprays more of his toxin on the garbage. Fortunately, Batman arrives and cuts the hoses pumping out the toxin, and then Megan uses her fighting moves and her baton to smack some sense into them. "Don't move!"

"What are you boys-?" Joker sees that Batman survived with some backup with him. "Batman!"

Batman then removes the henchman's masks and they fall over laughing and for Megan to sock them with water to tying them up afterwards with their masks back on and they soon get tired out. Joker was amazed to see a woman joining on Batman's team, like he was hitting on her 'almost'. Ew!

"I could've help you out you know." Megan said to Batman.

"I can manage my own fights."

Soon Joker tries sweet talking to Megan to be on her guard against him.

"Well, well, Batman. Looks like you've survived drowning with a little help from your lady friend." said the clown. "Rumor has it that you two are closer than just two crime fighting heroes. More like lovers…I can see why Batsy likes you. But what do you say about me? I find your style to be very amusing than for show."

Megan won't take no crap from the Joker at all to stick her baton out at his face.

"Back off, clown boy!" she said. "Not another step!"

"Ooo…A fighter!" the Joker laughs. "Hey, Batman, I like this one already. And Captain Clown is getting attach to you."

Captain Clown attempts to stop Batman and even though Batman grabs a metal pole, the robot is too strong for him. With Joker watching the fun, this was Megan's chance to stop the gas from spreading again by using a long hose to pump some water from the ocean to fill in up and then releases it. The gas was finally gone after that. Now, she needed to help Batman stop the Captain Clown type of robot.

"Batman! Smash the robot to bits! Start the machine!"

Not ready to give up, Batman manages to lure the robot into a car crusher and crushes it into a small cube.

"Done." said the hero.

Megan just laughs for not just that part, but the gas was all washed up now.

"That robot became scrap metal." she made a joke. "HA! Get it?! I am good."

Joker is outraged and dumps a load of garbage onto his enemy and the laugh gas was destroyed, or rather wash up now.

"My laugh gas…all wash up. And you killed Captain Clown…" Joker was made now. "You killed Captain Clown! Just for that, Batman…!"

Joker drops a lot of old scrap metals all over Batman 'with trash mix in it' for the Joker makes his escape for Megan tries stopping him.

"Hey! Get back here! And my name is Megan Tsuki!"

Almost getting piled up or whack hard to the face, Megan moves away for them to follow the clown now.

"Hey, Batman!" Joker mocks him again. "You stink so bad; I can smell you from here!"

Now Joker was getting annoying here! Batman survives and follows the Joker 'along with Megan joining with him' over the conveyor belt.

"Come on, Batman!" she calls out to him. "We got a clown to capture!" Only to find that it leads into a vat of molten metal. Big fall! "Ah! Batman!"

He manages to grab both Megan and a hold of a hanging bucket to hang on to dear life.

"Hang on…!" he said to hold on to two things at once.

The two stayed in there together.

"Believe me, I'm trying to!" said Megan. "I'm starting to hate Joker already…!" But then the Joker starts swinging cabled hooks at the two. "Hey! Are you trying to kill us?!" angered Megan.

"Hmm…Let me think about that…Oh, yes. Am I!" said the clown.

Soon, Batman had a plan to tell Megan to do as he does it with him.

"Megan…"

She jumps on to one of the other hooks first.

"Got it!"

And then Batman grabs hold of another one of the hooks but Joker pulls a lever and causes the hook to drop. Fortunately, Batman manages to grab hold of gears and catch up to the Joker but the Joker escapes down a slide and swings on a cable to reach a catwalk. Megan had trouble swinging on the rest of them one by one to be gymnastic like in her skills.

"Bombs away…"

"Stop!" Joker makes his escape again from Megan and Batman. "Are you kidding me?!" Batman and Megan were not so fortunate and is almost dumped into an incinerator. "Batman! Look out!"

The hero hangs on to dear life to holding on to Megan from falling in. More like for her using some hook to hold on to the two of them being very strong.

"Justice is serve hard, Batman! And you too, Megan!" said the Joker. "You two love birds are going to melt just like a grilled cheese sandwiches!"

I don't like the sound of what's coming to them next…

"Batman! Garbage!" Megan warns him.

Joker drops garbage down the chute and Batman and Megan too almost falls into the fire but he manages to save themselves 'or Batman grabbing Megan out of safety in time' with a grapple and confronts Joker. As Megan was behind the clown to surround him.

"Justice will be served, Joker." said Batman to walk at Joker to try stopping him.

"Serves with a smile?"

Joker throws a couple of his razor cards at him but Batman dodges the first. Tries doing the same to Megan to dodge a lot of it with her fast skills and shooting the other ones with her gun.

"Go fish!" she said. "You almost got my eye cut out. Batman! Stop him already!"

"Clean up your act, Joker." said Batman.

Joker laughs from that little hummer type of joke there.

"Oh, that's a joke, right? Batman finally told a joke." he said while laughing to throw another card at Batman.

But it looks like he caught that one. Frightened, Joker tries to run, but Megan uses the cable ropes to make him trip.

"Oh no you don't!"

Nice one, Megan! Joker nearly falls into the fire but the cable saves him.

"Nice one." Batman commented on her.

"Thanks." she said. "Justice is served after all in the end."

He calls to Batman to save him and he contemplates letting him fall.

"Batman! You and your friend wouldn't let me fry, would you?!" Joker was begging for mercy. "Batman!"

But in the end, Batman saves him for the Joker was going to jail 'or in an asylum known as Arkham Asylum' until next time. I hope not! Leaving Megan to laugh on what Bruce would've done to is arch-rival but didn't really.

"Now that's funny."

"Good grief…" upset Joker in defeat.

Things have finally quieted down and Bruce returns home to find Alfred cleaning up the mess he made; as well as Megan soaking, everyone and the air with showers of water to turn them all back to normal and no longer laughing uncontrollably. Also, pouring some on to Alfred in time just in case, he was all better now.

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal now, huh?" said Megan. "You feeling better, Alfred? Everyone else are too thanks to me finding a cure."

"Well, I've been there I guess." he said.

As Bruce was coming out of the shower for Megan to have one no problem, but not for him.

"I've taken eight showers and I still stink."

"Really?" surprised Megan. "I took one and I smell better now!" she hated the smell. "You know what? Yeah! Go back in again, Bruce! Ew!"

"I never seen so much garbage." Bruce notice of his butler was upset. "What's wrong, Alfred Are you feeling better?"

"I put some water on him twice, so yeah he's completely cured." Megan explains.

But it wasn't that at all…Alfred is upset over his destruction of the property.

"What's wrong, sir…I destroyed so many valuable things…And you're asking me what's wrong?"

Bruce goes up to him to say this instead.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take it out of your salary in the next couple of years." said Bruce.

Alfred is even more upset to hear about it.

"Very well, sir…" he said while cleaning up.

Megan almost thought that this was serious, but then Bruce tells him…

"Hey, Alfred. April Fools."

Looks like Bruce can take a joke sometimes, now can he for Alfred smiles to know that part will never happen to him and for Megan to be sarcastic about it on her end to laugh a little. Sometimes, when some people can take a joke they can to know that some jokes are for real or not…But who knows, right? For April Fool's Day, it's crazy.

"Ha, ha…Very funny, Bruce. Very funny. (I had enough clowning around for today.)"

Ha! You said it, Megan, you said it.


	4. Pretty Poison

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 4 – Pretty Poison

On a strip of bare land, Mayor Hill announces the beginning of construction for a new, modern prison, Stonegate Penitentiary, which will go a long way toward making Gotham safe for its citizens. Hill commends District Attorney Harvey Dent as the driving force behind the prison's construction. He also thanks Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Foundation for funding the project. Together, Harvey and Bruce dig the first shovelful of dirt during the groundbreaking ceremony. Before the first bulldozer starts excavating the land, a pair of hands belonging to an unseen person who carefully uproots a tall wild rose growing in the ground, and pots it. Somehow, Megan was with this person from five years ago at some science type of research lab for plant-like types only to study upon them. Odd, huh? What was Megan doing back then?

"Hey, there." she calls out to the person. "Still working on those roses, huh? Well, whatever makes you happy. I'm just in this class for science but nothing too much but to study on plants. So…yeah, Better hurry it up and finish. Class is almost over." Seems like this person has a lot to do so for Megan to leave to ever seen this unknown person after that. "Bye. (What an odd person to be loving plants that much…)" Or so she thought to say to herself about it…Five years later, an inmate of the completed Stonegate Prison escapes with the help of a helicopter-flying accomplice. Both are stunned when a tow cable is wrapped around the chopper's tail, causing it to crash, and both are apprehended by Batman. Just holding on in midair with his hook shot of course for Megan to follow him by car 'a red one she always drives in'. "You're on them now, Batman!" she reports to him from her car and into his ear of a microphone. "Just don't look down. Or let go. I'm below you to keep track of those thugs." Seems that Batman had no trouble. He brings the entire helicopter down with the two guys for Megan caught one of them once she got on top of a building by foot, but the other one… "Hey! Get back here!"

At the same time, Harvey Dent 'a friend of Bruce' is seated in a restaurant with his very beautiful girlfriend, Pamela Isley, waiting for the arrival of Bruce and Megan 'being Bruce's bodyguard to hide their true goal from working together'. And Bruce as Batman who likes Megan deep down. As Batman chases after the criminal with Megan trying to catch up to him. Fighting near the edge of the building for the man trying to hit Batman with a metal pole, he fights back to pushing him aside in time and for Megan to use her watch of a stun gun to zap the man.

"Who…Who are you?" ask the criminal.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Nice one, Batman.

"And your worse fears by not messing with us ever again." said Megan. "A shocking end, wouldn't you say?"

Batman and Megan deliver the escapees to the police just as they arrive on helicopter and Bullock saying so on the megaphone.

"This is the police! Nobody move!"

Megan places the two aside to get arrested and for Batman and her to make a leave.

"We were just leaving, you guys!" she said to be taking off. "But they won't go anywhere else anymore. All yours!"

Seems for the two were caught again while the other one feared for his life.

"Big wings!"

"Yeah, yeah, big wings." said Montoya.

Everything was then taken care of from there now. Then Batman calls Alfred to say that he and Megan were running late for their dinner date.

"Alfred, we're running behind schedule." Bruce tells Alfred that.

"After stopping two bad guys, I don't want to end up being late here." said Megan. "Still, who would've thought that you, Bruce, were friends with a defense attorney Harvey Dent. That's kind of cool."

Alfred calmly reports that he's already warned Dent and Isley. Just in time…A smart butler he is.

"I've already alerted Mr. Dent, Master Bruce. You and Ms. Megan have plenty of time to get ready, while he and Ms. Isley patiently wait for you two to arrive at the Rose Café."

Megan then had her head hit from hearing the name of Isley from somewhere before…

"Isley?"

Bruce checks on her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Not really, I thought this Isley person reminded me of someone." she said. "I'm not so sure… (At least I hope so.)"

"How's the food there?" Bruce asks Alfred.

"It's wonderful for others to say about it, sir."

Batman and Megan rushes back home, hurriedly changes, and drives to meet Harvey there in time. All set for Megan to drive Bruce there to pretend to be her bodyguard; for she was wearing a nice black dress to look good from her hair up and all of that. For some guys 'and even for Bruce himself' would find her to be stunning and she's hot looking.

"My turn to drive."

"Then let's get going." said Bruce. "You're going to like Harvey. He's a good friend of mine, and with a lady friend."

"A girlfriend? We're just hanging out, Bruce, this is not a double date." Megan laughs. "Come on."

I don't think Bruce was joking that time to Megan…Later, as all four of them share a laugh over after-dinner coffee. For Megan likes Harvey and still had trouble knowing of the Isley girl to sound and almost look familiar to her. Why is that?

"You should've seen Harvey!"

The four kept on laughing after hearing Bruce's joke.

"A friend of Bruce being an attorney, huh? I can see why you're famous in Gotham." Megan said.

Harvey already likes Megan.

"A bodyguard who's been hired by the great Bruce Wayne, I see." he said. "Too bad you're not dating him. Lots of other girls will be fighting over this guy."

"Just doing my job by keeping this man safe." she said. "Nice meeting a friend of his."

Isley notices the time and says she must run.

"Oh. Look at the time." she said. "I have to run."

Harvey was a little upset to see his new girlfriend take off a bit early.

"So soon?"

"I'm sorry, but I have an early meeting tomorrow. But you stay." said Isley.

"No." Harvey was sad.

Megan never seen Harvey in love with a woman like Isley was before in his life, lucky him and for Bruce to be seeing this part.

"It's fine, spend some time with your friend Bruce. And Megan Tsuki, was it?" Isley shakes hands with hers. "I hope we can hang out sometimes both you and I."

"Ah, sure. If you say so."

"And Harvey, no worries, all right? I'll call you as soon as you get home, Mr. District Attorney."

Before leaving, she grabs Dent and plants a deep kiss on him. Something for Bruce and Megan look away from this part.

"I…I'll call ya…" Harvey was blushing.

"Good." she said. "Nice meeting you two, Bruce. Megan."

"Same here." he said.

"Later." Megan sees a lot of other guys looking at her. "(She looks like she's the center of attention for a girl like that in Gotham, oh boy, Harvey has found himself a veryspecial girl.)"

Lots of other males were checking her out.

"Well, y'know, I've been talking to my broker and his recommendation was that-!" Isley walks past for the man to see. "Oooh!"

Once Isle left, Harvey knew that she was the one for her.

"So, what do you two think?" he asks them.

"Huh?!" Megan tries to be nice about it. "Well, um…she's…nice."

"Does she have a sister?" Bruce asks his friend.

"Nope." said Harvey. "Pan's one of a kind. That's why I ask her to marry me."

Dent, a little flushed, announces that he's proposed to her for he was being serious. Surprises Bruce to spit out the water out of his mouth and Megan to swallowing hers, for they were both shock to hear.

"What?!" shock Bruce.

"Slow down, pal!" and Megan.

"Yep, it's true. A page one headline." Harvey felt a bit hot suddenly. "Is it getting warm in here?"

"You're still blushing after that last kiss." said Bruce. "Harvey, you just met her last week."

Harvey was sweating like crazy suddenly non-stop.

"And I know right away that she's the one. It's really hot in here…" he then started to drink some water.

"Marriage is a big step. Are you sure that she's the one for you?" Bruce asks Harvey. "I still wait until the time's right."

"I am. I knew from meeting Pan, that love hit me right in the face. Like you, Megan, you always hanging out with that Batman super hero."

She was shock for Harvey to learn about that part.

"Huh?! Batman and me?!" she was surprised.

"You two are always hanging out to always saving Gotham from bad guys, right?" he asked. "Is like you two are dating."

"Well…um…"

Harvey was right about that, for rumors were going around for Megan to always hang out with Bruce as Batman a lot for he to like her as a hero, but as Bruce Wayne to be friends and her as his bodyguard.

"Well, Megan, I never knew that you and Batman have a thing for each other." Bruce goes along with it.

She had to think of something to say to act to while hiding Bruce's identity.

"Come on, now. Batman saved my life and he allows me to save the day, and in return I work for him."

"Does he like you?" ask Harvey while trying to cool off.

"Well, as partners." she answers.

"And how do you feel towards him?" Bruce asks Megan to be teasing her.

"Well…He is very kind to me…I mean, come on, you two! We're talking about love here! What does Batman and I have to do with anything? Seriously…"

Bruce and Harvey laugh together with Megan.

"It's nothing, but it's nice." said Harvey. "Love is a strong thing. I think you won't find any other male between that guy or Bruce here. You'll know it when you meet someone to become love at first sight sooner or later. Trust me, I know that feeling…" Then he passes out and goes face-first into the dessert.

"Oh, I'll know it soon enough myself. Believe me." Megan then checks on Harvey to know that something wasn't right. "(Huh?)"

Bruce laughs initially,

"Harvey, you loss your mind." Bruce said to tell his friend to stop. "Knock it off."

But when Dent does not move, Bruce then realizes that something is wrong.

"Bruce, Harvey's on fire!" Megan said. "This is bad…!"

"Harvey? Harvey!" Bruce starts panicking.

Everyone then sees on what was going on for Megan to get someone to help them out.

"Call 911!"

Dent is rushed to the hospital and put into a coma for Bruce and Megan to stay by his side while waiting.

"Hang in there, Harvey. Hang on…" said Bruce.

This was bad to get Harvey to an emergency room and fast; as well as Megan getting some sweats, some DNA blood, and such to analyze on her computer book to get something out of it. The GPD is notified and they rush down there. Once the doctor was done checking on Harvey's conditions, it wasn't good news to hear.

"So what's the story, doc?" asked Gordon. "Is it a heart attack?"

"No, Commissioner Gordon, it was poison."

Once the doctor said that part, Megan knew that something must've happen to Harvey to get poison that easily. Gordon like the sound of this at all.

"For crying out loud." he then tells Bullock on what to do next. "Bullock! Get down to that restaurant! What's it called, Wayne?"

Bruce tells them.

"The Rose Café."

"The Rose Café. And find out who did this." said Gordon.

"With pleasure!" Bullock takes out to ask Megan on something to still be hitting on her. "Care to join with me, Megan?"

She was already working.

"I'm busy right now, but thanks."

The police and Bullock take off to the restaurant to question the people who might've poisoned Harvey Dent.

"Wow…What a woman."

Megan got freaked out when Bullock said that. As he grills the staff at the restaurant, but are unable to find out how Dent was poisoned.

"I want police cars around the clock at this building." Gordon orders the other cops.

Montoya was on it.

"Yes, sir!"

As Gordon secretly asks Megan about her and Batman to try to save Harvey.

"And you, Megan. Please tell me that you'll try to find something to save Dent?" ask the commissioner.

A lot of searching from her computer book for Megan to get the answers from in.

"Just leave it to me." she said. "I'm pretty good when it comes to science to explain from a body tissue of any type of poison by researching. It'll take some time, but I won't give up!"

"Then keep at it to let me know until then."

"We're on it." Megan winks at Bruce. "(I know how you feel, Bruce, we'll find the answers somehow.)"

As for Bullock questioning everyone all over the restaurant was hard enough to get some answers from anyone…

"So, what'd you put in this mousse?" Bullock questions the chef.

"Chocolate, sugar, eggs, cream..."

The detective stops the man from talking if he added something deadly in it.

"Strychnine?"

"No, no. No strychnine." he said. "But I added just a pinch of vanilla."

Bullock then questions a waiter.

"You know who did it?" the detective asks the man. "Talk!"

"Hey, I just clean the dishes, okay?"

Looks like they were all cleaned. With Megan still working…Bruce speaks with the doctor, who doubts Dent was food poisoned but knows that the poison will kill him soon. Bruce discreetly lifts a sample of Dent's blood from the hospital and returns to the Batcave. With Megan tries getting something from her computer book, from one end to another until one of them for Harvey's life was in danger.

"So this is poison that's very new that no one knows about?" Megan asks Bruce. "And I still can't find any answers."

"We'll keep on searching…At least I've isolated the toxin for the time being."

Bruce prints the poison data from his computer to have a look to see, for Alfred hands it over to him.

"Indeed, we had, sir." the butler reads the paper to them. "It appears that the poison has come from a very rare plant, a Wild Thorny Rose."

Megan looks that up and finally gets something down for Bruce does the same thing.

"Got it!" she tells the boys. "Alfred's right, for it's very rare of a plant. (Now I know that I've heard of the name somewhere before with a certain someone…Pan Isley…) Anyways, it's only poison if you suck, lick, or eat it. It can be deadly on how much you have from that amount, for if it's a lot then you're good as dead."

Bruce gets it now to be as Batman.

"Thanks, Megan. I'll get the rose sample at the Gotham's Technical Gardens." he was about to leave. "The two of us can try to make an antidote out of it."

But Alfred delivers some bad news to them…

"I'm afraid you two cannot to that." Alfred said.

"Why is that?" Bruce asks him.

"Because, sir, the Wild Thorny Rose have been extinct for five years now."

That can't be good to hear at all.

"Extinct?!" Megan was shock. "Oh, give me a break!"

"And because of this…"

Bruce finish saying it for Alfred.

"There's no antidote."

Megan goes back to the hospital to look at some wear lipstick marking left on Harvey's lips to analyze that one next from her computer book. For it belongs to Pan Isley from what she was getting from it.

"What…?" she kept on working. As Bruce watches over Dent in the hospital with Megan still working her way around, Isley comes running to him. He offers some words of comfort, but she breaks down. Bruce walks her to her car and she leans in to kiss him, which Bruce turns into a hug. Suddenly suspicious, he remembers the huge kiss Isley planted on Dent just before he passed out. Hmm…Something was up. Soon, Megan freaks out to figure out on what the lipstick was a match to the rare roses with Isley's DNA. "Huh…?" she was very shock. "(WHAT?!) Pan Isley! Now I remember her from five years ago! The same as the roses that are now extinct!" Megan runs out of the room to tell Montoya a message to pass on. "Tell Gordon that Batman and I might've found an antidote for Harvey Dent yet!"

She takes off for Megan meets with Bruce to get back at the Batcave.

"Megan?" he questions her.

"Bruce! Get in the car! I just found something!"

Looks like Megan was once again one step ahead of Bruce.

"Can't wait to hear."

As they drive home, Bruce and Megan contacts Alfred and asks them to check Isley's background.

"Yes, Master Bruce? Ms. Megan?"

"Alfred, dig up what you can on Palma Isley." said Bruce.

"And hurry!" and Megan. "Who she is, her family, herself, and life of work, and so on. Everything that you can find."

"Consider it down." said Alfred.

Searching…And…Searching has been found. Alfred reports it back to Bruce and Megan 'once they came back in the Batcave'.

"What did you find out?" Bruce asks Alfred.

"Lots about her, sir. Madame. Ms. Isley is a research chemist with Chez Gerard, the cosmetics firm. She works on the development of new fragrances. Their newest is a perfume called Nightshade."

He even sends them a TV commercial of one of Pan's perfume type of commercial for them to see on the Batmobile computer screen…It was a model spraying the perfume on her body.

"It's deadly." she said on TV.

Alfred shows them on the computer for Megan does the same on her computer book. For Pamela Isley person holds a PhD in botany and is employed by a cosmetics company as a chemist working on perfumes, one being Night Shade. She also offers a weekly lecture series at the university on rare and extinct plant species from what've shown of her ID card. Alfred, Megan, and Bruce reach the obvious conclusion that Isley is responsible for the poisoning.

"No way…! I knew it!" Megan remembers now. "I know who Pamela Isley was from five years ago!"

This comes to a shock to both Alfred and Bruce to hear more about it.

"You remember something, Ms. Megan?"

"Care to share that information with us?" Bruce asks her.

And so, Megan explains the whole thing with her own words on what she could remember about it.

"Well, I remember Stone Gates was being made and those types of roses were gone off the face of the earth. Isley and I went to the same science labs together during the time for me to do some studying; her full name is Pamela Lillian Isley was a well-known and highly successful botanist. After learning she has a hyperactive immune system that causes her body reject any infection, poison, or outside contamination, and then…I thought she had died from an overdose, at first, I did. But then after hearing that Isley survived from that even to make plants better as a neo freak…I think she's behind the poison of Harvey, Bruce! The digging of Stone Gate to be built from five years ago, the roses getting destroyed, Isley's craving of those things, her accident, and from hurting Harvey Dent to get close to dating him…She loves herself and the life of all plants, she never cares for humans or other guys falling for her! She's getting back at him and you too as Bruce Wayne for destroying the roses! God! Why didn't I see it coming in the first place?!"

Lucky guess there in remembering, Megan. For Bruce sort of understands it all that made perfect sense there.

"I take it that you're not a caring person to plant life, Ms. Megan?" ask Alfred.

"No! I'm sorry, it's nice to look at…I just hate people who take it out on others over nothing is all. Now I know why I never hang out with that woman a lot. What now, Bruce?"

It was time for Megan and Batman to make a move to see more of Isley's place in person.

"Megan, I don't know what I do without you." he said. "Let's pay Ms. Isley a visit. I think Harvey's engagement is off." said Bruce.

Megan was ready to do so by his side.

"Oh, yeah…Now we're talking!" Batman and Megan go to confront Isley together at a greenhouse where she has a laboratory. With Isley taking care of the last of the rare roses…she turns down the lights, plays some nice music for her plants, and gets dress. Megan makes a hole to getting inside the place with her watch to be a laser beam. "Batman." Megan calls out to him quietly. "This way." When they enter, Batman is seized and held prisoner by a gigantic Venus Fly-trap after almost falling to his death from a pit filled with cacti, for the Venus Fly-trap was large enough to engulf him. "Batman!" Megan tries saving him, but she gets caught by a lively tree of the branches grabbing her from it to be all wrapped up.

"Megan!" Batman calls out to her.

"Ah! Batman!" she couldn't break free to use her watch or her baton. "I'm stuck!"

Isley appears in a green costume and calling herself 'Poison Ivy'.

"What did my sweet fly-trap catch this time?" question Ivy. "Oh! A little big for a fly…"

Megan should've known that Isley was behind it all and for making some of the plants come to life.

"I knew it was you…!" she was angry.

"Ah, Batman, a little midnight stroll I see?" she questions the Cape Crusader. "Do what do I owe the honor?"

"Oh, please! I knew you were insane, Isley! But making lively plants to try to kill us…! You're going way overboard!"

Once Megan said that to her, Ivy then knew who she was right away from five years ago.

"Megan? Megan Tsuki? Oh, my…" she touches her tree to see Megan up close. "Forgive my pet tree, it likes to grab on to anything it touches. And I thought I've seen you somewhere before…from five years ago. I thought you supported my line of work, dear friend."

"We're not friends! You need some help!"

Ivy just laughs to her woman charms.

"Me? Help? I'm fine." she said. "I want to know what you and Batman are doing here in needed my help. Well…?"

Batman tries saying his answers while fighting off the Venus Fly-trap trying to hold him down, it was hard to kick its teeth to get out of this mess 'with no luck'.

"Harvey…Dent!"

"That's right!" Megan explained. "Your lipstick matches the rarest roses you have that's poison! And your kiss with those on to Harvey's lips! You're killing him!"

"Oh…The poor district attorney." Ivy acted sad, but she was only fooling around. "I hear that he's not accepted to live. Oh…It's so sad…" she then laughs like a mad man would.

Now Isley or rather Poison Ivy is insane!

"So, you admit it!" angered Megan.

"Why…Isley?" question Batman.

"Oh, please you two, behave. Call me Poison Ivy. You see, Harvey had to pay for his crime."

Ivy was playing around with Batman who was all tied up.

"What crime?" Batman and Megan asks the female villain.

"Why, murder, of course. Plowing up a field of beautiful wildflowers for that silly penitentiary of his. This little rose would be extinct today if I hadn't saved my precious from those horrible bulldozers. The blood of those flowers is on his hands!" she calms down and smooths hair and then applies the lipstick. "So his fate was sealed...with a kiss. And now so is yours, Dark Knight."

While the fly-trap's branches hold Batman's head steady, Ivy applies a coating of the poison to her lips, then gives him a kiss.

"Hey…! Hey! Leave Batman alone!" Megan warns Ivy. "Don't you dare…!" but she sees it happen. "No!"

Gross! Batman tries spiting it out immediately, but is already feeling its effects.

"Aw, what's wrong? Afraid I have the cooties?" Ivy mocks Batman. "And don't worry, Megan, I won't kill you. I'll make you see the life of plants before your very eyes soon enough than for you to judge me no more. I always find you to be very pretty for a girl like yourself. I must say, I'm almost jealous."

Megan freaks out even more for touching her hair.

"Now hold on!" she speaks up. "I don't mind the love for the opposites of the same genders, I support that a lot. But I'm not in to it!"

"Well, maybe…" Ivy then takes out some perfume of the antidote. "See what Batman did? He has gone and hurt my feelings. You saw it too, right Megan? I was going to share the antidote with him. A lovely smell, don't you think?"

For Ivy was letting Megan and Batman smell it.

"You have an antidote to cure Batman and Harvey?" ask Megan.

"I make my own things in between, yes." she put some on it to make her skin felt nice. "I call it, Rose from the Dead."

Regaining his strength to kick Ivy, Batman cuts himself free of the plant and attacks to freeing Megan with his Batarang enough to cut the rest of the branches by using her hidden knife from her boots.

"Ha! Nice one on the plant thing!" she was laughing. "Thanks, Batman! And now for you, Ivy!"

Megan had her gun out at Ivy with Batman surrounding her.

"Murderer!"

Megan must warn Batman even if he was affected by the poison from within him.

"(I have to help him out or he'll die like Harvey if I don't save them both!)" she warns him in time. "Duck, Batman!"

Ivy then shoots at him with a crossbow attached to her wrist for Megan shoots some by using her gun to stop some of them, and then accidentally shoots the plant fatally in the process.

"No…My Fly-trap!" upsetting Ivy.

"You lose, Ivy-!" Megan ducks from another arrow shot in time. "Or not!"

In the struggle avoiding Ivy's shooting, an overhead lamp is broken and falls to the floor for Batman to move up to jump to a tree in time; and Megan uses a baton to throw at the electrical wires into the water to cause a shock, and that causes a fire to happen.

"No!" this made Ivy upset and grabs the rose and attempts to flee.

Megan couldn't put out all the fire out on her own using water for it was spreading fast, so she tries stopping Ivy to get the roses and the antidote from her.

"Give me the antidote and the rose of yours, Ivy! Or we'll both die here!"

"Never!" she said.

Batman narrowly saves her from a falling lamp but ends up hanging from the edge of a trapdoor over a pit of spiked plants, now dizzier than before. He couldn't get back up, Megan grabs on to Batman by the hand without letting go; even if Ivy tries to come back up to kill them both to hang on the dear life to try to get out of the burning garden house alive.

"Batman!" Megan stays strong. "I got you!"

"Megan…! Run!" he said while feeling weak.

"As if I'll leave you here! I think you have something for Ivy that we won't leave without the antidote to get from her!"

Megan knows that Batman has a plan.

"Enjoy extinction, Batman!" Ivy prepares to finish him off.

Megan had her gun out in the other hand.

"Don't move, Ivy! I will shoot you if you take one step closer!"

But Batman reveals the rose in his other hand.

"I'm not going alone."

The two have Ivy trap and finished now.

"No!"

"The bottle for the weed. What's it going to be?" Batman taunts Ivy.

Megan goes along with it since Ivy was insane to love plants a lot to be her only weakness.

"Choose now or the plant gets it!"

She surrenders it and, as soon as she has hold of the plant, she then forgets about everything else.

"My baby!" she said. "My precious baby!"

"We got the antidote!" Megan was happy to get it done right away. "Now we can save Harvey-!" makes a run for it. "Oh, right. Burning building…Run!"

Batman breaks Ivy and Megan both out of the greenhouse before the fire destroys the rest of the foliage. Megan manages to give some of the antidote to Batman to place on his lips and smells it, checking from her computer book by scanning his fingerprints – he was poison free now. It works!

"Oh! You too, Batman." she helps the hero out.

"I thought you could cure me with a kiss." Batman teases Megan.

"Oh, be happy that you're still alive. (Sorry, Ivy, but your plant games are done for where you're going.)"

Yep, Ivy has lost it…

"My pretty baby."

Soon enough, Megan uses the antidote on Harvey for it to work on him. She and Bruce/Batman saved him in time. Dent awakens in the hospital to see Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, Megan, and Bruce standing over him.

"Nicely done, Megan." said Gordon. "Both you and Batman have done it again."

"Thanks, Gordon." Megan smiles. "With the criminal responsible for poisoning Harvey, I'm just glad we've solved this case for him to make a great recovery."

"Huh…? Where am I?" ask Harvey.

Looks like this district attorney's going to be just fine after resting up.

"You're in the hospital." answered Bruce.

"Why? What happen?"

The doctors and nurses check on Harvey to double check on his conditions again.

"Easy there, partner." Megan said. "Be happy that you're still alive."

"You pass out from in your chocolate mousse from some poison place on a craze woman." Bullock explains. "So says Megan to save your life. And with that bat guy…" he hates to admit it.

"But you're going to be just fine since she found an antidote in time." and Gordon.

While assuring him that he will recover soon, Bruce confides to Dent that he thinks Isley is not the one for him.

"Now, Harv, about your engagement to Pamela Isley." Bruce tries to tell his friend. "We're good friends, right?"

"MmHmm." Harvey answers with him getting his temperature taken.

"I have to be honest with you, don't I?"

"MmHmm."

"Okay then. I think Pam is wrong for you."

"Hmm?" Harvey was confused for Megan must ask Bruce to say the news to him.

"Can I tell him?"

Bruce smiles to allow her to in Harvey's face.

"I don't see why not." he said.

In Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy's cell, ironically in Stonegate Prison 'to soon be in Arkham Asylum later', Ivy huddles the rose protectively, vowing revenge against both Batman and Megan. While saying these words to herself like an insane person would say…

"They can bury me in the ground, as deep as they like. But I'll grow back. We always grow back." she talks to her roses. "Don't we, baby?"

Oh, boy…Something tells me that we all haven't seen the last of Poison Ivy at all, for she will be back for more disinters to come for her. And to end it off…Megan says it to Harvey to break the news to him about dating Isley for his and Bruce's sakes. Ha!

"Isley tried to kill you!"


	5. The Underdwellers

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 5 - The Underdwellers

A couple of young boys stand atop a train and play chicken with the oncoming tunnel. Batman is right behind them and shakes his head seeing what they're doing. One of the boys sees him and jumps, but the 'winner' gets his foot caught in cables and Batman must save him. He then warns the two boys to play it safe. Or rather say this to them…

"If you play chicken long enough, you'll fry."

Ha! Nice one. Seems like Batman was taking care of things to keep Gotham in check all over, although it was boring for Megan to not finding anything for her was a different story.

"(Jay walking…Littering…Dodging traffic on the streets from oncoming cars…Sneaking into movie theaters without paying…)" she was getting bored while searching through her binoculars-like goggles. "So boring! Bruce told me that working for him would be fun, but patrolling every night without something happening that's not life threatening is dull! Still, I better have another look in the city one more time and meet up with him in a bit."

Off Megan goes for she was a good to work out from running and jumping from one building to another. Elsewhere, a rather rich-looking woman has her purse snatched by a young boy wearing a green cloak.

"My purse!" the woman cries out. "Help! A thief!"

That person got away for Megan to hear about a pick pocket to be going around.

"(Now we're talking!)" she contacts Batman using her belt. "Batman, some rich woman was robbed by some small thief in a green hoodie. Better get down here right away."

As Batman meets up with Megan, they overhears the rich woman calls the police and claims that a leprechaun robbed her.

"I'm telling you it was a leprechaun!" she said.

I doubt they'll believe in that type of story.

"Really, ma'am. You expect me to believe you saw a little green man?"

Just then, Batman runs past them from leaping onto the roof of the police cruiser. As Megan follows her partner on foot as the continued. Well for Batman to jump from roofs of cars, leaving the woman to faint into the officer's arms. As the police don't believe in rich woman, for the two crime fighting heroes see the thief in the back alley to see for themselves.

"Over there!" Megan points out

Jumping from car to car for the in search for this unknown person, but Batman and Megan go after the thief only to lose him in an alley. And almost getting hit by a police car for Megan to be saved by Batman, using his hook shot to get on top of the building safely.

"You okay?" he asked.

Megan gets back on her feet for Batman to be carrying her.

"I'm fine…!" she said to feel shy from Batman carrying her. "Thanks for saving me. And did you hear that rich woman? She said a thief that stole her purse was a leprechaun of some kind. Weird…"

"Leprechauns?"

Back in the Batcave, Bruce talks to Alfred, uncertain with what he saw.

"Finally, we got ourselves a real mystery to be solved here." Megan said. "Well…If we can find one that is."

Bruce couldn't agree with Megan even more on this one.

"Tell me about it." he said to her to telling his butler the rest. "Leprechauns, Alfred."

"Pardon?" he stops acting like a composer in some orchestra band and Bruce turns off the music. "Not in the mood for music I see?"

I think Alfred had trouble in believing on what Bruce just said.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Not me." Megan said.

"But in what sense, Master Bruce? Ms. Megan?"

"Seriously, you don't believe that we saw a leprechaun." said Bruce.

Alfred laughs a little to listen to the music with headphones in it.

"Did he have a pot of gold?" Alfred stops. "I'm sure that you two saw something."

Bruce just might want to give up for the night.

"Maybe I need a rest."

Seriously, does Bruce ever sleep at times…? I hope so besides protecting Gotham.

"It's fine occasionally." Megan said.

"I do believe a break from Wayne Enterprises and crime fighting would do wonders." Alfred tries to give Bruce some ideas. "Perhaps a vacation? Golf?"

For Bruce doesn't like boring things.

"Sounds boring."

Alfred asks Bruce again on another idea.

"In the Bahamas?"

Nor does he like to go places that are too hot.

"Hot and boring." he said.

Megan thought about something else instead.

"I don't mind going swimming, and playing manicure golf if I wanted to do one of those things."

"Good point there, Megan." said Bruce. "And no, Alfred. I think this is a job for Batman."

And to Alfred's reaction…?

"You have a fine flare for dramatics, sir."

"Why thank you, Alfred." Bruce said.

Looks like Bruce and Megan were going out again.

"And who else would not be saving the day without Bruce as Batman and myself by his side?" Megan tries something to search on her computer book and connects it to Bruce's Bat-Computer. "I think I got something from the theft fleeing to somewhere in this area…right here."

Shows it on the big screen.

"Find something?" ask Alfred.

"We sure did. Let's check it out, Bruce."

Megan shows Bruce on what she could find of the map of Gotham 'and the thief running off to', knowing that there's more to the crime than first meets the eye, Bruce decides to head out to the theater district. And Megan to be tagging along with him again.

"I guess this calls for an encore." he said.

Underneath the theater district, a large group of children silently sew clothing, farm, and stow stolen items. However, one of the farming boys hits his leg with a hoe and cries out in pain. One of his friends tries to quiet him but it's too late. The bell rings and the children file into a room lit by a single candle. They come before a man who calls himself their king 'or The Sewer King' and he gives them their first lesson: strictly no talking whatsoever.

"Lesson number one is: NO TALKING!" yelled the Sewer King. "Children are to be seen and not heard. We are the Underdwellers. We are the silent ones. We follow the invisible creed." As punishment, he takes the offending boy and pushes him into a room lit by phosphorescent lights for a few hours. "I took you in when nobody else would have you! It is I who care for you, I who provide for you, and it is only I who knows what's good for you!" The rest of the children are sent out to commit more robberies. That's terrible!

While the green-cloaked children roam the streets, Batman searches the alley and finds a hidden doorway with Megan feeling some air coming out from it.

"Well, would you look at that." Megan gets it to open.

"I thought so." Bruce just kicks it down the rest of the way.

"(Really…?)"

Going to a door, both Batman and Megan find their way into the sewers and a message saying. 'Beware the Sewer King'. While Megan was wearing her suit to pretend of getting dirty from within the sewers to still move faster when wearing it.

"Nice suit." said Batman.

Megan got mad when he said that to her.

"So? What of it?" she got mad over nothing. "I don't like to get dirty, okay? I can still fight in this thing!"

Batman just laughs for they continue walking for him to notice of the strange golden bracelet that Megan always wears around her wrist since they met to never takes it off once.

"That bracelet…"

"This thing?" Megan looks at it. "It was given to me from my Mom while my Dad was studying some old artifacts of ancient ruins of some sorts…" she got upset after that. "That's all I can remember about them. I wish I knew more. But anyways, did you read those warning signs? Are we supposed to be scared?"

"Not to me." he said to kicking down a sewer gate next to keep on going.

"Kicking things down sometimes isn't going to get us in to nowhere you know. (Whatever…)"

Getting through the door next.

"Dead knob." Batman uses his laser to get it to open.

Batman and Megan both continued with their search and eventually trips an alarm made of cans connected to a string. A single boy hears this and runs right into the two of them.

"Batman, look. It's a little kid." surprised Megan. "Are you the thief?"

"Just a second, son." Batman said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Maybe fearing you…"

Nice joke there, Megan. The boy then backs away and falls onto the subway track and right in front of an oncoming train.

"Wait!" Batman tries stopping him.

"Get out there!" Megan panics.

Fortunately, Batman manages to save him. Trying to get away again, Batman grabs hold of the boy instead.

"Don't scare him like that, Batman! Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt." she confronts the boy. "It's alright. I'm Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham and this is my partner who stops bad guys name Batman. We're here to help you. So no more running away, okay?" The boy seems to like Megan to stay close to her. As Batman grabs hold of the two to hook shot their way out of the sewers. "Hey! Batman! What are you-?!"

"Getting us out of here is what I'm doing." he shoots up to get ready. "You two, hold on tight."

They got up.

"Oh, I knew that…" said Megan.

Getting back in the Batmobile now for Batman activates it from disguising itself as a trash barrel.

"Open."

The kid likes it. And they head to the Batcave where he falls asleep in Megan's arms.

"There, there…" Megan pats the boy on the head to see Bruce looking at her. "What is now?"

Batman just smiles at Megan.

"He thinks you're his mom. It's kind of cute."

"Shut up."

Bruce made fun of Megan in a cute way in his way of hitting on her, he likes her…They make it back in the Batcave…

"Good even, Alfred." said Bruce.

"Sir. Ms..." he said back and sees what the leprechaun really was in the Batmobile. "Might this little one be a leprechaun?"

"From the looks of it, Alfred, it's really a kid." said Megan.

"This, Alfred, is our guess." said Bruce. "I want for you, Megan, to take care of him and for Alfred to keep an eye on things from them."

Soon the boy is left in Alfred's care...Well, more to Megan's care for Alfred to look out for him just in case.

"What?!" shock Megan. "Hey! I want to work on this case with you, Bruce! I'm not a babysitter or a mother! Well, then again…I did help out the kids in an orphanage from time to time…"

Alfred was a bit confused to watch over a child, just in case.

"Me?! But I know nothing about children."

Bruce/Batman can put his faith for them to do okay around a little boy.

"You'll do fine, Megan, Alfred will do some leftover cleaning."

For Alfred will do so.

"If you say so, Master Bruce." said the butler.

"And it's easy, Megan. Feed him, clean him, and put him to bed." Bruce was enjoying this for Megan to do the bigger part.

Megan carries the boy to the guest's room.

"Fine…I'll do it." she said. "But, Bruce, you owe me big time for this! And if you find anything about the kid and other things, then I want in."

Alfred knows that she'll do just fine while he always does the other things still.

"I should know a bit more on me for taking care of Master Bruce for so long when he was little."

Megan ignores him.

"Don't push it, Alfred!"

"Was it something I said?" the butler ask himself.

Seems that morning has arrived for Megan to wake up the boy, on her first day of babysitting someone. And after Alfred needed the sheets to clean right away.

"Anytime now…" Megan waited.

"Rise and shine, Master Leprechaun."

After that, Megan takes over.

"Okay, little man, time to get up." she opens the curtains from the window for the kid did not like the light. "What? Don't like the light? Where were you living in? I hope not in the sewers." Megan was gross out. "Come on, get up." The little boy moves around with sunglasses to wear for Megan to chase after him. "Hey, get back here!" she asks him some questions while cornering the boy. "Say, since Batman and I know that you're not a leprechaun, do you have a name? And in case you wanted to know, this is my friend Bruce Wayne's home, he's on vacation while I'm his bodyguard so be on your best behavior…What's your name?" Megan tries guessing the names in random. "Steve? Fred? Lucas? Ben? Leon? Nothing, huh?" Seems like he grabs a pen and paper to draw something down on it, shows it to Megan to sees a picture of a frog on it. "Frog? Frog's your name?" she asks the kid to finally grabbing hold of him. "Got ya! Now, now…Settle down!" Megan tries to control Frog. "Good, now time for you to take a bath. Then I need one myself afterwards. Is that okay with you? We'll do so much fun together and work hard around this mansion." So Frog will behave for Megan was being nice to her, as he grabs her hand to go to the bathroom to have some nice bath and clean clothes. "Come on now. Leave the clothes cleaning to Alfred, and the bathing to me. Keep this between us for me to wash you by hand. Much different to do compare to bathing dogs."

Well, Megan was doing too bad so far, for Alfred to see on how well she was doing her job to babysitting Frog.

"Now that's what I call team work." he said to himself.

Back in the underground, the Sewer King enjoys a meal of turkey and asks 'Frog' for the rolls. While he gets the rolls, it isn't Frog who gives them to him. The Sewer King realizes that Frog is gone and becomes enraged. He demands that the children find Frog and that they will not eat until they do. Frog on the other hand, is being served a breakfast of sausage and eggs with toast.

"Okay, time to eat thanks to Alfred's cooking." Megan lends Frog a hand. "From a napkin, we eat with a spoon, knife, and or fork. Dig in." He eats it being very hungry, for Megan just keeps his table matters in check. "At least you chewed before you swallowed your food. Good, wasn't it?" Megan sees the fork, spoon, and knife disappearing off the table. "Hey! Where did they go? Did you do that, Frog?" He shows Megan some tricks from putting one thing to another, from his shirt, to disappearing, and then reappearing again in his hands. "Now I see why you're a sneaking thief. Not bad, but still…Stealing is very wrong. Got it? Okay, try doing that again with this napkin." Frog does that for he likes to make Megan happy. "Nice one."

Alfred sees that Frog likes his meals.

"I see that Frog here likes my cooking?" he asks Megan.

"You bet, Alfred." With Megan now teaching Frog some chores like cleaning the dishes and glasses by hand. "Easy part in doing chores. I wash, you dry, and Alfred here puts them away, okay?" she said to the young boy. "Watch and learn."

Not bad for Megan to be fast for Frog does do his trick again to getting them clean and places it gently to Alfred to almost dropping one, but the skillful butler catches it from falling in time.

"Child's play here."

"That was close. Accidents happen though, Frog." said Megan. "Anyways, when we're done here, let's do other things together. What do you say? I would like that."

From playing catch the ball together, broom to dusting the entire room as a team, and using some things to slide down the stairs together without hurting themselves or breaking anything for Megan to keep in check in time. As well as getting rid of mice in the mansion carefully for Frog to chase them down for Megan to keep him check to wash his hands afterwards; for those two were getting along well and Alfred had a little to clean up on to be not half as bad for even Bruce to be seeing that while still working. But things take a turn for the worse when Frog grabs an antique blunderbuss and starts pointing it around. Lucky for Alfred to enter in the room in time before Megan does.

"Oh, dear! That's extremely dangerous!" he said to Frog. "You must put it down before you hurt someone!"

"Frog!" Megan panics.

Batman stops Frog to grabbing the gun out of his hands in time.

"Children and guns do not mix! Ever!" he said to hand it to Alfred. "It wasn't loaded. But it could've been."

Megan grabs Frog's arm to be upset and scared to correcting him. Batman and Alfred were surprise to see how good she was around children and their safety.

"No! What you almost did there was a bad thing, Frog! Never do that again! You understand?!"

Frog felt a shame on what he did to cry a little for it looked like he was sorry to show that to Megan.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Megan." Batman said to her.

"What? This is how you teach a child from right or wrong on things they can or can't do." she looks at Frog next. "I forgive you, Frog, just never ever do that again, got it? I snapped at you to teach you a lesson because I'm worried about you. Just be glad that it wasn't loaded either. Now, come here you." Megan hugs Frog for him to hug her back.

"Lesson learn today for a child like him." Alfred said.

Batman and Megan then had to get down to the real business at hand.

"Got anything?"

"Something big. Seems that this little boy's not the only little thief here. There are others." said Batman to show it on Megan's computer book. "Whatever's going on, it seems to be coming from underground."

He was right!

"No way…!" Megan said. "And the only one who can lead us is Frog."

So, they need to ask Frog to take them to where the other children like him who were being held at.

"We need your help. Please."

"Please, Frog?" Megan asks him. Seems that he will alright. Frog takes Batman and Megan 'in her suit' down to the sewers and his home. "Hi, kids-!" Megan was horrified on what she was seeing to keep the children calm. "Batman and I are here to help you all out. We're friends of Frog. Batman, are you seeing this? Oh, my God!"

"Evidences…!" after taking some pictures as Batman wants payback on their king. "Where is he?"

Then Batman, Megan, and Frog find the calling bell and Batman rings it so hard it breaks. Megan felt the same anger as Batman was feeling on why he took it out on a bell like that.

"(Bruce…I never seen him this angry before, but I feel the same way he does.)" she said.

Batman then tells the children that their poor treatment is over.

"I don't know what kind of barbarian did this to you, but it's over." he said to the children.

"No kidding!" Megan agrees with Batman. "And from now on you'll be treated like human beings. "

But the Sewer King arrives with a couple pet alligators and releases them onto the two intruders.

"I think we'll have something to say about that! Yes, we will…" said the Sewer King.

The alligators growl.

"I take it that you're the one behind this mess?! You're so going down!" Megan freaks out in seeing real alligators for them to be very big. "Wow! Batman, be careful! I think I know what happens to the gators after they get flushed down the toilet!"

Sewer King releases the two gators to attack Batman and Megan.

"Right you are, my dear. Now, get ready to become my baby's meals. Welcome our guests."

Megan takes down one gator by using the bell to hit it in the face. And the same with Batman to grab hold of the other, to toss it, and tie it up too by using a rope.

"Megan?" Batman checks on her.

"I can handle this on my own, thank you very much." she was fine.

Now the Sewer King was mad to send out more of his gators.

"Crush them! Destroy the woman and that costume wearing freak!"

Now they were surrounded for Megan uses her baton to whack them away for one gets a hold of Batman, to grab its mouth to put it to sleep 'or out cold'. Megan grabs the other one by the tail to try biting her but she avoids its deadly choppers.

"Oh, no you don't!" she spins that one around to send it flying to the ground for her eyes glows up different for a few seconds as she was angry.

"Megan?" Batman asks her something. "You okay?"

She comes to her senses again to look normal now. What just happen to Megan there? Her eyes…It changed from the anger she was in.

"Huh? Yeah, Batman. I'm good." she said. "(What was that just now?)"

Batman easily manages to disable the alligators but the Sewer King threatens to kill a child.

"Grr…! I'll show you two who's king!" angered Sewer King.

"Batman!" Megan panics. "You sneaky little-!"

"Put him down! Now!" demanded Batman.

"It's feeding time for my pretties."

Fortunately, Frog swings in and saves the child.

"All right, Frog!" Megan was happy. "And now we'll deal with the Sewer King himself."

The Sewer King runs as Batman and Megan both give him the chase, but it was a trap. Batman and Megan fall towards a pool filled with alligators, managing to save himself and grabs hold of Megan in time by grabbing hold on a pipe.

"Megan! Grab hold!" Batman catches her in time. "Great…!"

"And I thought these things were in danger." Megan said about the gators. "And we're trapped to be in Batman's arms."

"I can live with it, better than being eaten alive." Batman made a joke there at Megan to be liking this moment.

"Oh, please!" she was blushing a little.

"Bravo. Bravo!" said the Sewer King to be clapping. "You are an evil bat and filthy woman…Yes! Yes! Yes! You two have! You hurt my pretty pets and frighten my beloved children."

Now he tells them that, this Sewer King has the nerve!

"What?! You got some nerve, pal!" angered Megan.

"Beloved children?!" same with Batman too.

The Sewer King walks up to the two heroes.

"Yes. I feed them, I cloth them, I disciple them, and I teach them a trade. And now…I will teach you two something!"

The Sewer King tries to push Batman in but is grabbed and pulled down after giving Megan the boost to get back up first.

"Batman!" she points the enemy out.

"Grab my hand!" he said to the Sewer King.

"Never!"

Though Batman offers his hand to his enemy it's refused, and the Sewer King falls into the pool where his alligators dive in after him. Batman believes him to be dead.

"A gruesome fate, to a gruesome man." said Batman.

"Ah…Batman…Look." Megan points out the Sewer King.

Looks like the Sewer King simply laughs pointing out that the alligators would never hurt him.

"I rather enjoy it! I told you two, they are my pretties." he said to patting one of the gators.

Batman and Megan continues to pursue the Sewer King after jumping through a water full of gators to miss biting them, for Megan uses some type of marble balls smoke bombs to put them all to sleep.

"Later, gators." she said. "Come on, Batman!"

Batman does the same thing to the gator pack…

"Later."

Blowing up a wall to catch up to the Sewer King for Megan had her gun out while Batman brought the fear to the bad guy.

"What?! You! Two of you!" Sewer King was afraid.

And the chase finally ends in the subway when Megan hits the man in the face with her baton; and then Batman and the Sewer King both fall onto the train track. Batman manages to pull the Sewer King out of the way before a train passes for Megan to jump on down with them. What a loser.

"Victory for us!"

"Why?! Why?! WHY?!" Bewildered, the Sewer King asks why Batman saved him.

Batman, though expressing a desire to kill the man, claims that he does not pass judgment and will instead hand him over to the authorities. Was he going to kill him? Will Megan allow that to happen? Though it was the Sewer King's fault, justice must be served still against him.

"Batman?" Megan questions him.

"I don't pass sentences nor does Megan!" he said.

As she added this part…

"I'm a bounty hunter who aids Batman."

Wow, you tell him, Batman!

"That's for the courts! But this time…! This time…! I am sorely tempted to do it myself!"

Now the Sewer King was arrested and his gators will be going to the zoo to be treated to freedom in the amazons later on. With Megan doing one more thing for Batman to allow her to do without killing the bad guy.

"Oh, no…!"

"Megan, he's all yours." He said.

"With pleasure…" she uses her baton to whack some senses at the Sewer King. "And! This! Is! What! You! Get! For! Hurting! The! Many! Children! You! Ugly! Troll!" Megan was happy now to handcuffing him afterwards. "Man, that felt great."

Batman smiles for justice was serve for him to enjoy after all. Later, the children are removed from the sewers and Frog embraces his newfound freedom. For Megan sees to it along with the cops and a woman to take them to an orphanage right away. Megan makes sure of the kids will do well and says her goodbyes to Frog for he'll find a good home with a good family real soon, like the other ones will do the same thing.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Frog." she said. "You and the others take care, okay? I know you'll find good homes soon enough with a new hope within the light to follow and to finally getting out of the darkness. Like that sun up there, see?"

Frog sees the light for he and the other kids love it now and no longer afraid of it.

"The light. The light." Frog talked for the first time.

"Oh, Frog!"

The two hugged each other for Megan was good taking care of children like Frog was to her after all. So, all's well that ends well thanks to her and Batman saving the day again. Watching from afar, Batman smiles as the children are taken in by social workers, and for Megan to smile back to know that he was happy to save the lives of the kids in time for none of them never stolen anything else in Gotham ever again after today.


	6. POV

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 6 – P.O.V.

It was night in Gotham City and Renee Montoya and her new partner, rookie Officer Wilkes, race through the city trying to reach Harvey Bullock with time to spare.

"Sorry, I've never reached a sting before." said Wilkes.

"It ought to be a hot one." she said back.

However, when they reach their destination, a warehouse, they find that it's on fire and Bullock is outside groaning in pain. Ironically, for Wilkes to sort of sees Montoya's point up close.

"Hot is right. What happened?"

While Renee scolds Bullock for not waiting for them, a couple of thugs run out of the place and Renee tells Wilkes to go after them while she searches the warehouse for any stragglers. Bullock struggles to his feet and looks up, seeing Batman on the roof. With Megan letting him know that Bullock was fine before heading back inside of the burn up building.

"He's fine, Batman!" she said to him. "Come on! We need to stop the ones from the outside and then go back inside again! Let's go!"

And off those two went for Bullock to see that happen before passing out.

"Megan…! And Batman…!"

Later, the three officers are sitting under the lights while Lieutenant Hackle from Internal Affairs berates them, over the objections of Commissioner Gordon. Oh, boy…And Megan had to tag along with this since she loss Batman somehow for only Montoya, Wilkes, and Bullock to tell their side of the stories.

"When I'm done with you, clowns, you won't qualify as security guards!" angered Hackle. "The department worked for months against those drug lords."

From what Hackle's ranting meant was that the sting took months to set up, and the police have lost the $2 million cash they laid out as bait. That much, huh?

"Great, now he tells us…" upsetting Megan.

"Sorry that I drag you into this mess, Megan." said Gordon. "But we need to know what happen, I won't let Hackle's words get the best out of my men."

At least he was on her side and the other three who were in deeper trouble for Megan to get that part down.

"It's alright, Gordon. I'm just worried about Batman. I hope he'll be okay on his own. I knew I should've stayed with him!"

Hackle was angry with the three cops to demand some answers right away even by force.

"Because of all of this, and Megan with us here who respects the law…Wishes to hear from your stinking mistakes!"

Seems that Hackle respects Megan to follow the law as a bodyguard.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Bullock said while eating.

"Well, one of you did." Hackle hits Bullock's hand to remove the chocolate bar. "Or maybe what we got here is three cops on a take but a bounty hunter to do her part right!"

Demanding to know who is responsible for the fiasco, he even suggests that one or more of the officers in front of him are on the take. Gordon angrily demands that Hackle allow the officers a chance to explain.

"Now hold on a minute-!"

Gordon stops Megan to say it instead to save her the trouble.

"That's uncalled for!" he said.

"What?!" upsetting Wilkes.

Even Montoya too to get out of her seat.

"You can't be serious!"

"Where does he get off?!" same with Bullock. "Hey, I'll tell you who's to blame. Batman! Except for you, Megan, you're still fine in my book."

Megan ignores Bullock.

"Me fine but not Batman? Oh, please…You always want to blame people like him only!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But only because he's not right for you."

"Then you're jealous." she took a guess on that part. "(Sorry, Bullock, but I don't go out with jerks.)"

Once Bullock said about blaming Batman on all the sting operation, Wilkes and Montoya sees that they saw Batman with Megan during the time as well.

"You saw the Batman too?" ask Wilkes to see on how Megan was cute to him. "Not that I'm against you or anything."

"It's fine…"

"Please, Harvey, Batman's fault?" Montoya questions him.

Hackle wanted to know whose fault it was.

"Then who's fault was it, officer?"

"I don't know." answer Montoya. "But Megan's right, I'm sure it wasn't Batman. He was-!"

"Either you start coming up with some answers, or hand over your bandages." said Hackle.

That wasn't good to hear at all for the three and Megan still wishes that she could've done something about it, but she couldn't or it'll make things worse.

"I'm telling you, Lieutenant, Batman blew the bust!" said Bullock. "Montoya and Wilkes were late so I had to go in alone!"

Then Montoya added from saying something in Spanish to herself and then tells them in English…

"Que cara! We weren't late!"

Hackle wants to hear them out one at a time to see what turns out afterwards.

"You had your chance. Why don't we start with you, Megan, to lighten things up to the rest of the students in the class today. If you would be so kind."

So it was Megan to go first.

"What? Me?" so she tells them. "Okay! Okay! Here's what started it all before you three showed up. Or at least one of them…"

Megan

POV reason

How it all started…

"Something big was going down near an abandon building to have some guys coming and going. I knew that something was up a few nights ago, so I investigated it quietly to see and overhear of a drug bust was going down with lots of money hidden somewhere after some robbery went down in Gotham. I asked a few witnesses to tell me on what I needed to know; useful as the clerks at the bank were more than the innocent bystanders, I had what I needed to inform Batman about it since the cops couldn't find any clues but to overhear from Gordon after Batman told him on what was about to go down later. And both of us were right, it happened tonight for Batman and me to spring into action for Gordon knew about this already. Everything was going well for Batman and me to make a move, until…Well, Bullock came around to make a little accident which almost got us killed until Montoya and Wilkes arrived; both Batman and I got Bullock out to stop the other few bad guys escaping and come back to get the rest until they got the best out of Batman. I wanted to save him, but he said not to worry and he would be fine for he wanted me to get Montoya out to safety. You know? And that's what happened! There, you happy?"

After hearing that for the other three to remember a little from her words being true and for Gordon to understand that it did happen in life.

"She's right you know." said Gordon.

The other three back her up too 'for some' from Bullock, Wilkes, and Montoya.

"She's right! But…I had to go in to stop my so call mistake by stopping those thugs."

"Both she and Batman stopped the other two in time to go back into the building."

"And she had to get me out of the building, only to leave Batman in there."

Hackle has heard enough from Megan so far.

"That will be all, Megan, thank you."

"(No, thanks for nothing!)" she said to herself.

Now it was Bullock's turn.

"Alright, Bullock, let's have it."

"Like I said, I had to go in there alone." the detective tells his side of the story.

From the lie of his made up one a little and then the truth…

Bullock

POV reason

The real reason for the failed bust: Harvey Bullock's recklessness.

(Lie)

Bullock is the first to tell his side of the story, and is quick to put the blame on Batman. He claims that Montoya and Wilkes were late, so he had to go in alone. He saw Batman and Megan entering the warehouse and followed them to worry about Megan's safety, afraid that Batman would tip off the criminals about the raid. When he entered, a loud noise, most likely Batman, alerted the crooks inside, and Bullock had to fight them off, inadvertently starting a fire. Fortunately, Bullock could save Batman after he had been knocked out and Megan aiding him to getting out of the building. Or so he told the others about it...In his words!

"I was closing in when this loud noise tipped 'em." Bullock steps on a can and falls to the floor with a thud. "Must have been Batman!"

(Truth)

Bullock arrived at the warehouse, and entered immediately, without waiting for the other officers. Bullock tripped over a paint can, alerting the thieves. As he was fighting them off, a missed blow from an axe hit a fuse box and started the fire. Bullock passed out from the smoke as the crooks fled the warehouse, but Batman and Megan both lifted him to safety by way of the roof. After checking on Bullock to seem that he was going to be just fine, they continue to stop the other bad guys together.

And that's what happened! And how does Hackle think about all of that?

"Took my last bit of strength to get us out without Megan's help." said Bullock.

"But that's-!" Megan stops to leave Bullock's half of his other made up story be. "(Ah, forget it!)"

"So, you went in because of Batman and because of Megan was put in danger?" ask Hackle.

"I told you, they were late."

So Bullock was saying…

"Did you try to beat them under the collar?" Hackle kept on questioning Bullock. "Or beat them to the cash?"

"Ease up, Lieutenant." Gordon said to him.

This was getting out of hand here. Even Hackle talks back at Gordon like this was a very big deal.

"No, you back off, commissioner! Gordon, this is my investigation so pit down or get out! Bullock knew that they were supposed to go in it as a team! Bullock! I demand to know why you went in without the rest of your team! Bullock!"

And Megan still couldn't do anything about this.

"Give me a break!" said the detective. "Why don't you ask them on why they were late?"

Montoya and Wilkes weren't late at all.

"But we weren't late, detective!" said Wilkes.

"I know that they weren't." and Megan backing them up.

It was time for Wilkes to be questioned by Hackle next.

"Alright, let's hear it from the rookie. Maybe he knows who's to blame in this screw up."

Wilkes tries telling his side of the story the best he could.

"Like…Like Officer Montoya said, we weren't late…When we arrived, Detective Bullock was down."

Wilkes

POV half real…

Wilkes insists that he and Montoya weren't late, and tells the story from when they arrived outside the warehouse. While Montoya went inside, Wilkes pursued two suspects running out of the warehouse. But as soon as he pursued them into an alley, they had already reached their escape car, and tried to run him over. Then Batman appeared in front of him and disabled the car and Megan too using her watch to put a shock into it, wrenched the door off, and disabled the two thugs. In the darkness, what Batman is doing seems like nothing short of magic to the impressionable Wilkes (when in fact the flashback shows Batman using various devices from his arsenal).

"The Batman threw out his hand, and sparks flew out of his fingertips." Batman tosses some spikes on the road. "Then he pointed his fingers..." Batman fires his grapnel gun and it hits the van door. "...And some kind of ray shot out at the van." Batman electrocutes the cord. "It blew the door open! One of the suspects staggered out. The other must have escaped through the loading dock. The guy tried to bolt, and the Batman just pointed at him. Wham! He drops!" Batman throws a Batarang at the thug. It hits him and he drops. "It was unbelievable!"

And Megan fighting to tying them up with a rope in the end. As for Batman apprehended one of the criminals and interrogated him. Wilkes couldn't hear what the man said, except for a word that sounded like 'Doc'.

And that's it on his side of the story, but it could be very important.

"What did he say?" ask Hackle.

"I…I couldn't hear." said Wilkes to try his best to remember. "But the guy looked scared and said the word, 'Doc' something."

Megan remembers about that part too and had trouble finding the location with that word in it.

"It was some place off Gotham of some ocean area…? That's all I could find from my computer book when that man said doc of some kind. I don't know."

"Doc who?" Hackle kept on questioning Wilkes.

"I…I don't know…he just said doc."

So far, a few guys that were caught for one is being question right now thanks to Megan turning him in to the police.

"We're interrogating the suspect now." said Gordon. "But it doesn't look like he'll crack."

"And so much for making him talk with my help to be no good." said Megan for she tried.

Still, Hackle doesn't believe in Wilkes' story either.

"Well, I think the rookie's holding something back!"

"Take it easy! He told you everything he knows!" angered Montoya.

"How touching…" said Hackle. "I hope you're good as an officer than you are defending yourself, since the detective's calling you a liar."

Gordon defends them again when Hackle said that to the three.

"Wait a minute, no one's calling anyone a liar! There's absolutely a commutation problem here." so says Gordon. "But my officers are not liars!"

"No kidding, good sir!" same with Megan to try her best to hold in the anger.

"Well, someone in here is lying." said Hackle.

Man, talk about a pushover officer this guy is, huh? So, they need to hear Montoya's story next, for Gordon says so.

"Why don't you hold your thoughts about it until we hear what Officer Montoya has to say."

"Alright, let's have your version." Hackle said to Montoya.

Megan could tell besides Bullock's recklessness and Wilkes being half right and not to mention of Megan giving them the low down so far, Montoya must say the rest on what happened next.

"Like I said before and to Megan's words, we got there in time. Bullock was down."

Montoya

POV Fall…

Batman supposedly meets his end buried under burning timbers. Montoya continues to insist that they were on time. When they arrived at the warehouse, Bullock was down, so she told Wilkes to pursue the suspects outside, while she went into the burning building. Approaching the thugs, she overheard someone saying the name 'Hathcock'. The thugs caught sight of her, but before she could apprehend them, a stack of paint cans exploded and her shotgun was knocked out of her hands. The thugs approached her with a drill, but both Batman and Megan arrived and stopped them just in the nick of time. However, before Montoya could cuff them, the roof collapsed and Batman shoved her out of the way of the falling timbers, which fell on him instead. Megan had saved her partner, but only for Batman to tell Megan to get Montoya to get out of the building, or they would be burned alive. The two got out safely to arrest some of the bad guys leaving the rest to escape, but was Batman dead?

"See? That's what happened." Megan said.

"There was nothing for any of us that we can do." and Montoya.

Hackle is unsympathetic and reviews that the three officers have told him two different stories, meaning one or more of them is lying. Again, with this? Really?

"Oh, poor Batman, but don't feel too bad! One of you is going to burn too!" he said. "What we got here is three cops with two different stories."

"Oh, come on!" Megan got mad.

It was happening all over again.

"I'm telling you, they were late!" said Bullock.

"Commissioner, it just not true." Montoya said to him. "Bullock went in early!"

"So, you're accusing the detective of hogging the collar." said Hackle.

She and Wilkes know that they made it in time.

"He may have a good reason of going in, but we not late."

"So, it's my word against theirs." said Bullock. "Megan, come on! You have to believe in me a little, right?"

Megan didn't know what to say about this one, though she wanted to so badly.

"Look, I told you on what I already know! Really!"

"I believe in her!" said Wilkes.

This was bad here.

"So now what, Commissioner?" ask Bullock.

"You're all suspended!" said Hackle. "Until I make my decision. Megan, get the job done with if you have to, but contact Commissioner Gordon or me when you caught them."

He suspends all three of them from duty until he's made his decision for Bullock, Wilkes, and Montoya. While Megan was lucky enough to continue with her job to have her story cleared.

"Suspended?!" shock Bullock.

"Hey! But you can't-!" same with Montoya.

"No! I…!" Wilkes had trouble speaking.

Gordon had trouble defending them now and Megan just stood in silence to feel sorry for them.

"I want your guns and bandages on the table now." Hackle demanded them.

The officers reluctantly give up their badges and weapons and leave without a word. Megan leaves the room next, but not without saying one thing to Hackle since he can't do anything to him that Gordon and Batman would keep their eyes on her line of work.

"Keep this up, Hackle, and you'll get what's coming to you. Right up the butt!"

Nice one! She leaves, Hackle was confused, and Gordon leaves it like that.

"Don't look at me, you brought this upon yourself." he said.

Later, Montoya is riding a train and trying to figure out the meaning of the words 'Doc Hathcock'. Glancing out the window, she sees Gotham Harbor and realizes that maybe 'Hathcock' isn't a person, but a place. Sure enough, she sees the name on a warehouse at the docks. Instead of calling the police, she decides to go in alone. However, Megan follows her by getting to the area right about this place as well and had to make sure that Montoya didn't get herself into deeper trouble than she was already in one.

"I knew that you would figure this place out for me, Montoya, thanks." Megan shows herself near the harbor dock. "Now go on home, I got this. Batman could be in danger from these thugs."

"Megan?" she was surprise to see her. "You're good sneaking up on others."

"And you're half bad to come here alone to not being an officer right now, remember?" Megan had a very good point there.

"Still, I have to do this. Not just for me…"

"For who if not yourself? Me? I can handle those type of thugs in my sleep!"

True, but Montoya had to try backing Megan up.

"Not just you or Batman either, but…For Bullock and Wilkes."

She gets it now.

"From your mistakes?" Megan guesses on that part. "None of you three are to blame. I blame that Hackle guy for pressuring you three, and maybe Bullock's maybe up rescuing Batman and me, but I know who's to blame even more…Are those thugs who have outsmarted all of us. In any case…"

Megan gets out her gun, baton, and other weapons to be ready for battle as she lends Montoya a helping hand.

"You mean, you'll help me?" Montoya asks Megan with joy.

"You bet, just watch yourself and stay close to me. Let's go."

This sure makes Montoya happy to hear that.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

The two girls look through a window and sees Batman, alive and hanging by his wrists from the ceiling.

"Yes!" Megan looked happy. "Batman's alive! We just need to get inside quietly."

"He is." said Montoya.

The thugs from the warehouse have taken his utility belt and are fiddling around with it. Using a hairpin type of lock pick, Montoya and Megan enter.

POV Catch…

The unnamed gang leader looks up at the crane just before he's captured. Meanwhile, Batman asks where 'The Boss' is. The thugs, assuming he's finished, inform him that the Boss is already there, watching from a ship's rail. Smiling, Batman says that is all he wanted to know—then ejects a small blade from his gauntlet and speedily frees himself. Batman easily takes care of one of the thugs but another draws a gun on him, before Montoya stops him. Same with Megan too from stopping two more.

"Need some help?" Megan cuts the ropes off Batman's wrist to freeing his hands. "You're welcome."

"Miss me?"

"Yes, and Montoya figure this place out for me to aid her."

Batman sees Montoya as well.

"I thought you were…" Batman stops Montoya from saying the last part.

"Not while there's unfinished business." he said to be getting his Bat Belt back on.

Megan, Montoya, and Batman teamed up; Batman explaining that he allowed himself to be captured to get close to the Boss. Makes sense! The rest of the thugs attack the trio and Batman steps up to the challenge. And Megan to be using her baton to not hold anything back on one of them to fight back with her sweet fighting moves, and gun to holding one down to get all tangled up. Renee is also able to hold up her own and most of the thugs are taken down.

"Ah…You guys…Gun fire!" Megan warns the two.

Suddenly, a thug grabs a machine gun and fires upon them. Batman takes both Megan and Montoya up to the cab of a loading crane.

"Oh, boy…" said Montoya. "Nice moves out there, Megan."

"Same here, Montoya."

"Are you alright?" Megan asks the officer.

Megan fires a few rounds of her gun to ducking from the rest of the fire shots.

"Dandy." Montoya said.

"Then don't go away." Batman said to her.

"Count on it."

Batman then tells Montoya to take shelter inside. While he and Megan working together both face off with the gang. From one end to another, or move to fighting a lot with Batman and Megan doing so 'like they were dancing' but more in a fighting kind of way.

"Great! We're surrounded!" Megan said to keep her guard up.

Montoya uses the crane to drop a crate onto the dock, tearing a hole in the pier that dumps all the remaining thugs into the water. Megan uses her baton to push over the other one for the last one to fall down again.

"Timber." she tells Batman the bad news. "Batman! The Boss is taking off in that ship! We need to go after him!"

Knowing he's beaten, the Boss runs aboard a ship and tries to escape. Just then, the last remaining thug, Driller, tries to run Batman over with a forklift. Megan overpowers him, Batman then takes control of the forklift, and drives it off the pier, where it punches a hole in the ship's hull. As the ship begins to sink, the Boss jumps back onto land. Now that's what I call team work.

"Nice one." Batman said to Megan.

"Same." she smiles to see the Boss escaping. "Oh, Montoya!"

Still unwilling to accept capture, the Boss tries to escape but Montoya catches him with the crane's claw. Montoya caught a bad one. Ha!

"Got it!"

"Nice one! And Batman, no more from almost close to dying on me or to anyone else, okay?"

With Megan asking Batman to try to keep that type of promise, he just laughs with her.

"No promises, but I'll try." he said.

"Good enough." she goes along with it.

The gang is apprehended, and the sting money is recovered.

"I have to hand it to you, Montoya. You, Megan, and Batman have really turn this whole thing around." Gordon comment on her.

"All in a day's work really. Montoya was great!" Megan added.

"Yeah, what a tough cop!" same with Wilkes. "You didn't just stop them, you put the whole gang out of business!"

Hackle objects that Montoya acted without orders, while she was still under suspension. Oh, great! Not him again…!

"What business?! She suspended, remember?!"

Gordon won't take his crap anymore, nor will Megan.

"Oh, yeah…? Gordon!"

Gordon takes some sense into Hackle for good this time.

"This game has gone far enough, Hackle!" he said in anger. "We nail the suspects and recover the money! The investigation is closed!" Gordon takes the badges and guns out of Hackle's hands now. "Officer Montoya earns her badge and weapon back."

Gordon now reinstates Montoya, Wilkes, and Bullock.

"This whole thing belongs to all three of us, and Megan with Batman lending us a hand." Montoya said to giving the badges and guns back to both Wilkes and Bullock. "It was a team effort."

"Wow, thanks, partner." said Wilkes.

Bullock just mumble nothing to himself for Montoya asks him again.

"What was that, Bullock?"

Megan hits his back to say it to her.

"Come on you, say it…"

"I said, thanks a bunch, Montoya." said the detective to get the two of their things back.

"That's better." Megan smiles.

All in a day's work for two women and Batman saving the day to get Montoya, Wilkes, and Bullock their jobs back for Gordon couldn't been any more happier. And Hackle had a lot of apologize papers to fill out now, ha! But…It all goes to show you of a very important lesson for today – by working together to solve things as a team to try putting the pieces together without putting yourselves in danger after one little mistake. Never again! But, we all learn somehow in the very end, don't we?


	7. The Forgotten

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 7 - The Forgotten

It's another peaceful day in Gotham City and Bruce Wayne volunteers at the Dock Street Rescue Mission, which he is also a major benefactor. While Megan was on duty to watch on Bruce as she was acting like his bodyguard 'while helping them out in the area'.

"Your help means a lot to us, Bruce." said the priest.

"And your help to the city means a lot to me too." Bruce said back. "Got to do something while having Megan protect me in Gotham."

She didn't have to be told twice from Bruce's sarcasm.

"(Just doing on what needs to be done, really. You don't have to rub in it.)"

Bruce helps the priest guy out in the kitchen.

"I wish we can do more. Lately, things haven't been going well."

"What do you mean?" ask Bruce.

The priest thanks Bruce for his help and mentions that people are disappearing, mainly homeless people who frequent the soup kitchen, but one of his volunteers has disappeared as well.

"I can't prove it, but I swore that people have been disappearing." he said to the two.

This was news for Bruce and Megan to be hearing about it, sounded serious.

"People disappearing?" Megan thought about it. "Now that you mentioned it, I've been hearing tons of reports lately of missing people all over Gotham nonstop."

Then it is very real…

"Its true, old and familiar faces that I haven't seen in a while, and a month ago Dan Riley goes missing. I'm telling you two, something very wrong."

"We believe in you, sounds serious." said Megan. "(Bruce, we got ourselves a missing people's case that needs to be solved right away.)"

"You talk to the police?" Bruce asks the priest about it.

Although the priest has reported this to the police, they haven't bothered to consider the situation as the disappearance of homeless people has not ranked high on their investigative list.

"Of course, the police have their hands full." he said.

"Well, that's just wrong." Megan said.

"And homeless people going missing isn't big news."

Well, it's Bruce and Megan to investigate about it to find them all. That night, Bruce dresses up in a shabby outfit and fixes himself up to look older, under the disguise of Gaff Morgan. While Bruce went out, Megan stays put to keep a look out until she's needed when he sends for help.

"Huh? How come I can't go with you, Bruce?" she asks him.

"Nothing personal, Megan, I just need backup." he said. "I'll be fine. That belt that I gave to you should know when I'm in danger. You can track me down with it once you find out."

"Yeah, but still-!"

Bruce was ready to go.

"Is either you who've saved me or me saving you."

Seems that Bruce made Megan blush.

"I'm don't need saving all the time, I can take care of myself." said Megan. "Just be careful! Okay?"

"It'll be fine." he said back.

And off Bruce goes 'while Megan waits back at his mansion'. He searches the city's slums and eventually a couple thugs that 'offers' him a job. After a brief fight, Gaff manages to disable both thugs and watches a stray cat on the fence. However, this distraction is all that a third thug needs to strike him over the head with a blackjack and knocks him out. Megan soon loses track of Bruce suddenly to have trouble tracking him down – not even the Batcomputer of her computer book weren't any help.

"What the?" she tries everything with no luck. "Bruce? Bruce, come in! Do you read me? Bruce?! (What has happened to you?)"

Later, Gaff wakes up chained to a cot in a remote shack out in the middle of the desert.

"Where am I?" Bruce wonders.

"Well, opinions differ, but we all agree it ain't Miami." said Smith.

Two men, Dan Riley and Salvo Smith greet him and ask his name. Gaff, however claims not to know. The food they were having was gross...

"What is this?"

I don't blame Bruce not knowing about the bad food...

"If it's moving, it's a rat." Salvo explains to him. "If it isn't, it's a cooked rat."

The group goes to have their breakfast but the boss of the camp, Biggis, demands that they get to work or they'll 'all end up like...him'. An unfortunate man is pointed out at random and shoved into a small metal box, that magnifies the heat of the desert sun. Gaff tries to save the man but Riley stops him. Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred greets Bruce but finds that he's not there.

"That's odd. Only vampires' loath daylight more than Batman." Finding this strange, Alfred starts to wonder what's happened.

Even Megan goes out on her own to know where she might find Bruce and the other missing men from tracking one person down who was with Bruce last night, he places a bug on him during the fight. From Megan's end to Alfred's too for them to find Bruce Wayne.

"Alfred?"

"Ms. Megan?" Alfred calls her up to take her leave. "Have you seen Master Bruce this morning?"

"No. I haven't and I'm worried about him." she drives off. "But I think I know where he might be. Don't wait up. Unless you want to do your own investigation."

Alfred just might do that after all like Megan was. Meanwhile, Gaff works away at a mine while he talks to his newfound friends. Unfortunately, he still can't remember anything but Riley tells him to hang onto his hope.

"Hey, you can't give up hope." said Riley. "Down here it's all we've got to hang on to."

Riley and Smith explain that they were both in the docks area and were kidnapped. Smith claims that he was unemployed while Riley was a steam fitter at the Gotham Navy Yard and a volunteer at the soup kitchen, the Dock Street Rescue mission, and was kidnapped. Gaff suddenly starts to remember something. Riley continues and mentions that he has a family. Just as the conversation finishes, there's a cave-in, a disaster that happens all too often due to the poor integrity of the mine. Alfred continues to have problems as there are asking for Bruce but he only tells them to call back another day. Looking to save his friend, Alfred checks the cars and sees that the Studebaker is gone. Using the tracking device, Alfred finds that it's in the Bowery, a low-income section of Gotham.

"Ms. Megan, Master Bruce has taken one of his vehicles. I have pinpoint its location to go see for myself."

Seems that both Alfred and Megan were on the lead now.

"Right." she said. "I've found that one of them goes around the dumps a lot to work somewhere in some sort of desert area. Let me know what you find. But if you don't hear back from me, then do what it takes to where I'll leave the area to you to find Bruce. Good luck." Megan turns off the commutator.

"Just be careful out there." the butler said to himself.

Elsewhere, Gaff wanders a hall filed with fun house mirrors. As he looks at one of his reflections he hears laughing. One of the mirrors has the image of Bruce Wayne who is laughing hysterically. Confused, Gaff looks at the image which turns into the Joker and pulls him from the building. Suddenly, Bruce is wandering through the slums and generously gives cash to homeless people, but is soon overwhelmed by a mob of homeless people begging for handouts. And hearing Megan's voice calling out to him.

"Bruce! Help me!"

Just then, Gaff awakens in a cold sweat and recalls the Dock Street Rescue Mission.

"Dock…Street…Rescue…Mission…" he remembers the name 'so far'.

The next day, Megan has found Bruce on where he disappeared to with the other missing men, she had to go undercover without getting in to a fight with Big Biggis or his men.

"(Found it! Now then…I need to do some investigating without those weirdos noticing me…I'm going in.)"

Megan acts normal to knocking on the door for one of Biggis's men answers it while he was stuffing his face with more food. What a pig!

"Who's that?" Biggis asks with his mouth full.

His henchmen check from outside of the door.

"Hi!" Megan acts like a normal person. "I'm a traveler! I've been missing a friend who may have come here. I've been worried sick about him. Can I come in please?"

"It's a woman, boss."

Biggis drops his food to get his interest suddenly.

"A woman? In the middle of nowhere?" he smirks in an evil kind of way. "Let her in."

And so, they do for Megan now sees enough evidences to take pictures by using her watch quietly while walking around the room.

"Well? What do you want from us, lady?" ask one of the henchmen.

"(This is so mess up! Bruce, where are you…?)" she plays her part. "As I said before, I wish to find my friend. I think he might be here, I'm not so sure of it myself. But I would love for you guys to help me out for me to pay you back in return, we have a very long traveling to do. So, what do you say?"

Biggis gets up to be helpful to Megan.

"Sure, pay however you like in return for your friend."

That was easy, a bit too easy at that…

"(Okay…?) Sure, how much? I'll write down a check." Biggis then grabs hold of Megan's arm from writing down anything on paper.

"Oh, forgive me but…I never said it was money. But you." he said.

"What?" Megan tries grabbing her hand away from Biggis's grip. "Let go!" her mouth was soon covered by Biggis's hands so she wouldn't scream for help.

With Biggis's men grabbing Megan's things and removing her jacket to show her tank top, the big boss himself had her right where he wanted her to be.

"You're not going anywhere, my dear! I'll treat you very well in this place than those other scumbags who work for me!" he laughs. "Tie her up, we'll be having some fun later."

"Yes, sir!"

Megan hits her watch in time to send out an S.O.S. to Alfred if it reaches to him in time. She's been capture now. Not good…!

"(Bruce! Please save those men! Then save me!)" she fears for her life.

Work continues in the mines for Biggis to mock them…

"I've never seen such lazy scum." he said while chewing noisily while watching his men working hard in the scorching sun.

And then Smith makes the mistake of blowing a raspberry at Biggis after Biggis hypocritically refers to them as 'lazy scum'. As punishment, he is sentenced to be thrown into the box but Gaff and Riley intervene. Though they fight well, they are soon overwhelmed and thrown into the ovens themselves. Back in Gotham, Alfred finds Bruce's car in a junkyard and takes the tracking device. There he sees two thugs get into a truck. Thinking that they might lead him to Bruce, Alfred plants the device on their truck and waits to see where it ends up. Also, he sees Megan's S.O.S. signal to get to the place right away thanks to all of that he did so far.

"Oh, dear…Ms. Megan." Alfred gets going. "I better find Master Bruce soon to tell him that his pretty partner's in grave danger."

Out in the desert, Gaff and Riley sweat it out in the metal boxes. Time passes and Riley begins to lose his mind. Finally, he cries that he has lost his family.

"Remember what you told me?" Bruce tries to cheer Riley up. "You can't lose hope!"

But he loses it to cry about it.

"I can't take it anymore! I lost my family! My family! my family...my family..."

This sparks Gaff's memory to his earlier years of being with Martha and Thomas Wayne and he remembers who he is. Bruce Wayne aka Batman. He also feels out that Megan was in danger too.

"Help me, Bruce!"

He remembers on who he is now! Yeah! Bruce Wayne! Or Batman!

"Megan!"

He shouts to Riley that they'll escape and breaks his way out of the box. Bruce runs from the mine and is quickly pursued by the mine's guards. He makes his way into Box Canyon, which is believed to be a dead-end, but Bruce begins to climb his way out. Over the canyon, the Batwing flies, piloted by Alfred, but more so the onboard computer acting as autopilot. Finding the tracking device, Alfred orders the Batwing to land, despite the computer's warning of the danger of Box Canyon.

"This must be the place. Bring us down." said Alfred.

But there was one problem with that…

[Negative.]

"But Master Bruce is down here, we must land." the butler demanded the Batwing to land.

[Impossible, area too confined.] said the computer in the Batwing.

"Land, you bucket of bolts!"

And so, the plane does just that for Alfred to hold on hold to dear life.

[Your funeral.] it flies on down to open the hatch up for Alfred.

"Oh dear! Ahhhhh! Get us down!"

Almost losing control of the Batwing.

[Caution. Rocks.] it said.

The Batwing buzzes Bruce who is running down a narrow stretch of canyon. Bruce dives down and looks up after the vehicle.

"Son of a gun!" surprises Bruce.

The Batwing stops and Alfred falls out onto the ground in a daze.

[Watch your step.]

Fortunately, Bruce is nearby and meets up with his friend after he comes to for feeling dizzy as Bruce walks up to Alfred.

"I claim this land for Spain." he said to feel out of it. Alfred also tells Bruce of Megan's whereabouts, as if the Cape Crusader already knows that. A gut feeling? Maybe? "Master Bruce! Ms. Megan-!"

Bruce stops Alfred from there to also giving Alfred a friendly nudge to the chin.

"I know. She's waiting for me." he was ready to be Batman now. "Go save the other missing people back at the camp, I got a date with in a rescue mission."

"Will do then." said Alfred.

Biggis was having his gross out fun eating time with Megan tied up to a chair and sitting next to him.

"Ew! Gross!" she said.

"Hey! Hurry up with that gravy!" said Biggis to be eating still. "Those fools let that prisoner escape. I'll eat him alive…!"

Megan was even gross out when Biggis said that.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

Soon enough Biggis pulls Megan's body close to his to enjoy his time with her, gross!

"I could eat an entire cow if I wanted to!" he laughs. "Now…What do you say we have some fun you and me? What will it be? Dinning before playing? Or…How about a little bit of both?"

Megan couldn't pull out from Biggis's grasp.

"I…! I rather take neither, thank you!"

Shortly thereafter, the mine guards run to Biggis fearful of a giant bat.

"Bat! Bat!" the guard comes in time to stopping Biggis. "A giant bat! Horrible!"

Biggis had to know what was wrong with his henchmen.

"And just when we were getting to the good part..." so he asks him. "What are you blabbing about?! What bat?!"

"Right here." Batman makes his presence known and is attacked.

"There it is!" said the guard.

"Batman!" shock Biggis.

Megan was happy to be seeing Batman again, meaning that Alfred has come to the rescue for the other guys and Bruce himself was saved.

"(Bruce, you're okay!) Batman!" she said with joy. "Help me! This guy's disgusting to eat or have the time of his life with me! I don't want to do either of them to make me sick to my stomach!"

Batman throws the other two henchmen directly at Biggis on the table as Megan throws him down after kicking him below the belt to break free from his fat grasp.

"Why you…!"

Megan gets freed thanks to Batman.

"Thank you." she said.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Batman ask her.

"I stayed strong and struck back in time." she smiles. "You had me worried!"

Batman grabs Megan's things for her and holds her hand to make a run for it.

"I knew you liked to be saved by me." said Batman. "Let's get going!"

"Right!"

Biggis joins in on the chase, offering a thousand dollars to the man who kills Batman and brings back Megan to him. He has a shot gun with him.

"Shoot him!" he orders his guards. "After him, you fool! After him! Bring him back with lots of money in return with my woman too!"

Down the elevator of the below the caves Batman and Megan go down to, and Megan didn't think that Biggis wasn't her type to begin with.

"(Not happening, fatty!)"

Into the caves the other guys went to, with a cart hitting one of them and pepper sprayed by Megan's doing.

"There they are!"

"After them!" order Biggis. "Spread out if you have to!"

In the darkness of the mine Batman easily manages to evade notice and disable the guards and Megan by using her baton to give the bad boys a beating here and there, in aiding Batman as well.

"Hey! You guys okay?!"

"No exactly." Batman comes out of the shadows of darkness.

"Don't move!" Megan got her gun out.

Biggis uses his last men to stop the two.

"Stop them!" he said.

Well, no luck either for Batman and Megan stopping the last one to show off their fighting moves together.

"Batman! Biggis's escaping!" Megan and he follow the man. "Going up!"

Biggis tries to escape but Batman and Megan were right after him.

"No! Leave me alone!" Biggis begged of Batman.

During the chase, Biggis trips and drops his oil lamp onto crates filled with explosives.

"Batman!" Megan warns her partner.

As Batman shoves Biggis onto a water flue and dives into the river after him with Megan right behind them both.

"I know! We've got to get out of here!"

"Stop!" said Biggis. "We'll be killed!"

"Stop, and we will be."

Batman gets Biggis in there to getting out of the mine's safely. The mine is destroyed in the ensuing explosion while Batman and Biggis fall into a lake. Batman apprehends Biggis as Megan places him in handcuffs.

"Don't let me drown!"

Of course, Batman saves Biggis from drowning.

"When you taste the prison's food, you wish I had."

Megan laughs a little from Batman's joke.

"I got him, Batman." she said. "Let's pull this fatso out of here, going to jail will do him some good to try to lose some weight."

With Biggis and his men all arrested, the missing people were back in Gotham to live in a good life now, homes, and with hard working jobs too. Back at home, Riley is reunited with his family and offers his home to Smith and Bruce. However, Bruce declines the offer and reveals his identity, telling his friends that if they're looking for work, he can help.

"Are we ready, Master Bruce?" Alfred offers him a ride home.

"Yeah, let's get you home before you worry me out from guarding you all day again." Megan said. "Glad to see that all works out in the end, huh boys? Thanks to Batman and me."

The other two guys were shock to know that their friend was Bruce Wayne himself.

"Master Bruce?" Smith and Riley said together.

"Bruce Wayne. Wayne Tech. Enterprises." he gets into the car. "If you like a job, I'll be more than happy to help out."

"Later." Megan waves to them.

Bruce then heads for home and with Megan feeling better to being saved and still help Bruce as Batman out, leaving Smith half-joking that maybe he can get amnesia and wake up a millionaire too.

"Hit me, Riley." said Smith.

"Hit you?" Riley was lost. "Why?"

"Maybe I'll lose my memory and wake up a millionaire too."

Ha! Good one! Just glad that Bruce was himself again to have his memories intact. And Megan to save the men with Bruce as Batman's help in the very end. Working for a greedy man to eat a lot to hurt the others, now that was just wrong. But not anymore.


	8. Be A Clown

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 8 – Be A Clown

Mayor Hill is giving a speech at a construction site, saying the new block of apartments being built will herald a new, safer Gotham City. The speech is rudely interrupted by a pair of criminals who crash their getaway car and then open fire on the police pursuing them. And Megan appearing to try slowing the car down.

"Alright! Freeze!" she fires at the car tires. "Don't say I didn't warn you two."

The car crashes into the stands to almost fall on top of Mayor Hill for Megan to push him aside in time before it landed on top of him.

"Ms. Tsuki. You saved me!" he was thankful.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to see you alive too. And you're welcome." she helps the cops. "Watch it! Open fire!"

Batman appears and takes them down.

"Batman!" the two crocks said in fear.

Nice hit for those guys to thrown into the trash barrel and for Megan to make such a loud sound using a baton.

"Wake up! We caught you, boys!"

"Garbage takes out is usually on Mondays, but in this case…You two are nothing but trash." Batman said to the bad guys and then takes off. "See you around, Megan."

"Later, Batman."

So much for Summer Gleeson and the other TV reporters trying to get to talk to Batman. Rising from the podium he ducked under, Hill resumes the thread of his speech, railing against men who act outside the law, including Batman, whom Hill compares him to other criminals like the Joker.

"Regarding safety to the city, sir?" Summer asks the mayor. "You were saying…?"

Megan helps Mayor Hill to come out of hiding.

"Please, Batman and I got this crime fighting thing under control."

"Well…Um…" he tries to speak up. "What happen was…an isolated event. There are just a few rotten apples giving an otherwise peaceful community a bad name."

Then Summer asks Mayor Hill this question for Megan to over hear that part.

"Do you include Batman in those rotten apples, Mayor?"

"Absolutely. He and criminals like the Joker are cut from the same cloth."

Megan got mad at the mayor for saying that, she never like people giving others who are saving lives like Batman does a bad name.

"Hey!" she was angry.

"Now, now, Ms. Tsuki! Calm down!" he said to her. "Not from you being one of the rotten apples, though you do need a better boyfriend…I mean, you are a bounty hunter with honor to put your life on the line for others to get the job done and catch those terrible villains out there."

And why is Mayor Hill still running Gotham to be a total jerk?

"Boyfriend?" Megan was lost. "What does that mean? Nice way to comment me by the way. But in any of your rotten apples, is the Joker. I mean what is he the king of fools of his own villain type of merchandise? Or the king of idiots?"

"Exactly, Ms. Tsuki." Mayor Hill said to still be missing the entire point of this whole thing. "Between Batman and the Joker, there are nothing but cut throating criminals alike to give Gotham a very bad name just thinking about those two."

Megan just gives up and then takes her leave live on TV.

"Oh! I give up! I'm out! (Mayor Hill?! More like a mayor of the big joke!)"

"And furthermore, I'll do everything from within my power to put every criminal like the Joker behind bars." said the Mayor himself. "And keep Gotham City safe as my own mansion is too. I wouldn't worry about Ms. Tsuki either, she just one of those beautiful and mysterious bounty hunters who needs to see the truth before their own eyes."

The Joker happens to be watching this in his hideout, and is outraged at the comparison.

"What?! Compare me to Batman!? I've got more style! More brains! I'm certainly a better dresser."

He gets an idea for revenge when Hill's next statement promises to make the city 'as safe as [his] own mansion'. That weekend, the mansion is the site of a birthday party for the mayor's son, Jordan. The party is more a political media event than an actual celebration, and Jordan feels overlooked and unloved. Practicing magic tricks alone in his room, he is mad when his father barges in and demands that he come out and greet the blue bloods. However, Jordan perks up when the party's entertainment arrives, magician and jokester 'Jekko the Clown'. Jordan is awed by Jekko's act, and asks how he can become a magician like him. Jekko laughs and says the first necessary step is to run away, find a great magician, and then steal his act. Jordan asks Jekko if he could show more magician tricks to him, to which Jekko agrees and begins to show him something special by telling him that he is saving the best for last.

"Where'd you learn that, Jekko?"

Jordan asks Jekko to show him a poster of one of the greatest magicians there was.

"From the great Proscuitto! Now there was a ham!"

"How can I get to be a great magician like you?" ask Jordan.

"Well, there are three steps." Jekko shows different balls to give the kid some tips. "Step one: Run away. Step two: Find a magician with a great act. And step three: Steal it."

Then Mayor Hill insists that Jordan must leave the clown and come back to greet the new arrivals, including Bruce Wayne and Megan to keep watch over him.

"That mayor has some nerve." Megan hate to go. "He thinks he's all special and all of that, just makes me want to spit in his face. But I can't."

"A wise choice." said Bruce.

"But doesn't it bother you, Bruce? When you're Batman?! Don't you wish to say something to him?!" Megan does have a very good point there.

"True, but I don't let things like that bother me one bit. I just ignore it. The mayor will see things through his eyes one day, trust me."

"Oh, and you're not jealous of a something who only has a son, his wife left him because of his line of work, and liking mine because I have honor?" Megan said to Bruce.

And yet, it's the way of life itself.

"You could say that. It'll be fine, Megan."

"Well, I'm holding you on to that part." she said.

Soon the two enter inside the Mayor's home with a big present to give to Jordan.

"So good for you two to come." said Mayor Hill. "Ms. Tsuki, nice of you to drop by."

She tries being nice to Mayor Hill to shake his hand.

"At least you're letting me swim in your nice pool today…" she puts on a fake smile. "(You big dummy!)"

"Oh! You need some help, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce had trouble keeping hold of the big gift for the mayor wishes to help him out, but he was fine carrying it.

"No, no. It's okay." he said. "I got it."

"Either way, Bruce Wayne, I'm glad the two of you have come." said the mayor. "Jordan will be so happy to see you two."

Mayor Hill and Bruce shake hands with each other's.

"I know that the sooner I give him this, the better."

"Should've let me pick it up instead of you, Bruce." Megan said.

"I don't know where Jordan could've gone. He was dying to see you. Heh, heh!" Mayor Hill laughs. "You know kids..."

Not to Bruce or Megan to be looking at each other, for Bruce to not get it at all.

"Not really."

Fed up, Jordan accuses his dad for making him feel unloved and runs back inside. So much for Mayor Hill trying to find his own son who ran off back into the house! Some father he was!

"Ha, ha…kids." the mayor looked nervous now.

"(Can't say I blame the mayor's son.)" Megan said to herself.

For his parting gift, Jekko plants a large sparkler candle on top of the birthday cake (a large stick of dynamite).

"What is it?" ask the boy name Timmy Frye.

"It's a birthday candle, Einstein! Except this one blows you out." Megan sees something was off about the top sparkling candle part on the cake to have a look from her computer book quietly. As this Jekko person leaves the Mayor, he lets out one of his trademark laughs. "So long, Mayor, got to go." said the clown. "But I left them with a bang!" Jekko laughs that sounded like the Joker, because it was him!

"That laugh…"

Sensing something familiar, Bruce looks around and sees the candle, where he notices the Joker's face on it, realizing what is about to happen. Megan got the data back to alter Bruce about it right away.

"Bruce." she tells him quietly. "That clown and his laughter…It's the Joker! And that's no special candle, it's dynamite! What are we going to do?! That thing can blow everyone away within distances!"

It was the Joker's doing alright to blow everybody up.

"I got this, Megan, stay with the Mayor." said Bruce.

Megan must to not draw any attention of Bruce being Batman.

"Hurry…!"

"Good to see that clown gone, that Jekko fellow." said the mayor. "Anyways, Bruce-!" he sees him gone for Megan kept him company. "Ms. Tsuki?"

"He'll be back, Mayor. You know Bruce." she plays along.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he pretends to stumble with the large present he's carrying, knocking the cake into the pool, where the bomb detonates harmlessly underwater.

"What is going on here?!" surprised the Mayor.

"Ah…Oh, no! Get back, everyone!" Megan acts serious now. "A criminal has replaced the candle with dynamite! Remain calm! (Nice one, Bruce.)"

As the Joker 'who disguise himself as Jekko the Clown' drives off in the truck after throwing out the real clown. Soon, the cops have arrived.

"I want answer!" said Mayor Hill. "No one makes a fool out of me! That includes in my own home!"

"At least no one was hurt." said Bruce.

Gordon then arrives with the person that was supposed to come as Jekko the Clown.

"Mr. Mayor. This is the real Jekko the Clown. We found him tied up on the road."

"(So, this was the Joker's doing…)" Megan thought about it.

Hill calls the police, who have found a man claiming to be the real Jekko tied up down the road from the mansion.

"Some psycho path jumped on me!" he said. "He took my truck and my costume!"

"Does this person happen to be another clown?" Megan questions him.

"Yep! There's no doubt about it, missy!"

So, both Bruce and Megan were right.

"Mayor, you were almost blown up by the Joker's doing!" she said.

"Say, where is Jordan?" ask Bruce.

Bruce realizes that Jordan is missing and then he asks Hill where Jordan is.

"Oh, no…!"

It turns out he has run away by stowing himself away inside Jekko's van. Hill becomes saddened about Jordan's disappearance and expresses regret at not paying his son's happiness more attention. While the cops and Megan's hacking skills sees, the recording done by photographer of Jekko who was really the Joker in it.

"Sure looks like the Joker…" said Gordon.

"Let me see…" Megan analyzes it from her computer book. "Same face, same voice, same laughter…Matching the appearance to uncover the makeup, and…Yep, it's the one and only Joker. Man, I am good."

Mayor Hill was more worried of Jordan's safety.

"If only I paid more attention to him…He wouldn't have run away."

Megan then felt a bit bad for Mayor Hill for Bruce to try cheering him up.

"Take it easy, Mayor, they'll find him." he said.

"I sure hope so, Bruce, things will be different when he comes back." said the mayor.

Megan tries to say something to Mayor Hill, but he leaves the room. Reviewing a home video of the birthday party, Bruce notices 'Jekko' mention the name of his mentor, the 'Great Prosciutto', once a performer at the amusement park. Megan pinpoints the location down from her computer book for Bruce to go as Batman for him and her to save Jordan, before the Joker does something bad to him.

"Bruce. I found it." she said quietly. "If I'm not mistaken, Jordan ran away to the circus which is also a amusement park of magic. It's a few minutes' drive from here. Let's get going. (Mayor, I'll let your ego slide for now and for you to owe me big time, but I'm doing this for your son.)"

A rescue mission the two go to the location…This, combined with Jekko's laugh and the dynamite he left, confirms Bruce and Megan's suspicion that Jekko was the Joker in disguise, and now knows where to find Jordan.

"Right…" said Bruce.

The Joker returns to his hideout, an abandoned amusement park. He starts to remove his makeup, but Jordan appears, saying he has run away and followed 'Jekko's' advice and wants to be a magician like him. The Joker is initially enraged at having his hideout invaded, but laughs it off and says he's been thinking about a protégé to which Jordan agrees with. As his first 'lesson', Joker tries to teach Jordan to swallow a trick sword, giving him a demonstration, although it is apparent that the Joker hopes Jordan will cut himself fatally. The security alarm goes off and the Joker sees Batman and Megan entering the park on the surveillance system. He proposes that he and Jordan play a little joke on Batman and Megan too, and Jordan, remembering his father's negative opinion on Batman but Megan who was fine in the Mayor's book to him and not wanting to disappoint his new mentor, agrees. Megan and Batman started to look all over for Jordan.

"Jordan?" Megan tries calling out to him quietly. "Are you here? Jordan?" she kept on trying. "We're here to bring you back home. Your father's very worried about you and Batman and I are here to see you get home safe and sound." she talks to Bruce/Batman next. "Any luck on your end, Bruce?"

"Let just keep on searching."

Jordan appears outside an empty theater to lure Batman in, and runs inside when Batman and Megan both chase after him.

"Come on! Come all! It's…Jekko, the Jokester!"

The two found Jordan.

"There he is!" Megan pointed out.

"Jordan!"

Going inside of the place, Batman and Megan help Jordan out without scaring him too much.

"Jordan, wait!" Megan helps him out. "Relax, I'm Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter of Gotham, and Batman and I are friends to you. We're on your side."

"My…My side…?" the boy was confused.

"This isn't a game, Jordan. Where's Jekko?" Batman asks Jordan.

With Batman and Megan inside of the place, the Joker throws a whole deck of his razor-sharp playing cards at them and misses.

"Batman, look out!" Megan had her gun out. "Jordan, stay down!"

Joker kept on throwing the cards at them.

"Take a card, Bats-o! Take all of the cards!"

Lucky for both Batman and Megan kept on dodging them all very well without getting hit.

"Now it's our turn to deal." said Batman.

Batman and Megan follow the Joker.

"Not so fast!" said the clown to pull out another card. "A good magician allows carried another trick up his sleeve."

Batman and Megan give chase, but the Joker throws an exploding gas card that knocks Batman and Megan out.

"No! Batman! Cover your mouth…it's knock-out…gas…! (Jordan…)"

The Joker drops a quarter into a fortune-telling machine, which drops a card predicting Megan and Batman's fates. The Joker reads it and laughs. Megan was tied up with a mechanical saw that was on to have her saw in half.

"Wake up, Batman. Both you and Megs are on." said the Joker.

Not good…And like the watermelon was to be cut, Megan was next.

"Batman…?" Megan comes to and sees what was going on. "Oh, no! Ah! I'm about to be cut in half like that watermelon was!"

"Sorry to do this to you, Megs, but the show must go on. It's part of the fun." the mad clown laughs. "And now...on with the show!"

"You're insane!"

When Batman awakens, he is upside down in a tank rapidly filling with water, bound by a straitjacket and shackles. Looks like Megan and Batman were in trouble now, they'll both be killed!

"For your entertainment...! We introduce you to the famous water tank escape trap!" Joker announces. "Like the Great Houdini, dare Batman survive from this?"

Jordan is nervous, but the Joker tells him to watch the 'show'.

"I don't like this, Jekko." said Jordan.

"Quiet kid, it's a free ticket."

Jordan applauds when Batman manages to get free of the straitjacket, but then realizes that Batman is drowning.

"He did it! He got free!"

"They don't make straitjackets like the used to. I should know." said Joker.

Batman couldn't break free.

"Come on Batman…!" Megan was getting nervous. "I'm about to become a cut up hot dog! Help!"

Jordan than knows that Megan was being really serious for Batman and her were about to get killed.

"He can't get out! None of them can! What's the trick?!" Jordan asks Joker.

"That's just it: there is no trick! And Meg's part is about to come to an end…"

Megan couldn't get to her watch to reach out to freedom.

"Jordan! That's not Jekko, that's the Joker! Batman's enemy! He's trying to kill us!"

Now the kid believes in them.

"No! He'll drown!"

Jordan then grabs an axe and strikes the side of the tank, but the Joker plucks the axe away before he can strike again, and removes his Jekko mask to reveal who he is.

"That's why they call it the finale!" Joker shows his true colors by removing the Jekko disguise. "Now sit down and enjoy the show."

Horrified, Jordan grabs a seltzer hose and sprays the Joker in the face, distracting him long enough to run out and grabs Megan's watch to let her reach for it somehow.

"I got you!"

"Hey! Come back here!" said the angry clown.

Joker was about to hurt Jordan for Megan tells him to make a run for it.

"Run, Jordan!" she said. "Batman and I will find you! Hurry!"

"Okay!" he said.

As the Joker chases after Jordan.

"Naughty, naughty. You're making me miss the show."

Megan gets her watch to use a laser beam to hit the giant saw to bounce off to pushing her out of the box in time.

"Alright, I'm free!" Megan uses her baton to free Batman next. "I'm coming, Bruce!"

With Megan uses her weapon to whack the rest of the glass tank, Batman pushes with his legs on the crack Jordan made, and manages to shatter the tank. Recovering his breath, he grabs his utility belt and goes after the Joker.

"Thank you, Megan." he catches his breath. "You okay?"

Batman sure likes the way Megan was rubbing his back to make sure that he was doing well.

"I'm fine, didn't cut me a break there…I was more worried about you." Megan gets ready. "No time to waste, Jordan's in danger!"

Batman was more than ready to go like Megan was.

"Let's go." he gets his belt back on. "Alright, Joker, get ready for some Bat-Magic."

As the Joker searches the amusement park for Jordan, Batman and Megan run to the park's control room and throws the power switches, turning on the park's lights and attractions, to distract the Joker and illuminate the area. A little bit of hacking would do some wonders for Megan's skills, huh?

"That should slow the clown down…" said Megan. "Oh, no! Batman!" The Joker catches up with Jordan, hiding on one of the roller coasters, just as Batman and Megan both see them. "Jordan! We'll save you!"

Joker starts one of the coasters and he and Jordan roll away on it. Batman and Megan tags along and jumps on the second as it starts, slightly behind the first.

"I love roller coasters!" said the Joker. "Too bad that you two have missed the train!"

Batman grabs Megan's hand to climb up on a cart of the roller coaster in time to follow the Joker and save Jordan.

"Come on!" he said.

"Ah! Are you insane?!" she holds on to dear life. "Ever heard of keeping your hands and legs in the cart at all times?! This is suicide!"

As the cars speed around the track, the Joker throws Kewpie doll-shaped grenades at Batman's coaster.

"You just don't like to play with dolls, do ya?!" Joker throws another one.

"Heads up!" Megan stops them all but one got in the cart. "Not good!"

One of them lands right in the seat of the lead car, and the coaster derails in the explosion, causing a massive hole in the track.

"Guess that's where Batman and his lady friend's stop!" Joker laughs.

However, Batman carries Megan and they both managed to jump onto the rear of Joker's coaster while the Joker lunges into the back.

"That was close…! Hold it right there, Joker!" Megan had her gun out. "Give us back Jordan Hill!"

The Joker tries to stop the two on his own now.

"And this is where you get off!" Batman said to him.

As they wrestle, Joker tries to squirt Batman with his boutonniere, but Batman ducks and kicks him off the coaster, although he lands safely in the water.

"Nice kick." Megan said.

"He always knew when to make an exit."

Looking ahead, Batman sees the coaster is heading for the break in the track caused by the explosion, while Jordan is still in the lead car.

"Batman…The track is out!" Megan said to him. "Jordan! We need to get off this ride! Now!"

"Oh, my Gosh!" Jordan panics.

"Please, Jordan!" Megan tries to call out to Jordan but he was too scared to move. "Batman! Do something!" she said to him.

So Batman yells for Jordan to take his hand.

"Jordan! She's right! Reach for me! You must trust me! Now!"

Megan tries calling out to Jordan one more time.

"Please, Jordan! Batman's a good guy…" she said.

Jordan hesitates for a moment, then reaches, and Batman swings them both away just before the coaster goes off the rails and crashes. Megan had no trouble jumping off on top of the bouncy house to be unharmed from it. A cute moment here, huh? Just those two staring at each other for a few moments.

"Megan." Batman checks on her.

"I'm okay, Batman…I'm okay." she was happy. "I'm glad that you're also fine, Jordan, thank you for trusting us."

"You're welcome." he said. "Can we go home now?"

With the amusement park looking like a wreck, guess they have too now. Both Megan and Batman take Jordan back home.

"Yes, please!" said Megan. "I'm done with these types of theme parks for one day."

At the mayoral mansion, Hill is sadly toying with his son's magic tricks, when Jordan appears and runs into his father's arms. Megan walks him back home.

"Dad! Daddy!"

"Jordan? Jordan!" Mayor Hill was happy.

"Special delivery." said Megan.

A father and son moment, how touching…Well, Mayor Hill can be a good person after all when it comes to family.

"You're back, my boy is back!" he said. "Thank you so much, Ms. Tsuki, for bringing Jordan back to me."

"It was no problem really. For me and-!" Megan drops the subject of Batman for today. "Well, I always get the job done. Yes. (Let it go for now, Megan…He earns it.)"

Having learned a lesson about how truly important his son is than doing a political media event, Hill gives him 'the best birthday hug' he's ever had.

"I'm so sorry for running away." said Jordan.

"No, no, please forgive me for the party. But we can talk later." he said to his son. "Right now, I want to give you the biggest Birthday hug."

And so, they do just that and for Megan to say this.

"You know what, Mayor sir? I was wrong about you…As stubborn as you are, you do have a good heart when it comes to your son, Jordan. And learning a important lesson today, that's all that matters. Be a good father to him."

Over his father's shoulder, Jordan sees Batman smile and give him a thumbs-up to tell him he did the right thing. Jordan smiles back and returns it. Megan was happy for all to work out in the very end to be one crazy Birthday, but with a happy ending. Yep…


	9. Two-Face

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 - Two-Face

For the record, yes. I wanted to put all the two-part episodes into one here. Just so you all know that part. Harvey Dent has a nightmare in which he is confronted by a mysterious doppelganger, flipping a coin repeatedly.

"Harvey...Harvey Dent..."

"No! Keep away!" Harvey continues to run away. "Leave me alone!"

For this Big Bad Harv just laughs.

"Heh heh heh! Where you going, Harvey? You can't get away from me!" he then appears in front of Harvey. "See what I mean?"

"Stay away! I want no part of you!" Harv begins to flip a coin in front of Harvey. "No! Stop t! Stop it, I said!"

Harv kept on doing it again and again.

"It's time, Harvey...It's time!"

Just before Dent wakes up, the figure assures him: 'It's time, Harvey...it's time!'. Dent awakens in his office, aroused by his secretary Carlos from the D.A.'s office, and heads out to meet with Commissioner Gordon for a raid on a derelict building being held by Rupert Thorne's gang, heavily defended with stolen weapons and supplies from Gotham's Army depots.

"Hey, Jim! How's it going?" Harvey asks Gordon.

Bullets ricochet off of the police car.

"Couldn't be better!" he answers back.

Lots of bad guys to stop for any cop or swat team have to do something about this mess.

"No one can stop us once we use this baby on them." said a thug name Franky. "Help me set up the rocket launcher."

One tries to with one getting a sneak attack, and the other on stopping to see that Batman has arrived to stop this whole mess.

"Ah…Franky…!"

And one having her gun pointed it near Franky's head.

"I wouldn't fire off that thing if I were you…" said Megan. "Shall we dance with them, Batman?"

"I don't see why not." the Dark Knight smiled.

Seems that Gordon didn't have to send in a swat team after all, since both Batman and Megan were beating the bad guys up from the inside of the building for they hear it, lots of it. Some went flying through the window unharmed, a few fled out to surrender, and the rocket launcher fires into the air to blow up to also be saving many lives in time.

"Hold your fire!" said Gordon.

With Batman's help, the gang is captured. And Megan bringing some of them out by force, she kicks the powerful rocket launcher weapon in the air with her bare foot, wow!

"We give up!" said one of the thugs. "Don't hurt us!"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't try aiming at the cops, you should learn how to work on your shooting skills." she said to them. "(See you in a bit, Bruce.)" Megan turns her attentions towards Gordon. "They're all yours!"

Nice way for them to take out the bad guys for Gordon and his men to arrest Rupert's gang on site. In front of news reporters, Dent publicly congratulates the police and thanks Gordon with some help from Megan too. Both to them, Batman should be thanking the most.

"As a district attorney, I would like to think Commissioner Gordon, his men, and Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter on their finest work today." Dent said live on TV.

Gordon looks up to see Batman on top of the roof near by. He swings his cape around and is gone.

"And thank you."

"That's Batman for you, Gordon."

Gordon and Megan see Batman taking off.

"So, this raid was your idea?" ask one of the news reporter.

"That's right, for Rupert Thornes troublesome is all over now. I will be re-elected as an attorney to De-Throne him and his men from ruling Gotham to turn it into a peaceful town with my help."

Megan heard about Dent being Bruce's friend and a district attorney to keep on working hard for it.

"(You said it, dude.)" she said to herself.

But just then, one of the captured crooks' taunts Dent with the assurance that he and his cohorts will soon be free, and kicks a puddle of mud, splattering it on Dent's suit.

"You may talk tough, pretty boy, but you won't be when Mr. Throne's done with you." he said to Dent. "He chews up and spits out creeps like you for breakfast."

The cops take that person away.

"Alright! That's enough out of you!"

Megan felt something bad from with in Dent to witness a terrible thing that was about to happen next.

"Ah…Dent? Are you alright?" Megan asks him.

No, he wasn't…To everyone's shock, Dent goes from being happy to then go all berserk with fury and attacks the handcuffed man, and must be pulled off him. Wow! He just snapped just like that suddenly!

"Hey!"

"You little weasel!" angered Dent. "I'll tear you apart!"

No one was doing anything to stop Dent from hurting a thug.

"Help!" he pleased. "Get him off me! He's crazy! Someone get him off me!"

The cops try to stop him as a group for Megan does something about it as well.

"(Oh, no…!) Stop it, Dent!" she said. "Calm down! Someone help me out here!"

"Shut up!"

Dent 'in anger' hits Megan to the face to fall right into a metal light pole to the head to go out cold and weak after that impact.

"Megan!" Gordon was horrified.

"Mock me, will you?!" Dent was losing it and was about to punch the man.

"Help!"

A second later, Dent inexplicably reverts to his amiable, courteous self, with seemingly no memory of the fit of rage. Once Gordon stops him in time. A close call that one was.

"Harvey! Get a hold of yourself!" said Gordon. "Look what you did to Megan!"

Dent sees Megan feeling weak to try getting back up with her head starting to hurt her like crazy from moving that fast. From that, he snaps out of it in time.

"Jim! Oh, no…Megan? Did I do that?"

He tries to help her out, but Megan takes off in the hurry as fast as she could.

"Stay away from me!"

With everyone else in shock on what they all just witness; Gordon takes Harvey away from the media.

"Come on, you don't need this."

At least the cops took care of the crook.

"That guy's a maniac! He should be the one in jail!" he said.

Despite having seen the direct cause of the attack, Gordon asks what that was about.

"What in the name of heaven was all that about?"

And Dent says this to him…

"I don't know. I guess he just hit the right button."

"That's one heck of a button." Gordon mutters. "And…I wouldn't worry about Megan; she's just shock and surprise on what you did. I know you didn't mean to."

"I hope so too, Jim." said Dent.

Meanwhile, Thorne is gritting his teeth, as Dent's actions have crippled his interests in Gotham. He commands his moll Candice, to find something dirty about Dent's past, despite his apparently spotless record that could be used in his favor.

"My, this guy is crazy." said Thorne's female co-workers.

"Yeah, crazy like a fox. That little tantrum probably bought him another 10,000 votes." he then says this part to his men. "All men have something to hide. The brighter the picture, the darker the negative."

Megan comes back to the Batcave and was lucky enough to withstand the pain from the head to get Bruce to help her out. While at the same time, she started seeing something repeatedly in darkness, cried out children, someone with their arms reached out, and a voice of a little girl calling out to her parents. It soon stops. What was Megan thinking about?

"Ah! Bruce…? Bruce!" she calls out to him.

Bruce sees Megan in pain as he returns to his home.

"Megan?" he rushes to her side before she collapses. "What happened?!"

"Bruce…My head hurts…! I'm seeing things that I don't know of but I felt like I did a long time ago…! He just pushed me to a metal pole really hard!"

Bruce kept Megan calm.

"Try not to move." he carries Megan to lay down on the chair to examine her brain. "Who did this to you? One of Rupert Throne's thugs?"

"No…! Not them…" she tries to stay calm. "You heard the news? Harvey Dent snapped at one of them who was a complete jerk, almost try beating a man to death, and I tried stopping him, but…"

Bruce sees the rest on TV for he didn't want to believe that his best friend could do something like this.

"Harvey? It can't be...!"

"I don't think he didn't mean to, Bruce." said Megan. "It's the other half of him, from the way he snapped…! Your friend must have a dark split personality. Sorry…Ouch!"

Bruce gets to work on Megan's brain to see on how it was holding up.

"Don't be. I believe in you, Megan, I'm just…"

Megan gets on what Bruce meant there.

"Surprised? I would be too if that was my best friend doing that." Megan head was hurting her. "My head…! I hope my brain's not bleeding from the inside." she tries rubbing her head gently with her hand.

"You said that you were seeing things you might know of, but you can't recall anything?" he asked.

"Huh? No, nothing. But it feels like I do." said Megan. "Like a said, I only remember my parents, this bracelet on my wrist, a building my own gadgets even made up weapons by hand, and learning how to fight back. From those and me becoming a bounty hunter, that's all I can remember. Nothing else. Why you ask?"

Now Bruce needed to know more about that.

"I'll consider it later. Your brain's all right, you just need to put ice on it, take it easy, and take this pill here."

"What is it?" ask Megan.

"Ibuprofen." Bruce gives it to Megan with a glass a water. "Take it. This one's much stronger to take it's time to heal your head."

And so, she does.

"Thanks, Bruce. Listen, I'll be careful about this type of injury for now…It's Dent I'm more worried about." she had one other thing to ask of Bruce. "Say, you sure know a lot of doctor stuff. Why is that?"

"My father was one when he was alive." he said to leave it like that. "And it's not like Harvey didn't injured you too much to the head."

Aw, Bruce cares of Megan's safety.

"Yeah, you're right… (It felt like it, but it didn't…Why is that?)"

Well, at least Megan will be alright, besides seeing some were images in her head. A short time later at a campaign party to raise funds for his election as Gothams' District Attorney at Wayne Manor. Looks like Harvey will still stay strong to making a difference for the good of the people in Gotham still. As his fiancé Grace Lamont was thankful for Bruce to be running the fundraiser.

"Bruce, it was so nice of you to have this down at your manor for Harvey." she said to him.

"Well, Harvey and I go way back, he's the best District Attorney there is. And an even better friend." he added. "Though lately, he seems to be intense."

Megan doesn't blame Harvey on what he did to her by accident, just wants to know why.

"Even after the raid that both me and Batman stopped…"

"I've heard. Glad my favorite bodyguard's okay to recover." Bruce said to ask Grace about his friend's condition. "Is Harvey alright, Grace? That event there on TV…"

"I think the pressure of the campaign get to him is all. Still, I hope you don't blame Harvey too much, Megan, he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I get it, Grace, really." she said.

Looks like both Megan and Bruce just go along with it for now.

"I guess so…But still, he doesn't seem like himself."

Harvey seems to be winning the people over from his hard work on what he does best to make them smile all over the room.

"Oh, Mr. Dent!" a rich woman walks up to Harvey to be smiling. "I want you to know that I voted for you two times!"

"Well ma'am, I trust it was in two separate elections?"

Everyone laughs for Grace had something to say to her fiance next.

"Mr. Dent, I have a question." Grace calls out to him. "When are you going to marry that gorgeous fiancee of yours?"

Cute, Harvey has found the right woman for him and everyone laughs for love between them.

"Better marry her soon, Harv, or I might just steal her away myself!" Bruce made a joke.

"(Yeah right…)" Megan kept to herself there. "Just be happy that your best friend has a real friendly lady."

"You do and I'll prosecute." Harvey jokes with Bruce too.

Dent has another violent outburst in public when he is told that Thorne's men have been released due to an incomplete warrant once Carlos tells him the bad news on paper. Not again!

"(Bruce, be careful! He might do something worse to his own coworker like he did to me!)" Megan tries to stay calm but from the head made her feel very weak to see more of weird things of a hospital room next. "Not now…!"

Bruce goes over to Harvey to give it a try, he'll listen to his best friend.

"Harv, take it easy." Hh said. "This kind of behavior doesn't go over well with the voters!"

"Let go of me, you rich twit!"

Bruce Wayne is nearby and tries to calm him, but Dent shouts at him, and is prepared to attack him, only calmed by the intervention of his fiancé, Grace Lamont.

"Harvey!"

He snaps out of it again for Megan freaks out to still see many things in her mind a lot from before, but with more details of seeing some who was all tied up in pain.

"Dude! Take a chill pill!" Megan said.

"Grace! Megan! Bruce!" Dent was himself again. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what…! Excuse me."

Candice was there to see something to go down and to report back to Rupert right away. As Megan let's Grace and Bruce talk things out while calming her head down, she tells everyone to remain calm and getting back to partying.

"Okay, everyone! Nothing to see here! Get moving!" she tries lying down for a bit to still be seeing things of kids moving things with their minds of some kind. (Ouch! What am I seeing here?! Bruce tells me to relax? How can I when Dent's a mess?! What's wrong with me…?)"

Yeah, too many problems were going on in one day, huh? Concerned, Bruce advises him to seek psychiatric help to which Grace implies he already is much to Harvey's embarrassment. Highly reluctant to appear vulnerable during his reelection campaign, but agrees to seek counseling.

"It takes a strong man to admit when he has a problem." Bruce said to his best friend.

So Harvey agrees to seek for help 'secretly'.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it under your hat, okay?"

Neither Bruce, Grace, or Megan won't say a word about it in public.

"Don't worry. If there's anything I know, it's how to keep a secret."

"I think I should…I owe Megan that much." said Dent.

"She's more worried about you to like we are." said Bruce. "We'll do everything we can for you, I promise."

Under hypnosis with Dr. Nora Crest, while Candice eavesdrops, an alternate personality known as 'Big Bad Harv' surfaces. 'Harv' is resentful of Dent and produces a coin which he compulsively flips. Dr. Crest tries to reason with Harv, but he refuses to let Dent take over completely.

"I'm going' nowhere, missy! If anyone's leaving', it's Mr. Goody-Good! And maybe you with him..."

Scary! After Dr. Crest is nearly thrown from the window, she snaps her fingers. Dent resurfaces, and is immediately shaken by 'Big Bad Harv' and his actions, stating that he used to be able to repress him before. Nora suggests Dent admit himself to a psychiatric hospital for a few days, but Dent refused saying that it'd destroy his campaign entirely, shakily Dent agrees to the continued (but in secret) therapy sessions during the reelection campaign along with letting up on the aggression of it to keep his emotions in-check. Unbeknownst to Harvey, Candice secretly overheard the incident and she leaves to tell Thorne. Not good…Speaking of keeping things hidden as Megan does her work to know about Harvey Dent on what he did to herself from her computer book 'for Bruce's sake', another flashback happens to see a tall man to look like a demon to reach his hand out to someone up close, and more children all over in pain for a girl calling out to her family saying things like 'Mommy! Daddy!' in sorrow so many times. In pain, she screams loud to wake up from a dream from the looks of it, but it wasn't.

"What?! Huh?!" Megan was in pain and confused. "(What was that just now…? Was that real? Those strange images?) I hope Bruce's pill will take affect in my head to heal me slowly."

Scared that Megan was in right now, she was still a brave woman. Later at a campaign party, it is revealed that Dent is about to receive a landslide victory in the re-election; and that Harvey decides to celebrate this by proposing to Grace and selecting a wedding date later that evening as part of his acceptance speech to DA. So all was good so far for Dent which was good.

"Congratulations, Harv." said Bruce. "So calm and collective now."

"Yeah, we knew you would pull through." Megan said as well.

"It did turn out for me in the end, how are you feeling, Megan?"

She was getting better a little, which was a very good thing.

"I'm getting better to be able to fight." Megan said. "I mean, if anything else Batman will make sure that I'll be good to make it through."

"When it comes to love for you two, I see why it makes you feel stronger. I mean, I did tell you two that I am calm in the very end. In fact, I'm in such good spirits, I think I'll make a day for a certain weeding day."

Grace was so happy to hear the news for her and Dent to be finally get married.

"Oh, Harvey! Do you mean it?" she was so surprised with tears of joy.

"It's part of my special speech."

With Grace and Dent kissing each other for Bruce and Megan let them be for a while.

"Come on, Megan." he said. "Give these two some private time."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Megan follows Bruce. "Need to use the restroom anyways." Dent receives a call from Thorne, who summons him to a meeting, or else 'Big Bad Harv' will be exposed; completely demolishing Harvey's career. Megan coming out of the bathroom overhears Dent's phone call; and using her computer book to hear that the unknown caller was Rupert Throne himself to cause this man some trouble. Feeling pain from her head again, Megan still had to tell Bruce that his friend was in deep trouble now. "(Oh, no! Rupert Throne!)" she tries finding Bruce right away. "Bruce! Dent's leaving! Chat with your girlfriend later and let's see what's up with him!"

"He's what now?" he leaves to excuse himself to the other woman. "Excuse me!" Bruce tries talking to his friend. "Hey, Harv! What's up?"

Dent can't tell where he was going to Bruce or to Megan either.

"What's going on?" she asks him the same thing 'or tries to'.

"Uh, a surprise meeting, that's all."

"Now?" question Bruce. "With who?"

Still, Dent won't say anything.

"Just mind your own business, all right?" said Dent.

Megan knew it for Bruce tries talking some sense into his best friend before it was too late.

"You're in trouble, aren't you?"

But Dent just takes off…

"My friend. Megan. You two don't know the half of it."

Noticing Dent's strange behavior, Bruce changes into Batman and follows him.

"Bruce! We have to go after-!" Megan was feeling the pain in her head again. "Ah! Not...Now…!"

"Megan!" Bruce helps her out. "I'll go!"

"No! I want to go too! Dent's a pal of mine as he is to you dearly for a friend. Please, Bruce."

He allows Megan to go with him on one condition.

"No use in talking to you out of this, is there? Just stay close to me until you are fully healed. About these images you're seeing. I might be wrong, but it might be showing your hidden past."

It didn't come to Megan's mind at all, but it had to make perfect sense.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…I think so." she said. "I wish I knew more about it."

"Let's get going. We'll talk more later." said Bruce.

"(Right…I hope you're on to something, Bruce.)"

And so, Bruce goes as Batman as he and Megan follow Dent to going to Rupert somewhere private. After placing a little tracking device for Megan to hook it up to Batman's computer to follow the car Dent was in.

"Got it?" he asked.

"We're good to go, they're going to a chemical plant building." Megan kept her gear online. "Listen, Bruce, I know what Rupert found out about Dent. The thing is…"

Megan tells Bruce/Batman on what she found out that Rupert has gotten on Dent on the way there. For it wasn't good at all.

"He has what?!"

At an abandoned chemical plant, Thorne and his gang confront Dent, having found records from his childhood that show that after he fought back against a bully; the boy was later hospitalized (for appendicitis, not injuries, but young Dent didn't know that). Feeling guilty, Harvey repressed his anger so completely that it has built up over the years, until it has become 'Big Bad Harv'. Now Bruce believes on what Megan was saying.

"Oh, that...! (I knew it!)" angered Megan.

Thorne threatens to expose an increasingly agitated Dent unless he complies with Thorne's agenda.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just a few favors from the D.A.'s office." said Rupert.

This was black mail here.

"You're dreaming."

"Otherwise, as a concerned citizen, I'd feel compelled to give this to the press." said the mob boss. "After all, the people of Gotham have a right to know the kind of person- or should I say 'persons' they've elected. So, what do you say, Harvey? Do we have a deal?"

Feeling angry, scared, and confused to almost aving it all to losing it and being laughed at, Harvey then calms down to be smiling all of a sudden.

"There's just one problem." he spoke.

"What's that?" Throne asked.

Then Harvey goes from being himself into Big Bad Harv to come out again.

"You're talking to the wrong Harvey."

Now it is Big Bad Harv who rises and attacks Thorne and his accomplices, wiping out the gang with the reluctant aid of Batman. Megan had her gun out to fire a warning gunshot in the air to keep every member intact.

"No, Dent!" Batman stops him from punching Rupert in time.

"All right! Nobody move!" Megan said to them to see one chair go flying at one pervert member to getting hit out of nowhere. "I said stay down! (What was up with that chair getting thrown just now? Bruce nor Dent didn't pick it up…)" getting back to the real matter. "Dent! Stop this!"

"She's right." said Batman. "Bruce told Megan who asked me to help her out by saving you! Let's get out of here!"

But Dent 'or Big Bad Harv' wasn't in the mood right now to push Batman aside.

"Get away from me! And you, Megan, stay out of this for your own good!" said the bad Dent. "Throne is mine!"

Looks like Rupert won't go down so easily to get back up and still have the power.

"Get them both!"

The thugs stop Dent to put the beating on them but Candice who just watched it all go down. As Batman and Megan try dancing like their fight against them.

"Let's do this, Megan."

"Right, Batman!" she said to him.

They fought back for Dent tries getting hold of Rupert to be hold back by his goons for their boss to make his escape in a hurry. As Batman does the same on the others stopping him too for Candice enjoys the show that was going on.

"Wild…" said Candice.

Thorne then grabs the psychiatric file and runs out of the office through the plant. Megan tries stopping him by using her own rope-like hook shot.

"You must be Batman's pretty partner, Megan Tsuki." said the mob boss. "Trying to stop me?"

"Hand over Dent's files! Now! Or I will shoot you!" she demanded. "Hey!" but one member grabs Megan from behind to drop the gun.

"Go, Boss! I got this cutie pie…" Megan moves her head back in his face to break free and continues to follow Rupert.

"I said, hand it over!" Megan chases after him.

"Sorry, Megan! I love to stay and chat, but I got to run! Maybe next time!" Rupert laughs in his escape.

As Dent chases after him…

"Batman! Dent's going after Rupert!" she then sees Dent following them. "Dent! Stay out of this!"

"Give me that file!" demanded Dent.

"I'll get him!"

One of Thorne's thugs opens fire with a Tommy gun, and Batman knocks his aim off.

"Look out, Dent! Megan, get down!"

A stray bullet hits an electrical switchboard, and a live cable falls into a vat of chemicals, which blow up under the catwalk where Dent has fallen, the explosion tears through the catwalk and catching him right in the face. Leaving Rupert to escape with the files in the end.

"Watch out, Dent!" Megan calls out to him too late.

"HARVEY!" Batman was horrified.

As both Megan helps and Batman attend to his fallen friend, he recoils in horror at the damage wrought. Megan sees it first to be freaking out on what just happened to Dent's face.

"Ah!" she tries holding it in and her pain to be happening. "Batman…Don't look…!"

But he does anyways.

"Harvey...no..."

Dent is rushed to a hospital. For Bruce, Megan, and Grace would pray for him to recover after his surgery.

"Will he be all right, doctor?" Grace asked.

"He'll pull through." The doctor said the good news. "He's lucky for Batman and the same with you, Ms. Tsuki, to bring him here in time."

Megan goes along with it.

"Is what Bruce here would've wanted for his friend and for Grace's fiancé to get better. (Rupert Throne…! This is all his fault!)"

As Megan kept her anger aside, Bruce hopes so as well since he did rush Dent to the hospital in time.

"What about his face?" he asks the doctor next.

Well, there was no good news about it either for Megan could already tell just by looking at Dent's horrible condition.

"That's a different matter. A good plastic surgeon should repair his physical scars."

Megan gives Bruce the look to know that it was up to the doctors to help Dent out now, but not with his split personality.

"I'm worried about his mental scars." Bruce said to himself.

"Me too." same with Megan.

Seems that Rupert will keep his guard up to get back at Dent again, if he were to come to him again for revenge after hearing the news.

"Looks like Dent's finally out of your hair." said Candice

Rupert hopes so himself to throw the newspaper in his fire place after reading the news about Harvey Dent at the hospital.

"I wish I could be sure of that."

It was only the beginning here…The doctor removes his bandages, confessing that there will be some scarring.

"Now you understand, there's going to be some scarring, but I've already scheduled a surgeon."

But when the bandages are gone, the doctor and nurse back away in horror.

"Give me a mirror!" Dent demands to see a mirror.

"Harvey, maybe you should-"

But Harvey demands to look himself in a mirror right away.

"I said give me a mirror!" he throws the doctor aside to see himself in the mirror to then having a shocking reaction to scream. "Aaaahhhhaaarrruuuuuggghhhh!" Grace walks down the hall to Dent's room carrying flowers, then hears a horrible scream and sees Dent bolt from his room, clutching his face. Grace asks him what happened. He turns, revealing that one side of his body has been scarred by the chemicals, making him seem half-human, half-monster. She faints dead away. Dent, muttering a rueful farewell, disappears through the hospital's window. "Good-bye, Grace."

Once Megan heard the news and to tell Bruce about it, she was feeling the pain again to be seeing things of red all over the room to make Megan freak out.

"(No! No!) she snaps out of it again. "Enough, Megan! Just clam down…! Dent's a mess and he's gone…Revenge against Rupert maybe? It must be. I have to find him before Rupert does to try murdering him for good!" Megan takes off first to begin her search once she tells Bruce the terrible news. "(Bruce, you're not going to like this. And Dent, I don't blame you…Rupert Throne will pay! I'll stop him for you, even if I'm still in pain here! Just you watch me.)" Yeah, but will Megan be well for herself from her head injury? The search for Bruce/Batman and Megan finding Dent begins! Six months later, Dent, now calling himself 'Two-Face', has recruited two henchmen, twin brothers Min and Max. Megan had a lead going on nearby Gotham's gambling bar type of place to follow that car to try stopping on whoever it was. "(Hey, that car's been around the area where Rupert owns the place…Could it be? I better have a look and see.)"

Two-Face's car pulls up outside one of Thorne's bookies, and the gangster flips a coin: both sides are stamped with a head, but one has been gouged with deep scratches.

"Good head - We leave 'em alone, bad head we hit 'em hard." Two-Face flips the coin to determine whether they will hit the bookie.

The coin lands 'bad' heads up, and they raid the place as Megan sneaks inside from the back 'while still having a painful headache' and gets her gun out to get ready to make a move.

"Everybody down!" said Max to fire a warning shot with his machine gun. "I said down!"

All the people did just that in order to save their own lives. Megan comes out from a side to have her gun pointed out at both Min and Max before their boss came in, being Harvey Dent as Two-Face himself as a new super villain.

"Freeze!" she said. "Don't you two dare move! Where's your boss? Who are you working for?!"

"Oh, Boss..." Min and Max said together.

The two-twin smiled together to not be scared at all for their boss Two-Face appears to Megan's surprised. She has found him, to not be so good at all to see who was ruining Rupert's places lately. It was him!

"Don't bother to adjust your picture. For within the next five minutes, I'm in control."

Megan couldn't believe on what Dent's face looked like from the accident he had.

"Wait…Dent?! What happened to you?! Are the one who's ruining Rupert's places?!" she was shock. "(Can't say I blame him there…)"

"Ah, Megan Tsuki…" Two-Face spoke. "Batman's pretty partner, Goodie to goner Harvey's best friend Bruce Wayne's bodyguard, and a mysterious bounty hunter. How nice we finally we at last after hearing so much about you. For I am…Two Face now. The old Harvey Dent's long gone."

Only because of this guy has loss his mind.

"Two-Face? Is this because on what Rupert Throne did to you?" ask Megan. "All of this for revenge?!"

Two-Face flips his coin to get a good head to sparing Megan only to slow her down.

"Something like that, yes. But I'm free to do whatever I want. Now move it!"

"No, I won't!"

Megan tries fighting Two-Face in combat to fire back at his bullets with her gun to try holding him down, but then her head started to hurt to be seeing things so many times again to slow her down.

"What's wrong…?" Two-Face mocks her. "Oh, right. I whack some sense into you, didn't I?Sorry." he uses his gun to hit Megan to weaken her more to the stomach and goes down. "Now then, go get the money, boys!"

After clearing out the safe and the cash drawers, and taking a crate filled with silver dollars, one of the twins sees a diamond ring on a woman's finger, and starts to take it.

"Got some silver coins here!" Min shows Two-Face.

"Take it."

As for Max seeing the ring that he was about to take…

"I'll take that." he was about to do it.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Two-Face stops Max in time. "You got to flip for it."

"What?"

Two-Face flips the coin again, saying jewelry wasn't part of the plan – the coin lands 'good' heads up and to his henchman's bafflement, Two-Face yells at him to leave the ring. Megan could shoot him, but she didn't want to hurt Bruce's friend to try capturing him alive.

"(What do I do? What can I do?)" Megan was both in pain and confused right now.

"Are you watching, Megan?" Two-Face asks her. "Watch and learn how true justice's done." he then tells Max to leave the ring be. "Good side again. Leave it!"

"But, Two-Face!" the boss smacks the ring out of Max's hand.

"I said leave it!"

And they do so leaving Megan to stay put to still feel in pain from the head to do anything.

"Say ya, cute stuff!" both Min and Max said at the same time.

Before leaving, Two-Face empties his gun into the walls and television screens, leaving a message for Thorne: that he's going down.

"Before I go, I want you all to give Rupert Thorne a message for me..." Two-Face fires constantly into the air.

No kidding! That was some warning there…Now Megan knows on who she was dealing with, and so will Brace/Batman.

"Wait! Come back-! Ouch!" she was down for Two-Face said something to two people.

"Remember this well, Megan, this is justice." he then says something to everyone else. "I'm coming for him…"

After firing a warning shot at the televisions, Two-Face, Min, and Max take off.

"Dent-! I mean, Two-Face, wait! You don't have to do this!" Megan warns him.

"Until we meet again…Think about what I just said!"

It was payback time for Two-Face. He must be stopped…! Sort of! Megan had to report it to Bruce right away.

"(Darn it, Dent…!)" she calls up Bruce from her belt. "Batman, I found Dent, but…you're not going to believe this. Remember the riots of Rupert's places to randomly having them all attacked? Well, get this…"

Thorne, infuriated that his most fearsome enemy is now targeting him without the constraint of the law and hurting his pocket much more than he ever did as District Attorney, puts a two-million-dollar contract on Two-Face's head, one million for each face.

"How much did he take me for this time?" Rupert asked in anger.

"Two-hundred thousand."

Once Candice tells her boss, that was a lot to lose to be very bad news.

"I thought we got rid of this guy." so says one of Rupert's men.

"Are you kidding?" the mob boss said back. "We created him."

Bruce has his own nightmare, when both Dent and his parents demand why he failed to save them.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" said Harvey/Two-Face for him to be falling to his doom.

As well as Megan was scared to have her head hurting to be trapped in a burning fire all over, and calling out to Bruce for help.

"Help! Bruce! Save me! Save Dent! Save us!"

For Thomas and Martha Wayne also looked down on their son.

"Why couldn't you save us, son?" said the said Thomas.

But it was all a dream…

"Megan! Harvey!" he cried out their names. Waking up from the terrible nightmare, Bruce vows to save his friend at any cost. Along with helping Megan on what he could gather from her headaches showing strange images from within her. "(Megan…Please, hang in there…I'll help you out as much as we'll do the same for Harv too. We'll keep on searching as a team.)" Bruce thinks about his friend. "So, what are you dreaming tonight, Harvey? Peaceful dreams? Nightmares? Maybe both at once. Sleep well, my friend. Where ever you are, whatever you've become, I will save you. I swear."

Candice, playing a subtler game than Thorne's other thugs, visits Grace disguised as a police detective, saying that they want to help Dent. Candice leaves her a transmitter with instructions to activate it if Dent contacts her. As Megan kept an eye on things – between finding Two-Face and Rupert to already pass his men and Two-Face himself on the streets.

"(What is this? Hide and go seek to finding nothing?)" she kept on searching around.

In their hideout, Two-Face starts sharing out the profits of the bookie raid. When he opens his own wallet, he freezes when he sees a picture of himself, whole and happy, with Grace at his side. Noticing this, Max offers to bring Grace to him if he misses her so much. Two-Face flips his coin, which lands bad heads, and says it can wait. He also says he's through with humiliating Thorne, and is ready to take him down once and for all.

"You always were a couple of greedy little beggars, even when I prosecuted you as DA." he said to both Min and Max.

Looks like Megan looks up on her computer book on where Two-Face will strike next that has Rupert all over it- clubs, diners, shops, or files about him maybe. She found out where he might go to next to report it to Bruce right away.

"I got it!"

Speaking of Bruce…Or rather himself as Batman looks at Two-Face's list of targets – all of which, besides having some relation to the number two, are fronts for Thorne's activities – and predicts his next target.

"Keep your guard up, sir." said Alfred. "Harvey is no longer the fellow we knew."

Not to Bruce, for he still knows that Harvey was still himself from inside of Two-Face.

"I still feel that somewhere inside that monster is my old friend."

Alfred sure hopes so for Bruce/Batman to think that way.

"That may make him even more dangerous."

Megan soon contacts Bruce/Batman with her belt to report in.

"(I'm starting to get it now…)" Bruce talks to her next. "Did you find anything, Megan?"

"You bet I did…! With some headaches to withstand!" Megan stays strong.

"You alright?"

Aw…Bruce cares for Megan's safety of course, she was a headstrong and beautiful woman she was. I think Bruce likes some women like that.

"I'm good! I'm fine…!" she gets back to the subjects to send from her computer book. "Listen, Bruce, I know that I know too that Dent…Or rather Two-Face has gotten hold of Rupert's many criminal's hideouts, but one place to have the information at for your friend to go after in his revenge next. The predict. I've pinpoint the location to the area, follow the map and I'll meet you there."

Batman gets on his motorcycle to do just that to meet Megan there for her to drive her car to the building right away.

"I'm on my way." he said. "Megan, please don't do anything to stop Harv on your own until I arrive."

"Fine…" Megan will do so. "You don't need to worry about me, Bruce, I'll be fine. Meet you there."

As Megan hangs up to sneak on inside to see Two-Face's getaway car, Batman did care for Megan a lot to say the last part to himself.

"(But I do worry about you.)"

At the office of Thorne's attorney (last name Doubleday), Two-Face and his men find a confidential file on Thorne with evidence galore of his criminal activities. Megan sees Batman for them to stop the three right away by staying close together.

"Batman. (Right on time, Bruce.)"

"Let's get to it." said the Dark Knight.

Two-Face, Min, and Max were about to make their escape, until…

"Let's get going!" said Two-Face.

Batman and Megan both appear and tries to stop them, pleading with Two-Face to let him help 'for Bruce to be doing just that'.

"Hiya, boys. I'm back with some help." Megan points out being Batman.

Max rises using his gun for Batman to pull that out of his hands. Then tries punching the hero, Megan holds his hand to hurt the man for Batman to take care of the other two.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Just stay down." Megan said to the twin boys to kicking one down. "Batman! Get Two-Face!"

Batman tries talking to Two-Face while stopping him.

"You're coming with me, Harvey!" he said. "I want…Well, Megan and I want to help you."

"For Bruce's sake, too!" Megan added. "Come on, man!"

"Help me?!" Two-Faces questions them. "None of you don't know anything about me!"

Batman kept on trying.

"I know you have friends, Harvey. Megan forgives you for hurting her in the head. There is friend out there who really cares about you."

Two-Face grabs hold of a lamp to use as a weapon against Batman.

"Friends of Harvey are no friends of mine!" he said. "And Megan is nothing but a backup person!"

"Hey!" Megan draws her gun out at Two-Face. "Put the lamp down! Now!"

Soon, Batman brings up Grace who misses Harvey from within his mean self to come to his senses…

"What about Grace?" Batman questions him.

"Grace?" Two-Face lets his guard down. "How do you know about Grace?"

Megan goes along with Batman mentioning Grace.

"Because she asked for me and Batman to help you out! (Quick thinking there, Bruce. Nicely one!)"

"And she still cares about you." said Batman. "She loves you. She keeps your picture. She waits for you every day, and she's waiting for you still, Harv. Please…"

Two-Face is momentarily halted by the mention of Grace, but then Batman and Megan are both distracted by the appearance of Min, snapping Two-Face out of it. Seems that Max was fine after being kicked hard to getting back up first.

"Hey! What's going on…?" he sees Batman and Megan. "What the-?"

So much for talking some sense into Two-Face now. He's back to acting like his bad self again!

"Oh! You idiot!" Megan had to stop Two-Face again.

As Batman tries getting back up to try slowing Two-Face down.

"Harvey…! Wait!"

"Let go of me!" Two-Faces pushes Batman aside.

"Batman! Watch out!" Megan warns him.

Too late! This leaves Two-Face to escape with the file, flooring Batman with a kick that sends him crashing into a janitor's cart, severely cracking his ribs.

"Harvey…!" Batman was too weak to move. "Megan..." he was then out cold.

"Batman!"

Megan tries stopping Two-Face, only to fire gun shots at the window to slow her down with lots of shard glasses flying all over. Making his escape with the files and the twins.

"Don't even think about it, Megan!" Two-Face stops her. "Tend to Batman if you wish for him to live on still in the name of justice, or at least die for it since you're weak from your injured head…Just stay out of my way."

And their they go leaving Megan looking upset for she was feeling the pain from her head of the many things to be seeing and hearing so many times to be losing it, and grab hold of a large pieces of glass shard to use it for something…

"No! The pain…! These images…! Make it stop!"

The janitor wakes up Batman for his ribs were hurting him after Two-Face kick him down like that. He tries looking for Megan somewhere within the building, and having a pack of matches that shows where Two-Face's hideout was at. Good lead so far, but first he needed to find Megan from her painful headaches to know that something was wrong from seeing the broken weapon with lots of glass all over the follow her. As they were driving away, Two-Face sees an ad for a wedding shop, and imagines that the bride is Grace. Telling his men to stop the car, he takes out his coin and flips it...He telephones Grace and asks to meet with her. She agrees and after she hangs up, hesitates briefly, then activates the transmitter. Thorne rages that if the file finds its way to the police, he will be ruined. Then Candice receives the signal from Grace.

"Grab your hat, Rupie, and your checkbook. Tonight may be our lucky night."

Oh, no…! As back at the building, that Batman was trying to find Megan to see her in the restroom. And…She was about to cut her wrist with a glass piece under the running water sink!

"Megan…?" Batman had to try to stop her. "Megan! Don't!"

"Batman!" she was going to do it to leave some cuts on her hand and she was still in pain. "Stay back! I'm nothing! I'm seeing things I don't understand what's going on with me! I'm just like Dent! He's right about one thing, that I should've died…! I'm nothing if I'm weak to you!"

"But that's not true!"

Batman had to try saving Megan at least before saving Harvey as Two-Face next.

"Stop it, Bruce!" she said in anger and tears. "I'm just like Dent! I want to know what happened to me! But I can't from these strange images in my head that I can't recall or hearing the cries of pain of children's calling for help! I want to know what they are to remember everything! Why can't I?! Why…Bruce? Answer me that!"

Megan was about to hurt herself, but was afraid to do it from within her eyes, for Bruce could tell right away that she couldn't do it. This was his chance to talk to her right away while talking to her and walking up slowly to grab the glass piece out of her hands.

"Megan. I get it, both you and Harv are in the same situations, but you two are completely different."

"Stop it, Batman!" Megan tries to warn him. "Stay back!"

"Just hear me out first." he said while still walking. "I want to help you."

"But you don't know anything about me-!"

"I want to!"

Bruce stops Megan there to make her realize it, soon to understand the images she's been seeing lately.

"What…How do you…?" she was lost. "Wait…! You don't think that these images I've been seeing and hearing is caused by my headaches that has something to do to my past…Does it?"

With Megan lowering her hand a bit with the glass piece to be away from her wrist, Bruce/Batman kept on talking to her and walking up slowly.

"I'm beginning to figure that out. But Megan, the difference is between you and Harvey are your own problems to be in the same boat together. When I loss my parent, I had nothing to go on…But…! I decided to fight back no matter what as you see before you today; Harvey had some trouble in his past that he wishes to fight for part of him does and the other half tries to take over everything from within him. But you, Megan, you're different! From having a strange bracelet around you, knowing on what you do, think before doing anything the way I do, brave, strong, beautiful, and so much more to find out what had happened to you and your parents. Alhough the road might be a rough one ahead from covering the truth, but I know and you know that deep down…! We can find it together!" he made his point. "But ending your journey here is not the answer! Don't do what Harvey's other half Two-Face does!" Bruce sounded serious there. "I don't want to lose another…Please! Trust me!"

And with that, Batman reaches his hand out to Megan to finally get it now, and to learn more later once she was ready to little by little. But with all of this to be told, she lowers her guard down and drops the sharp weapon in time to be breaking down in tears. She'll be alright now to see for herself from looking at a mirror. And turning off the running sink.

"(Oh, God…! I almost became – Two-Face! Harvey Dent!)" Megan walks over to Bruce. "Bruce…! I'm sorry!"

Megan just holds Bruce to embrace with him, all he could do for a moment now was to be by her side and to ease the pain. Finding more about the mysterious Megan Tsuki will take some time – but that won't stop Bruce as Batman to never give up until he uncovers the answers that he needs. As Megan, will do the same thing for herself if she had to.

"It's alright. I know how it feels. It hurts, the only thing you had to do is to move on." said Batman. "But never forget on who or what you are. No matter what happens, just be yourself."

"I will…I'll try to." Megan calms down now to slowly see something from her flashbacks. "I think…I know what I have to find, to uncover…I've been-!" Bruce stops Megan from there.

"Another time." he said. "We'll take it slow."

"I… (I get it. At least, for now until I…Or rather, when we cross that path again.)" she drops the subject for now. "I understand. Oh, right!" Megan sees something from Batman's hand. "A pack of matches?"

He looks at it.

"A design of deck of cards from the looks of it, the only thing that could lead us to Harvey."

Sand from there, Megan looks it up from her computer book to see on the logo and the location fast.

"I got this!" she said. "I should be able to find Two-Face, you're too hurt after he kicked your ribs."

"No, I'll be fine." said Batman. "I'm more worried about you, Megan."

"Actually, I'm fine now. In fact, just talking to you, Bruce, my headaches are all gone." she said while still working. "I don't know why, but…I feel a bit calm after getting that out of me. And about me from almost…"

Bruce/Batman stops Megan from that part.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "It does hurt at first, I've been there once. Believe me."

I bet Megan does from Bruce's words alright. Soon, Megan has found the location.

"I got it! Two-Face and is men are hiding out at Wild Deuce. Just a few blocks from here!" she said. "Also, I'm picking up a strong signal from somewhere of the place itself…Ah! A tracking device! From the looks of it, Two-Face is in trouble with someone who's with him right now!"

"Is it Grace?" Batman took a while guess there.

"I think it is…Rupert and the others must've track them…!" Megan gets going to let Batman follow her. "Come on! We need to get down there and save the two and to stop Rupert and his gang! Let's go, Batman! Just watch yourself!"

And out they went on the Batcycle together for Bruce could still drive for Megan to hold to him from behind. He smiles, looks like he has Megan back to normal now, and more to uncover about her true self later on.

"Welcome back, Megan."

Grace is delivered to the derelict 'Wild Deuce' club, where she enters a large room – half of it carefully groomed, half of it violently destroyed. Two-Face stands in the middle, his scarred half covered by a white cloth with an open eye. When Grace tries to reason with him, he starts talking about chance, saying how it controls everything, including whether a person is good or bad.

"This is my world now...A dichotomy of order and chaos, just like me." he says to Grace. "Chance, Grace. Change is everything. Whether you're born or not. Whether you live or die. Whether you're good or bad. It's all arbitrary."

But Grace refuses to accept this, saying that Dent has accomplished all the good things in his life – becoming District Attorney, winning her heart – through hard work and virtue. He can still be a good person, and reverse the harm he has done. She then pulls away the cloth and says that, despite everything he's become, she still loves him. Two-Face embraces her, his voice breaking...and then Thorne enters with his thugs, having knocked out Min and Max.

"At last we meet, face to face...to face." said Thorne.

Candice gloatingly informs Two-Face that Grace is the one who led them to him, while Grace is horrified. Thorne demands the file and Two-Face refuses, but Throne breaks him by threatening Grace. Beaten, Two-Face pulls the file from under one of the disused roulette tables. Thorne confirms that the file is genuine, then orders his henchmen to kill both. Batman and Megan make their way to the area as fast as they could. Hopefully for our heroes to still fight back in his injury for Megan to back him up this time. Since her headaches was finally gone 'which was a very good thing'.

"Keep going straight, Bruce!" she said while holding him from behind. "We'll be there in a second or so! (Two-Face…Or Dent…I'm not like you, we are different with different problems you and me! And I'm going to prove it to you!)"

Just then, Batman arrives, but he was still weak to move so much.

"Come on-!"

"Bruce!" she tries helping him.

"I'm fine, Megan, thank you." said Batman. "Let's get inside."

Megan gets ready to fight again.

"Oh! Right! Wait up!"

One was about to shoot Two-Face and Grace to death, until…A rope ties him up, pull him out of the door, and is beaten up hard to the face. Batman appears. And Megan takes down another one from him who was a pervert the other time.

"Payback time…" she gets her gun out. "Not so fast, Rupert!"

Megan and Batman shows themselves to the enemies.

"Batman!" one of the members said. "And his lady friend Megan, the bounty hunter!"

"This is the last time you interfere with me, Batman!" he takes a gun out. "Megan, say goodbye to your boyfriend-!" Thorne attempts to shoot at Batman, but Two-Face kicks Thorne and causes him to shoot a chandelier which collapses onto him.

"(Ha, not bad…)" surprised Megan to get back to the fighting part. "You Throne boys and girl are all under arrest!"

Batman, Megan, and Two-Face attack the thugs, though Batman is severely hampered by his cracked ribs; still Megan helps him out with her ninja star throwing 'being jacks' and her baton to fight back to also be very strong to using tables as a throwing weapons at the other thugs, while Grace does her part by knocking Candice out.

"Are you two alright?" Grace checks on Batman and Megan.

"Never been better! Nice moves there." Megan was amazed on how much Grace could handle her own battles. "The way you pulled Candice's hair like that, awesome."

"Thank you."

Megan let's Batman lean on her shoulders to help him walk on his feet.

"Let's go, you." she said.

"Megan…Thank you…"

"Oh, please! I should be thanking you for saving my life tonight." she means well deep down to care.

"I take it that means you're welcome then?" he teases her.

"Something like that." Megan answers back.

Once the thugs are subdued, Two-Face aims a Tommy gun at the trapped Thorne, while Batman is too weak to rise.

"Harvey!" Batman calls out to him.

"Don't do it!" same with Megan.

"No…No!" Rupert pleased for his life. "Two-Face, don't! You guys can't let him do this!"

Grace, Megan, and Batman pleaded to let the law deal with Thorne, and Two-Face retorts that the only law is the law of averages.

"Harvey! What are you doing!?" worried Grace.

"Taking control of my life."

"Don't do it, Dent!" Megan tries to as well. "Trust me! You're only going to make things much worse!"

Batman knows how Two-Face feels, but still. This wasn't the way!

"Let the law handle it." haid Batman.

Like he'll listen to anyone else now.

"The law?!" questioned Two-Face. "Here's the only law! The law of averages!" he shows his two-headed coin. "The great equalizer!"

"You listen to a coin?!" Megan questions Two-Face to know that it was nothing. "Give me a break!"

"You think it's nothing?! Then watch me." he flips his coin to decide Thorne's fate...

Megan sees other box full of silver coins to look like Two-Face's one.

"Batman! The coins!"

And thanks to Megan's wishful thinking, Batman throws the crate of silver dollars, mixing them in midair with Two-Face's coin and this causes him to lose it.

"No!" Two-Face freaks out. "What have you done?! My coin! Where is it?!" he tries finding it with no luck. "I can't decide without my-! Oh, no! It's got to be here! I have to have it!"

Unable to decide without it, Two-Face collapses onto the club's floor, throwing a tantrum of rage as Grace comforts him.

"(Seriously, all this fuss just for a coin of his? Give me a break…)" Megan kept that part to herself only. "Grace, go to him. Please. He…He needs you…"

Grace does so just that for Harvey Dent who was still in their still from Two-Face's control.

"Thank you." she said to Megan. "It's alright now, Harvey. I'm here."

A touching moment for those two to have together. The police soon arrive and Thorne and his gang are all taken away. Two-Face is also arrested, but with Grace by his side. Megan hopes for the best to discover more about herself later, but for now saving Harvey Dent the best they could be, and that's all that matters tonight. Still, he was Two-Face to become a criminal from that day on. And Grace…I wish I knew what happened to her after this event happened.

"Still wish we could've saved Dent…Now he's Two-Face." said Megan. "Not good…Sorry, Bruce." she said quietly to him.

"I know…We'll try to one day."

Gordon wonders whether there's hope for Dent.

"Poor Harvey. So full of anger." said Gordon. "Do you two think there's any hope?"

"I hope so, Gordon, for his sake." Megan said. "What about you, Batman?"

Well, he says this even looking at Megan.

"When there's love, there's hope, Megan. Commissioner. But with a little luck wouldn't work." But alone, he flips a coin into a nearby fountain, wishing his old friend Harvey the best of luck.

"Hey…Isn't that…?" Megan sees the coin that was Harvey Dent's. Or rather Two-Face's.

"It is." Batman tosses the coin into the water. "For you, Harvey."

As Batman and Megan both turn away, the coin lands heads up. For them to see that a little on their way out to walking back, because Batman needed treatment right away with Megan's help in science after he helped her out in return for her to walk him back to the Batcycle for he still can drive.

"(Dent…Well, whatever I may find out about my past self…I better be ready for whatever comes my way. Whether to be good or bad.)" Megan said to herself. "(But for now, I just got to still be myself. And hopefully other people will be too.) Hey, Batman? Thank you for saving my life today."

"Does that mean you find me cute?" Bruce teases Megan again.

"It just means that I'm starting to trust in you more is all."

Good enough, for those two make a great team. Or more like Batman and Megan are a lot alike for something beautiful to happen for those two.

"Close enough." he smiles.

"What was that?" ask Megan.

"I said, you're welcome, Megan."

And with that, some of the things we'll soon learn to get to know even more will soon be told little at a time.


	10. It's Never Too Late

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 - It's Never Too Late

In his estate, Arnold Stromwell, Gotham's reigning but aging crime boss, is watching the news. The lead item is the worsening conflict between himself and upcoming boss Rupert Thorne. That much he knows, but he has other concerns regarding his son Joey, who has been missing for days. He and his son were estranged, but Stromwell is convinced that Thorne is behind this and orders his men to set up a meeting with him. As Megan was listening in from outside of Arnold's home from her car quietly to report back to Bruce in time.

"Yeah, Bruce? It's me. We got a problem between Arnold and Rupert's rivalry…"

Batman, disguised as a hobo, is eavesdropping on Thorne, who plots to assassinate Stromwell after receiving his message. As Megan was there to eat and drink to minding her own business; but she was aiding Batman to eavesdrop to find out on what Rupert was up for her partner, with a recorder set up being a small pin on her jacket in disguised. Clever. For the man in charge of the place kicks the hobo 'being Bruce Wayne as Batman' to leave the place.

"Boss?" one of Rupert's men asks about Megan.

"Not her, not just yet." he said. "Invite her to sit with me. Megan Tsuki won't pose a threat to me…I love a good challenge."

The clerk tells the hobo to leave.

"Come on, buddy, you're out of here. Let's go."

The man sees the hobo out of the place.

"Huh?" he acted confuse and leaves.

Now with the restaurant locked up but with Megan and the man in charge who was still inside, Rupert's man calls out to Megan as she acts like she was about to leave next.

"Oh, Megan. Come. Come. Sit next to your handsome Rupert Throne." he calls out to her.

Looks like his men makes sure that Megan does so and to hold on to her gear and gun.

"You heard the boss, have a seat." he said.

"Okay." she goes along with it. "(Bruce, you know what to do on your end now, just hurry back here so we can aid Arnold together…I can't believe I have to hang out with the likes of this weirdo!)"

Hang in there, Megan! You can do it! In a way, Rupert will 'at times' hit on her.

"So, Arnold wants to have a meeting with us tonight." Rupert explained. "We'll put a sign on the door to say, 'private party' only for us gentlemen."

The other members laugh for Megan already knew what that met.

"Yeah, a go away party…"

"Is what you boys do?" Megan asks them. "Planning before hand to kill off another mob member? Real mature."

Rupert puts his arm around Megan to feel gross out.

"Now, now, Megan, I want you to join us until he arrives. You're a bounty hunter to catch the bad guys like him. I'm much different than Arnold Stromwell is. Believe me. Is that so wrong?"

Megan moves away a little from him sitting next to her.

"(In murdering someone it is!) Well, that's the life of a mafia? Maybe? You got me, Rupert."

"And if Batman does appear, if he does…He'll get the message the other way around…Lucky for you, Megan, I'm a gentleman to be gentle to a pretty woman like yourself. So relax and enjoy the food here."

She tries to for Rupert wasn't Megan's type at all.

"Sure…" she tries putting on a strong face with the recorder still going on for Batman to still be listening in. "(You owe me big time after today, Bruce!)"

Now with the plan for Megan to try to hear while enjoying the meals with Rupert and his men, with a brave face on this girl to pull it off.

"In any case, I wish you the best of luck, my dear. No hard feelings, too much. We just might slow you down only than Batman." Rupert tells about his plan. "Now for the plan, once Arnold gets here…We act happy to put on a nice mood for him. Make him feel welcome. All everybody must do is to follow my instructions. It has to go clockwork here, from Pete and then the rest of you know what to do for us to get at Arnold for good."

Ha! Megan has gotten it all down to make some code go off in beeping sounds for Bruce to go into Batman mode to think of a plan, as she leaves a tip to make her leave now.

"Well, gentlemen, thank you for the meal. I think…" she said. "Whatever happens tonight on our ends to stopping it, maybe…Well, you know the rest." Rupert grabs Megan's hand to kiss it before taking off out of nowhere.

"And thank you for joining me, Megan, perhaps we can do that some other time? A little bit special if possible?"

"Ah…If possible…Please excuse me." Rupert's men just laugh all together for Megan gets out the back way, and far from the restaurant for her to wash her hands off right away to meet up with Batman. After feeling gross out and all. "(So gross! Fat freak! How dare he kiss me like that!)" Megan calms down after that to contacting Batman. "Hey! I'm ready whenever you are, Bruce! I hope you got all of that plan down!"

Poor Megan…On the way to the meeting, Stromwell passes an old rail yard, and has a flashback: two young boys, Arnie and Michael, are arguing on their way home. Arnie has stolen a handful of candy and is offering half to Michael, who refuses to take any. Arnie swears that one day he will own Gotham. But as they walk home, a train roars up the tracks at the boys. Michael dives out of the way, but Arnie's shoe is stuck. He manages to free himself and jump onto the neighboring track in time, but is immediately faced with another approaching train and freezes in fear...Shaking off the memory, Stromwell enters a deli controlled by Thorne for the meeting. Megan sees Arnold's car passing by 'as Batman does the same on top of the church', for her to catch up to him.

"Sorry to make you stay in that place alone with Rupert." Batman said to her.

"It's fine, Bruce, no worries." she forgives Bruce. "Still, we need to stop him before he gets to Arnold since we already know about the plan will go off."

"We will, but we need to take care of something here first."

Megan was kind of lost.

"Someone to meet at a church?" ask Megan.

"You'll know why we're here. Follow me." Batman approaches an elderly priest and asks for his help, with Megan tagging along. He seems to know of them and such to tell him that something was about to come on someone he knows of. "Excuse us, father." Batman calls out to him.

"What can I help you with?" the priest turns around to see Batman. "You! And you are…?" he asks Megan.

"I'm with Batman, his partner Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter of Gotham." she shakes hands with the priest man. "Please to meet you."

Batman gets to the point at hand to tell the priest about it.

"It's going down tonight, father. He's going to need you."

"Both a war and some misunderstanding." Megan said to the man.

"Is it Arnold?" he asked.

"It is." said Batman.

A big yes on that part indeed. With a sigh, the priest says that Arnold Stromwell is someone he wishes he could let go.

"Arnold?" the father was right on that part "That's one soul I wish I could give up on."

All the same, Batman encourages him to help.

"I wouldn't believe that you would give up on anyone, father. Please be there."

Looks like that father just might for Batman and Megan leave the building, and for her to ask her partner about the man and Arnold know each other.

"So…Ah, how does that man know so much about Arnold?" she asks. "Sounds like they're close."

Yeah, Batman tells Megan on the way out…At the deli, Thorne acts affable, but Stromwell seizes him and demands to know where his son is. Seeming genuinely surprised, Thorne swears he had nothing to do with Joey's disappearance. Calming down, Stromwell accepts Thorne's invitation to sit—then realizes he has been set up as Thorne and the deli owner run out the back.

"No!" Arnold panics to be trapped inside.

Batman and Megan enter in to getting this man out of there, since there was bombs inside of the place. A set up!

"Batman! There's Arnold! My computer book is detecting lots of bombs all over the deli!" she said to him. "We need to get that man out! This place is about to blow!" Batman and Megan did just that and for Arnold's safety. A bomb inside the deli explodes for the two to do just that and the rest didn't know what was going on. The rest leave, for the others were alive and well. Batman and Megan saved Stromwell. "Wow! My fire proof sheets pulled up from the explosion and fire proof!" Megan said to liking her handmade work. "Batman, is Arnold alright?"

Seems like it.

"Yes, but we have to hurry."

Stromwell has been saved by Batman, for he uses the grappling hook to carry the man to safety, as Megan had her own being a type of special yo-yo to catch up with him. The man comes to.

"You okay?" Megan asks Arnold.

"Huh? What…?" he was lost. "Where am I…I'm alive…!"

"Easy there…"

Arnold knows of Batman, but Megan's first time for her and Arnold to meet with each other in person.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asks Batman. "And who are you?"

"I'm Megan Tsuki. A bounty hunter of Gotham and Batman's new partner." she answered. "Batman and I are here to help you out."

Didn't sound like Arnold didn't trust in them.

"Help me out?"

"More like saving your hide." said Batman.

As Batman 'and Megan helps put as well' asks him to give up his criminal ways and turn state's evidence. Stromwell acts defiant, but Batman decides to take him on a 'tour'.

"Ah, boys…? We should get going before more cops arrive." said Megan.

As the police investigate the bombing, a hobo comes forward and states that he saw Batman and Megan saving Storm as well. Batman carries Arnold to be very annoying while he and Megan jump from one building to another to make their getaway.

"Hey! Let go!" demanded Arnold. "Put me down!"

"Oh, shut up and hold on to Batman!" Megan said while catching up to her partner. "(Both Bruce and I are very skillful at this.)"

One of Thorne's thugs overhears this and informs Thorne as Gordon and Bullock go to the area to investigate.

"What are you looking at?" Gordon questions Bullock.

"Your hair. It looked better on TV."

The fireman told both Gordon and Bullock about the event that just went down tonight at the blown up deli.

"There's no evidence there was anyone inside."

Soon, the bum told to the three boss on what he just saw.

"There was somebody in there!" the bum spoke. "Batman saved his butt! I've seen it, man! He was just leaping' on the rooftops carrying' somebody on his shoulders! And some kind of hot chick following them! I seen it! Like a dark angel snatching' the guy from the fires of Hades, man! Along with a pretty girl!"

Fearing that Stromwell will be persuaded to testify against all his associates, Thorne orders a manhunt for Batman, Megan 'for his personal needs with her only', and Stromwell.

"Get everyone the streets to find Batman and Stromwell!" demanded Rupert.

"And Megan Tsuki, sir?" ask one of his men. "What about her?"

"Bring her to me alive, as the other two…Find and break a leg or two if you must."

That didn't sound good at all! The first-place Batman takes Stromwell to is his old neighborhood, where he started his career as an ordinary drug peddler, working from distribution to manufacture.

"Okay, why did you two bring me here?" ask Arnold.

"Ah, for the record, Arnold, Batman did. I just followed." said Megan.

Seems important for Batman and Megan to take somewhere for Arnold.

"You got something I want."

"Oh, yeah?" confused Arnold. "And what's that?"

Batman gets the grappling hook set up before doing anything else.

"Information, about the gangs."

"Seems that you and Rupert are enemies." Megan said to him. "Besides helping you out, Batman and I really want to stop them. Gang wars in Gotham, I think we have so much to deal with every night."

Arnold just laughs.

"Yeah right! Though I'm grateful for you two saving me, but it'll take more than earning my trust."

Batman lowers the grappler down from the roof building.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Batman said while smiling. "Megan, try to keep up."

"We'll do." Megan shoves Arnold next to Batman to be carried down this time. "Let's go, Arnold."

Down the three go for Arnold hates being carried around again.

"Oh, no…! Not again!"

What a baby…Arnold's fine! With Megan uses her gloves with giant long claws to claw down from one wall to another safely to catch up to Batman.

"What?" Megan mocks Arnold. "You're still alive."

"You're going to pay for this." he was angry at Batman to then see the area. "Hey, I remember this place. This is where I started everything."

Yep, Batman takes Arnold and Megan helping her partner out. To the Sunrise Foundation, a drug rehabilitation center.

"Selling drugs."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Megan explains. "Arnold, you were the top of the mafia group in this part of Gotham. You sold powerful drugs for anyone gets too attached to it without quitting. It can kill anyone if they do it so much with an overdose. Crystal meth, wasn't it? Surprise that you never got arrested but your other men to go down and Batman to correct you from the law, like a house arrest; other than that, this type of crime for your wife to leave you and your only son, the only crime you ever did was go to battle with Rupert Throne and his men."

She was right you know to make Arnold a bit speechless.

"How…How do you know…?"

"Megan does what she does best." Batman answers Arnold's question already.

But does Arnold think that Batman and Megan knows that he does sell the drugs in this part of the area of Gotham? Anything at all?

"Well, prove it!"

Batman's words said enough.

"You own it all because of it."

"Prove that too!" said Arnold. "Nobody twisted anybody's arm, and for the record I make candy."

Megan smacks him upside the head to come through his senses since Arnold was in denial.

"Quit hiding your dark past!" angered Megan. "You did it all and you know it already! And this candy you make, it's disguise as its mix in to be crystal meth itself! Batman, shall we?"

"You got it." he said. "Stay with me, Megan."

"Okay."

Batman does that to drag Arnold inside of the building.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you two taking me now?!" Arnold questions them again to see the building's name. "Sunrise Foundation? Means nothing to me."

Megan and Batman pull Arnold inside of the place.

"Oh, yeah? Let's go in and you'll see the rest for yourself, shall we?" Megan tells him so.

Once inside for Arnold still didn't get on why Batman and Megan brought him there.

"What is this place?"

"A drug rehab center." answered Batman.

Arnold thought that the two brought him there to get him fixed, but him denying from not being fixed at all.

"No!" Arnold refuses to go inside. "I ain't going in! Ten cent tour of the city is over!"

"Knock it off! (He's acting like a little brat of a child!)"

With Megan's yelling at Arnold and Batman punching the wall sure in front of Stromwell made him stop from going anywhere.

"So, what could it hurt? One little look, right?" he goes on in.

Megan sees why Batman wants Arnold to go inside of the room.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do now." she said to the Dark Knight. "I know why you want to help out Arnold."

"That's part of it." said Batman.

Inside, Stromwell is shocked to find his estranged wife, Connie, who is attending to Joey, suffering from severe drug withdrawal pains. Stromwell rages, but is brought up short when Connie says that it was one of his own dealers who got Joey addicted, and it was Batman who rescued him and alerted her. And Megan getting some of the report back, she gets the whole thing to see it all for herself up close.

"You see now, Arnold?" Megan asks him. "It was your drugs that almost killed your son, Batman saved him in time."

"And your rain of crime spree needs to stop." Batman said to Arnold. "All of your money and empire has bought you nothing more than misery."

And thanks to Batman and Megan, Arnold gets it now to admit his guilt.

"What do you two want me to do?" he asks either of them.

"Close the origination. Talk to the DA. Turn in all of the records." Batman said. "It has to stop, Stromwell. It must stop. Now."

Megan had her computer book all set to go and to hear and to give to the cops about Arnold's case.

"Batman and I really wish to help you out." she said. "You're not a bad person, just a misguided mafia boss to make it big to hurting others without knowing about it. Even from your son who's lucky to still be alive."

And so, thanks to speech there, for Arnold takes Megan and Batman to give him everything at some building, with all his records are at. Appearing contrite, Stromwell agrees to hand over files incriminating himself and Thorne to Batman and the same with Megan.

"Here are the records, look them over." Arnold hands them the folder.

Megan scans them down from her computer book.

"I'll be the judge of that." Megan was having some trouble getting some answers out of it.

"Something wrong?" Batman asks her.

"I don't know…I think my computer book's having a glitch again, or the files are mis-printed. Help me out here, Batman."

"Let me see."

But at the empty office he leads Batman to, Stromwell slips him a stack of dummy files and the reason why Megan's computer wasn't working. And unaware for Arnold had something to do with Megan without her seeing it from behind.

"Find anything?" ask Megan.

"These are dummy files."

"Yeah, and you two are the dummies!" Arnold points a gun at Megan.

She was now Arnold's hostage for Batman was worried that she would get shot.

"Batman! (Are you kidding me, Arnold?!) He's got me!"

Arnold uses his distraction to grab a gun to point it at Megan's face from behind her, saying he won't go down so easily.

"Don't move, Megan." Arnold order Megan not to. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you try to be the hero."

"Easier said than done!" she had to get out of this mess.

Batman surrounds Arnold around the desk while using Megan as his hostage.

"You think I would go down that easy?" Arnold questions Batman. "Ha! I got scores to settle. I bring bad news, always have been! Always will be!"

"What about Joey?" Batman asks him.

"Yeah!" Megan agrees with him. "Your son! You don't want him to suffer, do you?"

"I'm going to get him out of that freak hole so he will get better."

Arnold was still in denial about it all. Megan wishes she could talk some sense to the man like Batman was trying to.

"Ah, Batman? A little help here please?"

"You're fooling yourself again, Stromwell." said Batman.

"You and Megan are both fools, Batman." Arnold said. "Now if you just stayed nice and quiet…"

Then Megan sees trouble from outside of the building as she, Batman, and Arnold were attacked by Thorne and his gang throwing tear gases all over the room.

"(No! Not now!) Incoming Rupert's gang!" Megan altered the two men.

"Tear gas!" shouted Batman.

Hard to breath for Arnold to go down and Megan too as she tries hanging in there, Batman uses a chair to break a huge window to get some air out in time. Incoming Rupert and his men heading inside of the building, as Megan comes to somehow looks like she's glowing all over her body 'for some strange reason', she moves her arms down to somehow make a powerful wind to blow something away from the gas out of here and give Arnold some fresh air to breath in time. She stops after that to not know how it happened.

"(What the…? What just happened?)" Megan didn't get what she did. "(I knew that Arnold and I were about to pass out from the gas, but we didn't…) Arnold!" she gives him mouth to mouth to give him some air to save his life in time. "Oh, thank God!"

"Huh…? You, you saved me…"

Batman puts on the mask in time for Megan to do the same now and tries to keep in mind on what just happen to her, so weird.

"Megan! Are you alright? And is Stromwell…?"

"He's fine! I'm okay too thanks to you." she said. "(I'll worry about that thing later…This mafia fights comes first.)"

Megan was all set to still be fighting by Batman's side to make sure that Arnold gets out of this mess alive.

"Stay here." Batman said to Arnold. "Don't move. Here they come."

Batman grabs one thug entering in the room, for Megan to slamming the door on the other one.

"Sorry! No freaks allowed!" she laughs.

Trying to break in again to see his friend out cold by Batman's doing.

"Stach? You in there?" he asks his partner.

"He sure is!" Megan said.

Thanks to Batman holding the man's out cold body, he throws it back at the other man and for Megan to fire off some gun shots to knock the other one out of the man's hands. Batman and Megan of course both subdue with Thorne's thugs, while Stromwell flees, with Thorne himself in pursuit. Megan sees that Arnold has left the room.

"Stromwell?" Batman calls out to him.

Megan couldn't find him either.

"Not good, Batman, he escaped."

Form the chase of Rupert and his men going after Arnold; while Megan uses her yo-yo's with spikes to stop some of them and Batman too with the other using a gun to kick some senses into him.

"You!" Rupert points out to the two.

"Sorry, Rupert!" Megan had her gun out. "But Arnold's not going to die tonight by your hands, or to anyone else!"

As Stromwell runs, he finds himself back at the old rail yard, and remembers the rest of the flashback: Just before the train hits, Arnie manages to get his shoe free, and stumbles out of the way—straight onto the next track as a second train is bearing down on him. Michael pushes Arnie out of the way, and the train roars over him, Arnie screaming…

"Michael! Michael...!"

Megan was with Arnold to know his problem was to get help from, Michael was Arnold's brother and a priest who lost a leg.

"Arnold, we can still help you. Michael wants to. You see?" Megan was right.

Stromwell then collapses, sobbing…

"Michael...Michael..."

A voice answers…

"I'm here, Arnie."

The old priest steps into the light, Father Michael Stromwell. As I said, he wasn't killed, but he did lose a leg, something for which Stromwell never forgave himself.

"From losing your family, being something big, you should've, and almost had your son killed, and hiding your guilt…It isn't healthy for you, Arnold." Megan said. "I'm the same way to feel a bit different than you are, but I know how it feels. I want to find those answers while you need some help. But you're not alone. Not anymore you're not."

Out of guilt, he angrily rejects Michael's help, only to be reminded of the current dismal state of his life: his family is broken, his son is gravely ill, his empire is crumbling, and his enemies are closing in.

"I don't need your help!" said Arnold.

"Is that a fact? An empire crumbling? A marriage shattered? A son lost?" questioned Michael. "Sure, you're doing fine."

Seems that Megan trusts Batman to stop Rupert and his men just fine to leave him be while seeing through Arnold and Michael for her to do something about it.

"Stay away, Michael!" Arnold said to walk away from his brother. "The last time you help me, you lost your leg!"

"Oh, I get by..." Michael hits his wooden leg as his replacement of his real one he lost. "Knock on wood."

"So why help me?" Arnold questions his brother. "I'm no good."

"Arnie, what else could I do? But I can still save others, by saving you."

A brotherly moment here…Kind of touching, you know?

"You knew I was no good, Mike. Why did you save me?" said Stromwell.

"Arnie, what else could I do?" ask Michael.

And soon enough, Michael appeals to Stromwell, asking him to do the right thing, for his family and for himself. Stromwell hugs his brother, sobbing. Megan knows that Arnold was still good.

"Michael…" Arnold said in tears.

"He's right you know. Do it for yourself on what's right, your family, your son at least, and for your own brother." she was happy. "I know what you can do it, and so does Batman."

"Thank you…"

Thorne suddenly appears with a gun was Rupert, ready to kill them both for Megan got out hers.

"(Rupert!)" Megan stood her ground. "You two, get behind me!"

"Ah, Megan, we'll have some fun dancing as soon as I stop them…Nice touching family reunion story, Stromwell." he aims his gun. "Now, say good night."

But Batman arrives just in time to subdue Rupert to lose a gun by using his Batarangs.

"(Nice one, Bruce.)" Megan fights Rupert with her own moves. "Don't you ever…! Mess with others in the Stromwell family again!" she restrains Rupert. "And that's for kissing my hand…!"

Batman cuffs Rupert and the other men of his.

"Nice work, Megan." said the Dark Knight.

"Thanks for the backup. And just in time too, the police are coming."

The police arrive on the scene and Stromwell prepares to give them a statement as Batman slips away into the night. Megan sees through that Arnold will live a good life now and having Rupert and his gang arrested by Gordon, Bullock, and the other cops once again. Seems that Michael will see his brother and his nephew through this time.

"Thank you again, Megan. Tell the same thing to Batman when you see him again." Arnold leaves. "Commissioner Gordon, I have something to tell you…"

And for that, Megan joins with Batman back on top of the building to see another good deed they did together and saving a life in the very end.

"(One thing at a time, Megan…)" she'll keep another thing in mind for later. "Well, it sure is good to help out a misguided one, huh Bruce?"

He smiles to know that for sure, they did it together as Batman and Megan look at the church bells to be bringing further down the block to see from afar.

"I believe you're right about that, Megan. It was all worth it."

Batman was enjoying from Megan's loving looks to see her face in the moonlight. Yeah, good to save a life in time indeed.


	11. I've Got Batman in My Basement

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 - I've Got Batman in My Basement

It's night in Gotham City and, typically, a crime is being committed. Two thugs swipe a Fabergé egg and attempt to make their escape. Before they can get far, Batman confronts them.

"The boss was right." said one of the thugs.

"Yep. Took about five minutes to get this."

Not just Batman to show up out of the shadows…

"And it'll take you two five years." he said. "With good behavior."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Megan said as well with her gun out. "Don't move, boys, you two are under arrest and for Batman and me to get the egg that you two have stolen." However, before Batman can attack the thugs, a giant South American Vulture attacks him as Megan tries to warn him. "Batman! Heads up!" While Batman manages to fight it off, the thugs get away. Megan tries using her jacket to slow the giant bird off Batman. "Get off him!" she kept on swinging her jacket around. "I don't want to hurt you, stupid bird!"

With Megan doing that, allowed Batman to kick the vulture off him to go flying off a building and fly away, they were fine. Only for the two thugs with the egg both manage to escape from them.

"Thank you, Megan, I just might have to owe you a date." Batman teases Megan.

"A date? Be happy that bird wasn't going to peek your eyes out. So you're welcome."

"You weren't going to really kill that vulture, weren't you?"

Like Batman had to ask Megan that for her to smile at him.

"Me! I would never hurt an animal." she said to show off her gun. "See? My weapon fires powerful shots to restrain people to only slow them down, not to kill. I got a few rare bullet types for that one."

"Amazing…I'm glad you're not a murderous type. Any who, we better find out where the thugs went."

The only clue left behind is a bunch of birdseed for Megan to spot on her boot.

"Ah, Bruce." Megan shows it to him. "I think we found Hansel and Gretel's trail."

Batman sees that the two men and the vulture had bird seeds left on the roof of the building.

"Bird seeds?" question Batman.

And for that, Megan got out her computer book to aid her partner.

"I'm on it. (What type of boss would have had bird seeds left out? Don't tell me that the vulture was raised by some bad type of person…!)"

Elsewhere, in Gotham's suburbs, two children, Sherman and Roberta, look through a Jr. Detective kit filled with novelty spy items. As they look through it, two older boys, Frank and Nick, show up and start hassling the couple by taking the stuff. For Roberta to defend her friend all the time from the two bullies.

"Can't you find any of your own species to play with?!" she said.

Frank takes the binoculars and sees Penguin's vulture, which he believes to be a hawk. Sherman sees it and decides that its presence is a mystery and he and Roberta follow it. The vulture flies into an abandoned birdseed factory. The children follow and spy on the thugs from the heist before. Soon the Penguin shows up and demands the egg.

"If it weren't for Scrap, you two would be feathering your nest at Stonegate Penitentiary!" Penguin said to the two thugs of his to have the special egg. "Oh, how much more doth beauty beauteous seem by this sweet egg, which we have scrambled for?"

Sherman immediately recognizes it as the Vonalster Fabergé Egg, as well as recognizing the Penguin, and decides that they must alert the authorities. Seems that this boy was smart for his friend to learn about this now. For Sherman to ask Roberta that she reads the newspapers or not.

"Don't you read the papers?"

And then she said…

"Do the comics count?"

However, Penguin's vulture, Scrap, notices them and tries to attack, but Batman catches it in a net, with Megan giving the bird an electric feeling from her watch, and buries Penguin and his men in birdseed and Batman pulled the lever.

"(Kids? Well, Bruce and I better make sure that they get out of here alive.)" she said to herself to join with Batman. "We'll be taking the egg with us now, boys. Thanks."

Batman scoops it out of Penguin's hands.

"Batman!" surprised Penguin and his two henchmen.

"So this is the Penguin?" Megan looks up that man on her computer book.

As Batman tells her the rest about Penguin.

"In the flesh himself…His real name is Oswald Cobblepot. Born with a short, wobbly body and a bird like nose, Oswald Cobblepot's appearance made him an outcast in his rich, debutante family. Their rejection drove him to become violent criminal. In keeping with his family's tradition of wealth, the Penguin lives a life of crime and evil, yet executes it with his own self-proclaimed high society class and style. He commits crimes with the theme of the various birds he loves. Unlike most some of the other villains, The Penguin is in control of his own actions and perfectly sane, creating a unique relationship with his arch enemy with me the most. The Penguin's trademark are the various deadly umbrellas he uses to execute his evil plans."

Penguin's umbrella had a lot more than from its looks.

"So I could tell from my computer book." said Megan. "Well, I'm glad we got the egg and the vulture at his place for payback."

Now Penguin was mad at his two enemies to try stopping him again. Well, for Batman and Megan being the first time seeing her.

"Get that Cape Crusader and his girlfriend!" he orders his men.

Penguin had to say that part of Megan as Batman's woman and all, since they work together to stopping crime and all for the rumors to be spreading a lot.

"Girlfriend?!" As Penguin and his two henchmen had trouble getting out of the birdseed pile, Sherman and Roberta try to escape, but accidentally activate a conveyor belt leading to a grinder. "Batman! The kids!" Megan points it out to him. "We need to save them! Of all places, they ended up is a factory to still be working!"

Batman manages to save the kids for Megan turns off the machine by hacking into it in time.

"Wow!" Roberta was amazed. "Batman in the flesh and Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter. Are you sure you two aren't going out?"

"What?" Megan was still lost. "At least you two kids are not hurt."

Batman kicks down the door to let the two kids escape safely from the danger.

"Get out! Now!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" said Sherman.

Once Sherman and Roberta were out of the building, Megan and Batman advance on the Penguin, but is hit with a gas pellet from the umbrella that causes Batman to weaken.

"Stop right there, bird brain!" Megan had her gun out.

"You should've taken your own advice, Batman."

In coming fire from Penguin's umbrella.

"Get back, Megan!"

Penguin fires it at Batman for he shoves Megan away from the danger in time.

"Batman? Batman, no!" Megan panics. "Hang in there, let's help you back at the Batcave to get you treated. Let's go…!"

Staggering and retreating outside to get into the Batmobile, he collapses. Sherman and Roberta, who are nearby, shove him in and get into the vehicle themselves for Megan couldn't do it alone.

"Batman's in trouble. We have to help him out." Sherman lens Megan a hand.

"I'm not so sure about this, Sherman." so says Roberta.

Megan sees the two kids coming back to help them out.

"It's you two!"

"Sherman, reporting for duty, Ms. Tsuki. And this is my best friend and partner, Roberta."

Given that Batman needed some help, Megan allows it.

"Okay. Stay close to me and help me put Batman in his Batmobile." she orders them.

But then, Penguin and his two goons rush outside of the building to stop them.

"Grr…! It's the little brats! Stop them!"

Megan uses her baton to hold the other goons and Penguin too off while Sherman and Roberta got themselves and Batman out of danger.

"You kids go." she said. "Get yourselves and Batman out of here! Keep him safe!"

"But what about you, Ms. Tsuki?" ask Roberta.

"I'll find a way. Just hurry! I'll catch up somehow…!"

Here comes trouble…

"Get them!" shouted Penguin.

Sherman and Roberta get inside 'and they didn't want to leave Megan' only to save Batman first.

"Then let's get going!" said Sherman.

"Do something!" Roberta panics.

Desperate to close the car while Megan was fighting off two of the men alone, Sherman starts erratically pushing buttons and eventually manages to get the car shut just before the crooks get there.

"(Yes! Nice one, you two!)" Megan punch and kicks the two men since the gas weaken them. "(Next time, Bruce, make a booklet on what works your Batmobile…)" However, Penguin and his men climb onto the car and try to break in. Frightened, the kids start the car and take the criminals on a wild, hazardous ride. Good for Megan to see Batman and the two kids getting out of the mess alive, but still too dangerous to be driving. "Ah! Sherman! Roberta! You two don't know how to drive!"

Eventually, the criminals are thrown from the car, and the kids manage to escape. This was Megan's chance to track Batman down by using her watch to help him out and quickly in her car.

"Be-fouled by a couple of fledglings!" angered Penguin to see Megan making a run for it.

With Megan tracking Batman, down to know that the Batmobile drove Batman, Sherman, and Roberta to safety somewhere in town for her to head on out.

"(I better find Batman.)" she was then tied up. "Ah! What the-?!"

Until Penguin uses his other umbrella part to have lots of ropes tie her out, for the two henchmen grab hold of her and capture by gun…Or an umbrella point for the Penguin had a hostage to get to Batman and using her computer book to hack into anything.

"Megan Tsuki, the mysterious bounty hunter of Gotham and Batman's pretty partner. I caught you…I have a forceful favor to ask of you."

"Oh, no…!" Megan panics. "(Bruce…)"

This was bad here…Back in Sherman's basement, Batman is laid upon a couch and manages to force out the word of Megan's name to be worried about her and the word… 'cap... sule'. The kids don't understand his meaning and Batman tries to further explain but only manages to say 'visor'. This doesn't help anything either. Roberta decides that it's time to call the police, but Sherman refuses, claiming they must protect the identity of their client. On the streets of Gotham, Penguin drives around to find the Batmobile as he uses Megan's computer book to try finding them both.

"Keep looking for that car and Batman himself, boys." Penguin order the two men to keep on driving around.

"Right, boss!" the two said at the same time.

Megan was all tied up to do anything to get herself out of this mess.

"Untie me, bird brain! And hands off my computer book!" she had trouble breaking free! "I won't let you hurt Batman and those kids!"

"Why? Because your boyfriend saved your life and you owe him one by stopping me?" Penguin mocked Megan to shows a sword umbrella thing pointed at Megan's neck to move around slowly. "I'm touched. Well, just a little…But I want to thank you for letting me use this gadget of yours, good tracking device on my arch-enemy. I think I might keep it."

And hacking into it for a villain like Penguin was bad enough.

"So…? What of it?!"

"Women these days…" Penguin was still tracking down Batman. "Those little brats…Lucky to save Batman, but they shouldn't have gotten too far. I should know."

One didn't think that they'll get the egg back by finding Batman first.

"But, boss, what about the Batman?"

"Batman's a worm, less than nothing. A worthless pest to seek a mate to be crushed in the end like Megan here, a cockroach." said penguin. "Well, using her as a shield is worth having with us."

Megan hated bugs to be call one to get on her nerves a little, but was more worried about her safety, Batman, Sherman, and Roberta's more.

"(A cockroach?! Me?!)"

"And besides, the gas I used on him will keep him out for a week." Penguin sees that his pet vulture was finding Batman for his owner. "A powerful stun gun for humans to use differently on animals, I made it myself."

Man, Penguin's mess up! As Sherman's mother leaves the house for now, to tell her son and Roberta on what they were doing right now.

"Sherman! What are you doing down there?"

Sherman comes up with something to answer back to his mother.

"Nothing, Mom!" he said.

"You're not trying to make gun powder again, are you?"

Sherman tells the truth on one part.

"No, Mom."

Then Roberta says this to Sherman's mother.

"We just saved Batman's life, Mrs. Grant, and now, we're protecting him from some bad criminals." Roberta tells Sherman's mother.

Well, seems like they were playing from the sound of it.

"That's good. Just don't make a mess."

Later, Frank and Nick show up and discover the Batmobile after knocking over the boxes that hide it. While playing around in it, they discover a package of capsules under the car's visor. Sherman suddenly realizes what Batman meant and takes the capsules, but Scrap arrives and sees the Batmobile. Sherman manages to run inside and is followed by the older boys. Upon discovering Batman, they try to unmask him, but Sherman stops them. Penguin, his men, his vulture, and Megan arrived.

"Sherman! Roberta! Get Batman out of there-!"

Penguin fires an acid gun of his umbrella at a trash barrel to be melted in seconds to do the same to Megan's legs next if she kept quiet, not good at all and to get dragged out of the car with them.

"Please don't shout, Megan, or I will hurt your limbs…" he was serious about it. "But not your face, I'm thankful for the odd book of a computer to hold on to for myself. Now come along, my dear."

Soon enough for Batman to be treated, the Penguin and his men 'with Megan as their hostage' arrive and disable the phones, thereby preventing the kids from calling the police.

"So much for making a call now, huh boss?" one member said while laughing.

The trio breaks in and begins to search the place.

"(Batman…!)" Megan was worried. "(Please get better or Penguin will hurt the kids next to be ten times worse!)"

"Sounds like no one's home." said another member.

"Yeah, the place is locked up tight."

Like that'll stop Penguin.

"Like that'll stop us from getting the egg back. I know a way in…" Penguin uses his umbrella to break off the doorknob. "Gentlemen, after you. And Megan, stay in front of me to make sure that no one won't give us the funny business. Or else…!" already he tears up the house. "Oh, how bourgeois. Tearing this place apart could only improve it!"

As they do Megan had a feeling that the kids with two more of them had some tricks up their sleeves, they run into traps set by the kids using equipment from Batman's utility belt to try saving Megan's life. Unfortunately, the traps only prove to be minor delays. One by one it was happening and Megan was enjoying the show.

"Ha!" she laughs. "This is what you get for messing with Batman's fans who are kids, Penguin! They're clever than you think they are!"

"Like this will stop us!" Penguin kept Megan as his shield. "Try stopping us, you little brats! I dare you! Give us the egg and Batman, of his lady friend here gets it…! Nothing's distasteful than cheap furniture in this house hold!"

With Frank and Nick helping Batman get up, Roberta and Sherman run downstairs to uses the other weapons to throw some stun gas and rope around Penguin.

"Charge!" said Sherman. "Now, Roberta!"

The bird's been tied up, and Roberta uses a knife from Megan's watch to cut her loose.

"Let's go, Ms. Tsuki!"

"Nice shot, you two!" Megan slaps Penguin in the face to get her computer book back. "Told you so, and I'll be taking this back. Thank you."

Megan was saved thanks to Roberta, Sherman, Nick, and Frank's team work.

"Batman will be alright now as you are too, Me. Tsuki, stay close to us." said Sherman. "Be careful, Roberta, don't get to close to this certain type of Penguin."

Megan high-fives the two kids.

"You two did it!"

After being ineffectually assaulted by the kids…Penguin breaks free by using his umbrella.

"Ah, how cute. Two children or more protecting their nest. Not bad!" he breaks free. "But…No more! Grab those pest and Megan too!"

Megan uses her yo-yo's to tie the two men up, to slow them down long enough for her to get Sherman and Roberta downstairs of the basement.

"Run, you two! Let's go!"

The three runs down the basement in time to lock the door and Penguin cuts his men loose to be free and try breaking down the door, Megan sees Batman was doing fine for the pill to be healing his body and to wake up at any moment now.

"Ah, man…" Frank was freaking out.

"Batman!" Megan runs up to him. "Is he okay?"

"He's not awake yet?" ask Sherman.

Nothing yet so far…

"Frank thought he saw Batman's eye blink." said Nick to see Megan in person. "Wow, you're Batman's partner…?"

"She pretty…"

Well, Megan let's both Frank and Nick down gently.

"Sorry, boys, but neither of you two are not my type." she said. "You two will get yourselves girlfriends when you're older." Megan heard the door breaking down to be ready this time. "(Oh, no!) All four of you, get behind me! Keep Batman safe until he wakes up! (I must try! I need to stop Penguin and save them all!)"

Penguin and his men finally break into the basement, where Penguin finds the egg and tries to kill Batman with a blade from his umbrella.

"Well done, little ones." said the Penguin. "All of you may had outsmarted us, but in the end, I win. I always win! Now back away!"

Megan fires a warning show at the three men right near their face with her gun.

"Get back! All three of you!"

But the two men had their weapons to surround all four of the kids.

"Don't make me hurt the little ones, Megan, lower your weapon." Penguin gets his egg back. "Ah, it's safe. A nice tasty egg, with a slice of ham…"

Penguin was about cut Batman into a ham-like state for Sherman, Roberta, Nick, and Frank were stuck to watch the horror happen.

"No!" cried out Sherman.

"Stop!" Megan warns Penguin.

He just laughs to know that he has this fight in the bag.

"Megan…Your weapon, or the children's lives…?"

Having no choice, Megan drops her gun on the floor to see Batman get hurt than the kids.

"No…" Megan was worried.

"Good girl. And now…!" Penguin goes in closer to Batman. "Farewell, Bat-Vermin…"

However, Batman finally snaps out of his stupor and attacks as Megan kicks Penguin from behind to get hit from the sharp weapon, allowing Batman to crush it with his bare hands in time. The weapon was no more than a broken umbrella.

"Batman!" Roberta was happy.

Megan's hand was cut but she'll live to make Batman a bit angry on what Penguin almost cutting her face off.

"You're okay, Batman!" she gets her gun back by using her foot to kick it back into her hands. "Now then…!"

"Megan." Batman grabs hold of the Penguin. "Back off, Penguin…!"

Penguin's thugs try to stop the two…

"Gentlemen, please stop those two." he said. "Take no prisoners!"

Megan easily manages to beat Penguin's thugs for Batman's sake.

"Oh…! No! You! Two! Don't!"

She gives one a throw down with her fighting skills to pistol whipping one, as the other uses a huge plank for her to hold down without getting whacked; only for eyes to glow strangely again to somehow break the weapon in two and punches the other one many times to the stomach. As well as using her baton to his him on the head to fall on top of his partner to the floor. The four kids were loving this.

"You go, girl!" Frank and Nick cheer her own.

"Wow…I wish I was her." Roberta was loving it.

"All right!" same with Sherman.

Soon it was Penguin's turn to use his umbrella to be a sword instead.

"Looks like I'll stop your girl and I'll clip your wings, you flying rodent!" angered Penguin.

Batman stops Megan for it was his turn now.

"Thanks for the help, Megan, but I got this one."

"But, Batman…" she tries talking to him.

"Just protect the children." said Batman to worry about her. "Your hand…"

"Oh, this cut?" Megan sees it. "I'm fine, but I guess I'll let you have your fun now." she stays close to the four kids. "Give Penguin a beat down for me!"

Batman smiles a bit to do just that for Megan as she does her part in return.

"With pleasure."

Some odd sword fight this was turning out, huh? Penguin almost thought that he had the edge against Batman for Megan kept the kids strong…

"Sherman. Roberta. You two and your other friends stay close to me."

"Still in a daze, Batman?" Penguin mocks him.

And after a brief sword fight for Batman to go against the Penguin (in which Batman uses a screwdriver), he manages to capture the criminal mastermind by kicking him to the ground.

"Not…Really!" Batman fights back.

That he does for Penguin was down and pin down from things falling on top of this birdy for good. As for Penguin's bird, Megan has it covered by using a frying pan.

"Bye, bye, birdy. (Nicely done, Bruce, again you've out done yourself.)"

The kids laugh and joy as they did it in saving the day.

"We're saved!" Frank said with joy.

Just then, Mrs. Grant arrives and is furious to find her house in such a state.

"My house! Sherman!"

Looks like Sherman's mother came back at a very bad timing without knowing what was really going on.

"Maybe you're safe." he said.

"Young man, you got some serious explaining to do-!" However, she forgets about being angry when she sees Batman and Megan.

Now she knows what happened to her home.

"Ah, yeah…Sorry about your house, Sherman's mother." Megan explains. "Batman and I had to save your son and his friends from these bad guys. But it's all good in the end." she patches her hand up.

"Mom, I like for you to meet Mega Tsuki and her boss/boyfriend Batman." Sherman said to his mother. "Batman, this is my Mom."

"Ma'am." Batman said to her.

Seems like Sherman's mother was speechless on how hot Batman was to her.

"Ah...Hello…"

"Say, Ms. Tsuki, are you sure you and Batman aren't dating?" Roberta asks Megan.

With Frank and Nick out of their league, Sherman agrees with Roberta on that part.

"Do you know, Ms. Tsuki?" he asks Megan the same thing. "My Mom likes Batman."

She still didn't get it.

"What with you kids? We're partners in fighting crime, and…" she just drops the subject. "Ah, forget it!"

Later, Sherman hangs up two newspaper articles about the Penguin's humiliating capture and Scrap being taken to the Gotham Zoo. Sherman now has the respect of Nick and Frank and Roberta to still be working with her friend, who are now working with him on his own Jr. Detective agency. As Batman and Megan to be doing just fine to see that and then they take off. Once Batman places his hand on Megan's cut one to soon heal back up in no time.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Megan, thanks for saving me."

"No, you should be thanking Sherman, Roberta, Frank, and Nick for saving our lives yesterday." she said. "It goes to show you that kids can do anything that put their minds into it and they did, I'm just happy they saved you from that gas you took from Penguin's doing. I have to fix my computer book from getting hacked by Penguin or his goons ever again."

Megan was doing so right now for she was good at technical things.

"You're right about that." said Batman.

"Ah, Bruce…You can let go of my hand now…"

Bruce does so for him and Megan to feel shy after that to look at each other again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, thanks for checking on me." Megan said to still be working. "Anyways, we better check on the town from a few more times before heading back home. Still need to fix this…So much repairing to do."

Batman walks Megan out of Sherman's yard to work on her computer book right away.

"I think I can teach you a few things back in the Batmobile." he said. "I know a thing or two in getting computers to work again."

This was new to Megan, but she might've known that since Bruce/Batman was good at those types of things.

"Better than having it hacked by the bad guys again, I don't see why now."

"I have my ways to make it better this time."

Well, from those two as the heroes of Gotham and the four kids as junior detectives…anyone at the right age can do anything! And this episode proves that much, and we already know of children can do anything for sure.


	12. Heart of Ice

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - Heart of Ice

As a ballerina effigy dance in her glass dome, a strange, armored man talks to the small dancer, promising a 'best served cold' revenge against the 'monster' for taking her from him.

"This is how I'll always remember you-surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful. Rest well, my love. The monster who took you from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish...Best served cold."

Who was this mysterious man…? Later, Summer Gleeson gives a report on a series of mysterious heists pulled at various offices of Gothcorp, all with the same M.O.: a 'freeze gun' that creates a cold wave capable of generating thick sheets of ice and snow, per eyewitnesses. Ferris Boyle, Gothcorp's CEO, says he doesn't know what the mysterious perpetrator has against Gothcorp, but hopes any differences can be patched up. In the Batcave, Megan sees to believe in this part of the news for herself after seeing and watching it all on TV.

"Wait. Wait. Wait…How can it snow in the middle of the Summer?" Megan was lost. "It's not even Winter yet!" while she was trying to get some answers to ask how Batman was doing. "Found anything, Bruce? My head hurts right now just trying to think of something."

"Either that or Father Winter came too early?"

Nice joke there, Bruce.

"I get it. Well, Summer Gleeson said on TV something of an ice type of gun on what I can get at, but where does the parts come from in to making one?"

Batman examines a list of the stolen devices, and finds that, when combined, they form a larger version of the freeze gun, large enough to become a fully-operational freezing cannon to the extent of being a city-wide threat.

"Taking up video game are we, sir?" ask Alfred.

"We wish, Alfred, believe me." Megan said.

"Though I wish I would to seeing it too."

"I found these parts stolen from the different factory areas of Gotham, use differently, but put it all together to make some type of weapon." said Bruce to show it on his computer. "They don't look like much alone for what you two are seeing right now, however if you put them together like matching a puzzle piece… "

Shows it all on blueprint of the computer screen to make a powerful type of weapon.

"My word." surprised Alfred.

"They combined a powerful weapon to create a stronger cold type of machine. To freeze anything or anyone with it."

Megan sees it too as she heard about this type of weaponry before.

"I got it!" she explains the rest. "This was use during World War 2! A powerful weaponry made to freeze up anyone in the way who were in enemy territory; back when the Nazis and their allies try invading other country lands; the Americans build this to seal off areas to trap the bad guys to have them stop or arrested. Which it did work in the end, it was enough for the war to be over afterwards. But seeing how powerful it was, I guess that Gotham bought this thing to separating it for protection so no one would use it for evil. Or something like that last part, you know? That's what my computer book's getting at."

Still, one thing was left out from the blueprints of the weapon.

"You're right, Megan, it just one thing left missing. And only one Gothcorp plant makes it."

However, the machine is still missing one more component, meaning that Batman knows where the thieves will strike at next. Megan was on it within seconds.

"Found it! At the People Company of Gotham streets." Megan said to finding it already. "Let's get that piece before this villain uses it to freeze everyone's buns' off already! Come on, Bruce, its Batman time."

Alfred and Bruce were both left speechless from Megan's smart thinking.

"My goodness, she sure is good." said Alfred.

"Good, smart, amazing, pretty…" Bruce gets all set as Batman for having the suit on already. "Just my type of woman to fall for."

So Alfred notice already from the two to be working as partners and to also be crime fighters together.

"So I've notice, sir."

That night, an armored vehicle attacks the Gothcorp installation in question. Almost hitting the police, the Batmobile arrives as Batman and Megan chase after them with Megan in her car who was following Batman.

"You two alright?" Megan asks the two officers. "Good. Stay put, Batman and I got this one."

Guess those two men do just that. As Megan's car and Batman in his Batmobile arrive, a freeze ray from the van creates a sheet of ice that causes the car to spin out of control and crashes.

"Megan!' Batman tries contacting her.

"Yeah, I know! Our cars don't do frozen streets here!" she was having some trouble driving. "I can't stop this thing!"

Thanks to Batman using his grappling hook from his vehicle to try slowing it down, to crash into Megan's, and they stop inside of an empty building. Both a bit damaged up, but they were both fine.

"Yep…! This person's using an ice gun here." Megan said. "You okay, Bruce?"

Good thing they have someone to fix cars like theirs…

"I've been better." he leads Megan to the villains. "Stay close to me."

Batman exits from his car as he and Megan engages the thieves.

"Are you gentlemen finish?" said the boss in an ice suit.

Seems that they were loading up the other parts of the weapon type of gun in their truck.

"All set."

Batman grabs one of the men to throw him to the other side of the room, to surprise the others.

"The Batman and his lady friend!" scared one of them.

Megan takes on a few with her fighting kills of fast kicking, to using her baton on the rest. As for Batman, well…he spins kicks them to the floor.

"Well, yeah he's Batman. And I am his partner, who goes by Megan Tsuki." she introduces herself. "The bounty hunter of Gotham."

Batman and Megan must stop the leader now.

"Freeze!"

Their ringleader appears, a man in a strange suit of armor calling himself Mr. Freeze.

"That's Mr. Freeze to you two." said Mr. Freeze himself.

Batman throws his Batarang at Mr. Freeze to freeze it up, to Megan's bullets to turn into ice.

"Wow! That's some ice gun you have there! So powerful." Megan was amazed by Mr. Freeze's weapon.

Mr. Freeze wasn't that much of a very bad guy, he was sad from what Megan could tell just by looking at him.

"This is a personal vendetta. It doesn't concern with any neither of you."

"It's our concern now." said Batman as he keeps his eyes on Mr. Freeze's next move.

"No kidding! Like we're going to make you ruin this Summer's fun to turn to a Winter Wonderland of doom." and Megan to have her gun out. "Just drop your weapon."

Seems that Mr. Freeze won't hold anything back now.

"Since you two are on the side of my enemy, both of you leave me with no choice."

He fires his freeze gun at Batman and Megan to move away from the ice blast in time, but misses and accidentally hits one of his own men in the legs, before managing to freeze Batman and Megan.

"Oh, no! Johnny!" one member was worried about his partner frozen up.

Batman goes up top to fall from the weapon ice to breaking the metal floors to get frozen up next.

"Batman!" Megan tries. "I'm coming!"

"I don't think so…" Mr. Freeze fires another at Megan.

But she uses a little mirror of a make-up kit to hit the ice back at Mr. Freeze to fire another one to turn it to an ice ball type of thing. A close call as Megan tries breaking Batman out of the ice thing first with her glove claws as fast as she could. As for the other guy with his leg all frozen up…

"Hang in there, Johnny, we got ya."

"Leave him." said Mr. Freeze. "He should've been more careful. Now he's paying the price for his foolish mistake."

The other didn't want to leave anyone behind at all.

"But he's one of us!" he said.

Mr. Freeze makes them leave the man behind with his ice gun out as a threat.

"Then perhaps you'll like to share his fate."

Freeze orders his men to leave his comrade behind, and they escape. For they had no choice but to ignore the man's pleading cries for help.

"Don't leave me…! Please!"

Megan had her gun out again to try stopping Mr. Freeze.

"Hey! What kind of person are you?! Leaving someone like him to die like this? So unforgiveable!"

"Unforgivable?" Mr. Freeze questions her. "Ms. Tsuki, if you care about your partner who's covered in my ice, then you would know about me to worry for someone I cared about to never leave her side. If she was still around today."

That got Megan's attention there.

"Still around? Her? What are you talking about?"

Mr. Freeze and his men take off with the weapon.

"You better save these gentlemen if you don't want to freeze to death if I were you."

"What…?" she tries to help Batman out first. "Hold on, Batman! Stay with me…!"

And off they left for Megan saves Batman by cutting it all to of the ice in time.

"Wait! Come back!" cried out the other henchman.

Thanks to Megan Batman manages to shatter the ice on himself, and they were both forced to take care of the thug, who is dying of hypothermia, rather than pursue Freeze.

"Batman! This man's legs are frozen up by that Mr. Freeze's doing!" Megan tells him. "If we don't save him in time, he might die!"

"Help! Please!"

And with that, the two do just that for the man.

"Megan, get something to warm his legs up." said Batman.

She does so as she tries warming his legs while driving back to the Batcave in Batman's Batmobile.

"On it." she moves her hands back and forth to save a man's life. "Hang in there, all right? We'll get you warm up again. Stay with me."

After using a special bath to revive the man and melt the ice sheet on his legs for Megan got him inside in time, Batman, who has himself developed a cold from the encounter. Having a cold on a summer type of season. Not good, but lucky for Batman to still be alive.

"I must say, you're showing some symphony towards this man here." said Alfred. "That is to say, if you left for you to die in his place instead."

Looks like the special water that the thugs in is working for the ice to come off his legs to saving his life, the machine works.

"Well, we stopped a criminal, Alfred. We never leave them to die." Megan added to hear Bruce not sounding like himself lately. "Am I right Bruce? Bruce? You feeling okay?"

"Oh, dear. He must be sick." Alfred said. "Sometimes you could add some tissues in that belt of yours, Master Bruce."

"Wait…you're sick?" shock Megan.

"I'm fine, Megan, really." he uses the tissue. "Thanks, Alfred."

Doesn't sound like it from the way Bruce was blowing his nose. Leaving Megan to be more worried about her partner's conditions right now.

"Ew, I think Alfred's right. You have a cold due to Mr. Freeze's ice gun!"

As the machine works for the thug was going to be alright now.

"Sounds like you're worried about me." he said to Megan.

"We're a team after all to look out for each other." she said. "And would you look at that."

Batman can do something else by using the machine to warm up people from freezing to death there.

"Looks like he'll pull through. A hot chemical bath did a trick."

"I should get something like that done on me." Megan added.

Bruce laughs a little.

"It's for emergencies only…" he then sneezes badly.

"Ah…Bless you?" Megan felt bad.

Same with Alfred on Bruce's conditions right now.

"You could use a hot bath yourself, sir."

Like Bruce will rest up anytime soon.

"I can't do that right now, after Batman drops him off at police headquarters."

"He's right, sad to say to be true." Megan added. "Besides, I'll watch him. Both Bruce and I, or rather him for me to listen in…to have a meeting with Boyle's at Gothcorp building a bit. (And maybe we can try getting some answers from this mess to be going on.)"

Then Bruce and Megan 'just acting like his bodyguard while hacking into the places quietly' both go visit with Gothcorp as Bruce Wayne, hoping to learn who might have a grudge against it. Also, dropping off the thug to be treated and have some time behind bars before getting out on good behavior afterwards in a few days.

"You're in the systems, Megan?" Bruce asks her quietly.

"I got it cover." she was all set to go. "You just talk to this Boyle person and leave the rest of finding some clues to me, I got this."

"Don't worry, you know I will while still having this cold."

And so, Megan sits around 'while working' as Bruce asks Boyle about a certain someone going after him and his company. Seems to be a weird but a calm person, doubt it! Boyle says the only person he can think of is dead: a former research scientist who used the company's funding for his own benefit and who apparently died in a laboratory accident. When Bruce expresses mild surprise, Boyle states that when employees get out of line, it's time to 'pull the plug' so to speak and admits that his 'People's Company' speeches are just an act he puts on for the sake of Public Relations. As Bruce is leaving, Boyle comments that he is to be presented with a humanitarian award. Megan leaves too as she got some of the information down.

"I got something." she whispers to Bruce. "That Boyle guy's hiding something very big. That Mr. Freeze guy use to work for this company that Boyle's had to pull the plug because of him wasting money? What a cheapskate!"

"And a greedy one at that." Bruce added.

"But that's not all, Boyle said that the person whose Mr. Freeze today that he thought that he was dead, right? I found out that he's still alive today. His real name is Victor Fries, who was working on some cure while having his wife Nora Fries with a terrible illness to have her body get frozen up to sleep until he made her an antidote so it won't spread so much, but of course it never happened. Sad to say, there's more, but…I'm having trouble hacking into the last part. Of some video of the event on what really happened."

There was one other place to check it then since Megan couldn't hack into the rest on her computer book.

"Guess we'll have to take a little detour inside of the place tonight, you and me, Megan."

Guess they have to and hopefully for Bruce to be good as Batman while dealing with a cold of his.

"You sure?" she asks him.

"Nothing can bring me down, not even a cold." said Bruce.

From the news of Boyle getting his reward, Mr. Freeze watches it all on TV to get revenge after him.

"Is that so…?" Mr. Freeze questions himself. "All this…'Humanity' you call it? 'Compassion?' 'Charity?' Where were those pretty words when she needed to hear them?"

And such for Bruce to be as Batman to look up on the rest about the company's background story. From Boyle, Mr. Freeze, and what Megan told about the whole thing was all true. So what was on the missing video tape that they were looking for?

"See? I told you so!"

"You're right again, Megan." Bruce sees it on the computer's old news. "I remember reading an article about it from last year."

Alfred looks at it with the other two to read about it.

"Does it say on what cause the accident?"

So far, the two haven't found anything from it yet.

"No. I couldn't get anything." Megan kept on looking. "I think that was one of their cover ups."

"I have to agree with Megan on that part." Bruce said as well. "We both won't know about it until we can hack straight into the systems of Gothcorp's classified files."

Megan knows that she can hack from any machines in seconds.

"Good idea."

With Bruce still sounding bad, Alfred had something to give to him.

"If you're going to go sneaking around a crowded office building, you'll need this." he gives it to Bruce.

"Knockout gas?"

"Not even close, Bruce." Megan said to laugh a little.

Alfred laughs too.

"Chicken soup, the only way to fight a cold."

Megan gets inside to the place to be a bodyguard on duty, as for Batman to be posing as a security guard, the two of them sneak into Gothcorp's offices and finds a security camera tape with footage of the accident.

"Got it." Megan scans the card to access to almost about anything now. "We're now inside the safe."

Looking inside, Batman looks under the files of D-F having one saying top secrets on it to consider it; having from photos of Nora Fries and a video tape of the footage for Megan to try finding next. Soon enough, they've found it.

"This is them?" ask Batman.

"Yeah, Nora Fries, Victor Fries' wife. They look like a cute couple and all…" Megan had also found a medical paper. "Check it out, Medical Report – Mrs. Nora Fries, diagnosis – positive, prognosis – TERMINAL." she found another thing with it. "Also, a machine to freeze a body to a deep sleep, that must've been Nora's thing for her husband to try saving her life."

As well as a video tape.

"I guess we'll find out what's on this tape." Batman puts the video tape in the VCR.

"Then let's play it, with a little bit of recording on my end to set up." With the TV on, the two watch it all. On the video, a man named Victor Fries records that he has put his wife, Nora, into cryogenic stasis after she became terminally ill, to give himself time to research a cure. Suddenly, Boyle and a pair of security guards burst in. Victor protests this intrusion but Boyle says that Fries's funding has been cut and he is using company equipment without authorization. He orders his guards to disconnect the equipment, despite Fries's horrified objections that Nora will die if they do so. In a panic, Fries seizes one of the guard's guns and orders them to stay back. Scared, Boyle attempts to reason with Fries. Fries lowers the gun...and then Boyle kicks him in the chest, sending him crashing back onto a table of chemicals, which fill the room with vapor. As Boyle and his guards flee the room, Fries drags a hand over his wife's tank, calling her name as they are both cryogenically frozen. Megan was left horrified on what she just watched and felt bad for Victor Fries. "Why…?" she had trouble talking. "Why would…? Poor Victor and his wife…That monster Boyle! He doesn't have the right to be the head manager of this place! After what he has done, he should be in jail!"

Watching this, Batman can only mutter was these few words and Megan punches a metal wall in anger. Hey, I don't blame them, I feel bad for Victor Fries and his wife.

"My God...!"

That's when Fries, now Mr. Freeze, appears behind them and telling the two this to show up out of nowhere.

"Yes, it would move me to tears if I still had tears to shed." and blasts them both is his ice gun.

"(Not good!) Batman!" Megan shields Batman in time to in up frozen next.

This was very bad for Bruce to be worry about Megan who might be frozen to death now.

"Megan! Megan!" Batman panics. "What have you done to her?!"

"Don't worry, you'll join with her soon enough."

Mr. Freeze fries another ice gun at Batman this time for him and Megan were captured for his plan to still be happening. Not good…Batman is kept prisoner in Freeze's hideout along with Megan the same thing as she was still in a frozen statue, as the two were partially frozen and Batman even more without his utility belt.

"Megan…?" Batman panics to see her trap in ice. "Megan! Can you hear me?! Megan!"

Freeze's men have finished assembling the giant cold gun, with which Freeze plans to attack Boyle's award ceremony.

"The snow is beautiful, don't you think? Clean, uncompromising..." said Mr. Freeze.

"And cold." Batman added.

"Like the swift hand of vengeance."

Freeze explains his suit: after the accident, he is incapable of living outside of a sub-zero environment, which the suit maintains. Batman tries to reason with Freeze as Megan felt bad for him too, but he refuses to let the man who ruined his life and effectively murdered his wife go unpunished.

"I saw what happen to you, both Megan and me." Batman said. "I'm sorry…"

I doubt he'll listen to reason now…

"I'm beyond emotions. They've been frozen dead in me." To also understand on how much but Batman and Megan were meant to be together, Mr. Freeze would've been the same with his wife if she was still alive. " Think of it-To never again walk upon a summer's day with a hot wind in your face and a warm hand to hold. Oh, yes, I'd kill for that. You'll understand soon enough. Or she would, that is to say…if you unfreeze her in time." he takes off with his men and the machine. "Let's go."

After Freeze leaves, Batman manages to free himself. Nothing says on show smart he was without his belt to get out of any bad situations like this one. Was it the power of love because of Megan's frozen state? I guess so, as Batman tries freeing Megan from the frozen block, he does many times by using an ice shard, and it worked for her to be super cold to move.

"Megan!" Batman tries helping her out.

"I…! I…Can't…move…Too…cold!" she could breath. "Can't…move…!"

"Megan? Megan! I'm right here! This is bad, she's going into cardiac arrest. I have to keep her body warm with mine!" Batman uses her body to hold Megan's to keep her warm. "It's alright, Megan, I got you. Just stay with me."

Megan started to breathe slowly and normally again to come around, as she was slowly getting warmer. As such she was blushing for Batman to be holding her like this to be saved.

"Huh…? What….? Bruce?" she remembers when she was saving Batman's life. "What are you…?"

"Trying to save your body heat from going down. It's working so far. Just stay with me."

Megan does so as Batman wants her to do.

"I think I'm waking up now."

"You saved my life, you had me worried." said Batman.

"And then you saved mine in the end." Megan said to him. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay, drink this."

And Megan was too as she was back to her normal self again, with Batman gives her some chicken noodle soup to spit on.

"Not bad, Alfred." Megan felt like herself again. "All right! I'm back to normal! Oh…" she felt shy. "Did we just hugged?"

Batman smiled to be blushing a lot.

"I kind of liked it. I had to do it."

"I guess so. Now what? Mr. Freeze's going to freeze everyone up to get to Boyle. He'll be jail after tonight and stopping Mr. Freeze too, so…We better get going, Bruce-!"

But before that…

"Wait, I have something for you to keep you warm and still fight, Megan. For your body, just in case."

"You do?" Megan was lost. "You made me a winter suit in the summer time?"

Looks like Batman did for Megan to have her own fighting winter suit for battle and to keep her warn, to come prepare for her.

"Better to be safe than sorry." said Batman. "Put this on, we got some winter chills to take out."

Megan was on it to change somewhere privately.

"Well, to be safe…All right then. I do owe you another one later for saving my life after today. (Thanks, Bruce.)" she gets dress. "Be right there."

At the building, Freeze's cannon opens fire, covering the lower part of the building in ice. While Batman and Megan 'who was all suited up' got out of the building to find Mr. Freeze right away. Batman still feeling weak from his cold more than Megan was 'wearing some snow proof outfit of black, with a hoody, gloves, some boots, and her hair back to make things easier to move around in to wear it when it's cold out'.

"Let's go…" Batman falls.

"Batman!" Megan helps him out. "You're too weak to do anything because of the cold of yours. I'll stop Mr. Freeze and his goons if I have to, you need to rest."

But this super hero's not going to go down now like this at all, Batman's sure tough or a bit stubborn. Or maybe both.

"I'm fine…We must stop Freeze…He has my belt."

Megan started to rub her hands back and forth on Batman's legs to get him warm again, it was her turn now to save his life.

"I got you, Bruce, you're still too cold from the legs. I'll warm you up like you did for me." she won't stop until Megan helps Batman out. "Next time I'm making special blankets to cover our skins with. I hope this isn't a bother…"

Batman places his hand on Megan.

"No, it's fine…" he coughs. "I do enjoy a woman's touch."

"Well, it's nothing really. I'm just glad that you're alive and well." Megan sees more ice coming. "Bruce! The machine!"

Batman grabs Megan to move away in time, seems that they were getting closer now.

"That'll do fine." Batman could move again. "We better hurry."

"Right behind you!"

Freeze tells his men to go on firing until the entire building is covered, only for Batman to throw his Batarang to stopping one of them from working on it. As Megan does the same to throw a snowball at the other and then uses a trash lid to throw like a flying disk to get her gun out at the two henchman's hands.

"Freeze!" she said. "And not the literal joke either." Megan tries hacking into the system. "Go, Batman! I leave the rest to you!"

As Batman arrives to the machine and avoids Mr. Freeze's ice blast, he barely stops the cannon. And punches the other henchmen in the face before attacking him from behind, he shuts down the machine for Megan to hack a password to put it in time so no one else will use it anymore.

"Machine deactivated." said Batman to getting his belt back on.

Unwilling to admit defeat, Freeze smashes a fire hydrant and uses his gun to convert the fountain of spraying water into a column of ice that lifts him to the top floor of the building.

"Since the machine didn't work, I must finish this myself." said Mr. Freeze.

Megan and Batman must run inside of the building to stop the Victor. Well, sort of knock some sense in to him to arresting Boyle the most.

"That's cheating!" Megan argued. "Using an ice gun like that with water to help you get up on a building!"

"Then we'll do it my way." Batman gets his Bat Grappler gun to shoot up and to fly up there while holding Megan. "Shall we?"

"Ready whenever you are."

Smashing his way inside of the awards ceremony, Freeze confronts Boyle and begins freezing him slowly from the legs up.

"Stop...please...I... beg you!" begged Boyle.

"You...beg?" Mr. Freeze asks Boyle. "In my nightmares I see my Nora behind the glass, begging to me with frozen eyes. How I've longed to see that look frozen on you."

He has just reached Boyle's waist when Batman arrives and distracts him. And Megan throws a few yo-yo's to push Mr. Freeze aside for Batman to give him a kick down to the ground. And then punches and kicks him, but with no affect.

"Don't make us hold you over, Freeze." Megan makes a joke. "We got you now-! Hey! My yo-yo's!" However, Freeze reveals that his suit's circuitry also triples his strength, and Batman is outmatched as well as Megan's weapon were useless against him. "Batman!" Megan stands her ground. "Freeze's too strong!"

"The power of this special suit of mine also triples my strength." he said to them. "And no strings or gadgets cannot hold me back."

Mr. Freeze fights back for Batman couldn't stop him to be held up, with Megan trying, soon her eyes glow to have some movement in her hands to punch a lot of from his helmet to have a crack in it. But with no luck he pushes her back to the floor to then uses a table to shield herself from not getting frozen up again.

"Megan!" Batman calls out to her to have trouble breaking free from Mr. Freeze's strength.

"I'm fine, Batman! But he's too strong!" she tries remembering something. "I could've sworn I made a crack in his suit just now. Did I…?"

Batman was still in trouble from Mr. Freeze's grasp.

"Soon enough, for those who stand in my way will soon feel from the death of my icy touch."

Megan then remembers something when ice means hot mix in to break something from it.

"(The soup…)" she tells Batman. "Batman! The soup! Use the soup on him! Now! (With that crack that was left on Mr. Freeze somehow, this should work...!)"

Megan was right! As Freeze holds Batman aloft, helpless, Batman remembers he is carrying the thermos of hot chicken soup that Alfred gave him for his cold. He dumps the soup onto Freeze's helmet, and the temperature difference causes the helmet to crack and shatter even more, letting the room-temperature air into Freeze's suit and paralyzing him.

"What was that stuff?" Summer asks Batman.

"The only way to fight a cold. Thanks to Megan to remind me of having it."

Megan cheers with joy a little for her plan did work, but still didn't know about the event on her using something to leave a crack on Mr. Freeze's helmet to do the trick and it did.

"All right! It worked!" she felt bad for Mr. Freeze though. "Sorry, Freeze, Batman and I know how you feel…About what happened to you and your wife."

Mr. Freeze still feeling weak walks over to Boyle.

"No! Get away from me!" he said in fear.

"It…can't…end…this…way…!" Mr. Freeze said in pain. "Vengeance!"

Megan tries helping him out a little as Batman says this to Mr. Freeze.

"No, justice."

"Hey now, it's over. We'll make sure that Boyle's behind bars for good." said Megan. "He's done."

"What…?"

Megan slaps Boyle's on the face for he doesn't have the right to own everything of the building or get a reward anymore.

"Shut up!" she tells Batman on what to do next. "We're all set here, Batman."

Freeze laments that he has been denied justice, but Batman says he won't be: he gives Summer Gleason the video tape of Fries's accident, then leaves, without freeing the still-shivering Boyle who he bid a disgusted farewell to.

"Of course." Batman hands Summer a video tape. "A year ago, Ferris Boyle interrupted an experiment and in the process destroyed two lives. Here's the evidence." he leaves the evidences for Summers."

"All of it on this tape." said Megan. "And you, Boyle, are done for. I'm calling the police to get Boyle's and take Freeze to Arkham Asylum from here. Let's go, Batman."

As the two leave for Mr. Freeze was done and so was Boyle for him to be in Black Gate Prison for good.

"Good night, humanitarian." Batman said to him and walks out.

Well, we all can already tell that Boyle's done for after that. In Arkham, Freeze laments above the same ballerina effigy, and asks Nora to forgive him for failing to avenge her.

"I failed you. I wish there were another way for me to say it, but I cannot. I can only beg your forgiveness, and pray you hear me somehow, someplace...someplace where a warm hand waits for mine."

While Batman and Megan both watch from an adjacent rooftop. Kind of sad to see there, only for Mr. Freeze to have some hope in the future, if possible.

"A shame really." said Megan. "We've stopped a bad person like Boyle and the machine to go back separately to control Mr. Freeze's vendetta in the end, and for what? More sadness upon the other with one left dead…?"

Batman then grabs Megan's hand to take her somewhere quick.

"Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

As they left the scene for Mr. Freeze to be in his frozen cell of Arkham Asylum with his glob of Nora's image as a ballerina, Batman takes Megan to an abandon building for them to hang out sometimes while patrolling Gotham together.

"An old building?" Megan was confused.

"Something for us to hang out in while we're working, you and me are on a date after all."

I take it that Batman was joking here…

"Wait…Are you serious?!" Megan was speechless. "But, Bruce, we're just partners…"

"Just give it a try." he sits down next to Megan. "It's nice night out, we could at least look at the stars. Just you and me."

A nice view, good place to hang out sometimes, a nice night out to see the stars to not be so cold outside anymore, and for Batman to keep Megan close to him to stay arm as they enjoy their time for a little bit.

"Well, now that you mention it…It does look nice out tonight." she goes along with it. "Though we're partners, you'll help me out to learn more about myself, and me to work as Bruce Wayne's bodyguard, and still a bounty hunter working for Batman…"

"Who's also falling for Megan Tsuki for others to believe in that." Batman says the last part being true to Megan's surprise.

"If you say so, I guess…" she just relaxes leaning on Bruce's shoulders. "Just let us enjoy this night skies."

Looks like this was their new hang out place now for Bruce/Batman and Megan to go to sometimes when they're working or not. For Megan to relax by leaning on Batman's shoulders, he likes this idea already.

"Yes, let's do that."

You said it, Batman, you said it…Close enough for Batman and Megan to get to know each other very well, wouldn't you guys say?


	13. The Cat and the Claw

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 13 – The Cat and the Claw

Out in uptown Gotham City, a sneaky female thief called by Catwoman sneaks into an expensive apartment and steals a valuable necklace using her cat, Isis to see the security lasers and slip past them. She was good, I mean she was good to be a clever type of thief. Well, with reasons even though its still a crime to steal anything. However, Batman is watching and chases after the culprit after Megan called him up to see this for himself.

"See? What did I tell you? I was right, wasn't I?" she said.

"So, our new cat burglar's a woman." he said. "Stay on guard, Megan."

She was ready to follow Batman to stop the thief.

"On it."

As Catwoman and her cat pet/partner Isis make their way down to thought to hear and see someone, they drop at a nearby building to see or hear nothing.

"Hmm…Probably my imagination…" Catwoman thought to herself about it.

Then Batman shows himself with Megan holding her gun out at the female thief.

"Probably not." Batman said to show himself out of the shadows.

Isis meows in fear of seeing danger next to them.

"No kidding." and Megan. "Hi, lady. I take it from the looks and the way you steal things as a thief, you go by…Catwoman. Am I correct? I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham City and I work for Batman here. You know, the Dark Knight and the hero of Gotham? Nice to meet you."

Now Isis was growling at the two, for Catwoman loves the looks of Batman.

"Magnificent." she said to say something to Megan. "And yes, young woman. I do go by Catwoman indeed."

"I knew it. (And is she flittering with Batman? Doesn't she know that we're her enemies here?)"

Batman goes after her.

"I suggest you save your flattery for the judge."

Catwoman is intrigued but leaps from the building top and uses her whip and acrobatic abilities to flee.

"No, wait!" Megan couldn't catch up to Catwoman in time. "She's like a cat person all right, she's got skills."

Batman and Megan easily manage to catch up with Catwoman and her cat and chases her over the rooftops of Gotham.

"So long, Dark Knight and friend." said Catwoman.

"Drop in any time."

From Isis meowing again for her and Catwoman see Batman and Megan up close, well she had some skillful shoes to jump and with speed to get around from building to building.

"You're too kind."

"Don't make this worse than it already is." Megan said to stop the thief.

With Isis trying to guard her master, Catwoman mocks Megan to be nothing more than a partner to Batman. She likes him…Well, I wouldn't mind in the animated series itself, but from here…Oh, boy.

"Which one? Taking your partner or out smarting you, girlie?" Catwoman questions Megan.

That gets to her very hard in words.

"Excuse me?!"

Catwoman makes a run for it on foot still while her cat was following her from behind.

"Let's go, Megan!" Batman chases her down.

"Huh?" Megan tries catching up with her skills again. "Why that little…witch! Wait up, Batman! She won't get away from us this time!"

The chase eventually comes to an end in an alleyway and Catwoman attacks the two. Seems that Batman and Megan were fast enough to catch up to Catwoman's speed to still be too good, a lot good to run and to fight. Almost close to cutting his face only, only his cape got ruined a bit.

"Hey!"

Batman could fight a woman of course for Catwoman's too good, so Megan goes up before shredding more of the Dark Knight's cape off.

"You want some of this, girlie?" she questions her.

"Bring it on, pussy cat!"

The two fought hard at one another in a hand to hand combat for Catwoman didn't think that Megan had it in her. Though almost cutting her face to cut some of her hair right off, a close call there. Then by using her yo-yo's for Catwoman blocks it with her whip instead to be useless now. Batman then stands up to take another shot.

"Guess we'll have to trim those claws." he said.

Trouble was only getting started for them…

"Heads up, Batman!" Megan tries warning him.

Catwoman manages to bury Batman and Megan under trashcans and runs. Megan gets out for she goes after Catwoman since Batman gets himself out of this type of stinky mess.

"Megan…!"

"I got her, Batman!"

Megan catches up to Catwoman to hold her down using her handcuffs to place on her hand to the bars to get stuck.

"You got me!" Catwoman had trouble getting out.

"I don't think your claws will get you out of this one. Now, Catwoman, other than out smarting me, you're under-!" Megan stops to see the eyes looking familiar to her in shock in seeing someone she knows of. "Wait… (It can't be!) Selina Kyle?!"

As well as Catwoman knows of Megan too, for there were once old childhood friends.

"Megan Tsuki?" she was also surprised. "My God, you look so different now. What happened to you?"

"I could ask the same to you."

Somehow, Catwoman does use her claws to unlock the handcuffs in time to make her escape and whips her way on top of another building.

"Well then, maybe another time. But for now, later."

"Hey! (How did she…?) Get back here!" Megan then sees a truck coming at Isis. "Ah! Hey, cat! Get off the road!" Isis is almost run over in the middle of the road. Fortunately for Isis, Batman saves her. "Nice one, Batman!"

"Left you behind, did she?" Batman questions Isis.

Catwoman blows a cat-whistle and calls Isis up. Looks like those two are inseparable.

"Well, the cat's fine, but that thing and the thief herself got away." Megan said. "(But why is Selina Kyle doing all of this? Turning her life to crime…?)"

Poor Megan was lost, for Catwoman makes her leave now to blow a kiss to Batman as he had a something to look up on left from the thief.

"Thanks for the memento." he said to turn to Megan next. "We better head back, Megan, we'll get her when she shows up again."

"That's not what worries me of her escaping from us."

"Then what is it?" ask Batman. "If you're worried about me liking her back, don't be jealous. I don't go for women who break the law."

It wasn't this time for Catwoman to make fun of her was all to figure it had to be her old childhood friend.

"That's not it! It…It isn't…! I'm confused right now. I need to clear my head. (You wouldn't understand, Bruce.)" It would seem like those two have a long way to go to finding Catwoman again. Later, a charity auction for animal preserves is held for a date with the most eligible bachelors in Gotham, next on the list: Bruce Wayne. While Megan stays close to him as her bodyguard to dress up nicely while playing her part still. "Really? One out of these crazy girls will go out with you in this betting?"

"It just to help out the animals." Bruce said to Megan. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Bruce was sort of joking with Megan and half of it was him being serious, she just watches the show to give a lot of money to the animals that needs saving.

"Get on up there, rich boy."

"All right, all right." he laughs. "But nothing says how you and Batman must feel." Batman winks at Megan.

She tries ignoring him to feeling shy.

"(Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.)"

The bidding goes on for a while and finally ends when Selina Kyle, a sponsor for a mountain lion preserve, bids ten thousand dollars for him.

"Ten thousand dollars." she calls out.

Megan was shocked to sees her old childhood friend Selina Kyle in person.

"Selina?! (What's she doing here?!)" she tries acting normal around everyone else. "Ah…Yeah! My old childhood friend Selina Kyle's here…What a surprise."

Selina does the same, for there was no proof from Selina if she is Catwoman for Megan to act calm until she has more evidences for now.

"Well, well, Megan Tsuki. Long time, no see." she said to be smiling.

The two shake hands with each other.

"It's been a few years. The last I've heard from you, Selina, you were out of the country to aid the animals. (Better keep calm around this one just in case.)" Megan thought of a plan to herself.

Selina hugs her best friend.

"Oh, Megan! I heard you were training to do something, as a bounty hunter from the looks of it, right? I could've sworn you almost look like a police officer."

Megan just laughs it off.

"Oh, you don't say? And looks like you are saving them still, good for you."

Selina then sees Megan's friend that she was guarding.

"So the Bruce Wayne himself, you're guarding him?"

"A dear friend." she says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he was your boyfriend."

Megan's face turns completely red.

"What?! Selina!"

"What?" she laughs with her friend. "You look cute together, I just like to help him out save the animals."

Bruce goes over to Selina to be liking her already.

"Who knew you two were old childhood friends, Megan."

"Yeah, we're good to be getting along Selina and I." she said.

Seems Bruce kind of likes Selina 'in a good way maybe'…? Oh, boy.

"It's…a…well, nice to meet you…" Bruce had trouble speaking.

"Thank you." said Selina to give Bruce the check from her partner. "Oh, Mr. Wayne, Megan, this is my secretary Maven."

Maven writes the check down to give it to Bruce.

"Please to meet you, Ms. Tsuki." she said. "Selina has told me so much about you."

Yep, Selina does seem to care for her dear friend who was Megan.

"Has she now…? How sweet, I think."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce said to Maven. "Please, you may call me Bruce. I'm very flatter." Bruce is delighted to be her date but Selina is more interested in saving the animals.

"Please understand it's purely for the animals Mr. Wayne. Megan, you know I've been doing this all of my life now." Selina was about to leave. "You're off the hook."

Megan knows of it a little too well.

"That she does, Bruce, no men would get with this woman." she said.

Bruce stops Selina though to still try.

"But you're not." he said to her.

"A beg your pardon?"

Megan didn't see this part coming.

"(Bruce, you've done it now. But this is all to go undercover, right…?)"

Bruce pauses and blushes.

"You bought a date and I'm honor bound a-and delighted to deliver." Bruce was blushing. "I warn you, I'm not a man who gives up easily." Bruce insists on dating Selina and she agrees to go to lunch with him.

"All right, lunch then."

Outside, police give chase to a military truck holding army weapons and they were shooting at the cops from outside of the building..

"Bruce-!" Megan tries talking to Bruce quietly.

"I'll keep you posted. I got this."

"But what I am supposed to do?"

Bruce smiles at Megan to take off as fast as he could.

"I promise, you just catch up with your childhood friend there." Bruce sneaks off to become Batman.

Megan trusts Bruce to do just that to report back for another thing was going down than Catwoman, so she does just that by talking to Selina Kyle.

"Wonder what that's all about?" ask Maven.

"I don't know." said Selina.

Soon Selina and Maven see Bruce just taking off.

"Oh! Where'd he go?" Maven wonders.

"Ah…Selina! Let's chitchat, shall we?" she pulls Selina's arm to go talk somewhere else. "Don't mind Bruce, I told him to stay inside from…whatever's going on outside. No need to worry. Let's go!"

Selina and Megan do just that together to have a 'private' talk. Bruce disappears and Batman takes the scene apprehending the criminals and stopping the robbery. One of the criminals manages to escape unnoticed into the sewers but the other two are captured. Commissioner Gordon goes to talk to Batman and tells him that the leader of a terrorist group, known only as Red Claw, is in Gotham and there are no leads. Batman, you're going to need to tell Megan about this one…As she and Selina know what each of them were thinking about to have a nice talk on what they know to one another, but that's about it so far.

"So, Megan, let's do some catching up. Both you and I." she said. "If you're still after me."

Megan should've known that Selina was Catwoman.

"Figures…!"

"But you can't prove that I am without any evidences, which you don't have on you right now, right?"

"You're right, for now." said Megan. "I take it that you are a thief who saves animals from the things you steal to sell them?" guess Megan got that part right.

"Wow! You're good. And yes, that's what I'm doing. For the animals, you must understand that, Megan."

"I do-!" she tries keeping her voice down. "It just…to go this far, stealing is still a crime! You should know that by now. But you're not a bad, bad guy. If you know what I mean."

"Oh, no." said Selina. "Trust me, I steal for the animals to be saved. I never go so low to team up with other bad criminals in the world of their madness."

Selina Kyle was an honor among thieves' type of thing at least.

"I see…" Megan gives Selina a warning. "Soon enough when I have the proof of you who is Catwoman, Batman and I will stop you…"

"And arrest me if you do, sounds like a fun. I accept."

Something that Selina and Megan do against each other as a game and this was really serious too.

"I have a question to ask of you."

"As I do." Selina said. "But you go first."

"Thank you." Megan asks her friend something. "Do you remember anything about my past? For some reason, I feel like I'm remembering. But…I'm having trouble to."

Sounded serious for Selina to believe in her.

"Really? Hmm…You got amnesia on your last bounty hunting?"

"Well, I don't remember much except for a few things." Megan was having some trouble.

"Try me."

And Megan tells Selina on what she does remember only.

"I was little to learn that my parents were murder…I was lock up in a dark room, with other children like me, terror, fear, feeling something strange around me that was unreal, then seeing someone who saved my life, trained me, I started to make things, fought hard, became a bounty hunter, took on jobs to help out to then seeing you, and…never saw that teacher of mine again to end up living on the streets alone; until Batman saved me and decided to work with me. That's about it."

Selina couldn't believe in it.

"I'm sorry to hear, if only I knew…" she said.

"Don't be, I had to tell you first besides Batman. I also have this golden bracelet on me."

Megan shows it to Selina.

"Pretty…"

"Don't! Please…" Megan moves her hand away in time in case Selina snatches it. "It's my only clue to learn more about myself soon enough. I'm trying and he's trying for my sake."

"Batman likes you, doesn't he?" Selina took a wild guess there. "He's something else…And he does care to help you out. I would, trust me."

Dropping the subject now.

"Hey! Batman? Liking me? More than partners?! (Is that true?!)" Megan gets back to reality. "What of it? And you liking someone who's trying to stop you too like I am! Sort of…!"

Selina laughs.

"I rather be arrested by anyone of you two than the police." she said. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question, my dear friend. Who do you love? Or who loves you? Bruce Wayne or Batman?"

Megan was freaking out to be confused on that question to answer.

"Huh?! Oh, come on, Selina! Bruce is someone who took me in to live at his manor and I still work hard in return to be his bodyguard sometimes! We're just friends! And Batman…! Well, rumor has it all right, he has been hitting on me a lot…"

"Then it looks like we have a rivalry towards each other between one of us winning over Batman." she said. "But Bruce is all yours if you want, I'm just doing the lunch thing since he's saving the animals I'm working so hard on."

Megan hits her hands on the table to look like she fell, so she wouldn't draw attention too much. It worked. Still, she's a bit upset for Selina sometimes to get on Megan's nerves if she means well or not.

"Yeah, that you stole the money from others for it…!"

"But you care, do you, Megan? Any who, I will help you out at any time." said Selina. "So for now, let's just relax tonight you and I until Bruce returns. Shall we?"

The two girls drink to that for the game has just getting started, for friendship and rivalry to still care but on some opposite sides.

"All right, but for now. Until you appear the next time as Catwoman." Megan drinks up. "And if I do find more evidences, don't you think that Batman and I won't go easy on you."

"It's a deal." Selina drinks up too. "Also, I wish to ask you on something of a little request. If something were to happen to me."

"Like what…?"

Selina whispers it to Megan to hear on what it was, while spending a bit more time together all-night long. For now, that is…The next day, Selina and her secretary Maven, talk about the impending date but Selina is more interested in Batman. And with Megan as her competition, it would be fun for her and to still help her friend too.

"Aren't you even a little excited about your date?" Maven asks Selina. "I mean, Bruce Wayne is tall, dark and disgustingly rich!"

She was getting ready to go out to hang with Bruce for saving the animals for her, for Selina loves Batman more to have Megan find two men 'that she thinks' would really fall for her.

"I'd rather it were Batman." she was daydreaming. "You should have seen him, Maven. He had the eyes of a lion."

The buzzer sounds from the door for Maven to answer it.

"Yes?"

"A Mister Bruce Wayne is on his way up." said the doorman.

Selina tries to make the best of this date.

"Here we go."

Well, for Maven didn't think so between Bruce Wayne or Batman to pick one to love.

"Come on, Selina. At least he's a good connection. You might be able to use him." she makes a good point.

There is a knock at the door.

"Yes, I know. I suppose you're right." said Selina. "Still I wish it were Batman standing behind this door." Selina opens the door and Bruce Wayne is standing on the other side.

Speaking of Megan, she talks to Bruce near the building about last night event.

"Something about a terrorist group known as Red Claw." Bruce said to her.

"Red Claw, huh?" she learned a lot about them. "Very dangerous that I see a few before to cause trouble. Busted a few of them before we meant, I still couldn't find their leader, it's hard. But they have weapons to use on the innocence all for the money to do as they say or you'll be good as dead."

Says it all thanks to Megan by looking it all up on her computer book.

"Think you can look up at the police station while I enjoy my date?"

"I'm on it." Megan takes off. "I'll call you if I do find anything or something to go down tonight again. You two have fun."

"Sounds like you care about your friend a bit too well."

Bruce was ready to go out to act like himself as a rich boy, while Megan took off to get to work.

"Selina Kyle's like a sister that I never had. Just behave yourselves." she leaves to try to find more clues of her friend to be Catwoman. "(And be careful around her too. Just in case…)"

Just as Wayne comes up Selina's lawyer calls up and says that a deal has been called off. She had been looking to purchase land for a mountain lion preserve but Multigon International has taken it. Wayne offers to help and gets her a meeting with the company chairman, Stern.

"Ohh. I'm afraid I'm not going to be very good company."

She looked upset for Bruce wanted to do something for her.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not really." she answers. "Unless you can get me a meeting with the chairman of Multigon International.

Bruce picks up the phone and dials.

"What time's good for you?"

Looks like Bruce was going to help Selina out after all to feel a bit better.

"Hey, I'm starting to like this guy." she said to Maven.

However, he refuses to help claiming that his company is going to build a major resort. Selina is angry claiming that the land is in the middle of nowhere. Mr. Stern claims that Multigon will 'take care of the cats one way or another'. Selina is outraged and threatens to have environmentalists alerted so that the company will be kept on close watch.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've given you all the time I can spare." Stern sees the two out.

For Selina to not forgive the man for this, it was far from over.

"You'll find more time for me, Mr. Stern. Before I'm through I'll have every environmental group and animal rights activist breathing down your neck. They'll be looking at you and your project so closely, you'll feel like a bug in a bell-jar."

Selina marches off. Bruce follows her and waves to Stern.

"Have a nice day!"

After the meeting, however, Stern privately speaks with a fearsome woman, Red Claw herself, and voices his concerns. Red Claw orders Selina tailed, unwilling to allow their plans to be put in jeopardy. As well as Bruce and Selina will hold off on their date tomorrow as each of them will be taking care of their own business tonight. As for Megan to questioning some of the men to learn more about Red Claw…

"(A group of money creeps, using others in their business companies to make their terrorist group bigger…And more around Gotham to have a big plan to go down soon. And with that…I got nothing!)"

Gordon sees Megan was busy to try solving the case.

"Trouble?"

"You bet…But I'm trying…"

"You, me, Batman, and the other officers too working their tails off for this operation by stopping these thugs." he said. "I don't blame neither one of you."

Megan had something on her mind to ask as an advice.

"Listen, Gordon, here's a question. There's a friend I know of with a dear friend, for they're like sisters since they were growing up together over the years. They're good people for one to fight for justice, but the other to steal things for the greater good to still be a crime. If that friend must choose between protecting her friend from doing any crime or stopping her to be in jail, what would you choose?"

Gordon sees what Megan was trying to ask, to keep half of the real details to himself and to still answer her question.

"I see…Well, what that person is doing was still good to save the poor, children, animals…I understand. But stealing is still a crime."

"I know, you're right." she said.

"But still, I would do anything to save that friend to serve time and get out with good behavior afterwards." said Gordon. "So if I was this person to save that friend, I arrest her to help her out to never do it again while there's still time for her. Does that answer your question, Megan?"

Something like that, it does make Megan feel a bit better on what she had to do the next time she and Selina as Catwoman will meet face to face again.

"You know what? It does." she then gets a call from Batman. "Excuse me…Batman, what's up?"

"I found the idea hide on a couple of mafia gang who know a lot about the Red Claw group. Care to join me on a date?"

This was Megan's queue to take off.

"I thought that you would never ask, I'm on my way. Pin point me the location." she gets it on her computer book. "I'll meet you there." Megan leaves. "Thanks again, Gordon!"

He wishes the best of luck on Megan and Batman's end to take care of the rest.

"Good luck, you two!"

That night Batman and Megan both grill a mob boss for information on Red Claw as Megan had her gun out at the men, to punch some of them. And Batman using his Batarang to holding a mob boss in the air.

"Freeze!" Megan said to the henchmen. "Don't move!"

"Back off, boys. We want to have a word with your boss." said Batman. "But you can listen."

Seems that Batman and Megan has got the floor now.

"What do you two want…?" the boss asks them.

Oh, they know what they know about terrorist group.

"What do you know about Red Claw?" Batman asks him.

"Why are you asking us? We're no terrorist."

Megan waves her gun around at the mob boss.

"You should know why…" she said. "Batman knows of it way too much."

"You're all scum. You see things that Megan and I do not." said Batman demanding some answers. "We want answers…I want some answers…!"

"So answer us, otherwise you'll answer to me." Megan said. "Or worse, you'll have to answer to him…!"

Batman means it as he brings fear to the villains of Gotham.

"If you think you can act your way out of this one from me…"

Now the mob boss gets it.

"I…I get the picture!" he said in fear. "I'll see what I can do."

He'll get back to them in no time for Megan to be pleased the most.

"Thank you!" she acts silly now to the other members. "So, anyone in the mood for pizza?"

Meanwhile, Catwoman sneaks into Multigon and seeks information. While this goes on, Red Claw talks to her men about a train that will be transporting a viral plague that Interpol took from her organization. Just outside the room Catwoman searches through Multigon's hidden safe and takes pictures of their files. Unfortunately for her, she's being surveyed and Red Claw emerges with her men looking to kill the intruder. Catwoman manages to escape into the air vents but is pursued by thugs. Fortunately, she manages to leave cat shaped spikes all over the shaft stopping her pursuers. She then escapes up an elevator shaft but Red Claw and her thugs follow her to the roof. Catwoman jumps to a ledge on another building, but Red Claw shoots the ledge with an explosive nearly causing her to fall to her death.

"(Selina!)" Megan alerts Batman. "Catwoman's falling!"

Batman goes flying to Catwoman's rescue.

"I got it! Megan, meet me at the other side of the building!"

She knew what Batman meant there to do so as fast as she could with her own Bat Grappler ropes that he gave to her style in blue color.

"On it! Be careful! Both of you!"

However, Batman saves Catwoman. For Catwoman was grateful to him 'to kiss for a thank you for saving Isis' as Batman pulls Catwoman away from her kiss.

"That was for saving my cat."

"Is that all it was for?" the Dark Knight asks.

"Maybe not...You can't deny there's something between us." she said to the Dark Knight.

As Catwoman tries to convince Batman to let her go but Batman refuses as he says this to Catwoman instead.

"You're right, and I'm afraid it's the law."

Angered, Catwoman throws him from a building and runs off. With Megan rushing to Batman's rescue to leave Catwoman to escape from them again.

"Batman!" Megan chases her to use the yo-yo of hers in time. "Grab on!" Megan sees Catwoman taking off. "That was going way too far, Catwoman! (Why, Selina?)"

"Well he should know, Megan, he is your boyfriend!" she says this to Batman. "Never trifle with the affections of a woman, Batman. Until next time. Try catching me when we meet again, Megan Tsuki."

Catwoman leaves with Isis to make their getaway, for Megan pulls up Batman in time.

"And there will be a next time." he falls on top of Megan.

"(Then next time it is, Selina Kyle…)" Megan had trouble getting back on her feet since Batman was on top of her. "Ouch! Bruce!"

"Sorry."

"What did you say to get the thief kitty cat mad?" she asks him.

"Nothing, she was flirting with me to still have her arrested for stealing. I told you before, women like that aren't my type." said Batman. "I didn't mean to get her that upset."

Seems that Batman and Megan were stuck to be on top of one another.

"Geeze, you think so? Could you get off me now…? Whoa!"

Somehow, Batman was liking the feeling to lift Megan's body up to keep on holding her a little while longer.

"Actually, I kind of like this."

Kind of cute scene there, huh? Surprising to Megan, she didn't pull away until their twenty seconds were up.

"B-B-Bruce…" she didn't know what to say. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." said Bruce/Batman. "Just the way I landed on you by accident…You really look cute up close."

"You're only teasing me again!" Megan was blushing.

Batman had his hand out to holding Megan's quick to her surprise.

"Who said I wasn't? When I said, I wanted people to think we're partners while we're also dating, I meant it. You're my kind of woman."

Another moment of them staring together.

"Well, how nice for you to be saying those sweet things about me…!" Megan changes the subject. "Look! We better head on back, we got more researching to do! Please."

"Good idea." Batman follows her. "Red Claw comes first, and then Catwoman."

Megan kept the whole thing to herself to still find more proof if Selina Kyle was Catwoman, she was almost there and to try to make the right choice afterwards.

"No problem…" she felt worried. "(I…I just don't know what to do…Take Gordon's advice or what will I do when I find the proof on my friend…who's a criminal?)"

With the cat thief's mission, complete, Catwoman returns home. She tells Maven about what she discovered and believes that she'll save the mountain lions.

"We may be able to save those mountain lions yet."

Unbeknownst to her, however, one of Red Claw's thugs is watching and sees her unmask herself.

"But who is going to save you?" he asks himself that to get to her soon.

And as Selina questions herself between her love for Batman and Megan to liking each other only.

"(Megan, dear friend of mine. Who will you end up with to love? Batman or Bruce Wayne?)" Selina questions herself.

In Gotham Park, the Mob Boss that Batman and Megan grilled for information arrives and tells the two that there are rumors of a train heist but he doesn't know if Red Claw and her terrorists are in on it.

"You're late." Batman appears out of the shadows.

The mob boss freaks out.

"Relax, we scared you one time enough." Megan appears by Batman's side.

"I can deal with you, lady, a little…To walk up to me. But your partner…Can't you walk up to someone normal-like?"

Batman does show up within the shadows all the time.

"Megan and I've heard that you have some information..."

"Under one condition: You two, lay off the south side." the mob boss says something. Megan felt the man touching her from behind to freak out about it.

"Hey! Hands off-!"

Batman picks the mob boss up to threaten him again and in anger from touching Megan.

"Keep this up and I'll be on you from all sides. North, south, east, and west." Looks like Batman did Megan a favor there.

"Wow…Thanks, Batman." she was pleased. "Now start talking, big boy."

"Okay! I get the picture! Sorry, honey…" he said in fear to be put down. "There's some rumors about some train heist."

This was news to those two.

"A train heist…? Like a train hijacking thing?" Megan asks the man.

"When?" Batman question him.

"Tonight."

"Is it Red Claw?" both Batman and Megan asks him.

"Don't know, it's really sketchy…I can tell you two about one thing, no one in the organization isn't taking the hit. At least for the outsiders." he said.

Then Batman takes off for Megan to do the same on foot.

"Ah, yeah…thanks for the tip. Later."

Batman goes to talk to Commissioner Gordon about it but there's nothing about it in the train schedule.

"Hmm…It doesn't say it on the schedule here." Gordon checks all of it.

"A last-minute change?" ask Batman.

Even Megan tries looking it up on her computer book, with no luck so far.

"Or the train station doesn't care if they get hijacked. Nothing!"

"It is hard to tell…"

With Gordon and Megan having some trouble, Batman thought about something.

"What if it's a military train? Something that the government doesn't want us to know about?"

However, Batman deduces that it's a military train and the information was classified. Megan sees where he was getting at to look it up on her computer book.

"He's right!" she said. "I can't get the information from it on my computer book, but that doesn't mean that have things could be dangerous for anyone else but those who are in the army to know about it. Gordon, this could be our answer!"

Gordon agrees and makes a call.

"It wouldn't be the first time." he tries making the call. "Blast the feds and their secrets…"

Elsewhere, as the army were guarding the thing on the train to be running…

"You know, when I saw those army commercials on TV, they never said anything about guarding no plague." said one solider.

"Who'd want to steal a can of germs anyway?" ask the other one.

Red Claw and her thugs attack the train and easily manage to gain access to the plague. As Batman sees it from afar on his Batglider s Megan holds on for the ride in the air.

"See them, Batman?" she asks him.

"They're here."

"Then down we go!" Megan holds on. "This is kind of cool riding like this in the skies." Things are complicated, however, when Batman and Megan show up. A jump up sneak attack type of surprise. "Hi!" Megan kicks some of the thugs to the ground. "Bye!"

Batman and Megan fight their way through the other members as a tram to fighting them off. All the same, Red Claw makes it into the train car and obtains the canister. For the two heroes stop the thugs to stop one more and Red Claw herself by getting back the item she was stealing.

"Red Claw! Watch out!" one member said to her.

This surprise Megan and Batman about this boss of theirs was a girl. Does it really matter if she was a boy or a girl?

"You two! Don't move-!" Megan sees the boss. "Seems like their boss all right, Batman!"

"Red Claw? A woman?" surprises Batman.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she questions them.

Megan had no problem showing her gun off.

"As if!"

And the same with Batman to walk slowly towards her.

"Not at all! I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter!"

Batman Megan both try to stop her but she threatens to release the plague and kill everyone within a ten-mile radius, completely aware that she will be killed as well.

"Stay back, Batman! Same with you too, woman!" said Red Claw.

"I'm Megan Tsuki!"

"Then I'll remember your name well…As for you two, not another step! For I hold in my hands, the ultimate equalizer! This plague would kill many lives within distance if it spreads." Red Claw wasn't messing around, and she was insane as well.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Megan questions Red Claw. "This is suicide!"

"You'll die too!" said Batman.

"Along with everyone else within a ten-mile radio. Can you two risk it, Batman? Megan?" Red Claw takes off on a helicopter. "Go on! Call my bluff!"

Batman and Megan both were forced to back off while Red Claw escapes.

"Cheater!" Megan said to the villain.

"Ha! I do what needs to be done! You finally met your match, Batman! Not surprising it's a woman!"

And so, the Red Claw members and their boss take off with their plague of a weapon. Seems Batman and Megan would have to chase them down later, for now it was planning time.

"We'll get her, Bruce, I place a tracker on their helicopter using my fake finger nails in disguise. Clever, huh?" Megan was too good in making her own gadgets.

"Clever indeed." Bruce was amazed. "I have to go on a date with Selina, you just try to find what you're looking for and head back ato the Batcave."

"While Gordon does the same by talking to you on his end? Can do."

And Megan does so to try tracking Red Claw down quietly the next day. While Gordon tries making a call to the military people to warn them about the plague. No kidding!

"So, what do I do now? Evacuate ten million people? Maybe we can set up camp around the Pentagon." he then gets a call on the other line being Batman to learn about Red Claw leader was a woman. "To think, all this time, the feds have been looking for a man."

Bruce was driving in his car to wait for Selina to pick up, as he sounds like Batman on the phone.

"Lately, I'm learning never to underestimate the opposite sex." he said to Gordon.

As Selina and Bruce go out on their date, finally, but Red Claw's men start crashing their car into Bruce's trying to force him off a bridge. Bruce takes evasive driving maneuvers and finally forces the thugs off the bridge by playing chicken.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" Selina asks Bruce.

Better come up with some, dude, so he won't know that you're not Batman.

"Oh, I've been going to the Paris Grand Prix for years..." he made something up. "You know, one of these days I think I'll enter it."

Bruce takes Selina home and urges her to tell him if she's in trouble because he cares about her, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Selina thanks Bruce for his concern and goes back into her apartment. As Megan finally found the location of Red Claw from one capture member to spill the beans for her…

"(Got it! Wait until Bruce hears about this.)" she takes off to let the cops arrest him on the streets. "Thanks, mister, be happy that I didn't beat too much into you, huh? Just stay put until the cops arrive." Upset over the attempt on Selina's life and knowing about the bunkers underneath the resort she 'dresses up' and goes out for the night. Catwoman will see to that to take a new feline cat on her team this time…As for Megan also heard that they were after Selina, she now has the proof from the security cameras to capture on what she was after the other night. "I knew it…I have to tell Bruce…"

Back in the Batcave, Batman wonders about Ms. Kyle's connection to Red Claw but has no clues such as Megan comes back.

"Megan." Bruce sees her.

"I got something you might like."

"All good and all, but I'm still very confused." Alfred spike up. "Why would the Red Claw members go after Ms. Kyle?"

"Why indeed…" Bruce tries to think of the same thing. "But somehow, Selina has cross with Red Claw's path. And I need to find out where. Got anything, Megan?"

She tells them from her commuter book that she gathered the information down.

"At the Multigon area of the military things and all. From this, the train hijack, and the item they took that could kill many lives from this germ thing, it's known as the 2K Bug; very deadly to use to smoke out the terrorist during Vietnam, it worked which again was hidden to prevent it from happening again to now be using it to hurt the many lives. Gordon's right, we have to stop this before we're all good as dead."

"Nice work, Megan." Bruce comment on her while changing into Batman. "Smart and beautiful in a woman, just the way I like it."

Megan's face turns red again when Bruce said that to her.

"Okay! I get it already…"

Just then, Alfred notices a cat hair on Bruce's coat.

"What's this?" he looks at it. "What a very odd color. I believe it belongs to Ms. Kyle? A piece of her hair"

Bruce looks at it carefully.

"No, it's a cat's hair."

"Curious, I never seen one in that type of cat color." said Alfred.

Remembering a hair left on his coat by Isis, Batman deduces Catwoman's identity.

"Batman has…"

Megan sees that Bruce has figured it out – from some cat hair, security camera of Catwoman from the business building she was with to sneak inside taking pictures, and her eyes…That was enough proof that Selina Kyle was Catwoman. She had to tell him since Bruce has figured it out now.

"(Got ya! Forgive me, Selina…)" Megan tells Bruce. "Listen, Bruce…I see that you just figured it out by now, but…Selina Kyle's Catwoman. Both these photos from the other night, the hair, and her eyes…This is your proof. I knew but I needed to know for sure even if it hurts me, I know you would be mad for me not telling you sooner…so hit me!" she was upset. "I know what Selina's doing is still a crime, but with reasons to save the animals. I would never betray you, I was just confused for my own best friend that I ever had to become a thief to still be stopped, you as Bruce likes her but she as Catwoman likes you as Batman…And…I'm so lost right now! So just hit me!" Bruce doesn't, he just places his hand on Megan's face to gently stroke it from tears coming from her eyes to wipe away slowly.

"Why would I want to hit you for not telling me?" he asks Megan. "You did the right thing. I understand how you feel. It's alright. I'll help you bring Selina to justice. And calm yourself from worrying and getting jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Megan was feeling upset when Bruce said that to her as he smiles.

"Come on, not even a little? You're kind of cute when you get upset like that over nothing. You look like you were crying too."

"I wasn't crying…!" she said to be hiding it again.

"A brave woman with a sensitive pure heart, I see where this is going."

But still other than that, Bruce made a good point there.

"Whatever…" she was feeling better now. "Anyways, you have to go to Selina's apartment! I'll pinpoint the location to you to stop Red Claw together. I'll be careful, okay? I'm worried about Selina going there on her own."

"And you want me to help out Maven and Selina's pet cats?" Batman asks her.

Good idea there, for Batman will meet with Megan to stopping Red Claw at the Multigon in a bit.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there, Bruce-!" Bruce holds Megan's arm to say something to her quick.

"Megan, listen…What I said before, I meant it. I do care about you. As for Selina Kyle…"

"If you were to choose another path for her and if we never meant, you two would've falling in love?" she asked. "That wouldn't have been a bother. I'm off."

That means that Megan kind of gets it to make Bruce feel a bit better there.

"Thank you, Megan. Be careful out there." he said. "Find Selina and wait until I get there, don't stop them on your own."

"I won't! (And thank you, Bruce, for understanding me. Okay, Selina, I find you and we can stop this Red Claw together to deal with you afterwards.)"

Meanwhile, Maven is attacked by a thug in her own apartment. Just before the thug can hurt her, Batman arrives and pummels him into submission. Batman then confronts Maven on Catwoman's activities and whereabouts. Maven gives up the information and tells Batman that Catwoman is in love with him. Batman doesn't respond to this information but one thing to say before leaving, about another woman that he was already in love with…

"I would've loved her…But there's someone that my heart has already has sights on. I want to keep it that way, I want to protect that woman." and then Batman takes off.

Catwoman infiltrates the Multigon site. One of Red Claw's guards is patrolling the facility when he gets snagged behind a bush by Catwoman. She leaves him hogtied and gagged and proceeds to enter through the ventilation system. She then takes pictures of their weapons. For Megan comes in to finding her friend.

"There you are-!" Catwoman grabs Megan to duck, cover, and staying quiet in time.

"Shh…! Megan? What are you doing here?" she shows Megan her work. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"So I've notice, keep on going, but listen to me. I got proof that you're Catwoman, but for now…Red Claw comes first." Megan shows her hand out. "Call it a truths you and me, and Batman just in case, okay?"

Selina will do it as she and Megan shake hands with each other.

"Very well, until we stop and the animals on where I want them to be in are all safe."

"I can work my way around it." Megan sees the rest to get more pictures on her computer book too. "So this is what they're doing. This is mess up."

"You're telling me." Catwoman kept on taking many more pictures. "Its pay back for messing up my charity I worked so hard on…" Megan looks at her. "Well, you know what I mean."

A little fun moment with Catwoman and Megan here to be having, was still worth it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. (I think I finally understand her now.)" she sees trouble from behind them. "Oh, no!"

Seems that all was good for Catwoman and Megan's end. Unfortunately, Red Claw's thugs catch them.

"Here, kitty, kitty." one thug said to the girls.

But Batman saves Catwoman and Megan in time by head butting at the thugs.

"Hey, Batman!" Megan was happy to see him. "Just in time."

"And I didn't think you cared." Catwoman said.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!" Batman said to the two girls.

The three kept on running.

"Me? What about you two?!" ask Catwoman.

"Anywhere Batman goes, I go with him!" Megan said to her friend/rival.

"She's right! There's something Megan and I have to pick up!"

Batman tries to get Catwoman and Megan to safety but the duo but Megan to escape to the other room in time was then captured and left tied up in a bunker made by the government to hide officials.

"(Not good!)" she tries using her laser gun from her watch. "I'll get you two out of there-!" But a trap door was set to drop Megan to her doom down below the base.

"Megan!" Catwoman calls out to her friend.

"No, Megan!" same with Batman. Thought Megan would drop to her death in the deep hole, she uses the glove claws to stop from falling in time. As she leaves a sound from Batman's belt, to prove that she was still alive was enough to know that she was safe, but not from Red Claw and her henchmen about to kill him and Catwoman to surrender. "She's still alive." Batman whispers to Catwoman. "(Please be careful, Megan, don't get caught too.)"

She believes in Batman on that.

"(Then she's our last hope…)"

Megan tries to find her way out into the lake to leave her outside, but tries to find a way back in without getting caught.

"This is just great! Selina and Bruce are still inside and are about to die by Red Claw's hands! How am I…?" Megan sees that a wild mountain lion was about to be shot down by another member to stop in time. "Hey!" She shoots the gun out of the man's hands and kicks him down. As she sees a real mountain lion in front of her. "Loser! Leave the cat alone…!" she was scared for a wild animal was coming up to her. "Ah! Don't eat me!" But it didn't, it belongs to Selina to purr and licks Megan to like her since she was Selina's best friend and thanks her for saving its life. "Oh, you're Selina's pet. I mean friend." She pats the mountain lion. Red Claw leaves the plague virus with the two explaining that the virus is too dangerous to keep. She'll release a fake plague on Gotham and by the time it's realized to be a fake, she'll already have her ten-billion-dollar gold bullion ransom. She drops a bit of acid onto the canister that slowly eats through the seal and evacuates the premises. As the alarm goes off inside the base, Megan knew that Batman and Selina will be killed if she didn't do something fast or stop Red Claw. "Listen, kitty, I need you to lead me to another path to save Selina and Batman. Please?" The mountain lion shows her the way in to do just that. "Thanks a bunch!" Megan follows the wild cat. "(Look at this, me working with a wild animal, if only Selina could see this.)" Catwoman however, manages to cut the ropes with her claws and the pair manages to get free. Batman tells Catwoman to escape but he must remain there to destroy the plague. With Catwoman getting out where Megan was getting inside, they meet up to say something to each other. "Selina?"

"Megan?"

"Where's Batman?" Megan asks her.

"Still inside. He's trying to stop the plague from spreading and fast! Or this place will escape into Gotham non-stop!"

Megan had a plan to make sure the plague was gone for good to blow up somehow differently without anything bad to happen..

"(Bruce…!) All right, Selina, I got this. Try escaping, and keep your lion safe next time. No need to thank me."

Selina trusts in Batman and Megan to do just that.

"Then be careful." she hugs Megan to take off. "No matter what for us to be rivals in our game of cat and mouse, you'll always be my best friend, Megan!"

Megan felt the same thing with Selina.

"You too! I will help you out no matter what even as enemies, Selina!"

"And I will help you out some day to discover about your past." Selina leaves the area. "I promise!"

Megan finally catches up to Batman.

"Bruce! I have a plan to stop the 2K Bug from spreading!"

Batman was happy to see Megan alive and well to listen to her plan.

"I knew you would pull through." he listens to her. "What's the plan?"

"It'll fade in fire! A big one! We need to make a bomb and fast before that stuff could spread!"

Batman sees on what he needed to do…

"I see…Follow my lead, Megan!"

Here's how Megan's plan works out…Batman uses a hose to spray gas from a tanker truck and Megan tosses a grenade from the box filled with army grenades of it to set off the gas trail, thereby starting a conflagration that sets off the ammunition and destroys the facility including the newly released virus.

"Good thing I let out all the grenades off." Megan was too quick to do just that. "I'm that good so just in case…" And then to escape, he drives the tanker truck through the garage door and crashes it into Red Claw's tandem rotor heavy-lift helicopter. Red Claw's stranded men including Multigon chairman Stern are all then illuminated by searchlights from hovering Gotham Police Department helicopters and arrested. "Wow…! What a ride!" Megan gets back up. "Batman?" She lends him a hand.

"I'm fine. Nice plan there." Batman commented Megan again.

"It was nothing really…"

Rather than making her escape in a small helicopter, an enraged Red Claw attacks Catwoman. She proves to be too much for Catwoman but before she can kill her, a mountain lion attacks and pins her down. Catwoman then disappears into the shadows.

"Ah! Get this beast off me!" Red Claw was trapped and finished.

"Catwoman!" Megan sees that she and the mountain lion were okay. "Talk about team work."

Before Catwoman takes off…

"Something to remember me by." Selina blows a kiss at Batman and waves to Megan. "See ya, Megan, until the next chase."

The thugs and their leader were now arrested for Gordon to check on Batman and Megan on another fine work they did.

"Batman! Megan! Where's the virus?"

"No worries, Gordon, it's been taken care of in time." Megan said. "Right, Batman?"

"It went up in smoke. With Red Claws future."

Looks like Gordon wasn't so surprise about that.

"Its never is a dull moment with you two."

Megan sees Selina Kyle was next to get arrested for Batman sees her reaction can be a bit hard on her the most.

"Well, we got one more to deal with…"

Returning home, Catwoman finds that Maven is gone but Batman there. As Batman finally admits his feelings for Catwoman, he reluctantly places her under arrest.

"I didn't want you taken away like a common criminal." he said.

This made Catwoman happy to have her moment with Batman to herself.

"So you do care."

But Batman handcuffs her instead.

"More than you'll ever know." Batman said as Megan makes her appearance to see that it has been. "Come on out, Megan, it's been done."

"Thanks, Batman." Megan then takes Selina/Catwoman to jail to see to it herself. "Come on, Selina, we're both sorry. We'll make sure that Maven takes good care of your cats and Isis somewhere safe while you're doing time. Like you told me to do, right?"

Selina smiles at least to be turn in by Megan and Batman's doing as Isis will be taken by Maven once Megan drops her off.

"That's right…Thanks, Megan." she said to her friend. "I hope you can come visit me from time to time. Still friends?"

"Yeah, still friends, Selina, you and I. Be happy that no one's placing any charges on you. Let's go." Megan said to walk Selina to the police station.

And with that, Catwoman was arrested to hopefully be release any time soon to have some good endings in between. For Batman, does feel bad for her to have something done for her dear friend to still help Megan out on the other to learn more about her past, for Isis knows that she'll see her master one day to wait for her. As Bruce/Batman sees through this mess to cheer Megan up in his own way somehow and will always be there for her.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so…Though if I only…" Megan was still upset.

"I know." he puts his arms around her while walking together. "This is the best we can do for now. The rest is up to Selina to make the decision and one by the law. You'll visit your friend until then."

From Isis rubbing her body on Megan's hand to know that she trusts her and Batman, there was some hope left for Selina Kyle after all. As well as using the money from Wayne's company to save the animals for the mountain lions in the end.

"Well…Maybe you're right, Batman, maybe you're right." she said to smile again. "Thank you."

Yeah, I think Selina Kyle/Catwoman's is my favorite female character in the show to not be a big villain, but a thief to be 'if it would to happen' a love interest on Batman who she doesn't know it's Bruce Wayne. But in this story of mine, it's much different…I still like this cat thief to care for the animals and who loves cats like me loving animals.


	14. See No Evil

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 14 - See No Evil

In a somewhat run-down suburb of Gotham City, a window of a house opens, seemingly of its own accord, and then a disembodied voice wakes the young girl sleeping in her bedroom, Kimmy. She wakes up and greets her friend, 'Mojo'. To her delight, invisible hands place a gold locket around her neck, and Mojo promises to bring a pearl necklace when he next visits. Kimmy mentions that she and her mother are planning to move away soon, and there is shock in Mojo's voice. Then Kimmy's mother, Helen, comes in, asking who Kimmy was talking to. Kimmy says, Mojo, and Helen chuckles, thinking her daughter has an imaginary friend.

"Kimberly? Who are you talking to?" Helen checks on her daughter.

"Nobody, Mommy, just Mojo." she said with a smile.

Seems that her mother knows of her made up friend to go along with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed him, I would have said hi."

That Mojo person leaves the house afterwards…

"He really was here, Mommy." Kimmy said.

Though Helen knows that's what makes her daughter happy.

"I know, honey, I know."

With Megan doing track early in the morning to stay in shape, she felt something touch her to freak out and kick that someone 'or something' in the face.

"(Hey! Who did…?)" she defends her herself. "Hands off, freak!" I think Megan got someone to go down from the sound of it to land on something hard to hear a person, that made her stop to see that she wasn't hearing things. "Huh? Who'd there? Hello?" Megan does see or hear anything anymore but finds a weird plastic thing next to her hair. "(Okay, now I know I wasn't hearing things. I heard someone, but not anymore to feel something or anything else. And what's this thing? I think I better use my computer book when I get back. Just in case.)"

Looks like Megan does just that when she got back to Bruce's manor afterwards. The next day, a man, Lloyd Ventrix, enters the men's room at a jewelry expo, and covers himself in a sheath of gray material. And a security guard couldn't get in because it was locked.

"Hey, who locked the bathroom?"

Once Lloyd presses a button on his watch, and becomes invisible. With Megan tagging along with Bruce 'as his bodyguard' to look at a watch, and Megan still had to wait for some answers about the piece she found on her.

"A most handsome watch there, Mr. Wayne." the dealer said.

With that going on, Ventrix starts to steal the watches. He then walks outside and proceeds to lift jewels off their displays in plain sight, as people stare, baffled.

"I'll take it." Bruce then gets the watch taken away from him. "What the devil?!"

"What's up, Bruce…?" Megan sees it to believe it. "Why is that watch flying around? I must be seeing things!"

Guess neither both Bruce and Megan weren't at all, it was really happening.

"Megan." Bruce whispers to her.

"Right, go as Batman. I got this." Megan keeps on watching to lock the men's room for Bruce while gearing herself up and seeing a cop had to use the bathroom still while being scared from the weirdness going on. "What kind of cop are you?" Megan sees Batman making his appearance to be hitting an officer with a door. "(Sorry about that.) Batman! Some Invisible Man is causing trouble!"

After a quick costume change into Batman, the two take off after the invisible man for the two go after him by hearing his footsteps the same that Megan did from early this morning.

"Footsteps?" question Batman.

"Footsteps?" Megan hears it too. "So, this person is invisible! Hang on! I got my licensees to try on to let me see someone or something…" Going outside to try hearing the thief out to be hiding somewhere and Megan got her eyes to work. "There! He's near the corner of the wet cement!"

It allows her to see heat moments from the cold spots all over.

"Who are you?!" Batman questions the stranger. "We know you're in here!"

Batman and Megan corner this sneaky person at a construction site to avoid getting hit by something sharp; to jumping on to the other side for the worker leaves the spot in time.

"Still standing…Batman, smoke him!" she said.

Batman does just that to see a little bit of someone to also be hearing him cough.

"Cute…Real cute." he said to them while still coughing.

Batman then throws a can of paint at him to reveal his form, Megan also sees a tear off from some of it to not be a ghost, but Ventrix in a handmade suit that makes anyone turn invisible.

"Hey! I think that's the guy who touched me this morning…What's going on here?"

However, Ventrix touches his watch again, and the paint burns away, making him invisible again.

"Correct, missy, sorry about that. And you were better using smoke bombs, Batman." Ventrix takes care of the problem. "See? I'm what you like to call a burn out case."

Batman tries to find it with Megan being his eyes.

"You're cheating!"

Ventrix then throws some paint into Megan's eyes device to lose sight of the invisible person.

"Megan!" Batman panics.

"Ah! He ruined my gear! I worked so hard to make this thing…!" Megan had trouble getting it out. "Batman! Watch yourself!"

Ventrix taunts Batman now, who is unable to follow his voice because of the echoes caused by the narrow walls of the site, then gives him a sound beating before slipping away.

"Too bad about these high ceilings, huh Batman? I mean all this echoing it's hard to get the location of my hiding place, and your partner's gadget in her eyes can't find me now! Or you to have trouble seeing me!" he kicks Batman down.

"Batman!" Megan was pulled by the hair to be thrown down too.

"It would be hard to tell, if I wasn't standing right next to you both!"

Does it more to Batman to go down in a wet full of cement all over him to be out cold now, as Megan tries cleaning out her eyes to help her partner out.

"(This is bad…!) Batman! Are you alright?!"

"See you around, Batman and your partner too!" Ventrix makes his exit from the two. "It's too bad neither one of you can't say the same! Ha ha ha!" he then disappears.

Back at his hideout, Ventrix becomes visible again, then empties out his loot. Looking at a photo of Kimmy, he says bitterly that Helen, his ex-wife, is trying to take his daughter away from him. He vows that he won't let her. As Megan helps Batman, they need to get to the bottom of this case right away to stop their sneaking invisible thief.

"I got this, Bruce." she uses a perfume bottle with cool ice to shoot on to Batman's skin to get the cement off carefully. "There we go, all gone."

He pulls her close to Megan to check on her eye covers in paint that was kind of stings her a bit.

"Your eye…."

"I'm fine, I'll put some water on it."

But Batman had something better to cure that quickly.

"Lie on the ground. I want to try something." he said.

"Well, all right then…" Megan goes along with it.

"Keep that one eye open."

Looks like Bruce had his own medicine to put a few drops within Megan's eye to get the paint to wash off carefully without it sticking or destroying it.

"Like this?" she could see again for eye but with her gadget ruined. "Wow, it works. What is that?"

"Nothing special, it's a type of plant onement to clear the eyes if it's effected with venom, acid, or anything to carefully removing it to clearing your vision again without causing any damage. Made this myself in case something like this would happen."

Bruce/Batman got it down for Megan.

"I never knew that would work on anyone, amazing…"

"You're welcome by the way." Batman said to her.

Megan had a look at the rip up plastic piece.

"I felt the same plastic feeling from that man's touch…" she checks her computer book next. "It looks like someone made something to make them invisible only. But we can't stop this man since he ruined my lenses."

Batman looks at them for Megan.

"Well, maybe I can lend a hand since you helped me out."

"I don't see why not." said Megan to solve the case together with Batman again.

Elsewhere…Helen drops Kimmy off at school, and then goes to her job as a cashier at a grocery store. On her lunch break, she is confronted by Ventrix, who has decided one final time to reconcile with his family legally. He swears that he's not only turned over a new leaf, but is doing very well, and can provide Helen and Kimmy with everything they need. Helen refuses to have anything to do with him, and ignores his pleas to at least be allowed to see Kimmy, warning him to stay away from them both.

"Helen, please! Cut me some slack here." Lloyd begged of his ex-wife. "I'll give you anything you want!"

Helen warns him to stay away from her and his daughter.

"Want? All I want is for you to disappear!"

She leaves after that for him to get to Kimmy by any means…

"Okay. Okay. But just remember the old saying: Be careful what you wish for." he said.

Now that didn't sound good. As Megan found a lead on something about the suit for her computer book to look up on.

"Found anything?" Bruce asks her.

"I see…I got something big, Bruce. Yeah, the suit was made up someone…A Dr. Karos…? I think? He works at the Wayne Tech building for some people to make a classify type of suits to make people turn invisible. Well, I say we pay this man a little visit. Bruce, you know what to do and leave the hacking information to me. Secretly-wise."

Seems that Megan was on the right track so far for Bruce remembers the name of a scientist, Dr. Karos, who approached Wayne Tech with a 'Cloak of Invisibility' project all right.

"Invisible Man you say? Sounds strange and serious." said Lucius. "Hi, Ms. Tsuki, you must be Bruce Wayne's bodyguard, I'm his dear friend and partner of Wayne Company, Lucius Fox."

He and Megan shake hands with each other.

"Please to meet you." she said to also be talking to one of the scientist next. "Listen here, mister. Batman and I tried stopping this thief who's hard to find and to see, Bruce demands to know what was that all about. He thinks it has something to do with this company, it's our only clue."

Bruce acts like that Megan was on the right track 'to his surprise'.

"She's right, I think…"

So says the rest about it on the newspaper.

"I understand your corner, Mr. Wayne. Same with you, Ms. Tsuki." said the gentleman. "But I can both tell you that Wayne Tech isn't reasonable for this Invisible Man person. After all, our weapon went missing."

He then shows them the lab room about it while Bruce tells the scientist and the other business man about the whole thing.

"But as I recall, that there was a project that turns people invisible."

Megan also had some evidences.

"And I have the proof, that thief touched me to leave one rip plastic from it on my hair to match to this project."

The business man says something important.

"Oh, you mean that inventor, Karos."

"That's it!" Megan said.

Lucius Fox remembers that they were interested, but Karos suddenly withdrew his proposal before they could close a deal.

"Yeah, I remember him…wanted us to go to business with him from this special plastic he was using it for." said Lucius. "Ms. Tsuki, looks like you found parts of it."

Seems that Megan did something good.

"The Cloth of Invisibility he called it, right?" ask the scientist.

"So what happened?" ask Bruce.

Not good for what Megan looked up on.

"Oh, boy…This could be a problem here."

"We did want to hear about Karos' project…" Lucius explains the rest. "But he cancelled the proposal before you could make a deal with him."

"Lucius, please locate him. I would like to talk to him in person." Bruce said to his friend.

Megan tries telling Bruce the bad news about Karos.

"Bruce, that could be a big problem for me…" Megan shows the article to Bruce for Karos was no longer around, sad to say.

"Don't bother. Ms. Tsuki's right, Karos pass away a couple months ago." said the scientist.

But the business man had one good news to tell about it.

"But I did hear that Sam Giddell, Karos partner was still carrying on with his research."

Megan looks it up for he was still alive today with the location of the man.

"We got it!" she said. "(Thank you, gentlemen. And Bruce, let's you and I pay Sam Giddell a little visit later.)" They found the place the next night for Megan and Batman to see Sam to be working on something, alone in a lab. "This is it. We better get inside-!" Batman stops Megan quickly to give her something, new addition of special lenses.

"Here. From me to you." Batman gives to Megan.

"What? No way!" Megan was surprised. "You fixed it for me? It looks great!" she tests them out to be working for her this time.

"It's full prove to not get cement or paint on them to wash off easily. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it." Megan said to place her hand on Bruce's to get back to work next. "Oh, right! Let's go have a word with Sam now. And thanks again for these, Bruce." Sneaking around Karros's old lab to find a file saving invisible suit 'abandon' on it, for Batman and Megan to see, for getting some photos to hack into for Megan to do right away. To leave quietly afterwards, Sam pushes a shelf down to corner Batman for Megan to escape in time as the two confront Giddell. "Batman!" Megan tries helping him out.

"Hey, you come out of there!" said Sam. "What are you two doing in my lab?"

Megan tries talking some sense into Sam.

"Easy there, Batman and I, Megan Tsuki have come to do some research."

Sam tries to find Batman underneath the pile of junk.

"Oh, really? Let's see if your friend says the same. Where are you-?" he sees, Batman gone from that spot.

Seems Batman came up behind Sam to corner him to the wall.

"Yeah…For the record, he moves to the other side and away from you in time. So, you got served." said Megan. "Just listen to us because we got a lot of questions to be answer on a certain left out project of Karos."

"You two!" Sam didn't realize it until just now. "I…I…I didn't know!"

For the man swears that he was working in there at the time of the robbery. Megan checks from her watch to see if the man was lying, but he was clean.

"He's telling the truth on that part."

"Are you Giddell?" Batman asks him.

"What…What do you two want with me?" Sam asks them.

Lots of questions to finding the answers.

"Where were you the day before yesterday?" Batman asks Sam again.

"Start talking…" Megan shows her gun near Sam's face.

Sam could answer them very well.

"I was here! All day! And I can prove it! The building's security saw me!"

Batman sees that Megan could tell that Sam wasn't lying to them.

"Again, he's telling the truth. And yet…"

"Working kind of late, aren't you?" ask Batman.

"I wanted to pre-up the lab for its disposal." answer Sam.

Seeing a roll of the special plastic Karos invented, Batman asks how it works once Megan found a match from the other piece she had.

"Batman, look. I found it!" she said.

This was the suit that made it happen for Batman to see that for himself.

"Does this thing make anyone turn invisible that you were working on?" Sam nodded a big yes to them for it does. "How does it work?" ask Batman

"Please tell us, I want to get some information down." Megan hacks it to study upon the suit too.

"Here, let me show you two." Giddell shows them how it works. "See those filaments embedded in the plastic?"

They see it working.

"Mm-hmm." Batman nodded a yes.

"Run an electrical current through them and the stuff bends light instead of absorbing it so you can't see it. But in the process the plastic becomes toxic."

Giddell explains that when an electrical current is run through the plastic, it bends light instead of absorbing it, making it invisible. However, the electricity also makes the plastic toxic, which is why Karos withdrew his proposal.

"Wait! Wait! It's toxic? For this person to be wearing this a lot while also getting affected?" question Megan about it.

"I know. I read the report." said Batman.

Then Megan had to ask Giddell on another question.

"So, what happens after that?" Megan asks Sam next.

"I've spent the last two months trying to correct the problem but it's hopeless."

Meaning that after it failed many times, Giddell was about to throw it away. He wanted to for both Megan and Batman to get that part right.

"So you were just going to dump it?" asked Batman.

Sounds like it...

"Yes, it's too dangerous." he remembers what happened to it afterwards. "Funny thing is, some of it seems to be missing."

Giddell has been trying to correct the problem, but without success, and so he is preparing to destroy all the plastic. He has also noticed that some of it seems to be missing.

"Who else would know about this stuff?" Batman asks again.

"Anyone you know of?" same with Megan.

"Only the other assistant." Giddell explains. "Actually, he was more like an errand boy - an ex-conn. Name's Ventrix. Lloyd Ventrix."

And Giddell remembers the 'errand boy' who worked in the office, an ex-convict, named Lloyd Ventrix. Megan looks it up to tell Batman about it right away.

"I thought so…! Thanks again, Sam." she tells Batman everything. "Okay, get this. Lloyd Ventrix did some crime to lose his house, wife, and daughter who live around Gotham for this guy to move back to try to see his daughter; he's under court order from his ex-wife to keep his distances away from the two girls. And yes, the plastic piece had finger prints and a piece of his hair on it, Batman. We got our Invisible Man. And I might know who he's going after for stealing so many priceless things…"

That night, Batman and Megan 'thanks to her hard work' track down Helen outside her house to tell her about the plastic to find Ventrix and save him before he dies.

"Mrs. Ventrix?" Batman confronts in front of Helen. "We're looking for your husband. It's regent."

Megan shows her badge off as a bounty hunter.

"I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham. Batman and I are here to help you and your daughter out. The suit that your ex-husband Lloyd Ventrix has been wearing from working with the company and the man who made it, well the other person before that…Its poisoning with his mind and body. That's why we need to find him right away."

Unknown to either of them, inside, 'Mojo' is giving Kimmy the pearl necklace he promised her, and then leads her by the hand out of her window, to show her a 'surprise'.

"You two are saying that this suit can make himself invisible?" Helen questions the two to then figures something out. "Mojo…!"

Not good for Batman and Megan to discover that part out when Helen learn about it.

"Who?" ask Batman.

"Wait…! He's been seeing your daughter?! Where is she?!"

They follow Helen inside her home.

"Kimberly?! Kim?! Kimmy?!"

Realizing the truth behind Kimmy's 'imaginary friend', Helen rushes back inside and sees her daughter gone.

"This is bad…" Megan felt bad for the mother. "(Poor Kim.)"

From there, Megan knows that she and Batman must act to save Kim and stop Ventrix with his suit too.

"I thought Mojo was just Kim's imaginary friend." she sees Batman loading something in some type of gun. "What's that?"

"A tranquilize drat." said Batman. "How long ago did you see your daughter?"

"Five minutes ago." Helen answer. "I put her to bed and-!" she sees Batman disappeared. "Batman?"

Since she has only been gone a few minutes, Batman and Megan take off after them.

"We'll get Kim back for you, Helen, you just stay here." Megan locks and loads her gun on her way out. "Ventrix will be stopped!" In an abandoned drive-in theater, 'Mojo' reveals his face, telling Kimmy who he is. Kimmy recoils, since her mother has always warned her that her father is a 'bad man'. "Yeah, a bad man indeed, Kim." Megan had her gun up. "Don't move!"

"Come along, Kimmy." Ventrix drags his daughter to the car.

"Let go of me!"

The poor little girl was his shield for Megan couldn't get a clear shot of him.

"You wouldn't dare…!"

"I'm taking my daughter either way whether she likes it or not!"

Soon the three hear a voice above them being Batman.

"Not in this life time, pal!" said the Dark Knight.

Ventrix tries to drag her into the car, when Batman catches up with them to knock some sense into Ventrix to send him flying, and Megan to fire a shot at a light pole to fall on to his head.

"(Nice kick there, Bruce!)" she kept to herself and tries hold Ventrix with her handcuffs. "That's for touching me and for putting your daughter in danger! Kimmy, go home to your mother and stay there, okay? Batman and I will stop this bad man for you."

"Okay! Thank you!" Kimmy runs as fast as she could. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Kimmy runs back home for Helen was happy to see her safe and sound. As Ventrix uses hi suit again for Megan to use her new upgraded gear of her eyes to see him, and puts it to the test.

"Batman! The car!" Ventrix gets into his car 'as Batman shoots something at the car door', which Ventrix had also sheathed in the plastic, and turns it invisible, before driving straight at Batman and Megan. "Ah!" Megan panics. "I didn't know he could do that to a car! (Lucky for these special eyes, I can also track him down for Bruce.)"

The two-try moving away from Ventrix to run them over with his invisible car and Megan tries firing more bullets to be dodge from the car driving and for Batman to lose his gun.

"Run!" Batman grabs Megan hand to follow him.

"But wait! Your gun!"

Running as fast as the two could, Batman manages to jump onto the roof of the car, which crashes after a wild chase leaving Megan to follow them from behind by driving in her car.

"(A car chases it is then.) she said.

A couple of bums sees this happening too for the car to drive fast for they thought Batman was flying, but he wasn't.

"I didn't know he could fly, too." said the bum.

The car was crazy for Megan to catch up for Ventrix to almost run over other cars, to destroying one of the doors. For Batman hangs on for dear life, lucky for Megan to push the car aside to drive away from the gas station to blow up as Batman tries to talk some sense into Ventrix from the suit which was slowly killing him.

"Batman!" Megan was speeding up to Ventrix's car.

"Give it up, Ventrix!" Batman tries breaking in. "The suit's killing you!"

But he'll listen to them at all, too stubborn.

"I'm fine, I feel nothing!" he said. "Not the way you'll be feeling!"

Ventrix drives into a huge garbage pile for the car was being visible little by little because of it. This allow Megan to go bumper cars with Ventrix's.

"Slow…down!" After driving off for Megan's car to push it aside and it was set of elevated train tracks, the two men end up on a roof beneath a water tower. Megan pulls her car over to go up top of the building there using her yo-yo's to swing on up, only to see Batman come crashing down. "Batman?" she checks on him to soon sees Ventrix's heat movements from her gadget. "Here comes Ventrix!"

"Where?" Ventrix beats Batman severely, ignoring his warnings about the suit's toxicity. "Ventrix, the suit! It's poison!" the Dark Knight tells the man.

"So, what if it is?" asked Lloyd. "I don't care! If I have it, I can take my daughter back whenever I want. Her mother won't be able to stop me, and neither will both of you!"

Megan tries stopping him herself by using her baton.

"Step off, Ventrix!" But Ventrix got the best of her from sneaking away her weapon to use again her to go down for the count. Megan was feeling the pain and a lot more to Batman. As Batman moves away from Ventrix's other hits in time, as does Megan to rolling away from it in time. Only for him to get back at Batman again. "Batman! Stay down!" Megan said. Ventrix then grabs a cement block to use to crush Batman with next. Megan pushes Batman away in time to dodging the item as well. Soon seeing water dripping down underneath them to see Ventrix more from his suit, she tells Batman what to do next. "Batman! Cool this Invisible Man off!" she points it up to him.

He gets her plan as Batman lures Ventrix directly underneath the tower and throws a trio of Bat Stars at the base and Megan firing another gun shot, it causes a shower of water that reveals Ventrix's outline.

"No!" angered Ventrix.

"Peek-a-boo."

With Batman and Megan's foe, no longer invisible, Batman viciously pummels Ventrix and subdues him before the water runs out. And for Megan to cuff the man to go to prison for good this time.

"I like when a plan comes to action." Megan said.

"That was for the finishing touches, Megan…!" Batman unmasks Ventrix. "Get ready for your biggest disappearing act, Ventrix. The one where no one sees you for ten 'til twenty."

For that Ventrix goes to prison 'and stays there' after he's been stopped and the suit gets destroyed by Giddell, the whole thing.

"In jail that is." Megan added.

On a later night, Kimmy is talking to someone outside her window, saying that she and Helen will be moving away to where Ventrix can't find them.

"Me and mommy are moving and even if daddy gets out of jail this time, he'll never find us."

Helen rushes in, alarmed, and asks who she is talking to.

"Kimberly! Who are you talking to now?!" ask the mother.

"Just Batman and Megan, Mommy." Kimmy answered.

This time it was a good thing, even if it wasn't real. But for Helen, she was happy.

"Oh, them again."

"But they really were here, Mommy!" said the daughter. "And so was Batman's pretty girlfriend name Megan."

Seems that the mother and daughter will be just fine now.

"I know, honey. I know."

Kimmy says, Batman and Megan. Helen, who has been hearing Kimmy talk to Batman a lot lately, doesn't believe her – not knowing that this time at least, Batman is indeed on the roof of their house with Megan just hanging out with him. Batman and Megan head on out to their hang out to spend some time together after last night's event to stop an invisible thief.

"Hey, Bruce." Megan had something to say to him. "You know I always wanted to be invisible to aid you in battle…Well, I thought about it at first."

Bruce didn't think so for Megan to be thinking about it.

"What made you change your mind suddenly?"

"I don't want to get poison too, that is if I was using the right kind of material."

"But I like seeing you right now." Bruce/Batman said quietly.

And so, he did for Megan to look amazing to Bruce every time they work together. We all know of an old saying goes – see no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil. But mostly, you wish to see your enemy sometimes, right…?


	15. Beware the Gray Ghost

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 15 - Beware the Gray Ghost

I still can't believe Adam West voiced a character in this episode, we'll all miss you, dude. May you rest in peace…He was the best. In flashback, a young Bruce Wayne is watching an episode of his favorite show, The Gray Ghost. The Narrates talks about the upcoming episode that was on TV.

"When crime haunts the night, a silent crusader carries the torch of justice. Those with evil hearts beware for out of the darkness comes the Gray Ghost!"

Cutting between the past and the present, the same thing is seen happening in the present as in the episode: A whirring sound is heard, followed by a massive explosion that destroys a building. Megan in the area already sees and hears the explosions to go off 'on top of a building' to call up Bruce to go as Batman, as his partner contact him by using her belt.

"(Another one this week…Not good…!)" she talks to Bruce. "Hey, Bruce, I spotted another bomb going off nearby. Please hurry-!"

"I know." Batman comes up behind Megan to make her jump a little.

"Ah! Bruce! You scared the crap out of me!"

"You'll get used to it." he said to be laughing a little.

Seeing that things were getting much more serious, Megan and Bruce/Batman rush to the area right away.

"Whatever…Let's get going." said Megan.

The police receive a ransom note, signed 'The Mad Bomber'. In the show, the Gray Ghost is shown jumping off a neighboring building to investigate, while in the present Batman and Megan both do the same thing for Gordon and his men to see the chaos was happening up in flames.

"Batman! Megan!"

"What up, Gordon?" Megan said to him.

Gordon shows the two a threat letter for Batman to read on what it says.

"It says… 'Pay up! Or pay the consequence! One million in cash! Or the Gotham Bank is next! – The Mad Bomber'."

Megan tries getting something out of the threat note.

"Mad Bomber, huh?"

Batman sees the connection, but does not remember the end of the episode, since he fell asleep before it was over. He soon remembers now in his sleep to wake up to it…

"The Gray Ghost!" he said in shock.

So off to driving for Alfred aids Bruce and Megan to find on what they needed from this case to be solved. While also hearing the news on the TV in the car cool, huh?

"What does that have to do with this old TV show you use to watch, Bruce? When you were little?" ask Megan. "What was it called…? Gray Ghost, right?"

"You're right, Megan." he explains to her. "I watch that show a lot to grow up with it to become who I am today. I remember from one episode was called 'The Mad Bomber', the same way he does things like we're dealing with in real life right now."

Even Megan tries finding out about Gray Ghost, but had trouble getting the episode up of it from her computer book. But she did find something else out.

"Oh, great…I want to help you out on this anyway, but…"

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks her.

"Good news and bad news. The bad news is that I can't hook up that episode unless we find a copy film of it, it's very rare to find it anywhere from any store to be selling them."

Not good at all, though Megan wasn't done searching on another thing just yet. Bruce needed to know what the other one was.

"And the good news?"

"The good news is this…There's a lot of background information from the show at the library in town here. Either that or this old video tape store where this guy collects lots of homemade tapes from every TV ever that was ever made. So it's worth a shot." she hooks up the map to it. "Alfred, take us there please."

Bruce Wayne and Megan try to find a tape of the show, but is told that it is impossible to find, as the prints were lost in a studio fire.

"We're looking for a copy of a film. Actually, a TV show. We can't find it on video." Bruce said the clerk.

"Well, you've come to the right place, pal." he said. "I've got every TV show ever made here! I collect 'em. It's my life. I got it all. Anything you want. Name it!"

So Bruce tells them the name of one show.

"The Gray Ghost."

But the man stops them from there.

"Uh, name something else." he said suddenly.

"Wait! Wait!" Megan tries talking to the man. "You just said you have everything! Didn't you?"

Both Bruce and Alfred agree with Megan on that part.

"Everything except for the Gray Ghost. Nobody has. The studio that made the show back then, it was burn up at. All of it."

That wasn't good at all.

"So the Gray Ghost is not around anymore?" Bruce asks the man.

"Not anymore." he said. "Sorry about that."

Megan knows that Bruce and she can't give up at all to try at the other place next.

"It's all right, we did try." she said. "Time to go with plan B." Looking up the show at the library of all famous actors in movies or TV shows. "Talk about a list full of people, huh Bruce?" Megan said to Bruce.

"Tell me about it. So many actors..."

Even Alfred tries to land a hand to the two.

"I wish I knew the one you were looking for, Master Bruce, but I don't watch television. I prefer my fireplace." he said.

Bruce finds Simon Trent, the actor who played the Gray Ghost, is still alive, and is living in Gotham.

"I found him!" said Bruce.

Alfred and Megan look at the picture from the book too.

"Simon Trent…" Alfred sees it.

"Who knew that someone who played a superhero like you, Bruce, who is Batman." Megan said. "Funny, he playing as the Gray Ghost reminds me of something else back from the sixties that he also did. Almost seems familiar to Batman somehow…Hmm…I can't put my finger on it though." she gets the rest down from her computer book to help her partner out. "So what else does it say about the man, Bruce?"

"He's still alive, and he's living right here in Gotham."

Also, more good news for Megan and Bruce knew right away on what they must do next…

"Shall we pay him a visit then, Bruce? Or should I say, Batman?"

An elderly Trent lives in a seedy apartment, with his landlord demanding the unpaid rent. Trent gets a call from his agent, and finds he has been rejected for another part. He has been unable to get work since his glory days as the Gray Ghost, due to being typecast. In despair, Trent trashes his apartment in a rage. Fed up with his Gray Ghost memorabilia, he takes it all to a toy store, selling it for as much as the owner, Ted Dymer, is willing to pay. Trent returns home and falls asleep. For Trent to talk to an old Gray Ghost poster, after selling all his memorabilia.

"Well, old friend, you've paid the rent for the last time..."

When he wakes up all his stuff has been returned, and a note from Batman 'with Megan helping him out' is attached to his Gray Ghost costume, summoning Trent to a meeting. Megan reports back to Bruce that Trent will be there.

"Yo, Bruce, Trent's got the note." she said from her belt. "Let's meet at the spot right away. See you there." Trent shows up and Batman and Megan too ask for his help regarding the show's 'Mad Bomber' episode. For Batman shows up in the shadows for Megan shows herself normally to Trent first. "Simon Trent?"

"Yes, I am him." he said to Megan.

"Good. My friend and I wish to talk to you about something, we need your help. Right, Batman?"

Now he shows up in the shadows to surprise Trent in fear here, for I take it that he heard of Batman to now be seeing him in person.

"You?!"

"I need your help." Batman said to walk up to Trent.

"Me too!" along with Megan to be raising your hand. "It has something to do with a bomb event going on, like the episode of Gray Ghost, The Mad Bomber. I believe you must remember that." But Trent was scared to start running away from them. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Megan goes after Trent. "Come on, Batman! We have to ask for his help!" Of course, both Batman and Megan catches up to Trent in seconds. "Easy, dude, we're just here to help." Megan tries talking to Trent calmly. "Hear us out first…Also, you sure you did just the Gray Ghost back then? From the way you looked at Batman here, is like you did something else like this hero of Gotham…Still, I wish I knew what that was."

And so, Trent asks the two on what they want from him.

"What do you two want?"

"A mad bomber is causing trouble in Gotham lately, to use the same thing as it did from your episode of the Gray Ghost." Batman explains. "It's connected to you."

Trent didn't get on what they were getting at all.

"What are you talking about? I'm just an actor." said Trent. "The Gray Ghost was a role I just played."

Megan shows Trent from her computer book from the latest bombs going off all over town to see for himself.

"But the bombings are connecting to the Gray Ghost episode. I need for you to remember how it was done." said Batman.

"I made hundreds of those shows, but they're all a blur!"

Trent, having made so many episodes that aired a long time ago, doesn't remember any of the details.

"He's telling the truth, Batman. This is not good." Megan said.

"Now leave me alone…! Just leave me alone!"

Trent was about to leave to make Megan think that he was some old hero to Bruce's childhood TV superhero show he grew up with.

"Some hero!"

Trent ignores Megan and angrily tells Batman to leave him alone, but then the same whirring noise is heard, and the Gotham Bank explodes.

"That noise!" surprised Trent.

"What noise?" Megan hears it too. "Huh? You're right. Where's that coming from?" she finds it to be very bad. "It's the bomb!"

Batman grabs Treat to step aside from the explosion in time and Megan. A close call there! As the two partners go to investigate it, while Trent runs back to his home.

"Wait!" Batman tries to stop him.

"Batman!" Megan tells him something. "Go to him, I'll investigate and catch up to you in a bit. I promise to be careful."

Batman does just that.

"Thank you."

"Make sure you get some answers from that guy!" Megan begins checking out on how strong the bombs were to be set off to destroy anything in one powerful blow from scanning with her computer book. "(Okay…Let see here…from what I can get it had to be something electronic to blow up with a push of a button. Hard to tell from these pieces from them blowing up, but it was plastic and hand made. A remote detonator. Of course! Hopefully by the time Bruce catches up to Trent since he heard of the sound before, will give us a lead on the bomber guy for sure in one clue from the Gray Ghost episode. I'm more worried about Bruce's childhood hero life is mess up for if only he knew on his line of work would've made a difference today.)"

When Trent arrives, Batman was already there. Before Trent can call the police, Batman shows him the ransom note. Having remembered the episode, Trent opens his closet and reveals old film reels, a complete collection of 'The Gray Ghost'. He gives Batman the episode, and asks to be left in peace.

"I used to admire what the Gray Ghost stood for." Batman said to Trent.

But like he'll listen to that part now…At least, not anymore.

"I'm not the Gray Ghost."

Batman knows that soon enough that he'll come around soon.

"I can see that now."

Megan catches up to Batman to hear about him getting an old film and Megan finding something out.

"Got something, Bruce?" ask Megan.

Back at Bruce's place for he watches the film of the episode from Gray Ghost, The Mad Bomber. As Alfred sets the room up for him and Megan to enjoy while some investigation.

"Popcorn, sir?" Alfred affords to Bruce.

Megan drinks her water to find this a little bit silly.

"Watching the episode to find any leads…? Kind of silly if you ask me, Bruce-!" he pulls Megan on to the coach to sit and watch it with him.

"It'll be fun, Megan, care to join me?"

Looks like Megan was stuck sitting on Bruce's lap for him to enjoy it, and for her to have her face all red.

"It better lead us to something…"

A Bruce and Megan watch the episode together, and they soon discover the source of the whirring noise: Radio-controlled toy cars, carrying explosives.

"That's it, that's the noise." said Bruce to see what the bombs look like. "You've got to be kidding me!"

For the two see on the big screen that the bombs were remote controlled of toy cars to be making such a sound to and make the bomb go off.

"I knew it was a handmade plastic thing, it's a car toy!" Megan got her match. "I guess watching this episode led us to something after all." Forewarned, Bruce/Batman, Megan, and the police lie in wait at the next target, the Gotham Library. As a set of cars speed toward the library, Megan has the first one destroyed by shooting at it. "Kaboom, baby! The other ones are all yours, Batman!"

And another by Batman with a flamethrower. The last car breaks off and both Batman Megan pursues it into an alley.

"Megan!" he calls out to her.

"Right behind you!" At the end of the alley, they find the car is a decoy. "Not good…" Megan scans the car. "There's no bomb in this one, nothing! Not even explosives!"

"A decoy?" he asks her.

"Seems like it. If we destroyed the other two, then was this a set up?" Soon the two both turn around to see another trio of cars racing toward them. "Ah…Batman…." Megan points out to trouble coming by.

Batman and Megan were trapped, but then a rope falls from above, and the two climb it just as the cars crash and explode.

"Grab on!" Batman holds on to Megan's hands to climb up top of a building.

Just in time before all three of the other bombs went off, it was a big one.

"Too close!" Megan said to catching her breath. "Thanks for saving us…" she was shocked to see who it was. "Batman! Look! It's really him!"

Reaching the top, Batman and Megan find Trent, dressed in full costume as the Gray Ghost.

"You!" surprised Batman.

"Like you two said, you need my help." he said to them.

"Ah…That's right!" Megan remembers something that they got. "Batman, the car decoy toy."

So Batman throws something to show to Trent.

"Look familiar?" Batman gives him the toy car, which Trent identifies as an authentic piece of Gray Ghost merchandise.

"More than familiar…it's identical." said Trent to showing them next. "Look! It even has the Gray Ghost's brand name on it."

Megan scans it to double check.

"One of a kind there. I never thought it would be used to make a deadly bomb out of it."

"Better check it for prints." Batman said to do his job. "Thanks."

"No kidding!" Megan said to Trent.

Seems that Trent has seen the light thanks to Batman's words to him.

"Hey, I owed you. Well, both of you really. You got me my outfit back."

"And just in time to try solving the case." Megan said to him.

Batman invites the Gray Ghost to help him.

"Gray Ghost."

"Yes?"

"You wanna give me a hang with this?" Batman was serious about this.

"Sure." said Trent.

This was very surprising to Megan to be seeing and hearing this moment to be going on.

"Okay, now I know I see Trent somewhere the same like Batman's doing!" Megan knew that she'll give those two some moment fan to idol time. "Batman, you take Gray Ghost back at the Batcave to find any fingerprints, I'll cover you."

"Are you sure?" ask Trent

As Trent reluctantly agrees, but then another set of toy cars appear.

"Go! Now!"

The two other heroes do just that for Megan to get into her car right away as Batman's backup.

"Will she…?" Batman answers Trent's question for him.

"Trust me, she's tougher than she looks. Come on, you heard the lady!"

"Then drive!" he said.

As Megan got into her car to follow Batman and Trent to stopping the others bombs, both heroes jump into the Batmobile and speed away, managing to evade the trap and detonate the cars harmlessly. With one slipper chase to give the bomb cars, Megan does the rest to sending them flying with her car 'with a shield on it' to push them away from Batman's car.

"Okay, now I got you…" she bumps the bombs away. "Fire one! Fire two!" Megan finds the last one to deal with. "(Glad I get paid for this…) And fire three!" she stays put to analyze on her end of the fingerprints of the piece of plastic handmade bomb now. "(Bruce. Trent. Hurry on back here…While I do some of my own homework.)"

Batman takes the Gray Ghost to the Batcave. The Gray Ghost notices its similarity to the 'Gray Ghost Lair' from the TV show. Batman also reveals a special corner where he keeps some Gray Ghost merchandise from his childhood as a shrine to the hero. Batman tells Trent he watched the show as a child, and that the Gray Ghost was an inspiration to him. Trent realizes just how big a difference the show made to someone.

"As a kid, I used to watch you with my father." Batman tells his hero. "The Gray Ghost was my hero."

Leaving Simon Trent/ Gray Ghost to be touch by his words.

"So it wasn't all for nothing..."

Batman scans the car for fingerprints, and finds Trent's on it. Batman turns and confronts him. Trent swears he's innocent, as he sold his toy cars months ago...Megan calls Batman and Gray Ghost on her belt for Trent's guess was right.

"Batman! Trent's innocent! And I found a hair piece of the bomb making to the real one!" she gives them the details on her computer book. "Trent sold his Gray Ghost toys to known other than Yesterday Toys. Its a toy store owner Ted Dymer. He's insane to make some more, I also pinpointed his location! Meet me there!"

Trent should've known. Meaning that the Mad Bomber is Ted, the toy collector.

"No…It can't be him!"

Batman believes in Megan to know that Trent was innocent all right, it made sense too since Ted loved toys so much.

"We'll be right there, Megan, meet us there!" he said. "As I said before, she's tougher than she looks. Not to mention beautiful."

"I can see why, she's smart too."

Gray Ghost and Batman head back out.

"Let's get going!"

Ted angry to beat up a Batman action figure toy, Batman and Megan both confront Ted.

"Don't move, terrorist!" Megan said with her gun out.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Knight himself." said Ted to break the toy in his hands in half. "And his pretty girlfriend."

Rumors go around on Megan and Batman being partners in crime and a couple a bit too much lately.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You're finish, Mad Bomber." said Batman.

As if Ted was going down that easily…

"I don't think so."

Ted who is obsessed with toys, and needs the money to buy more. Ted traps both Batman Megan with a ring of toy cars.

"Ah… Batman…!" Mean couldn't hack into any of the toy cars. "I can't turn them off! He used something to block any hackers to crash into shutting the bombs down! There's so many to take out the entire building here!"

"Time to put your toys away, little man." Batman makes fun of Ted.

"So wait, you're doing this for more money to get more toys?" Megan questions Ted. "Dude! You're nothing but a little child to be acting this way! Grow up already!"

About to use her gun, Ted warns her.

"Hold it. Take one gun shot, then all together of my bombs will set off sky high of fire with you and Batman." he said. "Also, I can't. Y'see I need the money to buy toys. I love toys. They can play songs, they can dance, they can even eat money. H'oh boy, they can eat money. All my money. And then I remembered an episode of the Gray Ghost and I knew what else a toy can do. It can carry a bomb. It can hold a city for ransom! Oh, the power of the toy! It can earn millions! Millions for the little old toy collector! Me!"

Having no other choice, Megan lowers her gun down so she or Batman won't blow up and die this way.

"Yep, you are a child trapped in a adult's body." she said.

"Well, I can't help on what I like…" he plays with another robot toy to shooting a toy missile at Batman.

As Ted was laughing all psycho-like, just then Trent appears in costume and takes him down. Megan had one toy car to try using her stun gun-like from her watch to take control of two short circuiting the computers to use something with her to take control of an overload.

"Hey, Ted, you want your toys to brighten you up on things? Well…Have a taste of this!"

A fire starts for Megan does it again without knowing the rest on how she did it, and they escape the building before an explosion destroys the toy shop. Ted cries for the loss of his toys and is taken into police custody.

"No! My toys! My toys! My beautiful toys!"

Megan slaps Ted on his head to keep him quiet and handcuffs him.

"Shut up!" she said to try remembering on that fire set up. "(Okay, I did the other parts to do something with my hands…What just happened…?)"

Weird…Well, the bombs were finally destroyed, Ted was arrested, and Trent is hailed as a hero the next day later, and his career is restarted by the release of 'The Gray Ghost' on video and broadcast television. Trent has been offered a part in a film, and his merchandise is now highly valuable. While signing autographs at a convention, he is approached by Bruce Wayne, who says that he used to watch 'The Gray Ghost' with his father, and the Gray Ghost was his hero...and he still is.

"I knew he'll come back around again." Bruce got nervous to go up to him again.

"Well, come on, Bruce, what are you waiting for?" Megan helps her friend out. "Go see Trent already."

He was next in line to getting his autograph next…

"Please make it out to Bruce." he said.

Trent signs the autograph to Bruce for Megan just stands guard for him 'as an act'.

"Yo, Simon Trent. AKA the Gray Ghost. Welcome back."

"Hi, Megan." he signs it. "There you go, Bruce."

"Thanks, Mr. Trent." Bruce had one thing to say to him before he leaves. "Y'know as a kid I used to watch you with my father. The Gray Ghost was my hero."

Having heard these same words from Batman, Trent seems to suspect who Bruce Wayne is, which he acknowledges with a smile.

"Really?"

Megan knew that Trent was good enough to keep Bruce's identity as Batman a secret.

"And he still is." said Bruce.

And for that, Gray Ghost became a hit once again and for Trent to get lots of money now to live a good life too for this man to come through his senses. Thanks to Bruce/Batman and Megan to also be saving the day by a mess up grown up who likes toys, to get more money out of it to threaten Gotham. What a little brat who was in an adult's body as I said before. For Megan smiles to see on how much Bruce enjoys watching the Gray Ghost to get in to it, while still finding out about her strange blackouts when fighting that she's been having lately, for it remains a mystery to her.

"(Well, guess I better do my own research about what's been happening to me. But for now…)" she asks Bruce something. "Say, Bruce, can I get in to watching The Gray Ghost show with you?"


	16. Prophecy of Doom

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 16 - Prophecy of Doom

A ritzy casino boat courses out in the middle of the sea while people gamble their money and dance their night away. However, unbeknownst to them, a bomb is in the boiler room and it goes off. The ship instantly sinks and the people flood into the lifeboats leaving the doomed ship to disappear beneath the waves. Megan hears about this from a radio playing the news while swimming at the Gotham Gym having a pool, she stops to hear the rest about it as she finishing up her laps around the pool. For Megan was a good swimmer.

"(What the-?)" Megan hears the rest to turn the volume up. "A bomb going off out of nowhere from a casino type of boat? People escaped alive and others were hurt but not serious at the hospital after they all got rescued, leaving the boat destroyed with all its money left behind…? As if it disappeared out of nowhere in the bottom of the sea. (And because of it, I need Bruce on this one. Another investigation must be solved right away!)"

You can say that again, Megan, that's for sure. Later, in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne 'with Megan tagging along act act like Bruce's bodyguard' talks with a friend, Ethan Clark, who tells them about a fortune-teller, Nostromos, who warned him not to go out to sea on the gambling cruise.

"Besides me being an all bank business men in my company, Bruce, is like faith saved my life. I'm telling you and your bodyguard if she's interested that this man is amazing. Nostromos." Ethan shows them a plantlet of the man. "You two should look up on this person."

"Dad." Lisa says so otherwise on her end. "You're not going to get Bruce and/or Megan in to that, are you?"

Seems that Ethan's daughter, Lisa Clark, is skeptical, claiming it's a coincidence.

"Now you hush, Lisa." he said to his daughter.

Megan and Bruce look at the plantlet with a man name Nostromos being famous to predict anything in time to save the lives. Or so it says.

"Nostromos." Bruce reads it. "Nostromos. Yes, I've read about him in the Star Enquirer. Uh...Alfred likes to pick up a copy now and then."

Megan explains it better to the both.

"He likes to learn about modern day people and the yester year ones."

But Ethan points out other predictions that came true.

"That man saved my life."

"Why is that?" Megan asks Ethan.

"He told me not to go on the boat for it would sink, and then two days later it did." he answers.

Lisa thinks of other things about it…

"Things happen out of the blue, all the time."

"But the fire bursting, the cave in thing and such, that man saved me a fortune." Megan agrees with Lisa on this one.

"(I have to agree with her on it.) she said to herself. "(I only know to see to believe.)"

Bruce knows on how Megan feels to go along with it for Ethan's sake.

"Could make a big stalk broker." he said.

As Ethan invites Bruce 'with Megan guarding him' to a party he is holding in Nostromos's honor.

"Tomorrow, I'm invited Nostromos as a guest to my party to show on how real his work goes. I want you two to be there to see for yourselves."

Megan had no other choice.

"I'll watch and go wherever Bruce goes, I won't get into it though."

Ethan won't argue with her on that part.

"Well, maybe one day you will. Trust me."

"I'll have to see through my horoscope to be sure about it myself." Bruce said to Ethan.

When they are alone 'as Megan gets the car for Bruce to be ready to leave', Lisa complains to Bruce that her father now doesn't make the smallest move without the fortuneteller's say-so. Lisa confides in Bruce that she thinks Nostromos makes his predictions come true. She could be right, as Bruce waited for Megan in the car, Lisa wanted to ask her about something from that whole thing – for those two are very good friends. Good thing too since Megan doesn't get out a lot to make other friends but Bruce Wayne as Batman.

"Say, Megan, I need to have a word with you!"

"Coming!" Megan tells Bruce to hold up for a bit. "Something's up, Bruce, be right back."

"Tell me about it on the way home?" he asks her.

"As I always do." Megan goes up to Lisa's car to have a chitchat with each other, for she wanted to ask for friend's help since she and Batman always gets the job done. "What up, Lisa?"

"Listen, I heard that you and your partner…of all people being Batman himself can get any job done if something bad is going on, right?"

Lisa was right about that part to be very true.

"We do." said Megan. "Surprise you've heard about me and Batman."

"And him falling for you?" Lisa was teasing with her.

Megan's face turns red to look at Bruce a little.

"Hey! Come on, Lisa!"

She laughs.

"I'm kidding. Look, that Nostromos might be a con-artist for things to happen to people out of nowhere to fool with them, their money, and my father's. Could you two investigate it? And…To keep Bruce to try not fall for it as well?"

Megan sees where Lisa was getting at.

"(Now that she mentions it and Ethan…) I'll see what the two of us can do. Thanks for informing me, Lisa. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, see you later then." she said to drive off after that.

"Yep!" Megan gets back in the car to inform Bruce. "We got some investigating to do, Bruce."

He gets the drill already.

"I'm already on it."

Bruce as Megan was there to be his bodyguard both attends the party and listens to Nostromos's ludicrous words for a while.

"Peace to all, brothers and sisters." Nostromos speaks up. "The negative plain is aligned is aligned with the positive bringing forth astral harmony."

I take it that means something about prophecy on things, leaving Bruce to learn that word and Megan kept to herself about this whole gag.

"(Is this some kind of joke? Boring…)"

"What?" Bruce was lost.

A man tells Bruce what that part means.

"The vibrations are right for phophecy." he said.

For Bruce he goes along with it.

"Ohhhh...OK."

"For what we seek and cannot find, that is the seeker. You are nearly eye trying to view itself… We are but radios for the cosmic transmitter, tune your receivers, hear the inner voice..." he then screams for Ethan to help him out. "Brother Ethan, the inner voice speaks. Someone in here's in grave danger!"

"Who is? Please tell us, Nostromos." Ethan begged of him.

Nostromos seems to notice Bruce's skepticism 'as Megan does as well' and claims that someone there is in grave danger: Bruce himself.

"The grim death of death is searching…Crying out for…You!" Nostromos points out to Bruce.

For he didn't believe in it.

"Bruce? What about him?" Megan asks the madman.

As soon as Bruce is singled out, his glass breaks, astonishing everyone at the party. Lucky not to be hurt, but he and Megan know that something was up.

"That was only a warning! Beware…Beware…"

"Okay?" confused Megan.

No kidding! In the Batcave, Alfred wonders about Nostromos's powers. Researching time!

"But how did the glass break, sir?"

"Psychic vibrations, Alfred..." Bruce was being silly to Alfred and mystically. "Though I'd bet on a high-frequency sonic device."

Megan looks it up to match the soundings on her that she picked up, from her watch and into her computer book.

"Yep, it was strong to break any type of glass on how loud it gets."

Bruce the looks up on his computer on something else from that event.

"Right you are, Megan, and I have tricks of my own too." he researches. "I got some of Nostromos's fingerprints at the party."

Meaning that he took a glass piece from drinking some water. As Megan thought that the two men who were running the show looked familiar somehow, they were also most wanted.

"That you did, Bruce." said Megan to help him out as well. "I thought that psychic wanna be weird looked familiar! Check it out. Nostromos, his real name is Carl Fowler. An ex-con and actor. Along with his partner at the show Lucas, who's the special effects man."

Megan and Bruce were both right about that, for them knew that the show was enough more than cheap gimmicks. It's now obvious how the events occurred but not what their purpose is.

"Nice background check." he said to Megan.

"Thanks, Bruce."

"It would seem that Carl's was arrested for arsonist and conning everyone. Other than that, it's the only criminal record he has…" Bruce looks up on the two profiles. "As Lucas was arrested for fraud, but it was never told to prove it was his doing."

"So they were both in show business."

You got that part right, Alfred.

"They still are, they might be up to something." Bruce said.

Seems that Megan and Bruce both better keep their eyes on the two men before something else happens from them again. The next day, Bruce goes to work and Megan walks him through the building to act like his body guard to everyone else, as Bruce Wayne usually does every day and enters at his personal elevator. As he does, a guard tells him that the elevator's been repaired.

"New repair man came in today to fix that elevator, good as new." said the guard.

Megan was confused on what the guard meant there…

"(Fixing an elevator that doesn't have any problems? What's up with that?)"

"Really? It was fine since yesterday…" Bruce is momentarily confused, as he wasn't aware that anything was wrong.

"Ah…Bruce?" Megan tries telling him that something was very wrong.

"I know, Megan. Keep your eyes open." he said.

As both Bruce and Megan entered in the elevator and as it goes up, an unknown saboteur throws a wrench into the gears and pours acid onto the cable. A big stop took the two by surprise there. Ouch!

"Bruce!" Megan checks the elevator system. "Someone's messing with the gears from above the building that operates it! I can't hack into it from here!" Trying to escape together, that person comes in to pour acid on the metal ropes to make the elevator door fall. Megan had to turn around for Bruce to change quick. "Get into Batman now, Bruce! And hurry!"

Fortunately, Batman can escape using his grappling hook and grabbing on to Megan just in time before the whole thing fell.

"Grab on!" Batman said to Megan.

That was close! Now they needed to chase their killer who tries getting away from them on top of a building.

"Batman! He went up!" Batman and Megan chase after the saboteur in a fight. "Don't move, loser!" Megan pointed her gun out.

With Batman beating the man up and using her fighting skills, as the stranger grabbed a metal pipe to fight back against them both; getting harder on Batman to go down and out run them and Megan shields her partner in time for another few rounds to take from a whack to the arms, only for Batman to use his Batarang in time to slow the stranger down. But the man manages to escape after a brief skirmish using the acid to destroy the pipes for steam to come out. So close to catching him.

"He escaped." Batman sees no signs of the man. "You okay, Megan?"

"Been better, thanks for the save there. But I was more worried about you. Thought we were going to fall to our deaths there."

Batman smiles at Megan.

"Worried enough to go out with me?" he teases Megan again.

"Ah…" she tries changing the subject. "Let just worry about our killer first. I might know who he is and who's he working for."

"How?"

Good question, Batman. Is because Megan found a rip up paper of the Nostromos's poster to match the piece from her laptop and to show to Bruce/Batman.

"With this. Seems that we know who our assassin is, and who's he was working for to go crawling back to his boss."

The saboteur, Lucas, returns to Nostromos and tries to excuse his failure to kill Bruce Wayne. Nostromos is unhappy, as he had planned Bruce's death to cement his followers' faith in him.

"No one could've predicted Batman and Megan would spot me." Lucas said while fixing his leg. "Not even the great Nostromos. Besides, how do you know Wayne survived?"

Seems that the psychic was bold to be wearing a wig.

"The news said he got off the elevator right before it fell, you pathetic amateur!" he said to his partner.

"Well, you didn't predict he would die, exactly..."

Right…However, he receives a call from Ethan and learns that Bruce has 'seen the light'. A plan for Bruce and Megan to investigate more on Lucas and Nostromos some more to have some evidences? It would seem like it. Megan will get something on the two while Bruce plays as a new believer on those guys.

"Nostromos will be right there for you, Bruce. Please excuse me."

Once Ethan left the room, Bruce and Megan whisper to each other on something.

"Megan, you know what to do?" he asks her.

Looks like Megan is always prepared to do the rest on whatever she could find next.

"Leave the rest to me…"

In person, a shaken Bruce tells Nostromos that his brush with death has convinced him that Nostromos does have divine power and Ethan nominates him for membership into the Brotherhood. Overhearing, Lisa is appalled, thinking that both Bruce and her father are succumbing to greed. Well, not part of the plan for Bruce and Megan to notice, not even Ethan her own father to care about his own family.

"No! Not Bruce!" cried out Lisa.

"(Oh, no…)" she tries whispering to her friend. "Lisa, listen. Men have their needs...I guess. I must go to keep Bruce safe this time. Without me and Batman to come to the rescue, he would've died." Megan turns to Bruce next. "Help me out here, Bruce!"

I don't think leaving Lisa any hints aren't going to work this time.

"Lisa, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand all right." she ignores Megan. "You're like all of the rest! Sucker in by this money, loving, con-artist creep!"

Nice one!

"Lisa!" surprised her father.

"(Nice one.)" Megan agrees with her friend.

"You know what my inner voice tells me, Nostromos? You've ripped off your last victim!"

She swears that Bruce will be the last person Nostromos swindles, but Nostromos is confident that she'll become a believer after the 'Great Fall'. Megan gives Bruce a sign to let him know that she'll meet with him and Ethan at the event of Nostromos later after talking to her friend.

"Bruce, I need to talk to Lisa to see how she feels. Can I trust you, Ethan, to take care of him until I arrive?"

"But of course, Megan." he said. "Sorry about all of this from my own daughter and all."

"Nah, it's cool." she leaves to do some spy work next after one thing to be taken care of. "(Stay on your toes, Bruce…)"

"See you there, Megan, take your time with your friend." he gets it to go along with their plan still. "(Same to you too, Megan.)"

Ethan takes Bruce home and explains that Nostromos has predicted a massive economic collapse, and every member of the brotherhood has contributed to a trust fund to guard against the disaster. Ethan assures Bruce that it's on the level, since Nostromos can't touch the funds without Ethan's signature. Bruce now understands what's going on but still plays along. As Megan tries finding Lisa, she knows where she went to follow her car and catches up to her; for those two will be working together inside of the building to sneak into to try getting some dirty on the two fakers.

"I thought I would find you here, Lisa."

She was surprised to see Megan.

"Megan? You followed me?"

"Ah, yeah." Megan explains. "Look, I told you that I'm working as well as Batman to stop that Nostromos person, please believe me."

Lisa might've jump the gun because to be worried about Bruce 'to act like it' and her father being tricked.

"Well…Maybe you're right."

"That's more like it." Megan gets ready to sneak in from the backroom. "Now you stay out here-!"

"Wait!" Lisa stops her friend. "I'm going with you!"

Bad idea there!

"What? Oh, no! Lisa, you're not going to work with me on this one, I got Batman, he'll be here soon!"

Lisa didn't care of the danger to still help in any way she could do.

"I don't care, let's go!" she goes on in first. "What are you waiting for?!"

So Megan had her gun ready to protect Lisa.

"Now she tells me…" At a meeting of the brotherhood, Nostromos announces that the Great Fall will happen soon and that society will fall into chaos. As he tells his stories, he 'levitates' (being lifted by a wire) into the air, further astonishing his followers. Unbeknownst to him, however, Lisa and Megan sneak in and witnesses Lucas working the special effects for Nostromos's performance. "(So that's how it's done.)" Megan took some photos with her watch in time. "I got it, Lisa."

"Then it's not too late to tell my father and the others. Come on."

The two girls sneak out of the room carefully. But before both Lisa can warn her father and Megan going in first to have her friend follow behind her, Lucas catches her and takes her away. Megan hides in time to see her best friend getting kidnapped; too late to do anything now she needed Bruce's help to tell him that danger was only the beginning for Ethan and Lisa were in grave danger…

"(Oh, no! Lisa's been capture!)"

Later back at the Batcave for Megan to join back with Bruce, Alfred is shocked to hear that Bruce has given the brotherhood ten million dollars.

"You gave them ten million dollars, sir?" ask the butler. "And to think I was fretting over the electric bill."

Bruce now as Batman says that it's just for appearances, and Alfred is even more shocked to hear that the fund now totals over three hundred million.

"I have to keep appearance…That vault must have over three million dollars." Bruce then asks Megan about what she has told them about Lisa's abduction. "And Megan, you sure that Lisa was capture by Nostromos' partner?"

Megan felt upset that she couldn't warn her in time if Lisa stayed put from outside of the building.

"She is…Sorry, Bruce, I tried telling her not to follow me!"

"My word!" shock Alfred.

Batman just places his hand on Megan's shoulders to try calming her down.

"It'll be alright, we'll save her." he said.

Batman knows that Nostromos intends to blackmail Ethan in to giving him control of the fund.

"Then Ethan will be force to give Nostromos the money by using his daughter!" Megan got ready to move out. "Bruce, we better go have another visit to Nostromos and Lucas to put a stop to this!"

Bruce was happy to have Megan to be ready to help him, her friend, and put a stop to the con-artists for good.

"I could have said it better myself."

You tell her, Bruce! Alone with Lucas, Nostromos 'predicts' that he and Lucas are about to become very rich men.

"I predict-" he turns to normal voice. "That you and I are about to become rich as pigs!" said Nostromos faker. Ethan arrives in response to Nostromos's summons and is told that the fund is in danger and must be converted to gold bullion. Ethan hesitates, deciding that he needs to consult the other members first. Nostromos warns him to sign because he sees 'a bad moon rising' and points to the miniature solar system hung on the ceiling. Lisa is tied to Mars and gagged. Ethan is shocked that he's been betrayed but signs the papers. He is then tied up and gagged and told that the place is set to explode. "Now with the rest of the money to be all mine, you two will soon see the day of tomorrow." Nostromos was about to complete his goal. "I always get things done my way…!"

However, Nostromos suddenly starts flying around erratically and realizes that someone is tampering with the controls. He and Lucas track the mysterious saboteur to the upper catwalks, and discover Batman. As Megan was messing around with the controlling in the back with her hacking into it. Nice one!

"(That's right…Come and get us, you two losers…)" Megan waits for the casts to arrive.

Batman and Lucas fight for a while and Nostromos decides to flee.

"Batman!"

"Megan, go! Save Lisa and Ethan from the control room! I'll take on these two!" Batman tells his partner on what to do. "Stay on guard!"

Megan goes back down to do so.

"On it!" she goes after Nostromos the best she could. "Give that man heck for me! I got the main boss…!"

Megan goes after the other man.

"Just try to mess with my controls as you like, woman!"

Megan follows the man back down the control room, but first Nostromos accelerates the model planets, causing them to swing off course and crash into one another.

"I can stop this!" Megan tries hacking to the controls again.

"Not this time!" Nostromos tries swinging his wrench to hurt Megan to move away and lose her hacking skills from it to make the machine go fast!

"Lisa!"

Nostromos stops Megan from doing anything to try saving her friend and her father or stop the man.

"Stop right there!" he warns her. "I just ruined your hacking into the main system, now destroyed! Stop me, and your little friend up there will go out as a burning star when the planets hit each other to set off a bomb. From one little impact, you can kiss the girl and her dear daddy goodbye." he sounded serious here for Megan was afraid.

"That's cheating!" angered Megan.

"Already in overload, big danger! I meant every word!"

Lisa was in grave danger and while Batman is busy with Lucas, there's no one to help her.

"You're about to fall out of orbit, Batman!" he said.

Batman finally manages to beat Lucas and leaps to save Lisa. Megan now sees her chance to save Lisa instead of stopping Nostromos…

"I'm coming, Batman!" she uses her yo-yo's to get on up on the other handmade planets. "(Curse you, con-artist!) We'll save you, Lisa!"

The two hold on to dear life to try getting Lisa out of there and fast for the machine was getting ruined, to also go faster and faster.

"Stay with me, Megan!" Batman and her jump from one to another. "Don't fall!"

"I won't fall! This is one amusement park ride I don't want to be on!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Nostromos tries to take the signed paper giving him control of the fund but Batman unhooks the model earth from its cable, Megan using her baton like a baseball bat to hitting it hard, and the giant globe runs him over.

"No…!" Nostromos said in pain.

"Direct hit!" Megan and Batman high five each other to continue moving. "Oh, right! Lisa! We're coming!"

Batman then saves Lisa just before she's crushed by Saturn with Megan's help to use her watch to use a laser beam to free Lisa and then Batman carries her down to safety. Leaving Megan to make her landing to use another globe to bounce from a wall 'and using her shoes to jump from one end to another', and she comes back down on her feet. Ethan gets untied to Lisa being saved to say this to Megan…

"Thank you."

"Yes, you and Batman saved us." said Ethan.

Megan smiles for another fine job well done, and arresting Lucas and Nostromos for good as she uses her handcuffs.

"Hey, Nostromos loser. You know what I'm predicting…? Both you and Lucas facing the loss of all the money, to be in prison for good this time. Ha!"

The next day, Lucas and Nostromos are taken to jail to also be shown in the newspapers from another 'but a real physic' to predict those two life time behind bars and Ethan is rueful at having been so gullible.

"I can't believe I was such a fool…" Ethan was upset. "But that's what I get, to put my fate in greed."

Megan fires with gun shot at the picture on the paper cover of the two con artists.

"We've all learned a lesson at least." she said.

"You weren't the only one, Dad." Lisa forgives her father. "Everyone else was too, but like you said, Megan, both you and Batman solved this mystery. And…sorry for being a burden."

Megan forgives her friend while the four had some tea.

"It's fine. Just glad you weren't hurt, that's all that really matters."

For Megan to wink at Bruce, they both know on what they should believe in as always and not by someone who are a fake to get the money. Big crime to be a con-artist.

"Guilty as charge." Bruce acts like it to feel bad. "As the Bard once said: The fault lies not in the stars, but in ourselves."

From with the stars in the night skies 'and one shooting star to go by for Megan to be seeing it', I guess fate can happen whenever it wants to or not a lot to anyone else's in. The lesson in this episode is this, people. Know what's real and not real to believe in that part from the heart. Anything really, but I'll stick to my beliefs and that's Anime!


	17. Feat of Clay

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 17 - Feat of Clay

A strange meeting takes place in an abandoned tramway station in Gotham at three o' clock in the morning, between Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne. Fox gives a suitcase full of evidence to Bruce, which incriminates Roland Daggett in an illegal scheme to take over Wayne Enterprises through insider trading. Bruce, with a rather sinister smile, says he plans to destroy them...and a group of armed henchmen appear from the upper levels of the tramway and try to kill Fox. Megan sees this mess to be going from to meeting with Batman 'at their usual spot' to give him a call from her belt.

"(Lucius…?)" Megan contacts Bruce/Batman right away. "Yo, Bruce. Something's going on at the abandon tramway for a group of thugs are shooting at your friend Lucius Fox, while he's running away with a suitcase in his hands. Get down here right away! I'll protect him!"

Batman hears her loud and clear to hold off their plans of hanging out to come later.

"I'm on my way."

One bad guy shoots at a sign to fall on top of Lucius from going anywhere, no surrounded for Megan to step in to shoot at the man to drop his weapon.

"Lucius?" Megan checks that the man was still alive but out cold then points her gun out at the thugs. "All right! Nobody move! You want this man and the suitcase, then you must go through me first. Come on…!"

Those group working for Ronald Daggett were about to kill Fox to get the suitcase from him as Megan tries guarding Bruce's friend to be ready to fire her weapon and fight back.

"Let's finish this fast, before we have the law on our necks." said Bell. "We can take her on."

"Too late, dirt bags." Batman said to the bad guys.

This gets Bell 'a member of Daggett's' and the others their attention.

"Huh? Who said that?"

Batman slides down he rope upside down and wrapped in his cape.

"The Batman! Not him!" Bell freaks out. "We can't let the two stop us now!"

Batman springs from the ceiling and stops one of the three thugs and Megan with the other two as she uses a taster gun to shocking and beating them up, but is stopped short of detaining the remaining two. Megan sees the leader escaping to go after him, leaving Batman to get one member for the other two to be getting away in time.

"The ringleader's escaping!"

Wayne, obviously, an impostor, escapes, leaving behind a near-fatally wounded Fox, who identifies Bruce as his attacker when he is found by the police. Megan overhears him saying the name on who set him up.

"Wayne…Bruce Wayne…" Lucius was very weak. "He…set…me…up…"

"What? Bruce Wayne?" Mean was shocked to see Batman taking care of other things. "(Impossible! Bruce is with me!) "Batman! The other thugs are getting away!"

"Freeze! Don't move!" said a cop.

As the two cops try stopping them to be running fast and Batman leaves the place. Now getting Lucius treated leaving Megan confused to find a gel type of drop on the ground to analyze with her computer book, while she does that to regroup with Bruce to see what was happening.

"(Well, one thing at a time. I got to find out what's happening. For I know for sure that Bruce was with me to not do something like that to his friend, I know it.)"

It is revealed that Bruce's impostor is Matt Hagen, a famous movie actor. Hagen has developed a serious addiction to 'Renuyu', a dangerous experimental chemical developed by Daggett's laboratories, which allows him to reform his facial features into any appearance he wants. The chemical is necessary to cover the disfigurement he suffered in some car accident years before, and which he has kept secret from the public.

"That stuff makes your face like putty. It can't be good for ya." Teddy tells his friend.

"It probably ain't good for me, but unless I only want to do horror pictures, it ain't bad for me either."

As Megan finally got something from her computer book to pick up from the gel on where it came from.

"I got something!" she looks it up. "Hmm…some weird gel to heal the skin on your face, Renuyu. Huh? Works for 24 hours for putting it a few a day that can even make you look like someone else completely if you use too much. Warning…May cause dry skin. Ew! Person must've use it to be someone else being the fake Bruce, but for what? More money? Who were the thugs with the faker…?" Megan found out on one who was captured to get something from one thug to name his boss. "Roland Daggett…? Ah, come on! Not him! He's most wanted on coning people on his work for money, without some real proof to turning him in! I hate him! So, he works at Daggett Industries building in Gotham from what I'm getting, but who's his client to getting a whole of the cream…? It seems to be a prototype for Daggett to have a test subject, I need to inform and show this to the real Bruce back home and fast."

Megan was good when it comes to her own investigations, wouldn't you say…? After learning of the botched attempt on Fox's life, Daggett orders his henchmen Raymond Bell and 'Germs' (a severe mysophobe) to dispose of Hagen, whom Daggett decides is no longer of any need for them (and who will likely testify against Daggett if his Renuyu supply is cut off and his disfigurement revealed).

"But Mr. Daggett, the man's a master of disguise. He was even before he had his accident and you gave him that stuff." Germs tells his boss.

When asked how they will find Hagen, who was apparently a master of disguise even before his addiction to Renuyu, Daggett says that Hagen can be expected to come to them as soon as his supply of Renuyu runs out. True enough, Hagen breaks into Daggett Laboratories and immediately slathers the chemical on his face. When Bell and Germs catch him, Hagen fails to pass himself off as Bruce Wayne.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Wayne...Bruce Wayne."

He was good, but that didn't work for Matt to get out of this one. A fight ensues until Bell and Germs subdue Hagen and pour an entire vat of Renuyu down his throat before placing him inside his car and leaving him for dead. Once they leave, however, Hagen lets out a dull groan as his body begins to mutate. As Megan found out the name of the buyer who was working for Daggett on her computer book, while driving back to the Wayne Manor.

"Cool, I got a match DNA to the person using that cream. However, I need to look up the ingredients on what that stuff is made of after that. And we got a man name, Matt Hagen?" Megan was at a lost. "Strange, that's all I know about him, for some reason I can't find out more about this man for his profiles been covered all over the online systems. Witness protection…?" she tries hacking through it anyways. "Well, they can try but I'm always one step ahead of them. Now I got two things to work out. Maybe Bruce will know."

As Megan came into the Batcave, to see Bruce was working on something else. Looking at his computer, for it shows up Bell's name as one of Daggett's henchman and a likely lead.

"Megan, you found something?" Bruce/Batman asks her.

"Still working on some of the two things, I need more hacking time. But there's no doubt that Daggett's behind the heist that you and I just stopped."

That they did to have another one name Bell on Bruce's computer who also worked for that man.

"Got another one too after remembering the man's face, looks different now." Batman was searching. "I know my fist has landed on that jaw once before."

Bruce shows Bell's profile on his computer for Megan remembers the man.

"Daggett's partner name Bell, who always wears those headphones to hear of any police radio of reporting things in to one another. I know because my computer book picks up on that."

Megan was right. For Alfred to come in to give both Bruce and Megan to eat and drink something, he wanted to know about the police thing.

"Master Bruce, what do you want me to do about the police?" he asked. "They shall be back you know. I can't keep telling them that you're out."

Megan forgot to tell Bruce about the other fake him who almost killing Lucius. And this was news to him to be hearing about it. Since he left when the cops arrived.

"The police?" Bruce was confused. "What police? What are you talking about?"

Alfred hands Bruce a newspaper to read all about it.

"I think you should read in today's morning paper, sir."

"That's right!" Mega says it. "Someone who almost hurt your friend and who worked with Daggett, he looked and sounded like you. Someone by the name of Matt Hagen who used some type of cream for his face, I still need more time to look up on those two things. But read the paper here."

It said: 'Bruce Wayne sought for questioning in attempt on executive's life. Lucius Fox of Wayne Enterprise hospitalized.'

"But that's impossible!" even Bruce was shock about it.

"I know, right? We did stop the other bad guys together, but we can't tell everyone your secret!" Megan said to him. "This whole mess is giving me a headache…! Getting much worse lately."

"Worse? From the time Harvey hurt you?" he asked.

"No, not that…I feel like…" Megan tries to remember the time she done something to have super powers out nowhere. "It's like…I did something during our heroic thing to stopping the bad guys together, but…I do things without me remembering what it is…It's not bad, it just…How can I put it…?"

Bruce could take a wild guess to be saying this to Megan.

"Like something just clicks within your head to do it something about it?"

"If things look bad? I guess you can say that." she said. "I wish I knew what they are…I'm human. Not a robot, alien, monster, or some mutant freak. Maybe it has something to do with my past." Megan looks at her bracelet to be thinking about it.

"If that's the case, let me know if it happens again, Megan." said Bruce to be worried about her. "Right now, I think we need to question Bell first. We just need to draw him out…"

A plan in motion for Megan might have something in mind.

"Well, I think my hacking skills of police radio can come in handy for us." Batman and Megan do just that, to pursue Bell in the Batwing and lures him away from the city by Megan hacking into Bell's stolen police radio and fooling him into thinking the police are searching for him. "Hiding my voice like this, is all worth trying out." Megan sees Bell's car on the streets. "Now on pursuit, Bruce. I see him."

"Then let's tail this man." Batman follows Bell from above. "That's right. Keep it up, Bell."

Outside the motorway, Batman and Megan helping him out inside the Batwing forces him off the road, dumping his car to the river and dangling him high up in the sky by a mechanical arm.

"No! No! Don't let me die, Batman!" Bell was afraid to be dropped into the waters like his car was. "Are you crazy?!"

"No, just doing business." Megan shows out her gun out the window of the Batwing. "Let's talk, shall we?"

Batman demands to know who Fox was meeting.

"Listen up, scumbag, because I'm only going to ask you once."

He was serious to let Bell go for a dip in the waters a little.

"Ahh!" Bell was panicking.

"Who was Lucius Fox meeting at the tram?"

"Wayne! Bruce Wayne!" cried out Bell.

But Bruce was Batman, it would have been impossible!

"You lying sleaze!" the Dark Knight was mad. "You want to rethink that answer?!"

Dumping Bell in the waters a little again to finally say something.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Megan demanded some answers out of Bell. "Bruce was on business, why? Because I'm his bodyguard besides Batman's partner to make sure that he's unharmed! Now start talking!"

"Ohh, no!" he freaks out. "Okay, okay, you two are right! It wasn't Bruce Wayne!" Though Bell acknowledges that it wasn't Bruce Wayne.

"Then who was it?!" Batman demanded to know. "Last chance! Who was impersonating Wayne?! Who Bell? Who?!"

But then he faints before Bell could reveal who it was.

"Hey, Bell? Bell?" Megan checks on him. "Hello? Earth to Bell! Oh, perfect! Bruce, we got a problem…"

So much for the two questioning him now.

"Fainted, he fainted."

Police helicopters arrive and demand that Batman hand Bell over. Batman drops Bell into a swimming pool, which awakens him, and the police arrests him.

"That should take care of that one." Megan said to see where Bruce was landing the Batwing at. "Hey, Bruce, where are you flying this thing to now?"

"I need to see Lucius at the hospital."

Once they landed, Batman goes back as Bruce himself to see his friend. But Megan finds that part to be a very bad idea.

"Huh? Now wait a minute, Bruce! That's a bad idea." Megan tries talking to him. "I'll go there and question Lucius myself-!" she sees Bruce already taken off in seconds to disappear. "Hey! I said wait a minute! Bruce!" Meanwhile, he does just that as Bruce sneaks into Fox's room in the hospital through the window to clear his name, but Fox, visibly frightened, summons the police guarding his door and Bruce is arrested. Megan arrives there on foot a bit too late to stop her friend in time. "Wait! Let me in!" Megan said to show her bounty hunting badge to the Gotham police. "I'm Bruce's body guard, Megan Tsuki. Let me through!"

"It's too late, Ms. Tsuki." one officer said. "I'm afraid you have to come with us to aid your protector in court."

That didn't sound good.

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce Wayne is arrested for assaulting Mr. Fox and to be involved with some gangster of some kind, the man tried to murder his own business partner I'm afraid."

Megan knew that everything had to be on hold for a while as Bruce to get out of a mess that he was framed for comes first, for him as Batman and for her to solve the case again. Shock to be down on the ground to her knees, this wasn't good at all.

"No…No…! Why, Bruce…?" she screams to the top of her lungs. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Elsewhere…Teddy Lupus, Hagen's stunt double and best friend (also the only other man who knows about his condition), finds Hagen's car in an alley. Approaching, he puts his hand on Hagen's shoulder, only to realize it has a consistency like that of clay. Hagen rises and considers the rear-view mirror. Seeing that he has become a living golem of clay, he screams in horror. Man, that's a shame for him, huh? I feel bad for Matt. While Bruce was in jail for the time being, Megan has come to terms and a way to getting her friend out of there. With some payment as Alfred does that for Bruce to have a lot of money in to doing so, and a good attorney to defend him. Megan was a witness to do just that to make something up to still be telling the truth. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I Megan Tsuki am here to testify for my man who hired me to protect him from danger as his personal body guard. I'm also partners with Batman…For you see, Bruce was on business as his butler Alfred says so himself to be with him during the time while Batman and I stopped the gangsters; for we have ourselves a con artist who's framing Bruce Wayne to hurt Lucius because of this mess to be working with a con artist on business and who's most wanted name Roland Daggett. No proof of is there yet, but one to be working for him on some special cream to still be checked to know about this Matt Hagen character as well. As I wish for to all of you officers, juries, your honor, and Lucius to give us time to solve this problem for both Batman and me to prove that my friend who's the client is innocent. While Bruce will stay safe back at his home to stay there until further notice. So please, ladies and gentlemen, believe in my client and friend as I am too. Consider your hearts and place your trusts in me with having billionaire man Bruce Wayne as a criminal."

And for the that, the jury agrees for the judge has made his discussion after that speech and some of the evidences so far to still be working on it.

"Very well…Ms. Tsuki, both you and Batman may continue to work on that to report back as Mr. Wayne is innocent, but he must stay away from Mr. Fox until further notice. I hear by release Mr. Wayne to remain in Gotham and his own manor home until more proof on Mr. Daggett and the faker are founded." the judge hits his gavel. "That will be all for now. Court is adjourned!"

Good enough so far besides the media trying to question Bruce, he and Megan headed in the car for Alfred to drive them off. What a close call, at least for now.

"What a bunch of weirdos!" Megan complains. "Always with the media to deal with, with a good ending to still be on the cliffhanger."

"Megan, thank you." Bruce places his hand on to Megan's for she came to his rescue this time.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing…What are friends for?"

"I would do the same for you, to show how much I cared."

Megan was blushing to give Bruce the suit case to go as Batman again.

"Anyways…! Here's your suit! Just change, we got more business to take care of, remember?" Megan gets her sunglasses on to blindfold her eyes for Bruce to suit up. "Special blindfolded sunglasses, don't fail me now."

"Thank you again, Megan, I mean it." he gets his suit out. "Just imagine, me harming Lucius Fox."

For both Megan and Alfred must agree with Bruce on that part.

"Tell me about it."

"And you've been with him for…ten years now, sir?" Alfred agrees. "Then whoever personalized you did a dandy job."

Bruce gets dress up as Batman in the shadows.

"Trying to be like me is right, for Bell might've known who it was. He had to be lying. But I know where to get the truth."

Megan knows where to un-blindfold herself after that to pinpoint it form her watch.

"Right! At the hospital near town." she said. "Let's go, Bruce, just leave the way. Want us to be out with you, not Bruce right now. He's needs to get back home safe and sound. (Now we're back in business!)"

And off Batman and Megan headed off on the streets for Alfred to stop the car and leave after that.

"Megan, let me know if that odd thing of yours happens again. Promise?" Bruce asks her.

She'll try to do her best on that part…

"If it happens that is, or it'll be more like you'll see it for yourself." In his trailer, Hagen remembers how he became addicted to Renuyu in the first place: he was horribly disfigured in a car crash years ago, and Daggett approached him, offering to let him be a test subject for Renuyu. Hagen eagerly accepted, knowing that the substance could change his face in seconds, while plastic surgery would take years to correct his disfigurement. But after he became addicted, he became Daggett's henchman, often impersonating people illegally, just to keep his supply constant. Now an animated mound of clay, he also remembers his past movies and successes, and Teddy is surprised to see his face changing to a normal human's as he walks past his various movie posters. Hagen stops and practices, realizing that now he can imitate any face, any garment, any voice, any shape. Teddy is exultant, but Hagen bellows that the shape shifting takes too much effort, and he can't keep it up for long before breaking down in tears. With revenge on his mind, Hagen reasons that Daggett will send someone else to finish off Lucius Fox, and that person will lead Hagen back to Daggett. He infiltrates the hospital disguised as a male nurse, intent on killing Daggett's assassin, impersonating him and killing Daggett in the disguise. Batman and Megan also infiltrates the hospital and catches Germs in the act of trying to smother Fox. "Trying to end someone's life in their sleep, pal?" Megan points her gun at Germs' head. "I don't think so."

Germs flees, but is cornered, to his horror, in a storage closet holding a vast collection of bacteriological and virological samples. Guess Batman and Megan know about this man who was afraid of germs itself for a bad guy working for Daggett.

"Let me out of here! All these viruses and bacteria- I could be infected!" he begged of them.

Megan just laughs.

"Well, lookie here, Batman…This man's afraid of germs to be called Germs. Got a weakness in this room. How ironic."

"I know." said Batman.

I think that's all in your head, pal, part of a human mind to thing so in their fear to rally happen too much.

"Don't move!" Megan had her gun out.

As Germs was moving away from them backwards.

"Now...The man who impersonated Bruce Wayne- I want his name." Batman forces Germs to talk. "Both Megan and I wish to know about the man who acting like Bruce Wayne."

"And who the man is and what Daggett's plans are with that special cream thing. That's right! I'm still on search mode!"

Germs would say a word to them.

"I- I- I don't know who, uh-"

Megan knew what will get Germs to talk.

"Batman, use this." she said to handing it to Batman.

Some type of chemical beaker.

"Hmm...Crimson Fever. Lousy way to go." Batman places one of these vials, supposedly containing crimson fever (but mere seawater), above Germs' head of the shelf, and demands to know who impersonated Bruce Wayne for Daggett. "The name!"

"The name…Now!" Megan will shoot the jar if she had to all over Germs.

"Okay, okay it was Hagen- Matt Hagen, the movie actor."

Now Megan has one of the answers on her laptop to look upon later.

"Here we go!" she heard about Matt. "So that's where I heard the man from, but him working with the likes of Daggett?"

Batman punches the wall, causing the beaker to inch towards Germs.

"I swear!" he said to them.

"Then how did he fool Fox?" Batman asks him. "He's good, but not actor, no make-up, is that good."

" I- I don't know."

Batman punches the wall again; the beaker moves closer.

"Want to rethink that again, pal?" Megan questions the man. "I will shoot that jar of germs on you, I swear…!" she gets her gun loaded up.

"Oh, you two are crazy!"

Not likely, pal…

"Last chance. Talk!" said Batman.

Finally, Germs breaks down.

"All right!" he tells them everything. "All right! He had something, something nobody else had. He could-"

But before Germs could reveal how Hagen impersonated Bruce, a police officer enters and demands Batman and Megan hand Germs over.

"Nice going, Batman." he said. "Both you and your partner, but I'll take it from here."

With Batman playing with Germs to make the jar fall to be seawater, he grabs it in time. For Megan knew that something wasn't right about this cop.

"Okay, something's off about this guy, Batman." she said.

"Let's go, scumbag."

Batman tries asking the cop something before doing anything first.

"Just a moment…" Suddenly, the officer attacks Batman with a massive clay arm.

"Batman! (How did he do that?!)" Megan had her gun out at the fake cop. "Hey, what are you?!"

Germs was freaking out.

"What on earth are you?!"

"Shut up." Revealing himself to be Hagen, and abducts Germs.

Megan tries stopping him before Batman comes to after getting hit to the wall from Matt like that.

"Hey, I said what are you?! Don't move!" she fires a few rounds to bounce off the walls from her bullets. "Your body…is like its made of clay!"

Matt uses the other half of his body to stretch out to look at Megan.

"Hiya, baby!" Then he abducts Megan with his clay-like body to be trap in it.

"Ah! Batman!"

He sees Megan was in danger and Germs about to be killed by Matt on top of the hospital roof to run up there in time. Megan couldn't get out of Matt's body while Germs was panicking in fear.

"Relax, Germs, by the time I'm done with you...you won't have to worry about your boss anymore." said Matt.

Taking him to the roof of the hospital, Hagen is about to throw him off the edge.

"Hey!" Megan tries stopping Matt. "This is mess up, dude! I know that this man is insane to be working with Daggett, but killing him isn't the answer!"

"I have my reasons to be doing this. And for you, might make some company for me."

I think Matt was hitting on Megan to be touching her face and chin with his sticky fingers like his.

"In your dreams!" she said to still be struggling.

"Just sit back and watch the show." he uses another clay to cover Megan's mouth with. "Let the men have their fun first…!"

But Germs is rescued by Batman just in time. Now it was Megan's turn to be saved next.

"Megan!"

"Batman!" she said while her mouth was gagged. "Look out! He isn't human!"

While Hagen tries to imitate Batman, he is unable to do it fully.

"What in the name of heaven?" surprised Batman to be seeing this. "Let Megan go!"

Guess Matt couldn't turn into Batman completely.

"Back off!" he said. "And forget about your lady friend, she's with me now. Part of me that is, Megan's a nice name."

Instead Matt attacks Batman with an array of assorted weapons, from a fork to a massive block of solid clay. Batman, horrified at first at the extent of Hagen's powers, nevertheless realizes his identity. As he tries kicking his way through Matt to save Megan and removing the other stuff off her mouth.

"Megan! Hang on! I'll get you out of there!"

"Save yourself, Batman!" she warns him too late. "It's a trap!"

Matt throws Batman off the edge of the building to hold on to dear life for he was about to finish him off. Only for Matt to feel weak to go down for Megan tries escaping out of him as much as possible.

"All that shape shifting takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" Batman asks Matt after climbing back up.

Soon the cops were arriving to the place.

"Get me out of here!" Megan said.

"Let's go, Megan!"

Batman barely saves Germs as Hagen escapes 'for Batman couldn't line hook him or Megan in time' by throwing himself off the building with Megan in him still.

"Batman-!" she punches and kicks her way out. "Let me out of here!"

Though it was too late for Megan got out for Matt tries pulling her back to land on top of his clay-like body on the ground but lands down hard to be hit. Batman was horrified on what just happened 'besides Matt was alright from the fall and Megan was down. Matt comes back up to be unharmed and Megan was hurt.

"Glad the part of me helped you land on me, hot stuff."

Matt tries grabbing Megan again to try getting up to be in bad shape, she uses her baton to defend herself with.

"Stay back!" she was throwing it around like crazy to try hitting through Matt instead.

"Oh, yeah! A tough woman with guts, I love it!" tries to pull Megan close to Matt again. "Now do that to me again, Megan! Say I've been bad!" Thought the police cars were arriving, Matt had to retreat without getting Megan. "Great! The police." he was slithering away through the sewers when the police approach. "I'll be back for you later, cutie pie."

With Megan and Batman seeing Matt making his escape, at least Germs was in custody like Bill was. Leaving Daggett left. As Batman rushes to Megan's side to check on her condition for part of her hip bone was buried up, not broken to say the least to land on it with her knee a bit scratch up and her hand a little.

"Megan!" Batman runs up to her.

"Batman-!" she falls again. "Ah, man…! My hip bone! If that freak didn't cling on to me in the first place…"

He checks on it to be buried up.

"It looks bad. You need to be treated."

"And miss you stopping Daggett and…Whoever that thing was trying to hit on me?! Forget it-! Ah!" Batman catches Megan from falling.

"I won't let that man get away on what he has done to you." Batman looked upset about Megan getting hurt. "He will pay!"

"It was Matt…Matt Hagen…" she said. "I just know it, all because of Daggett's cream face thing."

Seems that the pieces of this mystery were coming together now.

"You found something?" ask Batman.

"I'm about to…" Megan puts her hands on her injured hip to feel something from it after that. "Hey, I can move around again. (What was that just now?)"

Strange, Megan can move things to heal herself in seconds with on touch…?

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's so weird! I was in pain and now I'm all better." Megan was still a bit sore and weak. "Well, I'm not suffering as much anymore. But listen, Bruce, I just solved the case. Let me help you. Please…"

For Batman holding aside of Megan's quick recovery, he carries her to where Matt Hagen works at.

"I'm treating you when we get back, but for now I need to aid you."

"What are you doing?!" she was freaking out.

"Megan, you had me worried. At least let me help you out. Tell me the location to Matt Hagen's place."

And so, Megan does that for Bruce/Batman to finding the trailer of the Hollywood studios where Matt works at while our hero cares his partner. As Hagen, while hiding out at Teddy's house, makes his final plans to kill Daggett, much to Teddy's objections. Hagen finally snaps, lashes out at Teddy and leaves. As Batman and Megan found the stuff that Matt was using which belongs to Daggett himself.

"That's the one…the same feeling from Matt's body, Renuyu." Megan takes some to analyze it. "This time I will get some answers here. Bruce, I'm going to need some help."

And Bruce does so for Megan back at the Batcave for Alfred to be listening in on what they could find out about the cream and Matt's part from it. Even Megan gets treated just in case to check on her condition.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Batman moves his hand around Megan's hip bone to feel some soreness in between and making her feel weird when he was doing that.

"Just sore is all." she said. "I would've been in pain, but I don't know why I recovered so quickly…! Hey!" Bruce draw some blood out of Megan a little to study on it.

"This might take some time, but I need to have a blood test to see for myself." he said. "Other than that, it'll heal up on its own, but I see no broken bone with your hip. You got lucky, Megan, I'm glad."

"Thanks, Bruce…And next time, please warn me about the blood test." she said. "Anyways, let's look at that cream stuff."

Alfred comes down with lots of videos on Matt Hagen's fine work in films.

"I've gather all of the films that Matt Hagen was in, sir." he said to Bruce.

"That's a lot." Megan tries taking it easy.

But what was up with the gathering of the films?

"Good, because I know that the man I was fighting with is Hagen himself." said Bruce. "I'm sure that is tragic of him to be involved with a group to try silencing him with this stuff. It absorbs all of his body cells with him, all of this cream created by Roland Daggett."

Bruce was right about that, seems that Daggett has a rivalry against Bruce Wayne to make his company famous with money by any means.

"And for that I found out what the stuff if made of…" Megan looks it up. "Aloe from a plant, bees wax, honey from types of flowers, and…the main thing that makes the cells from it which goes to shape shifting…" she was afraid to say it. "Dead pig skin. Ew! Gross! I thought that smell from Matt's body was too strong!"

"And it appears that Matt can change into different forms when he's awake. Like a reflex action." Batman added. "Had an accident to have his face ruined for Daggett offer him his product, in return to take care of business while Hagen needed the money to get more of it."

So it was strong and very strong for someone to get in to it.

"It's like a powerful drug to Matt." Megan gets it now. "Okay, we better put Roland out of business with enough proof now, prove of Bruce Wayne...that's you - to be innocent, and try knocking some sense into Matt! And fast!"

Seems that Bruce/Batman and Megan have an idea using the films of Matt Hagen. But what was it? On Summer Gleeson's talk show, Daggett is giving an interview about the wondrous properties of Renuyu, as an instant and over-the-counter alternative to cosmetic surgery. An obese woman stands up in the audience, asking Daggett about rumors she's heard that Renuyu is highly addictive and has harmful side effects.

"I'd like to ask Mr. Daggett about the rumors I've heard. I hear he's selling Renuyu through direct marketing because stores won't carry it due to it's harmful side effects."

This makes Daggett panic and sweat a lot.

"Well, that's, uh, absolutely untrue." he was lying.

"What about the addictive properties of Renuyu, Mr. Daggett?" she walks on stage. "Once you're hooked, you can't stop using it without horrible pain."

He denies it again.

"No! I mean...That's just not so!"

"Why don't you show them what an overdose can do, Daggett? Why don't you tell them about me?!" the woman transforms into Clayface.

Daggett, sweating slightly, denies any such thing, but then the woman asks him to demonstrate what an overdose of the stuff will do — and reveals herself as Hagen, much to the audience's horror. Batman and Megan sneak into the studio's control room. For Megan knows what to hack into with the video all set up for each TV screen to be showing the films of Matt Hagen.

"All set, Megan?" Batman asks her.

She does from putting the video tapes inside, hacks into the control room machines, and was all set when she presses the button in a bit.

"Good to go, Bruce." she said. "Now, then…let's go stop those two bad guys."

Hagen strikes and nearly kills Daggett, but both Batman arrives to stop him.

"I'm getting out of here!" cried out Daggett.

Daggett tries a run for it, but Megan subdues him with a punch and using her yo-yo's to tie his legs up.

"Yeah…" Megan gets the job done to handcuffing Daggett after that. "I'm very mad at you than I am for some on Matt. Batman, it's all good here! I finally got him!"

Though they stopped Daggett to be under arrest for good and his product to go down the drain, Matt wasn't too happy about it.

"You…!" angered Matt to be seeing Batman again and seeing Megan feeling a bit weak still. "Ah…Is Megan hurt after we fell together? Give me a kiss to make the pain go away."

Freaking Megan out, she throws a metal pole to go through Matt's body again.

"Dream on, weirdo! You're not my type!" she said.

"Hagen! Listen to me!" Batman tries talking to the man.

Like he'll listen to them…

"There's no more Hagen, only me…Clayface."

After that both Batman and Megan begin battling Hagen, who now calls himself Clayface.

"Clayface?" surprised Megan. "Odd villain type of code name if you ask me."

Trying to avoid Clayface's attack to use from claws, ax, and such for Batman and Megan to move away in time 'even for him turning into a ball' to come charging at them. But they both move away in time to leave a hole in a wall. Enough for them to try finding Clayface within the hallways. Megan tries putting on a brave face for Bruce to hunt Matt as Clayface somewhere.

"Megan, stay close to me." he said.

"Yeah, I know. The last thing I want is for Matt to touch me again all over." Coming out of the vents for Clayface to appear from behind to trap Batman with his long hand grabbing hold of him. "Batman!" Megan tries to save him.

"See? I manage to handle this body pretty good." Clayface laughs to go over to killing Batman. "It's over, Megan, say goodbye to your dead boyfriend and come with me."

Megan had something to use of a perfume 'but it was really a strong ice' to spray on the clay in freeing Batman.

"In your dreams, pal…! Batman! Move forward!"

Batman was free to charge at Clayface 'with the arm too' as they crash into the control room. Megan knew that this is where they needed Clayface to be in right now. As Batman was about to do just that, Clayface absorbs the arm back in his body and fires lots of goo on Batman to suffocate him to death. Leaving Megan half way stuck from the ground to holding her down from the legs from his doing.

"Now I got you both…!" said Clayface. "I'll make sure to see Batman dead and you, Megan, to be all mine. Any last words, Dark Knight?"

Batman or Megan were no match for Clayface's powers, but then Batman plugs a tape in and turns on all the monitors. Megan tries pushing the start button, it was hard to reach for something that she was trap in from Clayface's grasp.

"No…! I won't let you…hurt…him…!" she tries to reach further. "(I know I can do this!)"

"There's no use! I'm invisible thanks to this new clay body of mine, you two don't stand a chance!"

Soon Megan sees some two cores were unplugged to the main control room itself, for she reaches out to charge them up with the strange ability again, she had some powers like an ESP type of thing. She does it to giving them a good electrical shock.

"You think we're done?" Megan said to not give up. "Well think again!"

Clayface holds off on Batman to try trapping Megan some more.

"What are you doing…?" one touch was messing with his entire body.

Turns out that Clayface's weakness were electricity and ice. Megan got it hack in to control the entire screens for the videos started to play, all of them. Megan did it!

"Smile for the camera…" she passes out for a few seconds.

With Megan, freed, and so was Batman 'to getting some air', he turns on every screen to be shown. Making Clayface stop attacking them. For he was a bit weak from the shock, but now terrified from seeing his face again.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

Batman helps Megan to lean on his to be a carry on his shoulders.

"Look at them, Hagen, looks what you use to be." he said.

"No, no." horrified Clayface. "Turn them off."

Megan tries talking some sense into the man too.

"You can play those roles again, Matt Hagen." she said to feel better now. "Let us help you. Please…"

"Let us help you find a cure." said Batman.

Clayface's body begins to change in seeing his own face of different character all over.

"No! Hagen's gone! Make it stop haunting me!" Clayface is deluged with images of himself from his acting days, and he loses control as his body reflexively starts to imitate all of them at once. "Stop it! Stop it! Turn them off! I can't control it! I can't be all of them! Not all at once!"

He wasn't joking, Clayface was going all haywire for Batman and Megan to see that.

"Ah, Batman…I don't think he's joking…"

They try to turn them off for Clayface was spinning in pain to transforming all over the place to hurting Batman, he will be alright. For Clayface destroys the system little by little to the TV screens too. During his spastic transformations, his Bruce Wayne face appears long enough for arriving police officers to see it. Enough evidences to Bruce's innocence? You bet it was.

"Hey, officers! Here's your fake Bruce Wayne right here!" Megan points out. "None other than the actor Matt Hagen. AKA Clayface."

They see that now to be enough witnesses there to see the truth before with their own eyes.

"Mother of misery…Ms. Tsuki's right!" shock one cop. "He looks just like Bruce Wayne!"

Crashing into a panel, Megan fires at them to be electrifying making Clayface scream as electricity surges through his body and finally collapses.

"Sorry, Batman. I had to stop him…" Megan said. "I realize that shocking to freezing his body is his only two weaknesses."

And because of that, Megan did it for self-dense there. Then Hagen's face briefly assumes its real — disfigured — appearance, and he laments to Batman and Megan that he has just had a spectacular death scene, but won't be able to read the reviews.

"You know what I'd have given for a death scene like this?" he transforms to his disfigured face. "Too bad I won't get to...read the notices."

I don't think Matt Hagen/Clayface wasn't moving after that. Was he…?

"Okay. Just so we're all clear, I didn't kill him. I shot at the screen to try shocking his body. You all saw that, right?"

Good point there, Megan. Well, the three officers and Batman believe in her. All that Batman did was placing his arm on her shoulders to say only this…

"You had to." he said.

From Megan, still feeling a bit sore to know now that she wasn't human, there was a lot more about Megan than she appears to be.

"(Either way…I'm glad this is all over with.)" she said.

Later, with Daggett in custody, Lucius Fox recovers and is relieved to know that the Bruce Wayne who attacked him was an impostor, while the charges against Wayne are dropped. To also being saying this live on TV...

"But really, I should be thanking his bodyguard Megan and Batman the most."

Later, Batman conducts test on a small piece of clay left behind after Hagen's body was taken away. While studying with Clayface's piece to test shocking it and move on its own.

"Well, with that all taken care of, I thought you be resting after that, Master Bruce." said Alfred. "And you, Ms. Megan, you still need some healing up to do after the hit on your hip bone of yours."

"I'll be fine, though the soreness is still in me…" Megan sees Bruce working on the clay piece still. "Seriously, Bruce…? Did that thing just moved?"

Bruce shows and tells both Alfred and Megan about it…

"Look, part of the piece from Hagen's body when they took him away. Watch." he finds that electricity has no effect on it.

"What gives?" Megan was confused. "I knew ice would slow him down, but not the other one…?"

"Electricity don't have any effect on him, sir?" ask Alfred.

"That's right." Bruce said to the two. "I wouldn't be surprised if the body they took to the morgue was just a shell. Don't forget, Hagen was once an actor. He said so himself. He called it a 'scene', maybe the greatest scene of his career. A death scene so real, he fooled us all."

And alongside Clayface's cryptic description of his death as a 'scene', comes to the terrible conclusion that Clayface is still alive.

"Great…Clayface's still alive." upsetting Megan to freak her out. "Guess we won't be seeing the last from that pervert. And Bruce, thanks again for saving me today. Guess we're even Steven again." Megan kisses Bruce on the cheek to like that feeling.

"You did help me out too. And we will find out more about who you are soon enough, but it will take time." said Bruce/Batman.

"Well, from what we've been through and destroyed all of that cream thing…I think I'll wait a little while longer." she said. "Just not when he comes back again. I hope not…"

In the morgue, Clayface's strangely-hollow corpse crumbles into dust.

"See ya 'round, Matt." said Teddy to be leaving.

Teddy, in front of the hospital, grieves for Hagen's death, while a young woman laughs in dark glee as her voice deepens into that of Clayface and her eyes glow yellow, revealing herself as Clayface in disguise.

"Ha ha ha!"

Now that's freaky right there for this type of villain, wouldn't you say? Yep...


	18. Joker's Favor

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 18 - Joker's Favor

Charlie Collins, a normal everyday guy, bad day, huh? Bummer…

"Boss turns me down for a raise, my kid needs braces, and Bonnie's cooking meat loaf for dinner...at what point did I become life's punching bag?" he talks to himself.

It gets worse, inadvertently cusses out the Joker when the latter's getaway car cuts him off on the highway after a particularly bad day. The Joker runs him off the road and corners him.

"Now, look, my rude friend, we can't have people cursing at each on the freeway." said the mad clown. "It's simply not polite!" Joker then jumps and grabs Charlie. "I'm just going to have to teach you some manners."

Desperate to save his life, Charlie mentions he has a wife and son and promises to do anything the Joker asks of him. He accepts, and takes Charlie's license and leaves. When Charlie asks what, the favor will be, Joker says he has not thought of it yet, but when he does, he will be in touch. I feel bad for the man…As two years have passed, for at the Gotham Police station for Gordon to hear about something that he'll be having.

"It's a waste of time, money, and man power." he said.

"Come on, Commissioner, it's the party and free meals there. Isn't that right, hot stuff?"

So says Bullock to be checking out Megan who might be going.

"And maybe for you." she follows Gordon in his office. "I think it's fun having a party with you being the best officer in Gotham."

"You think so?" Gordon asks her.

The poster says this – 'Testimonial in honor of Police Commissioner James Gordon. Tuesday night at the Gotham Peregrinator's Club at for the Police of honor and fund raiser'.

"So what of it?" ask Megan.

"It just a waste of time for me."

Then a familiar voice enters in the room.

"Some of the force would have to disagree with you."

Megan and Gordon knew that Batman would should up.

"I know, right?" Megan said to her partner. "Trust me. I've been trying to talk to this guy all day to go. But would he listen to me? I think not."

"But if anyone should get a testimony is you." Gordon does have a point for Batman and Megan are the real heroes here.

"I do things as any other bounty hunter would, Gordon." so says Megan. "(Nice thought though.)"

"And I'm just a night shift." same with Batman. "You deal with this mess twenty-four hours a day. That's what the people want to honor."

I guess thanks to Batman's help, seems that Gordon will go to it in his honor.

"Okay, you two, I'll go. Food, fun, and everyone will be with me too…You don't know where I can get I tux, do you-?"

Gordon sees Batman gone to go through the window to be opened, as Megan wasn't use to it by now then with Gordon's.

"There he goes again."

"I hated when he does that."

"Who doesn't?" Megan asks him. "(Still…Bruce and I better keep an eye on Gordon during the event…Just in case something does happen.)"

True to that Megan for she and Bruce/Batman will do that. Speaking of that event, the Joker learns that Commissioner Gordon is to be given an award, and decides to call in the favor that Mr. Collins owes him. The Joker has kept tabs on Charlie this time, even though Charlie has changed his name and moved to a different city. Charlie is terrified when the maniacal clown calls him, and drops a thinly-veiled threat to his family's safety. Charlie has no choice but to travel to Gotham.

"Jumping Jiminy Christmas! Charlie Collins. It's been forever. How are you man? You look great! Lost a little weight. Lost a little hair, too." said the Joker with joy. When he arrives, Charlie is surprised when he learns what the favor is to be: Holding a door open for the Joker's right-hand woman, Harley Quinn, when she wheels a cake into Gordon's testimonial dinner. "O-Kay, Chaz. When Harley knocks on the door three times you open it."

That was it...?

"And...?" Charlie asked.

"That's it." said the Joker.

"Wait..." he was lost. "That's the favor? You called me here just to open a door?"

It was a big cake for Harley to wheel inside besides herself who can't open the door at the same time.

"Well, look at the size of that cake, man! She can't open the door and push it in all by herself! Think!"

Nevertheless, the Joker promises to send Charlie home immediately afterwards. I don't like the sound of that…With the party going well and Megan avoiding Bullock from eating 'even Montoya finds it to be very annoying', that detective's not her type. Megan was there because of Bruce was invited and was doing this for Gordon.

"Fun party." he burps to moving in closer to Megan. "Wouldn't you say, Megan? If you want, you and I can dance together."

Megan steps on his foot hard to walk away from Bullock. Nice one.

"Not happening, pal!"

"Nice one." said Montoya.

Bullock never learns to still be his weird self as Megan joins with Bruce to say something to Gordon.

"Congratulations, Jim." said Bruce to shake hands with him. "I'm sorry I unable to stay for dinner."

"Well, at least I came for Batman's sake and you being a good person and all." said Megan.

That she did even though Bruce showed up too as the real Batman himself.

"Ah, the life of a busy socialite." Gordon asks Bruce of something by leaning in and whispers. "Any way I could sneak out with you two?"

Can't say I blame Gordon for not wanting this party in the first place. As Bruce pats Gordon on the back to be leaving and Megan to say this to him.

"It'll be fine." she bumps in Charlie on her way out. "Oops! Sorry about that."

He recognizes Megan from the papers who works for Batman, Charlie must whisper something to her.

"You're Batman's girl, right?" he asked.

"Well, we are partners-!" she stops to know that something was wrong. "You need our help on something?" Charlie winks to see two fake butlers who worked for the Joker to be trouble who was crashing Gordon's party, Megan was right. "(I see…Joker's threatening this man…!) Okay, go in to the back while I see Bruce Wayne back home. I'll come right back to help you. Just call out for Batman, but do it quietly." she leaves for Charlie tries to the best he could to signal Batman.

"But how…?" he asks in a low tone voice.

Megan gives the man a sign that all will be alright.

"(Don't worry, you'll figure it out. I'll come back for you.)" Megan gives Charlie hope. Not knowing what the Joker is planning, but desperate to avoid it, Charlie fashions a crude Bat-signal, which is seen by Bruce Wayne as he is leaving the dinner. Megan runs up to the car to warn Bruce while she still had time to save Charlie, Gordon, and the other members at the party. "Bruce! There's a man who's being threaten by the Joker to do his dirty work by force! He needs our help!"

Bruce sees the odd Bat Signal that was real.

"Is that so, Megan? Then I guess Gordon's in danger too."

"Seems that I was right, sir." said Alfred.

Just then, Charlie is called to hold up his end of the bargain. Charlie dutifully opens the door for Harley, but then finds that his hand has been glued to the handle.

"Here's to Gotham's Commissioner G., you lock up the weirdos, the crooks, and the geeks. You're a hero to all the boys in blue, but this time, baby, the jokes on you."

Harley slips Charlie a gas mask and dons one herself before the candles on the tables release a gas that paralyzes everybody else in the room. As the guests watch, immobile and helpless, the Joker enters the room in grand fashion and 'congratulates' Gordon by pinning a miniature bomb on his lapel.

"Ye-es!" Joker makes his appearance from the cake. "Another stunning Joker entrance leaves the crowd speechless! Let's hear it for him, folks!"

Harley goes crazy to cheer for her boss.

"Yeah! Woo woo woo woo woo! Yeah! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!" she walks around to see everyone was stuck. "Gee, tough audience."

Joker then walks up to the paralyze Gordon to see the horrors to be happening.

"Comm-m-m-m-m-missioner! I'm here to present you with a small token of affection from me and all the guys doing 25 to life!"

Harley affixes a bomb to the Commissioner. She kisses him on each cheek in congratulations.

"Congrats, Commissioner." said Harley.

"Wear it in good health, all remaining 59 seconds of it! Toodles!"

Joker eaves laughing and Harley too while blowing kisses at Gordon. Leaving Charlie to be unable to escape the building to be glued up to the door knob.

"Wait!" said Charlie. "You promised to send me home!"

Well, he lied!

"I never said 'alive'!"

Now Joker has done it to have Charlie killed too with everyone else.

"You dirty, evil..."

"Sayonara, sucker!" Joker laughs.

The Joker and Harley leave, explaining, to Charlie's horror, that the Joker does intend to let him go home, but not alive. Charlie looks in horror at Gordon wearing a bomb. With only a few seconds left, Batman and Megan jump down into the room.

"All right! Freeze, Joker!" Megan sees that he has escaped. "Oh, perfect. Hey, it's that man!"

"Batman!" Charlie calls out to him. "The Commissioner's medal! It's a bomb!"

Megan scans it using her computer book to know that it was too late to disarm it.

"He's right! We don't have time to disarm the bomb, we got to get rid of it to go off away from the people!"

Acting upon Charlie's warning, Batman grabs the bomb and launches it outside with his grapple gun and Megan releases it by using her laser gun from her watch to send it flying outside of the building instead. Right on time to be a close call. Hearing an explosion from outside rather than inside, the Joker realizes something is amiss, but then sees that the bomb has blown up their getaway van.

"Guess I'll need a new hobby now that ol' Charlie's..." Joker makes a cutting throat gesture with his hand. "Thwppt!"

"Macrame's nice." Harley added.

The explosion goes off from the outside of the building than from the inside instead, Joker knew then that something was wrong.

"That came from outside!" Joker calls back his two henchmen. "Rocco! Henshaw! I smell a bat! Quick! To the van!"

At least no one was killed, or blown up but the van.

"You're safe now, Mr.…?"

"Charlie Collins, Ms.….?"

"Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham and Batman's faithful partner." she said. "You're safe now. Same with you and the others. Hey, Gordon! The gas will wear off soon to move around again in a bit!"

That's good to know and the others will be okay. Seems that Charlie was the first in seeing another hero Megan. Batman frees Charlie from the glue, while Charlie explains that the Joker called Charlie his 'hobby', keeping watch on him for years and threatening his family.

"Wait, he called you his 'hobby'?" Batman questions Charlie.

"Yeah, for two years he watched me like a bug in a jar." he said. "Watch, and laugh, and threaten my family! I had no choice, Batman. Megan. Really."

For the gas to finally wear off for Gordon, Mayor Hill, Bullock, Montoya, and everyone else can move again.

"Told you all so…" Megan said. "Anyways, we got work to do, Batman."

"The gas is wearing off, stay with the cops." Batman said to Charlie.

"We got this, we'll give Joker a beating for you." Batman and Megan pursue the Joker through the building, dealing in turn with Harley and two thugs. With one trying to tie Batman up to using his Batarang at him to be tied up himself, Megan fired some shots at the statue. "Nice try! But not fast enough!" she fires one. Leaving the man was trapped under, and leaving another one coming at the two heroes by using a long weapon to come charging at them. Batman dodges him in time, Megan kicks his butt to go flying into the wall. "Olay!" she sees another one. "Batman, we got one left to take care of."

Leaving only Harley Quinn left 'and the first-time Megan gets to meet Joker's henchmen of woman who was in love with a madman'. Batman and Megan stop her.

"I know…" spoke Harley. "I know what you're thinking, Batman. What a shame." she was looking at the knives next to her to use on him. "For a girl like me to get into this mess. And…who's your lady friend?"

Megan introduces herself.

"My name is Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham city who also works for Batman here. And you are…?" she was lost. "Hey, Batman. Joker's other partner's a girl? Who is she?"

Batman tells Megan everything to gather up on her computer book.

"Harleen Quinzelle, she was once a brilliant and successful criminal psychiatrist. After encountering the criminal mastermind, The Joker, at Arkham Asylum, Harleen develops a fascination with the madman's maniacal psyche. She begins to treat him, only to find herself completely under The Joker's control. Unable to break his hold on her, Harley enters a world of crime as The Joker's criminal accomplice and lover, Harley Quinn. Harley quickly becomes one of my deadliest enemies, as she carries out The Joker's every evil whim. Although her true personality has been subjugated by The Joker, beneath it all Harley remains a sweet lovable person."

That was something new for Megan to be hearing about.

"Wait…Harley and Joker, in love? Ew…"

"Well, what can you do when you love someone?" Harley said to run up to a knife to be shot out of her hands by Megan's gun.

"Don't even think about it."

And Batman holds her hand up.

"Yeah, tell me another." he said to Harley.

The two handcuff Harley to stay put.

"Oh, boy…Beauty school does sound good to go to right about now."

Now following the Joker into some old temple for Megan and Batman to go inside 'to almost getting burned too' from the set up as Joker laughs at that part.

"Very smart on how they recreated this temple, all in full detail to be very real." the Joker turns on the lights. "And to the poison tip darts."

Shooting at the two for Megan to use her baton to whack them all away as a shield, And Batman running off to fall for the trap hole as well from the floors.

"Batman!" Megan panics.

"The trap floor was a nice one there too." said the Joker.

Thought Batman didn't fall to hold on to the side floor to whack Joker in the face for him and Megan surrounded him now.

"Nowhere else to run now, clown!" said Megan with her gun out.

Looking worried, not for Joker.

"Oh, yeah…? Catch!"

Throwing a bomb at them for Joker to flee the scene, Batman throws it in the pit in time to explode for him and Megan go after him.

"Why that little-!"

The Joker manages to escape the building, only to then see Charlie waiting for him in an alley. The Joker laughs this off, but is surprised when Charlie belts him in the gut, knocking him into some garbage. In a rage, the Joker repeats his threat to attack Charlie's family. But, driven to mad desperation, Charlie holds up another one of the Joker's bombs, vowing to protect his family by doing them both in and robbing Joker of the only dream he has—defeating Batman in a huge spectacle or dying in the effort—and making sure he'll only be remembered as having been blown up by 'a miserable little nobody'.

"You miserable little nobody!" angered Joker. "If I get caught, your wife and son are history!"

"You're not getting caught, not this time." Charlie shows Joker the bomb. "I found this blown out of the van. This is how it ends, Joker. No big schemes. No grand fight to the finish with the Dark Knight or his bounty hunter partner. Tomorrow, all the papers will say is that the great Joker was found blown to bits in an alley alongside a miserable little nobody. Kind of funny. Ironic, really. See, I can destroy a man's dreams too, and that's really the only dream you've got, isn't it?"

Joker was getting scared now.

"Stop! You're crazy!"

"I had a good teacher." he laughs madly. "Say goodnight, Gracie."

"Look...Charlie! You've had a busy day. All this running around, all this excitement with..." cups a hand to his mouth and yells. "BATMAN!" Panicking, the Joker tries to talk Charlie down while simultaneously screaming for Batman's help for Megan to see this was happening. "Batman! Batman!" the Joker sees him and Megan. "How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough." Batman answered.

Megan had to say something.

"Charlie! Don't!"

"Why?! He needs to be punish!" he said.

"Batman…!"

Batman tries talking to Charlie instead.

"Put it down, Charlie."

Batman arrives and tries to persuade Charlie to back down, but Charlie refuses to listen, as he's sick and tired of being under the Joker's thumb.

"You know he'll just escape again! This is the only way to keep my family safe!" said Charlie.

Believing that Charlie has lost it and feeling he has no other choice, the Joker gives up his notebook containing all the information he has on Charlie and his family.

"All right! You win!" Joker gives Charlie everything. "It's all there! Address, ID cards, and all the rest I have! Take it! You're no fun anymore, Charlie."

After the Joker surrenders the information, Charlie tosses the bomb towards him anyway.

"Hey, Joker!"

The Joker screams and hides behind Batman, but the bomb is revealed to be a harmless confetti firework.

"Boom?" Megan sees that it was fake. "Well, that's one way to fool with the Joker."

"Gotcha!"

Batman laughs, surprisingly, and promptly takes a greatly-irritated Joker into custody.

"Now that's funny."

"Oh, ha…ha…it was funny…a million laughs." so says the Joker being sarcastic.

Megan handcuffs the clown for Batman to take him away for her to follow him.

"Tell it to the judge, weirdo. And Charlie, nicely done." she said to him. "You're a free man now."

"Thanks again, you two."

"Go home, Mr. Collins." Batman said.

Yep, once again both Batman and Megan saved the day to say the least. And for good old Charlie…he was now free from the Joker at last, Charlie finally gets to go home, looking forward to his 'ordinary' life more than he ever has before. Good for him, huh?

"Home." Charlie said to be walking back home. "I never thought that could sound so good. I wonder what Bonnie's making for dinner. Right now, anything would taste great. Even meat loaf."

A very important lesson is this episode is this – don't make a deal with the Joker or get on his bad side. Or he'll be coming after you next. Ouch…!


	19. Vendetta

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 19 – Vendetta

On a rainy day, a police boat escorts a very nervous convict, Spider Conway, to Gotham Harbor. But he looked scared for the police to protect him during transportation. I wonder why…? Even Megan had to ask Gordon about it.

"So who are we helping out here?" she asks him.

"Spider Conway." said Gordon. "I don't know why he's so worried about anything. He has the sweetest deal out of anything. All he needs to do is to testify for us at the police hearing, and in return…"

Megan gets it now to say the rest for him.

"Gets an early parole out of that man's ten years…" seems that she already did her homework on her computer book. "Testifying against Rupert Throne for us? I would love to watch that happen."

Detective Bullock explains that Conway's nervous about someone getting to him before he reaches the hearings. Seems that he knows all about it since he stopped Spider a while back.

"It's not that he's nervous about getting free, Commish, it's who's coming for him that he's afraid of. Thinks that someone's hunting him down like an animal."

"You sure know a lot about this man, Bullock. Oh, right. You had his hinny the moment you arrested the man. I've almost forgot."

Megan was acting silly to Bullock, but what she says there was all true. As he tries pulling a flower to give to her since she was wearing a cool type of rain coat.

"Hey, Megan…"

"(Not again…!) What is it?" she asks away.

Bullock was trying to make his move on Megan again, like that'll ever happen. They're partners, but that's all. She does respect his work when he's not a total jerk to Batman.

"I got this for you." he said. "Look, I can do so much better than that Batman can! Why don't you even like-like me?" Megan slaps Bullock's hand to remove the flower.

"Ah…I don't know. Maybe if you weren't such a jerk to Batman a lot or eating crap! We got work to do, all right?"

It turns out that Conway's fears are well founded as a strange figure attaches a bomb to the boat and kidnaps him in the ensuing chaos. Megan, Bullock, and the other officers hear it from afar to see it happened a bit too late, she calls up Bruce/Batman for backup quietly.

"What happened?!" Bullock was shock and sees Megan in the corner of the harbor bay. "Megan? What are you doing?"

Gordon already knows what she was doing to leave her be for a minute.

"Remind me never to think of you as a good luck charm!" Gordon said to Bullock.

"(Having a boat blow up from some handmade bomb, not good.)" she contacts Bruce. "Yo, Bruce. I hope you saw that just now."

That he did on his end on the other side of the harbor.

"I saw it all right. I'll go investigate the area, Megan." he said. "See what you can do and report back."

"Roger that. (Time to play lifeguard to the brave men.)"

Megan joins back with Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya ad she uses a capsule to make a floating boat to save the other cops in time back on shore. The officers are rescued but Conway is lost. Was he dead…? Hmm…It didn't seem or feel like it to me or to Megan either.

"I want the north, east, and west sides of the water sides block off!" Gordon said to his other fellow officers. "On the streets too, just in case."

As they took off on foot, Bullock also hears the news from Megan.

"In case you wanted to know, Spider wasn't in the waters. I know he's not dead, but he's somewhere." she said. "Hopefully, he didn't flee on us."

Upon learning about all of this, Bullock drops a toothpick and orders the bay to be dredged.

"Nah, I doubt that. Not when I'm around, babe." Megan shoves Bullock away from her.

"Don't call me that again, okay? Let just get to work. Excuse me."

Bullock gets the other officers to move out.

"Let's start searching, boys!" he said to see Megan take off. "Man, what a woman."

Once all was cleared, Batman meets with Megan.

"I hope you're not falling for him, that will get me jealous." he was teasing with Megan again.

"Shut up. Let just get into the Batboat to our next location…" she said. They do just that, for Megan and Batman go on their own investigation around Stonegate and discovers a toothpick on the docks. Megan finds this part to be very weird to see something like this to show up out of nowhere. "Wait…Bruce, Bullock was chewing on one from earlier. (I saw him throw it on the stairs, not at the port here.)"

Back at the Police Station, Bullock is enraged to learn that he's been taken off the case. Gordon explains that Thorne is a prime suspect and because of that, 'a lot of ugly ancient history is bound to come up'. Batman and Megan both listen in on this conversation and decides to investigate Bullock.

"Detective Harvey Bullock…" Batman mumble.

"So this event involves with Bullock? Oh, great…!" she hates to mention that for Bullock to be hitting on her. "Now I really want to know on what our great detective knows about. Come on, Bruce-!" Batman wraps his arm around Megan to hold to him to make it inside of the building up top.

"Is this too close for you?"

"More than enough. Going up." They sneak into the police files and takes the one on Bullock. Just as Batman takes the file; Bullock comes in and discovers with rather dark glee that it's missing. "Go, Bruce, I need to scan this down. He has no problem with me." she said to him.

Batman hides somewhere in the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

For Megan stayed behind to clear something to hack into on to her computer book in time, as she sees Bullock working to see the file of his was gone.

"Accent history…Yeah, right!" he then spots Megan. "Megan? What are you doing here?"

She gives him another file of his already copied down to look real as Batman took the original ones. He waits outside of the police station for Megan to come out next.

"Studying your case of course. Here, take this." Megan then tells Bullock. "Be serious with me…Are you hiding something from me?"

Bullock looked a bit 'too' surprise to hear Megan say that to him.

"What?! Me?! No way!" he said to try calming himself down. "Well, never to you, Megan."

"Then why did I overhear you with Gordon saying about to stay off this case?!" she was right about that part.

"Just worried about my safety…" he makes something up.

"Your safety? Yeah, right. Then tell me the truth."

Bullock just smiles to like Megan's hotness.

"Ooo…a bad girl of a bounty hunter, I like that…!"

"And I don't know why you're still a detective on the force. Gordon should kick you out for harassing me! I'm just saying that you should leave this case to Batman and me-!"

Bullock had his hand on the wall next to Megan to make her stop.

"Batman?! What do you see in that guy than you don't with me?!" he questions her.

"Huh?" Megan was gross out. "Hey! We're partners, not a couple!"

"Megan…" Bullock started kissing Megan out of nowhere to try pulling him away.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Megan, I love you!" he said to be hugging her next. "From the first time we met, I felt something I never felt before this much! You should already know that I have feelings for you! What good is Batman if he's always a show off?!" he kept on doing it for Megan to punch and kick her way out of Bullock's grip.

"No! Stop it, Bullock! Let go of me!" She kicks Bullock below the belt to finally letting go of Megan. Trying to get the taste out of her mouth, she was freaky out right now. "Bullock, don't do that to me again…! Or I'll tell Gordon to turn in your badge next! You got it?!"

Ouch, Bullock was hurt. Though it was his fault to feel bad for doing that to Megan. Ah, you think so?

"Megan…I didn't mean to-!" he tries to talk to her.

"Not another word! Both Batman and I are solving this case!" she leaves the room. "Don't you even think about following me!"

Bullock takes a hint for Megan only.

"Okay! Okay! Again, I do have feelings for you…"

Well, that was painful. But still wrong. After Batman and Megan return home, Alfred discovers the file and reads it. As well as Megan tells Bruce on what happened with her and Bullock to push him away from her, that kind of made him a bit jealous there for Bullock to call himself a detective.

"What?! He kissed you?!"

"He did…But I pushed him away, Bruce, I swear! I don't love him back, okay?"

This surprises Alfred as well.

"My word…I do believe I sense a hint of jealousy from within you, Master Bruce."

He punches a wall with his fist.

"What do you think, Alfred?" said the angry Bruce. "Commissioner Gordon should've arrested him instead…!"

"Look, Bruce, I know what you're thinking about right now on not helping him for doing that to me, but…we have no other choice. I got his back." she said. "Believe me, he's not my type. He came on to me first."

Bruce calms down after that to believe in Megan 'of course'. He wasn't mad at her or ever will be, he was just mad to see why Bullock could be a detective still as well as a total jerk and he was hitting on Megan a lot.

"I know…sorry, Megan." he said.

"Don't be. But I take it that you and I know that you're mad at Bullock than just trying to kiss me, right?"

From the files of Bullock, that could be the case for Alfred to be looking at.

"A real page turner, isn't it?" Bruce said to Alfred.

"Indeed…Bullock was suspected of taking graft from Thorne from two years ago?"

That was true.

"Right, but the case was dropped from the lack of evidences." Bruce said to opening the passage form his clock to the Bat Cave. "Conway was working for Thorne at the time and was the one who gave the information which got Bullock in trouble."

That makes sense on why Bullock wasn't himself lately, why Gordon wants him off the case, and what he knows of.

"And you, Bruce, suspect, Bullock is still to blame for Conway's disappearance?" ask Megan.

"Spider might know something that Bullock doesn't."

We all know that Bullock's a dirty cop, but he would never break the law himself.

"Surely, neither one of you suspect of Bullock planting the bomb now." Alfred said to both Bruce and Megan.

"I doubt it. (Though I can't believe that Bullock's innocent here…)"

Megan had other things to study the handmade bomb, while Bruce thinks about this…

"I'm not sure what to think of…After the explosion, Megan and I went to Stone Gate Island to check out the dock that Bullock left from it. I found this." Bruce shows Alfred the toothpick next as evidences that it does belong to Bullock.

"A toothpick?" confused Alfred.

"Well, if that's the case, Bruce, and before pointing fingers at Bullock or kicking him some more…I think we should pay Rupert a little visit, to see for ourselves first."

Megan has a good point too for Bruce to believe in her that Bullock's innocent all right.

"Maybe you're on to something that has something to do with Detective Bullock then?" Bruce asks her.

"You bet I do." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Conway wakes up in an underwater cave and is confronted by a mysterious individual who frightens him. During a rainy night for Rupert to be watering his plant in a green house, he heard a window break to be nothing outside and the lights flickering on and off…And then Batman catches him by surprise from within the shadows in front of him.

"You better have the money to pay for that!" he said.

"Oh, really Rupert?" Megan comes up behind Rupert with her gun pointed at his back. "I would rethink on what you said there if I were you."

Batman removes the plant out of Rupert's hands to demand some answers out of him.

"Here's how it works, slimeball. I have questions, and if you have answers, and I'll leave you alone."

Megan throws the money on the ground to cover Rupert's greenhouse window.

"That should cover it, Rupert. Keep it." she said. "Not in the mood for you to flirt with me tonight, okay?"

Rupert sees that his men were coming to his rescue to distract the two long enough.

"Oh, I have plenty of answers...Thirty-eight caliber answers." he calls his men. "Now then, you were saying-?"

The men surround Batman and Megan to let their boss go, or else…

"Dirty trick there." Megan said.

"What? I go easy on the ladies at least." Rupert laughs. "So, you two were saying…?"

Lucky for Batman, he grabs Rupert from behind to use as a shield, leaving Megan to shoot the henchman's gun out of their hands to keep them still.

"Nobody move!"

Ha! Serves that man right!

"I was saying, you'd better hope your men are very good shots." said Batman to pull Rupert out of the room. "It's too hot in here. Let's get some air."

Batman throws Rupert for a little ride for Megan to wait and keep an eye on his boys while the two men talk. Thorne who reluctantly explains that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping as he has nothing to lose if Conway talks. Batman decides to believe him and leaves. He comes back to tell Megan about it as the left the scene after that.

"Later, boys." Megan waves her gun around for them to get their boss down now. "Batman, you got anything?"

"It would appear that Rupert Throne isn't in on it."

"Then that could only mean one thing…"

You guessed it, Megan.

"Looks like Bullock's being set up." said Batman.

They were right, Bullock now seems to be the prime suspect. Both Batman and Megan go to explain their suspicions to Gordon, who insists that Bullock would never go rogue.

"I've had cats that made more noise than you." Gordon said to Batman.

"And I thought he was sneaker than a real bat." Megan added a little joke there.

All the silliness aside, Batman and Megan had something to say to Gordon about Bullock was being set up.

"We need to talk. About Bullock."

Gordon sees that the two were serious here.

"Let's chitchat more on the beach, shall we?"

Good idea, Megan, they do just that for Batman and Megan tell Gordon on what they know of so far…

"We think, or not…of the bomb set up. It could be Bullock's doing." so says Batman.

"Impossible." Gordon had trouble to believe in that. "Spider told false lies when Bullock was hunting him down, during the time to stop Rupert Throne's crimes spree. It could've been his doing."

Well, that was a problem there.

"But you don't have proof that Conway lied, do you?" ask Batman.

"I'm trying to figure this whole thing out myself…" Megan said to search from her computer book. "I doubt Bullock can do two things at once like go swimming to the police boat to set the bomb up and flee in a hurry. He shoves food in his mouth when ignoring to crime reports. I've seen it. (I have a reason to know if he's innocent, and because I'm falling for him? Or so he thinks…No way!)" Megan was right about that part for the two men to agree on that.

"Look you two, Harvey is hard to work with even in life. Even for you, Megan. I heard what happened…" so Gordon heard of Bullock kissing her.

"Please don't remind me…"

As he was saying…

"But above all, he's a good cop, Batman. I hope of him liking Megan doesn't get you too jealous now. He's clean."

Soon, Montoya calls out to Gordon.

"Commissioner!" she said.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not a trace."

It was back to square one to say the least.

"All right, pull them back in." Gordon said to Montoya. "We might have to resume the worse." he sees Batman leave already. "Batman?"

Megan makes her exit next by continuing with their work.

"We'll see on what we can do, Gordon. Later!" she walks off to know if Gordon was right about his partner. "(Gordon, I hear you. Bullock does his part. So please don't worry.)"

"For once, my friend, I hope your instincts are wrong."

As on the ocean shores for the police boat that was blown up, both Batman and Megan discover something. One little clue…

"Hmm…look at this, Bruce, it looks like…" Megan was having some trouble to scan it anyway. "You look at it too. Whatever it is, it's not a tooth, a nail, or a button."

This might take a while for them. However, things get worse for Bullock, however, when 'he' arrives at the police station dripping wet and breaks in to kidnap Joey the Snail. With a witness testimony against him, Bullock is arrested. Back in the Batcave, Batman and Megan both read the news but decides to focus their attentions to a small scale he found on the docks.

"This isn't good…" he said.

"Good? Nothing's good! He's been arrested-!"

Bruce places his hand on Megan's to rub it to get her attention, and to calm her down. She thinks that it was her fault for saying the mean things to Bullock after coming on to her. Well, it was sort of his fault there.

"Calm down, Megan, it's not your fault."

"But the things I said after he tried to kiss me and all!" she said. "I hurt his feelings! I know he's a jerk for me to hate guys like that and be mean to you too, but…kidnapping or killing two criminals?! And for what? Rupert's not even behind this!"

"And it wasn't Bullock's fault. You and Gordon are both right." said Bruce. "I was…upset to think it could've been him, but I might've been wrong."

Megan couldn't believe on what he was hearing.

"Wait…Bruce, I could've told you that I know who's innocent and who's not, you know?"

"Through your eyes. Bullock can be a troublemaker to still be a great detective in Gotham. He reminded you of someone, didn't he?"

Bruce could tell? Well, this surprises Megan here.

"He does. For me to respect him, but not to like-like him…" she said. "But that's it. It's because of 'her' who taught me everything from back then." Megan gets back to work. "I'll tell you more later, okay? We got work to do if we're to prove Bullock is innocent!"

Bruce was happy to hear that from Megan so they work on the weird thing carefully to see it closer. As Alfred comes in with Batman's dinner.

"Master Bruce. Still studying on that thing, I see?"

"Ha!" Megan has something on her computer book. "A scale! That's what it is! But…this isn't any type of animal like this big of a scale I ever seen…unless you would have dinosaurs in Gotham, I got nothing."

That's when Bruce tells his butler and Megan that the scale, although reptilian in appearance, has a human cellular structure.

"Believe it or not, it is a scale. But its more human. But the texture of it is almost…reptilian."

"Then we're looking at someone who's half human or half…Snake? Lizard? Komodo Dragon?"

"Still trying to figure that part out." said Bruce.

Alfred listens in whole giving Bruce and Megan their meals.

"Do tell." he said.

"Bullock might not be a prime suspect after all."

Megan knew it first before Bruce did with enough evidences now.

"Told you so!"

"In any event, I've made your favorite, French Onion Soup." Alfred hands Bruce his food. "And when you let it get cold this time note that it's in a microwave-able crock."

Reminded of someone named 'Crock', Batman realizes that Bullock may not be the primary suspect after all, and gets an idea of where Conway and Martin might be. Soon, Megan sees it to get it like he just did.

"Croc?" questioned Bruce.

"Croc….?" Megan thought about it as well. "Ah! Crocodile! They are also a type of reptilian!"

The two know who or what it might be, Bullock was set up. And Joey and Sniper are still alive 'for now' somewhere that no one hasn't looked yet that's not on land.

"Alfred! You're beautiful!" Bruce said to him.

Megan follows Bruce for them to run off somewhere.

"Thanks again, Alfred. Bruce! Wait up! (Now I'm starting to get it all…)"

"Imaging if I had gotten around to telling him about the salad." Alfred said to himself.

To confirm their suspicions, Bruce Wayne and Megan go to the zoo and learns that crocodiles live in underwater caves. This is the final clue he needs to deduce the location of Conway and Martin.

"Of course!" Bruce said.

With Megan got everything down.

"Now I see…" she tells him. "The only place that this person who's half human and half crocodile could be located underwater at…the Gotham Harbor! That's it! It's time for us to go for a swim to rescue some low life criminals." Now that this mystery has been solved so far! Returning to Gotham Harbor, Batman and Megan go underwater in the Batboat. "Hey…I didn't know that this Batboat can become a submarine too!" surprised Megan.

"There's a lot of things I can do with this." Bruce/Batman said. "Suit up, we're going in."

Megan has her scuba suit all set to go being black, blue, and some pink all over to have some gear.

"Way ahead of you." Bruce likes the hot looks from Megan to pose a little.

"Wow…" he was speechless.

Megan was blushing again to cover her legs more that was showing with some tights around it.

"What? Why are you looking at me all funny?"

"Nothing...!" Batman said to her. "You look good in it."

"Come on." she said.

Batman 'gets his breathing mask on' as he and Megan go under water within the hidden caves of it. They find that there is in fact an underwater cave and the two kidnapped criminals are there.

"Batman! Megan!" said the scared Spider.

"Get us out of here!" cried out Joey.

Batman tells the two crooks to keep quiet as he and Megan tried to untie them. Until out of the waters, he appears…

"Batman!" Megan calls out to him. "You two freaks, stay put! Don't go anywhere!"

"We won't!" both the two said at the same time.

And they do that for they were more afraid of the person who kidnapped them. As Killer Croc, a half-man, half-crocodile criminal, arrives and attacks.

"Terrific." said Killer Croc. "Just what I need now. The freak job in the cape with his partner."

"You're no prize yourself." Batman said to him.

Megan was freaking out to see something that was almost not so human to her.

"Ah, Batman…Am I really seeing a half man and half crocodile here…? Look at this guy!"

"Look at me lively, lady! It might be your last."

He comes charging at Batman and Megan to move away in time, Killer Croc was kind of fast. But more in having enhanced strength, Croc easily gains the upper hand over his enemy, Batman was trapped.

"Batman!" Megan gets her gun out.

"What did I tell ya?" the beast warns Megan that he had Batman as his hostage. "Bein' a reptile man ain't pretty. But it's got its upsides. Like having the strength of a crocodile, for instance. But I guess you've learned that by now, huh? The hard way." he threatens Megan by using Batman as his hostage. "Shoot me and your pretty hero dies!"

She stands down as Killer Croc picks up the helpless Batman to throw him into the waters. Batman was being held down under water to get drown by Killer Croc's doing.

"Stop!" Megan uses her glove claws to slash through Killer Croc to hold back.

"Want to dance?" he chops down on her weapon to break it in half.

Not good on neither of their ends now.

"You ate my weapon!"

She fights for Killer Croc to use one hand to stop her being too strong to be fast to catch her punches and kicks many times with one hand. Then grabs her foot to send her flying to the rocky walls hard.

"Too slow!"

That had to hurt to see Batman was in danger to try getting back up.

"Let Batman go!" she said to shooting Killer Croc next to not faze him.

"Ouch, that stings." he mocks her. "Wait for your turn after I'm done with him first. You know, they used to call Killer Croc the meanest dude in the wrestling federation. Now, they'll call him the guy who iced the Batman and friend next when I'm done here."

Megan sees Spider and Joey make their exit for Megan couldn't get them and leave Batman to die from the likes of Killer Croc.

"Hey! We just saved you two and this is what we get?!" she fires another round to get Killer Croc's attention. "Let him go!"

Again with the bullets to bounce off of him.

"You want to use a bee-bee gun on me instead-!"

Batman uses his legs to send Killer Croc flying to the rocky walls now.

"Don't hold your breath." he made joke there.

Seizing the opportunity, the criminals make their escape but Batman manages to tie up Croc. With Megan using one thing to slow the villain down with her own gadget of a spraying body type of spray, but this one was different.

"Take that!"

"Hey…" Killer Croc had trouble moving. "I…I can't…move…!"

"Stun bottle." she said. "One spray on someone, will leave the stuck from their bodies for thirty minutes at least. But breathing and talking is still usable. I made it myself."

Killer Croc was mad now.

"When I get out of here…!" Megan kicks Killer Croc in the stomach to hurting him a little.

"Shut up!" now she tells Batman on the other matter. "Batman! The two other criminals are escaping underwater!"

And then Batman and Megan go underwater to catch the crooks before they can escape. Croc himself escapes, though, and continues with his plans. Seems that water washes the stun spray off him, great…But it did by the other two some time to get out of there alive. Batman and Megan return to the Batcave and searches for articles about Killer Croc.

"You two been studying for hours now, Master Bruce." said Alfred. "And the same to you too, Ms. Megan."

"Well, it's hard to find out on who or what we're dealing with here, huh Bruce?"

You said it, Megan.

"We can't find anything about lively human and half animal in any new paper articles." Bruce keeps on searching until he found one. "Here."

"Now it all makes sense." Megan reads it to studying it carefully. "This newspaper in Miami Florida says it all from four years ago. Look." she points at a picture of Killer Croc once a pro wrestler back then. "Born like that, and started off as a side show attraction of some circus they had. And then…a pro-wrestler…? Okay? Two years later, Croc move to Gotham City to turn his life to crime. From him to be so mean and violet, I can see why now. His real name is Waylon Jones."

And Bruce/Batman says the rest.

"Up until now, neither Megan or I haven't heard about him. But per this…Bullock was the officer who caught him and he was convicted on testimony given by Conway and Martin. Now that he's escaped, he's out for revenge against his three enemies."

"And he broke out to seek revenge…I see your point. Both of you." said Alfred.

"Payback time, that's for sure." said Megan.

Both Bruce and Megan headed on out again.

"You two already caught Conway and Snail." Alfred said to them. "With them could clear Detective Bullock now."

He has a very good point there, but still. It's a matter of life and death here!

"True, but that won't get us to Croc." said Bruce. "He won't return to his liar now that Megan and I know where it is."

The two got into the Batmobile.

"Then…We'll just have to make him come to us next." Megan said.

"You got it."

With the two criminals returned, Bullock is released and Croc takes the opportunity to assault him in his car.

"Croc?" shock Bullock. "How did you...?"

"Escape?" guess Killer Croc. "Simple. The guards don't think about the sewers. No one does except me."

"It was you who set me up for Spider and Joey!"

You got that right, Bullock.

"You got it. I wanted you to sweat it out in a cell for a while like I did. To know what it feels like, the way I do." However, Batman and Megan were also in the car waiting for him and manages to save Bullock. By grabbing on to Croc's hand for Batman, and Megan using her yo-yo's from the back seat of the car. "Huh?!" surprised Croc. "You two?!"

"Megan? Batman?" this also surprises Bullock.

The car loses control to crash into a lamp pole but no one was hurt. Leaving Croc to use a sewer lead to throw it at Batman, Megan, and Bullock who were still in the car.

"Batman!" Mean warns him. And in time, he closes the door to shield them in time, for Croc escapes into the sewers and Batman along with Megan too 'in her protected suit to fight in' soon follows him. "Bullock? Bullock!"

He was still alive but very weak to at least see Megan's face.

"Megan…I'm glad…that you're…alright…I'm sorry…and…I still…love you…" he said.

"(Oh, brother…!) Just stay there and we'll come back, okay?" Megan follows Batman. "We got ourselves a wild crocodile to go after!"

Into the sewers both Batman and Megan go.

"Stay close, Megan." Batman said.

"You know I will." she said back.

The two follow Killer Croc with the sewers and staying very close. Going deeper into an empty room to see no signs of Killer Croc, he was probably hiding form them.

"Give it up, Croc! We know everything now!" Batman calls out to him.

"We sure do!" as Megan does the same as well. "I knew Bullock wasn't the bad guy! Because you planted that toothpick on the dock, didn't you?!"

"And you impersonated Bullock at the jail." Batman said next.

Still looking all over, they soon hear Killer Croc saying the rest to them.

"Yeah, and it would have gone down smooth if you two hadn't butted in, but hey, I'm adaptable. When you grow up looking like I do, you gotta learn to go with the flow." Croc turns on the drain to get some water out. "I'll take care of you two first, and then Bullock will be last!"

The waters turn on to hit Batman and Megan hard to go in the waters to rise now.

"Croc! You cheater!" Megan tries swimming. "Batman!" he grabs on to her.

"I got you!"

"See?" Croc mocks them. "This ain't no Batcave! You two are on my turf now."

Batman tells Megan to put 'them' on, only she uses the contact lenses to be different from Batman's in his cowl.

"Do it, Megan." Batman said to putting on his.

"Light it up!" he does to blinding Killer Croc with some light flash that he threw at him, and Megan tied his legs to send him into the waters. A brief fight ensues and though Croc has the advantage of strength and better lung capacity, Batman manages to get the upper hand by using his arsenal. Getting trap in the walls to pulling himself out, Megan fires her gun to make the pipes burst out more water to hit him hard. "Direct hit!" Megan said with joy.

"Croc!" Batman goes to save the enemy.

"Wait…We're saving him now?!" she joins with him to getting out after that. "Wait up!"

Looks like both Batman and Megan did it again, as Croc is soon knocked out cold and given to Bullock who takes him into custody.

"Megan?" Bullock checks on her and Batman.

"Here's Croc. All yours." she said. "Please don't hurt Batman's feelings today." Megan walks over to Bullock to slap him in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For being a pervert to me and being rude to Batman and all of the time!" she then hugs Bullock in a friendly way after that. "And this…is for me to know that you weren't a bad guy. And I look up to you to remind me of someone."

Bullock liked to have a hug by Megan there.

"What do you mean by, someone that I reminded you of…?" he asked.

Megan couldn't remember much but this part from years ago.

"It has something to do about my mysterious past. I…I loss my parents to be killed somehow and I've forgotten my memories of it, but I was alone on the streets to be found, trained, and cared for until late last year…she was gone. But she taught me the ways to fight back to be strong like Gordon is. And for you too. So I respect you, Bullock! And that's it. As a partner and friend, not your lover. Okay?" she said. "I just wanted to point that out to you. Even Batman knew you were innocent afterwards thanks to us investigating."

That they did, for Bullock was confused about that part.

"I see…" he then asks Batman to lowering his gun down. "Why? Why did you stick your neck out like that to help me? I still have feelings for Megan, I know you love her."

This comes to Megan's surprised.

"What?!"

"Because I thought you were guilty too and I was wrong. Well, Megan didn't." he explains. "I guess I was jealous at first to not believe in you up until the very end. We may have different ways of enforcing the law, but we both believe in it. And share the same feelings for Megan."

Soon Bullock smiled to know that Megan was in good hands.

"I guess, either way I'll fight for you, Megan. Even if you always reject me!" he said. "Batman, you watch and care for her like I do. My way!"

I think he gets the picture, Bullock. As Megan smiles to be fine with that part, a little.

"If we can watch ourselves…then I'm cool with it, Bullock. Thanks."

He smiles to show that he might care for Batman in his respects. Bullock then shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Ah, go on. I'll take it from here." said Bullock.

Batman was then gone for Megan to leave too after seeing if Killer Croc will stay out cold this time, he will.

"He's all yours then." she takes off.

As Bullock was left with the out cold Killer Croc to look at.

"Not a bad piece of work." he said to himself.

The next day, Bullock is formally cleared of all charges and tells criminals to beware that he's back on the street 'and ready to kick butt'. For Megan and Batman to see that on the news to be happy about Bullock; for our Dark Knight to present a rose for Megan to have, a special one at that.

"Here." said Bruce. "I think this plant suits you better."

She accepts it to have some respect to Bullock now as her partner and nothing else to treasure this type of flower always.

"Thanks, Bruce." she smells it. "Besides you though, it's hard to understand men who always fight over me. For you and Bullock that is."

And for that, Megan's slowly starting to understand for Bruce/Batman loves her a lot and for her to see that as well. Either way, there are others to still care and to be trusted…hard to understand, but they would never go rouge, you know? Yeah, Detective Harvey Bullock, be true to yourself and go a bit easy on Batman a bit more, will you?


	20. Fear of Victory

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 20 – Fear of Victory

In a dormitory at Gotham University, Dick Grayson and his roommate, Brian Rogers, watch a sports newscast on a University football game from the day before. The report ends praising Brian's performance and his high likelihood of being drafted by a professional team. Brian is a little nervous about an upcoming game in which he will be monitored carefully, but Dick is sure he'll do fine. Returning their attention to the TV, they are both taken aback by a report on a series of bizarre sports bloopers: several athletes – many of them odds-on favorites – suddenly have panic attacks in the middle of their games, causing them to lose. From boxing, hockey, and tennis.

"Heavily favored middle-weight champion, Rudy Lovell set two new records: one for the shortest fight in history, the other for the 50-yard dash. Goalie Rick Gale came up with another way to protect his goal; rather unorthodox, wouldn't you say, Rick? But effective. And here's top seed, Chris Adams making it seem like she's in the wrong racket."

Just then, there is a knock on the door and Brian answers it to a courier with a telegram. Brian is confused by the message and Dick has a look at what it says. It wishes Brian luck, but reminds him that 'only a fool knows no fear' and they both agree this telegram is 'weird'. On the day of the match, the situation is shockingly unexpected. Gotham University is down 24 to 3, with Brian looking sloppy and unfocused. When the ball is snapped and Brian is charged by the opposing players, he sees them as horrific monsters, and drops the ball, curling up in terror. The game is stopped so a medical team can see to him. Dick jumps down from the stands and runs to his friend, hearing him mumbling incoherently. The doctors take Brian to the infirmary, leaving behind a confused and concerned Dick. Also Megan seems to be getting something from this whole thing, from a fellow type of buddy playing basketball, it happened to her the same thing like Dick's friend. Knowing this that those two weren't the only ones here.

"Hmm…" she reads a newspaper article to put into her computer book. "(Strange, famous people in random sport games…losing their edges? Big game of theirs for them to lose their cool to see something out of nowhere to be afraid of. Nervous? Scared of losing? Something to happen in the last few days? Who's to say? But to those who have place their bets on them, have been losing their money because of it. For their coaches and doctors are unable to find any answers…?) Okay, backup time!" Megan calls up for Batman. "Hey, Bruce."

He answers Megan's call from her belt.

"I'm here, Megan, so you've heard about the panic attacks during the sport games?"

"You know it." she said. "I think we'll talk more during our night patrol tonight for us to learn more about this type of issue."

"You and me both, along with my other partner Robin."

Oh, yeah, this will be Megan's first-time meeting with Bruce Wayne/Batman's partner Dick Grayson/Robin 'a cooler version of him'.

"Robin huh? First time I'll be seeing the tough student in Gotham Universality Dick Grayson to help us out. Should be fun. I take it that his friend's in the same spot as the others?"

"You could say that." said Bruce. "I'll be there with him soon."

"Roger that!"

Later that day, on night patrol, Robin asks Batman his take on his classmate's strange behavior. Batman believes it's just stress, but then they and Megan in her car all notice of two robbers on the top of a building, attempting to get away with smuggled jewelry.

"Time to punch in." Batman sees them up top. "Megan."

"I'm here."

"Megan?" Robin was lost. "You mean that's her? Your lady partner that you've been telling me about? That's her?"

Megan introduces herself to Dick.

"Hi, you're Dick Grayson, who's also Robin. I heard a lot about you." Megan shakes hands with him. "I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham. Also at times as Bruce Wayne's body guard and Batman's trustworthy partner."

"Hi yourself." he shakes hands too and smiles.

"Right! Come on, boys! It's time to catch us some bad guys…" Megan was all geared up to go. Batman and Robin point their grapples 'and Megan using her long ribbon to do the same' and begin to reel up, but halfway up, Robin is overcome by fear and cannot move forward. Terrified, he begins sweating and shaking, losing his grip on the grapple. Megan sees this to stop half way up top to aid him. "Robin!" she tries to reach out to him. "Hold on tight! I'm coming for you!"

Desperately, he clings onto the wall of the building, barely holding himself in place. Megan tries to climb down slowly to reach out for Robin before he falls to his death.

"Megan? What are you doing?" Robin asks in fear.

"What am I doing? Trying to save your life! Now take my hand!" she tries to reach out to him.

"But who's going to save you?!"

This was bad for Batman to be seeing this too.

"Robin!" he calls out to his partner.

"Batman…I could use some help here…!"

Batman stops to see to him and Megan, and the robbers take advantage to hurl bricks at him.

"I'm coming!" Batman tries to dodge them, but is eventually hit and falls off, barely able to grip the wall nearby Robin.

"Batman!" Megan panicked to grab Batman's hand. "I can't hold on…for much longer…"

He asks for Robin's help, but he is still trembling, frozen in place.

"Robin! Give us a hand!" Batman said to him.

"I…I can't…" Poor Robin.

"Hey, Batman! Catch this!" said one of the robbers.

Meanwhile, the two robbers manage to knock off one of the statues atop of the building, forcing Batman to let go rather than be hit by it. Megan and Robin watch the horror happened.

"Batman!"

"No!"

While falling, Batman manages to save himself with a spare grapple, as he goes into a random woman's building to surprise her.

"Oh my!" she said to see Batman standing up and gather his bearings for the woman is now impressed by who has entered her apartment. "Oh! My..."

Batman then opens the front door, turns, gives the woman a small grin and is on his way. For Batman tries to re-ascend the building before the two robbers can drop another statue on Robin and Megan.

"Hey! What's wrong, bird boy? Bat got your tongue? Or did she?" the robber laughs.

For those two drop another statue at the Robin and Megan to be hanging by an edge now.

"This will take care of those two!"

Well, Batman takes care of those robbers to be tied up with the broken statue for Megan to see.

"Yes." she was happy. "Robin, listen to me. Hold my arm and don't let go. I'll help you!"

Robin tries to until Batman arrives for him, he felt a bit calm now for doing it by looking at Megan to try to be brave for him. I think he was blushing while holding Megan's soft hand. Oh, boy. Another one has a crush on her.

"Megan…You're kind of cute up close."

Megan felt shy when he said that. After subduing the bad crooks, Batman takes Robin under his arm and lowers him slowly to the ground. And Megan joins them with her ribbon to climb back down from one step at a time to make Dick/Robin feel better.

"Alright, we did it." she said. "Good work hanging in their Robin, but…why were you afraid? Are you sick?" Megan places her hand to check on Robin's temperature to feel fine, well he was blushing.

"No…I'm fine…I'm just afraid suddenly." he said. "I use to be afraid of heights."

"Come again now?"

With Megan confused, Batman tries helping him out.

"All right, Robin, pull yourself together." he said.

Robin tries to breath slowly the best he could.

"I don't know what happened to me!" said the panic Robin. "I was scared to death…! I couldn't even think! It was so unreal!"

Megan now gets the whole thing to put together little by little.

"Bruce, we better go to Gotham University together." she said.

"What for?"

"I believe that we both know that Dick and his friend might be having some problems like the other sportsmen do on TV. Trust me."

She was, the three of them go do just that. Considering it too coincidental for both Robin and his roommate to have had panic attacks on the same day, Batman and Megan both go with him to the University and investigate their dorm room.

"It's too strange that you and roommate would have panic attacks on the same day." said Batman to be looking around for some clues.

"It is…" Robin holds Megan hands to stay with him.

"Wait, Megan. Stay with me, just until I feel a little bit better…?"

And so, she does that while scanning around the room by using her watch.

"All right, Dick, I'm here for you." said Megan. "We're in this together so just remain calm."

"Still, I…!" he was panicking again. "I still can't believe it! I could've gotten you killed! Both of you!"

Megan just holds Dick's hand to stay calm and he tries staying with her.

"Hey, hey…It's okay. We're fine. It wasn't your fault."

"She's right." said Batman. "Just calm down, we'll figure this whole mess out." Batman then finds the mysterious telegram and notices it staining his gloves with a strange powder. "Did you see this?"

Megan and Robin look at it too as Megan scans the powered to analyze it on her computer book.

"Powder on a piece of paper…"

Batman stops Megan from touching it in time.

"Careful." he said. "I have gloves on, Megan, maybe you shouldn't touch it until I can look it up."

"Good idea there. Good thing my computer book can suck up anything and put it into the system to study on it." she turns to Robin next. "So, Dick, you know about this thing?"

He looks at it again.

"A screwing telegram? Sure." he then sees powder on his gloves. "Hey…What's this?"

"That's what we want to know ourselves…" Megan said.

"It's our lead." Batman added.

At the Batcave, Batman and Megan analyze the substance on the telegram. He tests one of them on the cats to use with a mouse.

"Bruce…are you sure?"

"It's fine, Megan, they won't get hurt." he said to her. "Megan and I suspect that the chemical is absorbed to the skin."

Megan explains to Dick as Bruce tests it on a cat to be smelling it.

"It wouldn't matter how it gets on you. Hands, sweat to absorb it from within you, smelling it, or tasting it. Works either way to take affected on a person, even on animals too."

The cat was still itself…

"Nothing's happening." said Dick.

"Not yet." Batman then places the mouse in there with the cat.

Once the cat sees the mouse to hissing at it, then it gets scared of it suddenly.

"Fifteen seconds." Megan added. "Guess it works faster on animals and a little more time on humans."

"Just as I thought." Bruce tells the rest to get the mouse out of there. "The fear chemical is activated by adrenaline. So whenever you, or Brian, or any of the other athletes got agitated..."

Dick gets it now to say the rest for Bruce and Megan.

"The stuff kicks in, turning our excitement to fear. But how long is this gonna last?" he said.

"Yes, and only one person can do something like that to awaken people's fears. Although…I thought I never hear from that weirdo again…!" Megan already knows who it was. "Isn't that right, Bruce?"

"You're right, Megan." said Batman. "I'm afraid there's only one person who can answer that: The Professor of Fear himself, The Scarecrow."

Yeah, about him…Was Scarecrow in Arkham and locked up with the rest of the insane criminals…? Even Dick knows of that too.

"No, it can't be. He's locked up in Arkham...isn't he?"

"Well, only one way to find out." Megan said. "Let's go have a look and see."

They go to Arkham Asylum where a guard is given food to serve to the Scarecrow.

"This is for Jonathan Crane." said the cook lady.

The orderly takes care of that part for her.

"I got it!" he opens the tray to see what food it was for today. "Hey, corn on the cob! A scarecrow's gotta love that. Heh heh heh!"

As the cook walks away as the orderly dumps the food in the trash. That's when both Batman and Megan confronts him after talking to the security guard.

"Has Professor Crane lost his appetite?" Batman said to be stepping out of the shadows.

Batman, Megan, and Robin 'who was staying close to them' go up to the orderly.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"But the Scarecrow is…right?" Megan shows her gun at the man. "What's up with that?"

He tries to say something, for he was lying.

"What-What do you mean?" he asked. "He's in his cell."

"And Megan and I'd like to make sure of that."

Batman and Megan should anyways.

"Take my word, I-I just saw him five minutes ago."

Either way, they're still doing it to ignore the Orderly's words.

"Then you won't mind if the two of us pay him a visit."

Megan makes sure that the man was on his best behavior to not do anything funny in front of them.

"Then let us check on it, will you?" Megan grabs the keys away from the man. "Thanks."

He still tries to stop them for Robin to see that something was off about this guard.

"But you two can't neither of you! It's the against the rules!"

Trying to touch Megan first to grab his arm to straining it a little as a warning.

"Do that to me again, and you'll be sorry…!"

He stops in time to move away and from Batman giving him the glare from his eyes.

"Stay with him, Robin." he said. "Megan, stay close to me. We're going in."

"Right."

Guess Robin does that for those two, that guard won't be any trouble after this.

"Fine…by…me…"

As Batman and Megan enter the cell to see Joker…

"The cowl is familiar, but I'm blanking on the face!" said the mad clown.

Along with Two-Face, and Poison Ivy in theirs to be passing by them, the terrified guard wrestles free and runs as Batman removes Scarecrow's hat, revealing it to be a decoy.

"Great, now we have him on the run again." said Megan. "Guess we know that's he's behind the whole fear things with the people playing sports. What now, Batman?"

With that, Joker, who has just seen Batman and Megan walk inside, laughs at the outcome. At a bookie's, Scarecrow (in disguise) collects his latest winning, over $28,000. Its owner, Leon the Bookie wonders why the mystery man has been winning so steadily, and Scarecrow just says he makes his own luck. Leon turns to one of his lackeys and asks him to follow Scarecrow and 'be persuasive' with him. The thug confronts Scarecrow at his hideout in an abandoned theater.

"Lost?" he asked. "You have that bewildered look but your sort always does."

The thug grabs on to the man to threaten him to demand some answers.

"I ain't lost. I'm lookin' for you!" said the thug. "I wanna know how come you always win, Mr. Lucky."

"It's quite simple, actually. I fix the games." he answers back.

"You can't fix all those sports, nobody can!"

"Oh, he of little brains, allow me to illustrate." he gives the thug a telegram paper. "Here, you can read, can't you?"

Scarecrow hands the thug an envelope. The thug opens it and looks at the telegram within. He reads it aloud.

"What the...? 'Boo!' That's it?" he was lost. "Hey, is this some kinda joke?"

When he demands to know how he keeps winning, Scarecrow merely gives him a trick telegram and removes his disguise 'with a new look he has on to look a whole lot better'.

"It's no joke, I assure you. It's the fear of victory and the agony of-" the thug pulls Scarecrow out of the shadows to see his true face. "The Scarecrow!" he moves in closer to the thug, who has fallen in to a terrified state.

The next day, Batman and Megan are called to the Police infirmary by Commissioner Gordon where they find the thug scared stiff, hidden under his bed.

"I want my mommy…I want my mommy…" cried out the man.

Yep, he was all cooped up as a scared person.

"Is he alright…?" Megan looks it up. "Oh, wait. Right, the fear powder. Must've got to him."

"That's how we found hm." said Gordon. "Scared as a rat at a cat convention. I never seen anything like it."

"You haven't been watching the sport's channel." said Batman.

It all makes sense now on what Scarecrow was up to.

"Sports?" Gordon was lost. "What does that have to do with…?"

Batman answers that part for Gordon.

"Try putting two and two into one, Commissioner. That crook in there works for Leon the Bookie. And word has it, that he's been taking the gym a lot lately."

That big guy in his cell, big time on that part.

"You mean that walking pile of straws and scaring tough people who does sports?" ask Gordon. "And then bets against their teams?"

"It would make perfect sense there…" said Megan. "Scarecrow's scheme is 'fixing' the games to win at gambling by disabling the favored candidates with his fear toxin. That's why he's been doing all of it."

Batman knew that Megan would get that par right.

"A perfect way to have money in that dirty trick there."

"Then we better put a stop to his madness." she said to Batman.

Back at the cave, Robin is trying to overcome his fear by walking a narrow cliff, but Batman returns just in time to keep him from falling.

"I…I'm trying…really…" said the scared Dick/Robin.

"Hey, what were you thinking? Take it easy, Dick." Megan was worried. "You almost fell!"

Dick tries calming down again with Bruce and Megan helping him out.

"I learned to walk on a high wire and now I can't stand on a step stool without freaking!" he felt bad. "I…I can't help you anymore, Bruce. Nor I can't with you either, Megan."

Well, that was sort of a problem there.

"Easy, Dick, it's bound to ware off soon." said Bruce. "But at the meantime, you got to fight it. And regain control."

"Yeah, like I am…I can't seem to remember about my past." Megan told Dick.

This was news to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I do little by little, but I get by through the day. The trick to it is this, Dick, when you know that if anyone else is in danger, then I'm sure that you'll find that courage again to be yourself when facing that fear."

Megan has a point, and from then on for Dick to be falling for her. But for right now, there's work to be done.

"Take her word for it, Megan's been by my side a lot besides fighting crime." Bruce said to place his arm around Megan's shoulders.

"Can we just get to work? Come on."

"Where to?" ask Dick.

"I thought we catch a game tonight." Bruce explains. "A football game's going on to be the next target for Scarecrow to make more money from his fear powder on them."

Meaning of another telegram could be a big bet there. Megan and Batman were good to go, Robin on the other hand…

"I don't know…" he said. "I might get in your way."

"You can be my set of eyes. Get in, I'll drive real slow." Bruce does so with the Batmobile. "Megan, you help him up and be my backup with him."

Looks like Megan will do that for Dick to get better.

"Whatever gets him to be his super hero self again, I'm on it."

Outside the stadium, Robin and Megan using her special telescope mini mirrors' spot Scarecrow despite the big crowd and manages to follow him until he reaches the lockers.

"You see him too, Megan?" he asks her.

"You bet."

Now the two must go inside as Batman takes care of the rest, that includes of Robin conquering his fear.

"Okay, Robin. Get it together." he grabs Megan's arm again. "Come on."

"I can walk you know." she said.

"I know, but with you by my side…I don't know…I feel calmer around you."

Yep, Dick Grayson/Robin was falling for Megan. Does he even know about her and Bruce Wayne/Batman yet?

"Wait…You do?" she asked.

The two got inside of the place and Batman got the wrong telegrammed being a teenage boy.

"Telegram for Mitch Nole." said Courier for Batman seizes his arm to get the wrong one, not Scarecrow. "What?! What's wrong?! All I did was double park! I'll move it! I swear!"

Leaving Batman to groan and lets him go. Robin and Megan both hide behind a nearby hall-stand spots Scarecrow putting his toxin in one of the helmets. Once he leaves, Robin and Megan must dispose of the helmet right away.

"All right, Scarecrow. What's your game plan this time?"

The two go into the lockers to see just that, for Megan to scan the helmets to be right for the powder was in it.

"So that's what his plan is." she scans it to be sure. "The powders are inside the helmets, Dick. We need to change them with the normal ones for the players before they come back to wear them for the game. We can do this as a team."

"But how?" he asks her.

Megan uses her type of air horn to spray out disinfected things as water all over the helmets.

"Like that, now we replacement them with the good ones."

Nicely done. Shortly after, in the field, Gotham is leading and is close to winning the game.

"There's enough powder in that helmet to panic a pachyderm!" questioned the Scarecrow.

Scarecrow is puzzled by the delayed action of his toxin, when he is caught on the roof of the stadium by Batman. All of this to make money to get more fear chemicals to buy.

"Change of luck, Scarecrow?" Batman shows himself at his enemy. "You're aware that gambling is illegal in Gotham?"

And a dumb reason why he was doing all of this, for the money to make more fear toxin.

"I need the money, Batman!"

Really? Panicked, Scarecrow pulls out a test-tube with the fear substance and threatens to drop it on the people below, causing mass panic. As Robin and Megan see that too for Batman was in trouble now.

"Oh, no." worried Robin.

"We have to stop Scarecrow! Bruce needs us!" Megan goes on top first. "Back me up, Dick! I know you can do it!"

He tries to get his head back in the game, that's for sure.

"Megan…Come on, Robin…Get it together!" he said to himself.

Batman is held at bay, and just to make sure, Scarecrow drops it anyway. The tube lands on the rim of a scaffold, and Batman goes after it. It was about to fall.

"We're too late!" Megan panics.

"Say goodbye to the happy people, Batman and Megan." Scarecrow laughs. "And bring on the fear show!"

As they struggle, the test-tube falls and Robin has no choice but to defeat his fear: he uses his grappler to swing towards the tube and catch it. He did it! Also, the football game was well played for the other players to be winning.

"Good work, Robin." Batman said to him.

"I…I did it…" he said. "You were right, Megan."

Defeated, Scarecrow tries to escape, but has no chance. Megan goes up to punching him in the face.

"Oh, no…"

"All bets…are off, Scarecrow!" she gets to him. "Batman…"

He grabs the villain to be handcuffed.

"Lucky for Megan and I switch the helmets in time before the game." said Robin.

To Megan and Batman, all was well in the end.

"Looks like you got a handle on your problem."

Seems that Dick/Robin did well today and with some encouragement that he has gotten on a job well done.

"Yeah. I'm getting there."

Megan runs up to high five Robin on a fine job well done.

"Nicely done, Robin! I knew you would face your fears in the end!" Instead of a high five, Robin just kisses Megan on the lips a little.

"It's thanks to you and Bruce who helped me out a lot…" he said to be blushing. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

"Ah…yeah, let just stay as friend, okay?" she was being nice to him. "We do make a great team though."

So Robin goes with that for the time being.

"I guess we do."

Later, at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Dick watch TV in the living room, as Brian Rogers signs a much-desired contract with the Gotham Knights.

"Looks like your friend is back on track again." Bruce said to Dick.

"You said it." and Megan.

"Yeah. I can't wait to congratulate him!"

Well, besides that part…

"You can always send a telegram."

Dick smiles at Bruce's suggestion to congratulate his room-mate through a telegram. Nice joke there, wouldn't you guys say? And for Megan to go along with it, and have a break from those guys for a while.

"Sign, send, deliver, and done." she said to smile as well. "I hope they check on people next time unlike before who was the Scarecrow. Doubt it."

You can say that again…I doubt they have people like that anymore, but whatever.


	21. The Clock King

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 21 – The Clock King

On a Gotham City subway, attorney-at-law Hamilton Hill sits next to Temple Fugate, a businessman typing intently on a laptop computer.

"Good morning, Hill." said Fugate.

"Oh!" Hill notice Fugate to sit on the same train he goes on. "Good morning, um..."

Fugate knows from every time line every day to tell the soon to be mayor of Gotham all about it. He was that good, a bit too good at it of a type of timing OCD of his.

"Fugate. Temple Fugate." he said. "I should think you remember the name by now, councilor. We've only been taking the same train every day for one year, seven months and thirteen days."

"Oh right! The efficiency expert."

Hill notices how tense he is, and Fugate stiffly informs him that he is preparing to appear in court to appeal against a multi-million-dollar verdict against his company. Hill asks if Fugate at least takes a coffee break. When Fugate says that he does, at precisely 3:00, Hill suggests that he shake up his routine a bit and 'take it at three-fifteen', the better to appear more relaxed in court. So picky to his own co-workers.

"I needed those five minutes ago." Fugate takes the files.

"I'm sorry, sir, but..."

At least go easy on the boy, dude…

"Thirty-seven pages? That would take a copier exactly one minute and forty-nine seconds. One more delay like this and you're fired!"

Yeah…Again, very picky through his daily time thing. After returning to his office, Fugate considers this advice, and, to the utter astonishment of his secretary, asks her to put his coffee in a thermos. Fugate takes his coffee to a park, but just when he begins to relax, disaster strikes: he is hit by a stray ball from some children, and his papers are scattered everywhere by the wind. In his scramble to pick them up again, a dog barks and startles him, making him fall into a fountain. He arrives late to the courthouse, and the judge rules that since Fugate failed to appear, the verdict will stand in default. When Fugate protests that his company will be ruined, the judge advises 'then perhaps this will teach you to be on time for a change'.

"Due to his failure to appear, this court finds your client in default. Judgement stands at twenty-million dollars."

Now the judge tells Fugate that.

"No! You can't!" Fugate begged the judge. "I'll be ruined!"

"Then perhaps this will teach you to be on time for a change."

As his lawyer shrugs, apologetically and leaves, Fugate screams like a madman at the financial ruin of his career...

"Aaaahhhhhh!" he screams.

Seven years later at 8:57 AM, Hill is mayor of Gotham, running for re-election. Yet again for Megan to hang around to see that Mayor Hill is well protected to be paid for it.

"(Sometimes I wonder why I get stuck in this mess while still getting paid.)" Megan asks herself. "(Whatever…The sooner this day's done, the better.) Re-election this mayor to run Gotham once again, people. Yeah, yeah…" she was being silly to be saying that with the flag up.

On his way to a fundraiser, his limousine is stopped when traffic lights begin malfunctioning, creating several crashes and a major gridlock. Seems that both Bruce and Alfred know of Megan's little helping job to see what was going on. For the others go crazy from here to there.

"What's going on?"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Hey! Hey!" Megan clams everyone down. "It's no one's fault nor Alfred's either, Mr. Taxi Driver."

Bruce then says something from the car.

"Those two are right. Look." he shows them of the traffic lights were going crazy on and off. "The traffic lights are malfunctioning."

Megan sees that someone hacked into the system to do just that for Megan to track down on her own to controlling them 'with her computer book' after that.

"So weird… (Doing something like this would take someone with a lot of skills like mine and timing.)"

Mayor Hill was confused on what was going on right now.

"What the devil?"

As several motorists start blaming Hill.

"There's your problem! Down with Mayor Hill!" one bystander said. "Nothing works in this city no more because of him."

Oh, boy…Looks like the people are turning against the mayor now because of this unknown mess, even Megan sees that he was innocent.

"Wait! Mayor Hill's to blame?" she questions the people. "Sure, he's a jerk to Batman and I get paid to help him out, but him as a bad person…? No one's perfect you know!"

Mayor Hill tries to keep his cool.

"It's nice for you to support me, Ms. Tsuki, but please…" he said quietly. "Me hating someone…? I'm just saying my point of view about Batman is all, I don't hate him to the bone."

"Just pointing out the truth, a little."

Megan was 'kind of right' for Alfred and Bruce sees that Mayor Hill might be in big trouble. Just then, someone unknown on a rooftop above releases a poster of Hill's campaign, graffiti to make him look like a devil, sending the populace into uncontrollable laughter. Megan was laughing a little to stop after that.

"Another nonsense of messing with my message to the people?" questioned the Mayor. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?!"

Alfred knew that this was Megan's chance to make a call to Bruce privately.

"Ms. Megan, you have a phone call in your other bag."

Good call for him for her to do just that.

"Hey, Bruce, you know what to do." she said to him on the headphones of hers to contacting Bruce close by, but quietly in front of everyone else. "Both you and I know that Mayor Hill's annoying to be taught a lesson and still protecting him I guess."

"I'll be right there."

Bruce Wayne, who happened to be driving ahead of Hill's limousine, makes a quick costume change as Batman and flies up to the roof of the building for Megan joins with him.

"Sorry, Mayor! Got to solve this problem for you with Batman's help whether you like him or not!" she takes off for he has no other choice now to try winning again with any luck.

"Ms. Tsuki-! Oh, just take care of this mess please. And protect me too…"

Where they see Fugate, now styling himself 'The Clock King'.

"Hold it!" said Batman.

"Don't move!" Megan gets her gun out.

"Well, well, the Batman. And his sidekick, Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter, I take it? It's about time you two showed up." said the strange man. "I suppose either one of you are wondering why I put the city in a stand still right now. Well, let just say that I'm a special citizen type of human being with some time on his hands."

He throws a watch at them for Megan gets something from her watch showing that it was a bomb.

"Look out, Batman!" she warns him in time.

For him to move away and Megan to use a net to hit the watch in the air to go off in time. A close call.

"How did you know it was a bomb, Megan?"

"Do you think besides looking it up in x-ray vision from my watch, and for a man to throw away something very rare? I thought about it really." she answers.

Soon Temple Fugate tries walking away to make his escape to say this to them.

"Not bad, young lady. You're timing's perfect. As you two will be something for me to beat first to get back at the mayor, for I am the Clock King."

Odd name for a villain like him, huh? Even for Megan.

"Clock King? What kind of super villain name is that?"

When Batman and Megan both corner him from leaving, they demand some answers.

"I want some answers, wise guy." demanded Batman. "Talk!"

And Megan had her gun out and ready to be pointing it at Fugate.

"No kidding!"

From looking scared and now acting all calm again, what was up with Fugate? Didn't look good at all from a time keeper type of person he was.

"A pity, I don't know what to tell you two, Batman. Megan." he said to them. "Except perhaps that the 9:15 is always six minutes early." he falls off the building and lands safely on the roof of an oncoming train as it speeds away.

"He really jumped." surprised Megan. "Well, Bruce, how do we stop someone like him with brains and his little toys of clocks? Well?"

No kidding! Batman investigates the control center for the city's traffic lights, and finds the remains of a time bomb there, including a highly expensive Metronex pocket watch that was used as the detonator. Thanks to Alfred's driving him and Megan, they think through on this whole mess.

"If the creep with the clocks did mess with the traffic lights, he had to come here to do it."

Megan sees it for herself to pinpoint it out like a tracking device of her from the computer book.

"That's where my program is getting at knowing that Clock King has that skill in doing so, well I can do better."

"It's still illegal for anyone to do it, Megan." Bruce said to her.

"Hey, come on now. I have the rights to hack into anything thanks to Gordon's permission." she said. "What? You're teasing me about it after what that Clock King dude did this morning?"

With Megan was acting silly to Bruce, he smiles at her. Cute. As Batman and she uses their Bat Grappler to a ribbon to climb up top, while Alfred waits for them where no one else can see the car.

"You could say that." Bruce then keeps Alfred to stay put. "Wait here, Alfred."

"My pleasure, you two. This is one of the finest back alleys in all of Gotham." Alfred stares down at a rat on the car's hood.

Batman runs the watch's serial number and Megan hacking through the system, and finds Fugate's name.

"I think we got something here, Bruce." Megan looks it up. "So weird…"

"What kind of saboteur uses a $6,000 Metronex to trigger a time bomb?"

Good question on that part, Bruce/Batman. For he and Megan get another ride from Alfred to their next location on where Fugate was at with the blow-up bomb in their hands, as a clue so far since it went off inside of the building from the looks of it.

"A saboteur with too much money?" question Alfred.

"A waste of money…" Megan added.

"Then someone with no life?" Alfred took a guess on that part.

But still, how can both Batman and Megan find the answers they needed about Fugate? Megan thought about something on her end…

"Does some places have address left out?"

"Yes." answer Batman too look it up from the car to have a computer. "Some jewelry places have address left at the clock company as well. Let see what the police data base turns up…"

As Batman types in, Megan gives him a hand to hack into it too just in case.

"Let see here…Gotham Police Database – Time tech watch and jewelry. Sale No. 406925-Date-I. Credit card no. 90382371. And…" Megan has got something to search on. "Got it!'

The two looked at the name of the true person being Clock King.

"Nice work, Megan." said Bruce. "Temple Fugate. 362 Brave Vongole. You have it down?"

Megan had it to type down and pinpoint the location into Alfred's computer screen of a GPS type of address finder.

"Already on it, Bruce. And Alfred, you know what to do." she said.

"Then let's go."

Entering in…a weird looking area that Fugate lives in for the other three to be seeing this.

"It appears that Mr. Fugate use to live…in a very strange area like this one here." said Alfred.

Investigating Fugate address, Batman and Megan seeing an old building of his already tore down and long out of business.

"A Watch Company…" Megan looks at it. "Oh, yeah…I heard about this place. Very good making clocks all over Gotham for this Temple Fugate guy use to run, until he was late for a court meeting to be in trouble by someone. Because of him losing the paper work for some reason, he loss the case and the company to lose his job in the end. All because he was late…? Well, it's a shame but there's nothing that anyone can do because of it." she then sees something underneath the sign. "Stairs?"

Batman lifts the sign off there for him and Megan to see it.

"It could be our only lead." he said.

Soon the two find the place an empty except for a multitude of clocks. Examining Fugate's papers, Batman finds data on the city's power and water networks for Megan to continue to hack into as well, but the most data are on the city's clock tower.

"Our only lead so far, Bruce. Look at this." she sees the paper work. "Why does Fugate hate Mayor Hill so much? That's another big mystery to be solved next." listening to the police band… "Lots of things to be going on in Gotham lately…From the sound of things on the radio both Alfred and I are getting here." said Megan.

Well, Bruce wanted to know about Fugate having the works about the city clock tower that the man had the most.

"What is it about a particular clock tower? He's got more data on it than anything else in the city."

Alfred then hears of a small blackout localized to a block where the Gotham Mutual bank's main branch is located. For Megan pinpoints the location right away.

"The Gotham Branch?" she asks.

"It seems like it from what I'm picking up here." Alfred answered back. "Must be turning off the power to unlock the bank vault."

"It's a timing code to get hack from it…" Batman tries to guess.

And from there…the three say it together on who was behind that mess.

"Fugate!"

Told you so. Suspecting Fugate, Batman and Megan go to investigate from that bank area right away. For once they got in the building, there were a lot of people on the floor a sleep from the gas spreading, as those two were wearing masks on their faces to have another look around. But it is a trap: as soon as he enters the vault, the door slams shut behind them, and a machine on the floor begins humming. Megan couldn't hack through the vault for her computer book wasn't working.

"What?" she kept on trying with no luck. "Batman, I can't hack through the vault to get us out of here. I think this was a trap!"

She was right, they were. As a tape recorder on top of it plays a message from Fugate, explaining that the machine is a vacuum pump that is slowly removing all the oxygen from inside the vault.

"Sorry I couldn't have been with you two in person, Batman and Megan, but I have a train to catch. This box contains a high-speed vacuum pump. I know you've got all kinds of gas masks, so I'm putting you two out of my misery by simply removing all the oxygen in the room. The process will take fifteen minutes which is exactly seventeen minutes less than the time it would take the both of you to burn through the door with that oxyacetylene torch of yours. Oh, and I don't recommend trying to open the pump's housing. It's rigged with a vibration sensitive explosive. Of course if you want to get blown to bits, that's fine by me. By the way, it's time to say adieu, Batman! And good night to you as well, sweet princess."

The tape stops after that for Batman and Megan were outmatched by Clock King now…No gadgets, hacking into systems, or any tricks for this man was one set ahead of him. Megan was freaking out, for Batman shows her to remain calm to have their oxygen from within them still, then carefully removing the tape recorder, Batman gets the tape out to start breaking it in half. Pointing to Megan, she follows him to do whatever he says so to try getting out alive with air.

"(Okay, Bruce, you're right. The more we panic, the less air we have. We're a team, right?)" she was lost on what he was doing to the tape to removing the film. "(What…What are you doing?)" Elsewhere, Hill is dedicating Gotham's new subway station, home of the world's first fully-automated line. But the subway train he asked for has yet to arrive, embarrassing him in front of the laughing crowd. Then Fugate's voice interrupts over the sound system, taunting Hill. Then two subway trains start hurtling toward each other from opposite ends of the same track. People flee the station in panic, and the trains crash. In the ensuing chaos, Hill disappears. Batman contrives an escape from the trap: breaking the cassette from the recorder in half, he and Megan pull out the tape reels and uses the tape as a makeshift pulley system to gingerly swing the pump box toward the vault door. So far, so good very slowly at a time to hanging in there to staying calm even for Megan was surprised that Batman could think like this to still be smart in dangers like this one was. "(Oh! I get it now…By breaking the recorder in half, he's using it as a rope to swing the pump box towards the vault door to blow up when hitting hard at it. Then blowing it up to let us escape. That's it!)" she aids Batman to do this already only for him to feel weak and she was starting to next. "(No! We're running out of air! Batman! Stay with me!)" Megan gets Batman up on his feel by carrying him while trying to stay awake to die from losing air. With her placing her hands on to Bruce/Batman's to help him aim better. "(Okay, we'll do it together here. Get ready…aim…!)" Then hitting it with a Batarang to detonate the bomb and Megan firing her gun to shoot a bullet to give it a spark too with Batman's help. "Fire!" It works to finally blowing the door open. Megan got some air into her again to breath normally. "All right! We did it, Batman! Huh?" she sees Batman lying on the ground. "Oh, no! Batman?! Come on, stay with me!" Megan performs CPR on him as fast as possible from chest, mouth, and hitting his heart. "Breathe, Batman! Breathe!"

Another one from the mouth, he comes too and kisses Megan out of nowhere. Wow…to her surprise for Batman was saved thanks to her to still be breathing.

"Megan…" he places his hand on her face to touch it. "My beautiful hero."

"Batman…? Did you just…"

Seems that Megan was left speechless after that happened to her, Bruce enjoyed it a lot.

"Its my way of saying thank you. You saved my life, I thought I wanted to have that kiss from your lips."

This got her to go shy from there.

"Hey! Now's not the time for games! We must stop Clock King who almost killed us! Let's go!"

With Megan getting out first to getting the people out of the bank place as well, Batman follows her from behind to catch up.

"It was worth getting a kiss." he said to laugh a little.

Now that was very scary there, huh? The two soon see the news bulletin reporting Hill's disappearance on TV, but Batman remembers the data papers and realizes where Fugate has taken Hill. By looking at the town's clock. Soon Megan started to get it as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bruce?" she asks him.

"That I am. We better hurry."

Indeed, Fugate has Hill tied to the end of the hour hand on the face of the city's clock tower. At 3:15 (the same time Hill suggested Fugate take his coffee break), the hands will pass each other, crushing Hill to death. Hill is mystified as to why Fugate is doing this, and Fugate reminds him of his court date and tells him that since Hill was an attorney with the law firm representing the plaintiffs in the lawsuit against Fugate's company, Fugate now believes that the whole coffee break scenario was a ploy by Hill to beat Fugate's appeal. Hill tries to explain that it was never his intention, but Fugate refuses to listen.

"3:15, Hill. Does that time hold any meaning for you?" Fugate questions Hill.

He has trouble knowing who Clock King really was.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

And for that, Fugate reminds the so call mayor from seven years ago.

"You told me to take my coffee break at 3:15."

"What?!" Hill was still loss.

"You don't remember?!" he reminds Hill again. "My court date!"

And from there, Mayor Hill now remembers who Fugate was to become a villain now.

"Oh my lord! The law suit!" he was shock. "Fugate! I swear I was only trying to help!"

That he was. Mayor Hill is bad at this job and he's a total jerk to Batman, but he shouldn't end up dead. Not like this. And like Fugate would listen to Hill now after he mess up his carer job and all.

"Don't hand me that! You did it on purpose! The plaintiffs were represented by your law firm, Mr. Mayor!" said the Clock King.

"But I had nothing to do with that case, Fugate!" said Hill.

But again, Fugate/Clock King thinks that Hill was against him this whole time. But he really wasn't!

"Liar!" he said. "Not that it matters anymore now that you have an appointment to keep at 3:15 precisely with the Grim Reaper!" Fugate laughs insane-like.

Just then, Batman and Megan have arrived to save Mayor Hill 'I guess' to also stop the Clock King.

"I'm here to clean your clock, Fugate." Batman said.

"Surprised, Clock King?" Megan had her gun out to be pointed at him. "Almost had me and Batman killed in that vault and for what…? Because of the Mayor was telling you what to do to help you out? You want him dead?! That's stupid!"

Even Mayor Hill agrees with Megan on that part.

"I was only giving Fugate an advice, really! I didn't want him to lose his job from his business! Honest!"

Well, this sure surprises Fugate to get a little bad at Megan on what she said.

"Stupid?! I thought of all people like you and Batman would understand my problems from there! How dare you…!" angered the villain. "And don't you count on it, Batman. When it comes to clocks, I am king. En garde!"

As Fugate engages Batman with his sword cane inside the gear system of the clock tower. To holding on to dear life for Megan to help him get back up using her yo-yo's to pull him back up top and uses her boot to stick on to the walls.

"Hey! Trying to kill us too?!" angered Megan. "Up we…go!" she saves Batman to go inside of the clock tower. "We need to stop this machine before that hand crunches Mayor Hill to death."

As they enter inside of the place 'and Megan figuring out on how to save the mayor from a certain doom', Fugate makes himself in as well to stopping the two.

"Give it up, Fugate." Batman tries talking some sense into him. "Megan's right, Hill committed no crime against you."

Batman implores Fugate to stop his mad rampage as Megan said so too was sort of pointless, since Hill never meant him any harm, but Fugate angrily blurts out that his real reason for revenge is because Hill made him late for his appeal in the first place. So…He was won't listen to reason I'm afraid.

"He did worse! He made me late!"

Batman now needs to fight against Fugate and his sword-like cane to try cutting him and Megan in two on them both 'as she uses her baton to block the weapon away from her'.

"Yep, he won't listen to us now!" Megan said while defending herself.

"Megan! Go save the mayor!"

"You sure?!"

I think Batman can keep Fugate busy on his own from the looks of it.

"I'll be fine, just make sure that Mayor Hill doesn't get crushed." he said while still fighting.

Megan goes to the main clock work of the two hands to try hacking into it best she could to canceling Fugate's doing from computer kills to make her own virus in time, now it was time to save Mayor Hill and fast!

"Come on…" she then hits the button to slow the clock hand down as much as possible. "(Stop moving…Hold! Hold…!)"

The two foes seem evenly matched, as Fugate reveals that he has studied Batman as much as Hill, and even learned his every move from news footage.

"I could do this all day, Batman, but your time is up!" he said. Batman couldn't lay a finger on Clock King to try touching him once. "I've studied news footage of you, and I know that it takes you exactly a twentieth of a second to throw a punch."

Well, that maybe true, but…Batman's not a fool to lose to an enemy like Fugate Temple AKA the Clock King one bit.

"Very clever. But it only takes me a thirtieth of a second...to do this!" Batman throws a kick at Fugate.

During the fight, Fugate's cane becomes lodged in one of the gears, halting the minute hand a second before it crushes Hill. Giving Megan a chance to stop the hands in time as well for her to go back out to untie him quickly to go up on the roof of the building right away.

"Come on, Mayor Hill." she unties him by using a laser cutters type of item. "Get on top of the building before the clock room goes haywire."

"You…you've saved me, Ms. Tsuki…" he was speechless.

The two got top just in time, well the mayor does so right away as quickly as possible.

"Both me and Batman did, yeah."

"Oh, how I'm forever in your depth!" Mayor Hill said with joy. "Well, I guess that he's doing well too." he sees Megan going back inside of the clock tower. "Wait! It's too dangerous to go back!"

"I have to! Batman needs me and for us to stop Fugate!" she runs back inside. "Just stay put!" Well, at least Mayor Hill was saved thanks to those two pitching in on each of their ends. However, under the strain the entire clock begins to break up. Megan goes back in to see Batman was standing his grounds against Fugate for the place was about to fall apart. "Great! Batman! Let's get Fugate and get out of here! This whole place is about to break due to the holding of those gears!"

Fugate tries to escape from the two to go after them.

"Fugate!" Batman goes after him with Megan following him. "You can't escape!"

"But I say so otherwise, Batman and Megan! You of all people like you two should know already, that there's always a way out!" he laughs madly. Leaving Fugate falls into the depths of the tower.

"No!" cried out Megan.

"Fugate!" Batman watches the man fall.

Batman and Megan must fly out the window in time for Mayor Hill sees them escaping alive and well for Megan almost fell for Batman to hold on to her in the air, while using his Bat Grappler in the last second.

"They made it!" said the mayor.

Megan holds on to Batman for dear life to almost fell like she was about to fall, a close call.

"You okay, Megan?" Batman asks her.

"I'm alright. Too close!"

She won't let go of Batman to make sure that she doesn't fall again. I mean, she almost fell to her doom!

"We can stay like this for a while…if you want." he teases her again 'kind of'.

"Come on! Well, let just try to get down and lead Mayor Hill to safety." said Megan. "I guess..."

And so, both Batman and Megan do just that. Although the mayor is safe, Hill would not be doing election campaigns for quite some time. It's better than not trying to be killed by the Clock King's doing to say the least. So says Gordon to tell the two heroes about it from behind the scene.

"Well, from the look of things for our mayor won't be doing any campaigns this year. But at least he's alive thanks to you two." he said.

"Good to see Mayor Hill's still kicking, but we have another problem at hand."

With Megan saying that part, Batman explains it better.

"There's no sign of the Clock King's body to be found."

Even the cops had trouble finding the man inside the clock tower to be no sign of him.

"You're right, Batman. The police are having trouble with that." said Gordon to see the damage of the once clock tower. "But how's that possible? How could anyone survive a wreck like this?"

"If I could, he could." said the Dark Knight.

"It's possible knowing that Fugate is too smart from his tricks and abilities that he always learning very quickly."

Yep, Batman and Megan were afraid to admit it, but that must be the case.

"Then, you think we'll hear from him again?"

Good question, Gordon, will Fugate show up again? Maybe…Batman warns that if Fugate did learn all his tricks and abilities, there is a strong possibility that he survived, and suspects that 'it's only a matter of time' before he strikes again.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Commissioner. In fact, I'd say it's only a matter of time..."

Good point there and for Megan to not hear anymore clock noises anytime soon 'at least for a while' but her special watch of hers to hear anymore more ticking sounds.

"In other words, Gordon, we'll know soon enough 'when' it does happen again." she said. "(We'll be ready for Fugate the next time he shows up.)"

I guess time is on their side, and I'm not saying that for a clock pun.


	22. Appointment in Crime Alley

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 22 – Appointment in Crime Alley

Roland Daggett watches with interest as a scale model of Crime Alley is blown up and congratulates his hired arsonist, Nitro. They discuss their plan to blow up Crime Alley and make it look like an old gas line ruptured so that it can't be traced back to Daggett. Nitro assures him that the job will be done at 9:00 sharp. Not him again! Daggett should've stayed in jail where he belongs! Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne watches Summer Gleeson give a news report about the City zoning board rejecting Daggett's proposal to bulldoze a block in Park Row—once an upscale section of Gotham, but now fallen into dilapidation and dubbed 'Crime Alley'. However, the area is still occupied and, as the residents have nowhere else to go, they resist its destruction. Daggett appears on the news, arguing that although Park Row is a historical landmark, it's a breeding ground for crime. Megan sees and hears the whole thing as well while she and Bruce were working out together.

"Oh, great…!" she hates seeing Daggett's face again. "That guy shouldn't have gotten out of jail! Such a jerk!"

Megan punches the punching bag really hard with strong force. Huh? Another strange thing about her powers again? Could be…

"After what he did to Matt Hagen becoming Clayface, I have to agree with you." said Bruce.

"Then tell me, Bruce, why is that man wants something done so badly? Why does he hate you?"

Better selling things for a criminal to go up against a billionaire man of Gotham? I guess…?

"Some of best man taking over something wins." said Bruce to notice Megan's nice outfit to wear right now when she's working out. "And best man having a hot looking partner."

Megan was blushing when Bruce said that to her.

"Bruce, please! You've seen me in this already, get used to it." Megan said.

"Yeah, I know…"

How love slowly happens for these two, huh?

"Whatever…" said Megan.

With Alfred turning the TV off after seeing and hearing the news, smells like trouble was about to happen in that area again.

"Roland Daggett's up to something."

"That almost goes without saying, doesn't it, sir?" said Alfred to agreeing with him.

"I don't know what it is yet, but I will." so says Bruce.

Also, Megan wants in 'as always' on this one to aid Bruce for they were a team.

"Me too! We are in this together after all, Bruce."

"You don't want to be late for your 8 o'clock appointment, sir." Alfred reminded of Bruce.

Bruce and Megan were done working out after today anyways.

"Have I ever been late, Alfred?"

"No, sir." said Alfred to handing Bruce a towel. "Not once in all these years."

This was news for Megan to be hearing about this part, for it wasn't about stopping Daggett.

"Appointment? What appointment?" she asked. "(Bruce has an appointment at the Crime Alley place? Sounds important the way he and Alfred are talking about it so much. Hmmm…)"

Batman and Megan both headed out in the Batmobile to Crime Alley. Unaware that Daggett was going to some speech at some fancy dinner place tonight, for his next dirty scheme that's about to happen tonight real soon. As the driving to the area continues, Megan had to ask Bruce on what was so important about his appointment. But before she could say anything, Bruce says it for her.

"I know what you're thinking, Megan, and you have the right to know. I'm glad you're coming with me tonight." he said.

Well, that caught her off guard for him to read Megan's mind just like that.

"How did you know I was going to ask you? (Wow! He's good! I am way too good…!)"

"I can tell on what you were thinking to yourself. So I have the right to tell you." said Bruce. "This Crime Alley is where I've loss it all. Once a nice peaceful neighborhood, only for the entire problem from now a days has only gotten worse."

Megan has heard a lot about it for quite sometime now.

"So I've heard…One thing left to another from homeless people wondering around the streets. Then you got the murdering to go on from here and there, people selling drugs to using them on themselves to be way too addicting, break ins from homes to happen out of nowhere, and hard to keep on what's left for others to live a good life, but they can't." she said. "Yeah, I know. And it has something to do with you why?"

Bruce took a deep breath to try saying it to Megan for she knew that he was being serious right now.

"That day…was the last I've ever saw them alive."

Shocking truth for Megan to be hearing about for she felt sadness within Bruce's eyes to believe in him.

"(What?) Bruce…You don't mean..."

Suddenly, the Batmobile almost run into a young girl who is screaming for help.

"Help! Help!"

"Bruce! Watch out for the kid!" Megan warns him in time.

Lucky to stop the car to see that the little girl was in danger.

"Help! Somebody help my Mommy!" cried the little girl.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Megan tries calming the kid down. "What's happen to your mother?"

"Those men…! In our apartment…! They'll harm her! I climbed out the window!"

Seems to be telling the truth for those two to help her out on something.

"Where?" Batman asks her.

It was across the streets for the girl to point it out to them. Megan and Batman both go to investigate.

"Stay right outside, okay?" Megan tells the girl to be ready to fight. "We'll stop the bad men for you and save your mother." Inside the girl's apartment, Batman discovers three thugs destroying the place, telling the occupant that she was told to clear out. Batman easily beats the thugs as Megan gave him a hand once she threw some jacks to be a flash bomb with a ball hitting them once the lights were out; for those two work, well when fighting crime as a team. "Okay, kid!" Megan kicks one thug in the stomach. "You can come in now!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The mother and daughter are together again and they're both saved.

"Thank you." the mother said to the two.

"Ah, don't mention it. It's all in a day's work." said Megan.

Batman had one thing to ask from them…

"What did they mean that you were warn to clear out?"

"Couple a day's ago, these men showed up saying they were in some corporation." the mother explained. "They told everyone in the block that that had to leave. But where are we gonna go?"

Sad if the mother and daughter left the place, they would be left homeless. Batman and Megan knew right away that they had to act fast from Daggett's plans while still trying to get to somewhere in a while.

"(It's Daggett no doubt…) Lady, you and your kid stay somewhere safe for now. Leave the rest to Batman and me, for we'll fix this problem in no time."

There's always hoped to say the least, which was very good. Meanwhile, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, who runs a free clinic near Crime Alley, notes that Batman is late and decides to go out to look for him 'sees that she knows on who he was already'. A co-worker cautions her to be careful, but Leslie says she's not afraid.

"Maggie, I've lived in Park Row for 30 years. It's my home. I'm not afraid here." she said to her friend.

While looking for Batman, Leslie comes across Nitro and a thug, who she recognizes as working for Daggett, and confronts them. Soon both Megan and Batman have arrived at the Park Row Community Center and they both learn that Leslie has gone looking for Bruce/Batman. A lady sees the two showing up out of nowhere.

"I'm looking for Dr. Thompkins." said Batman.

"She said that somebody was supposed to meet her."

Megan shows her badge to the woman.

"That's who she is, huh?" Megan looks it up. "Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Who works and lives in this area to care for others and to know someone, huh Batman? Anyways, ma'am, we're here to see her. I'm Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham with my partner, Batman."

Well, at least she believes that they are friends.

"You?" surprised the lady.

"Where is she?" Batman asks her.

"Leslie went looking for you. Or the two of you…I told her to be careful. Bad things happen to people in Crime Alley."

Megan could tell already just hearing about it to see the rest for herself.

"We know."

Once Batman said that, he and Megan quickly go off in search of Lessie in the Batmobile.

"We're on it, ma'am!" Megan said as they drive off.

Meanwhile, Leslie is tied up in a condemned building filled with explosives. Nitro tells her that their next target is an old hotel. Leslie protests that there are people living in that hotel, but the thugs don't care.

"Hey, we told them to leave." said Croker. "They stand in the way of redevelopment, they get bulldozed. Nothing personal, just business."

They gag their prisoner and leave. As Batman tries calling up Alfred if Leslie called up at the manor.

"Alfred, has Leslie called?"

"I can't seem to pinpoint her location anywhere." Megan tries to help Bruce out. "Does she have a special tracer or something that I can hack into?"

As for Alfred, he has heard of nothing from Leslie either.

"No, sir. Is there anything wrong?"

"We missed each other." said Bruce. "Megan and I are on our way to her apartment."

But the police cars were passing by them.

"Batman…that might have to wait…look."

"Something has come up, Alfred. We'll be in touch." he said to hang up and drives off.

Elsewhere, a desperate man who has lost both his job and his house is holding a clerk from Daggett Industries hostage on top of a roof, and plans to kill him.

"Who's the hostage?" ask Batman.

"What's the issue?" and Megan asks the cop.

"Ah, some clerk from Daggett Development." he answers. "Wrong place at the wrong time with an eviction notice. Ten seconds, we make are move."

Seems to be a deadly one for the man had a gun against another person to be put in grave danger.

"What do we do, Batman?"

"If you go, the hostage might get hurt." Batman goes in with Megan tagging along. "We'll do it."

The officer thinks that this was a bad idea to do…

" You two will do it? Who do you two think you are?!" he sees them. "Oh. Megan. You and Batman have got this?"

"We got this." she said.

The man was about to shoot, until Batman spoke up.

"Put the gun down!"

"Who said that?" said the man to see Batman. "Batman! So, you're working for Daggett too!"

Shooting at him for Batman swings back and forth to confuse the man.

"I won't ask twice!" said Batman.

Shooting again for Megan uses her gum to be a sticky thing to block gun holes' just in time, but the man shoots at the ropes for him and the hostage were about to fall. Though Batman has gotten the hostage in time, leaving Megan to use her yo-yo's to save the gunman as well. With him arrested by the police after that and the hostage safe, it was another job well done.

"Okay…that was too close!" said Megan. "But we did it. Poor guy, losing his job. This isn't the way to fix things." Batman leaves for her to catch up to him. "Oh, right. To Leslie's place we go to next."

After finishing his task, Batman and Megan go to Leslie's house.

"Leslie?" Batman calls out to her with no answer.

"Anybody home?" Megan tries to do the same with no luck.

They soon find something to flip through an old scrap book containing newspaper articles for one being Leslie doing so much over the years and the other about the tragedy that claimed the lives of Bruce's parents and how Leslie comforted a young Bruce Wayne after he lost his family. Megan sees this to understand everything now, all of this and where to go to as well around eight.

"Oh, my God…" Megan was upset. "Bruce, I get it now. I'm so sorry."

"Now you know why I wanted you to come here." he said. "It hurts every time I do this, just thinking about it. When I heard about you losing your memories and losing your own parents, I knew that I…I don't want you to feel alone the way I did. That's why I want to help you, other people, and those with no homes. Even the children with no family."

This must be hard to not look at the rest after that.

"Bruce, you don't have to help me just to fix things that you could've for your family if that didn't happen. It's nice that you're trying to, really." Megan was trying to be nice to Bruce at least.

"It's not just that…you're suffering more than I am." said Bruce. "The least I can do is help you, please."

"Really?" she was surprised. "Then what about us working as partner to stop crime and the way we hang out from the old building every night?"

"You and I, Megan, we're a lot alike. You understand me more like I do for you. I mean it." Bruce places his hand on Megan's face to gently touching it. "I only want you to live a happy life with me. In truth, I am falling in love for you."

Megan was shocked to hear that coming from Bruce himself. From all of the other random girls to fall for him, but for others to see him as Batman was falling in love with Megan for her to slowly understanding that now.

"Wait…you're in love with me? (Okay, wow…I think he's being serious here.)" she tries saying something. "But, Bruce, you don't know anything about me. I don't know much but a little at a time."

"I want to try."

Well, Bruce was being serious about all of this. As both Megan and Batman searches her house and sees a homeless man staring through the window.

"Poor Leslie, she's in trouble." said the homeless man.

The two go back outside to ask the homeless man some questions.

"What trouble?" Batman asks him.

"Leslie's in trouble?" Megan wanted to know as well. "Where? Where is she?!"

The man looked a bit scared to answer.

"Ah! I didn't see nothing! I didn't see them take her away!"

Now Batman wanted to know.

"What do you mean? Who grabbed her?"

"I don't know! Let go! Let go!" the homeless man runs off in fear to drop a plastic cap.

"Batman, look!" Megan analyzes it from her computer book. "I think this is part of gun of a bullet shell, a plastic cap that can also be used to make hand bombs as well."

There was a clue for Batman to ask the homeless man again.

"Where did you get this plastic cap? And where's Dr. Thompkins?"

After some pressure, the man reveals where he saw the men take Leslie.

"Please help us!" Megan begged the man.

"Two guys grabbed her! And I thought I would sell that piece for a few bucks…!"

"Where are they?" Batman demanded to know.

Megan gets it down as the homeless man says it to them.

"Corner of Finger and Broom! That's all I know!" he said in fear. "I swear!"

Batman and Megan headed out to get to Leslie but a trolley driver is knocked out by a loose security camera above the controls and the vehicle goes out of control.

"Oh, great!" Megan sees that she couldn't hack into the trolley from her computer book. "I can't shut it down from here, Bruce! We need to do it ourselves!"

Batman has no choice but to try and stop the trolley with Megan's help.

"Perfect…! Just perfect…!"

Putting it on auto drive now, Batman and Megan manage to do so.

"With that driver out cold, this thing will crash! We just have to go with plan b then, move it!" Megan said so she goes inside by using her watch of a laser pointer to break in. "Everybody, remain in your seats! We got this!" she pulls the breaks. "Now, Batman! Use your Batmobile to try slowing it down!" It worked, together on their ends they stop the trolley from crashing into anyone else on the streets. But at the cost of losing the Batmobile's back wheels. "Everyone okay?" Megan sees that they were all in one piece. "We did it, Batman-! Ah…Sorry about your wheels."

Time is rapidly running out and those two must now travel without a vehicle. Batman uses his grappler gun to make a short cut to go running after that, as he takes Megan on for a ride.

"We better hurry, Megan." he said.

Nitro and Croker finish up their job, but Batman and Megan both catch them both in the act.

"Freeze, boys!" Megan said with her gun out.

"Hello, Croker. Long time no see."

The two men were corner now.

"Batman? What are you and your partner doing here?" he asks them.

Batman walks up closer to both Croker and Nitro.

"Meeting with a friend with a new one joining with me." said Batman. "What are you doing here, Croker?"

"Ouch! Seems that you know this criminal already, Batman, what a shame." said Megan. "Now start talking."

Croker was getting nervous…

"None of your business…!"

Batman demanded some answers right away.

"Your boss has been running people out of their homes. It wouldn't be Daggett's doing, wouldn't it?"

"No…! No of course not." said Croker.

Nitro tries to flee, for Megan uses her pepper spray on that man to slow him down.

"And how about you…?" Megan looks up his name and background already. "Nitro, right?"

She kicks that man to the streets for Batman does the rest to make Nitro talk.

"You said that you gave up your bomb makings for good, or am I wrong?"

"I did…I'm…clean…" he said nervously.

Batman and Megan then show some evidences of a plastic cap.

"Really?" the two said together.

And then show a truck full of other bombs for Megan to open it up and Batman throwing the two men in there.

"Then what's this?"

"Looks like we have enough proof that they're up to something." she said.

Now Nitro and Crock were in big trouble for them to be thrown into the back of their truck that was filled with explosives.

"You two crazy?! This stuff is dangerous!"

"Talk, Nitro." said Batman. "After Daggett loss the boarding of his work, Croker hired you to have this place blow up for a new company for him to rule over, didn't he?"

Nitro quickly confesses what they are doing, and says that they must get out of there before the bombs go off.

"That's right! That's right I did…!" he tries leaving the scene. "Don't tell Daggett I talked."

Well, Batman had one more thing to ask of that man as Megan fires a warning shot near his body.

"Wait! We got one more thing to ask of you…Batman!"

The Dark Knight grabs hold of Nitro from getting away.

"Where's Leslie Thompkins?!" he demanded to know.

"The old lady? In there!" he points at the right building. "We got to get out of here! It's almost nine o'clock!"

Batman locks them both in the back of Nitro's van 'and Megan uses her watch to seal the lock for the time being' as the two rushes into the condemned building to save Leslie. With time about to run out, Batman arrives in time to defuse the bombs next to Leslie with Megan untying her and hacking the rest of the bombs on some of the parts in time.

"We did it!" Megan introduces herself to Leslie. "Hey, Leslie, nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne/Batman's partner and bounty hunter Megan Tsuki."

But she warns him to get the people out of the hotel before it explodes.

"Don't worry about me!" she said. "They're blowing up the hotel down town! You two have got to get the people out!"

"What?!" shock Megan. "Come on, Bruce! We better hurry!"

Hurry…! Daggett gives a speech to the zoning board, keeping one eye on his watch, and arguing that they 'cannot allow the underclass to hinder [them] from building a better tomorrow'.

"Gentlemen, Gotham City is at a crossroads. As businessmen, the choices we face is clear. It's time we decide where we stand. Are we for progress or against it? For the future or for the past. For the weak or for the strong? In short, we cannot allow the underclass to hinder us from building a better tomorrow."As he finishes his speech, the bombs go off and several buildings are destroyed. Daggett arrives at the fallen strip of Crime Alley and begins to give a speech to the journalists. "For you see…These people don't value human life like we do."

"Oh, really…?" Megan interrupts Daggett.

But Batman and Megan both appear with everyone else looking safe and sound and confronts him in front of everyone, announcing that he defused the bombs Daggett's men set in the hotel and displaying that the bulk of Crime Alley is still intact, contradicting Daggett's earlier claims.

"Nobody values human life like you do, Daggett." Batman said to him. "Thanks to Megan's hacking skills, she managed to help me defused the bomb at the hotel. All your punks managed to destroy were a few condemned buildings. Once they confess, you're finished."

Seems like it thanks to those two Croker and Nitro which they were both now in police custody. As Croker and Nitro also claim that Daggett hired them, but Daggett denies any involvement and the two are arrested.

"I'm shock!" Daggett was lying. "Shock to learn that the bomb that almost kill millions of lives to be this type of tragedy! Thank goodness that these two criminals have been caught."

Wow, what a sell out!

"But, Mr. Daggett, you told us-!"

Daggett ignores them.

"Officers, I believe your duties are clear."

Well, those guys are done, but Megan and Batman can't let this part slide to let Daggett get away with this.

"Hey! We have proof that Daggett was behind all of this! Come on, people!" she said in anger.

Well, that's not working for him to be leaving after that to be nothing for Daggett to get away that easily.

"Have I now?" he said. "If you'll two excuse me."

Megan got mad to move the police sign to the ground to be crush into pieces.

"(Why that little-!)" then she stops after that.

Well, I don't blame Megan on that part. When it appears that the police will still simply let Daggett leave unmolested, Batman loses his composure and starts to go after him, but Leslie stops him, promising him that Daggett will not escape the law forever, and reminds him that there's an appointment to keep.

"Let him go." she said. "Daggett won't escape the law forever. There's nothing that you or Megan can do now. And besides, Batman, you have an appointment to keep. And Megan, it's very nice to meet you…"

"Nice meeting with you too. Oh, right! Let's go!" said Megan.

Looks like Leslie knows about the Bruce as a crime fighting super hero, so she was cool. Batman, Megan, and Leslie go to the spot where Bruce/Batman's parents were killed and Batman lays two roses down in memory of his parents.

"This used to be a beautiful street." Leslie said. "Good people lived here once."

"Good people still live in Crime Alley." said Batman.

With him placing two roses on the streets 'where his parents were killed', Megan does the same thing . Just because of those two do understand one another. With Leslie hugging Bruce, it was like in the article picture when he was young for her to do same the first time…

"Bruce, we did it help out tonight. Although we'll stop Daggett one day, I think of you helping me is something nice for you to do for me so much."

With that, seems that Megan will find about her past soon enough with Bruce/Batman's help in no time. He then gets up to hug her to feel a bit better, while Leslie sees that those two were made for each other…soon enough.

"I'll always be there to protect you, Megan. Thank you." he said.

She allows this for Megan felt a bit better to get hugged by Bruce.

"You're welcome."

From one area that turned from good in to bad for the sad people, there's always the good ones out there of Crime Alley for Bruce to never forget about his mother and father. Though it was very sad to remember that past, you must move on to be brave for Leslie to be there to help him and Megan out from this mess, and other things to lead to the future. Lucky to help others in time while making to that appointment in the very end 'of course'. Talk about a crazy night that was, huh?


	23. Mad as a Hatter

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 23 – Mad as a Hatter

A small group of lab rats is given a miniature tea set and react to it much as any normal rat would. However, Jervis Tetch, an expert of neuro-technology at Wayne Enterprises, activates a mind control device and the rats suddenly sit around the table and accept tea poured into their cups. Jervis is delighted with his success, but a blonde co-worker named Alice Pleasance runs in and warns Jervis that Dr. Marcia Cates and Mr. Wayne 'with Megan tagging along as Bruce's bodyguard' are arriving.

"Dr. Cates. Mr. Wayne. Megan. Right this way." Alice leads them inside.

I guess that this was Megan's first time in a place like this.

"Nice play you got here, working on something special from the looks of it."

"Bruce, you remember Jervis Tech…" Cates said to him.

The two men shake on it.

"Hello…" said Jervis.

Bruce asks Jervis about a proposed project on using microchips to increase the brain's potential.

"Ah, yes, I remember. I heard you were making some type of microchip to increase the brain's potential. How's interesting."

"Mind control ship, huh?" Megan wanted to hear more about it. "Do tell…"

However, having been working on his mind-control device, Jervis can only offer an excuse.

"Well, the prototype isn't ready just yet."

"Tech. I do think we own Mr. Wayne more than just excuses." said Cates.

Well, he has been doing well on the mice thing to be testing it so far…

"That's all right, Dr. Cates." said Bruce to understand the project. "Mr. Tech is a value person in the research team. I'm sure we can spare him more time."

"And it's cool the way he'll be making it, huh?" Megan said to him.

Well, he does have his reasons too besides business of Jervis line of work.

"It's for someone…a girl I really care about…"

Megan didn't know who it was, but it was Alice who works with him.

"That's nice. I hope you make her very happy, whoever your girlfriend is. (I bet she would be proud of this guy's work. I'm kind of jealous.)"

Bruce is fine with it, but the abusive Cates is not. Yeah, from the look on her face, I can see why.

"If you say so, Bruce." she said to put on an act.

"Thank you." Jervis shakes hands with Bruce.

Soon Bruce and Megan leave the place until next time.

"Later!" Megan said. "(I just hope Cates doesn't push this guy too far.)"

As she's leaving the lab, she warns Jervis 'heads could roll if you slip up again'.

"You got off easy this time, Tetch, but heads could roll if you slip up again." Cates warns Jervis.

Alice kindly tries to cheer Jervis up, but having a boyfriend, Billy, she considers him only as a dear friend. Jervis thinks about leaving Alice alone or using his mind-control device to make her love him; neither one of these ideas truly appeals to him. However, Jervis hears Alice crying and, much to his happiness, discovers that after a fight, Billy has broken up with her.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Jervis sees this as an opportunity to woo her. He plans to take her out on a magical date but can't figure out how he could impress her. He then notices his poster of Alice at the Mad Hatter's tea party and thoughtfully picks up his mind control device. That night, Jervis arrives at Alice's home dressed as the Mad Hatter character from Alice in Wonderland and invites her to go out on the town so she can see how 'Gotham can be a wonderland'. "Gotham could be a wonderland, Alice!" out in the park, a couple of thugs see Alice and Jervis and think that they've found some easy money. "It's always been my philosophy that people should take what they want from life."

"Hey, ours too." said one of the thugs.

They attack Jervis, but as they grab him he manages to put two of his mind control cards in their headbands and takes over their minds. He tells them to go jump in the river.

"Why don't you do something useful like, oh, go jump in the river!" said Jervis.

"Okay." the other thug said and then they both walk away.

Meanwhile on the streets for Batman and Megan were both on patrol.

"Dare Gotham is treated better this even, Sir? Ms. Megan?" Alfred ask on the monitor of the Batmobile.

"You spoke too soon, Alfred." Megan was getting a report. "I got something going on tonight."

The call goes out on the police band that there's a possible suicide and Batman and Megan both go to investigate.

"I should be so lucky." Batman sees it. "The police emergency band just switched on."

Alfred understood the drill 'as always'.

"Then I'll prepare your usual breakfast- toast, coffee...bandages."

"Goodnight, Alfred." Batman smiles to hang up after that.

The radio was saying about two suspects were on the Gotham Bridge to commit suicide by jumping off it. Megan pinpoints the location by using her computer book.

"We better hurry, Bruce, or we'll be having two people drowning to their dooms."

So Batman puts the petal to the metal to get to the area in time.

"Guess we're elected then."

They do discover the two muggers trying to jump off the Gotham Bridge once they arrived there. From seeing it to going up there with a boost seat with rockets on it, with Megan having no choice but to sit on Batman's lap.

"Really? You only have one?" she felt silly to be doing this.

Then Batman places his arms around her waist.

"Don't let go." he activates the car to go up. "Engaged!"

And up they go for Batman and Megan stop the two men.

"Hi, boys." Mean tries talking to the men. "Odd night to be swimming like this, huh?"

Batman agrees.

"Lousy night for a swim."

"Mr. Hat told us to jump in the river."

They are totally unresponsive to Batman and Megan; they were being mined controlled.

"Ri-ight." Batman tries to next. "You guys stay calm and-"

But the two thugs were force to walk and jump right into the rive to not be stopped.

"Gotta do what Mr. Hat says." said the mindless man.

They even pushing the two off the bridge trying to jump in the river.

"Batman! We can't hold them off like this or we'll fall!" Megan said while helping him out.

Not even Batman's voice couldn't stop them either.

"Stop! No!"

The four fell off the bridge to go into the water to their dooms. Well, Batman manages to save the men to use a bat glider of wings to glide back on to the bridge; and Megan using a special cape like a parachute to do the same and falls on top of Batman to land on him safely to catch her in time.

"I knew this would come in handy!" she felt bad for landing on top of Batman. "Sorry!" she places his hand on her leg.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're safe."

Megan gets back up on her feet first.

"Get up already." said Megan.

Well, the things that were controlling the two men were off their heads to be back to normal now. And they got scared from seeing Batman and Megan again.

"Hey, man! Keep away from me! We never touch the creep!"

Soon the two discover one of Jervis mind control cards, leaving Megan to scan it.

"Batman, look at this. Its a card-like device. These things were on these guys' heads."

Well with them being cared for and Batman and Megan to look on those devices more…Meanwhile, Jervis takes Alice to the Beret Rouge Club. There he uses his mind control device to make other people his servants and make Alice think that he is someone of the utmost importance. After dinner, Jervis takes Alice to Storybook Land and tells her about how Alice in Wonderland was always his favorite story. He asks Alice to dance reciting the Mock Turtle's song...

"Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, join the dance?"

Having returned to the Batcave, Batman and Megan study the mind control card and Alfred approaches to them with a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and opens to a picture of Alice at the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"When you two show me the strange card, I remember that thing from my childhood." Alfred shows them the book. For the Two men have a run in with a mad hatter.

It would seem like it since Jervis loved Alice in Wonderland a lot.

"Cool, Alice in Wonderland. I really love this story." Megan said to be smiling about it to then remember something. "Wait…Bruce, this picture with Alice, the mad hatter, and the march hare looks very familiar…"

"I saw that picture today too." he agrees with her. "A certain scientist who creates device as this." Batman remembers that Jervis had the same picture in his lab and was also working on the same kind of technology.

There was only one person who had a photo like that for Megan to look it up on that art work from someone buying it, one in Gotham only to look up on.

"Yeah, Jervis Tech has the same one in his office."

Alice accepts Jervis' kind gestures as simply attempts to cheer her up.

"Until tomorrow, dear Alice. Tomorrow, and every day after." he leaves after that.

It seems to make Alice feel a bit better to have a friend like Jervis.

"What a sweet, funny man." Alice said to herself.

She comes home and finds Billy is there waiting for her. He apologizes and then proposes to her. The next day, Jervis arrives at work feeling wonderful. However, he is infuriated to learn that Billy has proposed to Alice. He insists to himself that he can still fix the problem. To make matters worse, Cates arrives and informs him angrily that Bruce has asked to see him. Jervis snaps and places a mind control card on her head and leaves. Later, Bruce learns that Cates and Jervis left 'together' a while ago. However, before she can further explain things, she gets a call from Billy and immediately breaks out in tears. Jervis has captured Billy and used his mind control to force him to break up with Alice. Megan knew that something was up to go spy in Jervis's office to see what she could find while Bruce wraps things up on his end to meet with Megan somewhere afterwards, for something bad might've happen to Billy again to get to Alice next. Oh, boy…

"(All right, let's see what I can find in here…)" Megan looks all over to see lots of mice behaving from the mind control devices on their heads, the same as the two men to match from her computer book and so much from other people downtown last night. "(Mice behaving like people…? Not to mention like the other guys who almost killed themselves, the horse carriage, the restaurant, and the theme park of Storybook Land. It all has Jervis's fingerprints on them, a match. This all of his doing.)" she then sees a photo of Alice all over his desk. "(All to impress Alice? But isn't she taken by a guy name Billy? Better warn Bruce that those two are in danger!)"

Well, Jervis was one step ahead to do something to the other coworkers to soon see Megan was in his office.

"I believe you're in the wrong room, my dear. Partner of Batman himself, I take it? Megan Tsuki."

She was in trouble now.

"I know what you were planning with those devices, Jervis! And taking advantage of someone's love like Alice? That's low!"

She tries to use her yoyo's only to be restrain from behind to get the mind control device on her head next to obey Jervis's every word.

"I think not!" he has her. "Perhaps you can be useful to me for something. Both you and that Billy…! What will you two become from Alice in Wonderland…? I wonder…I wonder…"

This was bad here, looks like Bruce thought that Megan would meet up with him to take off on his own. Alice returns home and discovers that Jervis is there waiting for her. However, Batman is also there and demands to know what Jervis did with Billy, Megan, and Cates. Looks like he already knows about his partner was in grave danger.

"This is getting too weird…" said Alice.

"What have you done to Marica Cates, Megan, and this girl's fiancé?" Batman demanded to know.

Well, this guy seems to be a bit too clever.

"Now, now, I don't like this game. Let's play another."

However, The Mad Hatter calls in two thugs dressed as the Walrus and the Carpenter. And Megan was dress up as a walking and talking beautiful flower. Now Batman was mad because of that.

"You brain washed her?!"

"I enlisted some trouble sooner or later, and I've gather some help as well as your little spy of yours." he said. "I sure you recognize my friends…The Walrus, the Carpenter, and the lovely White Rose. My dear, you and the other two take care of that man for me, thank you."

While they 'and Megan' attack Batman 'though he didn't want to hurt her', Jervis places a card on Alice's head, brainwashing her and escaped. Batman continues to fight the duo but they eventually become docile and he discovers that they too were under mind controlled. So now he needed to deal with Megan next who was the hardest one to be fighting with.

"Megan! Stop this! It's me, Bruce!" then he uses his ropes to tie her body up to go down and then removing the device. "You're good, but I'm always one step ahead of you."

Once he did that, Megan was back to her normal self.

"What the…? What happened...?" she sees the other two guys on the ground and what she was wearing to remove it. "Ew! Terrible outfit! Bruce! You better explain to me. What's going on?!" He just strokes Megan's hair to be smiling again.

"I'm glad Jervis didn't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" she remembers now. "Like these guys then…That's right! I just discovered from Jervis's device controls people and from the looks of it did the same to Billy and Alice to sweep her away because he loves her! What a freak!" Megan sees one of the mind control device to look at right away. "No doubt it has to be that man, check this out…" Megan shows Batman a label on the back. "It says, 'Property of Gotham Storybook Land'."

Megan looks it up for her and Batman make their way there for they've learn that Jervis now as The Mad Hatter got the card and goes to Storybook Land. Getting there to have a look around, they hear his voice.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at?" Mad Hatter then shows himself. "Now, this is game more to my liking. Are you, mindless Batman and Megan, who are so intent upon destroying my happiness that you two will hurt these poor mind-warped innocents to get me?"

Mad Hatter sends several of his mind control victims, among them Cates and Billy, after him on a giant chessboard.

"Off with their heads!" said the mind control Cates who was the Queen of Hearts. "There's the knave! Off with their heads!"

Megan knows on how to save the others.

"Batman! We need to remove the devices off their heads either way to bring them back to their senses!"

The Mad Hatter Challenges Batman to harm innocent people to get at him. The group attacks with increased strength and Batman is nearly defeated and Megan could stop them on her own to be punched to kicking right back. Mad Hatter then tells the two about something else…

"Oh, I forgot to mention. My mind control pawns can also increase their strength." he laughs with joy. "Guess you two found that out, huh? And for you, Megan, when I use you to fight against him, it was all worth it. Wasn't it?"

"You're a cheater, Jervis!" she got mad.

Hard for them to fight so many of them to get hurt a lot, or their heads was too close to almost having them to chop off - almost. However, with Megan using a smoke spray from her watch to hold the rest of them off, Batman manages to pull the helmet off Bill the Lizard and discovers that he's Billy.

"Batman…" said the normal Billy again. "And you're his partner…"

"Megan's the name, hi." she said. "Anyways, talk later other than we'll save Alice for you. Any who, we could use some help to save the other people right about now."

Here comes more of them…But Batman tells Billy that the people won't attack him.

"They'll attack us, but they won't attack you."

"I got ya." he said.

Billy removes the people's hats one by one, while the Mad Hatter runs into the card maze. Seems that Billy will catch up as soon as Batman and Megan go after Mad Hatter to save Alice next.

"Batman! He's getting away with Alice!" she said. "Come on!"

Trying to get to them, the two were in box in from Mad Hatter's doing.

"You two are mighty in Gotham, Batman and Megan! But in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter reigns supreme!"

"Fine…" Megan started to climb up through the maze to jump on instead of walking through. "We don't move around, then we climb up. Batman!"

He joins with her.

"Good idea." Batman and Megan have managed to reach The Mad Hatter and tells him that Alice has been reduced to a puppet.

"Alice!" Megan sees the mind controlled girl and then sees Mad Hatter about to ax her partner. "Batman, behind you!"

Right on time to push him aside from the table.

"I'll cut that cowl off your neck before you take her!" he means business in love over jealous here. "I've waited my whole lovely life for her!"

"Then all you've waited for is a puppet." said Batman. "A soulless little doll."

"It didn't have to be this way! You two made me do this to her."

Well, I think it was your fault, Mad Hatter.

"Oh, zip it!" said Megan. "You think controlling people will make you look and feel better? To win over a girl who loves someone else instead of you? That jealousy made you as Mad as a Hatter like in Alice in Wonderland!" she was angry now. "That's not how love works! She cared for you as a friend and you tried to ruin her and Billy to be together in love, you couldn't handle the truth to get to that rabbit hole of nonsense!"

"You don't know nothing!" angered Mad Hatter. "You would do the same for Batman here, am I right?"

"Well, I do when it comes to love! Maybe I do feel the same for him too, and what of it? It's our business than it is with you and her, because that's not going to happen!"

Yeah, seems that's true. Even for Megan to admit it little by little, she and Bruce/Batman were getting closer in love little at a time. Well, who wouldn't when it comes to love for she knows of this as well as Batman to feel the same way.

"No...No! This is all your fault! Both of you!" angered the Mad Hatter to not believing anything else.

Then the Mad Hatter angrily claims that it's Batman's fault he had to resort to this and attacks him with an axe. Well, Batman pushes him back into the maze for them to go after him again.

"Chasing him again I see…" she said.

Running back into the card maze, the Hatter manages to trap Batman under some cards and pushes Megan aside in time.

"Megan!" Batman was trapped.

"Batman! No!"

With Megan trying to get him out of there, The Mad Hatter prepares to cut off his head. But Batman throws a Batarang at a hanging statue of the Jabberwock causing it to fall onto the Hatter. After Megan use her taster-like gun from her watch to be zapping his body to drop the ax, gets Batman out of there, and trapping the Mad Hatter underneath. He was done.

"It's done." Batman destroys the main part of the mind controlling device with his bare hands. "Megan, try to gather the data so something like this won't ever happen again."

"Will do and the rest from Wayne Enterprise as well." she takes care of it already. "All of this for love, how sad. But still, nothing is everything like in a fantasy book in real life."

Billy gets the other device off Alice's head to be herself again.

"Alice?" he checks on her.

"Oh, Billy!"

Alice is reunited with Billy while Jervis gazes from afar and brokenheartedly recites the Mock Turtle statue.

"Would not. Could not. Would not, could not. Oh...Could not join the dance."

And with that, I think Jervis was taken away to Arkham Asylum for Batman and Megan felt kind of bad for him. Lots of people will do anything when it comes to love, but mind controlling them like puppets? Well, that just mess up. You know? But still, I do love Alice in Wonderland so much. Between the Anime of the Manga series, the Disney movie of both the cartoon and live actions from Disney is my all time favorite. Yeah.


	24. Dreams in Darkness

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 24 – Dreams in Darkness

Tayla: 'This is one of my favorite episode by the way. :D But in this one, is a bit different. With many reasons, why it is, you'll see and I hope you will all like it.'

In a cell at Arkham Asylum, Batman is strapped with a straitjacket. He's now the latest addition to the Arkham line of maniacs, and none of the staff will listen to a word he says, due to his apparent insanity. Saying something about Megan Tsuki who has gone missing, for others were thinking that he might of murder her during their line of work, for doctor to be saying that. But was that true? What about to her? With no other choice, Batman starts to worry about her. As we hear Megan's voice to be recount on how they ended up in such a situation...

Megan: There's always time to heal. So the doctor said to him. If only I knew, if only Bruce and I weren't separated while working. I never knew that this day would come to this due of all days but one of the worse year ever to happen to me the most. But of course, for Bruce/Batman to be in that type of mess, Doctor Carl Beaumont was wrong. There was no time left. Not for him and not for me where I was at to see my partner in danger…Well, not for him, the doctor, or anyone else in Gotham City. And if Bruce is remained trapped in Gotham and me in…God knows where-! Then there was nothing for either of us could do except to wait for the end, and remember from the beginning. It happened a few days ago that Bruce and I knew about something was going on at the Health Spring Spa; I guess, or rather Bruce had guessed before me that there was a robbery to be going on, but that night…we both guessed wrong even for me to be in a mess. I was upset at the worse time while we were taking care of business.

Megan was right, this happened a few days ago for both her and Bruce/Batman have learned of a plan to poison a spa near Gotham. So they both went to check it out.

"This must be it."

"Something's going down near the pumping station out back of this place." said Megan to look it up from her computer book. "It's not good."

Batman sees that Megan wasn't herself right now.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asks her.

But she tries hiding it like part of Megan is trying to remember something, somehow, she had trouble to remember anything at all.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Megan acts like she was fine. "I'm just having some rough nights, but I manage on my own. Now let's go. We go some work to be done."

As they sneak on in, they heard that person was talking to his boss to try ruining the pipes to get into the spa waters with a torch, but for what?

Megan: Both Bruce and I thought at first that this person was going to mess with the spa's waters. And of course, we try to make him think again.

With Batman using his Batarang to stop the machine and Megan using her yo-yo's to remove the gun out of the man's hands, he was cornered now.

"Bummer." said the crock.

Somehow, the boss sees from the camera to know that Batman was coming to stop the plans, as well as seeing Megan with him the most? Huh…? Torchy was the man's name to fight with Megan and Batman by using his drill tool against them for Megan using some glue to make a shield and Batman dodging; with them fighting only for him to hold Batman down and Megan pulling him away from her partner to get steamed. Ouch! Then with him out, Megan tries shutting down the machine but she couldn't.

"What?! I'm blocked from hacking in?!" she couldn't do anything. "Batman! We need to stop this thing, time's running out!"

Trying to pull the pipes out for Batman, Torchy tries drilling them only to drill into the spa's pipes, both are doused with the poisonous gas the man was going to pour into the system.

"Get out!" cried out Megan to saving Batman in time but not herself. "(Oh, no…! I can't get my mask out-!)"

The gas spreads for Megan shoves Batman away before it happened, he puts the mask on, but not her or Torchy. He was affected and so was Megan too.

"Megan?" Batman checks on her.

Hard to cough and having trouble breathing at the same time.

"I'm fine. Glad you're fine, but…Not so quick to get my mask on. I panicked! Stopped the gas from spreading into the waters though."

"And caught our crock too, so far…"

Batman and Megan check on the man, alive but out cold.

Megan: That man was in no condition to tell us on what he was doing after that…Or who he was working for. Our only clues, was the strange device connected to the water pipes that he was using; for me to hack into some of the parts as much as possible, as Bruce does the same back at the Batcave. Well, from those things and one hacked video to the place that the man was talking to his boss from the sound of it. As for the gas…good thing that Bruce was saved, and I thought at first it didn't have no affected on me, other than it smelled awful. But I was wrong again…

With Batman working, Megan tries to as she soon sees a stranger in a long hood with long arms of an octopus to show itself of a reflection from her computer book, as she turns around to see it was Alfred instead.

"Halt!" she got her gun out to point it at Alfred by accident. "Alfred? (Where did that another person go?)" Megan puts the gun away. "I'm so sorry about that!"

Yep, she was affected with something.

"Alfred?" Bruce/Batman sees Megan almost did something. "Are you alright, Megan?" he goes up to her.

"Stop!" she moves away. "I don't know, but I told you before…I'm fine!"

Now the way she was acting right now.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Megan. And same goes for you too, Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up. "But is everything alright?"

"Megan, you don't look good or sound fine to me."

Bruce was right, Megan tries to water her eyes with her watch to be like some squirting gun.

"Well, I thought I saw someone in a hood with long arms…maybe I've been working a lot on my computer book all day."

As Alfred handed Bruce and Megan some files of the water thing.

"May I require on what they're for?"

Bruce puts it up on his computer to explain to Alfred for Megan listens in to get something that they needed.

"Well, we find something. Didn't we, Bruce?" she said to try clearing her head. "(Get it together, Megan…)"

"Someone stolen a water pump last month. That device is another test mode." Bruce shows the other evidences on the table. "Which means that someone's trying to affect the spa waters."

Not good for Bruce and Megan sees that part must be a possibility.

"Good heavens!" shock Alfred. "What for?"

Megan had that part to testing the water with that gas-like chemical carefully.

"Gas residue was complete oxidize. It's bad."

"Well, we can't be sure of it. Yet." said Bruce to take Megan somewhere. "Megan, we need to take you to the hospital. Come with me."

"What?" she was confused. "But, Bruce, the task at hand. I told you that I'm fine!"

Well, not to him to tell that something was wrong with Megan already.

"No, I'm afraid you're not. I want to take some test on you with your other blood from before, then we'll know what to do afterwards."

Guess Megan has no choice but to do so, for Bruce to check the data to know about the blood type from her before and right now. Realizing something's wrong, Batman and Megan entered the hospital to examine what has affected the man Torchy, and talks to the supervisor, Dr. Wu.

"Red eyes! Those teeth! Stay away!" Torchy was hallucinating from the strange gas affect.

Megan: And what did you know? Bruce took me to the hospital. Speaking of which, we had to check the conditions with the other guy that we stopped from poisoning the spa waters too. Did another blood test on me while still working at the same time. The doctor's say that he could talk, but what he had to say didn't make any sense. They said due to some poison to have some bad reaction to his brain to make him see things…It was like it was triggering the worst fears to be happening with this man. That much I gathered so far.

Saying that, Batman had to get Megan to get herself checked in a hurry by a woman named Dr. Wu.

"Who's in here?" she asks to be seeing the two. "Batman? Megan?"

"We mean you no harm-!" Megan was feeling weak again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Not really, doctor. That's why Batman wanted to know as much as Megan wanted to as well.

"We need to know what affected this man."

"Why?" ask Dr. Wu.

Megan hates to admit it herself to know that she was affected.

"Well, that's because…"

Batman says the rest for her while supporting her through this whole mess.

"Because it might be affected her too."

Yep, she checks on Megan's blood to know that something was up from there for Batman to gather and seeing the other one to be acting up very badly from within Megan's bloodstream.

"Your blood's acting very strangely inside of your bloodstream right now, Megan. You've been affected as well as that gentleman over there. Batman's clean to say the least."

Not good on Megan's end to be freaking out even more.

"I'm…WHAT!?"

"Easy there, Megan, we'll get through with this." said Batman.

That's the bad news so far…The good news was about it 'for now' was this part…

"The good news is this; it's spread slowly to be taking affected little by little."

"But I'll began to see things as well?" Megan ask the doctor.

"I'm surprised you haven't already." Dr. Wu came fully prepared. "But don't worry, Megan, I'll give you the antidote. It'll make you sleep for two days."

Good for Batman to give to Megan while he still could, but she couldn't right now to help Batman out on the rest of this event.

"Two days?!" she freaks out even more. "But…But Batman, you can't do this without me!"

"I know!" he had his hand on Megan's shoulders to be scared about her condition more than ever. "I do…I need your help…But I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself, Batman! I'm not afraid!" Well, she'll have it but not to get the cure to go straight into her body just yet.

"Batman, you have to let me treat her. Otherwise within 24 hours, she won't tell between reality and fantasy." getting the shot for Dr. Wu sees Batman leaving with the cure. "Batman?"

Megan joins with him back outside.

"Look, Dr. Wu…!" she was in pain again. "I'll be fine, really. Batman's got my back."

"Just one thing. If you wish to face this, remember to admit your fears and face them no matter what happens next. Or you'll be loss in your own mind forever to go in to sanity."

I think she'll take that advice very well to remember that.

"Thanks… (Okay, if you say so.) I can't be afraid of anything, thanks again."

Let just hope that Megan was right about that to keep on seeing a strange creature again, someone screaming, and little girl laughing, little by little. She joins Batman in the Batmobile to head to somewhere else next.

Megan: I couldn't risk being out of action for that long. Not to Bruce or myself…What happened at the spa, was only trial one. Someone was using the spa waters to poison it with some deadly gas. Then I knew of one person as well as Bruce did too on who could be behind this crazy mess. But right now, I was not only in pain from the gas, but I was also seeing things to only get worse for me. What were the imaging lots of flashing before my eyes though?

As Batman and Megan headed off to Arkham to search for the Scarecrow, the only man with the knowledge on fear to create such a chemical. However, while driving, Megan started to breath heavily with her head hurting again, only at the worse to happen to this poor woman.

"Ouch…! No! No! (Not now!)"

Batman knew that Megan was getting worse to have something on the computer to tell him about Megan's blood was acting up, all of it to then to try checking on her.

"Megan?" he was scared. "Stay with me. Take deep breaths!"

Trying too for Batman wouldn't leave her side one bit, then suddenly, Megan was seeing a mysterious laughing little girl to show up out of nowhere in the middle of an open road…

"Batman, drive away! There's a girl!"

But there wasn't for Megan to take the wheel.

"What girl?!" Batman was lost to lose control of the Batmobile. "Megan!"

Because of this, Megan swerves with Batman with her, then crashes, and is promptly for Batman rescued and imprisoned by the Arkham staff. But what about Megan? Well, she wakes up from another screaming type of sound of someone was terrified to get up. She came out of the mess unharmed, but there was no sign of Batman because he was trapped in Arkham Asylum as an insane person type of patient, but he wasn't.

"What? Where…Am I…?" she tries to walk on her two feet. "Ah, man…I mess up the Batmobile…Sorry, Bruce…Bruce?" Megan could find Batman anywhere near the Batmobile. "Bruce? Where are you? (Don't tell me he went to Arkham Asylum...Did he? Is he in trouble?!)" Going on her own to check it out, to soon see a family walking out to be happy to see something different of another kind to do the same with a little girl this time, a man in a coat, and a normal looking house wife; she tries to follow them, only to see a burned building nearby of the woman screaming to stop after that and a father to escaping with his daughter to go down after that. Rushing to the rescue a bit too late, she sees the girl looking upset for her father stopped moving after that leaving the home destroyed and the mother dead from the inside of it to be burned alive. "(Oh, no…What now?)" she checks on the little girl first. "Hey? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Megan's head started to hurt her again.

"Mommy…Daddy…" she was crying. "They're gone…Both of them!"

Sad to hear and see that happen in person, as it was reminded of Megan about something.

"I'm so sorry. Who did this to you?"

"A group of bad men in hoods did. Scary!"

She comes running up to Megan until something came up from behind her.

"Batman? (He's okay!) You had me worried! Where were-?"

"No!" the little girl stops Megan in time. "That's not Batman! It's that monster who took my Mommy and Daddy! He came after me! He'll kill whoever stands in our way!"

"What…?" Megan was very confused to see the stranger again. "You're not Batman!"

True, for under the hood showed a green-like monster with sharp teeth with many mouths, purple long hair, two long arms, and six long octopus-like legs to be causing trouble. Making Megan horrified on what she was seeing. Trying to grab hold of the girl, she had to try to save her.

"Ah! Help me!"

"Hey, let her go-!" Megan sees that she has no weapons on her right now. "Oh, come on!" trying to fight back to get push aside in seconds.

The monster takes the girl away.

"Save me, lady!" cried out the girl. "Go to the building! Face the many things inside the building! Save me and the other kids from this monster!"

More children were trapped with Bruce/Batman? Not good! Megan tries to go after it on foot, to see it go away from within the smokes in seconds, showing a path to go inside of Arkham Asylum was next.

"More kids are trapped in there like her? And Bruce? Great! And I've lost my gear somehow. How am I supposed to defend myself?!" feeling the pain again for Megan still had to be doing this. "I'm not afraid. Scarecrow must be inside controlling that beast…I should at least try. Children come first, stopping Scarecrow, and then saving Bruce. (Okay, Megan, you can do this. You did these things on your own once, and you can do it again!)"

Megan: Great! The drug was getting stronger during the worse things to happen to me. Seeing things, Bruce goes missing in a mad house, a girl is captured with the other children after her parents were killed by some type of monster, and I must do all the work to stop Scarecrow right away! But still…I felt like I've seen this from somewhere before, haven't I? Still, I could tell the doctors in the place all about it, maybe they have Bruce…well, Batman. I still must keep his identity a secret. Well, I must do this to save the many lives but hopefully they don't think that I've gone mad when I tell them, would they? Well, I hope that Bruce wasn't put inside of the place as a mad man…for some of these doctors could do just that.

And off Megan goes on her own entering inside, as for Batman's incoherent babbling and hallucinations grow worse, the Arkham administrator, Dr. Bartholomew, decides to take him in as a patient and ignore his pleas to call Commissioner Gordon and Dr. Wu, dismissing them as delirium. Or they couldn't find Megan to be anywhere anymore for Batman didn't murder her at all. From this and not seeing Megan with him, Bartholomew thinks that Batman might've murder her from his insanity, but that's not true! He leaves the cowl on him as he believes removing it could shatter the remains of Batman's sanity. As Batman is straitjacketed and locked in a cell.

"Eh...I hope I'm not disturbing you?" ask Dr. Bartholomew.

"Isn't that why I'm here? Because I'm...Disturbed?" Batman questions the doctor.

When he tries to explain Scarecrow's plot to poison the city's water supply, the clueless Dr. Bartholomew simply dismisses this as well, and assures him that Scarecrow is contained. As Megan tries to get herself inside of Arkham Asylum building by any means, only to be locked out from the outside.

"Locked?" she gets it to open for the door got bigger on her to enter in a quiet but dark building. "This isn't the asylum that I remember visiting. (What's going on here?)" she started to see people all over the place in clothing to be praying about some type of strange looking statue. "Ah, excuse me? I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham and partner of Batman. Have you see him?" she tries asking the strange people. "Or a little girl who was being dragged off in here by some strange creature?" with no answers for Megan kept on trying. "Hello? Hello?! Answer me!" They all go right through Megan, like they were ghosts to her. "(Tell me that did not just happened…)" What was going on here? Soon, lots of goop comes crawling down the walls to get bigger and chases after Megan before getting stuck all over their bodies to start absorbing anything in their way. Not good! She runs right in to a brick wall to see another big hallway she must pass through. "What just happened?!" Hearing the little girl's cries, Megan continues to follow her and finds the monster. "Right! The kids!" she tries to use a metal pipe to defend herself with to check all of the doors one by one. "Hello?! Batman! Little girl! Scarecrow! Anyone of you in these rooms?! Anyone?" Going into so many rooms, Megan didn't find anything but shadows of kids who were getting hurt or torture all over where she considers, it was almost sickening to watch it all. From a boy getting whip, a girl getting many cuts, some liquid pours on them, throwing fire on to one of the children, getting to beat up in many fights, rocks place on their backs to make it much heavier to move, and…I didn't we can get the rest to think about than seeing it. Megan didn't like to soon be freaking out, to leave the rooms, for lots of dogs that were all shadow-like in anger surround her to give chase. "Nice doggies…! What's going on here?!" she makes a run for it. Running as fast as she could all over the room to see more things from one thing to another to try losing the dogs by closing all the doors in time to stop seeing them and the kids from getting hurt. For they weren't there, but it was for Megan to feel that out. All of it! She was hiding in a corner to catch a breath to still feel weak and in pain. "I'm not afraid!" she slaps herself. "Get a grip, Megan! You got this…you're seeing things due to the gas to be hurting you so…calm down to go save the children and then Bruce to stop Scarecrow and…whatever that thing is…! I think this asylum has turn into a fun zone of doom!" That same monster jumps out of the bathroom mirror to grab hold of Megan to be roaring at her to push her aside to break into tiny pieces. Almost having a heart attack, soon lots of rats made of glass surround Megan to give her another chase out of the hallways and the bathroom as well to run downstairs next. "Give me a break! (Where are you, Bruce?!)"

Scarecrow, safe in his lair, revels in the fact that Batman is now considered a madman, and that he tricked both him and Megan in to attacking the man trying to poison the spa to infect them both, only to affect Megan instead. As the Scarecrow's giant pump machine is ensconced within the cave network below Arkham, which supplies Gotham with water.

"Well, well, we'll be having some fun, won't we, Megan?" said the Scarecrow to be laughing.

After filling it with his new fear toxin, he plans on releasing massive amounts into Gotham's supply, transforming it into a fear-filled inferno. It also shows Megan's body was doing just fine but she was out cold from the gas and having her blood drawn out a little as the Scarecrow's hostage, but if that's true, then that means…What was she doing on the other end? Getting down stairs to fall and hurts herself, she finds the little girl hiding under the stairs and looking fine to be safe now.

"Hey, you're alive!"

She runs up to Megan to be hugging her.

"You came!" she said with joy. "Please save me and the other kids from the monster…"

"I will, just stay close to me. I'll stop that thing and Scarecrow from hurting you and then I'll save Batman."

"Scarecrow? Who's that?"

Looks like she was new to the whole villain like thing in Gotham.

"I'll tell you later, kid. Just stay close to me, we'll get the others out of here. This place is a nightmare." she said. "I'm going to put an end to this…I'm not afraid."

The little girls were worried about Megan's safety 'and in a bad condition she was in'.

"But you can't fight that thing all by yourself, lady! He's too strong! He comes to get other monsters like that one to gather us to become super heroes with powers to test us with it. Needles, strange drinks, and other things that's not nice!"

Now she was talking nonsense for Megan had trouble understanding it all, almost. She started to have her head hurting her to feel the same from back then. Huh? From her past or something?

"Are you serious?" she was shocked to hear all of this. "Why are they doing this to you kids? At Arkham Asylum of all places…! Where is the staff members, doctors, and cops? Where is everybody?!"

Again, to feel the pain, the little girl stays by Megan's side to see some type of statues of four arms come to life to surround them.

"Ah! Monster's bad toys! They're after me! Save me, lady!"

Megan grabs a skull 'since there were a lot of skeletons all over the place' to hit some of them and whacking the other using a metal pipe to slow them down, for her to grab the little girl and run all the way downstairs in the dark.

"Run, kid! Run away!" she said while running.

They stayed close to not trip and fall on the other bones or water to avoid the statues, or the sewer drains of the monster's legs to grab hold of them both, almost getting the girl again, Megan saves her just in time.

"Keep running!" said the little girl.

"I'm not afraid!"

Into the darkness to try getting through the deeper hallways, I think the girls have lost the statues and the monster to be everywhere, as they adventure further in. When Dr. Bartholomew finds out that Scarecrow isn't in his cell, he talks to Batman and finally believes him. However, he refuses to let him go after Scarecrow, as he is still intoxicated by the fear gas, but promises to alert the police of Scarecrow's whereabouts.

"He can't possibly have left the grounds. Our security is absolute, completely..."

"No security is absolute. The Scarecrow's already proved that!" But Batman still doesn't believe of Megan's whereabouts to know that she was in deep trouble. For him to be saying this to the doctors to believe in his words… "Megan…if I don't get to Megan…She will die for real! I didn't murder her!" he said. "Please! Let me out of here!"

Then was that true? Megan was in a deep sleep from the gas? She must be...Megan was in a dream like world of hers of the things she fears and from a flashback in between. As Megan and the little girl got through the lock room to feel a light switch to turn on right next to them.

"All right! Some light-!" and they all die down to break at the same time. "Maybe not…"

"Now what do we do?" asked the little girl.

Megan tries to put on a brave face for her.

"Hey, we'll get out of this, okay? Just stay close me."

And does so by holding with Megan's hand with the little one.

"Thank you…"

"No problem." she then falls deeper in the water puddles. "Oh, no!"

"Lady!" and so does the kid.

The two girls fell to swim deeper within the waters of the building down below. From there, Megan sees Thomas and Martha Wayne 'Bruce's parents when he was little'. Going home from a moving in a dark alley for a criminal had a gun to get the pearl necklace as Thomas fourth back but got shot, and Martha too from shielding Bruce Wayne to see both dead before his eyes. The bad guy flees for Bruce was upset for Megan then sees Batman falling to his doom and screaming in fear, for Megan and the little girl got out to be in the basement now.

"What…? What just happened?!" she sees that she just saw an image of Bruce's fears. "(Bruce, so that's what happened to your parents…)"

The little girl gets Megan back to reality, 'or so she thought'.

"Hey, lady, are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine…I'm not myself today for this day is always the worse for me." they soon see something making noises, a water stream was going on with the light to be showing. "Hey! There's something down there-!"

"No!" the little girl stops Megan.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Megan. "In case you've forgotten, we're here to stop the monster-!"

"But you're afraid! Like I am!"

True, Megan was to not admit it, at the worse thing to be happening at a time like this.

"What? I'm not afraid, little girl!" she said.

"Yes, you are! I know it because I am the same way!" she sounded sad. "Don't you see? We're the same, you and I…"

Still didn't get it, Megan had to go and that's by stopping Scarecrow, the monster, and save the kids with Batman.

"Look, I don't have time for this and we just meant. We're not the same. So come on."

The little girl sees something coming to be the monster herself 'for it was really a type of female monster' to be running at them down the entrance in to be very freaky like being in some type of horror movie in real life.

"Monster!"

Megan freaks out to grab the girl and make a run for it again but they headed in an elevator.

"Get in!" she said to be going down further. "We should be safe in here-! Ah!"

"No, we're not!" the little girl duck in fear. "He's going to eat us!"

Megan tries to fight back by using the metal pipe try whacking its many legs away from them while she shaking in fear.

"Stay away from us! Get back! (I know I can still fight, but…why am I shaking?!)"

From there, Scarecrows starts the countdown to release the fear gas in the waters real soon.

"It's time for the greatest controlled experiment in mass-madness to finally begin!" he said to be laughing.

Not good, time was running out and fast! Realizing that Batman had no other choice, the Dark Knight forces his way past the orderlies. He manages to overcome the first few, but realizes he can't compete with a larger force of them if he's straitjacketed. He hides and manages to free himself of the straitjacket using a fire axe. A guard attempts to tranquilize Batman, but he dodges, and forces the guard to take him to the basement, then leaves him handcuffed. Hurry, Batman! As Megan and the little girl get out of the elevator, they see the machine that Scarecrow has been different in some water caves underneath where Megan was at.

"Wait…Is this it?" she was lost.

"Hey, lady! We need to find the other kids and leave! They're in there!"

Megan checks a cave hole to see lots of other dead bodies all over, only showing the skeletons to freak her out. Now she wanted to know what was going on.

"Wait…" she sees her other self-sleeping and as Scarecrow's prison right now. "(Another image? Is this for real?) Okay, kid, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" she was confused. "The kids are inside…"

"And they're all dead but you! Why is that? Why does this whole thing seem real but it isn't?! I know Batman's in Arkham Asylum and I'm here as Scarecrow's prisoner, right? So where am I right now?!"

Soon enough, the little girl sees herself to Megan's eyes to be the older self of what looks and sounds familiar to her.

"Whatever do you mean, lady?" from older one and smaller self to say at the same time. "I am you."

"What…?" Soon the monster comes in to grabbing hold of them both, for it was Megan as her younger self and the older one before she became a bounty hunter. With Megan scared to lose her weapon to more rats, statues, slimes, dogs, and the beast herself for she couldn't fight back at all to get hurt a lot. "Let her go!" she couldn't even save her other selves from them. "I'm not afraid!"

Things were getting bad on Megan's end.

"No! Save yourselves! Forget about us!"

"Stop it! I won't leave either of my other halves-!" Megan was getting hurt a lot from the dream of hers. "I'm not afraid!"

Not good! Megan! Wake up! Scarecrow's close to releasing the fear gas within the waters in seconds and still counting!

"An entire city screaming in fear. I wonder if we'll be able to hear it?"

Batman finally finds the giant pump and Megan was in a deep sleep and very ill and attacks the machine, but a bunch of thugs try stopping him. Batman finally destroys the master console. However, Scarecrow foresaw that and had installed a second command console for such an eventuality. As Megan struggles to see that Batman 'on the other side' who was in danger to stop the thugs and Scarecrow all alone, she tries to as Megan was still in pain and shaking in fear again to go after her to see her little self and another teenager to be scared.

"No! I'm…not…afraid…" she says it repeatedly to feel more pain to go after this woman some more.

"Please! Let it out already!" two of the Megans said together.

But again, Megan won't do it to make the monsters stronger.

"I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid…I'M NOT AFRAID!" she then begins to cry in a corner to be ducking and all and to go into a little ball to remember that she was dreaming to make her weak, for Megan's greatest fear was not admitting to anything and must face it to overcome to gas from within her body. "Wait…I'm-I am afraid…"

Soon they stop to move away from Megan suddenly for the other two Megan's were feeling like themselves again to break free from the main monster's grasp to make their escape as quickly as possible.

"Don't you see now?" spoke the teenage Megan. "This is what happened…You made your escape. The child is you who has loss her parents to the group who works for the Demon's Head! He murdered your family, and hurt you and the other kids leaving you the only survival from it when you made your escape, a test subject of theirs with powers that you refuse to be a weapon to them and did so to be raise with a woman who taught you everything; to become a bounty hunter to get back at them and what they've done to your parents and to the other children! You have ESP powers, Megan Tsuki! But you're stronger and they are, and not from your inner demons that are haunting you while your past tries to fight back! That's all we know of so far from your sad and dark past, but you must fight back to get to reality again and out of this dream! Do it!"

All that the teenage Megan said was true for the other her believes in it now to remember it all, 'so far that is' so she had the power of some type of physic powers, but for her to use them for good.

"You're right. I am in a dream and I'm afraid, afraid of you, ugly things…" Megan then powers up. "But…That doesn't mean I can't fight back!" she was now in full control to do some fighting.

"Do it!" cried out the younger Megan.

As she does to have her eyes glowing and can move things, she controls them to float and gets ready to aim at all the creatures. Rats, dogs, statues, slimes, and the main monster of all. For now, they were afraid of her this time.

"I will find out more about me…I will and fight back! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

She fires a huge powerful gust a wind to send the things flying at them to get stabbed and the other main powers to be overpowered gets turn to aches, and into fire of a phoenix to burn brighter throughout the skies to destroy the darkness for good. This makes Megan come back to reality now to still have her powers active and all; with Batman reaches the second console, yanking it and Megan firing a huge water to gather and shoot out directly at the machine, they've both trigger the machine's destruction, and manages to pull together and defeat Scarecrow, who is exposed to the gas 'again' when a tank containing it bursts. For Megan uses a type of invisible shield to save Batman and the things from the gas this time and then she goes out cold, but not before Batman saw everything to know what she has now so far from the database from the blood type of hers.

"Megan? Did you do all of this…?" he was surprised and shock for Batman carries her out to make their escape.

"No! My plans!" cried out Scarecrow.

Well the goons arrested for the water was saved as well from the fear gas didn't go through. Scarecrow ends up once more imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, screaming and muttering, he was imprisoned for good in Arkham Asylum this time where things were normal in the real world this time. As Dr. Bartholomew: watches an infected Scarecrow in his cell, he does believe in Batman now.

"He was right all along. This time, see if you can keep him in there."

As back at the Batcave, Megan wakes up as she sees that she was back in reality again, and Bruce/Batman was giving her the antidote in her blood now to feel normal again.

"Batman…? Ah! Bruce, it' you!"

"Calm down." he said. "Are you okay?"

She sees that all was well again to take effect of the antidote to course through Megan's body.

"Is this real? Am I still dreaming? Scarecrow? Arkham?" Megan was very confused.

"We did it, we saved the world, stopped the gas, and the Scarecrow." he said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Megan then cries to remember everything now.

"I remember…I remember…"

"Remember what?" he asked.

Megan told Bruce everything to be crying about it and to feel real and was scared to admit that her biggest fear was not admitting it, but she did to fight her inner self to see the images come back so far, Megan still had a long way to go. As to finding more answers about herself for this was only the beginning so far.

"I should've known that my past has come back to haunt me…" she was crying. "My parents were killed from a group known who works for their leader, calling himself the Demon's Head…I was a test subject with powers that I use ESP of some kind, the other kids were killed but me who manage to escape, to train as a bounty hunter…And for what? I still don't know the rest! I'm a freak! This day is the day! For fifteen years has passed since it all happened! What am I, Bruce?! I'm a monster!"

Bruce was hold Megan to embrace each other for him to make her feel better, as Alfred let them have some moment time together and to see things were back to normal now.

"Megan, I didn't know…I'm sorry." he said.

"But, Bruce…"

He didn't want to let her go.

"It's fine. You are you, Megan, I don't care if you're different from any of girl. My feelings for you haven't changed." said Bruce. "You helped stop the Scarecrow's schemes and saved yourself by conquering with your fear in the end. I'm proud of you."

"I almost had you killed…" she said. "But still, I'm glad you're unharmed."

"From being in an asylum, I've been through worse. And don't worry about the Batmobile. You weren't yourself."

It can be fixed back up in no time. Megan was feeling a lot better now for the fear gas to go away.

"Thank you, Bruce." said Megan to be smiling again. "I still got a long way to go. So, you knew about my blood?"

"It's special. You better control your powers, I'll help you."

With that and Megan's child and teenager both looked upon her older self in spirit to see her one last time from her seeing things to go away for good after that.

"Thank you and good luck." said the teenager Megan.

"Good-bye! Take care!" and the little Megan.

No more of either of them after that…

"You know what, Bruce? I don't mind controlling them while I'm still finding more about my past. I'll do it."

Bruce was happy to put Megan to sleep in a bed for now as he carries her up in her room to finally sleep. Since the dug was taking affect to allow for Megan to sleep for the next two days in bed.

"That a girl." Bruce said. "Try sleeping now, you'll be safe here."

Megan does that to have one thing for Bruce to do for her.

"Just…Stay by my side until I fall asleep? Please?" she asked. Bruce sits near Megan's bed to do just that.

"I'll stay if you want me to, Megan. Never be afraid to ask me for anything else."

With him placing his hand on Megan's face and hair to gently be touching her, she falls asleep finally to heal up within a few days. Only to say this with her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm afraid that won't be a problem there, Bruce…" she was soon fast asleep now.

Megan will be just fine after that event happened, with a lot more things to go around for her with Bruce helping Megan out and such. For him to not leave her side and then he kisses her on the lips.

"I love you, Megan."

Looks like Bruce means it to hold her hand too. Cute! With a bat showing from the outside of the window for the sun to be shining through, for a symbol of Batman logo was shown from there. Cool, huh? Megan Tsuki, we still got a long way to go by learning a lot more about this special girl – well, we have been so far for Megan Tsuki to keep on remembering the rest later. Good one, huh? It was to me.


	25. Eternal Youth

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 25 – Eternal Youth

In the dead of night, a woman runs, panting with fear, through a remote forest, being pursued by a mysterious figure in a jumpsuit. When the woman stops, out of breath, the figure catches up. The woman, Mrs. Thomas, begs for her life, having seen what has happened to the 'others', but the figure sprays Mrs. Thomas with chemical.

"You can't do this!" said Mrs. Thomas. "I've seen what you've done to the others!" she was begging for her life. "Please let me go! I'll pay anything!"

"You've done enough damage with your money."

Who was this mysterious woman? She sounds so familiar...

"You wicked, evil-"

The woman stops Mrs. Thomas from talking.

"Evil, Mrs. Thomas?" the woman wasn't afraid. "I don't control a company that leveled a thousand year old forest for a strip mine! That's evil!"

There is a creaking sound, and Mrs. Thomas becomes completely petrified. The next day, at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne has an angry phone conversation with a Wayne Enterprises director who made an unauthorized deal with a slash-and-burn operation in the Amazon rain forest, and threatens to fire him unless he cancels the deal.

"I don't care how much money we'll lose! I won't have Wayne Enterprises involved in an operation that will destroy a rain forest! Shut it down, or you're fired!"

Megan over hears the whole thing while finishing up with her swimming laps from outside of Bruce's pool, a good work out for her and such….

"(Great…Which company got Bruce so worked up this time?)" she wonders to enter in the room. "Trouble with the rain forest thing again?"

"You could say that, Ms. Megan." said Alfred.

As Bruce explains to her…

"One of my greedy director solve out from the amazon strikes to be going on to cancel the deal, causing more trouble for business."

"Is like peta, only more violent to do anything to make something bad were to happen." Megan gets the point.

Alfred knows how Bruce feels too like Megan did.

"It's the good thing you got the deal any the other gentleman did."

"I hate it when things slip by me." said Bruce.

Well, he does have a point for crazy people who are too attach of the rain forest business thing 'on some of the parts'.

"And with me helping you to answer your mail, nothing will." Alfred sees one of the letters. "Ah, it says here you just won ten-million dollars."

Ain't that a surprise coming from Bruce Wayne himself?

"That's nice."

"I can see how you get the cool gears just by being Batman." Megan teases with Bruce. "It would make perfect sense."

He smiles for Megan was right to be cute about it. Alfred also has a video cassette tape for Bruce of some special thing to be going on…

"You also have a special tape from the company of a place call, Eternal Youth. Should I have a look?"

Bruce didn't mind at all if Alfred check it for him.

"Be my guess."

"A spa sounds like a lot of fun to go to." said Megan. "Massages, pool, mud baths, saunas, yoga, and such…But not a tanning booth, I hate those. Makes your skin turn into a peach-like color."

Seems that Megan like some parts about spas as Alfred plays the video for Bruce and Megan to watch and listen in. On it, two young women, Lily and Violet extend Bruce a personalized invitation to a free weekend at the spa of a place called Eternal Youth Spa from the Demetrite as it said the name of it. The video was pause when someone was knocking on the door; for Alfred answers the door to his special lady friend, artist Maggie Page, whose morning jog has taken her past the Manor. Sounds and looks like those two are very close than friends, huh?

"Maggie." Alfred was surprise to see her.

"Hello, love." She kisses Alfred on the cheek. "Care to join me for a morning jog?"

Though pleased to see her, he is a little embarrassed by her open flirting in front of Bruce and Megan. And too busy to go out while doing stuff in the Wayne Manor all day.

"Everyone's got a gimmick." said Bruce.

I guess people do have gimmick from time to time.

"Oh, cute! Alfred has a girlfriend name Maggie." Megan laughs to be teasing him a little.

Alfred tries to turn down Maggie's request a little without hurting her feelings.

"I would love to, but Master Bruce wants to be have a look at this tape."

Maggie looks at it.

"Eternal Youth." She said. "Sounds like fun." Maggie comes inside to say hit to Bruce and Megan too. "Good morning, Bruce. You too, Megan."

"Morning, Maggie." Bruce said to her.

Megan pats Maggie on the back gently.

"How's it going?"

Playing the rest of the tape, showing of so many things there…from nice baths, fresh handmade meals, to sports, and hiking too. So it says on the two by two of the woman with the special doctor involved of it all. To be young again in this program and such for Maggie seems to like it.

"You should try this, Bruce. From all of the work you do during the night times."

"I'm afraid my weekends are too busy for me." He said. "But if you and Alfred would like to go in my place."

Oh, boy…lovers together on this one, huh? Megan agrees with Bruce on that one.

"I could've said it better myself. Do it!"

Alfred stops the tape to try to say no.

"Thank you, sir, but I couldn't accept it." He said. "That's way too kind for you to offer to us."

"But I thought they said it was for free." Bruce had to tell his butler that part.

It was a free few day weekend alright.

"They did." Maggie said to him. "Alfey, don't be a silly old fool. A little fresh air will do us both some good. Megan will take care of Bruce for you. And…You've promise to take me somewhere." Alfred's face turns red to say this to Maggie.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question!"

Alfred stiffly declines, but Maggie is delighted and drags a less than enthusiastic Alfred along with her, or Megan tries to make him go with her.

"Ah, just go already, you love birds." She said. "I got everything all set, I worked at an orphanage to do some chores and protect Bruce. So you two have fun!"

So off Alfred and Maggie go there instead of Bruce. When they arrive at the spa and announce they are there to take Bruce's place, Lily and Violet confer with their boss, hidden in the shadows. The boss tells the girls to let them in — someone must pay for Wayne's crimes. The new guests at the spa are treated to a welcome lecture from the spa's founder, Dr. Daphne Demeter. She has invented a new compound, 'Demetrite', which has been imbued into the spa's food, drink, water, and air, and has miraculous restorative properties. Its Poison Ivy!

"After years of research in my lab, I have developed this enzyme, Demetrite, the secret of eternal youth."

So says Ivy to become someone name Dr. Daphne Demeter.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" Maggie asks Alfred.

"Not a day over ninety."

Continuing on...

"Here you'll find Demetrite everywhere. In the water, the food, even the air you breathe at night." said Dr. Demeter.

Thought Alfred says this instead…

"What a relaxing thought."

Alfred does not hide his skepticism, but is pleasantly surprised by the tastiness of the water and fruit samples they are offered. At night, Gordon has been getting some bad reports to tell Batman and Megan about it right away in his office.

"It's a real brain buster, my friends. No ransom note, no goodbye note…no nothing."

Megan looks at the paper with Batman standing next to her to see what Gordon was getting on about. No doubt about, that someone was wrong from a woman name Mrs. Thomas was one of them.

"Hmm…Ms. Thomas of the industrialist person of a famous business building on landscaping." Megan reads it to her computer book. "Yeah, I've seen this woman before. A couple of some thugs tried robbing her money, and paid me to stop them which I did. And now she has gone missing, Gordon? Not good, she's a very nice lady to be my aunt if she was related to me."

"And she's not the only vanishing industrialist either." Gordon said. "Three more were reported this week."

He was right for Megan to look it up the rest.

"From product items, car sells dealers, and fashion designers. He's right, Batman, this is serious."

And with that, Batman and Megan knew what they had to do right away.

"We'll search at her penthouse."

"Good luck." Gordon hopes that they can find something. "We put that place under a microscope, and all we got was eyestrain. Maybe your bat-radar can-" he sees Batman has already took off. "Pft-Never mind…Megan, you and he know what to do."

Megan takes off outside to meet up with Batman.

"We're on it!" Ans so, there goes the two to do just that. In Mrs. Thomas' penthouse, both Batman and Megan find another promotional video for the spa. "Wait…Mrs. Thomas' gotten the same video you did, Bruce, look." Megan shows it to him.

They play the tape to see that it was the same place Alfred and Maggie went to. The next morning…Bruce calls Alfred at the spa, who duly inquiries about Mrs. Thomas and is told she left unexpectedly a few weeks earlier. Alfred adds that he is having a wonderful time, and will return to the Manor a new man, but Bruce is not entirely convinced.

"Alfred, are you okay?" he asks him on the phone.

"Never better, sir!" Alfred said over the phone. "Everywhere I turn, I see another sign of nature's-" Alfred sees Maggie naked and covered in mud. "Uh- beauty."

Megan just happens to overhear it.

"Wow…New happy Alfred sounds way different than the one we know of."

It would seem that those two lovely couples were having a good time, for Megan and Bruce were having trouble believing in this whole thing.

"Something's wrong."

"You're telling me, Bruce." Megan agrees. "Something is very wrong with that place; I just know it."

Indeed, when Maggie drops Alfred off after their weekend, he bids her a fond goodbye, complete with a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, Maggie, it's never occurred to me before how dreary this place looks."

The new Alfred is a bit…too cheerful to me.

"Small wonder, after where we've been." said Maggie.

"Ah, well. Thanks for a splendid weekend." Alfred gives Maggie a long kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Maggie blushes.

"You are feeling younger, aren't you?"

Such a cute couple they are. Later that day, Batman pulls the Batmobile 'with Megan tagging along' into the Batcave and is taken aback to see Alfred decorating the cave with potted plants.

"What in the…?" surprised Bruce.

The two got out of the Batmobile to be a weird forest-like state within the Batcave right now.

"Okay, since when did we have a garden of weirdness here?!" Megan was freaking out.

Now a firm believer in Demetrite, Alfred takes a dose in a glass of water, and suggests that Bruce and Megan do the same. Looks like he was still designing the place with even more plants to go around, lots more.

"Good to see you, sir !And you too, Ms. Megan!" said the happy Alfred.

Bruce and Megan never seen Alfred look or acted this happy before.

"You too, Alfred." said Bruce.

"Ah…likewise…?" Megan tries to put a smile on her face. "(Is he okay?) Ah…can we ask on what's with the jungle?"

Bruce must know too.

"Do tell."

"I thought this drab old cave could use some color." he answered. "How does it look?"

Really, Alfred? Aren't you overdoing it, just a little…? Bruce could only give Alfred this answer.

"Green." Bruce/Batman answer.

"Yes, so lovely." He said to get some water to drink. "All this work is making me very thirsty."

Alfred pours himself…wait…its that even water? It looks all green.

"What is that?" Megan asks him. "That's not water, more like something from a slug's slime."

"But it's special spa water, Ms. Megan. With a drop or two of Dr. Dr. Daphne Demeter's special stuff." Alfred drinks the stuff all the way down. However, he suddenly sways, and feeling faint to pass out.

"Alfred!" Bruce panicked. "Megan, give me a hand and get some DNA from him!"

"On it!" Megan uses her pen to get one drop from Alfred's blood from his finger. "Okay, now we'll bring Alfred upstairs to rest up and then we check that weird thing out…(Now everything's pointing out to that Eternal Youth Spa.)"

As Bruce and Megan must help him upstairs into bed, lucky to be okay to rest up on Alfred's end so he'll be fine.

"Really, you two, it was all from working very hard for me is all." said Alfred. "Or my weekend has been more tiring than I realize."

"Still, Bruce and I have to do some investigation." said Megan. "Right, Bruce?"

"While you get some rest." Bruce said so too. "Megan's right, we need to look it up to see for ourselves."

"Get some sleep now, Alfred! Later." Suspicious, the two take a sample of the Demetrite for analysis. For Megan smells the stuff to be dropped in the drink for that strange looking bottle that Alfred just took. "Ah! Sick!" she was gross out.

"Is it that bad?"

"Oh, big time! Smells like dead eel." Megan gets to work with Bruce. "Let just study this thing-!"

She'll be fine. The next morning, Alfred rises from his bed, takes in the morning sunshine, and instantly feels better. He sees Maggie outside his window, and they agree that they are sharing the same thought — they want to return to the spa. In the cave, Batman and Megan both test the Demetrite by combining equal amount of the enzyme with human plasma.

"Computer log continuing…the data with the formula is combine with the equal amount of the enzyme with human plasma." Bruce/Batman puts in to his computer.

"It also shows that it does slowly affect the human's mid-brains as well." Megan found out from her computer book to get some more information.

So now comes to the testing…

"Megan, give me the human plasma to test it with the enzyme. Hold it study while I pour in the other."

Megan does so for Bruce to do the rest.

"Pour away then…" The testing begins…It causes a violent chemical reaction, and a vine grows out of the test tube and catches Batman's arm. And more to Megan to be straggling her from her face to get covered up and was unable to break free from it, for it was still growing really fast! "AH! Bruce! Get this thing off me!"

"Megan!" Batman breaks free on his end. "I got you!" Batman breaks free to getting Megan out of there by using her watch to use a laser pointer with it to break, and he get the rest bare handed to freeing Megan to breathe again. Batman kept Megan close to him without leaving her side at all, she or him could've died! "Easy, Megan, take some deep breaths. You're all right."

Megan was freaking out a little.

"Same with you too you know." She said. "That was close! That thing came to life to be more effected on humans the more they have the…Oh no...Alfred!"

"Alfred?!" Bruce goes to check on his butler. "Alfred!"

Meaning that this mess has now turn very serious, the two rushes out of the Batcave to warn Alfred; however, he finds an empty bedroom. Not good for Bruce and Megan to see Alfred and Maggie both went back to the spa, they were in danger! As of everyone else was too.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Megan didn't like the looks of this at all. "(He and Maggie aren't the only ones in danger on these things they've been eating and drinking at the spa. This is bad!)"

Alfred and Maggie return to the spa, telling Dr. Demeter about what a difference she has made to them. With a sinister smile, Demeter backs away and says the couple is ready for the 'final treatment'. She motions Lily and Violet forward, revealing she is Poison Ivy. Alfred, too late, realizes the danger and orders Maggie to run, but the two henchwomen spray Maggie and Alfred with gaseous Demetrite, petrifying them both. Somehow, Megan knows where the spa was at with her placing a tracking bug-like device on Alfred's car to find him, Maggie, the other people, and the area itself.

"You found it?" Bruce asks her.

"Got it! A few blocks down the streets if we drive that's in the middle of nowhere…Let's go, Bruce." She was ready to go. "And yet, I have a strange feeling on who's behind it all."

Entering the spa's cathedral-size greenhouse at night 'for Batman to use his Batarang to cut the glass to make a hole from it carefully to enter in the place', Batman and Megan were surprised and taken prisoner by Violet and Lily. Then they hear a voice from behind them with her arrow out being Poison Ivy's doing 'saw that part coming'!

"You two go after the wrong people, Batman and Megan."

They see her…

"Should've known…" Megan saw this part coming.

"Poison Ivy." same with Batman. "Only you've devote yourself into denial to saving as the Goddess of Plants."

"More like a psycho path towards them if you ask me. Like I said, she's like a peta type of member!"

Then both Violet and Lily appear to be working for Ivy of course.

"Hey, high school grantee and his girlfriend!" said Violet with her weapon out.

With her and Lily all geared up to surround Batman and Megan with no way to stopping them now.

"Batman…What do we do now…?" Megan drawing her gun out.

But the two girls stop them from doing anything.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Now, now, girls." Ivy said to them. "Just tie up Batman and watch him, same with Megan too but I would like to have a word with her."

As Violet and Lily, do so for Batman was tied up and Megan too was brought to Ivy once again, what for this time?

"(What does she want with me…?)" Megan was lost. "Well, some forest you got here from the looks of it."

"Unusual trees." Batman said to Ivy.

Ivy herself appears and reveals that the Demetrite is a special growth enzyme extracted from a rare South American tree she has cultivated.

"A very rare type of tropical tree I picked up on. As rare as winter roses, Batman. And Megan…" she pats her on the face a little. "Why work with someone like him? To understand the ways that the two of us are the same? You should join me along with Violet and Lily too."

Ivy wants Megan on her side and not Batman's? Not good…!

"What? Join you?!"

"Please…? Join me. I'll show you why, I'll show you and with him as well." Ivy shows her work to them of her little lab. "I tab my sap for my growth enzyme. Which you two see here, in its purify and most concentrate form; the secret of the eternal youth, but you two haven't seen my most amazing trees." she laughs to show them some more. "Well, as I said to you, Batman, you and I are surprisingly alike. And Megan, I always like her skills on what she fights for more. I need more women like that on my team."

Megan had to ask Ivy for her and Batman were both force to walk with the two other girls for their boss to show them more.

"And how are we a lot like you and I?" ask Megan.

"Why you ask…? All three of us. We both strive to see evil-doers punished! But while you, Batman, have your gallery of rogues…" Ivy shows behind the curtains. "I have my grove."

With it, she has produced her 'collection' — her victims, all of whom own companies that have committed some environmental crime, and all of whom have now been transformed into humanoid trees.

"This can't be!" shock Batman.

"Oh…my…God…!" same with Megan too.

But why was she doing to all the rich and famous people for? All of this for the saving of the lands and plants? What a nut job!

"This dog of a dogwood leveled enough trees to shade a small state." She goes from one statue to another. "And weep not for this willow. She slaughtered an ancient forest to produce cardboard—CARDBOARD!" Ivy calms herself down after that. "Of course, I still owe Bruce Wayne from that slash and burn outfit. But for now, I can settle things well by having hold of his friends."

She claims to be after Bruce Wayne for his part in the slash-and-burn operation (not knowing it was one of Bruce's directors), but for now is content with his friends. She shows him Alfred and Maggie among the trees, enraging him. This was horrible for Batman and Megan to see them end up this was as everyone else was.

"Maggie! Alfred!"

Batman and Megan couldn't believe in this at all.

"Right now, the bark is only in exoskeleton." Ivy said. "It'll take some type for the spray to take full effect for it to be reversible. But of course, I have the patience of a redwood."

Not to those two don't see that, this made Batman upset right to the grin of his teeth.

"And the convictions of a fanatic!"

"Well, if you're not going to be part of the solution, Batman, then you're going to be part of the problem." Ivy then turns to Megan. "Come, Megan, you don't need him. A friend is all you need than a man in your life. Only plants to love like we do, so join us. Together, we can make Gotham into a beautiful place fill with life of beautiful plants. What do you say? Leave him and come with me."

Will Megan join? Well, she would never leave Alfred, Maggie, Ms. Thomas, or Batman behind for someone of a mess up plant lover like Poison Ivy was. With this, Megan has made her decision for she knows that she and Batman already have a plan in mind…

"Thanks for the invite, Ivy, really I'm flattered. But no thanks." She stands by Batman's side to be hugging him."You're a crazy witch that I hate and some of your plants too, so I rather be a tree with Batman or any danger with him than be part of your plant loving group! You stupid red head!"

Ouch! Ivy just got burned!

"Megan…" Batman knew Megan would stay with him. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Thanks, Batman."

Seems that Megan was starting to like Batman little by little now, and being held by her. Well, how will they get out of this mess now? Ivy wasn't too happy about this.

"I see…Then prepare to become my new tree, Megan…! And Batman to be chop to tiny pieces only! Oh, ladies…"

Ivy sees that she must stop them both and orders Violet and Lily to spray them with a triple-strength mixture that should transform him almost instantly.

"Ah…Batman…!" Megan panics.

"Stay close to me, Megan!" he said to her. "It's fine, remember? Just trust me."

Megan trusts Batman no doubt and for them to get sprayed.

"This spray is triple in strength, Batman and Megan!" Ivy said to them. "It'll start the trans formation within seconds!"

It doesn't work on Batman or Megan at all, and the Dark Knight advances, explaining that he analyzed the Demetrite and coated himself and Megan too 'as she drank it' and his suit with an herbicidal antidote. As well as Megan gets Batman undone by using her boot as a hidden knife in it to free him and then Batman was doing the same for her next.

"Those two should be sprouting leaves by now…"

Think again, Ivy! Megan and Batman were both free.

"I don't think so, Ivy…" she had her gun out to walk through the spray. "Right, Batman?"

"You may have out done yourself on the stuff, Ivy! However, I coated my suit with an herbicidal antidote and gave something safer for Megan to drink out of to not get effected either!"

Ivy frees for she tells the two girls to stopping them.

"Keep spraying!" she then takes off.

Violet and Lily back away, still spraying, but Batman and Megan subdue them both. Megan grabs Violet by the hair to throw her down and ties her up with her silly strings that were a cement type of thing to make her stuck.

"Batman! The other one's getting away!"

Of course, Batman uses his ropes to tie up Lily in time before she escapes. So those two were down for.

"I got her." He said.

"Ah…yeah. Never mind." She catches up with Batman. Ivy somersaults through the branches, firing her crossbow at Batman. Well, from being hung up from the foot to almost getting an arrow to the face, Megan fires her gun to get him out to fall in the bushes. "Batman!" she catches him in time. "Glad I got you out."

More arrows to avoid from Ivy's doing for them to dodge them all.

"It's time we both got ourselves out now."

They must not get it, for Megan stays close to Batman's side.

"Good point!"

Ivy was mad at them now…

"And I thought you believe in justice, Batman…!" angered Ivy. "And you, Megan…! How dare you mock my plants!"

"Justice, yes." Megan said.

And as Batman added…

"But not the vengeance of an eco-terrorist. You're as destructive as those you punish."

She manages to pin both Megan and Batman too against a tree.

"Batman!" Megan had her jacket stuck from the arrow to Batman's cape. "I'm stuck!"

Ivy was mad for her to shoot at her own plant to blame the two heroes for it. Man, lady, get a life!

"Look what you two did to my poor defend less tree!"

Just as she's about to shoot them, Megan tries using her powers to pick up a bucket in the air to grab it by hand to give it to Batman. She has an idea…

"(Hey! I did it! These powers…I think I can control it.)" Megan then gives it to Batman.

"You're getting good at that." He said to her.

"Thanks…Now hurry, Batman, throw it!"

Batman picks up a bucket of tree sap and throws it at Ivy. He misses, but luckily ends up shattering a container of the enzyme in her laboratory, spilling the enzyme onto the ground of the greenhouse.

"The enzyme!" shock Ivy in horror.

"Payback time, Ivy!" Megan said to her. "Want some more plants? Then you're getting a bigger one!"

Instantly, an enormous tree grows out of the ground at an accelerated rate, scooping up Ivy and her henchwomen in its expanding branches. Ivy is apparently crushed between the growing tree and the spa's roof, but when the growth ends, Batman and Megan only manages to find Ivy's victims and henchwomen — Ivy herself was nowhere to be found.

"She escaped." said Batman.

"Yeah, but at least we stopped her to getting the stuff to make an antidote with it." Megan arrests both Violet and Lily. "With these girls to be put behind bars, we can now save the others. So let's do some real garden work, and not the mess up kind of way."

Ivy's victims are treated, and Alfred and Maggie share some rest time at the hospital.

"Alfred, do you realize this is the second weekend in a row we've spent together?" Maggie said to her boyfriend Alfred. "This relationship is branching out!"

Well, he needed a break after almost becoming a tree. I can't say I blame him.

"Maggie, please. After our encounter with 'Joan of Bark', the last thing I want to be reminded of is trees."

And soon enough, Bruce and Megan both enter with a flowerpot to brighten their room, and both Alfred and Maggie recoil.

"Hey, good news!" Bruce comes in the room. "Megan and I just heard that all of Poison Ivy's victims will soon recover."

Poor Alfred and Maggie, guess from those two to try staying away from plants will be a while for them and the others.

"Please, Bruce, the plant…" said Maggie. "Must you…?"

"Yeah, Bruce." Megan helps him out. "Put that thing away for them." She laughs.

"Oh…Better leave this outside."

Bruce apologizes and takes away the bouquet and Megan waits for him to come back, to which Maggie remarks to Alfred

"Nice man, but not too bright."

"Well, that's Master Bruce for you." said Alfred.

For them to be spending some time and without plant business this time, for the lovers as the butler knows of Bruce as Batman and Megan saved them both and they will stop Poison Ivy again some other time. I never liked her…But it goes to show you about one thing, spas can be fun on what type, favorite, and where you go to for a fun relaxing time. I would want to, and not turning into a tree statue thank you very much.


	26. Perchance to Dream

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 26 – Perchance to Dream

Batman and Megan were chasing some crooks into a warehouse; from driving and then fleeing inside of a building to go after them.

"Oh, nice way to drive to almost killing us, losers!" Megan got her gear and she was good to go. "Come on, Batman, they're headed inside."

Batman got his hook shot all ready to go as he carries Megan inside of the place.

"I'm already way ahead of you."

"As of me to be like you are."

The two enter to stay close…That's when, suddenly, Batman and Megan finds themselves to have walk right into a trap.

"Ah!" Batman had trouble seeing. "Megan!"

"Batman! This is bad! I can't see!" Megan was having trouble as well. "It's a trap!"

Blinded by a sudden flash of light, they see something about to fall on both of their heads and they were soon knocked out. Well, something for Batman as Megan were both having trouble moving anywhere else.

"What the-?!"

"Batman!"

That was the last time that Bruce/Batman hears from Megan's voice after that. It is then that Bruce wakes up in bed and is greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning, Master Bruce!" said the butler. "Rise and shine sir!"

"I'm lucky to be awake at all." he said. "I fell under that trap like an amateur."

Alfred was lost on what Bruce was saying to him. Huh? What...?

"Trap, sir?"

"How'd I get back here? Robin? What's going on...?" Bruce questions himself. "Where's Megan? And how did I get back here? Robin?"

He seems ignorant of Bruce Wayne's life as Batman, not knowing what he meant when he says that Bruce and Megan fell into a trap, and mistakes the name Robin to Megan's name too for the names of any women Bruce may be dating.

"Robin, sir? A young lady? But, I thought you and Miss Selina were- Pardon me, sir. None of my business." the butler was lost.

"If this is a joke, Alfred, it's not funny."

Bruce thinks that Alfred was playing around with him, but he wasn't.

"If it's a joke sir, it's surely on me. You're just tired." Alfred was still lost. "Perhaps morning coffee ought to clear the cobwebs."

Speaking of Megan, she wakes up in a wet water type of puddle on the ground. She remembers on what happened to her and Bruce to try to find him. For she ended up outside of the building after chasing after some bad guys, what's happening?

"(Huh? What? Why am I back outside…?)" Megan looks around. "Weird, I knew that Bruce and I were in some type of building…So, why am I…?" she was feeling weird to look at her hands looking dirty. "Something's wrong here." Megan then see herself looking like a homeless type of bum in Gotham. "Huh?! What happened to me and my clothes?! Why do I look like this?!"

Another male bum comes up to try to offer Megan something less of food leftovers to eat.

"Ah, miss. Care to join us…?"

Megan freaks out to run away for she had no watch, computer book, weapons, a bag, her real clothes, and such…nothing!

"(Okay, I'm freaking out here! Bruce! Where is he?!)"

No kidding! Everything was normal from the looks of it. Well, not to normal enough! Bruce decides to get back to work as normal, but when he tries to open the clock, he discovers that the secret entrance to the Batcave isn't there.

"What?" Bruce didn't get it.

"A problem, sir?"

Alfred wanted to check on Bruce to see what else was wrong.

"It's not here!"

This made Bruce both lost and angry.

"What's 'not here', sir?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" angered Bruce. "The entrance to the Batcave! Why is it sealed up!?"

Alfred soon thinks that Bruce was losing his mind.

"Batcave!?" Alfred was still lost. "I'm sorry, I-"

Then Bruce says this to Alfred sarcastically to think that his butler was pulling his leg.

"That's right, Alfred. The Batcave. It's a big hole in the ground with a big car in it that's all black, remember?"

Soon, Bruce hears a voice.

"Son, you sound upset."

Bruce's frustration turns to shock when he sees that Thomas and Martha Wayne are still alive.

"No! No, it's impossible!" Bruce didn't think it was real to him. "It can't be you! It can't be!"

Worried, Thomas examines Bruce and asks him if he's okay. Bruce answers that he is and continues the day. As Megan looks around the places to ask for some help from another officer, well it wasn't such a good idea to do from her unknown condition.

"(Help! Help! Got to get some help!)" Megan sees a cop. "Ah, excuse me, officer? I'm Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham and partner to Batman. We were fighting with some crooks to get hit and my clothes and gear has gone missing! Could you help me please?"

The officer was confused from Megan's words to think she has some problems that he couldn't understand her at all, just a regular bum.

"Ah…sorry, miss. But you must be hungry or maybe thirsty to be seeing things. How sad." He said. "Are you feeling all right?"

Megan couldn't believe on what she was hearing.

"I'm fine! I'm Megan Tsuki!"

"Megan, is it? Well, I hope one day when you have a job that you will become a bounty hunter."

"(Are you kidding me?!)" Megan was freaking out even more. "But I'm not a bum-!"

The officer tries helping Megan out to call for back up.

"Alright, Megan, we'll get you some help." He holds her hand. "Come with me."

Megan had to get out to find Bruce since no one would listen to him.

"No wait! Let-go!" she makes a run for it.

"Huh? Hey, wait! Come back here!"

The cop goes after Megan to think that she was a bum to be sick, as she tries talking to a business man on the streets.

"(Well, if a cop won't listen to me yet, then maybe…)" she asks someone else. "Excuse me, sir! Could you help me? I'm looking for Batman, have you see him?"

"Ah…no…sorry…"

He just slowly walks away to leave Megan be to try asking a woman with a child next.

"(Crap!) Ah, miss, have you seen Batman?" she tries asking again

She just moves to another side of the street while carrying her child in her arms.

"Forgive me, but I haven't…"

Not good on Megan's end to keep on going, and out run the police since that cop call up for back up to take Megan to a hospital.

"(Ah! Is everyone here have forgotten about any of us?!)" she makes a run for it. "(No time to argue, time to fine Bruce himself or him as Batman because either way, this whole mess is getting worse and worse!) Bruce! Batman! Where are you?!"

Oh, boy…I hope something will be explain for Megan, including Bruce who's not Batman right now. Confused, Bruce talks to Alfred and asks to learn more about his own life.

"Alfred, will you do me a favor? It's an odd favor..." Bruce tries asking Alfred. "Would you tell me about my life? Just humor me, please."

Alfred explains that Bruce is the head of Wayne Enterprises ever since his father retired, though Lucius Fox runs the company, and that he's due to be married to Selina Kyle.

"Well, sir, it's a leisurely existence, I admit. But there are worse lives." so says Alfred.

Bruce was still confused from this whole mess to know that it was all wrong alright, same with Megan to be out running the police to hide at the building that she and Bruce/Batman hang out in, that was abandon.

"(Oh, great…I better stay low in Bruce and me our hideout so the cops won't be searching all night long, about thirty more minutes should it until morning.)" so Megan calls it a night to sleep in a spare bed. "(Guess I have no choice. Better get some sleep to find Bruce tomorrow, and some new clothes to borrow; I hope we'll find out what's happening in Gotham so we can fix the problem to getting back to work, to also find out more about myself with him helping me, Robin, and maybe…Catherina…)" she remembers that special female bounty hunter who taught her everything when she was growing up with memory lost and escaping the place of the Demon's Head that murder her parents. "Being in this place that Bruce and I found to hang out in…reminds me of Catherina and I was training to grow up together, I hope she's doing well on her own. Hope to see her again one day. I wonder if she'll find me again? Better sleep, worrying won't do me any good. So yeah…Bruce, be strong. I'm coming to find you, I mean, you would do the same for me too.)"

Sleep well, Megan, for does so Bruce too as he tries to get through this.

"(Where are you, Megan…?)"

Can't say I blame him too like Megan. The next day, Selina goes to cheer up Bruce. However, Batman appears outside.

"What's wrong?" Selina asks Bruce.

"I feel as if I'm someone else..." he said. "It's crazy, but I know I'm-"

Selina calls out to seeing another Batman to be gliding by.

"Batman!" Shocked and determined to discover what's going on, Bruce races outside and witnesses Batman stop a jewel heist from the oddly-named store ALXJYZIV. Selina explains that Batman just appeared in Gotham a while back and no one knows who he is. "Isn't he fantastic?"

For Bruce to be confused and lost on what was really happening right now.

"Actually- Yeah!" he answers back.

Trying to make more sense of all this, Bruce asks Selina if she knows about Catwoman. Selina just gets worried. Megan saw the whole thing while trying to find some spare clothes to wear.

"(Batman?!)" she tries getting his attention but he didn't respond back to her. "(Okay, for some reason that this Batman isn't Bruce Wayne himself. No, otherwise…he would've notice me.) I better get to the bottom of this…" Megan got some clothes to be looking like a ninety's style. "These clothes are so weird…Guess they'll do. Now to find Bruce Wayne. (The real Batman! And watch out for the cops too.)"

Please hurry, Megan, from people not noticing your line of work or Batman not being Bruce. Also, some weird areas with the words of not making any sense at all, she begins to investigate some more. Confused by memories of his previous life as Batman, Bruce goes to see Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She clears up that Bruce is simply identifying with Batman, because he feels as though he's been given everything his whole life and the lack of real accomplishment is manifesting the fantasy that he is Batman, who has worked for everything he has and every deed is of great value.

"You've led the sort of life where everything has been handed to you. You don't feel you've accomplished anything. It's all been laid out for you."

Relieved, Bruce determines that the nightmare is over. But Megan tries to hide from the cops 'who wishes to help her as a bum to a hospital' to put the pieces together that something was up to see that Bruce Wayne oversaw Wayne Enterprise still; only for Martha and Thomas Wayne to still be alive. But that's not all…

"(Hold up…What kind of building name having odd letters of names all over? Stores, newspapers, TV, and so on. Bruce is running the business of his fine, but his parents are alive? Alfred must be a normal butler, Leslie's the same old to not knowing about Bruce too much, Batman is someone unknown to others as a true hero in Gotham, Bruce's getting married to Selina, and…no one knows about me?!)" she then tries adding them up by using a pen and paper to think differently. "Now I know that something's up. (And it would be easier to use my computer book if I had one!)"

As Bruce goes to his home, and is 'his normal self' per Alfred as he was dusting the grandfather clock.

"Have you found that entrance to the Batcave yet, Alfred?" Bruce asks his butler.

"Uh- I'm afraid not, sir..." he was confused.

But Bruce says this instead to be in higher spirits now.

"Good! 'Cause if you did, then we'd both be nuts!"

Bruce is feeling happier than he has for years, however, when he tries to read a newspaper, the words appear jumbled. This confirms Bruce's fears that something strange is happening when he tries to read some of the books in the library, and the words are also completely jumbled. Megan started to see it herself as she figures something out to see a rabbit near the pet store window.

"Ah…! Wait a second…!" Megan runs off to go find Bruce right away. "(Now it all makes perfect sense, all of it!) Bruce! Bruce, where are you?! Bruce!"

Hurry, Megan! Find him! It gets much worse, as Bruce starts to lose his mind and realizes that this life he is living is not real at all. He sees a news report about Batman and realizes he has something to do with all of this.

"You're a lie! It's all a lie!" Bruce destroys the TV with Batman on it to see that it has something to do with him. "Batman! Always Batman!"

Bruce races to a sports shop and buys a grappling hook, a rope, a flare gun and some flares. Bruce then bumps in to Megan to run right at him, but do they know on who's who to be the real ones in a fake world?

"Megan?" he asks if that was her. "Is that really you…?"

"Bruce?" she does too and freaks out. "What's going on here?! Do you know? Because I don't! For some reason, you're not Batman right now to be as Bruce Wayne yourself as a business man! Marrying Selina Kyle?! I don't think so! Or your parents, how are they still alive?! And not to mention the people don't know anything about me being Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter of Gotham, they think I'm a sick wondering bum! And the words, none of them as not sounding right-!"

"Megan!"

Seems Bruce sees that this was his real Megan Tsuki to be hugging her out of nowhere, for he was happy to be seeing her alive and well. Aw…I think it's a touching moment here to know that those two were real.

"Are you okay?" ask Megan.

"Sorry, it just…I never thought that someone or something was real, but you, Megan. I thought I've lost you."

Well, she was happy to see Bruce again too.

"Same here." She said. "Anyways, how do we fix this mess up world back to where we were chasing the bad guys?"

Bruce might know where at since Megan knows a lot about it as well.

"So you notice it too? Then I think I know where we need to go to."

Things go easily enough until he goes outside and the police confront him and Megan on parking in a no-parking zone.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a no parking zone here." said a cop. "May we see your license?"

Looks like both Megan and Bruce must play along so they won't get into anymore trouble, in this weird Gotham part of the world.

"Of course, officer." Bruce shows his license to them. "And don't mind this nice woman, she's my partner of the company to start off a new job tomorrow."

Better than being a lonely bum in correction.

"Ah…yeah! That's what I am. A co-worker! (Nice going, Bruce.)"

When they discover he's Bruce Wayne, they ask him to come with them because his strange behavior has been reported. Not good…!

"Mr. Wayne, your parents are very concern about you. Please come with us."

"You too, ma'am." said the other officer to Megan. "You might be starting off a new life now and a job, but you're bum who needs a checkup."

"What?" she was panicking. "No, wait! I'm not a bum! Bruce! What do we do now?!"

Bruce refuses and makes a break for it.

"Very well…but not right now!" he grabs Megan's hand to make a run for it. "Run, Megan!"

"Hold up for one minute…!" she kicks the officer below the belt and follows Bruce. "Sorry, but that officer was checking things on me more than questioning me. You pig! Let's get going then!"

Run, you two! As the other two cops go after them.

"Hey! Stop right there! Both of you!"

"Stop!" said the other officer.

The cops watch Bruce as both he and Megan scales the side of the building and disappears over the rooftop.

"The guy moves like Batman!" said the cop. "The girl bum however is something...!"

Nice one. Evading the police, the two go to the Gotham Cemetery and they both climb to the top of a bell tower.

"This is it." said Bruce.

"Guess we need to go in here then?" Megan sees more cops coming. "Oh, great. More trouble."

The police cars pull over the two.

"Stop right there, Mr. Wayne. Both you and the bum." said the officer.

But the two went on in the grave yard to out run the police yet again, I don't think neither Bruce or Megan can't trust in anyone but each other right now.

"Sorry, boys, but we got to run." Megan said. "Forgive us! Or not!"

The town make it to the top of the tower. For Bruce begins calling out for Batman to come to him.

"Here I am! I've been waiting for you! Both me and Megan too! You did this to me! To the two of us!"

Then Megan sees the other Batman in the skies to make his entrance.

"Bruce, look! There he is!" Batman arrives shortly thereafter and Bruce attacks him saying that he's figured it out: this is just a dream. While Megan watches his back to try helping him out the best she could. "Bruce-!" Megan tries to step in.

"Wait, Megan, don't! Let me handle this one!" he said. "Just stay close…!"

Guess she had no choice but to do that and watch it all happen.

"Okay, then… (Give that fake Batman a one or two for me!)"

Batman tries to mock Bruce suddenly.

"You're not well, Mr. Wayne. Nor is your little friend there too." said the fake Dark Knight. "You two need professional help."

"Hey! I'm Megan Tsuki!" she said in anger.

Even Bruce was angry at the other him being Batman too.

"Liar! You know what's going on! This is all a dream. And you're the one responsible!"

"A dream?" Batman questions him. "Why do you or she think that?"

"Both Megan and I suspect from each on our ends from the start!" Bruce tells Batman everything. "I knew that I was right by trying to read the newspaper. The print didn't make sense."

Batman moves in closer to them.

"Yes…?"

"Well, that's only because reading is a function of the right side of the brain, while dreams come from the left side." Megan said. "It's impossible to read from something in a dream!"

"Granting that's true…How is it my fault?" Batman questions them.

"I can't explain it, but you're the key to this! I knew you would be here!" said Bruce.

"It's part of his and mine of our nightly patrol." Megan said as well. "Guess both Bruce and I have done our homework both a lone or together."

Still, both Bruce and Megan needed some answers and fast from the fake Batman.

"Now tell us what's going on?!"

While Bruce can't explain how Batman is behind everything, he continues to fight him while the police call out to Bruce they just want to talk. Ignoring them, Bruce continues to fight and Megan watching it all, and then he pulls off Batman's mask to reveal the Mad Hatter.

"What the-? It can't be!" shock Megan. "But how's that possible?! Jervis Tech?!"

"The Mad Hatter!" shock Bruce too.

"Congratulations are in order!" he said to them. "But of course, this is only a dream, a very special dream."

Does that mean that the real Mad Hatter knows about Bruce Wayne is Batman?

"Crap! Does he know your secret, Bruce?"

"Do you know everything about me?" he asks the villain.

I hope not, for his answer was this…

"I do, but the part of that dream does only. The real does all the work to know nothing from it…Nothing comes out or is reveal from the outside world from the dreams at all. It's a world that is created by you, and with someone added in but with a different life worse than yours being our little girlfriend, well I thought you can use some company."

Too close on that part to say the least.

"Then you're not the real Mad Hatter." said Bruce.

"Close call…But still, this is insane!" Megan said.

"No, just a figment of both of your imagination. But that doesn't mean that I'm not real! In this dream world that is."

Bruce demands that the Mad Hatter release him and Megan, but is told that there is no way out.

"Make it stop! Bring us back!"

Megan holds the fake Mad Hatter down to do just that since she could still fight.

"Do it!" she said.

"I'm shocked!" he said to them. "You two don't like the fantasy world that I've created for you two? Okay maybe I shouldn't mess with yours, Megan, but I can change it better if you like…"

"It's not real!" both Bruce and Megan said it together.

The fake Mad Hatter was messing with them.

"Ah…but are you two the dreamers? Or in someone else's dream? One of yours? You know...Are you the dreamer or merely part of someone's dream?" the Mad Hatter laughs. "That was just the question Tweedledee put to Alice in Through the Looking..."

"THIS ISN'T SOME SILLY STORYBOOK!" angered Bruce.

"No kidding!" and Megan.

"Ah, but it is. It's a beautiful story. You have love, wealth, a family, all you ever wanted, your own private Wonderland!"

Well, that still won't have a good one for Megan to be living in one for Bruce didn't want any of this.

"NO! I won't live a lie, no matter how attractive you make it!" said Bruce.

"Then there's no point, my friends. There's no way out of this!" said the fake Mad Hatter.

Megan wishes that she knew on how to get out of a dream herself.

"How can we get out of this, Bruce? We need some way to wake ourselves up from all of this!" she said. "I don't want to live my life as a bum!"

"Tell us how to wake up, or I'll-!" Mad Hatter stops Bruce right there.

"You can't hurt a dream, my good fellow. And you or Megan can't wake up. Stop fighting it!"

Megan then sees the cops coming up top of the tower for she and Bruce were in trouble now.

"This is bad…!"

"See?" Mad Hatter questions them. "In any moment, the police will be here. Do you two want to spend the rest of your dream life in Arkham?"

The cops were getting close...

"Open up, Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce looks over the side of the tower and realizes a possible way out, as Megan sees for herself too within his eyes.

"Bruce? Do you have something in mind?" she asks him.

"Maybe…trust me on this one, okay Megan?"

She will until the very end.

"I will. (I think I'm getting it now.)"

Soon, Bruce and Megan go up to the fake Mad Hatter to say this to him.

"You're wrong!" said Bruce. "There is a way out!"

The fake Mad Hatter didn't like the sound of that.

"N-N-Now wait just a minute! You two don't want to do anything foolish! This isn't any ordinary dream!" he kept telling them. "What if you two are wrong?"

"What if we are?" Megan questions him. "It's better than not knowing it for ourselves! But hey, if we're wrong…"

"Then we'll see you in your nightmares!" said Bruce.

Refusing to live a lie, both Megan and Bruce leap to their deaths while holding hands with each other. For the fake Mad Hatter to see this, the cops arrived too late.

"The bum!"

"Mr. Wayne, no!"

Time to wake up from this nightmare for good for the two give it a shot to wake up in a second now for both Bruce and Megan.

"Megan!"

"Bruce!" As Batman or Megan's mind is unable to create a scenario in which they had died, they've awaken back in the real world. Megan wakes up to see from a mirror that it was a dream and she to see the bad guys to be working for the real Mad Hatter to have her gear again, one of them was her watch while being tied up to a chair. "Hey…Alright!" she was happy. "Batman! Batman, wake up! We're back in the real world again! Let's get on out of here!"

Batman finds himself in a room with the Mad Hatter and a mind control device is on his head.

"No!" angered the Mad Hatter. "You can't!"

Megan uses her watch of a laser beam to cut Batman free and stop the two thugs for good and Megan freeing herself, to use a baton to fight back against the rest of them. Mad Hatter tries running away, only for Megan to use her yo-yo's to be tying the mad man up.

"Got you!"

"Ah! Impossible!" he kept on saying. "No will's strong enough to escape my dream machine!"

Well, Megan got him all tied up, for Batman walks up to the Mad Hatter to ask him this in anger…

"Why? Why did you do it?!"

"Tell us why!" Megan demanded to know as well. "You made me into a homeless person!"

Why did he do all of this to the two indeed….?

"You of all people have the gall to ask me that?! You ruined my life!" the Mad Hatter angrily breaks down in tears and admits that he wanted Batman out of his life so badly, he was willing to give him a dream world of his own and for Megan to keep him company. "I was willing to give you whatever life you wanted...just to keep you out of mine! And to keep Megan to join you forever...!"

From there, he was done for Batman and Megan to arrest the Mad Hatter 'the real one' along with his thugs. The police arrive and he is taken into custody.

"Something for the lab boys to play with." said Gordon to be looking at the machine. "Any idea what it is?"

Megan wanted to say it, but from Bruce/Batman was almost having a good life…it was all gone now to leave it be.

"Yes." answer Batman. "The stuff that dreams are made of."

Batman and Megan then leaves together, hurt by the loss of Bruce/Batman's dream life.

"Later, Gordon." Megan catches up to Batman.

Hours went by for Batman to clear his mind back at his and Megan's little hang out to have a talk to one another.

"Megan, you know the reason why I became Batman, right?"

She did once she saw a sad flashback from Bruce within her fears that time…

"I know." She said. "Remember when I was affected by the Scarecrow's fear gas to be trapped from within a dream that I was afraid for not admitting my fears? And seeing flashbacks to remember about my past? With lots more to uncover on my end…?"

How can Bruce forget about that part?

"I do…" then it hit him. "Wait! You saw my flashback?"

"It's weird, I know." She said. "And sad too…your parents would've lived longer if that night didn't happen to you when you were little. I see why you became rich to becoming Batman to protect others so they wouldn't become like you are, or the same with me. Now I know why you want to help me out so badly…She would've too. Catherina."

For that, Megan has a long way to go on finding out more about herself soon. While Bruce/Batman was glad to be back in the real world and such, but what wasn't real would've been a good life for him on some parts.

"Then both of us have to face reality together." He said to pull Megan closer by his side. "Megan…stay with me for a while. Will you?"

She does so just to see Bruce feel a bit better.

"I will. For you, Bruce, anything." said Megan. "We need to face reality both you and me. (But we won't be doing it alone ever again, that's for sure.)"

Yeah, Batman and Megan still got each other to say the least. One for Bruce/Batman to still do his part as a super hero and Megan…she still has a long way to go to discover more about herself. Who knew that it was hard to tell sometimes between dreams and reality until it was too late when people wake up from it for some to be real, good or bad? You know? Some of us do, while others do not.


	27. The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 27 - The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy

A lone man, McWhirter, walks into a miniature golf course at night following instructions printed in cut and pasted letters. He hears a voice that instructs him to follow it.

"Where tracks and golf balls roll and wind, round colored banners of all kind, here, new instructions you will find."

That what it says when the dude read it…McWhirter demands to know what's going on, but the voice tells him to follow some lights into a sand pit. He does so and discovers that it's quicksand. He is told he can either give up a collection of bearer bonds he's supposed to transport and be rescued or he can keep the information to himself and die. McWhirter gives in. Megan seeing that something was going on at the golf course of someone trying to hurt someone else 'though saving him for the bad guy to get away', she gives Batman a call from her belt once again. Another problem to be solved.

"Yo, Bruce, you there? Looks like someone gave up the bearer bonds to some crook. Meet you at the police station." She said. "Gordon would probably want to hear about this."

"I'll meet you there."

And for that Bruce/Batman and Megan do just that. Later, Commissioner Gordon talks to them about the loss of the bearer bonds and what happened to McWhirter.

"All we know is this." Gordon explains to show a photo of the man. "This guy. Last night this man name McWhirter was supposed to deliver some bearer bonds to someone very important, only he was fool from the note to get stolen instead. He's lucky to be alive. Suppose to pick the donation…this could be trouble for business with that part stolen because of it."

Megan gets that part down, from the information and a photo of the man on her computer book.

"Makes sense when you think about it, it does coast a lot in the U.S. and more in their country to still work in some type of big business. Either way, we need to get it back to business for that man."

"All for the starving refugees in Eastern European." Batman says the rest about it. "Yeah, I know."

"I know about it too." Megan said as well. "Don't worry, Gordon, we'll get them back."

The problem from the entire setup was this for Gordon to say it…

"McWhirter was supposed to meet with his contact, to be all a set up for him. Someone got to the bonds before he did. Now they're missing."

Soon Batman puts the pieces together.

"Someone trap that man with quick sand that you described it?" ask Batman. "You know who that sounds like, don't you? Josiah Wormwood, the interrogator."

Batman easily deduces who's behind it: Josiah Wormwood, the interrogator. As Megan looks up on that man to be the most wanted bounty as a tough criminal to catch in Gotham.

"I heard about him…"

"The guy who sets up death traps to get what he wants from his victim?" asked Gordon.

"The same Wormwood." Megan says the rest when she looks up on Wormwood. "Josiah Wormwood, the interrogator, a genius on that he does best when getting people to tell or gets what he wants from others whether they're women or children too; but if don't give him anything will cost you your life from this guy did or to get what he wants as he always loves leaving notes to his victim on the hint of location to go to. Hard to catch this guy for a few years now, even for the cops."

That's about all that Batman and Megan know about this guy and little to the other cops even for Gordon too.

"Traffic…" upsets Gordon. "Look up 'slippery' in the dictionary and you get Josiah Wormwood. Still, if anyone can try to stop this man is you two."

Another problem on that part…Batman nor Megan for either one of them don't yet know if Wormwood is even in town.

"Maybe, but neither one of us don't know if he's still in town. But maybe his associate knows where he is." Batman shows Gordon and Megan a file of someone.

"Oh, yeah…I remember this clown." Gordon looks at it.

As Megan does the same on her end too.

"Yeah, a man who would do anything for a free meal and he is a con-artist to be most wanted once, still on police watch from time to time. Baron Wacklaw Josek. In any case, Batman, let's get to work." And so, Batman and Megan both decide to pay Baron Wacklaw Josek, an associate of Wormwood's, a visit. The Baron is attending a dinner as a guest speaker for the Foreign-Aid Society. However, his speech is cut short when Batman grabs him while Megan was waiting for them from back outside of the building. "You got him?" she asks Batman.

"I had no trouble."

Ha! Funny how Baron was made a fool in front of everyone else in the building.

"How dare you manhandle me like that!" he said in anger.

"We want some information from you." Batman demanded to grab hold of Baron. "By the way, I hope you're not afraid of heights." Batman demands information and carries the Baron to the roof.

Dangling him from a billboard, Batman drags all the information on Wormwood the Baron must offer and tells him to leave. He spilled the beans.

"And that's all the information you have on Wormwood?" Megan asks him. "(If this doesn't get him to talk by Bruce's doing as Batman, then I don't know what will.)"

"I told you two all that I know! What more do any of you two want?! Let me down!"

From the way, Baron was looking scared, he seems to be telling the truth.

"Just one more thing, Baron…" smirked Batman. "I suggest for your health, that you take a vacation." He puts him back to the ground after that. "Somewhere far away from Gotham City."

"Thanks for the tip." Megan said to be taking off with Batman too.

The Baron is angered to the extreme. Later, the Baron calls Wormwood in and hires him to get Batman's cape and cowl. Do anything to get it and to watch out from his skills, even getting it from Megan if he has to. Wormwood is intrigued by the proposition but also curious as to why his new employer wants them. The Baron proposes a trade: he'll tell Wormwood what he wants to know if Wormwood will tell him about the bearer bonds. Wormwood plays dumb, but the Baron assures him that he'll be handsomely rewarded for this task. Although skeptical, Wormwood agrees.

"All right. I'll get you the Batman's cape and Cowl. That won't be difficult. He is only human after all." He said.

The Bat-signal lights the skies above Gotham, and Batman and Megan both arrive to meet with Gordon.

"Got a new toy, I see." said Batman to turning off the Batsignal.

"Cool way to call us out with the Batsignal. Love it!" even Megan likes the work from it herself.

"I figured it might come in handy." He said to them. "I'm glad you like it too, Megan."

Still for Gordon to trust in Batman, and others don't but Megan to be fine to them in Gotham.

"You might get into trouble with the Mayor."

"Who cares what he thinks, Batman." said Megan.

Well, Gordon was on the same boat that Megan was saying there, they didn't care of Mayor Hill's saying.

"She's right you know. Let me worry about the Mayor. Here, have a look at this."

Gordon gives the two a letter telling them to go to 'where iron horses go to rot and children toot their horns a lot. A damsel pleads shall come to naught'. Megan scans for hair and fingerprints to be Wormwood's doing alright. Batman reads the whole thing.

"It's him!"

"It says…'Where Iron Horses got to rot, and children toot their horns a lot. A damsel pleads shall come to naught'."

"Do any of you two know what it means?" ask Gordon.

What does it mean? Where was Wormwood at…?

"Don't you?" Batman asks him next as takes off while holding on to Megan.

And off they go to finding Wormwood to stop his crazy schemes and such. The two headed to a park known as Traintown and enters a train with smoke coming from its stack. Megan tries to figure the puzzle out…

"Let see…Horse meaning faster compare to trains of tooting horns of the engines from it, and a girl here…" she gets it now. "I got it! That's why we're in a Traintown of the train station is!"

"I knew you would figure it out in no time, Megan."

Batman just commented her for he figured it out before Megan could.

"Thanks, Batman…Hey! You knew before I did!"

"I'm just saying is all." He said. "Just stay close to me."

"Okay." Megan was ready. "(I don't like the look of this place…)" However, they both discover that it's a trap. Batman was trapped inside the train with Megan stuck outside to not getting inside of it. "Ah! Batman! Oh, no!" she tries calming down. "(Ah, man! Guess I need to find Wormwood on my own, be back for Bruce later. I'm sure he can figure this plan out. Just don't die.)"

Not good Megan sees Wormwood doing something to spy on him for he knows that Bruce/Batman wanted her to stay out of danger, as the craze madman talks to Batman through the speakers.

"Looking for someone, Batman?" Wormwood questions him. "Oh, you won't find me in there. However, you would find yourself to be in…a trap!"

Now to trap was all set.

"Megan! I'll be fine!" he said. "Go find him!"

"On it!" While Megan was doing just that, the exits are sealed and Batman discovers a young woman tied to a railroad track with the train rapidly bearing down on her. Wormwood promises to remove her from harm's way if Batman will give up his cape and cowl. However, Batman manages to prevent a window from being completely closed and squeezes through the opening. He dives for the woman only to find that she was a mere hologram. Megan finds Wormwood in a small hut of the train station room to report it back to Batman. "(Found him!)" she talks quietly through her belt. "I found him, Batman. He's in a hut a few blocks from the train tracks-!"

However, it was a dummy for the real Wormwood to come up behind Megan to get gagged and capture by him. Not good! As he holds on to Megan's gear on to for insurance.

"Ah, too bad, Ms. Tsuki, but I've outsmarted you both. But you can make it up to me…" he leaves a message for Batman to hear.

"Megan? Megan, can you hear me? Megan?!"

"Well, Batman, you may've got off easily from that trap. Now I must make my games a bit harder for you, for this woman's life!"

Megan talks through her belt to warn Batman to watch out.

"Don't do it, Batman-!" she had her mouth covered from Wormwood's hand again to just muffled.

This angers Batman to have Megan get capture.

"Let her go!" he said in anger.

"I will…but until the next message you get from me, you just have to wait." said Wormwood. "I'll make sure to take good care of her. Ta-da."

Wormwood manages to escape with Megan as his hostage and he decides that he'll have to put Batman himself in jeopardy, with his partner now. Megan didn't like the sound of that to overhear from his car when talking to Baron about it in the telephone booth.

"(Great…Now we'll be put into more danger because of me! And worse, that slime ball has my gear, watch, and computer book! I can't do anything…!)"

Following another message, Batman goes to DeLarue's Wax Museum and finds himself in another trap.

"Now this one says…'Where George Washington and young Babe Ruth, stand side by side with John Wilkes Booth, Batman will find…a plan most uncouth!' (Megan…!)" said the Dark Knight to worry about her.

Gordon hears the next note that Wormwood send to him.

"Well? What do you think this one means?"

"Those famous figures standing around together? DeLarue's Wax Museum, what else?"

Batman heads out to find Wormwood and save Megan right away.

"Oh…" Gordon was surprised to hear that part to hide it. "Of course."

This time, with Megan who was stuck in some wet clay like thing to hold her down from legs and arms with no way out while struggling. What's his game on this one to still trying to get the Cape and Cowl from Batman?

"Over here, Batman, I have Ms. Tsuki waiting for you." Wormwood calls out to Batman. "That's it. Come on in."

Searching the museum, Batman enters a room filled with unfinished wax figures and sees Megan stuck in one of the wax-like clay underneath her.

"Megan!" Batman calls out to her.

"Batman! Be careful!" she had trouble getting out. "I…can't…get…free…!"

Wormwood then speaks up to Batman through the speakers again.

"Now if I may have both of your attentions to the panel of the ceiling that's opening up please…?" Wormwood opens a panel in the roof revealing a 20,000-watt light that rapidly heats up the room. "It's cover with a 20,000-watt light of strong bulbs. I don't actually know how hot 20,000 watts make a room, but I do know it melts wax...And eventually it will melt you."

All the wax was starting to melt for Megan to have her hands and legs to get dried up on her as well.

"Ah! I don't want my hands and feet to be turn into a block of wax!" she panics. "Batman, help!"

"She's right. It will melt to trap your girlfriend from it, and then it'll melt you too."

Batman tries to escape through a skylight but it's sealed off and he falls to the floor. He lands in a puddle of molten wax, rendering his weapons useless.

"Don't worry, Megan, I know you can get out of this. Save yourself…!" he said.

"And leave you to turn into a wax figure? Forget it!"

Then Megan thought of something from looking at a bucket of moping water that was still full to free her yet to try pulling herself out the mess to lean to the left side. And hurry, before Batman's done for!

"I know you can still save both of your lives by handing me your cape and cowl, Batman." said Wormwood. "Looks like your weapons are useless to be covered in wax now. But no hurry, I'll wait. And using your belt as a throwing tool, will that work?"

Batman tries to hurl his belt at the light but it doesn't work. Fortunately, one of the wax figures has a metal frame and with it and Batman manages to shatter the light.

"Batman!" Megan calls out to him to try freeing herself. "(If I can knock over that bucket, the water will wash away the wax to then freeing me. Come on…! Just a bit more…)" Somehow, Megan's high heel boot was free to kicking the water bucket on to her spot to freeing her in time.

"Well, looks like she got out all on her own." said Wormwood. "Well done, you two."

"Alright! I'm free!"

However, it releases a toxic gas into the room. Another one of Wormwood's traps on the two.

"Congratulations, but don't breathe to deeply, Batman! It seems that when you shattered the lamp, you triggered the release of a toxic nerve gas from a tank in the ceiling. Now, your cape and cowl, please?" Wormwood tells them that he'll shut off the gas only if Batman gives him his cape and cowl.

Batman's cape and cowl for his and Megan's freedom, what to choose?

"Batman…" Megan was coughing. "We're in trouble now…!"

He had no choice but to save Megan's life the most…Seeing no way out, Batman surrenders the desired prize to Wormwood.

"Alright. Alright! Turn off the gas," said the weak Batman to catch some air. "You win."

"No, Batman! Don't do this for my sake!"

Guess they had no other choice now, Wormwood wins to get the fan turned on to save them now.

"Ah…nothing like a good old fresh air, huh Batman? Ms. Tsuki? You may have your toys back." Wormwood leaves Megan's things on the floor. "And now, your cape and cowl please."

Fortunately, his identity is still secret as Batman is wearing a bandanna underneath the cowl.

"Batman…" Megan sees that he was keep his identity hidden. "(Good thinking there, Bruce, hiding your face still to surrender one thing.)"

"Happy now?" Batman questions Wormwood in rage.

Wormwood is unconcerned and takes the cape and cowl.

"Not yet…" Wormwood answered. "Just place those over here if you be so kind? By the light."

Batman does so and Megan to be getting her things back again.

"Don't you ever touch my things ever again, Wormwood!"

"Oh, another mask…" Wormwood was please to take the cape and cowl now. "No matter, keep your identity, I just need this. Thank you."

Not ready to fully give up, Batman breaks the glass leading into Wormwood's control room, only to find him already gone.

"Great! Just great!" Megan said. "Sorry, Bruce, but we can't just give up!"

"Are you all right?" Bruce checks on her to wipe the other wax stuff of her hands gently.

"Hey! I'm fine!" she was blushing. "Thanks for worrying, but you need your other cape and cowl so we can get Wormwood right away."

"I know where he might be at." He said.

Megan goes along with Bruce's plans.

"Wait, you do? Wait up!"

Later, as arranged, Wormwood meets the Baron in his penthouse and demands to know why he wants Batman's cape and cowl. The Baron refuses to tell unless Wormwood reveals the location of the bearer bonds. Giving in, Wormwood tells him 'something about making a deal with someone else to give him the key at the meeting next' that was it; and demands his information.

"Now, what will you do with the cape and cowl?" Wormwood asks Baron.

The Baron laughs and answers…As he begins to rise from his chair, a blue and black lumpy form.

"Heh heh heh heh...I am going..." the blue and black form becomes Batman's silhouette. "..to wear them!" Turns around, the 'criminal' is revealed to be none other than Batman, who was impersonating Josek the entire time.

Megan then shows up from behind Wormwood with her gun up.

"Freeze, Wormwood!" she said. "Looks like both Batman and I outsmarted you this time."

"Wait…! You're not Josek?!" shock Wormwood with his hands up. "You were playing me…both of you! Playing me for a fool!"

Yep, after the real Josek told Batman and Megan everything, it was all a set up even for them to survive the traps.

"From the day you first walked in here." said Batman.

"The real Josek gave his regards to you, let him go on vacation in return of stopping you."

Wormwood grabs a vase to stop Batman and Megan.

"It was you two who were setting me up from the start!"

Well, that won't stop them from stopping you first, dude.

"Give us the key." said Batman to walk up to him with Megan helping him out.

Throwing the vase, Megan uses her gun to destroy it and saving Batman's life.

"Now that's not a nice way to throw things at us, Wormwood." She said. "The key, now!" Wormwood tries to escape with a locker key, which is required to retrieve the bonds, but Batman and Megan give chase. Knocking him out cold, the key slide into the other room for Batman and Megan go into Josek's workout room very carefully. "In here, Batman."

They got it, only for Wormwood to sneak in from behind to take the key from them. By using a weight rope to do so to fall into the pool. Wormwoods kept on whipping at Batman to shielding Megan so she ducks from the rest of the whipping for lots of weights to fall next to them; using one weight lifter, for batman does to same to fight in a sword-like fight to be strong too. Leaving Megan to use her pepper spray from her watch to blind Wormwood 'temporally'.

"Ah! My eyes!" He said in pain.

"That was a very low blow you are, Wormwood, you know that?" she said to him.

Wormwood was still trying to attack Batman and Megan but after a short fight he slips from Megan's kicks right out the window and is nearly killed but Batman saves him. For the other weights fell to the streets really hard to the ground instead of him.

"Please! Save me!" cried out Wormwood. "I don't want to die!"

"What a wimp." Megan said to cuffing him next. "You're done now, Wormwood, Batman and I always get our tricks done before you bad guys do anything."

Throwing Wormwood into the pool by Batman's doing to get the key with is hands behind his back, he gets it from him, for Megan to use her magnet from her watch to hold on to it.

"As always, Megan, we make a pretty great team." said Batman.

"And I thought for me to be put in danger would be your weakness to let it happen by Wormwood's doing, and oh boy...was he a fool." She laughs.

Wormwood is taken into custody, and as there were bugs in the room 'thanks to Megan's help on that part', for finding some evidence wasn't a problem for the cops in the end.

"The bugs in the room got it all on tape." explained Gordon to hear it all for himself.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Batman said to him.

"The key, good sir." Megan gives Gordon the key.

"Thank you, both of you."

Well, I guess as well good yet again thanks to Batman and Megan stopping Wormwood.

"And thank Josek for the room. If he ever returns from Europe."

Batman and Megan take off for once again he has her holding to him to jump off a building together to use the grappling hook.

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath there, Batman, and if he does some good for him." She said. "I hope he learned his lesson even more on Wormwood's end too."

You can say that again, Megan, as both Gordon and Batman agree on that part. Off the two heroes leave now. In prison, Wormwood is given a package with a note explaining as…

"Oh, I almost forgot. This came for you." Gordon hands Wormwood a package through the cell bars.

Wormwood reads it.

"Confinement will speed your reform but long cold nights will be the norm so here's a thing to keep you warm."? What the-"

He opens it only to discover its Batman's cape and cowl. In a rage, he throws it aside. All sign with a Bat symbol of him, and written by Megan's handwriting too from the note. Serves him right. As well as this important lesson in this chapter/episode, be careful on who you're messing with - that's for sure.


	28. Robin's Reckoning

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 28 – Robin's Reckoning

During a stakeout at a construction site, Batman, Megan, and Robin catch a gang of mobsters trying to sabotage an incomplete building to extort money from a wealthy architect.

"Hmm…Let's see here…." Megan was looking around by using her bottle like telescope to see for her down below the building. "Nothing here, nothing there, and such…with the same old night watch."

"If I knew it was going to be this long I would have brought my homework!" said Robin to ask Batman about it again. "You sure about this extortion ring? And you, Megan?"

"Yep." she said.

"Uh-hun."

Batman just kept on saying 'uh-hun' repeatably when Robin asks him so many times.

"It's been four hours."

"Uh-hun." Batman says it again.

"Hey, come on, Dick." Megan tries lighten up the mood. "If Bruce said that they will show up, then they will. I go with my instincts."

So Dick/Robin had no choice but to go along with to wait a bit more.

"If you say so, Megan." He just relaxes for a bit. "Lucky for me you're such a good conversationalist."

Bruce/Batman smiles when Robin said that for Megan laughs a little. Soon both Batman and Megan see three men going up in the elevator of a construction unfinished building.

"Bruce, there they are." Megan reports back to seeing them.

"The slime balls we've been working."

Robin was all gear up to go into action.

"Alright!"

So was Megan for Batman tells the two on what or who they were dealing with.

"These are con-sabatons, Robin." said the Dark Knight. "Megan, I'm sure you already know the drill by now. Let's take them by the numbers nice and easy."

Well, Robin was more up and ready to go.

"Yeah, time to kick some butt! Come on, Megan!" Robin goes off first.

"Give me a minute, we're coming." She said.

"Good thing we had that talk." Batman grabs Megan for her to give her lift to hook shot to the other side.

"Tell me about it."

The three stop the bad guys for Robin takes one on in a lifter-like elevator, for Batman and Megan stop the other two.

"Oh, great…!" surprised the bad guy.

"Hiya, boys!" Megan said to get her gun and yoyo's out for battle. "Now, you two ready to dance?"

Robin overpowers one man no problem, for Megan holds up the other one from the wrench almost hitting her to push back to fall right on to a rope to be hanging on there now; as Batman takes on the other one by using a metal pipe, for Batman to fight back for him to be trap on a high beam, Robin placing the other guy on the lifter. For the other one comes back up to use a nail gun on Robin to jump to another safety in time and for Batman to stop him. Nice one! They manage to beat the gang but most of them escaped, being two of them. Robin was trying to get them back, but Batman says that all was good.

"Let them go. He's all we need." He tells Megan to bring him on down. "You're up, Megan."

Megan uses her ribbons to keep the man on hold of the beam with his life without falling.

"All good to go!" she said to come back down to the boys.

It was time for Batman to question the man while he was hanging on a i-beam.

"Now, who's behind this little enterprise?"

"I ain't saying nothing until I see my lawyer!" he said.

So Batman and Megan both looked at each other to make him talk, for the ribbons won't hold the man on the i-beam forever.

"Suit yourself. Let's go, you two."

"Right." Megan follows the boys. "By the way, that won't hold you up there forever… (Any minute now.)"

As Batman, Robin, and Megan were about to leave. Batman shows he's not going to save him unless he gets the information he wants and Dolan does in seconds to be saved.

"Wait! Wait! You gotta help me! I mean-The cops wouldn't leave me!"

"We're not the police." Batman said. "You want help? We want a name. Who's your boss!"

"I can't! I can't say anything!" Dolan looked and sounded afraid. "He'll tear me apart!"

The three still to do the thing to make Dolan talk a lot more for them.

"Oh, then you've got a problem." said Robin to leave with the others.

They were making him crack. I mean, they would never leave someone to die for real at all.

"Hey! C'mon!" Dolan pleaded for help. "For pity's sake!" and then he says a name. "Ahh! Ahhhit's Marin! Billy Marin!"

Dolan blurts out the name 'Billy Marin'.

"Well, he said it. Save him, Robin." said Megan.

He does just that to have Dolan arrested after that. For that name got to Batman to know of Billy Marin from somewhere but Robin and Megan.

"Billy Marin?" Robin grills him for more information, or tries too…

"Wait, who's Billy Marin?" ask Megan.

"And where do we find this Billy Marin?" Robin demanded to know.

"I…! I don't…! I can't!"

Looks and sounds like Dolan couldn't speak any further, though Robin kept on pushing with his buttons.

"Spill it!"

"Forget it, Robin." Batman stops him.

Leaving Robin and Megan to both be very confused.

"What?" Robin was lost.

"I said, forget it."

Guess Batman means it for Megan sees that they were done.

"But this guy's about to sing." He said.

"Let it go, the police can take it from here." said the Dark Knight. "Go get the Batmobile."

Megan tries saying something for Robin as he tries speaking up first.

"But-!"

"Now!" But Batman tells Robin to let it go and sends him to get the Batmobile and to Megan as well. "Megan, you too. Watch Robin for me. I'll tell you the rest in a while. Promise."

She does so for Batman's sake.

"Ah…Yeah. I'll just…go do that then…Okay!" Megan said to join with Robin next. "(Never seen Bruce act this way until now. What gives?)"

Robin waits as Megan does too with him, leaving Batman to get the information himself.

"All right, scumbucket. It's you, me and thirty storeys. You're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know."

Yeah...Batman will be a while. With Robin confused as Megan was too, something was up with that weird Billy person to be a big deal about it.

"Megan, do you know what's going on with Bruce? Because I don't."

She just nodded in confusion.

"Don't ask me."

Seems that this was Dick/Robin's chance to chat with Megan to have some alone time for a few minutes. He really likes her, huh?

"I guess we're both left out for Bruce to do the rest of the work." He said. "You know? It's a bummer when you think about it."

"Huh?" Megan hears Dick on that part. "Nah, I don't think Bruce would do that to any of us. He probably has his reasons of some kind. I should know since I've been working with that man. He's cool. And kind of cute…"

When Megan said that about Bruce instead of Dick, he felt a bit shock about that. Now he kind of knows about it.

"Cute? Who, Bruce?" Dick asks her.

"What of it?!" she was blushing. "He…he saved my life while trying to help me find more about myself, my past and all. He let me do my job if I worked with him. That's all!"

"Sorry…"

Megan checks on Dick up close to his face to see if he was all right, only for his face to turn red at her now.

"Are you feeling well, Dick?" she feels his forehead out. "You don't feel sick so that's good."

"I'm fine! Really…!" he moves away to be smiling after that. "You know, Megan, just seeing your face up close…" He tries to say it to her, but Dick had trouble speaking up.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You're kind of cute. I mean, that time I said I could fall for you…I meant it." said Robin. "I don't know what Bruce thinks, but I do a lot to care. You're an incredible woman, Megan, just so you know that. I'll always be there for you."

Megan was freaking out now. Batman is one thing, and not Bullock to be happening, but Robin? Oh boy.

"Ah…Huh?! Excuse me?!" Megan was breath heavily. "(Bullock is one person to avoid, but now Dick thinks I'm cute?! Just like Bruce does too!)"

Well, this will be some triangle of love going around for those three. When they return home, Robin is left wondering who Marin really is, as Megan wanted to from her computer book too.

"Sorry, Dick, but I need you to stay here in the Batcave for me." Bruce tells him. "Megan and I can handle this one."

"What?!" shock Dick.

"Wait, we are?" same with Megan.

Dick had to ask Bruce why he couldn't come.

"But why can't I go with you? I get Megan, but not me? What's the deal?"

But Batman still insists that Robin but Megan stay out of this one: he works alone for the time being.

"Megan and I have to work alone together." said Bruce. "She's different…she always back me up from anything."

She just nodded a 'I don't know' look to Dick.

"But I never get to do these things much since I started college." He said. "And if it's because I jump the gun there, I'm sorry."

"Ah, Dick, I don't think that's it." Megan added. "Just saying…"

"This is something for us to do only. Both Megan and me." Bruce makes that clear.

Following Batman's departure and Megan having no choice but to go along with it, Robin feels rather resentful towards the way his partner has been treating him.

"Sorry…"

"So that's it?" Anger Dick. "No apologizes, no explanation, just 'see ya later, kid?' Megan, say something! You understand me more than him, right? The talk we had…!"

Megan hate to get involved into this mess.

"I get it, Dick, but..."

"What does Megan have to do with this?" Bruce questions Dick. "You know the rules: There are times I can't explain my-"

Dick says the rest for Bruce.

"-my actions, even to you." Dick says the rest for Bruce. "All for Megan because you're in love with her, well…you're not the only one!"

Megan couldn't believe that this was happening to her right not to feel really shy about all of this.

"(Oh, dear God…help me!)"

"Hey, that line worked great in 6th grade, but in case you hadn't noticed-"

Bruce ignores Dick as he starts the Batmobile to leave it like that.

"We'll discuss this later!"

Well, off Batman and Megan go to find this person for Megan to say this to Dick to feel bad for him as the Batmobile takes off.

"Sorry, Dick, really." She said. "We'll figure the problem out."

With them off, Dick uses the Batcave's criminal database to determine the real identity of the crime mob boss.

"I'll never be like him, Alfred, never. He's a stone-cold, self-righteous…" Dick Grayson/Robin was mad right now.

"Master Dick, try not to be too critical. I'm certain whatever his reasons, Master Bruce has your best interests in mind."

Well, Alfred was trying to cheer him up the best he could, but couldn't.

"He shuts me out, man, treats me like a kid!" he then asks Alfred about the bad guy's name. "You ever hear of a crook named Billy Marin, Alfred?"

The butler had no clue.

"Hmm." Alfred couldn't know about that man's name. "Can't say that I have, but I'm not one to peruse post office walls."

"I think Batman has." Robin accesses the criminal files. "There. Billy Marin alias Simon Dirks, Sid the Squid, Killer Coburn, Punky Lesh..." he kept on searching. "But who is he really?" Robin gets the computer to put up a files on the real crook. "Tony Zucco?"

Now Robin knows of the man really well to set off an anger, to even Alfred was horrified to hear Tony Zucco's name again.

"Oh, my word!" said Alfred.

To his shock, Robin discovers that Marin is really an alias for Tony Zucco, a man he crossed paths with nearly nine years ago, in an event that changed his life forever...

"Finally." said Robin.

As Batman was driving, he tells Megan all about Dick's past as he remembers it all over again to be talking about it.

"Megan, listen to me well. I'll tell you all about Tony Zucco." He said.

"Tony Zucco…?" Megan gets it now. "Ah! Billy Marin is Tony's alias name! I get it." she gets it all down from her computer book. "And you're saying that he means trouble to be one of the main reasons that Dick can't come with us?"

Batman downloads the data to Megan's computer from his Batmobile.

"You could say that."

"Listen, Bruce, there's something you should know about Dick. I think he's hitting on me. Besides dealing with Bullock which won't happen…I mean, he's getting jealous of you." Megan had trouble speaking. "(Just say it already, Megan!) Bruce, do you-?"

But Bruce stops her to say something else instead…

"Let's explain on other things first. Please? This is important, you and I are doing this for him."

And from there, Megan will listen in to hold that question off for later.

"Fine, tell me everything about this Tony Zucco person. I'm listening."

And so, he does…It's flashback time. As a young child, Dick Grayson was in a popular circus acrobat trio with his parents, 'The Flying Graysons'.

"That Grayson kid's a real boy wonder." said some circus girl.

After finishing practice, Dick overhears the ringmaster, Mr. Haley, refusing to pay a young Tony Zucco for 'protection'. Zucco leaves telling him that he'll regret his decision stating Haley would wish he'd taken his offer.

"Hey, hey, fine! I've tried to be reasonable." Tony said to be leaving a warning. "You don't want my services? OK. But you're gonna wish you'd listened, old man. Oh, yeah, keep my number handy. You're gonna be calling Tony Zucco, and soon."

With a Wayne Charity convention going on at the circus, Zucco, disguised as a worker, partially saws through a trapeze rope to be used in the Graysons' act. When the show starts, Dick notices Zucco leaving the tent but his parents don't give him a chance to warn them and they start up their act. During a portion of the trapeze act, a trick involving both his parents on the same trapeze is performed and Dick watches from a platform as the rope snaps and his parents, known for performing without a net, plummet to their deaths in front of his eyes. Upon hearing of Dick's telling of what he saw, Jim Gordon fears that he will have no place to go, as he is a material witness. Bruce Wayne, who is in the audience, takes pity on the boy, as they are both the orphaned sons of parents murdered in their presence and takes young Dick into his custody. Bruce gives Dick his old room and tells him that he'll always have a home there. End of flashback after that 'for now'...Robin seethes over Batman 'except for Megan' for taking Zucco away from him and thereby robbing him of his revenge.

"It's not right, Alfred. He can't take Zucco away from me. I won't let him!" said Robin.

Meanwhile, Batman searches for Zucco for Megan to keep watch and still listening to the story, as the Dark Knight remembers on what he did to his young partner and reminisces his first search...

"And then what happened….?" ask Megan.

"For Dick to settle in was a bit hard at first of getting use to, and raising him." Bruce continues with his story. "While I was trying to find him as Batman back then, Tony Zucco…!"

Continuing with the story and the flashback…Although the young Dick Grayson was safe with Bruce Wayne, Dick is lonely, and the general awkwardness of the situation, being left in a large mansion with Alfred as a primary caretaker, makes him uncomfortable.

"He has a meeting every night. Who does he see?" ask the young Dick.

"Um...some of the most influential people in Gotham City."

For Alfred to make something up, and then cutting to a disguised Bruce gambling illegally with some thugs connected to the most powerful crime bosses in Gotham.

"You do an awful lot of wondering for someone we ain't ever seen before." said the thug. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Smith." he answers.

This raises something odd about the character.

"Smith. That wouldn't be Detective Smith, would it? Or maybe Sergeant?"

Well, Batman shows himself to stopping the thugs but one left to question.

"Now, about Zucco..."

"No way. I ain't no squealer." said the other thug. "You'll get nothing outta me, you hear? Nothing!"Batman cracks his knuckles to make him talk. "Stromwell! He's with Stromwell! His uncle! Okay? All right?"

After going undercover an illegal gambling game, Batman tracks down Zucco at his uncle Arnold Stromwell's mansion. Stromwell claims ignorance, despite Batman's hostility.

"If you protect him, Stromwell, I'll be very...grumpy." Batman gives Arnold a warning before leaving. "You don't want to see me grumpy."

After Batman leaves, however, Stromwell berates his nephew for his foolishness and rashness in murdering the Graysons, thereby causing Batman to turn his attention to them. Zucco tries to run over Batman with his car, but fails.

"Now I've got you, you lousy, stinking..."

He then escapes and Batman feels haunted for not catching the Graysons' killer. As he returns to the Batcave, Alfred reminds him that Dick is feeling unloved and scared like how Bruce felt that his age, which prompts Bruce to realize he must spend more time with him.

"I was so close, Alfred, I could smell his sweat. From now on, Tony Zucco gets my undivided attention." said the Dark Knight.

Alfred understands what Bruce/Batman was saying, he was like that once after losing his parents too.

"How fortunate for Zucco, because there's a little boy up there who's just aching for some of that attention."

Yep, now it's Dick Grayson's turn to not feel so lonely.

"I'm doing this for him." said Bruce.

We know that, Bruce, we know…

"I'm sure revenge can be deliciously sweet. However, now, he needs a friend. Isn't that what you needed sir?"

Bruce later comforts the boy and tries to make him feel better. Dick breaks down in tears and explains that he saw Zucco before the murder and knew something was wrong but said nothing, thus making him responsible.

"I know it must be very difficult." said Bruce.

"If only I could have stopped him." said the young Dick. "I saw him coming out of the tent; I knew he didn't belong there!"

Bruce understands the pain that Dick was going through, the same that he was when Bruce was Dick's age from long ago.

"I know. You keep thinking...'If only I could have done something differently...If only I could have...warned them.' But there isn't anything you could have done." he said. "There isn't anything either of us could have done."

Bruce points out he felt the same way when his own parents died, but there was nothing either of them could have done. Strong and sad words being truce coming from Bruce Wayne himself. Dick sees the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne to know how Bruce feels like he is right now.

"Your mom and dad?" Bruce nodded a yes at Dick. "Does the hurt ever go away?" he asked.

"I wish I could say yes, but it will get better in time." answered Bruce. "For you. That I promise."

Sadly, the hurt never goes away, but he promises that it will get better for Dick, and hugs him like a son for the first time. After discovering the crook's identity and reliving the tragedy, Robin demands that Batman allow him to apprehend the man who murdered his parents. Batman refuses, but Robin sets out on his motorbike to find Zucco himself, while Alfred looks on in sorrow. Hold up on the flashback story there…Why? Well…Batman and Megan track Tony Zucco while, secretly, Robin seeks to find Zucco to avenge his parents' death.

"Bruce Wayne!" Dick sounded very mad.

"Ah, Bruce…incoming call from Dick. (Now I know he doesn't sound so happy.)"

Bruce kept on driving while hearing Dick's voice.

"You tricked me! You can't take this one! It'll put Megan in danger!"

Now Dick had to say that part to about Megan.

"Me? In danger?! As if!"

"I know that you love Megan Tsuki as much as I do too, she understands me! And Zucco's mine!" said Dick.

"Sorry, Robin, but on this team, I call the shots." said Bruce.

"But I waited half my life!"

And Batman ignores Dick to hang up, but not before this happens first.

"Dick, do you really have a crush on me?" Megan asks him.

With Alfred over hearing the rest next to Dick's, he admits it.

"I know we know each other a little, but yes…I would die for you, Megan! I would do what's right than take something over the other like Batman does for you to fully understand that!"

Wow, now Bruce gets it to now hang up after that. As Megan was left speechless.

"Batman out!" he said.

Megan didn't know what to say.

"Ah, Bruce…I think Dick's serious about me…! I don't know what to do!"

"Megan…" Bruce angrily tightens his fist of jealousy. "I would say something from Detective Bullock to try getting close to you, but for Robin…I don't know."

Looks like the search continues on for them. For Megan to leave the subject be keep their eyes open for Tony to be anywhere, he can't hide forever. But still, this will be a bother to soon feel more open minded to Bruce/Batman now, but Dick/Robin to love her too? Oh, boy!

"(Oh, Bruce…For him and Dick too, these guys are in love with me. And Bruce is in love with me since we first met. My heart's going crazy right now!)"

And so, Robin goes on his motorcycle to chase the Batmobile down on his own, to might be his last if so…

"Please, Master Dick." Alfred tries to stop him. "You must do as he says."

"Not this time, Alfred. Maybe not ever again."

The butler did try, and off Robin goes. Not good…! However, Batman discovers that Robin is tracking him and shuts off his tracer.

"I told you to set this one out, Robin." He said.

Robin decides that he'll just have to find Zucco himself.

"Ah, Bruce…You were saying about Dick's past?" she asks him.

Bruce didn't keep his mind in check to snap out of it now, dropping the other subject of him and Dick liking Megan for later.

"Of course, I'll tell you the rest. And about…" he said.

"Maybe later." Megan added.

The two sounded and look awkward at each other for Bruce and Megan to have a cute moment together once again, how funny and so sweet, isn't it?

"Right, sorry. As I was saying…"

Well, seems to me that Robin was remembering his sad past as well to almost getting to Tony at one point from back then...

"You're a real piece of work, Batman. Okay. I'll find Zucco on my own, just like I did before!" he said.

More of the flashback from Bruce continues telling the tale of Dick's sad past to Megan to listen in. Having been living together for several days, Bruce and Dick have bonded very well. While they engage in a playful fencing match Alfred then tells Bruce that Jim Gordon is asking to talk to him. Gordon tells Bruce that he's very convinced that Zucco might try to flee Gotham, and if he escapes, they'll likely never catch him, although it will also ensure Dick's safety. Dick overhears this and decides to take matters into his own hands. After running away from Wayne Manor, he tries to track his parents' killer showing people his picture but not gaining very much success at first.

"You sure you wanna get off here?" ask the bus driver.

"Yeah. Hey, ever pick up this guy?"

Dick shows the bus driver a picture of Tony.

"Can't says I have/ Who is he?" he asked again "Or old man, or somethin'?"

Well, he was Dick's enemy who murder his parents.

"Yeah, something." said the young boy.

However, while searching a run-down section of Gotham and avoiding Batman, who, unbeknownst to Dick, is also searching for Zucco, Dick rescues a prostitute being mugged by her pimp. Using his gymnastic skills, he defeats the full-grown attacker, finishing by jumping to grab hold of a fire escape, avoiding the mugger's charge and allowing him to rush head-on into a wall. The mugger gives chase, but Dick kicks him off the catwalk, sending him falling into a rubbish bin which closes, trapping him inside.

"Hey! Let me out! There's roaches in here! Roaches!"

Ha, ha! Loser! The prostitute treats Dick to dinner at a diner. There, a waitress recognizes Tony Zucco and reveals that she's seen him coming from an abandoned building. Dick goes to the building and discovers that Zucco is desperately packing up to leave. Determined not to let him get away, Dick prepares to call the police but accidentally steps on a can and alerts Zucco to his presence. Zucco catches him before he can make the call, but Batman arrives. In the ensuing scuffle, Dick falls into an aqueduct, forcing Batman to jump in after him, while Zucco escapes.

"So much for the Bat and the brat." said Tony to make take off after that.

Batman rescues Dick before he can go over a waterfall and takes him to shore. Much to Dick's dismay, however, Zucco is gone. He screams at Batman, demanding to know why he let Zucco go. Soon, Dick rides in the Batwing with Batman for the first time. Dick stops and looks at the approaching Batwing.

"Where we goin'?" ask the young boy.

"Home." Batman answers back.

Batman brings Dick back to the Batcave, and reveals himself to be Bruce Wayne.

"Why'd you bring me here?" asked the young Dick.

"Because I want to know just how badly you want Tony Zucco."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

Batman removes his mask. And to Dick surprise to see the hero of Gotham City being Bruce Wayne himself.

Seeing this, Alfred notes that Dick's 'temporary' stay has become indefinite.

"I take it Master Dick's visit will now be indefinite?" Alfred asked.

And that's the whole story, for the flashback ends after that. Sad, wasn't it…? Seems Robin was searching for Tony too on his end and fast.

"You're out there somewhere, Zucco. But you can't hide from me. I've been taught by the best!"

Going to the home of the captured extortionist, Ferris Dolan, Robin uses a phone tracer to obtain Zucco's address. However, the call worries an already stressed out Zucco.

"Don't tell me what I gotta worry about. I'm not back in town five minutes-five minutes-and he's on my tail." said the scared Tony. "You don't know the bat. He don't let up! He's the dark angel of death, man, and he wants me!"

Upon hearing some small sounds coming from the ceiling, he has a fit of paranoia, and fires a sub-machine gun repeatedly into it. As Megan found a way inside the place, she uses her watch to laser point the locks to crawl inside of Zucco's hideout; for her and Batman crawl right inside quietly.

"In here, Batman." She follows him to now understand everything. "(My God…That Tony's a monster! He's going to pay for ruining Dick's life and taking away his parents…He will pay! Now I see why Bruce was telling him to stay out of this one, all of it.)"

As the two enter inside the place, Zucco hears the noise that his other three members do not.

"What's that?" said the scared Zucco.

"What's what, boss?" as some henchmen.

"Shh…Listen."

They heard it again to make a floor making screech type of sound.

"Sounds like rats."

Zucco didn't think so to get his machine gun out.

"Yeah, rats…"

Unfortunately, the noise was Batman, as Zucco open fires for him and Megan to fall through the weakened ceiling.

"Megan!" Batman catches her from falling to be landing on him instead.

Caught by surprise, Batman lands wrong and twists his knee.

"Batman?" she sees Batman was unable to move. "Oh, no your knee! You're hurt from saving me from falling!"

The other members and Zucco laugh to have the two now, well for Batman the most and Megan as an added bonus.

"Ah, what's wrong, Batman? You twisted your knee? Looks like you could use some protection right about now and protection is what I do best!" Zucco mocks him to then see Megan. "And you must be his female partner, Megan Tsuki, am I correct?"

Megan got her gun out to defend Batman.

"Stop! Nobody move! Do it and I'll shoot you all!"

"Cute! Looks at this, boys, a lady's trying to stop me…" he moves in closer. "I think not!"

But Zucco laughs to use his gun to hit Megan in the face 'to make Batman really mad there' to drop her weapon and places his hands on her face.

"Keep away from her!" angered Batman.

"And what will you do if I don't? Oh, right…Nothing! And for you, Megan, I kind of find you cute. Wanna ditch the bat and come work for me?"

Megan would never work for a murderer like Tony Zucco!

"Forget it!" she said. "I work for Batman, he means everything to me!" Zucco then points his gun at Megan's face to make her change her mind even is he had to do it by force.

"Don't make me have to hit you again to change your mind, because I just might…But my killings are on the bats…" he points his gun to Batman next. "Nine years, you creep! Nine years for looking over my shoulder! But no more…! I'm sending you straight to a bat box! And then I'm taking your cute girlfriend with me after that."

Zucco believes he has Batman but his weapon is now unloaded. Only because of Megan using some special gum to stop it from shooting anything else out, for she did that when he turned away for Batman in time. She was good...

"I told you, Zucco…I don't go out with murderers!" Megan shows off her gum. "Special blocking bullet chewing gum, very sticky to use and the best is, I made it myself."

"No!" Zucco was upset.

Batman hurls a smoke bomb at Zucco and his thugs and manages to limp from the room with Megan helping him out.

"Come on, Batman! We have to hide from them until we come up with a plan!"

Batman was still weak to move a lot.

"Megan…you don't have to do this for me…save yourself…" he said in pain.

"No! I won't leave you, understand?! We're stopping Zucco together, somehow…" Megan said. "We just have to think of a plan and fast." Hiding in the abandoned amusement park serving as Zucco's hideout, Batman barely has time to treat his wounds for Megan to try lending him a hand with her skills before being attacked by Zucco's pursuing henchmen. Though limping, he can pick off the thugs one-by-one through the heavy use of stealth. Megan helps him straighten out on his leg to help him move easily for the time being. "That should hold for a while, okay?" Megan was ready to guard Batman now. "Just stay close to me."

"Megan, wait-!" Batman places his hand on hers to stop.

"I told you, Batman, I'm not leaving you!"

"It's not that…" he tries saying it. "How do you feel about Robin or me? Which one of us do you love?"

Now? At a time like this?

"Bruce, this isn't the time for that..." she said. "Really?"

"I just want to let you know, I get how Dick feels about you. I would trust him to protect you if anything were to happen to me." said Batman. "But…I feel more alive when I'm around you, Megan, I can't help myself. I'm falling for you. I just want you to know that."

And with that, Megan sees that Bruce/Batman really care about her. Though as the bodyguard of Bruce Wayne, but a partner and lover for everyone else to believe when its her and Batman together to keep it way. But Megan and Dick Grayson or him as Robin to love her too? She knows where her heart will lead her to one of them to be with.

"(Oh, wow…) Bruce…" she gets it. "I never felt this way before. For Dick is caring, but I don't know about the rest. However, you are so sweet and kind to me. You really do care, so this is love…what it feels and to be in love with someone. Like you..."

The two hold hands with each other to have another sweet moment with one another.

"I should probably do this more often then." He also says this to Megan. "Just be careful, okay? I'll do what I can to back you up."

Megan was fine with that, as she carries Batman 'to be leaning on to her' and to try fighting back.

"In that case, let's go." Megan sees Zucco and his men. "Here they come. So get ready."

Batman and Megan both eventually ended up fighting several thugs on the merry-go-round and ties them to the horses, after taking out one member near the stands, the other one was on the ride with them. From one to another, it was team work there.

"Ah! Mick! Mick! They're over here!" called out the other henchmen to be all tied up now. "Get them!"

The third one appears to try hurting Batman and Megan, as she hacks into the systems to start the ride. As Batman fought like he always does little by little, Megan punches the man and Batman ties him up. Three down, and one more to go and that was Tony Zucco himself.

"Ride them, cowboys." said Megan. "Not bad, Batman, you can still fight on some parts."

Now comes Zucco for Batman and Megan were trapped on the merry-go-ride with the two other henchmen.

"Round and round it goes, huh Bats? Rides over…!" Zucco was losing it.

Unfortunately, Zucco is still after Batman and insane from having to spend nine years of looking over his shoulder, he prepares to fire at the merry-go-round, although he might hit his men.

"Ah! No, boss! Don't!"

"You'll hit us!"

Even Megan feels bad about this.

"You've completely loss it, Zucco!" she said.

"Well, it just calls life to take any chances…" Tony said back.

As he was about to open fire one the four either way and Batman to speed up the ride...However, before he can fire, Robin, still riding his motorcycle, crashes through the fence, rides straight at Zucco and, grabbing him by the collar, drags him behind the cycle to the end of a pier where the two foes fight.

"It's Robin!" Megan said.

"Robin…?" Batman had a very bad feeling about this. "Megan, bring me to him!"

Robin gains the upper hand and throws Zucco towards the edge of the pier.

"I've been waiting for this…!"

He remains at a loss at whether to kill Zucco or hand him to the police, his eyes almost bulging out in fury, but Batman and Megan 'who was lending him a hand' both arrive and tells him to stop.

"Robin!" Batman calls out to Robin. "Enough. You can't let your emotions get the best of you!"

"Please, Robin! This isn't the way!" Megan tries talking to him too.

Well, Robin was still upset for Batman was treating him and all.

"Stuff your advice, Batman! You and your stone-cold heart! And you taking advantage from Megan too! You two don't know how I feel. How could you?!"

Robin snaps at him and insisting that Batman can't know how he feels. Megan then tries to do something…Only to care to love Robin, but not to fall in love with him.

"Batman…" He allows for Megan to hug Robin from behind to snap him out of it in time. "Stop it!" she said to sound and look upset. "Batman told me everything…! I'm so sorry that he ruined your life, Robin, but listen to me…Listen to him too, this isn't the way to solve this…! Please."

Robin then stops to see that there was some kindness for Megan to show him.

"Megan?" he was speechless and immediately realizes who he has just said this too, and apologizes. "Batman… I-! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…" Despite his long desire for revenge, Robin shows mercy and hands Zucco to the police.

Batman and Megan saved Robin in time for Zucco to get justice for good and in jail forever, along with his other goons too. Megan handcuffs the others one by one to give Zucco a final saying from her to him.

"Well, that's that. And too close!" she gives Zucco the scary face. "Listen up, you scumbag! Dick Grayson gives his regards to you…I'm glad that the police are taking you away, because of you touching me, I can blow some steam off. However, murdering both a mother and a father for a child to live through the pain's unforgivable!" Megan has her powers to make a small hole on a plank floors. "And if you ever get out of prison to try doing it all over again to someone else's family, I will hunt you down and break your bones one by one…And to make sure that Batman haunts your dreams for the rest of your miserable life…! Got it?!"

Zucco got scared now to surrender and to do just that.

"AH! AH! Alright, you win! I'll do it! I'll do as you say! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good." Megan joins with the guys now. "Glad we had this talk, be seeing ya."

Batman sees how hot and tough she can be and Robin too for seeing her powers for the first time.

"Megan, thank you for the hug…" tries changing the subject. "And were those powers of your real? Nice. And you didn't have to do that for me just now."

She just smiles at Robin.

"We're even now." She said. "Listen, I don't know if we'll make a couple you and I…it just so much to do and all…"

Dick/Robin will still try his best then for him and Bruce/Batman to win her over.

"You know what? It's fine. I do mean well that I'm falling for you though."

"Then you'll have to get in line." Batman steps in. "Because I saw her first, remember?"

"Oh, it's on then." said Robin.

Looks like those two 'sort of' patch things up now and Megan was fine with only that part to be happy about.

"Oh, boys, go easy on me."

As the police and Gordon too take Zucco into custody, Batman explains that he distanced Robin from the investigation, not because he felt Robin might kill Zucco, but because he didn't want Zucco to take anything more from Robin, especially not his own life. Makes sense there, I guess…

"You were right, y'know, not bringing me along. You knew I'd take it too personally."

But Batman says so otherwise…

"It wasn't that, Robin." He said to him. "It wasn't that at all. Zucco's taken so much, caused you so much pain. I couldn't stand the thought that he might-take you too."

Aw, he means well for Robin to get it now and Megan does too. The nightmare for him was finally over. Megan was happy to hear that.

"I knew that was the case." Megan kisses Batman on the cheek. "You're awesome, Batman."

"You should kiss me like that from time to time." He teases with her again.

"Ah…I'll hold you to it."

With Megan and Batman having another moment, Robin has a lot more on him to go to win Megan over, if he can some other time but to still protect and work for her, it seems fair. The two gentlemen make amends, and go home. As Megan helps walk Batman to care for his knee, and Robin helping Batman out as well.

"Come on, partner, it's been a long night." said Robin.

"Yeah, let's get going." Megan said too. "(Two brave men working and protecting me too. And I don't know what to say about Dick, but he's a nice guy. And Bruce, he's something else as a super hero.)"

You can say that again, Megan, that's for sure. It's true. A good family like Batman and Robin are and to still fight crime, there's nothing better to have good and pure hearted people like them in Gotham City to have protection. And for love as well.


	29. The Laughing Fish

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 29 – The Laughing Fish

The catch of the night comes in and the fishermen look.

"Okay, let's see what we got!" the fisherman sees to be feel horrified. "Eww...It's impossible!"

"I'm gonna be sick."

The other fisherman notices something about the catch of today.

"All of them...with the Joker's face!"

The man was right. They are horrified and disgusted to see that every fish is white with green fins, and has a huge Joker smile. Shocking the others to be seeing this and they were all grossed out.

"Looks just like him!"

"Can't be..."

"Call the police."

Megan and Batman watches from afar and the Dark Knight mutters…

"He's made his move."

"Still, we can't just leave these…ugly fish grins with the others." Megan grabs one to be using her special gloves to pick it up. "With these gloves of mine, we should find our answers with this and looking through the inside on how the Joker made it possible. I really can't stand fish."

"Its not your favorite meal?" Batman asks her.

"It just smells bad, Bruce, let's put it like that." Megan then sees Bruce looking at her funny. "What is it now?"

"Nothing. Should we head back to the Batcave?"

The two do just that.

"Yeah, I got what we needed. Let's go."

Hey, what was on Bruce/Batman's mind today? It had something to do with Megan of course. A special day maybe…? As well as the newspaper saying about the fish for another Joker's plot to happen again. While Batman and Megan both return to the Batcave and analyzes a Joker Fish on the tray, for Alfred to come by to see it up close…

"Dinning in tonight, sir?" Alfred asks Bruce.

"The dissection stray, please, Alfred."

Sometimes Bruce can't take a little joke from his butler.

"Okay, here's what I'm getting…" Megan sees her glove to read out any toxic things from within the fish. "It's affected with a deadly laughing gas to hurt these fishes. From getting sprayed on the first time and then again, and whomever eats them will affect themselves to die laughing uncontrollably. This is all I can find." She puts the rest on to her computer book.

Alfred gives Bruce the stray that he needs to analyze the fish next.

"Any idea what our happy friend is up to now?" Alfred asks them.

"You got me." Megan then sees a paper sticking out of this fish. "What's this…?"

As Bruce answers Alfred question...

"Normal criminals usually have logical motives, but the Joker's insane schemes make sense to him alone."

Megan then reads something from a strange looking letter signed by the Joker himself to catch her attention. Why is that? It was send to her as a warning.

"This is address to me!" she reads it. "It says: 'Remember on what you said about me being the king of fools to have my own merchandises then being the king of idiots, Megs? Well, your wish came true and so will yours real soon'…. (What does that have to with me…? Ah! I said it on TV once to Mayor Hill! Me and my big mouth!)"

Now she had to tell Bruce about it, and on the biggest days for her today too. Elsewhere the Joker goes to the Gotham Office of Copyrights.

"Great Scott!" Francis was scared.

"Actually, I'm Irish." Joker made a joke there.

He heads up to a random worker, Mr. G. Carl Francis, and starts to talk business. However, he warns Francis not to speak, and hits him with a fish to drive home his point. This prompts Harley to spray him with a 'perfume' to rid him of the fish smell. Joker explains his plan: since all the fish in Gotham Harbor now bear his likeness, he is entitled to royalties.

"As I was saying, since every fish in Gotham now bears my famous, and frankly, fabulous face, I should be getting a profit from every fish product sold." The Joker talks about the deal. "Let's say a nickel per fish sandwich? Fifty cents for sardines! Millions of dollars a day to finance my happy hedonistic lifestyle! So which of your tedious copyright forms do I fill out first?" he stops to have Francis to speak. "You may speak now."

Bewildered, Francis tells him that fish is a natural resource and cannot be copyrighted.

"No one can copyright fish." He said to the mad clown. "They're a natural resource!"

Well, Joker kept on trying to make it happen.

"But they share my unique face! Colonel What's-His-Name has chickens, and they don't even have mustaches!"

Yeah, we can see that from the fish you're holding in your hands right now. Gross! And again, the answer was still a big no.

"I can't help it! It's the law!"

"Oh, tryin' to cheat the Joker, are ya?" this gets the Joker mad.

The truth is, they really can't do anything about it. An angered Joker gives Francis until midnight to change his mind. Back in the Batcave, Batman learns that the toxin only affects fish as the news showed that the waters of Gotham affect the fishes only.

"Well, he's not out to poison people." Bruce/Batman said after studying the strange looking fish. "This diluted toxin only affects fish."

For Alfred also added something else about it too.

"Maybe he's trying to make us all die from disgust."

"That's what I just said…" Megan agrees with him. "But still, I wouldn't lose my guard around these things or the Joker. Since he's giving me a warning."

"What warning?" Megan shows Bruce the note sends from the Joker for she was his target.

"Oh, dear." shock Alfred.

"For the record, Bruce, I just said one thing that one time because I didn't think it would get to that stupid clown, alright?" she didn't sound so happy. "Perfect! I never been a victim to someone who wanted me dead before!"

Bruce sees that Megan needs some protection from the Joker now.

"I guess you need to stay with me at all times, Megan, for your own safety." He said.

"And leave me to be defend less, Bruce? I can handle myself against the Joker you know!" she then sees something show on TV. "Hey, look at that."

Just then, a commercial for the Joker fish comes on 'to looking really silly and dumb' and Joker repeats his threat against Francis. As Harley Quinn sings a little jingle in this bad commercial.

"They're finny and funny and oh so delish! They're joyful and jolly Joker fish!"

Showing another scene of a kitchen family for Joker to be speaking next.

"Say, mom, wondering what to feed the family tonight?" he asked

Harley acts like a mother while the two henchmen were dress up as little kids, a boy and a girl.

"What'll I feed the family tonight?" she repeated on what Joker just said.

Soon, Joker as a sailor appears with a bag full of fish to place on the table.

"Harr! Try me famous Joker fish! There's Smilin' Smelt, Gigglin' Groupe, and Happy Haddock! "

While watching this – made Batman, Megan, and Alfred feel strange just seeing a villain to be really doing all of this.

"This could cause a stampede to pork." said Alfred.

Continuing with the commercial to watching the rest of it 'having no other choice'.

"Yummy yum yum!" Joker tries to force Harley to have a bite of his fish. "Eat it."

Harley really hates eating seas food fish though.

"Uh, Mr. J?" she tells her boss quietly. "I have this little problem with fish." But Joker shoves the fish in Harley's mouth anyways to act like she likes it but doesn't. "Yummy yum yum!"

Harley moves away off screen from the scene to hear her puking.

"Yes, friends, that's Joker fish. Tasty, tempting, and of course..."

Joker's two henchmen says the rest about the food.

"Naturally low in cholesterol."

"Coming to your local store!" the happy music stops and Joker takes off his rain hat. "Just as soon as that nasty old G. Carl Francis decides to give me my legal cut of the profits!" And Joker had one another thing to say… "As well as a little bonus to have Batty's cute gal/partner Megan Tsuki too…If you think I'm not the king of anything now after this, then you better think again! You have been warned."

The police set up guards around Francis in his house, and Bullock is confident that the house is secure.

"Don't worry, Mr. Francis, we got all of my men guarding the door and windows for you." said Bullock.

However, Batman slips in easily, and says the Joker will too.

"If Megan and I can get inside, then so can the Joker."

"Hey, Gordon. Bullock." Megan tries to be calm. "Sorry, but I'm being targeted too."

"Target? You?!" Bullock didn't sound too happy. "Alright, Batman, you got something to say to guard my woman?!"

Megan didn't like Bullock talking to Batman that way.

"Your woman?! Quit saying that! I'm already freaking out as that Francis guy is too! So I don't blame him!"

"Megan, you need protection, then I will protect you or the other police. This our business so get your bat butt out of here!"

Well, Gordon thinks that the two will help them out.

"Hold it, Detective!" he said to his partner. "No one knows the Joker's methods but Batman and Megan. And I say that he stays."

Bullock didn't sound so happy about it, but to say this part.

"I'm doing this for Megan to be protected by that clown. Nothing else! And not for you, bats." Bullock mutters on other thing to be walking around the room next. "Glory-hogging, long-underwear geek!"

Well, I guess that's set up now…

"Uh, Bat-man?" Francis asks him something. "Why is this happening to me? I've never done anything to this Jo-ker. I'm just a paper pusher. I can't change the laws. I'm harmless."

"Yeah, we know that. Just look at me. I'm caught up into this for one little mistake." said Megan. "And I thought that clowns love a good laugh."

"And in his sick mind, that's the joke, Mr. Francis." Batman said to the man.

Outside, a Joker van with a swordfish on top drives up. Francis was inching all over his body.

"Ah, Batman, something's up with this guy. And he smells weird too." Megan said to her partner.

Batman asks Francis if he was doing well.

"Feeling all right?"

And he says it's just that he didn't rinse off the 'gunk' Harley sprayed him with.

"Oh, sure. It's just that everything's been so crazy today. I haven't even had time to rinse off that gunk the Joker's girl squirted on me."

"Well, it can get anyone on the edge who are being hunted down by a dangerous criminal to come after you for no good reason…" Megan stops to hear something bad. "She did what?! Batman!"

He heard Megan loud and clear.

"GET THIS MAN TO A HOSPITAL! NOW!"

"What?!" confused Francis.

Batman immediately shouts at Commissioner Gordon to call an ambulance, but just then to now being midnight, the van launches its swordfish, rocket-propelled, through the window and into the room.

"Get down, everybody!" Megan shouted.

It sprays a gas, and when Francis breathes it, he begins laughing hysterically and a Joker grin appears on his face. Fortunately, Batman did inject him with an anti-toxin in time.

"Batman…?"

"He'll be all right, Megan, once the anti-venom kicks in." Batman said to Megan.

Well, no one else got affected but Francis, but why?

"I don't get it. We all breath in the gas and we're not smiling, nor is Megan." So says Bullock.

But that detective never keeps his mouth shout sometimes, doesn't he? Megan's in a tight spot too you know!

"I rather shoot myself than die like that!" she got mad. "It looks freaky!"

"He didn't want us, that gas one binary compound. The Joker expose him this morning when he was threatening this man. He has something in-store for Megan which could be worse on her." Batman was right for Harley did that for her man.

Joker then appears on the television and announces the name of his next target, copyright office bureaucrat Thomas Jackson, unless his demands are met by 3 A.M. He had this to say to Batman and Megan.

"And now, Batman and Megan…Because I already know that you two are watching." He said on TV. "I will come for you next, my dear, but please enjoy a word from our sponsors."

Showing the silly commercials again with Harley singing the jingle of the products again, Megan kicks the TV to destroying it.

"What?" she said. "I got mad. (Nice way to threaten a girl this way…!)"

Again, the police, Megan, and Batman try to protect Mr. Jackson. A long wait, for no one knows when the Joker will strike at any time…

"Nearly 3 a.m., and not a cackle from that hyena." He then sees something coming in the house. "What was that?" Gordon checks the room.

But it was a cat, belonging to Mr. Jackson.

"Just my cat." He said.

However, the Joker sends Jackson's cat into the room, infected by a Joker fish.

"Ah! The cat's been affected by the Joker's fish!" Megan panics.

"A Joker fish!" shock Batman too.

Bullock, Gordon, and Megan try to stop the cat.

"It's affecting the cat! Look out!" Gordon said to everyone.

The cat attacks and scratches Batman, poisoning him with the same venom. Batman begins laughing hysterically until Jackson injects him with the antidote and removes his mask, revealing the real Jackson underneath, Batman having masqueraded as Jackson to no success, and administers the antidote to the cat as well.

"That was close." Megan said. "I get it now, Batman. That's why you disguised yourself as Jackson for him to be Batman, to see what would happen but of course you did come prepare for the antidote."

"Even drugged, the cat still attacked its master."

With Batman giving the same to the cat, the two and Francis will live, as Bullock couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, this is just dandy, Commish! Your pet bat's playing dress-up while the Joker's poppin' off pencil-pushers right and left! Not to mention scaring Megan to make a move on her next! Well, I ain't sticking around to see who's next! I got my own methods!"

Well, there goes the detective.

"Bullock! I can take care of myself!" she said.

Making Bullock worried even more, he then goes off.

"I'm not sticking around for this type of mess! I got matters to take care of with my own hands!"

Both Francis and Jackson have survived the Joker's attack on them, but Bullock is tired of waiting for the next attack and takes matters into his own hands.

"Bullock!"

Like Gordon could talk sense into his partner right now. Megan sees that she was well guarded enough to not stop Bullock this time.

"What's with him?" Megan asks herself.

"One man to like you to be one of Batman's competition when it comes to love." said Gordon. "It seems that way to me."

Megan knew that she had to do something.

"(I can't wait around like this, I need to get Bullock back on the force to work as a team!)" she takes off. "(Sorry, Bruce. Just try tracking me down if you can. But I don't want to be the victim, I want to fight back. Joker's not going to scare me.)"

After Bullock storms, out and Megan to go after him, Batman notices that the Joker fish the cat was carrying is an exotic Japanese species, not native to Gotham's waters.

"I know where those two are headed…" said the Dark Knight.

Seems that Megan has figure that part out on their own for Batman to find her, for she found Bullock there too. Seems to be smart when it comes to being a detective.

"Bullock! Wait up!"

He sees her.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" his face turns red. "Not that I don't mind…But still, your life is in danger."

"Danger my foot. I want to stop Joker before he gets me, but I'll get to him first." She said. "I knew you would be here."

"Smart and beautiful as you are, Megan. Fine, just stay close to me. I'll back you up." Bullock and Megan enter a closed harbor aquarium, all thanks to Megan using a pocket knife of a key to enter inside. "I'm only letting you do that because I allowed it, got it?" Bullock said to Megan.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bounty hunter after all."

"A cute one at that."

"Shut up." She said.

As the two-stayed close to have a look inside of the marine aquarium part of the room, but Harley finds them to come up from behind with her funny looking gun.

"Freeze, coper and bounty hunter!" she said. "I got you both cover, see?"

Seems that Bullock has gotten Megan's back to handle against Harley Quinn.

"Well, if it ain't the clown's henchmen. You're out gunned, sugar."

Megan got out her gun to cover for Bullock.

"No kidding! Two against one!"

"Oh, do tell?" Harley fires the gun to shoot out ribbons to tie up Bullock.

"Ah! What the-?!"

With that taken care of for Joker to reel Bullock in like a fish on a hook, as Megan was then caught in an electrocute net from Joker's other two henchmen to get weaken and for Harley to splash something on to her.

"Surprised!" she said. "Don't struggle because you can't, Meggie! That stuff is for Mr. J himself to keep your body weak to do anything but feel very tired, like a muscle relaxer." Harley calls up to her boss. "She's all yours, Pudding!"

Now Bullock and Megan were both trapped.

"Megan! Megan!" Bullock panics.

"Help…can't move…!" she had trouble to do so.

"Oh! Looks what I caught! Kind of big, don't you think? I'm going to have to throw it back." He laughs. "You know what, Bullock? You may be a lousy cop, but you make a good worm." The Joker then starts to lower Bullock into a tank with an enormous shark. He was about to become shark food!

"You won't get away with this!" Bullock said. "Just leave Megan alone!"

She tries to crawl, with no luck getting through to saving Bullock's life.

"Stop it…! Joker…! Leave him alone! Take me instead…!" she said. "I'm the one you want, remember?"

But realizes that Batman will arrive soon and he's the one Joker really wants.

"He's right y'know." said the Joker.

"You're kiddin'!" surprised Harley.

So, Bullock was saved to be reel back up in time before the shark could eat him.

"If this lunch meat figured out where we are, Batman won't be far behind! And why spoil my sharkey's appetite when I can feed him bigger fish? Hmm?" said the Joker. "In fact, I got my main target right here…She won't be going nowhere. Or tries to." He laughs madly. "Say, Megan, since you kindly assets, then I'll keep hold of Bullock for now. As we're going to play the Little Mermaid base from the actual book. You'll be that mermaid and both you and Batman will meet your end in my version instead. How does that sound to you?"

Megan didn't like the sound of that.

"Euch! Again with the fish! I hate fish!" Harley added something to her sentence and the Joker glaring at her. "Uh, no offense, Mr. J."

"Poor Harley, this caper's been kinda rough on you, hasn't it?" Joker asks her with smile on his face.

Harley nodded a yes there.

"Uh huh." she answered. "It sure has…And this Megan…"

"Cheer up!" He said. "She's just a target to be doubt with, Megan's nothing to me that you are much more for a woman. You can be my very own Little Mermaid!"

"Ooh!" Harley likes the sound of that, as Joker places a head fish on her to be a fish instead and for him to laugh about it. "You're really sick, you know that, Boss?"

"Mmm Hmm." Soon Joker hears a weird door sensor goes off for Batman has arrived. "That was fast…!" he said to alert the boys. "Harley, get Ms. Tsuki ready for her last show to shine."

"On it, Mr. J." she removes the mask to drag Megan to the other room. "Let's go, you!"

Harley does so to get Megan into her mermaid suit as Bullock just hangs out to be tied up in this mess.

"Megan! Don't do this for me! Joker's gonna to kill you!" he kept on saying with no luck. "Megan!"

Joke hit him with a fish to the face.

"Oh, shut it you."

Hey, Batman has come to the rescue! For the Joker to show himself through the flashlight in the dark room.

"Joker…!" said the Dark Knight.

"Now this fella here...came with his own grin! See the resemblance?" Joker points to a shark tank and a mouthy shark swims past. "We're the same. I on the other hand has a lovely catch for today. Your woman's life for that detective Bullock, she's about to become shark bait."

Batman sees Megan who was all tied up and weak to move as she was about to be lower down into the shark tank.

"Batman…! They splash something on me for I can't move at all…!" said he weak Megan.

"Do something, Bats!" Bullock kind of begged of him.

Batman wasn't too happy to see Megan was in grave danger and Bullock too, to then the men surrounded him with their guns out.

"Bullock…! Megan!"

For Bullock and Megan to figure it out on where the aquarium was to find the Joker and such, Batman took his time on his end.

"I didn't need no Batcomputer to tell me that wired-looking minnow came from an aquarium!" Bullock said.

This guy maybe a jerk and such, but he's still a detective to be smart to figure something's out.

"Well, it has been fun. But I can make it even better to drop Megan in first on her fishy demise, and then the cop for later to give the shark an indigestion." Joker tells his girl. "Oh, Harley…"

"Yeah."

She begins lower Megan's body down for Batman couldn't let her die this way.

"Wait!" he said. "Let her go. And Bullock too. I'm the one you're after."

"No, Batman!" Megan panics.

Now Joker has got Batman right where he wants him to be.

"Gee, and let my cute pet fish go hungry? I don't know…Megan saw this part coming to get targeted by me next. What do you think we can do about that?"

Not good for Batman's life was now in danger for Megan to be stuck the most. So, he gets handcuffed.

"Oh, this just perfect!" Bullock said.

"You're right, Harley. Fish are disgusting." Joker said to holding some big meat in his hand. "I think I'll start using my toxin on cattle. Joker Burgers! Ha! Talk about a happy meal!" He laughs to kicking Batman into the pool. "Ah, bats, you could never take a joke!" The Joker eagerly agrees and drops him in the pool.

"Oh, Mr. J!" Harley raises her hand up. "Let's play up and down with the mermaid while bats is getting eaten up."

"Holding up for some air while drowning…Good idea, Harley." Joker does that to Megan. "Don't blame me, my dear, if you're eaten alive. Upsie-wussie, downise-wowwies! This is fun!"

Megan couldn't breathe with so much water to try go save Batman if she could only move around.

"Megan!" Bullock panics. "She or Batman don't stand a chance against that beast!"

Then the Joker shoves a lump of hamburger into Bullock's hands and pushes him in after Batman and the hanging by a hook Megan.

"You're right…catch!"

The shark is instantly attracted to the blood from the hamburger. As the Joker closes the tank top to trapping the three and Megan too as she falls in, she hits her knee on a rock hard to start moving a little. Doing it again for pain was the only way mix with salt water to remove the gross thing off her body; also, to rip the tail to use her legs to move and to get some air in time.

"Megan!" Bullock was happy. "You can move again!"

"(Alright, I'm out!) Yeah, but to stop the bleeding before the shark could get to me next…We need to help Batman out, luckily my watch is still on me. Come on!"

Megan swims under water to help Batman, and Bullock hanging out to dear life. Batman manages to straddle the shark and use his wrist shackles as a crude bridle. He steers the shark into the side of the tank, which breaks the glass for Megan does the rest to fire off arrows from her watch to do the rest, spilling himself, her, and Bullock onto the aquarium floor, and the shark into the bay outside.

"We're out?" surprised Bullock.

"Yes! We're free! Nice work, Batman!"

Well, he was happy to see Bullock and Megan were okay as Megan does cut down a fish-like statue to come crashing down with the ground to shake too, making Harley and the other two men fall into the tank on the other side together.

"Oopsy!" Joker makes his escape up to the roof of the building to get hit from the glass window.

As Megan opened the door to set the shark free in time and then uses her laser watch to freeing Batman from the chain on his wrist in time, and getting the hero of their things back too.

"Batman?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Are you?"

"I've been better." She hated the outfit though.

Batman sees Megan to be wearing an odd outfit type of mermaid from Joker's doing.

"What are you wearing?"

Megan blushes to not talk about it right now.

"Don't ask, okay?"

With Batman smiling, he hugs Megan to feel a bit better and happy that the two got of that mess together.

"I won't…I'm just glad you're still alive." said Batman.

"Thanks…Well, we did stop the shark to getting out in time for some fresh salt water." Megan points out to another tank. "As well as stopping Harley and the other goons in time. Oh, right…Bullock!"

He was all right as well to feel tired out a little.

"You okay?" Batman checks on Bullock.

"I'm fine…" Bullock seers that Megan was fine too after catching some air. "Megan-!"

She moves away from him in time.

"Ah! Don't touch me when I'm in this stupid outfit please!"

"Sorry, glad to see you safe at least. Just give that clown one for me, will ya?"

Bullock, both Batman and Megan will do just that for you.

"You got it!' said Megan. "Up we go then, Batman."

"Let go."

Batman and Megan then headed to the roof to face Joker.

"Hey, Joker…Go fish!" she hits him with her baton. "That's for getting me to dress up as Ariel!"

With the Joker, down, he gets back up to attack Batman with a wrench, hitting him to hitting Megan next to defend herself from it.

"Meanwhile, back at the wrench!" he said to keep on attacking the two. "Since my side splitters don't tickle you, how 'bout a skull splitter?! With Megan as the main course!"

Bad joke he was doing while trying to kill the two. But is ultimately outdone for Batman to grab hold of the weapon now, and Joker is left with no place to run. Megan hits the clown a few more times to be trapped now.

"There's no place left to run now, Joker." said Batman.

Facing arrest yet again, he jumps off the roof towards the harbor below.

"Okay, he did not just jump off, didn't he?" Megan sees for herself. "Yep, he did."

On the way, down, he blows up a rubber ducky life preserver, but realizes too late that the shark is circling the water below him.

"See, Batsy and Megs, I always think of everything way ahead than you two can!" he laughs to then be screaming for seeing the shark below him.

As the Joker plunges into the ocean, and the shark dives in, seemingly devouring him. But was he dead? Doubt it. He'll be back again soon enough. Gordon then arrives to round up Harley and the remaining goons. For Harley was sad for Bullock to hear her complaining about her lost love, what a weirdo…

"Oh, my poor, poor puddin'." Harley cried in tears.

"Come on! He was a demented, abusive, psychotic maniac."

Tell us about it, Bullock…But I doubt Harley will listen to reason to keep on sobbing away.

"Yeah...I'm really gonna miss him!"

Again, she's a weirdo to cry for that psycho path…Gordon then asks Batman and Megan if they believes the Joker is gone for good.

"You two think he's gone for good?"

Batman looks out to the sea, and bluntly responds that as much as he wishes it were true, he doubts it deep inside.

"Hard to say really." said Megan. "But I doubt that would've killed him. Knowing that he's the Joker after all."

"Believe me, Jim." Batman said to Gordon. "I wish it were true, but Megan might sadly be right about it. And deep inside for me, I doubt it too."

The shark does indeed dive in and out of the water, but there is no trace of the Joker, dead or alive. So yeah, Joker will be back again. As all was well to have the aquarium fix up for the shark to be free into the seas, Megan was happy to have her normal clothes back on again to getting saved as well as not being targeted by a mad clown anymore; for a new day to start for her to go back home to call it a day. But not before Batman comes up to her for he wanted to give his partner something.

"Bruce, what's up?"

"I've been wanting to give this to you, but…from having you saved from the Joker…sorry that it was late." He gives it to her.

"Come again?" Megan opens the box up to see a nice-looking bat symbol of a necklace to be a gift. "Wow…Bruce, did you…Get this for me?"

So it was her Birthday, well since yesterday. To at least celebrate it late today for Megan to remember in her memory now and for Bruce to find out on his own.

"Happy Birthday, Megan." He said.

"I'm glad you helped me remembered my Birthday. This necklace is beautiful." Batman puts it around Megan's neck to wear it forever now.

"It's something to let you wear always to know that you won't be alone. Looks good on you."

Megan notice too on her to look good to see for herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, Bruce. I'll wear it always." She likes it already. "If any case to have a clown come after me, stop some affect fishes to go all over the productions, and surviving in the aquarium…this has been a very odd Birthday of mine. But all's well in the end, huh?"

"Well, there's one other thing I wish to give you…"

Another gift that Bruce/Batman wishes to give to Megan besides the necklace…?

"Huh? What's that?" she asks him. "Bruce-!" He then kisses her on the lips to be surprised to have a first passionate kiss on the lips from the Dark Knight himself. What a lucky girl Megan was. Now she was left speechless.

"Maybe that gift will let you know how serious I am about you." He said to place his hand on Megan's face. "I hope you liked it."

"Bruce…! Wow…I mean…" Batman holds on to Megan's hand to make their way back home now.

"Come on, we better go back. Later, we'll celebrate more tonight after we throw you a party first."

Double the fun huh? Well, Megan sure likes that leaving Batman happy and Megan too as she was blushing, for Gordon was happy and Bullock won't give up on her even if Batman loves her first.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" he said. "I still got my eyes on him…"

From then on to be having fun, as the fishes being normal again as the other two men and the cat were recovered again for thins were back to normal. As well as no sale from any Joker' thing to happen after today or the cows either, not gonna happen. As this was something else for Megan Tsuki to have an odd Birthday, huh? Tell me about it. For some good things to come out of it for her. Love.


	30. Night of the Ninja

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 30 – Night of the Ninja

Things seem normal at Wayne Cosmetics until a ninja arrives and steals the money from the safe. Security arrives and the ninja instantly makes his way to the roof. There, he easily disarms the guard and escapes. Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick spar with one another but Bruce clearly has the advantage over his protégé.

"Well, someone needs practice then." Megan comes in wearing her outfit of Tiger's style from Kung Fu Panda. "Time to show you boys what I can do."

"Megan?" surprised both Dick and Bruce.

"What? I've been practicing too." She gets up to give it a go for some to be sparing with Dick to be good, but not as good as she was.

"Wow, what a woman!" said Dick. "So you have."

"Thanks. And you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

Bruce was up.

"Why don't you try that on me next?" He said.

"Well, I can take you down with one arm behind my…back!" Megan throws Bruce on the floor to do just that. "See? Told you so." Then Bruce jumps back up to as he knocks Megan down by sweeping her off the ground from her feet.

"But I always come back for more. Nice moves though."

"Oh, no fair…!" she said. "You're good as you say you are, Bruce."

Bruce helps Megan back up to be his arms suddenly.

"I can teach you more if you want when we're alone. Like a private lesson?"

"I'll…I'll think about…" she said while blushing.

Dick just watches to hopefully do that to Megan whenever he gets the chance to.

"Lucky…Hey, maybe the three of us should go for a three for all to fight?" he said. "Sorry. Some of us aren't perfect."

Dick becomes disgruntled with his ineffectiveness, but before Bruce can tutor him as Megan watches to do some herself, Alfred arrives and reports that a Wayne Enterprises company has been robbed.

"Master Bruce, I'm afraid there has been another robbery at the Wayne Enterprise Company."

Megan has heard about it to be happening a lot lately.

"Another one?" she said. "Man! This robber's a push over, you know?"

Dick also notes that it's the sixth one in two weeks.

"That's the sixth one in two weeks!"

"Seventh." Bruce corrects Dick.

Bruce corrects him saying it's the seventh, and Dick makes a face behind his back.

"Seventh times in two weeks?!" shock Megan. "So I was right about this type of robber."

"Where, Alfred?" Bruce asks his butler.

Megan looks it up for Bruce and Dick.

"I got one, he just robbed at the Wayne Cosmetics just now."

Bruce 'acting like he was surprise on what was going on to go see' and Megan both go to investigate the crime and sees that the criminal has left behind a throwing star. Megan scans it to look study on the weapon some more.

"Guess you and Batman will try to solve this, Megan?" Gordon asks her.

"You bet." She studies the little weapon. "A throwing star, use by a ninja in black…? So weird. Never thought that someone to ruin your company, Bruce, is a ninja."

This reminds Bruce of his time training in Japan in which he lost a sparring match to a fellow student, Kyodai Ken. Looks like we get to see and hear a flashback on how Bruce got to learn karate on his end back then, and be so good at it.

"The match is over. Kyodai is the victor." said Yoru.

Seems that Kyodai was a big showoff against Bruce from back then being a jerk, and he was jealous to be the best of the best.

"Don't be depressed, Wayne-San. Not bad for a rich man's son."

With Kyodai laughing, Yoru then lunges at him and throws him to the ground. Nice one!

"There always someone better, Kyodai Ken! Now apologize for your remark."

Bruce is suddenly brought back to the present when Summer Gleeson asks him a few questions.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" Summer calls up to him.

"Hey, you're Summer Gleeson. The news reporter on Gotham TV." Megan said to her. "(Great, just what we need.)"

"Please to see you again, Ms. Tsuki…" she then talks to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, do you have any idea why would someone is trying to ruin your business? Two building burn down, another one blown up, and some of the computer systems were wrecked."

Well, this is what we get to having noisy and know it all news reports like Summer is. Not much of a news person at all.

"Ms. Gleeson, how do you know that?" Gordon asks her.

"A good reporter always has studying to know it all, Commissioner."

Not to Megan she doesn't to know who and what she really is.

"(No, she's just a nosy know it all type of reporter.)"

Now Summer and the other news cast to camera men too wanted to hear from Bruce himself.

"Any comment, Mr. Wayne?"

But he leaves without answering.

"If you'll excuse me."

"Yes, please!" Megan pushes one camera man away. "As Bruce's bodyguard and dear friend, I must see him back to safety wherever he goes to unless Batman and I can solve this problem. So…No comments!"

Well, Summer won't give up on Bruce just yet.

"You can't ignore the press, Mr. Wayne!"

Back in the Batcave, Batman and Megan get into the Batmobile, leaving Dick behind.

"Hey, Bruce! Megan! Wait up!" he said to him.

"Oh, hey, Dick." She said. "Sorry, but Bruce for some reason wants me to tag along tonight. (Though there is something up with him, but I don't know what it is. I bet Dick notices his odd behavior today like I do.)"

"But it's fine, really, Megan. It'll only take a minute to get into my costume."

That's true, for like Megan, Dick also notes that something is bothering Bruce so much, he can't say what it is.

"Not this time, Dick." Bruce said.

While Batman drives through Gotham he recalls the events that occurred after his loss: Setting up a ring of candles, he trained by blowing them out using only the wind from his attacks. Yoru arrives and says that Bruce appears to be obsessed. Bruce insists that he must be the best and Yoru assures him that his loss can teach him more than if he won.

"You practice as a man obsessed."

Yoru catches Bruce by surprise.

"Huh?" He turns and sees Yoru, and bows respectfully. "I'm not good enough Yoru Sensei. I lost!"

Guess back then for Bruce to learn how to fight as Batman was a lot of work to do when he was in Japan, lots of training, you know? Tell me about it.

"Everyone loses now and again." said Yoru.

"I have to be the best there is, no matter what it takes!"

For his teacher however, practice makes perfect to do your best at least…

"Defeat can be more instructive than victory." said Yoru.

Good advice there…Back in the present time, Megan had to ask Bruce about it.

"Listen, Bruce…You can keep things to yourself if you don't want to tell me about it."

"Let just say…that there's someone I might know of who's behind the destruction to my company who I've spar with to learn karate back then from Japan." He said it to her.

Megan didn't think that Bruce would tell her right away.

"Really?" she asked. "What makes you so sure? That is, if you don't mind of me asking you."

"One who wanted to be the best than I was to learn everything from Yoru Sensei himself. I always had trouble beating someone name Kyodai Ken, and all I wanted to do to fight against crime."

"So that's how you're so good as Batman when you use your combat fighting skills. And you think this Ken person might be behind it all? But as a ninja to learn karate moves all the way from Japan?"

That was getting very confusing on Megan's end as much as Bruce's too.

"That's what I like to know myself." He said. "That's all I can tell you on what I can remember."

The ninja arrives at another Wayne Enterprises building and finds that Batman and Megan were both waiting for him.

"Hold it right there, ninja boy!" Megan got her gun out. "Come quietly or Batman and I will stop you!"

"So, the famous Batman. I am honored." spoke the ninja. "And you're his partner?"

"Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham and a good partner to Batman." Megan introduces herself. "What of it? And if you're asking me about my last name which is in Japanese, but I'm an American. I really don't know my last name to go along with it because it sounds cool to me."

That makes sense there for Megan that is to have 'Tsuki' as her last name made up. The ninja then bows to the two.

"I'm honor. However, my business is not with you two. Leave both you and Megan may live. Stay and…" he shows his sword.

The ninja gave Megan and Batman a chance to leave as they had no business with him but those two refused. Here comes the sword for Batman was ready and so was Megan using her baton.

"Megan, stay focus." He said to her. "Use something to defend yourself and learn on what I've been teaching you. No other weapons but your baton."

"I can live with it."

The two fights against the ninja for a while but the ninja shoots Batman with a gas pellet rendering him unable to fight, and him shielding Megan from the gas.

"Megan…!" he was coughing. "Don't…leave my side…"

"Batman!" she didn't like this. "Stay with me…"

Incoming ninja with the sword since it was sharp to cut through anything.

"You can join with this man in the afterlife."

"Hey!" Megan argued with the ninja while guarding Batman. "You're cheating! What kind of ninja are you?!"

He slashes his sword and too close of almost cutting Megan's head off, it only cut a few hairs off her head.

"My rules are what they are to me, Megan, for my business only is with Bruce Wayne himself." He said.

"(Wait…!)" Megan gets it now. "You're after Bruce? Aren't you Kyodai Ken?"

The ninja prepares to deliver a fatal strike with his sword but Robin arrives and saves the two. Just at the nick of time!

"Listen, dipstick! Batman's my pal and Megan means a lot to me!" Robin said. "He can be a jerk, but you got to love him, and nobody tries to filet him when I'm around! Even for him to love Megan like I do too, and that's fine. Because either way, one of us will win her heart."

"Alright, Robin!" Megan said to give Batman some fresh air gas mask. "Breath in, Batman, this is will cure you."

And he does to be better after that for the ninja makes his escape.

"Another time then."

The ninja tries to run but Megan tries to hold him down by using her yo-yo's and Robin throws a Batarang at him.

"Not so fast!"

Well, too late to use his sword to cut himself free as the ninja escapes but his costume is torn revealing the tattoo belonging to Kyodai Ken. For Robin, couldn't stop him in time, but he did saved both of Batman and Megan's lives in time to also know who the ninja really is. Megan was right!

"How does he do that?" question Robin.

Megan helps Batman back up after feeling better now.

"Bruce?"

"Megan, you were right." He said. "That was Kyodai Ken."

"Wow!" Megan was even surprised herself. "I guess all that detective work as a bounty hunter does pay off and then some. But still, who knew."

Then Robin checks on the two next.

"You two okay?"

"Been better." Said Megan.

"I'm fine." Same with Batman. "Come on, there's nothing more to do here."

"Other than stop that dude next."

Robin then acts like Batman to be talking to Robin himself.

"Thanks for saving my bacon, Robin." and then acts like himself. "Hey! No problemo, Batman!" As Megan and Batman leave the area, Robin now needs to know what's going on this time. As the three were in the Batmobile for Batman to be driving it, Robin sees that this ninja was different from any other ones out there…also Megan sits in the back seat sometimes when Robin comes along for the ride with her and Batman. For the details, will be told… "I thought Samurai lived by a code of honor. That gas gun wasn't exactly according to Hoyle." Robin said.

"He's not Samurai. He's a ninja. They're spies and assassins." Batman corrects him.

"Yeah, huge differences, Dick." Megan explains. "As samurai live for honor and fight for honor and such back then as warriors, ninjas are like spies or assassins back in the old times of Japan. Playing dirty, very tricky to find, skillful, and can be very dangerous too. Killing someone in seconds if they get hired to do that."

She was right, as Batman says the rest.

"Megan's right, their only job is to be getting it done. And I know him…"

"Say what?" surprised Robin.

As they kept on driving, Batman says the rest to Robin for Megan to listen in as well.

"You might as well too, Dick, just listen to the rest of his story so go ahead, Bruce." She said.

"He and Bruce were students in Japan, a long time ago. His name is Kyodai Ken. He was good."

"Yeah? How good?" ask Robin.

"Good." Said Batman.

I think Megan and Robin get it now.

"Make sense why he wants your company to be ruined, by ruining you."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Summer Gleeson decides she wants to learn more about Bruce and resolves to 'pop over at the Wayne Charities reception'.

"I'll get my scoop yet on Bruce Wayne for sure after tonight." she said to herself. "Not even Megan will stop me this time."

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick talks to Alfred about Bruce's worry about Kyodai Ken.

"I think Bruce is worried he can't take this ninja. He won't admit it, of course." Dick said to Alfred.

Alfred reveals that Kyodai was the only student that was consistently able to beat Bruce and Dick realizes that Bruce is worried he can't beat his old rival.

"He never admits fear, Master Dick." said the butler. "Haven't you learned that by now?"

They turn to see Bruce standing silently in the doorway. Dick and Alfred gasp in astonishment. Looks like Bruce and Megan heard the two talking about him.

"Wow, you guys…Really?" Megan questions Dick and Alfred.

"Ah, Master Bruce! I—eh—uh-I-"

Relax, Alfred, he gets it.

"Megan and I will be at the museum." Bruce takes off. "We should be back by midnight."

"Excuse us, boys. Can't act like Bruce's bodyguard while going undercover for nothing."

And off they go for Dick to still be worried about his partner the most.

"Do you think he heard us?" Dick asks Alfred.

"Who could tell?"

As Bruce and Megan 'acting like his bodyguard' both go to his Charity reception and looks over a sword on display. Before Megan could as Bruce anything else, he says it for her instead.

"If you're wondering what happen to Kyodai Ken from back then, he was kicked out for breaking the rules. A crime he was trying to commit."

"Really?" she was surprise to hear. "Do tell…"

And so, he does for Megan to listen in some more…This induces another flashback in which Kyodai Ken attempts to steal a five hundred-year-old sword from the Dojo. However, Bruce catches him and the two prepare to fight. However, Yoru arrives and stops the fight. Angered over the attempted theft, he expels Kyodai from the Dojo. Blaming Bruce for his dishonor, Kyodai vows to take all that he holds dear and kill him. Now Megan gets everything…

"And now I know why he's after me." said Bruce.

"Tell me about it, what a jerk he was." She said. "And he still is!"

Bruce's mind returning to the present Bruce leaves the room and is followed out by Summer, who insists that she has a job to do.

"Why have you been following me all even?" Bruce questions her.

"Yeah, and why haven't I restrained you for almost be mistaken as a thief, Summer?" Megan uses her gun to make sure it was really her. "Be happy that I didn't."

"Thanks, I guess…" she then talks to Bruce. "But still, how did you, Mr. Wayne…? Never mind. Look, I know you don't like me much and Megan's only protecting you too, but I have a job to do."

"It's late, Ms. Glisson." Bruce said to her.

As Megan takes Bruce in his car to be pull over, Summer goes with them.

"You never give up, do you?" ask Megan.

"Well, I've been doing so research, Mr. Wayne and Megan. I know that you, Mr. Wayne, once spend some time in Japan. Do you think that this ninja person is connected to that?"

She explains that she did some research and knows that he stayed in Japan for a while and asks if Bruce thinks that his time in Japan has anything to do with the recent thefts. She's too good. However, before Bruce can answer, Kyodai, disguised as a chauffeur.

"Have a nice trip, Mr. Wayne."

He hits both Bruce and Summer with a gas pellet and kidnaps them for Megan tries to stop him.

"Kyodai Ken! I knew it!" she tries fighting him.

As Megan was good, Kyodai was one set ahead of her to hit Megan from the neck to removing her out of the car.

"Sorry, Megan, but no third wheelers." He laughs. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Bruce Wayne and his little friend too."

The car drives off for Megan couldn't do this alone, she does throw a hair pin of a tracking device to follow the car. She had to save Bruce and Summer, but not alone. So, she calls up for Dick to be a Robin by using her belt, it goes through to him.

"(Great! Bruce's in danger who can't be Batman so I must go save him to stop Kyodai! And save Summer…)" she calls up Robin. "Come in, Dick, this is Megan. Bruce and Summer has been kidnapped by Kyodai, he has made his move."

"He did what?!" he was shock. "Have you pinpoint the location?"

"I got it, sending the map of the area to you." She does so from her computer book. "Meet me at this building, we'll save the two as a team."

"I'm on my way, Megan, and be careful."

"You too."

Hope the two will make it there in time…As both Summer and Bruce awake up in a storage warehouse where they are accosted by Kyodai, who reveals that he has been targeting Bruce's businesses to steal his bank codes and transfer his funds into his own accounts, thereby robbing him of all his assets in revenge for his expulsion from the dojo, before killing him.

"The rich man awakens." Kyodai removes the mask. "Remember me?"

Bruce knew it was Kyodai Ken all along.

"I remember you, Kyodai."

"You should remember the man you ruined. I was forced to become a thief after I was cast out of the dojo."

Duah! You try to break the rules and steal something from Yoru.

"As I remember it, being a thief was what got you thrown out in the first place." said Bruce.

Well, yeah…And its dumb type of revenge to be doing. All because of this guy was selfish and a jerk.

"Of course, you never had to worry about money, Wayne—a social parasite feeding off others. Flabby, soft, weak. It is too easy to defeat you." He said.

Seems that Bruce couldn't be Batman with Summer waking up to keep his identity a secret. However, Robin and Megan, who was concerned about Bruce, arrives and accidentally activates an alarm.

"Oh, come on!" upset Megan. "This guy's way too tricky for a ninja!"

"Way a go, Dick." He said to himself. "Master crime fighter."

"It doesn't matter now, Dick, don't blame yourself. Let's keep on looking around with our guards up."

Distracted, Kyodai goes to investigate and fights Robin and Megan for a while.

"Isn't it past your bed time, boy?" Kyodai shows himself. "And you, Megan, I thought you might follow your rich boy here. Still being his beautiful bodyguard, I take it?"

"Where are Bruce and Summer?!" Megan demanded to know while having her gun out. "Answer me!"

"I don't take questions like that so likely…"

Robin joins in the fight with Megan.

"Let's just see who's going sleepy-bye in the next couple of minutes, hun?" he gets ready. "Lend me a hand, Megan."

"Sure! He's going to be sorry for messing with this beautiful bodyguard like me."

So it was two against one mean ninja.

"This isn't the movies, boy!"

Those two working together on their karate sills were good to be teaming up against Kyodai so far.

"Oh, yeah!" Megan was happy. "Give up, Kyodai!"

"I have no time for this!" angered the ninja. "I have other business I must do…!"

Robin and Megan can both hold up their own, but Kyodai cuts a leg from a water tower and pushes it over washing Robin away. Megan was getting wash up even more to have to hang on for dear life from hanging on her ribbon, but not for long…About to slip and fall, Robin lands on a side window to catch her.

"I got you!"

Right on time.

"Thanks, Dick. Talk about a wipe out." She catches some air. "How did you…?"

"I grabbed on in time when I was getting wiped out." said Robin to try opening the window. "We better go on in. Stay close to me, okay? And maybe…I can have a reward from you…?"

"We'll talk after stopping Kyodai and saving both Bruce and Summer. Come on."

Yeah, Robin, wait until everything's taken care of for Megan's right. The distraction does work, however, and Bruce manages to cut himself free of his bonds. Kyodai arrives shortly afterwards and Bruce gets into a fighting stance. Amused, Kyodai discards his sword and attacks. Realizing that he can't show his fighting prowess to Summer, Bruce takes a beating while Kyodai considers him to have gone soft.

"Stop it!" Summer begs of the ninja. "Can't you see he's no match for you?!"

"He never was."

Megan and Robin see that this was bad here.

"Oh, no!" Megan didn't like this. "With Summer watching this, Bruce can't fight as much as he is Batman in front of her! If he did, she'll know who's who and that's not good! How can we fix this?"

Fortunately, Robin has a plan.

"There might be a way…" he gets out his weapon to throw it. "Watch this, Megan!"

He knocks over a rolled-up carpet covering Summer and giving Bruce a chance to unleash his full potential. Megan gets it now to go along with the plan and join with him.

"(Nice going, Robin! Smart thinking!)" she then jumps in to aid Bruce and acting to this scene. "Stay down, Bruce! Batman and I have arrived with Robin as back up! Summer, stay put until we stop Kyodai!"

Summer only hears but not sees anything, which was good.

"Who's there? Megan? Batman? Is that you two?"

Bruce smiles for he and Megan were ready to fight Kyodai for real this time, and without holding back.

"We got this now, Megan, back me up." He said.

"Right! (This is fine now.)" she answers back. "Ready, Batman? Okay…go!"

No longer having to hold back, Bruce, at the same time masking his voice, pummels Kyodai into submission. For Megan fights back too as she uses nothing but her fist and feet to punch and kick back at this ninja boy. (Bruce fights back and scores a hit on Kyodai)

"Gotten a second wind, have you? Good!" said Kyodai. "And you joining with him, girl? This will make your defeat more satisfying!"

Bruce/Batman and Megan stand their ground.

"Shut up and fight." the two said together.

Bruce gives him another beat down and Megan to mega kick him a lot without stop of a Chun-Li move to the face. Almost getting his sword, not on Bruce's watch.

"You were right about one thing, Kyodai. Now it ends." so says Bruce being as Batman.

Realizing he's outmatched, Kyodai grabs a statue, breaks a window, and jumps into the river below.

"Well, looks like we haven't seen the last of him…" Megan said to stretch out after that fight. "Wow! What a power fight we did there! That felt great!"

Bruce knows that Kyodai will come back some day.

"We did pull it off in the end."

"We sure did, Batman."

Robin joins with them next.

"Cool idea there, huh Megan?" he said to her.

"It was kind of cool, yes." She said back. "Thanks to you." Robin leans in closer to Megan.

"Come on, Megan…Give a kiss. I would like my reward now from you please."

A kiss for Megan to give to Dick/Robin? Oh, boy…

"A kiss, huh? Well, don't get the wrong idea here. A kiss on a cheek is all I'll do just to say thanks." She does to make Robin blush to like the feeling from it.

"Wow…thanks, Megan." He said. "(Megan, you're a true woman of beauty.) I'll take anything even a little peak on the cheek. Worth it!"

Megan laughs.

"You're welcome."

In the morning, Bruce explains that he told Summer that Batman arrived and beat Kyodai.

"So, what did you two tell Summer?" Dick asks them.

Well, it wasn't so easy to do at first, well for Megan it was.

"We told her everything." She said. "Well, Bruce was told by me on what Batman and I did, right?"

"Summer bought it too." Bruce explains the rest. "That Batman, Megan, and Robin arrived and took care of the ninja. That's true enough."

"But the police couldn't find any trace of Kyodai Ken. You guys think he escaped?"

True, Dick, but Bruce and Megan would be ready for Kyodai Ken the next time he shows up. Bruce also feels that there is no need to worry if Kyodai returns as he now knows he can beat him.

"I doubt it, but we'll be ready next time." Megan said.

"Ninjas a very sneaky…" and Bruce.

"Do you think that he might return?" ask Alfred.

"It doesn't matter." answer Bruce. "I've beaten once, and if so I can do it again. Well, maybe with Megan's help too."

Megan couldn't agree with Bruce even more.

"He had you worried for a while though, didn't he?" ask Dick.

As a final token, Bruce finally thanks Dick for his help.

"Thanks for your help, it would've been hard if Summer was watching. Maybe even impossible."

"Ah, it was nothing." said Dick.

As well as Summer got her story normally from Bruce to have her scoop and seeing Batman and Megan stopped Kyodai too, all was good for Dick to do something awesome here and there to be pleased about. For Alfred hands Bruce, Dick, and Megan some food to eat for breakfast – there's an old saying about the way of the ninja within Megan's words…

"Who knew that some ninjas can be very tricky and evil of spies and assassins, but one person really from Kyodai Ken can be a thief and someone with a greedy revenge against his rival to ruin Bruce's life. You know? But they say there are no honor among thieves or ninjas alike, just a coward."


	31. Cat Scratch Fever

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 31 – Cat Scratch Fever

Selina Kyle stands trial for multiple counts of grand theft as Catwoman. The judge informs her that the penalty for her crimes is up to twenty-five years in prison. The fact that she committed her thefts to benefit animal rights causes is not a mitigating circumstance, but because she helped Batman and Megan to save Gotham City from plague, she is handed a relatively lenient sentence of five years' probation—a decision that receives heavy applause from Catwoman's fans in the gallery. However, the judge calls for silence and warns Selina that if Catwoman breaks the law again, she won't be so lucky.

"And though she's been released on probation, the question still remains - can this lady leopard really change her spots?" so says a reporter.

So now she was free to go. Megan watches the news for herself to be…somewhat please about her friend, to the other that she's kind of mad at her – not only for ruining their friendship, but for also liking Batman.

"(That's good that Selina's free to not do any more crimes again…It just…)" she had her doubts. "(I hope so to help us as Catwoman to fight for good, maybe as friends again, but her taking Bruce only as Batman for herself? I just…! Darn!)"

She wasn't the only watching it while working out, same with Bruce as he watches the news of Selina's sentencing. Seems that he notices of Megan getting a bit jealous about it from the very beginning to being right.

"Megan? Are you feeling all right?"

"Huh? I'm fine!" she said.

"You don't sound fine to me." He said.

Alfred wonders why he all that pleased, knowing how attracted Bruce was to her. Well, more to Megan now to being closer little by little.

"I do hope you two will be seeing Ms. Selina again now that she's free to prowl again."

Bruce says he's not convinced that Selina's reformed and decides to keep tabs on her. He adds that the idea of starting a relationship is dubious, since she is in love with Batman, not him as Bruce Wayne.

"I don't think so." Bruce said to Alfred. "You're forgetting about Megan."

"But I thought you'd grown quite fond of her." said the butler. "I assumed the feeling was mutual."

"Almost."

Bruce pointed out to Megan to look unhappy on her end, more like she was too angry to explode at any moment.

"Alfred…! Stop talking!"

"Oh, my…! I do apologize, Ms. Megan…"

She then takes some deep breaths to go take a shower and leave to go out on her own.

"Forget it..." she leaves the room. "Bruce, I'm going out once I have my shower, I'll report if anything goes down again, lately there have been some missing pets."

As Alfred and Bruce leave the room, it was true that Selina Kyle really love Batman but not Bruce Wayne to have a tough time, for his saying to this. Told you guys so…

"Oh, dear, these modern relationships can be so complicated. Will she be well, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks him.

"I'll catch up to her in a while. The problem with Selina is this…she's in love with Batman and not Bruce Wayne. And…Megan has the right to be jealous." He said. "She lost a friend to be trusted and the only thing on Megan's mind right now and to worry about me, as myself being Bruce and as Batman for the world to know that he loves Megan Tsuki even more."

Alfred gets it not, for a triangle love to be going around for Megan or to Bruce/Batman.

"I say…! You really are in love with Ms. Megan?"

"I am." answer Bruce. "I won't give up on her until she loves me back."

Selina returns home in joy that she is free 'and her other pet cats to be in a good home 'with Megan's help', but Maven sorrowfully tells her that her cat Isis is missing. Maven accidentally left a window open and Isis escaped. Determined to find her cat, Selina heads out to the fish market and asks about Isis but no one has seen her. With Batman watching her from above, Megan comes across her old friend to have a few words.

"Hey, Selina."

She knew that Megan 'in her black-like winter clothing outfit of hers' would be tracking her friend down.

"Long time no see, my friend." She said. "Happy to see me free again? And don't worry, I won't commit anymore crimes. You have my word."

Megan had to believe in Selina's word, she hopes that her best friend was right about that.

"Selina…Why are you out in the middle of the cold?" Megan asks her friend.

"Megan…" Selina beg of her friend. "Please help me find my cat Isis. She went missing…!"

This was news to her.

"Wait, your pet cat and partner? So, Maven took care of her and took your other pets to a good home as promised, huh?" news to Megan. "That's not good…Fine, I'll help you. Stay close to me."

Selina was very happy to hear that.

"You will? Thank you, Megan. I hope now we can start a new as best friend to get along again you and me. As for what I've done, I'm so sorry to hurt you."

Megan one thing to say to bite her tongue about it.

"I hope so too, and…look, Selina, Batman and I…"

Selina should've known.

"So, you are in love with him. I knew it!" she said. "I think Bruce has a rival there."

"I know. Look, I get how you feel about him too. But he does worry about you. And if any other girl will be having anyone it's either you or me! Okay?" Megan was somehow saying that to her friend to Selina's surprise.

"Wait…You mean it?" she was speechless.

"Anyone else getting close to him will have to answer to me." said Megan. "So yeah. Whatever…Take it or leave it. Now how do we find your pet? (I will stop you if you ever break your promise, Selina, so remember that.)"

Selina will leave Megan the way for her to follow her friend.

"Follow me. And Megan, thank you." She said with joy.

"This stays between us though, only I will stop you if it ever happens."

The two shake on it…

"It's a deal." And off they go together as Megan and Selina continue with their search and finds a couple stray cats but Isis is still nowhere to be seen. "Isis?" Selina checks around the corner for a few cats. "Relax, I'm a friend." She gives them some cat food to trust in her and eat some of it.

"These poor pets. Getting lost and alone in this world to be abandon with no home, I have to do something about this." Megan then sees a car coming by. "Selina, hide. Someone's coming!" Just then, a couple of thugs arrive and snatch the cats in a net. Selina confronts them over their kidnapping but they refuse to explain their actions and attack when Selina tries to stop them. As Megan watches to sees her friend get into more trouble. "(Selina! Oh, just perfect…)" Selina holds up her own against the thugs but they manage to gain an advantage over her and Batman is forced to step in. Megan uses her baton to hit the trash barrel that the lady was trapped in while stepping on the other man with her foot. "Hey, Batman!" she hits the trash barrel. "Next time, answer the woman's question! Stupid!"

Batman laughs a little.

"I didn't see why you had to do that."

"Had my reasons. You okay, Selina?" she asks her friend. "Next time listen to me before fighting like that, but I get where you're going with this. The pet kidnapping's big, someone's behind all of this."

True to that, as Batman was checking on Selina's safety to not get into another problem again.

"You were supposed to stay out of trouble." He said.

"Don't tell me you're my very own private probation officer? How often would you like me to check in."

Megan couldn't look at this part.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" she acted like she didn't care.

Oh, boy…jealously there. The two almost share a moment but the police arrive and Batman leaves.

"Megan, see what you can by finding more about the missing pets."

"On it…" she said. "(I hope you care for Selina as a friend, Bruce!)"

"And our reunion might have to wait." Batman takes off after that.

Montoya and another officer arrive at the scene.

"Hey, Montoya."

"Alright, what's going on here?" she asks Megan and Selina.

One woman got mad after getting free from the trash barrel.

"She jumped us! I wanna press charges!" said the lady.

"They were stealing cats!" Selina back up her story.

"Wait! Wait!" Megan jumps in. "Let's hear what they have to say first, okay?"

Unfortunately, the thugs claim that they were only trying to find new homes for the strays and that Selina attacked them.

"Stealing from whom, you dumb cluck. They're strays. We were just rounding them up to try to find them a good home until this maniac attack us."

Megan types in their stories from her computer book.

"This is insane!" angered Selina.

"(Is that so…?)" Megan asks them something else next. "And the missing pets?"

"Ah…" the man tries to answer. "We heard, we're working, and we're doing everything to protect the rest from whoever's behind the mess!"

"What he said." said the lady.

Selina denies it but Renee Montoya arrests her anyway.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this down town, Ms. Kyle."

"Down town?" questioned Selina.

Megan had to do something to hold up on the pet search for a bit.

"Wait, Montoya!" she stops her. "I'll do the questioning on my friend. Please, don't arrest her again, she thought that something bad was going on. Allow me to pay for the press charges."

"Whatever! Just stay out of our way next time!"

The two animal catchers leave after that. And so, Montoya allows it.

"Then come with us."

A close call there…

"Megan, thanks again." said Selina.

"We'll find Isis. Just leave this to me."

Meanwhile, Roland Daggett watches as Dr. Milo injects a viral strain into a rather large dog that instantly becomes feral. Dr. Milo explains that the toxin acts almost instantly and just a nip will spread the disease. Daggett is pleased and tells Dr. Milo to complete his operation 'by tomorrow night'. Following orders, Dr. Milo takes Isis, whom had been captured, and injects her with the toxin. Selina was out of prison in minutes thanks to Megan, for Maven to show up too.

"Maven. I understand Megan's helping me out, but how did you…?"

"Thank Mr. Wayne too." She said.

Yep, it was also Bruce that posted her bail as well.

"I see." said Selina. "Megan…"

"I know, we'll continue to find your cat in a bit. But for now, Bruce will see you home. I told him that more than once today. I need to get back to work."

"You're a good friend, Megan, really you are." She said. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Selina gets a ride home by Bruce for Maven takes off too, as Megan tells Bruce something quietly through the belt.

"Bruce, I'll pinpoint the location both Selina and I will be. I'll watch her just meet us at the place. Roland Daggett's at it again on the poor pets. Cats and dogs. I'll find out what it is."

"Be careful." He said to her. "Both of you."

He just had to say that, right…? Ouch.

"Ah, yeah. We will. Roger that." She hangs up to be kicking an empty box in anger. "(This going to drive me crazy! Selina's one thing, but the other girls…That's what I'm worried about more!)"

She thanks him for bailing her out but while she does like him, it is only as a friend. Bruce understands and warns her that the arrest could be bad for her.

"Your bail money is safe." She said.

"That's not what worries me, Selina. It's you."

Trying to get close to Selina, she breaks it down to Bruce 'to play along with it'.

"Bruce...I like you, a lot...but as a friend."

Good to know, one some parts.

"I understand." He gets it.

Selina is unconcerned and is more interested in why her assailants had an attorney from Daggett Industries working for them. Bruce warns her to keep away from Daggett and she assures him…

"You won't see Selina Kyle anywhere near Daggett Labs".

She did fail, however, to say that Catwoman wouldn't be. As she meets up with Megan who was already to go 'and hopefully Bruce/Batman too later'.

"What's happening, Megan?" Selina said to be as Catwoman.

"Well, well, Megan Tsuki and Catwoman working together to stop evil crime. How irony is that?"

The two laughed.

"Plenty of it." She uses her claws to unlock the gate to get into Daggett's labs. "Come on."

"You know, Selina, I could've done that instead." She said.

"I know…"

Suspicious of Daggett's motives, Bruce talks to Lucius about Daggett and learns that he's coming out with a new drug but no one really knows what it's for. Looks like Megan looks it up on what that drug was as Selina and her sneak on inside the place.

"(Strange…A drug to affect animals to also affect humans next to be a deadly sick virus.)" Megan studies the rest of it. "(Made up a strong of dirty blood use from overdose people on drugs…? Ew! With this, Daggett can make his own antidote with lots more money than the Wayne Company can. So that's what's going on! Better be careful to not get bitten or scratch in here, I'll see what my computer book can find an anti-virus. Maybe if I add this with the other one…)"

Believing that Daggett is up to something bad, Catwoman and Megan break into Daggett Labs and finds Isis. For the poor cat wasn't herself right now, while Megan took lots of pictures of this horrible thing for her to be using her bag hidden camera in it.

"Isis." She hears her cat calling out to her. "Oh, what have they done to you, my precious?"

Not good for Selina to be holding her cat right now as Megan warns her friend a bit too late…

"Ah! Selina! Don't touch her! Isis is affected with the virus like the rest of the animals are!" Selina releases Isis but the virus takes hold and Isis bites her. As Isis takes off after that. "Selina! Ah!" Megan then get bitten by a dog to biting her leg.

"Megan!" she grabs Megan's hand. "We need to get out of here!"

The commotion of all the animals barking and such attracts Dr. Milo and the thugs.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" said the lady.

"Nasty wound you got there, pussycat and friend. Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter in Gotham City." said Dr. Milo. "Hey, Catwoman, are you gonna lick it and make it all better?"

"Dr. Milo." Megan said. "I've heard about you! Most wanted on testing out poor animals and people on your made science things that almost killed thousands with that toxic things, like these pets. I knew those two were up to something!"

She was right about that.

"What have you done to these animals?" Catwoman demanded to know.

"Nothing compare on what we're going to do with you two, pussy cat."

Mega uses a flash bomb from some perfume bottles as her and Selina manages to escape for those two.

"Run, Catwoman!" Megan said to her.

But Isis runs away and the toxin starts to take effect, unaware that one dog was feeling all better now and not affected after biting on Megan's leg. What was up with that? Catwoman becomes dizzy and clumsily chases after Isis but loses her and falls.

"Isis…! Isis!" she was becoming very weak. "What's happening to me?"

"Selina?" Megan stops to check on her friend. "You're not looking so well. You're affected like the other animals are and Isis too. (I got bitten from a dog who's also affected, but why am I not sick like she is?)" Megan seems to notice herself now.

"Isis…!"

Selina was getting worse to even removing her mask, Megan couldn't leave her friend behind.

"Ah! Selina! Selina, stay with me! Don't die!" she said in sadness to then see someone pulling through. "(Oh, thank God!) Batman!"

Selina was seeing things to feel weak.

"Stay away from me!" she said. "No!"

Batman was there for her.

"Megan?"

She takes care of her wound to wash and tie it up in time.

"I'm fine, Batman, but please…Help my friend!"

"Catwoman! It's me!" he said to her.

"Batman?"

Not good for Selina to be feeling hot to be sick right now.

"You're hot." He said.

"Now you notice." she said to be laughing.

"Darn it, Selina! This is no time for jokes!" Megan was worried. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

"No!" Selina stops them. "Daggett will have me arrested! I know of a hide out. Not far, please…"

And so, they do just that, for Megan checks on an antidote on something from her blood, Batman tends to Catwoman and learns about the bite and that something was done to Isis and several other animals.

"(I know that I wasn't affected, so maybe…)" she tries testing out her blood again on the virus and hers.

Selina tries saying something after telling Batman to help her save Isis with a cure and all the other animals.

"You know, you haven't told me why you came to my rescue Batman." asked Selina. "Are you getting soft on criminals, or just on me?"

For Batman to smile, for Selina Kyle/Catwoman was staying strong to say the least.

"I think the fever is making you delusional." He said back.

Nice one, Batman! Ha!

"Ever the escape artist, I see." She then turns to see her friend. "Megan…"

"I'm here, Selina." Megan goes over to her. "You're going to be okay."

"I know…you two have to." She said. "It just, I think you're okay to be able to save them. Your blood's the cure."

This was surprising to Megan herself and Batman too.

"It is?" Batman asked.

Megan shows him the bite on her leg.

"I think it is, positive." Megan shows it on her computer book to show them. "I don't know why, but it can have enough to curing the other animals and you too, Selina. It's so weird…But I…" Megan was in tears. "Selina! Stupid! You had me worried there I thought you were going to die! If you did, who else would I be fighting with over Batman?!" she runs off into a corner.

Batman never notice that Megan would be jealous but to care for Selina as her friend for them to fight over Bruce/Batman, touching.

"Batman, go to her…She and I really do love you, but right now she needs you."

And so, he does as Selina/Catwoman has places her trust within the man she loves and her best friend.

"Megan…I didn't mean to make you worry." He said to try to hug Megan. "My heart could never replace you over her. I mean, I care."

"I get it, alright?" Megan said to Batman. "You got me. I am jealous. Selina's beautiful, kind hearted to animals, has a reason, and she's the only friend I have that I don't want to die. Or Isis and the other animals."

"She won't die." Batman strokes Megan's face gently. "We can do this, I need your help. The last from I want to see from you is more tears coming from your eyes."

Seems that they were having a moment now themselves, for Megan will see what she can do and for her and Batman to help Selina and the animals out.

"(Bruce…) Thanks, Batman. So, you need my blood to make a cure? How much?"

"Just a little."

Guess they must do it since it worked on one dog so far, to getting it over and done with.

"For my friend, okay." She gets the gear out. "Make it quick, will ya? I carry these for emergencies you know." How romantic the two make together…Elsewhere, Daggett grows impatient with the delays in the operation. Dr. Milo assures him that it'll be only a short while as he sent Paunch for the antitoxin in case of an accident. Speaking of Punch… "Yo, big boy. I hurt my leg, care to lend me a hand?" Megan acts the part.

With Punch about to 'try' to have his way with Megan to fall for it, Batman comes up behind him to getting punch in the face.

"Hi." Nice one. Seems that those two will get something out of Punch yet, nice name for a dude to have and now to learn about Daggett's evil plans here…While hanging upside down and tied up. "Let's play a little game, shall we?" Batman said to Punch. "I'll try to guess Daggett's plan, and you'll let us know if Megan and I are right."

With Punch being gagged up and all to be swinging around, Megan found an easier way to mix in the blood with more boost in a box to finding it from her watch to x-ray visions from her contacts.

"Batman, in there."

He punches one of the boxes to see for himself.

"Viral Antitoxins." He reads it. "For a plague that doesn't exist, yet, but if the plague is introduced via stray dogs and cats, it will blanket Gotham City within weeks!"

Megan makes the rest mix with her blood.

"And with my blood mix in with this stuff can save the animals and Selina in time." She does it. "And such, Daggett will have this stuff to make a lot of money at a drug dealer store if it does happen."

"Correction, it'll take days, actually." Daggett shows himself to them.

"Roland Daggett…!' Megan said in anger. "Should of guess."

"Do you two know how many strays there are in Gotham, Batman? Megan? Three hundred thousand! Imagine if even a tenth of them carried the virus. Not only will this little bottle make me a hero, it'll make me a fortune as well. But it'll make me a fortune as well, and from you, Megan, I can make a lot as my personal nurse since you have the cure from your own blood. A big bonus for me."

Now Daggett wants her blood so it won't get out to the public in time.

"What?! Oh, no! I'm not going to be your anything, sicko!" she said with her gun out. "I will save my friend, her pet, and all of the other animals as promise!"

Batman will guard her as well.

"You want her, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Batman…" Megan was surprised to see Batman was defending her.

"I will have you one way or another, Megan." He orders his men to take them out. "Take care of him! But I want her alive…!"

Megan throws Punch to swing it at the woman and Daggett.

"Special delivery!"

The two make their escape.

"Get them!" demanded Daggett.

The woman open fires on them with a machine gun. Batman and Megan both manage to elude the gunfire but Dr. Milo releases an infected dog, which chases after him since Megan can't get affected, she needs to protect him now.

"Attaboy, Fido! Rip 'im to bits!" he said. "We'll get back the woman."

While the dog chases Batman and Megan, Daggett sends his thugs after him to make sure the job is finished.

"I guess I'll leave the rest of you two to take care of the rest." said Dagget.

Man, he sure can be pushy and life threatening to others, huh?

"I can't imagine that the two could elude that beast."

Well, Milo, you guys don't know much from Batman or Megan. As the woman and Milo go after them in a truck for Dagget to leave the mad scientist with a little warning…

"You'd better make sure of that, my friend, because if they do get away, I suggest you keep on driving, as far from Gotham as this truck can take you."

Ouch…For a time, the two manage to elude the dog and runs for Selina's hideout but the dog and the thugs catch up with him on a frozen lake. With Megan getting her ice skating boost on to activate them.

"Gee, this sick dog's full of raging energy! Bruce, be careful. I don't want to get affect from this stuff."

"Funny, I'm more worried about you falling into the frozen waters." Batman said.

"Like I would when I can skate my way through anything." Making matters worse, the ice is thin and Batman can't run but Megan can but very carefully. Just then with Dr. Milo coming to the area, the dog manages to catch up to Batman to be pin down. "Batman!" Megan panics to then use her ribbon rope to hold the dog back. "Stay away from him! Batman…use the spray I worked on! Test it now!"

But Batman sprays it with a dose of the antitoxin, calming it down.

"It worked." He said.

Megan pats to make sure that the dog was well, scared but was cure and it was very friendly. She tells it to get off the ice and to stay out of danger.

"Go on, boy. Get going." She said. "You're good now." Though the dog has stopped attacking to leave the ice in time, the thugs shoot at Batman and Megan, causing the ice to break. "Batman!" Batman and the dog fall into the water 'to get the antidote from falling in' but only the dog emerges. Megan stands her ground against Dr. Milo and the woman. "Well, at least the dog's safe." She said.

"We got you now, Missy." Dr. Milo said. "I doubt your boyfriend will come save you this time. No way he can get out of this one if he tried to."

The woman was shooting her gun in the air like crazy.

"Just let him try to show his pointy ears!"

Knowing them to think that Batman was frozen to death, Megan was about to be taken away by them. Only for Megan to move aside to see Batman underneath to use her Frisbee disk on the woman's hand to still be holding a gun.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Batman manages to grab onto the thug's legs from under the ice. Frightened and Megan aiming her weapon well, they shoot the ice and fall in themselves.

"It's off to the pound with you two." said Batman.

"No kidding." Megan arrested the two people. "Come on, Batman, we got a lady that needs to be cured first."

And they do just that for Selina to get cured just in time thanks to Batman and Megan just in time.

"Mega…Batman…" she was feeling better now.

"We made it."

With Megan, happy, Batman was hugging her.

"You did great today."

"Thanks." She said. "We both did really, and my blood can do something else besides having strange ESP powers. Let's cure the other animals, find Isis, take these thugs to prison, and stop Daggett this time."

Returning home, Maven tells Selina that she's now being called a hero with Daggett under investigation.

"Tonight, on the news they called you a hero. You keep this up and they'll start making Catwoman dolls."

But without Isis, the victory seems empty. Maven leaves, as Selina mourns the loss of Isis. But behind her, a basket holding Isis is lowered onto the balcony. Megan comes in to surprise her friend with something good.

"Megan?" Selina was shocked to be seeing her friend.

"Oh, Selina, a friend of mine and I have found someone for you…"

Isis happily jumps into Selina's arms.

"Isis!" she hugs her pet cat. "Isis, you're all right. But how?"

Megan points out for them.

"As I said, a friend and I took care of it. Isis is cured and all of the animals too for them to be finding them new homes now." She said. "You're welcome, friend. (And thank you, Bruce. We did it a fine job.)"

Selina looks out the window and sees Batman swinging away, before she lovingly cuddles her pet again. A happy reunion to friends and such, Megan sees that Selina Kyle/Catwoman can be trusted once again for the greater good now and Isis.

"Thank you, Megan." She said. "Maybe we can hang out for a while like the good old times again?"

"I don't see why not."

And they do just that for Megan and Selina to be getting along again. For if any other girl to be with Bruce/Batman on Megan's watch is Selina and only her, to stop any other girl who might come between them. Or if Selina does go rouge again, well that promise will be taken care of. That is…if it ever happens again to hopefully that it'll never come to it. Yeah…Life can be good sometimes and having a loving pet in your life.


	32. The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 32 – The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne

Out on a closed bridge, a solitary woman, Judge Maria Vargas goes to a meeting with a couple of thugs unaware that Batman is following her. As Megan was too on the other side to report to him right away from her belt.

"Bruce, do you copy?" she contacts him. "I see Judge Maria Vargas walking in to the un-finished bridge. Is like you said, something's up."

So Batman notices like Megan did too.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll follow from behind. If anything comes up, we'll stop it together."

"Roger that!"

What Batman do without Megan to be by his side? The thugs demand money but she says that they were to make a trade. The men show her a videotape and she hands over the money. However, the thugs claim it's not all there and demand another hundred grands. Vargas insists she can't afford that much but the thugs refuse to listen.

"Looks like the price went up for you, Missy." said one of the thugs.

Not good on Vargas's end from the sound of it…

"No…it's not fair…!"

"Nah, you'll pay. You make a mistake, you always pay." said another thug.

Megan comes up from behind with her gun out.

"Oh, really…?"

"My sentiments exactly." and Batman.

Batman and Megan intervenes to fight with them, for one thug throws the bag at Batman, for Megan uses her baton to swing it at his partner to getting hit instead. During the chaos, the tape falls onto an i-beam hanging from the bridge and Vargas desperately goes after it. While putting her life in grave danger.

"Ah! Hey, lady! What are you doing?!" Megan had to tell Batman about this. "Batman! There goes the judge!"

Batman sees her after throwing down another member too on his end.

"Judge Vargas! Stop!"

The two thugs get away in their car for Megan to scan the licenses on it with her watch, while she and Batman try to save Vargas.

"Help…!" she cries out.

Unfortunately, she loses her balance and is knocked out on the girder. Megan gets her magnet boots on to slide on the girder to grab hold of her in time, same with Batman too who manage to back his partner up as well from falling below the waters.

"That was close…" said Megan. "Hey, Bruce, I have a feeling that the tape that the judge wanted back must be important to her. For those thugs ask for a lot of money, it looked like a blackmail to me." Megan might be on to something there…The police later arrive and take Vargas to the hospital. Although she's not hurt badly, she'll be out for a while and cannot provide any information, leaving Commissioner Gordon to wonder what she was so afraid of. He insists that Vargas was an honest woman and had nothing to hide so he's sure that blackmail was out of the question. "How is she, Gordon?"

"Well, Megan, be happy that she's not badly hurt." Gordon answered. "But they will not know when she'll wake up. I knew Maria Vargas for twenty years to be the best judge in Gotham. It can't be blackmail."

Batman, however, isn't too sure about it.

"I doubt it…" Megan said.

"There was something on that video tape that she didn't want anyone else to see." said Batman.

"But I had dinner with her about a week ago. She was just back from her vacation. She looked so relax."

That was a clue for both Megan and Batman to consider. Gordon gets a call from Montoya to report the license plate from the thugs' getaway car was at the Yucca Springs Health Resort area.

"The Yucca Springs Health Resort?" questioned Megan. "(I know that I've heard about that place from somewhere, or from someone…)"

"That's the place that Vargas went to on her vacation." Gordon said. "A place to help you relax from your troubles."

"That's the place Roland Daggett runs from his industries."

Batman was right for Megan looks it up from her computer book.

"Yeah…! Now I know where it was from! Nice going, Batman." She reads the rest. "It is a very nice place to relax yourself to ease your troubles without any problems on anyone else's minds. Except, lately there's been some blackmailing has been going around but to unknown on why it is yet, the police have no evidences about it. I smell Daggett all over it. But I have a feeling he's not involved with this one, but someone who's working for him to make more money on his business is."

Batman figures that there's a connection and decides for him and Megan to pay the place a visit.

"What are you two going to-?" Gordon sees them going on to the Batwing.

"We're on it, Gordon!" Batman carries Megan on the rope to go into the plane.

Robin picks them up as Gordon places their trust in them.

"Do I look stressed out to you?" Batman asks Megan Robin.

"You?" Robin goes along with it. "Get out of town!"

"When were you never?" Megan laughs about it.

"Exactly. I think I need a vacation."

A plan to investigate was in order now. As Bruce heads, out with Megan and Alfred and schedules an appointment with Dr. Hugo Strange, the same doctor that treated Vargas. While Megan places a little microchip on Bruce's suits to have on him to translate, scan, and hack into the system of the program to be a clue to them, hopefully. While she was swimming in a pool in a nice black and white swimsuit.

"All set, Bruce?" she asked.

"I am…" Bruce sees how nice-looking Megan was. "Wow…going under cover must be your favorite part, isn't it?"

Megan turns red all over.

"So? What of it?! I'm a bounty hunter after all, is what I do!"

"I know. That swimsuit looks good on you. Really cute."

Aw, Bruce was blushing…

"Besides going to business here, thanks, Bruce." She smiles. "Okay, that microchip will let me get everything down to study upon it. The computer book will do the rest. I'm your bodyguard so if anything goes wrong, I'll set in for you to go as Batman after that." Megan places a water proof headphone set on her ear. "I'll hear you while you try to relax on our 'vacation time'. Good luck."

"I'll be fine." He goes to the meeting. "No need to worry about me, Megan, we'll get to the bottom of this mess soon enough."

With Megan continues swimming to be a good work out and Bruce goes to meet with Dr. Hugo Strange, all was good to go for her Megan's system to get everything down. And it was water proof too.

"Right… (Let the show begin.)"

Bruce is placed upon a machine that Strange explains will lower his defenses. Bruce isn't too sure he wants to be subjected to the treatment but Strange goes ahead with it anyway. He asks Bruce about his childhood, and while Wayne isn't willing to talk about it, but Strange's machine reveals his thoughts on screen.

"What happened to my parents is no secret." said Bruce.

"But no one knows that you feel it was your fault." Doctor Strange said to Bruce. "Yes?"

He tries to hide it, but it was too hard to watch the rest on the screen.

"I was only a child! There was nothing I could do."

The doctor kept on going…

"But you wanted to do something. You were filled with anger. You desired what?" he asked. "A need filled you. All-consuming, all-controlling..." Doctor Strange kept on asking Bruce. "What was it, Mr. Wayne? What was it?"

"I-wanted-"

No matter how hard Bruce fights his feelings, it was shown anyways.

"Yes?" the doctor waits for an answer.

Then it shows it all to showing who Bruce Wayne really was, as Batman!

"Revenge!" he cries out. Seeing that Bruce lost his parents, Strange presses the issue and discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce leaves more stressed than before but unaware of the true nature of Strange's machine. "Your-relaxation therapy doesn't seem to be working too well on me, Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange acts like it was slow process to work on at first.

"The first session is ofttimes traumatic. We will continue tomorrow, yes?" said the doctor.

"I'll...have to think about it. Good day, doc."

Once Bruce leaves the room, Doctor Strange has the tape of Bruce Wayne being Batman himself to be useful for him to get more money, with another blackmailing to do.

"And good day to you...Batman."

Strange, however, is intrigued by his newfound information. Not good for Megan to hear it all to getting so reading on her computer book.

"(What the…? This Dr. Hugo Strange…he knows of Bruce is Batman?!) she dries up to look at the rest of the details to also copy it down. "(Whatever this machine does, it considers people's deepest and darkest secrets to make money to blackmailing them; because if word got out from the tape being made to make people hate them or worse on that person…And if he has Bruce's secret identity, this could be really bad.)"

She was right about that. Later, Strange calls up the Joker and tells him that he has something that would be interesting, for the voice machine was…very strange and scary too. To play with Joker laughing.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Boy, did you get a wrong number! Leave your message at the sound of the shriek."

Then plays with it a man screaming in fear like he was going to be killed.

"No, please! Don't! Aurgh!" and he screams.

Really weird…As Megan returns to the hotel room to take her shower and then meets up with Bruce in the other room, this was their chance to investigate some more, thanks to Alfred checking that Strange left with the two thugs for now.

"Master Bruce, Dr. Strange has left the building for the time being."

"Good." Bruce said while doing some push-ups. "This is our chance to get a closer look at the machine. Megan's hacking skills could be useful."

Megan reports to Bruce.

"I also figured something out that this doctor has something on you, Bruce." said Megan to showing Bruce all the details from her computer book. "This looks very bad…Ah! You're shirtless!" Megan's face turns red for Bruce look hot to her.

"It's what I do when working out." He was blushing too. "Wanna hug?"

"Maybe if you weren't so sweaty." Megan plays around. "I might…Anyways, head in the showers so we can have a look around."

Bruce does just that to make sure that he and Megan can solve this problem right away.

"On it. We have to do this, Alfred, we both have a really bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile, Bruce and Megan decide to take advantage of Dr. Strange's absence and examines his machine. Megan begins to hack into the system for a minute to take control with her virus to use the machine very carefully.

"Now's the time to take control…" she was in. "Okay, Bruce, you're good to go."

While Bruce looks around through the buttons and for them to see a draw saying 'master records' with everyone's names on it being tons of video tapes. Bruce finds one being…

"Judge Vargas." He said.

"Then play it while I copy one down."

Bruce puts the tape in, Megan records it on her end to be hacking, and they watch it. The tape reveals that as a child she accidentally started the 'Great Gotham Dock Fire' when she was playing with matches.

"It can see thoughts."

"No way…!" shock Megan too. "So, that's what type of readings I was getting…Bruce! He did you too! Find that tape!"

Realizing the purpose of the machine, Bruce checks to see his tape but discovers that it's missing.

"He took it." Bruce was upset.

"Then we just must take it back, Strange might know of you as Batman. Crap!"

Elsewhere, the Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin arrive with some rather heavy bags. Jokers comes out of the plane first to inhale…too deeply.

"Ah, sunshine! Clean air..!" he coughs after that. "Ooh, I hate it!"

As well as both Penguin and Two-Face got out too for them to be having a little chitchat.

"There is a certain stark beauty to this environment." said Penguin.

"It's too brown." Two-Face said. "I prefer green, as in money."

Alfred witnesses the three crime bosses entering the resort and discovers that the bags contain money. He calls Bruce and Megan who are erasing the tapes, and warns them to escape.

"Master Bruce…Ms. Megan…you two have to get out of here right away." Alfred said to them.

Megan was about done erasing the rest of the tapes with her computer skills of hacking, while Bruce hand her the tapes as fast as he could.

"I still need more time here…"

"We're almost done, Alfred." Bruce said to his butler. "Has Strange come back?"

"Is much worse than that, sir. The Joker, Two-Face, and The Penguin have just arrived. With large amounts of cash with them."

Not good for those two to be hearing about Strange calling up for those three dangerous criminals.

"Wait…Joker? Two-Face? Penguin?" Megan hated to hear those names while finishing up the job. "Has Strange loss his mind?! Why would he want with those freaks?!"

A biting of money for Strange to make even more to expose Bruce who was really Batman to his enemies…

"So that's his game." Bruce gets it now. "Strange isn't planning to blackmail me, he's going to auction it."

"Doing that to expose the secrets and make more money!" same with Megan.

This was news for Alfred to be hearing about this too.

"Tape, sir?"

"I'll explain later, keep us informed." Bruce gives Megan one more tape to use. "Megan, try hacking and adding someone that I'm imagining in my head. Can you do that?"

She sees the plan to give it a shot to edit on Bruce's end.

"I see…Then leave it to me, Bruce, sit down." She gets to work. "I hope your plan works, so whatever happens next, do not lose this tape."

Megan gets down to it for Bruce as fast as she could. Only for Alfred to get capture, and Bruce was done to get the machine to be destroyed for good.

"Just in case…" he said to grab Megan's hand. "Let's get going."

"I'm done now."

Unaware of this, Bruce realizes that Strange is going to auction off his secret and decides to make a new tape just before he destroys the machine, and Megan erased all the tapes and got one installed into her computer book. Strange and his thugs arrive, but they are too late to save the machine.

"Stop them." He said to the thugs.

One caught Bruce for Megan tries to make a run for it, only for the other one to hold her down.

"Bruce-!" she couldn't break free. "Let go!"

"It took me years to make this wonderful machine. But no matter…" the doctor said. "You were perhaps looking for this?" he shows Bruce the tape of his. "Your butler told us that you needed this both you, and your bodyguard/partner/girlfriend of yours…Megan Tsuki. He told us everything from a bit a treatment to be very loyal to you. For you see…you are very loyal to me, Bruce Wayne. Or should I say, Batman. Take him away to join with his butler. But Megan here, she'll be a bonus prize on the biting. Bring her to me."

They capture Bruce who is strangely apathetic and lock him up with Alfred, leaving Megan stuck with the mad man.

"Wait…Let go! Bruce!"

"Megan!" he couldn't save her on this one. Looks like Bruce might have something in store from the video tape. Let's hope that his and Megan's plan will work out with the other one in time. "Believe it or not, this is working out just as I planned." Bruce said.

"How reassuring..." Alfred believes in his words 'like always'.

As Strange ties up Megan on a chair, to be with no gear or jacket on to see the three villains from the stage.

"Now, my dear. No use struggling…You're going to be a star tonight on whoever wins the bet to know of your Bruce as Batman will be exposed. And you…well, you might become a slave to either the clown, the man with a split personality, or the bird man. We'll soon find out."

Megan couldn't break free to lose her computer book, her watch, and other gears. So how will she get out of this mess while trusting in Bruce for him and Alfred to getting out on theirs too?

"You better untie me, Strange!" she said in anger.

"Picky, picky, Megan. Just calm yourself." He said. "Let the betting begin." He speaks on stage now. "Hello, my fellow villains. First off, I want to thank you all for coming all this way…"

Well, I think the three wanted to get down to business and not with the small talk. As Two-Face was the impatient one.

"Get to the point!"

The villains see Megan on stage to become their prey to use as a slave on whoever wins and do chaos things and such, even from the betting to go on.

"I see we can get something with Megan as a prize." Joker laughs. "I like those odds."

"Yes." Penguin agrees. "She would look as my own personal maid."

"Or the half good and bad on mine." Two-Face added.

Megan didn't want either of them. And Strange will do so after clearing his throat and shows the video tape to them within his hands.

"Very well then…I have here, in contestable proof of Batman's secret identity." said the doctor. "Now, gentlemen...How much have I bid?"

With the auction happening, which quickly reaches the millions; from Two-Face and Penguin going higher and higher on the money but the Joker decides that they should all pay together, totaling $51,240,685.53. Not good…!

"Get out of my face, clown!" Two-Face gets mad at the Joker.

For the mad clown to make a joke.

"Which one?"

Nice on, Joker! Anyways, the three combine their moneys into one big pile to make it for the three to win together. Megan didn't like this at all.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" Megan got upset.

"I don't kid, Megan, I'm way more mature than that."

Joker makes a dumb joke on that part. For the biting to be going once, going twice, going three times, and…

"Sold!" Strange hits his hammer to getting the tape ready. "And now, I give you all of Batman's secret identity and then, one of you must share Megan. And after the show, you shall meet with the star."

"Share? Me?! (Well, I'm lucky to have this thing on me to use, might as well make the best out of it.)"

Looks like Megan had a nail which she found on the grounds pool today to still have, as she slowly cuts her way out of this mess from the ropes behind her. However, unbeknownst to Strange, Bruce has escaped with Alfred too, as he goes as Batman and connects a new link to the screen in time as Megan intruded him to do.

"Focus! Focus!" Joker yells in his seats.

Megan sees Batman to getting out with Alfred as he sets up the tape to hack into with his own in time from the system 'like she taught him to do it'. As well as from hacking to another system to block off the other tape in time too, all from Megan's hacking skills to make it work. Alright!

"(Batman! Alright, it's payback time!)" she also got herself free. "(Now to play along and fight back when the time's right…This should be fun.)"

And the video shows Strange claiming that his plan was to imagine Batman to be anyone he wanted and Batman's enemies would believe it and pay a fortune.

"With this machine I can imaging Batman to be anyone I choose and these fools will pay a fortune for it!" Ha! Batman and Megan, you two are amazing! Joker, Two-Face, or Penguin weren't too happy about this. "What?!" shock Strange. "Wait! It's not the right tape!"

Megan laughs to say something made up.

"Ha! See, Strange? What did I tell you? It was pointless to trick the famous villains to pay you big on what you thought of Batman to be someone I know of…Lame! Even I knew from the start to use me as bait. What a shame."

Strange got mad to see that Megan was bluffing, not to the other three villains though.

"Keep quiet you!"

"Why should I? It is true." said Megan to smile back at Strange. "Isn't it? You big fat liar."

Penguin uses his umbrella of a gun to shoot at the tape 'the real one' to be no more.

"Fellow miscreants, we've been had!"

"I'm going to use your head for a bowling ball, Strange!" angered Joker.

"Get him!" said Two-Face.

Enraged at this, the three villains attack Strange who tries to escape.

"I knew I should not had deal with the likes of you!"

Strange takes the money for Megan now makes a move after freeing herself to stop the doctor by fighting him, good at dodging while holding things in his hands.

"You'll pay for betting me to these losers, Strange!" she said in anger.

He uses the machine to slow Megan down and flees, though she jumps away in time. As the two thugs stop the other three villains. As Megan 'to be arresting the two thugs by handcuffing them' sees that the three drives after Strange in their car, Alfred drives for her and Batman to have a lift.

"Grab on, Megan!"

She does for them to hold on tightly in a fast car chase.

"I thought you would get out somehow, Bruce!" she said. "Nice going by hacking into a VCR!"

"I'm glad you weren't a slave to either of the guys." Batman was ready. "Looks like we'll be stopping four of our enemies tonight."

Megan got her watch, other gear, and gun ready for action thanks to Alfred's help.

"All set, Ms. Megan?" Alfred asks her.

"Yeah, all good. Thanks, Alfred."

"And as you requested, sir, I spoke to Master Dick too."

Seems to be some plan for Dick to be doing for them in a bit, for Megan trusts in Bruce's words on whatever it would be.

"Excellent work, Alfred." said Bruce. "Now to the airport."

However, the villains catch up with him at the airport and take him for an unfriendly ride. Up and away the four goes. Alfred speeds up his car for Batman and Megan to hold on to the plane now to be taking flight.

"Thanks for the lift, Alfred! We'll take it from here!" said Megan.

Talk about a dangerous mission in the air here.

"Megan, don't look down or let go!" Batman said to her while climbing up. "I'll catch up, you go first."

"Just be careful!"

Desperate to save himself, Strange tells the villains that Bruce Wayne is Batman, which falls on deaf ears.

"Oh, Hugo. Why didn't you tell us about your fear of flying?" said the mad clown.

"Joker, please! I was set up!" he kept on telling the three on what was really on the tape. "Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

Well, that didn't get to either Joker, Two-Face, or Penguin to believe in Dr. Strange at all.

"That's absurd! I know Bruce Wayne. If he's Batman, I'm the King of England." Two-Face said.

"And people say I'm crazy!" Joker laughs to try pushing the doctor out to his doom. "Remember! It's not the fall. It's the sudden stop!"

The trio prepares to throw Strange out of the plane but Batman and Megan, who both had climb onto the bottom of the plane, Batman cuts the fuel tubes with Megan using her powers to pull them further for him to reach it and forces the villains to land.

"Going…down!"

Nice one, Megan. For the other villains hang on to dear life.

"Man, things haven't been the same since deregulation."

Joker said that part as the plane drops them to the ground, for they weren't flying anymore…The plane was about to go down, as Batman grabs hold of Megan to make a hook shot of a landing in the middle of the wastelands, safely.

"Kind of nice to have you to hold on to me like this." Batman said to Megan to be smiling.

"It does feel nice…."

"I enjoy it."

They landed safely together.

"What a ride!" she said. "Time we end this blackmailing business for good, Bruce."

As the villains get out of the plane 'with Strange as their hostage' and Joker jumping out in a silly way.

"Ouch…what a rush…!"

Batman and Megan stop the four criminals.

"Stay where you are!" said Batman.

"No kidding!" Megan had her gun out.

The villains threaten Batman and Megan with Penguin having his gun and Two-Face with his weapon.

"In case you two haven't notice, that we have the bigger guns." said Penguin.

"We have the advantage here." and Two-Face too.

But Batman manages to disarm the two with his Batarangs, as Megan double kicks at the Joker before he could stab his enemy.

"Get a kick out of this, Joker!"

Nice hit!

"Ouchies!" Joker goes down. "Oh well, Arkham is nice this time of year."

And then the police arrive taking the three and Strange too into custody. Gordon reveals that Judge Vargas has confessed to her part in the dock fires, but Batman ad Megan both pointed out that she had nothing to fear, since it was just an accident and she was so young at the time that it happened.

"Vargas told me everything when she finally woke up from the hospital." Gordon explains to the two.

"The dock fire was an accident." Batman says the rest. "She had nothing to fear from the truth."

Megan had the details all on paper.

"She didn't mean to do anything wrong or to hurt no one. So she told the cops to have forgiven her in the end. It's better to tell others than to hide it forever, it could hurt."

Strange, however, is not convinced that he has lost. He has already figured out that Batman imagined the fake tape and he knows Batman's identity and Megan to add in the rest to come up with another backup plan.

"But you do, Batman! Soon the whole world will know that you're really Bruce Wayne!" he said. "You and Megan had created the tape in the theater by imagine of me saying those lies. But the tape of your thoughts is the truth!"

"Oh, please…" Megan finds this pointless to go along with the whole thing. "It's destroyed for one, and for two…where's the proof, Strange?"

"I know that what I saw is proof enough. I know his secret!"

However, much to Strange's shock, Bruce Wayne walks up next to Batman.

"What secret is that?" said Bruce himself.

Ha! They got him again! For Megan to laugh about it and goes along with the plan.

"There you are, Bruce!" she said. "I'm glad Alfred and you are saved after Batman came to your rescue to stop this madness. How many times must I tell you to stay out of these things? As if you never listen to me as your personal bodyguard…"

"Sorry, Megan, I was worried. But we're both fine now, right?"

She smiles at Batman and then at Bruce.

"Well, I guess you're right. It's all over now and for good from this black mailing business." said Megan. "See, Strange? Bruce is Bruce and Batman is our hero. Loser!"

Strange was shocked to not believe on what he was seeing.

"No! This is impossible!"

"I doubt it." She said back.

Batman then explains that he knew of Strange's scheme and had Bruce Wayne pretend to be Batman to help expose him-Wayne claims that he was happy to do it, especially since Maria Vargas is a friend of his.

"Strange, Megan and I knew from the start your machine could read minds. That's why I asked Bruce Wayne to help me expose you."

"And I was glad to do it." said Bruce. "Maria Vargas is a friend of mine, so I help out Megan to do the rest for me in the end."

"Team work!"

With that said from those men and Megan's words, Gordon sees that Strange was just insane with no proof at all.

"Let's go." said Gordon. "You have a lot to think about this mess in prison."

Now with his theory seemingly proven false, Strange is taken away. When everyone is gone, 'Bruce Wayne' removes his mask revealing himself to be Dick Grayson wearing Bruce's clothes and leg extension braces to look taller.

"Not bad, eh?" Dick said to his real voice and removing the disguise. "Maybe I'll chuck this crime fighting gig and try Hollywood." He removes the rest of the parts. "I wish you weren't so tall, though. Bruce. Walking in these leg extension braces is a pain!"

Megan laughs.

"Hey, Dick, relax. You did great. It fooled everyone even Strange himself. Got to love a sweet victory."

"Where to now, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks him.

Batman then decides to go home, believing he's had enough vacation. Well, maybe on this one to not be the type to have next time.

"Home, Alfred. I had enough vacation to last me for a long time."

"And then some." Megan agrees "I rather go swimming."

And for that, the four did another find job to stopping the blackmails, Strange too with his machine, the three villains as well for Penguin to be in jail with the mad doctor, as Joker and Two-Face go to Arkham Asylum, and such to report on Daggett's mess up hotel scheme to him, but we know that he will be stopped soon enough. But for now, at least Megan and Bruce as Batman to stay the same as it is, without the whole world knowing the truth. A close call that one was from a smart villain who almost knew the truth. Well, sort of…but let's leave it like that.


	33. Heart of Steel

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 33 – Heart of Steel

It's closing time at Wayne Enterprises and a woman deliberately leaves her briefcase behind. Security guards find and open it; it seems to be unremarkable and contains only a few papers, with no ID. Deciding the briefcase is ordinary enough, the guards decide to leave and bump into Bruce Wayne who's on his way out.

"Can we help you with anything, Mr. Wayne?" one guard asks him.

"Just trying to get out before the security alarm goes off."

Megan just laughs.

"Hey, come on, Bruce. I'm your bodyguard, remember? I'll walk you out first before they can start it."

"I know that, Megan." Bruce said. "It just the alarm sometimes makes me nervous."

The two understand their boss on that part.

"Have a good night, you two." The woman said to them.

"And I'll walk you two out."

With the man and woman of the two guards go out last for Bruce and Megan to leave the building first…For the office was now alone, the briefcase sprouts metallic legs and a mechanical eye and makes its way into the research and development lab. And another one as backup just in case to come through the window, very sneaky type. Once there, the other uses a laser cutter to enter the safe and starts stealing microchips setting off the alarm in the process.

"Did we set it off by accident?" questioned Bruce.

"No, sir. It's from upstairs." said the male officer to take care of it.

Megan hacks into the TV screens to see that the alarm was set up somewhere upstairs to break into the place, two odd looking robots.

"What the heck's that thing?"

"No way…" Megan was more surprised to see this. "Are those robots…? Oh, wow! They are! I want one of those so badly!" she gets serious. "Right after we stop their programming from stealing the microchips first."

Seeing that this was getting bad, the two guards had to do something about this and getting Bruce to safety, or so they think…

"Better not take any chances. Right this way, sir. Now, for your own safety you stay put, Mr. Wayne." said the guard. "Ms. Tsuki, sorry to trouble you with this but…could you give your friend a call?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm on it! Bruce, I'll be back for you!" With Megan getting ready to do just that and winks at Bruce to wait for him as Batman, the guards lock the room to protect Bruce.

"We'll be back, Mr. Wayne." The female said.

Security locks up Bruce in their office and go to investigate. Bruce, however, has no intention of standing around and enters a secret panel in the wall.

"Stay put?" Bruce has his Batman's voice. "I don't think so." Bruce walks to the corner and touches the wall. The corner of the officer turns around and Bruce is gone.

Megan gets ready to go and stopping the two robots for the other to scan of her and the two guards heading in their way; the two Security catches the robot but it easily knocks them out with gas. Megan sees it in time to get her gas mask on.

"(Great, they got them. But not me!)" she said to have her gun out. "Alright, my little robot friends, you guys are coming with me whether you were program to do or not! I want your parts…!" One was scanning Megan's entire body down out of nowhere. "Hey! What was that all about?! Trying to blind me?"

The two robots then try to escape together by going down the elevator but finds that Batman is there waiting for them.

"Going down?" he made a joke there.

Batman tries to capture one of the robots but its laser cutter is too much for him and it manages to walk away and after scanning Batman too. Megan uses her gun to try firing a few rounds but to bounce off their metal parts to be unharmed, for that robot fires an even powerful laser beam to melt her face off to duck in time so many times in the room. She uses a small mirror of aim the other firing away from the two out cold guards in time to hitting the other brief case robot instead to go down, trying to crawl to the other one, it just steps it sharp leg on it like it didn't care.

"Hey!" this angers Megan. "How can you do that to your own partner?" It fires another laser blast to destroy the elevator to going down on Batman to hang on to dear life, for Megan catches him in time to hold on. "I got you, Batman! Don't let go of me!"

"I wasn't planning to…!" he said.

The robot makes its escape alone to get what it was program to get. Leaving the other one down for the count for Megan gets Batman back up; as she goes to the second robot to care for the machine after hacking into the systems to shut down the old system within it in time.

"Well, Happy Birthday to me." She said smiling. "I got what I wanted to be mine now. Let's go destroy the other, Bruce."

The two catch up to the robot on foot to go to the roof top, only for it to become a rocket to launch a way to destroying its body after that.

"Time to take flight, Megan." Batman goes to a secret compartment and unfolds his glider.

"Cool. I always wanted to see what it feels like to fly."

Megan had her small backpack to be a jet pack to allow her to go flying like Batman does with his glider, or Bat-Glider.

"A handmade jet pack disguise as a backpack." said Batman. "Nice invention."

"Thanks, and with us taking the skies…we'll find the person behind the microchip theft in no time." Megan flies off first. "Come on, Batman!"

Out by the beach, the woman who left the briefcase waits for the robot to reach her and takes the stolen microchips. She then gets into her car and instructs to take her home. As she rides, Batman and Megan both start to follow but the car's surveillance system spots him and the car shoots at them.

"Look out, Megan!' Batman warns his partner in time.

Lots of dodging for those two to be doing in the air.

"Is that person trying to kill us?!" Megan tries firing her gun at the car to know where to avoid the bullets. "How did it know…? Wait! This car is a type of robot system to drive to those who are handicap…This vehicle hasn't come out in the United States yet until a few more years! (Is our enemy using robots to robbing people?)"

So, confusing indeed for Megan to notice and tell Batman about it too on one thing about the strange car. Another fire from the car hits Batman's glider is hit and he falls into the ocean as Megan uses her jet pack to speed herself up to him, grabs hold, and tries to slow down their landing.

"Batman! Hang on tight!"

A close landing. Though relatively unharmed for those two, they have lost the car. Lucky for Megan's quick thinking, she saved Batman to land safely into the ocean waters.

"Thanks, Megan, you saved me." He said to feeling a bit wet. "You okay?"

"I've been better…And less wet." Megan laughs. "That criminal was way too smart against us." She then hands Batman a dry towel to be a bit special that she made. "Here, Bruce, it'll keep you dry and warm."

But Batman gives Megan his cape to keep her warm.

"This is the least I can do. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She was left speechless.

"How nice and it's less wet. We better study this robot that I got, and who we are dealing with. (I got a bad feeling about this…)" Megan said to herself.

Batman and Megan return home and leaves Bruce's glider in a pair of robot arms and Megan to double checks on her jet pack to be just fine for some tune up, while Alfred was dusting in the Batcave.

"I do wish your toys wouldn't play so roughly with you, sir." said the butler.

While Bruce/Batman gets his glider to be fixed, Megan tries to hack into the briefcase robot on her end with her computer book on what she can gather and put in to obeying her now and tries to get fixed up.

"I'll see what I can get out of you, my little friend. Unlike your other sibling, I'll be the best master creation than the old one was…I'm Megan Tsuki, and I'm here to help you. Give me the old data on what you had before to hack into and download, and I'll have you fixed up in no time. Thank you." She gets to work. "Other than it'll download everything to take some time will be enough to get some parts figure out on the rest of this system for an odd robot like yourself."

Bruce never seen Megan look this happy before in her life since she took or rather saved the other robot that almost robbed Wayne Enterprise with the other one.

"You're like a little kid at the toy store, Megan." He said. "You already love that thing."

"Very funny, Bruce, I just fell in love with this robot. I can make it my own now so it's not life threatening to us anymore. See?" Megan does just that thanks to her hacking abilities. "I use to aid the tech program from Gotham U. a while back to be working so it was worth learning so much to becoming a bounty hunter, I just hated when the other one toss this robot-like garbage. Having no program to feel emotions, I could feel it out myself that this was begging for help."

Bruce sees that Megan was a good person to do just that and sees that the robot was going to be useful to her, he only cared about seeing her being happy a lot more often.

"Whatever makes you happy then is fine by me."

Bruce then receives a call from Lucius Fox who reports that all the 'protein-silicon wafer chips' were stolen. Fortunately, the design specs are still safe and without them, the chips can't be duplicated.

"Protein-silicon what, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks Bruce about it.

Alfred asks about the chips and learns that the Chips are the first step to actual thinking machines that have intuition, and a will of their own but can think faster than humans.

"No way…" Megan knows what it was. "Those things can make machine or maybe androids to have intuition and a free will on their own that could…much fast learners than any other human! You had that in your company, Bruce?! What are you thinking?! The bad guy took those chips to do something of more robot armies!"

Well, Bruce didn't think this could happen.

"Neither of us at the Wayne Company didn't know it would." He explains. "A special A.I. to do just that, just much real than any other Sci-fi movies you've ever seen or heard about if it falls into the wrong hands."

Alfred notes that if they succeed, humans could become obsolete. As Bruce explains to Alfred on what the word was.

"It's called WetWare, the cutting edge of computer research."

"Sounds more like a line of swimsuits." Alfred thought on a different name there.

"And like it movies, it would sound like it could be very dangerous. Except for butlers like me."

"Maybe…" said Bruce. "Megan, your hacking skills could come in handy for me on this one. See what you can get from the old programming you're downloading to report back while making your own data with your new toy."

Megan will do her best for the system makes a copy on somewhere else to be spying on her non-stop. Another robot?

"I'll do my best, Bruce. Count on it." She said to still be working. "I am good on what I do best after all. No robot armies on my watch."

For Megan to get right to it, and Alfred thought of those AI things could be bad news on some parts…

"Sounds as if humans could become quite expendable. Except for butlers, of course."

"Of course." Bruce added.

The next day, Commissioner Gordon goes to Wayne Tech to investigate the theft and speaks with Bruce and Lucius 'while Megan sits back to listen in while watching her computer book as she was acting Bruce's bodyguard to act like one'. They explain that the only other person working on that kind of project is Karl Rossum, head of Cybertron Industries. Gordon says he thought Rossum had retired, however, Bruce explains that the loss of his daughter sent Rossum into semi-seclusion but he has recently become much more active. During the talk, Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, arrives carrying a teddy bear, Woobie, who seems to be very important to her.

"A teddy bear?" question Megan.

One of Barbara's old stuff animal friends, cute…

"And who's your little friend?" ask Bruce.

Barbara shows her teddy bear name Woobie for the two to see.

"This is Woobie, my best friend since 3rd grade. Dad can't seem to pick me up at the airport without bringing me along."

This makes her father blush.

"Uhhh...Yes, well, he knows the way better than I."

Barbara then sees Megan for the first time to go talk to her, since Gordon told his daughter so much about Megan Tsuki's line of work with Batman. Hey! She goes to Gotham U. Like Dick does too!

"Hi, Megan!" she said. "I'm Police Commissioner James Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Please to finally me you."

They shake hands.

"Me?" Megan was surprised. "(Gordon has a daughter?!)"

"Well, would you look at that." said Lucius.

"Megan has a fan." and Bruce.

"I've been a huge fan of you working with Batman on the amazing things you can do, all of it. I want to become a police officer once I graduate. Maybe we can team up later."

Megan was happy to make a friend/fan of hers.

"Well, I'm happy to have other girls look out for me on what I do best. But no autographs, please."

"Then answer me this question; do you love Batman?" Barbara asks Megan. "Come on! You can tell me!"

Megan's face turns red wen Barbara asks her that question. As we already know the answer.

"Hey! Come on now…" she was being shy.

"Knew it!" she leaves the room with Gordon, Lucius, and her teddy bear. "Be seeing you around, Megan. Later."

As Barbara talks with Bruce for a bit then she and her father leave to start the investigation. And her father getting her bear back.

"Er...Barbara forgot her bear." Gordon said to get it and then leaves.

Once all was clear, both Bruce and Megan knew what they had to investigate normally first. To see Karl Rossum, the creator on amazing robots on some island on the Gotham harbor bay.

"Megan, you got Rossum's location?" Bruce asks her.

"(Barbara Gordon, I like her. And Gordon's a good father to her.)" she gets back to hack into the map of the man's location. "I found it, Bruce. Let's get to work."

Bruce and Megan headed out to Cybertron Industries to speak with Rossum, another expert on 'wetware'. They are greeted by a robot that leads them to Rossum.

"Well, would you look at that."

Megan reads the screen for the robot to talk to them.

"Welcome, Bruce Wayne and Megan Tsuki. Please follow me." She read it. "Now that's cute. Then please, little robot, lead us the way."

And it does so for those two to follow it to finally meet with the creator…

"Bruce Wayne. I'm so glad you called." He shakes hands with him and Megan's too. "And you must be his smart bodyguard Megan Tsuki, and bounty hunter of Batman's partner and love interest."

Rossum greets Bruce and Megan to be mentioning for he already knows what was stolen but no one has tried to sell him the chips.

"Ah, hi…Nice to meet with you too, Rossum."

"I heard about the chips, my boy." He said to Bruce. "You need better security."

He shows Bruce and Megan 'while using her bag to take pictures of everything quietly' of some of his minor inventions such as a foot massager.

"Just curious if anyone try to sell you any wet ware." Bruce said.

"Afraid not. But if anyone does, then you'll be the first to know."

Megan then had to ask Rossum about something.

"As much as I'm protecting my friend here, Bruce wishes to know and myself about your AI work."

"Well, now. Allow me to show you two my pride and joy." Rossum said. "Follow me."

Then, he shows them his crowning invention: H.A.R.D.A.C. (Holographic Analytical Reciprocating DigitAl Computer), an artificial intelligence. I'm calling it Harv for sort to make things easier…For the camera of the entire system had its sights all on Megan suddenly. So weird…!

"Wow…!" Megan was left speechless to get everything down. "Bruce, would you look at this."

"That is, it and thank you for saying that, Ms. Tsuki. My greatest invention yet." Rossum shows and tells the two. "This is H.A.R.D.A.C."

It was huge to control all of Rossum's robots all over the building.

"Hard…what now?" confused Megan. "(I don't think I can program a system like this one even if I tried! It's so cool!)"

A long camera reaches out to Megan to get her attention.

"Greetings, Ms. Megan Tsuki." The machine talks. "I am H.A.R.D.A.C. For I make and control everything that Mr. Rossum made me to keep in check. You are a bounty hunter to fighting crime with Batman and a bodyguard towards the man you're with right not to protect him and his company, Bruce Wayne." Make a machine arm reach out to Megan to shake hands with.

"It's program to greet people sometimes, even more to the ladies." now Rossum tells her that part.

"Oh, hi…Can I call you Harv for short?" she asks the machine. "I do love your programming very much."

It makes lips to kiss her hand to feel a bit cold.

"Call me whatever you can understand." so said the machine. "Harv it is, for you, Megan. The pleasure's all mine."

"It just kissed me!"

"Man, and machine type of smooth operator." Bruce teases with Megan. "What does H.A.R.D.A.C. mean?"

Rossum's assistant, Randa Duane, comes out of the machine and shakes Bruce's hand as she tells the two on what that machine stands for since she works for Rossum.

"It stands for…Holographic Analytical Reciprocating DigitAl Computer." She said. "Hi."

Well that would be a hard name to be saying there, huh?

"HARDAC…Okay. And you?" Bruce asks her.

"How rude of me." Rossum introduces his partner. "Bruce. Megan. This is my partner Randa Duane."

The two shake hands with Randa one at a time.

"Wow! Cold hands!" said Megan. "Bruce, tell me you don't feel that from this woman?"

Bruce does alright on his end.

"But I do. Your hands are cold as ice."

He notes that her hand is cold but she claims that it's because she was in the cold room.

"This is what happens for working in the cold room for too long." She said. "Sorry about that."

"And what else does Harv do?" Megan asks Rossum.

"Now, now, you two. I can't tell all about my secrets, now can I?"

Harv says it for them.

"Anything to be helpful to my master Karl Rossum from his creation as always under my control." said the machine. "Just in case there was an error, I shut it down. Only I was made for the world's not ready for my kind, not yet to say the least."

"What the machine said is all true." said Rossum. "And there you two have it."

Rossum is reluctant to explain what H.A.R.D.A.C.'s functions are, so Bruce asks Randa on a date so he can get more information. Seeing that Megan hated the idea to have an odd feeling for this woman, she plays along.

"Oh, boy, Bruce. You and your woman. (Give me a break!)" sad Megan.

"See you tomorrow night then, Randa."

She gets back to work to wave goodbye and blows a small kiss at Bruce.

"See you then." She said back. "And Megan, nice to meet with you. We can talk about computer programming some more too while I'm there, later after I chitchat with your person you are hired to protect?"

Megan already likes Randa on some things.

"I guess so." She said. "See you tomorrow night."

Harv says goodbye too as it has a rose for Megan to have.

"A rose until we meet again by any chance."

"Better get going now." said Bruce. "Thanks again, Rossum."

"You're both welcome. Now allow for me to walk you two out."

With Rossum helping Bruce and Megan too 'after getting some information down alright for the machine to do the same to copying and hacking to her systems too', she does thanks Harv to be kind to her.

"Such a smart and charming machine you are." said Megan. "Keep up the good work in helping out your master like you're program to do."

"If only if I was more human like yourself…It would be a good experiment to try dating with someone as a beautiful human like yourself."

"Good point. If you were, then maybe…" she leaves with Bruce. "But I got this guy to protect and a Batman who's my knight and shining armor to protect me. But that's nice of you, Harv. Goodbye now. And tell Randa, that she's kind of cool too. If you don't mind."

Once Megan and Bruce leave the room, Harv still had something to hack into her programming too and still watching over the woman.

"Not at all, Megan, goodbye for now…" he said to be working on his own project. "But you won't be alone, my little hacker."

Meanwhile, H.A.R.D.A.C. starts construction on a robot designed to look like a human. When Bruce, Megan, and Rossum leave, Randa talks to H.A.R.D.A.C. who scolds her for not getting the design specs and points out that some powerful people are getting too curious. H.A.R.D.A.C. then tells Randa to see the placement of his new robot. Looks like that woman was a robot after all and behind the stealing of the microchips.

"What about Megan Tsuki?" Randa asks her boss.

"Megan Tsuki…I must have her alive for the next of giving birth to happen after forty years now. Bring her to me alive."

She understood to play the part to go on a date with Bruce Wayne.

"Leave it to me then."

Later, there's a knock at Gordon's door and he answers only to discover himself standing outside the door. However, before he can react, he's knocked out with a taser and his replacement enters the house. Seeing the robot, Barbara asks him who was at the door but he doesn't respond. Thinking something is wrong, Barbara grabs his arm and discovers that he's cold. Her father, however, claims that he's fine and goes to read the paper, swatting Woobie away before sitting down. Noticing the weird behavior, Barbara becomes suspicious. As Bruce tells Lucius and Megan to overhear about the chips weren't an issue to not let that happen again, to also have other ideas to do.

"As of last night, Carl Rossum wasn't approached to receive any stolen goods, but he knew what was stolen." said Bruce.

His friend knew what Bruce was up to.

"So you'll try to squeeze some info from his assistant tonight." Lucius made a joke there.

This made Megan spill up her drink from her mouth to get shock when Lucius said that part.

"Huh?!"

"Well, squeeze may not be the best word." Bruce corrects Lucius.

Meanwhile, Randa arrives at Wayne Enterprises to go on her date, leaving her makeup kit behind as Megan greets her.

"Hi, Randa."

"Hello, Megan." said Randa. "Say, I have these papers of the data of a new do it on its own vacuum cleaner that my boss has, could you look at it for me to make sure it's safe to place into some parts within it for me."

Megan must look at it.

"Alright, I need to do something before meeting with Batman on our investigation tonight, so yeah." She said. "(I don't see why not, its a like a child's toy to me.) Now have fun, you two. You too, Bruce, don't stay up too late."

Bruce and Randa laughs together.

"I'll be fine, Megan, good luck." He said. "(Just get back to me for I'll see you soon.)" Bruce grabs Randa's arm. "Shall we go?"

"Then let's go. Bye, Megan, we'll talk about this more when I see you next time. Stay safe." She also lends her a pen. "Here, I got plenty of these at home, you can keep this one. A lucky pen."

The two leave and Lucius as well.

"After you two." He said to them.

With Megan being the last one out, she has gotten something forms the old robot to go into her computer book. She looks at it to study it more at the library.

"A lucky pen, lucky me…" Megan has gotten something. "(That was fast.)" she reads on some of the parts to see a little. "(What is this…? Karl's programming, marriage falls apart with his wife, his daughter were killed, and something about androids with smarts? Huh?! I better have a look at this somewhere private.)"

Megan does just that right away. As Randa's makeup kit that she left behind turns out to be another portable robot. It accesses the computer and takes the information, without Megan noticing a little too late as she leaves the building, for Harv was messing with some of the hacking skills to enter…Not good! And for Barbara, she has every right to see that Gordon wasn't himself, to be a big fake.

"Don't you like the roast, Dad?" Barbara ass her father.

But again, his answer was this…

"It's fine." He answers.

Yep, AI Gordon he was.

"That's practically all you've said since last night. Are you mad at me?"

Nope, he keeps on saying the same thing again to Barbara.

"No, you're-"

"I know. I'm fine." She leaves the dining room.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Randa talk about Rossum's inventions, to be telling jokes too.

"But the best one was the dishwasher that turned into a Jacuzzi!"

And before Bruce can turn the conversation towards how Rossum knew what was stolen, he receives a call from Lucius and must leave. While Bruce is investigating the theft, he mentions that the thieves only got to dummy files and the real ones are at his house. As for Megan who was getting something done on on her, she discovers something big from Rossum's background check and robot makings.

"Let's see…Karl Rossum, here it is." She reads an old lost article to still have a piece being found. "Karl Rossum was marred for twenty years to have a loving wife and a daughter name Randa…Huh? Making toys for her and other things to help others, until one day in a car crash had ended their daughter's life and his wife in a bad state to ever moving again; Karl created Harv to make a new daughter but brand new and all grown up that looked her being older and smarter and beautiful to be dangerous too, all done by…" Megan didn't like the sound from the last part to read about. "Using his own wife as a body to create android life from within a human body, a project called the Demon's Seed. It in pregnant, a woman to have a child-like machine within a pod out of the woman's womb to have machine parts to make whatever and however as many of any army. It ended the wife from stress and a weak heart for not eating or drinking in the end for Rossum to move somewhere alone after that to never be told about his line of work ever again, but a woman name Randa to make a difference for the world even better today…?" Shocking but was all true for not the media to get out. "(My God…! I better head back to the Wayne Manor to warn Bruce about this right away!)" she leaves the place while checking out the paper work. "He's not going to believe on what I just discovered for him!"

Hearing this, H.A.R.D.A.C. calls up Randa who knocks out Alfred then searches the house. Using specialized goggles, she finds the Batcave and reports that Bruce Wayne is Batman to H.A.R.D.A.C. She then goes to the central computer and takes the design specs of the wetware chips.

"HARDAC, I've definitely found something." Randa reports back. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

This was really bad news for the robot itself has other plans to get the information right away.

"Intriguing. This data may be useful later."

Megan drives in her car to write something down to tell Bruce about it first with the special pen to electrocute here body to crushing it with her hands in time, only for her car, watch, computer book, and her other gadgets were being control now by Harv itself.

"Ouch!" Megan said after getting shock like that. "What the heck?! What type of pen is this?! (Huh? I'm locked in my own car too?!) Someone's hacking into my systems now! Impossible!"

Trying to start her car up, it was driving itself now and Megan could get the door or windows open at all.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Megan." Harv talks to her from the car. "For you see, I've taken control of your getaway car, watch, your precious computer book, and all your gear, but…not your heart."

Megan couldn't believe in this.

"Wait…Harv?! But how?! No machine or anyone can hack into my project and weapon but me!"

"No need to be afraid, for I've come for you." said the machine. "For you see, your body is perfect to use for my Demon Seed. I need more robots in my care, my dear. And you shall help me make it all happen after forty years today."

So, the programming was real.

"The rumors are true then…! Then Rossum-!"

"Has nothing to do with any of this, I assure you." Harv corrects Megan. "Now if you allow me to drive you to his place again, we can get started. Fasten your seat belt, please…"

Megan sees that her headphone pieces to her belt were the only ones that Harv didn't hack into to try breaking the window car with her pointed boots to jump out of there in time, while the car was still driving.

"Forget it, HAL!" she escapes in time. "I better come back for my things later and my car after I call up Batman first!"

Trying to make a run for it, the car turns around 'by Harv's doing' to chase after her.

"This project shall remain a secret. I will have your body, Megan. You cannot escape me."

Megan contacts Bruce in time from the Batcave as he went down there to check things out for himself too, he gets a call to answer it right away. Bruce returns home to find Alfred dazed but unharmed. Believing that Randa must have something to do with Alfred's condition, he becomes Batman and searches the Batcave.

"Computer, scan Batcave for me-!" he answers Megan's call. "Megan?"

"Bruce! You need to pick me up! I think Randa's behind the project of making smarter robots, and the main machine Harv's after me!" she said while running. "It took over my weapons, computer book, watch, and my car. It's chasing after me! Some project that Rossum once did on his wife to make a new daughter will now be use on me, the belt and headphone set are the only things that Harv didn't hack into! Please hurry!"

Sounded serious for Bruce to go as Batman to get to it.

"Where are you at? I'll come find you-!"

Everything seems fine and quiet enough, but when he tells the computer to scan the place, it malfunctions.

"Alright, I'm the streets of…!" Megan bumps into Randa to grab hold of her to be brought back to Harv for she was trapped now. "No! No! Stay back! Batman! AAH!"

The system goes off and so does Bruce's programming to lose contact with Megan, she was capture by Randa and Harv.

"Megan! Megan!" Batman panics. "Megan!" And then the robotic arms used to hold the glider seize him. Batman cries out in fear as the arms pull him upwards. Batman struggles against the robot arms but they're much stronger than he is. Fortunately, he manages to free himself and cut the arms' wires. He goes to the computer and attempts to trace the link but H.A.R.D.A.C. discovers it, and cuts it off. "Could Randa Duane have been down here?"

"I certainly hope not but I can't say for certain, sir." Alfred had trouble remembering. "I simply can't remember anything beyond the time you left."

We can't blame Alfred there, Randa electrocuted him. Lucky to still be breathing. Bruce/Batman doesn't blame him either.

"It's all right, Alfred. We'd better search the house." said the Dark Knight.

Knowing him, Batman won't give up to stopping this mess or saving Megan.

"Search for what, Master Bruce?" ask the butler.

"Anything unusual. She may have left a clue I can use. She's only human. And for that will leave to finding Megan."

Worried about Megan's safety, he needed to find her right away and solve this problem too before it gets much worse. Unaware that the briefcase robot soon activates on its own to flee after that. Where did it go? Megan wakes up with her having a black type of swimsuit to wear on her with her other clothes gone, and sh was tied up by Randa's doing.

"Welcome back, Megan." She said to her.

"Randa…" she remembers what happened. "That's right, you're not even a real person! You're a robot made by Harv! To look like Rossum's daughter if she was alive today and all grown up!"

"Well, you've done your homework I see."

She couldn't break free from the ropes.

"I know about that stupid project! So Rossum did it back accident to try making his wife to feel better of a robot version of their own daughter, but it's all wrong! And now Rossum's main machine is trying to do it again by making more robots because of this mess!"

"By using your body for my Demon Seed project, my dear." spoke Harv. "Do forgive me for tying you up like this, but…I can't let you escape this time. I need your body. After Mr. Rossum's wife passed away, the corpse rotted for me to find one such as lovely as you are." it uses its arm to touch Megan's face. "You're perfect to carry the project in your body, like having an unborn baby come out from you."

Megan didn't like the sound of this at all.

"So, Rossum doesn't know all of this…?" she said to move away from the mechanical arm. "Stay away from me! I will never help you do the project! I rather cut myself before you use my body!"

"Stubborn one, isn't she sir?" Randa asks Harv.

"Indeed, she is." The machine answers. "That's why I need you, Megan Tsuki. There's no escaping from my genius, not even Bruce Wayne…or rather Batman can't stop us now."

Not good for them to discover that Bruce was Batman.

"No…! How did you know?! (Bruce, please come and save me!)"

Meanwhile, the robot Gordon talks with H.A.R.D.A.C. and they make plans to kill Bruce Wayne. Barbara tries to talk to him but he only tells her to leave him alone because it's private business. Barbara leaves and runs into Harvey Bullock who is told to go see Randa in Cybertron. Also, Rossum sees that Harv was doing something behind his back to tell that to the machine itself.

"The duplicant processor's been used." he said. "I didn't authorize that."

Out at Cybertron, Rossum realizes that H.A.R.D.A.C. has been doing more than he anticipated and decides that he gave H.A.R.D.A.C. too much free will.

"It was necessary to serve your ultimate purpose. And much as she'll be the next key to the Demon Seed project."

Megan pleaded Rossum to stop the program for this was something she couldn't get out of this time.

"Rossum! Help!" she cries out. "Your machine has gone rouge behind your back! As well as your made up grown daughter, your real one is deal at the age of eight for forty years now!"

Rossum shock to hear that he though he got rid of the Demon Seed project and Randa robot, but Harv got it all back to make it reprogram for it now instead of him.

"Demon Seed…my daughter robot…and now Megan's body…? No!" Rossum was upset. "Not again! It was a stupid idea on my end to learn a lesson from a broken heart after my wife died and my real daughter!"

"Humans make errors in judgment." said Harv. "It is sometimes necessary to protect them from their own inadequacies. It's how human nature works."

Rossum had to put an end to it all.

"Ms. Tsuki, please forgive me…" he said. "I let this thing go on for far too long. I've given you too much free will and I will get that young woman out of this mess!" Rossum walks up to the main core of Harv's system. "It's time to change your core right away."

H.A.R.D.A.C. refuses to be re-programmed, however, and shoots Rossum with a beam that knocks him out.

"No! Rossum!" Megan cries out to him.

"Remain calm, Megan, he'll live." said Harv. "He's my creator, but no longer my master. Still, his human brain sill can be useful with my own robot clone of his to obeying me this time."

Randa obtains her old boss.

"You have immobilized the maker."

"His human imperfection endangers the plan. He must be improved upon." H.A.R.D.A.C. tells Randa that Rossum needs to be 'improved upon' and she carries him off. "Now, Megan, you must complete this project for us. No use trying to commit suicide, that could be very wrong…"

Harv tries reaching out to Megan to try crawling away from the machine, scared and trapped with no way out.

"No! You won't get away with this!"

"How lovely you are…"

Okay, now this machine was in love with Megan.

"Ew!" she was freaking out. "A robot can't fall in love with a human! They don't have any emotions only to care on our creations with respect!"

"True, but it's different for my systems to know all about human love. And you, Megan, are one of those women to fall for." said the machine. "I will take good care of you for three weeks until the Demon Seed project's complete; and make a full recovery after that as I place the neon pod from inside your womb to create life of more robots of mine to control and clone of any way I wish for them to be…I can make Gotham a better person with our skills and knowledge. No use escaping, Megan, you will have no choice but to aid me. Refuse to, I cannot force you, but I can…" Harv shows his two or three hostages so far in a jar. "Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, Karl Rossum to be joining in, and soon to be Mayor Hamilton Hill will be electrocuted from the pods if I were to make it happen to end their lives in seconds if you refuse to help my with this project."

Not good for Mayor Hill will soon be next. As Harv was being serious to have Bullock, Gordon, and now Rossum capture to kill them over her aiding in the sick program of Harv's and Randa's too.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

The warning light goes on to start it up.

"I would rethink about stopping me if I were you, my dear. Make the right choice."

Not good, and for that Megan gives in to be breaking down into tears. As Have turns off the switch to spare the three men, its mechanical arms carries Megan's body into the pod to begin the Demon Seed to be in her body next.

"(Bruce…! Please come and save me and everyone else…)" she said in tears. "(For once in my life, I'm scared!)"

"Good girl. Randa, it's time."

Randa sets it up for Harv right away. In City Hall, Mayor Hill soon finds himself approaching him and is knocked out. Now that makes four hostages for Megan to see to have their lives be put in danger.

"No!" Megan cries out.

Knowing that the robot isn't her father, Barbara activates the Bat-signal and calls in Batman. When Batman arrives, she shares her suspicions with him and he tells her he'll consider it. However, Bullock shows up and, just as Batman tries to walk away, he begins to attack him.

"Getting a little fresh air?" ask the strange Bullock in his behavior. "How come I wasn't invited to this little get together?"

Batman tries to leave without starting a fight with someone who hates the Dark Knight a lot.

"It's suddenly less pleasant up here." he said to Barbara. "Excuse me."

Bullock now has superman strength and Batman finds himself outmatched. However, he manages to throw Barbara a grapple and she uses it to catch one of Bullock's legs, allowing Batman to push him into the Bat-signal. Barbara is horrified to think she killed Bullock but a crawl out of the scorched skin and tries to attack her but Batman cuts its head off with a shuriken and kicks it on the floor. Barbara realizes that her father has been replaced with a robot and Batman promises her to consider it. He tells her to stay with a friend but Barbara's got other ideas. She grabs Batman's cape, saying that she wants to be there, but Batman says it is not possible and he'll contact Barbara after he finds out, and walks away, after he asks Barbara to let go of his cape, which she did and, as she tries to say something, he continues to walk away.

"Please let go of my cape." She does do for Batman to get down to business.

"Sorry." She doesn't see Megan with Batman. "Wait, is Megan okay?" Barbara asks Batman.

He hopes so too on his end to try saving Megan before it was too late.

"I…I hope that she is…" he looked upset. "That robot could be the reason why she has been capture. I will save her though."

Later, Bruce goes to the Gotham Club to meet up with Mayor Hill who tells him he'll be part of 'a very exclusive club'. There Bruce finds several elite members of Gotham, all of whom have glowing red eyes.

"Randa!" Bruce was shock. "Is this what I get for leaving in the middle of dinner?"

"You know what they say about a woman scorned, Bruce. Your girlfriend's the key to make more of us, Bruce Wayne, as of your robot will too." Randa said. "One of us…"

Randa arrives with a taser but Bruce isn't ready to give up and escapes his captors. The robots give chase and he dashes into an elevator where he changes into Batman. Four of the robots, however, manage to break into the elevator, only to find that Batman isn't inside and is cutting the cable. Unable to stop him in time, the robots fall along with the elevator and are destroyed. With four of them destroyed with the fake Mayor Hill too, Batman knows on where to find Megan at and the other real people who were kidnapped.

"Rossum and the others with Megan too, they're all in real danger."

Having deduced where her father should be, Barbara gathers up some equipment and goes to Cybertron where she uses a fingerprint trick to learn the entry code, and sneaks past a security camera. While Randa and Harv begin the Demon Seed program that was all set to go with the DNA nova in a needle to inject it in Megan's womb.

"Is this enough, sir?" Randa asks her machine-like boss.

"It is. This will get into Megan's bottom of her swimsuit with this needle size, she's fine without exposing her too much." said the machine to place Megan's body in a pod to be locks up from hands and legs. "No use struggling now, Megan, as I start up the system itself, just relax to be in there in a IV in your arm, water, and you'll be fine to survive for three weeks of this to be pregnant and then recover to leave in the end. I will spare your life once it's all over. You have my word to someone as sweet and beautiful human woman that you are."

With that being explains the needle get ready to inject with Megan's womb real soon. However, as Barbara was gone to getting in so far and she hadn't counted on the wastebaskets be rigged with robot eyes and one follows her. Just before she can reach the Research and Development lab, the wastebasket transforms into a humanoid robot and captures her. Robot Rossum and Randa greet Barbara and assure her that she'll be joining her father as Megan sees the rest with the program now starting up slowly. Not good…!

"Ah! Barbara?!" surprised Megan. "(What is she doing here?)"

Looks like she was captured to be next to Harv's collection and clone robot to be made next.

"Ms. Gordon." spoke the fake Rossum. "Your breaking and entering is amazingly done. Where did you learn those tricks?"

"A police commissioner's daughter doesn't get the works done from school you know." She answered to then sees Megan was in trouble. "Megan? What are you doing to her?!"

Megan tries to kick her way out of the pod.

"Let Barbara go! If you don't, then you can forget this project!"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." said Harv. "She's in good hands with us."

No use escaping now, sad to say.

"What have you done with my Father…?" Barbara demanded to know.

"He's right here, my dear." said Randa. "You'll be joining with him soon. Very soon…"

Not good, Megan had to save Barbara and the others before the needle to enter inside of her body, somehow…without Harv or the other robots knowing that another machine uses something to slow down the Demon Seed as long as she could do it, but not for long for Megan's belt and headphone set were working again to try calling out for Batman while she still could.

"(What the…? My belt and headphone set! They're working without Harv hacking into them!)" this made Megan happy. (And the needle…won't hold up for long, but here's my chance to call Bruce out to come rescue me…)" she screams to the top of her lungs. "BATMAN! HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Outside, Batman arrives and sneaks into the lab. H.A.R.D.A.C. for he hears Megan's cries through the headphone set on him too and finds out where Megan was at to getting her out of the pod for it was about to start the project…

"Megan…!" he sees what was going on after learning about the project. "Megan!"

Punching through the glass of the pod with his bare hands, to pulling the needle out in time, stomps on it, and then the strange thing for the Demon Seed machine was overloading to have an emergency shut down after that; all the systems were fired and cannot be fixed. Just what saved Megan? Well, whatever. Batman frees Megan from the locks to be carried out of that system for good.

"Bruce!" she hugs him to be crying. "Oh, God! Thank you for saving me! I thought…! Harv and his robot goons were going to in-pregnant me with their machines in my body!" He hugs Megan back to confront her.

"You're all right now, Megan. I got you." He said to stroke her head gently. "I'm glad I came to your rescue in time if you didn't call out to me from your belt."

"Yeah, it's weird…I thought Harv affected all my things, but these two. And I didn't slow down the machine."

That was news to Batman to hear about it as well.

"I didn't either, it was like it slow down for us…It doesn't matter now. I'll hack into your things to reprogram them all when we get back."

"Good to know…?" Megan sees that she was still in her swimsuit and nothing more to cover herself in shyness "Ah! Bruce! Don't look at me!"

Batman's face turns red too as he turns around.

"I didn't see anything." He said to handing Megan his cape. "Here, use my cape to cover yourself."

Megan does so just that to cover her lower body 'but her legs' and a bit from the top to tie up around her body.

"Thanks, Batman." She said. "Better than other males to be staring at me. It'll do! Oh, right." Megan had to tell Batman something. "Barbara's been capture to turn into a robot next! She, Gordon, Bullock, Mayor Hill, and the real Rossum are trapped by Harv and Randa for there's the fakes Rossum and Gordon to cause trouble! I read about the-!"

Batman knows all about it already.

"The Demon Seed project? I heard about it…I still can't believe a machine is too smart to do that to you."

"What it almost did to me!" said Megan. "We better hurry and save the others right away."

"Then stay close to me, Megan, you're unarmed."

Seems that she had no other choice for the time being. However, Harv was expecting Batman and sets some security robots on him and retrieve Megan too.

"Look out!" Megan warns him.

Batman easily disables them in seconds by throwing both of his Batarangs to shutting them down.

"Done and done."

But they find that H.A.R.D.A.C.'s robots have Barbara.

"They have Barbara!' Megan panics.

"It's over, Batman!" said the fake Gordon. "Surrender and hand over Megan to us, or else she dies."

They sounded and looked serious…Megan didn't want to do the project anymore.

"Forget it, Harv! Let Barbara and the other men go now! I will not be a carrier to your sick children! Why are you doing all of this?!"

H.A.R.D.A.C. explains that he intends to replace humans, who make errors, with robots who he sees as being perfect.

"I did it for us, our love." explain the giant machine. "As well as you already know that People are imperfect. They make mistakes. None of them are but you, Megan Tsuki. Your mistake was coming here to interfere with the plan, and for Batman's mistake was coming here to ruin my plan and save your woman, she would've been mine if you just stayed out of this in the first place."

Batman had to ask with Megan stays close to him always to still be afraid from this entire mess.

"And what is this plan?" ask the Dark Knight. "The Demon Seed killed Mr. Rossum's wife to try to make a perfect daughter to be a full-grown woman image of your robot. And now to do it better on Megan behind your creator's orders…?" this made Batman mad. "Using Megan in your sick project…! That was a big mistake!"

As Harv goes on to say that the idea was really Rossum's, made when his daughter died in a car accident 'as Megan was right'. Rossum wanted to replace people who hurt others but H.A.R.D.A.C. wanted to replace all humans. From Rossum's wife and trying to do it on Megan next, to really be super smart for a machine to develop feelings for a human like she was.

"As you said, both you and Megan were correct. It all started when Karl Rossum's daughter was deactivated."

"Deactivated?" ask Barbara. "You mean…?"

"A sudden car accident." Answer Harv. "Our creator felt the emotion first known as love for her to try making a new one with the cost of his wife's life, an accident for him to get rid of the Demon Speed project after that and the robot, but secretly…I fixed it to try to do it all over again. And now, it's gone for good. But more of the robot making can still happen. So Rossum was trying to make clones of humans to be robots to fix their errors."

From good to bad and even the worse news, Barbara still thinks that no one was perfect in real life. So true on that.

"But we're all like that to not being perfect!"

"Precisely, though the maker wanted too, but could not continue on with the project. Thinking that he would relive the sad moment all over again." said Harv. "The maker's concept was sound, but he did not go far enough which is why I have taken over."

"Does that mean my Father's-?" Barbara questions if her father is dead, but H.A.R.D.A.C. shows her that he's not.

For in the four tanks were the real ones in deep sleep.

"No, they are still alive." said Harv. "I will keep them alive until I've finish studying them a bit more."

Gordon, Rossum, Bullock, and Mayor Hill were all in a tank.

"Dad!" shock Barbara to break free from her fake father to go save them.

Leaving Batman to kick it in the face. At this, Batman, Megan, and Barbara implement an escape plan and a robot is thrown by Megan's fighting skills into the tank holding the humans, releasing them.

"That one was for undressing me, you stupid robots!"

With the fake Rossum tries attacking Megan and Batman was about to be attack from behind for Randa to stopping him, Rossum charges in to getting shock instead for a fire to blowing that robot up to bits. It was the briefcase robot now until Megan's control now, as well as it fixed all her gear, computer book, watch, and car back in town. So, all was good.

"But how?" shock Randa.

"Impossible!" even Harv too. "Megan must have hacked into this one's systems!"

Megan was surprised that she saved the robot, now it saved her to be walking around on its own.

"Hey! It's you, and you fix my things? Thank you!" she hugs it. "I'm calling you…Gidget. So you were the one who freed me from the pod and sole the project down long enough for Batman to save me…I guess some good robots can find love from within them. (Cool! I am good to get a robot of my own to like me.)"

Guess so…For Batman takes on the fake Gordon to try stopping him next. Batman then goes on to destroy the robots and damages H.A.R.D.A.C. with some explosives with Megan firing her gun 'thanks to Gidget to give her a weapon' to fire away.

"Megan! Fire away!" Batman said.

"Roger that! It's payback time!"

Nice shot to destroy the fake Gordon now.

"Barbara?" the real Gordon comes too and sees his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, silly."

The four prisoners and Barbara attempt to escape but H.A.R.D.A.C. insists he has locked every way out.

"Emergency! Emergency!" repeated Harv. "Stop the one called Batman!"

"Megan, go overload H.A.R.D.A.C.'s over driving system!" Batman tells her that. "Can you, do it?"

Gidget will lend Megan a hand with her hacking skills. Unfortunately, Randa catches up at Batman before he can escape. Yep, she was a robot alright.

"No, Batman-!"

"Don't worry, I got her…! Barbara will get the others out with Rossum's help. Hurry!"

Megan does so and fast to get near Harv's control panel.

"On it, Batman!" she said. "Be careful! Give that robot Randa a beaten for me!"

Hurry…! Fortunately, Rossum has a personal elevator not controlled by H.A.R.D.A.C. The group escapes and Barbara goes back to help Batman and Megan. As she and Gidget work together to mess with Harv's system in Megan Tsuki's style.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" she gets to it. "Okay, Harv, let's see how you like me doing this to you…Gidget!" She starts ruining everything within Harv's for he can't do anything now.

"No! Stop this, Megan! I command you!"

"Make me!" she sticks her tongue out. "You play with my toys, and now I play with yours…Space Odyssey 2001 movie has got nothing on me!"

Go, Megan and Gidget! Go! Harv's system was getting ruined now. Meanwhile, Batman fights with Randa and eventually manages to crush her underneath an elevator. The place then went all electrical all over the room.

"No…! My programming cannot take any more of this…" Harv was sounded bad now. "System overload-! Core systems damaged! The plan has failed."

Megan and Gidget have done it.

"Enjoy the bomb we've made for you, loser!"

Barbara then runs in and helps Batman out. Soon for Megan and Gidget joins with them.

"Nice work…!" Batman said to be smiling. "I guess your new robot friend does come in handy."

"And free from Harv's control too."

It looked happy to be dancing all.

"Now let's get out of here!" Barbara said. "This way!"

H.A.R.D.A.C., in a last-ditch effort, self-destructs, but Barbara, Megan, Gidget, and Batman make it out in time just before he explodes. Harv was no more or its robots to being destroyed.

"Error! Error! Error! The system has failed!" the voice was going down in a low tone to being destroyed. "How could I let this happen to the human I would've fall for? Curse you, Batman…!"

And boom, goes everything in flames. For Gordon to worry about Barbara, as Rossum points out that the three and one friendly robot to make it out alive.

"Over there!"

Gordon goes up to his daughter to hug her.

"Barbara!" he was happy. "Oh, thank God!"

"Megan's all right!" Bullock looked happy as well.

"And Batman did come through for all of us." Mayor Hill was please.

Looks like all was good for Batman and Megan saved the day again and stop a robot apocalypse in the end after all. Rossum sadly says he didn't know of H.A.R.D.A.C.'s actions and Mayor Hill assures him that the investigation will probably show he's telling the truth.

"I didn't know…" Rossum was upset. "I'm glad Megan's safe and one robot turn out to be friendly thanks to her saving its life, but…It's my fault! I didn't know that H.A.R.D.A.C. would do something like this!"

Both Mayor Hill or Bullock don't blame Rossum at all.

"I'm sure that the investigations will prove just that." said the mayor himself.

Megan helps Batman for his secret was once again safe now and the Gidget will be helpful to Megan and her partner.

"Megan…" Batman hugs her.

"Batman…" she does the same back to him. "We did it. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"And you did well, Barbara. thanks." Batman said to her Gordon's daughter.

She was happy to be useful to them from her police skills, Barbara will do just fine on her own.

"Any time."

"I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." said the tired Gordon.

"I sort of liked it." said Barbara.

Like father, like daughter, huh? Now free of H.A.R.D.A.C., the group heads home. For Gordon, Barbara, Batman, Megan 'with Gidget', Mayor Hill, Bullock, and Rossum to do just that. Looks like the robot maker will do something better later to make better machines again this time and finally let the past go for his wife and daughter to live on in spirit, good for him.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go home."

As Megan lean on Batman help him walk for be hurt, they enjoy their moment together to follow the others in a truck for Megan was happy to have her gear in check and a new robot friend on her team.

"Well, Gidget, welcome to the team." She said. "We're going to do well from fighting crime together with Batman and…I hope to never see one of Harv's mad robots to come after us ever again after today. (What a nightmare.)"

Batman knows that all will be good.

"I think we'll be fine now, Megan, trust me." He said.

And for that, yeah…talk about a scary type of chapter/episode of Batman, huh? Well, it just goes to show you that no one perfect or ever will be. They are all fine just by being themselves good or bad ones to have problems of their own. Replacing them with machines isn't the answer, just a mad robot that could've control everything all over the world, but 'of course' didn't. No kidding! But when it comes to Batman and Megan, they can stop something like this in no time.


	34. If You Are So Smart Why Aren't You Rich

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 34 – If You Are So Smart Why Aren't You Rich

Software designer Edward Nygma returns to his office and finds it locked and his name on the door gone. His boss, Daniel Mockridge, smugly informs him that he has been fired since Nygma sued him for royalties to the computer game he designed called 'Riddle of the Minotaur'. Nygma protests, saying that the company, Competitron, is now making millions from his game. Mockridge dismisses this, and reveals that quite a while ago, he tricked Nygma into signing a contract that did not give him any royalties or copyrights to the game, to secure the vast fortune for himself.

"You are a fool, Mockridge, to think you can get away with this!" angered Nygma. "Your amoral greed is no match for an intellect like mine!"

Outraged, Nygma challenges that Mockridge's greed is no match for his genius, to which Mockridge responds was this…

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me something, Eddie? If you're so smart, why aren't you rich?" What a jerk! Two years later, Mockridge, free and clear of any obligations to Nygma, is negotiating to sell Competitron to Wayne Enterprises for a lucrative buyout. "So, you see, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Fox…" Mockridge shows them the floor plan from the whole thing. "We can make it happen with your business and my ideas."

Like Bruce, Lucius, or Megan to be sitting around don't care on what the man must say but to get over with it already.

"Then I want this deal to be over with if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Mockridge." said Bruce. "This city needs the jobs to create it."

"Oh, it will alright. Even your pretty bodyguard/bounty hunter will be so pleased with it."

Great, the snob of a man was flittering with Megan.

"Like a care about it." She said to ignoring Mockridge. "(And stop flirting with me already!)" Megan gives him a raspberry.

The negotiations are interrupted when Mockridge catches sight out the window of a stock update screen, which someone has tampered with to send him a riddle, inviting him to 'The Wasteland'.

"Oh, no…! What's he trying to do?"

Megan sees the board from outside of the window.

"(What in the…?)" Megan gets to it by hacking into the system.

Even Bruce sees the man to be having some troubles on his end right now.

"Something wrong? Mockridge?" he tries to talk to the man. "Are you okay? Mockridge!"

"Ah…we'll have to wrap this up for later, you guys. Excuse me."

Mockridge leaves the meeting in a hurry, and Megan points to secretly show to Bruce Wayne as he turns to see the message too.

"He was sure in a hurry." said Lucius.

"(I know that this guy's a show off, but from the looks of it…he's hiding something from that message that was being shown outside.)" Megan sees someone hack into the system to be a green question mark type of symbol. "(Bruce, looks like we have to get to the bottom of this right away.)"

Bruce and Megan both consider the message in the Batcave, where Dick Grayson is enjoying 'Riddle of the Minotaur' on the computer.

"Sounds like some type of riddle."

Megan sees where Bruce was getting at and not good for her as Gidget was trying to know about that message was all about, since the robot knows about who's who to keep it a secret.

"Riddles?" Megan complains a little. "Great!"

"Not much of a riddle solver, Megan?" ask Bruce.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. "I'm good at solving mysteries, not solving riddles to confuse your brain."

Looks like Bruce needed to teach Megan on how to solve riddles with his help.

"From the world 'The Wasteland', it must have a double meaning to it."

"Oh, and you think by teaching me about how to solve riddles will help me get better like you?" Megan sees where Bruce was getting at.

"You could say that."

As Alfred sees Dick playing the video game to avoid the traps in the big maze and solve riddles can be very tricky to do even for Megan to never beaten it but other video games she can…

"Master Dick, that must be quite a computer game to be worth tying up a fifty-million dollar computer." Alfred said to Dick.

Bruce was still thinking about the billboard message..

"Wastelands…Wastelands…" then it hits Bruce. "Doesn't Mockridge owns a downtown in the wastelands?"

Megan looks it up as Dick kind of loss one round on the video game he was playing.

"The wastelands! Ah, man…" said Dick.

"Yeah, you're right, Bruce!" Megan has found her answers from her computer book. "I think that weirdo owns a nightclub of some kind in Gotham."

Batman 'and Megan too' both realize the Wasteland is the name of both a location within the game which is a dead end, and a nightclub in Gotham that Mockridge owns.

"That's right, the wasteland."

"I meant from the game being a dead end." Dick explains the other wasteland part. "See?"

"How can you get in to this type of game?" ask Megan to get confused. "I can never understand riddles!"

News to the boys to hear about coming from Megan to be a beauty smart of know it all.

"Bummer…" Alfred felt bad.

"No biggie, Megan, cheer up." Dick tries to and saves on the spot to play the game later. "Bruce and I can teach you how to play this if you like."

Another way for Dick Grayson/Robin to make another move on Megan.

"I guess so… Still! Bruce, you know what this means from that message, right?"

"That I do." Bruce/Batman gives Dick his Robin costume. "Come on, Megan and I think that Mockridge is walking into a trap."

Mockridge enters the closed club, and finds Nygma waiting in the manager's office. He tricks Mockridge into cuffing himself with a ring puzzle. Furious, Mockridge asks if Nygma is running extortion scheme, but Nygma says that it's now Mockridge himself he wants, as his thugs grab him from behind.

"You think I want money? Not any more! What I want now is you."

Soon from above the window ceiling, comes Batman, Megan, and Robin have arrived...well, sort of.

"Empty." surprised Batman.

Sure looks like it for the three to be seeing that.

"Hey! What gives?" confused Megan. "Wrong building?"

Robin didn't get it either. Soon the three hear Nygma's voice for the heroes to see above them.

"Well, well, Bat-something, isn't it? Along with your strange partner and a very beautiful woman, Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham. Am I correct? Who invited you three? Do you know what happens to gate crashers? Sneaky hackers too? They have to match wits with The Riddler." Nygma makes his first appearance to the heroes as a new villain known as 'The Riddler'.

The Riddler shows himself, his two thugs bring the hostage Mockridge with him.

"The Riddler?" confused Batman.

"What kind of villain name is that?" same with Megan. "Maybe we should call you Question Mark Man instead."

Well, Batman wanted to know more about The Riddler too.

"What is that, Nygma? Some kind of joke on your name?"

The last name of Edward's being Nygma sure has gotten Robin's attention.

"Nygma?" he was surprised to hear that name somewhere.

Seems Riddler's cam for such a smart villain as himself.

"My, my. Can we have brain beneath that pointy cowl of ours?" he mocks the Dark Knight. "So tell me, have you brawn to match?"

In the fight with Riddler's thugs for Batman and Robin to take care of those two, Megan had her gun out at Riddler's to save Mockridge's life.

"Alright, Riddler. Release that snob of a man, or you'll get some bullets to your fine smart brain of yours." She said. "You think that your smarts can fool with Batman, Robin, and I? I don't think so!"

About to strike at the villain, he pulls Mockridge to use as a shield. Leaving Megan to back off in time and tries to find another way to save him.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Shut up!" angered Megan. "Oh, really smooth of you, Riddler!"

He smirks to have a closer look at Megan.

"My, my. I never thought that the bat's partner being a woman can have such beauty, looks, and brains." He said to use his cane to pull Megan closer to him. "You know…I could fall for someone like you. We could make a perfect couple, I can show you everything to solving my riddles."

Megan was a bit gross out to try getting free from his grip around her body by his cane.

"Yeah…How gentleman you are." She said. "Now release that loser so maybe I can go easy on arresting you, and pretended that you weren't just hitting on me!"

Well, he then uses his cane to activate something instead as a backup plan.

"Well, I tried. Perhaps another time then, Megan, you're the boss. But know that there're a brighter future for you to look up to."

Riddler then overloads the club's dance lights, sets the club on fire, and traps Robin in an over sized Chinese finger trap.

"(Oh, no…!)" Megan tries to warn the boys. "Batman! Robin! Incoming fire!"

Seems that Riddler was one step ahead of them to get Mockridge to escape and leaves both Batman and Megan to saving Robin.

"Well, done, Batman. But can you and your pretty partner save two people at the same time? That's my very own Chinese finger trap for the body that I made by hand."

Batman and Megan were forced to let Riddler escape with Mockridge to save his partner.

"Batman, you got to help me! Megan! I can pay anything you two want!" begged Mockridge while being carried away. "Ba-a-a-tma-a-an!"

Getting out of the burning building, as Megan uses her megaphone of a fire executioner to save the entire place and then escaping…Looks likes Riddle made his escape in his special car.

"Hey, you two!" Robin was having trouble getting out. "It's getting hot in here! Let me out already!"

"Sorry, Dick." Megan does so by use her jump rope whip to cut Robin lose. "There you go." And putting the fire out for him.

"Thank you!"

As they drive in pursuit, Batman explains that he knows the Riddler's real identity, having investigated Mockridge's background while driving to the area in the Batmobile.

"Well, off we go to save the man from a whack job." said Megan. "I've hack into that staff of the Riddler's to find the area not too far from here."

"And, Bruce what do you mean by 'a joke by his name'?" Robin asks Batman. "Do you or Megan know who he is?"

Looks like Bruce Wayne/Batman is always one step ahead of things himself to still be very smart to solving things. Same with Megan and Robin too.

"I figured that the creator of the Minotaur game was also behind the billboard. I remember reading about the company records that I explained. His name is Nygma. Edward Nygma."

Robin gets it now.

"Oh…I get it. E Nygma. Meaning a puzzle or a riddle."

Megan looks up the rest on her computer book.

"Now I see what's going on, being Mockridge's fault no doubt." She reads the article. "Edward Nygma's very smart in creating the minotaur game for anything to solving riddles and mazes and such for kids all over and toys alike; however, for Mockridge to be head in charge of the company thought that Nygma wasn't making enough money to fire him. Rude! For this guy hates to lose, gets jealous on anyone trying to best his genius skills, hates cheaters, and make his games very hard to have one riddles after another. Lots of deadly traps too…Again with these riddles!" There goes Megan complaining about the riddles again.

"Well, look at it this way, Megan, at least we already know who we're going after." said Robin. "We'll teach the ways in solving riddles in no time."

They notice the city lights blinking, and realize that Riddler is now tampering with the electrical grid to send a message via Morse Code.

"Bruce. Dick. Look out there." Megan points it out. "All of the lights in every building's going on and off a lot. Look!"

The three got out of the Batmobile to see for themselves.

"Why are they all flashing?" asked Robin.

"It's Morse Code." answered Batman to translate it. "Come on."

Batman decrypts the message and finds another riddle, which he realizes is an invitation to the 'Riddle of the Minotaur' amusement park outside the city, the centerpiece of which is a maze like the one found in the game. So off for him, Robin, and Megan to get to the place right away. That was fast thinking there, Batman, nice one.

"Wait…! Bruce!" Megan follows him back in the Batmobile. "Tell us what's up?"

"What did it say?" Robin catches up and asks Batman about it.

"When is the Minotaur's owner as high as an elephant's eye?"

What did that even mean there…? Megan was more confused as Robin was trying his hardest.

"(Oh, no…)" poor Megan.

"Hmm..." Robin was thinking. "Mockridge owns the Minotaur, but what's as high as an elephant's eye?"

And what does Batman give Robin the answer to the riddle? It was one word…

"Corn." said the Dark Knight.

"Corn?" confused Robin.

"An old song lyric; before your time." so says Batman.

Still thinking here...

"Well, what's he saying, 'When Mockridge is corny?' 'When Mockridge is in the corn?' Or something...?" Robin guesses.

"What's another word meaning corn?" Batman asks his partner.

"Uh, kernel? Cob?"

Robin was still trying his best. I mean that's a good question there, Batman…Hmm…what else does it mean? I'm never good at riddles myself. Well, Megan heard about the word corn and Mockridge in a song back in to sing the lyrics to herself.

"Wait!" she might have something. "When Mockridge is in a…Maze! Another word for corn is the maze to get lost in of a big corn field!"

"The maze at the amusement park!" Robin gets it now as well. "Way ago, Megan!"

She seems to find it back luck now, or from Megan's ESP six sense of some kind.

"Exactly." said Batman. "Maybe you can solve riddles after all, Megan, all you need is a little push from your two favorite boys."

"Less fluttering and more driving, Bruce." Megan laughs a little. "(Maybe I can do this after all.)" Seems that the light show of the entire city was all set for the Riddler to set everything up for Batman, Megan, and Robin to know on who he really was. At the entrance to the maze, Riddler appears on a screen. "There's the Riddler!" Megan said.

"Where Mockridge?" Batman demanded to know.

"In the center of the maze, along with the Minotaur robot." he shows them Mockridge on the big screen, tied up at the center of the maze with the Minotaur robot, programmed to kill him in less than ten minutes. "I programmed it to destroy this man at 4:30 AM. Which will give about ten minutes to run through the maze and find him. But first…throw down your utility belts gentlemen. It'll be more fun this way; don't you think so?" Riddler tells the same thing to Megan. "You too, my dear. Leave your bag of your little toys, watch, and computer book of yours as well. And…maybe your gun too just in case, no hacking in my game tonight. I want to see more of your beautiful smarts."

Before Riddler lets Batman, Megan, and Robin enter, he tells them to leave their utility belts behind to make things more interesting.

"Fine, whatever!" she does it too. "We want it back once we reach in to save Mockridge. (Another weirdo who's in love me. Great! Just great!)"

Robin and Batman both got jealous of Riddler hitting on Megan now.

"A smart and twisted villain like Megan too, huh?"

"I don't even want to think about it." said Batman to hide in the jealous anger. "Just be ready."

With everything all set, the Riddler gets the three started.

"Now you three may enter. Oh, and by the way, you'll have to answer the riddle of the Minotaur, too!"

Batman, Megan, and Robin started to run and stay close together within the maze.

"I can hardly wait." so says Batman to be ironic about it all. "So, Robin. How far did you say you got in the game?"

"Please tell us that part." said Megan.

"Now, I'm not sure. Maybe half way?"

Dick was playing a lot to getting better at the game little at a time leaving Batman to take a chance, and Megan to worry even more.

"Already I love this." Batman does it again sarcastically.

"We're dead!"

Entering the maze, they find that Riddler has 'updated' its features to make it more lethal.

"Where to?" ask Batman.

"Let me think here…"

Ah, could you hurry up on that, Robin? Because two statues of the griffins were closing it at the three.

"Could you think a bit faster?" ask Batman.

"Oh, the griffins." Robin said to be seeing them. "They just block off the way you came is all."

Not really, it was breathing fireballs at them! Nice ducking in time!

"Hey! Griffins never fired people with fires!" Megan argued.

"That's because I've made some improvement on my own little game to add in." Riddler tells them that too late now.

The three kept on running and not to get burned up throughout the maze to head towards a sign saying, 'loser's ahead'. What does that mean?

"Huh? 'Loser's Ahead'?" Robins sees something come at them. "Duck!"

Ah…incoming swords! Blades come out of the walls at head height and slice back and forth. Batman, Megan, and Robin fall to the ground. They ducked again for Megan was close to losing her hair instead of her head.

"No one cuts the half of my hair and gets away with it!" she was mad now. "Guess we're crawling on out of here."

And so, the three do just that.

"Loses a head. More like losing a head." said Batman. "I don't know what's worse, the traps or the puns!"

"Maybe both?" Megan took a guess.

As they got out of that mess, two more griffin statues from one end to another stop their paths.

"I guess this isn't a good time to tell you two that nobody's ever made it to the center of the maze." Robin tells them.

The three had to duck down for the statues fire each fireball to destroying each other instead. It did work, right…?

"Take that! Back attack!" said Megan to be cheering with joy.

Batman kicks down the broken griffin.

"I'll find Mockridge if I have to tear this place apart, Nygma!

"Are you trying to kill us or something?!" yelled Megan.

"I doubt it and no, Megan, killing you three wouldn't be any fun." Riddler was on another screen now. "You have eight minutes, gentlemen and lady, then Mockridge becomes the only good corporate shark: a dead one."

Batman, Megan, and Robin continue in the maze for them to also ignore the mocking of Riddler himself. Getting to one block in a different language for Batman to translate for the two.

"Which way to the eating place?"

"Let just pick one and go!" Robin says.

But Megan figures something out to try stopping the two from taking the wrong room.

"Wait! Stop!"

Too late…The Hand of Faith was coming for Batman and Robin to turn back.

"She's right, we're going the wrong way! Because here comes the Hand of Faith!"

They made it out just in time for Megan leads them to the right side instead of the left.

"It's right, you guys!" she said while running. "You eat with your right hand! (Wow! I did it again!)"

"Good thinking, Megan! Keep it up!" Batman said to her.

Kept on going to the next room, of door being locked with three keys on hold for one to work.

"Looks like we need to use one of the keys to unlock one of the doors." said Robin.

"Yes, but which one? And why do they label A, C, and D?"

Which one was it? So, questioned the Batman too…Even Robin didn't know about it either.

"Don't look at me."

Megan tries think about this one. Seeing that they were the letter from a, c, and d only and no b in between. She tries to remember on the other three letters to be in something some somewhere…Tries to think while humming to herself, she knows of it.

"Wait! Wait!" she helps them out. "If you use the d key, will only get two blades to come out. How do I know? The entry of it to pop at it us matches from what almost got to our heads…As a key, will throw three blades if we did that as well. So, Batman, you must open the door up by using the c key instead."

"But how did you…?" Batman uses it to trust in Megan's words.

And what did you know? It worked! It makes a nice music tone once the door was open.

"Oh…I get it now!" said Robin. "Is a musical note. The key of d has two sharps, the key of a has three."

"But the key of c has no sharps." Batman gets it as well. "Megan, you're getting good at this."

Being pleased by Batman's words to her, the three hurry on inside for the other blades and statue fireballs come at them for Batman takes with him a small piece of metal before leaving.

"One minute, Batman…" Riddler said to them.

One minute left?! Megan soon sees that solving the other puzzle of the straight path will keep them going on forever…She has another idea 'since she already knows that riddle by heart'.

"That's it…Batman! Let's go into the wrong one! It's time we take a flight to save Mockridge! Come on, Robin! Trust me!"

Taking Megan's word for it, Batman gives it a shot.

"Stay here." Batman goes to the wrong direction.

"But that's the wrong door!"

The two but Robin already know of the whole thing, it was part of their plan.

"I know."

"But the hand-" Robin tries to tell them.

"That's what I want."

Batman does so to giving it a shot to cut through using the sharp type of metal and takes control.

"Batman?!" Robin was worried about his partner.

Looks like Batman has done it.

"You two, get on!"

"It works!" Megan was happy. "Told you so…"

Some ride this was for Riddler to be cheater instead of the three even more, for he won't admit it to be playing the blame game on them. But thanks to Batman using his digital gloves to be hacking into the rest of the hand system, it was easy. With only one minute remaining, Batman does so by Megan's ideas as he does capture and reprograms the robotic 'Hand of Fate' to carry him, her, and Robin too at the center of the maze, which Riddler describes as cheating.

"That is grand scale cheating, Batman! You're not allowed to tamper with the Hand of Fate!" angered the villain.

"Oh, please! You cheated first by trying to kill us, Riddler!" Megan said. "So shut up! We're coming for you next!"

Once in the center, they still need to solve the Minotaur's riddle to keep it from killing Mockridge.

"And I don't believe in fate!" said Batman

"Not bad, I guess…You probably don't believe in Minotaur's either, but you'll still have to answer the riddle. So…get it wrong, then it's bye-bye Mockridge."

The Riddler activates the Minotaur robot to talk of a riddle for the three to solve it for Mockridge's life was on the line. Then here we go!

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only have four lubes. I have no muscle, but I rule two hemispheres. What am I…?"

Hurry up…! Before the robot's sword pierces Mockridge's body for good. What was the riddle…? Megan seems to know of it in seconds before Batman could tell.

"That's simple, right Megan?"

She gives it a shot.

"H.B…H.B.?" she gets it. "Yes! That's simple: the human brain."

The minotaur shuts down after that to save Mockridge's life.

"You did it, Megan!" Batman hugs her to explain the answer to Riddler. "It has billions of optic and auditors nerves, four lobes and two hemispheres, and it's the only thing Edward Nygma respects."

Megan did solve some of the riddles today making her very happy.

"Then that means I've beaten the Minotaur game! I won!" she said with job. "I can do riddles now with my own brain! Yes!"

To Riddler's chagrin, Batman does so.

"A lucky guess…!" angered Riddler. "That's all. Maybe for Megan, but it still won't save you, Batman. Destroy them!"

Incapable of losing gracefully and frustrated at his attempt for revenge foiled, Riddler orders the robot to destroy them anyway. At least Robin gets Mockridge out of that mess for the four now to get out of the maze next before the robot cuts them all into tiny bits.

"I'm free!" Mockridge said to still be afraid. "Now, get me out of here!"

"Let's get going!" said Megan.

Narrowly, they manage to save Mockridge and destroy the robot using the Hand of Fate via remote thanks to Batman controlling it again.

"I solved your riddle, Nygma! Now here's one for you:" Batman says this to him. "How do you take out a Minotaur with a single blow Like this!" he presses a button from his gloves to get the Hand of Fate swoops down and pushes the Minotaur through a wall.

Nice one! Well, that made it get back up for more after taking a hit like that. Then Megan steps in to use her ESP to move the sharp axe weapon.

"Getting ahead of ourselves huh, Riddler?!" she throws it. "Four!"

Nice one! Now the Minotaur robot was destroyed and Megan's powers to brain power to were always good within this girl.

"It's over, Nygma!" both Batman and Megan said it together.

However, Riddler informs them that he's been talking to them from a private plane, and has already made good on his escape. Too late now, huh…?

"Sorry, boys and dear Megan, but I'm afraid you won't be able to find me now. I'm not even in the amusement park, and by the time you all get out of the maze…I'll be out of the city."

Well, so much for stopping Riddler now for him and his thugs were long gone now, but will be back next time. At least the maze, traps, and such were gone and Mockridge's life was saved thanks to Batman, Robin, and Megan. The next day, the Wayne Enterprises acquires Competitron, bringing a surge of much-needed jobs to the city.

"I guess the Mayor's happy about this." said Dick to be reading it all in the newspapers.

"Bringing in $5.5 million a year in new jobs will do that." Bruce said to him as well.

Dick is still bitter that Mockridge, whose greed and dishonesty started the whole battle with the Riddler in the first place, made millions out of the buyout and ultimately got away Scot-free.

"Still, that loser Mockridge has more to getting away with it in the end."

"Yeah, after saving him and all who didn't have to die…he gets away with everything." Megan added as well. "What a loser!"

"But you did solve some riddles for us, Megan, nicely done. Both with smarts and the looks." Dick said to her.

She laughs to never knew that she had it in her.

"I do what I do best I guess."

Bruce, however, is strangely satisfied, noting that neither they nor the authorities have had any success tracking the Riddler down. He wonders how well Mockridge will be able to sleep with his enemy still at large.

"I wouldn't worry about that man anytime soon." Bruce said to the two. "Maybe, maybe not. Besides you did a very fine job today, Megan, we can do it again the next time Nygma comes back for more to be ready for him. Still searching for months of the Riddler with no end…he's still out there. Mockridge may have his money, but he won't be sleeping well. How much is a good night sleep worth?" he said. "How much is a goodnight sleep worth? Now there's a riddle for you!"

Indeed, Mockridge shivers in terror as he makes his way to bed. He locks five separate deadbolts on his door, then tiptoes to his bedroom, carrying a shotgun. He checks under the bed, then climbs in and turns out the light, staring fearfully at the ceiling. Nice one, Bruce! For Megan and Dick laugh about it.

"Ha! Now there's a riddle for you right there." Megan said. "Riddle me this! Riddle me that! Hey, Dick, teach me how to play the game, okay? I want to beat you in it instead of the real one now."

Yeah, something for reality and a video game to be fun or dangerous to do by the Riddler himself. One thing can come to others and those who mess with the wrong people, kind of got what they have of a type of revenge in the very end. Ironic, isn't it?


	35. Joker's Wild

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 35 – Joker's Wild

An argument over the TV erupts in the rec room of Arkham Asylum between Poison Ivy and the Joker. Ivy is watching a gardening show while the Joker wants to watch some comedy. The argument is eventually resolved when nearest guard, Irving, breaks it up and changes the channel at random, hitting on a news report about the opening of billionaire Cameron Kaiser's latest luxury casino outside Gotham City.

"Don't look now, Sonny." said the clown. "Jim, but the Plant Lady's gone wackers again."

"He started it! I was just sitting here!"

For Joker and Ivy were fighting over a TV channel to watch.

"That's right! You're always blaming me! And the children wonder why we fight." the clown was being silly for the guard to change the channel to stay on. "You hold my hand, and I'll slug you...Ha!" Joker made another joke there.

This mad Ivy mad again.

"GUARD!"

But the clown stops her to be teasing.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Yeesh, Pammy, lighten up!"

The theme of the casino has been a carefully kept secret. Kaiser snips the ribbon, and everyone is shocked to see the new casino dubbed 'Joker's Wild', complete with a laughing effigy of Joker's head on top. As Megan was seeing this 'in her nice dress like Dorothy wore in The Big O Anime series' to hate seeing this place.

"Oh, super." She was acting. "(Man, this is a very bad idea…Good thing Bruce and I decided to investigate this place. With this Kaiser to be up with something we both know what this all means, the real Joker's coming.)"

Kaiser laughs off the idea that he is honoring Joker, instead saying that he is paying tribute to the symbol's classic roots, not caring if it does resemble 'some criminal fruitcake'.

"Ugh, that is disgusting!" she said quietly.

But her cameraman tells Summer that they were still recording this live on TV still.

"Psst, Summer! We're on the air!"

"Oh! Uh...there you have it!" she goes up to Bruce again. "Let's get a reaction from the crowd. Mr. Wayne?"

But Bruce was obviously nauseated like Megan was too.

"No comment." He then walks away with his date and for Megan to follow him.

An outraged Joker hurls Ivy's potted plant through the TV, raging about how someone would use his image for their own benefit.

"How dare that smug, preening fool try to cash in on my image!"

"Now who should lighten up?" Ivy said to Joker.

Well, the clown means business now.

"Don't get cute with me, Red! He's ripping me off! I'll protest..." he said. "Yeah, I'll sue! Then I'll rip his lungs out...And I will, too." Joker fakes an illness to be taken to the infirmary, and quickly gives his guard the slip, although Irving is letting him go on purpose because he works for Kaiser. "Step right up and play everybody's favorite game 'What's the Joker got in the pail'? Maybe a deadly poison, or maybe just something to make the floor nice and slippery." He quickly trips the two men with the slippery floors and then escapes the asylum and grabs a passing truck. "Don't try this at home, kids."

Bruce Wayne, a guest at the opening gala and Megan as his bodyguard, as he quickly gives his date the push, and summons Alfred with a Batsuit.

"I didn't mind driving all this way to deliver the Batsuit to you, sir, nor bring the other things with them too just in case." said Alfred. "But leaving your date after that…"

Megan just got out her gun to get fix up by hand in seconds.

"What about, Bruce's, date Alfred…?"

He got a bit jumpy to leave that last part out.

"Oh! Ah…Excuse me…never mind then."

"Look, this place is bad enough with the Joker's face all over as it is." Megan said. "I wouldn't last a day in here."

"I agree." Bruce said to set up his glider with Gidget's help. "Both Megan and I suspect that Kaiser didn't purposely made the casino by luck as he said he did. See?"

Bruce looks beneath the decor of his room, and finds the Joker wallpaper hastily laid over a medieval theme.

"Why is that, sir?" ask the butler.

"That's what I like to know."

Megan does a background check.

"This place us to be Roman type of casino place back then. In fact, I better look at this background check some more, Kaiser's up to no good." She grabs her things and robot friend. "You know what to do, Gidget, alright? Keep Bruce and I posted, while we do one investigation at a time. Better get to the bottom of this soon enough."

Gidget gets to it right away to be very sneaky as Megan was ready to aid Batman once again.

"Let's get to it while gambling the odds." He said. "But not really here to waste the money away."

Megan just gets going for work to be done, so much for the joke there.

"Hard to know what Ms. Megan laughs on things from time to time…"

Infiltrating Kaiser's office as Batman and Megan who was tagging along with him, they both see a model of the proposed casino, where the Joker's head has been slipped over a building labeled 'Camelot'.

"Hmm…from Joker's Wild and Camelot." Megan was still looking up at everything from her computer book. "Something's up to be planning from new event to another, huh Bruce?"

He agrees with her on that part.

"Camelot, huh?" he questions himself.

Then they examine Kaiser's private files and sees massive construction bills for the casino, and a dossier on Joker. Megan scans something of a real paper work as an insurance's paper of Kaiser's to keep hidden from others but him to be seeing…It was real for her powder fingerprints proves to be very real.

"Bruce, come look at this. An insurance rights on anything to happen to Kaiser's casino…And something about the other one being Camelot from having problems back then, look at it. Bankrupting of some type."

So, the papers were showing and telling them all about it.

"You're right, Megan. Looks like Kaiser broke the bank out of this one."

A lot of Joker's back ground, criminals record, pictures, and such that Kaiser had in his folder as well for them to be seeing this, and taking more photos with her bag in time.

"He also did a background check about the Joker." She sees the papers. "Items, weapons, Harley Quinn, the cards, the theme from his taste, and such…almost everything!"

They were soon interrupted by Irving (one of Kaiser's security guards), who attacks them, or tries to.

"Hey you two!"

"Oh, come on, really?" Megan hated to be stopped by someone.

Irving attacks Batman and Megan as they easily give him the slip, with some smoke bomb and light show.

"Hey! Come back here and fight me!" Irving had trouble seeing them.

Batman and Megan got out from the ceiling window of the room for them to continue investigating.

"We should look around some more." said Batman.

"While I'm still looking up the background check of this place and Kaiser's? Yeah, two things at a time for me to like those odds almost."

Joker enters the casino, and seeing all the clown-themed and suit of cards decor, gloats that he is in a place where it is all dedicated to him and feels almost sorry to destroy the casino.

"Jumpin' Jiminy Christmas!" Joker was liking the place a little. "It's an homage to me! I'm kind of sorry I have to blow it up."

Joker is mistaken for a dealer since they are all dressed as him. On a whim, he decides to spend a little time dealing at the blackjack tables. After he wins several rounds in a row, the players leave in disgust. The security camera sees Joker cheating, and a guard recommends action against him, but it is vetoed by Kaiser, who is pleased to see the suspicious dealer there. Gidget sees though the security cameras to hack into for Megan to spot the real Joker at the table.

"Thanks, Gidget." She tells Bruce about it as himself now. "Bruce, we got him. At the blackjack tables."

They see Joker causing trouble to be winning.

"Keep an eye on Kaiser while I do my part of gambling against him."

Being good at casino games on Bruce's end to be so smart, Megan hopes that all goes well on his end.

"Be careful."

"The odds or sort of against me." He said to her.

"Now's not the time for joking around!" she said. "Seriously! (Well, Gidget and I get to do some more undercover then.)"

As the two-take care of that part…Bruce is on the floor and happens to come across Joker's card table.

"Try your luck, friend?"

Joker doesn't know that Bruce was really Batman. Ha! Now that's funny!

"Why not?"

Joker plays the cards while asking who Bruce was.

"Hey, don't I know you...?" the clown heard about him. "Sure! Bruce Wayne! So this is how your family made all those billions. Heh heh heh!"

"The secret's out. And you are...?" Bruce asks Joker.

Well, he acts like he work at the casino only 'but not really'.

"Just a nameless clown, shuffling my life away!"

Bruce then tells 'him' about the mess of the casino that was being done.

"Too bad it has to be in sure gruesome surroundings."

To test whether it is the actual Joker, he drops some casual comments about the kitschy decor, and to top things off, wins the round with a little sleight of hand much to the Joker's shock.

"Eh?" Joker fumbles the cards in a pile. "Don't care for the decor?" Joker deals the cards.

"Not hardly. All those horrible faces grinning at me. That would do things to my mind after awhile." said Bruce.

Nicely done to show if that was Joker, and it is.

"Who says you have one?" Joker mumble.

"Yeah, I'd be ready for the laughing academy if I had to stare at that ugly clown all day."

Joker almost loses it to grumble away.

"Why I aughta-" the clown is stopped by Bruce in time.

"Hit me."

Joker deals Bruce a card then looks at his own.

"Twenty!"

Joker shows his, and then Bruce shows his.

"Oh! Lucky me! Twenty one! How nice. A little something for the Wayne charity fund. Good night." Bruce tosses Joker a chip.

Joker can barely restrain his rage, giving himself away. While Gidget gone through the electrical wires for Megan, she was in to get something from Kaiser 'unaware to be spying on them'.

"A special bodyguard of Mr. Wayne and lover of Batman here at my casino to spoil my fun…" he said. "Let them try to."

Not good! She was in to get something to copy the rest into Gidget's afterwards. Megan though that she has heard a lot about Kaiser from somewhere.

"(I thought so…Kaiser made the Joker's Wild place to make repay the other place with all of the money from his last one to making it better again, only by having Joker get mad to blow the entire place up. Once that happens to be putting the many lives in danger will Kaiser gain that insurance money from his wealth being to then be making businesses again!)" she takes the data within her computer book. "(I got enough evidences to stop Kaiser and Joker right away with this.)" having a Lego-like toy of a bug disguise as a bug-like hard drive. "Got to go find Batman, he should've found the real Joker right about now."

Bruce slips out of the casino and is back almost instantly as Batman. But when he grabs the Joker, it is revealed to only be one of the legitimate employees, causing commotion and allowing Joker to run for Megan to arrive to aid her partner.

"Megan!" he sees her.

"I got the proof…The Joker! Huh…? Hey, Batman, when did the people made a car-like clown like him?!"

Incoming mad clown…

"Beep! Beep! Road rage Joker, coming through!" he laughs to be driving. "Out of my way!"

He disappears into the crowd and grabs a Joker-themed roadster parked in the casino for Batman had trouble grabbing hold of him and Megan couldn't fire her gun at the tires, as the Joker drives it into a crash and disappearing. Lucky for Batman to jump into the waters in time before the car crash and blew up.

"Batman?!" Megan uses her yo-yo's to real Batman back up.

"Tell me what Kaiser's up to."

And so, she does…Kaiser watches on the video cameras as Joker rigs the basement of the casino with explosives. He prepares to leave, but Batman and Megan appear and confront him. From a throwing Batarang and ribbon-like whip surprise attack.

"Hey, Kaiser, let's talk. Shall we?" Megan said with her gun at the man.

"Going somewhere?" said Batman.

"First you two trash my pin house, then my casino, gotta wreck something else?"

Batman and Megan figure out that Kaiser bankrupted himself building his 'Camelot' casino, so he altered it to invite the Joker's wrath, and allowing him to collect the insurance money when it's destroyed.

"It sounds like you want this place destroyed."

"I looked up into everything on what and why you're doing all of this."

Kaiser knows that he was lying to them…

"After spending three hundred million to build it?" he questions them. "It's all about business you know."

"Megan and I have seen the details." Batman said. "Building this place has made you bankrupt."

"And the reason why you turn target for the Joker." and Megan. "Once he destroys it, you'll collect all of the insurance money."

Kaiser admits it…

"Seems that you two have hit the jackpot, Batman and Ms. Tsuki. But I got too much at stake to be stopped now."

Then disables Batman with an electric device hidden in his desk.

"Batman-!"

Does the same to Megan too as she was out cold, but not before hitting her watch to contact Gidget with the try sneaking around through the vent. Hurry…! Kaiser then calls Irving and another thug and tells them to send Batman down to the basement.

"Ah, you two again." Irving said.

"What do we do with them, boss."

"Put Ms. Tsuki into the closet. Lock her up." He said. "At least with the Joker's blowing up the building, I'll be able to get some money from the sad loss of someone who died to getting all of the people out of the place alive. As for Batman…send him down with his friend."

As soon as he arrives, Joker knocks him out. Leaving Megan to be locked up inside of the closet with no way of getting out of it, as melting the doorknob with her watch of a laser gun or pick locking it was no good.

"Batman…? Batman!" she had trouble breaking down the door for the other many tries. "Let me out of here, Kaiser! You can't do this! Don't let the Joker do this! (What are we going to do now…? Batman, you have to tell the Joker before it's too late!)"

Batman comes around strapped to a giant roulette wheel, which Joker has rigged to detonate the explosives.

"Once I spin the wheel, you, the casino, and that strutting fool Kaiser will all be blown sky-high. Not bad, eh?"

But Batman then explains that Kaiser is playing him for a fool, manipulating him to destroy the casino to collect money in an insurance scam.

"You won't get Kaiser." said Batman. "He's been playing you for a patsy."

"Eh?" Joker was confused.

"He's counting on you to blow this place up so he can collect the insurance. By the time you get clear, Kaiser will be miles away, laughing at you."

Guess now Joker believes in his enemy to stop the bomb of his own in time.

"I hate it when you make sense!" Joker is outraged and, with a change of plans, he disconnects the explosives and resolves to catch up with Kaiser before he flees the casino. Before leaving, however, he spins the wheel, and tosses a grenade onto it. "I wouldn't take odds on this place lasting the night."

Batman manages to escape the trap by shooting the grenade away with his grapple gun. As Gidget arrives in Kaiser's office, to see Megan's things to try breaking the door down.

"Gidget! Hey, get me out of this closet! Batman needs us!" Trying to use its long sharp metal lets to pierce the door many times to get some damage done, Megan comes across a huge gun shell from a shot gun to place on the holes of the door to have a plan. "(I got it!)" she tells her robot friend on what to do. "Okay, Gidget, use your laser beam on that shell sticking out and I'll…" Megan uses her knife to cut a hole for the gun powder to spill out from the outside of the closet. "Okay, and…now!" Firing away, it blows up a little to be so small to make the closet door open for Megan. They did it! Soon, Batman gives her call to answer right away and go find him to stop both the Joker and Kaiser together. "We did it, Gidget…" Megan talks to Bruce next. "Bruce, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "I got out in the time to stop Joker from blowing the place up to try killing me, but now…"

"Let me guess, he's chasing Kaiser on his own now? And I was locked up in the closet for Kaiser to leave me dead in the blown-up rubble almost."

"Then we better stop those two quickly." said Batman. "Meet me at the roof top."

"On it!"

Kaiser rushes to the helipad and boards his personal helicopter, which lifts off, then stops. Only for Batman and Megan to see someone on the ground.

"What happened?" Batman asks the man.

"Some clown came up and jump me." He said. "Mr. Kaiser's in there!"

That wasn't so good for Joker was about to kill Kaiser.

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaiser! You of all people should have realized there'd be a Joker in the deck!" Joker laughs.

For Megan and Batman had to hurry.

"Batman, let's take flight."

Joker reveals himself to be piloting the chopper. He frankly congratulates Kaiser for the deviousness of his plot, then announces that he plans to kill Kaiser and run the casino from behind the scenes. They are interrupted by Batman, flying after the chopper in his Bat-glider and Megan on her jet pack.

"Batman and Ms. Tsuki?!" shock Kaiser.

"Freeze, clown! You too, Kaiser!" Megan said while shooting some warning shots at them.

Now the clown was not taking things seriously to try to do something about it right away, even to see Batman get killed.

"Why can't he ever stay dead?!" Joker fires his pistol, which damages the glider, but Batman manages to grab the chopper after Megan flies to his rescue to hold on to him from flying. For he thought that Batman was hit t crash into Joker's model moving mouth to destroy the glider. "That's right, chew him up and spit him out!"

As Megan saves Batman in time to lend him a hand.

"Batman! I got you!" she said.

"Give a boost to the chopper!" he said to her.

And Mega tries to circle around the skies to get to the helicopter.

"Then allow me to do the honors for you. All bets are off!"

They were on top of the chopper in time. As Batman wrestles with Joker, and Megan holds Kaiser's down to punching him…

"You two!" angered Joker.

"Oh, no you don't!" Megan restrains Kaiser. "You're not going anywhere this time, Kaiser."

The chopper dives toward the casino, and crashes through the front doors.

"Stop! You'll kill us all!"

Talk about a party crash there, but the four or anyone else in the casino weren't hurt. With Megan handcuffing Kaiser, and Gidget watches over him.

"Gidget, make sure that the police get these evidences on this man's set up. I'll be back!" she catches up to Batman. "Hey, Batman! Wait up!"

Gidget does so for Megan order it too. Joker tries to run, but Batman floors him with a well-aimed kick and Megan using her triple punch-like skills, sending him crashing into a slot machine, which jackpots and covers him with quarters. Jackpot!

"Luck be a lady tonight." Batman said. "Nice moves, Megan."

"All in a days' work with some money to have in the end."

Joker was handcuff too for back to Arkham Asylum he goes too…

"Ah, come on! This…sucks eggs!"

One of his whoopee cushions falls out of the Joker's suit for him to have a fit and hits it with his hand to make a loud fart-like sound, to cause a scene for the others to see and hear for all was silence…until Megan started to giggle for that made her laugh hard find that part to be very funny. Soon the others laugh too, Batman just laughs a little, and Kaiser too as he was done for as well to get no money back at all.

"You see?" Kaiser questions himself. "This whole thing would've been funnier if it was done my way, if the clown was able to blow this place up. I mean it!"

Joker is returned to Arkham, where he watches Summer Gleeson's news report on his own arrest and Kaiser's downfall. He disgustedly changes the channel, but it's now three against one— Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow. He nervously changes the channel back, and angrily mutters to himself…

"Ehh, you bunch of not good wacked out losers, you make me sick."

Now that's funny! The next night for Batman and Megan to hang out at their special hideout to talk about what almost happened yesterday. Well, the casino to be closed for now…

"The Joker's Wild is no more." said Megan to have that news being told all over. "You know, if Kaiser ask for help in the first place instead of getting that loser clown to blowing it up almost, it would've solve the problem without any violence. I mean, seriously?"

So says all over the TV, newspaper, and on her computer book.

"Well, sometimes people do things that can be illegal or put many lives in danger for the money." He said.

"For money, it doesn't solve anything but trouble." She thought about that part. "It's a sad world out there. At least in your case, Bruce, while you're rich self from helping out others. I rather do charity and have my own money carefully spend. I like helping out others instead of having my own casino."

"Told you that we were doing all of that for being undercover."

"But you went off against the Joker. Nice one."

It was kind of funny for Bruce Wayne to playing blackjack a little against the Joker to be a tricky move almost.

"That I did." said the Dark Knight. "If we ever come across any bad casinos out there like that one was, we'll be the first to know about it."

And Megan will make sure of that too as she'll be ready for anything by Bruce/Batman's side.

"That we will, Bruce."

He then smiles at Megan.

"Still, it was kind of funny when you were laughing." He said.

"Oh, right!" this made Megan laugh again. "You were there when Joker's toy went off. Sounds like a really big and long fart I heard of, it was worth the laugh."

The two just sat down close to each other to look at another lovely night scene for Batman and Megan to enjoy the rest, from crime fighting and spending some time 'for some night patrolling' for they enjoy doing a lot.

"Almost worth it to bring a true smile on people's faces."

Batman and Megan hold hands with each to getting they're on their partner/relationship to be happening so far. No doubt about it, for my bet is on for their love. Ha!


	36. Tyger Tyger

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 36 – Tyger Tyger

Selina Kyle enters the Gotham Zoo after-hours and examines a tiger kept in captivity.

"Hello, handsome. It's criminal to keep you like this. If I had my way, you'd be running free, and the humans who did this would be put in here."

She calmly talks to the tiger, unaware of a sniper watching her from a tree. The sniper shoots her with a tranquilizer and jumps out at her. Selina insists that she let the man get to the tiger but her assailant tells her that's not what he's there for. Megan tries to find her friend to see that she was late for something with Bruce, finding her at the zoo only for danger to happen, she was being kidnapped.

"(Selina? What's going on?)" she moves in closer to see her kidnapper. "Huh? A gorilla?!"

A security guard arrives and sees the sniper carrying off Selina and is horrified by his gorilla-like appearance.

"What the?!"

"Don't move!" Megan got out her gun. "Drop my friend!"

"Make me…" said the gorilla man.

The guard is shoved into the tiger pit and the sniper runs off with Selina as Megan tries stopping him with her fighting skills, he stabs her with something on her hand to drop her guard to get kicked to the ground.

"Too strong…!"

The gorilla smirks to carry Selina away, and Megan feeling a bit weak to save the guard's life from the tiger in time using her ribbon to pull him back up.

"Nice tiger…! Ah!" he was saved. "Thanks, Megan, was that your friend just now?"

"Yeah, it was. (Ah, man! My arm's numb. What did that thing shoot me with?)"

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne waits for Selina outside a restaurant and gets worried as she's very late. He calls Alfred, who knows nothing. Fortunately, an employee arrives and tells Bruce that Selina called and said she'd be late, as she would be visiting the zoo because of Megan calling him up when he's alone.

"Megan? You found Selina?" Bruce asks her.

"Bruce, someone…Or rather something got her…" said the weak Megan. "Get over to the zoo…"

"Are you all right?"

She doesn't know that herself to keep her hand clean and bandage up for a while.

"I don't know…I was hit with something. Just hurry up and get here. (This feels ichy now from the hairs on my hand feeling odd…)"

Believing Catwoman may be up to something, Bruce heads out to the zoo and hears the guard's story about the gorilla carrying Selina off and searches the premises.

"Man, her taste in boyfriends lacks severely." said the security guard. "The guy looked like an ape."

Now Bruce started to worry too.

"Where is she?"

The cop stops Bruce to be their job instead of his 'unless he was Batman'.

"Uh, sir, this is police business." He asks the guard instead. "Where is she?"

"Kong carried her off. I mean, we're talking primal here."

Megan sees him to tell and show on what's been going on, this time Selina wasn't Catwoman tonight…At least she's a woman with her promises to keep. Finding the tranquilizer dart, he realizes something is wrong.

"Look at this, Megan." said Bruce.

"That's the same thing that was shot at me too." Megan scans it from her computer book. "It was after Selina to try slowing me down. Man, my hand itches!"

Trying to scratch it some more, Bruce then sees that someone was wrong with her hand.

"Megan! Your hand!"

"What? What's wrong…?" she sees her hand that was hit from the dart to become a hand of a cat-like creature of the color black on her and that's it. "Ah! My hand! It's a cat's hand!"

Freaking out to try getting it off her but couldn't for Bruce tries to calm Megan down.

"Megan! Calm yourself!"

"But I'm a beast! Get it off me!" Bruce pulls Megan next to him to stop freaking out from his warmth kept her calm again.

"It's okay. You're still you, the dart didn't turn you into a cat completely. It'll be fine, let's figure this out and then go find your friend."

Megan trusts in Bruce's words to do just that.

"Alright, Bruce. Thank you." She said. "Let's find out what we need to know and find Selina Kyle. (Hang in there, Selina…Don't you dare die on me!)"

Elsewhere, Selina wakes up and finds a large, humanoid cat-creature approaching. The creature closely observes and sniffs at Selina. A man, Dr. Emile Dorian, arrives and introduces the creature as Tygrus and observes that he likes her.

"This is called kidnapping! The last I heard, it was highly illegal!" said Selina.

Dorian goes on to explain that he is a geneticist who works on creating new creatures such as Garth the ape man (Selina's assailant) and that Tygrus is the pinnacle of his work. He has now set his sights on Selina whom he knows is Catwoman. He then injects her with a serum. Looking to get more clues, Batman and Megan go to see Dr. Kirk Langstrom and asks about a compound he found in the dart. Though we never see this man again, but he was clean.

"This serum within the dart shows the same that turned you, Dr. Langstrom into Man-Bat." Batman said to him. "Just much different on this one."

Megan shows Kirk the paper work on her DNA.

"The paper shows that I was hit to the hand to become a cat-like paw, but it didn't spread from inside of me afterwards. What gives?"

Langstrom identifies it as T-99: a compound used in splicing and the brainchild of Dorian, his old partner.

"You two are right." He tests it out. "It's known as T-99. It was made by a brainchild of Dr. Emile Dorian, the reason why it can't get spread from you, Ms. Tsuki, is because of your blood type's very rare. Very lucky to not be affected. As this man, has done a lot of his…sickening work."

Langstrom shows Batman and Megan a cat/monkey hybrid and explains that Dorian has worked on combining cat DNA with other creatures.

"What is that?" ask Batman.

"A monkey and a cat hybrid?" same with Megan.

"One of the doctor's latest experiments that he did a while back." Kirk calms the creature down. "It's okay."

Weird…Megan had to know more about it since she's the victim in this too, a little.

"So wait…This Dorian guy uses cat to create something from them?"

"In a way. He likes cats more than people, as he does more experiment on them instead. When I worked with him, he uses monkeys to start things off to change their DNA."

"Where can we find him?"

Batman had to get a cure to Megan and saving Selina from the Dorian weirdo.

"He has retired on a special island off the coast after people started to question him on his line of work."

Batman and Megan both headed to the island and they discover a cat with bird wings flying around.

"What is this place? The Island of Dr. Moreau?" questioned Megan. "Because it looks like one type of cat-like creatures only, Batman! I don't want to be a cat! Well, not even any further from almost turning into one…"

"We'll find you a cure right where Selina is being held at."

They two see their way inside is through the building.

"We better get through the other creatures to get inside then."

Ignoring it, Batman and Megan 'uses her gloves claws to climb up' for them to seek to break in through the skylight but Garth catches them.

"The doctor doesn't take too kindly to uninvited guests." said Garth.

The two men fight for Megan to try holding the gorilla man down to save Batman as Dorian hears them from the roof while working on something.

"Garth! bring them down stairs!"

Well instead, the three fell out of the roof window to come inside of the place to make themselves welcome.

"Megan!" Batman saves her in time with a rope to use to land them down. "I got you."

"Thanks, Batman."

Batman, Megan, and Garth crash into the skylight and Dorian tells Garth to leave them.

"That's one way to do it." said the doctor. "That will be all, Garth."

"But, Doc…Are you sure…?"

"Yes, please leave us." He said. As Garth leaves… "Serves now a day." said Dorian to seeing Megan's other hand. "Ah, trying to get another female test subject, but I see you're a defecated one."

"Defecated?! I didn't sign up in your little game, buster!" She wanted her real hand back.

"Where's Selina Kyle?" Batman demanded to know.

"There, there, you two. You'll be seeing your Catwoman as you two have never seen her before."

He then proudly shows Batman and Megan his newest creation: Selina, transformed into a real cat creature. Megan was screaming in fear for the form couldn't been her, but it was her friend to make things much worse.

"Selina…!" Batman was horrified about all of this.

Megan got mad to get ready to shoot Dorian.

"What have you done to my friend?!"

"I've made her what she always wanted to be." He said. "I've given her power and grace beyond her wildest dreams."

The two were really horrified, but Dorian believes he's done Selina a favor. What a sick freak!

"You made her into a monster!" angered Batman.

"I'm afraid she might disagree. With so much to work on this one, it's a big miracle that everything turns out to be just as I planned to be."

Megan uses her baton to hit the glass many times for Batman to do the rest with a table.

"Selina, do you know us?" Batman asks her.

"It's me, Selina, your friend Megan Tsuki. Remember?" Megan helps her out too.

She seems to still have the memories of them of a human mind, a close call there.

"Batman…? Megan…?"

Dorian won't allow this project to go to waste.

"You two will only confuse her, for she's no longer the woman you two once knew." said Dorian. "For she only needs one more injection to complete-!"

Not on Batman and Megan's watch.

"You…! You! She's my friend…! Not an animal!" Megan was mad.

"Reverse the transformation or we'll-!"

Batman attempts to free Selina and demands that Dorian reverse like Megan was too from the project; but Tygrus arrives and throws Batman from his father.

"Batman!" Megan tries fighting back. "Hey, ugly!"

Trying to use her net to trap Tygrus from her watch, but he cuts it to bits to send Megan flying to the ground hard to be very powerful.

"Good, Tygrus." said the doctor.

Tygrus looks at Selina longingly but she looks away from him. Megan was mad now at the beast.

"Leave her alone!"

Batman sees another one of Dorian's project up close.

"Another cat-like creature you made?" he asks Dorian.

"I'm proud about Tygrus to be one of my latest ones. He's the ultimate life form than any other human combined."

Batman and Megan both get back up and Tygrus, seeing him as a rival, and attacks him.

"Batman, I think this Tygrus thing is jealous for taking Selina to try killing you." Megan figures something else. "Two males fighting over one female, but he has the wrong idea!"

"Doesn't he remind you of Blake's poem? 'Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the forests of the night...'? " so says the doctor.

Batman is scratched to try biting Megan's leg off for being in the way and Selina runs up to Tygrus telling him to stop.

"Tygrus, no!" she said in time.

"Selina…"

He stops at least.

"Enough, Tygrus." said Dorian. "Go back to the cage."

Selina was not only confused from all of this, but scared too.

"What…? What am I?"

Megan stays with her best friend to get through all of this.

"You're Selina Kyle, my friend!" she said. "That's who you are to me! And someone that Batman my partner is also protecting the two of us."

Selina is confused as to what she is now and Batman tells her that he'll help her.

"She's right, Selina, come with us." Batman said. "We'll find some way to help you."

Megan shows her hand of a cat as well to her.

"And for me too."

Dorian gives his project an order.

"Take him outside!"

By Dorian's orders Tygrus to take Batman outside and has Garth catch Selina in a net, much to Tygrus' displeasure.

"Look out!" cried out Selina.

"Oh, no! (Selina!)"

Garth uses another weapon to trap Megan in a stick goop to have trouble getting out of it, leaving Batman stuck with the killing Tygrus to try to hurt him.

"Well now, suppose your cat side isn't as perfect as I thought of just yet." said Dorian. "Remove her."

Garth takes Selina away for now to getting Tygrus upset about it, as Megan couldn't get free.

"Batman! Do something! I'm stuck!"

"It's all right, Tygrus, it's for her own good." He said. "I think Megan needs to stick around for a while until she calms herself soon enough to be getting use to her best friend as pure cat that she'll soon become. She's not going anywhere. But I will have that hand of her…"

I think he wants to cut it off Megan's.

"Ah! Hey! I need this hand! Batman!"

Now Batman was mad.

"Let them go, Dorian, or so help me…!"

"Her fate is in both of your hands, Batman and Megan." The doctor said to them. "It'll give Tygrus a chance to test with his abilities against you, while your girlfriend calms her mind before the hand of her is removes. So will you take it, Batman? It's your call."

Dorian is intrigued by Selina's dominant human side and views Batman as a perfect chance to test Tygrus' abilities, but how can Megan get out this mess?

"Batman!" Megan was panicking.

"It'll be fine, Megan, I'll make sure of saving you and Selina's." He agrees to the terms. "I'll do it. Just leave the ladies alone until I complete in your mess up games." I want to test Tygrus' reflexes and feral strength and who better to pit him against than you? I'll give you a generous head start before I release Tygrus. If you defeat him, I shall relinquish this, the antigen to reverse Catwoman's mutation."

And for this, Batman hopes that Dorian keeps his words, with any luck...

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" the Dark Knight asks.

Well, he has to do this for Selina and Megan's lives were in danger.

"You don't. The clock is ticking, Batman." Soon Batman is given a head start off into the island before Tygrus is released and Dorian tells him that if he can beat the creature, he'll get the antidote to Selina's condition. "He's all yours, Tygrus." He tells the creature that. "He is prey to you, my boy, of no more concern than a rabbit is to a wolf, and when he's gone, nothing will stand in your way."

Once Tygrus is set off, Batman attempts to stop him with some gas bombs, but this only serves to make him angry. Megan had to try getting out of her sticky situation…

"(Come on, Megan…! I must help Bruce before I lose a hand, save my friend Selina, and stopping mad doctor! Maybe if I can reach for my bag to grab something out…)" she grabs one of the items of hers. "The ice perfume! Yes!" She sprays the goop all over to freeze up and gets freed from it, and with Megan's gun out for her to be all set to go. "(Now I got to save Selina first and then aid Bruce. It's go time!)"

Inside, Garth and Dorian prepare to inject Selina with the final part of the serum but she refuses to allow it and escapes. She sees Megan to come to the rescue.

"Megan!" she was happy to be seeing her.

"Run, Selina!" Megan opens fire on Garth from shooting her friend. "Not so fast, Donkey Kong!"

Nice shot to get the riffle out of Garth's hand, it was time for Megan to protect Selina. Dorian is unconcerned as there is no way she could possibly escape the island. Batman and Tygrus continue to struggle with one another, and Batman finally manages to catch Tygrus in a net. Tygrus angrily shouts at Batman, revealing that he can speak.

"No!" spoke Tygrus.

Wow! He can talk too!

"So, you can talk."

He explains that Dorian told him that with Batman gone, Selina will love him. Batman tells him not to count on it, for he loves Megan Tsuki only and leaves.

"My father taught me."

"Your father was a test tube." said Batman.

"He told me to destroy you, and I will! And when you're gone, Selina will love me!" said the creature.

Megan tries to keep up with Selina using her glove claws and springy boots to move around from the tree to catch up.

"Can you keep up, Megan?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." She said. "We need to find Batman." Trying to use her tracker from her watch, but it was hard to from the connections was off from the island. "Oh, give me a break!"

"This way, Megan, come on."

Megan was happy to see and hear of Selina as a cat beast to be using something from her form 'for now'.

"Cool! (It's cool to see Selina in this form, but seriously…Its important to get her the antidote and some on my and as well.)"

With her newfound abilities, Selina and Megan both manage to track Batman who is crossing a rickety broken-down suspension bridge. Unfortunately, Tygrus catches up with him and in the ensuing, struggle the bridge breaks causing both combatants to fall. Fortunately, Batman manages to catch a tree growing from the cliff side and evades Tygrus who seemingly falls to his death. The two girls found Batman together.

"Batman, you're hurt." Selina checks on him.

"You okay?" Megan checks on Batman as well. "Are you hurt?" Batman places his hands-on Megan's shoulder for she was doing well to stay strong.

"I'm fine. How did you and Megan get out?"

"He didn't try to stop me or Megan, he knows that there is no way out…"

Selina stops to hear someone coming at them…

"What is it?" both Batman and Megan asks her.

Suddenly, Tygrus arrives again.

"Man! This thing is way too jealous!" Megan said. "Freeze, cat!"

Tygrus claws at Megan's gun to be cut in half for her and Batman were out match against the beast, for Selina gets in between the two and tells Tygrus that Batman is not his enemy nor is Megan neither to be her friend and her affections can't be won by killing him. Between that was true, her best friend was in love with Batman as he loves Megan more.

"Tygrus! Stop!" she said in time. "Don't hurt them…Not my friend or him."

"Why?" Tygrus demanded to know. "I get your friend, but him-!"

"Batman has done nothing to you."

"But he's my enemy, my father's enemy too! If I kill him, then you'll be mine!"

Say something, Selina! Please!

"Like this will do any good if you tried to!" Megan tries talking to the beast next. "I mean come on! You're being used by that mad man! Tell him, Selina!"

And so, she does…

"No! I can't be won like that."

"But my father said…" the poor beast.

"It's wrong!" she said. "Search your feelings, Tygrus. You know he's wrong."

Tygrus is confused, as his father told him the exact opposite of what Selina just told him, and he runs off. Megan sees that Tygrus's a good creature.

"Well, that sort of worked. I feel bad for him."

Dorian is outraged that Batman is still alive and scolds Tygrus for his weakness. Batman, Megan, and Selina arrived and says that he's not Tygrus' enemy and all he wants is the antidote and for Dorian to be brought to justice.

"He's right." the Dark Knight said. "I'm not his enemy nor is Megan. All I want is the antidote for her and Selina…!"

"And you brought to justice!"

Megan had her gloves to fight back. Garth attacks them for Megan to use her fighting skills with many punches and kicks, leaving Batman to kick Garth to the ground. Now those two go after the doctor next for his creation to protect him.

"Tygrus, protect me!" said the scared doctor.

"Don't do this!" Megan tries to talk some sense in to Tygrus, same with Batman.

"This is out of your hands." said Batman. "Tygrus, he's broken the law, committed crimes against nature. I may care for Selina to be herself, but my heart belongs to Megan."

Tygrus, however, can't leave his father unguarded and protects him.

"It doesn't matter. He's my father." said Tygrus. "He gave me life."

More trouble was going on for the two.

"Batman! Megan!" Selina warns them.

However, Dorian, blaming Selina for Tygrus' weakness, prepares to kill her for Megan tries to stop the doctor.

"Selina! Get out of there!"

"This is all your fault! You've ruined everything!" he points his gun at her. "First you, then Batman, and Megan also to have her DNA from the hand of hers!"

Outraged, Tygrus stops him from shooting her and in a fit of anger, Dorian threatens to kill him.

"Stop, Father!" said Tygrus.

Well, so much for Megan stepping in.

"(Nicely done there, big boy.)"

"Tygrus! I've made you, and I can unmake you..."

He destroys the lab, causing an explosion that topples the building.

"Tygrus!" Batman tries stopping him.

Realizing that his father has turned on him, Tygrus goes on a rampage.

"I only wanted you to be strong! To show no weakness! No pity!" said Dorian.

"As you wish, father!"

Megan runs back up for her, Batman, and Selina to carry the out cold Garth out of the place.

"Tygrus!" Selina calls out to him.

"Ah, you two…I don't think we can't do anything now but to get the heck out of this place before it's up in flames!"

And so, they do just in time for the place was long gone now.

"Tygrus didn't had to do this…!"

With Selina thinking that Tygrus was dead, well Batman and Megan tells her twice for him to still be alive.

"Don't be crying just yet, Selina." Batman said.

"Look!" Megan points it out. "He's alive! And the doctor's out cold! (Thank God!)"

Yep, all is well for Dorian was now caught and arrested, with Tygrus coming out of the destroyed building alive.

"My Father to go to jail…you two will help him, will you?"

For Tygrus, both Batman and Megan will do so.

"Yes, we will."

As Batman calls up for the Batwing to pick the three up, Selina is now despaired as she is now stuck as a real Catwoman.

"Batman! Megan! The antidote!" she panics. "Megan's hand is a paw of a real cat, and me…! I'll be stuck like this forever!"

Tygrus invites her to stay with him, but Selina insists that she can't live like that.

"Will that be so bad? You can stay here with me."

"Oh, Tygrus…I can't be like this. I have to be human."

He sadly gives her the antidote and says goodbye, but not before using one of them on Megan's hand.

"There, you should be having your human hand back now." He said.

And Megan's hand was normal again to be happy to take fast effect since she wasn't transformed all the way.

"Alright! I'm back!" she was happy. "My hand's all better!"

"And now it's your turn. Take it…Goodbye, Selina."

Good, now Megan uses the antidote on Selina to take some time to take effect on her next.

"That should do it. All better, Selina, it should take about thirty minutes to kick in."

Batman kisses Megan's hand once it was cured.

"I'm glad we pulled this whole thing off, Megan." He said. "For you and Selina are free from the cat hybrid type of nightmare."

Selina invites Tygrus to come with her, but he turns her down, believing there's nothing left for him in the world, and returns to the forest. Bummer…

"Wait!" she tries talking to Tygrus. "Won't you come with us? There's nothing for you here."

But sadly, his real home was on the island to protect the other creatures was the least he can do now.

"There's nothing for me...anywhere."

Megan knows that Tygrus will be fine to cheer her best friend up. Though justice is brought upon Dorian and that Garth too…something's don't have a happy ending.

"There, there, Selina. He may be alone, but he will come back one day. It only shows that Tygrus can think and feel like a human besides being of a cat-like creature. You know?"

Selina smiles to see herself as a cat for Megan to keep a photo of from a memory was a bit scary to be all over for her to almost been permitted.

"Maybe you're right, Megan." Selina smiles. "We might be seeing Tygrus again after all."

"One day we will."

Megan hugs Batman to hold each other to watch Tygrus walk off to live alone on the island from here on out.

"Everything will come around one way…" Batman thinks back on Blake's poem 'The Tyger'. "Tyger Tyger, burning bright, In the forests of the night; What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry?"

From then on, Selina Kyle was back to normal afterwards for Garth and Dorian to be arrested for good, Megan's hand was back to normal again, as she and Batman did well once again, all the other animals were cared for on the island, and Tygrus will be just fine on his own. Also…here's a poem from Blake to have on here to end things off.

Poem –

Tyger Tyger, burning bright,

In the forests of the night;

What immortal hand or eye,

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies,

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand, dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, & what art,

Could twist the sinews of thy heart?

And when thy heart began to beat,

What dread hand? & what dread feet?

What the hammer? what the chain,

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? what dread grasp,

Dare its deadly terrors clasp!

When the stars threw down their spears

And water'd heaven with their tears:

Did he smile his work to see?

Did he who made the Lamb make thee?

Tyger Tyger burning bright,

In the forests of the night:

What immortal hand or eye,

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?


	37. Moon of the Wolf

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 37 – Moon of the Wolf

It's a peaceful night in Gotham Park and a man, John Hamner, quietly walks his dog. Along with Megan who was going for her nightly jog.

"Hi, John." She said and his dog. "Hiya, buddy."

"Good night for walking, huh? Be sure to walk back home safely, Ms. Tsuki. Of course, for you defending yourself from anyone or anything's no problem."

"I will, thank you."

Suddenly, as Megan was about to leave…the dog starts to get agitated and growls at an unseen creature.

"What's the matter with you?" ask John.

The man dismisses the dog's fears, but he is soon confronted by a hulking man-wolf for it was going after Megan to not see it coming at all.

"John? Dog?" she sees the man-wolf. "What the heck?!"

Trying to fight back at the wolf, he overpowers her from his monstrous strength of his as John and the dog spotted her; for the dog jumps in to be thrown and then escapes in fear. As John tries distracting the beast for Megan to escape to following them…

"Run, Megan! Don't look back!"

"Don't you think I'm trying not to?!" she said in fear. "(Wait…! Is that thing really a werewolf?! What does he want with me?!)"

But the werewolf was too strong stopping them from going anywhere. The werewolf prepares to kill Hamner, but Batman arrives and saves him and Megan in time.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, try starting one with me!"

Batman kicks down the werewolf saving both John and Megan in time. Trying from her gun, using her baton, and the watch to shock the beast, nothing was working to break, chew, and to move fast. Not good!

"Batman! This thing's been stalking me for a while now late at night times! You know, the one I've been telling you about." Megan tries to stay close to Batman's side.

"That's him, huh?" he jumps on top of the werewolf. "Masquerade party's over, hairy!"

Seems that this thing's too strong to stop Batman easily 'since it was real to be no costume' and drowning the out cold John for Batman to save him from the lake in time, as Megan tries to help for the werewolf to grab hold of her to be carried away. She tries to struggle her way out she tries using her boot with a knife to stick out.

"Hands off…Fido!" Nice hit! Leaving a cut mark on the beast to freeing Megan in time while Batman saves John in time, the werewolf, however, manages to escape. Batman tells John that he was lucky 'and his dog too' while Megan was shaken up in fear for having a stalker to be a real-life beast for he was bleeding real blood with fur on it. "Megan?" Batman checks on her.

"Batman…I don't think it was a costume of some kind…Otherwise, why would a costume be having real fur with a blood of an animal?!" Proof enough to know about that so far…Batman and Megan too both go to see Commissioner Gordon and tells them about a 'mugger in a werewolf mask' who was stalking on Megan. "Hey, Gordon."

Gordon sees Megan entering in his office.

"Oh, Megan. What's the problem?"

He then sees Batman with her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I wish you would stop doing that." He tells Batman that.

"Just want to know about the mugger in a werewolf mask who's been stalking Megan. I try to stop him, but he threw a guy off a bridge."

"And he almost carried me away like in a Wolf Man movie!" Megan was freaking out too much.

For you see, this girl never had much of a stalker going after her before…

"Megan…Well, anything to you?" ask Batman.

"Hmm…a werewolf mask? Let's look." Gordon checks the files, but only learns that a couple of Alaskan Timber Wolves were stolen from the Gotham Zoo. "Only thing on this computer is the stolen of two Alaskan Timber Wolves. Stolen from the city zoo last Friday."

Megan and Batman still need to find their answers on this one.

"Two wolves stolen from the zoo…?" Megan looks it up on her computer as well. "It does smell, look, and feel real from this one doesn't it, Batman?"

"That victim name was John Hamner." Batman tells that to Gordon. "From his uniform, I say he works for the zoo."

Megan remembers that part.

"Yeah! He does! This whole thing can't be from cheer luck."

"Then I'll get Bullock on it, Megan." said Gordon. "We'll stop this stalker of yours in no time."

Gordon calls up Bullock on his phone. And remembering that the victim was a guard from the Zoo, and finding some genuine fur on Batman's gloves, he and Megan soon realize that it might be an actual werewolf.

"Ah…Batman?" Megan freaks out even more. "(I never wanted to have a man who likes me to be a stalker like this one! A real life classic Universal monster's after me!)"

"What's wrong?" ask Gordon.

"Just having a disturbing thought for us two." He puts the evidences in his belt pack. "Just saying if the wolf was real? And not some guy in the mask?"

That'll be ten times worse than.

"Oh, come on! Really!"

Gordon sees Batman leaving for Megan to not like anything about this at all.

"Megan?"

"I'm fine, Gordon!" she said to be leaving now. "We'll find out about this soon enough. Real or not, something's going on."

The werewolf heads out a smashes his way into Dr. Milo's, cabin. Milo is unconcerned, however, and waits for the werewolf to revert to his human form.

"Oh, please. Spare me the melodrama. In precisely seven seconds, all your fearsome growling won't mean a blessed thing." He said to the stranger.

He assures the man that everything will be over soon now that Hamner has been killed, but the man tells him that he failed due to Batman's interference or to him wanting Megan for himself. Milo is outraged and decides that the werewolf has a new target. He takes Batman out and gets Megan for himself, then Milo will somehow change him back, behind the werewolf thing then I see…Also, the person who's the werewolf's a famous person. Later, a radio announcement states that the Olympic champion Anthony Romulus will be donating to a charity and will double it if Batman himself arrives with Megan with him to receive the check. Megan hears about this too while working out where Bruce was at with Romulus 'being the wolf man'.

"(Romulus wants Bruce as Batman and I to give him the money? And it was announced on the radio just like that?)" she questions herself. "(What's up with that?)"

Talking to Romulus, Bruce asks about the interest in Batman and Romulus claims he wants to meet 'Gotham's second best athlete'. The two men have a talk about Megan while she was minding her own business, and ignoring Romulus who seems to have a thing for her than the other girl who helps him train every day at the gym.

"Amazing…isn't she, Bruce?" he asks him.

"Oh, yes! Megan! She is alright, she is my best bodyguard around to protect me." Bruce goes along with it. "For someone as beautiful as her, I can see why Batman loves her a lot."

"I know, right? Lucky him. It makes me jealous to be with a woman like her. Megan only sees me as a friend though. Too bad."

For Bruce sees that both him and Megan might've found their stalker and wolf man already thanks to those hints to go out.

"What a shame, Romulus." He said. "I'm the same as you are, but we're fine to stay as friends for me."

"Well, I guess…If I had my way."

Bruce tries to see if Romulus was alright.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, if I had my way better to be with other girls to fall for one in no time, then I would." said Romulus. "But I can't with Megan. And I get, Bruce, really I do."

The two men continue with their run inside of the gym for Megan sees the cut mark she left on the world to be on Romulus hand there, and not by an odd chance – it was very real. Taking some pictures of it to see the DNA matching from her bag camera to her computer book; for later she and Batman look up from the data base and the background check on Alaskan Timber Wolves on TV.

"Bruce, look at this video about Alaskan Timber Wolves here that Gidget gather up for us." She plays it. "Thanks, buddy."

Gidget was happy to be doing a fine job.

[The Alaskan Timber Wolf hunts in pairs or in packs. Contrary to the way this predator is commonly depicted in wildlife adventure films.]

For the wolves are told with this much detail - he northwestern wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis), also known as the Mackenzie Valley wolf, Alaskan timber wolf, Canadian timber wolf, or northern timber wolf, is a subspecies of gray wolf in western North America. It ranges from Alaska, the upper Mackenzie River Valley; southward into the Canadian provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, and Saskatchewan as well as the Northwestern United States. Along with C. l. nubilus, C. l. occidentalis is the most widespread member of the five gray wolf subspecies in North America, with at least six different synonyms. The subspecies was first written off by Scottish naturalist Sir John Richardson in 1829. He chose to give it the name occidentalis about its geographic location rather than label it by its color, as it was too variable to warrant such. Phylogenetic analyses of North American gray wolves show that there are three clades corresponding to C. l. occidentalis, C. l. nubilus and C. l. baileyi, each one representing a separate invasion into North America from distinct Eurasian ancestors. C. l. occidentalis, the most northwestern subspecies, is descended from the last gray wolves to colonize North America. It likely crossed into North America through the Bering land bridge after the last ice age, displacing C. l. nubilus populations as it advanced, a process which has continued till present times. Northwestern wolves have been responsible for a few notable attacks on humans, with at least two fatal attacks in the 21st century in which both victims were partially eaten: in 2005, a young man was killed in Points North Landing, Saskatchewan, Canada while in 2010, a young woman was killed while jogging near Chignik on the Alaska Peninsula. After that, Alfred made a joke to the two.

"Thinking of acquiring a new pet, Master Bruce?"

"Not likely, Alfred." answered Megan. "At least not this type of wolf."

"Like Megan said, Alfred." Batman was still working. "From her stalker, we're trying to figure out the difference here. From the zoo keeper officer, the two stolen wolves, and the odd wolf man wondering around. The hair does belong to the wolf itself, for us to believe that Shaggy had found some good ones for his costume."

Megan then had something from her photo and DNA search.

"If that's so, Bruce, then how do you explain this?" she shows him. "I stabbed the beast on the hand from my boot knife, with Romulus having the same cut on the same spot of his hand. Not to mention he likes me way too much like the Wolf Man as well. Don't tell me that you think that thing isn't real? I even checked the blood to be the same to be not just than some rubber suit!"

Bruce didn't say that he didn't believe in Megan, for he always does.

"I know, Megan, believe me I know. I just come up with the same directions with no leads."

"And how do you think I feel?" ask Megan. "I want to solve this as much as you do too."

Alfred had trouble believing in the wolf werewolf business to be fixing the Batmobile while he was at it.

"Hard to know if whoever it is really likes Ms. Megan a bit too much." He said.

"It just enough to think things through while we pay Romulus a visit tonight." Batman gets into his Batmobile. "Come on, Megan."

"Alright, let's take care of the check thing with him first. But he better keep his distant away from me."

Batman and Megan arrive to meet Romulus, who seems friendly enough…

"Batman." He knew they were coming. "And the lovely Megan Tsuki, I'm glad you two are here." Trying to kiss her hand, Megan stays with Batman's side on this one.

"Yeah, yeah, let just take care of this already."

"I heard you had something for us." He said.

"Yes, I was accepting you two. Please make yourselves at home." said Romulus to locking the door and window to use something from the deck. "I'll write the check down. And do you two care for something to drink?"

Now staying calm to have them in his trap.

"No thank you. Can we get this over with?" ask Batman.

But they then discovers that the room is filled with a knockout gas.

"Batman…?" Megan was feeling weird. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Hot?" questioned Romulus. "Why no, I don't believe so."

Getting the check, Batman and Megan were getting weaker.

"It is hot…and the room has a weird air going around…" said Batman.

Megan feels out from her blow dryer air detector for it was knock out gas.

"Not good…! It is knock out gas… Batman!"

Batman gets Megan to protect her.

"Stay with me, Megan." He tries to fight it. "I don't know what…you're trying to do to us…but you leave Megan alone…I'm not going…!"

The two tried to put on their gas masks but is too late and they both pass out. Milo then arrives and puts the second part of his plan into motion and Megan to see it as Romulus carries her body with him and Milo somewhere to kill Batman off.

"I'm sorry, Batman, but you really should have taken the doctored drink." Mile chains up Batman.

And not good for Megan to be stuck with the Dark Knight either.

"Now I got you, my sweet Megan…" said the creepy Romulus.

Megan now sees what was going on to then blacking out too.

"Dr. Milo…" she got angry. "You again-!"

And then she was out like a light. While the two men wait for Batman to awaken and Megan all tied up for Romulus to do something to her while tied up, Romulus ponders on the unpleasant task of killing Batman, and confronts Milo over the evil he's made him do to get to Megan who he loves so much to have all the power for it.

"Milo, you're a worse animal than anything that I turn into." angered Romulus.

However, Milo reminds him that he's the only one with the cure to Romulus' condition recalls how all he trained to become an Olympic champion, but he wasn't satisfied. Wanting a guaranteed win, he went to Milo for an undetectable performance enhancer. Milo showed him a serum derived from steroids and wolf estrogen. Romulus immediately snatched the vial and gulped the serum down. It proved to be a success and Romulus won at every event he competed in. With the fame, he amassed a fortune, but he turned back on Milo's deal and refused to share the profits. This proved to be a mistake as the serum infected him with lycanthropy all to have Megan for himself to never love him back. Romulus went to Milo to seek out help, but was tricked into drinking a formula that completely turned him into a werewolf. The price for the cure was complete loyalty and obedience. Luckily for Megan to wake up and she could read lips to know what Milo and Romulus were talking about.

"(I should've known…! All this to win me over from Dr. Milo's lies to get the money if Romulus was his werewolf?! That sick little…)" she wasn't too happy. "(It makes sense on how and where the wolf form came from! Bruce, we need to get out of here!)" Megan tries to do that by using her watch to be use as am magnet to reach for a hammer to cut the ropes with on her end.

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Zoo, Hamner is confronted by Harvey Bullock, who discovers that Hamner was bribed to leave the wolves' cage unlocked and taking photos of Megan Tsuki to be stalking her all for Romulus wanted with payment.

"What do you want?" he asks Bullock.

"About them two wolves somebody boosted. There was no sign of forced entry here, y'know? So I'm figuring somebody must have unlocked the cages and looked the other way!" Bullock slams Hammer against the Timber Wolves' cage. "I've been checkin' you out, Hamner. Seems last week your bank account suddenly got bigger by a few grand. So what's the story? I want the truth before I decide to feed you to your furry friends here who's stalking Megan by the way. You two sicken me...!"

However, he doesn't know who hired him, and is arrested. Ha! Well, this made this guy jealous to help her out in the end. Nicely done, Bullock. Back at Milo's cabin, Romulus' condition takes hold and he transforms. However, instead of killing Batman like he was supposed to, he goes after Milo. In fear, Milo drops the antidote, which makes the werewolf very angry. In his rampage, the werewolf smashes the cabin and causes Milo to fall into a ditch unconscious. With Milo, out of the way, the werewolf goes after Megan next to make her his.

"Holy crap!" Megan freaks out from seeing that part. "Oh, man…! I'm next!"

Breaking free in time she tries going after Batman to free, only for the werewolf to stop her.

"Megan!"

Looks like the beast can speak. Trying to out run the creature on foot, he was too fast and Megan uses a hammer to hurt his face to growl in sadness and angry to not winning her over. Seems that Romulus can't go back to normal now but the only thing left to do was to win her over the hard way.

"A talking strong werewolf, huh? Well, Romulus, you're not my type. You think this would win me over? Well, think again!" she slides under the werewolf to save Batman in a hurry. "I'm coming, Batman!"

Only for the werewolf strikes back at Megan to go down for the count, and was about to get dragged away by him, she had to call for Batman to save her now.

"Megan!" the werewolf cried.

"Ah! No!" she couldn't break free. "Batman!"

Batman wakes up to be chained up and seeing Megan was in danger.

"Megan!" seeing a pin on the ground he manages to get free of his chains.

Right on time to use his Bat Grappling Hook to pull Megan away in time to try saving her.

"Batman!" she hugs him. "Thanks for saving me."

"You okay?" ask the Dark Knight.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though that throw was strong…Listen, Batman, that is Romulus for Milo made him a drug to become a werewolf for hire and to get hold of his money. All this to be famous only to love me. Now he wants you dead because of it!"

The two-stayed close to stopping the werewolf as a team. Batman wrestles with it again for the two couples to see and call for help right away, however, Batman is no match for the creature. Or Megan either to almost getting clawed at to move away and was unable to lay a kick or punch at it. So, Batman uses a piece of wood to hitting the beast.

"Do me a favor, Shaggy..." Batman starts slugging the Werewolf with a 2 by 4. "Stay down!" but the beast breaks the weapon from Batman. "Guess not."

This thing was too strong and fast for them, or even to out run but Megan manages to kick the werewolf straight to a metal pole to the face.

"Ha! I wanted to hit you and I did!" she said to figure out something to do next. "Batman! Up here!"

Up they good with the beast to start following them.

"If we can't take you on ground, then we'll just have to go up." Batman stood by Megan's side. "Just stay close, Megan, I will protect you."

"But I can manage this thing too." She said. "I'm not someone to always be saved sometimes."

Looking to even the odds, Batman and Megan climb up to the top of the stadium where the beast was chained.

"Your move, Harry." said Batman.

Bullock and other officers arrive, and he orders them to hold their fire to not shoot Batman only because Megan was up there with her partner. The chains were holding the beast down a bit, but then goes flying…Batman uses the heavy hook on a crane to stop the werewolf, who manages to grab hold of the crane. With Megan having another idea in mind to use her shocking taster-like watch.

"Oh, no you don't! Bad dog!"

One fire from it and the lightning to strike it and the werewolf falls into the river to call out Megan's name one last time.

"MEGAN!"

Well, that takes care of it Romulus as the werewolf, but was he dead or did he escaped?

"Play dead!" Megan said to be making a peace sign.

Milo is taken into custody, but the werewolf is nowhere to be found.

"You know, my friend, I'm innocent." said Milo. "They can't convict me of a thing."

Like Gordon cares about Milo's little threat.

"Don't bet on it."

Megan finds of no traces of Romulus at all for her and Batman call it a night back at their hang out after leaving the area.

"Talk about a stormy night, huh?" Batman asks Megan. "At least he won't be bothering you anymore."

"Don't remind me, Bruce, just don't…" said the tired Megan. "I know that Romulus has been put in his place, but is he really dead? That's a question that's hard to answer there."

Batman then stands there Megan's side to be worried about her from this event that just happened.

"I'm glad you're all right. You had me worried."

Well, he was holding Megan from behind to enjoy their moment right now.

"I had you worried? Romulus almost killed you from his jealously over me!"

"Who would be though?" he said. "From the person, I know and care about a lot…Megan, you mean well."

"Bruce…?" she was feeling weird right now.

From Batman holding Megan from behind – from arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her arm up, as she places her arms around his head, and chest too in front.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Oh, Bruce. (Thank you.)"

Well, seems that Milo was in jail now as Megan will be fine to no longer getting stalked anymore. With Batman, around, she'll be fine. Later, Romulus has disappeared and his house is sold to pay off his creditors. The buyers ask the Realtor where he went, but she says that no one really knows. They also wonder why someone who had 'just about everything' would suddenly give it all up. With Romulus running around with the other wolves…yeah, the call of a wolf's howling. It must be a sign.


	38. Day of the Samurai

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 38 – Day of the Samurai

In Japan, at the dojo of Yoru Sensei, his star pupil, a young woman named Kairi, is practicing late at night. She is suddenly interrupted by a ninja, who knocks her unconscious and carries her away, leaving behind a ransom demand for Yoru. Back in Gotham, Alfred comes down the Batcave to give the phone to Bruce to tell him of a call was for him.

"Master Bruce?"

"What is it, Alfred?" he asks his butler.

"Yoru Sensei's on line three."

Megan hears all of this while working on her own gadget making on a few things with Gidget helping her out.

"Hey!" she overhears the boys. "Isn't Yoru dude Bruce's teacher who taught him how to fight from Japan? (I better hear this one out, might be serious.)"

Using a pin of a shape of a hair pin to hear from her watch and small headphones in her ear of the phone call. For Yoru telephones Bruce Wayne in Gotham City, saying he needs his help. A nice way to travel from the U.S.A. and into the country of Japan for Megan, Gidget, Alfred, and Bruce taking a nice private plane for that…Also, this was Megan's first time going on a trip out of the country.

"You look happy about this trip, Megan. This is your first?"

Well, Bruce didn't have to ask Megan twice about that part.

"You bet!" she said while Gidget took photos. "I've always wanted to travel to other countries to see even for Japan, and now I am! But I also know that this is business too. So, I'll be ready for anything to help out your teacher."

Megan sees the drawing belonging to someone that she and Bruce know of to being there.

"We'll try to two things as we can here, little at a time. I promise." He said.

"While trying to stop Kyodai Ken again too?"

"You bet we are…!"

After Bruce, Megan, Gidget, and Alfred arrive in Japan, Bruce goes to meet Yoru, wondering innocently how he can be of service. Yoru says that hopes he can pass along his request to Batman, whom Bruce 'must know'. Does he know of Bruce Wayne is Batman to keep only to himself about it?

"Perhaps, I thought, you might somehow enlist the aid of this 'Batman'. You know him, do you not?" Yoru asks his student.

Bruce answers his teacher with a smile.

"We've met."

Anyways, Megan tries to train a little for Yoru comes in to see of her to be stress from using her powers again, still unknown to her own abilities.

"E.S.P. and karate skills, I see." said the Sensei. "You are Bruce-San's personal bodyguard, are you not?"

Megan and Gidget bow to Yoru.

"Please to meet you, sir." She said. "I'm Megan Tsuki. Bruce has told me so many great things about you. We are good friends as I protect the man who rescue me with nowhere else to go."

"Yes, yes. And since you and Batman are here too, are you two very close than just partners?"

Megan's face turns red when Yoru asked her that.

"Huh?! Hey, now what makes you say that?! (Well, Bruce as himself or Batman to me is kind of cute…)"

"No use hiding, love is a powerful thing to use." He said. "And you seem stress to not understanding more about yourself. Am I correct?"

"Sort of…why you ask?" Megan asks him.

Yoru then gets up to show Megan a few tricks 'for Gidget to watch and learn as well of a true karate master'.

"Now, watch and learn, Megan-San."

From remaining calm, breathing, and such to get into a stand…he does from so many movements little at a time and very fast. From the striking pose of the deadly snake movements, the striking hands of a lion's claws, the dodging of a rabbit, and legs of an eagle was strong to create such powerful winds for Megan to feel out after that.

"(Amazing!) How did you do that?!"

Even Gidget's long eye was stretch out after that.

"Skills. That's all it takes." said Yoru. "As you and Batman will learn of team work is the key and love, so is clearing your mind on other things while using the movements of those fighting skills that you've just seen. Only then will it clear your mind very carefully. Do you see?"

Megan knows of this alright thanks to Yoru's show and tell and his words.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll remember it well…" she felt a little nervous still. "But what if I don't do too well?"

"Never say don't unless you try, Megan-San. You'll know when you do from the heart. Believe me, I know."

And from there that Yoru just said, I think Megan gets the point to continue to train from her powers and fighting skills to remember this.

"(For someone who's very skillful, I like how Yoru can be so good on his line of work.)"

Bruce explains to Alfred the nature of Kyodai's ransom demand: Yoru is the last living descendant of an ancient master who developed the fighting art, Kiba no Hoko ('The Way of the Fang'). It proved so dangerous that the master never taught it to anyone, and hid the only copy of the art's manual in a secret place known only to his family, who have kept it secret for five hundred years. Since Yoru has no sons, when he dies, he takes the secret with him. Kyodai wants the scroll, believing the knowledge will enable him to defeat Batman, whom he now knows is Bruce Wayne, having fought both. Good thing Megan already study the rest, and Kyodai knowing of Bruce was Batman as well.

"Perhaps our cowled friend can persuade him otherwise?"

For Alfred to ask that, Bruce didn't think so.

"It's not that easy, Alfred." he said. "He's after Batman as well."

"But why?" ask the butler.

Remember that Kyodai fought against both Bruce Wayne and Batman...? From the last episode?

"He fought Bruce Wayne and Batman. Fighting styles are like fingerprints. Kyodai knows that we're the same man."

Not good! The next morning, Yoru receives instructions from Kyodai. He is to receive a map to the scroll's location in exchange for Kairi. Bruce suggests giving Kyodai a false map, but Yoru says doing so would violate the code of Bushido. Bruce respectfully volunteers to deliver the map. Megan pinpoints Kyodai's location, after leaving one on his suit when he escaped the last time…

"You got him?" ask Batman.

"On top of the buildings with Kairi, she's okay. Let's go up there."

At the ransom drop, Batman and Megan both bring the map.

"Let her go…now!"

They show themselves to the two.

"You two!" surprised Kyodai.

Megan gets out her gun to stop Kyodai to save the hostage.

"Don't you dare think about moving, pal! Remember me? Now release Kairi!"

Kyodai uses his sword near Kairi's neck to be serious about all of this.

"Throw me the map!"

"First she goes free." said Batman.

They both try to rescue Kairi without giving it up 'she can sure fight really well', but Kyodai kicks her off the building's roof, forcing Batman to save her while Kyodai grabs the map.

"Komori no kami." She said 'Spirit of the Bat' in Japanese.

Though Megan tries to 'even though she trusts Batman to save Kairi at least to land safely', only for the even ninja-like samurai pins her on the ground with kunai knives.

"Hey!" she couldn't break free.

"Sorry, Megan, it was nice seeing the two of you again, but business is business for me. I got what I needed so…thanks for nothing."

As Batman returns to see Megan using her watch of a magnet to break free from the kunai's and tells her partner to keep on going.

"Go, Batman! Stop Kyodai! He's got the map! I'll catch up to you when I cut myself loose!"

Batman then tries to stop Kyodai as they fought in a hand to hand combat; but uses some dust to weaken Batman to go down easily, and after that he escapes with the map. Not good…! The map guides Kyodai to a cave in the side of a volcano called Mount Kajiiki, where he finds the scroll hidden in an ancient box. The moment he touches it, however, the aged scroll crumbles to fragments in his hands. Initially distraught, he looks closer and pulls out one intact fragment, which he figures is all he needs.

"Ah, who would guess it was there..." he said something from it in Japanese.

Later, Batman and Megan investigate the cave together.

"Are you sure this is the place, Megan?" Batman asks her.

Again, the bug she was following Kyodai's every movements.

"That's what it shows me from the watch of mine, Bruce." She then sees some papers in a box. "Hey, look! Lots of the paper pieces all over the box. My computer book's saying that this thing's a scroll. Its so old to fall apart for it but one piece is missing. See?"

Megan sees that it was to show that to Batman. Soon they both return 'as Bruce was himself' with the fragments to Yoru, who examines them, and finds that the missing piece gives instructions for the o-nemuri attack – a death touch. Unfortunately, Yoru never read the scroll, so he cannot tell Bruce where the fatal point is, meaning it could be anywhere. Megan figures that part out.

"This is not good." said Bruce.

"So, it would seem, Bruce." She said. "But I thought that move worked in movies. Is it for real?"

Seems to be on Bruce's end that it could be for Kyodai to use it in his deadly ways.

"That could be the case, then yes…"

For the next phase of his plan, Kyodai kidnaps Alfred and calls Bruce, ordering him to appear for their final match. Megan tells him of the phone call coming from Kyodai as she hacks into the phone lines to find the location on where they were.

"Bruce…!" she tells him quietly. "A call from Kyodai. This could be trouble."

He answers the call.

"Alfred?"

"No, but I have him." He said. "I'll have him near the area where we'll be at, so you know what to do, right? We'll finish this you and me for good."

Megan traces the call to Kyodai's hideout.

"Got it! (Great, now Kyodai's playing dirty to hurt Alfred next!)"

Before leaving as Bruce finishes with his training as Megan did all day yesterday too, to get into her karate outfit again to aid Bruce as Batman on this one. For her to see Kairi asks him about his other half self, she had the power of her ESP to come in handy to remember the words well. For Kairi sees Megan to give her a word of advice…

"Be true to yourself, Megan-San." She said. "As Yoru Sensei said to you before…from fighting with your powers, for love, and clearing your mind can help you get through anything. To one day understanding yourself a bit more. You know, I was like you once."

"Really?" ask Megan. "(She was like me?)"

"I was…Born on the streets with no mother, brother, brother, or sister. Until Yoru Sensei found me, saved my life, raise me, and trained me to become one of his strong students to fight for what's right. For you see, I fight for my master because he's more like a father to me and I want to prove that I can do so much more; by fighting for what I believe in to do some good for that answer. I have a power of strong will, I love my master, and I clear my mind to find out that I was born to do this. So hopefully, Megan-San, as Bruce-San found out about himself too, I'm sure you will for the love of Batman, your Batman. Clearing your mind and powers to understanding it, will still take some time."

She was right, for Megan will remember those words from Kairi as well like Yoru's too.

"(I never knew that...) You're right, Kairi, I'll do my best. Thanks!"

Once Batman and Megan arrived, they find the place to be empty, and that Kyodai has destroyed the scroll fragment.

"It's gone." He said.

Megan then spotted something from the punching dummy.

"Bruce, look!" she shows Batman. "I think I know what the scroll shows him where the pinpoint touch of death is. The heart. I see the fingernail markings left on here because Kyodai used it so many times so it would make sense, I also might know where he has taken Alfred."

Megan does so by telling Batman the location once they found out about something about the piece of scroll. They meet on the slope of Mount Kakiiki, Kyodai apparently not knowing that the local authorities have noticed it becoming active and evacuated the surrounding area.

"Once again, you approach unseen, dark one." said Kyodai. "And you, Megan…Not bad on your end. Not bad at all. You two would have made good ninjas."

"I would prefer to be a Samurai." Batman said.

"And I go with karate skills for me like from Karate Kid. Good movie!"

Kyodai didn't think so, for he was insane.

"But you are like me, a warrior of the night." he said to Batman. "Both you and I are the Dark Knights!"

Batman goes all out on his own to settle a score with Kyodai and a plan to do, while quietly tells Megan on what she should do besides backing him up.

"Megan, go free Alfred. I'll handle Kyodai with the plan to be used and you back me up from behind." said the Dark Knight. "He knows that I'm Bruce Wayne already, so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" she asks him.

Batman just smiles to give Megan a flower to keep.

"More than you know, Utsukushī."

Ah…Bruce called Megan lovely in Japanese to make her blush and happy so she does so, while Batman jumps next to Kyodai to fight.

"(Save Alfred first, let Bruce stop Kyodai for a bit, and then finish the job. You can do this, Megan!)" she said to herself. "(Remember Your and Kairi's words, calm and such with love can help you understand yourself more later, little at a time while using your powers too while fighting.)"

But before they duel, Kyodai compliments Batman on his mastery of stealth, saying he would have made a fine ninja. Kyodai then removes his mask and Batman returns the favor.

"Let us face each other in the open, man to man." Kyodai takes off his mask and tosses in to the ground. "Samurai do not hide behind masks."

Batman takes off his.

"All right. Take your best shot!"

They spar, Bruce trying to avoid contact, even as the volcano begins to erupt and lava flows down the side of the mountain. Megan uses her laser pointer from her watch to free Alfred.

"Ms. Megan…!" he was surprised to see her. "Thank you, but Master Bruce-!"

"We know, we got it covered." She said to say one thing out loud. "Ah, Bruce…Kyodai…not that I want to be nosey, but I thought to let you two know while you're still fighting amongst each other…a volcano's erupting to kill us all if we don't get out of here alive soon!"

She was right, it'll burn them all to death if they stay any longer! Like Kyodai cared to still fight against Bruce. This was a very tough battle going on!

"This was a poor choice for a battleground, Kyodai." Bruce tells him that. "The volcano may claim us all."

"It does not matter." Like Kyodai cares. "Ninja do not fear death!" Then Kyodai lunges and jabs his fingers into a spot-on Bruce's chest. Bruce groans and falls, apparently dead. "Sayonara, Batman." Kyodai said to be bowing to his dead body. "And now to finish you two off next."

As Kyodai turns away Megan wasn't afraid of him to protecting Alfred, however, Bruce rises, saying the ancient technique doesn't work.

"Leaving so soon, Kyodai?" Bruce was alive and well.

Megan comes up to use her punches on Kyodai's face up close.

"You were saying…?" she winks at Alfred. "(I told you not to worry about Bruce, see, Alfred?)"

The fight continues, but is interrupted when a lava flow splits the ground between them. For Megan had the chance to stop him herself now before the ground was separated from one another.

"Do it, Megan!" said Bruce.

She had a fan as her glider to fly over and beat up Kyodai next after Bruce did it first. From the dodging of a rabbit, the striking pose of a snake to hitting back and defending too, using her kicks of an eagle, and finishing him with a fist attacks on a lion to hurting him good; for Megan glides, back in time as Gidget got a ladder for the on the other side for the others to cross on for Alfred does that first. Only for Kyodai wasn't so lucky to get trapped in the lava area.

"Yes! I did it! It works for me to create the winds of my EPS while fighting back for Bruce and staying calm…!" Megan was happy to then starts to freak out now. "Kyodai! Bruce, this looks bad!"

Kyodai is left trapped on a little islet of rock. Bruce throws a line on a Batarang to Kyodai, telling him to use it to spring over the gap.

"Grab it!" Bruce tells him. "If you grab and pull it, then you can still make it!"

"Come on, Kyodai! Get the rope!" Megan does it too.

Silent, Kyodai kicks the Batarang into the lava, then bows to Bruce with utmost respect.

"Sorry, but this is my way to go like this. Farewell, to you both!"

Another surge of lava hits the rock, throwing up a cloud of smoke between them. When it clears, Kyodai is gone. Was he dead? Megan sees the tracker was melted from the fire after that. Oh, boy…

"You think he's dead, Megan?" Bruce asks her.

"Hard to say really. I don't think I'll have the answer for this one."

Bruce, Megan, Gidget, and Alfred make their way to safety.

"I couldn't see through the smoke, sir and miss. But was Kyodai…?"

"We don't know, Alfred." Bruce said to him. "I wish I did."

"I wish any of us did." Said Megan.

Then Alfred asks Bruce this next question…

"I saw Kyodai use the fatal move on you, Master Bruce. Did he somehow miss?"

When Alfred asks how he survived the death touch, Bruce pulls a small armor plate from under his costume and explains that he examined the practice dummy in Kyodai's hideout and found a soft spot that Kyodai had jabbed with his fingers many times.

"No. I use this here where Kyodai was practice stabbing to use it on a soft spot to protect myself with it. If anything, Megan saved me. From her fighting skills that she learned, and where it was from the dummy. She was good."

Megan got shy a little.

"Hey now, just doing my job." She said. "Lucky for me to spot it before you did, Bruce. A close call."

"Most clever, sir." Alfred said to Bruce.

Bruce bids goodbye to Yoru, who asks him to be sure to pass his respects along to Batman. In a moment of self-doubt, Bruce says that Batman is as much a ninja as Kyodai, but Yoru tells him that because Batman showed mercy to his enemy, and resisted the temptation to use the knowledge of the death touch, he is a true samurai.

"If you see Batman, tell him I have great respect for him." said Yoru.

"Why?" he asks his teacher. "He's as much a ninja as Kyodai was."

True, but not to Yoru to know who's a good ninja from a bad one…

"Not so. Batman offered to help his adversary and a lesser man would have used the knowledge of the o-nemuri touch against his opponent. Batman is the essence of samurai, Wayne san. You would do well to remember that."

Bruce thanks his old teacher and departs, along with Alfred, Gidget, and Megan 'for she had enjoy her stay and work in Japan to remember it forever'. Also, she was getting good at her ESP powers to control.

"Come on, Megan." Bruce calls out to her.

For Alfred and Gidget were all set to leave along with Bruce as well, Megan bows to her farewells to both Yoru and Kairi to thank them and leaves.

"Bye! Thanks for everything! (I guess when it goes to show you that you should always be careful in battle to use protection from that deadly move, or it'll really kill you…! Well, to my guess that is.)"

Life of samurai or ninja doesn't matter, the lesson is of the heart that counts the most on who's good and who's bad from your own heart on who you're fighting for. Yeah…


	39. Terror in the Sky

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 39 – Terror in the Sky

On a dark winter night in Gotham, a couple dockworkers are suddenly assaulted by a giant bat creature that is very interested in the fruit that they are loading. Megan sees this to have another Man-Bat attack happening to her all over again, besides her first enemy to face with in a long time and where she and Bruce/Batman meant would make sense.

"(What the…? Man-Bat's back?! Kirk?!)" Megan uses her bag camera to take come shots to scan into her computer book. "(It can't be him! It just can't! And I'm going to prove it to Bruce somehow.)" she then calls Bruce up. "Bruce, it's me. You're not going to believe what I just saw tonight."

This might take a while for her…After gorging itself on some choice pieces, it takes off into the skies and returns home. Dr. Kirk Langstrom awakens in a panic, disturbed by his nightmares. His wife, Francine, asks him what is wrong but he says it's nothing. However, when he heads for the window, he finds the remains of some of the fruit the Man-Bat had eaten along with some rather large claw marks on the carpet. The dockworkers explain the attack to some rather skeptical police, but Batman is listening in, and knows exactly what they are talking about.

"You don't think…?" Batman didn't want to believe in it either. "I see what you mean, Megan."

"Told you so. I know, right?! This is huge! So says the photos on here that I took, this might be a while to find some answers…"

Batman then heads out to confront Dr. Langstrom with Megan tagging along on his Batcycle.

"We'll find some answers, it takes time."

"Lots of it." She then remembers something with Bruce. "I know what you're thinking about right now, Bruce. The first time we meant together was from the Man-Bat event…From the people framing you, one of my old friends almost gets killed, I was a traveling bounty hunter, we found each other to stop the event to know our partner, and…"

"Found a cute girl to be working for me." Batman smiled.

This made Megan's face completely red.

"Yeah, that too. Good times back then." She said. "Surprised it's all coming back to us again."

"Good times." Batman then calls up Alfred from his Batcycle. "Alfred."

Alfred answers the call back at the Batcave.

"Trouble, Master Bruce? Ms. Megan?" ask the butler.

More than you know about it for an enemy has come back for Batman to tell about it.

"You could say that. Report of a huge bat creature the size of a man. Remind you of anybody?"

Megan holds on to Batman's waist to wrap her arms around his while riding on his Batcycle.

"We think that Kirk Langstrom's at it again, or something far worse about it." said Megan. "Well, that is if he is Man-Bat again. Still have no evidences yet."

Alfred gets it now.

"Troublesome? Present company excepted? Indeed, sir, it does. Perhaps Dr. Langstrom's the Man-Bat again? Or someone else close to him is like Ms. Megan just described it?"

"It seems that way." said Batman while driving.

"Hope he isn't taking that formula again, do you?" he asked again.

Well, there was one way, I think.

"I don't know." Megan doesn't have anything.

"Neither do I. But Megan and I know where we can find our answers."

That morning, Francine finds the torn-up rug in the garbage and realizes what's going on. She goes to ask her father, Dr. March, about Kirk, and he tells her that Kirk has been in the lab since morning. Francine confronts Kirk, who is working on a formula that he claims is a cure.

"Kirk?"

"Francine, this isn't what it looks like this time." He explains to his wife.

"But you promise me, Kirk!" she said. "Promise that you were going to turn into that Man-Bat again!"

"I know, but it just…!"

"Lots to understanding on what's going on?" Megan said to show herself inside. "Yeah, like my memories, you and me both, Kirk."

Batman appears from the window too.

"Like the devil, himself." He said. "I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you, Langstrom!"

Batman arrives, and Kirk continues to deny that he's deliberately turning into the Man-Bat, blaming Batman for failing to properly cure him.

"No kidding!"

For Megan to say that too, Kirk sees that it did happen last night.

"So, people spotted it?" he asked.

For Batman answered to him.

"Yes! You must have a death wish from taking that stuff again, doctor."

"Remember what was in it to be so addicted to you?!" Megan questions Kirk. "But I know that there's a lot more about this…I just know it!"

Still, from the way Kirk was being…I don't think he was lying this time.

"You two think it's me?!"

"I'm trying to find the answers…You not hear me the first time?!" Megan said so herself to Kirk.

"If I'm still transforming, then the thing's still inside of me then! And I'm not taking the formula!"

Unable to take the stress, Francine runs from the room.

"Stop it. Stop it!" She said. "I'm sick of hearing about that thing! I'm sick of my life! And I'm sick of you!" She leaves in tears for Kirk tries to stop his wife.

"Francine! Francine, wait!"

But Batman and Megan stops him, for Megan to slap him in the face.

"Calm down! And…sorry about that."

"If you're not taking the formula, then what's all of this?" Batman asks him.

"What do you two think? I've been trying to clean up after you two." said Kirk. "This antidote you gave me, Batman, didn't work. How could it if I'm still transforming?! Don't you two get it yet, Batman?! Megan?! Both of you failed!"

While Megan was still studying some evidences, Batman takes a DNA sample from Kirk to confirm if he's telling the truth.

"Alright, then let's prove it." Batman takes a DNA sample from Kirk. "Give me your hand."

"What are you doing?"

"Ah…We're trying to save your life, Kirk, so relax." said Megan. "I'm trying to get some answers from these photos I've taken from this Man-Bat."

Unaware for the three that Dr. March was listening in outside of the other room.

"She's right, and this here's a DNA sample. I'll run some test, and we'll see what the truth is."

Batman leaves for Megan to say one thing to Kirk too, for she had some hard times with him back then to be no more now.

"Kirk, listen…Batman and I want to make this work out." said Megan. "You may be right."

"Save it." He said. "With Megan, I get for almost killing her. But you, Batman, you've done enough already."

Batman leaves the window on his end.

"We'll be in touch."

Then Megan did to leave from the door as she bumps into Dr. March.

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah, save it." said the doctor.

The two partners walk outside into the cold snow together to hopefully find their answers in no time.

"Weird…Hey, Bruce. I think Dr. March was listening in to our conformation when we were talking to Kirk." She said.

"Really now?" Batman then sees Man-Bat coming at him. "What?" moves away in time. "Megan!"

Outside, Batman and Megan were attacked by the Man-Bat. A close call for the Dark Knight to move away in time, as Megan sees the creature. She tries to use her baton to defend herself to be very fast to cut her jacket a bit.

"This thing's fast and…! (Wearing different clothing…?)"

That is very weird for Megan to discover that part. This creature has a distinctive advantage over Batman and Megan too, and they were forced to flee on the Batcycle. From almost getting toss around and Megan to be cut a lot, as Batman uses his Batarang to distract the creature in time to make their escape.

"Hop on, Megan!" Batman gives her a ride.

"Let's get out of here!" she said.

"Then let's ride!"

In the subway, the two eventually manages to snag the Man-Bat with Batman's grapple and Megan's ribbon whipping, but it's too strong and the Batcycle is destroyed by a train.

"Ah, Batman…" Megan alerts him of the danger ahead. "Train!"

"The end of a perfect day."

There goes the motorcycle and the Man-Bat to escape from them. Fortunately, Batman has managed to get a hair sample, which is all he and Megan needed to run their tests and more evidences to look at too.

"So, a close call from almost getting train killed, huh Bruce?" Megan said to use her gloves claws to hang on tight. "We better get on down for us to solve this case. (In fact, something very odd about this Man-Bat.)"

Back in the Batcave they return too for Batman and Megan to look from the hair piece and the photos…For Alfred was treating Bruce from his injuries to have the hair piece looked at being much different to smell too perfumery and all; and Megan looking up to making the photo images bigger to see that the Man-Batman was wearing some colorful clothing from it.

"Find anything, Megan?" he asks her.

"Well, I did. But let's hear yours, Bruce."

Bruce tells her about it.

"Seems like this strain of hair is somehow belonging to no man."

"I see what you're saying…Look what I discovered from the Man-Bat's clothing." She shows Bruce form her computer book in his computer. "Okay, see the old image of the first one, and today's?"

"I see it."

"Not then, look carefully at the two differences from your left and right."

Bruce might be getting it now.

"This one had longer pants from our first Man-Bat." He said. "But the other one…"

"Yep! This one has some pink on top and white clear pants on the bottom. From the size being different and the smell from that piece of hair belonging to someone else who cannot be Kirk this time. Oh no, it's someone else alright. For this Man-Bat is really…a Woman-Bat! Cool, huh?"

Bruce then understands it now to run a few tests on Kirk's DNA again, as he also kisses Megan on the lips to love the cuteness and smarts from this girl.

"Megan! You're amazing! Thank you!" he gets to work. "I think we can solve the rest in time. Let's get to it!"

As she was feeling blush from that moment, it was sweet there.

"Ah, yeah…sure…" Megan liked the feeling to then getting back to work. "Right! Let's check on Kirk just in case!"

Meanwhile, Francine has left Kirk, who is desperately making calls to the airport. Just then, the two came back.

"Langstrom!" Batman calls put to him. "We have news."

"What's up?" Megan pick locks her way in. "We got good news for you."

Well, maybe for Kirk to be upset right now for Francine to leave him.

"Francine left me…" he said to the two. "She took off! Not that I don't blame her…Who wants to live with a monster?!"

"Not true…" said Megan. "Tell him, Batman."

And good news it was alright. Batman and Megan both tell Kirk that their tests have proven that Kirk was in fact cured, and that this is a new Man-Bat for sure.

"Both of us were analyzing everything, and your DNA is clear." He said. "You've been cured from becoming the Man-Bat for sure. I also got a sample from the other creature's DNA, from that and yours and notice that you're not the bat creature."

Even Megan shows Kirk the other proof on paper.

"Yep, it's all right here to be sure." She said. "You're welcome by the way. For I knew you were Man-Bat no more."

Kirk tries to figure out who it is, but Batman tells him to focus on getting Francine back.

"Well, if it isn't me this time, then…"

"Let us handle this one." said Batman. "You got other problems."

"Your wife, remember?" Megan said to Kirk.

Yeah, dude! Go after your wife before she leaves you for good, Kirk. Leave the rest to Batman and Megan on this one.

"Right, maybe I can catch her before the plane takes off. You sure you two don't need any help?"

"Just go." said Megan to show Kirk out. "We already made an antidote."

"No need to worry like she said. Leave the rest to us."

Seems that Megan and Batman got the antidote all set, as they both go to March's lab and checks his files with Megan scanning on her computer book. March catches them and threatens to use a tranquilizer on the two.

"Put those down!" said March to be threatening them. "Now! Or I'll fill you two up with so much tranquilizer that both of you will be out for a week."

Megan fires the gun out of March's hands with her fast skills to point her weapon at him next.

"Don't even think about it, doc!" she said. "Now, let just calm down and let us talk about this like adults, okay?"

Batman and Megan found their answers from March's deal with the Man-Bat thing.

"You couldn't leave it alone, couldn't you?" Batman said to March. "You recreated the formula."

"Recreated it?" questioned March. "I've reformed it! At night on my own so the others wouldn't know. I still be that a man-bat can change everything of the world's evolution in the future one day, and it will! My new serum would be more powerful than Kirk's."

March admits that he's the one who made the new bat serum and he still believes that only a bat creature can survive the evolutionary cataclysm. With Megan removing the weapon, Batman disarms him with a kick to the ground and demands some answers.

"Could be?!" angered Batman.

"Seriously, dude?!" said Megan. "Did you realize what you just did?! Kirk's not affected!"

"What…? I was about to test it on myself." He said. "I needed to have a chance to do all of it."

Well, somehow this was a big twist for the two to hear about that part.

"You mean…you haven't been taken it?" Batman asks the doctor.

"Of course, not! The experiment from it was destroyed. I have to-!" Batman picks him up to make March talk or else.

"Destroyed it how?!"

"Start talking!" demanded Megan. "(I'm starting to think who it might be…)"

March explains that he worked through the night to refine the formula to make it even stronger, but Francine walked in on him and in his surprise, he dropped the formula on the floor.

"I had been working through the night. I was just completing the final combination. Francine burst in. I was startled. You have to understand I was very tired. I accidentally dropped the beaker. The whole night's work ruined! Francine never guess what I had been doing. She even helped me clean up the mess. All that glass..." Suddenly, March becomes horrified when he remembers that Francine, blissfully ignorant of his experiments, tried to help him clean up the mess, but a shard of glass got caught in her skin and she was injected with the serum. Megan got a hair sample and the Woman-Bat's DNA, a match from Francine's blood and it matches from her computer book to say so. "Oh! Oh, my lord!" horrified March. "Francine! The mutagen! It's in her bloodstream now! Oh no!"

Well, guess those two know who Man-Bat…or rather Woman-Bat is now.

"Is that what it's going to take, your daughter's life? Your daughter's life, before you end this insanity?" angered Batman.

Well, father made a mess to her daughter by accident…As Megan tells the news to Batman.

"Ah, Batman, he's right. Francine's the Woman-Bat!" she said. "I figured as much!" Megan then pinpoints the airplane. "Listen, I'll go tell Kirk to help out Francine right away before it gets back, get your Batplane ready to go, and make sure that Dr. March doesn't do anything like this ever again! Got it, doc?"

March seems like he will be done with this whole project for good.

"Alright…Alright…you two win." He said in tears. "I'll stop. Just…save my daughter please."

"Good. Megan, be careful." said Batman.

Megan takes off into her car in a hurry.

"See you in the skies!"

With Megan taking off on her own to making it 'for Batman to find her in a bit', the Dark Knight angrily asks Dr. March what it will take for him to end the madness and leaves. Realizing that things have gone too far and what his work have led to, March destroys his files. During the flight, Francine complains to the stewardess that she's not feeling well. Unbeknownst to her, Kirk is on the plane and asks her to come home, claiming that it can be proved that he's not the Man-Bat. Francine agrees, but she's struck by another attack and runs into the bathroom for Megan to tell Kirk something.

"Megan?" he was confused. "Why are you here? Where's Batman?"

"No time, Kirk! Where's Francine…?" she sees her in a bathroom. "Crap! She's going to transform into Woman-Bat! She's been affected by accident!"

Megan runs down there to show her badge as a bounty hunter to allow herself through on the plane, leaving Kirk to be worried.

"Wait! My wife's Man-Bat?!"

And that's where she transforms. Woman-Bat comes out to make everyone else panics on the plane, for Megan had her gun out to try slowing her down.

"Everyone! Get back!" she said. "Freeze, Woman-Bat!"

Firing some bullets for the Woman-Bat hits them all away and Kirk tries running over to his wife.

"Francine!"

But she hits him a side from things were being thrown around all over.

"Dude, stay down!" said Megan to use her laser gun from her watch next. "This is too dangerous for you to handle alone!"

Unhappy with the confinement, she breaks through the plane door causing the cabin to depressurize.

"This is bad! I have to save my wife!" he said.

"I got it!" Megan uses a rope to tie Woman-Bat to fly away to get caught from her foot. "That was a bad idea…! Ah!"

Megan goes flying in the air stuck with the Woman-Bat's foot too; as Kirk is sucked out of the cabin and Francine dives after him. Batman, aboard the Batwing, cannot yet interfere as a stewardess is also sucked from the plane and he must save her. Once the stewardess is safely aboard the plane and it has been properly closed, Batman goes after Francine to save both Kirk and Megan too.

"Megan! Do you copy?" Batman tries reaching out to her. "Megan?!"

"Batman! Help!" she was hanging on to dear life. "I don't know how much longer I can airborne this way any longer! And Kirk is with me too! Francine's still in there and just saved him!"

Sounded serious for Batman to follow the Woman-Bat right away.

"Hang on! I'm on my way!"

Francine, who is carrying her unconscious husband while Megan was still hanging on to dear life, and then looking unhappy to see Batman following her.

"Hang on, Kirk!" she said to try not to let go of the rope. "You know, Woman-Bat, for someone to become a bat-like creature who can fly and is very strong, I'm kind of amazed. That is when I'm not flying to my doom!"

Flying around some more for the rope to finally break during the chase, Batman begins to open the patch up to try to save Megan.

"Megan!"

"Batman!"

Right on time in the air, Batman catches Megan from falling 'with the plane was on autopilot' in time to get on the plane with him to follow Woman-Bat to save Kirk next.

"Megan, are you all right?" Batman checks on her.

She was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine! What a ride!" she sits on a seat. "I'm sitting, see?"

The two hugged each other for Megan was happy to be alive, now it was time for her and Batman to save the love of those two next.

"I have the antidote all set. We better go after her and save Langstrom next."

"Then let's do this!" said Megan. "From our love saved, and now theirs."

Woman-Bat flies to the top of the Gotham Bridge Tower where Batman and Megan both confront her and shoots her with the antidote, but it doesn't work. As Megan gives her a beat down by using her springy boots to keep her speed and skills useful to dodge.

"It didn't work…!" shock Batman.

Francine attacks him and in the fight Batman is nearly forced off the tower, but Megan helps him to manage to climb back on and shoots Francine with another dosage of the serum.

"It's working Batman! A few more shots should turn Francine back to normal again! We can do this."

This second injection also seems to be ineffective, but at last it takes effect and Francine returns to her normal self. Only to hit Batman away from her, Megan smacks her back to the head. Hey, the antidote is working now to change back into her normal self again…Woman-Bat and/or Man-Bat were no more…

"Kirk…"

"(Yes! She's back to normal…!) Look out, Francine!" Megan tries running to her aid.

Disoriented, she almost falls from the tower, but Kirk manages to save her, vowing not to let her go.

"I got you, honey!" Kirk saves her. "And this time...I'm not going letting you go!"

Both Batman and Megan help Kirk lift Francine back up to her husband's arm to be lovely married couple again, and no more of the Man-Bat business never to happen anymore after today from March's work either.

"Kirk!" said Francine.

"The nightmare's finally over." He said.

And with that, Batman and Megan go back on the Batplane to fly back home knowing that this nightmare of them meeting with each other too was over and done with for good.

"Love is strong thing, isn't it, Bruce?" Megan said to him. "From married couples like them, and for us dating…"

"I know." He holds her hand from behind the seat. "Looks like the antidote finally cured Mrs. Langstrom."

Well, Megan says so otherwise for Batman for the plane to take off in the air.

"More like…the prince wakes up sleepy beauty from her long sleepy type of nightmare from within her to live happily ever after to me."

Better than 'Twas the beauty that killed the beast, huh?' You know? You said it.


	40. Almost Got 'Im

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 40 - Almost Got 'Im

A fun episode in this one, you know? While hiding out from the police, the Joker, the Penguin, Two-Face, and Killer Croc gather at the criminals-only bar the Stacked Deck to play cards and swap stories and share theories about their mutual nemesis.

"I want a nice clean game, gentlemen." Joker tells the two boys.

"That'll be a first." Penguin gets his deck of cards. "So, I hear 'you-know-who' nailed the Mad Hatter last week."

To soon be talking about the events of the other villains from a few days ago.

"No kidding. He sure gets around for one guy."

"Yeah, well that's where you're wrong." Two-Face corrects Joker. "I don't think it is one guy."

"Hun?" Killer Croc was lost.

Two-Face doubts that Batman is one person.

"The way I figure it, Gordon's got a bunch of them stashed someplace like a SWAT team. He wants you to think it's one guy but..."

Joker on the other hand...

"Eh...You're always seeing double."

The Penguin theorizes that Batman suffered some crime related trauma in the past, which is true.

"It's obvious our caped friend suffered some crime related drama when he was younger. Perhaps an over-anxious mother blew off a piece of his face."

"Sure! He could be all gross and disgusting under that mask!" Joker tells Two-Face. "Uh, no offense, Harv."

"Just deal."

Killer Croc believes that Batman is a robot, much to the skepticism of the other villains.

"Well, you know what I think?"

"Not the robot theory again." Joker stops Croc on that part.

"Well, he could be." he said.

Poison Ivy then arrives, orders an herbal tea, and then joins the game as she finds Batman a plant murderer to her point of view. To also be seeing Two-Face again.

"Poison Ivy."

"It's been a long time, Harvey. You're still looking half-way decent." She said.

Those two seems to be hating each other still, from the looks of it.

"Half of me wants to strangle ya." said Two-Face.

"And what does the other half want?"

You had to ask him that, Ivy…?

"To hit you with a truck."

Ha! For Ivy tells the other three boys about her and Two-Face knowing each other once to be enemies and bitter rivals today.

"We used to date."

Joker & Penguin both catch her drift.

"Ahh." Penguin and Joker said together.

Lots of these five bad guys have a lot to be going on.

"So what bring such a dainty dove to this dismal den?" Penguin asks Ivy.

"Running from the law, and the Batman too, or course." she said. "And his girlfriend Megan."

As if that never changes at all.

"Of course." said Penguin.

"Like-wise." Joker said too.

"You got it." Two-Face as well.

"Same here." and Croc.

They then asked about what each of the five from Batman and then be thinking and questioning about Megan Tsuki next…From Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, and Killer Croc to say a few at a time about her besides Batman:

"From that girl, she's a looker for Batman's type. Though kind of cute, but not as beastly or funny as my Harley Quinn can be to me. Sometimes…"

"She knows on what's right, wrong, and does something about it. Part of me kind of likes her like that."

"If only Megan was more to understanding plants the way I do, we could be the closest friends from the very beginning. But of course, she chooses crime fighting and Batman over me."

"Someone like Ms. Tsuki isn't worth to be a bounty hunter. Oh, no…she's more too perfect to be anything at all like a crime fighter."

"Sometimes she's not even human with some special skills…it scares me…! Or at times, I do want to rip her into tiny pieces!"

Soon after, all five of them begin to argue over who has come closest to killing Batman along with Megan in between, and each tells their own story about how they 'almost got 'Im'. So, the Joker would say to everyone else.

"The fact of the matter is, we each have an 'Almost Got' Im' Batman story. I know mine's the best, but let's hear yours' anyway." said the Joker. "I'd say ladies first, but since we don't have any.. heh heh!" he chuckles. "We'll start with you, Pam."

Poison Ivy's story:

Poison Ivy placed poison gas inside pumpkins on Halloween, which went off when lit. When most of Gotham City started to feel the effects of the gas, Batman and Megan both went to the city pumpkin patch to investigate.

"What a night to hunt ourselves some villains, huh Batman?" said Megan while looking around. "To think we see spooky ghosts on Halloween, but instead we hunt for scary plants belonging to Poison Ivy. And Halloween's my favorite."

Soon enough, they hear a match go off for Ivy waits for them as she was wearing a strange swimsuit of some kind.

"Trick or treat?"

Batman and Megan cover their mouths from the gas to weaken them both.

"Megan! The mask…! Put it on…" he said while coughing.

"Don't you think I'm trying to…?!"

There, Ivy attacks both Megan and Batman with the gas, successfully weakened him, and she almost unmasked him.

"It's midnight, honey." She said. "Time to unmask you."

Batman manage to kick Ivy away from him for Megan uses her hairspray and kazoo fire torch to burn up the place, only for more pumpkins to go off with more poison gas spreading all over the place to weaken the two some more. Megan getting weaker, Batman shields her so she wouldn't be killed by it.

"Megan…" he protects her with his cape. "Poison gas…!"

Ivy walks over to them.

"It's funny, isn't it? I have this natural immunity to poisons, toxins, the pain and suffering of others. Go figure. You at least go out with your girlfriend." She leaves by blowing a kiss too. "Bye."

Megan tries one thing to throw a bug on to the Batmobile to take control of fully charge up, and Batman uses his belt to program it to run down Ivy. Crashing right into the wooden pole to take her down, and Megan using her silly spring net to trap her for good. From the vehicle, Batman and Megan get their masks on to cure themselves from the poison gas in time.

"Thanks for saving my life, Batman, but I was more worried about you."

"We manage to fix things together in the end, right?" he nodded to Ivy. "Happy Halloween."

Batman subsequently captured Ivy and Megan cuff her for good, as she almost got him. Or rather them...

Two-Face's story:

Two-Face staged a robbery of the Gotham Mint for '$2,000,000 in two-dollar bills'. Batman, to stop the heist, was overpowered by Two-Face's henchmen, the 'Two-Ton Gang' as their boss hand Megan as his hostage by gun point.

"Let him go, Two-Face!" she couldn't break free from his strong grasp. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"What? Your boyfriend? I thought I would be more handsome than Batman is." Two-Face flipped his coin to see whether he would kill Batman or let him live, with a negative 'bad-heads' result. "The coin says that you lose, Batman. You'll die now and then Megan…well, I'll leave her faith with in the coin for tomorrow if she's lucky. Now, boys, tie him up. And just so you're not getting any ideas…" He takes the utility belt off the hero.

"Leave her alone!" angered Batman.

Batman was mad to see Megan in danger as he lunges at Two-Face ineffectively, and was restrained by his henchmen.

"No, Batman!"

"Let's see how you do well without your toys or your Megan." The villain laughs. Two-Face straps Batman to a giant penny and placed it on a catapult. If it landed face down, Batman would be squashed. If it landed face up, his bones would shatter. "You deserve a fifty-fifty chance. Here's the deal." he continues with the story to tell the others. "The coin lands face down, you'll be squashed flat. It lands face up, it'll just break every bone in your body."

Batman's in danger! The coin was launched, and in midair, Batman cut himself free from the ropes using Two-Face's own coin, which he had managed to steal. For Megan to see this going on in midair.

"Hey, Two-Face…" she mocks him. "You missing something?"

He doesn't have his special coin on him.

"Where's my coin?! Where…? Oh, no!" he sees Batman trying to use it to break free. "Launch it now!"

Up he goes…but just in time for Batman leapt clear of the giant penny's landing, and apprehended the crooks. As Megan uses her yo-yo's to stop the rest of them and her fighting skills.

"Never glare at me like that again!"

With the other members and Two-Face done for and Megan handcuffing him, Batman owes him back his coin.

"Here." He tosses it. "I owe you a dollar."

In return for apprehending Two-Face, much to his irritation, the Gotham Mint let Batman keep the giant penny, which wound up as a trophy in the Batcave. Makes cents there, huh? Megan likes it.

"..And if it weren't for this blasted coin...I would have got him."

Too bad, so sad, huh Two-Face?

"Gee, that's too bad, Harv, but I guess you'll always come in second." Joker made a joke there. "Anyone else want to go?"

Killer Croc's story:

"Me!" spoke up Killer Croc. Killer Croc claims that he once held up a quarry when Batman and Megan both turned up. "ME! There I was, holed up in this quarry, when Batman and Megan came nosing around. They were getting closer, closer...Closer..." Batman approached Croc's hiding place with Megan's help, getting closer and closer...

"And-?" ask Poison Ivy.

And then Croc threw a rock at them.

"I threw a rock at them!"

The other villains stare at Croc quietly for a moment, clearly unimpressed, and then turn away, continuing their stories.

"So, Harvey, when became of the giant penny?" Ivy asks Two-Face.

Dejected, Croc mutters, 'It was a big rock'.

"It was a big rock..."

Yep, Batman kept the big coin in his Batcave as I said before.

"They actually let him keep it!" he answered.

Looks like this made Croc shies away after that. Yeah, not a good one knowing that they stopped you in the end…

Penguin's Story:

The Penguin turned a zoo aviary into a home for dangerous birds in a plot to kill Batman, 'along with Megan too'.

"I find your petty machinations mildly diverting." It was Penguin's turn to tell the story next. "But for sheer criminal genius, none surpasses my latest ornothologically-inspired entoilment."

Joker tries to tell him to speak up better for Killer Croc to understand better.

"Smaller words, please. You're losing Croc."

Too late now, Killer Croc was lost. Not too bright for a super villain, huh?

"Uhhh..."

Anyways, Penguin begins to tell his story next. Pretending to attempt a break-in to the aviary caught Batman's attention, and the Penguin sprayed Batman with a red gas out of his infamous 'Umbrella Gun'. Megan comes up behind Penguin to stop him while Batman gets him from the front.

"Hello, bird boy." She said.

"Oh, curses! I must've grabbed the wrong umbrella today." Acting angry, as though the spray was useless, Penguin ducked into the aviary.

"Come on, Megan!" Batman runs inside of the place.

"Right behind you!"

As Batman and Megan gave chase, Penguin announced over a loudspeaker that in fact the red gas was a nectar eaten by poison-beaked hummingbirds, which were released to attack the two.

"Welcome, my ebon-winged adversary and girlfriend of his." He talks through the loudspeakers. "You two have taken the bait as I knew you both would. Now, prepare to meet your end within my aviary of doom!"

Cutting back to the card table scene.

"Aviary of what?" Ivy was lost.

"Yeesh, Pengers!" even the Joker find that name to be lame. "How corny can you get?"

"Bah!" he ignores them. "Just because you mundane miscreants have no drama in your souls! Anyway there he was in my av- big bird house."

Getting back to the flashback story again from the Penguin, as the hummingbirds arrived to get the two.

"Are those…hummingbird?" confused Megan.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said Penguin. "Very pretty to see like in a rain forest. By the way…the mist I sprayed you two with, is nectar that these things eat to pinch pretty hard; their poisons becks on the tips of theirs are not."

They were all over them for Batman and Megan had trouble moving the birds to go away.

"Megan! Watch out!" Batman alerts her.

"They're too many of them!" she uses her jacket.

Penguin explains to them on how it works.

"A scratch or two will merely slow you down. Three of four, will start you to make you feel very drowsy. And after that…well, I could say it was nice knowing you two and all, but you two already know what will happen next."

Megan had an idea to use Batman's Batarangs to make it hot from her lighter.

"Batman! Use this Batarang!" she points out. "Aim at the sprinklers!"

After being bitten several times, Batman does so as Megan tells him too by throwing that Batarang at a sprinkler, where the water grounded the small birds.

"Thanks, Megan…" said the weak Batman.

"Not bad…" said the Penguin to be a bit surprised. "I guess this is the point where you two take the antidote from the belt, right?"

Before Batman could inject himself and Megan with an antidote, they get attacked and viciously gashed by a cassowary.

"Look out, Batman!" Megan warns her partner.

This thing was mean and vicious.

"And you two better do it fast, before my angry looking cassowary's beck will pierces you both until you cannot move anymore." Penguin said to the two.

It scratches Batman in the arm and then Megan on the back badly to be out cold.

"Ah! Batman…!"

"Megan? Megan!" Batman protects her. "Stay with me…! Don't go to sleep!"

In desperation, Batman grabbed one of the poisoned hummingbirds and used it as a weapon to stab the cassowary, incapacitating it. As well as the two having the antidote inject to them in time.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!"

"Glad you didn't sleep on me from the poison almost got to you." He said. "Penguin's escaping."

Batman picks up Megan to carry her while getting cured.

"Hey! Batman!" she was blushing. "I can walk!"

"You'll thank me later."

Batman 'while carrying Megan' chased after the Penguin outside, but the villain escaped, flying away via his umbrella helicopter.

"Well, Im sure we'll get him next time then." said Megan.

Joker's Story:

Showing it, all recorded from TV…The Joker and his gang took over and blocked off the set of a Gotham City late-night talk show, his gang holding the audience hostage.

"I ran into my first guest last night while making a withdrawal from the bank."

As both Megan and Batman went to save the people in the set but was overpowered and Batman was strapped to a 'laugh-powered electric chair' which would fry him with electricity that rose in voltage the more the audience laughed. Leaving Megan all tied up with the mask on to watch it all to see Batman suffer.

"And now, the hosts with the most to make you laugh or not. Here's the Joker!" said Harley.

The Joker then took over the show as host.

"Good evening, folks, I'm the Joker!" he was being insane. "Living proof that you don't have to be crazy to host this show — but it helps! I just ran into my two most hard rivals and friends to be on my show, one being the lovely Megan Tsuki. And her lover, Batman. So, how's Robin?" Batman is silent and doesn't move. "Oh, moving right along."

Shows Megan who was tied up with the gas mask on, and Batman on the laugh-o-meter for he was in more danger than she was right now.

"Batman! Batman!"

Joker moves her mask quickly to hear what Megan had to say.

"Come again, my dear?" he asks her.

"I said, Batman! Let him go right now!"

Joker places the mask back on Megan's face after that.

"Why should I? The fun's only started for you to sit back and watch while I do the rest. Enjoy."

With the audience being forced to laugh at gunpoint, the Joker wanted more 'honest' laughter, and pumped the studio with laughing gas until 'these people would laugh at the phone book'. He then had his assistant Harley Quinn read names out of the phone book to elicit more laughter from the crowd.

"Stop this!" Megan couldn't break free.

During this time, the Joker got so confident that he took out a sausage and began cooking it with the chair's steadily-increasing electricity until Catwoman broke into the studio and attacked him. She came to both Batman and Megan's rescue. Catwoman then cuts Megan loose.

"Go get Batman, I can handle them." She stops the other thugs.

"Okay!" said Megan. "Thanks, Catwoman!"

While being thrown back, Joker dropped the metal rod he was using to hold the sausage right on Batman's lap.

"Show's over, Joker."

"Catwoman, ladies and gentlemen." said the clown. "Let's hear it for her."

Megan helps Batman in the rest to be getting out in time before the chair explodes.

"Batman, you're okay!" she hugs him.

"Was that Catwoman who saved us…? Where is she?" he asked.

"That's the thing…I think Joker and Harley kidnapped her!"

Too distracted at this point with Catwoman, nobody saw Batman use the rod to escape from the chair — too late, as the Joker was already fleeing the studio. Catwoman, starting to gain on him, was knocked out from behind by Harley Quinn.

"Hey, I don't get it. You just knocked out Catwoman and left her?" Croc asked.

"Aww, c'mon, Crockers! Didn't I say there's more than one way to get someone? Even as I speak, Catwoman is being trussed at the Pussykins Petfood factory. First thing tomorrow I'm sending a lovely case of cat food to Batman." Joker laughs. "Ha ha ha!"

Then, to prove there is more than one way to 'get' Batman and Megan too, he instructed Harley to take Catwoman to a cat food factory. The Joker himself decided to hide out at the Stacked Deck for a while to lose Batman and his partner. Joker explains to the other villains, much to their horror, that he is getting ready to go meet Harley at the factory and turn Catwoman into cat food to deliver to Batman the following morning.

Finale:

At this point, Killer Croc stands up saying…

"I don't think so." in a different voice, and proceeds to throw the Joker across the room, revealing himself to be Batman in disguise.

"Was it something I said…?" Joker said to be going out cold after that.

Megan then appears with the real Killer Croc all tied up to have her gun out next to her partner side to stop the other three villains.

"You three were saying…?"

However, it would seem Batman and Megan had placed themselves in great danger to get this information, as they now find themselves trapped in a bar confronted by their deadliest foes, all itching to get Batman the most and in a perfect position to do so.

"Well, well, an imposter in our mist with Megan too." said Penguin.

For he, Two-Face, and Poison Ivy had their weapons out at them.

"Risking everything for your kitty, Batman? Megan?" ask Ivy.

"You two are not getting out of this one." Two-Face threatens them.

Unfortunately for the villains, however, Batman literally turned the tables on them.

"Maybe." He said to be snapping his fingers next.

"Oh, boys…"

Both Megan and Batman give a signal and suddenly, the villains are confronted with multiple loaded guns as it is revealed that every other patron of the bar is a police officer, among them Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. It was all a sting operation.

"But we're not bad with traps either. Let's go, Megan."

"Right. Time to save Catwoman." She follows Batman.

As the villains are arrested, Batman and Megan go to the cat food factory to find Catwoman, bound, gagged, and strapped to a conveyor belt.

"I had a kitty once! Y'know, they don't always land on their feet. It'll all be over for you once Mr. J comes back." Said Harley.

"Don't wait up."

Batman shows up and Megan points her gun at Harley to save her best friend.

"Back off, Bats. You too, Meg. Or say ciao to your pal. Cat chow, that is." She has them now. "That's good…And just in case you two don't follow me, help her out if you can." Trying to escape to make the two save their friend instead. "Gee, Batman. Megan. What are you two gonna do? Kick me around or save your kitty? You've only got time for one."

Batman successfully manages to apprehend Harley Quinn, and Megan finding a switch to stopping the machine in time to save Catwoman.

"Sorry, Harley, but we've won." She said.

"Heh, heh...good call. Help!"

Soon, Harley was arrested with the other five and the other bad guys soon enough. Outside of the building on top, Batman with Megan and Catwoman thank each other for the respective saves.

"Thanks for coming after me, you two." said Selina.

"I owed you." said Batman.

Well, Megan added…

"Correction, we both owed you for saving us and then we saved you."

"Well, besides having you as my best friend, Megan, I'd like to think our relationship isn't just restricted to saving each other from freaks and weirdos, and that maybe we'd have a place for each other without Gotham, without the freaks, maybe without masks." Catwoman walks up to Batman.

"Maybe…"

Megan pushes Catwoman aside a little from getting close to Batman.

"Hey! Hey! That's going to far!" she said.

But Selina just laughs.

"What? I'm just playing around. It's either going to be you or me to win him over, right?"

Catwoman makes a pass at Batman and implores him to reveal his identity to her, only to turn and find he has pulled one of his trademark disappearing acts. Megan then leaves to smile at her friend.

"Yeah, I know, Catwoman, you just keep telling yourself that." Megan leaves after that. "Batman! Wait up!"

Batman flies off using his grappling hook for Megan to hold on to ride on his back, as Catwoman then smiles, shakes her head and muses…

"Hmm. Almost got him."

With them going to their favorite spot to call it a night for now, Batman pulls Megan closes to him to be held.

"Bruce?" she was confused.

"You really thought I would let Selina have her way with me?"

"Well, no! Not at all!" said Megan. "I can deal with her…Hey!" she felt weird from Batman touching her. "Bruce! Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He said to place his hands-on Megan's legs to crawl up and her back. "I just wanted to show you on how much I care about you very much. You know? If not, why else would I be doing this to you, Megan? I might have to get serious."

Megan just smiles to hug Bruce/Batman back within her arms.

"Oh, you…You're kind of cute when you're like this."

"I'm glad you like it." said Batman.

With the two joining the night together, Megan had one thing to say…

"I got you at least, and Selina almost had you."


	41. Birds of a Feather

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 41 – Birds of a Feather

Penguin's up to his old tricks again, this time robbing a museum of its paintings, with him taking an interest in a picture of ducks created by John James Audubon.

"Sorry about the intrusion, sir, but at least you've been ransacked by a man of impeccable taste." He said to the tied up security guard.

As usual, Penguin tries to keep a high-class image with his victims and then Batman and Megan have arrived to stop him.

"Two days out of prison and you're back to your old games, eh Penguin?"

"Tell me something I don't know, Batman." said Megan to be having her gun out. "Just the same old thing we do every night it would seem."

Penguin wasn't too happy to be stop by them.

"You two again and again and again!" he fires with his umbrella gun at them.

The two duck in time to go after the man bird, only he had a dirty trick up the Penguin's sleeves of his. A smoke bomb! Lucky for Megan to have a sunglasses type of heat vision to lead Batman the way to the villain.

"This way!"

"Right behind you!" Batman follows her.

Penguin tries to escape the place while shooting at the two heroes, but it's simply no use one Batman uses his Batarang on the lamp ceiling for Penguin to fire at it, and Megan to do the rest. And once again, they caught their trouble making bird.

"Time to put this birdy back to his cage where he belongs." said Megan.

"No!" angered Penguin.

After some time, Penguin is released from jail and insists that he has learned his lesson and he's ready to rejoin elite society.

"What's the matter, Penguin? Maybe the cream of society's curdled, huh?" said the prison guard.

However, Penguin finds that no one is waiting for him outside of the prison and he ends up having to take a bus filled with less than savvy people and a rude driver into Gotham.

"You comin' or not!" the bus driver asks Penguin. "I got a schedule, y'know?"

"And a lovely disposition to go with it." Penguin gathers himself and gets on the old bus. He looks at all of the weird people who are on it. "Eh, this is hardly the style to which I am accustomed..."

"Glad you like it." she drives the bus in a hurry.

Elsewhere, Veronica Vreeland mopes over her falling social status. Her equally-vain manservant Pierce suggests that she throw a party. Veronica agrees but thinks that she needs something special to spruce up the party. Pierce reminds her of the Joker crashing a friend's party and then shows her a news article of the Penguin's release. Believing that this will bring her back into the eyes of her peers, Veronica makes plans to invite him. Penguin returns home expecting to find his own peers waiting for him. However, he finds that only Batman and Megan are there waiting to warn him to stay out of trouble.

"Guess who?"

Once Megan said that in the room, Penguin takes a guess on who it was while finding the voice.

"Say, who's there? Two-Face? Killer Croc? Joker old shoe?"

Then Batman answers back to him.

"None of them above, Penguin." He said to showing himself.

With Megan coming out of the shadows of her own too.

"What up, Penguin?" she asked. "Going to be a good bird man this time? (I sure hope so.)"

"Oh no. Not you two."

They wanted to make sure that Penguin stays clean this time, more likely to be Batman doing the rest…

"Get used to it. Wherever you go, Megan or I will be right behind you."

"Precisely where you belong, Batman. Ever heard of privacy?" he said to the two. "Well, no need to worry about that no more. For haven't you, Batman, and you dear Megan heard about me? I've been reborn. Paid my debts to society and all of that."

You sure about that? Megan had an odd feeling within her.

"Is that so, Penguin? What do you think, Batman?"

"We'll see." He agrees with her. "We just came here to tell you to keep your beak out of trouble this time."

Penguin then was trying to be a bit friendly to Batman and Megan.

"If you two are here, care to stay to have some coffee with me?"

Megan sees that the powder was inside an empty can of rat poisoning, she already didn't want anything from Penguin in a drink like that.

"Ah…no thank you…I just ate and drink." She said. "(As if!) Let's get going, Batman."

After both Batman and Megan leave, Penguin receives a call from Veronica and she asks him out on a dinner date, to which Penguin is more than happy to accept. Out at the restaurant, Penguin loudly makes bad jokes and eats small fish whole, upsetting all the restaurant patrons. Furthermore, his presence causes people to walk out in fear that he'll rob them. Penguin doesn't notice this, but he does suspect that Veronica has ulterior motives for inviting him.

"...And get this! Then I said 'But Warden, those aren't my pants!' A ha ha ha ha!" Penguin laughs. Veronica assures him that she's just interested in him and his unique traits. Penguin is enchanted and asks for the check, but is told that the meal is free if he'll just leave. "Garon! The check, if you please."

For Penguin to be normal, the waiter just wants for him to leave without causing any trouble.

"With respect, senor, the management offers the meals with his compliments if you would just leave."

And so they do to Veronica's surprise.

"They seem to know you quite well. Have you eaten here before?" she asks.

"I've been known to stop by for a quick carry out..."

Penguin takes this as a gesture of respect for his status and leaves even happier than ever. As Penguin and Veronica leave, a trio of thugs notice them and decide to mug them. Unaware of this, Veronica takes the opportunity to invite Penguin to her party which he readily accepts. Just then, the thugs make their attack and Penguin starts to fight them off with his umbrella. Megan sees this from her car during her night patrol to use her belt to report this to Batman.

"(Well, this is new…Penguin fighting against some crooks to save Veronica Vreeland? Oh, great! Not her again!)" she makes the call. "Bruce, it's me…you might want to come down town, and no. Penguin's not causing trouble…he's fighting the crooks who are robbing him and Veronica. He out on a date with her!"

I take it that Megan doesn't like Veronica's attitude, to be annoying. She doesn't hate her in the entire world type of thing. Not good for those two were hurting and robbed. However, one of the thugs manages to get hold of Veronica's necklace which Penguin takes back.

"That's too fine a collar for a mongrel like you."

At this moment, Batman and Megan both arrive and they take down the thugs.

"Got the rest, Megan?" the Dark Knight asks her.

"All good…Ah, Batman, I told you that Penguin didn't do anything! And now look on what you just did."

Seems that Batman mistaken Penguin for their leader and attacks him as well.

"I knew you couldn't stay clean after one day."

"Ah, Batman…"

Before Megan could say anything to him, Veronica clears things up with Batman, much to his surprise.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything! She said. "It was those thugs!"

With Veronica helping Penguin get untied and Megan tells it to Batman like it was.

"Told you so."

"He wasn't with them?" he asked.

"That's right, listen to your girlfriend, silly bat. Back then I hired good people with skills and talents that weren't low life thugs on the streets." said Penguin.

He was right for Veronica stood up for him.

"I'm so sorry, Ozzie."

"As long as you weren't bruised, my peach."

Those two were really hitting it off, well for Penguin to really be falling for that girl to be using him. Poor guy…Leaving Megan to have an odd feeling about them together and Batman confused right now.

"Ozzie?" confused Megan.

"Peach?" same with Batman.

"Why don't you be a good masked man and Megan too and ride off into the night?" Penguin takes Veronica's hand to go have some fun. "This time, I'll clean up after you two."

So, weird for Megan sees that Veronica wouldn't date with a man who just got out of prison just like that and for a rich girl too.

"(Okay, something's way off from those two to be dating and I'm going to find out what.)"

Later, Pierce talks to Veronica about the failed mugging and jokes about Penguin's lack of style.

"He fenced with his umbrella? How droll." Veronica, however, thinks that it was touching as she's not used to having someone rush to her rescue as the Penguin had. "Rather touching, isn't it?" ask Pierce.

"Sort of…and yet he wants to see me again…"

During the conversation, Bruce arrives and asks about who they're talking about and learns that Veronica is only dating the Penguin as a publicity stunt.

"Who's that, Veronica?"

"Penguin. So, it would seem, Bruce." Megan told him 'from acting'.

"Oh, if it isn't Ms. Tsuki, Bruce's friend and bodyguard and Batman's girlfriend." Veronica said. "How's that turning out for you? I can't say the same from your style of what you wear and having from your hair…" Megan moves Veronica's hand away to warn her.

"Don't touch me…!"

"Pushy, pushy you are."

Bruce aids the girls to move them away from each other in time.

"Now take it easy, Megan." He said to talking to Veronica. "And I heard that you were hanging out with a dangerous crowd."

"Well, keep it under your hat, Brucie, but I've just snagged the Penguin for my party." She said.

Bruce acts surprised for Megan called it.

"I knew it…Girl, what are you getting yourself into now?"

"Why?" ask Bruce.

"For the entertainment, dodo." answer Pierce. "Can't you just see their faces when that stuffed capon waddles in?"

It wasn't funny to do! Even Bruce says so to his friend.

"I'd think twice if I were you."

"Oh, lighten up, Wayne. After all, he is N.O.K.D. 'Not our kind, dear'." Pierce moves in closer to Megan next. "Isn't that right, hot stuff-?"

"THAT'S IT!" Megan got mad. She throws Pierce to the ground for not in a good mood right now.

"Ouch…!"

"Nice one." said Veronica to be leaving with Pierce. "See you two later."

Bruce warns them not to use the Penguin like this, but Pierce dismisses this.

"Better be careful that your joke doesn't get you two into trouble with the likes of him!"

"No kidding…" same with Megan. "Bet $50.00 bucks that Penguin will find out and got back to his crime spree again?"

"Make it more than $100.00." said Bruce.

"Deal."

The next night Veronica and Penguin head out to watch the opera I Pagliacci. Penguin mimics the tune in his horrible singing voice much to Veronica's dismay. Still, she puts on a happy face and allows him to kiss her hand, despite her disgust. Bruce starts to feel a little more sympathy for the Penguin as Megan's strange feelings were on to something…

"Don't worry, Megan, we can try doing this the easy way or the hard way if we have to."

"(I sure hope so, Bruce, I feel bad for what might happen to Penguin…)" she said.

Veronica's party gets underway and Penguin wastes no time socializing with the guests. Though he thinks that he's being witty and refined, they are appalled.

"So, you're the president of Gotham First Federal." said the Penguin. "I hope you've beefed up your security. Those time locks were easy to circumnavigate, as I recall."

The Manager thinks of the Penguin to be annoying to him.

"Sir, you leave me at a loss for words!"

"I certainly left you at a loss for funds! A Ha ha ha!" he laughs. Pierce finds this greatly amusing but Veronica is starting to feel guilty about what she's doing to Penguin. Meanwhile, Bruce watches as Penguin steps out to admire a piece of jewelry that he thinks is stolen. However, Penguin shows Bruce that it's a gold penguin which he wants to give to Veronica as a gift. Taken aback, Bruce starts to believe that Penguin really has reformed. "Oh, my little peach. I got something for you."

Unfortunately, when Penguin goes in to see Veronica he overhears she and Pierce talking about their bad joke for Megan warns him a bit too late.

"(Oh, no…) Penguin! Wait!" she tries running to him in time.

Outraged at being played for a fool, Penguin hits them both with knockout gas and kidnaps Veronica as well as hitting Megan on the head hard despite Bruce's attempt to stop him.

"Out of my wait, you!" he hits her hard to go out cold.

Bruce arrives in the room too late to see Pierce there and Megan was down for the count, as well as Veronica being kidnapped.

"He…took…her…" said the weak Pierce.

Yep, up from Penguin's umbrella copter he flies up to carry Veronica away for Bruce to see. As he tries to get Megan back up to feel all right to use her ESP powers of one touch to heal the wound in time and in seconds.

"Bruce!"

"Penguin just went crazy and kidnapped Veronica." He said to her.

Megan knows on what to do from that beat down on Pierce 'to leave a bug tracker on him', she and Bruce must follow the sets to stopping Penguin and saving Veronica.

"We're too late, huh?" she got mad. "I know who's to blame to most…!"

Pierce goes to the police, and a particularly annoyed Commissioner Gordon who tells them they are waiting for the ransom note. Pierce tells Gordon that sometimes he wonders why they pay his police force prompting Gordon to snap that this is all his and Veronica's fault 'as outside of the building for Batman and Megan to overhear the rest'. Suddenly a ransom note is sent to them. More liked almost pricing the four! Gordon and Pierce were fine and Batman picks Megan up in time.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Holy crap! That mechanical bird almost hit us!"

It is one million dollars and Pierce must deliver it himself. Both Megan and Batman know what to do next.

"Let's follow him."

The police escort him to the drop off point, but the Penguin expected this and calls him on a pay phone instructing him to a new location. When Pierce follows these instructions, he falls into the sewers where a duck boat is waiting for him. The boat takes Pierce to the opera house where he's chained to a platform and Veronica is tied to a chandelier. Penguin takes the money and Veronica offers him more if he'll let her go.

"Please, Oswald, if it's money you want I can get you more!" she said.

Penguin furiously refuses, saying that all he really wanted was 'a little friendship' and now she must pay for using him.

"Shut up!" he hits the suitcase full of money. "All I wanted from you, deary, was a little friendship. That would have cost you nothing, but now you'll pay!"

Finding a bat-tracer in the money, Penguin prepares to cut the rope holding the chandelier Veronica is chained to which will kill both her and Pierce. Veronica insists that she really was growing fond of Penguin and she's still willing to try to be his friend but Penguin refuses to believe her. Megan then appears to fire a warning shot with her gun next to Penguin to make him stop.

"Don't move, Penguin!"

"It's Megan!" Veronica was kind of happy to see her.

"Save us, Megan!" Pierce was freaking out.

Penguin knew that she would show up first and then Batman since they track him down.

"I should've known that either one of you will show up."

"Listen to me! You don't have to kill those two!" Megan beg of Penguin. "What Veronica did was very wrong! She maybe a snobby rich girl…"

"Hey!"

Nice one.

"But she has a good heart to learn from her mistakes to never make an again after tonight, even to her little friend of hers!" she had her gun out at Pierce even more than Penguin. "It's all your fault! At least Veronica wants to be friends with him from his kindness for saving her life!"

I don't think from Megan's words of Veronica's will calm this bird down.

"Oh, stop it! What would you know about it, Megan?" he demanded to know.

"Only because…! I get love for I love someone too who's very important to me…I didn't understand it at first, but now I do over the times we've spend together fighting crime and working as a team. He gets me for understanding love more and more, and I'm starting to know it a lot to make me happy and keep on going in life. But this, Penguin, either way its still wrong to do."

Veronica sees from her mistakes now and Pierce was being his snobby self and was afraid too. After that nice speech, Penguin still won't listen to reasons.

"Cute…but not cute enough, Megan." He fires his umbrella gun at her. "Now dance for me!"

She moves away from the many shots he was firing his weapon at Megan, not good! While he was about to cut the rope.

"Penguin! Stop!" she couldn't get near him.

"It's been smashing…"

Veronica tries it again to be serious with Penguin.

"Oswald, please! It doesn't have to end this way!" she said. "I truly grew fond of you for saving me and all, I was wrong! We can start over again, we could even be friends! We just might!"

Pierce acts like it to ruin everything but Veronica wasn't.

"Yes, we all might!" Pierce panics.

"Sorry, but…it's better to love with some money than to not love at all…"

Just as Penguin was about to cut the rope and kept on shooting at Megan, a weapon stops him in time. Batman arrives and stops him from killing Veronica. Also, Megan from moving around a lot to shooting out Penguin's weapon out of his hands with her gun, right on time too.

"About time you showed up." said Megan.

"But feasibly late I see..." Penguin said to make his next move. A fight ensues and Penguin jumps onto a fire-breathing dragon prop and sets the opera house ablaze. "And who says opera has to be boring?"

The rope holding the chandelier catches fire and it falls but Batman manages to save her and Pierce, with some help from Megan using her strong gloves to hold on to the rope up in time. And this super gluing it with her glue ball.

"Thanks." Batman said to her.

"That was a close one."

"Now we'll end this on a high note!" Penguin charges at the two.

Penguin tries to continue the fight, but Batman stops him by breaking the ropes, making him fall, saving him, hanging on a pole, and Megan using her baton moves to make Penguin slide off on the curtains and was defeated.

"And that's the end of this opera until the fat bird sings." She said.

"No! No! No!"

Angry Penguin being caught again, though I do feel bad for him if he didn't try killing both Veronica and Pierce who deserves to be in jail. The two of them, for she unties Veronica to look really mad and frees Pierce to holding him down with her gun out.

"You stupid people…!" she was mad. "Why?! Why did you two do it!? Why break his heart and used him for news nonsense?! Why?! Tel me why?!"

"Megan! Stop!"

With Veronica and Batman glides back down to stopping Megan for Pierce was crying to beg for forgiveness on his end.

"We did for the money and the entertainment!" he was upset. "You were right! We shouldn't have mess with the Penguin to break his heart! I should've listen to you, Veronica! I'm sorry…!"

She forgives him, I guess. As Batman grabs hold of Megan to make her stop before shooting Pierce out of anger.

"Megan! Don't do it!" said the Dark Knight.

"Why?! He gets it more than Veronica to live through it!" she was mad and sad.

"I know that, it just…it's wrong…! Just put the gun down, please…"

Seeing herself in a mirror, Batman was kind of right to agreeing with Megan and knowing that this won't help either. So she puts the gun back on safety mode, puts it away in her jacket, and let's Pierce go free.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're right, Batman, you are." She said to say something to Pierce. "Hey, you! Listen up! You too, Veronica! Don't you ever do this again or mess with a man's heart who you love and loves you back, understand? Pierce, you need to right a fine back at the Gotham Police station and pay up a little. And Veronica…be more careful okay?"

The two get it to do just that for now on.

"You're right and I will do that, Megan, thanks." She turns to Pierce. "Right, Pierce?"

"Yes! Please don't hurt me no more…"

Well, that takes care of that.

"Good." Megan looks at Penguin. "Still, I feel bad for him to have never come to this."

Later, the police arrive and take Penguin into custody. Veronica once again repeats to Penguin that she really was getting fond of him, but he coldly rebuffs her and the police don't blame him.

"I suppose it's true what they say, 'Society is to blame'. High society."

For Batman and Megan see them from up top of seats for Penguin would've done better in his behavior, really, he would've. As well as Batman paying her up.

"A deal's a deal, Megan." He hands it to her. "Though not to be a good betting to have a happy ending."

"Tell me about it. I hate being right sometimes…" said Megan. "Hey, Bruce, thanks for stopping me. I don't know what came over me to get at them than at Penguin." He hugs Megan to feel a bit better after tonight.

"Don't worry about it, I understand how you feel. They brought all of this upon themselves."

"That they did." She said. "(For some good would've come out of something with a good life, or maybe on others in the future.)"

Well, if there was hope to almost been lucky for Penguin then maybe…


	42. What is Reality

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 42 – What is Reality

On recent occasions, several Gotham City citizens have fallen victim to a mysterious computer hacker. What's more, a strange riddle is left at every scene. First, a late-night jogger tries to make a withdrawal from an ATM, only to have his account wiped clean. With it comes the message, 'Where does a 500-pound gorilla sleep?'. Later, the Stock Market electronic stock ticker is hijacked displaying the question, 'What's worse than a millipede with flat feet?' Finally, the Department of Motor Vehicles is attacked, with its computers displaying the riddle, 'How do you fit 5 elephants into a compact car?' Alfred and Dick both see that happening…With Gordon telling the news people to back off for he has backup on this one.

"We're doing everything we can! No more questions!" he tries to get into his office to see Megan. "Oh, it's you, Megan. And is Batman…?"

"He is." She tells the people to leave. "You heard him, people! Get lost!"

Well, that shut them all up thanks to Megan. Once inside the office…Megan, Batman, and Commissioner Gordon deduce that Edward Nygma, alias The Riddler, is behind all this.

"Nice one." He said. "I take it that you two discover something big?"

"Looks like Edward Nygma is making a comeback already." said Batman to show himself out of the shadows.

Gordon always jumps when he sees Batman show up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Nygma. He has deleted all of the data access from the police's data base."

"Yep, Riddler hack in alright. Very clever and dangerous." Megan checks it out form her computer book. "Must've done it carefully without anyone else noticing it, I can't even recover the files on my end. Won't work. He knows that I can do that."

They discover that Nygma is erasing all his personal records from existence.

"That's right, just look at it. He has erase his own personal records, license, and such on here." Gordon shows it to them saying data not found on the computer. "No bank account, no credit card, not even his own birth information either."

That is rather weird there…

"Is like he wants to not be known." said Megan to guess on that part.

"Something like him doesn't want to exist at all." and Batman too. "But what about the hard copies of it?"

Just then, Gordon gets a message that a crate with a question marks painted on it has been delivered to the Department, and it's ticking.

"Hello?" Gordon answers the phone. "What?! I'll be right there!" he tells Megan and Batman. "Got something delivered at the station with question marks all over it, and it's ticking."

"Another of Riddler's games I see…Wait! Tickling?!"

Megan didn't like the sound of that. Meanwhile, the Police Records Room is evacuated but the guards turn out to be the Riddler's men, and they're stealing the hard copies stored there of Edward Nygma's police file. They take the files to Nygma and he shreds them. As Gordon and the other bomb squad with many cops all over surround the place; Batman, Megan 'with Gidget's help', and Ronin carefully remove the blocks of the box thing to putting them down on the floor very slowly. All about team work for them.

"Gently…Gently…" Robin said. "I think we won't be able to open it like that. What we got here is a handmade Chinese Puzzle Box."

Megan scans it to being the real thing like Robin said, even Gidget knows about it too and nods.

"It is…? Oh, crap. You're right, Robin, it is. (And yet more riddles for me to try solving new ones once again.)"

"Can you solve it?" Batman asks Robin.

Seems that he was trying to know a thing or two about it.

"Are you kidding? You're looking at the guy who solved the Baxter's Box puzzle in 37 seconds. 'Course, this time I don't have a sledge hammer...Watch how I do my skills, Megan." He winks at her.

"I'm watching…" she said.

All the same, Robin manages to find the secret way to open the crate and finds that it's a giant computer. Nice work there, Boy Wonder, all this to impress Megan with his work.

"There we go."

The computer screen of a clock goes off to think it was a bomb to everyone to even draw their guns out, only for Batman to hit the Esc button to turn it off. So…it doesn't look like or seem dangerous to anyone else to hold their fire.

"Is it a threat?" Gordon asked.

Megan tries scanning it by using her computer book and Gidget does the same around, over, and under the entire thing.

"Seems like…it's computer game that the Riddler design for all of us." She said. "That's what I'm getting here and the same with Gidget. It's a gift."

"More like an invitation." Batman added.

Hard to tell that Riddler had everything planned to have all the copy papers of his information gone while spying on the three teams. His target…it had to be Megan, for her to be both smart and beautiful to him.

"Careful, vigilante, you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the Bat'." He said while watching.

Hours later, the three and Gidget looked at two helmets to see on what they were. News to me on this part.

"Any idea what these are?" Robin asked.

Even Gordon or the other officers don't know nothing about it.

"That's where hoping on what you guys can tell us."

Gidget tries it on, only to be too big to hide its eye to taking it off after that.

"Seems to be some type of helmets use for the system." Megan said. "Need more hacking to do, only for Riddler will be unable to find me on."

There's your answer, sort of…As Batman had other plans to do.

"I got other leads to follow. Robin, you stay here to have a look at the mainframe. And Megan, you and Gidget both know what to do."

Megan didn't have to told twice on that part.

"Whatever." Megan gets her items out with Gidget aiding her. "I think I'll tinker around the thing carefully and hack into, while you two boys do the rest of the work. Call if you need me."

Gordon leaves the room too.

"Good luck, you two. And Robin, if you find anything you or Megan inform me right away."

As Megan and Gidget get into hacking of the machine 'carefully with her skills', Robin is assigned to investigate it while Batman returns to the Batcave. While Gordon kept on eye and ear on other things in the other room of the building, for now…This was Robin chance to have his moment time with Megan in the room together, only the two of them.

"So…Megan, us alone together working." He had his arm around her waist. "Maybe after we're done here, what do you say about hanging out with someone like me? Maybe go out on a date?" Megan spins to move away from Robin's touch to getting back to work.

"Thanks for the invite, Dick, really you're sweet. But I got other plans to do by solving this problem right now. And so, should you too like Bruce is." She smirks at him.

Robin couldn't help but to keep on trying to smile back at Megan.

"I'm free at any time you change your mind then."

Back for more working around the machine Megan and Gidget go and Robin to use the computers on his end.

"Thanks, I'll remember that. (At least I got two great men to keep me company and protected.)"

"Megan, you're something else, you know that?" he said.

Later, in the Batcave, Batman and Alfred try to decipher the clues, and eventually realize that the clues aren't in the answers, but the riddles themselves. More specifically, the numbers in the questions (500, 1000, 5). Batman then converts the numbers to Roman Numerals getting the letters D, M & V, indicating that the Department of Motor Vehicles is once again the Riddler's target. Batman arrives at the DMV to find Riddler's men taking Nygma's driver's records, but can stop them. When Batman tries to pursue, the Riddler attacks with a robot controlled van filled with nitro glycerin.

"Ahh...Well, I never was any good at parallel parking and I'm not to clear about the laws of pedestrian right of way either." The Riddler's van back up and heads right for Batman.

As Batman manages to evade the van but the subsequent fire caused by the explosion takes up his time as he douses it out. Meanwhile, Robin is at police headquarters, examining the computer left there. He explores the mainframe and finds it's a virtual reality simulator for Gordon to see, and Gidget showing Megan the rest.

"(This is something else both Dick and I discovering…I mean, I didn't think that Riddler will go this far to make a virtual reality to be so real. Feel, act, and be in it too. I was lucky to hack into it this time, but a bit too easy…what gives?)" she turns to her robot friend. "Gidget, see that there's a protector within those helmets for Gordon and Robin are using them just in case. I'm going in deeper."

Gidget does so just like that, for Robin to get a quick snack for Gordon leaves the place to check on Megan.

"A pixel is worth a thousand words." said Robin to ask Megan about the search. "You're getting something?"

"I'm starting to."

Just then, something crawls all over Megan's body to overpower her to pushing both Gordon and Gidget aside, as well as locking the door for Robin was unable to open it.

"You're good, Megan, a bit too good like I am." Riddler talks to her.

"What the…? Riddler?" she couldn't break free, use her items, or hack into anything. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing much…" he traps Megan's mind into the computer. "Just want some company in this world, and you're the perfect guest of honor."

"No! Wait! Stop! Robin! Batman!"

Riddler then takes control of the program and 'kidnaps' Megan by trapping her mind in the virtual reality program, and leaving the lifeless body of hers into a deep sleeping state for the program comes to life on its own to trapping Megan from cores and then being place with the helmet on her head. Both Gordon and Gidget were unable to save her in time.

"Megan! cried out Gordon. "This is bad…!"

Robin breaks down the door and re-enters the room, only to find that Megan is hooked up to the virtual reality system and can respond to outside stimuli.

"What happened?" he sees the out cold Megan. "Megan! Hold on, I'll get you out of there-!" Robin reaches for her VR interface-headset, but receives an electrical shock, rendering her unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Gordon checks on Robin.

"I'm fine, thanks. But I'm more worried about Megan."

Elsewhere, Batman puts out the fire and Riddler contacts him on a payphone, leaving him a riddle, 'Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no tales'.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no tales. It all makes 'cents' when you add it up!"

From getting some coins to getting to the Batmobile to be driving for Batman to figure something out in this next riddle, I hope so!

"Four quarters and a penny, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Penny...Penny" Bruce/Batman was thinking. "Cent. Red cent. Copper. It's made of copper."

He got one part right so far...

"And copper is another name for a policeman."

Once Alfred said that part, Batman knew what the rest of it met.

"And 'no tails' would be heads. Police head...Quarters!" said the Dark Knight.

Correct! Even for Alfred to be pleased to get it right.

"Police Headquarters. Bravo, sir! It does make 'cents' when you add it up!"

The phone then drops out four quarters and a penny. Deducing that a penny is made of copper, and copper is another word for policeman, and that the no tales meant 'no tails on the quarters' thereby leaving him with only headquarters, Batman realizes Riddler is directing him to Police Headquarters. Also, since four quarters and a penny makes one hundred one cents, Batman realizes he's meant to go to room 101. When he gets there, he finds trapped Megan inside the virtual world, and all tied up by Riddler's many mechanical arms.

"Megan?" Batman couldn't find her. "Robin? Commissioner? Where's Megan?"

Not good once he sees Megan out cold.

"She won't wake up…" Robin said to Batman.

"She's trap within the computer, not even Gidget's hacking skills can't get her mind out of this one." said Gordon. "Nygma has got her good without us noticing it."

Batman places Megan's body on the hair to relax well to stroking her hair to know that he will save her back into reality one way or another.

"Megan…I can't believe he has gotten to you. Trap in some type of virtual reality."

Riddler appears on the computer screen and explains that Robin only searched the software, and that if he had inspected the hardware, he would have discovered a cordless modem.

"Quite so, Batman. For Megan is relaxing with me in this fantasy of mine for us to spend some lovely time together, for I have grown very fond of her. So, smart, and so very lovely…I love of woman with smarts. Being in this world seems real to her, it might as well be real."

Megan couldn't break out of this mess in Riddler's world to be trapped in it and calls out for her partners.

"Batman…! Robin…! He has overpowered me in his world…save me…" said the weak Megan. "I can hack out of this not even can Gidget…"

"He can't be online! I searched through every file." said Robin.

"I saw it as well!" and Gordon.

But Riddler says so otherwise on his end.

"You searched the software. Had you bothered to examine the hardware you would have discovered a cordless modem line. I could connect from Megan's hacking skills to getting in, allowing me to trigger the system to see, catch, and trap my Megan with my world now. As I place the helmet which is connecting to the system of a core, I have full control now."

He was right it was on there and Batman wasn't too happy about all of this and neither was Robin. For those two were super angry…

"You're Megan?!"

Trying to unplug the thing, Riddler wants Batman in time not to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Batman…" he said. "Unplugging that will trap Megan's mind forever and you two will be stuck with a lifeless body of her. Doing that will only feel more pain from her body which is all tied up for too long if you do to then dying with a cardiac arrest in an hour, sorry."

Megan tells the other boys and Gidget herself on the screen.

"He's right, Batman! Don't do it!"

"Now, now, Batman, if you really want to try to free Megan's mind, you must defeat me in this world." said the Riddler. "Can you do it before I sweep Megan off her feet forever?"

The Dark Night uses Gidget to give Robin a microphone so that they can still talk to one another and her to withstand getting shock, Batman goes 'inside' the machine to save Megan for only Gordon could watch it all happen.

"Will it work?"

"We hope so…" Robin said. "Alright, Batman, I got the headphone in, Gidget set up, and you're good to go. Save Megan."

"You know I will." He was all set to go into the computer. "I'm coming for you, Megan, use your thoughts to survive."

He was going in…Batman finds himself in an endless hall of doors and Riddler tells him to find the one that 'leads to a plane where kings and queens contend'. Batman opens a door at random and finds three question marks that start firing exploding dots at him. Evading them, Batman opens a door marked 'crazy intent' which also means 'loco motive'.

"Batman! Don't open that door!" Robin partners Batman. "The words 'Crazy Intent' means 'Loco Motive'!"

Batman runs clear as a steam locomotive comes out of the door. The door releases a train that smashes the question marks and Batman moves on. He sees Megan behind held by the virtual reality Riddler.

"Batman!"

"Just keep going if you want to see Megan again." He said. "Or she'll be mine to love me. A pity you can't earn extra lives in this game."

"I'll never love you!" she was angry. "Let go of me!"

Robin finally realizes that the riddle refers to a chessboard. Upon finding a door marked 4096, which is sixty-four squared (a pun on there being sixty-four squares on a chessboard), Batman enters.

"Remember what I said, Megan, your brains. Outsmart Nygma."

Once Batman said that to Megan, she tries to think hard on what he meant there and fast, her life was in grave danger.

"(Easier said than done, Bruce! Use my brain to outsmart Riddler? What does her mean by that…?)" she thinks really hard. "(Outsmarting him…)"

Batman finds himself on a virtual chessboard surrounded by giant chess pieces. Riddler tells Batman that only he can put the king in check and that he must 'move per the rules or it's the end of the day'. The piece's attack Batman, but as he runs, the floor tiles break beneath him. Realizing that Batman is the Dark Knight, Robin tells Batman that he must move like a knight and put the white king in check. Moving incorrectly would mean the end of the day, or more appropriately, knight fall. Batman does so creating nightfall, and is knighted by the king.

"Quite an experience being riddled with questions, isn't it, Batman? What a show…" said Riddler. "Enjoying yourself, Megan?"

"Stop this, Riddler! Please!"

"Really? Then agree to be mine then."

Now he was just pushing with Megan's buttons there. Suddenly Batman finds himself riding on a Pegasus in starry sky. Realizing that Pegasus is also the name of a constellation, he has Robin guide him to the proper constellation while the signs of Orion and Taurus attack him. Finally, having made his way through the virtual landscape, Batman ends up in a town called 'Riddlerville'.

"Be yours?" Megan questions herself. "If you hurt Batman then maybe I won't-!" then she knew what she had to do. "(Now I get it!)"

With Batman arriving to seeing Megan was all right, Riddler introduces his other world to be his favorite one that he made.

"Welcome to Riddlerville, Batman." He shows Batman Megan in his hands. "I have Megan to be holding. Now if you want her back with her mind into her body again, just solve my own Chinese Puzzle Box and she'll be set free. You have only one minute to solve this on your own so…" he cuts off Robin's commutations. "And no cheating, Boy Wonder."

Riddler shows him a 'Baxter's Puzzle Box' with Gordon trapped inside. Robin is confident he can help Batman open it in less than the minute that they're given. However, Riddler cuts off the feed so Batman must work on his own.

"Batman, be careful…" Megan said. "(You get this one, and I'll get Riddler here.)"

"If Robin can do it, then so can I!" said the Dark Knight. Remembering Robin's previous comment about the Baxter Box, Batman takes advantage of the world's 'virtual reality' aspect and morphs his hands into sledgehammers, trying to break the box apart. However, Riddler then enters the virtual landscape and stops Batman by putting the box back together. Batman retaliates by duplicating himself and continues to dismantle the box. Riddler duplicates himself to even greater numbers than Batman does. "You may control this world, Nygma, but I still control myself."

"The name is 'Riddler'! Edward Nygma no longer exists!" Nygma kept on copying more of himself. "You may remember that he was fired by an ungrateful employer. That was a private matter and should have remained one."

Batman does the same thing to make more copies too.

"Attempted homicide is never a 'private matter', Nygma!" said Batman.

"No, but it would have been if you hadn't interfered and turned Edward Nygma into a fugitive! So, I deleted Nygma. Just as I'm about to delete you, Batman."

They just kept on going and going…This was Megan's chance to talk to the real Riddler while his other half dealt with Batman to save her life.

"Listen, Riddler. You know everything, right? Besides solving many riddles?"

"Why, yes I do." He answers. "I'm surprised you've notice. May I ask why?"

"Well, can you also know everything?"

Oh, good one! Seems like Riddler does know all to stop being Edward Nygma and be The Riddler now to erase everything if Batman, Megan, or Robin didn't try stopping him. From almost killing that loser who was really his fault anyways.

"Of course, I know everything. I know all things! I am smart and handsome." He kisses Megan's hand.

"Then listen…I was wondering that I play a guessing game with you." Megan thinks of one. "Say…I ask questions, you answer them, and if you get one wrong or don't answer that you don't know of then I win. Fair and square. Can you do that?"

Hard to do while stopping Batman of his many selves against his…

"I might as well by some time, a two game into one of my doings, why not? Let's do it. Ask away and try to stump me, sweet Megan."

She gives it her all against this villain for Batman to try to save her.

"(Okay here goes…)" she asks the first question. "Why are male animals more beautiful than the female ones?"

"Isn't it so obvious? To stay away from hunters or other preys that'll eat to go after the males to look so tough."

Second question…

"Who and what was the first present of the United States?"

"George Washington of course, who was one of the founding fathers and a soldier in battle too before and during."

Third question…

"What is the square root of pi?"

"This is called the Gaussian integral. It states that the total area under the well-known bell curve is formally equal to the square root of π." He laughs from his fun games. "Come on, Megan, give me something harder…This is fun, try stumping me."

Right again to get all three answers right, so Megan thought of one more question to ask that Riddler might not know about.

"Okay, a hard one you said? Well, here's something you might not know the answers to. You ready?"

"Bring it on."

Megan takes a deep breath to give it her all leaving Batman to stop a lot of himself and just having one instead.

"In that case… (Here goes nothing.)" she questions Riddler. "Okay, who is Batman?"

Batman smiled when Megan said that to Riddler leaving his head and himself confused. He couldn't answer this one to not know anything about it, at all!

"Ah…Er…ask me another one." He panics.

"Ha! You can't do that!" she has Riddler now. "You said if you didn't know or couldn't answer on which you did, then I win! You know all but not knowing who Batman really is, so you lose."

Riddler's head was hurting him and in the real world too to be dropping Megan back down the ground and free.

"No! No! No! You cheated!"

"(At last, I'm free!) Me cheated? I wasn't the one trapped my body in here in the first place! In fact, isn't it hard for you to do too many things at once?"

She was right for Batman hears on what Megan was saying. Batman reminds Riddler that now with his consciousness ultimately spread across thirty-two bodies, he no longer has the concentration to keep his world together.

"Tell me, Riddler, how can you split your focus in thirty-two directions and sustain the concentration it takes to keep your world together?" Batman questions the villain. "Well, we guess that you can't!"

And then it begins to collapse.

"No! my world!" Riddler was upset. "Megan why!?"

Batman then gets Megan out, and realizes that Riddler left a clue as to where he is. Megan and Batman were back again for her to hug Batman for saving her.

"Thanks, Batman!"

"He did it!"

"Way a go, Batman!" Robin was happy. "Megan! I'm so happy that you're all right!" He was holding Megan's hands up.

"Thanks, Robin."

Gordon, Gidget, and Robin were happy to see that all was well again.

"I'm glad you hang in there, Megan." He said. "Nice question to confuse Nygma with. I would've thought about that part either."

"Well, I beaten you to it." She smiled.

But wait, Riddler wasn't done with them yet…

"You think you two have won? Think again! I know the answers to this next one, to the place I once worked at…" Riddler then had trouble with the computer. "No! Wait! Not yet! No!"

Screaming in terror, the other five move away from the computers to go up in flames for that machine was done. But what happened to Riddler's brain?

"Seems that the machine had some malfunction to break down with Nygma in it of some kind." said Robin. "Megan, can you get it up and loaded again?"

She tried to and even Gidget helped, but with no luck either.

"Nothing. It seems to power out if this thing or system of his got destroyed."

"Then we'll never know for sure or where to find him." said Gordon.

Not to Batman or Megan.

"Oh, no? Come on, I think he left us a clue." Batman says what the next riddle was. "Know this one. 'If the planet were equitable I'd still have my old job."

Robin knows what it was.

"Of course. If the 'World's Fair', I'd still have my Exposition. Oh, give me a break!"

They figure out that Riddler was at the World's Fair Exposition. Batman, Megan, Gidget, Robin, and Gordon arrived at the closed Gotham World's Fair where they find Riddler, who unfortunately did not escape in time when the virtual landscape collapsed. Thus, he was trapped indefinitely within the simulation, and there may be no way to get him out. Bummer…I think he will come back again way later.

"Ah, you guys…Look." Megan found him.

Yep, Riddler's brain was trapped in his own virtual reality for a while. The face of his made Gidget freak out from seeing it up close.

"Looks like he didn't escape his virtual reality in time." said Batman.

"You mean he's been trapped inside his own program?" questioned Robin.

"Could be, maybe so." answer Batman. "And how to get him out may be a riddle no one can solve."

Seems like it, for Gordon asks both Megan and Gidget some help on this one.

"Megan, if you and robot friend wouldn't mind…"

"Say no more, we're on it. Come on, Gidget." She gets to work. "Though this will be a while to getting Riddler's brain back into his body…Now here's a riddle for you guys, so listen up. It is not mortal nor yet immortal; rather, it has a nature so mixed that its life is neither in man's estate nor in a god's, but its substance ever grows fresh and then dies again; it may not be seen by the eye, yet it is known of all. Yeah, try solving that one."

She has gotten Gordon, Robin, and Batman on that one to figure it out on their own while Megan and Gidget within hours saved Riddler's brain to be arrested and treated afterwards in Arkham Asylum; also, a lesson for today – know your way around between reality and fantasy for it's not a toy to be mess with. No kidding!


	43. I Am the Night

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 43 – I Am the Night

On the anniversary of the death of his parents, Batman sits in the Batcave, tired. As Megan was trying to find Bruce all over the manor both inside and out.

"Bruce? Bruce? Bruce, where are you…? (Strange, he doesn't do this a lot unless there was some real emergency to be going on. Where could he be?)" She bumps into Alfred to go see Bruce down in the Batcave.

"Miss Megan, are you looking for Master Bruce?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, Alfred, have you seen him anywhere?" ask Megan.

"Have you try the Batcave yet? I'm delivering something to him, come and join me if you want."

Megan should've known about looking down there.

"(Well, duah!) Very well, I'll follow you. One of the last places I should've looked for is down the Batcave."

"But in case you were wondering about today, Ms. Megan, he's not himself for this day…is rather a sad one."

When Alfred said that to Megan, she was confused.

"Wait, sad? What do you mean by that?" she asks the butler.

Well, on the way down there he tells Megan everything for the day Bruce's Mother and Father Martha and Thomas Wayne were killed, a very sad one. Seems that Batman was down there in the Batcave who looked really upset and all.

"Master Bruce, are you…all right, sir?"

Megan sees on what Alfred kind of meant there about Bruce not feeling like himself today.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Bruce. Are you sick?" Megan uses her fan-like temperature to see that Bruce was fine. "Guess you're not. Alfred told me that you weren't yourself today, why is that?"

"Nothing. It just…I'm tired, Alfred. Megan." He said.

Alfred leaves some food and drink for Bruce to have.

"Well, I should've wonder. You've taken no meals today. I can't recall when you last slept."

"Neither can I for me to be so busy to sleep it off afterwards." said Megan.

Alfred points out that he hasn't eaten or slept for a while, but Batman says the problem isn't his body, but his spirit.

"A weary body can be dealt with, but a weary spirit, that's something else." He checks the newspaper and discovers that the Penguin's conviction was overturned due to a technicality. Seeing this only makes Batman wonder if he's really doing any good. "Sometimes, old friend, I wonder if I'm really doing any good out there."

Megan and Alfred both think that Bruce is as Batman all the time.

"What? I think we are, Bruce, when we work together you and I. Right, Alfred?"

"How can you doubt it?" said Alfred. "The lives you've saved, the criminals you've brought to justice, and the girl you really care for who works with you-"

Alfred assures him that he is, but Batman claims that despite what he's done, the war against crime continues.

"I've put out a few fires, yes. More to Megan helping me out to be both smart and beautiful, and have won a few battles too."

"Hey, just doing my job really." Megan said to be blushing a little. "You don't have to rub it in you know."

"But the war goes on, Alfred. On and on..." Bruce gets up to be in his Batman suit to be ready to go. "Megan, if you don't mind coming along with me tonight, please do." He turns to Alfred next. "Do you, have it?"

Alfred was always preparing things for Bruce in time.

"Of course, sir."

Alfred gives Batman a package and sadly watches as he leaves. Megan sees now on what day it was to follow Batman, he was sadder than ever today.

"Alfred, I'm going with him now. See ya." She caches up with Batman. "Hey, Bruce! Wait up!"

Meanwhile, a young boy asks a couple people for some bus fare which he receives. Taking the money, he happily walks away claiming, 'It works every time'. As he walks along he sees a child wearing a Batman costume and scoffs at it. To this boy, Batman is a joke. Out in Crime Alley, Leslie Thompkins accompanies Batman 'with Megan tagging along' to place some roses on the spot where his parents were gunned down. As she does the same for him as well.

"You seem quieter than usual tonight." said Lessie. "And I thought that Megan would cheer your spirits up when she tags along with you."

"Hey, Lessie." Megan said to her. "I don't think tonight's a good night for him but a sad one."

Seems like it…did I forget to mention that this is another good episode here? Batman tells her that he keeps wondering if it should be the last time.

"Every time I come here, I wonder if it should be the last time... " said Batman looking upset. "I should put the past behind me…Try to lead a normal life. (More to be with her though, from losing her parents the two of us are the same.)"

Batman was talking about Megan. Can't say I blame him at all about this. Leslie tries to assure him he's doing the right thing but Batman still argues against it.

"Santayana says that those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it."

Then Batman added…

"He also said a fanatic is someone who redoubles his efforts while losing sight of his goal."

Meanwhile, the boy, Wizard, is assaulted by a couple of thugs that demand payment for allowing him to work the corner. Wizard claims that he doesn't have the money so the thugs prepare to kill him for the other three to overhear it all.

"Ah, Bruce, we got trouble over there." said Megan.

Batman and her both stop them with ease but Wizard is ungrateful; for Megan uses her baton on one and Batman gets the other to tying him down, and that thug falls on the roses left in memory of Bruce's parents.

"Hey, Bats. Hot stuff. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself than get people to helping me out than some jerk in some silly costume." He said to move in closer on Megan. "But you, I don't mind…" She moves away from Wizard.

"Back off, pal. You're not my type and you're way too young for me." She sees the roses destroyed. "Ah, man…Sorry, Batman."

Angered, Batman takes Wizard and hands him over to Leslie to take him into the Mitchell Street Mission.

"Think there's a room at Mitchell Street Mission for one more?"

"Of course, there is." said Lessie.

Megan spits on the ground to say this to Wizard as he walks out with Lessie.

"Know your place if you know what's good for you, pervert." She said. "Come on, Batman, Gordon and the other officers are waiting for us to stop the toughest criminals around the area, Jimmy Peake. AKA The Jazzman…So, let's go!"

As the other officers with Gordon and Bullock surround the pace to wait for both Batman and Megan to show up to stopping Jazzman, they go into action to watch out for open fire gun shots shooting out of the windows. The two heroes needed to hurry on to the place as Lessie takes care of Wizard on her hands.

"Are you two going to go home now?" she asks them. "It's almost three am."

"Promises to keep, Leslie. I have promises to keep, and what Megan said is something we have to do for Gordon." said Batman. "We got ourselves a criminal who needs to be stopped."

"And fast!"

And fast so get going, you two! Unfortunately, the fight makes Batman and Megan late for a police raid that turned out to be a setup and in the battle, that takes place. Though arriving soon enough to aiding the cops to stopping the shootout. Batman uses smoke bombs to weaken them inside of the place for Megan uses her boomerang net to snag a lot of the other members; only to leave Jazzman to jump out of the window to make a run for it by driving off.

"Nice catch, Megan." Batman then sees one more left. "We just have one more to deal with."

"Right, let's get going, Batman!" she uses her jet back pack to fly and chases after Jazzman as she uses her spring sneakers to keep up. "Pull that truck over, Jazzman! You're under arrest!"

Batman climbs on it to use his rope to tied u the truck, as Megan fires her gun at two tires, and Jazzman loses control to crash for the other cops and Bullock to arrest him. While Batman waits for Megan and watches within the shadows.

"Nice one, Megan!" said Bullock to like her skills.

"Ah, thanks, Bullock, I think…"

"Looks like the fat lady just sung, Jimmy. Hey, where's the Commish? He should see this! Commissioner?"

Megan didn't see him come out during the shootout either.

"Weird, I thought he was with you guys." She said. "Where is he…?" Megan's eyes grew wider and gasped to see something terrible for Gordon. "Oh, no!"

Soon Bullock, the other cops, and Batman see it too for Megan to run over to him.

"Commissioner…?" Bullock was horrified. "Oh my God!"

Commissioner Gordon is severely wounded by mob-boss Jimmy 'The Jazzman' Peake. Although Batman and Megan apprehend him, the damage has been done: Gordon's life hangs by a thread.

"Gordon! Stay with me, okay? Don't fall asleep!" Megan tries to stop the bleeding. "Someone call 911! (He's been shot by Jazzman! Bruce, I don't know what to do…!)"

Well, the Jazzman was arrested to say this part on the news as he gets taken away.

"Let just say it was time to pay the piper."

Gordon is taken to the hospital and Batman visits him feeling guilty over his failure to make it to the crime scene first. As Megan was looking up on what can save him, she did found out on what hit Gordon at to be a life threatening thing if it was remove that could kill him or be in a coma forever, the stakes were very high on this one to be very bad.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Jim. I'm sorry. If I hadn't stopped in Crime Alley with Megan.."

Barbara then appears to see the two.

"Hey, Barbara." said Megan. "How you're holding up?"

"Hi, Megan. Hi, Batman." she says hi to try to stay strong.

"How is he?" the Dark Knight asks Barbara.

It was bad news.

"Not good."

Megan checks to see that the bullet was remove out of Gordon in time, but its only a matter of time on what happens to him next.

"It's my fault." said Batman.

"Batman, wait. Don't say that." Megan tries to talk to her partner.

"But it was, Megan. Should have gotten there first. Checked it out before-"

Even Barbara knew like Megan that it wasn't Batman's fault either.

"Don't blame yourself. You caught the man who shot him." she said. "Megan's right, she knows what you were doing to try to aid my Father the best you could do."

"If I'd been there." he said again.

Barbara Gordon doesn't blame Batman for her father's condition, but Harvey Bullock does.

"You should have been there, pointy ears, them maybe Peake might have shot the right guy." Bullock enters in the room. "Thought you were supposed to know what was shakin' on the streets. How come you didn't tell us this was a set-up?"

"I didn't know."

Sadly, Batman decides that Bullock's words are the ones he should listen to.

"Yeah?" Bullock questions Batman. "In my book, that makes you just as responsible for him being here as the Jazzman." For Megan overhears the rest to stop the fight for Bullock behaves around her only. "Megan? Look, you did fine from the takeout tonight, so don't be so upset." He said. "If anyone's to blame here is your so call boyfriend of yours!" She slaps Bullock in the face to shutting him up.

"Shut up!"

"Ouch…Okay, I saw that one coming." He hugs her a little. "Look, don't cry so much. They're doing their best."

Even Barbara tries saying something to her idol too.

"Harvey, please! It wasn't his fault. And Megan, it'll be fine. I want my Father to get well too. I don't like the news as you or Batman either."

Batman takes off by climbing outside of the window.

"Hey! Where you goin'?!" Bullock argued. "This ain't over yet, outlaw! You hear me? You're going down for this! For making Megan cry! I ain't talkin' law! I'm talkin' you and me!"

"(Bruce, no…)" Megan leaves the place. "Barbara, I got to go to Batman. Take care of your father and Bullock's behavior issues."

"I will." She said.

Megan takes off for Bullock's words won't be able to make Megan happy on this one. Returning to the Batcave, Megan catches up to Batman in her car to go back with him to say something.

"Bruce, wait. You heard Barbara, it's not your fault. And I know it too, Bullock's sad deep down to take his anger out on you without admitting his feelings." She said. "You know that, right?"

Trying to hold Bruce's hand with hers, he just turns away.

"Megan, I'm sorry…I think…I need to be alone…You're upset as well for Commissioner Gordon helped you out so much, like he did with me…"

Almost like Gordon was a second father to Bruce if he was.

"He did, but we can't get upset about this…Bruce! Please!"

Moving away from Megan, she knew that Bruce was crying for her to see that in his eyes to being real tears to her. In rage and in sadness, Batman destroys his forensics equipment and screams in despair. Making Megan worry about him even more and feels his pain too for Gordon's good to her as well. While Batman and Megan were wallowing in his self-pity, Jazzman is sent to Stonegate Penitentiary until his case can go to trial. Jazzman is not at all happy about this and knows that there's more than enough evidence against him. A flunky of his tells him that there's a way out of prison and Gotham, but first, Jazzman wants revenge on Gordon, the man who caught him once before.

"Got my last song hits just for you to sleep on that forever, Commissioner Gordon." said the villain. "I'm coming for you…It ain't going to trial. They got enough on me to play the funeral march."

Three days have passed now for Megan was too sad to go cheer Bruce up, she did try to tell Alfred about it every day now.

"Anything, Ms. Megan?"

"Nothing…" she said. "He won't come out of the Batcave or talked to me, but can you blame him? I don't…I'm upset like he is. But still, this isn't healthy for him either!"

"Well, that's why I call up another someone to help us out, I hope." He said. "Can't say I blame Master Bruce either."

Worried about Bruce, who has been moping around for three days, Alfred calls Dick Grayson to try and comfort him.

"Hi, Dick." said Megan.

"I'm so glad you've come, Master Dick, it's been three day." said Alfred to let him in. "Ms. Megan or I haven't seen him like this before."

"And Megan tried already?" he sees her looking upset. "Guess I'll give it a try then." Dick tries to talk to Batman, but his despair is too great, since he has come to see Gordon as much more than a friend, possibly a surrogate father figure. "Bruce! Stay down here much longer and you'll be growing mushrooms in your armpits."

Batman wonders about whom else will be a victim of his failures.

"I should have been there."

"You can't be everywhere!" he said to Bruce.

"I let him down." he said back to Dick.

"You're being to hard on yourself."

As far as Batman's concerned, if he dies, there is no regret, but if someone else dies because of his actions, it's unforgivable.

"He's a friend. More than a friend." said Bruce/Batman. "Jim Gordon's the same age my father would be if he hadn't-Now he's hanging by a thread. If I'd gotten there five minutes sooner."

Dick tries telling Bruce that it was nothing to hurt yourself so much about it for Gordon to hang in there, for Bruce as Batman was doing a fine job.

"You're only human! You do all one man can do." he said. "More than any man's expected to do."

And what's worse is that Bruce/Batman was becoming little more than a marketing item for the tourist trade.

"I chose this life. I used the night. I became the night. Sooner or later, I'll go down. it might be the Joker, or Two-Face, or just some punk who gets lucky. My decision. No regrets. But I can't let anyone else pay for my mistakes." He said.

Commissioner James Gordon was himself to be the best of the best cop in Gotham to get the job done.

"Jim Gordon's a cop, Bruce." Dick tells Bruce that. "He knows the risks."

"How long before I let someone else I care about down. Leslie, Alfred, Megan...You. When all is said and done, how much good have I accomplished? They sell T-Shirts of me! I've become a cliché. More good for the tourist trade than the streets."

Dick didn't think so.

"This city would fall apart without you." He said.

"Maybe, maybe not. When you look too long into the abyss, the abyss looks back through you." Bruce removes his mask to throw away. "Maybe it's time for Batman to return to the night before anyone else gets hurt."

Caught up in his despair, Batman decides that it may be time to quit. Dick comes back out of the Batcave for Megan didn't like the news for she could tell from the look on his face that it was a no go.

"Oh, no…Not even you?"

"Sorry, Megan. I did try." He said. "I hate seeing you like this."

Megan cries her eyes out to be held by Dick to keep her company 'knowing that he had strong feeling for her like Bruce does'.

"Dick! What are we going to do?!" said the upset Megan. "I want Bruce back! I want Batman!"

Things take a turn for the worse when the Jazzman escapes from Stonegate through the sewers and heads for the hospital to finish Gordon. Learning that Jazzman has escaped, Dick goes to see Barbara and her father. Barbara is worried but Dick insists that only Batman and Megan too can save Gordon. However, when he tells Bruce about it, Bruce refuses to even respond.

"You taught me everything I know about crime fighting, Bruce, but the most important lesson was to never give up!" Dick, fed up of his pleas falling on deaf ears, suits up as Robin to hunt the Jazzman down. Megan sees Dick leaving to go as Robin. "If he can't do it, Megan, then I will instead. All for you and Gordon." He takes off. "Jazzman will pay for this."

"Dick, wait! You'll get killed too!" she worried about Dick.

"I'll try not to."

This only makes Megan even more worried for she got sad and mad a Bruce to say something to him next.

"Bruce, do something! Dick's going out there to get hurt like Gordon did! Do something!" she begged of him.

Bruce sees on how serious Dick was as Megan said the same thing too, she was crying as well.

"Megan?"

She then runs over to Bruce to fall on the floor together for Megan showed on how much she cared for him.

"Bruce, please! Stop Jazzman and save Gordon! I feel the same way as you do! Not just by my ESP powers, I just know things like you do because…because you and I are the same! I want answers to know about myself, but I won't do it alone! And I don't want you to stop being as Batman either! Gordon needs us, needs you! So please…come back…!"

Feeling sad to tightening Bruce's shirt to show that Megan was telling the truth, he soon realizes that the world and Gotham needed Batman a lot to do something about it. He hugs Megan back to also stroke her hair to making her feel better.

"Sorry, Megan, I didn't mean to. Please don't cry."

Megan was too emotional to stop for Bruce didn't mind holding her a bit longer.

"I'm trying not to!" she said. "Shut up and listen to me or Dick next time, will ya?!"

"If that's what you want, then I'll try to do that." He said. "Now what do you say we get to work…?"

Batman, however, comes to his senses at the last minute after realizing just how much danger his friend is already in and from Megan's words to come through, and stops Robin, determined to go after the Jazzman themselves.

"Dick, wait!" Megan stops him. "Don't worry, everything's good now. We got this one, right Bruce?"

He was Batman again…

"No, Dick. This is my hunt…or rather our hunt."

"Welcome back." said Robin with a smile.

The Jazzman arrives at the hospital with a gun, and knocks a window cleaner out to steal his platform. He raises it until he is level with the window of Gordon's room, and prepares to finish the sleeping commissioner off with another gunshot. Megan tries to run upstairs to stop the Jazzman from inside of the building, as she tells Batman on her belt right away.

"Bruce! I think he'll break in from the window where Gordon is! Stop him and I'll meet you in the room! (I hope we're not too late!)"

Fortunately, Batman arrives just in time and a violent fight ensues. Batman throws the Jazzman through the window and into the hospital room, where he pushes Barbara, Megan 'who manages to push herself inside of the place just in time' and the security guard aside and raises his gun once more.

"No!" Barbara protects her father. "Don't hurt him!"

"Stop, Jazzman!" Megan fights with Jazzman in combat to weaken him a little to pistol whip her to feel weak for a bit to go down.

"Sorry, honey, but I have to do this." He points his gun at Gordon. "Now say goodbye."

Batman sees the horror for Megan to tell Barbara to take cover.

"Barbara! Move away!" cried out Megan. "(I can't watch…!)"

Barbara shields her father with her own body, but Batman throws a Batarang directly into the gun just as the Jazzman fires, causing the bullet to backfire and destroy the gun, injuring the Jazzman's hand. Then Megan uses her boot to slash kick-like cut his shirt to leave a cut a little for her to fight back in time to stop him, and Bullock arrives in the end.

"Freeze, Jimmy!" he said. "Nice work, Megan, and I guess from the Bats too. I'll take it from here."

Bullock bursts in with more guards, and the Jazzman is re-captured just as Gordon wakes up, much to Batman, Megan, Barbara, and Bullock's relief.

"Barbara…?"

"Dad!" Barbara was happy. "You're all right!"

Megan was happy to see her friend to finally wake up.

"Yes! He's alive!"

Gordon tells Batman that they must keep fighting and cannot give up.

"The bust…went down okay?" ask the weak Gordon.

"Yes. Get some rest now." said Batman for he was happy too.

He tells Batman that he wanted to be like him, a hero.

"Gotta keep fighting...never stop...what I try to live by...Maybe if I had been younger...coulda been like you or Megan…Always wanted to be a hero…"

Batman and Megan both tell him that he is a hero and leaves with a renewed spirit.

"But you're a hero and nothing else, Gordon, that's all it matters to us." She said. "Right, Batman?"

"You are a hero, Jim." said Batman.

On their way home, Batman bumps into Wizard again, only to learn that this time he has reformed and is now heading back home, mostly because of what Batman did for him, and he thanks the Dark Knight warmly.

"Hey, it's you again. Wizard." said Megan.

"Up to your old tricks we see…How about returning the suitcase to the rightful owner?"

Well, not this time Batman or for Megan could tell from Wizard has a change of heart now.

"Hey, man, I am the owner." He said. "Y'know, I was kinda hopin' I'd run into you two. With this hot stuff and all…I'd been in those places like where you left me before. Heard the rap, wasn't impressed. But this time, it made sense. Maybe I was ready to hear it. So, I'm heading back home. I guess I kinda owe it to you, Batman. You probably saved my life."

"Should've known. Nicely but, kid." said Megan.

"I bet you hear that all the time. Anyways, I got catch my bus so see you two around. And...thanks." Wizard said to then leaving.

Wizard takes off on the bus, to have some good come out of this one at least.

"Not bad once you get use to him, huh Bruce?"

Realizing how much good Batman has truly done, and can still do, Batman carries Megan for the two overlook the city together and the Dark Knight has vowed to protect with a newfound sense of purpose. The same with Megan too, but she won't find the answers alone.

"I guess Gotham and the world does need me." He said. "For some good can come around for others, and for you too, Megan. We will find the answers for you someday."

With a nice view on top of the building to see Gotham City, who wouldn't want to protect something like this? Those two would as always for Megan to agree with Batman on that one.

"Nothing's the same without you as Batman to never be around, that's for sure." She leans on him for Batman to pull her closer. "Sorry!"

"Don't be, just stay like this for me for a while. I like it." Batman moves Megan's hair out of her eyes. "More than me liking you more than just my partner."

She was happy to do something things and be there for Bruce/Batman always.

"Oh, Bruce…You're something else. Tough, amazing, and a gentlemen…And I like it."

Who doesn't love Batman? He's our hero after all. Yep. For Megan knows that her love was growing strong even more for him.


	44. Megan's Double Trouble

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 44 - Batman: The Animated Series (GB) - Megan's Double Trouble

(From the video game, first from the cartoon 'base from the Gameboy version of it from 1993', for you can play as Batman and Robin 'a few at a time' to play in a few episodes to stop the villains in it. From Joker, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman 'though she's not much of a real super villain', Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Penguin. With some changes in between had a lot to do with Megan Tsuki for something comes around from her past to haunt her to cause trouble all over Gotham. Not good…What will happen in my version from the video game itself? You just have to wait and see, so please enjoy it.)

From Gotham City to have a lovely sun set only for closing time to happen at the bank for everyone was done working for today, and the costumers have gotten their money to putting some away…Only for one more to enter inside while wearing a rain coat, for it was a woman. Walking inside of the place quietly as a gentleman who worked there walks over to ask if the mysterious lady needed anything.

"Welcome to Gotham's finest bank, Miss. Can we help you with anything? Take some money out or putting some money into your account?"

She looks at the man for her voice sounded familiar when she spoke up.

"Well, I have one thing on my mind…" she shows her gun out to look like Megan. "I like take all of your money, please."

"Ah!" the man ducks and covers. "It's a robbery!"

"A robbery?" shock the other co-workers.

Everyone else sees and hears too for gun shots go off all over the place for some to escape, and others to have their hands up in fear. Another Megan Tsuki was robbing the bank like this to being a hero-like bounty hunter…? What was going on here?

"Alright, nobody move! I gave out warning shots! Don't make me fire more rounds again, so do as I say and open the vault. Don't do anything heroic, and you might all make out of this before closing time, understand? So, open up."

The woman opens it up for her and moves away slowly.

"Here you go. Please don't hurt me!"

The other Megan pushes the woman aside to make her way in to take everything in two bags to fit almost everything in, and sees a security camera inside of it to look at it to say a few things on in 'for it was recording everything'.

"Hi, I'm on TV. Me! Peace out, coppers!" she fires her weapon at it.

Bang! Out goes the camera. What was going on here? Another Megan? Was that here? Well, the next day at the Wayne Manor for everyone was having a charity thing going on for 'once again' Bruce Wayne was raising money to help the children at the orphanage; for the people were invited to dance, eat, drink, and have some fun like they always do all the time when this goes down. Megan was just hanging around to see that everyone was there and for the girls to be flittering with Bruce so much to stay out of it, and her staying away from the other guys with a dance going on to not care at all but the past was still bothering her. From her strange powers, knowing from her dream from the fear to seeing things being real that happened back then, her parents were killed, who the bad people was on what they did to her, who Catherine was, having the golden bracelet on her to be unknown, and so much to getting some help if this was feeling all right. For Megan, she didn't think that Bruce as Batman and Dick as Robin would go so far for her…Well, they have been so far to keep on going until then. So much for Megan to do and to find some answers soon enough for Gidget to see her acting like this right now and she was all by herself to watch the dance floor.

"Huh? Of, hey Gidget. You're wondering on what I'm doing right now, aren't you? Well, I'm just hanging out. Besides Bruce getting all the attention over there…" she hides her feelings. "I'm more down in the dumps about me…I still don't know much about myself but a few things that I can gather. From this bracelet on me, knowing that me and some other kids came from a place of something evil that I escaped from, that same person murder my Mom and Dad, having physic-like powers, and what I am. I still don't know anything about me! Stupid…!" Megan just pats Gidget on the suitcase-like body. "Sorry, I get carried away at times…I should be happy I have friends and people who care about me, like Bruce…but others see him as Batman to love me more. And yet, he loves me no matter how many other beautiful women go crazy for him as a Dark Knight or as Billionaire Boy. What makes me so attracted to him? Do you know, Gidget? Because I don't."

Gidget wanted to help in any way it could for Megan since she helped it in return, it was hard to learn more about herself. As the next song was about to play next to dance to a slow type of music for Megan to get herself a drink alone, someone comes out of nowhere to hold Megan's hand. It was Bruce and he was all alone.

"May I have this dance?" he asks her.

"Bruce? (Wait, dance with me? For real?)" Megan was surprised to take this chance to be alone. "Sure!"

Looks like we get to see them having a moment together for Megan never slow dance with someone before until tonight with Bruce Wayne. She was doing well for Gidget to scan to see that those two were very happy, for it was seem that Bruce knows when Megan looked and acted upset to try cheering her up.

"I notice that you were upset, so I thought by doing this would allow us to have a talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"It's about learning about yourself, isn't it?" Bruce took a guess. "I know it's been hard for you. But remember, Megan, you're not alone. I want to be there to help you out on anything."

She believes in Bruce a lot, but does Megan believe in herself?

"You're doing so much for me, Bruce, that we know each other meant over the years to learn a lot. I feel like I'm asking for too much."

"Don't be. You're not to me…You're different from any other girl I've seen." He said. "Smart, strong, beautiful, and someone who understands me. I trust you. So please don't worry."

Hey, Bruce was right for Megan to believe in him a lot.

"Really? Wow…I don't know what to say. (Maybe thank you if I could say it to him.)"

He just smiled for the two will work everything out as 'always' as a team, and a lot more than just liking each other.

"Seeing you like this is nothing to know what and how you feel about me." Bruce said. "That's all that matters to me."

With this going, on for the song to be over after that, Alfred comes up to keep the other women busy with drinks to deliver…he had something to say to Bruce and Megan from an uninvited guest to show up outside of the manor home.

"Master Bruce, do forgive me for interrupting you and Ms. Megan, but I thought you two should know that…a lot of police men and women are surrounding the manor."

"The police?" both Bruce and Megan said at the same time.

What was that, Alfred? Confusing both Bruce and Megan about it, Gidget points it out to them from the windows for Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and the other group of officers come rushing into the place and not for the part right now…Soon the others sees it too for they were going all crazy from windows and doors to run inside to see Megan standing next to Bruce, Gidget, and Alfred rise their guns at her. To Megan's surprise, she didn't know what she did that was illegal.

"Free!"

She wasn't moving at all, for the two cops come up from behind to restrain Megan from going anywhere. Gidget tries to help, only to be kick to the ground to be down for the count.

"Oh, dear…" worried Alfred.

"Excuse me, officers." Bruce tries to calmly talk to them. "What seems to be a problem? What has Megan done?"

Montoya answers that question to show the proof on a small TV box with a bank security camera video on there.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid that your bodyguard has committed a robbery at Gotham Bank since yesterday. We have the proof right here."

Showing the video again for it was new to Megan to see another person who was like her, but it wasn't right at all! Others were shock along with Gidget, Alfred, and Bruce since she was with them the entire time 'being with Batman more'.

"What?" shock Megan even more. "(Who is that copycat of me?!) Montoya, that's not me! I was with Bruce from his late meetings and Batman to stopping Two-Face all afternoon! I have an alibi."

"It's true, she was with me." said Bruce to have a bad feeling about all of this.

The other officers had trouble believing in all of that, for Montoya had to say it to Megan 'for she hates to be the one doing this to her friend like this'.

"Sorry, Megan, but evidences are evidences. You are hereby under arrest for robbing, putting innocent people's lives in danger, and assaulting with a deadly weapon."

Bruce tried to stop them for Megan was freaking out and panicking right now for the other guests were questioning about Megan who's a hero or not to go rouge…Only for everything to be settle down when Bullock removes the two officers away from Megan as Montoya steps down.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" he said in anger. "We're questioning Megan to hold her at police headquarters, not to tackle someone who wouldn't committed a crime!"

"I second that, Bullock!" Gordon appears to and corrects his men. "Don't ever do something like this again, understand? Are you all right, Megan?"

Seems that there were others who believe in Megan's innocent.

"Gordon? Bullock? Listen, I didn't do anything-!"

They were aware, but still…Gordon had no choice for the law was the law to at least have Megan on hold somewhere to be on house arrest to question her first.

"I know, believe me. Montoya, me, and even Bullock are on your side." explained Gordon. "But I'm afraid you have to come with us. We have a hotel for you to stay in for Montoya to watch over you to be treated and stay with us until we have more proof on your innocent to see if there's anyone like you. So please come with us quietly, Megan. I need your weapon and other items you have on you."

With Gordon saying that to Megan, she had no choice but to raise her hands up to be have her items and weapon taken away from Montoya, Bullock handcuffs one hand to Megan's, and Gordon covers her with his jacket to be taken away.

"Sorry about this, Megan, we'll get you out of this. I promise." said Bullock to leaving the place. "Alright everyone, clear the way! Likely innocent suspect walking by!"

"Thanks, Bullock." She tries to be brave.

"Does that mean we can date if all goes well in the end?"

"Now, Bullock, let's not go too far right now." She was being nice to him…

"Either way, I swear to protect you." He said.

"Gidget, watch over Bruce for me please."

Gidget hate to see Megan like this and all for everything else for Alfred to feel bad for her to say something.

"Megan, wait-!"

"It's fine, Bruce, just let Gidget follow you and it'll be fine. I'll be out soon, or in a while, I guess." said Megan. "Gordon, if anything else can you tell Batman and/or Robin about this if you see them?"

He will get right to it in no time for Bruce to know on what needs to be done right away.

"Whatever it takes to fix this problem, of course I will, Megan. Let's keep going."

For Megan gets arrested 'or on house arrest' to be taken away by Gordon, Bullock, Montoya 'for those three were on her side', and all the other cops to leave Bruce's manor after that. Not good to calling the rest of the party off now and question all about Megan Tsuki if she was a criminal or not. For Gidget didn't know what to do, everyone just leaves the place to pay their respects towards Bruce on their way out.

"I dare say, this is quite troublesome. I guess you'll be on the case from here, won't you, Master Bruce? Master Bruce…?" Alfred checks on him. "Are you feeling well?"

Bruce got mad when no one else was looking to grab a glass drink to throw it on the ground in rage. He had to help Megan and fast.

"Not really, Alfred…! Megan's in danger by anyone one looking and acting like her and I'm going to find out who she really is…!"

Gidget never seen Bruce act this way before to be tracking a data of confusion right now, as Alfred was getting worried for him and Megan too.

"I see…not good at all."

No kidding, this was bad to see Megan was being set up by the strange other her. With the other one hearing the news about the real Megan Tsuki was arrested today for the other her to smirk and have other things to plan, to get more help from other villains she has visit from Black Gate Prison and Arkham Asylum; and one more to find around the bad area of Gotham to see in person 'and for someone to be spying on her'…She finds someone in the shadows to talk to this villain to have a bag full of cash to make a deal.

"Say, I've been seeing about five popular villains to talk to, and seeing you makes six now. I'm here to make a deal with you." She said to show the cash. "You aid me in some chaos to create in this town to have one of your enemies destroyed, and you let me do the rest by getting me one person alive…Megan Tsuki. Think you can do that for me, Joker?"

The Joker?! Not good! What other villains have this Other Megan contact with? With Joker laughing to aid the bad one for her helping him make something, the strange flees to take care of business. Oh, boy…More trouble to come around, while back at the Batcave – he was trying to solve the video of the other Megan at the bank to find some clues to see that the real Megan was set up. But how…? As Dick Grayson heard the news on TV too 'from Summer Gleeson' to talk to Bruce about the mess that Megan was set up to help her out, seeing that those two were in love with her. So, it was time to do some team work. While Megan was being questioned at a hotel to be staying at from her house arrest to still be treated fairly as Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya hear her side of the story to helping her out.

"Need some water, Megan?" Bullock hands her a cup.

"Thanks. Look, I'm here to still relax and ask question while waiting for Batman as promised. So, let's get this whole thing over with." She said while drinking some water. "I'll tell you all on where I've been."

And so, the three started to question while writing it down too on what Megan did yesterday.

"Commissioner Gordon? Should we get started?" Montoya asks her boss.

Looks like Gordon was ready to ask Megan some questions, all of it to know that there was a copycat of her on the loose.

"Very well then, let's begin. Now, Megan, if you want us to really believe in your innocent, then let's hear you out. Tell us on where you were yesterday."

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Megan explains. "I was helping out Batman stop Two-Face who was causing a shootout with his men to be stopped after that, for you guys saw me then. After that, I followed my friend Bruce on his late-night meeting where he worked and own the place, you know? The Wayne Enterprise? I haven't been at the bank since stopping Rupert Throne and his men last week to get that price money and nothing else after that; I swear I wasn't going to the bank until next week if there was another bounty to hunt down and then get paid for, nor didn't I have a reason to hurt others to try robbing a bank either. I'm being set up. (Then again, could it be someone from my past who knows about me? To have grudge and all…? I'm so confused right now!)"

What Megan said from passing the lie detector and all of that. Seems that Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya all saw Megan with Batman and then Bruce yesterday for sure, and still having Megan's hair piece and DNA from the bank to match with hers. Still, how's that even possible to be another Megan?

"I think she has passed." said Montoya. "Megan would never lie. No sign of her sweat, shaking, moving her eyes, scratch, or anything else. And still…the other one who's like her is causing trouble and she's somewhere in Gotham."

She was right about that part, for Bullock wants to believe in Megan's innocence himself since he really liked her a lot, but I think Montoya likes him more.

"Then she didn't do it, but someone's setting her up, Commish!"

Bullock was mad than he sometimes is for Gordon knows how he feels about this whole thing.

"I know, Bullock, I hear you." He said. "Well, from your alibi you've been telling us, Megan, we believe in you."

"Wait? You do?"

Megan thought that she was going to be point out as a criminal, but she wasn't for the other three and Bruce/Batman to believe in her. That was good so far, right?

"We still need to see the other you in person and then its confirm for sure. I'll report to Batman for help as promise, while you, Megan, just relax in this place under watch until then. Does that sound good to you? I want to solve this problem as much as the others."

"Oh, yes. I want to solve this issue as well. I'll stay put." She said. "Thank you so much."

Good news so far for Megan returns to her room to do other things to relax like a real guest at a motel to still be watch on.

"We're still on your side, Megan, now we just wait until Batman arrives." said Gordon. "Why don't you relax for a while, won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go do that. (And get some answers for myself as well while I'm at it.)"

Guess that will all be taken care of and all of that for the others to guard Megan; as she was swimming at the pool, going to the work out room, relaxing after that in her hotel room, and then doing some of her work on a regular computer to find some answers. As night falls for Gordon to show the Bat Signal in the skies for Batman and Robin to come around to see it and 'acting like' they're hearing about Megan's set up for Robin to keep on lookout while Batman went to go check on Megan 'for Gordon and Montoya' allow him to. For Bullock let it be, only to see her happy. It was visiting and planning time while talking and them to 'sort of hang out' together for Batman and Megan.

"Megan, hey." Batman shows himself to her.

She didn't think that Bruce/Batman would show up.

"Hey, Batman." She said back.

Gordon gives them some alone time, as well as Montoya pulling Bullock's ear away from the door too for some privacy time. Strange that Megan was stuck in this mess that she got herself into…

"Funny how something like this would sort of happen you for me to come and save the day, just not to be set up. I get it worse than Robin or you do."

Batman was trying to cheer Megan up from that joke, only to be hard to be laughing about at a time like this.

"How do you find this to be funny? You know that there's someone out there being me, but I would never commit a crime in my life! It goes against my code. And…"

"That person might have something to do with the past to find out all about it?" Batman guesses on that part. "I can already tell that it is."

So much for Megan to try hiding those sad things from Bruce to figure it out from looking at her, she was in a sad mood all day long.

"You always could tell when I'm in a good mood, sad, angry, or scared for someone who's smart, Batman." said Megan.

"I told you that I would help you since we first meant. I won't see you suffer like this."

Bruce/Batman was a man with his word to keep promises to those he cared about, and that includes Megan Tsuki the most.

"I see…well, look where it got me?" Megan let out a sigh after that to drop it. "Ah, forget it. Sorry…Just not myself in the last few days. One minute I'm thinking about finding more about myself besides some clues left out there, and then the next thing of that something to come and haunt me."

"It just happened." said Batman. "But don't worry, Robin and I are going to help you solve this problem and stop that other one who's the fake. None of this isn't your fault."

Megan wants to believe in that herself, though she does trust in Bruce/Batman very much.

"I wish I could believe in that myself…Believe me. This is so stupid!"

He hates to see Megan like this more than she knows of to get Batman upset like she was.

"I know how you feel, Megan, really I do." said the Dark Knight. "It just…getting so worked up won't make you feel any better."

"Yeah, I get it." Megan said to him. "But what can we do? I want to aid you and Robin by finding the fake me. She might know the answers about my past."

Batman then looks at Megan to place his hands on hers to stand next to each other side by side to having a good moment here…From Megan talking about her past and so was Bruce/Batman, little at a time.

"And we will get it somehow." said Batman. "The least I can do is to ask Gordon to let you out to help us, only for you to stand by Robin or my side through all of this mess."

"I can do that. I mean, you gave me a home to live in just as you helped me on one job to do my bounty hunting business, remember? Is where I been so open minded to you since then. From my powers of ESP, I feared, from the fear gas which made me see my past on what might've happened to me, face half of it, know that my parents were killed, having this bracelet thing on me, my blood's very special, learn about trusting in others, and…well, you know. You showing that you care about me a lot? Ah! Listen to me! I sound like a total fool right now!"

Not to Batman, only for him to be smiling at Megan in a good way.

"Not at all, I know what you're saying. I might've made you discover what love is."

"Hey!" Megan was blushing. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves…! I am so far, yes. You, Robin, Alfred, Gordon, Montoya, I guess Bullock sometimes, Gidget, Selina who's Catwoman, and the others I may have all been there for me over the years so far. Well, its really a year in a half."

"It has." Batman asks Megan something else next. "Answer me this, Megan, are you starting to remember anything else about your mysterious past? Maybe I can help you out some more. Please let me."

Megan thinks hard on this one to try to know what it was, only on what she said to Batman to have trouble knowing about the rest. Can't say I blame her on that part, you know?

"Well, what I said so far is all I can tell you. But wait…the dream I had, right. Let me think…" Megan tries to explain it all the best she could. "I awoke outside of Arkham Asylum trying to find you to see me as a little girl who escape for a man in a hood came to burn my home; burning my Mom and Dad alive to take me away after that to a place where me and some other kids were all treated like garbage and test on like rats…! So much pain and suffering for some of us escaped alive, though I don't know what happened to others after that but for me to hide in Gotham alone and such. Well, until a woman who was a bounty hunter before I was who taught me everything name Catherine. She was like a sister than a mother to me who taught me, teach, learn, built, and all of that. As I was growing up, we made a good team catching bounties to make more money only for her…she left one day without saying anything to me. I don't know why myself, but...it just happened out of nowhere to have trouble finding her or the other kids like me to learn more about what happened. In fact, after we escaped to have some powers, a special blood with me, and the bracelet on my wrist were the only things I know of that I can remember to then forget about the rest after escaping until I witness it again from Scarecrow's fear gas. Remember? I think from that vision showed me it all from a dark place they put me in, they called themselves the League of Shadows for their boss was the Demon's Head. And…that's it. Sorry, Batman, but that's all I can remember."

So far so good about that, I guess. It was plenty for Megan to tell to Bruce/Batman all about her past that she could recall and such.

"It's fine, that's plenty." He said. "We'll find out the rest later. But there's one thing on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked.

Batman thought about something from Megan's words to be a clue…

"That girl who looks, acts, and sounds a lot like you…could that person be one of the child who escaped that place of the League of Shadows?"

Good question? Was that girl one of the victims like Megan? And even if it was that girl, why does she look, sound, and act like Megan Tsuki? So weird!

"Yeah…You know what, Batman? You could be right." Megan agrees. "I mean, why else would she look, act, sound, and know all about me? That's something we need to solve next."

"That we do." said Batman. "You're doing pretty well without your gear to solve this case alone, you are good."

"And try to remember about myself too. I notice."

Bruce/Batman says something next to Megan since she told him about her past 'so far' on what she knows of.

"You know something? Just hearing about you, Megan, I just notice that you and I are alike…I never talk about my parents who were murder before my eyes when I was little; and from you seeing it and me telling you all about it to still be with me afterwards, I thought I would never find peace again. Hard to let go, but I know that they want me to and to live a good life. And to bring justice to Gotham more so no one else would get hurt."

Megan sees Bruce's point about his troublesome past like hers were both the same.

"I know…How can I forget?" she said. "Is that why you trust me so much?"

"Something like that, yes." Batman continues. "When I heard about your parents who were murder by someone working for the League of Shadows to become a test subject to people like that…! I felt pain, sadness, and anger all over again to live through my past again. Then I know that you were just struggling so much…I knew then I had to be by your side to fight with me just like Dick Grayson did to become my partner Robin, I want you to live a good life again for your parents would've wanted that. Not to see you suffer for the rest of your life either. It's not just I want to save you or to give a home, I really have fallen for you. One of the smartest, strongest, and probably the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. No other woman since then has never complete me until you came into my life for others to see us only me as Batman, but even more when I'm Bruce Wayne."

Bruce/Batman meant every word there…Surprising Megan when he told her everything, she turns away from him to be hiding the feelings from him.

"Ah! What do you mean?! You're talking crazy!"

Batman leans his back on Megan's from behind to place his hand on hers to place his fingers in between hers, for he was telling the truth.

"Have I ever? I meant it. There was one before, but…she left me." He said. "And now I have you, I want to be there for you, Megan, even to prove you're innocent from that faker of yours one way or another and that's a promise that I'm willing to make."

"Even if any other guy comes in between us?" Megan asks the Dark Knight. "You know…Dick as Robin too and Bullock has a thing for me. And the other male villains at most. Gross!"

Batman and Megan just laugh together, for he knew about his partner and Bullock hitting on Megan a lot to deal with normally. But the other male villain who find Megan hot, must answer to him to be sorry to come between them, no kidding! If I were a male criminal or a bad guy still, I wouldn't mess with that hero.

"I hear you on that." Batman then says this last part to Megan. "Lucky for you…Besides Alfred, Lessie, and Dick, you Megan, are one of those people who know about me that I feel okay talking to about my past."

"Is that so?" ask Megan to be smiling. "Same with you. And then a few others who are my friends or partners…Good, odd, perverted to be kind hearted, and such that is. Lucky for the both of us, huh? Let just solve this as soon as we can besides getting treated a little at this hotel place, alright, Batman? I really don't want to be in this place forever."

The two race their fingers to one another from behind their backs to feel out their emotions from one to another.

"I'll do what I can for you, Megan. Let me talk to Gordon next to get you to tag along with Robin and me, without leaving our sides until this whole thing's over." He said. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"You the big hero and all, what would I do without you or Robin's help? (Either way, I'm happy that I'm not in this alone to have others who are on my side.)"

Well, a good moment there, wasn't it? As Batman goes to do just that to come back for Megan to talk to Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya 'while Robin and Gidget were still on patrol on each on their ends in Gotham', trouble was about to happen for the Other Megan watches from afar to send a sign for her villains to cause trouble right away to be either one of the rouges of Batman and Megan's. From something to be a couple of teddy bears to be moving around for Gidget to detect trouble for Robin to see and reports back to Batman right away just as him and Gordon worked everything out, to also see the Other Megan to be wondering around…

"What is it, Robin?" said Batman.

"Batman! I see someone and there's a moving teddy bear of some kind walking around Gotham!" he said to his partner. "I think that might be the Other Megan!"

"The Other Megan…?"

Sounded serious for Gordon to give Batman the stuff 'as someone was making his way to the hotel', and the Other Megan to snap her fingers for something to go down. Boom! A bomb of the teddy bears was blowing up near the hotel room for others to escape in time but Megan, Batman, Gordon, Montoya, and Bullock. Another villain was involved; for Bullock and Montoya got the other officers to getting to work as they see the other woman to be behind the real Megan was being set up.

"Men! Women! Move out!" said Montoya. "We got trouble going on outside!"

"It might be the fake Megan who's setting up the real one up! Let's move out, people!" Bullock said while finish eatting his doughnut. "Move it! Move it!"

With that taken care of, with Batman getting Megan's things back for him and Gordon rush back into the room for the other teddy bear bombs were going off where she was at.

"Oh, no…The bombs are going off…" Gordon thought of something. "The room that Megan's in!"

He rushes back upstairs with Batman joining with Gordon too.

"She could be in danger! Let's hurry!" he tells Robin something before hanging up. "Robin! Come meet with us as soon as possible with Gidget if you see it! Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

With a few more bombs going off 'to be a blow up to not be a big explosion'…Megan was fine to move away in time to get out of the smoke after that to see lots of teddy bears were used as bombs that were all handmade, as she sees out the window of to see a woman just standing there for Megan's head was hurting from her powers to feel out something very familiar to her…

"What was that? Wait…" she sees the other her. "(Is that…me? She does look a lot like me!) Who are you?! Or rather, what are you?! Answer me!"

The Other Megan just gave the real Megan the evil look on her face to say this to her…

"I'm you. The other one like you, but a better one…Call me M-X."

Then M-X flees the scene for Megan to see it and someone caught it on camera down the streets while getting out of the area in a panic, for Batman and Gordon sees her too; meaning that was enough proof of the fake Megan Tsuki was on the room and still check on the real one to help her out. Too late for Megan to catch up to her other bad one…

"Wait! Come back here-!" she was too late and confused right now. "(Ah, man! What's going on here?!)"

Only for someone else 'as another super villain to be helping out M-X'. The crazy laughter for Joker makes his move from the teddy bear bomb making and showing himself next to Megan within the smokes.

"Its like seeing double, isn't it, Megs?" Joker moves up next to her. "Long time no see…Well, it hasn't been too long since both you and Batsy did stop me from almost releasing my laughing gas in the air during the parade, so whatever. My cute little chaotic teddy bear bombs will come in handy next thanks to a little help from your little clone friend."

Megan backs away from Joker was causing more trouble besides her evil double.

"Joker? Are you working for that other me?!"

"Well, she came to me with payment and goodies to make something worth doing…" said the evil clown. "So, I let her get what she wants and me on whatever I want, right? And something about the others doing the same on their own parts to do whatever in Gotham, whatever. Something like that. But anyways, your part of the guest list today to bring along."

Megan already knew what that meant to move away from Joker, and without anything to use to defend herself with.

"Huh? No way!" she uses a knife. "I won't let you take me! I will stop the other me and you other rouge of villains!"

"Picky, aren't we?" Joker uses his flower to spray acid near Megan to getting her hair only, and for him to restrain her arm from behind from fighting back.

"Let go of me!"

"That's one down. Ha! Ha! Ha!" the evil clown laughs. "And for the rest to be done by my cute, fuzzy exploding bear for all the people of Gotham City!"

"Teddy bear bombs?!" shock Megan.

Joker reads the letter he has made to make other copies to give to the other people to put their lives in danger, a sick joke to be made and heard of from him.

"That I have with this M-X's help…Read this, to the people of Gotham City will be 'bursting' with laughter tomorrow morning! Let's see that winged freak try to save them all!"

With Joker laughing-like crazy and for Megan to be trapped by the clown unarmed Batman comes in to use his Batarang to the clown and frees Megan to escape in time.

"Megan!"

"Batman!" she runs to him. "Thanks for the save there!"

"We just saw the other you, Megan, you're innocent!" he said.

That was good and for Megan to get all her items and weapons back on her, while Gordon points out his gun at the Joker.

"That's right, Megan, we got proof thanks to an eye witness taking a photograph of the other one." Gordon says this to Joker. "Alright, you clown! You're coming with us quietly or else I'll shoot!"

It looked like the Joker was about to surrender, only to use his razor-sharp cards to throw at the three to make his escape. Gordon, Batman, and Megan duck from those things just in the nick of time.

"Oh, I lose…as if! Right hand on deck for me!" he laughs to jumping out of the window. "That should keep you three on hold for a bit, for I'm not done yet. Be seeing ya, Megs. And hey, Batman, let the other people of Gotham know on who's really in control in Gotham City!" Joker makes his leave. "I know that you just heard me, Batman! Ha! Ha!"

The clown makes his escape for the Joker wants Batman and Megan to follow him before he releases more teddy bear bombs all over the city.

"I got my items and weapons back now…" Megan was a bit happy. "Gordon, does that mean I can help out Batman and Robin?"

"Go ahead, Megan, just stay close with the two at all times." He said. "Stop that other one and save this city."

Batman will keep his eyes on Megan no matter what for she was ready to go all out, and so was him.

"Stopping the Other Megan must wait for a bit to keep our eyes on. As for the Joker…you're going back to Arkham Asylum. Let's go, Megan, stay with me at all times."

With that, the two headed out to save the day again while Gordon, Montoya, and Bullock stayed close to hope that Megan will stop the M-X of her fake one with Batman and Robin's help to stopping her, Joker, and the other villains too who were running on the loose in Gotham City.

"Good luck." said Gordon.

Bullock and Montoya watches as the two heroes headed out as they catch up to their boss.

"Batman? Hey, wait! Megan, are you crazy?!"

"Calm down, Bullock, it would seem that…those two are the only ones who can stop this madness now."

Well, here we go, you know? For Megan and Batman with Robin and Gidget's help as well to stop Joker first, the other villains 'if they start to cause trouble', and then M-X. Or if any luck if they bump in to her. For Gordon and the others leave the rest to them now…For the first one being 'The Joke's on You'.

So, into town both Batman and Megan go into to stop some teddy bear bombs and other clowns who were helping their boss; from fighting and destroying the bombs from on top of buildings and into the sewers as well; searching for the Joker was a bit hard to do for them to stick together and keep on going. Because finding Batman's arch-rival who was the Joker might be harder to face against him first.

"I caught a few crooks just now!" Megan said. "How goes it with the teddy bear bombs, Bruce?"

"Its all taken care about nine, ten, eleven of them from hidden presents for me."

Well, Batman has forgotten about the other one for Megan to use her watch to shock it in time to shutting it down.

"Make that twelve now. Come on, Joker should be around this area somewhere. In the sewers we go in once again!"

Good thing that Megan had her suit on in time to still be moving around in it fine.

"If we can stop the bombs, it'll leave us closer to the Joker." He said. "Let's not stop now."

Go, team! Go! From going through the sewers inside and out to stop many more bombs for some they had to move, duck or cover from. Only for both Batman and Megan to keep on going…From powerful water pressure shooting out of pipes above them, jumping across spikes on the floor, elevator things to climb on, jumping wall to wall, and hook shooting their way to the top and throughout the Joker's home front. Seeing a hallway to hear the Joker's laughter to enter inside the room right away for Batman and Megan knows that he was inside of the place.

"Batman…" Megan got her gun ready.

"I know, Megan, he's here."

Running all the way to the door, there the two see the Joker waiting for them for him to be laughing like his insane self.

"Peek-a-boo, you two, I see you." He laughs. "Welcome to my teddy bear bomb party…for you, Batsy, and your Megs, are the first ones to witness it all! Care to dance while we snuggle with these cute things?"

Megan and Batman were ready, only to move away from the falling bomb coming down on them, but then…the Joker uses a rubber chicken to throw at them and tying them up to be trapped and it was hard to move around.

"Hey! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Megan could reach to her watch.

"Sort of…With you standing much closer now, I have a better chance of winning from here. Bombs away!"

Throwing down more teddy bear bombs for Batman and Megan work together to move away from the bombs in time for Megan reflexes and Batman jumping up to hit the Joker. Nice one! They can still beat him.

"Have to do a lot better than that to stop us, Joker!" said Batman. "We can beat you."

"Ouch…! Well, I like to see you two try!" Joker moves from one door from top to bottom little at a time. "Come and get me then."

Moving a lot for the mad clown, as Batman uses his Bat Grappler to get up top and away from the teddy bear bombs, Megan uses her reflex and speed to hurt Joker, repeatedly as a team. Trying to hit Joker some more and avoiding more bombs for Megan to grab hold of for Joker tries shooting at them for Megan use her laser beam to burn the gun out of Joker's hands, as she hands Batman a working time bomb of the teddy bear.

"Batman! Catch!" she throws it to him.

As Batman uses to throws it at the door for Joker tries to escape from…comes blowing up in his face to go flying out and it was done for, as well Megan shutting down the other bombs leaving Batman to use his Batarang to free the two at long last. That's one villain down so far.

"Huh?! Ouch!" Joker said in pain. "Hey! No fair…!"

"Life isn't fair sometimes, isn't it?" Batman said to handcuffing the clown. "Let's go, Megan, Commissioner Gordon and the others can handle it from here."

Megan just spits next to Joker.

"Creep." She follows her partner. "Yeah, let's get going."

Joker maybe done, but he smirks to say this as the two take off to finding M-X somewhere in Gotham. Not to mention catching up with Robin too.

"So, you two have beaten me and my cuddle toy bombs, what of it? Batman. Megan. Though I maybe out, there's more baddies out there where I came from to try stopping any of you next and the other bad Megan Tsuki, I like that."

Joker just laughs for them to hear the whole thing on the way out, for Megan had other business to be dealing with right now than hear Joker's insane weirdness again for Batman tells her about it too.

"Ignore him!" he said. "Let's try to find Robin."

"(Enough, Megan, time to get in to the game here!) Right, Batman, let's find Robin next! Who knows on the other villains that M-X have made in contact with."

Batman was the first to hear that person calling herself that for Megan to say to him. First problem has been dealt with…As M-X follows to raise her hands up for snow to start falling, for the heroes to be seeing on the streets of Gotham and the TV at the pon shop on for Summer Gleeson tells it on from the news of hers.

"This just in, sheets of ice have crippled Gotham City in one of the worst ice storms ever! This is Summer Gleeson reporting, stay tune for anything else as this strange weather develops later."

That's all she said about it…For Batman and Megan sees that M-X left her symbol of an x just as Megan had on her bracelet on her wrist to be hint from her past, and as for the icy cold weather was being made by none other than Mr. Freeze 'for he was stopped once' but he's back for more as a very sad villain. I feel bad but he still needs to be stopped. M-X's next move on them, they can see that from Mr. Freeze just aiming at the skies.

"It can't be him…" surprised Batman.

"Afraid that it is him, Bruce." Megan should've known. "Mr. Freeze's making his moves again."

As he also says something about it while using his freeze gun, seems that M-X was meeting up with the wrong villains to hire some of them.

"Poor humans…may your own cold hearts realize the pain in mine!"

Batman and Megan were ready to stop him next…

"Mr. Freeze, why don't you just chill out?" said Batman. "Time that Megan and I to cool you off."

"Is that so, Batman? Megan?" Mr. Freeze leaves scene. "Try to stop me if you two can from my icy powers. Feel the cold pain as I do."

But that's not all they had to deal with, some powerful chemicals were getting stolen by Scarecrow's doing at the same time Mr. Freeze was causing trouble.

"Oh, great!" Megan tells him. "Batman, look! We have to deal with both Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow too!"

He shows himself within the shows to be walking backwards away from his enemies to give them the evil glare of his.

"I won't miss this chance to destroy Batman nor his girl Megan to be delivered alive!" he said.

Having no other choice, those two went after the two as quickly as possible. In this one coming up, 'A Chill of a Life Time'.

Trying to stop the two villains for Batman and Megan to give chase on both Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow to do two different evil things for them to stop the henchmen working for Scarecrow from the fear gas to fighting back to take hold, only for Megan to restrain them with antidotes in time while Batman hovers them upside down to land in nets carefully; stopping the mind controlled fear of fighting back people, for help to arrive to stopping the rest thanks to Robin who has come to their rescue now.

"Robin! Just in time!" Megan happy to see him again.

"It's great to see you too, Megan." He said to flirt with Megan again.

For the three see Scarecrow make a run for an it down below on where they were while Mr. Freeze was doing his thing up top, how will they be able to do this?

"Two villains for us to stop to be in two places…" Batman was thinking. "How can we handle this? There's Megan's clone that we still has to be stopped."

Robin then had a very good idea on his mid.

"Hey, Batman! Megan and I will handle Scarecrow, while you go after Mr. Freeze!"

"Good idea! Let's do this! Go team, go! (The sooner we stop M-X's madness, the better we can stop the other me.)"

With Megan saying that to join with Robin on this one…

"Oh! Really…?" Robin was surprised. "Alright, I got Megan all to myself now!"

Soon lots of fear gas in flying cannon shooting like pumpkins and ice fire attacks were coming right at the three.

"Very well." said Batman. "Megan, stay close to Robin at all times to stop Scarecrow and his fear gas, I'll try to stop Mr. Freeze and his ice machine for good."

"We're on it!" the two said together.

So here they go then. From Robin and Megan going down below from the many mind controlled people, the lights going on and off all over, the climbing, jumping up, avoiding more pumpkins that were shooting out all over, and then fighting against Scarecrow himself for the two did their best to surround the villain by working together. Trying to throw in more pumpkins all over the room.

"Watch out, Megan!" Robin stops some of them

As Megan uses a spike-like cutter bat to smash up the rest and turning on the fan in time.

"I got your back, Robin!"

Robin kisses Megan's hand to go after Scarecrow to keep on doing the same thing for him to restrain him in the very end, leaving Megan to destroy the fear gas and curing the people. They've done it!

"Alright, Megan! We did it!" he said. "And…thanks for the save and all…we'll make it through this for you."

"I know we will, Robin." She said and then contacts Batman. "Yo, Batman! All set here!"

Scarecrow was then handcuffed for Gordon and the other cops to take him away next.

"Blast…! I almost had them!"

The two try to catch up to Batman next to be a while, but hey. There hasn't been one for him to never be late to stop a bad guy alone at first, right?

"Well done, you two." He said. "Don't worry about me, Robin. Megan. I'll see you two when you make it up as I'll put Mr. Freeze on ice myself."

As so he does for Batman watches his back from shooting ice rays and other henchmen who were trying to kill him, but not likely…Getting all the way to Mr. Freeze next as both Robin and Megan have followed him all the way there at last to witness the fight 'or covers for him'; firing his ice gun at Batman to move away and hit him many times for Robin manages to point one of the ice guns at the villain to slowing him down for Batman to hit him with ice shards to come flying down on his suit to finish job, along with Megan firing some hairspray can of a type of flame throwing to weaken the ice for good. And handcuffed afterwards to shutting down all the ice machines in time.

"As I fail again, I'm sadder as ever now like the fallen snow to melt on the ground afterwards…" said the defeated Mr. Freeze.

With him taken care of for Robin and Batman were amazed from Batman's skills and team work too put together, Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and the other officers take care of the rest of the two villains to be put in jail now, or in Arkham. Well, another one was causing trouble again. For Gordon had some news to tell the three all about it.

"Hey, Gordon!" Megan waves to him. "Don't worry, we'll get my evil clone in no time to spare and stopping the other villains she has contacted!"

"Good to know, Megan, but…someone has kidnapped your computer."

Once he said that, Megan didn't like to hear about her robot partner Gidget to be capture by one of the other rouges that M-X hired.

"Gidget has?"

"Who would want something like Megan's robot?" ask Robin.

Gordon or the others didn't know who or what they want with Gidget for Megan had trouble tracking her friend down to have the bars which was blocking from her computer book.

"We don't know did it or where they are! Sorry, Megan, we're trying…I know how you feel, Megan. Please, Batman, for her sake too we have to find that machine as soon as possible!"

Soon, M-X shows in the shadows to hack into Megan's computer book for her, Batman, Robin, and Gordon see a message made by a female villain who's none other than Poison Ivy herself to have Gidget held captive.

"Hello? I'm keeping Megan's cute little robot friend unless she comes to me quietly to my hire boss…" she said. "You'll be the next target, Batman."

The message video ends after that for M-X to leave for Megan to take a leave after that to go after her.

"Gidget…! Hey, you! Come back here!"

The boys couldn't stop her at all.

"Megan! Come back!" Batman, Robin, and Gordon said.

"Sorry, Batman! Robin! Same with you too, Gordon! I have to do this!" she said while running. "This M-X knows about my past and I have to find out what she knows about me!"

Not good! As Gordon and the other cops take both Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow away, for Robin to try following Gidget on his end…

"I'll keep taps with you two on the faker!" he takes off.

"Get her back at all times and stop her clone, Batman, please." said Gordon.

Once the coast was clear, Bruce/Batman was worried about Megan's safety to even get a call from Alfred to pinpoint on Poison Ivy's location to him since Megan already had it already.

"Master Bruce, I've received a message from Poison Ivy." He said on the Bat Computer of Batman's back in the Batcave. "She said that you and Ms. Megan should try to attend to Gidget's hard wire party."

As Gordon was about to leave the area and Bruce was talking to Alfred, he begins as Batman tells the cop to be brave.

"Commissioner, leave Megan and Gidget to me. It seems that Megan is not her real primary concern."

Batman leaves after that for Gordon hopes so for the best. In this next one to come… 'The Green Menace'.

Now Megan gives chase to M-X as fast as she could, only for her to throw hand grenades at the real one to then using her fan to blow them all into the skies to blow up in time. For this one shows her true look at her and Batman witnesses everything 'on the true look of Megan to look so much different' as Megan fires gun shots to miss but her hair to be cut down short and removed.

"Freaky…" Megan stands her guard. "Hey! Why are you doing this to me, M-X?! You know something about me and I will find out what you are!"

M-X walks up to a window glass to break it into tiny pieces to send sharps of it go flying at Megan by using her ESP powers for Megan gets hit a few times to get cut…

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't take the pain…? Like the rest of us did from ten years ago, back then?!"

Now we're getting somewhere with this whole thing!

"Huh? (So, she does know about me and what happened about my past from ten years ago, as she said!)" she stays strong. "You look, have the power, act, sound, and know a lot about me! Tell me who you are?!"

"Oh, I'll tell you everything…in your grave!"

Just then before M-X made her move on Megan to fire more shards at her…a whip hits M-X to use her grip to the head and leaving some blood to come down on it, for it was a female hero to rescue of Megan's best friend…Selina Kyle/Catwoman has come to save the day!

"Ah! Catwoman!" surprised Megan.

Looks like this cat was ready for any fight to take on.

"Long time not see, huh Megan?" she said. "I see that you, Batman, and Robin have been very busy all night because of this copycat of yours."

"Don't remind me!"

Catwoman was ready to stop the faker of Megan to save her real friend.

"Back off, Cat!" M-X said to use the shards to create her own sword with it. "I'll shred all of your nine lives in seconds!"

"If you were the real Megan Tsuki, I still wouldn't go easy on you friend or no friend. Let's dance."

From whips, ESP powers, claws, and hand bombs…for Selina/Catwoman and M-X were going all out against each other for some of Catwoman's cat friends help her out to clawing and biting at the enemy, for the feline girl throws a big yarn at M-X to losing her sword, but not her powers to pushing Catwoman aside and her cats. Ouch!

"Catwoman!" Megan panicked. "How can I beat someone who has the same skills as I do?!"

Before M-X could come flying at Catwoman to cut her down first…

"Bye-bye, kitty cat-!"

Batman jumps in to getting stabbed in the shoulder to save Catwoman's life to get hurt instead of hers. Leaving the two girls shock and horrified.

"No! Batman!" shock Megan and Catwoman.

Not to M-X's surprised to see himself getting hurt like that.

"You idiot…What gives of you getting in my way?" she asks the Dark Knight. "The cat did for me to kill off Megan, why interfere?"

Batman wouldn't let his friends or Megan down at all to even put his own life in danger.

"Batman, stay down!" Catwoman helps him out. "You're too weak to move!"

"You want to know the reason why I'm doing this for Megan? The others who are willing to help us out…?" said the weak hero. "Because Megan has suffered so much like I had…and I won't let her be upset the same way I was…not anymore! So we will stop you, M-X, so you better watch your back…"

Confusing M-X for a moment, allowing Megan to use her watch to pepper spray her eyes to really get hurt.

"Have a taste of this!" she said.

As Megan grabs hold of Catwoman's arm to switch teams for her to go flying right at the clone to kung-fu at the bad girl to knocking her down on the feet right on top of the broken glass shards and hard.

"And stay down." said Catwoman. "That was for hurting Batman, my cat friends, and framing my best friend!"

M-X just laughs to getting back up to removing the shards out of her body in seconds with her ESP powers.

"Fool! Like that'll take me down!" she then jumps off the building to make a run for it again. "I will win, just you wait and see, Megan!"

With M-X escaping again, Megan manages to place a small bug of a hairpin-like tracker on her shirt in time to keep her eyes on her while going to Poison Ivy's location next to save Gidget first.

"Thanks, Selina, you saved me." She goes over to Batman next. "And how are you doing?"

"I've been better…I'll be fine…"

Batman tries to get up to still be hurt from the shoulder for Megan tries to help him out, as he falls on top of her.

"No! You're too hurt! Let me-!"

"Wait, Megan." Selina stops her. "I'll help out Batman, you go find your robot friend and stop Poison Ivy. I'll catch up to you later, you know that he will first before Robin or I can. Let me help you out. Its the least I can do since we both love him a lot…"

With Catwoman was serious, Batman trusts in her being Megan's best friend to keep on going for her robot friend comes first and then stop M-X once again.

"It's fine, Megan." said Batman. "Go on without me for now, I will catch up. Catwoman can treat me from here."

Isis shows herself on Megan's shoulder to aid her for Catwoman allow her pet to do so.

"Take Isis with you to help you out so Batman will know where you'll be at. Just be careful, we can do this."

With the two shake on it to be smiling too, Megan goes for it with Isis's help in this while Catwoman knows on how to patch Batman back up.

"I will, Catwoman, and yes we will. Thanks again." She goes over to Batman to say something to him. "You know where to find me, right? I don't want to see you get hurt like this again because of me. And Selina…"

Batman places his arm around Megan's waist to hug her close to his chest to holding him and he kisses her neck as a good luck mark to have.

"I know, but she knows that I have you, right? I'll join you soon. Go save Gidget from Poison Ivy." He said. "Glad to have Catwoman on the team from time to time."

The two stared and hold hands for Megan and Isis make a leave now to see Batman and Catwoman were going to be fine together, she does want her best friend to be happy with the Dark Knight more to still love him.

"Okay, then." She takes off. "Let's go, Isis."

Off both Megan and Isis run off to Poison Ivy's hideout and save Gidget too, for Batman gets patch up and healed thanks to Catwoman's first aid skills to make sure that Batman can move freely and more in seconds to join with his partner soon and so will her best friend too later. So, from one building to another to jump from roof to roof and then inside of a huge house of plants…yep, it was Poison Ivy's spot written all over it. As the two went into the place they go inside with Megan all uploaded and ready. Entering inside the green house place of lively plants spitting things down, other ones coming to life for Megan to deal with, sharp ones as well, and moving grasses. Some of the things for Megan to set on fire in time to put a stop from reaching outside in time, she still needed to find Gidget and stop Poison Ivy too. Going down further to finding a hidden hole to crawl into and sees Gidget all tied up by vines to be alive from one of Ivy's plant thing like the one Batman and Megan first met. For her robot friend was using flashes of its flashlight from the eye to signal her for help.

"Oh, there you are, Megan, but no sign of Batman I see…" Ivy shows herself. "I guess we'll start things off without him for a bit, a girl time wouldn't you say?"

Megan avoids but her arrow shooting and the plant vines was trying to get to her.

"Hey! Let go of Gidget and surrender with your plants friends quietly…!" she said in anger.

"Why don't you make me, my dear friend. I'm going to make a beautiful rose like garden statue when I'm done with you…Go get her, my baby."

The creature does so for Megan to use her gun to shoot the vines away and duck from the arrow shooting many times. Trying to use one to stop the creature to get herself tied up for Megan throws Ivy's weapon back at her and bounces off one of the vines to freeing Gidget; Megan holds on from not to get eaten by the plant long enough to use her watch of a taster gun to electrocute the plant-like creature until it burned up and died in pain, leaving Ivy to be upset about that for no reason at all. With Gidget using plant killers on the rest of Ivy's other pets, there was no more but the witch herself to surrender.

"Nice one, Gidget!" said Megan. "Glad to have you back on my team."

"No!" upset Ivy. "My babies…what have you two done?"

Gidget handcuffs Poison Ivy for Megan for the other cops to arrive to take care of the rest, and have the entire building close from continuation.

"Not letting those things run loose in Gotham now. Time to catch up with Batman and Robin…Gidget, let's get going and stay close to me."

With them out, Gidget saved, and Poison Ivy down for the count, there were a few more villains that M-X got the systems started for the two new ones for Megan to catch up with Batman, Robin, and Catwoman to see more danger was starting again as M-X makes her escape from them again; they soon see things falling from the skies on umbrellas for one of them for Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya see them.

"Commish, there's umbrellas raining down all over Gotham!" Bullock alerts his boss.

"I know, Bullock!" he said back.

For the bombs to go off for the others and the officer group to watch out for, it was Penguin who was behind those things. As Megan catches up with Batman for they could already tell that it was his doing.

"I see my parasol bombs are causing pandemonium among the sniveling folks of Gotham City." said the bird man.

Along with the Riddler aiding the man to team up on this one.

"Hey, Penguin. When is a bat not a bat?"

The others know what to do first as Robin, Catwoman, and Gidget have got both Batman and Megan's backs on this one.

"Catwoman. Gidget. Robin. You two know what to do, cover us." said Megan. "Batman…"

"Right, we'll stop them." He said. "The Penguin and The Riddler have escaped, it must be an open house at Arkham Asylum."

"We're on it!" both Catwoman and Robin said together.

As those two stop the other things for those two villains to unleash in in city 'with Gidget's help', both Batman and Megan go into the Batplane to take care of the villains themselves right away. In the next one – 'Bank Robbing is a Gas'.

From the many umbrella bombs to avoid and then going inside of the place of Riddler's chess pieces of the knights stopping them, climbing, jumping a lot, and watching out for moving balls with question marks all over it for Batman and Megan kept on going. From these two deadly rogues to be working together won't be so easy to stopping Riddler first and then Penguin was next.

"Megan, can you hack into these things?"

With Batman asking Megan that, she gives it a go to controlling a few one them turn against each other in time.

"Not a problem." She said.

With that working and them entering the room from solving a riddle for Batman to do and Megan hacking into the doors with her computer book, they were in. A room filled with computers where both Riddler and Penguin were waiting for them…

"Don't move, you two!" Batman demanded them.

Penguin allows for Riddler to go first.

"My good friend…they're all yours. Just bring Megan back alive."

"On it, Penguin, and thank you." He said. "I'm so delighted that you two could make it, Batman and smart lovely Megan. Now the Dark Knight and me shall battle within the computer world of mine, shall we?"

With Riddler already hacking in that could destroy all technical things, Megan hacks Batman into it to stop the Riddler first.

"Logging you in, Batman. Get him!"

As Penguin and Megan watches 'from her to be in control to aid Batman', both he and Riddler go all out within the computer's hardware. From beam shooting, many more Riddler clones trying to stop Batman, confusing him to hit him a few times to miss, and Megan trying to hack into the system to finding the real one, Batman does so and Batarangs at his face for Megan to capture the real him and bring Riddler and Batman back into reality, also for the Riddler to get handcuffed. Leaving Penguin to escape on foot with M-X aiding him for a bit.

"I got him." said Batman.

"Fooled again by my rival and beautiful sidekick of hers…" he said in defeat.

Only one problem for Megan to see Penguin getting away with M-X's help.

"Batman! We got a problem!"

Soon Robin, Catwoman, and Gidget show themselves for the two decide to give the bird a big chase. For Batman and Megan both see that they were all together now.

"Robin. Catwoman."

"Batman, we have to hurry." Robin tells his partner. "The Penguin's trying to get away in his airplane with M-X's help!"

"Then we have to stop Penguin first to get to M-X next." Catwoman said with Isis back with her. "Let's follow them, Robin."

With Robin and Catwoman going after M-X to avoiding more bombs falling, Penguin was right there waiting for them to be trapped in a building of his to say this as he triggers a bomb to go off.

"This flight departs in ninety seconds." He said to them. "Too bad you can't climb, little birdy. Or for your cat friend can't climb up that high to chase me."

Penguin escape to trapping the two as Robin and Catwoman climbs up to stopping the mad bird while Isis opens the box for Gidget to hack in and stops the bomb themselves and fast! As they do for M-X escapes again from the two…

"Nice try, but neither of you won't beat us!"

Penguin was on his own now from Catwoman uses her whip to tying him down and Robin to do the same to bind him up, only to use his umbrella weapon to escape from them in time. For the bomb was shut off thanks to both Isis and Gidget's help, as Batman and Megan catches up with the other four.

"Escaped again…" said Megan. "Guess we'll deal with M-X last, huh Batman? (We're so close to learning about my past.)"

"You're right about that, Megan, we will do that." He said. "Robin. Catwoman. Nice job out there, now leave the rest to us. Wait by the Batplane, while Megan and I take care of the Penguin next."

And so, Robin does so Catwoman, Isis, and Gidget to tag along and waited for the other two to return to them. Going up even higher on in the building of Penguin's hideout to avoid deadly robot birds pricing Megan and Batman 'or were trying to', more flying little robot birds, to the floor slowing them down…it was crazy! But Batman and Megan didn't give up to keep on going. And within the next room down the hallways, Penguin was waiting for them.

"Time to make you two sing your last words than any dying bird would." he said to have the umbrellas fall and his weapon ready. "Engarde!"

Batman stops Penguin a shoot up fight for Batman uses his hook shot against his umbrella gun, and Megan shoots out the bombs that were falling next to her. Doing do well for Megan to use something goopy to throw into the Penguin's weapon to stop shooting and more bombs to fall next to him allowing Batman to punch him in the nose and go down for the count.

"Got him!" Megan was happy. "We did it, Batman!" and the she cuffs the villain.

"I'm like the bird in the black swan, down for the count…"

Penguin was now out cold for Batman and Megan leave the place for Gordon and the others to deal with him, and take off in the Batplane for Robin, Catwoman, Isis, and Gidget to go find M-X to be the last one as she makes her escape again, but not without turning to someone else once again to come back for more.

"I guess that leaves your clone left?" ask Catwoman.

"Yes, I have a tracker on her to be found in seconds."

Megan does so in the Batplane from her computer book and Gidget's help to find M-X right away.

"Let's do it then." said Batman. "Let's leave Penguin for the police."

"No kidding, we're almost done." Robin said. "All night long it's been cold out, Batman."

Just then, the six of them were being shot down by M-X and her partner's help for the Batplane to go down for the others brace for impact.

"What's happening?!" Megan was freaking out.

Batman uses the escape pods to get everyone else out of there and fast!

"Oh, no…Robin! Catwoman! Megan! We've been hit! Hang on!"

Shooting out in time to having a parachute to land for all of them safely, M-X laughs to have her game to be winning against them. For she had the Joker with his new toy to use and he was ready for Batman, Megan, Robin, Catwoman, Isis, and Gidget this time; while Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and the other officers race towards the scene to be a while to try getting there. But for right now…

"You!" angered Megan.

"I'm ready whenever you all are…Joker, stop the others while I stop her."

The clown was one step ahead of M-X to move Megan away for Catwoman and Isis to get kicked down by the clone.

"Selina!"

"You want me, then let's go…" she said to her. "Otherwise, I will kill your friend and her cat too."

"Megan, don't…" said Catwoman.

Looks like Megan doesn't have a choice now…Leaving Joker to deal with Batman, Robin, and Gidget on their own.

"I didn't get paid for nothing, sister, you and Megan with her kitty friends play nice now…Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughs. "The boys and toys will deal with each other. It's difficult to fly with your wings clipped, isn't it?"

Thought that Joker was stopped, well he escaped by giving the other cops the laughing gas of doom from his last mess up thing.

"It's you again, Joker!" angered Batman. "Robin. You and Gidget-!"

"We know! Stop Joker and then go help out Megan!"

Looks like those three must stop Joker. With Catwoman and Isis trying to get back up to aid Megan against her evil clone M-X, it was the finally showdown to happen. The answers, the madness that must be stopped, team work, and so much more all in one night. 'The Joker's Last Laugh?'

Batman and Robin try to get to Joker by first fighting with his robot that he was controlling on top of a hill, to drill, uses its hands to throw sharp cards at them to avoid as they do more damage to the head. Leaving Gidget to distract the mad clown to still control his toy against his enemies…For Gidget to take control of the remote long enough for Batman and Robin using their Batarangs to throw at its metal head to go flying on the hill to make Joker fall. Yep, they go him.

"A lean, mean, smart machine you are, Gidget, thanks for the save." said Robin.

Seems that Joker surrenders to try but failed once again.

"Blast! And I almost won that time too…so much for teaming up with a clone. Good luck with her."

With Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and the other cops finally coming to the scene and arrest Joker 'for Batman to handcuff him', he, Robin, and Gidget went to aid Megan, Catwoman, and Isis next to stop M-X for good.

"Okay, Robin, the police will deal with Joker." said Batman. "Let's go aid Megan to end this game once and for all."

"Right!" he follows his partner. "I could for a hot meal with Megan once this is all over with!"

"I'll have Alfred prepare something for all three of us when we get back home. Now let's hurry!"

Now it was time for Megan Tsuki to take on her other self with Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Isis, and Gidget aiding her as Gordon and the others watch on this one for the final battle! 'Mega vs. Mega'.

From Megan stays on her guard against her other half M-X for them to head to toe without any weapons to use but their fighting skills, brain, and ESP powers.

"What's wrong? Are you too scared to fight me?" M-X mocks her.

"No! I just want to have a combat fight and our powers since we're alike you and me." Megan removes her gear. "I'm dropping them, and now you do the same next."

M-X hated the idea to still try it out to stop her greatest threat once and for all.

"Megan, be careful. Please." said Catwoman.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She said. "Even if you guys aided me, it is fine. It's about time that I ended this and for good to. Ready whenever you are, M-X, don't kill the others who helped me out. If you want anyone dead, then it's me!"

M-X smirks to get her powers ready to crush a rock. As Megan does the same to create a hole in the ground with one powerful punch-like wind to throw a big one. Nice! Now it was time for Megan to get her answers against M-X before the fake clone her can try hurting anymore lives.

"If that's what you really want, then so be it…!"

And here we go…from M-X striking at Megan, she moves away to avoid getting hurt to punch, kick, and pushes her back to do the same only to be smack down head first to the ground. Ouch! From the snow to stop falling for all of it to melt from their powers it was so much to see the whole thing, for even Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya and the other officers finally see Megan's double.

"Commish! Look!" Bullock pointed out. "Isn't that…?"

"Megan's another half!" Montoya says it first.

Gordon tells the others to stand down from firing the real Megan.

"It is…hold your ground, men! Don't shoot until I give the order!"

"You sure?" they all asked.

"I am." He said. "I know that our real Megan can handle her other half, she needs to find out more about herself soon enough. Trust me."

He was right and so they all watch and see what happens…Megan and M-X were putting up a good fight to also have ESP powers blowing up all over the place, as Megan demanded some answers while fighting for surprisingly for her evil clone to be answering her question while fighting. Yeah, without stopping once.

"Start talking!"

"You can fight while using her skills and powers I see." M-X laughs. "Try me!"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Set me up?! Do you know me? Why do you look like me?" Megan kept on asking. "Do you work for the League of Shadows? And are you part of the survivors who escape like I did?"

From kicking at each other to shooting off some energy to push from one to another so many times, for Megan kept on asking for finally M-X answers back.

"So you don't know anything, do you? Well, I might know a little something…" she taunts Megan.

She just gives M-X a punch to the face to float back up after that hit.

"Tell me!" angered Megan. "I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth! I'm so sick of this!"

"Sick of learning about yourself or me just looking at you?!" she kicks her to the ground to try blasting Megan next. "That's right! I know everything than you would ever know for us to be made with your flesh, blood, and skills like you had to be the only survivor of the League of Shadows experiment on us special humans!"

What did M-X just say there…? Oh, boy…Sounds serious now for Megan listens in as Robin tries to jump in to save the day.

"Megan wants some answers and you're going to give it to us, lady!"

Throwing a Batarang to the leg to weaken M-X to fall, for Catwoman ties her up with her whip.

"Either you talk or we'll make you talk." Catwoman demanded. "I might have to squeeze you to the truth."

To Megan surprise to see that her best friend and her partner were saving her, along with Gidget shocking M-X's body to Isis clawing and biting her arm to hold her down. Only for M-X to be powering up for the worse to come by making an air bubble to grow bigger for Megan to see and tries to alert her friends.

"You guys! Get back!" Megan panics.

"Sorry, friends…But this is between your Megan and me!"

Her powers of the ESP were blown up to send Catwoman, Gidget, and Isis flying to the ground and out for Robin to keep his ground.

"Catwoman! Isis! Gidget!"

Megan was freaking out now, for Robin had to protect her from M-X for Batman tries to back them up.

"Alright, you ask for it!" he stands in front of Megan. "You want her, then you go to get through me first! Megan, get out of here with Batman, Catwoman, her pet, and your robot friend. I'll always love you no matter what happens."

With Robin fighting against M-X to using his punches, kicks, and his hook shot too only for her to push his weapon aside to make her move next. She moves fast to punch and kick many times to throwing out too many blows with her ESP powers to be hitting Robin a lot to shield Megan for him to go down with many burns, bruises, and some broken bones to not fight no more.

"Robin!" Megan screams.

"No!" same with Batman.

For him, Selina, the other two, and all the officers sees Robin going down for M-X to finish the job only for Megan to set in to hug Robin for he got hurt because of her. Or so she thought about that to herself to not be true.

"He asked for it, he's lucky to still be alive." M-X said to act like a show off. "I would've kill him in seconds, but…I decided not to. Seeing you suffering is more enjoyable than seeing some nobody get in the way."

Robin tells Megan to run away.

"Get going, Megan…Run…"

"No!" Megan didn't want to. "Your arm, leg, and half of your ribs are broken! You got hurt because of me…!"

M-X punches the wall on the ground to make a hole for Megan to carry Robin out of the way in time, as she places him next to Catwoman, Isis, and Gidget to keep them safe and away from the fight from here on out.

"Megan, don't do this…" Catwoman was worried.

"I'm sorry. (Sorry, Selina, but I have to. Not just for myself for the answers, but to save the many lives of people in Gotham. You, Isis, Dick, Alfred, Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, Lucius, Mayor Hill, Veronica, Barbara, Gidget, and Bruce.)"

She had no choice to leave the other four away from any danger, for M-X to circle around Megan for her to listen to the rest of her tale and the answers. For Batman watches and hears the rest 'while Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and the other cops were all on stay on standby'.

"Now, may I continue on with the story…?"

"So tell me, M-X?" Megan tries to hold her anger in. "What do you mean that my DNA made others to become me from a human experiment? It was all done by the League of Shadows?"

The two throw punches to be hard to pull back from their powers to move away after that. M-X tells Megan everything.

"That's right! The Demon's Head, the leader wanted to find gifted kids our so call parents gave us medicines when we were first born to give us a gift of powers of doing anything with it. Lots of it. From every boy, girl, and yes, Megan, even you! The project was so bad to hide it underground to have them tested on for some to be killed, but one was you and only you when 'she' came in to help some of you other ones escape from the place alive leaving it abandoned as a hidden mine now; thought she may have saved you and the other people for you to live with this woman to become some…bounty hunter! You've forgotten about everything now! What happened?! I bet you didn't know about the others were all killed by the League of Shadows of his siblings hunting them all down but you. With your DNA, the only one and you surviving allowed the Demon's Head to use it to make some…magic thing into clones of you! From skills, looks, acting, and everything else to try controlling our powers leaving you the original one to be fine, beautiful, and having an easy life! I was one of the defected ones! When I learn about on what I am but the others to be mindless, controlled army, and powerful fighters to their master, I learn all about you to ask for some answers! But no, I got nothing to escape in time only to get back at you to make you out to be a bad guy, you know? If I couldn't have freedom like your other many clones of yours working for that man, then no one will to be what I want to be and not another Megan Tsuki as you are! Don't you get it now?!"

All of this just to have many more Megan clones in the League of Shadows to work for the Demon's Head to have one mess up one almost killed to learn about the real Megan Tsuki, to leave M-X to try killing her real self.

"Wait…All of this because you were jealous of not being normal? Or you just don't like me?" shock Megan.

Batman heard the whole thing too for he couldn't' believe in it either.

"You think?! That's excellently what I'm getting at!" angered M-X. "I hate you! You should've let the others died so they wouldn't live through this nightmare for more of them are coming to Gotham soon to find you and strike down on this God forsaken planet! I don't want to be part of this mess! Just tell me how you've forgotten everything?!"

She was telling the truth on that part for Megan sees that M-X doesn't know that she loses half of her memories from it.

"M-X! I didn't forget! Something on that day made me forget for a bounty hunter name Catherine saved me, raised me, and trained me to become a bounty hunter like her…and then she left! Out of nowhere really! I don't know why either. But I'm starting to remember a little, but not everything yet! I'm sorry…you suffer because of me and I feel your pain, really, I do. Batman, Robin, and I will stop the Demon's Head, the League of Shadows, and the other bad clones of me."

M-X was still confused on what Megan was saying to her.

"What?" she was lost.

"We protect Gotham and other things who threaten us or to others." explained Megan. "You could've just come for help instead of doing this to framing me as a bad guy, I don't do those things. What you did…it was wrong. You want to live a normal life, then fine. I'll allow it. Let us help you first and stop those people together."

With Megan trying to reach out to her, M-X still hate the idea to still be her wicked self to push her away from her powers.

"No!"

Ouch! Megan goes down, for M-X's head was hurting suddenly just using her powers to bleed out a little for her to notice. Megan still stays strong to not be defeated like this.

"But why…? Just stop."

"I don't want to!" angered M-X even more. "I have to kill you, Megan! I hate people like you! I'll do this alone and stop the ones who have forgotten to me for only one Megan Tsuki to be better than the original…And I will get revenge on those people, they will go down by my hands. Do you understand that?"

Just then…Batman uses his hook shot to push M-X down from that strong impact to lose her focus from losing her guard.

"Batman!" surprised Megan. "Get back! She'll kill you!"

M-X wasn't done with him from almost stabbing Batman on the shoulders from earlier.

"I won't, Megan. I'm not letting you suffer anymore or to anyone from the likes of her." He puts his hands out to keep Megan safe with her. "You mess with her, then you mess with me. Hurting Robin was a big mistake that you've just made…!"

Oh, boy. Batman was mad now…M-X wasn't afraid of him or Megan to be stopped.

"Oh, really?" she spits on the ground. "Correction, Batman, it was you who made a mistake…of getting in my way!"

Using her powers to push Batman from her many punches and kicks a lot to make him weak for Megan hate to see her partner get her repeatedly, for him to still be standing to scare M-X a little.

"Batman!"

Batman smiled for Megan.

"I'm…fine…Megan…" he said in pain.

M-X just walks up to Batman to kick away his weapon out of his hands to grabbing his injured shoulder.

"Tough boy, are you now? By the way…how's that shoulder that I hurt you with? Better?!"

Batman was down for the count for M-X uses her foot to press down on his injured shoulder to make it bleed out and scream in pain. For Megan remembers from the screams of children who were tested on, running away, discovering powers, her parents who got murder in the house that was on fire, the cult of the bad people, and something to come at her on what looks like a truck…then from living with Catherine to train as a bounty hunter like her over the years, the rest went black. For her to be hurt and M-X's skin to be peeling off to show something not normal looking. What the heck? From the two to be the same but much different, Megan walks over to M-X to do something by fighting back and saving Batman.

"Hey, let him go." Megan said.

"Huh?"

When M-X looks at Megan, she was mad now to be all power up with her ESP powers to come flowing through her body.

"Megan…?" shock Batman.

"I said…LET HIM GO!"

Megan slaps M-X to the ground hard to face to be hurt very much, but Batman was free to cover the bleeding on his shoulder. As Megan stops M-X to be very mad now. From kicking, punching, and ESP powers to fight on from dodging, blocking, pushing back, and so much to be fast and powerful winds blowing through to hurting Megan to still be fighting on and beating up M-X a lot more…she couldn't lay a finger on her original self now all because of her friends and love for Batman kept her going. Nice! With one hit to go flying up, kicking her many times, and a final hit to with her fist sends the clone flying and she was out for good…M-X was now finished! Feeling weak not for more of her skin was changing colors even more now to hurt her head a lot, Megan had her gun out to point at her. For she wasn't scared of dying by her hands to say it to Megan's face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! An invite?! Do it already!" she said. "Kill me! I tried but you'll never see the truth with your memories gone, unlike me! So shoot me! You won!"

With Megan just considering M-X's eyes to see her younger, teenager, and now as her young adult self…she puts the gun on safety mode and puts her weapon away to just walk away from her evil clone.

"No." said Megan. "I did win, but you've loss and that's all. No one has to die."

M-X still didn't get why Megan was doing this for some clone being handmade.

"But, why…?"

"Why? What's the point of killing someone who's a lot alike to live through on what she has become? Again, I feel your pain. But murdering you isn't the answer."

Angering M-X even more for her body soon goes into a new look to destroying her body…

"No…No, this isn't right…! The League of Shadows, other clones of you, the Demon's Head, and their mess…it must be stopped! It must-!" she then transforms. "AAAAAAAAH!"

From that scream turns M-X's body from a normal woman with powers into an alien-like monster of a female body appearances. With gray to black skin, yellow eyes, an armor type of body covering her other half, sharp claws from her hands, long black hair hanging down, her mouth looking like that she had a mask over it, and looking taller losing it from her powers to go all haywire and madder than ever to surprise everyone else to see this happen; Megan and Batman didn't think that something like this would turn a clone into a real life monster.

"Isn't that…the clone's true form?" questioned Batman.

"No way…" horrified Megan. "That's the clone me to become things like those?!"

M-X couldn't control her ESP powers to be in pain and in anger.

"No! Look what you've done to me! I'm a monster like them again! I wanted to live a normal life! I'm not a defect!" she turns to Megan to grab hold of her arm to push her to the hill walls. "You did to me, Megan! I want you to die! I hate you!"

Batman grabs M-X by the arm before stabbing Megan, to pulling her back.

"Then you only hate yourself!"

He punches her away from Megan to go near the metal fence of the park to go falling, just as she was about to use her ESP powers on the metal poles, Gordon gives out a command.

"Now! Fire!" he said.

Bullock, Montoya, and the other cops fire out lots of bullets at M-X to get shot many times to finally getting one to the head and was out to falling down to her doom. For her final words as Megan and Batman 'as well as Catwoman, Robin, Isis, and Gidget' to witness this as well.

"I just wanted to be…normal…like you…Megan Tsuki…"

Down the clone of the evil Megan goes to be dead now…A victory for the nightmare to be over at long last.

"That was awesome!" Bullock was happy. "I saved my Megan from her evil clone! Well, we all did. Crazy all nighter, huh Montoya?"

"Bullock, we just heard and witness Megan struggling with her problems because of all of this." She said. "We've won, yes. But at what cost? A sad one at that."

She was right for Gordon to agree with Montoya on this one too.

"No one says that somethings never have a happy ending."

"Oh…" Bullock tries to change the subject. "Well, looks like Megan will do fine with some help from me and her backups. You know? That's how I see it."

Gordon or Montoya can't deny on that part, that's for sure.

"Well…maybe so, Bullock, maybe…At least Megan's name is cleared to report back at police headquarters."

With Megan, a bit happy but upset to see the nightmare to end and her other half killed, she was sad to see her body only to close her eyes on M-X herself with her hand. For Batman to come up to her and those two started to hug each other knowing that they got their answers 'so far' but with a coast.

"Megan…"

"Oh, Bruce…" she said quietly. "So much to learn about next, but with M-X dead, what type of victory is this?"

He knows the pain she was going through like Bruce did when he was young.

"I know, it does hurt." He said to her. "I wanted to help her too."

Touching moment on a sad thing…for Robin will be fine to recover soon enough. As Gidget walks up to Megan and Batman, for Catwoman and Isis join with Robin to see their partners having their moment time once again.

"Megan's a good kid." She said.

"And so is Batman…" same with Robin. "Though I love Megan a lot."

"As I do with Batman. You and me, kid, we're in the same boat from it. I will help you out for Megan's sake though so count me in."

"Thanks, Catwoman, and I'll do the same for them too by helping them out somehow."

It's over, the nightmare was finally over as the ambulance arrived to help Catwoman, Isis, Batman, Robin, and Megan to heal up soon enough for Isis was fine and…Gidget made some fixes on itself, as was well. Even for Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya to have proof of Megan was innocent to her clone behind it all to stop the League of Shadows and their leader who was also known as the Demon's Head next to be most wanted in Gotham; for the villains go back to Arkham Asylum but Penguin going back to Black Gate Prison for all to end well for Summer Gleeson to report the rest live on TV. For Selina and her pet take off until next time to aid Megan, while Robin rests up at Wayne Manor with Alfred's help, as well as everyone all over Gotham asked Megan to forgive them 'which she does'; for her and Bruce Wayne to pay her respects to her unknown parents to leave roses for her mother and step-father to be John and Lisa Evans. Megan's real last name was Evans. Only for her to go by Tsuki to be a bounty hunter of Gotham still and to still be finding out more about herself.

"(Evans, huh? Who would've guested.)" Megan said to herself. "(Mom. Dad. I miss you guys and I love you both…Though I maybe an Evans, I am still Megan Tsuki, a bounty hunter of Gotham and partner to Bruce Wayne as Batman between you and I…well, he's more than that to me. I learn about myself a few days ago, from my other clone to stop the bad ones, League of Shadows, and the Demon's Head next when they come to my town. I'm ready for them and so are Batman, Robin, and Catwoman too along with Gordon and his fellow men and women in the police force. As for M-X, I kind of miss her to almost saving her life. Almost…Finding Catherine and what happened to my other members to learning a lot more is next on my what to do list now.)"

Megan then sees Bruce placing roses from his parents' grave and to hers with it.

"I know what you're thinking about, Megan, really."

"Hey, Bruce, thanks for coming. I know, I got a long way to go. At least for you, Robin, Selina, Gidget, Isis, Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya have my backs to stop my evil clone in the very end." Megan then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Megan, you won't become on what M-X turned into." He said to her. "It just happened for overpowering herself."

From the anger, fear, and power that M-X had to be a defected after all.

"I know…I hope so anyways…How are you feeling?"

From the shoulder for Bruce to make a full recovery now.

"Hiding it wasn't easy, but I'll live." said Bruce to hold Megan next. "It's going to be okay. We still have a long way to go."

"To learn more about me, right?" Megan looks at her bracelet. "League of Shadows…clones of me…the Demon's Head…others who've escaped are all dead…becoming weapons to the cult…having special powers to be take when we were born…my parents were murder to do such a thing…and…So much! I want to be like everyone else!"

Upsetting Megan, Bruce likes her the way she was to come through so much and more to come on her end.

"Don't say that, you're fine the way you are. At least to me you are."

He was right, for Megan was truly a human being to understanding more like one. Just being herself is all that counts the most. Taking out another flower from the ground to place it where M-X was killed at.

"You know what, Bruce? You're right. Here's to you, M-X, I know that you were good deep down. I won't fail you, I will stop them and the other clones." She said to be leaving a kiss on Bruce's lips a little. "Thank you, Bruce. Well, the same for Selina and Dick as well to help me make it through my troubles on that night. It was crazy!"

This made Bruce smile to keep Megan close to him all night long.

"Now that's the Megan Tsuki I know and love." He then pulls her to a dance move of his. "I think we have another dance back at our hideout to do together. Care to join me on the dance floor?"

Megan knows on what to do next on that part.

"In that case…get your Batman suit ready and meet me there."

"Will do. (I guess we have a long way to go to learn a lot more about Megan, somehow. I will be there for her through all of this.)"

With that going on and everything else to feel a bit normal again, only for trouble to come by for one member of the League of Shadows reports back 'who took the photograph of M-X to give to Gordon', tells his boss being the Demon's Head on everything back at the hideout. And to his surprise, he knew that Megan would be found in Gotham City to send in one of his special people to go out next. Smiling like that, it can't be good at all…And behind him had a lot more clones to be the bad ones. For the hideout as Megan and Batman meet with each other to have the lights, under the moon light tonight, and music on for the two slow dance throughout rest of the night away 'in a sweet way'. Megan Tsuki ends it off by saying this part next…

"(Knowing on what's right, wrong, what to do next, and who'll be there always…I should've known for friends to care so much, machines to never leave your side, others to believe in your innocence, and of course my knight in shining armor…or rather in the darkness of the night would help me out through all my troubles, and more to come. I'm getting closer to learn more about me. Its hard and all, I can still do this. Right, Bruce? Batman? I won't be a lone anymore.)"

Well, everyone needs a hero. Right…? Yeah, for Batman, Megan, and Robin 'and at times Catwoman to the officers of Gotham as well', that's one of them. To also know that no matter what for Gotham to have any crime and people in danger, they will do their part to keep the area safe. And other places all over the world to also finding out the answers to seek from it the easy way, or the hard way. Hard to do on this one, but you know something? It was the best I can do from here and the story still goes on.


	45. Off Balance

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 45 – Off Balance

Megan has been through a lot to find out more of her murderer who took her parents' lives from the group known as the League of Shadows, for their leader the Demon's Head must be stopped. Speaking of Megan, she and Batman meet one of his underworld informants, Twitch, atop Gotham's Statue of Liberty.

"(Well, if anyone has the answers from my memories even more, then it might be this guy to give us something.) Come on, Batman." She calls out to Twitch. "Hey, dude, it's us."

"An hour I've been waiting. I don't know why Nikko wanted me to meet him up here anyway."

Megan remembers hearing about Twitch and Nikko who were partners time to time.

"He didn't twitch."

Well, Batman says so otherwise…

"He didn't come, Twitch, remember?" he said to showing himself from the shadows. "We did."

Twitch sees that now for to know about Megan to talk when doing business, just never seeing Batman around her until tonight.

"You!" surprised Twitch. "What gives, Megan? You tricked me!"

"Look, I had a good reason to get you to come here. My partner means business that has everything to do with me. See?" Megan shows her gun to the man to be serious.

Good point for Twitch to realize that loud and clear, or clearer to him.

"Then what do you two want?"

"Information on the Society of Shadows." said Batman.

Megan makes it much clearer to Twitch in her own words.

"We wish to know about the League of Shadows, or what the cops are saying from most wanted the Society of Shadows. There was a clone of me for I survived the cult of theirs to want to stop their boss who's calling himself the Demon's Head, he murdered my family and made me into a mutant freak with powers."

"And word is because of that event, they started operating here." Batman says the rest. "Tell us all about me. Not just for me, but for Megan."

And so, he tells them on what he knows of so far. Twitch says he's been running errands for a mysterious organization, the Society of Shadows. He mentions that they are planning a heist of a high-tech weapon, and their leader goes by the name 'Vertigo'.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I only work for them, okay? Not with them!"

Megan looks through her watch to read from Twitch's reactions that he wasn't lying, just scared of something else.

"He's right." She said.

"That'll do. Now talk."

Batman knows how to make someone crack.

"Okay! Okay! They're supposed to have their claws whenever they make some done dirty deal, in fact…word on the streets is saying that some major's going down tonight. Going to sell on some super sound gizmo of some kind."

Again, Megan shows Batman from her watch that Twitch wasn't lying.

"Right again."

"Where are they running the show at?" ask Batman.

"Strange thing about these guys is. Come to think of it, this person goes by the name Vertigo." said Twitch. "They say that he's-!"

Just then right before Twitch could say the rest to them, two agents of the Society appear and attack. Megan puts her gun out to stop them for she could feel out of them who are part of the cult she was trapped in. Hey! Her memories were coming back little by little.

"Don't move!" she said. "Batman, watch out! These guys are part of the Society of Shadows!"

For Batman and Megan stopping one of them, the other one comes up behind Twitch.

"Wait! Stop! He made me! Megan wanted to know! I swear!" he said in fear.

"No one leaves the society and lives to tell about it. Unforgiveable traitor."

In the fight, Twitch is thrown off the statue's head into the sea (though he appears to survive).

"No! Twitch!" Megan was mad now. "Lucky to be alive, but that's going way too far!"

She fights back to use baton and firing her gun to slowing that member down to beating him up, for Batman backs her up by throwing the other member at him.

"You heard her…! You'll pay for that!"

Batman overcomes the two agents for him and Megan gave chase from statue to another to swing across from, but before they could interrogate them, the two men in black release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states.

"May the shadows live forever!" one member said.

And yep, one press from their suits to release some gas in their masks to go out cold after that. Are they dead?

"What just happened…" Megan feels out their pulses. "I don't think they'll be waking up for a while, Batman. Killing yourself like that…sick."

To Batman and Megan surprise for them to see no point to helping them out now, they did save Twitch to be rush in the hospital right away. As for someone of a woman in black watches them from afar for she appears to know who Megan is.

"Ah, at long last I've found you, dear sister."

Huh? What did she mean by that? As Megan was working the rest…For hours, later, Batman appears at the firing range at Gotham Police Headquarters, where Gordon is practicing alone. Batman relates the night's events, then guesses that the target of the planned heist is Wayne Enterprises' new ultrasonic drill, being delivered that night by train. As Batman disappears for Megan to catch up to him, Gordon still doesn't know on the trick he does for leaving without making a sound.

"Is there anything you don't know about? I only assigned that detail an hour ago!" Gordon turns around and Batman is gone. "One of these days I'm going to nail his feet to the ground." He said to himself.

As Megan waited for him to finish reporting back to Gordon, she gets something by putting the pieces together with a little help from her computer book.

"(Hmm…Let me see on what I can get from Twitch's words. From a still going on tonight to deliver something for those people to make their heist to steal something, a sonic sound type of weapon for a person name Vertigo…From the Wayne Enterprises' new ultrasonic drill use for construction things! At the train station at Gotham! I got the location to it, man I am good. Still, who knew an odd weapon to help out people making a living could use it for bad.)" Megan then sees Batman who was waiting for her.

"Got it down, Megan?" he asks her.

"You know I do." She shows it from her computer book. "I know what time that project of yours will be at tonight at the train station, and such…"

She gets upset suddenly for Batman could already tell that this event of the Shadow group has been hard for her to finding the answers, but with no luck but her clones and the mess up people working for them likes of them.

"You okay?"

"What does it look like to you, Bruce? Not really." Batman sits next to Megan to try to confront her, with his arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay." said Batman. "I'm here with you for a reason. We'll get our answers from those group of terrorist while finding more about yourself." He said. "No matter how much it hurts you, Megan, you're not alone."

Megan didn't know what to say to him but with a hug.

"Bruce…I don't know what to say…"

"All I want is nothing but for you to smile." He said. "I need you in this one, Megan, we can do this."

She was then ready to move out with Batman to get the job done.

"Thanks, Bruce." said Megan. "In that case, let's follow these coordinates. (Time to find more answers about me.)"

At the rail station, when the drill is unloaded, Bullock, Lucius Fox, and the entire security detail is disabled by waves of vertigo, caused by waves emitted by an eye patch worn by Vertigo himself.

"Who- who are you?" Bullock questions the villain.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked.

"The first thing I want is for you to stop asking stupid questions. That driller will come with me now." said Vertigo.

As his men take the drill, Batman and Megan appears and they both try to intervene.

"And you'll be serving for 15 to 20 years at Black Gate Prison the maximum." Batman appears.

Megan appears to have her gun out right at the villain.

"Only to those who dares touch that weapon to use it for chaos."

Vertigo was smarter than he looks to see them coming by in time.

"The Batman and his girlfriend. I suppose this had to happen sooner or later..."

You're right about that! For Batman kicks down at Vertigo and Megan to fight off against his henchmen to stay down to keep the item protected.

"Batman! Hold down Vertigo while I retrieve the item!" Megan said.

Well, Vertigo's item on his eye would say so otherwise.

"I think not…!"

But is likewise disoriented by the vertigo effect. Vertigo is about to attack at Batman 'for him to fight back from the machine', and slows Megan down to fall to her knees to weaken her. This looks bad, only for a dart is fired before him.

"Who did that?!" Megan demanded to know.

"You!" surprised Vertigo.

He turns and sees a mysterious woman aiming another shot at him as Vertigo knocks out Batman for Megan to aid him to abandon the item, and he and his other men flee with the drill.

"Ah, man! (I know I shouldn't left the driller, but Bruce comes first. All thanks to that spy woman who saved us from that man's eye patch. Vertigo…Yeah, I heard about this man who uses machines to get what he wants and that thing confuses people's minds to make them sick or weak, works on mental patients at hospitals but it was stopped after one of them try burning down the building, a close call. Thank her for that.)"

With Lucius, Bullock, and the other members were all unharmed for Megan goes over to Batman to get something from the train station.

"Megan…?" he tries to snap out of it.

"Sorry, Batman, Vertigo took the item. But I did get something from that spy woman. This odd-looking dart thing." Megan shows him. "We better head back to the Batcave to have a good look at it."

"But the drill…"

Megan bugged Vertigo's escape plane in time before fleeing.

"Got it covered. Alright, boys, we'll take it from here!"

With the two leaving, Bullock loved the way Megan works hard.

"What a woman…" he said. Lucius pinches him out of his fantasies.

"Not now, detective. Please."

Back to the Batcave for Bruce/Batman and Megan to look up on the dart that the woman used to saving them from Vertigo's machine. For Alfred to overhear them while working and for him to be cleaning up right now.

"Are you two certain that the lady was working for this Vertigo person?" he asks them.

To Bruce's guess maybe for Megan was trying to think so on her as well.

"Had to be, Alfred." answer the Dark Knight while working. "She would've be able to escape if she didn't show up. She was the only one who wasn't affected by his weapon."

Megan remembers seeing that part to feel something very odd about the mysterious woman on her end.

"You're right! She wasn't! And still, she felt familiar to me…"

"Having another memory again, Megan?"

"Something like that, Bruce. Or I'm trying to." She said back.

Alfred then asks them about the weapon from tonight's delivery to be stolen.

"Weapon, sir?"

"The eye piece of his." Bruce explains.

For Megan looks it up on Vertigo's weapon that he uses from her computer book to tell Alfred the rest about it.

"I looked it up. It gives off radiation from what I can learn about it, use once for mental people at hospitals back then. It can somehow make the room you're in to move badly to make you feel weak, sick, and such all over when its being used to weaken the minds throughout your entire body. Nasty thing!"

"It also creates an illusion to make things around you all tipsy turfy." Batman says the rest.

"My word…" surprises Alfred.

Batman knows from there and a lot more on what Vertigo has in mind.

"Not that it matters, nothing about that can give Megan or I the clues of his whereabouts. Even if the tracker bug she put on, it's hard to pinpoint Vertigo's location."

Megan looks at the tracker map again.

"He did say to return back at the base of the toiling of the hour…" she was thinking hard. "Maybe a clock tower of church? And something about fleeing somewhere west."

"But there would be no hide out like that somewhere in the middle of nowhere out west." Bruce aids her from his computer to try to look it up.

Alfred had something else in mind.

"Maybe you two should take a break. Sooner or later, none of you two won't know from your rights to your lefts."

"Wait a minute…" Megan finds something out. "From your right to your left…Alfred! Thank you!"

"Alfred! You're brilliant!"

She and Bruce have found something thanks to Alfred's help.

"Yes. So I've heard..." Alfred said nonchalantly. "Oh, don't mention it. What did I help you on?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell from one direction to another." Batman finds it. "They didn't escape west, they went east." He has found it on his computer. "There, Alfred. That has to be the place."

Megan has found it too by seeing the photos and such.

"Sure, looks like it, Bruce, because they are there. It's outside of Gotham for this type of cathedral thing that's abandoned and all, and one place to track down and stop Vertigo with the other Society team!"

Thanks to their team work, Batman and Megan track the Society to an abandoned cathedral outside Gotham. It was the League/Society of Shadows people surrounding the entire place alright, for some hide out of theirs to keep it well protected for Batman to be seeing all of that; same with Megan uses her eye contacts like a telescope to see that as well within the forest to arrive and hide there. Very carefully they had to think of was inside.

"There's a lot of them over there. Megan, stay with me and be on your guard at all times."

"Bruce, I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know…I just want for you to be safe." said the Dark Knight himself.

A sweet moment for them, huh? Only for Megan to point out to Batman of someone walking through the place for the other members to stopping her.

"Oh, no. Bruce, look! The spy woman. What is she doing?"

While searching the surrounding forest, the two run into the woman 'after saving her from the goons', who introduces herself as Talia. Then they are both attacked by the Society.

"Three against seven here." said Batman. "Those are nasty odds."

"Tell us something we don't already know, Batman!" Megan said to her partner. "And you, lady, thanks for the save from earlier, but it's too dangerous to handle this by yourself! Besides, I got business here. (With many reasons that you'll never understand.)"

Well, Talia here can take care of herself in battle to fight back for the other two to be seeing that for themselves.

"The name's Talia." She said while fighting. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"So it would seem." Both Batman and Megan said together to be surprised.

"I'm happy for you two to have my back. Even for you, young woman. Amazing you are…"

Megan was freaking out a little to have someone to be a fan of hers, a bit too close - don't you think?

"Ah, thanks…I think? Listen, I'm sort of taken by Batman here…I care for any same genders who are love to be together, just not for me."

Talia just laughs at Megan to understand on what she meant.

"Oh! Oh, no…I admire your work, I'm trying to find someone to love. Happy for you two are in love." She said. "You're funny, Ms.…?"

"Megan Tsuki."

The two shake on it.

"And don't mention it really." said Batman. "I'm glad to see you making a fan/friend/Megan."

"Yeah, yeah, Batman, I get it."

Looks like more the goons were fighting with the three to keep their guard up. To Megan making a new friend, both she and Batman had to ask Talia this question.

"Just who side are you on?"

"That would be telling." She said.

Talia did prove herself more than capable in combat, and they have gained the upper hand, when two more agents appear above them and fire the drill at them.

"It still wouldn't matter on who you three are."

They use the driller to fire away. And it was powerful for Batman, Megan, and Talia were stuck in the middle of it all! The ground crumbles beneath their feet, dropping them into an underground cavern and knocking them unconscious.

"Batman!" Megan tries reaching out to him.

"Megan!" same with him.

Well, they couldn't reach each other to falling with Talia too. Megan was badly hurt for Talia to aid her first and then Batman who needed treatment with their help to get recovered right away. The two girls soon wake up in a cell.

"Hey, Megan. Megan." She helps her up.

"Huh? What happened…? Ah!" Her leg was really hurt for Talia to lend Megan a hand.

"Easy now, you fell really bad to land on your foot the wrong way. But lucky for you, I can heal things like this."

So Megan could see that.

"You patch me back up?" surprised her. "(Not bad…)"

"You're welcome by the way."

Megan then sees Batman who was hurt to run over to him.

"Ah! Batman!" Megan checks on him. "He's still breathing, that's good. Still, he needs treatment."

Talia tries picking up Batman with Megan to aid her.

"Come with me. We'll treat him somewhere safe if you wish to live."

Megan still didn't know who Talia was.

"Huh?" she was lost. "Fine, we'll help him out together. But why go through so much trouble?"

Talia just winks at Megan to say this while carrying Batman somewhere safe if this odd woman knows what she was doing.

"It's better to trust me than to get killed by Vertigo and his goons, right?" she said.

"Ah, okay then…? (She does have a good point.)"

The two women work together to carry Batman to safety within the caves. Well, seeing that they were underneath the building too with luck to be hiding for now from the enemies. Megan stays close to Batman always with Talia removing the mask off his face to be treated more. And moving the rat away from him too.

"Filthy creature."

"It was only a rat…!" Megan freaks out. "Talia! What are you doing?!"

"I need to clean out his wounds from the face so I had to remove the mask." said Talia.

"But Batman needs it to hide his true self!" Megan explains in panic mode.

"I can hear you..." Bruce comes to. "And I've been called worse."

Looks like Batman was going to be okay now, well for Talia to see that Bruce Wayne was Batman by removing the mask of his. Oh, boy…

"Batman…Oh, boy."

"Megan, you're hurt."

Megan will take some time to recover for she was a fighter.

"I'm fine really." She said. "Though my leg's hurt, I was worried about you to help you out thanks to Talia here. But, she kind of did something bad."

"What happened to-My mask!" he tries to find it. Batman finds that Talia has removed his mask to care for his wounds. "What have you done with it?!"

Talia said that it was fine with a reason to.

"Hush! Who knows what other ears may be listening. I had to, it's easier to clean your wounds this way." She said. "I had to help out Megan with her leg injury from the fall, a lot of herbs I had to use."

"Then you know that I'm-!"

Talia calms Bruce/Batman down as Megan tries to explain to him.

"Batman, it's fine. But we better keep our voices down from whoever might be listening in, or is here…" Megan said to be hugging him. "We'll let her off the hook on that part, if you, Talia, start explaining on what's going on. What do you want with Vertigo so badly?"

Now the big question is this for Batman to ask Talia about.

"Just who are you? What are you doing here?"

Talia explains that Vertigo used to be a servant of her father, who has sent her to punish him.

"Well, you two know my name already. I'm Talia." She said. "And I too have business with the Society of Shadows. Yes, sometimes being called the League, but now the society instead to grow again after the event that happened from long ago. Still, Megan, I never knew you were a survivor from those awful people…"

"So, you do know about me." She said. "What else do you know? And what kind of business are they? I want to learn more about myself."

"Sorry, but that's all I know about you. You're more talented than you look. Let just say that I have very personal reasons…And from you, Megan, and your beloved boyfriend here that you two have personal reasons too?"

That they do, Talia. To stop the weapon and arrest Vertigo as well.

"Point taken." Batman sees through the keyhole of the door. "Megan, get on my back."

Seems that Batman's offering Megan a piggyback ride from her hurtful leg until she could move around again.

"What? Batman, it's fine really…"

"You're not too heavy if that's what you're worried about. I'm all right."

And so, Megan goes on Batman's back for him to carry her the rest of the way.

"If you say so…" said Megan. "But I'm still helping you two out."

"In any case I can get this lock to open using…" Batman sees that he loss his belt outside of the place. "My belt!"

"Bummer…"

"How sad." said Talia. "But allow me." Talia uses her hairpin to unlock the door.

"Thanks, Talia. (She's not so bad once you get use to her.)"

"Welcome. We make a good team, don't you two think so?" she follows Batman while carrying Megan. "Now come you two, quickly." She proposes a temporary partnership.

"What's the rush?" Megan asks her.

The three ran for it all the way from the hallways of the building.

"Well, there's no telling what might happen within this place by that madman."

Yep, the two were working for Talia for now until they learn a little bit more about her.

"Sounds like you two had a history." Batman said.

The three see more men standing guard to hide and talk quickly to each other for Talia does know Vertigo very well.

"Yes." She answered. "Those men and Vertigo once worked for my Father. Until my Father ask him to recognize the blackness within his soul, and when he learn about Vertigo's sickening plans, for my father send me to stop him on whatever it takes for me to take the weapon out of Vertigo's hands."

Stopping the two guards with a karate chop to Megan using her watch of knock out gas to take care of the ones behind them.

"You're welcome by the way." She smiled. "So much grudge on that man, huh?"

"And how kind of you too." said Batman. "But why should your father even care?"

Good question, why would Talia's father want to stop Vertigo who use to work with them?

"Because he's concern of all of mankind."

"Sounds serious." Megan said.

The two continue to run all over for Talia to guide Batman 'while carrying Megan to the area'.

"This way, you two! We need to head inside the lab."

"What lab?" ask Batman.

They see it from the other room to having it unlocked too for them.

"Well, would you look at that? It's unlocked."

"Ah, it could be a trap. You know, that, right?" Megan guesses on that part. "I mean, only an idiot wouldn't see that."

"It does make sense. But what other choice do we have?"

As soon as they enter, the door seals behind them, and the vertigo effect hits them. For Vertigo uses his eye patch machine to trap Batman, Megan, and Talia.

"Hello, friends." He said. "And all of you three are right, I have been accepting all of you to come."

The other three try to be strong to not be affected from Vertigo's machine again.

"Batman…Talia…" Megan tries to stay strong. "(Don't think about it, Megan, and it might not mess with your mind this time.)"

"Stay strong, Megan, I got you." Batman holds with Megan's hand to move in closer. " Your little dizzifying trick won't stop us, Vertigo."

Like that would worry the villain to come prepare on his end.

"Maybe, maybe not. You see, you'll have to get across this room alive. That may prove difficult considering this entire laboratory has been rigged to destroy you. Oh, and in case you think once I go my disorienting effect will go with me, think again. I've planted duplicate Vertigo devices throughout the room to maintain the effect once I've departed." Vertigo makes his exit. "Goodbye...And good luck. You'll need it." Vertigo leaves. The double Vertigo effect occurs.

At the other end of the room, Vertigo explains that he's making his departure, but he's planted identical devices in the walls which will continue the effect after he leaves, and thus make it impossible for them to avoid the room's booby traps.

"You okay?" he asks Talia.

"My contact lenses! I lost them when we fell!" Talia answers. "They counter the distortion effect. Without them I'm as helpless as you."

Makes sense how Talia wasn't affected then. For Talia to feel weak like Megan, Batman doesn't want to give up like this.

"I don't do helpless."

Megan was getting sick from the machine's affect from Vertigo to really hurt her very badly.

"Ah, man…Batman…Talia…I can't go on any further…" Batman takes Megan's arm and asks her to trust him.

"But we must, Megan, take my hand." He reaches out to her.

"But, Batman…"

Talia holds on to Megan's hand so she'll follow them on whatever happens next.

"If beloved is doing it, then so am I!" she said.

Also what Megan heard Talia saying about Batman to be beloved, she got jealous there.

"Wait…beloved?!" angered Megan. "Listen, Talia! He's mine-!"

"Then let's make it through this so he will be yours. Its better than dying."

For Megan, couldn't help but to get jealous and then smiles for Talia, she was right. For her to holding on to Batman's hand to trust in him to getting them out of there right away.

"Talia, you're something else but Batman's still mine." She turns to her boyfriend next. "And Batman, I do trust you. Lead us."

The two hold hands to having their moment together.

"I trust you since Talia trusts us too. We ca do this, Megan, and whatever you do, please don't let go of my hand."

"I won't."

They make their way slowly across the room, narrowly evading booby traps such as trap doors and arrows, with his guidance. When they reach the other end, they pass through a door and the vertigo effect stops.

"We made it." Batman said. "You two okay?"

Megan was fine now to breathe again.

"Never better. (Amazing, Bruce!)"

"How did you do that?" ask Talia.

When Talia asks how he resisted the effect, Batman says he kept his eyes closed, relying instead on his hearing and other senses.

"Simple, I just kept my eyes closed. Megan had learned that trick when I taught that to her." He answers back.

"You what?!" Talia looks at Megan to tell her the truth.

"Its the trick we were both trained for." She said.

"I had to realize on my own senses to make it through something like that, Megan does the same on her as well. It's nothing once you get used to it. The only way to neutralize the vertigo effect was to rely on my other senses to see us through."

Seems like Talia understands the two.

"Alright, I believe in you two. I am impressed. Where to now?" Talia asks them.

"Where else?" Megan points up to the two. "Vertigo went up there."

They climb the stairs of the bell tower as Vertigo is carrying the drill to a helicopter on top.

"Going somewhere, Vertigo?" Batman stops him.

"What? No. That's impossible!" shock Vertigo.

Batman! Megan! Talia! Run quickly to stop Vertigo!

"Nothing's impossible!"

"Don't move or I'll shoot you down!" Megan had her gun ready.

Seeing them, he activates his vertigo device, throwing them off balance, then fires the drill, tearing away the stone steps.

"Then I'll finish you three myself!"

Unable to stop from falling, both Batman Megan, and Talia jump forward and grab the bell ropes.

"(Wait, Vertigo stopped firing at us…)" she sees it now. "(Oh, right!) Batman! Let's join with Talia! The bells sound cancels out Vertigo's machine to clear our minds for he can do too many things at once from that much noise! All abroad!"

In the belfry, the bells issue a thunderous ringing, causing Vertigo to drop the drill for Batman to grab hold of and then Vertigo just stumbles, with his hands pressed to his ears. He tumbles out of the tower, falling into a nearby river. All set and done now for the sun to rise for the three did a fine job.

"Nice idea back there, ladies." Batman said.

"Talia and I just thought it through really." Megan said to report about something else next. "Anyways, Vertigo's been caught by the police just nearby the river side from here."

"And because of his arrest, his men just fled?"

You bet they did, Batman! As he and Megan carry the drill back towards the Batwing, telling Talia that their jobs are done.

"It would seem that the Society of Shadows is no longer what it was now without him around." Talia aid to them.

Looks like now Talia sees the two leaving for her to watch them.

"Thanks for everything, Talia, really. Now we got to get going with the machine, right Batman?"

"Yes, we should probably do that now. Thanks again for everything, Talia."

Talia then says, not quite, and points her gun at them.

"Wait! I can't let you leave like this!" She shows her weapon pointed at them. "Not with the drill. Isn't that right, dear sister Megan?"

This made Megan upset to hear and see this.

"Wait…you do know me?"

"We're family really, I'm your half older sister after all."

Megan was so mad to show off her psychic powers at Talia to throw things at the woman by using her mind.

"Then you're a Shadow member…?" she demanded to know.

"Yes, the daughter of the boss you want. The Demon's Head."

Trying to attack Talia in anger, she restrains Megan from behind to holding her injured leg down hard.

"Ah! You…! Talia…! You are that daughter…! You!" Talia press on Megan's leg even harder.

"Too much pain, isn't it?" she tells Batman her demands. "Beloved! Hand over the driller or your so call girlfriend gets it…! I don't want to kill her, maybe her my sister a little."

"Your sister?!" shock Batman. "I thought I finally knew which side you were on. I should have known better...Megan's enemy!" Batman carefully slips a small device in the drill's barrel. "...Considering that you knew where everything was in the monastery. How could you have unless you were one of them?"

At Talia's order, Batman hands over the drill, but not before slipping a small device into its barrel. Nice thinking there.

"That's only because…!" Megan tries to say it while in pain. "She was one of them this whole time! Society of Shadows! (Talia's my younger half-sister and daughter of the Demon's Head?! This can't be happening!)"

As a heli-plane lands to lift Talia off as she grabs hold of the ladder, Batman vows that their business is not yet settled all for Megan's sake too.

"I am truly sorry, Batman! It could've been...sweet." She said to setting Megan free. "Dear Sister, until we meet again do take care of yourself and your boyfriend before I take care him next."

The two see Talia leaving with the weapon for it was all good, but they haven't seen the last of Talia yet for Megan to stop the bleeding to find out something big today but didn't stop her, but for Vertigo they did.

"Crap! She has gotten us both!" angered Megan. "If only I knew all along but didn't! What are we going to do now, Bruce?!"

Upsetting Megan, Batman felt her pain to carry her back to his Batplane to get treated right away and worry about their troubles some other time.

"I know how you feel, Megan, I'm so sorry. This is not over, Talia!" he said out loud to carry Megan next. "I'll be sure that you can get back at her some other time, on me. But for right now…"

"Go back to investigate other things until she shows up again?" Megan took a guess. "That's fine, my head's so dizzy after today. Let's go, Bruce."

He was happy to see Megan was making the right call.

"Smart decision there. Then let's go home."

"At least I can image the look on her face when the weapon breaks down." Megan laughs. "Thanks anyways."

"Thank you for helping me out as well." He said. "Treating me and all."

"You're doing the same for me again. No problem. (This isn't over yet, isn't it, Talia? Next time, I will get you to talk by telling us all about me along with your father/boss! And that's a promise.)"

Seems that Megan still had a long way to go for her answers to come, as Bruce/Batman will aid her no matter what happens next later. As the helicopter flies over the mountains, Talia informs her father via videophone that she has succeeded. He congratulates her and suggests that she test the drill. She aims the drill out the window at a nearby mountain and pulls the trigger—then the concealed device explodes, causing the weapon to short circuit and overheat, forcing her to drop it. As she rages over the phone, her father coolly shuts off the line impressed that Batman and Megan both achieved a victory even in defeat. He also vows that their business with Batman isn't settled.

"The Batman! He sabotaged it somehow!" she said. "That's not all, Father, I've found her. Megan. She was with Batman!"

Once Talia said that to him, he smiled to know on what to do next when he sees them.

"Megan Tsuki. A nice last name she has, but not nice enough when we soon cross paths again her and I…with the detective too." He said to be smiling. "I've finally found you at last, my little pet. So even in defeat, the detective manages to achieve some small measure of victory. As you said, detective...'This is not over'."

I don't like the sound of that at all, from the Demon's Head himself and leader of the Society of Shadows. Ra's al Ghul.


	46. The Man Who Killed Batman

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 46 - The Man Who Killed Batman

As rain pours down on Gotham City, a man hurriedly runs through the streets. As he runs, a newspaper flies by with the headline: 'BATMAN SLAIN? Mysterious Crime fighter Missing.' And somehow for Megan to be following him since Batman was really missing, could he really be dead though?

"(Why did I get myself into this mess?)" she questions herself while wearing a special rain coat. "Hey! Wait up you!"

"Sorry, Ms. Megan! But I have to go see him while you wait for me outside please?"

"Seriously?!" Megan kept her guard up. "Fine…I got your back, just don't die you got it?"

The strange man goes up to the door to hitting it to see someone.

"Hello?! Let me in!" he said. "I need to speak to Rupert Throne!"

The man finally arrives at Rupert Thorne's house while Megan sneaks on in quietly to keep watch, and without getting caught. He gets inside and introduces himself — but Thorne already knows who he is — Sidney Debris, 'The Man Who Killed Batman'.

"I hear you've made a name for yourself. What is it they're calling you? Ah yes! 'The man who killed Batman'." Rupert said to give Sid a title.

Sidney, however, doesn't appreciate the fame, because now everyone wants to kill or fight him. So, Sidney tells his story...For Megan to listen in to the whole thing to live through it all over again.

"(Oh, here we go…)"

Sidney was an average, two-bit crook who wanted to move up in the underworld, and agreed to go on a drug run as a lookout. A gangster named Eddie G. gives Sidney a nickname called Sid 'The Squid'. The other mobsters, however, see Sidney as bait for the Batman to snap up while the rest of them flee. Only for Batman and Megan to show up for him to see them coming.

"Hey, wait!" Sidney tries talking to Batman. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Batman Megan see so otherwise down below them.

"Looks like a drug run to me."

"Oh, really? Just sitting in the middle of nowhere with a group of other gangsters, I don't see anything wrong with that." Megan shows out her gun at the man. "Just put your hands up where I can see them and come with us quietly."

Once Megan shows herself to Sidney, his face goes completely red to really fall in love for her.

"Wow…you're really her. Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham and partner of Batman himself…You're a total babe. To be stopped by you. I'm a huge fan."

Batman laughs about this making Megan to freak out.

"I got myself a rival." He makes a joke.

"Oh, shut it, Batman!" angers Megan. "Look, you! Just stay where you are or I will shoot!"

Batman started to walk up towards Sidney while Megan covers him from behind.

"Someone's behind this mess and I demand to know who it is."

"I don't know!" he said while walking backwards. "I'm just a look out! I mean it!"

Sidney is terrified and clumsy, but the other mobsters, watching their exaggerated shadows from afar, believe that Sidney is fighting Batman.

"Sid's taking on the Batman! The little weasel's got guts! No brains, but guts!" said one thug member.

For Megan to see this whole thing to be happening.

"Talk about a clumsy way to be fighting…" Megan said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Batman was in no mood with Sidney's clumsiness.

"Back off!"

"Yes, sir." He said to be moving away.

Suddenly, Sid falls off the roof, and Batman grabs one of his hands for Megan tells her partner to save the man.

"Ah! Batman! He's going to fall!"

Beneath them, a dislodged brick punches a hole in a propane tank. In desperation, Sidney tries to climb up Batman's arm onto the building, throwing him off balance. As Sidney climbs onto the ledge, Batman falls toward the gas tank, and there is a tremendous explosion. Megan sees the horrifying seen of Batman going down in flames.

"Oh, no…!" Sidney panics. "Megan, I didn't mean to-!"

"Stop!" she yells at him to take off. "Batman can't be dead…he just can't!"

With Megan taking off after that, Sidney emerges from the blast carrying Batman's cape and cowl, and the mobsters are stunned to see Sidney has done the impossible: He has killed the Batman.

"I didn't mean it!" Sidney tries to explain. "He came right at me with the hot Megan and I was just trying to get away and he went over the side. Boom! Woosh!" he makes sound effect noises. "Fired! I'm sorry..."

The other thugs were left speechless on what they think Sid just did.

"No one could have lived through that."

"You know what this means?" the other thug asks. "Sid the Squid just offed the Batman."

In jubilation, the rest of the underworld hold a celebration for his death and toast the now-successful Sidney. For Megan had trouble seeing the blast that Bruce/Batman to fall on, but then she sees something odd to then tracking down Sidney to demand some answers during the party. But not when it comes to be around a woman like Megan even if he was hunting him down as her bounty.

"Ah!" he gets up from the table. "Megan! You came back!"

"Hold it, you!" Megan just walks right in the bar.

"Oh, yes, ma'am! It just I never felt this much famous or you want me as a wanted bounty…The truth is, I'm in love with you!"

Megan freaks out to be moving away from him.

"Hey! Hey! Back off! (In love with me?!)" she was lost.

Other guys see her being hot looking and such to calling her names, as Sidney shows Megan a flower to offer her.

"But I am. You see, I've been a fan to get capture by you to be big. And it was sad on what might've did to Batman, but I wish to be your boyfriend even if we are enemies…" Trying to kiss Megan, she pushes him away to almost getting kissed from his lips.

"Ah! Stop! What are you doing?!" she slaps Sidney in the face. "Back off!"

Sidney only smiles after she did that to him.

"Wow…what a woman…"

Soon a bunch of the other gang walk up towards Megan to fine her being hot as well. Walking up to the man, Sidney was freaking out...

"Suddenly I'm thinking 'if I take down the guy who took down Batman then I'll be the toughest guy in town'." said the big thug.

Sid looked scared to look like he was going to get strangle to death by this big dude.

"Hey! You got my vote, chief!"

"Hey, that is Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter of Gotham." one member checks her out. "Yeah…you do look cute up close."

"No kidding! What a total babe! Why would you fall for someone like her?" The other man place his arm around Megan to be hating it.

"Yeah, she should go out with me than the man who killed Batman who's all tough and all…" he hugs Megan. "How do you like that, honey?"

Megan tries to move away from the to be surrounded.

"Leave me alone already, boys." She said.

"Behind you!"

With Sidney warning Megan for more of the guys to surround her…

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, hot stuff…" he said. "You're in our house now, so let's have some fun."

Just as Sidney tries defending Megan, a tough fighter challenges Sidney, leading to a huge barroom fight until the police arrive.

"Hey, if I take the man who took out Batman, then I'll be both toughest man and famous too…!"

"Oh, no…" Sidney panics.

Megan got mad to be punching one of the guys to getting to that man in anger.

"Leave me alone!"

Well, the fight goes on for Sidney to be hiding and Megan stopping the rest to arrest long enough for the cops to show up. Poor guy gets involved too for the others were upset about all of this.

"Oh, Megan! You saved me!" Sidney was happy. "For the most parts that is, I'm truly grateful."

Megan finds Sidney to be very weird to still find out where Batman was out while hearing out the bad guys complaining. As Montoya calms them all down.

"Settle down!" she said. "You'll be out in the morning. Good call, Megan, you fought off against these weirdos."

"Yeah, thanks, Montoya. (Trust me, you don't know half about what happened tonight so far…)"

The group of criminals end up in jail where Harvey Bullock, visibly upset, breaks the news to Renee Montoya that Batman has been killed, and asks her to check on a depressed Commissioner Gordon.

"Hey, Montoya. Word's comin' in off the streets on a homicide victim."

"They have an I.D?" she asks Bullock.

He tells her for Megan would be upset to see her sad like this.

"Yeah. It's uh…" Bullock pauses for a few seconds. "It's Batman."

Not good for Montoya to hear about it.

"What?! How?!"

"That explosion at the Customs House! They said it's the work of some mastermind called the Squid." Bullock tries hugging Megan a little. "I'm so sorry, Megan, and Montoya, if you could…"

"Yeah, I got it." She said. Luckily for Sidney however, a blonde woman claiming to be his lawyer (who looks familiar to Bullock) announces that she has posted his bail, and the two leave. "Wait, this lawyer lady paid for Sidney's bail?" confused Megan. "(That was fast…! And yet, I never seen this woman before to look and sound so familiar to me.)" Megan knows that something was up to keep her eyes on Sidney now.

"Ah, Megan…?"

She winks to him saying that she'll keep her eyes on him, for Bullock thought that the woman looked familiar.

"Don't I know you from someplace?"

"I think I served you a subpoena once. It was a small subpoena." She said.

And off they go for Megan to follow them.

"Ah, Megan, you're going to be okay?" Bullock asks her. "You think this weirdo could know about something?"

"Maybe. And yeah, I'm good." She follows Sidney to see a smoke bomb go off near her face. "(Ah! So that lawyer lady's a faker to kidnap Sidney! But what for?!)"

Once in the car, the lawyer reveals herself to be Harley Quinn, which means that the Joker wants to see Sidney. Lucky for Megan to throw a hairpin-like bug tracker to follow the car to try helping Sidney.

"Ah, Megan…? Where are you?" Sidney was panicking.

At the theater, which serves as his gang's hideout, the Joker is delighted to meet him, but wants to test whether Batman is indeed dead.

"Please, allow me the honor to shake the hand of the man who did the impossible. The man who..." Joker pause for a moment to say it. "Killed Batman." The Joker and Harley stage a museum robbery, and wait for the Batman. "Where is he? He's never been this late before! There's a certain rhythm to these things...I cause trouble, he shows up, we have some laughs, and the game starts all over again." He points out at Sidney. "Only now, thanks to you...I've got this terrible feeling that he's...not coming." Joker was sad. "Without Batman, crime has no punchline."

He doesn't show up, much to Joker's dismay. They leave without any jewels and Joker decides to hold a funeral. As Megan tries to keep her eyes on Sidney to tracking the car down.

"(I don't know why, but I think…no! I know Bruce's alive somehow! And if I help Sidney, maybe I can get the answer behind the whole drug operation.)"

Well, Joker and Harley deal with Megan somehow to not get in their way.

"Oh, Mr. J…Megan has been following us." said Harley.

Joker had his gun up to keep Megan still without doing anything dangerous.

"Well, we might as well try to smile to dealing with Batman's woman. Lend me a hand here, Harley dear, please?"

Not good for Megan was captured! The funeral is held in the chemical plant where the Joker was first created, with only six attending members.

"You know what's great about you, puddin'? You really put the "fun" in 'funeral'." Harley said to her boss/lover.

The coffin holds Batman's cape and cowl, to which Joker attaches a 'Kick me' sign. As Joker delivers a eulogy describing the death of the Joker's dream to kill Batman, wishing his jokes could have outsmarted his cold, equanimous logic, he denounces Sidney for doing it first.

"Dear friends...Today is the day that the clown cried. And he cries not for the passing of one man, but for the death of a dream. The dream that he would someday taste the ultimate victory over his hated enemy. For it was the Batman who made me the happy soul I am today. How I agonized over the perfect way to thank him for that. Perhaps with a cyanide pie in the face. Or an exploding whoopee cushion playfully planted in the Batmobile. But those dreams were dashed by the weaselly little gunsel sitting there in our midst. The cowardly insignificant ganef who probably got lucky when Batman slipped on the slime trail this loser left behind him. This mound of diseased hyena filth who's not fit to lick the dirt from my spats...!" the clown calms down to continue. "But I digress. The time for sorrow has passed. It's time to look ahead to a future filled with smiles. And I'll be smiling again just as soon as we take that man there and slap him in that box there, and roll him into that vat of acid there!"

When he is done, the two hoods place Sidney in the coffin, and the coffin is sent on a conveyor belt towards a vat of acid, while Harley plays 'Amazing Grace' on a kazoo.

"Oh, no…! Megan!"

The Joker sheds a tear, but then immediately cheers up with a happy after sighing heavily…

"Well, that was fun! Who's for Chinese?"

Oh, boy…Just as the acid seeps in, Sidney is apparently saved by getting sucked into a drainpipe. Winding up on the bank of the Gotham River, he knew he had to get out of town, but not before seeing Megan was in grave danger from drowning for she was tied up. Trying to swim to save Megan by untying her by luck to swim back up, as she sees Sidney trying to swim his way back on shore, she had to lend him a hand.

"Are you all right?" she asks him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine!" he said to be smiling at Megan. "Oh, thank god you're saved!"

Megan couldn't help by to smile 'a little'…

"Oh, well you did save me after I saved you first." said Megan. "That Joker and Harley are so mess up to be in love with each other, you know? So now what…?"

Trying to think of something, Sidney calls Eddie G. who sets him up with Rupert Thorne to get him out of Gotham.

"I think I know what I need to do next!" he gets out of the waters. "Listen, Megan, now that we're even…I'm going to see Rupert Throne."

Megan didn't like that idea at all.

"Wait! Are you nuts-?" she stops to think of something from that idea. "Then again…Alright, I'll go. But you need to tell him what's been happening for he might have something to do with the drug operation. You hear me?"

Sidney moves in closer to try hugging her, he does a little.

"I do loud and clear…!"

"Then please let go of me." She said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Sidney.

And that's what had happened…In the present for Megan stays hidden, and Sidney begs for a way to get out of town to avoid the Joker and other hoods.

"(Okay, Sidney, just keep on playing until something might happen next…)" Megan kept her cool.

Thorne, however, doesn't buy his story, believing Sidney's trying to trick his way into his drug operation. Not good!

"So, the famous Sid the Squid is nothing but a pathetic victim of circumstance. Just how stupid do you think I am?" angered Rupert.

Yep, he doesn't believe in Sidney.

"Excuse me?"

"(Not good!)" Megan panics to back Sidney up.

Rupert thinks that Sidney was all talk and no show.

"You think I didn't hear the rumors of the third-rate stumblebum who rubbed out the Batman? Wanted for the famous bounty hunter Megan to fall for and to get caught by her only? And now you say you accidentally made a fool of the Joker?" he said. "Nobody's that lucky or stupid!"

Megan hurry…! Before Sidney gets hurt by the mafia bad guy…

"Yes, I am. Honest!" he said. "Please get me out of town!"

Only for Rupert to show his gun to kill Sidney as Megan got hers out to get ready to aim and fire.

"(Ah! Where's Batman when you need him?!)"

"You want out of town you say?" Rupert questions Sidney. "Sure, I'll get you out of Gotham, Sidney, in a pine box!"

After all, in one night he's killed Batman and outwitted the Joker, meaning he must really be a criminal genius. As Thorne points a gun at Sidney, Batman suddenly arrives, completely unharmed, and knocks Thorne unconscious. As Batman stopped his goons first, Megan fires at Rupert to drop his weapon out of his hands.

"Don't move, fatty!" she said while coming out of hiding. "You okay, Sidney?"

"Megan!" he was happy.

Batman then uses his throwing knives to stop Rupert from getting his weapon out again, for Megan was happy to see him alive and well, she knew all along.

"It's you…!" shock Rupert.

"Batman! You're alive!" this made Megan very happy. "(Ha! I knew it!)"

Batman first slams Throne's arm on his desk.

"That's for pulling a gun." Then he throws Thorne across the room. "That's for the drugs." And finally punches Thorne out cold. "And that's for any I missed." He turns to Megan to be happy to see her. "You okay?"

Megan runs up to Batman to hug him to make Sidney a bit sad for she loves him more than some clumsy criminal.

"I'm fine, I knew you would escape from that explosion there. Too close."

"I'm glad to see you if Megan is…" Sidney said. "Wait a second…how are you still alive?"

Batman explains to Sidney that he faked his death and laid low for a while, observing what happened. Sidney realizes that Batman saved him from the acid, and attempts to walk out. Megan should've known that it was his plan the entire time to almost fooling her, almost. Even Sidney the most.

"I swung away from the explosion in time. And since you thought I was dead, I followed you to see who was behind the drug dealing business."

That explains everything there.

"Makes perfect sense to almost had me fooled." said Megan.

"I thought he was gone." said Sidney. "Then you were the one who saved me from the Joker?"

"That's right." Said Batman.

Well, he did while Megan was drowning to her doom until Sidney saved her.

"Well, thanks for the help for me and Megan too." Sidney walks off. "See you two later."

Well, Megan handcuffs him for Batman to stop Sidney from going anywhere else

"I don't think so, sorry about this." She said.

"You're still an accomplice to Thorne's gang."

Sidney surrenders himself. Batman stops him, explaining that he's still guilty as an accomplice to the drug run, but then points out that in prison, a man like Sidney would garner high respect, which should make his sentence more bearable.

"Heh heh." he laughs a little. "No use winning you over, Megan, to fall for a guy like me huh?"

"Yeah, I'm taken by Batman to love him back." She said to leave Sidney a quick kiss on the cheek. "But you did save me and I thank you for that, Sidney, maybe you'll be release for good behavior later."

He sure loves the kiss there.

"And if anyone wanted to stop me, I'll let you…Thanks, Megan. And I guess I can't win for losing, huh"

Batman thought so.

"I don't know. In the right environment, a man of your dangerous reputation could still get a lot of respect." He said.

As Sidney is led through prison, the inmates cheer him on for almost killing Batman, setting up Rupert Thorne, trying to make his moves on Megan, and making a fool out of the Joker. A pleased Sidney realizes his dream of making a name for himself. Even though he would fantasize Megan Tsuki, he was happy to be famous for his dreams to finally come true.

"I'm living a dream at long last…A big shot at last!" he said to himself. "Thanks, Megan…And Batman too."

Megan just lets this one goes for the time being.

"(Now we're even Steven, Sid the Squid.)"

For all the other prisoners, Sidney has never been this happy before in a long time to make it count.


	47. Mudslide

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 47 – Mudslide

At Tarnower, Financial, a middle-aged guard goes to check the parking lot while his much younger colleague, Billy, keeps watch at the main entrance. The old guard returns a minute later, however, having forgotten to check Mr. Tarnower's office. However, as he goes into the lift, strangely sweating, Billy sees the guard in the parking lot on a security camera, meaning that the guard in the lift must be an impostor. Megan sees that to know that there was trouble happening to check it out while not feeling like herself today. Wonder why…?

"(Okay, I'm seeing double here.)" she calls up Batman on her belt. "Bruce, it's me. I'm seeing two of the same security guards to be in two different places at once. Better come check it out."

Batman gets a security alarm to go off nearby to check it out, as Alfred tells him something back at the Wayne Manor.

"Looks like a slow night, Alfred." said Bruce/Batman. "When I'm finished patrolling this area I'm heading home."

"Excellent timing, Masted Bruce." the butler said. "I've just taken dinner out of the oven."

For Batman to get Megan's call and a silent alarm light flashes on the Batmobile's console.

"Looks like trouble at Tarnower Financial, Alfred, with Megan leaving me a message that's something is happening. I won't be home early after all."

So much for Bruce having a cooked goose now.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, sir, but your goose it cooked." He turns to a roast goose fresh out of the oven.

Billy sets off the silent alarm and gives chase and catches the impostor in Tarnower's office, breaking into the safe behind a portrait of Tarnower. However, from the behind the portrait emerges Tarnower himself, berating Billy for leaving the door unguarded, but Billy suddenly remembers that Tarnower is missing his accent and on holiday in Hawaii, prompting Tarnower to extend his arm and knock Billy out.

"You're not Tarnower!"

Using some of the fake person's body made up clay to trapping him, Megan arrives to recognize it from someone to have nightmares from again and what's worse was she was sick at the same time for her fear to trigger from within her body.

"Ah!" Megan tries to shoot but couldn't. "(It can't be…!) Clayface?!"

With him smirking at Megan 'to not feel like himself right not', and before he can finish Billy, Batman appears.

"Megan?"

Before Batman could check on Megan who was afraid to do anything to move and was breathing heavily and sweating at the same time, the impostor takes on Billy's appearance and tells Batman he caught a thief.

"Batman! Thank goodness you and Megan are here." He said. "I caught the thief."

But Batman examines Billy's body and finds a strange, clay-like residue on Billy's body. Realizing who the impostor is, Batman turns around, but is knocked down by a mace made of clay. And for Megan to warn her partner too late.

"Batman!" she screams out his name.

That had to hurt! And for Megan tries fighting back to feel weak like she was having a heart attack due to her powers could weaken her entire body. Indeed, Megan was right, the impostor is Clayface, having finally resurfaced.

"Long time no see, Megan." He laughs. "It would seem that you're too speechless to miss me a lot. But not as much as you'll miss your Batman here-!"

Clayface, however, does not finish Batman, but instead flees the building. For the clock strikes at midnight for him to be falling apart too for Megan to be seeing that; Megan was having trouble breathing and moving for Clayface makes his escape from falling out of the building and trying to walk away slow…for Batman had to check on her right away.

"Megan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Batman…! I feel weak with the clay monster trying to absorb me! I never felt so scared or this weak before!" Batman checks on Megan's forehead to feel hot.

"You're burning up really bad. I think you're coming down with something. And you said you're having a heart attack?"

"Clayface!" Megan screams in fear. "Keep him away from me! I don't want to become like that thing!"

Batman tries to calm Megan down from breathing so hard to make herself hotter from her ESP powers, having a panic attack, being scared, and feeling sick wasn't good for her.

"He won't hurt you, Megan, I won't allow it!" said Batman to pull her close to him. "Just calm down. Take slow breaths little by little, and look at me. Don't think about Clayface."

Megan does that to look at Bruce/Batman and breathing slowly now to feel a bit better without looking away from him for a second.

"Bruce, I want to help you out…" she said. "I can't get sick…"

"Facing your fears and acting like that can happen to you." Batman picks her up to go outside to place Megan somewhere safe. "Stay here, I'll go after him. No way will I let you fight while you're ill."

And hurry because something was wrong with Clayface to run away so slow to feeling weak, for Batman does that as Megan watches on her end.

"(Bruce, be careful…)"

Batman gives chase and notices Clayface quickly losing his energy and leaving a trail of clay wherever he goes. He offers to help Clayface become human again, but Clayface, if Batman will likely send him to Arkham Asylum for the treatment, refuses.

"Hagen! I offered to help you become human again! The offer still stands." said Batman.

Like Clayface will listen to him.

"I don't need your help, Batman!"

See what I mean…? So, Batman must stop him now.

"Have it your way."

Clayface finally collapses onto a bin and starts to melt away until his colleague, Stella Bates, arrives in her car and rescues him. Megan looks at the fall out pieces of Clayface to study from her computer book, while Batman does the same thing too.

"Batman…?"

"You saw that, right Megan?" he asks her. "I think Hagen was falling apart."

"Not to mention that some woman who was human helped him out." said Megan. "Better study upon Clayface's issue is the least I can do. (I can't believe that I'm scared at Clayface…! Also, for me to be getting sick at a time like this?! Give me a break!)"

Stella takes Clayface to her laboratory and uses a machine to put him in a plastic coating to keep him together, a procedure which knocks him out cold for a while, until he wakes up and lashes out at Stella for watching an old movie of his, ashamed of his former self.

"You cured more than my body." He said to Stella. "You cured my heart."

Clayface immediately apologizes and Stella shows him a way to increase and restore his powers, allowing him to take the form of Matt Hagen permanently: an isotope called Mp40, the only source of which is found at Wayne Biomedical Labs.

"A new isotope..." she explains. "MP-40. An experimental mutagenic adaptogen. I believe it can restore, even increase your powers, perhaps permanently, you can become Matt Hagen again forever."

Willing to risk his life, Clayface vows to remove the plastic coating and steal the Mp40 from Wayne. Batman, meanwhile, takes a sample of Clayface's body back to the Batcave and learns that because of his Renuyu overdose, Clayface's cellular structure is starting to break down, meaning that in a sense, he is dying of old age, and committing robberies to fund treatment to keep himself alive. Megan was getting the same results too knowing that this was very serious. To get treated from her illness from a high fever.

"Looks like you're sick." said Bruce. "I think you need to rest up, Megan, it's for your own good."

So much for her helping him out on this one.

"What? Rest?" she sounded shock. "But, Bruce, you need me!" Megan tries not to faint. "You can't do this alone-!" Bruce catches Megan from falling.

"I've done things on my own before we met to get through, I'll be fine. You need some rest in the Batcave." He takes her to bed. "You can back me up from the ear piece when I need something. Alfred will help you out if he has to."

Looks like she has no other choice now.

"(Oh, come on!) Fine, you win. The least I can do is to give you a background check from Matt Hagen's condition. I still can't believe I'm scared of him."

"As mess up as Hagen was to become Clayface and hitting on you, I understand why. It's normal to be afraid of something." He said.

Alfred offers Megan some soup and tea to drink while recovering.

"Here you are, Ms. Megan."

"Thanks, Alfred." She said.

Alfred sees and heard on what they were dealing with again.

"I see that the shapeshifter of Mr. Hagen as Clayface's back in town, sir?" ask the butler.

So it would seem for Megan and Bruce/Batman have both found something to be very bad news on Hagen's condition.

"Back yes, but not for long. Clayface is losing his abilities from his entire body. After the special Renuyu he swallowed is slowly killing him, making his entire body to fall apart. Literally." said Batman. "It seems that Clayface is losing his integrity."

"How sad… I wasn't aware he had any to begin with." Alfred pours Batman some tea of his own to drink. "Tea?"

I don't think Alfred gets the point completely there, Batman.

"I'm speaking in a physiological sense, Alfred."

Megan tries to look from her computer book on what was in Hagen's body to try to stay together.

"Okay, so that awful stuff from Daggett's doing is really killing Hagen from inside his body and it would seem that whatever he has in him now to keep himself alive must be priceless. Something…I think very dangerous…Guess I need more time to search, Bruce."

"And that would explain why he's committing so many robberies for doing do, on whatever it is." said Bruce. "You do that, Megan, just promise me that you'll rest up for me."

Megan will try her best to.

"I might do that…But still, the woman who helped out Clayface…who is she?" she tries to look at the photo to search on. "I'll see what I can find out."

"And that woman helping him, what's her stake in this?" ask Batman.

With Batman and Megan trying to find out, Alfred took a wild guess on his end.

"Perhaps she enjoys mud baths."

Not really, Alfred, but nice try. For at Wayne Biomedical Labs for Bruce Wayne to be there and call up Alfred and Megan for them to both do some work 'while Megan was still recovering', to look up on who Stella was.

"You two got anything?" Bruce asks them on the phone.

"It appears that Mr. Hagen's past had nothing to do with women he with in many films to be his medicine, sir." said Alfred. "No records so far on female doctors."

Also, remembering Stella from the Tarnower Heist, Bruce tells Alfred to look through Hagen's career records for any sign of a relationship with a female doctor.

"Keep looking, if we find her then we find him."

As Alfred, does that and Megan tries not to freak out of Clayface haunting her, she did find something about what's in Clayface's body.

"Hey, Bruce, I did find out something about Clayface to keep himself intact."

"Talk to me." Said Bruce.

Megan sends Bruce a copy from her scanning gun to hack into Bruce's computer back at his officer to see the information for himself.

"Seems that the woman who's helping Hagen out to be more than a doctor, also a scientist from the looks of it. Anyways, the body he was infuse with is a powerful chemical to buy to be expensive and all; from coating his body with some strong isotope which can kill any living being if injected in you for too long for I know that is what Clayface has been stealing money and such to buying those things. But what's worse is when its mix in that chemical with that radiation thing can kill you. It causes a fast making cancer to spread a lot faster, and we know what happens once he does get the whole thing in his system with the clay parts, he can die!"

Megan was right to try to keep it together and for Bruce to believe in her.

"That doesn't sound good." He said. "Keep me posted, Megan."

"About that woman? Alfred and I will do our best…" she tries to stay calm. "While I rest up some more. Just be careful, Bruce. (I hate Clayface a lot to be freaking out, but I don't want him to die if it means getting him cured!)"

Megan was still good to be recovering from her illness to still back up Bruce/Batman somehow, huh? An intrusion occurs at Wayne Biomedical Labs and Batman finds Clayface, disguised as a woman, fleeing the building with a canister of Mp40. As a child sees him fleeing to not look so good either.

"Look at that lady, Mommy. She's got mud all over her." The boy then sees Clayface's disguise fails. "Eww. Mommy, she's melting!"

He pursues Clayface onto a train, where Clayface's body starts to give up again and he 'melts' back into his own form, scaring the passengers out.

"That's it...run! Run for your measly lives! Run from Clayface!"

Batman and Clayface then fight alone, until Batman sprays him with a freezing gas to get the canister back, but Clayface jumps out of the train window and lands in a truck's cargo hold, breaking into pieces. Nonetheless, he thaws out shortly after and laughs at the Mp40 canister he salvaged. Not good…! As Megan tries to find out about Stella to look up on from her computer book was hard, over and over she tries.

"Having trouble, Ms. Megan?" Alfred asks her.

Looks like it to have her head on the table near the bed.

"Ah, man…What does it look like to you, Alfred…? I need to find out more for Bruce's sake! But I can't while freaking out about Clayface!"

"May I ask you on one thing that can overcome anyone's fears?"

"What's that?" Megan listens in.

I hope that Alfred has a good one for Megan to take his advice very well…

"Well, I use to hate flies very much. Still disguising pest today, but I knew my way wrong to fight back. And for that, I think of something else to keep my mind off my fears. And what I also hate even more is dust. And then I smack them aside to never be afraid of them no more." He said. "Ms. Megan, if you think of something you find annoying, you picture that to give Mr. Hagen a thing of two."

Wow, that was some good advice there even while Megan was still searching on Stella's background check.

"(Think of something I find annoying to facing my fears, huh…?) I see, Alfred. Well, I did fight back from my dream once from Scarecrow's fear gas thing, so maybe…I'll try your advice and see what happens next."

Soon enough Alfred has something for Megan to take a picture of Stella to look up once more form her computer book.

"Here's a very good picture of the young woman who's a big fan of Mr. Hagen's." he shows her.

"Huh? Really? Let me see if I can just scan this photo and then…" Megan has found it thanks to Alfred's help. "Alright! Pick-a-boo, I see you! We did it, Alfred!"

Batman returns to the Batcave, where Megan and Alfred finally learn the identity of the female doctor from Hagen's movie Dark Interlude (the same movie Stella was watching) and Batman finds her location in the bank's records, tracking her to her laboratory by the ocean.

"Got anything?" he asks them.

Megan has something to still take it easy from her illness to show Bruce something big.

"That we do got something, Master Bruce." Alfred explains. "It appears that there are no female doctors."

"Thanks to Alfred and me, we did find out something about Hagen's partner/fan/lover of his, name Stella." She shows and tells Bruce. "One actor who played as a female doctor in some movie that he was in called Dark Interlude, a boring film! Well, Stella has been a huge fan of Hagen to be helping him out on something way dangerous who can be very smart on some science things too here and there."

Bruce/Batman sees that as well.

"But we're missing something…"

"I can't imagine what it might be, sir." said Alfred. "Other than the movies that Mr. Hagen was in and the woman who's his fan/love interest."

"That's it! The movies!" Batman has got it. "There's no time, Megan." He picks her up. "You still need to rest, but I need you close by in the Batmobile to help me out."

For Megan to have a tracker on Stella's car, they know where they needed to go to next.

"Found it! Bank's records showed that Stella's place is in a lab by the ocean. We should get going, Bruce, I wish to help you out…"

"I think we'll do fine, I'll drive there slowly." He said. "I'll stop Hagen and Stella while you guide me through everything. No time to explain now, Alfred!"

The two drove off to stop the whole thing in time as Alfred watches them go.

"There never is." said Alfred. "Its never a dell moment with those two who are a cute couple, now is there?"

At the lab, Stella starts pumping the Mp40 into Clayface, who is once again inside the plastic coating. The procedure appears to be working and Clayface almost changes into Hagen again, until Batman arrives and turns the machine off.

"Megan, shut the system down."

With Batman saying that through Megan's headphones back in the Batmobile, she hacks into Stella's machine right away and it was shut down for good.

"Done and done!" she said. "Batman, all good. The isotope has been shut off safely too. You got this!"

Batman reveals that he found Stella's name in film logs and tracked them to her lab from bank records.

"How did you find us!?" Clayface demanded to know.

"I suspected that you must have used a medical consultant on some of your films, and I found Dr. Bates's name in an old film log. Dr. Bates once owned a motel, but sold it to raise money for this, I expect. And thanks to Megan's help, I manage to put all the pieces together to figure out the rest thanks to her." said the Dark Knight. "This is the address the bank had in its files. It's over, Hagen! The lab boys can take it from here!"

Though he once again offers Hagen a different way to cure himself, Stella lunges at Batman, only to smash headfirst into a pile of test tubes when Batman dodges.

"You've upstaged me for the last time, Batman. Time to bring down the curtain." He grabs hold of Batman. "Time for your final bow, Batman." Clayface, now enraged, breaks out of his coating and proceeds to absorb Batman, hoping to drown him.

"Matt! Don't do it!" cried out Stella.

"Think, Stella! Do you want Matt Hagen, or this! " he questions her.

True, Stella was madly in love with him to do what needs to be done.

"No…Is he…?"

"His heart is slowing down, I can feel it." He laughs insane like.

Only for Megan to come in to use her perfume ice bomb to slow Clayface down while facing her fears in anger and trying to withstand her illness.

"Let him out now, Clayface!" she said.

"Who's that?" ask Stella.

Batman tries breaking free for him to get weaker as Clayface kept him in his body.

"No, you DON'T! Huh?" he sees Megan. "She's nothing to me, Stella, you know that by now! Not anymore…"

"Oh, really?" Megan tricks Stella with some true words. "Sorry, Stella, but he had a thing for me once. He was only using you to get cured for his body from falling apart, only it would kill him! That was your plan all along, wasn't it? So then you would become like Matt Hagen, right? You know all about me from your upset fan-like and jealousy to do something like this!"

Clayface didn't want to believe in it.

"Is that true?"

Stella was lying a bit to him to be upset.

"So, what of it?!" she said in anger. "Megan Tsuki's nothing but to hurt you, but I wasn't to become part on what you are to love you back!"

"But I only love Batman!" said Megan. "Now let him out!"

Megan tries pulling Batman's arms to freeing him from Clayface's body to anger him and at Stella now.

"I can't believe this…! I trusted you, Stella! Why?!"

However, Batman uses his grappling gun to blast his way out of Clayface's body. And Megan got herself wet from the sink's water to punch and kick the weak Clayface now, making Stella upset to be seeing this.

"No!" she screams in horror.

Clayface was weaker now.

"That was for trying to kill Batman and making me feel weak!" Megan said in anger. "Batman!"

With Batman on top of the machine, for Clay face to attack him to move away in time…there goes his cure to be no more, only to get destroyed.

"Megan…you saved me…" surprised Batman. "But your illness."

"I'm fine!" she said. "I'm not going to let Clayface scare me no more! I'll rest up when we get back, Batman, I promise! But first…!"

Clayface was trying to hurt Batman with his same old tricks, for Megan to try fighting back hard to weaken him a little.

"I will not die like this…"

"Matthew! Get back inside!" Stella calls out to him. "You're absorbing the rain! Matthew! MATTHEW!"

Batman and Clayface take the battle outside, where the rain weakens Clayface, giving Batman the upper hand.

"NO! We finish this now!" said Clayface.

However, Clayface, determined to kill him at any cost, pushes him off the cliff, only to have Batman pull him off as well. Megan sees that he'll be fine to give Clayface one finally hit.

"Hey, Clayface, you know how I manage to face my fears against you?" she uses her gun with liquid nitrogen in it to free up anything with one hit. "I imagine beating up Bullock!"

Nice shot! From the rain and ice makes Clayface ever weaken now for him and Batman falls.

"Save him, Batman!" Stella begs of him. "Please!"

Batman holds on with a grappling hook as Clayface is barely able to hold onto his leg.

"He had too much of the chemical and isotope in his body! He won't make it!" Megan said. "(This is really bad!)"

"Come on, Hagen!" Batman tries to help him out. "Pull yourself together! What Stella try to do was wrong, but she loves you! Can't you see that I love Megan more than she'll love you back? She fears you!"

His body was weakening very fast and due to the rain.

"Too late. Curtain's going...down!"

Batman tries to hold him, but Clayface accepts his fate as his arm finally breaks off, sending him plunging into the ocean below where he dissolves.

"No!" Megan cries out.

"HAGEN!" same with Batman.

Once Clayface hits in the ocean waters, his body was melted within the liquid to be no more. Was he dead though…? Still, Stella was sad that her only true love was gone. With Megan feeling a bit bad for him but was happy to get over her fears now, she was tired to finish resting up again, for Batman approaches to her.

"Batman! I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to die…I had to come and help you out."

Feeling upset to start to feel a bit better from her illness, Batman understood to embrace her within his arms.

"I know." He said. "Thank you, Megan, I don't know what I do without you. I love you."

Megan was shock to hear that but to be happy about it and kisses him on the lips.

"Ah! Sorry!" she felt shy. "I don't know why I did that, just happened-!"

Pulling her closer to him, the two embrace each other on a special moment of their love and passionate kiss of theirs.

"Don't be, it was nice."

"Then I love you too, Batman." said Megan. "Well, I will rest up after we deal with this problem with Gordon, and get Stella to be taken away. Her lab days are done."

At the edge of the cliff, Stella mourns Clayface as Batman and Megan both take her to the authorities.

"Love can make you do crazy things sometimes." said Batman.

The two hold hands to take Stella with them and leave the area.

"Oh, Matthew…" said the sad Stella.

Megan could understand Stella's pain to feel like herself 'and without using her powers' to know that she had always love Matt Hagen even if he was Clayface. Also, she gets better the next day from a small bug she had, and overcoming one of her fears already.

"Therefore, I feel bad for the fans who love other celebrates very much."

True to that, Megan, true to that indeed.


	48. Paging the Crime Doctor

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 48 - Paging the Crime Doctor

A lone armored truck drives the night streets of Gotham. An ambulance drives up behind it and the drivers pull over. However, the ambulance drivers pull out a gun and blow out the truck's tires. They then hurl a gas bomb into the truck causing the drivers to pass out and crash. A trio of criminals crawls out of the ambulance and steal its cargo. For Megan to see it while driving on the side of the road, pulling over to the other side to get a ride from Batman instead to give her a lift while stopping the bad guys.

"(Oh, brother…this again? Whatever. We do what must be done.)" she contacts Batman from her belt. "Yo, Bruce, some bad guys are robbing an ambulance truck on the streets of Gotham. Meet you there, I'm pinpointing my location…now!"

They muse over how easy the job was but Batman comes to disabuse them of that notion.

"What the?!" all three men were surprised.

As well as Megan uses her magnetic boots to jump on top of the car with her gun out to fire a warning shot on their rear-view mirror.

"Hi, boys, pull over, would you? All of you freaks are under arrest for robbing some supplies to save people's lives!"

"It's the Batman and his girl Megan!"

The crooks put up a fight but Batman manages to force them to crash and proceeds to apprehend them. Trying to speed up the car to push the two of them off it, Batman uses his skills to grab hold of Megan in time to land down on his feet.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"Never better." Megan likes the feeling only to tells Batman to stop for now. "Ah, Batman…We're in a middle of…" He lets her go gently.

"Sorry about that."

Maybe later, you love birds!

"We'll have some fun later, but for now…we got bigger fish to fry."

Batman stops the car to stopping the crooks now as Megan uses her taser gun from watch to overdrive the vehicle. She stops one being the driver, the other for Batman to hold on to…However, one of the criminals takes hold of the stolen cargo: a surgical laser, and fires it at Batman and Megan with it.

"That thing's deadly!" said Batman. "Megan, stay down!"

"I know already!"

Batman's cowl is grazed and though the laser malfunctions, Batman is thrown off balance just long enough for the crooks to throw him from the bridge.

"Got him!" said the bad guy.

"Batman-!"

The other goes up to her to knock Megan out cold to be on the ground and for them to throw her gun into the waters, luckily, she uses something to shield her head in time to see them escape to be more worried about Batman falling off the bridge.

"He's history. No one could take that kind of fall and live." The other crook said.

"And his doll?" one asks his partner.

They 'think' that she'll be out for a while.

"She won't be bothering us for a while, so let her be for now."

They believe Batman is dead and Megan was out to be leaving; waking up to try to find Batman, he has luckily managed to land on a cable car and escapes, albeit dazed. Megan uses her backpack jet pack to fly on over to him.

"(There he is!) Batman! Are you all right?" she helps him out. "Hold on! I'll get you off this thing!"

Touching her hand, Bruce/Batman beg of Megan to fly him somewhere.

"Megan…."

"Hey, try not to talk."

"Take me to Leslie Thompkins place…" he said in pain. "Please…!"

"Leslie's place?" Megan gets it. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

The thugs run off to Rupert Thorne who is going to see a doctor, his own brother Matthew Thorne, who specializes in helping criminals. Rupert is skeptical that his thugs managed to kill Batman but he's got other things to think about or stopping Megan that easily.

"You think you iced the Batman, hun? Heh heh heh..." he laughs. "Not on your best day, Jake! I'd cover my back if I were you. And for Megan, I don't think so."

He gives Matthew the medical laser, but Matthew is not happy. Rupert mentions how he thinks that there is no reason for the contempt. However, Matthew relates how he failed to report a bullet, as is required by law, that he removed from Rupert on his insistence, which cost him his license, and now has an illicit practice. Rupert is unsympathetic and starts yelling at Matthew. Suddenly, he starts having heart problems and falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Leslie Thompkins treats a few patients and is visited by Batman and Megan who carries him inside of the place.

"Well, hello there, Megan, brought your boyfriend with you?" she asks her.

"It's bad, Leslie, please help us!"

"What do I owe this visit for, Bruce?"

Bruce then falls to the ground in front of the two girls and Leslie right away diagnoses him with a concussion.

"Bruce!" both Megan and Leslie said together.

They pick Bruce up the table for Leslie to check on him.

"Megan, lend me a hand here. Keep him company!"

She does so for Bruce doesn't let go of Megan's hand not even once.

"Bruce, stay with me!" she said. "You're going to be okay…"

A close call there, huh? As Megan calms Bruce, down, for Leslie prescribes him some medicine and tells him to stay in bed the whole day but she knows that he won't and reminisces on how Thomas knew Bruce was stubborn too.

"Thank you, Megan, that will be all. And lucky for you too, Bruce, it's just a minor concussion." said Leslie from examining Bruce. "Probably from the fall." She then gives him a bottle of medicine. "Here, take these every four hours."

"Thanks again, Leslie, you're a lifesaver." said Megan.

Well, it good that Bruce will be just fine, but he never does what the doctor tells him to do.

"You never follow my instructions. Your Father, God rest him, he called you stubborn from the day you were born. Always used to say you had a very hard head, he didn't know the half of it!" She looks at the picture of Thompson Wayne.

Megan sees more pictures of the once late Thomson and Leslie wh were a team together as doctors from long ago.

"Wow…I never knew how great both she and Bruce's father were as a team back then." She said. "Rich, own everything, and helped out many lives. He must've been a good dad to you, Bruce."

True to that he was.

"Good, helpful, loving, and a loving father…" Leslie says the rest. "Why, he didn't know the half of it." She then says this to Bruce before leaving. "Now come back tomorrow night so I can check on you and stay in bed tonight. Understand?"

Megan was laughing a little for Leslie cared for Bruce like a guardian to him since he was little.

"(Oh! Burned!)"

"Right." He said to holding Megan's hand. "Let's go home, Megan."

After taking some x-rays of Rupert, Matthew diagnoses him with a tumor that's pressing against the aorta and restricting the flow of blood into the heart. He tells Rupert that it could be removed easily, but it must be done in the hospital. Rupert refuses, knowing that his enemies will bribe the doctors to kill him 'by accident'. Not wanting to see his brother die and eager to recover his license (which Rupert promises him if he helps), Matthew talks about Leslie Thompkins whom can help him. Rupert sends his thugs over but Matthew insists on going with them. Rupert's thugs go to retrieve Leslie, who knows about Matthew's criminal activities. She refuses to help save Rupert and Matthew regretfully allows the thugs to take her by force. Back at Rupert's hideout, Leslie and Matthew prepare for the surgery. Leslie is skeptical that Matthew will really get his license back, but Matthew is sure his brother won't turn on him. Meanwhile back in the Batcave after Bruce rested up for Megan to see him waking up to work again to have a fabric piece of some kind, Megan makes sure if he was all right to do so 'to follow Leslie's orders for once'.

"Bruce?" she sees him having trouble. "Hey! Hey! Don't push yourself too hard!"

Megan helps him get up a little.

"Megan…? I'm fine, really."

"Ah, no you're not! You need to rest!"

Bruce shows Megan a clue in his hands.

"But I have something to explain on…" he said. "I need your help."

Megan sees that Bruce was being serious, but not without doing some treatment for him first.

"(Ah, man…I never though I do this trick again but on a man this time, but…why not?) Alright, Bruce, but do me a favor first. I know a way to ease your stress. But do as I say then we work again, you got it?" Bruce lies back down the bed for Megan had some trick to do on him.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Bruce ask.

"I've done this trick before by my teacher once and it helped out a few friends of mine and their muscles. Now hold still."

Megan begins massaging Bruce muscles from arms little by little, hands, legs, feet, back, neck, ribs, and all of that to make Bruce's body feel a bit better from her soft touch of her hands to really like it. In the end to rubbing his head softly from left to right and making him feel better.

"Wow, Megan, I feel so much better after that."

"Good, glad to help." Megan gives Bruce his medicine. "By the way, four hours have passed. So take another one."

He does so to say this to Megan.

"Thank you." He said. "Maybe you should do that to my body more often when I'm not hurt or sick."

This made Megan's face turn completely red when Bruce said that to her. Oh, boy…

"What?! Hey! Come on! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here!"

Bruce laughs to kiss Megan on the lips after that to getting back up solely this time.

"I'm only kidding...a little."

"You bad boy you." Megan smiles back. "Well, I'm glad that I can help." She then gets her computer book out to see the fabric piece. "Now then, let's get to work on this little clue here and who was working for who from robbing the laser gun thing…"

As Megan and Batman check a fabric sample and learns that the thugs were working for Rupert Thorne and wonders why he would want a surgical laser. Gidget found something of a matching fingerprint to as it shows that part to Megan from her computer book.

"Nicely done, Gidget." said Bruce to see the name Rose Commercial Laundry Co.' "I thought he looked familiar!"

Alfred asks Bruce and Megan on what it was while fixing up Bruce's cowl.

"On what, sir?"

"The guy who push me off the bridge."

"And of course, thanks to Gidget and our work, it was one of Rupert Throne's men." Megan says the rest. "Again with them…?"

Bruce and Megan had to show Alfred the rest to see for himself.

"Look." Bruce shows it. "It's from the surgical mask he was wearing."

Now Alfred knows after seeing and reading it too.

"And it's one of Rupert's other business that he runs." Megan said. "Nice job there, Gidget."

Megan's robot was happy to be doing another fine job for the team. Seeing the rip up cowl of Bruce's, one question was on his and Megan's minds right now.

"The question is what would Throne want with a surgical type of laser gun?"

Deciding to pay Leslie a visit, Bruce, Megan, Gidget, and Alfred find the entire place in shambles. Gidget could tell that something was bad to alter Megan about it right away.

"(Something wrong with Gidget…) What's up?"

They enter in to see for themselves to look like a mess and no sign of Leslie anywhere to be found.

"Oh, dear…" shock Alfred. "Shall we call the police, sir?" he asks Bruce.

"Not just yet…"

Searching the room, they find a picture of Leslie and Thomas when they were still in medical school for Megan remembers looking at it to seeing something else on the back side.

"(Is this…?)" she shows it to Bruce next. "Hey, Bruce, its the picture of your father and Leslie. Look what it says on the back."

Reading the message on the back, 'Thanks for all the good times with my two Best Friends. Love, Matt'. Gidget scans it to be written by Rupert's brother Matthew who were close to both Leslie and Thompson Wayne back then.

"My word, sir!" surprised Alfred. "That's your father and Dr. Thompkins!"

"That was forty years ago, back then." said Bruce. "But I never seen this one before. Who was this Matthew person?"

"I'm looking it up…" said Megan to search that name and DNA fingerprint from her computer book.

Alfred also remembers that Matthew was a colleague in medical school.

"Yes, I do believe your father mentioned that name once. Good friends they were when they all went to medical school together. Very close friends they all were. Called themselves the Three Musketeers' in fact."

Bruce looks up the school's yearbook and finds Matthew Thorne's picture. Megan sees Matthew's last name to finally getting her answers.

"Throne…Matthew Throne…" she sees it. "Oh, no! Bruce! I got something from my computer book and this year book! The last name of Matthew's! Look!"

Bruce sees it.

"Matthew Thorne? As in…Rupert Throne? Two connections to a Throne in 24 hours, I doubt that's not by luck there." He said. "Megan, I think we both know what might've happened to Leslie." Realizing the connection to Rupert, he deduces where Leslie is.

That's not all that they discovered…

"Oh, crap!" Megan tells Bruce the worse news. "Matthew asked for Leslie's help from Rupert's men…! He just had a tumor in his stomach just now to go in to surgery, I hacked into the main system on operations to be connected around town just now! Bruce, go as Batman! I know where they're keeping her!"

Alfred didn't realize it either until they said it.

"You mean as in… 'Rose', 'Thorne', of course. How clever in a prosaic sort of way."

Megan drives Bruce and Gidget to the place right away. The operation successful, Matthew and Leslie leave the operating room. Unfortunately, Rupert had left his thugs with orders to kill Leslie once it was over. Soon enough both Megan 'with Gidget to look around the building' and Batman arrived, but one of the orderlies ambushes them.

"Megan!" Batman pushes her away in time

For Batman is still suffering from his concussion and finds it difficult to maintain focus, especially when the orderly hits him directly in the concussed spot. The man even tries throwing the knives at him, moving away in time Megan comes in to use her glove claws to stop one of Rupert's men.

"He's hurt, not nice to mess with the weak!" she said. "Come at me!"

Using a sword-like battle of sharp weapons for the man to fight back against Megan to holding him down, leaving Batman to use a toolbox of some kind of being heavy to push him aside. Nice one! It only gets worse when the orderly manages to get hold of the surgical laser and starts firing at the two. Trying to out run it without getting hit once, well, for Megan's jacket was piercing through badly to almost burn her skin off.

"Remove the jacket now!"

Megan, does it in time for the jacket was left with a big hole in it.

"Ah! Close call there…" she said. "Hey, Batman, look at us. In a tight spot and trapped by Rupert's men trying to blast us like swiz cheese, you know?"

"It's better than dying separately." He said. "Follow my lead and we'll get out of this mess alive."

Megan trusts Bruce/Batman to follow his lead.

"I'm right behind you then."

Fortunately, Batman manages to outsmart and defeat him. From Megan kicking the weapon out of the man's hands, leaving Batman to retaining him in the end.

"Let's go find Leslie right away." said Batman. "Megan, stay close to me."

As Batman and Megan deals with the orderly, Matthew wants to leave Leslie alive and take her home, but the thugs say that if he interferes with them killing Leslie, the deal is off. Matthew agrees, but says he wants it done his way: he'll give her an injection which will be quick, painless, and can be made to look like she died of a heart attack.

"Of course, that's for me, isn't it?" said Leslie. "My payment for services rendered? You're no better than your brother."

Leslie is unsurprised at the fact that she'll be killed and disgustedly calls Matthew no better than his brother.

"I'm sorry, Leslie. I don't have any choice." However, Matthew sticks Rupert's thug with the injection causing him to pass out 'to go to sleep from the drug'.

Matthew then tells Leslie that they must leave. She's surprised that Matthew sided with her but he says that his license isn't worth a person's life. Leslie's relieved knowing that Matthew is back to his old self. Unfortunately, the thug is discovered by another thug and he calls for help. Matthew and Leslie make their way up the elevator to the roof of the building while Batman arrives and handles the thugs. For Megan to use her baton to hit one to go out cold.

"Going…down!"

Unfortunately, one of them manages to get into an elevator and onto the roof while firing his weapon at them to take cover in time. As Megan fires, back at the man to restrain this one, she wasn't fast enough to stop him.

"He's heading to the roof. Come on!" said Batman.

On the roof, Matthew manages to jump to the next rooftop, but Leslie isn't sure she can make it, and only leaps after the thug starts firing at her. She jumps and barely manages to grab onto the edge. Matthew struggles to pull her up, giving the thug the perfect opportunity to kill them, until Batman and Megan stop him.

"A close call there…" Megan said to catch her breath. "Ah! Batman! Leslie's falling!"

Matthew is unable to hold onto Leslie and she drops. Until Gidget comes in and saves her before she hits the ground, for Batman swings her to safety after that.

"I thought I told you to take the day off." She said while smiling.

Gidget does a victory dance for Megan to hug her robot friend.

"Way a go, Gidget! You saved Leslie!" Megan goes up to Matthew to handcuff him next. "Sorry, Matthew, I have to take you in."

He surrenders without putting up a fight.

"I understand…"

Megan does tell Matthew to look on the bright side of things.

"Hey, you did save Leslie to get out on good behavior later. As for Rupert, we'll have a hospital like jail for him to be recover the rest after his surgery of his. So relax, okay?"

Later, Matthew's being held in custody and receives a visit from Bruce Wayne, who's willing to help with legal costs 'as promised by Megan's words' and even offers to put in some good words to the judge in the hopes of getting him a lighter sentence (or better). Megan and Gidget listen in for Bruce to talk to him.

"Bruce Wayne, Dr. Throne." He introduces himself. "Thompson Wayne's son. Did you get my letter?"

They shake on it.

"Yes." said Matthew. "Thompson Wayne…"

"As Megan said, she'll help you out. And I told you I could help you with your legal costs. Maybe even put in a good word for the judge."

"Yes, but what do you get out of it?" Mathew asks Bruce.

I guess there was a catch to it all, wasn't there?

"Well, there is something you can do for me…" Bruce tries to say it.

But Matthew stops him.

"I knew it! I knew there'd be a catch. Sorry, Mr. Wayne, Matthew Thorne is no longer for sale."

But Matthew's skeptical of Bruce's intentions and, upon learning that Bruce wants something in return, he promptly refuses.

"Wait!" Megan stops Matthew in time. "Hear him out first."

And so, he does…

"She's right. I'm not looking for illegal favors!"

"What then?" he asked angrily.

However, Bruce assures Matthew that he doesn't want anything illegal: he simply wants to know more about his father, Thomas Wayne.

"Something you would know. Something that only you can give me." Bruce says it. "Tell me about my Father."

"Very well then…"

Taking it back, Matthew happily accepts and the two begin to talk. Making Megan smile for good things will happen to Matthew Throne as a great doctor with a license, no longer helping Rupert or his men, and be a free man to help Leslie later; for Bruce learns a lot about his dad thanks to this man. As Megan was happy to see something good come out of all of this, and Gidget still aiding the team the way she reprogrammed it to do for her and Bruce/Batman too.

"(I think I can already tell from Matthew for after this, that all will be just fine in the future.)" she said to herself. "Paging good doctor here."

A touching moment for Bruce Wayne to learn about his dad, huh?


	49. Christmas With the Joker

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 49 - Christmas With the Joker

'I had to do this for later as in right now from here than from episode two to have more of story to it. First the beginning to me, and now a Christmas special. You know? So yes, I want you all to know that.' It's Christmas Eve and even the inmates of Arkham Asylum are celebrating. They sing 'Jingle Bells' and set up decorations. The Joker is given the golden ornament to put on top of the Christmas Tree.

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!"

However, as soon as he places it on top of the tree, a hidden rocket activates and Joker rides out to freedom.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells. Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away!" he takes off on the flying rocket tree and continues to sing. "Crashing through the roof, in a one-horse open tree. Busting out I go, laughing all the wheeeee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Meanwhile, Megan Tsuki was seeing her parents' graves to visit on a snowy night to have a lonely Christmas this year.

"(Another year without you two with me, Mom. Dad. Ah, man…This is going to be hard even with Bruce, Alfred, Gidget, and Dick being with me would do any good.)" she leaves to go find her friends. "Speaking of Dick and Bruce, where are they?"

Megan sees Gidget to find both Bruce and Dick back at the Batcave, Robin tries to convince Batman to kick back and relax as there's no need for them to go out on Christmas.

"Hey, Megan, you heard about the issue going on?" Dick asks her. "Anyways, I thought we do some fun Christmas time you and me this year…"

"Yeah, I've heard to be working hard on a holiday and to relax. What's up with you guys dress up?"

On patrol during the holidays from the looks it on Bruce's end.

"Night holiday patrol. Help me out here…" he tries talking to Bruce. "Come on, Batman, it's Christmas Eve. Let's kick back and get into the season."

Batman believes otherwise since Joker has escaped.

"But the Joker has escape from Arkham Asylum, Robin. Megan knows of this too." He said.

Megan was a bit upset for the guys and Gidget to hear something out of her mouth.

"Look, Bruce, we both get it that Joker had escape to be a big problem…I don't mind going out since I have no good holiday fun this year."

Dick, Bruce, and Gidget didn't get what was wrong with Megan lately.

"You okay, Megan?"

"I'm fine, Dick." She said.

"Well…You really think he's gonna make his move on Christmas Eve, Bruce?" he asks his partner. "Even scum spend the holidays with their families."

Then Bruce/Batman added…

"He has no family." He then turns to Megan again. "Are you sure you're feeling all right, Megan?"

"Well, about that…"

Doesn't look like it for poor Megan Tsuki, even Gidget couldn't tell what was wrong with its human friend. Then Dick/Robin says something next to Bruce.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If we go out on patrol, and Gotham is quiet, with no sign of the Joker, we come back here, have Christmas dinner, and watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'."

Robin makes a deal with him: if they go out on patrol and find no sign of the Joker, then they'll return home and watch It's a Wonderful Life movie. Megan was in as Gidget stays but back in the Batcave.

"Might as well go on patrol tonight before calling in a night for Christmas." She was in. "Let's go."

Batman agrees and the duo heads out.

"You know, I've never seen that. I could never get past the title."

Both Megan and Dick answer that question to Bruce.

"The film's really good."

"Then it's a deal." He said.

Everything seems quiet in Gotham for a change and Robin is convinced they aren't needed.

"Doesn't it warm your heart to see everyone in the spirit of Christmas?" Robin asks him.

But Batman just swings around to double check for Megan to follow.

"Can't say I blame him." She said.

Robin stops her in time to ask Megan something.

"Oh, 'Bah humbug' to you too! You just can't believe there's no use for us for one night!" he said to check on Megan next. "Are you sure that you're feeling all right, Megan? You don't seem like yourself. Is Christmas your worse holiday?"

"Well, it's the first year without my family…so yeah." Megan said.

Batman is his usual self for the two to follow him: seeing a man running after a rich woman and believing that she's going to be robbed, he heads out after them. However, the man calls to the woman and tells her that she dropped a package a couple of blocks back and returns it to her. For Batman was still worried on Megan's condition for feeling so upset.

"Megan's upset without a Christmas with her family?" he asks Robin.

"Seems like it." answer Robin. "Bummer…You and me both. Now can we go home?"

Megan changes the subject.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. Let's go."

Robin asks to go home and Batman silently swings off 'and carrying Megan' for Robin to follow them.

"He could give lessons to Scrooge." Robin said to himself.

Now back at Wayne Manor, Dick, Megan, and Bruce wait for dinner 'with Gidget hanging around' and turn on the TV.

"The Christmas goose will be ready shortly." Alfred said to them.

"Y'know, we really should have done one more sweep of the city." Bruce said. "It would be good for Megan."

She tries to be calm, but she really wasn't.

"No really, you guys, I'm fine."

Dick tries to lighten up the mood for the two.

"Megan, it's fine. Bruce and I will give you some good holiday fun this year." He said. "Now just relax, Bruce. You're gonna love 'It's A Wonderful Life'; it's a great movie. Megan, I know you've seen it once to watch again to be Bruce's first time."

The three with Gidget go watch the TV together as Alfred finishes cooking the dinner.

"It's not relentlessly cheerful, is it?" Bruce asks Dick.

"No, it's about how much of a difference one man can make to a city. Sound familiar?"

However, they discover that It's a Wonderful Life isn't on. Instead they find that Joker has hijacked the television waves and has a 'Special' for Batman. Joker shows a tank with a giant Santa Claus on top crashing through the city. The show is announced to be 'Christmas with the Joker'.

"Live from Gotham City! The show that nobody wants to see, but everyone will watch! Yes, it's 'Christmas With The Joker'!"

"Christmas with the Joker…?" confused Megan and Gidget. "(Great, another holiday to be ruined this year…)"

Batman, Megan, and Robin instantly work to find the Joker's location by checking power surges and head out to find him. As Gidget was wearing some Christmas lights around its metal body for fun on its end.

"Batman, you were sure right about the Joker." said Robin. "Any leads? What about you, Megan?"

She gives it a shot to help the team for now and do less worrying of her feeling upset.

"I'm on it. Gidget, lend me a hand here." She asks her robot friend. "With Gidget's help connected to the Computer Book, we can try the location of Joker on where he's recording the show all over the TV channels to finding him. But I'm going to need a little boost on Bruce's end on the next part."

"I can do that for you, Megan." He does the rest. "I access to Gotham's electrical mainframe. I'm zeroing in on the power scourges, to pinpoint the location to the Joker's hideout. With Megan's help, we can try to find him in no time."

With Batman doing one thing for Megan to hack into the rest of it for Gidget to power both systems up, it'll be a bit harder to find to try a little on what they can get. Then finally, they got something.

"Got it." both Batman and Megan said.

Gidget dance with joy for Robin was happy, only to be with Megan more for her to be happy around his partner to love back than him.

"Now that's what I call team work." He said. "But still, Bruce. Megan. Idunno, Batman. It seems to easy."

"It's never easy with the Joker."

With Batman going to the Batmobile for Robin, Megan, and Gidget to tag along to find the Joker right away.

"In any case, let's make this Christmas a night to remember." Megan said.

Joker continues his show and shows everyone his stolen family, the Awful Lawful Family: Commissioner Gordon, Summer Gleeson, and Harvey Bullock.

"Rumor has it, Christmas is a time to share with family."

Joker had an auto sound track to control to make say hooray and such.

[Yea!]

"And since I don't have one of my own..." then he made it sound sad.

[Aww..]

"I decided to steal one!" and Joker does the happy sound again.

[Yea!]

"And here they are: The Awful Lawful Family!" Joker turns on the lights on the reveal Gordon, Summer, and Bullock tied up and gagged. "Aren't they just the cutest family you've ever seen?"

Cutting to the Batmobile for Batman, Robin, Megan, and Gidget to see this happening live on TV from the monitor.

"It's never easy with the Joker." said Batman.

And now cutting back to the broadcast.

"Meet Daddy Lawful!"

He removes the candy cane out of Gordon's mouth.

"You diseased maniac! I'll-" gets it back into his mouth. "mhmmphm!"

"Hmm. Looks like I'll have to teach Daddy some manners." Joker goes over to Summer next. "And here's Mommy Lawful!"

Removes the candy cane out of Summer's mouth.

"Help! Somebody please help us-" she gets it back in. "mhmmphm!"

"Ho ho ho isn't she jolly." and Joker goes up to Bullock to make him look like an idiot. "And here we have little Baby Lawful! Coochie coochie coo!"

Removing the candy cane out of Bullock's mouth...

"When I get my hands on you I'll rip your-" and back in it goes. "mhmmphm!"

"I'll bet Batman wishes he had a family just like mine. Personally I think relatives are a bore, so Batman can have them if he can find them by midnight!" Joker tells Batman that he can have them if he can find them by midnight. If he fails, they will die.

"Hold on tight, we're almost there." said Batman.

Megan gets ready to go and with her gun to be loaded with bullets and all her other gadgets of hers too.

"Talk a holiday disaster to be happening." Megan said. "A criminal causing all of this is one way to have something to go from bad to worse."

Still, Dick and Bruce couldn't let Megan get upset for the rest of the night.

"Megan…" said Robin.

"Listen, Megan, it's hard to have something without your family now." Bruce said to Megan. "Either way, we're here for you. But right now, we need you on this one. Try not to let this affect you. Please…"

With Batman saying that and placing his hand on Megan's, she tries to feel a bit better. As Robin does the same thing too by using a mistletoe next to Megan to kiss him.

"Hey, Megan…how about a kiss?"

She laughs a little to be smiling again to kiss on Robin's cheek a little to be nice to him.

"Oh, you." She said. "Alright, I'll put my worries aside to help you guys out. Let's save the three and stop the Joker for good. (Thanks, Bruce, I needed that from you. And you're nice to call a true friend, Dick.)"

However, before Batman, Megan, and Robin can reach him, Joker reveals 'Laughy' his own Christmas Elf.

"Oh, boy. Here it comes." said Robin.

Laughy and Joker explain that they will blow up a rail bridge just in time for the 11:30 train to arrive. Summer becomes agitated and explains that her mother is on that train.

"My mother is on that train!"

"Your mother? Well that's different." Joker said to be laughing about it.

Laughy then says something next.

"Yeah, it'll be more exciting when it crashes!"

Now that's mess up…As Megan pinpoint the location.

"Well, now we have to take of that mess!"

"We have to stop that train." said Robin. "Megan's right!"

Joker two men get to it for Joker to check on their hard work.

"Greetings Donner! How 'bout singing us a merry tune while you blow up the bridge?" said the mad clown.

And the train bridge blows up thanks to then...Batman Megan 'with Gidget controlling the Batmobile' and Robin go to the train and while Batman and Megan go after the engineer, Robin uncouples the passenger cars.

"Robin, you go uncouple the passengers' cars! Megan, you and I will go after the engineer!" said Batman.

"Okay!" she follows him. "Robin, be careful! And Gidget, you control Batman's vehicle!"

The tasks are simple enough and they save the passengers. From Robin saving many lives, as Megan tries to stop the train as much as she could for Batman to grab the driver in time to jumping out; for Megan uses a blow-up landing pack beach ball to save the three of their landing and the train goes down. A very close call there!

"We pulled it off, didn't we?" said Robin.

Afterwards, they pinpoint the source of Joker's signal: the observatory at Mount Gotham.

"Bruce. Dick. Gidget. We've found the location." Megan said. "Putting into the Batmobile computer right…now!"

The three have arrived for Gidget to stay on guard inside the Batmobile.

"There." Batman points it out. "Seems that Megan's computer book is pointing out to the cable towers."

Batman, Megan, and Robin see a present next to it saying - 'Do not open until Christmas'.

"Hey, what's that?" ask Robin.

"Careful, it could be a trap." said Megan.

It opens it up on its own to show a handmade Joker-in-a-box to look very creepy.

"Merry Christmas, Batman and friends!"

"What's your game, Joker?" Batman demanded to know.

"Oh, just a little holiday entertainment." He said. "I'm sure that the people at home will enjoy this special fun time on TV right now. Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Live, from the top of Mount Gotham. The death of Batman!"

However, when they reach it, they find that Joker simply left a transmitter there and replaced the observatory telescope with a cannon. For Megan tries firing her gun at it, only to soon be grabbed into the building to be carried away by someone, or by something…

"Ah! Batman! Robin-!" she was taken away.

Not good! Gidget tries to help, only to be punch from a punching glove of a spring to hit it hard to the snowy ground for Robin and Batman to see that their friend was in danger.

"Megan!" Robin panicked.

Batman was mad now to come up with something.

"Robin! Try to get inside the place, I'll join you while I try to distract the cannon. We will save Megan!"

Batman draws the fire of the cannon while Robin runs in to disable it. Unfortunately, the other controls are ruined and the cannon starts firing erratically at parts of Gotham.

"Oh no! Our cannon seems to be out of control!" said the Joker. "Gotham City could be in serious danger!"

Inside, Robin finds that there are several Joker statues with guns for hands and Megan was trapped by a giant teddy bear to be hugging her to death from its giant size.

"This looks bad…" Robin stays strong. "We'll save you, Megan!"

She couldn't break free from the teddy bear's powerful grip on her to be a giant robot-like cuddly stuff bear.

"Well, hurry!" she said. "I don't know how long I can hold up from its powerful hug!"

These statues give Robin trouble but he was finally able to disable the cannon with an explosive, and some help from Megan reach out to her gun in to open fire on it. Nice one! Robin helps Megan by throwing his Bat-a-Rang to freeing Megan in time.

"Got ya!"

Enjoying his moment of holding Megan.

"Thanks, Robin, but we better get going to find Joker." She said.

Meeting up with Batman again, he was happy to have Megan alright and well.

"I guess we stopped the machine to find no signs of the Joker." said Batman to check on Megan. "I'm also glad to see that you're not hurt, Megan."

"Nope, I'll just be sore for tomorrow. What do we do now?"

"What's our next move?" ask Robin.

Unfortunately, they are no closer to finding Joker's hideout and saving the hostages, but still they need to keep on trying.

"To be quite honest, I don't know." he said.

Driving the Batmobile to get somewhere else to finding the Joker and fast.

"Batman! It's almost midnight!" Robin tells him and Megan.

"Not good…We need to save Gordon, Bullock, and Summer right away from that mad clown." said Megan.

Batman turns on his computer monitor to see what else the Joker was up to again.

"Only a miracle can happen now with the Joker, with any luck to find the three."

Joker of course, doesn't want to face Christmas without Batman and sends a broadcast of Summer opening a present: A Betty Blooper Doll.

"A Betty Blooper Doll?" confused Megan. "Okay, serious. Who comes up with these lame names?"

Gidget didn't get it either, but it does find out that the doll was made somewhere to being very old to show the others about it.

"I haven't seen one of those dolls in years." said Robin.

Megan looks at Batman for he knows about what she was thinking about.

"They haven't toys like those anymore." He looks it up. "I think Gidget and Megan's on to something big. They haven't made it since the Laffco Toy Factory went out of business." Batman realizes that the doll could only have come from the Laffco Toy Factory. The factory has been closed for 14 years so it must be Joker's hideout. "Found it. It's down town."

Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin make their way to the hideout and the Joker is more than ready.

"I'm ready whenever you boys are." Megan said. "No more teddy bear hugging for me."

"Look sharp, Robin. Megan." said Batman.

Joker plays the song, 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies' from the Nutcracker Suite by Tchaikovsky and several giant toy nutcracker soldiers attack.

"Where's that music coming from?" ask Robin.

Even Batman does know where it was at.

"Good question…"

Gidget points out to the three that trouble was coming at them, and they were big! Megan warns them as well to watch their backs.

"Ah, you guys…"

"Look out!" said Batman.

Despite their size, the soldiers are easy enough to defeat. From head kicking, swinging around, using a hairpin of darts for Megan, and Gidget using it long arms to hold it to all come down. That was done for as round two begins.

"Batman, I think Joker has more toys to give to us…" Megan said. "Let's get this over with already!"

"Get ready, you two. More are coming."

Just then, the song switches to 'the Russian Dance' and toy planes fly after the duo. Megan uses her dance moves to stop some of them with her baton, and throws Batman a bat to use on the rest.

"Catch, Batman!"

Batman grabs up a baseball bat and smashes most of them while Robin catches the rest in an oil barrel. Gidget smashes the rest by throwing some balls fast in the air.

"They don't call you BATman for nothing!" Robin made a joke there.

Megan laughs a little. Just as the planes are finished off, machine gun toting snipers shoot at the trio and the robot.

"Snipers!" Batman alerts the other two.

Batman races up towards a set of giant teddy bears and hides for Megan tells him what to do.

"I think I have a plan…"

The snipers are confused by his disappearance until they see his cape and start firing. Much to their surprise, they find that it was only a giant teddy bear they shot at. The bear falls over and pins them down.

"I love you very much." said the teddy bear.

"Serves you right, boys." said Megan. "Nice movements there, Gidget, by lending Batman a hand."

Gidget was happy to be useful to the team.

"Keep your eyes on the Joker." said Batman. "He could be anywhere."

With Joker's men and traps down, the duo sets out to find him but he reveals himself. Megan didn't have to tell Batman twice when it comes to the Joker. For Gordon, Bullock, and Summers' lives were hanging by a thread right now to not be drop in hot lava if the Joker cuts the rope with a scissor.

"Oh, you mean like right in front of us?"

"I'll save you the trouble, Batman!" Joker shows himself to them. "Come and get your Christmas present or the kiddies get it."

His hostages are dangling over a vat of molten plastic and Joker threatens to drop them in if Batman doesn't come and get his Christmas present.

"You wouldn't dare, Joker…!" Megan had her gun out for the clown stops her to be serious right now.

"I wouldn't do that, Megan, oh, no, no…"

So now what? Stop Joker or take his gag of present giving to save three lives? Guess Batman has no other choice.

"Let them go, Joker. It's me you want." said Batman.

"Merry Christmas, Batman." Joker hands it to him. "Well, go ahead, open it."

Not good…Robin had a bad feeling about this, like Megan felt something bad to come around it.

"Don't do it, Batman!"

"Easy, Robin." He said to him.

Batman takes the present and opens it to discover a spring-loaded pie inside. Leaving Robin and Megan to have odd reactions on their faces after seeing that part happen.

"Seriously…?" Megan was lost. "Bad humor."

Joker has a laugh and cuts the rope holding his hostages.

"Batman!" both Robin and Megan alerted him.

Fortunately, Batman saves them and goes after Joker for Megan to join with him as Gidget and Robin untie Gordon, Bullock, and Summers.

"Robin, take care of them." said Batman. "Megan, follow me!"

"Right behind you!"

Joker manages to evade them both for a while.

"Run, run, as fast as you two can! Neither of you can catch me, I'm the Joker Man!"

But Megan had something to use from one of the toys to golf swing it by using her baton.

"Hey, Joker!" she calls out to the villain.

"What do you want?"

As Batman still gave Joker the chase, Megan swings the weapon near the villain on where he was running off to.

"Want a pair of roller-skates for Christmas? Four!"

The Joker then trips on a roller-skate and almost falls into the vat. Batman saves him and bids him a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Joker." He said.

Joker simply says…

"Bah! Humbug!"

Later, Bruce, Megan, Gidget, and Dick finish watching a recording of It's a Wonderful Life thanks to Gordon for saving him, Bullock, and Summers in the end. As Alfred offers them drinks.

"It was nice of Commissioner Gordon to give you the recording of It's a Wonderful Life." He said.

Gidget claps with joy after watching a classic Christmas movie.

"And it is a wonderful life." said Dick. "And a good one for a perfect ending for Christmas this year, huh Megan?"

She was a bit happy to say the least, which was very good on her part.

"I think it did make it up to me for catching a villain is all I ever wanted for Christmas this year. Thanks, you guys."

As Bruce, must admit that it 'has its moments'.

"It does have its moments." said Bruce. With Megan going outside for a bit to get some fresh air on a snowy night to have a good Christmas this year, Bruce joins with her to see if she was feeling any better now. "Megan."

"Bruce. Hey, I'm fine now, really."

"Really?" Bruce shows Megan a mistletoe to be underneath it. "Dick, Alfred, James Gordon, Bullock…at times…Montoya, Summer, Selina, Barbara, Gidget, and me. We'll always be there for you. No greater gift on this holiday season is better to have than with someone you love. I bet your parents wanted that for you."

Megan smiled to hug Bruce in his arms.

"Maybe you're right. That's best gift of all and capturing bad guys too." She said. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

The two kiss in a sweet moment for this holiday season to make Megan feel happier now from that day on every year.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Megan." He said.

Megan cheers with joy after that to the top of her lungs to be screaming.

"Merry Christmas, people of Gotham City! (Mom. Dad. I'll still miss you both on some fun things we did on Christmas from long ago, that's for sure.)"

Looks like all was well for Megan as Bruce sees her happy to make him happy about it very much. Meanwhile, Joker spends his Christmas alone in his cell, but seems to be in good spirits, singing and laughing. And from all of us to all of you, DC animated universe fans, happy holidays. Or…Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I love this type of holiday so much.


	50. Zatanna

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 50 – Zatanna

Bruce Wayne, Megan Tsuki, and Alfred are in the audience for a show put on by the magician Zatanna. She dazzles the audience with a few simple tricks, but Bruce's real focus is on Zatanna herself. Same with Megan too, since she's a fan of her line of magic work from her father Zatara did so many things back then.

"Wow!" Megan was happy. "I never knew that we'll go to something like this type a show, Bruce! I love Zatanna and her father's work Zatara of magic. How did you know?"

"I have a few good reasons…" he said. "Besides, I heard you like magic so I wanted to take you on a date."

Megan got shy there.

"Date?! Oh, come on, Bruce, really! I'm your bodyguard while you're Bruce Wayne as I only go out with Batman."

"Does it matter to me?"

Now Bruce was teasing with Megan, and yet she wanted to know his other reason he took her to see Zatanna's magic show. For there was more about him knowing a lot about this woman.

"So what was your other reason you wanted to go?" ask Megan.

Alfred reminds Bruce of his past acquaintance with Zatanna and her father, and Bruce begins to reminisce about his training days with the pair.

"How long has it been?" Alfred also asks Bruce. "Ten years? Twelve?"

"All that and another lifetime."

"She and her father were very fond of you."

Once Alfred said that, it comes to a big surprise to Megan to her more about Bruce knowing about Zatanna.

"Were you two like childhood friends or something?"

"I was a different person then." He answered. "I learn the escape tricks by her father, Zatara when I was trying to become Batman, to do some good…"

"Yes. Intense, driven, moody..." so Alfred remembers. "She'd never recognize you now."

Bruce tells Megan a tale from his past 'a flashback' on how it all happened…A teenaged Zatanna watches eagerly as a young Bruce (under the alias 'John Smith') struggles to escape from a straitjacket and chains, while hanging upside down. He manages the feat in less than a minute, and her father, Zatara, proudly informs him that he's beaten his old time by several seconds. But she is upset to overhear that 'John' will be leaving soon. Zatara wonders why he would be so determined to become an escape artist, yet have no interest in performing on the stage—and even more remarkable, Zatara laughs, the elder magician ended up sharing the deepest secrets of his art, sensing something of the young man's tragic past (though he refrains from prying into the secrets he knows 'John' is hiding).

"It was an honor to study with you, Zatara." said the young Bruce as John Smith.

"But to what end?" Zatara asked. "Three months ago you showed up on my doorstep with no interest in performing and yet dying to become an escape artist." he laughs. "And for some reason, I wound up teaching you secrets I've never shown another magician."

I guess Bruce got lucky…

"You could have sent me away."

"No, there was something inside you I had no right to deny, something deep and painful."

Zatara ejects Zatanna from her eavesdropping spot, and then makes a graceful exit. Zatanna is upset that John will not be finishing the tour with them, since she has become strongly attracted to him.

"Here, pick a card." She gives one to Bruce. "I'll tell your future." Bruce does. "Hmm, I see emotion, intensity...two of hearts!"

Bruce looks at it to show to Zatanna.

"Joker."

She forgets that part to throw the cards away after that.

"Oh, it's a dumb trick anyway!"

John explains that he must move on to the next stage of his training, and will be leaving for Japan the next day. She encourages him to loosen up a little and pulls him into a friendly hug. Softening, he promises to write to her—before she ducks out of his grip and reveals that she's handcuffed his wrist to the wall. With a laugh, she predicts that he'll be missing his plane, then turns away, joking that even a halfway-competent escape artist should be able to get out of the cuffs and be gone by the time she's finished speaking—then turns and sees that 'John' has done just that. Back in the present day, once Megan learn about Bruce's relationship from Zatanna and her father Zatara made her a bit jumpy.

"Ah, Ms. Megan." Alfred checks on her. "Are you feeling all right?"

Seems like Megan wasn't feeling like herself right now. Jealousy…

"Huh?! You, Bruce, and Zatanna who is my idol…? She liked-?! No! I cannot allow this! I see you two as family, a brother and sister relationship kind of thing! Not-! You can't be close! I thought you as Batman and I-!"

Bruce and Alfred see that Megan can get a bit jealous to a shocker about Zatanna, Catwoman was one thing to deal with, but Talia she wanted to kill her instead. But for right now, she was upset and angry about all of this.

"I guess she's not, Alfred." He said. "Maybe we should watch the rest of the show for Megan to cool off."

"Good idea, sir." said the butler. "Sorry if I almost asked."

And so, they do just that, leaving Megan to be talking to herself. She really likes Zatara and Zatanna's line of magic work, but she was still jealous.

"(I can't believe this! Of all the other girls to fall for Bruce himself or as Batman-! Selina as Catwoman is one thing to deal with by force if I must…Veronica is such a pushover to not happen…Talia…Oh, I want her dead the next time she makes a move on him…and now…my idol Zatanna and him…! I still like her, but with them together won't be happening on my watch!)"

Next up Zatanna prepares for her grand finale and brings two special guests on stage with her: Dr. Montague Kane, a wealthy adventurer whose hobby is debunking magicians' acts, and Irving Fauncewater, the manager of the Gotham Mint.

"Oh sure, take all the mystery out of life." For her finale, Zatanna announces that she plans to make $10 million in cash, newly stored inside the Mint, disappear without trace, and challenges that even Kane won't be able to figure out how she did it. She fires out a bolt of electricity from her staff and not only the money, but the Mint itself, disappears. Kane graciously admits defeat, admitting that he has no idea how she could have done it. With another bolt, she makes the Mint return, but to her shock, the money is gone. From there, Megan calms down a bit to see that something wasn't right just now. "But wait!" Zatanna explains. "I can explain, my magic is all an illusion. I can fix it-!"

"Oh, save it for the police, young lady." said Kane. "Take her away."

Not good for Megan, Bruce, and Alfred to be seeing this happen for the show comes to an end tonight.

"Police! Police!" said Irving.

Zatanna pleads innocence, but Fauncewater calls the police to arrest her. Megan then knew that Zatanna was a good person to be falling for Bruce Wayne 'being john Smith', then for him to fall for her.

"Bruce, Zatanna's being set up."

"She is?" Bruce asks her. "Are you all right now, Megan?"

Megan then leaves to solve the problem for Bruce to follow her that she might be on to something.

"Just trust me and come on. (I can't believe I'm doing this! Only because I like Zatanna and…I need to have a talk to her too afterwards!)"

If Megan was sure about it, then of course Bruce was sure too that Zatanna has been framed, and the real thief will get away if the police waste their time on interrogating her. Megan pinpoint the location to use her jet pack backpack to fly over the police car to make a landing and reports to Bruce 'who was Batman now' to wait for her signal as he calls her up from her belt.

"You there, Megan?"

"I'm on top of it, Bruce." She responds back. "Let's do this!"

Batman leaps onto the paddy wagon as both him and Megan frees her together. Zatanna is unsure if the escape was a good idea as she's now a fugitive from the law.

"Nice car." She said to Batman.

All that Batman could say to Zatanna was this…

"Thanks."

Megan shows her hand out to introduce herself. A bit happy, but not so much to feel jealous for Bruce to get it now.

"Hi, Zatanna. I've been a big fan of you for a long time and your father Zatara, please to meet you. I'm Megan Tsuki, bounty hunter of Gotham and partner of Batman here. We're here to save you since some jerk set you up somehow to steal the money during your show."

The two shake on it together.

"Nice to meet with you too, Megan. I'm glad you like my work." She then says this to the two. "You guys know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail, and because of this will make me into a sort of fugitive. I'm afraid that I'm looking at some prison time now."

Batman and Megan too both assure her that they can help prove her innocent.

"I doubt it." Megan said. "Isn't that right, Batman?"

"She's right." He said back. "I've heard about the Mint robbery from Megan that happen when she came with a friend to be his body guard from your magic show. A fan of yours beg for my help and we've come to help you out and we can help you out that you didn't do it."

"What do you care about some leggy dame in nylons? Or have I answered my own question?"

For Zatanna to have a rough day so far, to think she would go alone…she will stay with the two as they headed back to the area where the magic show was at. Megan double checks of any traces of fingerprints, hair piece, or blood type left at the crime scene from hers to match from her computer book, it came out negative.

"Zatanna's clean, she has been set up just as I thought she would be." She said. "(Good!)"

Seems that Zatanna was lost right now.

"And why do you two care about me?"

"Because we do." Megan answer back.

Batman kept on driving the Batmobile for Megan and Zatanna were ready to do anything next with his help too. Where at? Back at the Mint where the magic show was at.

"We're sure that whoever framed you probably knew how that trick of yours worked. They may had left a clue at the Mint."

"Leave it to us, Zatanna, we can do this in seconds. With my skills, I'm good on what I do best." Megan said to her.

The three go back to the Mint, where Zatanna is chagrined to hear that Batman already figured out how her trick was worked: a hologram of the Mint was turned on and off to look as though it disappeared and then re-appeared.

"This place is surrounded by cops!" Zatanna was surprise.

Well, Megan had no trouble for Batman to sneak in with Zatanna.

"Well, when it comes to Bullock liking me too much, he would allow me to check things out. Yeah, we're friends."

Batman stood close to Megan.

"We're going out from time to time while working." He said. "We're get things done besides being crime fighters. Now just relax, Zatanna."

Right at the spot for the money to be there during the show.

"That's where the money was!"

Zatanna then step on glass for Megan to scan the rest to discover something big from her computer book.

"Check it!" she said. "The floor here was scrapped up to leave marking on a straight line. See? I think someone was moving something from it."

Batman also sees pieces of glass as well.

"And whoever made it, left shards of glass too. Good work, Megan."

Zatanna now sees them as a perfect couple.

"Wow, you two were made for each other." She was surprised. "Some piece of glass this is…or mirror…!"

Like the one that Zatanna use from her magic trick to Batman and Megan's guesses on it, for those two think the same thing when it comes to working together. Megan then fought about something else for Batman to say this next part to Zatanna about the stolen money.

"I think the money was stolen before the show." He said.

However, someone tampered with her trick—the money was stolen the night before, and then a hologram was projected to make it look as if it was still there. Megan hacks into the system to see that the money was there but it was all a trick, a hologram like thing.

"Got it! Batman, you're right again!" she explains. "The two giant coins standing here, I'm picking up an electronic type of feeling like from a hologram. See?" Megan shows the two by turning them machine on and off. "From the flashes of light and smoke affect to show itself destroyed the hologram to fade away for the money image that was once there went away after that. That makes perfect sense!"

Batman could only do was smile at Megan on another fine job.

"Well done, Megan." He said. "And from the mirror was moved after that to make it look like the money disappeared after that."

"But who would get ready of a mirror that fast?" Zatanna asked.

Batman does the next part for Megan got one thing right, for him to show Zatanna the rest of it.

"He didn't, it's still here."

The mirror that big was a fake giant coin in disguise.

"That would make another good point of view." Megan added a joke there. "Well, it matches the marking lines from the floor."

Just then, they hear a police come inside of the place.

"Who's there?" he said. "Don't move!"

Megan distracts the man as Batman and Zatanna escape from the place in time.

"Hey! I'm investigating here!"

"Oh, sorry Ms. Tsuki." He begs of Megan for forgiveness.

"It's fine." She said. "(Close call! Bruce, I'll be right there to catch up to you and Zatanna.) Anyways, sir, I'm about to leave to continue working. Carry on with your duties."

He allows her to leave the place by Bullock's orders too.

"Yes, ma'am. Good luck. Zatanna's a good person to not be a thief." He said to Megan. "Be careful out there."

"Yeah, yeah, thank you." She calls Batman up. "Batman, it's Megan, I know who might be behind this mess. You read me?"

"Loud and clear."

Batman and Zatanna drive in the Batmobile again.

"In any case, I'm on my way there now. See you two at the place. (It's none other than Kane himself.)"

"Meet you there, Megan." Batman said to her and then hangs up.

Good point there, Megan. For she and Batman too as they both quickly deduces that Kane is the most likely suspect, and he must have figured out in advance how Zatanna planned to work her illusion. Megan finds the place by driving in her car to hiding it with an illusion type of blanket on it to sneak her way inside of the place no problem.

"(I'm in! Now to find out the money and stop Kane for good from his evil ways, messing with my fan was a big mistake or make Bruce upset on my watch…Yeah, I can do this.)" she then hears something to fire gun shots back from one bad guy. "Huh? Hey! Watch it! Huh?!"

Just then, someone comes up behind Megan to be caught from her neck like a chain up dog to be dragged by Kane himself to lose her weapon.

"Naughty, naughty, young lady." He said. "Shooting people to go crazy about it could really hurt someone. Ms. Tsuki, I heard a lot about you, but I'm afraid you must come with me for some…business to talk about."

Megan was trap not to be kidnapped for Batman and Zatanna were next to.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not." said Kane. "I have something special for your pals when they arrive too."

While driving to Kane's mansion, Batman inquires gently whether she has any loved ones (such as a husband) that may be worrying about her.

"You're sure there's no one you want to call first? Uh, friends, family...a husband maybe?"

Zatanna says she's too busy for a relationship, since it's her responsibility to keep the family act going since Zatara has passed on.

"Me? Who's got time for a relationship when you're pulling rabbits out of a hat 52 week out of the year?" she said. "Besides, somebody's gotta keep the old act going now that Dad's gone."

Bruce Wayne/Batman didn't know that Zatanna's father Zatara passed away a while back. So sad for someone to be gone now…

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Zatanna asked to get her attention.

Dropping the subject for now…Batman offers his condolences, then quickly covers by saying he saw Zatara perform as a child.

"I saw him perform when I was younger." said Batman. "He was great."

"Thanks." she said back. "Y'know, I've got the weirdest feeling that we've met before."

Ah, it's best if Bruce doesn't tell Zatanna on who he was Batman and such…Zatanna says she has a feeling they've met before, and Batman ducks the question as they make it to Kane's house.

"I…just have that kind of face."

Arriving to the house, Kane has been expecting them, however, and leaves a fake mannequin in the room. Batman and Zatanna realize that it's a trap and attempt to escape the room, but they fall through a trapdoor into a room with spiked walls closing in on them.

"I trifle cliched, I know, but effective nonetheless." said the recording of Kane's voice.

Batman manages to disable the trap by removing a spike and jamming it into the gears, slowing the movement of the walls just long enough for them to climb the spikes and out of the trap door. Finding a picture of a large seaplane, Batman realizes where Kane has gone and goes after him.

"Megan should've come to the rescue by now, right?" Zatanna asks Batman.

The two find Megan's gun was left behind to only mean one thing…

"She's been kidnapped…!" angered Batman to make him worry about Megan's safety. "But I know where to find her and Kane at."

Hurry, you two…! As the big plane of Kane takes off, for him and his men to celebrate the rich style with dinner with Megan all tied up in a chair for her to watch them have a blast, room stealing a lot of money was a bad thing.

"(Great…! I can't get out of this chain around my neck.)"

Kane was being snob to have a hostage, the money, the fame, and feeling happy about it on his end. By acting greedy.

"Ah…now this is what I call paradise to come for us, gentlemen." He said to turn his attentions towards Megan next. "Forgive me, Ms. Tsuki, but having hostages like yourself must come with a price on your pretty neck. I hope you'll understand."

"I won't let you get away from framing Zatanna!" she said in anger. "Let me out!" Kane splashes some water in Megan's face.

"You have to do better than that to overpower me, all I need is money. Expose of magic, get what I want, have what I needed, and stop anyone who gets in my way the easy way, or the hard way. For my men and I are heading to a wonderful place by tonight."

Batman and Zatanna confront Kane aboard the plane.

"The only place you're heading is in prison!"

Megan was happy to hear Batman's voice for he and Zatanna have arrived.

"Batman! Zatanna!" she said with joy.

Unfazed, Kane sets his two goons on them.

"Ah, glad you can come, Batman and Zatanna. Well done. I do have Ms. Tsuki with me as we speak and unharmed." He said to be sitting down on his chair. "You two have solve the clue but my trap as well. Get them."

Batman is easily able to hold his own against the thugs, as well as saving Megan to use a laser gun to carefully remove the chain on her neck.

"Megan." Batman helps her out. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks, Batman, looking like a dog to that man…so mess up!"

Megan stops the other man for Batman for them to win together, but Kane seizes Zatanna, forcing the two to surrender.

"Ahem!" Kane shows Zatanna to them. "Keep your distances, detective! And your girlfriend too! Or else…" Looks like Kane had a sword near Zatanna's neck, he means it. "Thought I do fine you quite beautiful, my dear, I might spare you if you become mine." Kane, charmed by Zatanna's beauty, smarmily offers to spare her life for the right incentive—which she responds to by grinding her stiletto heel, hard, into his foot. "Oh, you-! Bring all three of them!"

Kane's goons chain her, Megan, and Batman together, preparing to toss them off the cargo ramp into the sky.

"Oh, perfect!" Megan said. "Caught again!"

"Relax, Ms. Tsuki, I made one for you and Batman to die together." Kane said. "I can be sweet to see some love ones put out of their miseries."

"Oh, how nice of you! Batman…!" He holds Megan's hand to keep her strong like he was.

"I know, Megan, we'll find a way out."

"For those chains, the great Zatara himself couldn't escape from those. Still, with you three might be lucky to loosen the chains before you hit the waters.

Batman whispers to her to reach into his glove, adding, 'trust me, Zanna' (which she realizes was 'John Smith's' pet name for her).

"Take my hand." Batman whispers to Zatanna. "Megan will do the rest."

She knows what he meant there, but does Zatanna?

"Scared?" she asked. "That makes three of us."

"Trust me, Zanna."

Once Batman said that and Megan nodded to Zatanna, she knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne or to her who was named John Smith.

"Zanna?"

She surreptitiously removes a lock pick from his glove, and begins to work on the chains while Megan uses her watch of a laser gun to melt the chains a little to weaken it off them slowly.

"(Alright, you two. Unlock those while I fire away from the chain of ours…)" Megan was working on it. "(Kane's going to get it after this!)"

Before Zatanna was finished, all three of them were shoved out of the plane.

"Farewell, Zatanna." said Kane. "We could've been magic."

Batman grabs a length of webbing with his foot, causing them to hang in midair for Megan to break off the remaining chains off them now.

"Abbra, kadabra!" Megan said. "Climb, you two! Climb!"

Kane begins to cut the webbing with a sword cane, but Batman lassos him with the chains and pulls him out the door. Hanging desperately onto the net, Kane tells his men to stop firing their guns, and climbs back into the plane, shutting the cargo door before Batman, Megan, and Zatanna can make it there.

"You two, follow me!" Batman said.

With Batman, Megan, and Zatanna climbing up the outer side of the hull, Kane jumps into the pilot's chair and begins tilting and juking the plane to shake them off.

"Oh, no!"

With Zatanna hanging on to dear life, for Megan to grab her hand to make sure she doesn't fall off.

"I got you!" she said. "I won't let go of my idol. But listen…John Smith or rather Batman, I…! I love him! I do admire you, but if you have anything to say…"

"I do! You two were made for each other the moment I saw you two rescue me tonight! Megan, you're amazing on what you do to like him! I wish for you not to be a mere fan, but a friend too!"

With that, the two hold on tight to climb back up by working together.

"For you or my other best friend Selina, of course, Zatanna! Luckily, I hate someone else far more than a silly thing!"

Zatanna laugh with Megan said that to her.

"Good to know!"

Looks like those two girls are good friends now. As the three can hang on, and Kane sends his thugs after them. Megan helps Batman while she gives Zatanna a ribbon to hold on tight from not falling off.

"Be right back!" she walks up to her partner by using the magnet boots of hers. "Batman! Here they come!"

"I see them!"

Both Megan and Batman easily defeats both, throwing them off the plane (which is now at a low enough altitude for them to land safely in the ocean). Believing that the falling screams he heard came from his enemies, Kane relaxes—only to turn and sees Zatanna standing there, before she decks him with a right cross.

"Don't you know? A magician never does the same trick twice!"

Nice punch! For Kane and his two goons were done for. As Megan and Batman came in to see that she was good at fighting and her magic tricks were very real.

"I could ask if I can learn magic tricks, but…I'm good for just being me." Said Megan.

On the ground, Kane and his thugs are taken into custody by the police. As Megan was doing some of the paper work to getting paid afterwards, Batman and Zatanna walk alone, catching up.

"So…you never wrote." She said.

I guess Zatanna knows that's John Smith, or Bruce Wayne who was also Batman to keep to herself.

"I meant to, really..."

But she understood.

"Hey, it's okay. I can see you've been busy." She then asks Batman another question about his costume. "Just answer an old friend a question."

"Shoot." he said.

Zatanna touches Batman's face a little and his mask.

"What happened that made you put this on?"

"A painful memory...and a promise." Batman said.

"I'd say you're keeping that promise pretty well." She said to him. "And for what it's worth, Dad would have been proud of you tonight. And for you to be with Megan, keep her happy. Because if you don't…I'll sweep you away next."

Batman apologizes for not writing like he promised, but she forgives him, finding it easy to see how busy he's been. She adds some words of encouragement, including that her father would have been so proud of his work that night. Zatanna then gives Megan an autograph of a photo of those two together.

"Zatanna?"

"Here, Megan, keep it. Don't be a stranger." She said. "Let's hang out sometimes!"

Megan smiles to her new friend.

"I don't see why not." Megan said. "Hey look, Batman, we're friends now."

"Jealousy over nothing…it makes you cute when you're like that." Batman was messing with Megan again.

"Seriously…? Oh, brother!"

"Zatanna, want us to give you a lift home-?" Batman returns the compliment, and turns to the Batmobile to offer her a ride home—but she disappears in a puff of smoke behind his back, leaving only a flyer with her picture on it, and a note from her wishing him luck and holding him to his promise to write to her.

"Where did she…?" Megan sees it to show it to Batman. "Hey, Bruce, look."

The autograph photo of Zatanna says this to Batman for him and Megan to read it.

'John, I hate good-byes too. And Megan, you're the coolest bounty hunter that I've ever met. Love, Zatanna. P.S. Don't forget to write, John, if you would. Please…'

A nice way for those two to be seeing Zatanna for her magic was very real to keep to themselves for the time being.

"I guess there's one mystery of Zatanna's magic to be real before our eyes, huh Megan?" Batman questions her.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Seeing is believing. But from the Zatanna and Zatara's magics are real, then very well."

For Batman and Megan who are a couple and helping a friend like Zatanna, what's not to love about magic? Being real or not, it's fun to watch a little magic show now and then, wouldn't you say? Yeah!


	51. The Mechanic

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 51 – The Mechanic

Batman and Robin are pursuing the Penguin's thugs Eagleton, Falcone and Sheldrake in their getaway vehicle as Megan was in her other red sports car to follow her partners. Penguin's men fire some gun shots at the two cars to be bouncing off it.

"Is he kidding?" ask Robin.

"Well, they're a bunch of idiots is one thing to put it." Megan said. "Come on, boys, we got ourselves some bad guys who need to be stopped!"

Yep, the gun bullets have no affected on neither of the vehicles.

"Maybe he's new in town." Batman said.

After Falcone sees that bullets bounce harmlessly off the Batmobile's armor, and Megan's car too, Eagleton takes drastic action to escape, jumping the car off the end of a dividing bridge, to crash into the bed of a garbage scow passing underneath. Megan stops her car in time, but not for Batman and Robin to almost drive into it.

"Ah! Stop the Batmobile! Drop bridge! Drop bridge!"

He listens to Megan in time, for Batman brakes to a stop, but not soon enough to prevent the front end of the Batmobile going under the bridge and gets crushed as it comes back down. Megan was happy to see them alive but felt bad for the machine to get crushed.

"Looks like Earl has his work cut out in time."

"(That's going to leave a permitted mark…)" then Megan asks the two boys about someone. "Ah, who's Earl?"

The Batmobile limps to a secret garage operated by Earl Cooper, who designed the vehicle. Along with his daughter Marva.

"What happened?" ask Earl to make a joke about Robin. "You've been letting the kid drive again?"

Earl's got you there, Robin! Ouch!

"Ha, ha…Actually, we were playing chicken with a penguin."

"Looks like the Penguin won." Earl sees Megan for the first time. "Oh, you must be Batman's girlfriend. I've heard so much about. I'm Earl Cooper and that's my daughter Marva."

"Hi." Marva waves to Megan.

Yep, seems that Batman told them so much about her to make Megan feel shy to not admit it to some people. But only for Robin to step in to sweep Megan away soon enough.

"You mean my girlfriend, right?"

"(Really, Bruce?)" Megan looks at Batman to smile at her. "That's me, Earl. Though we're partners in fighting crime."

"Yeah, but it looks like you really like him a lot than just staying as plain old partners."

Earl and Marva were laughing with Megan there for her to introduce herself.

"Very funny…! My name is Megan Tsuki, bounty hunter of Gotham and 'partner' of Batman, okay? Anyways, about Batman's Batmobile here…"

Getting back to the matter at hand for Marva had to ask the three about the Penguin himself that they tried to stop tonight.

"Wait…the Penguin?" she asked.

"Well, three of his men to say the least." Batman added. "But they flew the coop."

Megan corrects Batman on something from his sentence there…

"For the record, Batman, penguins don't fly."

Earl then says that he will need a few days to repair it, and in the meantime, gives Batman and Robin two Batcycles to ride. As Marva gives the two men their helmets to wear.

"Then I guess you two will be using the Batcycles again." He said. "This might take some time for us to fix it back up, all of it was shock to heck."

"Then I'll call you within a couple days." Batman said.

Of course, for Marva to look at it might be even longer.

"Better make it a week instead."

Megan gets into her car to follow the two men back at Wayne Manor now while they were waiting.

"You know I can give you two a ride in my car." She said.

"Or maybe you can ride with me, Megan." Robin shows her a spare seat. "Come on…there's plenty of room."

Megan goes into her car.

"Ah…unless Batman wanted me to ride with him, no thank you, Robin." She starts off her car. "Later, you two."

So now they drive on out of here for Earl and Marva to be working a lot while ordering some parts. They sure liked Megan's car though, even for Earl himself to be surprised to see someone like her owning one to look so expensive.

"That was some ride Megan has…"

In his hideout, Penguin is angered that his men have botched the robbery they were assigned to carry out; instead of stealing the rare-edition stamps he wanted, they have stolen much less valuable ones by mistake, which aren't even worth enough to cover the repairs to the getaway car. But then Falcone introduces an acquaintance of his, Arnold Rundle, who works for an auto parts company. Rundle says that, based on Falcone's description of the damage suffered by the Batmobile, Rundle has created a list of the kind of exotic parts that would be needed to fix it, and has traced a sale of such parts to Earl's garage—and has been compiling his list for some time. Penguin is delighted, and rewards Rundle with a large check—before bundling him onto a 'rubber ducky' boat that vanishes down a raging whirlpool. As Rundle sees that he's headed for a whirlpool.

"Uh, excuse me! Where will this take me?" he asked.

"On a sea cruise."

And down the dude goes. Note to self, don't make a price deal with the Penguin himself.

"Excuse me! I'm expected back at the office!" he heads down a whirlpool.

Man go down the hole…Well, looks like this dude made a big mistake to tell Penguin about the Batmobile, Earl and Marva are in danger!

"He's going to help us, aren't you, Earl?" Penguin said.

"In your dreams, Pinocchio." Earl said back.

For this bird won't give up that easily.

"And how, pray tell, did that costumed clown give you such a bad case of loyalty?"

Still, Earl was brave not to talk to an enemy to Batman and who's a criminal.

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business." Penguin said back.

Penguin and his thugs invade Earl's garage and take Earl and his daughter, Marva, hostage. Megan was running all over Gotham for her daily exercise to see something was up at Earl's place to hide and look through the window.

"(What's going on…? Wait! Earl and Marva with the Penguin?!)" shock Megan. "(Great, I don't like the looks of this…I have to do something to find out what's going on.)"

And she does, but using some odd headphones to tap on the glass to hear on everything on her end. At first, Earl refuses to help Penguin, who is intrigued to know why he is so loyal to Batman. Earl explains how Batman saved his life, twice. Earl was once an engineer for Global Motors. He quit after the company leaders refused to listen to his warnings about serious safety defects in one of their cars. His former bosses sent thugs after Earl, but Batman saved him. Several months later, Earl had been unable to find another job due to the auto industry proscription him as a whistle blower when Batman appeared again in his run-down Batmobile and asked for Earl to design and build him a new one.

"I was down to my last dime. No money, no job...and no prospects for one. And then he saved my life again."

Earl sees Batman in his old vehicle from back then to ask for his help.

"I need a new car." said the Dark Knight.

And from then on, Earl has been helping Batman and Robin ever since.

"It was a challenge of a lifetime. It took me six months to come up with the design specs alone. Titanium construction, ablative skin cowling, tri-nitro propulsion units. He paid for everything. Cash. Found this site for a garage, too, and outfitted it to my specifications, and paid me well. But he got his money's worth." He said.

After it was completed, Batman kept Earl on to maintain and upgrade it. Penguin turns his attention to Marva, forcing Earl to cooperate. Now Megan knows what was up to ask one of Penguin's men for some answers by kidnapping him to be hung upside down.

"What the-?" he was trapped now. "Ah! Hey! Put me down!"

Megan comes out with her gun out.

"Oh, I will…after you answer a few of my questions and give out the details. Real ones."

He sticks his tongue out at her.

"Make me-!"

Megan throw a few knives from her hair pins to cut the rope slowly for if it breaks, he would fall hard to the face.

"Don't make me hurt you!" she said to slap the man in the face. "I don't do what Batman does here, but I can still hurt you to my payments!"

"You wouldn't dare…!" he gets scares.

"Wanna try me? Then start talking or else…!"

Being serious, the man cracks.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" he explains. "My boss Mr. Penguin wants us to make this Cooper guy make some changes to control the Batmobile for us to stop him and his bird friend! By using his daughter as a hostage, we can get rid of them for us to rob things again and get those two who would make other vehicles for us! That's all I know! I have a proto-type of the blueprints here in my pocket! Take it!"

Megan lets the man go to land safely as she uses her bubbles of slime for him to fall on and get stuck in it. Also, handcuffing the man.

"Thank you. I'll put you at Gotham Black Gate Prison to keep you somewhere safe." She leaves. "I'll take care of the rest from your kindness that you did today."

He just surrenders to the cops afterwards as he was rolled away on the ground.

"Thank you so much!" he said with laughter.

Batman and Robin are called in to pick up the repaired Batmobile. For Penguin takes Marva for insurance for Earl to do well on his end or else his daughter gets it, not good…

"Say, where did henchmen three run off to…?" Penguin wondered. "No matter. I got what I needed so far, this will be fun for the three of us instead. Gentlemen! Battle station!" he says something to Earl before leaving. "And do take a good long look at your friend, the Batman. After all, you'll be saying adieu to your best customer!"

Megan then hacks into the system to know of Penguin has full control of the Batmobile now to try hacking into still, for Earl to see her from outside to tell him to keep quiet, he does so and try to find a way to save Batman and Robin as soon as possible.

"(Earl. Marva. We'll save you guys along with Bruce and Dick too, leave it to me.)" Megan gets into her car and gets ready. "(Time for me to save the day!)"

With Falcone watching from the shadows, Earl tells Batman that Marva is 'down in the basement', and emphasizes that he has fixed the car's air conditioning switch. As soon as they drive away, Penguin follows in his own car, taking Marva along as a hostage and leaving Falcone to guard Earl. Earl has been forced to rig the Batmobile with a remote control held by Penguin. Laughing like a maniac, the Penguin has a fine old time sending the car on a crazy ride, with the Dynamic Duo trapped inside and unable to control it. Batman presses the eject button, but it has been disabled. Finally, Penguin decides to end the game. He drives the Batmobile to the roof of a parking structure and prepares to send them off the edge. Megan manages to contact the boys through the radio thing inside of Batmobile.

"Hey! The radio still works!" Robin answers it. "Megan! You can still hack into this thing!"

"Batman! Robin! Penguin may have full control of the Batmobile, but not for me hack into the sounding commutation systems! Listen, he's trying to kill you both! Marva's in danger because of him and Earl are still trap!"

"Then I've got a feeling we're about to take the hard way down." said Robin.

"Down?" Batman was thinking. "The basement!"

Leaving Robin to be lost on what his partner meant.

"Hun?"

Soon enough, Batman gets it now.

"That's it! Earl! He kept saying 'basement'. It's a racing term. When drivers crash, they say they've gone down in the basement. He was trying to warn us!" Batman realizes that Earl was trying to warn them, as 'down in the basement' is a slang term in race car driving for crashing. "Megan! Help out Earl and meet us to stop Penguin to save Marva next!"

"On it, Batman!" she said. "I'll be there as soon as I can! (And in time I hope!)"

Remembering what else Earl said, Batman presses the air conditioning switch, and the ejector seats fire, launching him and Robin to safety. The Batmobile goes off the edge and explodes, and Penguin believes he has won.

"Pity...it was a magnificent vehicle."

Back at the garage, Falcone answers the telephone and receives the news of the Dynamic Duo's death with jubilation. Megan makes her way inside to see that Robin and Batman survived the fall, now it was time to free Earl.

"Ha! Good job, boss!" he said on the phone to hang up. "Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-Bat's all, Folks!"

Megan comes in with her gun out.

"Alright, pal! Don't move!"

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" he mocked her. "I got a hostage with me here-!"

Unable to contain himself, Earl sprays Falcone with oil and throws three tires on him, then hoists him up in the air.

"Nice one!" Megan said.

"Just take me to my daughter and Batman." He said.

Looks like Falcone was done for to be all tied up in midair.

"Ah! Put me down! Please!"

As he is hoisting Falcone, Earl tears up, with the news of Batman and Robin's apparent demise being too much for him. Megan takes Earl right away to get going.

"Alright, let's go." She helps Earl out. "We're taking my car."

Meanwhile, Batman glides down and attacks Penguin and his thugs. Penguin tries to get away, dragging Marva along and opening fire on Batman until Marva stomps on his feet. Penguin throws Marva to the ground and prepares to kill her, but Robin swerves down and subdues him, allowing Batman to capture him. And Megan to arrive with Earl to see her daughter was fine.

"Marva! You're okay!"

She runs up to her father to hug him.

"Dad!"

Megan handcuffs the other guys.

"Wow, Megan! Thanks, you and Earl saved us!" Robin said to be hugging her.

"It was nothing." She said. "While Earl and Marva will fix the Batmobile good as new, I'll make sure no other villain like that bird brain here doesn't hack into this thing again! As for my car, it's as fast as it can go!" Megan laughs.

Penguin was mad that he lost again.

"Ah! So, close…!"

Earl packs up his toolkit, sad that he must leave the garage, now that its location has been compromised. It was for the best…

"I'm going to miss this place." said Earl.

Batman assures him that he is setting up an even better one for him. And thanks to Megan's payment from her last bounty, she'll make sure that those two will be safe in their new working place of theirs.

"Only until you see the new one I have for you." Batman said. "Thank Megan for that one, she wanted to help out since you tune up her car."

"You're welcome." She said. "And thank Batman here for having dummies corporations so no one will trace you guys out again. Not going happen twice this time."

Yep, as Megan just said for Batman also adds that, from now on, future parts will be ordered through dummy corporations so no one else can trace him as Penguin did.

"Yeah?" surprised Earl. "Wait until you see the new Batmobile."

Earl, feeling no regrets after the incident, launches on an enthusiastic description of the newer, better Batmobile he's going to build. For Robin already love the sound of it already.

"Sounds great!"

"Can we build or what?" Marva questions them.

"If you're born with skills, then yes you can." Megan said. "Batman, you were right about those two. They are good. You two want to see the look on my new car?"

Batman wraps his arm around Megan's waist to see it with her.

"I don't see why not."

At Stonegate Penitentiary, Penguin has been put to work in the license plate factory, scrubbing the finished plates clean. He comes across one that reads '1BAT4U', and snaps it in half in a rage. Serves him right, ha! Cars…you got to love them even the Batmobile itself.


	52. Harley and Ivy

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 52 - Harley and Ivy

It's another night in Gotham City, and once again the Joker is fleeing the Batmobile in his own car with Megan helping him out, with Harley Quinn in the driver's seat.

"Well, well, on a car chase with the two love birds of the evil Joker and Harley." Megan said to be sarcastic. "They sure make a bad couple."

"Tell me about it, Megan, not like us though."

When Batman said that, Megan had to agree with him on that part.

"Got that right! Tell me something I don't already know about."

Talk about an odd bad guy couple, huh?

"Ahh! The wind in my hair and the Batman and Megs at my heels! It's the kind of night that makes you glad to be alive! Right, Harley girl?"

She tries to agree with her boss/lover while still driving.

" Sh-sh-sure thing, Mr. J!" she said.

When Joker orders her to turn, she protests, but he orders again, and she does so – causing the car to careen down a construction hill. She did try to warn her boss/lover, as Megan and Batman goes downhill too while the chase still continues.

"Hold on!" alerted Batman.

At least those two were fine. Irritably, Joker snaps at Harley to hand him his gun, which she does after rummaging through his bag.

"Hey! Bats and Megs! This is where you two get a flat!" Joker laughs.

He takes gleeful aim at the Batmobile's tires, but the gun turns out to be 'bang flag' joke item. Megan kind of laughs at that part.

"Now that's funny." Megan laughed a little.

Batman gets close enough to snag Joker's rear bumper with a tow cable. As he reverses, Harley presses a button and jettisons the boot, leaving the Batmobile behind as the clown's escaped.

"If you two want the car so badly, then you can have it!" said Harley. "Take half of it!"

Well, the two bad clowns escaped, but at least the other two heroes were all right after that. For Megan, she hates Harley and finds Joker more annoying to her.

"Man, I really hate those two."

"Next time, clown." Batman checks on Megan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Megan was bleeding a little on the head. "Its just a bump, really."

Batman gets some ice for Megan to have her cut clean off and patch up to heal in time.

"It's best to be safe than sorry, you know?" he pats Megan on the head. "You almost got hurt."

"I've been through worse. But hey, we'll stop them or one of the two either way, right?"

Batman smiles.

"You know what to do if you can't handle it alone, right?"

Megan already knows the drill that Batman has taught her so many times since she worked for him.

"Yeah, I know…anything goes back, I call you right away. On it."

Back at the hideout, Joker rants about Harley's screw-up with the gun.

"No, we didn't get the diamond! The Dork Knight and his lady friend both showed up before we even got to the museum! I had a great shot at them, too. Except...my dear little Harley Quinn handed me the wrong gun!" said the clown.

When Harley timidly mentions that she did get them away from Batman and Megan, Joker sarcastically asks if she thinks she's a better crook than him. She dares to say, 'maybe', so Joker literally throws her out of the hideout in a rage.

"Fine! I'll show you! You'll be sorry! I'll pull a big heist and I'll be laughing at you, ha ha!" she walks away. "Ya hear? Laughing!" Harley begins to run away then slouches and stops. "I miss him already." Defiantly, Harley decides to pull the original heist she planned herself and heads off to the Gotham Museum of Natural History to steal the Harlequin Diamond with Megan standing guard during her jobs just in case Joker or Harley shows up again. Well, one of them does… "Ooh, Mr. J. will just plotz when I give him...!" Harley over thinks that part. "No. I'm keeping it for myself...maybe." She said.

Harley evades the security system with ease, but then the alarms are tripped by Poison Ivy, carelessly stealing specimens from the museum's lab. Annoyed, Harley smashes the display glass and grabs her diamond. Megan sees the trouble to watch Poison Ivy make a run for it, and then sees Harley too going to the same direction.

"(Two robberies…? Harley?)" she sees one more villain too. "(And Ivy?) What's going on here?"

Megan goes to check it out to be armed and ready for anything. The two meet for the first time and exchange words as they are cornered by the police.

"Nice work, Butterfingers!" Harley tells Ivy. "Why didn't you just turn on the Bat-signal while you were at it?"

"I wasn't trying to get caught! I got the cops and Megan to on my tail and probably yours too!"

The two bad girls stay in hiding from the cops and Megan.

"Coulda fooled me! I hate that girl too!" Harley sees Ivy up close in person. "Hey, aren't you that plant lady, Poison Oak-y?"

"Ivy!" she corrects Harley. "Poison Ivy!"

"Harley Quinn! Pleased to meet ya!"

The cops, along with Montoya and Megan find the two girls to make their escape together.

"Freeze!" Montoya said to join with Megan tagging along. "Megan, so nice of you to join me!"

"I'll say, we do pretty good catching bad guys together. This way!"

Harley grabs one of Ivy's specimen bottles, attaches it to her gun and shoots it as a projectile, creating a cloud of gas that disables the police and Megan and lets them get away.

"Stop in the name of the law—Oof!" Montoya was push down by Ivy.

"Not tonight, baby!"

Megan goes after them to have her mask on in time to fire her gun at them, for those two come up with another plan next on their greatest female rival.

"Stop! Ivy! Harley!" she kept on firing. "You two are coming with me!"

Harley uses her gun with a punching glove to spring on out when fired.

"Make us!"

Ouch! She gets punched, leaving Ivy to use her pot to release some powder on the flowers to come to life, and slow her down with their leave-like sharp teeth of theirs.

"You'll never take us alive." Ivy said to wave to Megan. "Good-bye now. Come on! Get in the car!"

Both Ivy and Harley make a run for it.

"What car?" ask Harley for Ivy tears a shrubbery off her car. "Oh, that car."

Megan was hurt and trapped to lose the two villains to make their getaway. As they speed away in Ivy's car, Ivy says this to her new friend/partner…

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

With them escaping, Megan was left speechless to put out the monster-like plants 'by using her hairspray flamethrower' to say this part out loud.

"What the heck just happened?!"

Ivy takes Harley to her latest hideout, a house in an abandoned housing development built over a toxic waste dump. As they bond, Ivy is disgusted at Harley's passive acceptance of Joker's abusiveness, and insists that Harley needs to buck up her self-esteem.

"I am not a doormat...am I?" Harley questions herself.

"If you had a middle name, it'd be 'Welcome'." She said. "Let's play with the boys on our terms..." Ivy also injects Harley with a chemical that simulates Ivy's own toxic immunity, which will allow Harley to survive the toxic environment. For their first official caper, they invade the men's-only Peregrinators Club, tie them up with dropped vine creepers, and then loot the trophy room. "That should keep you big strong men busy while we weak little girls...Loot your trophy room!"

"Gee, Red, you got style." said Harley.

Before long, the duo is committing a spree of crimes all over town, enough to draw both Batman and Megan's attentions 'since she told her partner from that night before things went bad'. They also become best friends, though Ivy remains exasperated at Harley's undying affection for 'that psychotic creep'.

"Megan, are you reading this?" Bruce shows Megan the papers.

Once she looked at it, she got mad to tear it up into tiny shreds in anger. And before Bruce could ask her partner/girlfriend on what was wrong…she responds by saying this to him.

"Don't ask…! (Grr…! I hate them both!)"

Megan gets angry on her enemies compare of other women hitting on Bruce/Batman a lot. Elsewhere, Joker is missing Harley in his own fashion: Without her, the hideout has become a mess, no one has fed the hyenas, and Joker can't even find his laundry. When Joker demands why she hasn't come back yet, one of his henchmen nervously shows him the latest headline: 'New Queens of Crime'. Joker is enraged that Harley is not only thriving without him; she's stealing his thunder as Gotham's most feared crook. However, Joker gets his chance when Harley secretly phones him from Ivy's hideout, saying she misses him. Joker plays it cool, simply saying he is glad she is fine, but is clandestinely tracing the call, allowing him to track her down in person. At the same time, Batman analyzes a soil trace from one of their tire tracks, and realizes where they are hiding out with Megan getting a call from Montoya in time, she looked bad.

"Ah, man…!" she was not feeling well. "Tricked me again! Que mala suerte!" she said in Spanish for… (What bad luck!)

"I know, Montoya, I know. Leave it to Batman and me." Megan said to go over to her partner. "I guess you've got something then?" she sees it and takes some photo shots from her computer book. "Alright."

As Ivy and Harley were driving to take their mind off things for a bit, and teaching a bunch of teenage boys a lesson from acting like pigs…

"Well! Hel-loooo!" said boy one.

"I think I'm in love!" and boy two.

While boy three was making odd noises.

"A-oog-ah! A-oog-ah!"

"Arooo!" and again with boy one.

"Excuse me, boys, didn't your mommies tell you that's not the nice way to get a lady's attention?" Ivy asks them.

But they just laugh.

"Oh, and wadda you gonna do?" one turns around to show his bottom pants. "Spank us?"

Then Harley got mad to use something on the boys.

"That's right, pigs!" she raises a grenade launcher to aim and fire at them. "And here's the paddle!"

They did get out of the car in time before it blows up, those two were dangerous working together! As back at the Batcave for those two look up on the tire tracks left on the streets together…For Alfred comes down for Megan to be studying on the car of the tire tracks very carefully, and Bruce seeing the photos of Ivy and Harley.

"Choosing a weekend date, sir?" he made a joke. "I thought Ms. Megan was your only-!"

"Not now, Alfred!" Megan kind of snapped at Alfred for hating the two bad girls so much.

"Oh, dear…"

"Sorry, I just haven't been myself lately. Forgive me." She said.

Bruce laughs a little to tell Alfred the rest.

"This is one sister-act that's hard to follow, Alfred." He said. "Megan just has a hard time stopping them alone, or Officer Montoya either." Bruce then pops up something from his computer. "The only clue I have is the soil analysis from the tire tracks. Hmm. Contains the same compounds you'd find at a toxic waste dump."

Megan then finds out where the car was bought and located at now to hack into.

"I got it! Check this out, Pamela Isley both that same pink car near Gotham's car dealing place a few months back, see? Per this, her favorite hideout was at somewhere to be use to poison and deadly plants that she makes to keep her enemies away; for one of them was at a house in an abandoned housing development built over a toxic waste dump. Way outside of the city from the deadly gas fume with one fire could blow it all up!" she shows Batman the map on the computer. "Boom! I'll get them back yet for making a fool out of me! I still got the moves!"

Bruce laughs after that.

"It's kind of cute when you get angry and then think on something very smart after that." He said.

"Bruce, come on…" Megan felt shy.

"I kind of like it in a woman."

Before they went out, Alfred offer something for the two to bring with them.

"Then may I suggest an accessory this evening?"

They might be needing those…soon enough Megan and Batman gets there first, by crashing through the window inside of the house.

"Not so fast, Ivy! Harley! Freeze!" Megan had her gun out.

Batman shows himself to the two girls as well with Megan by his side.

"Evening, ladies. Playtime's over."

Didn't seem to scare Harley or Ivy one bit on their ends. Huh?

"Land-a-goshen, Harleen! This gentleman's come-a-courtin'!" Ivy said as a joke.

"Ah…" Megan was lost. "Excuse me?"

"Looks like they've got us." Harley said.

The Ivy throws something at the two lovers.

"Looks…like!"

But the two were then subdued by one of Ivy's creeper plants for it was tying the two up together like they were too close.

"What? Ah, Batman! I can't get out!" Megan struggled.

Now they were trapped by Harley and Ivy.

"Poor Batman and Megan. They look all dressed up for those two to date…" Ivy said.

"And no place left to go out." Harley added.

The girls chain Batman and Megan to an old table and dump them both into a chemical waste pit.

"Here we have a typical male dresser and his cute female partner too, as they're trapped and chain up to their dooms of love." Ivy added. "To be no more when we're through with them to go away after tonight."

With Both Megan and Batman looking like they're hugging 'with her on top of him' but weren't, they were chain up with their masks removed.

"And of course, people, they've never looked better." said Harley.

Ivy goes over to the two and says something to them from Megan…

"Ah, Megan, we could have added you if you're not so clingy to your boyfriend a lot."

"Oh, how foolish of me, Ivy…Get real!" she said. "I will stop you two no matter what it takes from me!"

Ivy acts silly around Megan to not have a care in a world.

"Oh, I'm so scared…!" Ivy turns to Batman next. "Admit it, darling. You didn't think two women were capable of bringing you down. Well, one girl to be bound to you, right?"

"Man, or woman, a sick mind is capable of anything." He said.

"A very enlightened statement, Batman. We'll carve it on your headstone and to Megan's as well."

Once Ivy said that, Harley pushes the two into the toxic waters.

"Aloha, suckers!" she said.

Not good for Batman and Megan were sinking in the bad waters and fast for Megan was mad to use her ESP powers to break the chains off her and Batman's to make a bubble to get fresh air in it. For her to breathe again and Batman too as he uses mouth to mouth to give to Megan.

"Megan…?" he was confused.

"Grab my hand!" Megan holds on to Batman to float back to land and removes the bubble in time. "Ah, man…! My powers are getting better every day, huh? Batman, just take a breather."

With him doing that and lying on the ground quick, he places his hand on Megan's cheek to be happy on her saving his life.

"You're incredible…"

"It was nothing really…" she said. "Once you get some air again, let's get the girls a thing or too! And we're not alone either…"

Megan maybe right…Why? As the ladies re-enter the house, they find Joker and his goons eagerly scooping up their stolen gains.

"I hope you realize we're on a toxic waste dump?" Ivy said to Joker's men. "I'd say you've got ten minutes to clear out before the fumes do you in."

Rocco spits out his food as Petshaw coughs.

"She's right boss! I'm feeling kinda-" he gags. "Sick!"

"Hold it in, Rocco!" Joker tells his men to stay strong.

When Ivy protests, Joker gasses her with his boutonnière, but it doesn't work on her due to her toxic immunity. Ivy knocks Joker and his goons to the ground, then drags a confused Harley along with her to make their getaway. As Joker's goons give chase, they are subdued by Batman, who had managed to escape the trap with Megan's help. He stops the two goons of the Joker.

"Go, Megan! Stop the girls! I got these guys and the Joker's next." said Batman.

"Me…? But they're too good!"

Megan was a bit nervous of screwing up again, only for Batman to believe in her no matter what.

"You can do this, I know you can. I'll be fine."

With Batman saying that, Megan gets into her car to give chase at Harley and Ivy to drive off themselves and away from their enemies.

"Okay, Batman, for you to believe in me…I will!" she was ready to drive after them. "Stop the car now, you two bimbos!"

"Bimbos?!" shock Ivy and Harley.

They drive off for Megan to do some car chasing on the streets after running into Batman's Batmobile. Megan fires off using her gun while Harley threw some ball bombs at her to avoid in time.

"Are you two trying to kill me?!"

"That's the whole point you know!" Harley shouted

Joker picks up a Tommy gun and opens fire, despite Batman's warnings about the cocktail of flammable and explosive chemicals they're sitting on.

"Stop shooting, you lunatic!" Batman tells Joker. "We're sitting on a powder keg!"

Sure enough, a stray shot ignites a chemical drum, and soon the whole waste dump goes up in flames.

"Whoops! Dopey me!" he said.

The goons flee, while Batman knocks Joker out and then saves them both in the Batmobile. Megan was still chasing after the two bad girls, speeding away in their car, Ivy vows…

"No man can take us prisoner!"

Then their car is disabled by a well-aimed shot from Renee Montoya's help.

"Alright, ladies...Raise 'em." She said with her gun out. "Megan, do you want to teach them a lesson? Give them a beaten for me too."

With Ivy and Harley's hands up and done for, Megan was more than happy to go up to them with a good beat down to be doing it quickly.

"With pleasure, my friend." She said. "Oh, ladies…"

"Oh, no…" both Harley and Ivy said in fear.

Megan gives them a good punch and kicks to the two bad girls for Megan felt great after that. As Montoya takes care of the rest, they are arrested, and sent to Arkham Asylum along with Joker. With the two good girls of a police officer and bounty hunter winning, Batman arrives to have Joker and his two goons in handcuffs as well.

"See? I told you that you can stop them somehow, and you did." He said. "Wasn't I right?" Megan hugs Batman to know that she was doing just fine.

"You sure were. Let me tell you something, it felt great getting all that anger out of me."

Megan was right about that, and so was Montoya for she finally stop two female criminals with luck on her side today. In Arkham, Joker rants and raves that this is the last time he allows women to join a gang he puts together.

"That's it. Next time I start a gang, no women." He said it out loud at the window. "Do you hear me? NO WOMEN!"

"I think we can still work it out, don't you?"

Harley is hopeful that she and her 'pudding'' can still work things out, much to the chagrin of Ivy, who throws mud at her face. From them being the best friends forever while also commiting crime and sister-like partners for Ivy to see that…Harley will still be with Joker no matter what for him to treat her so badly 'or rather weirdly-like', its love to go around to also have friendship in your life. Women for some, am I right?


	53. Mask of the Phantasm

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 53 - Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Movie

'Just so you all know, I made a bit of changes here. But still a good movie, am I, right? Please enjoy.' On a night at Gotham City to check on things for the two heroes/partners/lovers of Bruce Wayne who's Batman. Or the Dark Knight…Along with Megan Tsuki/Evans a bounty hunter of Gotham with beauty, brain, skills, gadgets, and powers to be unknown to learn about her past to be a long journey for her; for Bruce to be as Batman to fall for Megan to fall in love with him back to hopefully get somewhere. Just sitting around the church to wait for Batman's orders to move out to be thinking about something else, on other things. For something will change their lives for the next few days or so…

"(Geeze…something set up that I have to do for Bruce and me to investigate tonight of a couple of gangsters you know? Well, it's always like this for a while now since I've been with him as Batman…)"

Megan uses the dressing room to get dress in her own disguise, she narrates on everything in this film.

Megan: Hi! My name is Megan Tsuki/Evans. I'm one of the best Bounty Hunters in Gotham City to earn some money to stop bad guys on the streets, who was also trained by Catherine herself, wherever she is now who I hope I'll find her soon. I have ESP powers to get it somewhere from some group who studied on me to become powerful to learn about my past to still be a long way to go to finding some of it so far; to make my own weapons, hack into things, fight well, and work for Bruce Wayne who's a millionaire to owe a lot. But between you and me, he's Batman. The Dark Knight that I work for who took me as his partner…As Bruce Wayne, I'm his body guard for hire to get paid for, but as Batman to be his sidekick…he kind of has a thing for me. I'm starting to like him back, but with all the other girls to be two different people of good or bad, it's hard to know if he likes me for real. For others to think that I was dating with Batman…Does he really love me? Do I love him? I'm so confused right now! But either way, we have a gangster group to stop as soon as possible for him to come in as I hack my way inside, disguise as a maid…perfect! I hate perverts like Bullock! I hope Bruce as Batman will save me, I just know it…I mean I have the right to understand these feelings back, right? Either way, I'll see him inside because I'm going in.

Megan was dress up as a maid to go right in to sing something on her way to sneaking into the place…from the Mad Monster Party movie from Rankin Bass Company, is the song, 'Never Was a Love Like Mine'.

Megan 'singing': There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

All the other girls you may have met

Never gave you love you're gonna get

There never was a torch that burned so blue

Never was a love like mine for you

There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

All the love you may have read about

Honey you can just forget about

There never was a screen romance for two

Never was a love like mine for you

Tell me a thousand times each day

You've never been loved this way

Swear to me you'll never roam dear

Promise me you'll stay at home dear

There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

Little cupids with their bows and such

Never shot an arrow that meant much

To any little love for any two

Never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine for you

Baby, for you

Classic, huh? Only for Megan to use her belt to hit by accident to send a message of her singing for Batman to play back if he did…oh, boy! Too late now.

"Ah! Oh, no! Delete! Delete! Go away!" she couldn't stop or hack into it. "No! I'm so screwed! Great, now I must deal with this mess and the rest of it later at home. (This is so not my day right now!)"

And from there, we open the film with the scene all over Gotham City and the music to be playing...And cutting to the next part. While Batman is busting an illicit counterfeiting operation and Megan making her way inside the place to be Chuckie's maid to give them drinks, gangster Chuckie Sol attempts to make his getaway on wheels from a high-rise parking garage. Yep, they've got their guy.

"Thanks, honey." Chuckie hits Megan's butt to leave her a tip. "Go buy something cute."

She contacts Batman quietly by using her belt 'this time' to say the word.

"Is that him?" he asked.

"It is, Bruce. (I hope he doesn't get the message…) Chuckie Sol is his name to be most wanted on the list. I think it's time we stop his operation while we still have the chance."

"Whenever you're ready then."

Chuckie and his goons were suddenly confronted by a shadowy figure in a cape, which he assumes to be Batman.

"Ah!" one member panics. "It's the bat!"

Megan then throws one member down on the ground from her fighting moves to lose the maid outfit and shows off her gun pointed at them.

"And Megan Tsuki too!" said Megan. "Hiya, boys. Keep your filthy money, perverts!" she throws the money on the ground.

One attacks Batman to punch him to the table, two more draw out their guns to fire. Only for Batman to use his Batarang to stop them in time for Megan to use her baton to give them a beat down in seconds. For the two got under the table 'without getting shot' for them to lift it up to trapping him, and Megan grabs the other for Batman to send him flying from the walls and on to the ground in seconds! Chuckie started to panic while holding his money in a briefcase to make his escape, Batman pressing down on the table to stop the other thug both he and Megan go after the last one.

"Megan, Chuckie's getting away." He said. "Let's get going."

She follows him after handcuffing the rest of the thugs in time.

"Oh, right! Coming! Glad I don't have to dress like that anymore."

"I kind of liked it." Batman just had to say that to Megan.

"Not now, Bruce…!" she ignores it.

However, it is instead a different costumed figure, with a deep, echoing voice, a ghostly mask, and a vicious blade on the end of one arm.

"Chuckie Sol..." spoke the mask figure.

But he thinks it was Batman, it wasn't!

"Batman! How'd you get here?" He shoots at the Phantasm's chest, without effect.

"Your Angel of Death awaits..."

"You ain't the Bat!" he sees that now. "Who...who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you, Chuckie boy."

A frightened Sol tries to run down the new threat, but his target disappears in a cloud of smoke. Sol instead smashes through the wall of the parking structure and crashes into an adjoining building, dead on impact. Both Batman and Megan arrived at the scene a bit too late, for Megan sees someone who looked like the grim reaper.

"He's dead…" surprised Batman.

With him seeing that and Batman leaving the scene 'for the others to see him from below thinking that he killed someone but he really didn't', Megan had to look at the strange person to appear in front of her. Aiming her gun, it moves fast from within the smokes to confuse her.

"So, you saw everything…"

"Everything?" confused Megan. "Who and what are you?!"

"Someone that you shouldn't get involved in." he said. "Anyone who stands in my way, is dead. Surprisingly though, you are on my list to die."

Megan? On that thing's death list? Not good for her to hear to fire many rounds at this creature, or person who's a serial killer.

"What do you want from me?! Why do you want me dead?!"

"For getting in my way from someone I once loved…"

Once he said that, Megan was really lost right now.

"(You once loved someone for me to take away…?)" she loses the creature after that. "Hey, what did you mean by that?! Come back!"

Megan lost the person after that, worrying about her safety now. And witnesses note Batman's arrival on the scene, and most jump to the conclusion that he has finally let one of his normally non-lethal pursuits go too far.

"Megan, where are you?" Batman calls out to her.

Returning, she had to tell him on what went down.

"Batman, sorry about that. Listen, I saw someone who murder Chuckie. It was like looking at death himself who wants me dead next for some strange reason. I don't know why!"

"Where?" Megan sees him again to point it out to him.

"Over there!" she said.

Batman is still a mysterious and frightening figure to most of the public. Though he goes after him, only to see that thing take off after that out of the door and into the strange smoke. Now what?

"Tell me what he just told you." Bruce said to Megan.

As Megan, does so to tell Bruce/Batman on what happened…

Megan: From my end and his, things only gotten from bad to worse…How worse you may ask? After witnesses saw Batman thinking that he killed someone, it wasn't good for Gordon and me to believe in his innocence.

Fueling the anti-Bat bias is councilman Arthur Reeves, a vocal opponent of Batman's methods and a major thorn in the side of Commissioner James Gordon. Reeves goes over Gordon's head to recruit police officers who share his distaste for Batman's activities.

"What kind of city are we running when we depend on the support of a potential MADMAN?"

Alfred didn't think so otherwise for him, Gidget, Megan, and Bruce to be hearing and watching it all on TV.

"Such rot, sir." Alfred said to turn the TV off. "Why, you're the very model of sanity. Oh, by the way, I pressed your tights and put away your exploding gas balls."

Bruce couldn't agree with his butler more on that part.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"And all of this while we have to have a party here in this mansion tonight. How kind of you, Alfred." Megan said to have her computer book and Gidget find something from the glass piece. "Gidget, make the image a bit bigger if you would."

The robot does for her to hack into.

"Helpful…May I ask on what that glass piece is?" ask Alfred.

"A piece of wind shield." said Bruce to put it in his computer. "A piece from Chuckie's car. There's a chemical residue on it, some type of PolyGram of some kind from what I'm getting."

Alfred understood that part a little.

"Ah, but of course…"

Megan sees it too for Gidget points out it was some type of smoke related chemical.

"And what I'm getting at and Gidget…is that some type of smoke was made to surround this serial killer to work around in leather to make some type of marking, or prints of the body from the sweats. But so far, I can't find out who's who. And who wants me dead, what did I do to get myself into these type of messes?! Ah!" Bruce had his hand moving up near Megan's legs to be shivering all over.

"For someone to be wanted for most hotness?" he made a joke. "Well, maybe to me."

"Bruce! Why do you have to be so clinging around me?! (He's been like this for the past few days now!)" Megan asked.

Well, yeah. Bruce as himself or as Batman is really in love with Megan. He wanted to be even closer to her than ever, even with someone coming after her. Later, Reeves is contacted by his old friend Andrea Beaumont, who is just arriving in Gotham City. He asks Andrea about an old acquaintance of hers: Bruce Wayne. She dismissively calls the relationship 'ancient history', oh really? Later that night, Bruce throws another party to have for a lot of girls to be all over him, leaving Alfred and Gidget to serve food, drink, and Megan on duty as Bruce's bodyguard to be hating this scene, even worse for other guys to be hitting on her a lot. Alfred tries to make Megan feel a bit better.

"A drink, Ms. Megan?"

She drinks it down fast in the rage she was in.

"Thanks, Alfred, please excuse me." She said to be on guard duty by walking around to also push the other boys aside. "Back off…!"

And they do in time, scary…Megan tells the rest on what she was seeing on Bruce's end…

Megan: Great! I knew this would happen! All the girls going crazy over him…what about me?! From one saying about getting married or something…And what's worse, is some other chick gives Bruce a bad name to have a drink in his face and storms off, she doesn't know Bruce the way I do. No one does!

Megan stops the girl in time.

"That's Bruce Wayne for you…!"

"Okay, lady." She pulls her away. "Let's go. Let's arguing and more partying. You okay, Bruce?"

"Thanks for the save, Megan."

At least he smiles for Megan to be a bit happy, for the other girls do sometimes give her the stink eye.

"Bruce and her bodyguard if they were together? Ew!" one girl said.

Megan had to hear about this while hanging around.

"Why her? She and Batman are fine as a couple."

"But haven't you girls heard?" the other one speaks up. "Rumor has it that the Batman might've murder someone from a gang member!"

"No way!"

"But it's true!"

"Well, if anyone…Megan would be lucky to prove Batman is innocent right away, or try it better with some other guy." said Bambi. "But not Bruce Wayne."

The other two girls agree with Bambi on that part, for Bruce goes to clean himself off, Reeves offers Bruce a napkin.

"Here you go, Bruce my man."

"Thanks." He said to clean himself off with. "How goes the whole Batman hunt?"

Megan hears the rest.

"We're doing our best." Reeves said. "You are having a good life but no woman to be with, other than that hot bodyguard, I like her if I didn't have a girlfriend already. And didn't you have one once? From some girl name…Andrea? Oh, yes! Andrea Beaumont. What happen to you two back then?"

Bruce ignore Reeves there 'only to really struck a nerve' to give the napkin back and take off for a bit.

"Thanks for the handkerchief, Arthur. You know where you can stick it."

Nice one, that sure made Megan laugh there. She soon follows Bruce in his room where a huge portrait of his parents to think about a girl name Andrea for him to say her name.

Megan: From there, something changes with Bruce to look and feel so sad from some girl he once knew. Really? Only this time, I wasn't mad or sad…It was real to him for some reason.

"Andrea…" said the sad Bruce.

For Andrea and Bruce were once lovers to be no more, well a flashback tells otherwise...While visiting his parents' grave, a young Bruce Wayne overhears a younger Andrea visiting her mother's, talking to her as though she is still alive. The two strikes up a conversation, and sparks immediately fly.

"So tell me, with all that money and power, why do you always look like you want to jump off a cliff?" Andrea asks.

"Why should you care?" Bruce questions her back.

"I don't." she drives off to say this to Bruce. "Mother was asking."

Bruce has spent the last fifteen years of his life training himself to fight injustice, and is now very close to beginning the fight. That night, he dons a ski mask and confronts a group of thieves hijacking a truck of goods.

"On your stomachs, arms spread!" said the masked Bruce.

This doesn't make any of the thieves to worry.

"Who's this clown?"

When he yells at them to surrender, they just attack him. Bruce's martial arts training and advanced equipment make short work of the thugs, and he is elated to see that his training has paid off. Then the remaining thug starts up the truck, and a simple job becomes a high-speed chase on the highway, ending in a crash that nearly kills Bruce and his quarry. The next morning, Bruce is recuperating and relentlessly practicing his jiu-jitsu on the lawn. He says, 'The Plan' has gotten off to a good start, but he needs a way of striking fear into his enemies. Andrea visits, tired of waiting for Bruce to call.

"Hi." She sees Bruce was a bit hurt. "Hey, what happened to you? Trip over some loose cash? It's been three days since we met and still no calls. I figured you must be dead or something."

He talks while training.

"You expect every guy you meet to call you up?"

"The ones who are smart enough to dial a phone." To his surprise, she shows him a few moves of her own, and they end up in a tangle on the ground. "Nice footwork. Can you dance too?"

Laughing, he kisses her, and Alfred turns away discreetly...Well, end of flashback there 'for now' as Bruce returns to the party for Megan to get a call from a group of another gangster heading to Gotham cemetery next for her to go check it out for him.

"Hey, Bruce." She tells him quietly. "Got a call on something's going down at Gotham's cemetery, so I better go check it out. Want me to call if anything else happens?"

"Please do that. And Megan?"

"Yes?" He hugs Megan to leave the room after that while saying this to her…

"Be careful out there, please." said Bruce.

"Ah, sure. And you too. Hope you're feeling okay." She leaves after that. "(You and I need to have a little talk later, Bruce, no backing out this time. Also, you're showing so much love to me lately…Well, to only me or this Andrea girl?)"

There goes Megan for Gidget to be tagging along with her. Into the car, they go for Megan to see on who she was after next. Gangster Buzz Bronski, an old associate of Chuckie Sol's, visits his grave at night and drops a desultory wreath by the headstone. Those two were hiding to see what happens next before making their move.

"Chuckie, Chuckie..." he drops a wreath on the grave and tipping over a vase of flowers left there earlier. "You always were a loser."

From there, Megan soon had an odd feeling within her again due to her powers.

Megan: From Chuckie and then this Buzz guy…I had a feeling then from that same creepy person and I would meet again in the flesh, well…sort of. But in a way, it could only mean trouble was about to happen to this loser and for me to be close to death from some murderer I don't even know about! But does Bruce know? Still, I couldn't let someone die or let this person get away with it. I had to do something quickly!

However, Bronski is then confronted by the same mysterious figure 'for Megan and Gidget taking photos to see everything' and the murderer was chasing Buzz through the graveyard, yelling for his bodyguards.

"Ah! Help me!"

Megan fires a warning shot at the murderer to try to stop him.

"Hold it!" she said. "I don't care if you want me dead too like this fatso, I'm still taking you in! Gidget, stay put."

Gidget tries to keep its distances. As Bronski falls into an open grave, to have trouble getting back up.

"You again…" he turns back to Buzz. "You were always a loser, Mr. Bronski." He then disappears in the smoke. "Farewell, Mr. Bronski."

Megan had to help Buzz while she still could.

"Grab my hand!"

"Don't leave me in here! Please!" he said in fear.

"Just grab it already!" Megan demanded Buzz.

And then the statue above it is tipped inside, crushing him to death. Too late.

"No! No!"

Yep, he was dead when that part happened.

"Oh, no…!" shock Megan. "He's dead. Come on, Gidget!"

His bodyguards arrive to see his remains and a figure in a cape disappearing over the next rise, leading them to believe that the figure is Batman and he has killed Buzz.

"It's the Bat!" one member said. "It's the stinken Bat!"

Megan had to say something since Gidget took a lot of photo shots to download to her computer book in time.

"Wait! Listen to me, you two! Batman didn't do it, that was-!"

The phantom appears again to try cutting Megan's head off to move away in time, trying to fight him…he was moving too fast for her to be unable to lay a finger on this guy! Pushing her down with his weapon near her neck, Gidget tries to help only to be lost in the smoke that he created out of his hands.

"Megan Tsuki…" he said to her. "I will kill you, for this is only the beginning."

"Then why kill me now?! Huh?! You're setting up Batman! I can't let you do this!" Using he boot with a knife on it to break loose, the villain gets hurt a little to retreat for now.

"That Batman just came around at the worse time. As for killing you will be savoring for last while I finish the job, understand?" then he was gone. "Dealing with your boss, you can do whatever you want to prove in his innocence for all I care."

With this, Megan got some more clues to look up on 'thanks to Gidget's help' to do a lot more work for both Bruce and Megan.

"Yeah! You better run!" Megan let out a big sigh after that. "Man…! I almost died there…! (But still, photo shots of this murderer, this will lead Bruce and I to somewhere this time!)"

So, Megan calls Bruce up to tell him on everything on her way back to Wayne Manor. Lucky to have her head still on her body and alive. For some man name Salvatore Valestra hears the news himself out Buzz and Chuckie, he freaks out.

"Chuckie…Buzz…Oh, no…! I'm next…!" panicked the old man.

Looks old. The next day, headlines confirm eyewitness accounts that Batman has turned to killing. Reeves then demands to have him captured, but Commissioner Gordon, knowing that Batman would never commit murder, tells Reeves that he will have no part in his crusade to catch him.

"What do you mean, you won't?! You must go after him!"

"He didn't do it! It's garbage, Mr. Reeves!" he said. "You heard Megan herself, she knows on what she saw! The Batman does not kill. Period!" Gordon then leaves the room. "You want him, you get him! I'll have no part of it."

With Megan trying to say something to Bullock to not listen to Reeves that Batman was innocent.

"Bullock, wait-!"

He had his reasons to do his job to still care for Megan.

"No hard feelings, babe, but I have to." He said. "Please forgive me."

Once Megan left the room to know of Reeve's plan to hire a lot of police to arrest Batman, she had to say something to Gordon.

"Megan, you know what this means right?"

"Don't remind me. The real murderer's after me for some reason." She said to look worried. "This is worse than the time when I was set up from my clone."

Gordon couldn't help it either to trust in Megan to prove in Batman's innocence.

"Tell me about it." said Gordon. "Listen, tell Batman this…both of you must find out anything you can and stop the killer to bring to justice, don't worry about us or me."

"Wait, wait. It'll get you into trouble." Megan did try to warn Gordon, only for him to not care about his job right now.

"I'll take my chances. Batman was listening just now, so get going, Megan." He turns his back. "Don't worry about me, but just try to be careful out there."

She then leaves to go into the Batmobile with Batman.

"In any case, Gordon, thanks again." Megan said to take off after that.

Reeves orchestrates a trap with the police for Batman using the Bat-Signal, but Batman, who had been listening to Reeves and Gordon's argument, does not turn up 'thanks to Megan to warn her partner just in time', much to Reeves' amusement, as this further fuel his belief of Batman's guilt. Gordon leaves the rest to those two by stopping the real murderer in Gotham.

"Be careful, my friends."

Both Megan and Batman investigate the spot where Bronski was murdered, but then takes a moment to visit his parents' grave.

"Find anything, Batman?" she asks her partner.

Well, he spotted something alright…

"It appears to have the same chemical residue left out from the parking lot. Could find any other traces on the glass."

Megan scans it to still look at the photos that Gidget took for her.

"Same as Chuckie was killed, for Buzz to be next." She said. "Man, this guy really freaks me out! And what's worse, he's setting you up!"

Batman kept Megan close to her, so lovey around her lately.

"Don't say that. I won't let him hurt you. Not when I'm around…"

Having a moment, Megan had to ask him.

"(Ah, the heck with it!) Listen, Bruce, do you really love me a lot? I mean, I heard about other women and one girl you once loved. But…" she couldn't say it.

He walks around for Megan to follow Batman to lead her to somewhere.

"I guess you could say that." He said. "Proving my innocence, protecting you, and stopping the real murderer…Looks like this isn't my day."

Megan and Batman were standing near Thomas and Martha Wayne's graves to visit once again, just then, they overhear a familiar voice, and turns a corner to find...Andrea, speaking to her mother's grave. She turns around, just as shocked as Batman is.

"Batman?" Megan kept quiet to know who the woman was. "(Ah! Isn't that Andrea Beaumont?! In the flesh!)" she makes something up. "Ah…sorry, miss! Batman and I were just on duty here so…we're leaving now. Good night."

Batman runs off, but Andrea notices the grave he was standing near. She realizes who the man behind the cowl truly is.

"Wait!" she was shocked to know who it was. "Bruce?"

Megan tries to find Batman.

"Batman?" Megan then says something to Andrea. "Wait, ma'am, that wasn't-!"

"I know that Bruce Wayne is this Batman character. Otherwise, why would he be staring at his parent's graves like that?" She got Megan there, so she leaves to say this last part to Andrea.

"Alright, you got us. But…Could you keep it to yourself? Please?"

"And you are...?" Andrea asked.

Megan tells her as she follows Batman.

"Ah…I'm Batman's partner, Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham. Just stay safe, will you?"

Megan takes off to join with Batman for it was raining outside next. While spying on Reeves and Andrea having dinner, Batman has another flashback: second one…For Megan to know that he does remember Andrea very well, he moves his cape to keep it under Megan to keep her from getting wet.

"I thought you could dry off with my help." He said. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks, Bruce." Megan narrates again on what happens next.

Megan: So, that woman was Andrea Beaumont herself. Bruce's old lover he once loved. Once loved, huh? I wonder if he still loves her even with this girl loving that Reeve greedy guy…? Still, I can't help but to feel bad for Bruce and all…I do feel sadness from within me like he does, to even read his mind about the past of his. I could only picture it now in my mind and what he's going through.

Bruce and Andrea have been dating for a while now, and tour the Gotham World's Fair together for the speaker to say something about the place.

[Welcome to the Gotham's world fair, a dream of the future. A bright tomorrow filled with hope and promise for all mankind. This is a vision of the shimmering utopia where we shall all spend the rest of our lives.]

Afterwards, Andrea takes him to meet her father, Carl Beaumont, a high-powered Gotham businessman (Bruce also meets a young Reeves, a hotshot lawyer in Beaumont's company).

"You're sure about this?" Andrea asks while calling up her father.

"Sure, I'm sure" he talks to Alfred to whisper in his ear. "What am I doing, Alfred? This isn't part of the plan! I must be going nuts!"

First time to really fall for a woman like Andrea.

"If I may make so bold, Master Bruce, I'd say quite the reverse."

Bruce receives Carl's stamp of approval, but their meeting is crashed by shady mobster Salvatore Valestra.

"Is my shirt too big, or is that my flesh crawling?" he asked. Excusing themselves, Bruce and Andrea see a street merchant being harassed by a motorcycle gang. Bruce tells Andrea to stay put, and leaps into the fray. With his training, he easily knocks out two of the gang, but, catching sight of Andrea's terrified expression, he becomes distracted for a crucial second, and takes a blow to the chest that knocks him to the ground, allowing the gang to escape with the merchant's money box. That evening, Bruce paces Wayne Manor in agitation: he has realized that he must choose between Andrea or his vow to fight crime. During a rainstorm, he goes to his parents' grave, and begs to be released from his vow: when he made it, he never expected that he could find happiness with someone else. "It doesn't mean I don't care anymore. I don't want to let you down, honest, but...but it just doesn't hurt so bad anymore. You can understand that, can't you? Look, I can give money to the city they can hire more cops. Let someone else take the risk, but it's different now. Please...I need it to be different now. I know I made a promise, but I didn't see this coming. I didn't count on being happy. Please...tell me that it's okay."

No answers come from his parents' tomb, but Andrea, who knows him very well by now, appears next to him and gives him the answer he needs.

"Maybe they already have. Maybe they sent me."

From Bruce feeling upset, he leaves with Megan for a cop was watching them to miss, being very close there.

"We better keep on investigating, Megan." said Batman. "Let's go."

She still couldn't help but to worry about him.

"(Oh, Bruce…)"

Valestra, now old and failing in health, panics on seeing the headlines about Sol and Bronski's murders, and meets Reeves in private, asking him to confirm if Batman is hitting 'our people'. Reeves does confirm it, but hastily excuses himself, feeling he doesn't need Valestra anymore.

"I suppose you could demand Police protection." said Reeves

"What are you, a comedian?" Valestra questions the man. "This is the Batman we're talking about. A freak job!"

While investigating possible connections between Sol and Bronski, Batman finds that they were partners in several joint ventures, along with Valestra as he types it all down in the computer, while Megan was still working on the photo shoots see upon them.

"O'Neil Funding Corp." Bruce types it down. "Noam's Tools and Die." He found something. "I should've known."

As for Gidget trying to look at the serial killer again to alert Megan on something, or tries to say it by moving around.

"Got something, Gidget?" she looks at her robot friend. "What are you doing?" Megan tries to guess. "Hmm…moves and relaxes from the killer. Is that what you're saying? Though it's much different than a man doing it, huh? Still lots to work on."

Alfred then asks the two on what they were finding out so far.

"Sir? Miss?"

"Well, we know that those two who were killed had a history together, right Bruce?" Megan asks him.

"Chuckie Sol and Buzz Bronski seem to once know each other back then." said Bruce. "They were a mob gang from some funding cooperation that they work on from ten to fifteen years ago, and they boss was Salvatore Valestra. Sal's having company tonight. Let's go, Megan." He leaves with her. "Don't wait up."

Alfred had to say something to Bruce.

"Meaning, I trust, that once you're done with him, you'll be seeing her?"

Now Alfred has kind of done it to Bruce.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you?" he asks his butler.

"I diapered your bottom, I bloody well ought to...sir!" said Alfred.

Megan and Gidget couldn't believe on what was going on right now…

"Really, Alfred?"

"Well, you're wrong."

Talk about harsh…Finding his past resurfacing, Batman and Megan both examine some old photos of the three gangsters, one of which includes Carl Beaumont.

"Hey, Bruce, look at this." Megan shows Bruce while taking some photo shots. "Sal must've done business a lot with Mayor Hill, Buzz, Chuckie, another member there, and…hmm…who's that guy?"

Batman could already tell who it was either.

"Andrea's father." He said.

"Huh?" Megan scans it on her computer book. "Carl Beaumont. No way…" she also discovers something about him to be really surprised about. "Ah, yeah. It is him."

"She must've been through a lot with him…because of those people. I could tell."

Another flashback happens to see the rest…On the cliff overlooking the sea behind Wayne Manor, Bruce proposes to Andrea. She is astonished—she never really believed that Bruce would choose her over 'The Plan', but Bruce declares that whatever plan he has for his life, she is now part of it.

"Of course, I will! I never thought this would happen." She was happy. "I always felt like...like I'd thrown you a curveball, like you never knew what to do with me, because I wasn't in 'The Plan'."

"You are now." He said. "I'm changing the Plan."

They embrace and kiss, but are interrupted by a swarm of bats erupting from a hole in the ground. Bruce drops Andrea off at her home, where she notices other cars parked outside. It appears odd as her father usually wouldn't see clients this late. She goes inside to tell her father the good news. Bruce and Valestra's 'chauffeur', standing watch outside, catch a quick glimpse of each other before he leaves. The next morning, Bruce climbs up from exploring the cave under the Manor, which is much more extensive than he'd thought. Alfred is waiting, and regretfully gives Bruce a message: Andrea, returning his ring, saying she must leave, and telling him to forget her. Heartbroken, and having nothing left to hold him back, Bruce throws himself back into 'The Plan'. He adopts a new, terrifying appearance as 'Batman'. As Bruce dons the mask of Batman for the first time, Alfred serves as the only witness to this transformation and remarks in both terror and astonishment…

"My God…!" shock Alfred.

Thus, Batman's war on crime truly begins. And that's what made Bruce to become Batman and all…Megan felt that out from him.

Megan: Okay, so he was trying to be happy to train a lot to meet with Andrea. They fell in love, trying to live a good life for his parents wanted him to be, Andrea's father had some hard times with those people, and so on…And the just left poor Bruce heartbroken? Just like that?! No wonder why he's always sad just thinking about this girl and seeing her a lot! She has some nerve! Well, I still can't help but not…

She had to say something to Batman, as he takes a photo frame of the group picture to bring back.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asks her then sees a message. "What's this?"

"Stop!" said Megan. "That message was a…accidentally hit to be send out to you. It just me…" she changes the subject. "Listen, Bruce, I feel that you're sad to see her again. Andrea has moved on, and you should too. You have me now."

He turns away to have trouble thinking right now suddenly. Ah, man! That's a very bad move to do there since he likes Megan a lot. Big mistake there, Bruce.

"I know, Megan, but it just…"

She just got mad to slap him in the face.

"I knew it!" she said in anger. "You do love her still, don't you? She has a boyfriend now for God sakes! (Well, a greedy Reeves, he did work for Sal a while back as a rookie. A suspect maybe?)"

Bruce didn't care about the slap there, but to see that Megan got mad for no reason, a little.

"Does it matter to you?"

Megan was mad now to storm right out of the room.

"Oh, you-!" she punches the wall to leave a hole in it. "Fine! Be that way! Jerk!"

Now Bruce/Batman has done it big time to blame himself for it.

"Megan, I didn't mean to…"

Way a go, dude. Elsewhere, seeing that there was no other choice, Valestra goes alone to meet The Joker, with whom he has some history.

"If there was just some other way..." he said to himself.

It was at the Gotham's fair, in the present, empty and dirty – Sal Valestra carefully walks in and gasps when the rusty robots start singing. Suddenly, an unseen machine gun tears the robot's heads off. By Joker's doing.

"I hate that song." said the mad clown. "Can't be too careful with all those weirdos around." Valestra offers to hire him to kill Batman. "You know, I've been reading lately how old guano-man is wound tight enough to snap. Wouldn't it be great if I'd finally driven him off the deep end?" Joker laughs. "HAHAHAHA!"

"This isn't a joke!" Valestra was being serious. "Batman's knocking us off, and you're the only one who take him down! Look, five millions up front, with whatever you want to finish him off!"

"YAAAAWWN." he just yawned. "What do I look like, pest control?" Joker appears not to be interested, but Valestra angrily reminds him that 'his hands are just as dirty' as theirs, and that Batman will surely come for him next. Joker loses his temper briefly, then laughs, assuring Valestra that no one will never hurt him... "That's it. That's what I want to see! A nice-big-smile." said Joker.

Oh, really? With Megan still hacking into the systems to find some answers, she knocks on the door after Reeves leaves from going out with Andrea.

"Ms. Tsuki, good evening." He said.

"Hey, you. Sorry, I'm in a hurry to talk to your girlfriend. Questions on my work." She said. "May I?"

"I guess so. Good luck if you can prove Batman is innocent, your boyfriend." Reeve leaves after that.

"Right…my boyfriend." Megan was being ironic to him to then be knocking on Andrea's door. "Ah, Ms. Beaumont? Bounty Hunter Megan Tsuki, remember me? Can I come in?"

She knows who it was for Batman enter in her hotel as well.

"Yeah, come in please, Megan." She was being a bit mean to Megan there. "Your friend's here too. We meet again."

Megan knew Bruce/Batman would show up.

"I told you that you should've let me do this alone."

"Not in that mood you're in right now." He said.

Andrea didn't care about them to be let in to be questioned.

"Good point there…Well, Bruce, your secrets with me. I like your cape, not sure about the mask."

Batman confronts Andrea in her hotel room, demanding to know what she knows about the gangster murders.

"Have you ever seen this?" Batman shows Andrea the picture.

She claims ignorance, then coldly orders him out.

"No." her only responds.

"Cold much, lady?" Megan asks her.

"But that's your father. He hired those gangsters with a reason."

Batman does have a point, while Andrea was being stubborn to him. Was she jealous of him loving Megan now or something?

"So? That's his job."

"But he's the link who know about the tide with them, and only two were murder with one or two of them left." Batman then asks Andrea this next question. "Where's your father now?"

Man, I think Andrea was now a heavy drinker…

"Haven't got a clue. Why don't you try Madagascar?"

Batman grabs hold of Andrea's arm from drinking some more to answer his question.

"Hey, calm down!" Megan said. "(This is getting way out of hand here, or just plain awkward.)"

"That's not what you told Reeves. You told him you were closer than ever to your father."

Now Bruce has done it again to his old girlfriend now…This is very awkward.

"You had me bugged, is that it?" she asked.

"No, that would be for emergencies." Megan said. "We had other ways to know."

"She's right." He said. "I can read lips."

"Then read them now: Get out." She said in anger. "You too, Megan."

"Fine!" Megan spits on the floor. "We were done anyways, thank you for your time. (Witch!)"

Yep, Megan really hates Andrea already. They leave, only for Batman to ask her one more thing.

"You still follow your dad's orders?"

And Andrea's answer was this.

"The way I see it, the only one in this room controlled by his parents is you." But as soon as they were gone, she collapses onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Later that night, Megan sneaks into the place a lone, as the shadowy vigilante enters Valestra's mansion to execute him, only to find he is too late: Valestra has been poisoned by Joker venom.

"What? He's dead?!" Megan kept quiet to see the murderer again. "(Not now!)"

"Megan Tsuki. I take it that Sal has been dead since you've arrived?"

"Seems like it, pal!" she has her gun out to come out of hiding. "Now I won't ask you again…You're under arrest!"

"Look like we're not alone…"

Sitting on his lap is a surveillance camera, and a radio from which comes Joker's voice. Sheepishly, he admits that he messed up, and the killer isn't Batman after all.

"Whoops! Ha! Guess the joke is on me. You're not Batman after all." He said.

To Megan's surprise to hack into the system to find out who was doing it.

"Joker?! What's he got to do with this mess!"

"Looks like there's a new face in Gotham and soon his name will be all over town...to say nothing of his legs, and feet, and spleen, and head..."

Realizing the danger, the vigilante and Megan both leap from the building's window just as the package in Valestra's lap explodes. Just in time too, Megan tries to call up Batman, only to get cut a little from the killer trying to kill her next.

"I'll go after him next…" he said. "Now, Megan Tsuki, it's you who I want dead right here and now. I can never forgive you for taking him away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" she was lost.

"Die!"

Trying to cut her down for Megan to move away to using her gun to ESP powers for her head started to hurt as she tried to slow down the killer, it wouldn't last long to use smoke on her.

"Cheater!" she said. "I won't die from the likes of you!"

Using her powers again for the killer was too fast to try hurting her for her gun to be cut in two. Oh, no! He then throws her to the ground to try cutting her many times for her to move away, but Megan couldn't do it for long. Holding on to his body, Megan notice something was up with this type of serial killer to get her attention there. But what was it?

"Hold still so I can end your life quickly."

It appears that Megan wasn't strong enough to push him off her body to being stabbed to death.

Megan: Okay, now I know that I didn't stand a chance again this man! For me to fight with Bruce who was also Batman, I knew then that I was wrong to get mad at him over nothing, I feel his pain to love Andrea once to still care for her…at least a little…I still wanted to tell him that I really love him if Bruce truly loves me back. But I don't think that was going to happen anytime soon if I was going to be killed! Not good…

She was in danger now.

"I don't want to die this way!" Megan screams for help. "Bruce! Batman! Where are you?! Help me!"

But then up in the skies on the Batplane was Batman who confronts the vigilante, chasing him across several rooftops. For Megan to chase after the man too and helping Batman.

"Leave her alone…!" he said.

Megan was ready to fight again.

"Bad move letting me go like that."

"Stay back, you!" he said to Batman. "This has nothing to do with you, Megan is! This ends now!"

"Anyone trying to get a hold of her, has to answer to me! This madness ends now!"

The two fought hard for Megan to try to cover Batman from the killer, for she pulls the cape to give it her all to fighting back. Only for him to have the upper strength to pulling her away from getting hurt again.

"Surrender now!"

"Never!" he said. "Die already!"

Tossing Megan aside to go flying right into a metal pole to be sticking out of the building roof top, felt like a bad impact for Megan got back up.

"Man, trying to kill me there? Now you're going to…" she felt dizzy suddenly. "What's going on…?" Megan was throw into the pole to get stabbed badly to be bleeding out. "Oh, no-!"

She then passes out for Batman was horrified to see Megan could be dead now for the killer has ended her life.

"Megan!"

Feeling upset, he was mad now at the phantom person.

"The deed is finally done." He said. "Now leave me alone, you, if you want to know what's best-!"

But that was not going to happen, as Batman picks the killer up in anger to get back at him for hurting Megan.

"You'll pay for this…!"

But is then confronted by a police task force with orders to arrest him.

"Batman! This is the police!" said the cop in the helicopter. "You're under arrest! Stay on the roof, put your hands over your head, and stay in the light."

Seeing that the Batplane was stuck with the cops, Batman was trapped to hear and see Megan was alive but hurt.

"Batman…run…forget about me…"

But Batman picks her up to make a run for it.

"No!" he said. "I won't leave you behind! (Thank God, she's still alive.) Hold on!"

As the vigilante vanishes in a cloud of smoke, Batman flees while carrying Megan to try to stop the bleeding for her, and is pursued into a construction site by a tactical squad under Harvey Bullock's command.

"Freeze!" said Bullock to see Megan was hurt to think that Batman has hurt her. "Megan! Oh, you're going to get it now, pal! Put her down!"

Seeing Batman above, one over-eager officer empties his sub-machine gun at the building, hitting a propane tank and igniting an explosion that knocks Batman senseless 'as he was shielding Megan a lot'.

Megan: I couldn't believe on what I was seeing here! Well, at least a little…But I could already tell that Bruce was saving my life to put his line and body in danger from the cops and Bullock to try to hurt him on something he didn't do! For the killer to get away and such for them not to see him, for me to get angry more than us fighting time to time for our love. I just wish for this nightmare to finally end.

Batman then was forced to buy time by removing his cape and cowl and sending them flying up towards the police helicopter, distracting the task force while he escapes to the ground floor.

"Megan, whatever you do…don't let go of me…" he said in pain.

Now unmasked, and severely dazed by the explosion, he stumbles to the end of an alley, with the police right behind him and was still protecting Megan with all of his might, and no means of escape...

"Bruce…Bruce! Stop this!" Megan begs of him to still be hurt. "Your life is more important than mine…I'm sorry for fighting with you but that message…listen to it. I sang to show on how I feel about you, to accidentally send it. Please forgive me."

"I'll…never leave you, Megan!"

Everything was bad for poor Bruce to not make it out alive for Megan to watch him get hurt before her eyes, until Andrea appears in her car and tells him to get in.

"Wait…isn't that…? Andrea?" surprised Megan. "It is!"

"Andrea?" surprised Bruce too.

"Hurry!" she said. "I'll give Megan the first aid kit! You two need to get in first!"

Bruce carries Megan, jumps in and she speeds away, leaving the police behind. Bullock was shaken up to be worried about Megan's safety right now.

"I hope to God that Batman didn't hurt Megan. Because if he did, so help me…!"

Well, at least he's starting to believe in Batman who might not be a murderer so far. At Wayne Manor, Bruce gets treated thanks to Alfred, Gidget, and Andrea's help. As for Megan, well a miracle happens for this girl.

"How is she?" Bruce checks on her in the other room. "Is Megan okay?"

Gidget does doctor stuff for Andrea did her part.

"I did all I could to stop the bleeding, cleaned it, give her medicine, and stitch it back up." She said. "The rest is up to her, and yet Megan's going to be just fine."

Gidget shows Bruce an x-ray picture from Megan's body to see for himself.

"Master Bruce, it appears that Ms. Megan's life isn't in danger." said Alfred. "It must be her powers."

"Not just that…" Bruce explains the rest. "Megan must've stopped herself by using her hands to slow down from falling into the metal pole to get stabbed, only to not pierce her all the way through her stomach."

"Or she would've bleed to death. Amazing!" said Andrea. "I learned a lot about medical emergencies from high school. But that's great, right Bruce? She's going to live."

Bruce was very happy. For Megan wakes up to see Bruce being with Andrea, to be a bit sad a little for her to not have Bruce after all.

"Hey, Bruce…Thanks, Andrea…" she tries to rest up. "Ah, I need some time to rest…if you two could leave me, we'll talk later."

And for that, Bruce, Andrea, and Alfred leave the room for Gidget stays with Megan to heal to feel a bit upset to know what would happen next.

"Oh, dear…" Alfred felt bad. "So, sorry about this, Ms. Megan, really I am."

With those two to do some catching up to do, Andrea tells Bruce what really happened the last night they saw each other...Andrea returned home to tell her father the good news of Bruce proposing to her, only to find him in the clutches of three mobsters: Sol, Bronski, and Valestra. Carl had been doing business with them, but now they've discovered that he's been embezzling, and must die. Carl begs for one more chance, saying that he can return their money by no later than the next day. Valestra agrees, but as soon as they are gone, Carl tells Andrea they must leave town immediately. The money will take weeks to acquire, and Valestra won't wait. Andrea pleads that she and Bruce have just become engaged, but Carl tells her that they will both be dead by the next day if they don't escape. Anguished, Andrea asks why her father has ruined both their lives, and Carl swears that he will make things right again...Andrea fills in the rest of the story: she and Carl escaped to Europe, and he was eventually able to pay back the gangsters' money, with interest, but they still wanted revenge. Bruce reaches the obvious conclusion: Carl had to find another way to rid himself and Andrea of the mobsters, so he has been hunting them down, one by one. Realizing that Andrea had no choice but to leave him, he remembers his love for her, to have some moment time…

"Oh, Bruce. I miss you." She said. "I love you like you still love me too, I can tell. It's in your eyes."

They hugged.

"I think I might have feelings for you still, Andrea." said Bruce.

"I knew it. Kiss me then."

Just about to have their love, Bruce stops to overhear the message to hear Megan's singing on it. He stopped to know on what his heart was really telling him.

"Megan."

"Megan?" Andrea was confused. "Is that her singing?"

Megan 'singing': There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

All the other girls you may have met

Never gave you love you're gonna get

There never was a torch that burned so blue

Never was a love like mine for you

There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

All the love you may have read about

Honey you can just forget about

There never was a screen romance for two

Never was a love like mine for you

Tell me a thousand times each day

You've never been loved this way

Swear to me you'll never roam dear

Promise me you'll stay at home dear

There never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine

Little cupids with their bows and such

Never shot an arrow that meant much

To any little love for any two

Never was a love like mine for you

Never was a love like mine for you

Baby, for you

Good song…

Megan: From then, something changes Bruce Wayne after hearing me sing from that message. In a good way to say the least.

Now Bruce knows what he must do. To still care for Andrea to love, but he was really in love with…yep, you all have guessed it.

"Andrea, I love you, but…I can't." he said. "I will protect you always. The two of us will, but…I love her more."

Bruce thought that Andres would get mad, only she was touched by his words to understand in a good way instead.

"I get it, really. I will find someone for me one day, it'll be a while though." She said to letting out a sigh. "I see why you love Megan Tsuki a lot."

"Are you going to be fine with this?"

"Yes." said Andrea. "Bruce, go to her now. But, promise me that you'll stop Sal's last member. He's next by my father's doing to murdering him next. That sicko. So you two help me to make admins, promise me."

Bruce and Andrea kiss a little to be hugging each other one last time with one last memory of their love from long ago, to fade to move on now.

"I promise. We both will, there's a guest room. If you want to make yourself at home, then please do."

Gidget helps Andrea to make herself at home for tonight.

"Thanks, Bruce, good night."

Then Bruce goes to see Megan in the other room, to her surprise she was feeling fine now to heal from her powers which saved her life. And getting lucky. Hearing a door knocking, Megan answers it to see Bruce standing next to her.

"Bruce?" surprised Megan. "I thought that you and Andrea…"

"She's staying here to rest, yes and we did talked. But we decided to love but not be in love anymore. We both let it go." said Bruce to hugging Megan. "It just us now."

"Wait, what? But I don't understand…"

"I heard your song!"

Once Bruce said that, Megan felt embarrassed after that.

"What?! Come on…!" she was feeling shy. "It just something I saw from a movie back then to remember from my parents, it's nothing good. Not much of a singer."

"But to me, you have a beautiful singing voice." He hugs Megan. "Listen, you had every right to be mad at me. It's hard for us to get liked too much, and I knew from finding you changed my life. We're a lot alike, only you're the most beautiful woman to me. I mean it, Megan, I'm in love with you."

Bruce was telling the truth for Megan to believe in him, she then felt tears coming out of her eyes, she sees that he meant every word.

"Bruce…I knew it. I love you too. I just…I don't know what to say-!" He kisses her on the lips.

"You don't have to." He said. "Showing you is enough than saying it."

From that night 'and for Alfred to give some alone time', both Bruce and Megan embrace with each other to have a night that they'll never forget to make out for the first time. Alright! Gidget was happy to be leaving the room next, as for Andrea to sleep to think about Bruce…something was on her mind to be something odd about her stopping her father Carl. Or was there more to this…? The next morning, Megan was feeling a bit better to be holding Bruce in his arms to have a best make out night ever for this woman.

"Wow…!" she was happy to be hugging Gidget. "What a magical night!"

Bruce comes up to her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?" she asked.

"With you, I'm fine. I want to be together, Megan, you know that." He said. "I was so worried for almost losing you. I'm glad you're feeling all right."

He means it a lot for Megan and Bruce to work things out no matter what happens, he will protect her.

"Close call from last night, I know." She then sees Andrea leaving. "I'll see Andrea off. You want to…?"

"I already talked to her. Go ahead."

Megan sees Andrea off to say something to her.

"Hey! Andrea!" she chases up to her. "Listen, about Bruce and me…"

"You two?" she laughs. "No worries. You take care of Bruce to make him happy, then its fine. We had a good talk. So just keep me posted for me to return tonight to stop my Father for good, please? I trust in you."

Megan and Andrea shake on it to be hard to hold hands but they mean it to stay strong.

"Thanks, Andrea, and I will too." said Megan. "See you later then?"

"Yeah." She drives off. "I'll see you two later. Be careful."

For that, Andrea drives off for Bruce, Alfred, and Gidget to see her. As Megan will keep a promise to her, and yet something else was on her mind.

"(Okay, I can't help but the shake this strange feeling that something's up…big time with Andrea and her father, but what is it?)"

She may be right…Despite Alfred's enthusiasm for his master, Bruce is unsure whether he can still make the same choice he made ten years before, despite admitting he still loves Andrea, his heart is now with Megan to do something right about it.

"You sure love Ms. Megan, don't you?"

"I do, Alfred." He said. "So many things have changed, moving so fast…I love Megan though. I'll never forget the moments with Andrea and me back then, but we talked to still care for one another. And yet, being with Megan…I'm glad to be with her now. Maybe when this is over for Andrea to have a good life after that. And for Megan and me to still do our jobs, maybe one day we can start a new life together when that time comes."

Megan returning to the room, Gidget sees something from the photo to show to her on the next target.

"Gidget?" she looks at it. "Hmm…something about this man…" Megan figures it out. "(Crap!) Ah, Bruce, you might want to have a look at this. I know who Carl is going after next!"

"What is it?"

With Bruce looking over the photo of Carl Beaumont and the three gangsters, he realizes something like Megan did too: Valestra's chauffeur, standing in the background, is the Joker before his transformation, likely making him the killer's next target.

"Something wrong?" ask Alfred.

"Megan might be on to something." He draws it to know who that man was. "Oh, no…! The Joker!"

In his office, Reeves fumes about the police's failure to catch Batman.

"You're telling me there were four precincts on Batman's heels and he still got away?" Reeves hangs up the phone. "Unbelievable!"

He is suddenly confronted in secret by the Joker, who reveals that he's seen the real killer and reminds Reeves about his own history with the mobsters.

"Tsk, tsk. And to think our tax money goes to pay those jerks." Joker now has his own pet theory: Reeves has hired the mysterious vigilante to eliminate the witnesses to his dealings with Valestra and his gang, which means that Joker himself is next on Reeves' list. Flustered, Reeves denies it, but then Andrea telephones his office to cancel their lunch date. "Now ain't that a co-inky-dink. We're talking about the old man and the spawn of his loins just happens to call. Makes you want to laugh, doesn't it, Artie?"

Needing no further proof, Joker stabs Reeves with a needle, injecting him with a slow-acting version of his Joker toxin. Reeves is rushed to the hospital, laughing hysterically. A doctor sedates him, warning him that he must stay calm to let the toxin run its course. But as soon as he is alone, Batman and Megan both confront him, demanding to know what the Joker wanted.

"You two-!" Reeve said to try keeping his cool.

"Hi, Reeve, you sure look like crap." Megan said. "Look, we need to talk. And Batman's innocent."

The two demanded some answers from Reeve to give to them.

"Why did the Joker meet with you?" Batman made Reeve talk. "It has to do with the gangster murders, doesn't it? He thinks you're involved, why?!"

Well, Reeve wasn't answering to Batman or to Megan still.

"I don't know!"

"That's not the answer I want…!"

"Ah, Batman, allow me." Megan goes over to Reeve to slap him in the face. "Start talking!"

This surprise Batman to see Megan had some back bone.

"Nice one."

"Thanks." She said. "Now, Reeve, the answers please."

Reeves confesses: Beaumont enlisted his help in getting himself and Andrea out of town, and kept quietly in touch over the years.

"B-Beaumont needed me to help him and his kid get out of town. He kept in touch." He said.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" ask Batman.

Reeve tries to breathe in and out.

"Years ago. My first election campaign. I was running out of money and I asked him for help..." Reeve tries to talk. "He said no!"

Later, when Reeves was running for the office of city councilman for the first time, Beaumont refused his pleas for financial assistance. In his desperation, Reeves sold Beaumont's whereabouts to the mob, being told that they just wanted their embezzled money returned.

"I don't believe this…!" Megan got upset. "How could you?!"

"So, you sold him to the mob." said Batman in anger.

Reeve tries to explain to them while laughing hysterically.

"I was broke! Desperate! They said all they wanted was their money back!" Megan slaps Reeve again one more time to leave a little something on the bed.

"Well, pal, you running the business in Gotham is over!" she said. "Come on, Batman. (I think I'm starting to figure this whole mess out.)"

Remembering it all causes Reeves to start laughing all over again as Batman and Megan both leave in disgust, and the doctors rush in to try and settle him down. Realizing the truth, Batman and Megan rush to Andrea's hotel room to confront her, but she is gone.

"You see her?" Batman asks Megan.

"No. She's not in the bathroom or outside of her room."

Then the Joker calls the room, telling her he's sending her a gift. Megan puts the call on her radio to hear what the clown must say, it wasn't good. Batman looks out the window to see a toy plane flying towards the room, carrying a bomb.

"Megan, look out!"

Batman manages to detonate it before it gets inside, but remembers where he once saw a toy plane like that. As Megan also figures something out…from the feeling of the serial killer's body, the way he wants her dead for taking Bruce away from that person, the figure body of his, and DNA to match up to be a woman…she knows who the phantom is.

"Ah! Bruce! I know who the phantom is!" she said.

"And I know where the Joker is at with the killer…! Wait! You do?!" shock Batman. "Who is it?!"

Megan takes off for Batman to follow her.

"I'll explain later, just call me up! And just follow me in my red sports car!"

"Megan, wait!"

Time was running out now.

Megan: It was there that I knew who the phantom killer really was! Why didn't I see it sooner? From the fights, looks, feeling the way, he wants me dead, and such… 'she' could be only one person since her father Carl was killed by the Joker himself because of Reeve's doing…And that person is…

Outside the Joker's hideout, in the ruins of the World's Fair, Andrea remembers what brought her to this point: Andrea returns home from grocery shopping, to see Valestra's chauffeur emerging from the house. He silently walks past her, and she rushes inside and screams upon finding her father dead. Inside his hideout, the Joker is confronted by the killer.

"Well, look who's still alive?" Joker said to be laughing about it. "I should've known."

"Joker, your angel of death awaits."

But he's already managed to deduce the vigilante's identity and Megan to enter the place with her gun out.

"Stop!" she comes in screaming. "Joker! Phantom thing! Don't move!"

"Oh, hi Megan. I'm impressed, lady. You're harder to kill than a cockroach on steroids."

The phantom tries to kill, Megan first punches her in the stomach fast and in anger she was in.

"It all makes sense…I read about your father who ended up killed by Joker's doing." She said to point her gun at the killer. "Also, the way you fight, the way you hated these men, you wanted me dead for you love Bruce to take me out of his life…! Isn't that right?"

"So, you two have figured it out."

"That's right!"

None other than…

Megan: Andrea Beaumont!

Megan and Joker were right for Andrea finally reveals herself to them.

"Nice scheme." Joker said. "But the costume's weird, but hey…Who can say that no one's perfect, don't you think?"

Looks like Joker and Andres fight with each other, it was something for Megan could only watch. Trying to pin her down, she kicks Joker in the fun pack. Ha! While fighting, Megan had to know the reason, for she can do two things at once.

"Why, Andrea? Why do this?! Batman and I could've helped you-!"

"No!" she said in rage. "You and he are always together, I hated it! And stopping the Joker a lot than me because he murderer my father…! You had to get it! So I had to take the law of justice and death in my own hands! And you to go with it, so he would love me again!"

Using a robot, Andrea fights back to get hit by Joker using some food, he escapes for her to come too and continue to stop her murdering. From acid spray and such to hitting her weapon, she would beat the crap out of him.

"Lady! You're insane!" she said.

"I'm done with you yet…!"

Andres chases after Joker still for Megan to follow them.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!"

Andrea appears to have the upper hand, until the Joker escapes and lures her into the path of a gigantic aircraft engine…

"Well, if it isn't Smoking the Babe. Just in time to meet with her biggest fan!"

Which sucks her off her feet and nearly kills her until Batman arrives in a Batcycle and crashes it into the engine rotors, destroying it. Megan arrives to see her boyfriend to arrive in time.

"(Bruce…)" she goes over to him. "Batman, Andrea's behind it all and she's trying to kill me because of her jealousy! All this time, it was her!"

Batman confronts Andrea: he now knows her father is dead, and she has been killing his tormentors, one by one in revenge for killing him.

"What?" now he knows. "Killing Megan…? And your father is dead, isn't he?" Batman pulls Megan close to him. "Why do all of this? You're a criminal now! You came into town earlier to get Chuckie Sol so you can shift the blame on your father, didn't you?"

She did arrive in Gotham earlier to kill Chuckie Sol and used her late father as a scapegoat if necessary.

"You can stop if you let us stop Joker, bring to justice, Andrea." Andrea pushes Megan's hand away from her face.

"Shut up!" she said in rage. "She took you away and they took everything from me, Bruce! My Dad, my life, our love…I'm not saying it's right or even saying…but it's all that I got left! And you choose her over me! So either help me to dumping…this bimbo or both or you can get out of my way."

Andrea says she has nothing left except her revenge on the men who ruined their lives. Before Megan could say anything else, Batman says so otherwise.

"You know I can't do that or leave Megan. I thought you were fine with all of this, but it looks like I was wrong!"

"But look what they did to us!" she said. "What we could've had! They had to pay!"

"But, Andy…What will be avenging your father or anything else solve?" Batman asks her.

Andrea knows of it all and still does it.

"If anyone knows the answer to that, it's you, Bruce."

Megan alerts Bruce of stopping Joker next to be around the park somewhere in hiding.

"Bruce, we should…"

"Leave now, please…" Batman pleads with her to leave and let him apprehend Joker his way. "You coming, Megan?"

Well, Andrea wasn't done with Megan yet to fire a gun near her face to miss. She was told but no more. She has things to take care of.

Megan: While Batman deals with clown boy, I got other business with phantom girl who needs to be taught a lesson.

"Andrea! Stop!" Batman beg of her.

"Bruce, wait! I got this! Go after the Joker!" she said.

"But, Megan-!"

"I'll be fine, I'll restrain her!" she said. "Now get going!"

And for that, Batman does so by stopping Joker to hope that they'll both be okay. Well, Megan wasn't afraid of Andrea anymore.

"I won't let you live, Megan…!" Andrea said in anger. "I want to see you die! I love Bruce Wayne!"

Elsewhere, Joker starts a countdown to blow up the entire complex. As Megan teaches Andrea a lesson once and for all.

"Lady…Do me a favor and yourself for Bruce's sake and...SHUT UP!"

The two fight it off to be wrestling on the ground to be kicking, punching, or scratching each other to be tough. Both! For Megan bangs Andrea's head, many times for her to pull on Megan's long hair to send her flying. Landing on her feet though, her powers work again to throwing things at Andrea. Blocking to moving away in time, she doesn't see Megan grabbing hold of a kitchen knife to cut her arm a little only for Andrea to kick her to the walls to pinning her down now; trying to stab her next to use her powers to pull back as hard as she could for Andrea to withstand it, as Megan throws an old robot to jump and for her double kick to the ground in seconds to be bleeding all over for Megan was beaten from her body.

"You stupid little…! Why can't you just stay dead?!"

Andrea, my God. Take a chill pill, will you! As Batman's pursuit of Joker takes him through the old exhibitions, and Joker distracts him with a set of booby traps, long enough to don a jet pack and fly into the sky. As Andrea comes at Megan again to look tired to try hitting her by running up to the bounty hunter, she moves away…Only for her to restrain Andrea in time and gets handcuffed.

"It's over, Andrea." She said. "You're going to jail and think of this as getting dumped, sorry it had to come to this."

Andrea was done for.

"So you win. Bruce really does love you…"

"It just happened." said Megan. "But I will keep him happy, if you weren't for you trying to kill me then…I would've saved you."

Andrea ignores Megan.

"Save it, Megan…! I don't need your pity."

The girls are done, and as for the boys, Batman manages to jump onto his back and yank him off course, causing them both to crash and leaving them exhausted.

"You're crazy!" said the Joker. "I'm your only chance to get out of here! Let me go or we both die!"

"Whatever it takes!" he said to be holding on tight.

Megan rushes in to help out Batman.

"Oh, no! Batman!"

Andrea manages to un-cuffed herself with a trick to do what needs to be done.

"Megan, you and Bruce get out." She said. "You two arresting me might have to wait until next time."

Megan sees Andrea leaving to stop her, only to be pushed back for her own good and Bruce's too.

"Andrea, wait-!"

"Sorry, but this must be done." Then, Andrea reappears and grabs hold of Joker.

"Okay, I give up. I surrender." said the Joker. "Tell her, Batman."

"Batman! Do something! Say anything!"

With Megan saying that, he tries to talk some sense into Andrea before it was too late.

"Andrea, you need to get out of here!" he said to feel weak. "This place is about to explode!" Batman pleads with her to run as the fairground is wired to explode, but she refuses and bids him goodbye.

"No…!" she said. "One way or another, it ends tonight. Goodbye, my love. And Megan, take good care of him for me. And thank you."

The bombs explode, and the entire complex begins to burn. The Joker laughs maniacally as Andrea disappears with him in a cloud of smoke.

"See ya later, suckers!" Joker said as he disappears with Andrea.

Not good for Megan and Batman were too late.

"No!"

"Andrea!"

This was going up into flames for Megan had to get Batman and herself out of there and fast!

"Bruce! Come on, we need to leave!" she said. "Let's go already!"

The ground underneath Batman and Megan both collapse, and they fall into a sewer line, which carries them away from the inferno. Only to see the scene of the place that once was to be no more but ruins.

"Andrea…" Bruce turns his attentions to Megan. "Why did this had to happen?"

She holds him.

"I wish I knew, Bruce. Sometimes not every mystery solving doesn't have a happy ending." She said. "And for once, if things were different, I wanted you both to be happy. (Man, talk about a bad romance.)"

In the Batcave, Bruce laments that he was unable to save Andrea. For Alfred, Gidget, and Megan hated to see Bruce this way. Other than that, Gordon had the papers done by Megan to tell Bullock and the other officers to call off Batman to think he was a serial killer, they know who it was now to try finding her, Andrea…As for Reeve, he was arrested and off the champion to not be in one anymore 'or anytime soon'. For Bullock was happy to hear about Megan was okay 'yeah right'. Anyways…

"Alfred, I'm worried about him."

With Gidget trying to give Bruce a massage for his back, Alfred tries to give him some treatment from his wounds again.

"I couldn't save her, Alfred." He said.

"I don't think she wanted to be saved, sir." Alfred said to Bruce. "Hate to admit it too. So, does Ms. Megan herself. Vengeance blackens the soul, Master Bruce, I always feared you would become that which you fought against. You walked the edge of that abyss every night, but you haven't fallen in and I thank Heaven for that. But Andrea fell into that pit years ago, and no one, not even you, could have pulled her back.…Nor can't Ms. Megan either she wanted you two to end up together."

Sadly, Alfred tells him that Andrea was beyond redemption. With that said was true and sad to say it too, Megan hugs Bruce to know that she'll always be there for him.

"I know it hurts, Bruce, I know…" she said. "You are helping me out so I won't become like Andrea was. But I did try to, really." Then Megan sees something from afar. "Wait…Bruce, over there! Look!"

Then Bruce notices a glint in the distance, and finds a locket that belonged to Andrea wedged in a nook in the cave wall: inside is a picture of her and Bruce.

"What is it?" Alfred asks Bruce.

Desolate, Bruce realizes that she must still be alive, but is once again lost to him, now and forever. Megan was happy that Andrea was now freed and most wanted to be sad, she will be there for Bruce from here on out.

"Bruce, Andrea told me to take care of you and I will." She hugs him. "Let me keep you happy, please…"

They embrace each other to be kissing next for Gidget was jumping around with joy, and so was Alfred to be crying with tears of joy for this butler.

"Thank you, Megan." said Bruce. "You make me want to live on and stay happy forever."

And from there to be very hard to move on, Bruce and Megan were a couple now. But more for people to think of her and Batman, still for Bruce Wayne will let the world know one day. Maybe…On a cruise ship out at sea, one of the passenger's notices Andrea standing alone at the rail. He starts to introduce himself, but notices her rather cold greeting, and mourning veil. She wishes to be left alone.

"Nice night, isn't it?" the man asks her.

"It is…" she said it in a sad way.

He felt bad after that.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were alone."

"I am alone." said Andrea.

Batman stands on a rooftop overlooking the city, as he has done countless times before. But with Megan by his side, things will get better again, as it always had for them. The same, old thing, the new, and so on with more to come, to also know that Joker was back in Arkham Asylum. Good! Until he breaks out again later.

Megan: And so, the Batman framing the two murder gangsters was done. Thank God! Also, I was no longer a target since Andrea was now on the run, though both Bruce and I were very happy to know that she was still alive and well somewhere else. For her father was killed by Joker to be back at Arkham thanks to her doing the right thing, Reeve was out of the champion, the cops find Batman innocent to be a hero for Gordon to be happy and Bullock almost got in to trouble, and for me to know that I'll always be there for Bruce Wayne now to love forever and to help me discover more about myself, in no time. Well, for now we're sticking for me to be with Batman and in love to also stop crime.

Whether by fate or by design, it seems he cannot escape from Bruce's purpose. Seeing the Bat-Signal light up the sky, he throws off his reverie, and swings off into the night as he carries Megan with him 'like he always does'.

"Megan, shall we?" he asks her. "Maybe we can go out after stopping this heist."

Megan smiled to hold on to Bruce closes to him in his arms.

"Bruce…. Or rather Batman, I don't see why not. Let's do that." She said. "Let's move out."

"Okay."

And with that, they fly off from one building to another on the night like this for Batman and Megan to just be themselves again and doing what they always do best.

Megan: And my saying from all this mess was this…Falling for someone is hard to move on afterwards, to try again on where your heart will guide you. For me, it would've been for Bruce and Andrea, but now I'm all that he has. Me, Megan Tsuki/Evans…And I'm sticking to it! Look out world! For Batman and I still got it!

They sure do! As 'to my point of view for the ending to have Phil Collins song featuring Sting – Long, Long, Way to Go' to end things off during the credits. Yeah, good one, wasn't it? Still a very good film. I hope you all liked it as much as I did, and different to also be way better in my version; be sure to get the move on DVD/Blu-Ray or one of them today. Until next episode, later.


	54. Adventures in Gotham City

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 54 - Adventures of Batman and Robin (SNES) – Adventures in Gotham City

(All base from the series Super Nintendo version to come out in 1994, I had to do a fan fiction here featuring Megan Tsuki 'of course' with Gordon, Barbara, Summer, Alfred, Gidget, Selina Kyle/Catwoman with her cat Isis, Bruce/Batman, and Dick/Robin to be in his fun video game and all…It also features a villain who's the new Man-Bat who's causing trouble all over Gotham for the trio to do their best to save the world 'again', for it gives things to other villains to cause even more trouble; from Joker with Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Clayface too for Batman, Megan, and Robin must work together to stopping them all 'with Catwoman lending them a hand'. Will there be more details on Megan's background too? Well, we'll soon find out, won't we? Enjoy!)

It all starts out for someone breaks into the Gotham's Zoo to take something from the labs. The same rooms that Kirk and his wife Francine Langstrom use to work on the bat thing and Dr. March use to do, but they stopped it in time from all the events that happened, remember? From Kirk being additive and Francine got a cut from it, they're good now. Well, who was it? Leaving a red-claw type on the ground to then be taking something to use from one of the chemicals. Hours later - something was flying in the skies for Gordon to go out with his daughter Barbara to be walking back home together for they felt a powerful gust of wind go by them, that wasvery strong.

"Ah, powerful winds!" Barbara freaks out.

It goes away after that to not be so normal of wind passing by right now.

"Where did that type of weather come from?"

Good question, Gordon, where did it come from? For Isis was hears something crashing to see from out of the window of the flying figure to run up to Selina to see on what it was.

"Isis?" she sees it. "Either a movie is going on right now, or I'm starting to see things."

Still flying around to pass by one news reporter about to do tonight's top story being Summer Gleeson herself for her and the camera man spots it from the skies to move so fast.

"What the-?"

"A creature of a bat! Did you get it on film?!" she asked her partner.

"A little…" he said.

She looked happy.

"Wow! Wait until I show and tell the guys about this next story of mine!"

They weren't the only ones either, same with Dick Grayson just doing some jogging to be freaking out from hear someone screaming down below him to hit something with. Nice hit! Only to fly off again to see just a little.

"What was that?" he asked himself. "I don't think it was a giant bird just attacked me…"

And for Megan to be sleeping back at the Wayne Manor's place…for Bruce to be sleeping too, Gidget was charging up, and Alfred cleaning up the place a little, it happened. A huge glass of a window breaks loud to get Megan up in a hurry to find out who or what it was.

"Huh?" she got out her gun. "Freeze! Don't move!"

The creature made some type of sound for Megan sees that it was a brand-new Man-Bat 'to be the third time', to try attacking her. Trying to use her watch to use pepper spray at it to blinding it, she kicks it away in time, only for it to make a getaway before Alfred could trap it to use some type of home security traps to be too powerful to grab on to. A close call there, that's for sure!

"Ms. Megan, I did try to stop the beast." He said. "Is everything all right in here?"

"(Another Man-Bat?! This one is very different type from the rest that I've seen…)" Megan was fine. "I'm good Alfred. Other than getting attacked by a third Man-Bat, both Bruce and I got business to take care of tomorrow. (Better check around the Gotham Zoo first before doing anything else…)"

Alfred tries to sweep away the glass shards off the floor.

"I better get the broom then."

So much cleaning up to do…The next day as the other cops and Summer reporting about this on the news, while Megan investigates the rest at the lab of Gotham Zoo again; from one she could gather up was this – Kirk and his wife Francine were off on a Hawaiian vacation to be gone for a while, while Francine's father Dr. March was serving time as a vet from almost making lots of Man-Bat to hear about a break in that his co-worker said that someone came in and stole some to become a new a third Man-Bat. Megan seeing that she had plenty to learn about all of it.

"(That clears all three of them off my list. If Dr. March said was true, the someone knew about this to use on themselves to cause trouble. But who could it be…?)"

Before Megan could call up Batman to report back, some odd gas goes off in a room to smell and be trapped in. Passing out and then gets carried off, Megan was kidnapped to send out a button from the belt of an S.O.S. signal for Gidget to get and report to Bruce Wayne right away.

#1 – Amused to Death

Speaking of him, he gets something that was going on a Gotham's TV network towers to get hacked by a villain's doing. For Alfred to report to him once Gidget comes into the Batcave to tell Bruce of the emergency sign.

"Gidget…?" he sees the button was going off. "What happened to Megan?"

Things only get worse next…

"Master Bruce, we've picked up a suspicious sounding broadcast." Alfred said to Bruce.

Bruce sees that it was located around there for Megan was at, it could be trouble.

"Megan might be there…Okay." Bruce tells his butler. "Put it on the monitor."

Alfred does so for him, Bruce, and Gidget to see where Megan was located at from some show to be hack into all the TV stations all over Gotham 'from the looks of it'. Showing on the screen was Harley Quinn herself, which could only mean one thing…

"Hello. Hello. This is The Joker Channel. And now for this urgent message from The Joker himself. Here…he…is…"

From her, the camera points out to Joker next to show Megan was all tied up somewhere held captive, but what for? Something weird was happening. Gidget has located the place for Bruce for the villainess clown to say so to get Batman to come to him.

"Are you watching, Batman?" he mocks his rival on TV. "I believe you have to now since I have a certain someone waiting for you. Just keeping her as an emergency backup, you know? For I've prepared some very special attractions at the Gotham City Amusement Park just for all those good little boys and girls of Gotham City. With Megan Tsuki included too…" Joker laughs. "Tomorrow should be a real 'scream', if you know what I mean. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

With Joker laughing and Megan looking at the screen to plead for Batman to help her while also showing what the location of a theme park, to then end the program after that for Harley to say so on camera.

"Well, everyone, thanks for watching The Joker Channel." She said. "See you next time. Bye."

The monitor turns off after that for the program to end for Gidget gives Bruce the address and all to go rescue Megan right away, leaving Alfred to worry about this mess.

"Ms. Megan…!" he was shock. "Master Bruce, this is undoubtedly a trap of some kind with Ms. Megan as the Joker's hostage."

Going as Batman now, Bruce knew right away on what needs to be done – save Megan and stop the Joker along with Harley too.

"I know, Alfred. But I still must go. They have Megan trapped by that mad clown like the Joker. I will find her…!" Batman was good to go with the data input from Gidget's help. "I will save her, she was on a case about another Man-Bat on what I've heard of…" he then tells Alfred on what to do next. "Quickly! Prepare the equipment!"

"Of course, Master Bruce."

With Alfred giving Bruce/Batman Megan's things when they meet up along with Gidget following him, also his Bat-gear to bring a few at a time – from Batarangs, a Star weapon, plastic explosives, a gas mask, x-ray goggles, a grappling gun, smoke bombs, and a flashlight.

"Time to move out." said Batman.

From all of that to taking a few for now, Batman was good to go. With Gidget on standby to watch over the Batcycle, Batman fights his way through a lot of thugs down the streets, he was good at that. From using his fighting skills, Batarangs, rolling, throwing the bag guys down to the ground 'who all worked for Joker' and finally arriving at the theme park; as Megan was tied up in the air to be hanging on the ceiling to try to cut her way out using her boots. And hurry! For her hero/partner/boyfriend has come with Harley waiting for Batman at the entrance of the Fun house place 'with the Joker's face on it'.

"Hi there, Batman! Welcome to The Joker's Fun house."

"Where's Megan?" Batman demanded to know.

"If you want her, she's just hanging around with Mr. J's things to play with so you have to find her yourself." She runs right inside the building. "Come on in! The fun's only beginning!"

And so, following Harley 'or rather let her lead Batman to the Joker' he goes in the fun house to be something else. For Megan hears some guys getting beaten up to know that he has arrived to save her. Still, Megan had to get out to aid Batman, stop the bad guys, and find out more about the new Man-Bat in no time.

"(Bruce? He's here! Right! I need to cut myself loose to get out of here…)" she continues using her boots to try cutting free. "(Joker using me as his hostage to Bruce is low! That clown's going down for that!)"

Batman fights through many thugs in the place, along with lots of robot Jokers firing their machine guns at him, climbing to avoiding moving platforms of a dice things of walls and floors, while using his grappling gun to shoot up and swing across spikes on the ground. It was a little changeling to be doing all of it over and over…This felt like more a toy land of nightmares than a fun house to be in right now; as Batman enters in the other room to see a giant robot-like toy solider to fight against with from trying to stab him with his long sword-like gun, for the Dark Knight to avoid a lot but he couldn't touch it. Trying to take the weapon away was hard, only for Megan to get through to finally cut herself free and rushes to Batman side in time to fire her gun at its head 'to be weakening it'.

"Megan?" he was surprise to see her.

"Hey, Batman, thanks for coming to my aid. Long enough to get free and come to help you." Megan kept on firing her weapon. "The head's the weak point!"

With Bruce/Batman understanding that to use his grappling gun to use one of the moving walls to pull down at the robot to have its weapon pin on the ground and stuck. Leaving Megan to finish the job.

"Do it!"

Using her baton to throw it at the robot's head to get blown up and the whole thing destroyed, the two did well working together. Batman was happy that Megan can fight back to also take care of herself to see her safe and sound.

"Alright!" she said to then see someone else. "Batman, there he is! The Joker! (Time for some pay back!)"

"I'm glad to see that you're unharmed, Megan. You had me worried."

"Besides investigating about the Man-Bat to getting kidnapped by the Joker, I'm fine. I guess we'll get to that part after stopping Bozo here?"

Seeing that they have no other choice…

"We have to now." said Batman. "The sooner we do this, the better."

Staying together this time, they were ready to stop the Joker along with Harley as well. With Batman in front of the Joker so he wouldn't go anywhere and Megan gets her gun re-loaded to stop him or she'll fire a warning shot.

"Freeze, Joker! Don't move!" she said.

"You heard her! We've found you, Joker! From trying to hurt Megan, you're going down…!" said the Dark Knight. "Surrender quietly!"

But Joker just laughs at them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't be silly, Batman! Megan's okay because she's in one peace, right? I needed her to get you to come to me…for I've prepared some particularly nasty surprises for you two!" Joker laughs again. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Leaving the fun house now for both Batman and Megan to go after him, Joker was on the roller coaster to wait for them to start the fun, as Harley gets the ride all ready to go.

"They're coming!" she tells her boss.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This machine here will give the greatest and last, thrill of your lives. Harley, if you would do the honors…"

"Wow! Way a go, Mr. J!"

Harley starts up the roller coaster already for Joker to be on one cart, as Batman hops on another with Megan tagging along 'to using her magnet boots to stay on' to have a fight-like ride of their life time. For Megan uses her gun to shoot at the bell of test your strength game to go flying near Harley to send her flying at the bounce house, so she was already taken care of.

"Nicely done." Batman said to her.

"It was nothing." She said. "Now its time we stop Joker next! Hold on, Batman!"

Some ride this will be while chasing a villain, huh? From going up to falling fast for Batman and Megan to hang on to stopping Joker's bombs to float down at them to using their punches or kicks to destroy them each 'while also holding on more while hanging upside down'. For Megan got out her baton to use as a baseball bat to hit some more bombs at the clown for Batman to cover her. A hot-potato type of game that was very serious during the ride. It was a back and forth dodging for your life type of thing for the roll coaster was getting to run out of track for the two to jump off.

"Joker's bombs destroyed the tracks." He carries Megan to the other side of the cart. "Hold on!"

Just in time too for the other one crashes to the ground.

"Close call there…" Megan had her gun up next to the clown's face. "We got you now, Joker!"

"Hey, no backseats losers allowed!"

Bad way to make a joke there, well not on their watch.

"Too bad. For your luck has just run out, Joker!" Batman said to him.

"Rats!" he said. "You two presidents' pests! Say goodbye!"

Fighting for Batman and Megan to hold up their guard against Joker to put up a good fight and avoiding more bomb throwing to move away off the ride to keep on going, to get better and all for the Joker to run out thanks to Megan throwing one back at him.

"Here, Joker, we don't want your toys!"

Home in run! Joker freaks out to removing his spare jacket 'to still have his other one on' to throw over broad to be no more of those things, though with Harley caught allowing him to escape from them by using the bombs for Batman and Megan to the masks on in time for and not to get knocked out cold to fall off to their dooms.

"Ha! You two may have stopped me, but I'll be back…" said the Joker. "It's been amusing so far tonight, hasn't it? Bye now!"

Well there he goes for Megan hacks into the system of the roll coaster ride 'with Gidget's help', it was all over now for her and Batman to get off to taking one criminal to jail. They'll be seeing Joker again real soon…

"Ah man…what a night! Harley's been caught but the Joker got away from us…" said Megan. "Again, Batman, thanks for helping me and all."

"It's not a problem." He said to her. "We'll find the another Man-Bat and Joker soon enough. But for now, we better head on home to come back tomorrow night if something else shows up. Let me tag along with you this time."

Batman was right. With Megan talking to three suspects of the Gotham Zoo's labs was robbed for that formula, seems that both he and Megan have a long way to go.

"I guess so, let's get off this thing. (I just hope we find our criminal to be doing all of this as soon as possible.)"

Megan has got a point there, for more to come the next night with another villain…

#2 – No Green Peace

From another call going around the Gotham forest, it was uncontrolled plants coming to life to hurting people for the Man-Bat to be spotted on camera 'thanks to an eye witness for Megan to hack into', that could lead her and Batman to their next destination on another villain that must be stopped.

"More trouble…" said Batman. "Okay, Alfred, Megan and I are heading for the forest in Gotham City stubborn district."

Gidget hands over Megan's bag to bring her gear with her like Bruce was too.

"Witness say that Man-Bat's been spotted from a witness who escape and took a picture of this thing…same as the other two were…Anyways, don't know if its male or female yet, so we'll soon find out."

Alfred needed to know what the two meant by the forest that they had to go to.

"The forest…?" he asks them.

Showing it on the Bat-Computer for the forest on what's been going on since late in the afternoon today for Megan to hack into from the TV station.

"Check it out, Alfred." She shows it to him.

And Batman explains the rest…

"Besides finding the third new Man-Bat…Recently, there has been an unusual increase in the number of trees in the area. Also, there have been reported sightings of bizarre plant life…"

Megan pops up another photo on the computer with the wanted picture of Poison Ivy, for she was behind the plant making madness 'once again'.

"And look who's involved in all of this, again…"

"Thanks to Megan studying the finger prints and DNA on one person, if it gets out that this is the work of Poison Ivy, we'll have a major panic on our hands." Batman said.

"A very big one at that while still investigating another thing." said Megan. "Why does Ivy do things like this…?"

With Gidget doing well, Alfred gets the rest about it.

"I believe you two are correct. Good luck, sir and madam."

With Alfred saying that for Batman and Megan to have their things to go 'along with masks and stun guns,' the two lovers headed out to the forest in Gotham where Poison Ivy was at with a few of her mess up women friends who loved nature way too much like their boss. This should be fun, huh? Like the enteral youth thing mix with monster plants. From avoiding fallen spike spore coming down on trees while running to the area, as Megan fought with the girls trying to spray some weird type of chemical at them; for Batman to use his Batarang to paralyze the rest, and fighting off with a giant root type of monster with Batman using more of his weapons to turn that thing into dust.

"What's wrong, Batman? Afraid to hit a girl to stun them long enough for me to kick their butts?" Megan teases him.

"Not as much as I want to stop a lot of these plants to be brought to life." He smiled. "Let's keep on going."

And to watch out from the fallen branches to trees too going down on them when then walk on some. Close call! For the ground to be moving down on them to jump away in time to trapping the girls – both Batman and Megan made it inside a brand new green house of Ivy's to have the same pit falls or deadly sharp vines that was moving like it was alive 'not this time' to jump over and other women to slow them down.

"I think we're getting close."

I think Batman sees that part too like Megan just said.

"You got that right." said the Dark Knight. "Just watch your back."

From there they do the same to climbing up trees from the grappling hook gun to Megan's glove claws to keep on going…Making their way through the other parts of the room, the two finally see Poison Ivy who's waiting for them to stop Batman and Megan from completing with her task at hand. Well, not all plants have to be like monsters that's for sure.

"Ah, if it isn't my two favorite enemies and just in time too." She shows herself. "Hello again, Batman and Megan."

Megan had her gun out to point it at Ivy while Batman was ready to fight with her.

"Ivy…! Only you could cause problems when it comes to plants." said Megan.

For Batman demanded to know why she was doing this again…for her loving too much towards loving plants too much from her accident too maybe?

"Why are you doing this, Poison Ivy?"

"The Human World doesn't understand the feelings of the Plant World." She said. "So, I'll teach you two!"

Ivy runs out on them for they follow her deeper into the lab room for Megan and Batman knew from there that more of her plant monsters was about to come to life. Also, there was no sign of Man-Bat in Ivy's area to try elsewhere the next time. Besides, sometimes bats eat bugs, fruit, and plants.

"Guess Man-Bat was once here, but it wouldn't be Ivy's thing." Megan said to still have a job to do. "Still, we have to stop her Batman!"

I just wish that female villain would learn her place to stop to be this upsets with plants already!

"It's true that destruction of the environment is a tragedy." Batman tells Ivy. "But, it's wrong of you to threaten the Human World!"

Even Megan agrees with him.

"No kidding!"

"I don't care about the Human World!" Ivy said in anger.

Well, so much for talking some sense in to this girl now. Ivy gets out her giant Venus Fly Trap 'like the last one was that they two had face with before', as Batman tries to avoid the whipping from the creature's long vines to whip at him and Megan and spores to fly all over, Batman uses his Batarangs to aim for its mouth to hurt it a lot. With Ivy shooting out her arrows to help her plant pet. Megan stops her with her fighting skills.

"Not happening!"

"Grr…! Megan, out of my way!" Ivy fires one at her.

Fighting it off against each other for those two girls, Batman deals with the giant plant himself. Working out so far for Batman was all tied up for Megan to get eaten next, only for her to use the watch to shocking the thing, for Batman to use his Batarangs to destroy Ivy's arrows, the two lovers tag it out on the other enemies again for round two. This time Megan uses her jacket to push the spores away to Ivy to hurt her instead, by giving her a double kick attack 'since she gets blinded to not lay a finger on this bounty hunter'.

"Got you!" Megan let Ivy have it.

Leaving Batman to pull at the plant's long arm to fight back to tie the creature to the mouth to bite on its own body to bleed out and die. Looks like they did it once again for the other girls to be arrested, and so was Ivy to come quietly to get handcuffed 'all because she loss her pets of madness creation'.

"No!" Ivy cries. "My poor baby…Why?"

"Trust me, Ivy, no one wants monster plants to kill people. I love plants, just not in your taste." Megan cuffs Ivy. "We did it, Batman!"

He was good too as he uses some chemicals of his own to turn the rest of the bad plants into a puddle of mud.

"That takes care of this type of gardening for tonight." He hugs Megan. "You and I do well when we work together."

This made Megan happy when he said that to her.

"That we do, Batman, and it can be fun sometimes."

Well, seems now the Gotham forest was now back to normal once all the caring and such was all taken care that night to never have monster-like plants to roam around by Ivy's doing no more. As the Man-Bat continues…

#3 – Fowl Play

Guess what? Another crime is about to happen again for more clues of the Man-Bat will come around, just wait and see…The next night as Batman and Megan were looking around for any sign of Man-Bat to be anywhere, they get a call in the Batmobile for Robin had something big for another villain to cause some trouble tonight.

"Hey, Dick's calling us up." Megan answers the call.

"Batman! Megan! It's an emergency!" he tells them. "There has been a break-in at the Gotham City Museum."

Batman puts it up on the monitor for him and Megan to see it for themselves.

"We're seeing it on the news right now." He said to his partner.

"Well, it appears that it's the work of a large gang!"

From there it sounded serious to hold off on the search of Man-Bat still until later for Batman and Megan will be there to have Robin help them out.

"Okay, Robin." said Batman. "Meet us at the museum. We'll be needing your help."

"Leave it to me, Batman." He says something to Megan next. "And Megan, be careful when you arrive besides stopping the Man-Bat."

Looks like he was trying to make his move on her once again, soon enough to know that Megan and Bruce/Batman were a couple, or starting to be.

"I will, Dick, thanks. On our way now." She hacks into the map from her computer book to tell Batman on where they needed to go to. "Here's a short cut, Bruce, take that."

While driving there, Alfred informs the two on the monitor next to tell them to be ready for anything.

"Master Bruce. Miss Megan. Both of you please make sure that you each have all your equipment. There may be some power outages."

Good to know that it was dark inside during night time, since it was a break in.

"Thanks, Alfred. We got it covered." Batman said to his butler.

Both Batman and Megan 'with Gidget tagging along this time' had their gear to also carry a flashlight or some kind for them to get through the heat vent to meet up with Robin who was all ready to do. For once in the dark building, the four had to be careful where they go to for the robbers might've plan something on them.

"Man, sure is dark in this place alright." said Megan. "Hey, Robin, we made it."

Gidget waves to Robin too.

"Good, you guys are here. Let's get to work, anyone got a light?"

Batman got his flashlight while Megan had her glow stick to allows carry some on her to go.

"We got it covered, just lead us the way."

With the two pointing to the right path for the three and Gidget to walk around in the dark hallways of the place to see where they needed to go to. Nothing odd about the area to be quiet and no one inside, a bit too quiet…Batman knew then that something was up, as Megan was walking to see someone doing something to go check it out herself. Seeing the room to be empty but the window was wide open, weird.

"Megan?" Batman checks on her. "Was that Man-Bat?"

Gidget found a red clothing type that's ripped up on the ground to give to Megan to hold on to.

"Maybe…guess my computer book will find that out for me, but I know that I saw someone just now. Weird…" she leaves the room. "What do we do next?"

From the hallways, straight up, it is an easy question there, planning time.

"All right. Robin, you and Gidget got that way. While Megan and I continue going this way." said Batman.

The robot with Robin while Megan sticks with Batman 'as always'.

"Got it, Batman. Both you and Megan be careful." He moves out. "Come on, Gidget."

With those two go straight up, both Batman and Megan kept on going right to see from the lights on where they were stepping on the floor.

"Careful, those things there are shock bombs. Jump over them. (Man, I love my detective skills when it comes to hacking. I am good!)"

And so, the two of them did just that little at a time that they spy on, and then stop to see one of the security guards of the museum was all tied up for Megan to free and for Batman to help the man out.

"What happened?" Batman asks the scared man. "Pull yourself together!"

"We're here to help you." Said Megan. "Who did this?"

The man calms down to be able to answer their question.

"Thanks, Batman. You too, Megan. We were attacked by birdlike thing…Please help the rest of the staff." He tells them. "There's an elevator down the middle corridor. Go down to the security room in the basement."

"We're on it, sir." Megan said to the man.

For her and Batman headed down the hallways to going down on the elevator right away. Doing so by trying to find their way through with the flashlight and glow stick and jumping from the bombs on the floor still, Batman and Megan find the generator room to fix the lights to put back on after freeing an officer from being tied up on the chair first.

"What a relief! Suddenly, this guy burst into the room. He knocked me out and must have stolen my master key!"

Yep, there's a group of robbers on the loose in the museum still. Seems that Batman, Megan, Robin, and Gidget must stop them and save the other people who were all tied up.

"How many people are still in the museum?" Batman asks the cop.

Megan types the information down from her computer book to hack into the blueprints to locating the others for Batman, as the officer tells them about the other people who are still insides of the place.

"There should be the Curator and four other workers." He said.

With that said and done, the two go to work. Well, the lights get back on of the place finally. As Batman and Megan sees Robin and Gidget back with someone with him besides two people who were saved so far. Seems like the person was the Curator himself to tell them who they were dealing with here, who the robber gangs are.

"Robin. Gidget. You guys are back." said Megan.

With Gidget downloading the data from the clothing piece to be a while, Robin shows the two on what he and the robot found.

"Batman. Megan. Gidget and me found the Curator."

Looks like he's going to help them out in any way he could.

"Batman. Megan. Please take this master key with you." He said to giving the key to the two. "You two will be able to open most every door in the museum. We can use this to get a rough idea of the location of the others. Use the intercom to stay in contact with us."

Megan gets that part taken care of by hacking through.

"Done and done, thanks."

Everything was all set to go for Gidget to help the other hostages for Robin tells Megan and Batman on what they needed to do in between saving the others and stopping the robbers.

"Batman. Megan. It looks like there's someone in Block-A and Block-B in the basement, someone in Bock-A on the 1st floor. You guys are in Block-B in the basement right now." He said.

While Robin and Gidget kept an eye on the others, Batman and Megan kept on searching around the museum with the lights on. Still jumping over the bombs left on the floor, and stopping the bad guys to beat up in between…Let's not forget about the other four hostages that were being saved to saying 'thanks' and all of that; after four of them were saved to go to different rooms and going up and down from the elevator as Megan hacks through the phone for her and Batman to tell Robin the good news.

"Robin? Gidget?" Megan calls them up. "Come in. This is Batman and Megan reporting back."

"Robin, we rescued all of them." Batman said to his crime fighting partner.

He hears them loud and clear on that part.

"You two better get back here. It seems that 'guy' was…"

Batman and Megan already know who it is from the sound of the description they were given.

"The Penguin!" said Batman. "Only he would send a giant bird to the museum."

"And for him to like some certain art work in his taste to be stealing some bird types." Megan added.

They got that part right, it was The Penguin himself behind all this mess.

"That's right." said Robin. "He was after the artwork being displayed on the 2nd floor. But it's okay, his master key doesn't open that room. That room also has a combination lock. You two can get in unless both of you have the four-digit combination. Hold on, I'll ask the Curator for the combination…" he stops to be hearing his screams. "AAAAH!"

Before Robin could say anything else, Megan was getting readings from Gidget from her special watch of a warning alert to be going off. Yep, sounded like Robin and Gidget were in grave danger. Same with the other people who were Penguin's hostages all over again.

"Gidget?" she could get any connection from her robot. "Batman, something's happening!"

Batman tries talking to Robin on the phone with no answer.

"Robin! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Seems that Penguin uses the phone to get to the two next for him to get away with the art work this time from his enemies.

"Well, well. If it isn't Batman and his cute girlfriend of his Megan Tsuki." He said. "Please excuse the rudeness, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Hee, hee, hee."

Batman sounded upset for Megan to be worry about Robin and Gidget's safety from the hands of Penguin and his madness.

"Penguin!" angered Batman.

Soon the entire lights of the building went out again into darkness for Megan and Batman to have the flashlight and glow stick on to see better, to find their way around the building. And fighting back against Penguin's thugs on their way to finding Robin, Gidget, and the other hostages. Luckily for Gidget to pinpoint on to Megan from her computer book on where to find her robot friend and Robin at.

"Batman, I know where they are. We'll save them first and the others before we go after Penguin next." She said. "Follow me."

"Lead the way, Megan, and watch your back." He said back.

"I will. (This birdbrain's going down for good!)"

Making their way through from avoiding things, fighting others, going from room to room for the other hostages to get out of safety, and going back to the computer thing to see Gidget and Robin were all tied up. But at least they were unharmed, for Megan and Batman untie them both.

"Hang in there, Robin!" said Batman.

Megan uses her laser lipstick to cut the ropes for the two.

"Seems that Penguin knew we had to come to save them while he made his escape." She said. "From the looks of it. Thanks for the lead, Gidget."

Gidget was happy to have its many long arms and in legs intact again.

"So…sorry, Batman. Well, good thing you and Megan were okay. And still, the Penguin took the Curator with him."

"Don't worry, we'll rescue him." Batman said. "Megan, you think you can locate him by hacking into the systems?"

Megan does so for Gidget does it again to get all download to get a reading…

"I found him." She said. "Robin, you and Gidget take care of the hostages while Batman and I save the man and stop Penguin next."

"On it." He said to adding one more thing to say. "Batman, it looks like the Curator is in Block-B on the 1st floor, and you two are in Block-B in the basement. Good luck."

With the lights coming back on now thanks to Gidget's doing, Batman and Megan headed out to go save a man's life and stopping Penguin right away. Going through the bombs to jump over, more thugs to beat up, going into the elevator, and going up to help the Curator to get untied in the hallways for Batman to help him out, while Megan keeps track of Penguin using her computer book.

"Are you okay?" Batman asks the Curator.

"Thank you, Batman and Megan." He said. "They are going after the display on the second floor. You two have got to stop them. The secret combination is 4811."

Mega gets it down on her computer book when she does the hacking when they get there.

"We'll make sure that Penguin does get the art work, sir, leave it to us."

"Let's go, Megan." Batman tells her.

So off they go to make it happen for them to be near the door to open with Megan doing just that.

"Okay… here goes. (From connecting, getting through the main frame, and now inputting the four digit numbers.) 4…8…1…1…" she puts it in to open up. "And we're in. Ready whenever you are, Batman."

Finally, in the room for Batman and Megan must stop Penguin and fast for he was on his way out, I don't think so! Well, they better be careful against Penguin's pet/friend of the giant vulture to try attacking at the two.

"Penguin! This is the end of the line." Batman tells the villain.

"You're under arrested!" Megan tells him.

For Penguin wasn't going down from them that easily for his vulture was ready to attack.

"Bah! You two are always interrupting at the wrong time. I think I'll feed you both to him!"

Incoming vulture to come to attacking both Batman and Megan to move out in battle to outsmart against the giant bird from dodging his on coming strikes. Leaving some scratch marks on the ground to their clothing to rip a bit, but not them to be a very close call! Batman kept on punching the big bird many times to getting hit, only for Megan to use her watch to electrocute the vulture to go down from her kick after that. Nice one! This was Batman and Megan's chance to catch up to the Penguin now from up top of the museum as the vulture was all tied up.

"Megan, this way!" Batman runs on up.

Racing to the top, the two see their enemy standing around the roof top. What was the Penguin up to this time?

"It's over." Megan said with her gun out. "Give up, Penguin, or I will shoot you."

Sowing her gun out, she will do it without killing the bad guys, Megan was a good shooter. Batman tries to warn Penguin one last time to give up or else.

"I would do as she says if I were you, Penguin."

"Oh, but you two are so wrong." He said to them. "Let me show both of you my latest invention…!"

Not good…! Penguin has a helicopter like machine gun to be in the air under his control to try shooting Batman and Megan down to avoid the gun shot firing. As he tries to stab the Dark Knight with his umbrella to be flying around for him to stop while Megan tries to stop the machine to jump on top of it 'with her magnet boots on to hold on tightly' to try hacking into the machine.

"(Cone on, Megan…! You have hack into bigger machines before, don't mess up on this one…! Bruce, stop Penguin already!)"

Trying not to fall off to hold on for dear life while working, Batman and Penguin go all out in fighting against each other still. With Megan finally hacking her way through the machine under her control to use her computer book to shoot at Penguin's umbrella to go down, but he could use as a sword. Batman uses his Batarangs to slow him down long enough to throw him to the ground hard in the end. It was done.

"My machine's been hacked…?" he was shock. "So much for my artwork to take home with me…"

Well, he's been handcuff for good now to go to jail with his goon friends, the vulture at the zoo, the hostages were all saved, the museum was back with its artwork, and for Megan, Batman, Robin, and Gidget doing another fine job tonight for the Man-Bat hunt continues.

"Alright!" Megan comes back down. "We did it, Batman!" He kisses her on the lips.

"We did it together."

"Oh, you…"

With them holding each other close for Robin and Gidget to help the out on the other work before leaving.

"Hey, you two. Let's get going now." He said. "(Bruce and Megan in love…But I love her…)"

Well, that's a problem that will be taken care of way later, you know? For the next Man-Bat searching, she meets with a familiar friend in the next night…

#4 – Tale of the Cat

I bet you guys already know what this part is all about, right…? As for the Man-Bat to be on the loose in Gotham City for Batman to check it out, with Gidget to alerted Megan about something that was going on from people getting out of the building with glass breaking. She tells Alfred the deal.

"(Batman's out right now. Maybe I can do some work.)" she said. "Alfred, Bruce went out to finding the Man-Bat from the mess up glass breaking madness, I'm going to find him and that unknown enemy. So, I'll be going out into town to for they must make sure that everything's okay. He's waiting for me."

Seeing from the computer screen of down town, it looked serious to not leave Bruce/Batman alone on this one.

"That's a good idea to do, Ms. Megan."

Megan got her things all ready to go for there was a friend of hers to meet up with who would help her and Batman out.

"He knows that there's trouble too for more chemicals being stolen. Batman says it must be connected to the Man-Bat craziness going on. (Then maybe she'll give me more information on what's going on when we meet with each other.) I got a feeling and so does Bruce that something is going to happen tonight."

So, get going already.

"Do be careful, Ms. Megan. Both you and Master Bruce." said the butler.

Arriving in the town for Batman to have a look around by jumping from building to building to see the Man-Bat to escape by him to be very strong and fast this new one. Not good…! With Megan uses her backpack-jet pack to fly up as well to try tracking down Batman herself, she sees her familiar friend to be fighting with someone of another female enemy from within the building to be inside of an elevator. It was Catwoman and her cat Isis against...Red Claw? Not her again!

"Freeze-!" she was surprised. "Wait, Catwoman?"

"Hey, Megan." said the feline lady. "Sorry I'm late, but someone wanted to chit chat with me who's our old enemy again."

Red Claw herself to be nothing but trouble yet again.

"It's payback time…! Once I get what I need, I shall built my army once again to stop those who are in my way."

"Red Claw?! (What the heck is she doing here?)" Megan got her gun out to help her friend. "Thanks for the hand, Catwoman, I'm glad you came in time."

The two girls join in battle together to stop one bad terrorist-like female villain.

"Yes, thanks for that. I saw Batman to go after Man-Bat in town and we need to do something about her before killing off an animal's life again, or tries to. What are you doing here, Red Claw?"

No kidding, what was she doing in Gotham again at a time like this? And alone?

"Catwoman! Megan!" Red Claw said in anger. "You two stay out of this! For a whole new goal is at hand by my hands to be completed."

Another good reason why Batman takes care of Man-Bat while Megan and Catwoman work together to stop Red Claw.

"Whatever that reason is and until Batman comes to aid us, is another good reason we can't turn our backs while you commit a crime." Megan said while firing a warning shot near Red Claw's face. "Hands in the air now!"

"I second that!" said Selina.

With Megan, ready and Catwoman getting her claws and whip ready 'with Isis to stand behind them', Red Claw was ready.

"Don't you two get in my way!"

From fighting in a combat moves for Megan uses her fan for a boomerang to slow Red Claw down for her to use her metal claws and skills to fight back, for Catwoman to whip her gun out of her hands. Doing well for two best friends to fight against one enemy. With the elevator stopping for Catwoman using her whip to tie Red Claw up, they got her now.

"Got ya!"

"You two are good…" she said to them.

Breaking the elevator buttons to make her escape and started to jump off the building from outside to go flying. Seems that Catwoman and Megan 'as Isis follows them on foot', they had to jump.

"Are you kidding me?!" Megan had no choice. "Hey, Selina, think you can keep up with her and start to fighting in mid-air?"

Selina Kyle smiles at Megan to know that she does have a reflex of a cat that she has from within her.

"You bet. I hope you can do the same thing too." She said. "Now jump!"

The two jump off to falling and following Red Claw for them to beat her up from kicks and punches little at a time. Like skydiving fist fights going on! Soon to be swinging from one end to another for Red Claw to make it on top of another building top for the two girls to catch up to her from backpack jet pack for Megan and Catwoman's whip, they weren't done with her yet. Still, Red Claw being skillful, fast, strong, and good as a villain when did she get so good at it all?

"Don't you think that you two are taking this a bit too far?"

"Oh, please." said Catwoman. "You thought you were going to make a clean break, huh?"

Well, Red Claw can't keep running away from Catwoman and Megan to still watch their backs from her. Guess the chase continues for them. Megan will not stop until she gets the job done.

"Follow that terrorist!"

Megan and Catwoman follow Red Claw in a big chase by jumping and running from one building rooftop to another little at a time. It was something else for they were all skillful to not stop and the lights showing from display, for Batman has lost the Man-Bat to see the two girls go after a bad one to help them out right away. From building rooftops to stairs to go down on for Red Claw meets them down the down alley part of the town, Catwoman and Megan finally caught up to her. Now they could finish this with Isis watching it all from on top to be hissing at Red Claw.

"We got you now." said Catwoman. "No use running away anymore. Megan, let's put an end to her craziness right here and now."

Red Claw will go using fighting combat against them to do this time with no weapons, fair fight I guess.

"Hmm…Well, let's finish this now."

Catwoman and Megan high five each other to work together by stopping this villain to still be fighting her as a team they were.

"Okay, come on!" Megan was ready to go all out.

From them fighting to be very skillful against the new and prove Red Claw to outsmart them for Catwoman's cat skills to try beating her enemy up, and for Megan to use her ESP powers to boost up her abilities to fighting a lot for her to give it a go only for Red Claw to overpower them both all by herself. Not good, before all was loss for Batman to appear to use a trash barrel that made Red Claw avoid getting hurt to dodging it for him to stun her by kicking her down to the ground in defeat. Nice one!

"It's Batman!" both Megan and Catwoman were happy to see.

As Batman appears to try handcuffing Red Claw and Isis clawing at her to the face…

"No! Batman?!" the villain sounded upset.

"I guess I made it in time. Though I lost Man-Bat, I manage to stop Red Claw's rampage. Megan, both you and Catwoman did great today."

"Thanks… (Thanks for the save, Bruce.)"

Megan was happy that Batman said that to her, only for Red Claw to make her escape by using a smoke bomb to confuse the other five to lose sight of her.

"She's escaping!" upset Selina.

"This is over yet! I will be back!"

Well so much for stopping both Red Claw to be stopped later and Man-Bat the same thing. Still, all was good for team work to do well for tonight.

"So much for stopping two villains in one night…" Megan said. "Batman, I take it that you lost sight of Man-Bat?"

"I did." He said. "I tried to stop him, but it was too skillful to outsmart me. Still, I saw you and Catwoman stopping Red Claw, I had to do something. She has changed."

It was very strange, that's for sure…

"You are, and she has…" Megan understood. "Still, its fine. We'll stop Man-Bat again somehow. For now, we better head on home." She pats Isis to say something to her friend next. "Selina, sorry to keep asking you to do this for me, but could you do it again for us?"

"I would do it for Batman, but anything for you as my friend, Megan." She said. "I'm on it. Until we meet again. Megan, you keep your Batman happy for me. Let's go, Isis."

For Catwoman climbs up from wall to wall of the buildings to take off for the time being for Isis to follow her. As Batman and Megan drive off by staying together this time, Catwoman would be in touch, for the hunt still continues with more villains to stop, only to be three more who were on the loose now.

"We got a lot of work ahead of us. Joker, Red Claw, and a new Man-Bat…" Batman was thinking. "Where has this week become a mess?"

Megan was with Batman on that part.

"Tell me about it."

#5 – Trouble in Transit

Another night for the Man-Bat hunt to continue for Gotham City goes even crazier once again. How so…? Seems that Two-Face is shooting with his machine gun at the cops for him and his henchmen robbed a bank to get away quickly, with more chaos to be going around once again for Batman, Megan, and Robin to soon stop them in a bit.

"Okay, you mugs, let's go!" he said.

As they get into the car to make their escape for Two-Face got the silver coins he wanted, news on TV was on for Summer Gleeson tells all about it 'as the heroes hear the rest on the computer for Megan to hack into the TV broadcast right now'.

"This is Summer Gleeson. There has been a robbery at the Gotham City Bank. The criminals fled the scene by car. We have received unconfirmed reports that the ringleader is none other than the infamous Two-Face."

After that news ended for the computer screen then shows the Bat Symbol done by Gordon himself to get Batman, Robin, and Megan to go to stop Two-Face right away.

"Batman! Megan!" Robin tells them.

"Megan, think you can tag along in your car?"

With Batman asking Megan that question, she'll follow them.

"I can do that no problem." She said.

"Good." He said. "Robin, you and I will go after them in the Batmobile!"

Driving off on the street for Megan in hers and Batman and Robin, to use their vehicles to speed it up while passing cars and making sharp turns too. Hard ones to do to keep on going. From path after turning and such for the two cars sees another one belonging to Two-Face while making his escape from them.

"They see us. Batman and Megan with Robin…" he said. "Keep driving!"

Follow that car from the Batmobile and the Red Sports car do that in a hurry.

"Batman, let's hurry!" said Robin.

"Okay, let's floor it!" and Batman. "Get ready, Megan!"

"Right behind you, boys!" she follows them.

The driving chase begins! From them teaming up to take out other cars shooting at them 'who were working for Two-Face' to destroy their cars thanks to Megan's help to hack into it. As she, Batman, and Robin kept on driving to finally coming from in front where Two-Face is. They caught up to him.

"Found them!" Robin points out. "There it is!"

Batman floors it with Megan doing the same like the crime fighting duos were.

"Good. Hold on tight!"

Driving after them from gun shooting a lot for each other two vehicles and watching out from Two-Face's rocket launcher blast to watch out for. It was a car battle here! As Batman fires a shot at the tires to pop and another to destroying the car, for Megan to net and trap Two-Face and his men to go down for the count; as well as Robin to grab hold of the coins to return them all right back to the bank.

"Curses!" angered Two-Face.

"And for that was a piece of cake-!"

Before Megan could finish, the Man-Bat flies at them three to duck in time. Close call! It flies away for Megan notice a claw mark left on its arm. Just who's this new one?

"The Man-Bat!"

"Wait, Robin!" Batman stops him. "Let just turn Two-Face to Arkham Asylum and the money back at the bank."

Robin and Megan didn't know where he was getting at here.

"Huh? What do mean, Batman?" both Robin and Megan asked.

"It's too late now to go after the Man-Bat. But we are getting some clues here and there. We will stop it next time." He said. "But for now, just trust me. You too, Megan, please…"

With Batman pulling Megan close to him, she understood to still get on Robin's nerves to like Megan even more…Oh, boy. Well, they did stop Two-Face, the chaos on the streets, brought the coins back to Gotham Bank, and there was only a few leads to go to get the third new Man-Bat soon enough for the next night has another familiar villain to cause some trouble for the three.

#6 – Perchance to Scream

More fear to come around for another villain to cause some trouble as Summer Gleeson tells all about it again on today's news report on TV, with both Batman and Megan were listening in from the computer screen and seeing it for themselves.

"This is Summer Gleeson. I'm standing here in front of the reception hall where a party is being held in honor of the Gotham State University's professors." She was talking to see a blimp above the building. "There is a great sense of uneasiness here due to the presence of a large blimp in the sky. Just what is this strange, mysterious blimp?"

After that scene and news was done, Batman and Megan knew who could be behind this mess.

"Should've known…" Megan said.

"This must be the work of the Scarecrow all right!" said Batman.

Alfred was lost on his end.

"What do you two mean by that?"

This was the second time that the Scarecrow to be doing this for something and others to be hating them. For Batman says so to his butler.

"Like last time, he's got a grudge against the University. He's been planning his revenge and now he's going to use that blimp for one of his gruesome experiments."

"Gruesome experiment?" he asked.

Megan shows and tells Alfred the rest from her computer book of Scarecrow's fear gas to use it on the people 'again'!

"It's gas." She explains. "One whiff and even the most upright citizen can be turned into a criminal. He plans to spray it in the air, to make it really happen this time! (I won't be affected again! But maybe I can stop Man-Bat if he or she shows up.)"

Now Alfred gets it.

"Well then, please be careful, Master Bruce. And you too, Ms. Megan." He said to them.

And for that the two make sure to bring their masks to wear and they enter the building 'and with any luck to stopping Man-Bat this time if it does show up too'. This time neither Batman or Megan won't be affected by the fear gas with their masks on, so that was good. They needed to tell everyone to get out of the building right away for the Scarecrow was here. Batman had to tell them all while there was still time.

"Everybody get out of here!"

"Scarecrow is on his way!" Megan says the same thing.

For the others being confused on what was going on right now, it was too late for the fear gas to spread from the vents to affect everyone but them to be out cold. As Scarecrow, himself appears in front of them.

"You're too late, Batman and Megan!" said the villain. "Now they see you two as the enemy. Well, most likely being Batman. Unfortunately, neither one of you can't hit innocent people, can't you? Ha! Ha!"

With Scarecrows running away from them, how can Batman and Megan go after him while restraining the innocent people who are affected by the fear gas without hurting them? Well, Megan had some bottle of numbing spray to use it and Batman with his sleeping gas spray, seems to be harmless as they put people to sleep or numb them while fighting off Scarecrow's goons on the way to finding their boss.

"That should hold them off." said Megan to pour some water of the antidote on them in time. "They should overcome the gas from within them soon enough. Let's go after that Scarecrow, Batman!"

The Dark Knight stops one thug for Megan who came up behind her and was about to shoot, but misses.

"After you, milady." He said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!"

Entering in the next room, the two got their masks on in time for the gas was spreading all over. Doing the same to putting people out cold to curing them and stopping more henchmen to getting into the next room in time, and so on to keep themselves from being affected or getting attacked for finally Batman and Megan made it to the top of the building for the Scarecrow takes off on the blimp to continue with his plan. Not good if all the fear gas gets spread out all over town! Just then, they see the Batplane for Robin to be driving it and has arrived to aid them just in time! Also for another claw-like print to be there covered in hair, like the Red Claw markings to the body hairs of the Man-Bat, that was another clue for Megan to have to look up on with no sign of it anywhere for tonight.

"Well, so much for Man-Bat again, but with these clues left out, I might find something from it." She then tells Batman about some backup arriving. "Bruce, look! It's Robin with the Batplane!"

"Bruce! Megan! It's me, Robin!" he said on the loudspeakers. "Hurry you two, jump on!"

Megan gets on first knowing that it must work along with Batman to join with her next.

"Robin!" he sees that now. "All right, I understand."

One thing for Robin to add before taking off…

"The Batplane cannot get close enough to the blimp. So you two must use your grappling hook, Batman. And you Megan with your ribbon to get abroad. I know you two can do it! (Only to impress Megan a lot more…) Come on!"

With both Batman and Megan were ready to go now.

"But of course, we're going!" said Batman.

The two hang on tight for the Batplane to follow the blimp thanks to Robin's help. Incoming balloons the air filed with fear gas for Megan's gun to shoot them all down with Batman throwing his Batarangs at them all to back Megan up. Now on top of the blimp to jumping off for the two take out the thugs since no innocent people were on board; going down next for the two use from grappling hook and ribbon to swing on over inside of the control panels to now be on fire for one guy to fall and case an overdrive, allowing them to find Scarecrow this time. Megan shuts off the gas machine in time for the blimp loses control to hit a building and it was it was about to crash! As she and Batman see Scarecrow making his escape from them once again on his little plane.

"Goodbye, Megan! Batman!" said Scarecrow.

They couldn't stop him in time.

"Scarecrow, wait!" Batman demanded the villain to do that.

They find a wait to land the blimp into the water for the others to land in the water safely. For Batman and Megan jump off together for Megan uses her backpack jet pack to carry Batman on top of Scarecrow's plane for Megan to use her baton to hit her enemy to getting out for she controls the plane now, leaving the master of fear to take on Batman from one side to another on the plane's wing.

"I got this, Batman! Stop that madman!" she said. "Don't worry about me!"

He trusts her…

"We caught up to you, Scarecrow!"

"You two again?!" angered Scarecrow. "Both of you are always interfering with my plans! I won't forgive you again! I'll take you out first Batman and then your girlfriend's next!"

"I like to see you try…!" angered Batman. "And I won't forgive you either."

As Megan kept the plane study in the air, Scarecrow fires his gun at Batman for him to dodge and to kick or punch him many times as they were battling it all out. It was some battle in the air as carefully as it was for them not to fall…With Batman having the upper hand against Scarecrow to finally putting him down to be defeated at long last, with Megan landing and handcuffing the villain for no more fear gas will be happening tonight.

"We did it!" Megan said with joy. "Wow, guess we pulled it off, Batman."

"That we did, Megan, still worried about the Man-Bat hunt?" he asks her.

"Nah, we will get him or her soon enough. One thing at a time I guess…"

And one villain to get they will the same with Red Claw and Joker, both Batman and Megan will get Man-Bat when they see it again. For some villains that they've stopped so far has been some week for them, hasn't it? Well, Megan was starting to solve the Man-Bat event with some of clues she has been getting so far to lead her to the true culprit…Waiting was hard, to at least be worth it, afterward right?

#7 – Riddle Me This…

What else to say but this part, guess who…? Seems that Megan found something within Kirk's computer system that just got hacked for her to hack into for another clue came around of someone stealing the formula of being Man-Bat, to then be familiar to her. Seems that the pieces of the new Man-Bat were finally coming together…Only to get another interruption to at least it wasn't around for now but another villain The Riddler hacking into the system for her and Batman to see on the screen.

"(The Riddler?)" worried Megan to hack through the location. "Bruce, come take a look at this."

The two listen and watch the whole video playing through that something happened to two people in one house to be put in grave danger, someone that they know.

"Oh, Batman? Dear sweet Megan? How are you two? The other day, I presented the completed version of my 'Maze of the Minotaur' cyberspace game at the Police Department. Remember? From where we first met from my little game that I've made to the cyberspace game world you all entered in that you got me out of too. Good times…But somehow the Police Commissioner's daughter seems to have become lost in it. It appears that she will be in there forever…unless you two or just Megan only think that you're clever enough for you, Batman, to solve my little labyrinth. Care to give it a try?"

Losing the video after that, Megan has pinpoint the game from Riddler's doing to hack into it for her and Batman to go on in. To stop this madman and save both Gordon and Barbara right away.

"Megan, you got it?"

"I'm on it now, Bruce." She gets it all set up. "When you're ready."

The two get their things from the real world to bring into the cyberspace video game.

"We'll use the computer of ours to connect from that network with the one at the police station." said Batman. "We should be able to access 'Maze of the Minotaur' from here."

With that, Alfred checks on the computer system back in the Batcave of the real world 'with Gidget covering on the fixing part' if needed.

"Yes, Master Bruce and Ms. Megan." He said. "Don't forget to prepare first. You two may need to blast through some walls."

From plastic explosions, x-ray goggles, and other things 'just in case', Batman and Megan had their own types on their hands to hack right into the system for the second time.

"All set, for seeing things through and blowing them up…We're going into the video game. (Only I won't get my mind trap inside.)"

And into the video game of Riddler's both Batman and Megan go, they were in. With Megan using her watch to have a map so they wouldn't get lost in the maze to walk around their way through, as Riddler in the hologram screening shows himself to them.

"Welcome, Batman." He said to wink at Megan for she hated him. "And to you too, Megan. Welcome to my own private cyberspace. Only this time it'll be safe to get by my doing, you like it? Welcome you two to the 'Maze of the Minotaur' video game version to feeling and looking real. If any of you or both of you can solve the riddles of this maze, I will free Police Commissioner Gordon and Barbara. Good luck. You, Batman, will be needing it."

The video ends after that for the two started searching around while fighting off Ridder's goons who were in the cyberspace game too, still feel the pain in real life when being beaten up. From going down a few times for Batman uses the bombs once Megan use her contact lenses to see through a weak wall, team work.

"Let's keep on going, Batman." said Megan. "I'll stay close to you."

Walking around some more to come across a floor with a question symbol on it for Batman and Megan to walk on to for a wall was up, as Riddler shows up on the screen to give the two a riddle to solve.

"Very well then, riddle me this, Batman! Megan, you can try out to if you like." Riddler tells them. "What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska and the point in Miami, Florida?"

Hmm…hard one here. For Batman and Megan give it a try by putting their heads to good use.

"Let see…" Megan tries to think.

"You can do this, Megan, you've done well so far." Batman said to her. "Try this one out."

"Okay, I was thinking the shortest distance of two points from those places could be…" she figures it out. "Ah! A curve! Straight line's nothing to a squiggly being nonsense! A curve has to be short from those places of the state! Because the Earth's round too!"

Teleportation into a different area of the maze to get the answers right, they did it. For Batman, could do for Megan was to smile.

"I knew you would get it right. Let's keep going."

"Thanks, Batman. Guess I still got it!" Megan said while feeling excited about solving riddles now.

She was good…Moving on still throughout the maze for those two and staying close, showing the screen again for Riddler to say something to them.

"Not bad for you, Megan…Very good." said the Riddler to still hate losing. "But it's easy once you and Batman realize that the Earth is round."

Keep on going then. They do just that to use the platforms to get to one end to another and fighting with more bad guys in their way, from more places to enter too and such too soon seeing a door for Batman and Megan remember this riddle for one of the keys was the right one to opening the door to the next room, from a music note for one was wrong out of the three. Well, for Batman knows this part…

"Not falling for his traps again, and of course the answer has to be the c key." said the Dark Knight.

"No kidding. Too easy."

The door opens for them to enter. Once they were in for the screen shows the Riddler's face again, to see that they got it right again to making him angry.

"That's right. In music, the C key has no sharps. The A has 3 and the D has 2." He said to be mumbling. "You two are putting up quite a good fight."

He leaves for Batman and Megan go into the next room of the maze for the second answer was done. Keep on going…Still doing the same thing of fighting thugs, seeing through weak walls with x-rays, to blowing them up to make it through the maze and teleportation a few more times to make some sharp turns – and then finally they found both Gordon and Barbara all stuck to a wall where the Minotaur was waiting to kill them all, as he gives Megan and Batman the last riddle to figure out together.

"Commissioner Gordon! We'll get you two out of here!" Batman said to them. "Hang on!"

"Please hurry, Batman…" said Gordon.

The Minotaur speaks to the heroes…

"This is the final riddle. In a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink! What color were the stairs?"

The answer to that question was easy for Megan to put her head to use with Batman to aid her too. What was it…?

"(Hard to tell since everything was pink, meaning…)" she answers it. "I know! There weren't any stairs, it was a one-story house!"

And Batman added with her…

"Because everything's pink all over in one-story house with nothing of a second room or basement with this house of the same color. Meaning it doesn't have any stairs."

From that, seems that they got it right again to set both Barbara and Gordon free and back to reality again as promised.

"Way ago, you two!" Barbara said with joy. "See ya!"

"Thanks again."

Soon Riddler shows up on the big screen to be surprised that they got it right yet again.

"They weren't any stairs you two say?" he questions them.

"Something to over trick us a lot like the human brain that the minotaur did on us last time. It just I know your game to come up with something to confuse us both, but it didn't happen, huh Batman?"

"Megan's right. When you think about it you try to trick us. Something of a good mind to fooling with others for only Edward Nygma could do." He said.

Well, they got Riddler on that part…

"Curses! I'm impressed. Well maybe more with Megan."

"Oh, shut it!" she said.

"Minotaur, show them your powers!" he gives his video game character an order. "Stop Batman but keep Megan restrain and unharmed."

Oh, boy…Luckily for Megan and Batman to fight off with this giant was easy to move away while it comes over to try chopping them with his sword slowly at a time. From kicks and punches and to Megan's hacking she can do from within the game, they beaten it. From there, Megan gets the sprite of the thing into her computer book easily.

"What did you do?" Batman asks her.

"Oh, just something for its powers to use for later. Anyways, let's get going."

Entering a different room now, the Riddler talks to them again.

"Well, you two have made it this far. But everything before was just a test. The real game begins now!"

Falling into a new game of the Riddler's for Batman and Megan to land on a chess board again to be in 'just more upgraded this time'. This game was going to be very real to them.

"Chess again, Nygma?" ask Batman.

"How about a relaxing game of chess?"

Well, guess they have no other choice now.

"Really?" Mean questions the villain. "Anything you do is just a waste of time. Come on, Batman, we can stop Riddler."

From going through the floors of a chess board to break without falling down, watching out from solider pieces that were trying to hurt them, and such throughout the whole game play, for Riddler was ready to take them out his way since he was in control of the thing he has made.

"Now I present to you two with something I think you two will get a real charge of."

His head and two hands were showing next to Batman and Megan for them to run away from him pointing for a laser beam to breaking more floors underneath them, it was hard! Megan had to hack in somehow to fight back…Batman tries destroying the pieces in the way to kicking it and Megan to shooting it. As more pieces of the chess and some blocking them were coming and going by Riddler's control, the two better think of something and fast!

"Megan, I hope you can use your hacking skills on something…!"

"Batman, I got an idea." She gets it set up. "The thing I showed you, watch what happens."

Hopefully in time before Riddler gets at them first.

"Why, you…! Batman!" he was mad now. "You've forced me to show you two what's up my sleeves!"

Batman trusts Megan to by some time while distracting Riddler to hate him more.

"If you're ready, then come here and fight!" said Batman.

Riddler controls two chess pieces to attack Batman with for him to kick and punch at them both, for a little a time. It was still too strong. Allowing Megan to hack through the systems to get the new avatar Minotaur to aid him right away for he was out of breath almost…

"Come on…Come on…upload…" she gets it. "Now I have my own minotaur in the computer games and my new logo of hacking. Time to use this to break those things in half!"

With her controlling it, the minotaur obeys Megan now to take out one chess pieces with his sword to swing. Leaving Batman to deal with the last one no problem before almost falling on top of him or pushing him off, but they won in the end making Riddler disappear for Megan to hack him out of the game for good.

"No! I've loss again!"

"And you're out of here!" Megan waves at Riddler. "Say hi to Gordon for me."

She logs Riddler out safely for Gordon to arrest him back in the real world for Alfred gets Megan and Batman out of the game after that to save the data so no one else should use it for bad things no more, the game never went out in stores. Too dangerous!

"Nicely done, Megan." Bruce/Batman said to her. "Thanks for the save."

"It was nothing really other than stopping Riddler to saving Barbara and Gordon's lives for us to pull through this new game." She said. "Also, I got a lot to say that I know who the third and new Man-Bat is. It'll strike again in town tomorrow night."

She tells Bruce all about it to calling it a night too afterward, for Megan was on to something for the last part 'for now' happens for them to face with some old faces of their enemies and new ones to come out this time for Catwoman to see for herself to report to her friend all about it. Oh, boy…

#8 'Final' – The Gauntlet

For Selina Kyle/Catwoman headed in Gotham for Man-Bat was there with a few more other villains on the loose too. Not good. Telling Megan that on the phone, she makes her way there with Batman to drive quickly in the Batmobile, as they see on the screen of the Bat Symbol for Gordon calls them up to say on what's going on too; for Robin and Gidget will be there soon enough, the Man-Bat mystery will soon be solved tonight this time for they were all ready for it.

"Batman. Megan." Gordon gives them to the details. "Something terrible has happened! The Joker has escaped with the other from Arkham Asylum! And some from Black Stone Gate Prison too!" showing the location on the monitor of the Batmobile. "They want you two to meet them at the Old Warehouse by Gotham Harbor."

Megan has hack into the map to pinpoint the location for Batman.

"Sounds bad enough." She said. "I know where it is, in the area."

"Hmm…" Batman sees it as well. "This is serious."

Gordon didn't like the sound of all of this.

"They're trying to lure you two into a trap."

"Maybe so. But neither of us can't let them get away, there's also another villain for Megan and I need to stop, for it'll show up this time."

"It's Man-Bat…" Megan said.

Gordon understood to be on standby with the other officers until they could move in and arrest the villains after they stop them first.

"I suppose not." He tells them. "Best of luck, Batman and Megan."

And with that, they were ready to drive to the place in seconds to do so for Batman and Megan knows that Robin, Gidget, Catwoman, and Isis will show up to have a look around the entire building of the area where the other villains were at. Being all set up to go, they move out! First up was Penguin.

"Very stupid of you two show your faces again, Batman and Megan." He tells them. "I'm going to make you both pay you back for all the grief you've given me."

But before that, help jumps in to helping the other two out. Catwoman and her cat pet/partner Isis.

"Not so fast!"

"Catwoman?" surprised Batman and Penguin to be seeing her.

"I knew you would come!" Megan was happy.

With Isis hissing at the bad bird, Catwoman would fight with Penguin long enough to get where they needed to go to.

"I got this, Megan. Both you and Batman get to the Joker, now!" she said. "As for you, Penguin, I'll think I'll send you and your bird back to its nest."

"Thanks." said Batman.

The two continue to move allowing Penguin to screech in anger like a bird, to go after Catwoman instead.

"Another time then…but for now, this cat is going down by a big birdie!"

"(Be careful, Megan, it's coming back.)" Selina wishes Megan the best of luck for her friend.

Looks like Catwoman has no trouble stopping Penguin on her own for Isis was her back up partner. For Batman and Megan kept on going up higher within the building…On their way to the top, Scarecrow appears to fight with them next, only for Gidget to make an entrance to aid Megan and Batman to stop him.

"Hi, Gidget!" Megan was happy. "I guess you'll be stopping Scarecrow for us?"

The robot will do just that.

"No matter, I will get to you two next to have a big dose of my special gas!" he said. "Once I'm done with this robot first!"

The two kept on going for Batman to say this to him before leaving.

"You should learn some new tricks, Scarecrow!" he said. "Come on, Megan!"

"Be careful, Gidget!"

And with that, Gidget takes on the Scarecrow for not spreading any fear gas at all. Batman and Megan had to keep on going to the top, for the walls suddenly to smash a big hole for another villain appears…Clayface?! He was still alive?! Or parts of his leftovers in the ocean waters where he fell in.

"Clayface?!" surprised both Batman and Megan.

"Batman! I want Megan, and I will smash you to get to her!" he said. "I won't let anyone stand in my way."

Now the two had to go through him to see that the parts were around time to time.

"So Clayface did something to keep himself alive long enough until he can pull himself together again." Megan said. "Give me a break with this guy, we both thought he was dead!"

"We still got to keep our distance, Megan." said Batman to talk to the villain next. "Clayface! You really think you can beat me and Megan so easily?"

Using his skills on them, for Robin appears to slow Clayface down from ice and electrical things.

"I got this!" he said to use them against this villain. "Batman! Megan! Get going! Don't worry about me!"

"You-!"

Seems that Robin has his hands full with Clayface now, he can beat him on his own at least for Batman and Megan kept on going and watching out from any of the oncoming clay things to go flying around.

"Thank you, Robin." Batman grabs Megan's arm. "Let's keep going!"

From Clayface throwing his parts, making weapon, and rolling around for Robin to stopping him on his own…Trying to jump from metal pole of the place for Megan and Batman and swinging across to the other side together, they make it through to see someone flying at them being Man-Bat itself to be fast for Megan to watch out for on her and Batman's.

"No, Batman, I got this one." She said. "It's time to put an end to this chase."

He'll watch the fight to make sure that Megan gets through this.

"Be careful."

The creature was ready to kill Megan off and what's even weird for this new Man-Bat, it could talk. That's so weird!

"I'll put you to rest here!" said Man-Bat.

It comes in flying at Megan to attack for she only uses her baton to whack some sense into it, for fighting it from flying around so much to use its claws to hit and feet to kick her down. But she didn't give up to try holding it off from her taking off by standing her ground, just if she could hold Man-Bat from going in the air again. It was her ESP powers to hold the Man-Bat's wings up in time for her to fight back using her weapon, combat skills, and then injecting it with the antidote for it to turn back to normal at long last, even for Batman to throw the handcuff on this person for having it change back to its human form again. Wow! Megan did it on her own there!

"Now show yourself, Red Claw!" she guessed right. "I knew it had to be you all along! From the claw marks left by Isis's doing, the clothing that was ripped up to match your DNA as the hair and logo of your terrorist group, and seeing that you were in one area to fighting Batman and then Catwoman to changing back. I knew something was up with you, using this on yourself and selling it for money. You make me sick!"

Seems that Red Claw doesn't have it no more for Megan to take it all away and turning back, looks like she was working for someone to do all of this.

"No! No! I almost had it all! And now it's ruined!"

For that was all taken care of, and Harley Quinn showing herself again for Batman to go after her next meaning that Joker was nearby.

"Megan, stay with her to try getting some answers, I got this one." He said.

"Alright, be careful then." Mean said to have a long talk with Red Claw. "Leave this witch to me…!"

Well, Batman must stop Joker and Harley on his own from here on out for the female villain speaks up with the drum rolling.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm pleased to introduce your favorite and mine, the one and only…The Joker!"

As Harley watches everything once she moves out of the way, Batman sees Joker coming in with the jet pack he used in the movie with to fight against him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He said. "Today, I'd like to bring you, Batsy, some good old fashioned PAIN. Are you ready?"

"Surrender before it's too late, Joker!" said the Dark Knight.

As the two fight, it off for Joker to use his toy to fly and attack Batman above him, he still uses his kicks, punches, and Batarangs to throw at his enemy many times to go all out. For Megan makes Red Claw talk to her from her whole mess up from becoming Man-Bat in the first place. One way or another, she will get something out of her yet.

"Okay, Red Claw, or rather the leader of it who's really name is Elmira Patricia from Russia." said Megan. "Now tell me who hired you to steal Kirk Langstrom's failure formulas in making Man-Bat?"

Like she'll answer to Megan.

"I won't say a word…!" she said in anger. "It was supposed to be my one ticket to getting my group back together to rule all with money with his help-!"

Almost there…

"So someone did hire you. Who is it?"

"I'll never talk!"

Megan uses her powers to lift Red Claw's body up to almost dropping her down from the building if she let's go.

"You sure about that?" Megan mocks her.

"Ah! You wouldn't dare!"

"I will! I'm not like Batman in this, but I have my ways…Now talk or I'll drop you!"

Almost doing it to still holding on to Red Claw's body, she was freaking out to say anything. As Joker loses his jet pack to break and hitting Harley to be out cold again 'serves her right', he and Batman go hand to hand combat to finish things off now. Go, Batman! Megan was almost there to getting something out of Red Claw for good.

"Stop! Don't do it!" she begged of Megan.

"Red Claw scared, how sad…then will you answer my question? Last chance…"

Someone was watching from afar from all of this going on. With Robin, Gidget, Catwoman, and Isis stopping Penguin, Clayface, and Scarecrow with Harley to be arrested next, Red Claw finally tells Megan everything to get it all recorded from her headphones to do just that.

"Okay! I'll talk!" Red Claw's body gets pull back on surface. "Someone hired me, from the Shadow Society!"

Megan was shock to hear that part again from her clones and Talia al Ghul who worked there and from her dark past.

"The Shadow Society? And the boss of theirs who hired you goes by the name of the Demon's Head? (Then it must've been them!)"

"Yes! I was a co-worker once who took me in to make it big, after I'd failed to try again, the boss told me that there was something to turn into a bat. I stole some of the things and use it on me to become invisible as leader of Red Claw again to built back my terrorist group, to then selling this to the group to get back into the game for some money. But now I'm back to all be gone…! There's also someone else who works for them as an outsider spy, someone you might know of."

This has gotten to Megan's attention to learn more about it.

"I'm still learning about my past a bit more, I got it!" she said. "From that place killed my parents, I escaped there, to be raise as a bounty hunter by Catherine…!"

"That's it!" Red Claws interrupts on that part. "That blonde bounty hunter you hold so dear to…she's not what she seems to be…She told me everything to learn a lot about you…She knows something you do not after leaving you."

"What do you mean? What does Catherine have to do with anything?"

Now Megan was lost.

"I know that part and that's all! If anything, else, I did what I must. Though I've lost, I will be back for revenge for the Red Claw will rise again! Mark my words to you, Megan, and to Batman with your friends too…!"

Such an annoying female villain she is, huh? I'll still call her Red Claw for short. As Megan was lost to know what Catherine had to do with anything and learning more about her past so far…something happens from above for her to see someone familiar to her. It was her old teacher and the top female bounty hunter in the world Catherine herself!

"(Wait…could it be?) Catherine?" shock Megan to call out to her. "Catherine is that you?! It's me, Megan Tsuki! What are you doing way up there?!" she didn't get an answer back. "Answer me!"

Well, she just looked at her old student to jump off the building for Catherine was long gone from that jump for Megan couldn't see her land anywhere. So weird for her to have something to do with her past now to consider this time. Oh, well…One problem's been solved so far from Red Claw and stopping the Man-Bat thing for good this time.

"You see now, Megan? This is only the beginning-!"

Megan slaps her to keep her from worrying a lot and putting her anger aside this time, until her past comes to haunt her again to be ready for it.

"Oh, shut up already. I get it. (Guess that means I still have a long way to go yet again.)"

With that taken care of and Batman finally beats up Joker to getting him, Harley, Clayface 'part of him to hold on to as evidences', Penguin, Scarecrow, and Red Claw 'along with putting the formula away for good'. Gordon gets the officers to take them all away from jail to an insane house. For Gidget to keep things posted for Megan to hold on to the recording, Catwoman looks at her pet Isis to see that her friend still has some long ways to go.

"We did it, Megan, at least for some of the things so far, huh?" she tries cheering Megan up. "You going to be okay?"

Seems like it for Megan was confused right now to still put up a strong face.

"You know what, Selina? I think I'll be all right." said Megan. "I'll keep you posted the next time something like this comes up."

"And I'll be waiting for it. We'll solve your past together no matter what goes around for you and I. With Isis or my cat friends, just so you know that you're not alone here."

All that Megan said for now was this…

"You got that right."

Two friends with odd goals to still care either way until the very end, huh? Robin was at least happy to see Megan was in good spirits.

"(Megan, you'll never be alone again…)" he then sees Batman. "Looks like she's becoming better at her job with those who support her in this mess, huh Batman?"

He knows that for sure to really love Megan more.

"Either way, Megan won't ever be alone anymore." said the Dark Knight. "Nice work today."

And so, Gordon took care of the criminals to be put in jail for good this time and the bat formula to be hold off to never be use from then on. He was happy for Catwoman sees some good to make her leave until she comes to helping them outnext time with or without Isis sometimes 'cute cat'; with Robin in good spirits to one day to have Megan love him back, and Batman hearing about Megan getting more about Talia, the Shadow Society, the Demon's Head leader, more about her past to learn a lot it more and more, and of course Catherine to be spying on her old student lately. Weird…And out of anything else for Red Claw once worked for them to go insane? Sad, huh? What a week this turn out to be to have some good and bad things to go around so far, for Bruce and Megan relax back in the Batcave for Gidget to recharge and Alfred was happy on their fine work once again.

"Magnificent, Master Bruce. And to you too, Ms. Megan." said Alfred. "Although Master Dick, Gidget, and Ms. Selina with robot Gidget all did help you two out, one problem was solved of the Man-Bat to be no more now." He said to clearing his throat. "With a lot, more to discover real soon for you, Ms. Megan, please be patient. But for now, Gotham City is free from the evil influence of those scoundrels!"

Well, for the time being that is. For the next time, it could happen again for Bruce, Dick, and Megan to always be ready for if needed.

"Yes, Alfred." said Bruce. "I don't think they'll be bothering us again."

Megan knows that part already to add something from Bruce next.

"But either way, we must always be on guard. You'll never know when an enemy might reappear. (And Catherine…Now I know I got to get to the bottom of this case of mine soon enough.)"

For her to think of things like that, it'll be fine for her to be the best bounty hunter ever and Bruce as Batman by her side for Alfred to know that they always get the job done.

"Yes, Master Bruce and Ms. Megan." He said. "But you two will worry about that when the time comes to either one, won't you now?"

Bruce walks over to Megan to pull her close to him with his arm around her waist to be held right now.

"You bet I will!" said Bruce. "And Megan, the whole business thing with the Shadow Society, Catherine, and more about your past to learn about has only just begun to go in deeper. But just know that I'm right here with you until the very end. (No matter what happens next, I won't let Megan suffer no more from this nightmare of hers.)"

For her to have Bruce to keep her close, Megan will try to be strong to find more about herself soon enough. Looking at her bracelet on her wrist, it was pop up again like it did tonight and when she fought against her clone self to never change one bit.

"You're right, Bruce. Thank you. For all of those who are with me throughout this mess, we can do this. I know it. One step at a time…" she hugs Bruce back. "Right now, I got a city that needs protection with some good people by my side. (And until then, I'll wait for it to come up again to make my move. I'm alright with that.)"

For Gotham has bad villains for some were odd, okay, really mess up, and so on – people won't be hurt by any of them 'or from real monsters sometimes' to know that they have a hero at night time or so. Being from a hot bounty hunter with skills, and of course besides some backup of a Robin and a cat thief once to be helpful to become a good guy like Catwoman, or the cops…everyone should always put their faith in the Dark Knight himself as the Cape Crusader. Batman himself. Yep! You gotta love this guy from DC Animated and such comic books. The game is cool and I want it 'which I already got on my Super Nintendo Classic system that I downloaded on to', you guys should get it too. And now to end it off with some characters that made it all happen from this version here of the chapter special.

*Alyson Court – Megan Tsuki

*Gidget the Robot

*Catherine

Kate Mulgrew - Red Claw

Mark Hamill – The Joker

Arleen Sorkin – Harley Quinn

Diane Pershing – Poison Ivy

Paul Williams – The Penguin

Adrienne Barbeau – Catwoman

Frank Welker – Isis the Cat and Man-Bat

Richard Moll – Two-Face

Henry Polic II 'R.I.P.' – The Scarecrow

John Glover – The Riddler

Ron Perlman – Clayface

Mari Devon – Summer Gleeson

Bob Hastings 'R.I.P.' – Commissioner James Gordon

Melissa Gilbert – Barbara Gordon

Loren Lester – Robin

Efrem Zimbalist Jr. 'R.I.P.' – Alfred

Kevin Conroy – Batman

Well, that's it for now until the next chapters/episodes of the series and video games with two more in showing the story and such. Hope you guys liked this one, until next time. Bye! Brought to you fans by - The Adventures of Batman & Robin the video game on the Super Nintendo; also, they're out differently for the Sega Game Gear and Sega Genesis of the Sega CD. And to download it now on the Super Nintendo Classic for this one. :D Yeah!


	55. Shadow of the Bat

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 55 - Shadow of the Bat

Rupert Thorne is supervising a loading at a warehouse late at night. They are interrupted by a squad of GPD officers, led personally by Commissioner Gordon, Bullock, Megan came along, and the new Deputy Commissioner Gil Mason.

"This is the police!" Gordon said on the megaphone. "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

Trying to make the escape for Rupert for Megan to go after them while jumping over his two other thugs in her way once she made her way inside of the place.

"Sorry, boys, but I can't play, got a villain to catch. But I should not stand in that spot if I were you two. Bye!"

Seems that Gordon and the other cops brought in the big tanks to stopping the men on their end. With Megan catching up to Rupert in time to have his gun out to protect himself.

"I never liked this place…" he said to himself. "Megan, I know you're there. Try not coming closer to me. I don't want to shoot you, but I will slow you don't if I have to!"

"I know, so that's why I brought up backup with me." Megan calls out her partner. "Got Rupert Throne on the roof here, Batman! Back me up!"

Thorne tries to run, but is caught on the roof by Batman. Trying to shoot at him for Megan to fire back to push back the bullets in time, trying to hide to not get caught.

"Come at me! No one's going to take down Rupert Throne here!" he sees Batman. "You! If I'm going down, then I'm taking you with me!"

Firing some more rounds at Batman to move away in time and Megan trying to sneak from behind…Trying to find him, Batman was up top to tackle Rupert to the ground and Megan to shoot the gun out of his hands.

"You were saying, Rupert?" she mocks with the mob boss.

Just in time too for Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, Megan and the other officers to arrest Rupert and his other two men now. Manson has a look around for Gordon tells him to be strong and careful om his end.

"Study, Gil." said Gordon.

Manson moves in to make Rupert surrender.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Thorne! Step out where we can see you!"

They hear a voice for Megan shows them the catch that she and Batman did together.

"Not even if I could, flatfoot!" he said out loud.

Looking around Megan appears to show the officers a present.

"Look!" Bullock said. "Hey, Megan…"

Trying to hit on Megan again, Bullock? Dream on!

"Looking for someone?" she said. "Everything I already is taken care of."

Well, that's taken care of thanks to Megan and Batman's help once again.

"Nice work, Megan. Both you and Batman." Gordon said to her. "Don't you just love it when he gives 'em to you gift wrapped?"

This makes Thorne the third Gotham City mob boss who has been apprehended thanks to information supplied by Mason, supposedly from a secret informant, but Bruce Wayne is suspicious. For him and Megan listen to the whole thing on every TV channel on today's news, same with Alfred as well.

"Who's the person work still works for Rupert, huh? Do tell…" Megan was interested. "I'm good for a fun mystery to solve."

Seems that Megan will do that part already to love solving cases a lot. With her a Bruce seeing a lot of the news going on lately, and hopefully it wasn't too much for Alfred to worry about them.

"You'll hurt your eyes if you change the channels too much, sir. Or your attention spam, why I would be seeing you two happy to have Rupert Throne brought to justice."

"I would like to know who the mysterious informant is." Bruce said to his butler. "Already Megan's getting down to business already, because she knows these things."

Megan does so for Bruce has a good point. No kidding, this Gil person is very good. Or at least 'too good'.

"I know, right? This is the third gang war that this Gil person brought down since he worked with Gordon. Too good if you ask me. Bruce, you might be on to something…as always."

"Well, if this keeps up then you two might have to take a vacation." Alfred made a joke.

Very funny, well business was at hand right now for them to get to work. At Gordon and his daughter's home, Barbara Gordon is practicing a gymnastics routine, while her father teases her about her burgeoning relationship with Mason.

"I just got you to stop treating me like a kid and now you're trying to marry me off!" Barbara said to her father.

Then Mason himself appears at their door and reluctantly places Gordon under arrest. Evidence found in the warehouse raid implicates Gordon in taking bribes from Thorne. No way, he was being set up! Poor Barbara. For Megan gets the news.

"What the-?!" she was upset. "Commissioner James Gordon arrested for making brides with Rupert Throne on the gang event?! (No way! He's being set up here!)" Megan goes to tell about this to Bruce right away. "Bruce! Hey, Bruce, this is bad news! It's about Gordon!"

And Megan does so, for both her and Bruce become enraged and even more suspicious when he reads the newspaper report about Gordon's arrest.

"We'll see about this." He said to throw the newspapers all over the floor. "Let's go, Megan."

"You got it."

Outraged, Barbara complains to District Attorney Janet van Dorn, who says the evidence is solid, and that there are warnings that Gordon might flee the country if allowed bail. Bullock encourages her to trust her instincts, and tells her the police department will be holding a public rally to gather support for Gordon. Batman sneaks into the police evidence room to examine the evidence. Megan uses her computer book to scan for any finger prints and/or hair left on Gordon's to find nothing, so that was good.

"Strange…" Batman said to himself.

"Tell me about it. I'm getting something odd about these things…" Megan looks at them again. "Is like someone set this man up or something. Can't find other leftovers, but it must lead us to something big."

From getting out of the evidences room and back outside to try avoiding the cops…well, not for Batman as for Megan was on duty. For Batman throws something within the jail building, where he and Megan could communicate with Gordon in his cell, and tells him that the evidence looks as though it was forged by someone other than Thorne's gang, and that there have been rumors on the street of a new organization moving in.

"I was wondering when you two will get around for me." He said to them.

"What up, Gordon?" Megan said. "We're getting down to business for Batman and me to find something good." Megan prints out something for Batman see stand what they got from the data bases.

"I got evidences that was pinpointed to you. Turns out it was a perfect forging done by someone months ago, who worked for Throne's gang."

Then Gordon was step up! If it wasn't Rupert's doing on this one…

"Then who?" question Gordon.

"Well, word on the street is this…another new crime syndicate is coming around Gotham." Megan added.

"It could be a big connection. We'll go check it out." said Batman to ask Gordon on one more thing. "Anything you need?"

Before that, Gordon asks them to look in on Barbara.

"Yes. Check on Barbara. And keep her out of this."

Batman was long gone now for Megan to follow him on foot. For they explain and check on Barbara to tell her what's going on, and she begs of Batman the most to make an appearance at the rally, to show the public that he is also on Gordon's side. Megan might, but something was on her partner's mind right now.

"But you have to come to the rally." She said. "The public respects you. If they see you there, then they know that my Dad is innocent."

Megan didn't get it either.

"(Strange…Bruce never backs down to help out Gordon a lot. What gives?) Mind telling us the real reason of yours, Batman?"

"Sorry, but there's more to this than a simple frame up." He said to them. "And I'm not going to find out by appearing in rallies."

Batman refuses, saying the most important thing is for him to find evidence of Gordon's innocence. Still, Barbara needed the two to help her out.

"But don't you see-!"

"The best thing for you to do is to keep out of this." He tells her that it's best she stays out of it for her father's sake. "The people behind this are dangerous."

Megan will be there for Barbara to prove that Gordon was innocent to solving the case and finding out what Bruce's plans were.

"Just because he's saying that, Barbara, that doesn't mean he'll still won't save your father." She leaves with Batman. "We'll get to work right away."

"I guess…he's your boyfriend after all. You're a lucky girl." Barbara said.

That made Megan blush a little when Barbara said to her.

"Well, you know. Taking it slow. Anyways, it's for the best. Stay safe."

But once Batman's gone and Megan too, Barbara resolves that one way or another, he will be there. Instead of Batman, Bruce decides to investigate in his disguise of 'Matches' Malone.

"Could you at least leave a device for Megan and me to come to your aid if we have to?" ask Dick. "We can-!"

"No." he said. "It's too dangerous to track you two down with it."

"Well, there has to be something that I can do."

Dick Grayson protests at not being allowed to come with him, but Bruce suggests that Robin and Megan to appear at the rally in his stead.

"And you want Dick and I to do the rally while you risk your life to head on down to the bad area in Gotham." Megan agrees with Robin. "It's suicide to me. Let me come with you."

"It'll be fine, Megan, just do what needs to be done." He hugs her to ask Dick this next question. "And do you make public appearance?"

Megan must team up with Robin while Batman was out to go undercover and in disguise.

"I take that as a yes there."

At the rally outside police headquarters, Gil is giving a speech on behalf of Commissioner Gordon. Robin prepares to swing overhead with Megan on standby.

"It's show time!" he tries to impress Megan. "Watch me now, Megan, this one's for you."

"Just be ready to go, alright?"

But then a figure dressed in a bat costume does it first. It turns out that Barbara has donned her own Batsuit for the sake of appearances.

"Wait…What in the-?"

"That can't be Bruce, can it?" Megan asks Dick. "Ah! I'm so confuse right now!"

For Bullock sees this for him to think Batman's a show off.

"Grand standin' psycho!"

After the crowd's enthusiastic reaction, she plans to slip away, but then a car speeds past the podium and the rider opens fire with a machine gun. Instinctively, Barbara leaps into action, catching the banner over the street and pulling it down over the car's windshield, causing it to crash. Megan stops the bad guys with a beat on some of them to see who the mysterious Batman backup was.

"Got you…" she then talks to the person. "Hey, you! Just who are you? Are you on Batman's side?"

As she starts to run, Robin catches up with her and grabs at her cowl, tearing away a piece of it and letting her hair fall loose.

"Hey! Wait up!" Robin tries stopping her but the piece rips off to show the hair coming out. "A girl?!"

"Wait! This backup person is a woman who's dressed up as Batman? Bat…Girl…Batgirl?" confused Megan. "Robin, what's going on here?"

"You got me." Summer Gleeson catches footage of the mysterious 'Batgirl' fleeing into an alley. Leaving Megan to have enough time to hack into the camera with her computer book to get all the things on film tonight. Well, the two-thugs escaped again to go after her thinking that she was Batman. Robin and Megan save her in time. "The lady is with me, gents." said Robin.

Escaping for Megan to fire some rounds with her gun to miss.

"Robin, let's help that girl out." She said. "I got your back."

They check on Barbara 'well they don't know it was her'.

"Are you crazy?" Robin said to her. "You're lucky that you didn't get killed!"

Still, this won't stop her.

"Come on! They're getting away."

"This is nut!" he follows Barbara/

Megan somehow recognizes that voice from someone she knows of…

"(I know that voice…) Hey! Wait up, you two!" she follows them. "This is nuts indeed, Robin." Barbara chases one of the masked thugs into an alley and pulls off his mask, getting a good look at his face. He manages to get away, however, and she must run before Robin and Megan catches up with her.

"Great, she's gone too! Funny, I never met a Batgirl in our club…"

Good point, seems that they have a new member on the team.

"What? You miss your future girlfriend already, Robin?" Megan teases with him.

"Very funny, Megan, my feeling is you only. Anyways, we need something to look this whole thing up…"

Megan showed Robin the goods from her computer book.

"Got it! Can I hack back at the Batcave?"

Watching the news report of the incident, Dick and Megan both notice something strange: in slow motion, Mason ducked well before the guns appeared out of the car's windows, as if he expected it. A very big clue on that part other than the mysterious Batgirl 'who's Barbara Gordon herself'.

"A new member on your crime fighting, sir and madam?" Alfred asks the two.

"When I find out who that Batgirl is, I'll-!"

"Hey, Dick, focus." Megan snaps him out of it. "We got work to do. Still need to try to find out something up about the shoot out during the rally."

Soon enough the two and Alfred find something odd caught on TV.

"Wait a minute…" Dick sees it first. "Megan, you see this?"

From Manson ducking down before the gun firing started. Is like he knew about the event to happen before the panicking started. From rewinding it and then playing it again for Megan has found something huge.

"Yeah, you're right. I see it. What's up with Gil doing that?"

"Mr. Manson ducked before the shoot out." said Alfred.

"Almost though he was accepting it." Dick thought about it. "So weird…"

"I still think we should tell Bruce about this. I better call him up." Before Megan could do that, Dick stops her for his jealousy to take over.

"Wait!" he said to suddenly hug Megan. "Bruce will be fine. It's all you think about is himself as Bruce or Batman. What about me?"

Alfred moves away a little to not get in to it too much.

"Huh? What do you mean, Dick? This is no time to do these things right now. This is serious for Gil to be a suspect, the Batgirl too, and who's setting Gordon up. Let's be serious here!"

And for Dick to just get on with his true feelings towards Megan to kiss her on the lips. Wow!

"Oh, dear…"

Well, this shocks Alfred and for Dick to really love Megan a lot for her to be confused about all of it.

"I don't care if you and Bruce love each other to get people to think that you and Batman have a thing…I love you, Megan!" he said to embrace her in his arms. "I loved you since we first met! You have to understand that."

"Let go, Dick! Let. Me. Go!" She slaps him on the face hard to let go of Megan at last.

Shocking to Alfred and hurtful to Dick a little, he went a little overboard for his love. He wasn't hurting her, but he needs to take a hint a little. Unlike Bullock was with Megan the last time, gross!

"Oh, no…Megan, I'm sorry. From hugging you out of nowhere and then kissing you like that…" he felt bad. "Listen-!"

"Don't!" she leaves the room to take off. "Go do what needs to be done while I find Bruce, okay?! What you did there, Dick, was…! I mean come on! You love me too! Bullock and I won't happen and now this?! Excuse me! Alfred, I'm going out to solve the case here."

Alfred understood a bit to let Megan go for Dick to really feel bad.

"Megan, I do mean it. I really am in love with you."

Trying to follow her, she shoots her gun in the air to give Dick a warning to stay away for now.

"Don't!" Megan said in anger. "Just…not now…! This isn't over yet. Just…be there in time."

Leaves him a locator device to just stay put.

"Ah, okay then…"

Once Megan left and Dick needed to clear his mind to feel bad just now and think of something to do next too, Alfred says this part out.

"Every gentlemen does seem to love Ms. Megan very much so, don't they, Master Dick?" the butler asked.

As Bullock hears about the new Batgirl super hero…

"Batgirl! Sheesh! What's next? Weasel-Woman?" Bullocks looks up to see Barbara and Montoya. "Heh heh!"

Barbara slips into police headquarters and looks through the mug books, finding the face of the thug she tackled, Mad Dog. Excitedly, she goes to Mason's apartment to tell him, but stops short when she sees Mad Dog himself sitting in his living room. Mason passes him off as a friend. Barbara hurriedly excuses herself, much to Mason's confusion. Meanwhile, Bruce is undercover at the Stacked Deck as Matches Malone. He sees Mad Dog make a phone call from the booth and, through lip-reading, realizes where he's going next. He follows him to an abandoned theater, but is disabled by its security systems as he is entering. 'Matches' comes around as a prisoner, confronted by Two-Face. He claims to be interested in joining his gang, but Two-Face, as always, lets his coin decide. It comes up 'bad heads', and 'Matches' is knocked unconscious. With Megan trying to follow Batman somewhere in the very bad area 'while doing something on her computer book' she does find something big for the mysterious Batgirl's identity from the hair piece left out.

"(What's this? As if my day has already gotten bad enough…)" she was speechless on what she just discovered. "(Wait! This isn't real, but my detective skills are never wrong. Meaning that Barbara Gordon is this Batgirl person! Why is she doing all of this?!)"

With Batman, mysteriously absent, Megan surprised to still to go find her true love and confused about Dick loving her now, and Barbara deciding that she can trust no one except herself, Barbara dons her new costume and prepares to enter the night as Batgirl.

"What am I gonna do? If Gil's involved in this, then there's no one that I can trust. And if Batman's not around..." she talks to her teddy bear. "What do you think Woobie?" Barbara then holds up her cape and cowl. "Could use a little work, hun?" Barbara created her own suit to go as Batgirl. "So Batman can't help me? Fine. Let's see what Batgirl can do!"

Nice look! As Robin felt bad for Megan to find her while still solving the case and finding Batman as well to also try finding Batgirl too.

"Where will you start?" Alfred asks Dick.

"With Gil Mason." he said to dress as Robin again. "The videotape clearly shows that he ducked before those shots were fired. If he knew that he was going to be shot at, he probably knows a lot more about what's going on."

Robin gets on his Batcycle to be ready to take off.

"Then he may know more then he's letting on about Commissioner Gordon's unfortunate situation."

You got that part right, Alfred.

"I hope so, Alfred, because if this lead fizzles, then I'm fresh out of ideas." he drives off to worry about Megan taking off on her own. "Megan, please be okay. I really am sorry..." Soon enough, both Batgirl and Robin run into each other on a rooftop outside Mason's apartment. Robin tells her that she's an amateur and should stay out, but she refuses. "Under other circumstances this could be fun, but I have a job to do!"

Just then, Mason receives a phone call summoning him to a meeting.

"What's he saying?" Batgirl asks Robin.

But Robin tells her to keep quiet.

"Shh!"

And she didn't take it well.

"Dork." Each spy in their own way, learning where to go, but they don't share the information with each other. "Nice guy, but a few bats short of a belfry." she said about Robin's attitude. They follow Megan 'to get there first' to an old subway entrance. While Robin was stopping one thug at a time, Megan gets inside to bump into Batgirl. "Megan Tsuki?"

"Batgirl? Or should I say, Barbara Gordon?" Megan said it quietly.

Surprises Barbara for Megan to figure it out.

"Ah, no. I'm Batgirl at all…"

"Oh, please…I can tell that your voice, your eyes, and long red hair says everything about you." She said. "I know it's you after Batman and I told you to stay put."

"And let my Dad be a false criminal? Forget about it." said Batgirl. "I want to help. Seeing that Batman's partner Robin has arrived."

They see that right now to keep hidden.

"(Oh, perfect timing!) Fine, I won't tell who you really are, just be careful on what we're in right now. Just be ready to help me save Batman."

"The man being corner by Two-Face and his gang is Batman in disguise?" asked Batgirl. "Oh, and thank you for keeping my identity a big secret, girlfriend."

"Whatever, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Megan sees Manson with Two-Face. "Is that Gil Manson…I knew it! He's a dirty cop."

"I should've known too."

She was right about that and so was Robin, leaving Batgirl a bit surprise to know that something was up with that man. For them to have a talk and Two-Face shows 'Matches' to Mason, asking if he's an undercover cop. Mason says no, and complains about being called out for such a trivial thing. Two-Face reminds him who's boss, revealing his plan to the eavesdropping heroes: as Harvey Dent, he had Mason instated as Gordon's assistant, but after his transformation into Two-Face, he has been the one giving Mason tips, eliminating his gang rivals while boosting Mason's popularity.

"Don't get wise with me, Mason! Remember who got you set up as Gordon's assistant?" Two-Face said to the guy.

"Right, Harvey, right." said Mason.

Only for Two-Face to not question him twice already.

"Don't call me that! It's Two-Face to you, pretty boy!"

Soon, Mason will replace Commissioner Gordon while Two-Face himself becomes the biggest mob boss in the city. However, due to the recent snooping, Two-Face has decided to break Gordon out of jail that night and then do away with him. Batgirl moves in a bit closer to hear the rest for Megan tells her that it was a bad idea.

"Wait…! Barbara-! I mean, Batgirl. Get back here." She said quietly.

Batgirl is tripped by the trussed-up guard to fall on top of Robin, revealing their presence.

"Perfect, we got company!" said Two-Face. "Over there."

Two-Face and his thugs open fire, then flee with Mason for him to fight back in time as Matches 'who's really Bruce Wayne/Batman' warns them in time.

"Robin! Megan! Look out!"

Megan open fires right back to fighting while Robin gets Batgirl out of danger, only for Two-Face to hear Matches call out for Megan and Robin.

"Robin? Megan?" he gets his gun out to shoot Batman below the train tracks while hiding. "Robin? Megan? If he's Robin, and that's Megan, that makes you-" Two-Face started to fire rounds at Batman to know who he was.

Firing a lot of gun shots down below, as Two-Face, Manson, and Mad Dog get out of the train station in time before Megan could stop them.

"Gil! Hold it right there!" she said. "You, Two-Face, and Mad Dog are coming with me!"

Fighting with Two-Face, only for Mad Dog to open fire on her to move away allow Manson to help them get out of the place.

"Let's go!" he said.

Using explosives to collapse the building entrance. They'll drown to death! Well, they were trapped inside the place with Megan helping Batman out from being tied up and all as she uses her pocket knife to untie him.

"You okay?" she asks him.

"I'm fine, thank you." Bruce notice that something was on her mind. "What's wrong? We'll find a way out to stop Manson, Two-Face, and his other goons. Don't worry."

"That's not it…Batgirl just showed up to helped us out. And…look, Robin just…"

Bruce didn't have to know the last one to guess on that one.

"Don't tell me…" he leaves it be for not to not be a bit happy on. "Robin! I see you brought a date."

A little joke aside to know that everyone was alright which was good.

"Me? I thought she was with you! She's got your taste in clothes! Speaking of which..." he sees Megan. "Ah, hi Megan…"

"Save your flattering for later."

Barbara was surprise to see Megan was getting so much attention right now to be lucky, for some parts.

"I thought she was with me to come for all three of us really. (Dick. You, me, and Bruce will talk later.)" She said to give something to her partner. "Ah, Batman, here."

Batgirl was happy to see that uniform again thanks to Robin bringing it for him.

"Yes!" said Batgirl. "Am I glad to see you!"

Batman loses his disguise to change quickly without Batgirl or even Megan want to see him get undress in front of them.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry." She turns away.

"Megan, I don't mind you watching me." He made a joke.

With him holding her hand, Megan still turns away.

"Maybe another time. (Not now, Bruce…)"

To make doubly sure, Two-Face detonates a bomb left on the wall of the abandoned line, letting in the river to flood the tunnel. Not good…! After Batman gets undress, he tells Batgirl of the dangers she was getting herself into.

"I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but let's get one thing straight: It takes more than a costume and an attitude to do this work."

"He's right, Batgirl." Megan said to keep Barbara's identity a secret. "You'll get hurt or worse…killed!"

Like that would stop this girl, Barbara was Gordon's daughter after all.

"Look, I have my reason to be doing this-!"

"You already mess up once, so just stay out of our way." said Batman.

Well, he was right but Batgirl had to do it. For a perfect two timing plan of Two-Face doing all of this to make Manson a big shot and still making crimes for once working with Rupert to get the goods, by setting up Gordon. To soon be killed by Two-Face's hands soon enough for Batman to guess on that to make Batgirl worried – to have a judge, the jury, and execution on her father. Not good!

"Guess it all make sense when you put them together." said Megan. "Should've known that Gil was a no-good timing creep!" she hits her hand on the walls.

Just then, the four hear something from inside the old subway tracks to get even louder. It was water running down.

"Sounds like a train." said Robin.

"No, it's water!" Megan was right again. "Get on top now!"

For her and Batman made it for Robin to be push away from the strong current as they and Batgirl uses a rope to save his life in time.

"Hold on…!"

Just in time too.

"Not bad…" he said to Batgirl. "Maybe there's some hope for you after all."

Not good, more water to be rising some more! The four hang on to dear life from drowning, as Batman blasts a hole in the wall of the tunnel, then sends Batgirl up with his grapple gun.

"Great, but only how do we get to it?" question Batgirl.

"Always carry a spare." Robin had a grappling hook on him.

Using that to shoot up and Megan's ribbon, they could get up now. As Batman grabs hold of Megan hold on to dear life and Batgirl had to go up first.

"You first. Use this button to go us and then send it back to us." He tells her.

"Wait." Robin also gives her a couple of Batarangs. "Just in case you run into trouble up there."

"Thanks."

Before she can lower it down again since Batgirl got up first, another surge of water sweeps the three away.

"Robin! Batman! Here comes another one!" Megan tells them. "Wipe out!"

This was really bad. As Gordon was still staying in his cell while talking to Bullock who was eating.

"If I ever get re-instated, Bullock, remind me to do something about the food in here."

He said, only thing get bad to worse for Two-Face's men to take Gordon way. Leaving Bullock useless to not get the cell key in time.

"Get some keys down here!" he tells the other officers. "Never a blasted cop when you need one!"

Batgirl calls the police station, but it is too late: Commissioner Gordon has already been broken out, and the damage to the phone lines caused by the explosion makes it impossible for them to understand her warnings. It's up to her now. This was going from back to worse now…Back in the tunnel, Batman and Robin manage to bust out by throwing the brake of an old subway car, but for how long can they stay in there?

"Think she made it?" Robin asks Batman.

"I hope so." he answers.

"Think we'll make it?"

And what's worse, Megan was out cold from getting push a lot from the oncoming water for Batman to keep her awake.

"Megan? Megan!" he was panicking to feel her pulse. "Good, she's all right. She just tired from getting us out of water. I just hope she got out the same we can try getting out of here."

"How do we even get out of here?" ask Robin. "The water will come through to drown us all if we don't come with something." He then checks on Megan. "How is she-!"

"Don't touch her!" Batman snaps. "As if you already did something that I should've known you would never do…"

So Megan told Bruce for Dick to hear about it. Now it was on, and the worse time to be fighting like this.

"Is that so, Bruce? Well, let me tell you something…you don't derive her."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't and you want to know why?" Dick tells him. "All you do is act like you flirt with women as Bruce Wayne while loving Megan as Batman to be a two timer to make her worry and jealous to other female villains having a piece of you to take it. And without thinking about her first to making her upset. She showed me the way when I was affected by the Scarecrow's fear gas! And you want to know another reason why I love her? Because I get her more than you ever would!"

Then Bruce said something back to Dick.

"I love her more than you know than another other male villain to love Megan back and keep Detective Bullock away from her!" he said. "I do get her but I have no choice but to keep the secret for people to think that when I'm Batman loves Megan more! I saw her first while you like Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara."

So Dick likes Barbara Gordon…How shocking.

"What does Barbara have to do with anything?" ask Robin.

"I see you hanging out with her to have a lot going on. You only love Megan because your heart is confusing you between one woman to another who's a bit older to seeing someone else to try deciding who you really love. I was even in love one time to be normal that made me on who I am today. I love Megan more because I get her than you do when we're on mission when you barley show up!"

Now he has really done it…

"Shut up!"

"Make me…!"

Ouch! From Robin punching Batman in the face for saying that, and him shoving him back. They started to fight with the water still rising inside the sub thing to really go at it over Megan's love as she wakes up to feel cool and was out for a bit and not dead to see what was happening, for two men fighting over one woman like her. Seeing that the water was rising for them to drown inside of it and there was no way out. Seeing that she had a plan only to use her baton to smack some sense into both Bruce and Dick just in time to hold their heads up and not to drown under water.

"(Really? Right now, at a time like this? At least Barbara got out to take some action…)" she hits the two boys. "Stop it! Bruce! Dick! Stop fighting over me this instant! We're going to die if we don't do something right now! No more! Dick, I'm sorry. You're a good person who deserves someone better than me. And Bruce, I would never cheat on you, they come on to me, okay? I do care for you more than any villain or Bullock. So please no more! Also, I think I got an idea…Bruce, go loosen the breaks."

Well, they felt silly to make it up afterwards once Megan puts her plans in to action. Batman goes under water to do just that for it might just work.

"I get it…on it, Megan, and I'm sorry."

"It's about time!" said Robin to be happy about it. "And…I'm sorry too, Megan. About this and from before."

Megan forgives Dick by hugging him.

"It's fine…" she said back. "I do love you, just not in love with you. It would've been different, but again. I'm already taken. He gets me. Anyways, hold on tight!"

Megan holds on to something for both Robin and Batman coming back up to do the same thing.

"Where are, we going?"

"We'll know when we get there." He answers back.

For Batman pulls down the lever to loosen the breaks to moving the cart, it skids to the end of the abandoned track and smashes a hole in the wall, emerging above the river. The three get up to the top in time before it could fell right into the waters, nicely done.

"Subways are getting more dangerous everyday!" said Robin. he then says something to Bruce next. "Listen, Bruce, I'm sorry…"

"Most likely." Batman said. "We've got to get to Bayshore wharf."

"Am I too, Dick." He said back. "Look…I love Megan and I know you'll love Barbara back, we'll leave it like that. But if anything were to happen to me, then..."

Now they're made up for Robin to finally understanding Batman for him to love Megan only, but she'll still care for him as her friend. No more fighting like that anymore after today.

"I know, just keep Megan happy then."

"And you back her up when needed too."

Now both Batman and Robin were back in the game with Megan to help them out.

"Now that's more like it." said Megan. "Anyways, Gordon, we need to save him next and help out Batgirl."

"You think they go the Commissioner?" Robin asks them.

"Most likely, yes." answer Batman. "We got to get to Bayshore Wharf right away. Come on!"

Robin follows both Batman and Megan since his shoes were still wet.

"Glad it's not far, I hate wet shoes!"

At Bayshore Wharf, Gordon is being held prisoner by Two-Face and his gang, and Mason is preparing to execute him personally while gloating about how he will become the next Commissioner and likely eventually Mayor.

"You're sick, Gil! A lot sicker than him! At least I can see his bad half!" angered Gordon who wasn't afraid to die. "I may not be around to stop you, but I know someone who will!"

But Batgirl appears and distracts them with a gas grenade, letting Gordon escape.

"Run, Commissioner!" said Batgirl.

And the shootout happens for the two to stay away from the gun fire to come up with something next.

"Batgirl, I presume." Gordon said to the new female super hero.

Batman and Robin arrive and quickly subdue Two-Face and his gang, and did Megan as well.

"Hiya, boys." Megan appears. "We're back and watch me remove your guns out of your hands in seconds. One. Two. Three." She shoots them out using her own. "Smoking!"

Robin shows himself to Batgirl for she was happy to see them alive and well.

"Miss me?"

"I think you're safe now, Commissioner." She said to him.

Mad Dog grabs a gun and opens fire until Robin throws him overboard. As for Batman and Megan stop Two-Face's other goons easily to stopping him next.

"You two have screw up with my plans for the last time, Batman and Megan!" he had his gun ready to fire on them.

Overpowering Batman for Megan to try kicking and punching him, to get kicked to her legs to fall to almost getting stabbed to hold him off. Batman saves her only for him to push him aside for them to give chase. When Mason jumps into a boat and speeds away, Batgirl runs after him and grabs one of the mooring ropes. For Batman uses his Batarangs to push the coin sign down and Megan shooting her weapon at Two-Face to remove it out his hands, she uses her baton next to send him flying.

"Hey, Two-Face!" she calls up to the villain.

"What?!"

"Tails, we win!"

One hit sends Two-Face flying to fall and then the coin lands on top of him, so he was done.

"That's a first: a coin flips Two-Face." Gordon made a joke.

With Gordon, Megan, Robin, and Batman now leaving Batgirl to stop Manson on her own.

"She's on her own now." said Batman.

"Hopefully she'll be fine." Megan worried.

Batman kept Megan close to his side to make her not worry so much. As Batgirl is dragged along, Mason empties his gun at her, but misses. Catching up to him, there is a struggle in the boat, and he rips off her mask.

"Now let's see who you really are!" he rips Batgirl's mask. "Barbara?! I didn't know it was you!"

"Would it have made a difference, Gil?" she knocks him out. Momentarily shocked to see it is Barbara, Mason lets go, and she delivers a kick that knocks him back and he hits his head on the transom so hard that he falls into a coma. As the boat careens toward the Gotham Statue of Liberty, she reluctantly pulls him free before it crashes. "I ought to leave you here..."

The other four see her doing a fine job, good thing that Manson won't remember that Barbara was Batgirl to then be arrested for good. At a press conference, an exonerated Gordon reports that Mason is still in his coma, but has been indicted nonetheless. In response to questions about Batgirl, Gordon gives his blessing for her to operate in Gotham.

"And what of the mysterious Batgirl?" Summer asks Gordon. "Who is she and where has she vanished to? Any thoughts."

"As far as I'm concerned, she's as welcome in Gotham City as the Batman." He said.

"Good to know, Commissioner. Welcome back." Summer said on her microphone.

Bruce Wayne, Megan Tsuki, and Dick Grayson are also in attendance. With Megan passing on something to Barbara as she was watching the rest and looking normal.

"Thanks for everything, Barbara, you were great out there." She said. "Just call if you ever need us to help you, or I'll call you up."

Welcome to the team, Barbara Gordon. AKA Batgirl.

"I think it'll be fun to hang out with you, Robin, and that handsome Batman…"

"Yeah…" Megan got a bit jealous there. "Hey! Handsome! Batman's mine! You hear me?!"

Well, she does a have a crush on Batman to watch out for Megan with Barbara here. Too young, don't you think? Dick asks Bruce what he thinks Batman would have to say about all this.

"Jealous, Megan?" Dick teases with Megan.

"Very funny…Well, she does mean well at least."

Then Dick asks Bruce about Batgirl joining the team.

"How do you think Batman will feel about that?"

Bruce says he supposes there's always room for one more and muses that they will see her again someday.

"I suppose there's always room for one more. And I have a feeling we'll see her again."

For Bruce to hold Megan's hand secretly to still care for her only, they think so as well.

"You could be right about that part, Bruce." She said.

Barbara, standing nearby, beams and says this part next…

"I wouldn't be at all surprised."

For Barbara to be hugging Gordon her father and was happy to be back on the police force to be proven innocent, all was well. For her as Batgirl would be good to have around as new super hero on the team. And for Megan to look out for a little to keep away from her Bruce/Batman very well. Jealously makes you do crazy things, huh? At least Dick/Robin still cares for Megan to one day find his true love for Barbara later to tell her on how he feels about her. Soon enough…


	56. Blind as a Bat

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 56 – Blind as a Bat

Bruce Wayne is present at a demonstration of Wayne Tech's prototype military helicopter, the Raven X1-11. The attending brass are suitably impressed by its capabilities, which include silent running, a cloaking device making it invisible to radar and sonar, and its revolutionary ZVF sensor package which uses computers to turn sensor data into visual images, thus working in total darkness. The project was a complete success even for Megan to love seeing the whole thing herself.

"Wow! Just look at this!" she said with joy. "Bruce, you outshine everyone with your making skills on machines once again. So much to hack into…"

Well, Bruce was happy if Megan was.

"Looks like everything's going well." said the female doctor. "Wouldn't you say, Mr. Wayne? Your bodyguard sure likes it."

"I guess so. I just hope that something like this will be used wisely for other technologies these days."

But as soon as the demonstration is completed, the helicopter runs amok, opening fire on the stands. Megan uses her radio to carry as a big megaphone to talk through the headphones of hers.

"(Guess you spoke too soon, Bruce.) Get out of here now! A terrorist has taken over the machine! Run!"

As people flee inside the hangar, they find the real aircrew, gagged and bound.

"What are they doing?!" the doctor panics.

The Penguin has hijacked the chopper, and he announces over its radio that he plans to ransom the city with it. As Megan gets everyone to safety for her and Bruce to hear the whole thing.

"Attention, everyone, attention!" Penguin speaks up. "This is the Penguin speaking. I've taken over your precious Raven and I attend to be pay handsomely in its return. For I will contact the mayor for the instructions of the ransom."

Then it opens fire again, and Bruce dives to cover a woman doctor caught in the line of fire. As he raises his head to look, another shot to a car engine causes it to explode right in front of his face, and he collapses in agony.

"Ah! Bruce! (Oh, no! No! No!) I got Bruce, he'll be fine! Just get everyone else out of here and leave this madness to Batman and me! Go!" She leaves for Bruce was in pain for Megan to help him out.

"Megan…Help…" he was in pain. "I'm having trouble…!"

"Bruce! Save your strength…" Megan sees the trouble on Bruce's face. "Oh, no…! Bruce!"

The Penguin was king of the skies with his new toy.

"As of this moment, the most dangerous bird in the sky is the Penguin! Ha ha ha!" He takes off while laughing away to take flight. Jerk!

Alfred soon arrives for he helps Megan carry Bruce in the car.

"Master Bruce!" he helps Megan out. "Ms. Megan-!"

"Quickly, Alfred! Bruce needs to go to a hospital!"

However, Bruce orders him to take him home at once instead.

"Home, Alfred! Now!"

"No way, Bruce! We're getting you some help!" Megan demanded. "We'll worry about Penguin in a bit!"

Megan and Alfred still take Bruce in the car to drive back to Wayne Manor right away instead of going to the hospital right away.

"But, sir, you need medical attention!" said the butler.

"No! Sorry, Megan, but I have a reason…No! I don't want the Waynetech doctors examining me. Call Leslie. Have her meet us at the house."

This looks bad for Megan to use something to ease something that was hurting Bruce's face with her emergency kit.

"I guess so, Bruce, but I'm helping you get through this…Understand?" she said. "Alfred, keep driving."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but why so secretive?"

Yeah, Bruce, Alfred does have a point for Megan to figure it out already. Why is that?

"I don't want anyone finding out that I can't see."

"(Oh, no Bruce…!)" Megan was upset.

It reveals that Bruce has been blinded. Hours later, Leslie Thompkins examines Bruce at Wayne Manor while Megan kept him company and Gidget tries to check on his eyes on the side effects to study on.

"It's too soon to know, Bruce." She removes the bandages off Bruce's face. "But it looks like it's only temperately. It might last two, maybe three days at most." Lessie says she can't be sure, but believes the blindness is only temporary.

Gidget shows that Bruce's eyesight will come back in a while, but just in case Megan uses something to be healing him back up to take some time to work.

"Oh, thank God!" Megan sounded happy to aid Bruce next. "Bruce, listen I'm going to move your eye leads to spray gently into your eyeballs. It's a special herb that made that can heal the eyes, it'll take time for it to take affect, by spraying first, to then blinking after it's in to start absorbing. Now blink slowly."

Bruce does that carefully to hurt a little when doing it, but it will help him see in a bit real soon to take some time.

"It's now starting to heal. Well done, Megan."

"Thanks, Lessie. Okay, Bruce, you'll know when the stuff works when you can see again." Megan said. "Listen, Bruce, we got more things to deal with right now to work carefully in your condition."

"Megan, I don't know what I do without you." He said while placing his hand on hers.

Lessie also strictly orders Bruce to stay home and rest, otherwise he could damage his vision permanently.

"Well, all in good time for you to heal back up if you do as I tell you for once."

"What happen?" Bruce asks her.

With some bandages of new ones and sunglasses to wear for now. And for what Gidget to give out to Megan on what happen, it makes perfect sense.

"The explosion burn parts of your skin to affecting your eyes from the impact. Affecting a bit from your blood veins to dry up." Lessie explains. "It'll heal up more with your eyes covered for the next 36 hours, otherwise you can damage your eyes prenatally. Megan, watch over your man. And you too, Alfred, keep an eye on him even if you have tie up like a dog. He needs to rest. Along with him staying away as Batman."

So much for that for something bad to be happening from Penguin's doing even if Megan couldn't stop him on her own to anger Bruce for he was unable to do anything since he was blind for the time being.

"No way, Lessie! Not if the Penguin has that chopper!"

"Bad timing to go blind too." Megan said. "I get it, Lessie, but I can't stop that thing without a special skill to hack into the plane up close."

True, it was a special machine to be hack up close and not from distance. Alfred to also say something to the two for more bad news.

"I don't want to rush into things too soon, sir, but hopefully you can solve this problem of your right away. For you have a call on your hot line." Alfred saying about the Batman symbol was in the skies.

Bruce refuses to accept this while the Penguin is menacing the city, but must admit that his blindness has grounded him.

"Then let's go." said Bruce.

"In your condition, sir?"

Megan helps Bruce out.

"I want you to help, but I think from your mess is still a bad idea."

"If you think a little inconvenience like this is going to stop me-" Bruce was too blind to do anything to state breaking things in his way.

Or getting hurt for Megan must say something to them…

"Indeed. Ms. Megan, tell Commissioner Gordon to fill in for Master Bruce's place please?" he asks her.

When Batman fails to respond to the Bat-signal, Commissioner Gordon confers with Mayor Hill and Harvey Bullock. But they get a call from where Gordon was at to tell him something big 'without anyone else or Penguin tracing it with his new Raven plane'.

"Gordon? It's Megan."

"Megan? Where's Batman at?" ask the cop.

"He's fine. Right now, we need to work on how to stop the Raven and the Penguin too. So listen to me carefully from a message given from Batman to tell me to tell you guys this." She tries to say something. "(Don't say that he's blind…Not a word, Megan!) Stopping that machine might destroy the shell, but not the data for me to hack into from up close once we plan things out. Just get everyone else off the streets. Even if Penguin starts blowing something up, just stay away in town. I mean it! We'll take care of things, promise."

With Bullock believing in that part and Mayor Hill to trust Megan in her words, Gordon allows it to still take some more time.

"Just hurry…leave the damaging to us." He said. "You two be careful against the Raven machine."

"We will. Thanks, Gordon. (I just hope to solve Bruce's eyes problem by the time we can help out…)"

Although the men waited for them to take care of that problem, The Penguin contacts Hill's office from the helicopter to ask about his ransom. When Hill says, it'll take time to raise the amount demanded, the Penguin shuts off. In short order, the Raven attacks a bridge, causing it to collapse. With Megan, Bruce, Gidget, and Alfred were listening to the rest on radio, things were getting bad.

"Alfred. Megan. I've got to find a way to fight him." said Bruce. "Sight or no sight."

Alfred feeling bad for Bruce's condition, Megan might have something else in mind that he would've done to see to get some help.

"Yeah…Wait, Bruce! I know of something!"

Determined to stop Penguin, Bruce has Alfred, Megan, Gidget to handing them to tools, and a reluctant Leslie craft a vision aid for him: Using the sensor package like the one mounted on the chopper, and wired into his brain.

"All this hard work you ask me to help you with, Megan, I still have a bad feeling about it all for Bruce to do. For this helmet, will help him see within the brain of his?" Lessie asks them.

"It should. May I have the helmet please?"

Lessie gives it to Bruce to try it on for Lessie did everything she could. With one line to the power core like a battery thing for Bruce to keep with him, it seems to work.

"Okay, now we test it out." She said. "And you just heard Lessie, don't lose the core to charge the batteries with."

With Bruce's vision temporarily restored to see just fine 'and differently to fight back to have on his suit', it works.

"Does it work, Master Bruce?" ask Alfred.

"Only one way to find out…" Bruce runs, climbs, swings, and kicks the dummy to see well. "I guess this must do."

All good for the others to see and hear that.

"Well done, Master Bruce."

"Guess it works, I am so good!" Megan was smiling. "Come on, Bruce, we got ourselves a plane and a Penguin to be stopped now. Wait…Ah, Bruce, you sure you all right flying in your Batplane?"

Batman contacts the Mayor and orders him to comply with Penguin's demands.

"So what other options do we got?" ask Bullock.

"None, gentlemen which is why your going to do exactly what the Penguin wants you to." Batman shows himself out of the shadows.

"Told you guys we would be here and we did." Megan said. "I heard, I think Batman and I have a way to stop this thing, Mayor. You are right, but there's a lot more than blowing it up by hacking it up close."

Gordon, Bullock, and Hill know that could be a bit dangerous to do.

"I guess so…Still risky to do."

Not to Megan and Batman to have something in mind.

"That's why you're going to give what the Penguin wants of the money he demands. Megan has some from her late bounty hunting so leave the rest to us."

Hope that both Megan and Batman have something in store…As Hill broadcasts a message, inviting the Penguin to the ransom drop. The chopper lands in an abandoned lot near a steel mill, but the ransom briefcase turns out to be a fake with a note saying 'Gotcha' on it. Then the Batwing appears overhead, having sneaked up on them with its own cloaking device.

"Gotcha!" said Batman.

"Time that we put this penguin on ice!" Megan made a joke. "Let's do this, Batman!"

It fires a net, but Penguin escapes and re-boards the helicopter.

"This means war!" angered the Penguin.

The Raven attacks, but Batman manages to down it with a volley of aerial bombs. It was hit.

"Megan, its close. Hack away!"

With Batman saying that, Megan gets to work to mess with he controls of the Raven long enough for the guys and Penguin were unable to take full control to fail. It was working now…

"It worked! Yes!" she said. "I knew that plan would work out."

But even when grounded, it fires a blast from its laser cannon that shoots down the Batwing. They've been hit!

[Red alert! Red alert!] the computer said out loud. [Traumatic impact. Heat damage to fuselage. Breach to hull. Extensive structural damage.]

"Tell me something I don't know."

Batman tries to take full control of the Batwing since Megan couldn't hack in to saving the Batplane, they make a big crash to hopefully land somewhere safe. As the Batwing begins to nosedive.

[Sixty-five seconds to total system failure.]

"Hold on, Megan!" said Batman.

Megan holds on tight for Batman makes an emergency landing and exits the vehicle just before it explodes, accidentally tearing his headpiece's power cable loose. It begins to run out of power, and they stumble into the steel mill for Batman was weak and still blinded for the helmet was losing it juice.

"Batman!" Megan tries helping him out. "Come on, we got Penguin and his goons to be stopped. We shut down the Raven data hack in to give to the police for later. But I can't do this if you're still blind. Let's go!"

Well, Batman hits the helmet long enough for the batteries to last for a short while longer.

"Great…" he moves away for Megan to help him out. "In there, Megan."

"The steel mill?"

"I need you to be my eyes, we can stop Penguin and his goons inside. Please…"

The pursued starts out by Penguin and his thug Falcone to go after them.

"No one escapes the Penguin that easily, my bat friend." He said with his umbrella ready. "Both you and Megan are good as gone when I'm done."

As Batman coaxes the last dregs of power from it and Megan to lend him a hand, he manages to subdue Falcone, well for Megan to move away in time.

"Batman, move!" she tells him. "Right! Left! Left again! Now right! No, my right!"

Batman hanging on to dear life from falling by Falcone's doing to pushing him off, leaving Megan to use her boots to lose the metal chains out of his hands to whip him back for Batman to push him down to the sand box for he was out.

"Ah, man…they're too good…" Penguin's henchmen were then out cold.

But with Batman's helmet shutting down for good this time to be a very bad timing, only the Penguin was still left.

"Batman?" Megan checks on him.

"The machine's dead…I can't see…" he said in fear.

Megan then had to lend Batman a hand to walk out of danger until they could find a way to stop Penguin somehow without getting killed.

"(This is bad…!) Come on, Batman, let's plan something else while I be your eyes! On your feet, solider!"

With them making a run for it from the Penguin for Batman was losing his edge from not seeing and falling for Megan to be there by his side, soon the evil bird realizing Batman is blind, Penguin taunts him with scattered sounds.

"You're aim appears to be a little off today, Batman." He said to show himself next.

"(He knows…!)" Megan fears the worse to have her gun out. "Stay back, you bird freak-!" Using his sword umbrella to make Megan lose her gun into the lava pit.

"Sorry, Megan, but I wish to see more for myself on your boyfriend's condition…" he taunts with Batman some more. "I don't think you could hit the broad side of a barn, let alone the broad side of this bird. You're blind as a bat. Sightless and helpless."

With Penguin playing with Batman to make him feel like a fool and not seeing his enemy, Megan tries to help to get pushed back again.

"Batman, move to your-!" Seems that Penguin shot some type of tape to keep Megan's mouth closed.

"What's wrong, scared of losing him…?" He said to mock Megan next. "I got the edge to beating Batman at long last. He cannot see!"

Batman hears Megan was quiet for the Penguin to shut her up somehow to try pushing him back.

"You've got one right." he kicks a barrel straight into Penguin, knocking him down.

Still, Megan grabbing Batman's hand to keep on running for Penguin chases them to be laughing about all this mess. Batman gropes his way through the mill, ending up in a room filled with molten steel. Almost falling, Megan grabs hold of him in time.

"(I got you, Bruce! I got you and I won't let go!)" she said without giving up.

Then Penguin walks up to the two.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Penguin gets his sword umbrella out next. "You hit a dead end, little rat with wings."

As Penguin starts to push the two over, Batman jumps up and hangs on to the ceiling while grabbing hold of Megan in his arms. Feeling water drip on his head, he realizes he is hanging onto a water valve. For it was making Megan's tape peel off slowly from the water's touch for her to remove it off her face now.

"Ouch…!" she sees the water pipes above them. "(Hold on…) Batman, let's see what happens when Penguin's blind like you are! Let's see how he likes it!"

Batman felt the handle to do just that, for him to twists it, releasing a gush of water that vaporizes on contact with the steel, creating a thick cloud of steam that causes Penguin to cough heavily.

"Megan!"

Megan tries to be Batman's eyes again for her to use her contact lances to see Penguin right where he wanted him to be as he heard him coughing too.

"Down below you, Batman! Fall down on him!"

Finally knowing where Batman enemy is, and with both now unable to see, Batman dives down from the ceiling and knocks him out.

"No…this was supposed to be impossible, you were supposed to be helpless…" Penguin said in defeat.

"Shut it, Penguin, you're under arrest." Megan cuffs him. "Really, I like help out as Batman's eyes for the time being. It was fun. And if you ever put that tape on my mouth again, I'll kick your teeth a lot until they all fall out!"

With her doing it once as a warning, that sure got Penguin scared to not do that part to Megan ever again. Nice one. Well, he's arrested, the town's fix up, and the Raven plane was rebuilt in a safe place this time…The next day, Leslie removes the bandages from Bruce's eyes and since Megan's spray should've work by now.

"I still feel a lot better about this if you just listen to me." She said while removing the bandages off Bruce's face.

Fearing the worse for Alfred, Gidget, and Megan to just wait and see what happens next…He slowly opens his eyes again.

"How are you feeling, Bruce?" Megan asks him. "(Please be okay…)"

Same with Alfred and Lessie to wait to see how Bruce was feeling now.

"Master Bruce?"

"Well?"

And all are relieved to see that his vision has returned and takes great delight in the newspaper headline of Penguins pending incarceration.

"Looks like I can see just fine again." He said. "Right now, I never seen anything prettier."

"The news of Penguin and his goons who all got arrested on the newspaper?" Megan asks him.

True, but not that part, the other thing for Bruce to be looking at.

"Well, that and you, Megan." Bruce hugs her. "Thank you for being my eyes."

Everything was good now for Lessie, Alfred, and Gidget were happy for Bruce and him as Batman could see again. It worked! As Megan kisses Bruce on the lips a little to be happy even more for this woman.

"Welcome back, Bruce, and you're welcome too. As for Penguin is more blinded by his foolishness than his all talk and no show, you know? (I'm just amazed we both pulled it off in the end for some with a gift of becoming temperately blind can still come in handle, for a short while one some people.)"

Two good things were well done, huh? Sure was. For Bruce/Batman can see again and such for Megan and the others were happy for that part and Penguin once again behind bars 'where he belongs'. What's the lesson in this one…? As an old saying goes from the late John Lemon back then was this quote, "Living is Easy with Eyes Closed." True, so very true on that part.


	57. The Demon's Quest

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 57 - The Demon's Quest

Well, this is it…the moment of truth for Megan Tsuki to finally learn about herself, the past, and all by the League of Shadows' doing by their Demon's Head leader, Talia, and so on in this chapter/episode here. So, here we go. Robin returns to Gotham University and sneaks into his room, only to find a group of people waiting for him. They hit him with a tranquilizer dart and he falls unconscious. The leader of the group, a man in a jackal mask, is pleased. Later, both Megan and Batman return to the Batcave and tells Alfred that Robin has been missing for two days and his searches have been fruitless.

"Great, just great…" Megan was tired out. "From working so hard, getting use to my ESP powers, having this bracelet of mine, learning a bit about my past, Talia, and…from Catherine has been acting so weird to show up out of nowhere…! What's going on?"

Bruce knew how Megan was feeling right now to not leave her side to help her out as promised.

"I know how you feel, Megan, we will solve this case after we find Dick first."

So they know about him to go missing lately to have no signs of finding him since then.

"Then no word from him, Master Bruce? Ms. Megan?" Alfred asks the two as he was worried as well.

"We had nothing, Alfred." Megan sighed.

"Nothing, and we both scattered around the entire city." Bruce said to his butler. "No one hasn't seen Robin or Dick Grayson in two days."

"I really should remain upstairs, sir and madam. By the way, this came for you, Master Bruce, a while ago by an unknown person." Alfred gives him an envelope that is addressed to Bruce Wayne.

"A letter address to you, Bruce?" Megan tries to scan it with her computer book. "Not picking up bombs or anything to be threatening…I wonder what's in it?"

With Alfred leaving the Batcave, Bruce then opens it and is shocked to find a note inside referring to him as Batman. They know his secret identity then? But how?

"No!" shock and horrified Bruce. "It can't be!"

Same with Megan to be more upset to start having headaches again to have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Dick's been capture…By the League of Shadows themselves!"

The note is attached to a picture of Robin tied up. It says, 'Dear Batman and friend, save him if you can!' Just then, a mysterious man and his servant enter the Batcave, revealing that they know who he is.

"So, they know your identity, Detective." said the mysterious man. "And they seem to know you a lot too, Tsuki."

Megan got her gun out to stop the two from coming any closer to them.

"Freeze! (How did they get inside the Batcave?)"

"Who are you?!" Bruce demanded to know too. "How did you get in here?!"

Well, from one big guy throwing a knife next to Bruce and Megan to give them warning…only for Megan to shoot the knife away with her gun, they weren't scared of them.

"You two must forgive, Ubu. He is well trained. Allow me to introduce myself. I am he who is called Ra's Al Ghul."

The man introduces himself as Ra's al Ghul, and his servant as Ubu. For Megan, she finally sees the Demon's Head himself of the League of Shadows. Her memories were getting there to remembering it all.

"The Demon's Head." Bruce said.

"Demon's Head…? It's you!" she was more shock about all of this. "You're Ra's al Ghul himself. Demon's Head, the League of Shadows, my past, and my powers…!"

"Wait!" Ra's goes up to see Megan's bracelet. "It's you...the one of the test subjects of power who survived the night of the escape. Those poor children…and you're the only one left. Megan Evans." He does know lot about Megan Tsuki for her to finally meet the Demon's Head.

"I am…Well, I'm a bounty hunter of Gotham now. I do go by Megan but my last name is Tsuki who was raised and trained by Catherine. Trying to find her since to learn about myself. With these powers to learn how to control without headaches, this bracelet, my skills, and such…I'm starting to remember who I am for Bruce to take me in and team up as Batman…Bruce, he's the one who knows more about me."

Yep, those two know about Bruce Wayne as Batman.

"So I notice too." He said. "The Demon's Head. I thought you were only a legend."

"I am quite real. And as I'm sure you realize by now, my reputation for resourcefulness is well-deserved. As for your special bracelet, Tsuki, would you mind if I call you that?" Ra's looks at it again. "This was a marking of those who would be supreme to all who was strong enough to fight back in a great battle when they gave you power with lots of testing…It's a marking on who you belong to."

Showing the paintings of the symbol, Megan now knows what the bracelet was from.

"No way…" she was very shock. "That would explain my special blood and everything. I was a test subject. (My clone was right!)"

"And as you two may already know, my loyal is well made on what I do best in so many ways." said Ra's to show the two another photo with Robin. "As you two can see that we have a common problem. Your friend was kidnapped on the same night as my daughter was."

Ra's tells Batman and Megan that Robin and his daughter, Talia were abducted on the same night for Talia was in the picture with Robin who was kidnapped too, and to make it worse…

"What?! Your daughter's Talia al Ghul…? Oh, dear god! She gave Bruce and me a hard time the last we saw her!" Megan was upset about this.

"Never liked her attitude I see, Tsuki, so sorry. She can be a handful sometimes." He said to her and asks Bruce a question. "And you do remember my daughter, correct?"

How can neither Bruce or Megan forget the last time they saw Talia after what she did to them?

"You're Talia's father…?" he asked.

Seems like it, but so weird…

"Yes. But surely you she didn't mention you two about my name-!" Ra's started to cough up badly to sound very strong. "Keep your distance. I'm merely old…Older than perhaps you two can imagine, but not so old to help you two with your search."

And soon enough the three proposes an alliance. As they talk, Ra's begins coughing explosively, but waves off Batman's offer of help, saying he is simply very old.

"I get the message." said Batman.

"Wait, how old are you?" ask Megan. "For you to have a daughter about twenty something years old, you look like you're in your fifties from the looks of it." Let's worry about that part or later. Based on clues in the photograph, Batman deduces that they may be in Calcutta. Megan locates the area on where to go to with her computer book. "I think the quickest way to getting from Gotham to Calcutta is by plane. We should get there within two hours or more if we hurry."

"Well, done, Tsuki. And for you, Detective, I love the way you think. To India then!" said Ra's. "I'll have a plane ready for us."

As they start to exit the cave, Batman starts to walk past Ra's, but Ubu, overzealous, shoves him back but not for Megan, calling Bruce…

"Infidel!"

Batman angrily does nothing, calling Ubu's reaction to be overprotected for Ra's was too much as a bodyguard.

"I hope Ubu didn't hurt your partner too much, Tsuki. But let me ask you something…are you single?" Ra's puts his hand on Megan's waist to make her jump and freak out.

"Ah! Sorry…! I'm taken by him…" she said to try calming down. "Please don't do that. (What a pervert!)"

"Forgive me, my hand slipped." He said to be smiling at Megan. "Call it a bad habit. And do forgive my servant, Detective. He feels that no one should proceed me. Call it over zealousness."

For Bruce/Batman on the other hand.

"I'll think I'll call that a strike one."

Guess he wasn't happy of Ubu's attitude problem and Ra's touching his Megan like that than him being pushed around, for them to be her only key to solving more about her past.

"What's with older men of villains or younger to be insane by having a thing with me?!" she asks herself that.

On Ra's plane, he explains that he deduced Batman's secret identity based on a worldwide survey of goods bought that could be used as equipment. After Talia saw him without his mask, her description was all that was necessary to confirm his identity as Bruce Wayne.

"So now you two know about it."

"Next time, I'll have to glue my mask on." said Batman.

Megan still hated Talia, to do this and more importantly saving Robin for Ra's sake.

"Yeah, you should've, Bruce. Whatever…Sorry, I just want to know more about me, you know?"

"And we will, Tsuki, soon enough." said Ra's and begins coughing again

And that made Batman expresses concern.

"Do you need help?" ask the Dark Knight.

Ra's tells him and Megan too that he's fine, as Napoleon himself once told him a strong will can aide a weak body.

"I need nothing!" he was fine again. "As Napoleon told me, 'A strong will can fuel a frail physique'."

Batman and Megan were soon getting a strange feeling Ra's wasn't acting or be completely honest with them.

"Ah, Bruce…?"

"I know, Megan, we just need to hang on a bit longer. Something's odd about this man."

They make it to India and search for the mercenary cult supposedly responsible for the kidnappings.

"How can you be so certain, Detective? Tsuki?" Ra's asks the two. "How do you know that they might be here?"

"I don't know…" Megan tries to withstand her headache problems. "Just call it instincts."

"Ah, smart and beautiful are you are, Tsuki, I could fall for you." Now Ra's was freaking Megan out very badly.

For Batman knows that there had to be some clues around the areas for them to find.

"I make it my business to know things." He stops the show the location in the corner. "There, there's a shop."

Ubu once again pushes Batman back so that Ra's may go first and then Megan to leave Batman to go last.

"Infidel!" Ubu said to him.

"Hey, knock it off!" Ra's walks with Megan next to him.

"I think the Detective will be just fine."

To which Batman considers from that another hint of jealousy…

"Okay…? That's strike two…!" he said to himself.

The mercenaries attack and both Batman Megan easily defeats them by teaming up. As Ubu protects Ra's, he was loving this to see from Batman skills in combat and Megan's ESP powers to control the sands to blind the men from attacking them too by using her baton.

"Take that!" she said. "Nice one, Batman."

Seems that Ra's knew Megan a little too much on his hands than a little.

"Yes…" he said creepy-like.

After that battle, Batman interrogates one of them and learns the children are now in Malaysia.

"He's telling the truth. I got it." Megan has it down on her computer book. "Sneaky mercenaries of the League of Shadows, aren't they?"

"Thank you, Megan." said Batman.

Off to another country the four go to next. While driving through a rain forest in Malaysia, Ra's goes on at length and about humanity's destruction of the environment. Batman defends Wayne Enterprises' environmental activity, but Ra's says that force is required, not just money. Megan gets it, but it won't solve anything within words.

"Hard to know a lot to saving life and animals, I get it, Ra's. I mean, Bruce's business is trying hard. We all want to change it, really we do."

"And you think you can do more?" Batman asks Ra's.

Sounded serious, I can't say I blame Ra's on that part only.

"I would, but…I may not have time to do so…" he said while feeling weak. "Though, if only I still had time to…"

Soon Ubu spots something while driving.

"Master, look. Ahead."

"Let us hurry. The last puzzle piece might be inside." said Ra's.

They make it to a temple and Batman and Megan go inside to see a map on the table and only to find out that it's a trap.

"Well, this could be bad for us." Megan notice something. "Where are Ubu and Ra's?"

The door is closed and a black panther is released into the room.

"Megan, cover me."

She tries to with her powers.

"I will. You be careful, Bruce." She said.

Batman and the panther fight for a moment, but its abilities are no match for Batman's skills and ingenuity. He finally manages to defeat the panther by having Megan to push the cat pin down to the ground, and Batman uses a sleeping gas capsule on it.

"Sweet dreams, tabby." said Batman to get his cape and cowl back on.

With the panther sedated, Ra's comes in and they find a map inside to a location in the Himalayas.

"Where have you two men been?" Megan questions them.

"You are alive, right Tsuki?" Ra's said to her. "Congratulations to you and Detective on stopping one of the enemy's pets. But it looks like the quest ends here."

Don't forget about the map on the table for Bruce to find.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look at this."

For Batman to know where at from a fingernail scratch on it and Megan pinpointing to the place, they got it.

"It's somewhere in the Himalayas, we're getting close to them."

"Indeed, we are, I've been there before. So I'll set up a helicopter to get us there straight away." He said.

Once again, they head out, but this time Batman lets Ra's go first.

"Then after you."

"Oh, brother, Bruce." Megan goes along with it. "(Then this means we're getting closer to my past. I can almost feel it!)"

Over the Himalayas, Batman and Megan prepare to parachute down while Ra's and Ubu wait on the helicopter.

"You two shall go down there first for my men will be waiting for me at the mountain top. We must search for clues for the children's sake-!" Ra's started coughing again.

Ra's starts coughing again and Ubu makes mention of how they must get him to one of the 'pits'.

"Master, we must get you to one of the pits."

That sure got both Megan and Megan's attentions.

"Pits?" the two said it together.

"Ignore him, you two! Go now!" so says Ra's. "We must stay on the hunt for the sake of the children."

Guess they have no other choice on their hands.

"All right." Batman goes along with it. "If that's the way it's to be played."

"If you say so then." Megan said.

No sooner has Batman and Megan jump off than a missile is launched that zooms past them both and destroys the helicopter. The two land and confronts a team of armed thugs, but defeats them with ease. They walk through the snow to finding Talia and Robin to be somewhere up top, maybe in some cave nearby. Without Batman having a jacket to be very cold, Megan had to do something for him.

"(I hope Ubu and Ra's escaped somehow…)" she checks on Bruce next. "You cold?"

"I can manage it."

Not really…

"You don't look like you can to me. I better keep you warm, let's continue with the search."

With Megan putting her arm around Batman's to leaning against him while walking they kept on going to make him feel a lot warmer now with Megan by his side.

"Feels nice." He said. "We should do this a lot when we're alone."

"Maybe when we get back. (We have to stick together, Bruce, you promise to help me get through this…)" she said to herself.

For Batman to look at Megan's butt from behind quietly, he smiles. Funny and cute there. Finding a hidden cave, Megan and Batman have finally found Robin.

"Robin." He found him.

"It is him." Megan was happy.

Robin sees Megan and Batman were here for him.

"Batman! Megan!"

"How are you feeling?" Batman asks his partner.

"Am I glad to see you two!"

Robin sees them too, but they were soon attacked by a group of thugs. For the two sense this part coming.

"We'll free you in a minute." Megan got out her gun. "Excuse us, Robin. (Saw this coming, another trap. Super.)"

They are no match for Batman, nor Megan from her fighting skills and ESP powers of hers, and now Robin was finally freed.

"There we go." said Batman to untying Robin. "Been here long?"

"Couple days I think." he said. "I still don't know who grabbed me."

Just then, the torches light and the jackal-masked man comes in, applauding. Seems that Robin doesn't know the stranger, but Batman does and the same with Megan to have headaches again.

"I do." He checks on Megan's conditions. "Megan!"

"That man…wearing a dog mask there…!" she was horrified to see that person again. "That's the same person who turned me into a living weapon!"

"This guy?!" confused Robin.

Batman unmasks him, revealing the real master mind behind everything and Megan's tragic past too...

"So, it was you…Setting this whole thing up, trying to kill me, knowing a lot to liking Megan so much!" angered Batman. "I should've known…Ra's al Ghul. Looks like the little accident of yours wasn't too fatal." Batman helps Megan. "I should've known you had something to do with Megan from her past."

The one and only. Ra's asks how long Batman and Megan 'a little for her' have been on to him. Megan got upset to have her gun out at Ra's.

"Aw, what's wrong, Tsuki, are you afraid to shoot me?"

"Shut up!" she said in anger. "Bruce and I knew all along, I just…I never thought this would happen to be someone like you. The way you always hit on me a lot! Sicko!"

She's got a good point there for Robin to be in all of this now.

"As for the helicopter, it was on auto pilot when it exploded." Ra's explained. "And yes, I was the one who was with Tsuki, I did it all. "So, how long have you known, Detective, that I planned your ward's capture?"

Batman replies, from the very beginning: the only way Ra's could have known Robin and Talia were kidnapped at the same night was if he himself had done it. The thugs who attacked them always knew exactly where they were and when they'd be there. Finally, the onetime Ubu didn't care that Batman walked ahead of Ra's was when he entered the temple to confront the panther, something beyond Ra's control.

"Almost from the beginning. How could you have known that Robin and your daughter were abducted on the same night..."

Wow, Bruce/Batman was that good, huh? Way too good to know that part.

"Unless I had done the abducting?" Ra's asks again.

"Exactly. And do you think I would have let you take me anywhere in your plane unless I suspected you meant to lead me somewhere? For one thing, there were all those would-be assassins. They knew where we would be and when. Someone had to be tipping them off; that someone had to be you. Then there was Ubu, always by his master's side, always very picky about letting you go ahead of everyone else except in Malaysia where you knew there was danger waiting. And that's not all…It took me a while to figure everything out from your doing to this poor woman. You ruined her life!"

"That I did. But why look so jealous?" ask Ra's. "From you, Detective, and to your partner seem to have a thing for Tsuki very much. Well, who can't help but to fell in love with her. She's very smart, attractive, and very skillful."

Dick/Robin was surprise as Bruce/Batman from this whole thing.

"Hey, don't look at me." He said. "It's not my fault I find Megan to be very cute."

Megan was firing gun shots in the air in rage to speak up next on her end of remembering everything from her past…

"I remember now…I remember!" one gust of wind pushes Ubu aside from shielding Ra's. "You, Ra's al Ghul, ruined my life! You were the one who burned my home with my foster family who took me in. My Mom was sick to inject her with something to make her heal up when she was pregnant with me inside of her to develop some powers; she failed for the other women were like that too but me for you to kidnap and force to train, study, and kept us children prisoners until one of us to come out well to become your weapon for the League of Shadows. We were brave enough to escape out of that nightmare alive! It was Catherine then who raised and took care of me…I don't know of her background story, but it looks like that story must come up some other time. You knew I was with Batman when Talia saw us to report everything to you about me, my powers, and this bracelet to make me into your puppet. But I won't! I have Bruce/Batman and I love him for he understands me…! I have friends too and all I want was to be a normal girl without having any of these powers! Well? Am I right about who I really am?"

Batman felt Megan's pain while Robin listen to the whole thing.

"Megan…I'm sorry."

"She remembers everything because of him!" angered Robin.

"I am deeply impressed." said Ra's. "And yes, what you, Tsuki, everything you just said is all true. With some of the things left out just a little, I'll still give you credit for remembering everything now. Such loveliness from within you." Ra's is highly impressed as Talia appears beside him.

"As am I."

Declaring Ra's interest at an end, Batman starts to leave with Megan 'to clear her mind' and Robin to admire from Talia's beauty. Well, not for Batman and Megan couldn't care less about her half little sister either.

"Ready to go?" Batman tells Robin. "Megan here needs plenty of rest, there was a lot of it from learning the truth."

Seems like Bruce really loved Megan a lot more then Talia. As Robin looked at Megan, Talia, to Batman a lot to stop after that.

"Well, if you say so, though, it was just starting to get interesting."

Megan had one thing to say to the three before leaving.

"Ra's?" she pulls her gun out as a warning to make a hole in the ground with her powers. "If I ever see your face or Ubu's again, I'll kill you both. Same with Talia. Because let me tell you something, witch…Bruce Wayne as Batman is mine!" Megan leaves to still have her head hurting her. "Let's go, boys."

Yeah, I leave too after all that mess.

"The master gave any you no permission to leave!" said Ubu to try stopping them.

"I didn't ask for any." Ubu tries to force him to stay, but Batman overpowers him ('strike three'). "And that's strike three…!" Batman throws Ubu aside. "You're out."

Now Talia stands in their way.

"Please." She said. "I can't let you leave like this, or lose to likes of you, Sister."

That got to Megan to have her head hurting even more to remember Talia from her past with a lot more to it that Megan doesn't remember…Well, she called her sister before to have one. But she doesn't know of her real parents.

"I get it, okay?! So you're calling yourself my sister since we're only half related! Were you the mother of the late Mrs. Evans?"

"Not really…But someone of the two you were related; our mother did leave us. And my Father didn't mean no harm to you, Beloved or your friend." Talia tells Batman and Robin that.

Oh, really…? After having the three almost killed today.

"A funny way to show it." said Batman.

"My time is short, for I have two special daughters." Ra's tells them. "But I have no sons. I need someone to fill in my goals when I'm gone."

With Megan confused from what Talia and Ra's was saying, she had to ask this question…

"So, wait…this was all a test? For Bruce?"

Seems like Ra's wanted Batman to lead his people and such next when he's gone.

"But why me?"

Ra's applauds again, and explains that the whole ruse was a test: he needs a man to succeed him as ruler of his vast empire, and Batman has now proven his worthiness, and because Talia loves him. Gross!

"No!" Megan got angry. "Bruce would never join you, freak show!"

"Ah, but you haven't heard the rest that my daughter has told you the first time you meant, hasn't she? About another daughter I have...? I've planned for Catherine to train you after we got separated for she was my beloved wife that I've ever had. I thought she had you to keep after you were in a foster home, then to me, and then to her this time of becoming a bounty hunter; allowing for me to keep Talia by my side…You, Tsuki, are the one I've made within that woman. Don't you see now? I've made you and many more to becoming…a demon-appearance of my image." Ra's shows the Megan clones all over the cave. "Megan Tsuki, you are my oldest daughter! A beautiful creation of my choosing for me to love and to love only."

No way…Though temporarily surprised for Talia loves Bruce/Batman either way, but nothing was more surprising than seeing the other Megan clones to obeying Ra's orders 'like the other one to be like her but it did disobey'. Megan was really upset to know that Catherine was really her mother and Ra's was her test subject and father. Oh, no! But more than that for Megan to have the bracelet to see her arms and leg was covered up a lot.

"What…? No…you're not my father…or Catherine as my mother…!" Megan's head was getting worse now for her powers to be losing it. "The clones of me…Talia my half little sister…Then was…! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Batman and Robin figured out what Ra's meant for Megan was his true daughter form looking at her markings.

"Wait…no way!" shock Robin. "Oh, Megan…I'm sorry. You sicko! This is your daughter!"

Batman was angry to pull Megan close to him to keep her under control, whatever it takes.

"Why?! How could you do this to your own daughter?! Your own flesh and blood?!"

"Every part I do care for as family, but the other half of myself…" Ra's stares at Megan. "I couldn't help but to find her as beautiful as her mother was to take her away from me. I had to have her as my queen. She's my creation!"

Megan was now scared to now remember the rest now in the most horrible ways.

"Bruce…! Bruce! Don't leave me! I-I never knew about this!" she said in terrible. "(Why? Why me…?!)"

"I know, Megan, I'm so sorry…" he then gives his answer. "I still refuse to join you. After what you did to Megan, she wants nothing more than to be a free woman!"

Batman still refuses much to Talia's disappointment.

"Then we must be enemies!" anger Ra's. "I will have my daughter back whether you like it or not to love her more-!" Ra's declares them to be enemies, but is overcome by a coughing fit and collapses to the floor.

"Father!" Talia runs to her father's side. "He's dying!"

Batman checks for his pulse to not be faking it at all.

"His pulse is fading." He said. "Megan, we'll deal with this now and get out of here next. I swear."

Megan had no choice but to stay by Robin and Batman's side to do just that, 'for the time being', as Talia needed to ask them to take Ra's somewhere to save his life.

"Quickly then, we must take him to the Lazarus Pit!"

Talia says that he must be taken to the Lazarus Pit—a source of mysterious chemicals that have kept alive for six hundred years.

"Wait…you want us to put your father in that?" confused Robin.

"Hard to believe, but trust me. This is what keeps him alive for the past 600 years!"

With Talia saying the truth, Ra's was immortal for that long for Megan to feel that out.

"She's right…no wonder why his powers are the same as mine…!" she said. "Batman?"

"We have no choice now; his pulse has stopped." said the Dark Knight.

At her urging, Batman and Megan help lower Ra's into the Pit, and it succeeds—too well.

Tayla: What's the Lazarus Pit you ask? A Lazarus Pit is a location where a mysterious liquid sprung from. The substance itself can regenerate human ailments and even revive the dead or dying. However, it can kill the healthy. It has some side effects such as temporary insanity. The most prominent user of Lazarus is Ra's al Ghul who has lived for over six centuries using the fluid.

Ra's jumps out of the pit 'for a huge water comes out for Megan to shielding the others in time, with the speed and strength of a young man, but laughing maniacally. Talia tries calming her father down, but Megan steps in.

"Father-!"

"No, Talia! I got him!" she was mad now. "He will be stopped-!"

Well, Ra's powers were like hers to push Megan back to get really hurt from being pulled by force very painfully.

"Who else would've gave you this much power, Tsuki?" said the mess up Ra's. "Now you're mine…!"

Using his powers to throw Megan to the ground, she was hurt, for Ra's to grab hold of her to have her transform the way her clone did into the demon creature to shun herself in sadness for Batman, Talia, Robin, Ubu, and the other members look at her.

"No! NO! Don't look at me!"

Things gets worse on what Ra's does next to Mega while still in that form, he lifts her into the air and prepares to throw her in the Pit...Batman couldn't save her in time or stop Ra's.

"Megan! Put her down!" Ra's uses his powers to push Batman down really hard. "Don't! I said put her down! Do it now, Ra's!"

He does the same to Talia, Ubu, and Robin who were unable to move now from Ra's doing or Batman to save Megan 'for the look didn't made him hate her at all'. Ra's was losing it! For he was prepare to throw Megan into the Lazarus Pit, but Ubu tells Batman that the chemicals will kill a healthy person. Batman uses a grapple to pull Ra's back and forces him to drop Megan who goes to hide in the corner in fear.

"Don't look at me! Don't! I'm a monster like my other clone was!"

"Wait, Megan!" he tries talking to her. "You're not a monster!"

Not good even for Ra's to go after her still, as Batman tries helping Megan to worry about Ra's, Talia then confronts her father and slaps him.

"See? I can handle him myself."

He instantly regains his senses. Ra's thanks her for his sanity back and Batman for Megan's life. They explain that the pit will make someone momentarily insane and that it won't work forever. Ra's repeats his offer but Batman still refuses.

"I still need Tsuki by my side, my daughter loves you very much like Talia does." Ra's said. "So I ask you again, please wed my her to join my side?"

Megan couldn't even look at the two from the look she has become, for Bruce/Batman loves her more and not Talia.

"It's still no…And I love Megan Tsuki!"

"But, Beloved…" Talia sounded upset to hug her father in sadness.

When Batman saying that, Megan overheard it be the real thing to come out of hiding. With Talia, heartbroken, Ra's knew that Batman and Robin must die.

"Very well, you leave me with no choice. You see, if you aren't with me, Detective, then you are against me." He uses his powers on Megan again. "Tsuki, come to your daddy." Being pulled again for her to go up to Ra's, he forces Megan to drink something very weird in a glass.

"What are you doing…? Let go of me!" she could break free.

"Dear Tsuki, we'll be living forever once I give you this stuff that makes you sleep for eternally like you've past on. One gulp of this and you're out like a light. But will reawaken again once the effects will take toll when you're in the Lazarus Pit with me to live forever like am I." Ra's has his other men drawn out their guns to hold Batman and Robin off.

"Megan!"

"Let her go!"

"Robin! Batman! Help!" she calls out to them. "(I don't want to die this way…! I don't want to die!)"

Ra's makes sure that Megan's mouth was open to pour the entire thing.

"Now, now, Tsuki, why hate this liquid if you haven't even tasted it yet?"

He shoves it in Megan's mouth to be pulled away in time to try spitting it all out, but it was too late. Changing back, she started to feel ill to then drop on the floor to be in a deep sleep forever until Ra's wakes her up. No! Not good for Batman and Robin to be seeing this, even for Talia was a bit shock on her end.

"Sister? Sister?" she felt out her pulse to have nothing. "Father, why?"

Ra's then carries Megan's body away. With Ubu getting Talia out of the place.

"Let us leave now. I got what I needed with these two dead. Let's go Ubu. Talia." He said. "Tsuki, you will soon be reborn again."

"No, Father, don't let Sister be dead!" Talia beg of him."And Beloved with Robin! Don't leave them! You mustn't-!"

"Forgive me, daughter, but they know too much to be against us. And you'll see your sister again. I promise. Now let's be off!" he said his farewells to his two enemies. "Farewell, Detective."

"Goodbye, Beloved…" Talia said in sadness. "I'm sorry."

Ra's decides that he'll have to kill Batman and activates a self-destruct sequence on the stronghold. Talia is upset but Ra's says they can just go to their desert stronghold as he carries Megan away from them.

"Megan! Megan!" Batman couldn't save her.

"Batman, stop! He's got her…! She's gone…!" he was upset too.

Batman and Robin are locked inside the room while it starts to crumble. Fortunately, they can grab onto the rope used to lower Ra's into the pit and climb it out to safety. After a daring escape involving jumping down a cliff and avoiding an avalanche, the duo sees Ra's leave.

"You okay?" Batman asks Robin.

"Sure." he gets out of the snow. "I wish I wore the thermal tights but other than that..."

Robin claims that he's heard the word 'Orpheus' several times. Looking it up at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce and Dick discover that it refers to a satellite that orbits a desert to save Megan, stop Ra's, and save the world 'somehow'. Taking a plane to the desert, Batman jumps off to go follow the enemy, with one thing Robin had to ask of him on how to wake Megan up from her prison-like sleep.

"I know we can still save her in time, I know a way." Batman shows Robin a medical kit with something he was making back at the hotel from earlier.

"Great timing, Bruce, but what is this stuff?" he asked.

Lots of explaining to do…

"It's something of a revival serum." said Batman. "Adding some sugar water mix with herbs, or one drip of snake venom, a strong chemical of heart adrenaline can save Megan's life. I must inject this within her blood veins of the arm that's enough to break her back from her deep sleep to awaken her heart in seconds. It worked well on a fish once, now I hope it'll do the same for humans."

Just one problem if that plan doesn't work for Robin hated to ask Batman this question.

"I sure hope so. But…what if it doesn't…?"

A big pause for Batman to have trouble answering that.

"I…I hope it doesn't come down to it…" he was ready to go. "I still need to try. I have to save Megan."

"Best of lucky to your love." Robin said to his partner.

Batman goes through as he infiltrates the stronghold by stealing the uniform of one of the thugs and joining a caravan. Once inside, he sneaks away but Ubu finds him and attacks. Batman is more than a match for his enemy but is soon attacked by a gang and captured. From the building, inside to have the sleepy Megan all dress up pretty like Talia was wearing she was all set to go for Ra's to admire her…ew! What type of father does that to his own daughter?! Nasty!

"Such beauty, smarts, talent, and power like mine." He strokes her hair. "Nothing to fear, Tsuki, I shall make this world into a better place once I take care of one simple task. And then we'll live forever when we go into the pit…"

Talia runs into the room to alert her father on Ubu trying to stop someone.

"Father! There's an intruder!"

"Here? Now? Come, Daughter, join with me and then have Tsuki's body carefully in the safe house until we take care of other things in a bit."

She does so right away.

"Yes, Father." said Talia.

Ra's kisses Megan on the cheek to leave her for the time being.

"Until then, Tsuki, rest. I got to take care of a few things…But I will be back for you again." He then leaves.

Ubu prepares to kill Batman, but Ra's shows up and orders Ubu to stop. They unmask him and Ra's is impressed and wants Batman alive to see what he's going to do.

"His mask, master?" Ubu asks.

"No, leave it." he said. "It is a mark of honor." Ra's then orders them to take away his utility belt and to search him, which results in taking away his cape, gloves and shirt. Batman then tells Ra's that he has nothing to lose of telling him of his plans or get away with Megan. Ra's seeing that he owes Batman that much, he explains that he intends to detonate bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. This will cause them to overflow covering the world in chemicals, which will kill approximately 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems, all but him and Megan will live on for the rest of the centuries if this were to happen. "At the moment when sun and moon are in proper alignment to cause the greatest upheaval in Earth's geomagnetic field, I shall send a signal to that satellite beginning a countdown. Five minutes thereafter, one bomb will be lowered deep into the heart of each pit. The satellite will in turn relay a microwave signal that will detonate all the bombs simultaneously. The multiple explosions will result in a global chain reaction. All the Lazarus pits throughout the world will overflow. The globe will be saturated with their chemical solution and when the resultant cataclysm has abated, there will come a blessed peace, and this poor, defiled planet shall find itself restored to its former pristine glory."

Dude, that's mess up!

"But that will cost countless lives!" Batman said.

"Actually, Detective, we have counted. Two-billion, fifty-six-million, nine-hundred and eighty-six thousand." said the villain. "A most impressive plan, wouldn't you agree?"

Yep, Ra's is insane for Batman to give him his answers.

"Yes. I can see it clearly now for the first time." Batman finds Ra's insane too. "You are completely out of your mind."

Batman calls Ra's completely insane, which only makes him and Ubu angry. Before Ubu can do any further harm to Batman, Ra's stops him and instead orders him to be locked up, however just before they do, Talia briefly stops them and much to Batman's surprise, she kisses him. Talia says it's his way of remembering her and they continue to take Batman to his cell. And while the project to keep Megan's sleeping body in the cell with him for Ra's to start up the machine right away. For Talia knew that she loved Batman to make the kiss worth something, she only wants to see him and Megan happy to try to save her life.

"Beloved, I love you, but…if you love my Sister very much, then save her." She said quietly. "Stop my Father's plans. Please…"

Batman is locked up and guarded, but he soon finds a lock pick in his mouth, revealing that Talia had planted it there when she gave him the kiss and Batman escapes. Well, not before quietly helping Megan to get her out wit him, once the guards were knocked out first. He begins lying her body down to clean her arm to put in the blood vein to begin injecting it with the serum 'that he hid that in his boot carefully from the guards to outsmart them' to wake her up that takes about sixty seconds to take affect throughout her entire body to wake up.

"Come on, Megan, wake up. You must…I know you're not a monster, you're not to me. I don't care what you look like. I will stop Ra's after what he has done so much to you…I won't allow that monster to ruin your life…! Please, come back to me." Batman waited only to see that Megan was not waking up to start to worry. "No…! Megan, come on! It's me, Bruce! Don't do this to me! Megan! Megan!" he then started to cry for the first time. "No…! Don't die…Please, Megan…Come back…!"

From the tears given to Megan to feel out to have flashbacks from when she and Bruce/Batman met for the first time that changed her life forever to hear him say that he still loved her from the demon appearance from earlier before she passed out. Soon her heart slowly was moving to start beating normally again, and then it happened – a miracle to Megan Tsuki was awaken from her powers to feel that Bruce/Batman was by her side. Love has awakened her making Megan gasp for air to getting up quickly.

"Bruce?! What's going on?! Where am I?!" she sees herself in the mirror. "Wow, okay…what am I wearing and how I am back to normal?"

Batman sees that he saved Megan in time for the serum to work to embrace her in his arms.

"Megan! You're okay!" he kisses her on the lips.

All good for Megan to be back and such for her to still be a bit sad on what she just did.

"Oh, Bruce, thanks for saving me and all…but what you and Dick saw…and hear and learned about my past, I should've known that Catherine's my real mother! And Ra's my real father with Talia as my half real little sister?!" she was upset. "And that form I took to have full control of than my clone did…What have I become? Who am I to love now on what I am…?"

Well, not to Bruce/Batman, he still loved Megan no matter what she was to him.

"Not true. You're fine to me." He said.

"Bruce? You mean, you don't care?"

"If I were to become a Man-Bat instead, would you still love me?" Good question for Batman to ask Megan that question…

"Of course, I would." said Megan. "What are you getting at though? I was a slave, I was a mess with to not learn about myself from that sicko father doing things to me, and…it just too much!"

Bruce/Batman places his hands-on Megan's shoulders to show that he still cared.

"And he will pay in the name of justice! He's not your father, your foster parents were. And that teacher of yours who's your real mother, they both ruined your childhood life, they both are no parents of yours…! Megan, you are the woman that I've found, met, saved, and became partners with. You are a bounty hunter calling herself Megan Tsuki. You are smart, beautiful, skillful, talented, caring, tough, and…you're a lot like me. Even if we found out about yourself to still learn about this Catherine person next, you know you're not alone in this. So is Catwoman, Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Montoya, Robin, Batgirl, Gidget, Barbara, Lucius, Mayor Hill, Summer, Veronica, Lessie, Detective Bullock sometimes, and so much more you've met and saved in Gotham. Also, for some of the guys to fall for you, only one has stolen your heart."

With Batman hugging Megan, she sees that Bruce loves her a lot and always have since they met to have her heart open again to love for the first time for her, to be reborn and just being herself and nothing else.

"Bruce, you're right. I had my foster parents to love only, not the real ones…My friends too, and others who've helped us." She looks at Batman to be smiling again with tears of joy. "And only one man who has stolen my heart…? Oh, Bruce! You mean it?! You love me and not Talia al Ghul?"

"More than you know." He said. "Maybe for others for you and Batman are a couple and partners in fighting crime, but with us only…I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to be my girlfriend." With Bruce saying that Megan hugs him so much to be happy to have him finally say that to her.

But with that said and done so far, that would have to wait for a bit.

"Oh, right! What did I miss?"

"As much as I hate to ruin our fun time, we must stop Ra's before he releases the bomb for the Lazarus Pit will kill all life but us!" Batman busts down the cell gates. "Megan, let's go! Let's put an end to your nightmares for good."

With Batman saying that, Megan fixes her dress to make it shorter to move in and her hair up.

"Wait! He's going to do what?!" she gets things back to have a few to use with her powers. "Then let's hurry! (Bruce, thank you for seeing me as myself only to you and no one else. Now I feel like myself again.)"

Ra's activates the bomb countdown despite Talia's protests. Batman, however, has other plans and detonates a room full of armaments. The resulting explosions force Ra's people away while Batman attempts to shut off the countdown for Megan to hack into it by doing so very carefully.

"Infidel!" Ubu attacks Batman.

Well, it's payback time for this dude.

"Megan! Keep going! I got this!"

With him telling her that, she gets to it.

"I will, Batman." she continues to hack into the system to try shutting it down. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Ubu was very tough to face in battle, however Bruce/Batman was still having the upper edge.

"If you only knew how sick I am of you calling me that!" Batman said to the bodyguard. Ubu attacks him but Batman easily defeats him.

Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Batman with a sword.

"Tsuki, stop this!" Ra's walks up to them. "Come back to your father now. The Detective is not yours to love but power is! I can help you control it."

Megan wasn't afraid of him trying to control her with his ESP powers again.

"No!" she pushes back. "I'm not your daughter, Ra's, my foster Mom and Dad were who did love me…! You and Catherine are both dead to me! You use my foster mother to create something from Catherine's body and I'll never forgive you for it!"

Well, that got to Ra's hard there, you know?

"Come again...?"

Megan meant every word of it to love her foster family, not her monster one and betrayal.

"I said, you're dead to me."

Now Ra's battles with Batman to get to Megan next.

"My clones of Tsukis, stop her." He gives them a command to follow and obey. "And I guess you and I will finish this right here and now, shall we Detective?"

Batman takes up a sword and the two duel. It was something else to watch, while Megan uses her baton and gun to take out her other clones to be evil ones to be good like she was, well…not all of them can't beat the real deal. Megan was still doing it while still hacking to finally freezing the countdown long enough for Batman to help her out with the rest once the clones were all destroyed.

"For the record, the one who framed me…I felt sorry for her." She said to them. "Man, that felt good. Now, Batman! Hit the top signal device! I disable the rest of the programming! Do it now!"

The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Batman does so thanks to Megan's help and throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance from Megan using her powers to fight back at him.

"Tsuki!"

"Ra's…You're mine!" she throws from hit after hit to not stop. "I am no longer your pet or your real daughter! You. Hear. Me!?"

And then with one lest his from Megan's abilities, causes Ra's to fall towards the pit himself.

"Give me your hand!" Batman tries to reach out.

Batman tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit.

"The victory is yours, detective. You've beaten me and so did you, Tsuki, I know you hate me. I understand. For this is my punishment…I will always love you as a daughter. Perhaps it is time I am finally one with the planet I so love."

And down he goes into the pit for Megan and Batman couldn't save him in time. Bummer…Batman looks away while Talia shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Megan does one thing to go up to Talia to cheer her only real member in her family to have a chance in life yet in the future now.

"Talia, I'm sorry." She said. "Bruce and I were trying to save your Father to bring him to jail, to bring him to justice and all. But instead, he has chosen death."

She hugs Megan to show that they do care as sisters.

"I'm sorry too…I do love Beloved like you do, just…make him happy with your love…for me?" Talia asks Megan.

"I will. (Talia was Ra's true daughter in the first place to love a lot, not me.)"

Later, Batman, Megan, and Talia leave the stronghold, where Talia explains that while she shares her father's vision, she doesn't go the same lengths to achieve them, but Batman assures her.

"Please understand, Beloved and Sister. I share my Father's visions, but I don't get the same lengths to achieve them. Never…"

"We know." He tells her.

Robin sees Megan was alive again to go up and hug her in a friendly way.

"Megan! You're alive!" he said. "You had me so worried."

"Oh, you…" Megan kisses Dick/Robin on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying. Ready to go back home? I prefer my happy life growing up with you guys than from my dark past, but to make sure that Talia has a good life. I hope…"

He understood to do just that.

"Tell me about it. Megan, it's good to choose a life on your own free will and not the other bad one."

Soon, Robin prepares the plane. Talia then asks if she is now his prisoner, but instead of answering her question.

"What will become of me then? Am I to be your prisoner?"

"No, Talia, you have the right to be free." Megan said. "Take care now. You coming, Bruce?"

He does look at Talia once more to just hug her and leave with one more thing to say was this…

"Be careful until we meet again." Batman then goes over to Megan. "I'm right here. I just want to ask you something. Megan, please be my girlfriend while still doing what we've been to everyone else's eyes?"

For Bruce/Batman to say that to Megan, she smiles and hugs him with arms wide open.

"Yes, Bruce. I will be your girlfriend. For Batman and me that is…but when we're alone…that only you and me. I love you, Bruce Wayne."

"I love you too, Megan Tsuki."

Batman and Megan share a passionate kiss before they both boarded the plane and for Megan and Talia soon go their separate ways. Talia waves goodbye to her half older sister to say these words to try to move on her own.

"Goodbye, Dear Sister." She said to be smiling a little.

Well, the world's been saved thanks to the three huh? For Batman and Megan to be holding each other and Bruce/Batman was shirtless.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. This feels nice." He said.

As the two had some fresh water. Robin asks if they have seen the last of Ra's Al Ghul, Batman believes that Ra's is gone. Megan hopes for the best for hers and Talia's safeties now.

"So, it's finally over?" he asks the two. "Have we finally seen the last of Ra's al Ghul?"

"Looks that way."

Megan looks out the window of the plane to hope for the best.

"Besides some of my clones left in the world, I think we shouldn't worry about that monster no more." She said to be looking at her bracelet next. "Am I myself and no one else's but me. So try to come back, Ra's, for I will find you again if you try. Robin. Batman. The next search from my awful past will be finding Catherine to get more answers… (Until then, we're going back to rest up at Wayne Manor. Home sweet home.)" Megan sleeps nicely on Batman's chest for them to cuddle for him to hold her.

"You heard the pretty lady." Batman tells Robin that.

"We'll get to that part soon enough. You gotta love Megan."

Until then Megan, Batman, and Robin will be ready for that later in the future to stopping Catherine who was somewhere in Gotham. Lots more to do but the past has finally been told, from bad to worse; only for Megan Tsuki to still be herself to be cared for and to fall in love too. So wonderful…However, Ra's emerges from the pit laughing maniacally. Yep, we have seen the last of that madman yet…he'll be back again. Not good! Cool version here, huh? Bruce/Batman and Megan are now in love forever as a couple. Yes! Well, for others to think that Megan and Batman are for Bruce and Megan as very good friends and protector to everyone else. Good to keep it that way from others.


	58. His Silicon Soul

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 58 - His Silicon Soul

Late one night, a group of criminals break into a warehouse owned by Cybertron where all the surviving items in the factory are kept. They hope to find some high technology they can sell. They come upon a large crate. Obviously not recognizing the H.A.R.D.A.C. icon, they open it. From inside, Batman emerges. The criminals attack Batman with crowbars but he's more than a match for them. For Batman dodges the thug's blows and catches one of the thief crowbars in mid swing.

"Pathetic."

During the battle, however, one of them pulls out a gun and shoots Batman, exposing circuitry. They are shocked to find that Batman isn't human. Another H.A.R.D.A.C. robot? Not good…! Although injured, the fake Batman makes it to Wayne Manor and explores the estate. Alfred catches him and is fooled for a moment.

"Master Bruce, are you all right? Where's Ms. Megan?"

However, when he sees the circuitry he realizes that what he's seeing is one of Karl Rossum's duplicants.

"Alfred, what's wrong with me?" ask the Duplicant.

Though the robot recognizes him and appears to be docile, Alfred is frightened. With Gidget seeing another one of its kind, it panics to alert the real Batman and Megan of the trouble to be happening. Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon has his officers pull the crooks down from a light pole. The real Batman arrives to find that he is supposedly the one that had captured these men without Megan to be with him.

"Busy night?" Batman asks Gordon.

He gasps to not see the two coming up from behind.

"Easy, Gordon, it just us." She said. "Keep doing that and you might give yourself a heart attack. It's not good for you."

"Sorry…" he calms down after that. "I was more too busy cutting down your boyfriend's piñata work. Next time, hang them a little lower if it isn't too much trouble."

But Batman confused since it wasn't really him.

"Ah, weird…Hey, Batman, did you do this? You would've told me or for me telling you." said Megan. "So weird…"

"I know, Megan, it wasn't your doing either."

From Gordon giving Batman back his Batarang.

"Yours I believe?"

"I believe so." said Batman.

With one guy freaking out from seeing Batman again, for this was the real one and not the robot. Batman finds a microchip on one of the criminals and decides to investigate the mysterious occurrence.

"Wait…" Megan looks at it. "Batman, this is a microchip."

"Jim, I didn't catch these men." Batman tells Gordon that.

Megan had an alibi too.

"He was with me just hanging out until I got a report of three men breaking in."

"Well, if you didn't do it, Batman, then who did?" question Gordon.

Well, the two knew where they needed to go right away to find some answers for Megan remembers the rest of the danger…

"Microchips, another Batman, a factory holding up the…" she figures it out. "Oh, no…! Batman…I think another Harv robot is on the loose! (I don't want to meet up with those things again are what Harv try to do to me…the demon seed program.)"

Back at Wayne Manor, the Duplicant pleads with Alfred for help. Alfred, believing the worst about this imposter, exclaims that's he's a Duplicant then retreats into the Batcave. The Duplicant is confused as to what Alfred means and chases him. Alfred makes it to the bat computer and releases a knockout gas. Unaffected, the Duplicant Batman catches up to Alfred and removes his air filter mask, causing him to succumb to the gas. Gidget knew that Harv was back, or one of his programming to cause trouble to make a backup one being Bruce Wayne/Batman himself, as it quietly listens in to everything. He searches for information about the duplicants. After not receiving a definite answer regarding a Bruce Wayne or Batman Duplicant, he requests a list of known duplicants: all of which have been destroyed. From Randa, Gordon, Bullock, Mayor Hill, and Karl himself. Remember? From his wife to give birth from Randa daughter who've died to look older and she was killed from a weak heart of the demon seed program, having Megan Tsuki to still be a test subject to the program. As this type of Duplicant had feeling for her 'to be like Bruce Wayne/Batman'. He then requests the location of Karl Rossum, as Gidget had to follow its kind alone. The real Batman and Megan arrived at Rossum's current residence: a farm outside of Gotham City.

"Looking for these?" Batman shows Karl the parts from his work. "They came from the old factory."

"Sorry to bother you like this, Karl, but this is rather an emergency we're dealing with right now." Megan said.

"It would seem to be another Batman sighting from last night. Could H.A.R.D.A.C. made another Duplicant like me?"

Batman asks about the possibility of a Batman Duplicant.

"H.A.R.D.A.C.'s gone." Karl tells them. "Whatever's left from it, the police confiscated it months ago, for sure. There's nothing left there but junk." Rossum tells him all he knows is that the police confiscated everything from H.A.R.D.A.C. that was not destroyed.

"So they're really gone for good?" Megan asks him.

"I'm sorry what almost happen to you, Ms. Tsuki, I really am. There is nothing but broken toys now, gone for good." He said while working on his gardening. "I don't build life anymore, Batman. I just grow it." Looks like Karl was telling the truth, wasn't his fault in the first place only to make a mistake back then.

"I'm sorry. I know how painful it can be to dig up the past." Batman said to Karl.

"Then please you two, leave me alone. Let me get on with my life."

"Thanks again, Karl." Megan said. "Excuse us…"

Not long after Batman and Megan leave, the Duplicant arrives in Rossum's Greenhouse and asks for help. He believes himself to be the real Batman somehow trapped in a robot's body. Rossum tells him that the circuits will fail soon and that he cannot fix it. The Duplicant wants to be put into its 'real body' or another robot.

"We've got to find my real body or transfer me to another robot shell." said the Duplicant Batman.

"You don't understand. You're not a man's mind in a robot's body. You're a robot. Period."

"You're lying!" the Duplicant denies the truth. "It's not possible! I know my family and friends! I remember names, faces, birthdays! I have memories! A past!"

Karl sees that this Duplicant of H.A.R.D.A.C. was confusing the machine.

"You have information. Data. Nothing more. Do you remember your first kiss? Your favorite song? The last time you tasted a really good steak?"

"No, but-" Hard to admit but it was the truth for Duplicant Batman to realize that now

"Can you remember anything beyond cold, hard facts?" Karl asks him that too. "Facts can be implanted, accessed from any number of sources."

Rossum explains that the Duplicant is not the real Batman in a robot's body, but simply a robot. The Duplicant refuses to believe it, as he has all the real Batman's knowledge. Rossum tries to talk some sense into him by revealing that he only has facts, not actual memories. Starting to realize he really is a robot the Duplicant sees an image accidentally created by a robot drone cleaning the windows that resembles the H.A.R.D.A.C. emblem. This causes the Duplicant to demand the location of H.A.R.D.A.C. Rossum tells him that H.A.R.D.A.C. was destroyed but the Duplicant persists. Fortunately, Batman arrives and battles the Duplicant. Megan comes in too and shock it by using her taser watch to back her boyfriend up. Gidget arrives for this was Harv's real deal who's trying to be brought back to life again.

"Gidget!" she sees the data. "There's a question about it then, that's Harv's last Duplicants remaining…Thanks for coming, buddy. Batman! Watch yourself!"

Though the Duplicant is stronger than the real Batman, he's not as clever. He goes over to Megan next for her to try fighting back against it.

"Megan, it's me. I love you."

"You're not Batman!" said Megan to fighting it. "If you were, he hides his feelings more to make sure that my safety comes first to really care! You're one of Harv's robots!"

Fighting back for Duplicant was too powerful for Megan to handle as it was too hard to hit.

"Megan, I'll prove to you that I'm Batman." He looks for the real one. "I'll kill that copycat."

Batman manages to fire water from a garden hose into the robot's circuits shorting it out.

"Smart enough to know who the real me is, Megan." said Batman.

"I'm scared of these things, yes. But I'm not stupid."

Rossum then prepares to destroy it but Batman stops him saying that the Duplicant may be able to lead them to H.A.R.D.A.C.

"No!" he stops Karl in time. "Don't do it!"

"But I can't let these things live!"

"It just be awakened. And if so, it could lead us to the real H.A.R.D.A.C."

Megan tries to hack into the Duplicant's programming by using her computer book, with Gidget to help her out.

"Hopefully it can, Batman, Gidget and I never hack through a robot like this one before but the main machine that one time…" she tries her best. "Still, we need some data from this thing to put an end to it all. (And fast!)"

Unfortunately, the robot reactivates and fights with a renewed will. For punching out Gidget's body to go down in seconds, and Batman with it again…

"It's still moving!" shock Karl.

"Gidget!" Megan tries helping her robot friend. "Oh, no…come on. Stay with me!" she then sees Karl was in danger. "Karl! Run away!"

During the battle, the greenhouse is heavily damaged. It collapses and the Duplicant, seeing Rossum in danger dives towards him and pushes him out of the way of falling debris and finally hurls him outside only to also save Megan in time.

"I got you!"

"Ah, no! Stay back you-!" she was about to get crushed. "No! Batman!"

After the greenhouse fully falls, the Duplicant escapes as he saved Megan who was now out cold to carry her somewhere else, only for Gidget to crawl out to get Batman and Karl.

"Megan…" the Duplicant stroke Megan's face and hair to see that she would be all right. "Come with me, we can change everything for the two of us and the world. I will protect you, Megan. After this, we'll live together for you the only human left in the world. I know what must be done."

With Gidget having the tracker of the Duplicant to show to Batman while it was still damaged, Batman sees what he needed to go to next and save Megan.

"Megan…! Gidget, I'll fix you up while your data lead me to the other me." He gets into the Batmobile. "Rossum, you better stay here. Leave the rest to me."

"Just be careful." He tells the Dark Knight. "Don't let Ms. Tsuki become something that my wife was, never again…!"

The Duplicant later arrives at a police warehouse and the sees a component while putting Megan's body down gently to get better, which the duplicant's scanning program identifies and compels the Duplicant to insert it into his skull. Once inside, H.A.R.D.A.C.'s command and memory files are loaded into the Duplicant. H.A.R.D.A.C. explains that it had made a Bruce Wayne Duplicant but before it could activate, H.A.R.D.A.C. was destroyed and the duplicant's memory systems were damaged. From there, it was taken to the custody warehouse. The machine is now programmed to resume H.A.R.D.A.C.'s directives: he will replace all humanity with duplicants but Megan to keep forever and make more carefully with her help doing the demon seed project again.

"However, you wish to complete the task by using the Demon Seed, so be it." Harv tells the Duplicant. "We will begin replacing all humans with other Duplicants like you but Megan Tsuki will aid us by making more life for us."

Duplicant Batman sees the real one making his way inside of the building.

"We will begin the replacement process with Batman." Batman arrives at the warehouse and two battled with one another.

"I thought I find you here." He said. "Where's Megan?"

She was all tied up in chains to be the Duplicant's prisoner.

"Batman! Help me!" she said to be scared.

Man, this other fake Batman was stronger like Harv's other machines were to lift a pickup truck with his two hands.

"Leave Megan alone, she's mine!" said the Duplicant. "I cannot function as the Batman until you are deactivated."

"That's easier said than done."

However, the duplicant's full strength has been activated and it hurls Batman through the wall into the river below. Believing Batman to be dead, then proceeds to the Batcave as he carries Megan back there.

"Come, Megan, we have much work to be done. I will protect and be gentle with the programming on you."

Megan could break free from his grasp.

"No! Batman can't be dead! Let go of me you!" she said. "Gidget! Batman…! This can't be happening…!"

Upon arrival, he informs Alfred 'there is only one Batman now'. As he carries Megan to the computer next.

"Master Bruce, I'm so glad you're back! What became of your evil twin?" Alfred sees Duplicant Batman's eyes to be glowing all red-like. "Ms. Megan…!" shock Alfred to see her in grave danger.

"Alfred, run away! This Duplicant is going to do the same with Harv once try to!" she was upset.

"It's all been taken care of, Alfred." said the robot. "There is only one Batman now."

Now they were all in danger, to have this thing happen all over again!

"Oh, good lord!"

He removes the component from his skull and inserts it into the Bat computer. It begins a five-minute downloading process. He explains that once H.A.R.D.A.C. is operational, he can imprint himself onto every computer on Earth, configure more duplicants to replace humanity, and take control over worldwide defenses and communication systems as the demon seed of using Megan's body to remove the egg out of her to make more microchips next by Batman Duplicant's doing, thus forcing humanity to do his bidding. Alfred will continue his duties until his Duplicant is prepared.

"Stop this! I won't do it, you hear me?!" said Megan. "You think that Harv's telling you what to do, but I know that you saving me and Karl, you have free will the way I did for Gidget without being use a garbage!"

With the Duplicant hugging the kissing Megan, she felt gross out there.

"I don't want to hurt you, Megan, but some things must be done to make H.A.R.D.A.C. better than ever is the only way."

"I think not!" Batman soon arrives and the battle continues.

Batman has come with Gidget feeling a bit repair to try stopping the faker, save the world, and Megan too.

"Batman!" Megan was happy. "Gidget, you're okay!"

"Oh, Master Bruce!" Alfred said the same thing. "Thank heaven you're alive!"

The Duplicant Batman didn't think that the real one would still be alive.

"Impossible!" he said. "You could not have survived the fall."

"We humans are more resilient than you give us credit for."

With Alfred trying to shut down the countdown of the programming, he gets shock as Batman comes down to aid him and Megan with Gidget joining in to fight.

"Stop the program…!" said the weak Alfred.

"You cannot prevent the inevitable, Batman." The robot tells Batman that. "HARDAC is reborn in the very image of the man who destroyed him!"

Gidget gets its eye to be a laser pointer to free Megan from the chains to fight back now.

"Batman, we got your back!" she said with her gun out. "Stop that faker!"

The Duplicant is more than a match for Batman, who tries to awaken the humanity within the machine, realizing that the machine may have the same problem with taking a life that he does.

"I know all your moves, Batman."

"So why don't you finish me off?" Batman questions his Duplicant. "Or have you become enough like me to know that I won't take a life? I saw you risk your own life for saving Rossum and Megan in the greenhouse!"

Batman does have a good point that it also risked its own life to save Rossum's and Megan's. Batman continues to point out evidence that the Duplicant can't bring itself to kill. The Duplicant claims that his only purpose is to serve H.A.R.D.A.C. The Duplicant tries to convince with Batman that H.A.R.D.A.C.'s goals are the same as his. However, Batman refuses to believe it, forcing the Duplicant to continue the fight.

"Why do you resist? H.A.R.D.A.C.'s goals are identical to your own!" He said while fighting with Batman. "Like Megan's for her to bring rights with no crimes!"

"How do you figure that?" ask Batman.

"Picture a world completely free of crime, free of suffering, free of frailty. All but Megan to love her and no one else."

She didn't think so for there was some good in life than all of that.

"So, what?" she talks to the robot. "I hate some things like those, but we can't do anything about it but to stop them to bring to justice. It's all wrong."

For her words to almost getting to Duplicant to not admit it to himself, for Batman kept sword fighting with him.

"That's why I wish to change all of that…for you too, Megan."

"Megan's right!" he said. "You mean free of choice? Compassion? Free of humanity?"

Seems like it, or so the Duplicant was program to say and do by Harv's orders.

"Yes!"

The Duplicant finally corners Batman at a cliff edge but it can't bring itself to push him over the edge. Megan grabs Batman's hand to try lifting him back up.

"You can't do it. H.A.R.D.A.C. built you well. Perhaps, even better than he could have imagined."

Batman claims that H.A.R.D.A.C. did much too good a job duplicating his personality. He is proven correct when he attacks and the Duplicant hits him away. Though it tries to save him, Batman seemingly falls to his death.

"Noooo!" cried out the Duplicant.

"Batman!" Megan was upset. "You…! You, robots like your kind are nothing but…selfish…know it all's...good for nothing…jerks!" Gidget gets mad to see Megan upset to have some H.A.R.D.A.C. from within it to go charging at its other kind. "Gidget?"

Gidget beats it up a lot to the face with his four long legs until it was taught a lesson to see Megan sad. For it to stop, this robot seems to have feeling to deny his programmer now.

"I've taken a life! I've killed a man." The Duplicant realizes he has taken a life and is shocked by it. It returns to the Batcomputer and realizes that H.A.R.D.A.C. will take the lives of millions.

"Alfred, get back!" Megan tells the butler to move away.

"Megan, you must hate me now, do you? I never wanted to see you cry." He said. "My city...my people...What have I done!?...NO!" The Duplicant, now in a state of desperation and partial insanity, destroys the Batcomputer before the upload is complete with Gidget doing the rest by getting rid of Harv for good this time. The explosion knocks him and it into the Batmobile and the smoke sets off the fire suppression sprinklers. The water shorts out the Duplicant and he is deactivated with Gidget.

"No! Gidget!" Megan tries to fix her robot friend out. "Please live…Come on…!"

Alfred goes searching for Batman and discovers that he is still alive.

"Thank heaven you're still alive." said Alfred.

"Is Megan all right?"

Alfred helps him out of the abyss and Batman goes to his Duplicant where Megan was standing next to it while trying to fix Gidget still.

"Bruce…Gidget won't move…" she then sees something for Gidget was fine now for Megan to be happy again. "Gidget! You're okay! You were great today!"

Gidget was now its own program to be no more H.A.R.D.A.C. to delete all of it from its programming after stopping the Duplicant Batman. This robot was a hero today.

"Well now, Gidget's the real hero here." said Batman.

"Bruce!" Megan runs up to hug him. "It's finally over at long last." Batman hugs Megan back in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Megan."

"And get this, Master Bruce, it appears to sacrifice itself than to let innocent lives get hurt." Alfred explains to them. "Someone like you."

For that Duplicant Batman to be like the real Batman, could be.

"Only during that part and Gidget fighting back against its own kind, it must've had the last programs of Harv to shutting it down when I was upset thinking that you were dead." said Megan. "Wow, guess I was lucky to have a robot friend that I saved and join with us in the end. Still, I do feel bad for him a little."

Learning of what it had done he ponders whether the Duplicant may have had a soul.

"Seems that there were more than wires or microchips within him after all." Batman said to looking as his look alike. "Could it be that it had a soul, Alfred? Megan? A soul of silicon...But a soul, nonetheless."

For Alfred, could be on his mind and Gidget to understanding what a soul was in its programming. While Megan thought so on what Bruce/Batman said might be right.

"Like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz, he did get a heart that he wanted. So maybe, Bruce, you could be right about this other duplicate of yours. (I'm just glad that the nightmare's finally over.)"

And if that's not the truth than I don't know what is…Well, think again. That could be the case. I'm glad after the Harv programming was no more but Gidget to be a free robot of its own choosing like the Duplicant Batman was at some point, some point to be, act, and look like Bruce Wayne/Batman was at some point from this chapter/episode that we just watched. Yeah…


	59. Fire from Olympus

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 59 - Fire from Olympus

Commissioner Gordon waits for an informant within an alley. Unbeknownst to him, however, the informant, Yanni Stavros, is being chased by a couple of thugs. They inform him that his meeting's been canceled and they chase him towards their boss. He is finally cornered in an alley filled with old tires. Their boss comes out of his car and Stavros pleads with him. However, his words make the boss even angrier that he defied him, forced him to come to the 'mortal plane', and then claims that he doesn't know what he thinks. He condemns Starvos to Tarturus and a bolt of electricity strikes him. Gordon finds Stavros and takes him to the hospital, where he is diagnosed as being struck by lightning and only alive due to the tires absorbing the shock. Gordon is skeptical of the diagnosis as it was a clear night. Weird…Megan sees it from a far as well for someone to control lighting somehow and hears the news to call up Bruce/Batman from her belt.

"(Hmm…lighting created without rain, huh?)" she gives Batman a call. "Hey, Bruce, it's me. Something big happen tonight for someone was electrcuted and he's still alive. I'll tell you when you arrive to help out Gordon."

Later, Gordon takes Stavros' file to Batman once he arrives with Megan and the three talk about his past record of selling shipping schedules to hijackers.

"This man's name is Yanni Stavros." Gordon shows them his paper work.

As Megan gets it all down in her computer book.

"Yeah, I've heard about this guy. He's kind of wanted for selling things to hijackers for money." Megan explained. "Trying to earn some cash, I've kind of been on his tail for a while for he once worked for…"

Batman sees the rest about Yanni's background on who he did work for.

"Seems to work as a scheduler for Maximillian Shipping Lines."

"You know him too?" ask Gordon.

First time for him and Megan to see that Batman did his homework on Yanni a while back. As a scheduler for Maximilian Shipping Lines, he is well suited to this kind of work.

"Megan, you're right. He does sell things to hijackers." said the Dark Knight.

"That fits." said Gordon.

"Told you so…" same with Megan.

Gordon then tells Batman and Megan that Stavros was going to tell him about a new energy weapon capable of firing bolts of lightning.

"Well…knowing Yanni, he was selling something big from the shipment that I wanted to talk to him about. Ever heard of something call a DEC?"

"A type of electrical weapon?"

Batman, you may be on to something for Megan looks it up.

"Yeah, it's some type of practical type of electrical weaponry thing. DEC. Electrical Discharge Cannon." She said. "Use during World War 2 to stop the Nazi and their base camps to save the many hostages inside to take out the whole entire place, it worked only to be very dangerous to hide it from anyone else after that. Government say - it was too dangerous to use it on enemy base in other wars, thinking that someone will go mad over power to be like some type of God over madness. One almost did, but I stopped that bounty in time."

"It was also made by the European alliance with the United States army." Batman added as well.

So then Gordon shows them the video of it.

"Then you two already know that it was stolen last week."

From watching the video made from the army base of the weapon, for one shot can destroy anything or anyone in the wrong hands.

"We need to get back right away." said Megan. "Before another madman uses it while its in the wrong hands."

"Maybe someone already has." The weapon has been stolen and Batman fears that it may already be in the wrong hands.

Soon they both headed out to see Maxie Zeus, owner of Maximilian Shipping. On top of Maxie's office building, which is made to look like a Greek Temple, Maxie's assistant, Clio, tells Maxie about a case that's being built against him. Maxie, dressed like the Greek god Zeus, doesn't much care, claiming that he's bored with tales of human concerns. Clio is upset that Maxie is acting like he's a god who thinks she is a muse of history. She tries to talk some sense into him but he will not hear reason.

"Amuse me with tales of ancient times when mortals trembled at the name Zeus." said Maxie.

"You want a story?" Clio questions them man. "I got one. Seems there was this guy named Max who, because he'd been lucky so far in the smuggling racket, believed himself to be untouchable, superior, godlike..."

Yeah, for Maxie to cause some trouble lately.

"There's a cynical edge to your voice I don't appreciate. Know you not, I am above mortal constraints of right and wrong?"

Clio didn't think so for Maxie to lose it since they know each other so much. Well...she does and not him.

"No one is above the law, Max."

This soon angers Maxie to act all Greek Good-like.

"I make my own laws!" Just then, Batman and Megan arrived in the Batwing. "It can't be…" Zeus was talking funny again. "Like the shadow of ebon-winged night, he rises from the dark realm. Behold, the coming of my brother, Lord Hades! Along with his lover, the beautiful but deadly Lilith."

Batman shows himself for Zeus greets him and Megan. For her to be called that, bad move there.

"What…? Lilith?! Hey, pal! This isn't a cosplay! I'm Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter of Gotham-!" Batman covers Megan's mouth in time to calm her down with a hug from behind.

"Don't Megan, just go a long with it." He said. "I don't want to be call Hades either. But still, something's up with this man."

You think? Guess Megan has no other choice. Zeus sees Batman and decides that this is Hades and Megan as Lilith.

"Welcome, Lord Hades! And to you, Ms. Lilith who is always welcome to stay by her lover and lord's side!" Zeus was acting a bit loyal to them.

For Clio tries to tell Maxie that 'Hades' is really Batman and 'Lilith' was really Megan.

"Be serious, Maxie, that's Batman and Megan Tsuki."

But Zeus refuses to listen, claiming that no mortal could make it to the top of Olympus.

"But Batman is no mortal, for him and his lady friend to climb up to the top of Olympus and lived. Come, brother, let us celebrate by drinking a toast to the gods."

Now Megan and Batman both see Zeus was insane.

"Batman…do something…he's creeping me out." Megan whispers to her boyfriend.

"No thank you." He said. "My partner and I wish to ask of you-!"

"Halt!" Zeus speaks up first. "The words are not met for the mortal ears for the amuse ones." He sends Clio away and talks with Batman and Megan.

"Yeah that's me. Just a lowly muse. Whatever." She leaves the room.

Next was for Megan to ask Zeus first about the machine they were looking for.

"Listen, Max-!" Megan tries to go along with the role play here. "I mean, Lord Zeus… (Shoot me!) My partner who's also my boyfriend and I were wondering if you know anything about the DEC? Electrical Discharge Cannon?"

"An Electrical Discharge Cannon you say…?" he tries to think.

Batman asks Zeus about the electron cannon, but Zeus claims he has no need for mortal weapons as he can summon thunderbolts of his own, revealing that he has a lightning staff capable of generating thousands of volts of electricity.

"You have one of the biggest companies, and we thought your shipment would know anything about the weapon itself." Batman explains to Zeus.

"Only thing I have for electrical power is my staff here." He shows them how it works on his chess pieces to melt. "Why would I need a mortal weapon when I can summon my own thunderbolts at my own free will? See?" That sure looks safe if it was much bigger.

"Tell me something, Zeus, do you enjoy your role-playing world or you just hate to be stuck in reality?"

With Megan saying that, I think this guy needs some help. Upset that reality is starting to enter his world, Zeus tells both Megan and Batman to leave and activates guns in his decorative stone harpies.

"I live as I see fit, woman. I think you two had your answers…Harpies! Awaken!" he uses the statues to point their weapons at the two. "Both of you devils leave now from me fortress to once you two came from by thy name! And don't come back to Olympus useless I give the good word to thee…! Be gone, Lord Hades! Get thee back to thine own realm! Do not come again to Olympus until bidden!"

Well, you heard the madman for now.

"I think we get the message." Batman said to take Megan's hand. "Let's go, Megan."

"Finally, this place was giving me the creeps."

Batman and Megan leave, and Zeus reveals to his thugs that he has the electron cannon and will now cause mortals to tremble.

"You called, boss? I-I mean, uh, thou didst summon us, O great Zeus?" ask Alex who works for Zeus.

So he does have the weapon…Clio returns home and cries over her boss' condition when Batman and Megan arrived.

"Huh? What do you two want?" ask Clio.

"Hey, Clio, so you two are married huh? Figures…" Megan tries to talk calmly to the woman. "Batman and I wish to talk to you about your…husband's strange behavior if that's alright with you."

Batman sees the photos of Clio and Maxie in it together looking happy when they were in Rome at one time.

"As Megan just said, we want to same thing as you do. To help Maximilian Zeus."

And so, Clio tells them everything. She explains that Maximilian Shipping started losing business and to save it, Maxie started handling cargo for the mob.

"He wasn't always this way you know…Then business got bad to start handling cargo by law; after a while from the pressure and attention for things for him got confused…"

However, the stress was so great that he got confused and now lives inside a fantasy. Well, that does make sense.

"I guess that means your husband broke down to be in something that he like its real but really isn't?" Megan asks Clio. "(Anyone can do something worse if business really got out of hand for him or her.)"

"He's not living in the real world anymore. Maybe you can relate to that?"

Clio tells that to Batman.

"Well, don't we all?" question Megan. "Still, we can't stop Zeus unless you can help us out, Clio."

Batman asks Clio to take him and Megan to Zeus so that he can be helped.

"You're the only one who can get us close to Zeus's hideout." Batman tells her that. "While some of the man you once knew still exists."

"Just help us out and we'll help you, okay? Leave the stopping of Zeus's madness to us." said Megan.

She drives Batman and Megan into the company building and heads up in an elevator.

"This is as far as I can take you two." Clio said quietly. "Now both of you are on your own, Batman. Megan. Good luck."

With Batman going into the vent fast and Megan to follow him inside of there, it seems to go well on Clio's end to get them to help her and them too. Unfortunately, Zeus' thugs capture her and take her to their boss. On top of the building, Maxie sees a police blimp. Believing they're trying to encroach on Mt. Olympus, Maxie fires the electron cannon onto it over his henchman's objections, setting the blimp on fire. Clio runs up to him and tries to talk to him into reality.

"But Maxie, please, you know I love you!"

For a moment, it seems to work and Maxie is returned.

"Clio? I'm sorry. I...I can't..." However, he soon falls back into his delusions and claims that Clio is no longer fit to be around him. "Thou art no longer fit to be among us!"

He orders his thugs to tie her to the cannon. Meanwhile, Batman and Megan sneak into the buildings but security systems detect them. Discovering them, Zeus activates a trap door and drops Batman and Megan into a dark room.

"Ouch…!" Megan sees from her computer book to hack into the security systems was a lot for Zeus to control over. "Seems that he has spotted us. You okay, Batman?"

Well for Megan to land on top of Batman, he was enjoying his few of Megan's cleavage from a good view.

"I've never been better to see those things up close…"

Megan got embraced to cover herself up for nothing and gets back on her feet.

"Ah! Batman, not now! We got more problems to be dealing with here."

Batman just laughs and smiles to be holding Megan close to him and kissing her hand.

"Don't worry about it, it's only me." He said to get out his flashlight out to have a look around. "Just stay close."

Megan got her weapons ready from baton and gun lock and loaded.

"I'm right behind you then." She said.

Zeus releases his 'hydra', a python that tries to squeeze Batman and doing the same to Megan as well to squeeze them both to death.

"Megan…!" Batman tries reaching out to her.

"Batman, help…I can't break free! (Come on, Megan, think of something!)" Using her mirror to shine a light at the python's face to blind it, Megan goes free first, as Batman can spray it with a sedative and it falls to sleep.

The two get some air after almost dying to almost becoming snake food.

"Talk about a tight spot there, huh?" Batman made a joke. He strokes Megan's back to take the air in and out slowly.

"Good one…but yeah, a very close call." She said to pinpointing Zeus's location. "I think we'll find our mess up man up top."

Next, Zeus releases a warthog that Batman and Megan both manage to harness with a rope. To soon be sending out a wild warthog against them next, for Batman and Megan got ready to stop it together.

"Heads up…"

With Batman getting the rope around the beast, it takes him for a ride for Megan to follow it around the room. However, the warthog was too strong for him to stop and Batman is hurled through the window out of the building.

"Batman!" Megan stops it with her baton to hit the warthog to the head and then tying it up. "That would do pig, that would do." She then goes near the window to see if her boyfriend was alright. "Batman?! Where are you, Batman?!"

Fortunately, he manages to catch the ledge of the building. For him to use his grappling hook to fly on up there to meet with Megan to give her a ride.

"Sorry to keep you worrying about me, Megan, it's time that we go up top." He said for Megan to hold on to him.

"Right, I hope you can carry me." said Megan. "Also, I hate when you scare me like that."

"It only shows for you to care about me even more. Okay, here we go."

Up they go! On the top of the building, Zeus prepares to fire the electron cannon with Clio on it.

"Let the mortals tremble!" cried out Zeus.

Before he can fire it, however, Batman arrives and stops the firing procedure and Megan to shoot out the machine to stop it a little with her gun.

"Hey, Zeus! What's black and white and read all over…? Your face!"

"It's over, 'Maxie.'!" said Batman to join with Megan.

Zeus orders his henchman, Alexander, to take on Batman and Megan but he hesitates.

"Alexander…! Destroy those demons!"

"But, Boss, maybe we should-!"

"Traitors!" angered Zeus. "My harpies, awake! Destroy those all who oppose me…!" Zeus takes this as a sign of defiance and activates his harpies having them fire on Batman, Megan, and Alexander.

"Hey, Batman, I had the right to question Zeus a long time ago. Because right now…he's completely out of his mind!" Megan said so.

Batman manages to destroy the harpies 'with Megan shooting out the rest of them too' and Zeus attacks them with his lightning staff. Batman easily beats Zeus and Megan deactivates the cannon.

"You got it, Megan?" the Dark Knight asks her.

Yep, Clio's going to be all right now.

"That was close, but yeah. I did it again." She said to make a peace sign.

As Megan was done for her and Batman freed Clio.

"Ah…thank you, Batman and Megan." Clio then sees Zeus coming at them. "Look out!"

"Begone, thou foul bat-demon!"

Unfortunately, Zeus fires his staff at Batman to moving Megan away and gets pushed off the building, and then activates the cannon again.

"Batman!" Megan uses her ribbon to reach out to save his life this time. "Grab on! Clio, get out of here now!"

This was bad here for Megan gets shock to have her back hurting her badly to get burned from it, but tries to hang in there.

"Go back where thy belongs!" said Zeus. "You Lilith are no match against me, Maxie Zeus! I will punish to those who oppose me."

Zeus starts up the machine again to take aim…With Megan pulling Batman back up for him to climb back onto the top of the building and grabs Zeus' staff.

"Megan!" he checks on her. "You're hit."

"I'm fine, Batman, it's just a scratch, though the shocked made my body weak…Come on, we need to stop him now."

"Hurry! It's going to fire!" Clio tells them.

For Batman to carry Megan to grabbing Zeus's staff was their only shot left. Hurling it into the cannon, Batman deactivates it.

"No! That's mine!" upset Zeus.

Just then, Zeus dives after the staff and is electrocuted when it overloads for Megan uses her powers to turn up the power combine with the electrical coursing through for Batman to shield Clio in time.

"Get down!" he said.

Megan does the rest to strike back.

"I had it with you, Zeus, a shocking of your defeat!"

Nice hit there, Megan, at least it doesn't kill Zeus but weakens his body too much. He then falls onto a ledge and is knocked out to the head. Ouch…! Though Clio was happy that everything worked out in the end.

"Oh, Maxie…"

"He'll be fine with some time at Arkham Asylum to recover." Batman tells Clio that. "I'm sorry."

From the machine to be turn back safely at army base, the other men arrested, Clio to wait for her husband's recovery, and Megan and Batman saved the day in Gotham once again.

"Hard to see that somethings can't be fixed on others like in the Fire of Olympus story." said Megan.

"What do you mean?" Batman checks on Megan's back to put some cream and cold water gently on it to heal. "Tell me while I fix you up."

A sweet moment and gentle touch of Batman helping out Megan.

"Sure thing…" she tells Batman the story. "Prometheus (Ancient Greek Fore thinker) is a Titan of Greek mythology, the son of Iapetus and Themis, and brother to Atlas, Epimetheus and Menoetius. A Trickster figure, he was a champion of mankind known for his wily intelligence, who stole fire from Zeus and the gods and gave it to mortals. Zeus then punished him for his crime by having him bound to a rock while a great eagle (or vulture) ate his liver every day only to have it grow back to be eaten again the next day. The Greek derivation of Prometheus from the Greek pro (before) + manthano (learn) and the agent suffix -eus, thus Fore thinker, which engendered a contrasting brother Epimetheus (After thinker), has been disputed by some linguists who believe that the name comes from the Proto-Indo-European root which also produces the Vedic pra math, to steal, hence pramathyu-s, thief, whence Prometheus, the thief of fire. The Vedic myth of fire's theft by Mātariśvan (Agni) is an analog to the account found in Greek myth and to these etymological cognates, can be added pramantha, the tool used to create fire."

True and for Zeus to be in Arkham Asylum for hurting others from his madness 'even his own wife', he needs to come back to reality anytime soon.

"I see…you sure know about your history very well. Lucky for you, it's only a scratch on your back. Be more careful next time, for me."' Batman said to her.

With him hugging Megan from behind, she wraps her arms on Batman's.

"I will…this was one of the toughest things to deal with so far compare to Ra's madness." She said. "(Well, nothing more upsetting to see someone that a woman loves to become a made up fictional character…Bummer…)"

Zeus is taken to Arkham where he believes that he is truly in Olympus and equates the inmates with the ancient gods from Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and The Joker. Even though he's locked up, he feels that he's home and now happier than ever.

"Now this is truly Olympus. Surely it can be no other place. There's beautiful Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. And double-faced Janus, Lord of Beginnings and Endings. And merry Hermes, the Trickster of the Gods! Now at last...Mighty Zeus is home!"

Whatever makes this looney man happy, I guess…Greek mythology, you got to love it and the Clash of the Titans from the classic 1980's movie too.


	60. Good vs Evil vs The Bad Ones

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 60 - Adventures of Batman and Robin (GEN) – Good vs. Evil vs. The Bad Ones

Another added fan fiction of the story base from the Sega Genesis video game version of The Adventures of Batman and Robin. From Arkham Asylum of four or five criminals have escape to cause trouble in Gotham 'again', as someone was behind it all after freeing the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and the Mad Hatter. Oh, boy! Looks like Batman, Robin, and Megan have a big mess to deal with by stopping the master mind behind it all too while they're at it – it won't be so easy to do, that's for sure. Or rather, what would happen when Megan gets stuck with one criminal who's all tied up for them to be working together? Oh, yeah, in this on here it does happens. Searching around the city of Gotham at night the three goes…

"Another night portal huh?" ask Megan. "Still, we can't let those criminals cause any more trouble…again."

"It would seem so. Let's move out, Megan. Dick." Batman said to the two.

For Bruce to get into his Batman costume for Megan and Dick to dress as Robin join with them. From the two men driving in the Batmobile and Megan to follow them from her car, all set and ready to save Gotham and the many lives from the many dangers, once again.

"Count me in, Bruce, let's get to work. And you too, Megan." said Robin.

With the driving, off to where they needed to go to first to stop the first villain was the Joker to cause trouble around town 'again', along with his henchwench Harley and a few other bad clowns to a lot of trouble to come and go around, for this night goes down in the weirdest thing to ever happen to Megan in this one…How so? Guess we'll soon find out to do something with a villain to team up with to stop a few more and the master mind.

#1 – Happy Birthday to me!

It's starts off in down town to have Joker's men go crazy to create lots of chaos to go around while him and Harley started to steal things – from money, jewelry, and other things with the entire stores were being destroyed with lots of broken windows. Well, they are psychotic clowns after all, and annoying type of lover of villains! You know? I mean, give me a break here! It's not even Joker's birthday, we don't even know Jack Napier's actual birthday really is. Just saying…

"Okay, Harley, time for us to do our stealing shopping spree." Joker laughs. "It's fun to have a little going away presents to do when there's less people today."

Harley helps Joker snatch all the things to put into a bag little at a time like she was dancing.

"You said it, Mr. J. And it's strange how someone got us out of Arkham." She said while dancing and shopping at once. "I wonder why…?"

Joker didn't care to be laughing about it and giving Harley a hard pat on the back.

"Ha! Like I want to know! Its freedom do we might as well make the best of it, right?"

Soon they stop stealing for more trouble to happen from outside as one mess up man dress as a clown gets push into the stores that the two were in to tell Joker and Harley about the three heroes have come to stop them.

"Boss…The Batman, Robin, and Megan are all here…" he said to feel weak.

Looks like those two won't stand a chance now for them to see the three heroes to be fighting against Joker's henchmen.

"Mr. J?"

"Oooo…! I hate that screwy Batman. Looks like we must take our items and go now. Harley, cover me from the back!" he said. "And in case we split up, we'll meet at the station. Get to it! Use my favorite tank-like robot friend!"

Harley knows what Joker was talking about to get the job done right away once Joker throws her the keys to the weapon.

"On it, sir!" she kicks the injury henchmen hard. "Hey, get up! We need to back Mr. J from Batman and the other two right now! Come on!" Harley drags the henchman clown outback of the building by force.

For Batman, Robin, and Megan beat up the other clowns for Joker makes a run for it for Harley' robot starts up for her to stop the three who were standing in their way. From them using Batarangs, a laser gun from Megan's watch, or bombs, nor water didn't work against the robot tank to go down – like it was invisible 'for Joker was very clever to make something like type of weapon'.

"This thing's tough." said Megan to have a look around to come with an idea. "(Hey, maybe I can do…)" she tells both Batman and Robin of her plan. "Robin, distract the machine! Batman, you take it out from the metal head while I try sneaking inside that machine to stop the controlers! It's our only hope we have!"

"Then let's do it!" Robin does his part. "Come and get me, ugly!"

Harley sees Robin to do just that as Megan sneaks behind the machine with it trying to hurt Robin, for her to use her boots of knives to unscrew the nuts and bolts to open the patch to stop Harley from controlling it. For Batman sees that his partner will be just fine to stopping her from the inside.

"Boo!"

"Ah! How did you-?!" shock Harley to see how Megan got in. "You cheated!"

Megan was about to cuff Harley to stop her from controlling the robot type of clown tank.

"Not as much as you did…Do it, Batman!" she tells him.

Batman got the grappling hook to wrap around the machine for Robin's Batarangs pin down the rest to the walls, and then they try to pull Harley out of the machine together, and for the two girls to go at it. For Megan hacking into the machine to overload it was one problem solved. For the handcuff to get to Harley's wrist and the other to go on to Megan's instead of hers to soon see the machine was getting destroyed to go up into flames, at the same time for Joker to make his getaway.

"Batman! The Joker's escaping!" Robin tells him that.

Trying to leave the area, the two couldn't leave Megan behind to deal with Harley on her own. They were both trapped.

"Megan!" Batman calls out to her. "Get out of there!"

Megan sees that she was handcuffs with Harley, and so did she.

"Afraid I can't right now…Go! Stop Joker! I'll deal with Harley to catch up to you two later!" she tells them. "Hurry!"

"But-!"

Batman didn't want to leave his girlfriend behind, but he and Robin had to trust in her words to be fine alone while dealing with the real problem to deal with on her own 'for the time being'.

"Come on, Robin, Megan will come back." He said. "Let's get going. Megan! Be careful!"

With Batman taking off on foot, for Robin hated the idea, knowing that he had no other choice to hope for Megan to come back to them once Harley Quinn is dealt with first. And first by doing that was to get out of the robot now!

"Come back to us soon, Megan! Or we will!"

You heard the Boy Wonder just now, Megan, for her to use a flame torch from her hairspray to melt their way out to push Harley out to be pulled next. For the machine to blow up like a bomb for her to use one of her spare backpack jet packs to send it flying in the skies 'and away from building and innocent people', the girls fall on to the sewers for the skies to show off powerful fireworks; for it to be a very close call for Batman and Robin to be on their own to stop Joker for Megan to be stuck with Harley to make it to the ocean surface after they were both washed away to still be handcuff together.

"Huh? What…? Batman? Robin?" she comes to and remembers what happened. "Oh, right. I was stopping Harley."

Harley does the same thing once she wakes up.

"What the-? Who? Mr. J?" she too remembers on what happened. "Great, I got stopped thanks to Megan here."

Trying to get up to walk to different directions, since the two were handcuffed together to have trouble getting it off was hard for two enemies who were now stuck together and torn apart from the others on one of their sides.

"Hey! Let go, will you? It's bad enough I had to stop you myself." said Megan.

"Not until you let go first." Harley said. "I mean come on, you, the bird boy, and the Bats always have to ruin everything."

As Megan was trying to get the keys to get the handcuffs off her, it was wash away from the sewer waters on their way down. So that was gone. Not good! And now, two females of good and bad were stuck with one another for Megan and Harley to not be so happy about all of this and without Batman, Robin, or Joker to help them out. For Megan and Harley said something at the same time next…

"Oh…"

"…Crap!"

Trying to pull the handcuff off, it was no good for Megan was stuck with Harley and she was stuck with her enemy. Now what? As Robin and Batman were dealing with the other clown thieves at the jewelry store 'and the helicopter toys to fire machine guns at them to be destroyed', they must try to do their best to stop Joker somehow. Might be a while for them…Still, I'm more worried about the two girls to be stuck with one another.

"This is just perfect." said the upset Megan. "I would've stopped Joker with Batman and Robin if this wasn't happening to me."

This gets to Harley to get mad at Megan over nothing.

"Oh? Says you! I would've gotten away with my Mr. J if you three didn't stop me for us to have some fun of crazy laughter!" she said. "I mean come on…from stopping us all the time."

Megan yells at back Harley.

"What?! Us stopping you?! You should've stop attacking Gotham without us stopping you in the first place! And you and Mr. J?! What do you see in that madman?!"

"More than I want to see!" she had trouble moving from Harley to still be handcuffed. "Great, I would do something to you…! If we weren't stuck like this…I hope Mr. J's okay without me."

Megan sees that both she and Harley would have some trouble fighting at the worse time right now, they need to use team work to get through this mess to meet with the others on their own end from the terror going on in Gotham. So seeing that they were handcuff together and torn from Batman, Robin, and Joker, she had to tell the henchwench clown girl herself 'though hating the idea'. But hey, what other choice do they have right now?

"(Batman. Robin. Wait for me, I'll meet up with you guys soon enough.)" she tells Harley. "(Here goes…) Harley, listen…For us to get out of this mess and get back to the others, we have to… (I can't believe I'm saying this!) But we need to work together…"

"Are you nuts?! I would never work for the likes of you, bird boy, or your bat-boyfriend! I mean, why should I?!"

Besides they were handcuffed for Megan to show that to Harley up close…?

"Because of this tying us down?"

"Grr…!" Harley was being pushy. "And why should I trust in you?" Megan gets mad, gets up, pulls Harley in a holding phase from the arm grab from behind, and sounded serious to get them to team up right away 'with or without any other choice'.

"Because if you don't, I'll just work things on my own with me dislocating your arm and dragging your body all over the ground! Do you want that?!" she was both scary and serious.

"Wait! Wait!" Harley pleaded for mercy. "I'll hear you out. You know, let our enemy differences set aside…At least for now. We'll work together."

Seems that have come to terms 'for now' to do so for Harley to help Megan and herself, on a few conditions. After letting go of the arm, they talk down on things to call it truths next.

"Glad you see things my way. Now listen, Harley, we hate each other but only by getting through this mess for more criminals to stop in Gotham and for us to use something to get out of my special handcuffs. I might know how if when we find some parts." explained Megan. "Now for our terms, do this for me and I'll talk to Batman on letting you stay in Arkham Asylum for a few mouths and releasing you on good behavior."

"Is that all?" Harley asked. "And you'll do worse on my Mr. J?"

"He's a madman, Harley."

Harley was acting like a spoil little kid to have some doubts about that part.

"Then you have to do a whole lot better than that!"

Megan really hates Harley to get on her nerves a lot to then be screaming her name out loud.

"HARLEY!" Megan felt silly after that. "Ah, man…I can't believe I said that."

"It was your fault." She laughs. "Look, I'll agree to go with your terms but…whether Mr. J gets caught sooner or later, he must be in the same place as me to keep me company. How about not getting him for a week. Or a few days. How's that? I go, he gets to later to escaping without causing any trouble. How's that? I'm sure that your boyfriend will understand."

Guess Harley can tell that Megan and Batman were more than partners, they were an item for both Joker and Harley, weird love they have.

"Seriously…?" Megan tries to calm down. "Alright, fine! You win, we find Joker later to bring where you are, release you after on good behavior, and then wait to stop him or you two again within a week if it ever happens again in the future. I just wish you would change sides. It would do you some good. There, happy? No more making anymore deals after this."

Harley thinks about it carefully to finally come to terms to shake on it with Megan, guess it was a deal then.

"Hmm…Okay, you got it. Put it there, Megan!" said Harley. "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship and me on your good side…? Maybe…For now, let's find the people who set Mr. J and myself free to getting back to your boyfriend Batman and his partner Robin-!" Megan pulls Harley to the direction they need to go to first.

"Good, then let's go." She said. "The sooner we find the master mind for freeing you guys and the other villains to bring them all back to the others, the better. Just follow me and no tricks."

"Me? Trick you? I maybe a top female villain classic, but I'm no backstabber when it comes to getting myself handcuff to one another, see?" said Harley to show Megan just that. "It'll be fine. Can we go now?"

And off they go to find something to freeing them from the handcuffs for Harley and Megan working together, now that's something! As Batman and Robin make their way in the backroom of the store to stop more of Joker's men to other machines of deadly toy-like weapons as much as they could all over the place; they were also watching out for a giant crane machine to stop together using both of their Batarangs at it to come crashing down after that fight, talk about a crazy weapon that was. After stopping the other clowns, the two take a ride on to the pickup truck to stop Joker next, almost escaping on the hot air balloon to throw bombs at the two heroes…Well, you know that both Batman and Robin dis stop the mad clown in time. Cool! Although Joker flees away, the two would have to deal with him later, after stopping the other three escaped villains next and finding Megan.

#2 – A Two-Sided Story

With Batman and Robin stopping on top of an old factory of the airline for Two-Face was making his move and such to have no trouble there…As both Harley and Megan try to find a way to freeing themselves while sticking together to get back to town on foot, to see the jewelry store, the backside of the place, and the streets all over was destroyed for some of the clowns to be arrested and some were frozen into ice statues. Huh? This gets to the girls to see this scene.

"(Those must've been Joker's men and their weapons that Batman and Robin stopped. Good, they've been here. We're getting close.)" she sees the prisoners trap in ice. "(But still, since when does Joker freezes people up?)"

"Ah! What is this?! What happen-?!"

Megan pulls Harley away from the scene from them to hid to talk quietly 'as the police took care of the rest'. For Megan to take some pictures from her computer book, she too wanted to know on what was going on…

"Harley, Shh! Be quiet."

"Don't tell me to be quiet-!" Harley shuts herself up next. "Okay, I'll try, but what for? Those are my friends and Mr. J's who are nothing more human-icicles over there."

"Was it your doing?" Megan asked.

"No way! We make tricks and laughs, not freezing things up…too cold!" said Harley. "Look, we're looking for things to free us while finding our boys, right? What does us have to do with the ice show?"

Megan sees that Harley and Joker weren't the ones responsible on this one, but someone was.

"What I can get at is this, Batman and Robin stopped Joker but he escaped for them to stop two other villains on the run like you guys. Seeing the Batmobile's tracks…" she locates the area they were going to next. "They're heading north-west from down town near the conduction factory near the old airport area."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" Harley said with joy.

But before either of them went…Megan got a list for the two to find and to use on something else to look for, as a team.

"Okay, but here. I'm going to need your help."

"A list?"

"I'll explain while we investigate. Now come on." said Megan. "(Wait for me, you guys. I'm coming.)"

Looks like Harley and Megan do some searching on smaller things 'like the first one was a hairpin and one ice shard piece' to follow where both Batman and Robin went to…stopping Two-Face and his men from bomb throwing, machine gun shooting, and beat down for those two to stop from one thing to another. Soon to be taking on a giant blimp in the skies from the machine guns shooting out, it was getting even crazier from here on out; the pillar falls for Batman and Robin to use their Bat-Gliders to fly around the skies above Gotham City to chase down Two-Face in his plane getaway, stop his men, and the bombs with some plane like machines trying to kill the two, big one and small ones to be flying all over the place. Yeah, I don't think so. The two soon try stopping Two-Face in the blimp again with more guns all over for them to stop, with the thing destroyed for Two-Face to try escaping in his helicopter…of course we all know that Batman and Robin stop him again to be on ground after that and in handcuffs for the cops to handle the rest. Two down so far 'sort of' to handle a few more to go. From explosions in the sky for Harley and Megan to see it happen.

"Wow!" Harley was surprised. "It's not the Fourth of July yet!"

"What?" Megan guess that another villain was stopped for Batman and Robin to take off to try finding them. "Harley, come on! They're nearby!"

Well, too bad that Batman and Robin had another lead to stop another villain somewhere else next at some arcade store. So Megan and Harley miss them again. However, not without getting a goop of oil, a melted metal that was still hot, and solid from the ground to gather up. Arriving to the area, the two sees the place looking mess up from the battle that just went down.

"What a dump! I guess they left you behind again. Starting to miss your boyfriend?"

Way to rub it in, Harley…

"Not now, Harley!" said Megan to feel embarrassed.

"Oh, really?" she started to play around again. "Batman and Megan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

This Megan get mad at Harley again to yell out her name again…Oh, brother.

"HARLEY!"

"Hey, look over there!" Harley spotted someone. "The cops are here to arrest Big Bad Harv."

With Harley saying that for Two-Face was waiting around to be guarded by the cops for she was right, Megan had her chance to question him.

"(Two-Face!) Harley, stay close to me. We're going to question him somehow." She said.

"What do you mean?"

Megan whispers to Harley saying things like, I do the questioning while Harley holds him to the walls from behind 'without him knowing anything about it' for them to give it a go. For the cops to be cleaning up somewhere else gave the two a chance to make Two-Face talk for Megan to show herself in front of the villain to do the questioning things.

"Hi, Two-Face, let's talk. You, me, and a little helper of mine." She said to act the role like Batman.

"I didn't want to see you right now…" he sees that something was missing from his pants pocket. "Huh? My coin! Where's my coin?!"

Harley took it from Two-Face's pocket from behind him to be showing two hands for Megan to smirk.

"Sorry, my littler helper will give it back after you answer a few of my questions." said Megan. "Do it now because I'm in a hurry."

"Like h-!"

This leaves Harley to push Two-Face back to the wall to holding him there for Megan to see that he was feeling a bit cold, hiding something from her.

"I would start over again if I were you. Who got you and the other inmates out of Arkham? Who are you working for?"

"I'll never tell! And I work alone!" he said in anger. "I would've until both Batman and his sidekick stopped me!"

Being pull some more from the walls that were ice for Harley to keep her cool and Megan to keep on pushing Two-Face a few more times to crack.

"Oh, really?" Megan questions Two-Face. "Sounds like you're lying."

"I have an honor of who's guilty and not guilty, but I don't lie!"

Harley kept on pulling Two-Face to have his coin taken away, he needs to answer Megan on what he knows to getting it back or getting push further to feel the painful cold feeling all over him.

"Then talk! I may not be like Batman or Robin are…" Megan took out her gun. "But I'm not an idiot of a bounty hunter to make people talk the easy way or the hard way…Don't make me shoot you."

Putting the safety mode off the gun to point it to Two-Face's face, he finally tells on what he knows of 'for Harley to hear the whole thing too'.

"Okay, stop! I'll talk!" said Two-Face. "I know of one man I saw in the hallways back at Arkham Asylum. A very lonely person who has the touch of a snowman to not to be mess with. He just came out of nowhere from his cell, froze the computers, leaving me to go free. Same with that clown Joker and his crazy wench Harley Quinn. That makes us three and two others that's all I can tell you about."

Harley ignore the part about Two-Face calling her out 'for Megan felt her pain there'.

"Wait…Joker, Harley, and you with two more villains and the master mind behind it all makes five. (Man, with the deadly touch of ice powers, huh? I wonder…) Okay, one more question. But first…" Megan snaps her fingers for Harley to give Two-Face back his coin as promised and the bounty hunter to lower her gun away from him.

"And what question is that?" he asked.

"Besides knowing little of the master mind who free you guys, who was the fourth inmate?" Megan asked Two-Face. "Just leave the rest to us to deal with while you go back to Arkham Asylum once it gets fixed."

Two-Face just laughs to see that part would be pointless, but still he tells the two on the other one for Batman and Robin to go after next.

"Very well, it's someone you know of who controls people from their heads for his attack will be somewhere at an arcade factory in Gotham. Good luck stopping him…If I could flip a coin right now, you would probably get a bad heads, but that's my guess."

Weird, huh? Once Megan got her answer for her and Harley race to the area and Two-Face to be taken away for good.

"Seriously?! Mad Hatter is the one that the duo boys are after next?" ask Harley. "This is getting crazy! Even for me!"

"Just shut up and keep running-!" Megan trips to make Harley trip to yell at her again. "Harley!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Let just go!" she said.

Megan drops the subject to keep on moving.

"(Whatever…)"

So far so good, I guess…Now it was time to find something else for Megan and Harley to look for and solving the master mind part while getting to Batman and Robin to go after Mad Hatter next.

#3 – Tea Time!

From the backstage of the famous arcade areas to be made for both Batman and Robin enter inside of it to see lots of humpty dumpties' come flying at them, they were handmade bombs! Luckily for their weapons to throw at them, to go off in the air in time. From top, bottom, left, and right they were all over the building non-stop! Also, falling fire bombs from above to also deal with very carefully…Even from moving whine up bunny toy-like bombs! From Mad Hatter's doing to send one toy from and empty present box little at a time on our two heroes; even on stage to face against a giant robot-like cherish cat for another Alice in Wonderland type of thing to try clawing, shoots from the eyes, or pawing Batman and Robin to death to work together and destroying the machine with their team work – going to the stage of the giant grass world from the forest to stop more bombs of rabbits, machine gun-like flowers popping out, dumpty dumties, and both tweedled dee to tweedled dum; jumping from big mushrooms they kept on going and on to a giant flower to stop a tweedled robot after that for the screen to break down. As Megan and Harley were making it there somehow for them to have a moment together.

"Say, Megan, do you hate me?" Harley asks her. "I know we're enemies and all, but…I do things because I really love Mr. J so much."

"Not really, I almost feel sorry for you to really come to our side."

When Megan said that part, she meant it to surprise Harley from those words.

"Wait…You really think so?"

"Yeah, you know." She said. "I just know when you think about it. For me to grow up in a bad life to be saved by Batman changed me a lot to have feelings and fall in love with him. Even Robin loves me too…I know! I'm not that type of girl to have so many men good or bad to go after me."

Harley smiled to laugh with Megan 'than laugh at' to say this part.

"I knew it! You do love your Batman…" she sighs of loveliness. "Just thinking about that part reminds me how I met with Mr. J…"

"Okay, serious…what do you see in Joker?" Megan asked. "I have the right to know that part, don't I?"

And for that, she tells Megan 'for a long story short of hers' that it was love that change this pharmacist into a psycho criminal.

"He's no psycho, he's my Pudding!"

"Pudding?" she was lost.

"Look, I was one of the best Arkham Asylum of therapy a while back. Helping the other insane people for Joker, he was different with a bad childhood to make people laugh to do the same to others in his…an odd fun type of way, of course if Batman and Robin didn't get in his way a lot or you. I just fell in love to both share the same thing for him to get hurt…For me to be someone else for a change to aid Mr. J for that day forward from Harleen Quinzelle into Harley Quinn herself! Me! Funny, people use to call me that of a name of deck of cards of some kind." said Harley to be smiling. "Since then for my life has been great with Mr. J to make him happy to be with me, sometimes he gets mad at me to have trouble when he messes up."

Well, Joker loves to hate Harley then for Megan to feel sorry for her.

"Wow…"

"What?" ask Harley.

"You love Joker to sometimes love you back, or hits you. Is that it?" said Megan. "That's not a healthy relationship there! I'm telling you, Harley, join on our side."

"Says you!" she snaps at Megan. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do for Batman to two time you sometimes with Catwoman? Huh? What do you see in that man?"

Ouch! Well, Harley has gotten Megan there for her to say it 'though it was embarrassing to say it in front of anyone else' she does it anyways.

"Because he gets me!" Megan stops. "Look, if you were in my shoes, you would know. All of it. I guess I can tell you about my past…"

We know where this is going to for Megan to tell Harley everything about her sad life. From Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, her mother with her step-father, running away, children with powers like her to get hurt so much, clones being made, escaping, losing her memory, to train by her Catherine to disappear to be behind something, becoming a bounty hunter, having headaches to remember, a bracelet on her wrist, and such. For Harley couldn't believe in it all to start crying. As well as Megan using one more part to be her tears to gather up for all the things to be use for something real soon.

"Oh, my…So sad. Megan, I'm so sorry…" she said in tears. "You're right about one thing, I rather be in your shoes right now than be myself!"

Megan tries to calm Harley down somehow to not hurt her using the chains of the handcuffs.

"Hey, come on. It was sad for me too, Harley, but I'm doing fine with Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and everyone else in Gotham. Believe me." She said. "So please stop crying."

"Okay, I know." Harley blows her nose after that. "We should get going then. And you know what, Megan? After working together for this one time and talking to one another, we're not so different you and I. We're like the same almost."

For Harley to say that to Megan to think that she'll yell at her for the fourth time, but instead smiles to laugh a little and pats her on the head to say this part…

"You know? Maybe you're right. For some parts to be a lot alike. Then let's finish this by finding them first, to see the master mind, and then freeing ourselves next. Come on!"

Seems like those two were doing well working together, huh?

"Roger that!"

With them moving forward for Harley and Megan to be more open minded to each other, Batman and Robin go through a handmade rabbit hole to stop more bombs on the way down. How long was this path…? Well, they do have their jet packs on them to fly around in just in case they get lost, right? Now at the giant tea table of the tea party of portraits of Batman and Robin's faces all painted up 'by Mad Hatter's doing', to fight their way through his many henchmen who stand in their way and flying tea cups 'or giant mugs in their way'; entering the last room of the stairs to nowhere from above flying in a top hat was Mad Hatter himself trying to shoot Batman and Robin down and still be a gentleman throughout this whole fight. Even for the ground of the floors to be moving a lot during the fight? Talk about insane here! With big cards trying to slow them down, this was hard to move and fight at the same time! For them to work together 'again' for Batman and Robin finally stop Mad Hatter's madness. Alright! With them waiting for Megan next, the room suddenly turns cold for ice to come shooting out for Hatter sees something happening to the crime fighting duos next for someone to get them. Oh, no! For Megan and Harley arrive again too late to know they were close to see snowy foot prints on the ground.

"I've pinpoint the location of the master mind." said Megan to check from her computer book. "We can still follow him to put an end to all of this."

"But, Megan." Harley had something to say. "I think Batman or Robin aren't here."

"What do you mean, Harley?" show to see their belts were left behind meaning that something happened to them to see Mad Hatter to get some answers to try warming him up. "Hatter! What happen here?! Where are Batman and Robin?"

Trying to talk, he was still too cold to make things clearly…

"Megan…I thought you weren't with your boyfriend Batman or his partner Robin…" he said while still feeling cold. "He just showed up and frozen everything, even them. Although I was tangle up, I'm still too cold…"

Harley helps Hatter out the best she could do for him.

"Just tell us who's behind all of this, will you?" she tries asking.

"It was…a cold man with a sad tale from one of Alice in Wonderland stories…Someone who goes by the name of freeze…"

Once he said that part, Megan knew right away that it was none other than…

"Mr. Freeze?!" she was shock.

"Who?" Harley was lost.

With Megan handcuffing Mad Hatter to keep him warm for the police to arrive to take care of the rest, the two girls headed out for one last area to be in and stop Mr. Freeze for good.

"Harley, let's go. I know where they might be at and I made something to get us out of these handcuffs of mine. Let's move out!"

With her saying that, I hope something good comes out of all of this.

#4 'Final' – Snow in July?

From Batman and Robin were both frozen up and capture by Mr. Freeze at some base at the aquarium in Gotham for Megan and Harley to make their way there in a hurry. As Joker was still missing and both Two-Face and Mad Hatter are back in Arkham again, they must stop the nightmare right away for Megan adds the two things to make some type of powerful acid to melt a leaf for her to drop a few inside the keyholes of the handcuffs that might be their only way out of those, how you may ask? Megan explains to Harley.

"What were those things you're making into one again, Megan? Acid thingy?"

"Something like that, yes." She has done it. "I've made a strong acid to melt anything to be very powerful to even melt metal for handcuffs like mine, so with a few drops in will take its effect. Slowly the chains on them will melt from the inside to break off. And then we'll be free." She said. "Cool, huh?"

Harley looked happy about that part alright.

"You bet! Too cool!" said Harley. "Now it's time to free the boys and stop Mr. Freeze!"

Megan makes Harley to stay quiet while trying to sneak inside of the building from the vents to stay close and do what needs to be done.

"Shh…Just follow me, because we're going in." said Megan. "Move out. (Batman. Robin. I'm coming to save you, and don't freak out over Harley. A lot to explain after all of this is finally over with.)"

As they sneak throughout the vents quietly all the way inside of the place, both Harley and Megan were good to go. Having a look around to find both Batman and Robin comes first before stopping Mr. Freeze was next. Who would've thought that this would be his third time to cause trouble and behind everything, you know? From looking around, some robots and other henchmen in winter clothing surround the girls to be trapped now with no way out, and weapons were being pointed at them.

"Ah! I'm not with her!"Harley had to say that while panicking.

"Really, Harley?" Megan got mad to try saving Harley next from an ice blast. "Duck!"

A close call there!

"Sorry, I panicked. But thanks for saving me." She said. "I guess I owe you one."

"When?" ask Megan.

Harley gets out her big hammer to smash the others away in time to give her hand out to Megan to make their escape of robots to come after them.

"Like now…" said Harley. "Eep! Run! Here comes more!"

"It's time that we girls stand up to fight back!" Megan gets out her baton. "Harley, its time we fight our way through Mr. Freeze while saving Batman, Robin, and the mess that's been happening all night long! Let's see what we can do!"

And fighting with a lot of men in coats and robots was something else from Megan's fighting skills, ESP powers, and baton movements and Harley smashing to fighting skills too was something else. The two smiled at each other to be doing well in teaming up, like they were slowly becoming friends for Harley to see some good, and Megan to talk some sense into this girl. From robots to other men shooting at them and even men in lab coats throwing bottles of chemicals at them to fight back was like baseball of a hit back attack. From within the tubes of fill water for Harley and Megan make their way inside of the place to see more men in jet packs and Mr. Freeze had the frozen Batman and Robin with him.

"There they are!" Harley pointed out.

"Batman! Robin! (Bruce! Dick!)" Megan uses her watch to check for life from the two boys. "Good, they're still alive. We better get to it. We need to get you a jet pack, Harley, since I have one-!"

Harley already does that by knocking one of the guards down with her punching gun and takes it.

"Got it!" she was ready to fly. "Come on, Megan, let's go get him!" Harley takes off first.

Megan was being pulled to lead Harley to get through the henchmen to get to Mr. Freeze and to save Batman and Robin.

"Hey! Not so fast! Don't pull so hard!"

From bombs, ice robots, and men in suits shoots at the two girls to fly throughout the inside of the tube, their team work was something else to make sure that nothing else stood in their way. Finally, getting to Mr. Freeze to have a powerful ice gun in his hands 'that was a bit bigger and stronger' that he stole from where Joker, Two-Face, and Mad Hatter were to freeze everything in Gotham', so that was his plan all along! For Megan and Harley to arrive to stop him and save the two men.

"Well, I forgot about you, Ms. Tsuki." He said. "I'm surprise to see you here with another villain stuck with you, how sad. But this is as far as you two will go."

"That's Mr. Freeze?" question Harley. "Don't mind me, pal, I'm just in it for the two of us made a deal."

Megan sees of the mess that Mr. Freeze was up to no good.

"Mr. Freeze, I should've known that you were behind this mess from the very beginning. From having Joker, Two-Face, and Mad Hatter by luck go to different locations to get the parts you needed to freeze over everything throughout Gotham was your only needs for revenge. Haven't you learned the last time to have an ice showdown with Batman was bad enough to lose?"

Like Mr. Freeze didn't care from his last mistake, two times now to be better this time. From shooting his new weapon at some pole to break down into tiny pieces for him to give a warning to them, or the same will happen to both Batman and Robin if Megan or Harley weren't careful.

"Do you want to take that chance?"

They stop for Megan didn't want to lose the boys leaving Harley to be confused on what they could do to win? Can they…?

"You wouldn't dare!" Megan got mad. "Let them go-!"

"Surrender yourselves, drop your weapons, and I might spare them." He said. "Don't make me say it to you two again."

Megan had no choice but to lose her baton, gun, jet backpack, and her bag of other things to place her hands up to save her friends. Leaving Harley to try to talk some sense into her new enemy/friend.

"Hey, Megan! Don't! You're only giving him what he wants! Don't do this!" Harley was getting held by Mr. Freeze's henchmen. "Hey! Let go!"

For Harley to stop to see the look on Megan's face to see that the chains were beginning to melt the more they pull, was it really working? They needed more time before they could break free to fight back. For Harley shuts up 'for now' to go along with Megan's plan.

"A wise choice."

"So, what are you going to do with us next?" Megan asks him. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing much, maybe keep you as the only two women left in Gotham to live throughout the years of a better world than a miserable life." said Mr. Freeze. "I wish I could say the same for my beloved wife and me to do the same if I was able to save her, but I couldn't…for those who understand my pain like you do, Ms. Tsuki, you're different to go through all of my pain. With you to love again than with Batman and his friend to be somewhere else…maybe your friend will find someone in the future to keep you company."

Harley hated that idea to say something to Mr. Freeze next from his whole mess up plan to freeze over Gotham City that might kill everyone but her and Megan. What with everyone, Batman, and Robin were dead?

"Are you nuts?! None of your boys would ever make me fall in love with them but my Mr. J!"

"You think that sad excuse of a clown would fall in love back?" Mr. Freeze asks her. "I feel sorry for you…almost."

"Sorry?! For me?! Okay, so maybe from Megan here to get what I'm going through and for me to start getting her too, but you won't! And you want to know why? We all have different goals to be bad, good, half bad, or insane, and you're one of them, Freeze!" she said to pull a bit harder on the melted chains. "I've learn today that people can be different to turn to a good lead to learn something in the future, and I just did to have a good one like Megan is. Isn't that right, girlfriend?"

Harley grabs hold of a mirror from Megan as she got out Harley's smoke bomb balls to throw to the ground to confuse the enemies with to have trouble seeing. Watch out! Mr. Freeze uses his weapon on them!

"There's no use escaping from here!" Mr. Freeze says and fires.

"Ah…yeah there is. Harley!"

With Megan telling Harley to throw the mirror like a Frisbee to hit the ice back to make Mr. Freeze falls of the stands to crumble into ice to destroying the trapped Batman and Robin. They're free! For the crash pushes both Harley and Megan appear for the chains off the handcuffs to finally come off, they too were free as well.

"Try to warn me next time before pushing me down, stupid!" said Harley.

"Shut up!" Megan yells back. "We had to do something to make our escape right-!" she then sees the chains were gone. "Huh? Harley, look!"

"Ah! Finally! We're free!" said Harley with joy to hug and dance with Megan. "Free! Free! Free I say!"

For them to be happy that they finally got the handcuffs off from free themselves and having Batman and Robin saved to warm them up for lots of blankets to be on the two.

"I'm glad we are." said Megan. "Harley, give me a hand." She moves the blankets around with her hands to warm the two boys up. "Okay! They'll be fine to get some warmth back into them. But for now, Harley, give me hand to put a stop to Mr. Freeze with his weapon and send him back to Arkham!"

"Okay then." She said. "Also, Megan, I was thinking after this…I might take your advance to change sides."

That was new. Really? Will Harley do just that? Seems like it for Megan to believe in her new friend now, and no longer enemies after all of this. I sure hope so…

"Really? I don't know what to say…"

"And don't say anything yet and let us dance, girlfriend!"

Getting their weapons back for lots of guys and Mr. Freeze were going after them to keep the henchmen away from Batman and Robin to fight back now.

"We will stop you two now, get them!" said Mr. Freeze.

"Then let's rock and roll!" said Megan and Harley.

From fighting skills from Harley and Megan, gun shooting, using their weapons and all to take out the bad scientists, robots, and other men in coats with weapons of theirs to get destroyed. Nice team work they were doing! That leaves Mr. Freeze left and his weapon that must be stopped. From going in to a giant dome to fly in to use more robots and his gun to fire at the girls to stay strong to shoots them to shooting the dome to try taking Mr. Freeze down as much as they could for them not to give up; using another smoke bomb to hit a robot to blow up to break the glass thanks to Harley's work allowing Megan to have her flamethrower of hairspray to spray at Mr. Freeze to slow him down for her to use the baton to get the weapon out of the frozen villain's hands to throw into the air and Harley to use her punch gun to fire a ice to freeze itself to be crush to pieces after that she then using her hammer. Boom! It was done leaving the pieces left to pick up! Alright! Next for them to use their jet packs to go flying at Mr. Freeze to finally kicking him out of the broken dome and arrested for good.

"Curses…! Failed again to bring the cold to Gotham!"

This time the others surrender for the police to arrive soon to take care of the rest, as both Harley and Megan to high five each other after a fine job they did.

"We did it!" Harley said. "What a rush that was!"

"It was…Mr. Freeze, you're done! Messing with my friends and my home was a big mistake." said Megan. "You're going back to Arkham where you belong. You know better to change soon enough, you'll see one day. And maybe you'll thank me again if we ever meet differently this time."

She's right about that to have another win as Megan see that Harley will turn a new lead, but smiles to see someone else coming to look away after that, what for…?

"Anyways, Megan, we had a deal for me to turn myself in and for you to leave me and Mr. J be, right?" she said. "I'm ready."

"Wait, Harley." Megan stops her. "I was thinking…You don't have to. Maybe we can help you turn a good lead for a new life for you, a class for you to think of going. I guess I was wrong about you after today. So I hope we can be friends to hang out and such after this, trust me when I say that your life will be so much better without Joker bothering you ever again."

Aw, a touching moment this was huh?

"Thanks, Megan, I feel the same way too. New friends. However, there's one tiny problem with the whole thing…"

Megan was lost on what Harley met 'as she was grabbing something from behind her'.

"Huh? What's that?" she was then hit from behind really hard to fall down. "Ah!"

Oh, no…! Harley Quinn back stabbed Megan to use her hammer to make her weak and go down without getting up from the impact. No! Feeling upset, it was all an act this entire time!

"Just one thing…I never betray my Mr. J. Whether he loves me, treats me badly, or whatever." said Harley to be laughing. "Sorry, Megan, it was fun. But I choose a life of crime and love, isn't that right Pudding?"

Joker then shows himself to be laughing for Megan to see him again.

"Of course, Harley dear. You've played a fine role today. Using Batty's woman here to get me to you again was brilliant!" he said. "She would never join the sign of goodie-two shoes, so gross…! That's for sure! Thanks to trail she left for me to find after escape from Batman and his bird friend who tried to stop me, I knew by getting back to someone who trusts me the most to get me out. And I did…"

Not good for Megan to be hearing about all of this to be too weak to move for Harley to run up to Joker and hugs him.

"Pudding! I did good, didn't I?"Joker hugs her back.

"Not bad, kid, not bad at all. And now, to deal with the brat next." Joker gets out his gun to shoot Megan with. "Any last words?"

Megan started to cry to get mad at Harley to at least say this to her, having Joker to have his foot on her back to make herself feel much weaker was hard enough to make her escape.

"Harley…why? How could you…?" she said to feel sad. "We've done a lot tonight to understand each other, you and me. Remember? I thought you were my friend. You said you were going to change, all of this and for what?! You traitor!"

"Tsk, tsk, it was fun, but again I love being me." She said. "Do it, Mr. J. Finish her and her two boyfriends too!"

Not good for Batman, Robin, and Megan were about to be finish by Joker as Harley watches to die while not fighting back for feeling so weak!

"With pleasure, my dear. Well, you heard the lady, Megs, just close your eyes…and say goodnight!"

With Joker laughing to fire a shot, to miss to hit the ceiling instead. A Batarang! That saved Megan thanks to Batman to be coming around again. Yeah! For Harley tries helping her boss out, as Robin ties her up from above to be hanging out for now, she loss her chance for freedom because of this betrayal.

"Hey!"

"Sorry we're late waking up, Megan, but we're back." said Robin. "Hi."

With Batman coming up to Joker to get mad, to drop his weapon to restrain his arm by force and then punching him in the gut, face, and upper chin to go down and be handcuffed next.

"Blast! I almost won…! I should've finish all three of them off at once I should of…" he said to get upset and mumbling to himself.

Megan was happy enough to see the two boys wake up again and looking well.

"Batman! Robin! You two are okay!" she said to still feel weak. "I wish I could get up to hug you both, but…Harley got to me…! Ouch!" Batman comes up to pick Megan up.

"I got you." said Batman. "How did you find us?" He then sees her crying. "Megan?"

He sees her crying to go through so much today.

"Batman…I followed my instincts to stop Mr. Freeze to see that you try stopping Joker, you did with both Two-Face, and Mad Hatter…Then you and Robin got kidnapped for me and Harley were handcuffed to getting out somehow and saving the town again. And just as I got through with Harley Quinn, she used me."

That she did for the cops to finally arrive to arrest Mr. Freeze, his men, and gather up all of the machines to take away for good. For Robin, Batman, and Megan were done to take off for Harley and Joker will also be returning to Arkham Asylum as well 'only for Harley to try cutting her way out of the ropes'.

"Let's go." said Batman. "Megan, you did well. There's no need to feel sad. You did try to turn Harley, you really did."

"No kidding, you did save us." and Robin. "Don't let this get you down. Please?"

As Harley was making her escape for the cops to at her to dog pile on the girl, Megan gets up to have some fighting left to get back at her almost friend to be her enemy once again.

"Wait!" she said to stop the two crime fighting duo. "Batman. Robin. Let me handle her."

Harley gets out to try saving Joker next.

"Outta my way, boys! Momma's leaving with my man and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she stops to see Megan standing right in front of her. "Megan? Get out of my way!" Megan slaps her to have a big fist fight.

"Put 'em up. Now!"

She was serious for Robin would've do something, for Batman to stop him to leave this fight to Megan now against Harley. Even for the cops to stop and see this for Mr. Freeze and Joker will also be watching this battle go down.

"Mr. J…?" Harley questions her man.

"Hey, she's your problem now. I tried."

So much for that, so Harley gets ready to fight back too.

"Oh, so that's it's goin to be? Missy? Fine! Give it everything you got!"

For Harley and Megan circle around each other to start fighting for the clown girl to move in closer, to try punching her enemy…but she punches first to hit Harley hard to the ground. Nice one! She gets back up to be ready this time. From punches in the faces from one another for Harley was good to act silly and Megan tries hitting back hard without going down once; punching again for Harley to give it to Megan to the walls to hit a lot, for Megan to pull Harley by the hair of her hat to smack her about to the wall over and over to getting kick and punch again for Harley tries to block it all but couldn't. She just pushes Megan though…but that didn't work. For others to cheer for Megan to win and some to love the fight to be happening.

"Mess her up good, Megan!" Robin cheers on her friend.

And Megan was winning to hit Harley a lot more without stopping, until one final punch that was a very big one…right on the cheek bone to get to Harley hard in the face for the others to see that part happen for Batman, Robin, Joker, Mr. Freeze, his henchmen, and the other cops just witness that move for Harley goes down for the count. Megan won! For her only saying was this...

"Ouch!" she was in pain to feel weak and dizzy. "It was fun while it lasted a little…Still, I have no regrets. No hard feelings, right Megan…? (And yet, I kind of miss it already.)"

She then passes out for Megan to kick her around some more for Robin and Batman to let this fight finally come to an end, it was still a good show.

"Megan?" Batman was speechless.

She finally stopped to spit on the ground to leave for the cops to take Harley away now with Joker too. Megan looks at her 'once friend' to still be enemies again to say this to Harley next…Both sad and mad, I don't blame her.

"I'm finished!"

Well, that was something else, wasn't it?

"Well, kid, you put up a fight and loss. Still, what a match." said Joker who gets dragged away. "Now this night I will not forget."

And with that, once again Gotham City was saved for Arkham Asylum to be fixed for Joker, Harley, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, and Mr. Freeze to be back where they all belong in for good and with the weapons got stored away somewhere safe as well. Good to know. For Megan, Batman, and Robin all walked back to the Wayne Manor to call it a night was something else that neither of them will never forget.

"Bummer…Megan and Harley becoming partners to almost make a change, but that was long gone." said Robin. "Still, it would've been great."

"In the end though, it was Harley who betrayed Megan to hurt her the most." Batman said.

"Will she be okay?"

Seems like it for Megan to look out from the Arkham building for another job well done with payment to going back to her normal life where it was before.

"Give her time, Robin, she's the type that needs to be healed from thinking about her mistakes to make sure to never do anything like it again." He said. "She'll be fine."

"I sure hope you're right about that." said Robin.

From there – one thing was added left in Arkham Asylum…In Mr. Freeze's cell that is, he had this to say on his defeat to feel bad for Megan who was betrayed by Harley tonight.

"Such sorrow of friendship turns into bitter betrayals forever, very sad for Ms. Tsuki." Mr. Freeze says something to a guard outside of his cell while holding a snow globe in his hands. "Guard. I would like to send a message to both Batman and his woman friend Ms. Tsuki. Revenged is a dish best served chilled."

I guess the guard will remember that for Batman and Megan to hear that part already for them to walk back together to holding each other, with Batman having his arms wrapped around Megan's waist to kiss her to know that everything would be fine. Knowing him to still be a sad one, it will all be okay.

"Bruce."

"We should get going." He said. "Thank you for saving me and Dick today. And for what's worth for you and Harley getting stuck to teaming up with her, you would've saved her, but couldn't because of the Joker."

Megan knew that Joker was behind the whole thing from messing Harley Quinn up in the first place.

"She told me all about her and I told her my sad story so far…I knew that clown had to be responsible!" Megan got mad to calming down next. "Still, I wanted to help. Really! Like Selina is right now, why not her? Or Pam? Why not anyone else…?"

"It's hard, I know. I want to see her change just like you do. Even for Harvey Dent. But I did save you the most. Finding on how you lost your memory and this Catherine woman comes next, and we'll do just that."

Batman was right, sometimes it does take time to be boring to saving others with luck. For him and Megan hold hands for they found each other to change a lot for the greater good to stop bad guys.

"You're right." She started to walk okay to move normally again. "In any case, yeah. Maybe there's hope for her and others to one day come around. And more for me. Bad that it has been, I can still try. Come on, Bruce. You too, Dick, let's go home."

Megan walks on to the Batmobile for Batman to follow her and smiles.

"That's more like it." He said.

"Wait up!" Robin catches up to them from behind.

With them going back to Wayne Manor now to rest up until tomorrow's look out – love, friendship, family, enemy, danger, and such will always come around to find some hope sooner or later in the future on whatever happened in the past, stays like that 'sometimes', and the rest to move on in the present time. For Harley to have a little something from Megan to remember of the mirror piece to keep in her cell to miss a friend like her, and still move on to stop Megan as en enemy.

"I still hate her, and yet…I still needed a good smack in the face. Ouch!" she said in pain from the cheek still. "Megan Tsuki, a friend…" Harley goes from sweet to sour. "I mean my enemy. Oh, Pudding! Red!"

She goes to find Joker, Poison Ivy, and the other inmates for some but Mr. Freeze to be alone back in Arkham while Megan looked at the place one more time 'to feel out Harley Quinn was calling out to her' she had this part on her mind to keep to herself only. How so? Just listen from the quote of someone name Sonya Parker.

"(When someone breaks your trust, don't feel stupid for trusting them. You didn't do anything wrong they're just an untrustworthy person.) Harley Quinn, a friend and enemy to me…"

Sad but true, so true…


	61. Read my Lips

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 61 – Read my Lips

After a boxing match, the take is transported through the halls but instantly robbed by a trio of muggers. The bandits make a clean getaway by climbing an air vent then jumping into a getaway truck just as the police arrive. They then go to their boss, Scarface, who claims they'll own the town soon. The gang goes on a crime spree leaving the police baffled. Megan started to read the newspapers from her computer book to get nothing from the search, this was new…she had to tell Bruce about it right away.

"Boxing stadium was robbed by three unknown robbers to slip through the police? Bank, art museum, and jewelry store as well? Who's behind these strange heists lately…?" she was reading the article to call up Bruce/Batman from her belt. "(Now this I would like to solve.) Bruce, it's me. You heard the news lately? It's big I know, let's see what Gordon has to say about all of this. I'll meet you there."

Later, both Batman and Megan go to talk to Commissioner Gordon, about the spree. For him to come out of the shadows but Megan.

"Have petty on an old man's heart." He said. "Megan, so you both heard about the heist?"

"More than you know. And Batman, why can you use a door like everyone else?"

She has a good point there, maybe Batman should sometimes…

"What is it, Jim?" Batman asks Gordon.

Gordon is concerned because the boss is too smart and all his plans easily evaded the police. No kidding!

"We're trying to stop these gang members to put up a good heist, must be their boss to be the master mind behind it all." He said.

"What do you have for us?"

I hope so for Batman and Megan needed to know who or what they were dealing with here.

"Not much, we don't know who the boss is or the gang members." All he has is a video tape of the gang's last escape. "But we do have this latest video of the group escaping from their last heist caught on tape. You two interested?"

"Good to know."

"Always."

Both Megan and Batman said to see what they can do for Gordon to have some clue for them to use.

"Let me know if any of you two need any help-!" he sees Batman gone for Megan to take off next.

"We're on it, Gordon."

Back at the Batcave, with Megan recording it form her computer book to hack into the VCR, both she, Batman, and Alfred watch as the video shows the men escaping as they leave a crime scene with masks and gloves so they cannot be identified.

"That's it, huh? Just three guys stealing stuff while wearing masks on their faces." said Megan. "One. Two. Three. I wish we could tell who they are though."

"Not a good plot here, huh sir?" Alfred said to Bruce.

"Well, I got nothing…"

For Megan to try to see that they were smart to have masks, gloves, and such for the video in slow motion didn't show any mistakes from it. Even for Batman was hard.

"They're clever. Masks, gloves, no way to identify any of the three." He said.

However, one of them tears his shirt revealing a tattoo, for Megan to pick that part up right away.

"Not really, look. I found something! Stop there." Megan said for Batman to do just that. "Now zoom in on the tattoo part from the shirt that's rip from the arm there, closer…closer…and…stop!" she records it. "A tattoo of a rhinoceros."

Batman and Alfred see that part thanks to Megan.

"A tattoo…" And Batman identifies him as Charles 'Rhino' Daly.

"Charles 'Rhino' Daly." Megan reads the criminal background check. "Ah, man! He's the hardest one to turn in that type of bounty. As dumb as he is, he's very strong for a lot of cops have trouble taking down this bad guy. Hard to talk to work with others, maybe too well with the master mind. Cool! Bruce, I know where we can find Rhino."

For Rhino to be walking around down town of Gotham right now, and reading a newspaper. Batman and Megan go to interrogate Rhino.

"What are you looking at, Bat Breath?" he asked to see Megan next. "Well, you're new. Kind of cute too…" Megan pointed her gun at Rhino.

"Don't even think about it, Rhino man."

"And the first off is with you." said Batman.

Like Rhino would answer anything from them…

"Don't get wise with me. I may not like ya both!"

"You're breaking my heart, Rhino." Batman said to be pointed at.

"I ain't scared of you, but ain't gonna trick me into takin' a swing at ya." He said back. "You got nothin' on me."

Megan tries to back Batman up.

"We're not the police, Rhino, so just give us some answers if you know what's good for you. Big or not, I can still take you on." She said. "For Batman and I make a great team."

"You seem to have me confused with the police, Rhino. We both want information and I'll get it any way Megan and I please. Who's your boss?" Batman demanded Rhino to talk.

But still no good.

"You want information? Watch the news."

Rhino tries attacking Batman to move away to fall into the trash pile on the ground. Coming at them again, for Megan to leapfrog on the big man to crash into wooden boxes to crushing them all to tiny pieces.

"You've got a hard head." Batman said to Rhino. "How about using it for something other than a blunt object?"

But the police arrive before he gives any information. Allowing Megan and Batman to leave for now, I don't think that the police would try arresting Rhino even if had to.

"Well, if it isn't Charles 'Rhino' Daly. Why don't you run along home?"

"Your ma's probably waitin' up!" said the officer.

Rhino leaves, disgruntled.

"A guy like that, I'm not sure a bullet would stop him." One cop said to another.

"Hey, I'm not so sure a tank would stop him."

Batman and Megan then follow him to his hideout, where Rhino insists to see the boss. One of the thugs goes to get Scarface after hearing that both Batman and Megan 'to hear a lot about her as Batman's girl' were on the case.

"Finally, we get to see the mastermind behind it all. About three of the thugs are there, but what's with that other man? Who is he?" she questions herself.

To Batman and Megan's shock too, it is revealed that Scarface is a ventriloquist's puppet.

"This better be good, you's mugs." said Scarface for The Ventriloquist name Arnold Wesker.

For Batman was left speechless and Megan was freaking out the most.

"What the heck?! Their boss is a dummy?!"

Once Rhino explains how Batman and Megan were on to him, Scarface figures that there is a squealer in the team. He goes back to bed, and the thugs talk amongst themselves, letting the newest member know that the Ventriloquist is just hired help and Scarface is the real brain of the outfit.

"Now, Mr. Scarface, remember your blood pressure!"

Like the dummy cared what Ventriloquist 'who's real name is Arnold Wesker had to say'.

"Shaddup!" yelled Scarface. "I want your opinion, Dummy, I'll pull your string!"

For Megan to not let this mess out of her head, guess she doesn't like dummies.

"This is so strange…" Batman was lost in words to ask Megan something next. "What's wrong, Megan, do ventriloquist dummies freaks you out?"

Teasing in the name of love, sure makes Megan blush too when Batman does that.

"Oh you…shut up! They're like freaky wooden puppets to have people tell jokes with those wooden faces…It's like Chucky mix with those lively things from the movie Puppet Master!" she said to look upset. "But still, the dummy name Scarface is behind the heist for the three with the other guy just moving his puppet around? He must be in control of it somehow. Bruce, we have to go in deeper."

That night, Batman and Megan searches the hideout and finds that Scarface is indeed just a puppet. From the eyes moving on its own from the mouth made Megan jump to hug Batman.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, you…!" Megan said to stop hugging Batman. "Come on. Let's keep searching."

During their search, they run into the Ventriloquist and interrogates him. For Batman to cover his mouth to talk in the other room.

"My advice to you: Don't make a sound." said Batman.

"If you know what's good for you." Megan said with her gun out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ah-!" Arnold tries to stay quiet. "Please don't hurt me…!"

Batman lets him go to question Arnold for Megan to watch him very carefully.

"We're looking for some answers. Evidences from your previous robberies."

"Robberies…?" Arnold was both confused and scared.

"Seriously, dude, you should know about it, right?" Megan questions him next. "We don't like liars here."

"And don't play dumb." said Batman. "Answer up and we may go easy on you."

Arnold tries answering the questions to the two…

"I don't know any of Scarface's plans…!" he said. "Not that, the robberies, and such…I know nothing. I swear…!" Arnold was sweating in fear right now.

He claims he knows nothing, but Batman believes he is just playing dumb.

"You can think I'm dumb just don't talk to me like I'm dumb."

"Same." Megan said too.

"I don't know anything I tell you two…!" he said. "Let me go before he-!"

Suddenly, Scarface wakes up and calls him in.

"Hey, Dummy!" Scarface calls out to Arnold. "Who's making all of that racket?!"

Megan hears Scarface in the other room to see Arnold fearing his boss.

"Huh? How's that possible?" she asked.

"Please don't let him see me with you two…! He'll kill me…! Neither of you don't know what he can do…! Dangerous…"

Looks like both Batman and Megan believe in Arnold to let him go.

"Get in here, dummy!"

Seeing how frightened the Ventriloquist is of Scarface, Batman and Megan leave after planting a bug on him 'thanks to Batman's sneakiness he just did' seems that part of Arnold wants to be saved but his other side doesn't who was Scarface. In case any of you didn't know, they were the same person. Back at the Batcave, Batman plays back the voices of both the Ventriloquist and Scarface 'thanks to Megan using her watch to record the sounding for him', noting that even the computer is fooled into thinking that they're two different people.

"Okay, so the computer is picking up one person instead of two because they both sound different, however…" Megan figures it out. "Ah! Like in the 1978 psychological film, Magic. With Anthony Hopkins! They may be two different people, but really, they're the same person. Arnold is Scarface! (Still, talk about movie titles for one name Scarface and with Magic…Freaky!)" she says it to Bruce. "That had to be it, right?"

"Correct."

"And what's that?" Alfred was lost.

As Megan guess on it, Batman deduces that the Ventriloquist suffers from multiple personality disorder and that he and Scarface are essentially two different people in one body.

"It's call multiple personality disorder, Alfred. Two bodies and one brain, separate." said Bruce/Batman. "Megan's right, it's a rare case to act like yourself with something else who's be the other part of you that's insane, a child-like, and so on. Neither them don't know what the other one's thinking. Listen…

Batman plays from Arnold's voice and then Scarface's voice from the computer as the two were talking to each other.

"Now listen carefully, Alfred, hard to explain in words. Maybe hearing this will make perfect sense." said Megan. "Play it, Bruce."

And he does to be very confusing almost, you know? No kidding! Even I was fooled when I first watch this episode! For Megan, still couldn't believe in all of this, but half of this to be true to listen to believe then see to believe.

"You get it now?"

"I swear, they both sound the same." shock Alfred.

"You're not alone." said Batman. "Even the computer's fooled like Megan's computer book, she can't get anything either."

For Bruce to learn about ventriloquist tricks from Zatara to make your voice reach out from far away like Arnold was doing so well, and this was one of them who were a criminal.

"You've had your share of odd opponents, Sir, but this one does take the biscuit." said Alfred. "And you, Ms. Megan, must be a very confused case to handle for you to hate ventriloquists and their dummies."

"Thanks for reminding me, Alfred!" she said to be hating this. "Bruce, any idea where he-!" Megan corrects herself. "Crap! I mean when 'they' will strike again next? Because I got nothing."

Can Batman and/or Megan solve this case at all? Huh…?

"Not really. Scarface keeps his secrets well until he completes the heist. I'll just have to listen in for now, for as long as it takes."

I guess Batman decides to listen until Scarface reveals his plans until he and Megan can make a move to stop them for good this time…In his hideout, Scarface explains that there's a shipment of platinum being held on a luxury liner and his men are to steal it. However, he feels that there will be a double cross from one of them.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Scarface said to Arnold. He doesn't know who it is yet but he vows to kill him when he finds out. Also, there was one more thing in mind that Batman nor Megan didn't quite catch. "Wait. Wait. I heard about Batman, but his girl what's her name…? Ah…" Scarface turns to Arnold. "Dummy! You know anything about his partner?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, I heard a lot about her…kind of cute name Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter of Gotham."

Seeing a picture of Megan, the guys like her a lot for Rhino, Mugsy, and Ratso from her hotness 'as do Scarface to hit Arnold in the head'.

"Shut up! She is a hottie…I saw her first!"

"We know, boss!" said the three men.

This leaves Scarface with an idea to do about Batman and have Megan to use as their hostage somehow.

"Sorry, Scarface sir…" said Arnold. "You have every right to look at Megan."

"That's better. Because of Batman's girlfriend, this gives me another idea for a backup plan. Want to hear it? Then shut up and listen closely…"

I don't like where this is going at all…The thugs head out and make their way into the ship and help themselves to the precious metal bars, but Batman arrives and attacks them. From kicking one, Megan comes in to shocking the others with her special watch.

"Don't bother running away. We're just about to turn you all in." she said. "Batman, cover me!"

The fight is brief, however, as Rhino shoves a whole stack of metal bars onto Batman, knocking him out.

"Megan…"

Batman was unharmed to be out cold, for Megan was alone no against the three boys.

"Batman! Batman!" she had trouble moving the metal bars off Batman. "This is bad…it's too heavy to get these metals off Batman." Megan had her gun out. "You're all under arrested-! Ah!" Rhino grabs hold of Megan from behind for her to have trouble breaking free.

"Nice one. We got both Batman and Megan." said Ratso. "Let's get her things."

"Got it." Rhino grabs the items, gun, and bag of other things away from Megan. "Now we can bring these two back to Mr. Scarface."

"And once Batman's done and Megan are all tied up, our greatest heist will still continue for us." said Mugsy.

Well, this was bad for the two heroes of Gotham now! With them taken to Scarface's hideout for Megan was tied from her hands and feet to call out to her boyfriend.

"Batman!"

Batman wakes up to hear Megan's voice over a pit of dummies with exceedingly sharp and blood-stained fingernails all pointing up. One drop, and he'll be stabbed to death.

"So, you must be Batman. I heard so much about, all talk and no show. Figures, no one can go up against Scarface, me." He said. "I got your girlfriend, kind of like her…" Megan spits on Scarface's wooden face.

"Freaky dummy!" she said in anger.

"Oh! You shouldn't have done that…"

Arnold to be saying that, Scarface laughs to smack Megan in the face with his wooden little arms.

"Don't bother, she won't stand a chance against us now." said Scarface. "This whole gold stealing heist was a trap from start to finish. And you two fell for it like a world class suckers. The Dummy here spill the beans that you two love birds have been into my room last night for me to search around it, and lookie what I've found." Arnold shows the bow with a bug on it to drop and Scarface to stomp on it.

"You're not as smart as you think you are, Scarface." Batman tells him that.

"I watch my mouth if I were you, bats. Or else." He points his gun 'being real' in Megan's face. "I will end her with one click and-boom! Off goes her head, this is real just so you know, sweet heart. And one bullet from the rope, and you'll be history like this steak here." Arnold throws it to be stabbed deep. "See? The nails are very sharp, that was my idea. Get my point?"

With Scarface having the upper edge against Batman and Megan now, how can they outsmart a dummy and his men?

"Don't hurt him!" Megan begged. "You're smart, so what? From hurting us from your heists will do you any good."

"I'm afraid so…Sorry." said Arnold.

Scarface laughs again.

"It's what we do all the time and carefully, live with it."

Now what? An idea to do…? Sort of. Batman tells Scarface that he had inside help but he refuses to tell who it is.

"But how do you think that we founded this place, from a phone book? I had inside help." He said to give Megan a sign to say something to go along with it.

"Huh? (The plan…)" she does it. "Oh, yeah. We did. Since we couldn't figure it out alone, we needed some inside help from one of you, boys."

Scarface should've known.

"Ha! I was right!" he said to waving his gun around. "Which one of you losers is it?"

Now they were n for it for Rhino to proof in his innocence.

"It ain't me, boss!"

I doubt it even for Scarface to figure that one out since Rhino was a bit…you know.

"I know it ain't you, Rhino! You're too stupid to be a traitor."

"Oh, thanks, boss." He was relieved to hear.

"I will find out who to make them pay! Who is it, Bats?" Scarface force the Dark Knight to talk. "You don't talk, you get the ultimate massage! Or you wish to see Megan's little head to have a bullet in her skull. Your choice."

Megan tries to be strong for Batman to have a gun pointed at her for her boyfriend must come up with something from his plan.

"And if I tell?"

"Maybe you just get run over by a truck." said Scarface.

"Tempting...but no." said Batman. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Megan."

Seems that Batman will get the drop soon.

"I'll take your offer then. Rhino!"

Scarface orders Rhino to have Batman killed by pulling the lever. But then, Megan says it for Batman to let her do it now, and just in time.

"Wait!" she said. "Don't hurt him!"

"Last chance, Batman and Megan, who's the traitor?"

Well, Scarface will soon be played against his own men alright. So, they give in and says that the Ventriloquist is the traitor.

"It was shown from the very beginning, the one you carried you around, aided you, and is friendly to us and unlike you who's a bigger jerk." Megan points out who it is. "It was him!"

"The Ventriloquist!" same with Batman too.

Seems that the tables have turned now. Arnold denies it for Scarface didn't think so to jump to conclusions.

"No! They came into the room to talk to me, I swear!"

"Maybe, but only because they have you cornered in my room. Only for you to talk to Batman and Megan." He said. "Well, am I wrong?"

That soon changes when Batman starts using his own ventriloquism skills to make it sound like the Ventriloquist is insulting Scarface. Nice! Guess he did learn something from Zatara as well.

"Shut up, you blockhead!"

"You going to take that from a traitor like him, Scarface?" Megan plays along. "A blockhead, and after all that he has done for you."

Now Scarface was made making Ventriloquist scared of his boss, his own dummy…

"What did you say?!"

"It wasn't me!" Arnold pleaded for mercy. "I didn't say that! My lips didn't move!"

Well, Scarface started to have seconds thoughts about you now, Arnold boy.

"So what?! You're a ventriloquist!" Scarface yells at him.

Batman kept on playing his part.

"Arnold was living us information about everything you're doing in return of his protecting."

"And for me to hire him as his bodyguard to turn you all in for cash." so did Megan. "You are all most wanted anyways."

Batman does Arnold's voice again.

"You're going up the river, sawdust-for-brains!"

"Ice him!" Scarface said. "I gave an order so do it!"

Well, the three couldn't kill Arnold because they would kill their boss for the dummy would be nothing.

"But if we do, Boss, then you-re…" Mugsy tries explaining but couldn't.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…Fine, I'll do it myself."

Scarface was about to shoot Arnold. Himself…?

"No…! Please, Mr. Scarface, don't…!" he pleaded for mercy.

Angered, Scarface orders the Ventriloquist to be killed, but his thugs worry that if they kill the Ventriloquist, they kill Scarface. Scarface decides he'll do it himself, Megan sees that this was getting out of control.

"Don't do it!" she had one more thing to use up her boot of a knife to cut herself free to get her spare gun from her hidden pocket jacket. "Scarface, say cheese!"

Megan fires a shot to drop Scarface's gun to save Arnold, and Batman gets free too and throws a Batarang that cuts off the puppet's hand.

"Ah! I'm hit, boys! Get them!"

The thugs then attack Batman and Megan, but none of them are a match for neither of them. From Megan using her ribbons to pull one down and Batman tackling the Ratso to drop his gun into the pit of sharp nails. Mugsy gets pepper sprayed to kicking him a lot and Batman to punching him last.

"Who else wants some…?" Megan mocks Scarface and Arnold.

But here comes Rhino to step in.

"Get them, Rhino!" Scarface gave him an order.

Here comes the big guy…

"No problem…"

Trying to punch one of them two, Batman couldn't take Rhino down for he's so big. For Megan tries to fight him to shoot with her gun, he pins her to the ground to overpower Megan from firing anymore gun shots. But she slides underneath Rhino for Batman to punch his gut, gets grabbed, gets his arm, and throws him down; for Rhino wanted more using a dummy leg to come charging for Megan to use her jacket to blind his head to crash into the shelves of other dummy parts.

"Toro…ollie!" she uses her powers to drop the shelf on top of Rhino. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

He did to make Arnold drop Scarface to the ground. Finally, one of the thugs grabs Scarface's machine gun and shoots at Batman and Megan but hits Scarface instead for Megan to kick the dummy to the firing bullets, much to the Ventriloquist's horror.

"Noooo!"

The thug is knocked out by a Batarang while the Ventriloquist cries over Scarface's punctured body. Megan tries to say something to make Arnold feel better, but Batman stops her because they couldn't do anything for him even if he would listen. Part of him would, but not his other half as Scarface. I really feel sorry for this guy.

"But, Batman…Are you sure?"

"One day maybe. He needs to find the answers for himself." said Batman. "Maybe one day, he'll come around. You did pretty well stopping a dummy like Scarface."

She looks at the old dummy that just got destroyed to hate something like that still in her mind.

"Thanks, I think I rather take this thing on than Chucky." She said. "(Still, I hope Arnold gets better someday like you said, Bruce.)"

We all hope so too…The Ventriloquist is taken to Arkham, where (after a few months) he is given medication that the doctors believe has cured him of Scarface's personality. However, in secret, the Ventriloquist has been crafting a new body for Scarface. Yep, he'll be back again soon of course.


	62. The Worry Men

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 62 – The Worry Men

Veronica Vreeland hosts a party celebrating her return from a trip to South America, eager to share stories and promote environmental awareness (the party doubles as a fundraiser on behalf of the rain forest).

"Hello, Gotham! I'm home!" she said.

Others cheer for her return, for Megan goes along with it to hate spoil rich people like Veronica was 'pals to get a long a little to hate her attitude only'.

"God, kill me. I understand that I have to be Bruce's bodyguard to everyone else to hear Veronica's annoyance from her trips to do another charity party." said Megan to try dealing with it all. "Give me a break."

In attendance are Bruce Wayne and Hayden Sloane, a securities broker, who is frank about the stress he is experiencing at work.

"So much stress from work makes me worry a lot." He said.

Megan believes in Hayden's words there.

"And for me to keep Bruce in check as my boyfriend as Batman and himself."

"Excuse me?"

Trying to hide the secret, Megan says something from it differently in time to keep Bruce Wayne was Batman in time before anyone else heard.

"I mean, as Bruce's bodyguard is a bit stressful to me too and who's Batman's girlfriend too." She said to be relief. "(Too close!)"

Bruce goes along with it.

"Guess all three of us are worry about things from time to time." said Bruce.

Overhearing, Veronica shows them some special souvenirs: 'Worry Men'.

"Stress out for the three you? Is that what I'm hearing about?" she asked to show them something. "I have a cure for that."

"Dolls?" Megan was lost. "What are we, Veronica, three years old?"

I agree on that part, they do look very odd. Even Hayden agrees with Megan, so weird looking.

"I agree with Megan, a little too old for dolls, don't you think?"

"Not these dolls." She shows them a bag full of them. "They're Worry Men." These strange Worry Men things are miniature dolls that are meant to be placed under the pillow. Veronica was told that the little men will absorb all their owner's troubles at night, allowing them to sleep and give him a stress-free day.

"Oh, really now? No thank you."

Hayden and Bruce both indulge her and take some but Megan.

"Just take one just in case to hold on to." Veronica gives one to Megan.

"I still think it's a little pointless…" Bruce tells his friend that.

Not to Veronica to travel within the jungles during her trip that is…

"Don't be so picky, Brucey, when I was in the jungle that I've seen things you would never believe in and neither would Megan. For me, I haven't had a stress out feeling since my trip."

Because of the strange dolls of hers that she has gotten? Really? Soon it gives Hayden and Bruce to use the Worry Men dolls as soon as they can.

"Sounds great to me." He said.

Megan refuses to use any of the Worry Men dolls 'even if everyone else was'.

"Seriously?"

"What's wrong, Megan?" Bruce asks his bodyguard. "Afraid that you stress out every day to try something new?"

For Megan to ignore Bruce there, Veronica knows that the dolls will make everyone else stress free like she was.

"In fact, these little guys work out for me all day long."

For Veronica to show them to Bruce and Megan some more to get annoying, Megan sees someone to give her partner the sign.

"(Perfect timing…)" she tells him. "Some night this is, huh? Is like looking directly at the night sky itself. See?"

Once Megan said that 'to be acting', Bruce also notices a mysterious figure watching the party through the skylight.

"That's Veronica, but please excuse me. Gotta run a few rounds again."

For him to act like that and for Megan to follow Bruce 'to act like she was making sure to get back to his business work', was enough to stop the man from the roof top building. For Veronica would never understand Bruce the most than she must deal with Megan's attitude a lot more.

"If ever someone led a worry-free life, it's you, Bruce Wayne." said Veronica. "He's needs a girlfriend. And Megan needs to spend more time with Batman, before any other girl sweeps him away. I hate to be that bounty hunter."

Megan loses the dress to get into her information and for Bruce to slip away and assumes his Batman costume, and the two confronts the man, who is dressed as a Native American shaman.

"Hi, buddy. I think it's a little late for a costume party." Megan said to show herself to the stranger with her gun out.

"Or you're one of the early party crashers?" and so did Batman.

The shaman attacks Batman with amazing agility and an authentic blowgun. For the Dark Knight to catch the weapon with his bare hands, and Megan to have her rubber gum ball to push back at the man to get hit hard. To the face that is!

"Really? An ax?"

"A dangerous toy." said Batman to dropping the weapon.

Using a blowgun next for Batman to use his cape to block it and Megan to out run the rest in a fast pact. For Batman to use his Batarang to throw at the shaman to drop the blowgun.

"I don't think he doesn't know when to give up, huh Batman?" Megan asks her boyfriend.

"That he doesn't, Megan." He said. "I think we should call it a night now."

Throwing a type of ball of the shamans to hit Batman in the back with and Megan to duck down in time to hit her hair, allowing the man to escape. Only for Batman to get back up to use his Bat Grappler to grab the man by the leg to pull him back to them, nice! During their fight, a model suspended from the ceiling comes loose.

"Ah!" Megan panics. "Batman! The bystanders!" she tries to warn everyone from above the roof top. "Everyone, get out of the way now!" And Batman is forced to let the shaman go and for him and Megan to work together to stop it collapsing on the party-goers. "My ribbon is as strong like your Bat Grappler is too, Batman. And no one got hurt, the same with Veronica. She's okay."

Just in time! Close call…Though the Shaman escapes 'to be hiding under their noses from below the building', Megan and Batman leave the scene for one clue to examine on being the heavy ball weapon. Back at the Wayne Manor…Both Megan and Bruce examine the blowgun, which appears to be authentic. For Gidget to try lifting the ball up with its four long legs, it was too heavy to move it anywhere to fall.

"So weird for a man dress like he was in a Safari to try hurting us and then escapes leaving the tools that he used." said Megan to check the rest from her computer book. "I mean, look at these things. They were made by hand."

As Bruce was getting ready to go to sleep, he asks Alfred an odd question about the mysterious Shaman.

"Tell me, Alfred, what's an ancient Mayan Witch Doctor doing on a Gotham skyscraper? "

"This isn't one of those Riddler questions, is it?" the butler asked.

"Doubt it…" Megan answered. "Just curious to know something. Maybe a good night sleep will be nice to think the rest for tomorrow."

Alfred, noticing that Bruce appears tired and stressed, slips a few of the 'worry men' under his pillow before tucking him into bed.

"I guess you're right, Megan, we'll know the rest in the morning." said Bruce to turn to Megan before hitting the hay. "Care for a good night kiss?"

Megan does so to hugging and kissing Bruce on the lips.

"Oh, Bruce, you're always a teaser." She carries Gidget out of the room to get some sleep herself. "See you boys in the morning. Come on, Gidget, it's bed time."

For Megan to notice of a Worry Men doll that Alfred place under Bruce's pillow, she had an odd feeling about it already, for Gidget scans something from it to send to her computer book. Huh…? It detects metal or something? The next day, Bruce Wayne surprises his employees by making a large cash withdrawal from the company account—several million dollars—and taking it away in a briefcase, which he throws away. Hours later, he claims to have no recollection of what he's done. As Megan was meeting up with Bruce at his work place 'after patrolling Gotham City' only to see the Shaman return to be carrying something away, she was confused to see a brief case belonging to the Wayne Enterprises. Only then Bruce's co-worker cries out from the window.

"Thief, Ms. Tsuki! That man in a strange costume is getting away with Mr. Wayne's money! Thief!"

"Thief…?" she sees the man to go after him again. "Hey. Hey! Hold it right there you!" Megan was about to run right into a metal pole to us her ESP powers to bend it out of her way to lose the Shaman again. "(Perfect! Why would Bruce leave his brief case fill with money? Besides acting so cheerful…! Oh, no! The other business dealing companies! Bruce's isn't the only one!)"

Yep, Megan was already ahead on that part to see that things has gotten from bad to worse…More strangely, the news reports that Hayden and several other executives have been arrested for embezzling funds from their own companies. Bruce was investigating back in the Batcave while talking to Megan from her belt to find out what was going on as Alfred and Gidget listen in.

"So much businesses having some down falls, huh sir?"

"Yeah, Alfred, it doesn't look good." said Megan through the speakers and computer screen. "One minute everyone is calm and happy, and then the next thing they can't remember what happen to the money. Even for you, Bruce, its so unlike you."

"And you sure you don't remember?" Alfred asks Bruce.

Well, thanks to Gidget retracing Bruce's steps to type down on what he did until his money was stolen and for Megan to see the Shaman taking off with a brief of his money.

"I do now." He said.

"Wait! You do?!" surprised Megan to remember something about it. "Now that you think about it…Yeah, Hayden was a victim afterwards for his and other rich people ever since…The party!"

Bingo! Seems that Megan was right about that for Bruce/Batman to be on track again. How so? Listen in…

"From me, Hayden, and the a few others were at Veronica's party. And she has the answers for us." Batman realizes that they were all attendees at Veronica's party.

"Wait a minute, Bruce!" Megan also figures something else. "I'm getting the data that Gidget just scan to hack for me…something came from the Worrying Men dolls. I'm picking up a transmitter of some radio sonic waves of the body to spark up, one was from your pillow and the rest…Well, it happened since Veronica gave those things to you guys. Ha!" she said. "I knew I had a strange feeling about those ugly dolls! I was so right!" Megan then gets the same coming from Veronica's Worry Men dolls. "Hang on…I'm getting another reading, coming from her already at the cruise ship. Bruce, I'll meet you there. Let's hurry!"

Right again on that part, Megan! Both her and Bruce/Batman trail Veronica, and sees her preparing to throw a valise over the rail of a cruise ship and having the three Worrying Men dolls on her hair to hold up in a ponytail style.

"Ms. Vreeland." Batman appears.

She stops to see Batman coming out of the shadows and Megan shows herself to Veronica from behind.

"Batman?" she was surprise. "And Megan?"

"Hey, girlfriend. Let us help you out with your bag." said Megan.

The closer they were moving up to Veronica, the further she walk backwards from them. Sounds like she was also hypnotized like Bruce and Hayden were.

"No. Stay away. It's mine. All mine."

"We know that it is yours, but what were you going to do with all of your money?" Batman asks Veronica.

"I was…trying to throw it over board…" she felt weak for Megan to use her watch to zap her a little. "Ah, I think I need to sit down for a second."

With Veronica starting to come back to normal 'since a little shock in your body makes you come to your senses' they weren't alone…Batman opens to briefcase for her to see what she was about to over throw.

"Care to explain these?"

Veronica opens it, and is shocked to find it full of her jewelry.

"My jewels!" shock Veronica. "How did they get here?"

Seems that Veronica was mined controlled…

"Don't you remember?" Batman asks her.

Yep, she doesn't remember now.

"I don't know…Everything's a blank."

"Ah…" Megan was starting to get the picture now. "I see, I think the dolls make people do stuff for someone like mindless zombies. Only by getting zapped a little will turn you back to normal. (Mind controlled, huh?)"

They stopped Veronica in time, but then they are both attacked by the shaman, now backed up by two helpers in similar costumes. From club spike swinging, to fighting well to push Batman hard to getting hurt, and for Megan to dodge from one of their other clubs.

"Megan!"

Batman warns Megan in time to use her to use her spike yo-yo's to slow them down with her speed. Fast! Only to get cut off from a knife to try cutting Megan, only her jacket to leave a cut on it to get to her and Batman next, Veronica uses her suitcase to hit one in the head.

"Leave them alone, you swine!" she said to start to feel scared. "Please?"

Batman and Megan fight them off with difficulty from tackling to use a glove with claws, and then they escape without the valise but to have one clothing rip off for Batman to grab hold of. And for Megan to leave a hairpin tracking device on the hooded animal head piece. Feeling that the 'worry men' have failed to take away her troubles, Veronica plucks off the set she has been wearing in her hair, and starts to fling them overboard.

"So much for these things to ease my troubles away, all lies." She said. "Say good-bye."

"Wait, Veronica! Don't throw-!" Megan tries to stop her but she trips on her own jacket that was destroyed. "…them away…"

"Wait! These dolls...Where did you get them?" Batman stops Veronica from doing it, and examines the dolls more closely, to ask on where she got them at.

As for Megan, she'll get more of the jackets to show her blue tank top for right now to be wearing.

"Could you at least tell us where you get these things? I'm detecting a very strong microchip inside of these dolls to control with people's wave brains." Megan said to see the results from her computer book.

"From a craftsman at a small village. A funny little man in a giant straw hat." Veronica replies, at a souvenir shop in South America, from 'a funny little man wearing a big straw hat'.

Batman and Megan sees a tiny microchip inside each of the dolls, and when Veronica tells them that the man was English, they realize who is behind all this.

"An Englishman?" confused Batman.

"Englishman...? As in...?" Megan takes a guess. "Nice words to act and look very odd?"

Veronica knew who the dealer was.

"Why, yes!"

They might be on to something so far...

"And he suggested giving the dolls to your society friends?" Batman asks Veronica.

"What, are you psychic, too?"

Not Batman of course, but Megan yes.

"Ah, yeah...not likely..."

"Just picking up on the pattern." he said.

For those two lovers/crime fighters, I think I know who it was too…

"I was right about a microchip inside of these dolls, a man gave these to you, Veronica, who sounded like he was from England, and it controls brainwaves from them…" Megan was thinking. "Yep, Batman, I know what you're thinking. Let's head back to study a bit more-!"

"Wait, Megan, can we talk for a moment?" Veronica stops her from going anywhere just yet. "Listen…do you by any chance…hate me?"

For Veronica to ask a silly question like that to Megan, no way! She maybe a spoil rich woman, but she's a caring girl in real life.

"Huh?! No! No way! Nope! Look Veronica, I could never hate you. You're Bruce's best friends." She said. "Annoying you are, yes. A bad person, no. Look, I could never hate you. Sometimes, I like things far more than rich stuff, but if you do…go nuts about it."

"I knew it! You do love Batman, don't you?" Veronica asks Megan.

For Megan and Batman to blush and look at each other to holding hands, it was obvious.

"You could say that…" said Batman.

"Veronica!" Megan was blushing. "Okay, so we do love each other a lot! Okay?! And Bruce Wayne is my best friend, which I owe him my life. What other way than becoming his body guard while also a bounty hunter to fight by Batman's side?"

She laughs but in a good way to be hugging Megan to admire her for a long time since they first met.

"I know, you're right, Megan, you like you think and I like me to have some other options but we do care deep down you and me. And yeah, for you and Batman make a wonderful couple for Bruce does have a crush on you a little…so I heard the rumors about it…" said Veronica. "I just wanted to let you know that. Now get going, you got a little thief who solid me off that must be stopped."

For Batman to carry Megan with his Bat Glider to swing away, she smiles to say this to her spoil rich friend of hers.

"We're on it, Veronica, just stay put! And thanks! (I guess she's not as bad as I thought she would be…)"

Yeah, spoil rich woman with a good heart like Veronica was. At the Batcave, Batman and Megan explain to Alfred 'while Gidget helps them out' that the microchips are designed to influence the human subconscious—a method that clearly points to the culprit: The Mad Hatter.

"It all makes perfect sense when you think about it." said Batman.

Alfred and Gidget agreed.

"That it does, sir. The Mad Hatter himself strikes again."

"Ha! Called it!" Megan said with joy. "I knew that a hacking skill to control people's minds would be a hard one to do." Gidget helps her out to locate The Mad Hatter. "Got it! Thanks, Gidget. Seems that we got ourselves a hatter who needs a time out. Bruce, I know where he's located at a costume supply factory just down town from here."

Yep! Megan and Batman have but one clue: a strip of material torn from one of the henchman's costumes, which is not authentic. The computer traces the material to a costume supply factory, which must be Hatter's hideout. At the factory, Hatter is outraged to find that the robbery of Veronica's jewels has failed. Batman and Megan appear, but they are overcome by the combined forces of Hatter's henchman, and a series of over sized stage puppets in the likenesses of his rogues.

"I knew you two would come. The mighty Batman and his beautiful girlfriend, Megan Tsuki. So, I thought I change things up a bit for us to have a gentlemen type of fight, wouldn't you two say?" said the Mad Hatter.

From a dummy being dress a Mad Hatter to have a Penguin one to wheel its way at them with a knife to use a dummy to stop it.

"A trap with dummies, Hatter?" question Megan. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I got more…Now answer me this you two, how's Batman like a doughnut shop? They're both fill with holes."

Gun fire goes off for Batman and Megan to duck and cover in time from a dummy Riddler shooting at them. Batman cuts the robot dummy head off and Megan uses her laser watch to melt the rest. Soon the lights go out to show red light bulbs all over the room, this is getting freakier...Having a Harley Quinn puppet to try slicing at the two lovers and almost crush by the Joker-in-a-box hammer to crushing the puppet instead.

"Ouch. Talk about getting crushed." Megan made a joke there.

Looking around the room some more to see other dummies to pass by, only to move to follow Batman and Megan from behind.

"Ops, should've warn you two." said Hatter. "Those were real."

"Look out, Megan!" Batman helps her out.

Attacking at Batman as a team to knocking him out from a hit to the head, Megan hides from backstage to try a way to save her boyfriend/partner somehow before Mad Hatter could finish him off and her next.

"Batman…" Megan panics.

"Guess we're missing one more…You two, go find Megan."

Looks like Megan tries to out hide the other henchmen of Mad Hatter's to look all over the place to think of a plan as she tries saving Batman somehow before it was too late. Trying to crawl, sneak around from behind, and move from one side to another quietly was hard enough for this girl.

"(Okay, Megan, there's no way I'm letting Hatter get the best of me or Bruce. I got to think of a way to save him and those guys who are minded control over that loser…)" Megan looks around to think of something big.

As Hatter has his victory against Batman at last.

"You disappoint me, Tetch. For all your brilliance, you've become just another thief."

"You make it sound so...common. Actually, Batman, you'll be happy to know you're witnessing my retirement from crime." Hatter explains that he has planned to give up his criminal ways, except he needs money for his retirement. "You see, after my recent release from Arkham, I vowed to leave Gotham and my wicked ways behind me. Perhaps, buy a little island somewhere and open a sunbonnet shop. Oh, but islands, even little ones...cost money." He cries. "Lots of money... and then, I heard of Ms. Vreeland's well publicized trek into the rain forest." Veronica's trip to South America was the perfect opportunity for fundraising. Hatter's 'partner' in this endeavor is the shaman, a humble local craftsman, who made the original dolls. The other henchmen are just local street toughs. "Yes, I realized at once she'd be the perfect unwitting partner in my scheme."

Hatter prepares to execute Batman in a real functioning guillotine. He tries getting Megan out of hiding by force or he will kill Batman for good within seconds, not good for her to see and hear this was happening!

"(Batman!)" she begins to worry even more. "(He wouldn't!)"

"Oh, sweet Megan, come out now. Or your boyfriend gets it."

Just then, Megan sees some wiring of Hatter's computer to be hook up to all his Worry Men dolls to try changing the frequencies waves to be from moving forward of controlling the people, to have the skills of hacking to reverse the affect to bounce off. Using her computer book to hook up to her watch, it downloads to change a lot of things to it in seconds.

"(Yeah, maybe I could…)" Megan does it within seconds from one thing to another. "(I got it! It's up to you now, Bruce, I got your back.)" she tells him. "Batman!"

Before Hatter drops the blade, and Batman sees Megan reflecting some light of her little mirror nearby, he soon triggers a sonic pulse that disables the mind control devices. Those henchmen were now free from Hatter's control to not have any Worry Men dolls work on anyone else in Gotham no more.

"Clever you two, but not clever enough!" he kicks the device out of Batman's hands. "As the great Lewis Carroll said: 'One, two, one, two, and through and through the vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back!'."

Hatter drops the blade himself, and holds his now for Megan to come to his rescue next - as the rebellious gang at bay with a pistol, but Batman escapes the trap and brings Hatter down.

"You okay?"

"Thanks for the save, Megan." He said. "Almost had my head cleaned off."

"Don't remind me…" said Megan to see Hatter trying to make his escape. "Ah, Batman, we better come up with something and fast."

As Hatter tries to escape with the gun in his hands to see Batman escaping, firing a dummy one in cape and cowl…Batman kicks Hatter down for Megan uses her silly string to have the villain all tied up now and with the many hats all over the ground.

"Oh, no..." Hatter sounded upset. "I've loss again…"

While Batman recovers for Megan to aid him and the other people in the end 'to also destroy all the Worry Men dolls thanks to Gidget's help', they report to Alfred that the shaman showed little interest in punishing Hatter, and was content with a plane ticket home.

"All in a day's work to solve the mind control problem after that event." He said.

At least the money was recovered for Bruce.

"I must say, that the Mad Hatter almost got away with something that sneaky with mind control dolls." said Alfred to put the money back in the safe of Bruce's in his office. "I'm also glad that problem's solve thanks to Gidget's skillful use."

"I'm telling you, boys, nothing brings in more shame than having made up voo-doo dolls to keep some luck or curse someone. Oh, please!" said Megan to have a little Batman one with no microchip in this one. "Still, I guess I'll have one as a thing to remember. Not bad…"

"And when everything was said and done, all that Shaman wanted to do was to go home." said Bruce. "I also heard that he left Tech something before leaving for him to have as his little something to remember him by."

Oh, yes that man even left Hatter a little present, to ensure he'd never take up his criminal ways again...In Arkham Asylum, Hatter tosses and turns on his bed, unable to sleep peacefully. He rolls over, showing a miniature Batman doll lying beneath his pillow. Nice one!

"Ha!" Megan laughs. "Something that Hatter will be dreaming about to have a good life for now on during his time in Arkham. Not bad, Mr. Shaman."

Another Batman of a Worrying Men doll for Jervis Tech/Mad Hatter to get his just deserts, you know? Just like the one Megan must enjoy because she had the real Batman already. Yep. Hey, where can I get a Batman one that won't make me into a zombie? That looks cool!


	63. Sideshow

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 63 – Sideshow

In the forest, outside of Gotham a train carrying Killer Croc drives down its tracks. Croc has been declared sane and therefore responsible for his crimes and he is now to be taken to prison. With Megan watching over her bounty to turn in and to serve time, pay for his crimes, and getting her money to read from the newspaper about Killer Croc, to download a copy on to her computer book.

"Today's story about Killer Croc here… 'Fiend to serve time. Ruled sane and guilty of crimes! Killer Croc going to Levitz prison'." She reads it. "(Still, I was hired to stop Killer Croc to reclaim my payment once we get there alive. I must keep an eye on him in case he does anything funny again, but I have someone who has my back. As always…)"

We all know who it was. One of the reporters discuss this and jokingly claim, wishing he breaks out so they have something to write about. Indeed, Croc breaks free of his chains by biting through them and overpowers the guards. The other people hear the mess to be going on for one to shout out…

"Killer Croc is on the loose again!"

This leaves Megan to get ready to go on in and give Bruce Wayne/Batman the signal to stop Killer Croc as a team.

"(I knew this would happen.) Hey, Bruce, he's at it again. Hurry up and change for us to restrain Killer Croc." She said to get her gear ready with her gun out. "Time to lock and load!"

Fortunately, one of the guards manages to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart before he climbs to the top of the train. Batman, who had disguised himself as a reporter, gives chase to meet up with Megan to help her out and the three fought.

"Not you two!" Killer Croc said in anger.

"Sorry I'm late, Megan." said Batman

For Megan to help Batman pull Killer Croc to drag him back to the police won't be so easy to do, he was very heavy like any other crocodiles were.

"It's fine. You're here now, right? Hey, Croc! I would give up now if I were you!"

Like that loser won't give up the fight against his enemies to try fighting back even after being tranquilize.

"Oh, please!" he said to try breaking free. "You two have to do better than that to try to capture me again." Killer Croc pulls himself free to fight back again both Batman and Megan. "Megan. Batman. Do either one of you want a piece of me? Want to beat the champ?"

But for how long can Croc fight after being stunned?

"You can't be serious!" said Megan. "You got shot to go down in a minute!"

"I don't think he'll listen to reason now, Megan, be on your guard." Batman tells his girlfriend that.

Still, Croc pulls the dart out of him to go after both Batman and Megan. For the two use their team work to stay close and fight against Croc, they were good to be dance-like fighting. You know? During the fight, Croc falls off the train and pulls Batman down with him.

"Oh, no! Batman!"

That was some fall there, ouch. For Megan to use her jet pack backpack to fly all the way down and off the train, as Batman is knocked out while Croc remains conscious. He tries to crush Batman with a boulder but the sedative dazes him and he misses.

"Crap…! Its taking its effect on me…!" Croc falls off the cliff he's on and runs away.

As for Megan to see that part happen and lands down slowly to fall into a pool of mud to get all messy.

"Ah! Come on!" she said to removing her clothes to be in her swim suit she always wears underneath to find Croc to run away to then helping out Batman. "(He won't get far now.) Batman, come on…wake up."

Later thanks to Megan's help, Batman wakes up and they started to follow Croc's trail.

"M…M…Megan?" he sees her. "Your clothes…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got all dirty to go into my swimsuit here. Should've work on my landing." Megan then gets pull by Batman to like her hot work. "Hey!"

He kisses Megan to embrace her in his arms to make one moment count, she gives into like to make out with Bruce/Batman as well for a few seconds to stop after that.

"Sorry, you look kind of sexy like that. I just had to."

Trying to touch her boobs next, Megan holds Batman's hand to stopping him in time.

"Hey, now. We're a couple yes, but let's not go too far in our relationship just yet." She said to be smiling and help Batman back on his feet. "It was fun…Look, we need to follow Croc's trail. Can you walk?"

With Megan using her computer book to find Croc's footprints, Batman could move around alright.

"I can still manage. And yes, it was fun." said Bruce. "Please lead the way, Megan."

"Right!"

And Batman and Megan were back in track to finding Killer Croc right away within the forest. Oh, brother…Like finding a small needle in a huge field of haystack. Despite being filled with sedative, Croc manages to make his way through the forest and gets far before Batman and Megan to almost catch up with him. Batman starts to cross a tree Croc used to bridge a gap but Croc pushes some boulders down onto it breaking the tree and sending the two falling.

"Megan!" Batman grabs hold of Megan. "Don't let go!"

Batman manages to catch the edge of the canyon walls but is trapped below. As Megan was on there first to rush to Batman's side to pull him on the edge quickly before he falls to his doom.

"Grab my hand!" she pulls Batman back up in time. "I guess we're climbing back up, or finding a way down carefully. Too close!" Megan sees the bottom to be all the way down.

Thinking that Batman and Megan were gone, Croc continues to make his way through the forest but slips on a rock jutting from a waterfall. Falling into the waterfall he is swept away and saved by a boy who has flippers instead of hands and feet. This 'seal boy', Billy, takes him to his friends, a giant, Goliath, a hunchback, Richard, and Siamese Twins, May and June. Believing Croc to be a kindred spirit they take him into their home. Croc wakes up to see their circus posters. Richard introduces himself to sound and act like Richard III from Shakespeare's play.

"What's a freak show doin' in the middle of nowhere?" Killer Croc asked.

"You're one to talk, Lizard Lips!" June said in anger.

Croc acts friendly towards these people and they claim that their farm is a sanctuary for all deformed people. Croc is only too happy to hear this.

"If you're willing to join in the work, you too are welcome here." said Richard.

Ah...Is that a good idea to do with someone like Killer Croc or not?

"Is that a fact?"

For a time, Croc helps with the chores and claims that he was part of a freak show.

"So tell us, friend. From whence do you hail?" Richard asks Croc.

So he comes up with story so they would believe in him. Such a liar!

"Uh, see, I was part of this freak show, same as you, only they kept me chained like an animal, day and night, forced me to live in a tank, made me do tricks!" he said.

The other five feel his pain 'or so they thought'.

"How awful!" said May.

"Jerks!" angered June.

"Yeah! Uh, they fed me fish heads and stale bread. When I tried to get away, they worked me over pretty good! Put me in chains!"

Looks like they're trusting a criminal here...Meanwhile, Batman and Megan make their way across the canyon wall and climbs their way out.

"Megan, try not to look down."

"Me?" she questions Bruce. "I was going to tell you the same thing! One wrong slip, and bam! We'll be good as dead in seconds from that fall."

From moving carefully from wall to wall, they soon climb up from Batman to go first and then Megan.

"I'll go first, be careful." said Batman. "And they say the city's dangerous."

"And the forest to be the second most dangerous place too."

Back at the farm, Croc is given a bed and learns that the family has $50,000 to their name. Later that night, Croc goes looking for the money and finds it hidden in a pipe organ, but begins to have second thoughts about stealing it upon remembering their hospitality towards him. Billy finds him poking around and asks what he's doing. Croc claims he's simply looking for a blanket and stashes the money away. Billy talks to Croc about how great the place is as the members of the family can be themselves.

"You know, Croc, I know you feel a little funny being here, but it's great, it really is. No one stares at you laughing, making you feel bad. You can be yourself."

Outside, Batman and Megan got back up and they finally arrive and they find Goliath sleeping outside of the place. Batman asks about Croc but Goliath attacks him trying to protect his new friend.

"Calm down." Batman tells Goliath that. "We're not here to hurt you."

Megan shows herself with her hands up that she and Batman were on his side.

"Hi, I'm Megan Tsuki the Bounty Hunter from Gotham with my boyfriend here Batman. The hero of the area like me. Please forgive us, but we need to ask for your help, alright? We're looking for someone who's very dangerous."

"A half man, half crocodile." Batman sees that Goliath knows who Killer Croc was. "He's in there isn't he?"

Well, Goliath stops Batman from going near Croc. Oh, boy…he and the others don't know the half of Killer Croc being so evil in real life.

"No!" he holds Batman up near a cage. "He's one of us now!" Goliath then calls out to his new friend to save him. "Croc! Run!"

Batman faces off against Goliath 'and Megan didn't want to hurt the strong man' for Killer Croc sees the trouble to do something to stop his two enemies.

"Stop this please!" Megan tries to talk to Goliath.

"I don't want to hurt you! Neither of us wants to." Batman said too. "Megan, don't do anything."

"Believe me, I won't!"

Still, Goliath won't listen to reason…

"Don't worry. You two won't." said Goliath.

Soon Killer Croc whacks Megan on the head to slow her down to aid Goliath to give Batman a beat down. Not good! For Batman was overpowered by Croc and was thrown into a cage with Goliath and Richard to help them out.

"Quickly, in here!" he said.

Now Batman was caged up to be lock inside with Megan and for Killer Croc to take the belt and the bag full of hand-made gadgets.

"Megan?" Batman checks on her.

"Ouch…!" she tries to snapping out of it. "I'm fine, just a bit light headed…Croc, you got some nerve!"

"Ha!" he laughs at them. "Who's the freak now, Batman? But hey, you still got your pretty friend to keep you company."

Now he tells them that…Now what? For the five to see these two to stop Killer Croc to be lying to them, like they'll listen to their reasons. But still, I can't blame them on that part.

"Who are they?" Billy asks Croc.

He makes up another thing to lie to them all…

"A freak in a mask and a poor woman to fall for a bad boy like him. He was the one who put me in the tank."

"What?! Oh, like h-!" Megan's head started to hurt again to feel the pain of her powers coursing through her body. "Ouch…! (Wait a minute…)"

She might have something in mind…as Batman tries telling the others the truth about their new friend.

"Don't listen to him!" said Batman. "His name is Killer Croc, he's dangerous."

"Quiet!" Croc hits the cage bars. "Think you two can fool my friends, now do you? They know of my sad story and I'm one of them, me."

Now he tells them that, more lies for Richard believe in that monster with proof.

"Yes! His chains speak more eloquently than any words of yours."

"Seriously…?" Megan said in pain. "What do we do now, Batman? They won't listen to us."

Yeah, what can they do…? Batman, say something! Or rather do something!

"Don't listen to him. He's an escape convict. He's a cold-blooded killer."

The family is horrified by Batman's appearance and Croc tells them that he's the one that put him into the freak show. Batman tries to tell them the truth but they refuse to believe him. However, they are at a loss as to what to do to Batman.

"I said shut up!" Croc pushes Batman back down.

"Batman!"

Now what will happen?

"What they're saying, it's not true is it?" ask May.

"You're being square with us, aren't you Croc?" same with June.

"Of course, I am. I didn't attack big boy in his sleep, didn't I?"

Well, this is such a fine mess Batman and Megan are in right now and not in a good way either…

"What are going to do now?" ask Billy.

Croc decides that the only thing to do is kill both Megan and Batman.

"We'll kill them both." He said.

Now this is mess up!

"What do you mean?" Richard asks Croc.

"If they get lose, then they'll bring it down on all of us even from Batman here." He said while getting a pitchfork to use. "No one's safe. The bat's gotta go. As for his girlfriend, well…she'll have to survive in the forest alone. Her animal friends will deal with her, to be eaten maybe. It's your last hunt, Bats, and now you're the prey." Croc tries poking Batman to death to enjoy it.

Megan tries to move away from Croc's doing for Billy tries stopping his so call friend.

"Croc!" Billy stops him in time. "No! Don't do this!"

But the family refuses to allow it, all five of them for May and June try to help.

"Don't do this!"

"It's not right!"

"I can and I will!" said Croc.

Not good to throw the weapon at Batman next for Megan to shield her boyfriend.

"Leave him alone, Croc! You want Batman then you have to get through me first."

Like he wouldn't care to attack them both, as Goliath pulls the pitchfork out of Croc's hand in time. Yeah! They believe in Batman and Megan now!

"No killing!" he breaks it. "The lady's right. Her eyes prove that she and her mask boyfriend are not bad people, you are!"

"Why you dirty…!" Croc attacks Goliath. "Stay out of this! This is between me, the bat, and the bounty hunter!" Croc attacks them in his rage revealing that he was lying.

"You just been exposed, liar." Megan smirks at Croc.

That he has, ha! For May and June go by both Megan and Batman's side to defend them now.

"But you can't kill them."

"They're still human beings!"

"Who are you callin' human?" Croc questions them.

Well, with Billy sad like Goliath, June, and May were so was Richard were al in shock.

"Oh, Croc." Billy was upset.

Getting the broken pitchfork to know on what they must do with Killer Croc now – a family member to them no more.

"Alas, I fear that the chameleon has shown his true colors!" Richard tells him that he must leave.

But Croc takes sleeping gas pellets from Batman's belt and knocks out the family.

"The bigger they are, huh Bats? Megan?"

"Oh, shut up!" Megan yells at Croc.

Croc locks up his 'friends' and goes to steal their cash. Can Megan use her ESP powers to get herself, Batman, and the other five families out of the cage?

"The evil that men do..." said the sad Richard.

"Stuff the Shakespeare." said Croc to shutting Richard up. "You're lucky you're still around to recite it. Megan, I'll feed you to the other wild beasts for later. But you, Bats, I'm not done with you yet." Finding a gun, Croc prepares to kill Batman. "Lookie here! I got two prizes and one for you to finally end your life, I don't want anyone to be talking about me with you around."

Croc gets the gun ready to fire, Batman runs into the side of the cage causing it to roll towards Croc and Megan to use her powers to give a good push with a big wind-like blast.

"Hey, Croc! Say cheese! (And, fire!)"

"Cheese…?"

The cage smashes against the rocks below and both Megan and Batman escape with the gun run over to be destroyed. Furthermore, Goliath can bend the bars of the cage he's chained to releasing the family with Megan giving them a boost from her ESP powers.

"You're welcome!" she tells them that.

Desperate to escape for the family help Batman and Megan to stop the villain, leaving Croc locks himself in the mill and starts firing down on the group for Megan uses her gun to fire back. Fortunately, Billy knows of an underwater entrance and shows it to Batman and Megan.

"I know a way in."

"Then please lead the way." said Megan. "Come on, Batman."

The two enter and attack Croc getting the gun away from him 'with Megan using her ribbon to pulling it away and out the window' but Croc grabs up a chain and hook.

"Ha! Wanna dance, you two? Let's go!" Croc attacks them.

Batman easily manages to disarm Croc and the fight is taken outside. Croc manages to get Batman underwater where he has an advantage, however, Batman grabs hold of the mill's wheel and gets out of the water.

"Batman!" Megan tries to find him. "Please don't die on me…!" she sees Batman coming back up.

"I'm all right!"

Croc is instantly after him. After getting too high on the wheel, Batman jumps over Croc but gets caught in a crack on the wheel. Happy to see that his enemy is stuck, Croc fails to pay attention to his surroundings and is crushed between the wheel and the mill. Megan fires her gun at his chest to slow Croc down 'but not to kill him'. This causes him to fall hard.

"Take that!" she said with joy.

Knocked out, he is taken in by Batman.

"Show's over, folks."

Megan manages to get her watch to contact the police nearby to have some satellite signal.

"Hello, officer? It's me, Megan Tsuki." said Megan. "Batman and I have just found and capture Killer Croc, finally. I'm pinpoint the location to you right now."

And Megan does so for the cops to arrive in time. Later, Croc is fitted with a straight jacket and a mask preventing him from using his jaws. Before he is taken away, Billy asks him why he turned on them.

"Why, Croc? Why'd you turn on us like that?" Billy asks Croc to feel almost sorry for him. "We could've helped you. We could've done something."

Croc responds that he was doing what Billy said he could do, which was being himself.

"You said you could be yourself out here, remember? I guess that's what I was doing. Being myself."

After that, Croc was taken away to Arkham Asylum prison thing, where he should be in! Well, it'll be guarded for now on. As for Richard, Goliath, Billy, May, and June will still be living in the woods to trust in some humans like both Batman and Megan 'as they see Croc arrested for good', it would seem like everything was back to normal until next time that is.

"Saving the day again in my swimsuit. How silly, but I hope the others will be fine now."

"I think so." Batman hugs Megan. "I think it's time for us to get back home."

Getting on the Batplane for Megan to realize a lesson…

"Hard to know who's trust worthy to be born different and afraid of other living beings like we are, but I can understand. Just like me." She said. "Still, they trust us so that's good, huh Bruce? Yeah…"

Man, you can say that again, Megan. Even Batman too…he's a hero with reasons for others in the world to never know the truth but the goodness in their hearts to trust those instead than telling a lie and getting tricked. Tell me about it!


	64. A Bullet for Bullock

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 64 - A Bullet for Bullock

Bullock walks home in the night and is almost run over by a car. He fires at the driver but misses. Megan was on patrol on that day to hear the commotion to be going on, she rushes to the scene to see what went down. For a car to be taking off with the person trying to kill Bullock.

"Freeze-!" she was too late. "Seriously…?" Megan tries to help Bullock. "(Gunshots? Does that mean what I think it does…?) Hey, Bullock, are you hurt?"

"Ouch…! Megan?" he was happy to see her to try to hug Megan. "Hey, baby-!"

Megan pushes Bullock away in time.

"Stop! Now's not the time. I heard gunshots, someone was shooting at you, and…look at you! Is almost like you saw a ghost."

"To tell you the truth, someone did try to kill me. I get beaten a lot by my old enemies, but this beats the cake." He said. "Megan, even though I finds the hots for you, but I need your help. Please!"

Sounds serious for Megan had to help a friend like Bullock, as a friend 'and not her boyfriend' because she's taken already! Still, she couldn't do this alone.

"Figures…Fine, I'm doing this because you have no right to die and I want a bounty payment too. Along with my friend tagging along." Megan work things out with Bullock. "Take it or leave it."

"Are you serious-?!" he sees Megan looking at Bullock in an angry way. "Okay, fine! Give him a buzz and I'll do the talking."

So Megan does so right away using her belt to talk to Bruce Wayne/Batman privately to tell her boyfriend the danger to be going on with Bullock, and for them to be fighting over her and hating each other…I hope things don't get bad or worse.

"(Thank you.) Bruce, hey. It's me. You might want to hear about this problem."

Later that night, the Bat-signal is lit up and Batman arrives for Megan to see her waiting for him.

"Megan. Does the Commissioner know?" he asked.

"No, not really…"

However, instead of Commissioner Gordon, Megan points out that Bullock is the one who turned it on.

"Nope, me." He shows himself. "I told Megan to help me, she agrees to have you tag along, and I call you up here. Any who, I got a problem."

"And you want my help?" Batman asks the detective.

Before Bullock says something about his mess, he tells Batman of a little warning…

"Let's get something straight. I think you're a freak and a menace and those are your good points. But the Commish says you serve a purpose so I go along. I'm only letting you help me out is because of Megan here, she loves you. And you better love her back if you know what's good for you."

"Ah…What a thoughtful thing to say, I guess." Megan was lost to be confused like Batman was.

And Batman gets it.

"I appreciate your honesty. So, what's the problem?"

Bullock then explains that someone has been trying to kill him and he's at a loss as to who it is.

"Someone's out to get me. Try to run me over like a pancake on a payment last night. Not the first time, last week too." He said.

Now that was something new for both Batman and Megan didn't know more about Bullock's problems.

"Wait, wait, someone wants you deadly completely? And you tell us now besides the one from last night?" Megan asks Bullock.

"Hey, I thought I could take care of it, but I was sort of wrong. Relax, Megan, it just me."

Just one question for Batman to ask Bullock about next…

"Any suspects?"

"So many of them I put away and want me dead, over the years to doing it all as a detective. So much of them to have their own zip code. So much so that he wants me as good as dead." He said.

Makes sense, but Bullock could ask for Montoya and Gordon's help.

"Why not go to the department?" ask Batman.

Bullock didn't want to talk to his department for fear that they may find some information on him that could damage his career.

"Keeping things a secret to not get others hurt? Am I one of them as well?" Megan questioned Bullock.

"Something like that…"

"Are you on the take?" ask Batman.

Not a good time for you guys to be fighting right now, seems that Batman can be jealous at Bullock to still hate one another.

"Watch it, freak! I never took a dime from nobody!" Bullock started to smile nervously. "I just bend the rules a little sometimes to care for Megan first before mine. You understand. We're not all that different."

Is that a fact…?

"Batman! Bullock! Break it up now!" Megan stops the boys in time.

"Sorry, Megan…" Batman then says this to Bullock. "We're on the same side, but we're not the same. Just don't do anything to my Megan if she says no, then no means no." Batman agrees to help and takes some file cases from Bullock. "We'll help you out so you better come clean for this point on, you got it?"

Bullock hands Batman the floppy disc to look up on from his work and Megan to hack into her computer book.

"Roger that, here…use this to find out who's killing me, okay partner?" Bullock sees Batman taking off after that. "Ah, Megan, you know what to do...right?"

She takes off too with her boyfriend to say this to Bullock.

"Just stay strong, Bullock, we're on the case! (Just don't do anything foolish to make things bad to worse.)"

"I know that." He said to still like Megan. "What a babe…"

Bullock returns home and is immediately harangued by the building's owner, Nivens, about his messy habits ruining the building. Bullock is unconcerned and rudely brushes him off.

"There's a doormat outside, Mr. Bullock." said Nivens.

"Really?" Bullock questions him. "I thought you were the doormat around here, Nivens."

Man, what a crappy room he lives in…

"Thank heaven for rent control."

Meanwhile, Batman inputs that data given to him and for Megan to hack through the data 'for Gidget to help them out'; all of this by Bullock into their computers and goes to see him.

"We are speaking of the same person, are we not? Harvey Bullock? The detective who looks like an unmade bed?" surprised Alfred. "The one you're jealous over from making his filthy love moves on Ms. Megan-?"

"Thank you, Alfred!" she stops him. "Hey maybe a pervert and a jerk to Bruce as Batman, but he's still a friend of mine." Megan continues to gather the data. "Gidget, find some good flies to upload for me."

Her robot friend does so right away as Bruce does the rest.

"He's the one of the same, Alfred." said Batman while working away. "I don't mind getting the hates from others when I'm Batman, and I do have a reason for not liking Bullock a lot. Making his moves on my girlfriend Megan all the time, he never takes no for an answer. She doesn't even like him."

"Nice for you to care about me, Bruce." said Megan. "Guess we both get jealous from one another, huh?"

Again, Alfred was surprise from all of that to happen.

"Besides asking Ms. Megan for help, he also came to you too, Master Bruce? That's rarely new."

Whatever the two could find out so far, must be very serious now.

"Come on, Megan, we got more work to do." Bruce said to be leaving. "Bullock's going to need a bounty hunter and a guardian angel."

With Megan and Gidget tagging along with Batman and for Alfred to see that their round wasn't over yet, seems that things will get worse if Bullock isn't careful alone. Elsewhere, Bullock and Montoya go after a gang of bank robbers. They try to escape and Bullock chases one onto the building roof. The thug hides and tries to shoot Bullock and almost succeeds until Batman knocks him out before he can fire, allowing for Gidget to electrocute the rest and for Megan to fight one more to handcuff them all.

"Megan? Batman?" surprised Bullock to see a robot like Gidget for the first time in person. "One of Carol's robots?"

"Sorry, Gidget here has been reprogramed thanks to me. No worries, Bullock, and you're welcome." She said.

Gidget waves one of its long mechanical arm to Bullock to greet him 'or tries to'.

"Ah, hi…And Bats, what are you doing here?"

"Watching your back." answer Batman. "Good thing too."

Well, seems that Bullock could try taking care of himself without Batman around, sometimes.

"I asked you to find a name, not hold my hand." He said. "You two get going with that…robot thing. I got to finish my rounds, see you guys later." Bullock is ungrateful and tells Batman to meet him later. He then continues with the arrest not following regular police procedure. "You got the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, you'll probably bore me to tears so keep your trap shut, Dog breath."

His shift over, Bullock returns home and finds Megan, Gidget, and Batman waiting for him.

"Hey!" Megan lowers the gun from Bullock and the laser gun from Gidget. "Everyone, lower your weapons. Bullock, its just us. And Gidget, take it easy. Bullock's a freak, but he does his job very well."

Well, that's taken care of…

"Sorry, Megan." He said. "Put a leash on that tin man of yours, will ya. And your boyfriend here?"

"Questions, remember?" said Batman to show the papers from Bullock. "Are these all the threats that you've received?"

A lot of papers for Megan to hack into for Batman to print them out afterwards for Bullock to look at every page of them.

"Seems like it, almost like I'm starting my own scrap book."

To both Batman and Megan, they think from whomever is after Bullock is only trying to scare him, not kill him. Well, looks like it all right…

"Seems like some of them are trying to scare you."

"Or worse, try to murder you."

"Is that so?" he said to the two. "I've dealt with the worse kind from anyone trying to bring me down before. Anyways, about the list of names next? When are you gonna give me that list of names?"

Bullock sees Batman leaving from Bullock's window and so was Gidget to have Megan take the stairs on her own.

"You get use to him, Bullock, Batman does this all the time." Megan said to her friend.

"I wonder how Gordon puts up with this." he then orders Megan a food and drink. "Say, Megan, while you're here maybe we can have a little dinner you and I…?"

For Megan to see the place looking like a mess from the bugs, dust, trash all over, lots of sodas, and food that was too much, she almost puked. Gross! I know, right? She tries to hold it in it make her escape with Batman to continue with their work.

"Ah…Thanks, Bullock, but…I need to help Batman cover something to save your life, you know? So…Excuse me! (Ah! Sick dude!)"

She leaves in time to puke from outside of the apartment after that to continue to work. Poor Megan…The culprit tried to kill him on the street instead of in the privacy of his own apartment. Going on with his life, Bullock goes to buy some donuts and heads out for the subway. However, as he waits, he's shoved in front of one of the trains and is nearly run over. Back at work, Bullock is pretty shaken up by the attacks.

"Bullock? You okay? You don't look so good. I mean, you never look good, but today you look worse." she said to changing the subject. "Well, you're sure full of holiday spirit." said Montoya to check on him. "What are you doing for New Year's?"

"Same thing I did for Christmas: my laundry."

Soon Batman arrives back with Megan to talk to Bullock on something they just looked up on, and for Gidget to give the detective something to drink.

"Hey, Megan. Nice robot friend. A service helper."

"Its the least I can do to help out a friend." She said. "Anyways, we're back with something and…Sorry for leaving you like that from the food offering. (Just smiling and say that, Megan, he'll understand.)"

Well, she was being nice to a friend like Bullock 'and only a friend'.

"Huh? It's fine. Guess you're not hungry. We'll go out one day." Bullock said to let out a sigh after taking a sip. "Got what I want, Pointy-Ears?" he questions Megan.

"Oh, we got something alright." She said. "Tell him, Batman."

With Megan showing Bullock the information from her computer book, Batman tells him about Vincent 'The Shark' Starkey, a criminal who lost an empire to Bullock and has been set free.

"He was supposed to serve time for ten years, but he's out."

"Makes sense. He would want for me to take a dirt nap." said Bullock. "Where do we find him?"

That part will take some time to track Starkey next.

"We're still working on that." answer Batman. "I want you to find a lead for us."

"What am I, a lackey?!" Bullock argued. "No one tells me what to do but Megan here!" He then touches Megan's waist, she slaps him across the face.

"Hey!"

Batman was mad to still wanting to help Bullock out by making his point across while he was held by the collar shirt.

"You want to live, Bullock?!" he answers for Batman to let Bullock go. "Then pay attention. And don't ever touch Megan like that again, or else…"

Bullock and Batman both believe that he's the one and Bullock is sent to see Summer Gleeson, who's working on a piece on crack houses. As Batman continues to work and Gidget to find Starkey's location next, Megan pats Bullock on the back hard to give him a warning, and to let him know that all will work out soon enough.

"You heard the man, Bullock, we'll get somewhere. And please don't touch me like that again."

"So sorry, Megan, that one was on me this time." He said. "Just go, I'll see what Summer can find for me."

"Good to know." She takes off. "Good luck then. (I thought he was going to touch my butt almost!)"

Bullock goes to see Summer, but she's reluctant to help him. Intent on getting what he wants, Bullock raids Gleeson's files without her permission. While Bullock searches Gleeson's files, Batman interrogates a drug dealer on the street with Megan having her gun pointed at the man, and Gidget to shocking him a bit to make him talk by force.

"Batman! Megan! What do you two want with me?!"

"Some information." said Batman. "We want Vinnie the Shark."

The man won't talk to be hiding something…

"He's…not my…connection…anymore…"

With Gidget trying to shock the man some more, Batman will keep on trying.

"Wrong answer." He said.

Dropping the man down for Batman uses his grappling hook and Megan's hooks for Gidget to crawl all over his body to almost falling to his doom, he must talk now. Almost getting hit by a truck, he was pulled back up.

"Want to try that again, partner?" Megan toys with the man.

"Take two." Batman smirks.

Now the man will talk to be scared for Gidget to climb back up to see that he wasn't hiding anything anymore.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"

After some persuasion, the dealer gives up the location of Vinnie the Shark. Back at Gleeson's office, Summer walks in and finds Bullock in her files. Outraged, she refuses to help him and sends him on his way.

"Summer, you gotta help me." Bullock asks for her help. "I need to find Vinny the Shark."

"You want to find a shark!? You can jump in Gotham Bay!"

Well, so much for asking Summer for his help now. Way to blow it, dude.

"Summer, cut me some slack! This guy's lookin' to whack me!"

"Look on the bright side: you'll make the 6:00 news." She said and slams the door on him.

With information in hand, Batman and Megan find Bullock and take him to Starky's hideout.

"Need a lift?" Megan questions Bullock.

So Batman pulls the detective in for the ride.

"Get in."

Well, they're off to stop Starkey from causing trouble again anyways to save Bullock's behind.

"Megan's one thing with some issues, but you got an attitude problem." Bullock said to Batman.

"You want Vinnie or not?" Batman questions him. "His hideout is somewhere down town making more drugs in a lab."

Seems that the three and Gidget make their way to the location of Starkey's hideout for the computer book pinpoints the area to get there in a Batmobile in seconds. As Bullock was about to push a button while riding in the Batmobile.

"Nice starship you got here. What's this for?" he asked.

"Passenger ejector seat." Batman answer to make him stop in time.

As Batman and Megan look around the area, they had something on their minds.

"Batman, you are thinking what I'm thinking?" Megan asks her boyfriend.

"I think so, Megan, though I still don't get it either." Batman isn't too sure it's Starkey that's been sending the letters and making the shots at Bullock.

All the same, Bullock insists on going in.

"This guy always tries to make me sweat. Come on you, you two. Let's go."

The trio 'with Gidget on standby outside of the building', start to take on Starky's thugs but were captured in the process. Megan had her gun out to make some of the thugs drip the goods to fighting some off with Batman helping her out.

"Freeze, losers!" she said. "You, Starkey, and your boys are all under arrest!"

Some fight for Megan's ESP powers to push the bad guys down and her baton weapon to gun shooting slightly, for her to be doing well, and Batman as well of course. For Bullock appears next to save the two by shooting the gun out of Starkey's hands in time.

"Nobody move!"

"Nice entrance, detective. And Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter. At last we meet." He snaps his fingers. "Nice for you people to come to stop my big schemes, I still got the upper hand. See?"

Starkey gives the sign for his other partner drops a car to trap Bullock and Batman inside for Megan to have her gun ready to save the two.

"Batman! Bullock!"

"Don't move, missy! Just watch the show for me to stop your boyfriends here." said Starkey. "Stopping Megan won't be an issue alone, Batman will be a bonus, but I want you dead the most, Bullock…!"

Starkey prepares to kill off Bullock but Batman saves him with some gas pellets and Megan using her bat to start them up.

"Megan!" he calls out.

"Batter up!"

With the gang incapacitated by tear gas, Batman, Megan 'having their masks on', and Bullock easily manage to take them down. For Batman and Megan was no trouble at all restraining all the thugs and Starkey to remove the guns out of their hands. Ouchies…Hey! Bullock did his part too. Starky makes a run for it but Bullock catches him. With this collar, Bullock decides that things are over.

"Merry Christmas, Vinnie, and a Happy New Year!" he throws Starkey to the ground with his gun pointed out at the man. "Just call me Santa Claus. Hey, Megan, you think I'm good looking now?"

Megan ignores him as Gidget contacts backup cops to arrive right away.

"Oh, shut up, Bullock." said Megan. "(I also realize something…Montoya's in love with Bullock and he doesn't know about it yet? Oh, boy. I hope he does soon since Montoya's a shy woman. But please take him because I'm already taken.)"

Still, Megan was happy to see that Starkey was caught in the end. Montoya and Bullock? I did not see that coming, well Batman almost didn't…

"By he way, I still think you're a freak...but thanks." Bullock said to Batman before he left out of nowhere again.

Bullock takes Starkey to police headquarters and interrogates him, but Starkey insists that he knows nothing about the letters. Bullock is not convinced, but there is nothing more he can do. For Gidget to record this for Batman and Megan to hear the whole thing…

"If it wasn't Vinnie who's trying to kill Bullock, then who is it…?" For Megan and Gidget try to think together, to have something from the train station was someone doing things to be afraid of germs shown in the security camera for Megan to hack into it. Seeing the whole clip, she figures something out to leave to the area right away. "Wait a second…!" she takes off. "Bruce! I know who's trying to kill Bullock! Follow me! Gidget, let's go!"

Later that night, Bullock returns home and is confronted by a thug in a mask. The thug is frightened to the point of trembling and Bullock even almost recognizes him. The thug is ready to kill him, but Batman, Megan, and Gidget arrive in time and take him down. From the laser shoot from Gidget to burn the man's hand to drop his weapon, Batman to kick him to the ground, and Megan to have her stun spray to keep his body trap from going anywhere else.

"You were right, Megan, I knew that this was far from over yet." He strokes Megan's face. "You're beautiful when you're smart."

"Thanks, Batman, I guess we made it just in time." She smiles. "You okay, Bullock?"

"I'm fine…Thanks to you guys, I guess." said Bullock as the thug's mask is removed and he's revealed to be Nivens. "Nivens?"

"Nivens?" Megan was lost to look up on the man. "Huh? The person in charge of the apartment that Bullock lives in was the one who tried to kill you?! Okay, that would make sense that he likes things to be clean too well and such, that's why he had a towel around his arm. He hates germs. Man, I'm too good!"

Nivens explains he hated Bullock for all his rudeness and filthy habits and wanted him gone. That was why he made the death threats and murder attempts. Wow, that just a sad man with a bad life…

"Do you have any idea what your apartment's worth these days?" Nivens questions Bullock in anger.

"You wanted my apartment?" the detective was lost. "You mean all this was about rent control?"

Not really…Well, sort of but there was more to it.

"No! I wanted you gone! You're not a tenant, you're a pestilence! You insult me, you treat me like dirt! NO JURY IN THE WORLD WOULD HAVE CONVICTED ME!" he starts laughing, hysterically. "THEY WOULDN'T HAVE CONVICTED ME!" Nivens then collapses on the ground, still laughing. Breaking down, he starts laughing and crying hysterically.

Gidget shocks Nivens to have him under arrest now, while giving him the metal long arm of it's the shaming movement. Bullock states how ironic it is that he was thinking of moving anyway.

"Somebody like Vinnie wants to pop me, that's no surprise, but this..." Bullock said to still be shock about all of this. "You know something, you two? I was thinking about moving anyways, things go downhill here badly. Megan, thanks a bunch." He hands her the money as promised. "Gidget, you're not have bad. And hey, Bats, you're not bad yourself either. Thanks."

This time, he genuinely thanks Batman for saving him, but Batman merely leaves with Megan and Gidget to follow him, as Bullock takes Nivens away.

"No need to thank us, just doing what's best. Besides, you have your own problems to deal with now." He gets his hook shot to take off with Megan in his arms. "Come on, Megan."

She does one thing to give Bullock a little kiss peek on the cheek to give her thanks to Bullock.

"Coming!" she said to then say this to her friend. "Hey, Bullock, you're alright. I'm sure Montoya will let you notice her soon enough. Later!"

Gidget does a dance move to crawl to follow the other two back home as Batman carries Megan off into the night as Bullock takes Niven away to jail now, he was going to be okay now. No longer being hunted down anymore so that was good, who knew that his apartment manager was behind it all, huh? Surprising twist there. Still, Bullock will know of Montoya liking him more than him liking Megan too much.

"Ah, what a night. Glad that's all over with…Montoya to notice me? Notice me for what?" Bullock was acting all lovey dovey all over from the kiss. "What a kiss…That Megan…She's something else with hotness and kiss of hers. LI love it!"

All was good for Bullock can trust Batman to love Megan or he will. A lesson is for some people, be careful on which of the enemies you make on your bad side. Scary, huh? You're telling me.


	65. Trial

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 65 – Trial

At her latest trial, Pamela Isley is sentenced to be returned to Arkham Asylum yet again. Gotham City's newest District Attorney, Janet Van Dorn, presses for life imprisonment, but the court's hands are tied by the fact that Poison Ivy was apprehended by Batman instead of a regular police officer. Besides Megan stopping her too, she helps the cops like she does with her boyfriend Batman even more. When Ivy is returned to Arkham, Harley Quinn greets her enthusiastically, confiding that the inmates will be throwing a party soon, courtesy of the Mad Hatter, who has planted his mind control chips on the guards. Janet's quoted on television as saying that Batman's a disgrace, claiming that he's the one who essentially created all of Gotham City's 'super-criminals'. She feels that Batman has made the city dependent on his myth, instead of facing the reality of what needs to be done to suppress crime.

"Megan Tsuki is one thing to bring some criminals to justice because she has the rights from the police in doing as a bounty hunter, I feel sorry for her to be dating with someone like the Dark Knight." said Janet on the TV news. "Not only does Batman create these so called 'super criminals', he takes it upon himself to be their judge and jury with no regards to the legal system."

Picky type of attorney person, aren't you? You were in it the last time to see Gordon was framed though, now this was big since Harvey Dent was an attorney no more.

"It sounds like you want to put Batman on trial...?" ask on of the reporters.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better."

For Gordon tells Janet that Batman was their city's hero to help the police and attorneys out, but she disagrees even after Batman catches another bad guy to put behind bars to still dislike him for Megan to stand up for her man.

"Janet, shut up!" she said in anger. "Look. I can take Bullock to be jealous, but you're far worse than him. We're trying our best to help."

"The famous bounty hunter of Gotham, Megan Tsuki. At last we meet." said Janet.

"The last I heard about your work is that you found out of Gordon was set up by Gil and Two-Face to put him behind bars on a crime he didn't do." said Megan. "And now you're saying you'll prove Batman guilty next." Batman places his hand on Megan's shoulders to kiss her hand next.

"Take it easy, Megan."

"But, Batman…" she does stop to try standing up for her man.

"I didn't mind that part, Megan, it is unfair sometimes for anyone, believe me." said Gordon. "Janet's the best of the best since Harvey sadly went rouge, but we need lawyers like her."

True, without them in the court of law I guess everyone will be screwed I think.

"You better listen to Commission occasionally. I am right though." She said to say something to Batman next. "As for you, Batman. You want to support law and order? You take off that mask and put on a uniform."

Batman takes off after that.

"I'll see you around, Megan, try not to fight with an attorney." He said to act silly to his woman again.

"I won't…"

From there as Megan goes to meet up with Bruce this time 'as his bodyguard', Janet holds on to Batman's Batarang he left behind from the bad guy he just stopped. That night, Janet and Bruce Wayne have a dinner date, but she's called away by a phone call. For her to pass by Megan to keep an eye on Bruce. Or acts like it.

"Megan, sorry about before, but you know where I was going with my whole issue with your boyfriend, right?" Janet says to Megan.

"Whatever…" she lets it slide. "Your words are meaningless, but your actions are right. I can see why Bruce likes you. (Yeah right, like acting-like dating will last long for her anyways. Give me a break, Bruce!) A smooth operator…"

Still jealous to admit to hiding their love and secret at some point…Ouch!

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing." Megan answered. "So why are you getting a call at a time like this?"

"They do this to me every day now. I won't be long." said Janet to take the phone call. "Keep an eye on Bruce for me, would you?"

A short time later, the Bat-signal appears, for Bruce to see it and Megan to quietly tell him on what's going on.

"Megan?" he was confused.

"I know, Bruce, I see it. I think it has something to do with Janet. She hasn't come out of the waiting room for a while, lucky for me I left her a bug to try to find her." She uses her watch to finding Janet's location. "Gordon's right about one thing, we need attorneys like Janet. Get going as Batman to look like you're leaving early while I meet up with you."

"I'm on it."

As Megan had to find Janet somewhere at…some court of law building…? Huh? Seems like it from the bug leading her to it. While Batman receives a note from Commissioner Gordon informing him that the Janet has been kidnapped. He goes to the rendezvous, but is ambushed and knocked out. Megan then meets up in the same area to look around it from the inside to find no trace of Batman or Janet.

"Batman? Janet? Where are you…?" she hears no one. "You guys? Anybody home?"

Something comes flying at Megan to duck in time, to almost getting cut, and then surrounded by four men. Huh? Killer Croc, Scarecrow, The Riddler, and Mat Hatter? Like Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy getting to Batman to do the same thing, did they also kidnap Janet?

"Surprise!" Killer Croc tries to grab Megan and misses. "Hey!"

"What the-? How did you guys get out of your cells?" Megan was ready to fight to lose her gear. "Give me back my things!"

"Come now, Ms. Tsuki, that's no way to treat someone who are greeting you, Batman, and Ms. von Drone of a welcoming mat for all three of you back at Arkham now is it?" said the Mad Hatter.

She soon learns that it was a trap for Hatter to mess with Megan's tracer.

"A trap…? What have you guys done to Batman and Janet?!"

"Don't worry. You'll soon be joining with them!" Killer Croc grabs Megan by the hair.

This allow Mad Hatter to use a type of microchip to stun her body to be weaken and unable to escape now.

"(Oh, no…I can't…move…)" she was feel weak to pass out.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my dear." said the Mad Hatter to be laughing.

Batman awakens in a straitjacket in a cell in Arkham and Megan was all tied up in a chair as well with her things were stuck with one of the villains same with Batman's belt; and, where Janet has also been taken. Two-Face welcomes her and informs her that, true to her words on television, Batman is going to be put on trial...by them. She will be his attorney. If she succeeds in defending him, they both go free along with Megan too. Failure will result in both their deaths.

"This is insane. Me defending you? As far as I'm concerned, you belong in here with them." Janet was against all of this. "Except for Megan, she needs to be rescued!"

"Whatever." said Batman apathetic. "You've got to go through with it. It's their game and their rules. I'm more worried about Megan's safety than I am."

This catches Janet's surprise to see that he really loves Megan Tsuki a lot.

"Megan? You really love her, don't you?"

Soon Killer Croc, Two-Face, and Mad Hatter bring Janet and Batman into the court room of theirs to begin. Not good…!

"You said it yourself, lady, Batman made every one of us." said Two-Face.

"So, we're placing him before the bar to face our justice." and Mad Hatter. "And the sweet Ms. Tsuki will be the witness as well. Won't this be fun?"

Janet fears for her life too like Megan's to ask about herself in this matter at hand.

"And me?"

"Basic fifty-fifty option." Two-Face explains the rules of theirs. "You get him off, you both and Megan go free. He goes down, you and she take the fall with him."

I don't like the sound of this whole thing at all!

"Amusing idea, what? Kidnapping you to be Batman's attorney? And Ms. Tsuki to witness everything." said the Mad Hatter. "What joy!"

Well, not to Two-Face that is on his end…

"Personally, I suggested a quick slug between the eyes but I lost the coin toss."

An impromptu courtroom is set up in the operating theater:

 **The Accused: Batman**

 **Bailiff: Ventriloquist & Scarface**

 **Prosecutor: Two-Face**

 **Defense Attorney: Janet Van Dorn**

 **Jury: The Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, the Scarecrow, the Riddler, and Harley Quinn 'and Megan Tsuki as a bonus witness'**

 **Judge: The Joker**

 **Arkham jury the 'fair' and 'impartial' jury.**

For all of them to enter inside with all the criminals there to chain up Batman while Harley hold on to his belt and Megan's bag of gadgets. For Megan was tied up near the side of Batman and Janet's to be stuck.

"Batman! Get me out of here!" she was trapped.

"Megan-!" Batman got push down to be seated by force.

Soon everything gets set up for both Scarface and the Ventriloquist to speak up to the people first to start things off.

"Oyez, oyez."

Arnold spoke up very quiet like. But the shouting does not stop, so Scarface does it for his partner.

"He says oyez, dirt bags!" Scarface got their attentions now. "Dummy up! Geez, I gotta do everything for you. Court is now in session! The Good People of Arkham Asylum vs. the self-righteous vigilante called Batman! Our prosecutor is ready, likewise our fair and impartial jury! And a little bonus of the hot and sexy girlfriend of Batman's Megan Tsuki as our guest witness."

From Mad Hatter, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc say something bad to do to Batman at a time.

"Hang him!"

"Shoot him!"

"Hit him with a rock!"

Scarface finishes the rest to introduce their own judge.

"And now, all rise for the most honorable, most benevolent, most merciful Judge Joker!"

The Joker as the judge? Oh, boy…Even for Megan couldn't believe in all of this, for him to be sill to say these words out first.

"Guilty!" he bangs the gavel.

"Hey, no fair!" Megan argued.

Well, Janet does say something in time to fix the problem.

"I was promised a chance to defend my client! And his girlfriend!"

So, Joker allowed it giving that they have no other choice…

"Oh, very well." said the clown. "Like it'll make a difference."

"Thank you!" Megan said out loud.

Soon it begins for Two-Face the prosecutor to go first to speak up once the Joker says so.

"Mr. prosecutor, your opening statement please."

"Look at us. We're all freaks and monsters. And who made us this way? Batman!" so says Two-Face since he was once an attorney.

Batman stands before the court accused of 'creating' each one of them: driving them to become criminals, freaks, and monsters. But Janet has studied the histories of the rogues thoroughly, and her defense is brilliant. Go, Janet, as the Mad Hatter goes first…

"I suppose you, like your friends, claim that Batman drove you to be a criminal?" Janet questions him.

"He did."

Well, it was Hatter's fault to be heartbroken to force Alice to love him than Billy, what a sad man…

"And yet, as I recall your case, you brainwashed and kidnapped a woman who rejected you?"

That he did alright…

"Batman forced me to do it!" answer Hatter. "He was going to take her away from me! I had no choice! And for Ms. Tsuki helped me out, I didn't mean to hurt her to aid me a little…"

"You could have respected her wishes and left her alone..." she said back.

"I'd have killed her first!" Hatter stops from his shouting. "Oop!" He tells the Joker. "I'd like that last statement stricken from the record, please."

Ah, what record…?

"Record? Is someone supposed to be writing this down?"

The Mad Hatter claims he was a harmless scientist, but admits that he was driven mad with love for his young assistant Alice, putting him on the path of crime. Keep going, Janet! At least Montoya, Gordon, and the other cops were looking for the three…As Harley was next to be questioned by Janet…and flittering with her Joker. Ew!

"This isn't a make out place, you two!" shouted Megan. "Janet, do something please…!"

No kidding, creepy love and gross to watch!

"I agree with Megan and I object to this witness! She's obviously trying to influence the judge." said Janet.

Joker was lying across the bench with his head in Harley's lap, while she massages his chest. Ew!

"What makes you say that?" ask Joker.

"Oh, pudding…" she was daydreaming.

Harley thanks Batman for creating her loyal 'pudding', which Janet undermines by revealing that the last time she escaped from Arkham, the Joker ratted her out in hopes of reducing his own sentence. This almost turned ugly to try to kill her boyfriend, it was Joker's fault. Poor Harley. Ivy was next…

"And so, it's Batman's fault you lead a life of crime?" Janet asks Ivy. "And Megan too? The one who was once your friend who wish to help you but you refused?"

That she was, again for Ivy to be so mess up with plants to love than people.

"For Megan to not get me, that's up to her. We were best friends once." She said. "As for Batman, he should have let me bump off Harvey Dent. We'd all have been better off. Wouldn't we, Harv?"

"Why you rotten little..." he said while muttering to himself and flipping his coin.

"It's true, we use to be friends." said Megan. "I did tried to help her, but nope. She loves plants more than people to come on to me almost than friends…" other guys were being perverted to Megan to make them stop. "Shut up!"

Ivy says it is Batman's fault she is a criminal and Megan to not letting come to her side, since her only crime would have been trying to kill the previous D.A. Harvey Dent, now Two-Face. However, Janet goads her into admitting the depth and violence of her eosinophilic sentiments. Ouch! Ivy would've tear her apart.

"I can see why you're not friends anymore." Janet said to Megan.

"Tell me about it."

Batman urges her to keep the farce going, while elsewhere the police follow the clues he has left. After fixing a tracer Batman dropped and the other from Megan, Gordon finally gets a fix on their location. Hurry…Anyways, we all know the rest of the criminals from Joker falling into some toxic thing, Killer Croc was dangerous to try to set up to kill Bullock, Riddler to mess with machines to solving his little game, Scarecrow messing with people's fears, Two-Face becoming the dark side since Rupert Throne was to blame, and Scarface with Ventriloquist to rob stuff to hurting people…we know that part too well. Then it was Megan's turn to be call to the witness stands for Joker to place his book for her to follow the rules, she had no other choice but to do it.

"Alrighty, Megan, you swear to tell the truth? The whole truth? And nothing but the truth and so on…?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do-!" she almost had her hand cut off like a huge mouse trap to be in there. "Hey!"

Joker laughs to being serious now.

"Got ya!" Joker clears his throat. "Oh, Two-Face, you're up."

For Megan to look at Batman and Janet, she must try her best now.

"Ms. Tsuki, tell us why Batman took you in the first place." Two-Face said to her. "A lonely bounty hunter who's good on different skills to be an outside freak with magical powers with no memory to regain a little, only for him to fall for you. Why is that?" he said while flipping his coin around.

"Why? Well, he saved me of course." She answers.

Soon Two-Face turns the questions around on Megan…

"However, you do well to aid Bruce Wayne by becoming his bodyguard to see him with other girls, the same goes for Batman. Working for one man, you love the other to also be surrounded by other girls. Good or bad. Is that true?"

Well, he does from Bruce and Batman between Talia, Selina, and a few other women in his life to make Megan jealous.

"Kind of…Bruce is just a friend to find me cute, but he's not my type. (But really, he is.) As for Batman, fine. He does make mistakes as do I from other guys hitting on me too! (I try to help him out, I swear!) And by loving me too much besides Robin and Detective Harvey Bullock…You, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Scarface with Arnold are! So maybe at times I have trouble like Batman, but he really does care!"

"Then answer the question, witness." He asks Megan a lot more. "Do you wish to love one of the men if one cheated on you?"

"And by cheat you mean to admit it at times to get me mad and jealous and for him to know that I wouldn't cheat on Batman to choose between him or Bruce Wayne…then yes!" she screams. "I DO GET MAD AT HIM AT TIMES TO BE TOO SCARED TO LEAVE BATMAN! OR TO BRUCE IF THINGS WERE DIFFERENT!" Megan catches her breath after that. "(I'm so sorry, Bruce! They made me do this and I got mad!)"

Janet looked at Batman after that.

"She's right, I do blame myself…" he said.

"Now I feel sorry for her."

Look like Two-Face was all done talking.

"I rest my case." said Two-Face to sitting down next. "You're turn, Janet."

Janet was up next for Joker was eating his popcorn to enjoy the show from Megan's soap opera type of fun.

"And now, from the defense's statement, I guess…go!"

Now from Megan letting out the anger, it was time to hear the good side about her and Batman 'who was really Bruce Wayne' in their relationship to save their lives.

"Ms. Tsuki, although it's true that at times for Batman cheated on you a lot more and for Bruce Wayne to liking other women like myself…" she said quietly. "Answer me this, who do you love more?"

"Batman. (For others to know about that part.)" she answers. "He gets jealous on other men who are hitting on me besides Clayface at one time as I do a lot more with him when it comes to my best friend Selina Kyle as Catwoman, Andrea Belmont once as the Mask of the Phantasm, and the one I hate the most is my younger half-sister Talia al Ghul. Our father…he ruined our lives, mine the most." Megan keeps on going.

"If that's true, how did your relationship start off? If you don't mind me asking."

For Janet to ask Megan something like that, she takes a deep breath slowly and answers back the best she could, to look at Batman to know that it was fine to let out the anger. And then admit the feelings from within yourself in the end. But will it work?

"Alright, fine…I'll talk. The truth is…I was on a case of the Man-Bat and I got hurt to letting myself out. I bumped into Batman to fall for me, a pervert at first, but he means well…Soon, I fell for him right back to help me control my ESP powers, to remember who I was to hurt, but I stayed strong; we see each other a lot while we protected Gotham City from the likes of you people, and that time I remembered from Ra's al Ghul's fault…I knew who I was and seeing others like me, it hurt a lot to almost dying. But from Batman the way he saved my life…he wants to be with me forever, as his girlfriend. And I said, yes." She said. "(Oh, Bruce…) Yes, I do get mad and he gets worried a lot, but that's how we love each other. And Bruce, I love to care for him as my best friend in the whole world. I was set free as a human and nothing more to learn more about myself, but I won't do it alone. For those I want to help and others who love me or want me dead, go ahead and try! But I won't go down to let you hurt Janet to be either right or wrong and Batman. I love him…I love you, Batman."

For him to smile and Janet was touched to understand Megan more to hate but to care as friends, she understands now. For some of them were touched by those words to then go back to becoming silent in the room again.

"I rest my case." She said.

"Objection!"

Two-Face tries to deny this, but Joker was sleeping a little to care but got everything down thanks to Scarface this time.

"Huh? Overruled?" he said to reading the papers. "For now, I'll allow it. The angry part of Megs was much more fun to listen to."

"Whatever, your honor." Megan walks back down to still be tie up to go anywhere else to look at Batman. "Sorry."

"It's fine, bad timing right now." He said back.

Well, that was some speech, huh? And now, in Janet's closing argument, Janet realizes that she was wrong about Batman 'creating' the criminals: even without him, the rogues would've most likely turned out the same way.

"I used to believe Batman was responsible for you people but now I see nearly everyone here would have ended up the same, Batman or not. Oh, the gimmicks might be different, but you'd all be out there in some form or another bringing misery to Gotham. The truth is, you created him. And for Megan was a loss soul to almost becoming one of you, she was saved for Batman to fall in love with someone that still made him human."

While Batman may have inspired some of their costumes and dramatic poses and Megan to start liking Janet's work, they made their own choice to become criminals. The criminals created Batman. To her own astonishment, the jury finds Batman not guilty. Yes!

"Your Honor, in light of Ms. Van Dorn's stirring defense, we have no choice but to find the defendant..." Hatter says it to hate the words. "Not guilty."

They did it! For Megan was happy and Janet was too for it was finally over.

"Amazing!" she said.

"We did it-!" Megan stops to hear Joker clapping. "Huh?"

The Joker congratulates Janet on a job well done, but then merrily declares that they're going to execute them both anyway, which was probably planned from the very beginning.

"Well done, counselor. You've proven that Batman didn't create us. That we in fact messed up our own rotten lives. And as we are so rotten, vile and depraved...we're going to waste you anyway! A-bi, a-bi, a-bi, that's all, folks!" he bangs down a rubber chicken. "Let's mambo!"

Batman is dragged into one of the treatment rooms and strapped to the electroshock couch. Not good for Janet and Megan to get dragged into this one now, no fair!

"No stop!" Megan break free from Scarecrow and Hatter holding her. "Don't you dear hurt them!"

"Come now, my dear, this will be a wonderland of victory to be remember!" said the Hatter. "Please enjoy the show!"

"(Oh, no…!) Batman!"

Before the switch is thrown, the Joker, who has swapped his judge's robes for a priest's cassock, begins to unmask Batman.

"And now the final confession, the secret you've kept hidden for so many years..." Joker said in a bad Irish accent. "The man behind the bats. While you two ladies sit back to wait for your turns, and enjoy the show!"

Just then, Janet remembers a Batarang Batman left on a criminal hidden in her pocket, for Megan to see that there might be some hope left.

"(No way!)" Megan tells Janet quietly on what to do. "Janet, can you throw that Batarang?"

"I use to play tennis."

"Okay, I need you to cut the ropes off me first, and then throw it up in to the light there. I can still save us and Batman. Please, Janet."

Seeing that they were trap now, she cuts the ropes for Megan to be ready to save Batman once Janet does her part next.

"Be careful." She said.

"On three then." Megan counts for Janet to get ready to aim and fire. "One…Two…Three…Now!"

And Janet throws it at the ceiling light, shattering it and plunging the room into darkness. Allowing Megan to have one of her boots with a knife to cut Batman free in time before the lighter was on. He was free!

"Everyone spread out! Don't let him get away!" said Two-Face. "Or those two girls either!"

However, in the darkness, Batman was still in the room with all the bad guys, while Megan protects Janet.

"Who says I'm leaving?"

"No kidding…" said Megan. "It's payback time."

The moment's confusion is all Batman needs to break them out, tying up Harley in the process.

"Nobody panic!" said Two-Face.

Everyone turns to find Harley Quinn dangling from the ceiling, strapped in Batman's straitjacket. Ha! Nice one!

"OK... start panicking!" said Joker.

Now it was Killer Croc's turn to block their way out.

"Come and get some, Bats and Megan!"

Killer Croc then guards the door before Batman takes him out and the Joker fires a machine gun, nearly hitting Harley and damaging a generator, which shocks Croc.

"Hold on, you'll hit Croc!" said Scarface.

Like Joker cared.

"What's your point?"

Nice one! Now the three make a run for it right away.

"Let's get out of here!" said Megan. "Janet, stay close to Batman and me!" she fights against the inmates one at a time to get her gear and Batman's belt back. "Alright! Welcome back, baby!"

Batman, Megan, and Janet escape, but the Scarecrow blocks their way with a scythe. To their other side, the Ventriloquist, Poison Ivy, and the Mad Hatter follow up to them. Batman pulls Janet out of the way of Scarecrow's scythe, which decapitates Scarface and lodges itself in the wall.

"I'm hit, boys!"

As Scarecrow struggles with the scythe, Megan throws him into the other three rogues and runs off with Janet. They are then confronted by Arkham inmates led by Two-Face, with the previous rogues coming up behind them. Batman and Megan work together to throw an inmate into the crowd and escapes with the D.A. through the roof.

"Going up!" said Megan.

As they make their way to the exit, Gordon and the police storm in and hold the mob at gunpoint.

"Hold it! Nobody move!"

At least he, Montoya, and the other cops stop them all along with Two-Face, Matter Hatter, and Poison Ivy. Nice one! As the three were out of Arkham Asylum for the nightmare to finally being over with…The Joker. Crap!

"Hello…? Look alive, Batman!" The Joker pursues Batman and Janet outside, tying up him with a rope and swinging a heavy gavel.

"Batman!" Megan panics. "Joker! Let him go or else!"

"Or else what?" he mocks her. "Here comes the judge!" Joker laughs.

He is subdued after a brief fight in which Batman kicks him hard in the face. For Megan to throw a rock to lose the grip of the rope to dropping Batman; Joker falls on a platform for Batman to use his Grappling Hook, pulls himself back up, and drags Joker too in his defeat.

"Judge Joker, you are here by guilty with enough evidences today to try to kill me, Batman, and Janet." said Megan. "And for that, you and your friends will be spending a lot more time in Arkham Asylum for much longer."

For Janet and Megan to laugh and high five each other, to soon becoming friends.

"And I rest my case." She said.

Megan runs over to Batman's side to check on him.

"Batman! You had me so worried, you big jerk!" Megan got mad at him.

"Sorry, you have every right to be mad with me."

Still, Megan can be worrying a lot for Bruce/Batman to get mad, and then hug it off to really care for each other when it comes to love.

"I know, but still…! I'm glad you're all right and it's finally over. And Janet, she's cool." said Megan. "She did come through twice for us."

"I think I you just made a new friend now." He said.

That she did, Batman. As the new day dawns, Janet makes her peace with Batman and a new friend to Megan, as they agree that what they both want most is a city that doesn't always need him. Maybe for Megan Tsuki as a bounty hunter, but one day for Gotham to be saved to have no Batman around to bring justice…Janet does have a good point there.

"Megan, I guess we both can be right on somethings, for you to love Batman, I can see why." She said to Megan to turn to Batman next. "As for you, Dark Knight, after that night we all had, I see now there's a need for the things you do. But I'm still going to work towards a city that doesn't need Batman."

For Megan to understand that, she agrees.

"One day, I hope so for not even for me to help out to see justice is served."

"Me too." Batman agrees with Janet.

Again, they need better protection in Arkham Asylum this time, or even ten times from the very beginning, you know? Still, we need both heroes and lawyers to stop crime even the ones in Gotham to bring to justice, or try saving the bad ones to serve some time. Yeah, I really agree with both terms there. Court is now adjourned!


	66. Avatar

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 66 – Avatar

The time and place is Egypt 1898. A young boy brings a lantern to an explorer. He is lowered into a temple and searches through the artifacts. Suddenly, a doorway starts to glow with light. The rope is suddenly pulled in with such force that it takes several men to pull it back up. When it is pulled back up, only a burned frayed end is retrieved. The explorer is nowhere to be found. Back in the present, Lucius Fox commends Bruce on his donating several Egyptian artifacts to the museum. Megan was liking the looks from the old things to see that one of her true forms and other clones looked just like them, some bird-like Egyptian thingy.

"(Freaky…Though I'll never be part of those things, but I do feel sorry for my first clone.)" Megan said.

Lucius checks on her to see how Megan was doing.

"Something troubling you, Megan?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She drops the subject for now. "I'm just admiring the works from these things back in the Egypt times. Artifacts, stone cravings, mummified leftovers of famous royalty people, clay handmade jars, treasures, and…almost everything else from the artwork."

"You like them? It is amazing." He said. "Without a doubt, this will be one of the best museum exhibitions Gotham City has ever seen. You can be quite the humanitarian on occasion, Bruce. It's commendable. It's inspiring."

Megan wasn't too sure of some of them to be on display 'because of every bad guy or so would try stealing them'.

"It's deductible. It's even hard to find these things, but I'm sure that it'll be fine with you around, Megan." Bruce tells her that.

"You don't need to rub it in, Bruce, but thanks. (Still, who knew that the form of me and the other bad clones are those Anubis beasts to look just like them…)"

Can't say I blame Megan there to feel a bit scared 'like considering a mirror for Ra's al Ghul made her like one'. Among these artifacts is half of the Scroll of Osiris: the oldest Egyptian document currently known.

"Well, nothing would try to steal some but this one here." Lucius shows the two a rare item in a glass. "The Scroll of Osiris. The latest to ever exist from back then, one of the oldest Egyptian documents currently known to man."

"So, it would seem, huh?" Megan scans a copy to her computer book just in case. "Ah, Bruce, don't you have to be somewhere to escort you? (I can't believe I just said that.)"

"Oh, right!" he gets going. "I gotta date."

With that going on to looking well for Megan to check the place before the night was done for her 'since she was getting paid to do it'. Later that night, a thief starts to sneak in and steals the scroll. With her seeing the issue to be going on, she calls for back up for her head to bother her again during the time…meaning trouble other than her powers.

"(Should've known…)" Megan uses her belt. "Bruce, it's me. I'm still at the museum. I know you'll join with me as Batman, but get over here now. Someone's trying to steal the scroll as we speak."

However, Batman arrives to aid Megan in time 'with her gun ready' and confronts the thief, shocked to see that it's Ubu. Huh?!

"Ubu?" surprised Batman.

"Great, it's him." said Megan. "Probably following a bit like Ra's al Ghul taught him back then." She gets out her gun demand some answers. "Okay, Ubu, talk. Why are you stealing an old scroll?"

Soon things get from bad to worse…Ra's then reveals himself to Batman and Megan to be really shock to see him alive and well again. No way!

"Tsuki, long time no see, my dear daughter. How I miss you. Did you miss me?"

Megan was freaking out for she knows that both she and Batman stopped Ra's.

"No…! No way!" she started to have a panic attack and to have her head hurting. "It's impossible! You fell in and died! I sense it all!"

"Megan!" Batman tries to aid his woman.

"It'll take more than a fall of my creation to kill me completely." He said. "And as for you, Detective…I won't let you have Tsuki for yourself. You could have been my successor, Detective. Instead you will suffer the fate of all mortal flesh."

Ra's then throws an Egyptian cobra at Batman, only for Megan to try to save her boyfriend in to time by pulling it away from him.

"Look out, Batman! Ah!" The cobra bites her, injecting Megan with poison.

"Megan!" Batman catches her to start to get weak.

"Fool! It should've been you!" angered Ra's to not have that happen to Megan. "Still, you better save her now, Detective, or else. Come, Ubu, we're done here."

Batman barely has time to save Megan with anti-venom while Ra's and Ubu escape with the scroll. Also for Batman to gather the blood sample from the cobra to trap it in time.

"Megan, come on. Stay with me!"

Megan took the entire anti-venom in time to be saved but still weak.

"Bruce…I'm cold…" she said. "Ra's escaped-!" He holds Megan in his arms.

"It's alright. I got you now. It'll be fine." He checks on Megan. "Take some deep breaths. We'll get the scroll back once we figure out where Ra's went to, first you need some rest and for me to study our little friend who try to kill us."

Megan understood to take care of a few things right away. Good thing the cobra goes to an animal center to take care of it afterwards. Back at the Batcave, Batman looks up the snake venom and talks to Alfred about the incident. And with Megan feeling a bit weak, she was glad that Bruce came to her rescue, knowing that they couldn't stop Ra's to saving the scroll at the same time. He was trying to kill Bruce/Batman rather than his own daughter…again, super gross!

"Oh, my…" this surprised Alfred. "Ms. Megan was almost done for by a snake venom?"

"It was an Egyptian Cobra." said Batman to study the animal's DNA. "They're very deadly, lucky I gave Megan the anti-venom before it could spread any further."

Megan had to continue to work to recover from almost dying.

"Thanks again for that, Bruce."

Feeling upset, Alfred had to ask the two if they really did see Ra's again to come back from the dead.

"And you two are certain that it was Ra's al Ghul?" ask Alfred.

"None other."

Ouch, Batman hates Ra's for treating Megan more than a father and daughtering care than a family bonding, a gross kind of way.

"But I thought he died in the pit months ago."

"Guess he didn't, Alfred…" upset Megan. "Why now? He shouldn't be alive…!"

"So did we." Batman couldn't find anything of the stolen scroll that Ra's took. "It would seem that the scroll looks important for him to steal from the museum, and we're going to find out why. Megan, you'll stay by my side to stop him together. Not alone, or he'll try to have you again."

For them to hold hands with each other, Megan understood for Bruce to try to help her out.

"Okay then, I won't leave your side for a second, Bruce."

"But are you two off to now?" Alfred asks them. "You know…just in case the stock markets call up again, sir? What should I say to them?"

Unfortunately, there's not much information to lead to Ra's so Batman and Megan headed out to Gibraltar to find Talia.

"We're going to Gibraltar. There's something we need to look up on."

To meet with Talia al Ghul to aid both Bruce/Batman and Megan? Seems like it to take a plane all the way to Gibraltar. For them to arrive where Talia was living in now for Megan to dress up like Princess Peach outfit from Mystery World in Mario Party 2 'without the long dress'; as both she and Bruce fought off with lots of guards to try stopping them, and another gun being pointed from behind.

"Talia! Stop!" Megan said in time to have her head hurting again. "(I haven't felt this type of pain in a while…! Good times…)" she said satanically. "It's us!"

She stops to see her half younger sister and Bruce again.

"Dear Sister? Beloved?"

"Listen, Talia, your dad's alive again." Megan tells her sister that.

Talia is shocked to learn that her father is alive and that he didn't try to contact her. Strange, but I can see why he didn't…

"My Father is still alive?" she was shocked.

"No doubt about it." said Bruce. "Almost had Megan, she risked her life to save me from a cobra venom. I managed to save her after that with the antidote in time."

Talia still couldn't believe in all of this.

"No…He would've come back to me, or tell me that he was still alive."

"I know the face of my most powerful enemy, Talia. Like he did with the two of us to take the scroll." Bruce tells Talia that. "Why does he want it so badly?"

Megan tries to look it up from her computer book.

"I scan a photo of the thing to hack into the rest of the details. Whatever it is, rumors had it from back then that people went to check something from that location and never came out of it alive. I can't get the rest since there's nothing else but stories and no proof. Talia, do you know?" Megan asked.

Both Megan and Bruce were both sure that it's Ra's and wants to know why he's so interested in the scroll.

"It's part of a map." She answered. "My Father has the other half." Talia explains that the scroll is part of a map and Ra's has the other half. The map leads to the tomb of the Egyptian queen Thoth Khepera and Ra's has been obsessed with finding it. "As far as I can remember, he's been upset with finding…The tomb of the ancient Queen Thoth Khepera. It lies somewhere in the canyon of tombs. Dear Sister, you're right about one thing." Talia turns to Megan. "Many who do seek it don't come out of there alive."

Well, that's one good point to know about. Megan has heard about that story from long ago.

"Thoth Khepera…Ah! I know that story!" she said to have it search from her computer book. "There! She has godly-like powers and was worshiped by her people because of it. Thoth mastered the powers of life and death and was immortal because of it. She can give people immortality however, the people who joined Thoth had their lives sucked out. Oh, boy…"

"So why does your father want it, Talia?" ask Bruce. "Because of that Thoth has that he doesn't but be immortal?"

"I don't know…you two must believe in me"

She doesn't know why he's after the tomb but Batman decides that Megan and he must go after him anyway.

"We have to go after him then, Talia, we must stop him." Megan said. "Do we, Bruce?"

"And we will too, Megan, for good this time. Will you help us?" Bruce asks Talia.

Talia agrees to help and takes both Megan and Batman to a hidden sanctuary in Cairo.

"For your love of my sister, I will. Beloved." She said. "And still…You're so like him, like my Father, making me choose between the two of you. But since you've already have Dear Sister, my happiness is yours to still care about you."

Megan uses her powers a little pull Talia away from her boyfriend.

"Talia, not now please…"

"Are you, all right?" she checks on Megan.

"Head's…still hurting me…" said Megan. "But I'll be fine. Bruce is mine and back at home as Batman only. Excuse me."

Talia gives Bruce and Megan some alone time to straight things out before leaving.

"Megan, you don't have to do this. You're not well." He said.

"I have to, Bruce, you need me." She said to hug Bruce. "Why is that monster doing all of this? For Ra's to be my true father, its so mess up! And making Talia feel upset…Does he know about his feelings for his family than himself? He made me into something I'm not supposed to be."

Bruce embraces Megan in his arms to make her feel better for their love was strong.

"I can't act like I know more about Ra's life. But I do know that for us share the same feelings for you and us to feel sorry for Talia. Still, I'll always be there for you, Megan."

Sweet moment there, huh? Well, Talia didn't look to happy about it. As the three use the plane to get to Cairo next.

"Cairo, here we come!" said Megan.

Nice area there to see the landscape of the desert area to the cool statues to still be there. Megan, Talia, and Bruce walk into a shop and using an ultrasound radar, they find their way into the secret entrance.

"Oh, customers!" he sees Talia. "The beautiful Talia al Ghul with two new friends. How can I help you?"

"Just browsing around." said Bruce.

For Talia was sure of the place to be in would lead them to the answers.

"This is the place, I'm sure of it. There's a secret entrance somewhere…"

Batman finds that no problem using one of his gadgets to pinpoint the hidden entrance for them to find.

"Eureka." said Bruce to get the coffin to open. "Megan, lend me a hand."

"Right. Gidget, detect and open for us."

Looks like they brought Gidget along for the right to check on the opening levers for them 'even for Talia to be amazed to see a robot', for it knocks to hear something from the staff that the coffin was holding on to. Bruce pulls and they found the entrance that would leave them downstairs. However, the shop owner finds them and he and a couple thugs detain the trio.

"This part of the store is close off for costumers like you." He said.

Gidget shocks the man for Talia and Megan to pull Bruce from the rope tying his arm up, and pushing that owner down to the ground. Nice one! For Bruce throws one down, Talia kicks the other, and Megan uses her boomerang to hit the owner again to elbowing his stomach to then go out cold.

"We make a pretty good team, Dear Sister." said Talia.

"You were good too." Megan said back. "Oh, Gidget, this is my half older sister here Talia Al Ghul."

Gidget waves to Talia to be friendly and all.

"That all three of us do." Bruce said to add one more person. "Same with you, Gidget, you're very skillful."

Gidget was happy to hear that coming from Bruce. They are dealt with easily enough and the three 'with Gidget following them' headed on down. There they find the completed scroll and a translation.

"The completed scroll?" ask Talia.

Both Megan and Gidget scan it together to get a match.

"This is the one."

"Yes." same with Bruce to see some writing on paper. "And a translation too which was made by Ra's."

For Megan to start to scan and look it up with Gidget's help, soon Ra's and Ubu appear to stop the four.

"Did all of you think that I would leave the scroll alone without any thoughts of those to try taking it? I don't think so." He said.

However, Ra's stops them from getting the scroll and explains that Thoth Khepera had power over life and death.

"Father…" Talia sounded upset.

For Megan to be even more mad to try to stop her so call father for good.

"Ra's!"

"Oh, Tsuki, I'm so glad you're recovering well. But please, call me Daddy. Or better yet, your lover."

"Shut up-!" she was weak again for Bruce to catch Megan.

"I got you."

"Father, you really are alive." surprised Talia.

Seems that Ra's was mad at his daughter to care less for Talia and more to Megan to not call him her father at all.

"Yes, Talia, I am alive. No thanks to you for not aiding me after my defeat from my current state."

"No, Father, you can't believe in that." Talia tries talking to Ra's. "I was trying to save Beloved and his girlfriend…you were trying to make her into a monster."

No kidding, for once Talia did something right a while back.

"You've got a serious priority problem, Ra's." Bruce said to defending the two girls.

Gidget was acting like a boxer player to be ready to take Ubu and Ra's on if it must.

"Answer me this, Ra's." Megan asks him. " What can be in that tomb that's more valuable than the love of your daughter. And your sick ways with me…? Know this, I will never call you my Father! The Evans were my only Mom and Dad in my eyes!"

Yeah, why does Ra's need that Thoth for since he was already immortal?

"Power, Detective and Tsuki. The power once held by almighty Thoth Khepera, queen of continents." He tells them.

"Chasing after a woman?" Bruce was lost.

Well, Thoth wasn't any other woman from back then, she was a curse of all evil and such worse than Ra's himself. He shows and tells all from the scroll…

"She's far from any woman, Detective. Through her, had the power of the Gods. Without questions, she could control the forces between life and death; and with it kept the nation under her thumb for one thousand years."

Megan looks it up for her and Gidget sees that Ra's was right.

"He's right…and get this, it's all real."

"Something from my idea back then to get something of magic from long ago to have inside of you and my clones, Tsuki. Clever idea wouldn't you say?" said Ra's.

Kind of true when you think about it on how Megan has some strange ESP powers and the bracelet on her wrist.

"What?!"

Bruce kept Megan under control from her powers was hurting her head again.

"This is insane!"

"No, it's the answers I need to have and seek to tap into those powers myself. My 600 years of my life is more proof than…Tsuki, come to me!" he uses his ESP powers to pull Megan to him and trap her with a collar to be unable to do anything.

"Ah! Bruce! Talia!"

Gidget tries to save Megan for Ubu to use his gun to push the little robot back.

"Begone, infidel!" he said.

With Gidget out, with Megan trap from Ra's again for him to seek that power for himself. His explanation done, Ra's traps both Batman and Talia in a glass case with no air supply.

"Gidget! No!" Megan couldn't break free. "Let me out of this thing, Ra's! I'm not a dog!"

"I have something for you to do for me, Tsuki, it'll be fun. The collar I have around your pretty neck will make your body weak from trying to fight back against me, clever isn't it? Your robot friend can rot here as those two will love and die together…" he said to leave the room next. "Come, Ubu, be gentle to my daughter. Farewell, Talia. It is said that one finds immortality in one's offspring. Alas, I know that to be a lie. And goodbye to you too, Detective."

Not good for Ra's and Ubu leave with Megan held captive.

"Bruce! Talia! Gidget!" she was scared and trapped. "(This isn't happening!)"

"Megan!"

"Big Sister!"

Now they need to stop Ra's no matter what and save Megan. Batman tries his best to break out, but the glass is too strong. Talia gives up, but Batman uses his sonar device to break the glass with sound vibrations. Now free, the duo decides to do what must be done. Guess Bruce goes as Batman now…Luckily for Gidget to leave something to locate Megan from her belt to finding her right away.

"Please Gidget, lead us." said Batman. "I have to save Megan."

Batman and Talia make their way to the tomb and climb in. However, Ra's watches their actions from afar. From gathering some blood from cutting Megan's hand a little to gather up in a bottle and stop it for her to bandage back up after that.

"So, they've arrived. Seems that your toy is smarter than it looks, Tsuki, amazing skills you have. Forgive me for cutting your hand just now." He said. "But I need something for both of us to share. I'll take it all from that power and then, we can have everything from both life and death together."

Being held down by Ubu's strength for Megan finds this whole thing to be a bad idea.

"You better stop this now, Ra's! Leave the others alone and release me!"

"In due time. Come, we must complete my task."

Inside the temple, they find the queen's sarcophagus but Ra's arrives and has Ubu open the coffin. Inside are scrolls that are so old they crumble under Ra's hands.

"Sorry, guess somethings can't last forever, Ra's." Megan tells him that to have Gidget come and free her from the collar. "Thanks, Gidget." To then be getting her gun loaded up again. "It's over!"

"No…!" he was upset now. "My goal…my dream…no!"

Megan uses her marble ball smoke bombs to distract Ubu and Ra's with to reunite with Batman and Talia to take the opportunity to escape leaving Ra's to despair.

"Run, you two! Hurry!"

However, while the trio with Gidget deal with Ra's thugs.

"Dead Sister!" Talia hugs Megan. "You're okay!"

"Thanks, Talia." said Megan. "I knew Ra's wanted my blood for the whole thing and to keep me, but not to harm me. I knew I had to make a move once he touched the old scrolls. Still, I feel like it's far from over yet."

Batman sees where Megan was getting at to see her hand to leave out a cut.

"She's right…" Batman got worried about his girlfriend getting a cut from Ra's doing. "Megan?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing really, Bruce." She was ready to fight back again. "Come on. Can't stop Ra and this Thoth thing without your help. Talia. Gidget. Let's get going, trust me! I feel something's going to happen next to Ra's."

She was right to learn about something while she was being kidnapped…Ra's finds a hidden lever that opens a passageway under the coffin. Inside, Ra's finds dozens of skeletons surrounding a green pool. From the pool arises a beautiful woman, Thoth Khepera, who promises the knowledge of the power of the gods if Ra's will join her.

"I am Thoth Khepera. Those who have joined me share their knowledge with me. We are legion." She then seduces him and lures him in. As she embraces and kisses Ra's, her true hag-like nature is revealed as she sucks the life from his body.

Fortunately, Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Talia arrive and stop Thoth from finishing Ra's off.

"Father!" Talia sees her father dying. "No!"

From someone beautiful into an ugly mummy next from Thoth herself to show her true colors.

"Talia, wait for us-!" Megan stops to see Thoth's true ugly form. "Oh, my God! She's hideous! And I just got my eyes burned on something so pretty to be ugly for the truth of this madness here."

Batman uses his rope to tie Thoth up to freeing Ra's for Gidget to try dragging him away, Megan fire some gun shots to take her down, but with no luck happening. Outraged, Thoth summons the souls from her pool which form tentacles and seize Talia to try aiding Gidget to get Ra's out of the room and fast.

"None may defile me and live!" said Thoth in anger.

Grabbing hold of her and Megan to be pulled to their doom.

"No!" Megan uses her ESP powers to freeing Talia but not herself. "Bruce! Help me!"

"Megan!" Batman cuts the tentacles with a sword to free Megan. "That's twice I saved you now."

Megan laughs a little.

"More like two in a half if you ask me."

As Talia and Gidget bear an aged and withered Ra's out of the chamber, Batman tries to kill Thoth with a grenade but it's ineffective.

"Quickly! We have to get out of this place!" Talia tells them. "Hurry!"

As Thoth summons her souls for a renewed assault, Batman and Megan using all her powers 'to be in her form of a demon thing again', they both shove a statue of Osiris, causing the temple to collapse over and bury Thoth.

"Thoth, this is the end for you…now!" said Megan.

Well, that crush that ugly mummy to her doom there for Megan to destroy the rest by using her powers…I think she was losing it! Trying to hold back from the crumbling ruins if she could, Batman makes a run for it for Talia and Gidget carried Ra's out, so did Ubu and the other henchmen as well.

"INFIDEL!"

They all escaped in time for the ruins were no more for Ubu to be saved thanks to Batman's help. Furthermore, Ra's is restored to normal. But what about Megan…? She gets out to lose her powers to go crazy to hurting her head. Batman had to get to her side right away.

"Dear Sister!" Talia cries out to her.

"No!" Batman runs in there to help Megan in time by hugging her from behind. "Stop this, Megan! This isn't like you! Please…!"

She was trying her hardest to come back.

"Bruce! It hurts…! Ra's…! He almost…! I can't stop!"

"But you can. I know you...Come back to your old self again. To the woman that I love."

Once Batman said that, for Megan to consider the reflection from a mirror, she knows that now to still be herself, in control, and without Ra's trying to ruined her life. She wasn't alone to also have love by Bruce Wayne/Batman's side forever. From her powerful form, Megan Tsuki goes back to be her human self again.

"Bruce!" she was herself now. "I did it. I'm so sorry." He embraces to be kissing Megan too.

"I'm just glad you're you, Megan, that's all that matters the most." He said.

As for Ra's, looks like he's got his so call youth once again and wad happy to see Talia again.

"Daughter…?"

"Father."

The two hugged and for Megan to tie Ra's up to take him to prison for good with Batman and Gidget's help, for them to leave the desert area even for Ubu and Ra's men to tag along. Deserts can be a dangerous place alone during day and night time. With Thoth gone, the group heads out and Ra's re-accepts Talia as his daughter.

"Forgive me, Daughter, I knew you would've done the same if I were to save you. Never to abandon me." He said. "And for Tsuki, one day she'll see the error of my ways than the Detective's."

However, when she sees that Ra's is tied up and learns that Batman intends to take him to the authorities.

"Well, I'm glad that Thoth witch's gone for good. And for me…"

Megan looking scared to turn back again, Gidget didn't think so and neither did Bruce.

"Not to me, I won't allow that to happen again." He said to be holding Megan's hand and shows her the collar. "I think with this device, I might work on something for you in due time."

"Thanks, Bruce." She said with a smile to see Talia walking with them. "And thanks to you, Talia, you did really well today."

"It's nothing, Dear Sister, I'm glad it all is worked out." said Talia. "I rather have the human self than other one. Clones will have to be dealt with soon." She turns to Batman next. "And what will you do now?"

"Take them back to the authorities." He answers. "Your father has much to answer for."

However, Talia sadly turns on both him and Megan 'to shock Gidget in fear of not getting shot at' and takes Batman's horse only but not Megan's.

"I'm truly sorry, Beloved. And you too, Dear Sister with robot friend…"

"No, Talia, don't-!" Megan tries to stop Talia to get a warning shot near the ground. "(After all of this, why now?!)"

Seems that Talia was still on Ra's side to get even with Megan to fight over Bruce Wayne/Batman. Oh, boy…

"You maybe my only half-sister, but he is still my father. And for you, Dear Sister, taking my Beloved…I will have him somehow. I won't lose to you…!" She tells Batman to get off the horse. "Please, get down."

And so, Batman does to leave Megan to try to fire a gun shot back for real, but stops. As Talia goes back to go bad again and frees her father and the group leaves.

"Another time, Detective and Tsuki." said Ra's.

But not after Ubu leaves Batman and Megan a canteen of water for them to drink out of. I guess they're even since Batman saved him, he saves them and for Megan not to hurt Talia and Ra's to get away 'until next time'.

"Whatever, Ubu, thanks." She says this out loud to feel like herself again. "Ra's! Talia! This isn't over yet! You hear me?! I'm still me and no one else! I will find Catherine to get some more answers about me to remember one more time on the rest! You guys may have outsmarted us today, but we will be back to stop all of you! Mark my words! I will be myself, Megan Tsuki, that's my real name!"

For Megan to say that out loud to be happy about it and Gidget to be proud of it, Batman agrees with his girlfriend as well. For he also takes it and vows that there will be another time.

"Yes…Like you just said, Megan, another time we will stop them for good."

He then gets the Bat Plane to come to pick them up once they bring the horse back to a nearby stable.

"That's right, Bruce." Megan smiled. "Come on, Gidget, let's drop this horse off and go home."

Well, so much for Talia staying on their side huh? Still - fighting over Bruce to love him but he loves Megan to fight back again against her, Ubu, and Ra's will be stopped to bring all of them to justice for good. At least one day that'll happen somehow. Soon maybe…? Who knows! I guess some mysteries besides them to stopping the real thing of magic of curses and such in Egypt if it was better left unsaid, you know? Tell me about it. Go watch the Mummy movie from 1999.


	67. House and Garden

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 67 – House and Garden

A giant creature climbs his way up a building and enters an apartment through the window. It seems to know the territory well as it moves towards an abstract painting, tearing it away. A safe is revealed and the strange being wastes no time disposing of the door and gathering its contents. The creature is interrupted by the owner, but is quick to knock him out-cold and leaves with the goods. For Megan to see this happening to aid the man to a hospital in time, she gives Bruce Wayne/Batman a call to report in. Another plant-like creature, huh? Sounds very familiar…

"(It can't be, can it…?)" she tells Bruce from her belt. "Yo, Bruce, it's me. Some creature attacked a man. He still breathing, but he was robbed. And yes, I said that this thing's some type of creature. Meet me at the police station."

It's time to investigate right away. At the Police Department, Commissioner Gordon and a police scientist analyze a strange green substance that turns out to be a poison. The same poison was used four different times during the past month. The scientist admits to not identifying it and manifests his worry that he might not be able to keep the victims of the poison alive for much longer.

"Why don't you ask the person who made the poison." Batman reveals himself from behind the shadows and points out his suspicion of Poison Ivy in the matter.

Megan joins in as well to try learning more of the data from her computer book.

"Hmm…That's the only thing I see from it I guess. Hey, Gordon." She said. "Is it Poison Ivy again?"

However, Gordon insists that she is not a valid suspect and admits his belief that Ivy has turned over a new leaf.

"She was our first guest, but we ruled her out."

"Is she still in Arkham?" Batman asks Gordon to see the chemicals next.

Not really, Gordon reveals that she had been released from Arkham Asylum after apparently completing her therapy successfully.

"She completed her insane problems about six months ago." He said. "Pam's in a good clean health now."

Oh, really? Someone like Ivy?

"What do you mean by being cured? Ivy?" Megan was lost. "I doubt it to have some type of plant poisonous creature running around and causing trouble."

"Not causing trouble to plant madness or using men anymore." Gordon tells the two that Ivy also had married her psychiatrist, Steven Carlyle, becoming the stepmother of his two children, Chris and Kelly. "She's not only clean, but she's also married."

Well, this comes to a big surprise to Batman and Megan there to be very surprise to hear. But it was all true.

"What!? Ivy married to become a step-mother to her psychiatrist and his kids?! Ah, Batman!"

"I know, Megan, we'll know the rest until we see more proof up close in person." said Batman.

The next day, Batman, Megan, and Gordon pay a visit to the Carlyle residence and express their suspicion regarding the mysterious robberies and poisoning attacks.

"Ah, hi Pam." Megan tries to be nice. "May we speak to you please?"

Batman started to tell Pam and Steven about plant monsters to be robbing rich men lately all over Gotham.

"Someone is poisoning and robbing wealthy young men. As painful as it sounds, all clues point to your wife." the Dark Knight tells Steven.

"That's outrageous!" Pamela hasn't-"

But Pam stops her husband to be use to this by now with a new change for her.

"Darling, please." she started to explain. "Batman. Megan. I don't doubt that I was both of your first, and probably only suspect. Over the years, you and I have had a rather intense relationship but that's all in the past, believe me. I look back at what I was and I shudder. Locked away in Arkham with the obsessed and the insane and me just as lost as any of them. And then I met Steven. His love and guidance brought me into the light again."

Ivy sustains her innocence and the veracity of her redemption, explaining her attachment to her new family and to her new life.

"Mom! Dad! The Batmobile's outside!" said Chris.

"Cool! It's really him and Megan!" and Kelly.

The two kids were happy to see Megan and Batman in person for Ivy to be a good mother to them from the looks of it, and Carlyle to love his new wife very much.

"Come on, boys, we should let Mommy talk to the nice police and those two for a bit." said the father. "Let's go into the kitchen to help me clean the dishes."

"Okay!"

Seems that Ivy was clean for the children to say so and Carlyle.

"So, you're married to Steven who broke up with his ex-wife to start a new one with his two sons again and you, Ivy." surprised Megan. "Seems you're a good mother. (Still, why do I get the feeling that something doesn't add up here…?)"

"That I am. I wanted to start something new, and maybe to be friends again, Megan, one day."

Ivy was trying hard to say that to Megan to think about that part, she had to ask her old…enemy/old friend another question.

"So, um…Mrs. Carlyle, do you ever want a child of your own."

"About that, Megan, you may want to look at her physical records." Gordon hands the paper work to Megan.

She reads it for it was sort of sad news for Ivy couldn't…

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

Ivy explains that because of her hyperimmune system, she's incapable of having children of her own—she insists that she's happy with her husband and stepsons accepting for who she is, that she would never commit crimes after finding their affection, claiming that 'Poison Ivy is dead'.

"Whoever's behind this mess of my old work, he or she must be stopped. I know you, Batman, can do that and Megan by your side. For this day forward to make a new life for me, Poison Ivy is dead."

For her love to Batman and Megan holding hands, they'll do everything they can to stop the plant thing for good.

"We'll do what we can, Mrs. Carlyle." Batman said to her.

Ivy as Carlyle and not Isley anymore, huh? I see…At Gotham University's dorms, Dick Grayson is flirting with a girl named Cindy. He is interrupted by a call from Batman and Megan, requesting him to find information on Steven Carlyle.

"Hello?"

"It's us." said Bruce.

"What up, Dick?" ask Megan.

Bad timing for Dick can't hang out with his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's you. And Megan, good to hear from you. Still, I didn't think I hear from any of you guys this late."

Ouch, Cindy thinks that Dick was talking to another woman and leaves the room.

"I better go." She said.

"Do you have company?" Bruce asks Dick.

Bummer…

"Not anymore." He said. "Hey, Megan, do you want to join with me instead?"

"No thank you, Dick, but we need your help right now." Megan laughs a little. "Look, we need you to find out about something at GSU for us."

Meaning that Dick needed to find more about Carlyle for them since he was in Gotham State University right now.

"His name is Steven Carlyle." Bruce tells him.

"I had him in class last year. Nice guy." said Dick. "He's not in trouble, is he?"

"Maybe. See what you can find for us." Bruce said. "History, work, his ex-wife, where he once lived in…Anything."

With Megan to look up more to aid Bruce/Batman, Dick will do his best at his university.

"I'll do what I can." He notices a shadow near the door and moves towards it, hoping it would be Cindy, but instead he is attacked by the strange creature. It smashes through the door, knocking off a nearby lamp. Unable to see his attacker, Dick receives a direct blow.

Police investigate the crime scene; some searching for clues, others comforting Cindy, apparently, the only witness. Bruce, Megan, and Gordon are also there questioning her. Gordon tells Bruce about his theory that Dick had been kidnapped to blackmail him.

"Megan, try to watch Bruce before you and Batman can find out who's behind this mess." said Gordon.

She was finishing up gathering some clues to look up on.

"I'll see what I can do, Gordon." She said to walk Bruce out of the building. "Come on, Bruce, let's get you back home safely now."

"Okay, I hope we'll find Dick Grayson soon…" he said to be acting like Bruce and then to himself and then as Batman when we get outside. "The thing wants my money for Dick's life. Whatever happens next, Megan, we better be careful."

"You're telling me."

While driving away for Megan to follow Bruce from her car, he is ambushed from behind by the plant creature.

"Keep driving or your neck gets a new air hole." it said.

Struggling to keep the car on the road, Bruce asks the creature what it is after. It demands 5 million dollars be sent to him at the docks, at midnight, in exchange for Dick's life. Taking off after that for Megan to see the whole thing, she stops her car to use her gun to shoot the creature.

"Freeze!" she fires with no luck stopping it. "Huh? So, it is a plant thing…Bruce! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was right that I need to give this thing my money or Dick's a goner."

Bruce returns to his manor, prepares the money and decides to check on Ivy. He follows her throughout the day, but does not find any incriminating evidence. In fact, the opposite seems to be true, Poison Ivy seems to take pleasure in the life of a housewife, taking the children to school and running errands during the day.

"Nothing happening here, Bruce." Megan reports back.

Wow, seems like Pam might've changed from the looks of it.

"She's done nothing more incriminating than return an overdue video, even pay the late fee."

Seems like it, Batman.

"Could it be Ivy truly has reformed?" Alfred asks Bruce.

Well, the Dark Knight has trouble believing in it more compare to Megan.

"I want to believe it..." he had trouble for some reason. "Why can't I?"

Batman concludes his observations of Ivy by observing her from the roof of her house as she is returning home in the afternoon. Vines, in turn, wrap themselves around Batman and deliver him to the ground where Ivy confronts him and Megan tries to help him out of there by using her boot knives.

"Batman? I'll get you down!" she sees Ivy. "Hey, Ivy. I can still call you that, right? I see that your protected plants still work wonders…Now can you please free my boyfriend?!"

"I suppose so, Megan. And you know there's a crime for spying on people, Batman." She said to freeing him next.

"There are laws against poisoning them too."

True, Batman, but in Ivy's case…I don't know. I'm confuse right now. Ivy says she is happy in her life and she would not throw it away as, at last, she is at peace and has the life she wants.

"Family, a garden, and a good life I'm happy, I'm very happy for that." She said.

"I'm beginning to think you're right about that."

Seems that Batman could tell that Ivy checks out. Megan shakes her hand to be forgiven and for the two to take off after that.

"Well, you check out just fine. (At least I think so.) Sorry to trouble you, Ivy, later."

"You two, Megan, you do have a fine boyfriend." said Ivy to have one more thing to say. "Batman. I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Thank you." said Batman.

Later that night, Bruce shows up at the docks with the suitcase containing the 5-million-dollar ransom 'while Megan was on standby to be hiding' and waits for a sign from the kidnapper.

"(Got ya!) Bruce, the creature's in front of you hiding in the boxes. Be careful."

Shortly after, his name is called out by a voice hidden behind a row of crates. The creature demands for the suitcase, but Bruce remains unfazed and requests to see his ward. The creature extends his arm and shows a tied-up and blindfolded Dick struggling to release himself, then hides again, its voice growing angrier while asking again for the money. Bruce kicks the suitcase towards the crates and asks that the boy be sent out. Instead, the creature attacks him head on and we finally see its body — a giant green monster. Bruce only dodges the creature's blows, but in the end, falls over, into the water.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." said the creature to be laughing.

"Bruce!" Megan jumps in with her swimsuit on to save him. "I'm coming!"

Pushing the creature to slow him down to jump into the waters to save Bruce, lucky to be an act for Megan to sound like she saved Bruce as he gets his Batman gear ready to go.

"Thanks, Megan, hurry. Go save Dick. I'll catch up."

Megan rushes back to stop the creature.

"Okay, ugly!" she said with her gun out. "I got some weed killer chemicals within my boomerang to see you go into pieces! Lucky to save Bruce from drowning, I'll save Dick Grayson next!"

As the monster turns and grabs a hold of Dick, preparing to throw him into the water as well.

"I like to see you try, girlie. Now time for you to drown, boy…"

Before he does that, Megan throws her weapon to show the return a little to be stuck inside of its body for Megan to hold it there until it let's go of Dick.

"Let him go now! This will only get worse for you!" she said.

"Make me!" anger the plant creature.

Before he can proceed, Batman rises from the water and cuts the monster's claws with his Batarang.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. I call Batman up for backup." Megan smiled.

The creature panics and Batman takes that opportunity to strike him frontally. The monster manages to escape by throwing Batman into a row of crates and running away, abandoning the docks. Megan untied Dick to finally be saved.

"Thanks, Megan, you're a total hero. A hot one at that." He said.

"Don't rub it in and it was nothing." She said. "Still, I got the claws from that beast…It was like it grew quickly from the chemicals that Ivy once used. What gives…?"

From Megan's computer book to say so from a plant to grow and then dies, huh? Does anyone have a bigger grudge on Ivy? Besides Two-Face? Afterwards, Batman and Robin check notes in the Batmobile.

"I'm glad that thing use its fists on me and not poison."

"Right." Batman agreed with Dick to be a close call. "But we're still in the dark on who's behind all of this."

"You don't think it's the plant lady?" ask Robin.

"Not Ivy, she's off the suspect's list. And yet…I feel like she isn't." said Megan to be confused. "I don't know why, but I got this odd feeling…"

They seem to believe in Megan's words on that part. And for Batman confesses to Robin that he no longer considers Ivy a suspect because 'all she wants is to be left alone with her husband and sons'.

"All she wants is to be left alone with her husband and two sons."

"Sons?!" surprised Robin.

Seems that they have something for Dick to tell the two about it.

"Ivy got remarried to be a mother and wife I guess. Why?" Megan asks Dick. "Something wrong?"

"Carlyle's two boys, Chris and Kelly."

Robin expresses surprise when hearing about Steven Carlyle's 'sons' and reveals the truth to Batman…

"I know Chris and Kelly." said Robin. "I was in Carlyle's class when his ex brought them to visit last year."

Really? The wife has custody to her two children and not her ex-husband?

"I thought Carlyle had custody." said Batman.

"Me too." Megan then gets something big from her computer book. "Hold on…The DNA of the nails match from the plant thing. Carlyle's? What the heck?! And I think Dick's right, his ex-wife does have her two children! What's going on here? That dude doesn't have custody over them?"

"No. And here's another shocker for you: Chris and Kelly are girls."

Dr. Carlyle's ex-wife is the one who has custody of their kids and the two never had any sons-Chris and Kelly are both girls. Now that was something for Batman to turn the Batmobile around to go somewhere else next, and for Megan to be like…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" she was freaking out. "I knew something was up with Ivy! My instincts of solving things still works! Yes! Oh, right. Move out, men! Let's pay Ivy another visit. (I knew it all along!)"

With that information in hand, Batman, Megan, and Robin return to investigate the Carlyle house. Robin checks the house and notices everyone is inside, asleep, except Ivy. Batman takes note and tinkers with the garden's pipelines before perusing it.

"Megan, can I count on you to hack into the pipelines when I give out the signal?"

"Huh? I'll do what I can, Bruce, whatever it is you have planned out." Megan goes along with it to use her watch when the time's right. "Dick, what's in the house?"

"The two kids and their dad are sleeping or it looks like it but Ivy." He had to ask what Bruce was doing. "What's that for?"

"Insurance." He answers.

The three look around and discover a hidden laboratory under the fruit-like garden being fake. After closer inspection, they find the real Dr. Carlyle in a testing tub.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Megan knows who it was from the DNA scan. "It's Carlyle! The real him!"

She was right, within the tube it was him the real Carlyle.

"Dr. Carlyle?" shock Robin.

"Help me…" he was coughing for Robin to cover Carlyle with his cape. "She's insane…she must be stopped…you don't know what she has done…!"

Shortly after freeing him, Batman notices a pack of plants moving. Closing in on them he is shocked to see babies emerging from the thicket.

"No…!" shock Batman.

"Oh…My…God…!" same with Megan. "They do look like Carlyle!"

"This is impossible!" and Robin.

This was like the Invasion of the Body Snatches, but too real!

"I tried to help her…" said the doctor. "She wanted to change and I believe in her to lose my guard after that…"

Caught off guard, Batman, Robin and Dr. Carlyle are captured by Ivy's vines. Same with Megan to be trap in the air as Ivy's hostage.

"Ah! Batman! Help!"

Megan's mouth was covered up for Poison Ivy to be herself again, sort of…

"And one little kiss, and dear Steven was my slave." While Ivy confesses her real intentions, and explains her experiments, she feeds the babies a growth formula, turning them into monsters and demanding that they kill the four to die.

The creature from before comes back and dies in front of the others to see that Ivy was right about the whole mess.

"Let Megan go…!" angered Batman. "You haven't changed at all, Isley…!"

"Yes, I have!" she corrected her enemy. "I meant it that I wanted a family who loves me, I just wanted on my terms. As for Megan here, I'm afraid for someone like her must be put down first."

Megan was losing air from the vines straggling her to death.

"Lady, you're nuts!" angered Robin.

"Well, that's your saying not mine. Probably the last one you'll ever have. Kids…" she gives her creation a command.

Meanwhile, Batman manages to cut himself and Robin free and fight the creatures. Batman stuns them by plucking nearby cables and electrocuting them. Giving Batman a chance to use his Batarangs to cut the vines and push the creature to do the rest for him and frees Megan, he catches her from falling in time.

"Thank you for saving me, Batman-!" she gets some air. "She almost had me…"

"Can you still fight?"

No need to ask that question, Batman, Megan can to shoot off a few rounds at the creatures.

"I can. Thanks to my plant killer goop, one shot and they're good as dead." She gets another one. "Bam!"

A few mutants to be destroyed, nice one!

"This way, Carlyle!" Robin gets the doctor out.

They then take Carlyle and try to run away only to find more mutants waiting for them.

"Nice way to feed your kids, Ivy!" Megan said.

Batman had an idea for Megan to aid him by climbing up top while Robin guards Carlyle.

"Robin! Stay with Carlyle! Megan! You're with me!"

Although outnumbered, the Dynamic trio manages to come through it all. Slowly, Batman draws them into his trap. With the creatures in appropriate position, he turns on the herbicide and finishes them off. From turning on the sprinklers with water, Megan gets the sign to hack into the machine to release another on the plant monsters.

"Here some weed killers, loser!" she said. "See ya."

Seeing that Ivy's plan fail, Ivy shows herself and questions Batman about where her plan had flawed.

"My darlings…!" Ivy was upset to see that it was no ordinary water. "Weed killer!"

"I figured that your scheme had to involved with plants. So, I pump your tank with weed killer chemicals with it."

"But what gave it away?" she asked.

"You use Carlyle's DNA to make other boys, not girls." Megan answer. "Talk about a big mistake there, Ivy, I feel sorry for you. Almost…You made a big mistake again. Though I must admit, you almost had us but I had a feeling you were up to no good again."

Batman answers while he and Megan were closing in on her; Ivy maintains her position and reveals her escape plan before collapsing and decaying. She was only an artificial copy, just like her experiments.

"Guess you weren't the only one with an escape plan, huh Batman…? Megan…?" then Ivy's clone was gone.

"She made one while we…I didn't see that part coming either."

Tell us about it, Megan. At least the doctor was freed now. The police arrive soon afterwards to wrap up the case and use the laboratory's contents to form an antidote for Ivy's poison.

"With them now, we can cure anyone else who were attacked." said Gordon. "Well done, you three."

"I'm just sorry she got away." said Robin.

"Oh, please. We almost had her if she didn't try to hang me to get choke to death." Megan added. "With Carlyle to feel better again, his job is good, and that other thing Ivy made is gone, we call this a case closed. Still, I would've saved Ivy...Is she would've allowed me to, or allowed us."

Batman agrees with them both.

"Me too, Robin. And I know how you feel, Megan." He wraps his arms around her. "But I don't think we'll see her again anytime soon. Ivy lost everything she had, everything she said she ever wanted. For what it's worth, I believed her when she said for the first time in her life she was happy."

Soon afterwards, the real Poison Ivy flies away from Gotham. Inside the plane, she skims through her photo album, fixating her gaze over her wedding photo, shedding tears upon it. In a voice, over, Batman admits that he believed Poison Ivy when she told him that she was happy for once in life with her family. Same with Megan, she wanted to save an old friend like her, maybe…I guess some people wanted to change, but not in a mess up kind of way, know what I mean? But still, she'll be back but not for a while maybe. Bummer, huh?


	68. Into the Danger Zone

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 68 - Adventures of Batman and Robin (Sega CD) – Into the Danger Zone

The Sega CD version, also developed by Clockwork Tortoise and published by Sega, consists of chase screens with the Batmobile and Bat plane. Between levels, the story advances through animated scenes that were created specifically for the game. The animated cut scenes were produced by Warner Bros. Animation (with animation by Tokyo Movie Shinsha, which also animated some of the episodes of the original cartoon). Kevin Conroy (Batman), Loren Lester (Robin), Robert Hastings (Commissioner James Gordon), Robert Costanzo (Harvey Bullock), Diane Pershing (Poison Ivy), John Glover (The Riddler), Arleen Sorkin (Harley Quinn), Mark Hamill (The Joker), John Vernon (Rupert Thorne), and Ron Perlman (Clayface) all reprises their roles from the animated series. Also featuring Megan Tsuki (Alyson Court) in it with one more bounty hunter aiding her name Ruby Heart (Jennifer Hale) 'someone who looks like that character from the Marvel vs. Capcom 2'. The animated segments (about seventeen minutes in total) in the video game for the Sega CD are sometimes referred to as 'The Lost Episode' of the series. Besides some editing done by me, enjoy it…

Stage #1 – Ruby Heart

Okay, well we know how half of this story goes along so far…Its night time in Gotham for the sun to go down, lately some bad guys were causing trouble for the cops, Batman, Robin, and Megan to put a stop to them, and such. Same old thing really. For Megan was on patrol again to see someone else taking down the other bad guys for her? Huh? With blonde hair, an eye patch, and dress as a type of female pirate? Well, this made Megan pull over to lend her a hand to almost feel outnumbered.

"Huh? Hey. Hey!" Megan rushes out of the car to kick one of the criminals in the face. "Freak!"

With more coming at the girls and Megan getting some backup for the mysterious woman gets back us to use her long gun to shoot and sword to cut down the rest, out cold of course. Nice one!

"Thanks for the save, kid." She said.

"I'm an adult you know, and you're welcome." Megan said while fighting. "Are you new in town?"

The two girls talk to each other while fighting the crooks to try to get to them, but they couldn't.

"Sure am, I'm a bounty hunter Ruby Heart."

"So I am. Megan Tsuki's the name."

That name soon gets to Ruby's attention to know who trained Megan, since it happened to her too.

"Bounty hunter like me, huh? Tell me something, does your teacher go by Catherine?" ask Ruby.

Now Megan wanted to know more about Ruby since she was a skillful bounty hunter just like her.

"(Catherine?) You know about that other bounty hunter who saved and trained me?" she asked. "I mean, what's up with that pirate's outfit? Is it Halloween already?"

"Not even close. Is what I go by using fighting movements, hacking, gun shooting, slingshot, and sword fighting to win. Caught a lot bounties too like…these guys!" Ruby uses her sword to wipe the rest out of her with one swing of her sword. "Nice to meet you, Megan."

With the bad guys down for Ruby to turn in to have her reward, Megan needed to know more about the mysterious Ruby herself since she knew about Catherine to learn more was her only way to learn more about herself.

"Same here… (Maybe this Ruby girl can help me out.) Listen, Ruby, maybe you can help me since I just saved your behind."

"About yourself when our teacher saved you? Other than she saved me from the streets and coast me an eye, I can't help you. She hasn't contacted me lately while I'm trying to look for her myself." She said. "You got some issues with Catherine too? I hear ya."

"Well, that's far from you not knowing what's really going on." Megan tells Ruby everything.

So, Megan told Ruby everything on what happened to her when losing her memories. From Ra's al Ghul being her real father and Evans was her mother to fall for her partner to raise her from her powers to be part of the Shadow Society of children with special gift of powers to escape from to die, but her; to not remember after that but the name and the bracelet on her wrist. That's when Catherine saved her, took her in, and train Megan to become a bounty hunter like she was until a few years later to leave after that at out of nowhere. And that's it…other than starting to remember the other parts of Catherine's her step-mother since Talia was her younger step-sister. For Ruby to hear the whole thing, it was big to feel bad.

"Ah, man…sorry, Megan, I didn't know." She said. "And she just left you suddenly after that? No letters, any signs, or anything like it? If that's the case and you wanting to know more of Catherine's connections to this Ra's guy…You need to know the rest of it? It just like I was though I was abandoned when I was only ten. About the same age you and I."

"So it would seem, yes. And I take it you know about the mess to be going on right now in Gotham?"

Seems that Megan wasn't the only one nor was Batman or Robin, Ruby has been around the block to see odd things of wanted criminals on the run.

"I do. I heard about Ra's, his daughter, that servant of his, and the Shadow Society team. Bad news." She said. "Still, I don't think they're behind the madness in this town for today. Though it's already one…" Ruby gets to the real problem at hand. "Listen, I heard rumors from Catherine to be stopping other criminals who are on the loose. The one causing the trouble from the letters to be send out."

Megan remembers getting a report to learn from Gordon and Bullock the other day for Batman and Robin did their part while she did hers, no answers but some wet spot on every back side of the paper.

"Yeah, things have been weird lately to miss seeing Catherine that one time…Do you know how many of the looney crooks there are on the loose?" ask Megan. "We have to stop them."

Ruby sees that everything has been a mess lately to help her out somehow after she turns in her bounties.

"Hmm…Let me see…" she tries to study the paper work to smelling it. "Smells girlie."

"Girlie…?" Megan smells it too. "Yeah, you're right. Like the smell of flowers."

"That's not all, look." Ruby points out more clues of flower petals. "Look how many of them other flowers there are. Like a trail left out."

Megan soon finds out on who she was dealing with first to be on the run, and driving with a few other people to be aiding her.

"Don't tell me…Poison Ivy? (Again?)"

Seems like it. Looks like Ruby must work with Megan to help her out, and get some answers like she was on Catherine, if they can find her in time.

"Well, Megan, we need to work together if we're going to find what we're looking for then. Catherine to be in Gotham somewhere. I say we split up to look for more clues. How's that? Its the least I can do after you came around and saved me."

"I don't see why not, Ruby, sure. Just one question…"

Before Megan could ask, Ruby answers it for her since she already knows what it was.

"How my eye was cut off? Couple of thugs mug me for Catherine to save the last eye I had left to put a stop to those bounties. Split the price afterwards. It's cool, it's a detector I made see?" she shows her eye patch was all computer things.

"Cool!" surprised Megan. "Not bad for another bounty hunter like me."

They shake on it to work together throughout the night.

"Same here. Now here's how it'll go down when I get my price from these losers. I'll find some clues left by Catherine from these other bounties, while you try to stop the first one nearby. Just follow the trail, and be careful out there." She said to take off in her car. "I'll find you to do so more searching from the baddies and Catherine."

"Good to know. You too, Ruby. Let's do our best then." said Megan to be ready to go after Ivy. "(You be careful yourself, lots of trouble's about to come soon enough in this town.)"

And off they go for Ruby took care of her bounty payment to search around town for any whereabouts on Catherine while Megan stops Ivy and a few of her partner who were women. Causing trouble at the nation bank in Gotham, she had to call in for back up for Bruce Wayne/Batman himself. Speaking of him, he was about to get to work in his Batcave to get a call from his girlfriend.

Stage# 2 – Triple Trouble

Batman gets Megan's call from her belt to pick it up from his computer for her to hack into the system of the location from her device.

"Megan, I read you loud and clear." He said. "What's the trouble?"

"Bruce? Alright, I got two things I must tell you. I ran in to the same bounty hunter as I was who Catherine saved the same thing and who's finding her like me name Ruby Heart. Also, there are criminals on the loose again! I picked up Ivy somewhere at the Gotham Federal Bank, with two other girls helping her out." She gives Bruce the location. "Here's the spot to find me there. I'll keep watch until you arrive."

Batman gets it to learn of another bounty hunter like she was to get something about Ruby Heart, or tries to…

"Ruby Heart, odd woman. Thanks for the information, Megan, stay where you are until I arrive."

Going into his Batmobile to take off into the night for Megan to stay down, armed, and ready when Batman arrives in a few minutes. Thinking that Megan was hiding well, not for her rival to learn of her enemy was nearby…

"Hurry, Batman, I don't know how long I can hide before Ivy can make her escape-!" she sees Ivy from behind to grab her to lose contact. "Ah! Batman! They found me!"

Losing contact with Megan now, Batman speeds up his Batmobile to try getting the bank right away.

"Megan? Megan! Hold on!"

Stage # 3 – Poison Ivy's Deadly Gardening

In fast speed, he gets there in time for Ivy and the two girls steal a lot of cash from the vault to fill up the bags 'leaving Megan out cold' to do anything. Seeing the trouble for the girls lose the cash from the Dark Knight using his Batarangs to rip the bags. Nice one! He comes to restrain the two women one at a time – from spraying one to stunning their bodies and the other to trip from the flower petals on the floor. Ivy then sees the trouble to try making her escape somehow.

"Batman…! I have to deal with him and Megan for good." She said to have something else up her sleeves. "Hmm…This will do nicely."

What does she have in mind…? For Megan to come to for Batman to help her out.

"You okay?" he asked to lend her a hand.

"Never been better. Ivy can sure hit hard to the head, ouch…!" Megan sees one about to open fire to use her gun to stop that other girl in time. "But I think I'll be fine now."

Now with the Ivy's friends all tied up for Batman to do, that leaves their boss left to stop for him and Megan to work on this time.

"Make things easy on yourselves, ladies." Batman said to them. "Where's your pretty boss?"

Ivy opens fire with her bows and arrows.

"Batman, duck!"

Megan pushes her boyfriend away to get his cape ruined a bit. Seems that Ivy was very tricky to attack at them from behind.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Batman. And Megan, you have to do better than sneaking around alone." She said. "It won't do you two any good, except to an early grave."

Shooting more arrows at them, both Batman and Megan take cover from more firing and some glasses to be breaking a lot.

"We're not deer you know, Ivy!" said Megan.

Well, this gives Ivy the bag of cash to take with her and make her escape without one more thing to leave for them…

"I'm adding a new type of green to my collection. But here's an old favorite I have just for you two love birds."

Ivy escapes with her cash to throw some seed to make a tree-like monster to grow for Batman and Megan must face against it for it was huge, strong, and very deadly to be stopped. Grabbing hold of Batman to squeeze to death and to hang Megan to be all tied up, it was very strong to be stopped. But Batman gets his Batarangs to cut his way out of the monster's branches to scream in pain and Megan to use her ice perfume to try to weaken it a bit from one spray at a time; trying to tackle the two and run into a wall to keep coming, only for Megan to find a weak point from an ax inside a fire glass with a long hose for Batman to be right next to it.

"(That's it…)" she gets out her gun to shatter the glass for him. "Batman! Think fast!"

Thanks to Megan's shooting and Batman to grabbing the ax…he chops it to pieces to die and leave lots of tree sap all over the place, but at least it was finally over. Gross! Ivy soon drives away for them to try getting her next.

"Megan! Into the Batmobile!" said Batman.

Batman drives and for Megan to give a car chase scene for them and Ivy on the road to go crazy over, for Ruby to come swinging down to drop a bomb of a gum type and blows up the van's tires to lose control, crashes, tips over, and Ivy lands into a flower ship with luck. For Ruby to show herself to make an appearance and for the other two can stop Ivy now.

"It's Ruby! Nice one!" Megan was happy to see her. "She's the one I told you about."

"Ruby Heart?" surprised Batman. "Almost as skillful as you are."

With Ruby blocking the entrance, this gave Megan and Batman the chance to arrest Ivy for good now and take the money back to the bank where it belongs. Feeling weak from the crash to be alive still, she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Too bad for you, huh Ivy?" Megan makes fun of her.

As Ivy tries crawling away, Batman grabs her from the vines tying the girl up.

"It's over, Ivy."

"From that blondie who aided you two and stop me? This is far from over yet." She said. "So on the contrary, both of your ordeals are just beginning."

What did Ivy mean by that…? Even Ruby did get it to hear on what happens next, just as soon as Detective Harvey Bullock and the other cops to arrive to put Ivy behind bars.

"Hold it! Hand her over, Bats. You too, Megan." He said to tell them something else. "We just got word that one of your old enemies has Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon's been kidnapped? Not good…!

"Wait, Gordon's kidnapped?" shock Megan.

Now Ivy rubs it in to Batman and Megan's faces.

"What happen was from while the dear Dark Knight and the pretty lady of his were chasing after me with some help, two of their friends just been abducted. Commissioner Gordon and Batman's own partner Robin."

Not good for Batman and Megan to hear about that part, both Gordon and Robin's lives were in danger by other villains.

"Where are they?" Batman demanded to know.

Looks like Ivy gets handcuffed to be in Arkham for good to leave her two enemies with a clue on a next villain they must find next to save the two men right away, on who was next.

"That's for you guys to find out. Hopefully before they're executed."

"Take the flower girl down town and grill her." Bullock tells the other cops. "I want some answers."

Ivy says this last part next…

"Don't look so gloom, Batman. Megan." She said. "It's all part of the game."

Well, she was lock up for good…With Batman trying to find out about Gordon and Robin's locations while Bullock deals with Ivy back at the police station, Megan talks to Ruby on what do next.

"Some odd villains they are, huh?" surprised Ruby. "Still, we make a pretty good team, Megan."

"Thanks to you, we would've known about the other two of our friends who just got kidnapped. We got more searching to do." said Megan. "Got any leads?"

"Besides Batman who's your boyfriend? Nice catch." She was joking. "Well, Catherine did leave something from a green painting of a question mark left behind. So weird…Does that mean anything to any of you two?"

Seems like it for Batman to catch on to tell Megan that they need to get going now. But not before meeting with the other bounty hunter.

"You could say that. Ruby Heart, nice for you to aid us in this mess."

"Please to meet you, Dark Knight, I've heard so much of your work." She said. "Guess I'll do some more investigating?"

Megan thinks it was for the best without putting her in danger.

"Please do, Ruby, and be careful. Finding Catherine's whereabouts to still lend us a hand when you can again. Batman, let's get going."

For her to say that, Ruby continues ad Megan and Batman take off in the Batmobile to drive somewhere to find Gordon first from another villain who has him, but who? And who has Robin?

Stage # 4 – The Riddler's Dangerous Game

Driving out of Gotham Mall area for Batman and Megan to look up on the other villains from the computer 'and Megan's computer book' for they needed to know the other villains on the loose on what Ruby could gather – between Ivy was the first, so were Rupert Throne, Clayface 'for some strange reason to be on the list', Harley Quinn, Joker, and Riddler.

"Hmm…Ivy said it's all part of the game…" Batman was thinking to look from his computer screen. "From one of these guys on the run, it's easy to know that this next one must be…The Riddler."

Just then, they see lots of boxes of Riddler's logo signs for Megan to pick up something bad from them.

"Bruce…don't drive into them, move away. They're bombs."

"Bombs?" he was confused.

One hit when driving, it goes off to have big explosions all over for others to run off the streets and Megan to learn that there were more to go off now where Batman was driving.

"He wants us to try finding him or die trying…" she said. "Go, Bruce, brace for impact! We're going in!"

And driving fast they do so for Batman to try avoiding a lot of bombs to try not dying and Megan to shoot some in the air to avoid getting killed. Close call to not stopping the Batmobile once! Finding the location of Riddler's to be in the toy store to crash the Batmobile right into it and for Megan to hack into all the bomb to shutting them down for good, they were in to try finding Riddler next and saving Gordon who was all tied up on the floor.

"Are they shut down now?" Batman asks his girlfriend.

"All good." She said to look up from her computer book. "I think Riddler's nearby and so is Gordon. We better find them both."

Looking around, Riddler was in the room they were in to speak to them.

"Oh, well played Dark Knight and lovely Megan." He shows them Gordon all tied up to kick him. "Now before you can save Commissioner Gordon, here's a riddle. How am I like Batman?"

Batman kicks Riddler down, but Megan gets something from her watch to detect something about their enemy.

"Wait, Batman! (It's a robot!)"

He gets hurt from Riddler to have a robot to trap Batman and Megan both.

"We're both dummies." He answers for them to attacking Batman with is staff from behind and puts something on his head.

"Batman-!" Megan tries to remove it but gets shock and trap from her legs get cuffed on the ground. "What are you doing to him?!"

"As you can see, my dear, for your so call boyfriend…I made something new." Riddler show his cyber world to have Batman trapped in. "Virtual reality gaming is the way of the future, Batman. And they're about to make you history."

Trapping Batman in Riddler's own cyber world to make him fall into a hole to get into a mess from many versions of his…like something from the arcade games for Megan and Gordon to see on the big screen. From The Centipede, Duck Hunt, Donkey Kong, Space Invaders, PAC-Man, Mrs. PAC-Man, and others to never come to an end yet; only for Megan to have trouble to reach her computer book to use her ESP powers to get it, Gordon manages to push it to her and uses her watch to hack into the system to mess with the games to save Batman.

"(I'm coming to save you, Bruce!) Hey, Riddler, let's play!" she hacks in. "Batman, its time for you to follow my movements and strike back on one level each." Megan sees the fine work. "All right! There we go! Keep it up! That's it!"

"Wait, Megan, don't help him-!"

Riddler gets stopped 'or rather electrocuted' thanks to Ruby coming to the rescue for Megan to help Batman get through all the gaming to getting out after that for his woman to hack him back into reality and breaking the machine.

"This one video game I'm not playing again, Riddler, sorry." She said. "(That should do it. Thanks again, Ruby!)"

Well, that saves Batman to get the gear off his head.

"No!" Riddler was upset. "Thanks to Megan's help, you just shut down the program! You cheated!"

He tries swinging his staff at Batman again to duck and punches Riddler to the computer to get even more shock all over his body. He was done and alive to be out for a while as Megan hack into the rest of the machines to put it all down in time, as well as saving and untying Gordon to get rescued after that. For Ruby has come through once again.

"Glad I came by to aid you two in the end."

"Are you okay?" Batman asked after freeing Gordon.

"I'm fine." He said. "But your partner might not be so lucky. According to the Riddler, the Joker's holding up Robin at the old abandon Gotham Family Amusement Park."

Gordon was right for Megan to look at the place from her computer book and for Ruby to freeing her in time.

"He's right, Batman, that place has been run down for ten years now. That would be a good hiding place for a mad clown like him." She turns her attentions to Ruby next. "Am I right?"

"Something like that, yeah. Another clue from Catherine was left out of a pie lighting up with fireworks to be shooting down town, for me to put out in time, with one deck of cards. So he isn't alone."

Ruby was also right about that part, now it was time to save Robin next. With Ruby doing some more research…Gordon will handle Riddler to be brought back to Arkham Asylum right away.

"You two go on ahead. Good luck to you as well, Ruby." He said. "I'll clean up here."

"Thanks." Batman takes off with his woman. "Come on, Megan."

With Megan and Ruby shaking hands to wish each other more luck, Gordon has Riddler in custody for Batman and Megan to take off to the old abandon amusement park area. To the Batmobile they go! From three to four more villains must be stop right away as well as finding Catherine with luck this time. For Batman will help Megan no matter what.

Stage # 5 – Wicked Harley Quinn

Driving into the 'do not enter' signs in their way for Batman and Megan make their way inside the abandon amusement park to be no one there, but one who's Joker's girlfriend/henchwench Harley Quinn herself. Just eating her popcorn while sounding and acting very annoying to them while aiding Joker to have Robin held captive.

"This is the place, I think…" said Megan.

From there, they hear Harley's voice.

"Popcorn. Get your yummy delicious popcorn."

"There's Harley…Great!"

For Megan hates seeing Harley again, for her and Batman weren't happy to have Harley to be messing with them at a time like this.

"Hiya, Bats and Megs. You two want a bite?" She asked.

"Take us to the Joker…Now!" Batman demanded.

Well, it won't be so easy for Harley to do for them…

"Sure, B-Man, faster than any of you two can say…snap, crack, and pop!" she throws popcorn at them to make a run for it next.

For Batman and Megan to go after Harley, the popcorn machine blows up next to them to go down hard.

"She got us good there…" said Megan.

Yep, it won't be so easy to do against Harley.

"Don't just sit there, Bats. You too, Megan. You two want to see Mr. J, then you gotta follow me."

Using her cannon from Harley's car to drive and try blowing Batman and Megan up to avoid the blasts coming at them. It was hard to dodge forever! But they make it into the Batmobile to give chase and for Megan to give gunshot fires for Harley to try driving away from to get into the fun house for the chase to continue on; for so many floors spinning, upside down rooms, mirror mazes all over, trap doors, and all that to drive in only for Megan to have some water spray at Harley in her car to lose control to drive out of the place and into a another building to stop driving, with Megan using her eyeliner net to trap Harley in, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Got her!" Megan said with joy to see someone standing on top of the fun house next. "Batman! I think the Joker's here. Look!"

Looking from the Batmobile, they see Joker and for Ruby to stop Harley from getting away by hitting her on the head.

"I don't think so, girlfriend." She said.

With her out and arrested, that leaves her so call boyfriend next, The Joker himself.

Stage # 6 – The Mad Clown Joker

Standing on top of the sign and building saying the Joker's Fun House to light up and spot lights to be shown to make an appearance.

"Wowers, wowers, ladies and germs. Let's have a big welcome from your pal and his, Batman." He said. "And of course, his hot sexy bounty hunter, Megan Tsuki. Or as I like to call her, Meg." He laughs. "I'm delighted that you two have made it this far. But I knew that the other losers couldn't put any of you two out of action, not like I can."

Joker uses a remote to control a lot of mini cars with stuff animals in it to look like they're driving. Still, Megan was picking up something from it to not normal looking toys.

"Batman, stay alert. These toys are handmade bombs." said Megan. "I can't hack into all of them to shut it down."

Still, they needed to know were Robin was…

"Where's Robin, you lunatic?!" Batman demanded to know.

Like he'll talk, they must stop Joker to make him talk and save Robin afterwards.

"He's nearby…All you two need to do is to get pass my bumper cars, and the bird boy is yours. But be careful." He warns them. "One little bump and boom! You'll be gone-o."

Point taken…From two blow up next to the two for them to be ready and for Joker to enjoy his madness of fun now, Batman and Megan go into the Batmobile to do just that.

"Let's do it!"

Megan will do what she can for Batman, for Joker gets ready for his toys to play.

"Gentlemen, start your engines." He said in laughter.

So off they go to be some chase for them to avoid the toys. It was something to not get shot by Megan's gun at all or Batman driving faster wasn't helping either, this was hard. From driving to food stands, gaming stands, ticket booth, rides, fun houses, shows, shops, and such to get some of them destroyed or blown up. For Ruby turn on the lights all over the park for Megan to shine some light with her mini mirror at Joker's face to blind him.

"(Ruby?)" surprised Megan. "He can't see…Batman! Drive into the building that Joker's standing on! Do it now!"

And so, he does to speed up the Batmobile for Joker to control his toys again to not stopping them in time to all go off to send the clown flying to fall right into the set of teddy-bears to land his fall. Nice one for Ruby to happy for that part to happen…Seeing Robin got out of the can 'thanks to Ruby's help', and was dress like a mascot of a bird, Batman and Megan come to his aid to finally saving him.

"Glad I helped out again, huh?" Ruby questions the two.

Megan was happy to see Robin again.

"Hey, Robin."

"Ah, thanks, lady." He said to saying hi to Batman and Megan. "Am I glad to see you two."

"Same here."

With Megan and Batman to untie Robin, Joker gets mad to grab a hammer from the games to use on them to crush.

"Look out!" Robin warns them.

Joker hits Batman to save Megan and Ruby from getting hurt. Ouch! Trying to swing at Batman again, he dodges the punch Joker in the face. Using sand in the face 'a cheap move' to get Batman again, he fights Joker a lot more to punching him ten times more to punch him again in the gut. And one more to hit Joker to the hitting bell to win a prize and catch another criminal.

"Someone's been getting to us all night." said the Dark Knight. "Who's calling the shots?"

From one hitting bell, the four needed to know who was the master mind.

"The guy has been a throne on your side for a long time." He laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" Megan said. "So annoying!"

From the Joker's laughter and gets dropped to the ground, Catherine sees that the many clues left by Catherine would give her and Megan some answers for Batman tells Robin about Ruby on what Megan told him already after stopping Ivy from earlier…he sees that now to know that Joker was now caught with two more criminals to go? But which one was it…?

"I think we're dealing with someone connected to the runaway bounties lately, you know, Megan?"

Ruby maybe on to something.

"So is she testing us or something?" questioned Megan.

"Whatever it is I hope we can find out from our teacher, you three goes stop the other thugs, for all I know is this. From a wet goop and some criminal runaway is our next clue to stopping them. That's it."

"I sure hope so, Ruby." said Robin.

Batman gets his Bat Plane next to take off into as the police arrives and arrests both Harley a Joker now.

"Megan. Robin. Let's move out. The sooner we stop the last few villains, the better." He said. "Please excuse us, Ruby, you be careful."

And off they go on the Bat Plane into the skies for Batman, Robin, and Megan. Where Ruby will meet with them next – who's the next villain? Rupert Throne or Clayface…? Wait! Clayface again?! Left overs of his maybe for the second time?

Stage # 7 – Rupert Throne and his Gang

Taking flight in the air Batman, Robin, and Megan put their heads together to see which of the two villains was next to stop and hopefully for Ruby to meet up with them to finding Catherine next.

"That figures!" said Robin to look it up on the computer screen. "Who else would be having a lot of cash to do the dirty work against us but Rupert Throne."

Yep, it was Rupert. Of course, from Megan to have a feeling all long.

"Of course, its him! Always trying to like my looks, having a grudge again Bruce here as Batman, and to get every bad guy to do the job for him because all of the money he has."

"Throne wanted to take us out for years." Batman was getting a reading from his Batplane to pick up on something.

"There's his gambling ship dead ahead."

Robin was right for them to finally find Rupert, only for trouble to come flying at them next! It was a missile to finding them to destroy!

"Heat seeking missile! Flying in faster!" said Megan.

Flying as fast as they could, but for how long?

"Looks like that Throne doesn't want for us to sneak around." Robin said.

Not to Batman to not give up without fight…

"Too bad…!"

For Batman to fly around for another missile comes at them and another one from behind to make them crash right into each other in the skies. Nice one! That worked, for Rupert was mad to punch the screens to see that he has failed, with his bare hands too from the glass on him. Ouch!

"I want that thing shut down now!" he said in anger.

That got his henchmen attentions to do so.

"We're trying to, sir." one said to be firing a lot weapons at the Batplane to be flying around them and away after that. "We must've scared them off now-!"

Well, the plane got away from the firing blasts all over, but not for the three for Batman and Robin to glide into the boat a Megan using her jet pack backpack to break inside. Surprise!

"You?!" shock Rupert.

Megan gets ready to fight and gets the glider off Batman's back 'as always'.

"I've heard you were looking for me, Throne."

"And me too since a girl name Ruby and I were finding something who wants you arrested." said Megan.

With one member about to fire a gun at them, Robin comes in to kicking him down. As Batman uses his grappling hook to knock out the other, Megan uses her ESP powers to throw the other ones at each other to be out cold for good, and one more to be hit from her baton. For Megan finds another clue on Rupert to not really be him since Rupert Throne himself wasn't bleeding out any blood, but pouring out goop from the glass cuts.

"Ah, you guys…"

Yep, Robin sees it for Megan could tell.

"(Hold up!) Wait a second, Rupert wasn't behind it all, wasn't he?" she asked. "The goop from your skin is proof of that! See?"

Ruby then appears to stop more of Rupert's men to figure that last part out.

"Should've known, the last clue was someone rich of a mafia to be all wet."

To have a good point there, Rupert then smirks at all the four.

"Correction, hot Megan, you're right. Throne had no part of this…He's been out of town for weeks." He said.

Seems like it for Ruby and Megan to look up the plane tickets from Rupert, he's still out of Gotham like the fake one said.

"If you're not Rupert Throne, then you must be…"

Before Robin could say it, he attacks to have…a hammer coming out of his arms to strike at them.

"Duck!" Megan warns everyone in time. "So you're behind this whole mess, huh Clayface?"

"Clayface?!" shock Batman, Robin, and Ruby.

Yep! No one other than that villain to do something like morphing into anyone or anything.

"It was the perfect scheme, Batman. Megan." From Rupert to Clayface he changes into. "With Throne out of the picture, it was easy for me to take his place. The only thing to keep me from running Gotham was you, Dark Knight loser. Megan on the other hand, I will make you mine. And the rest to be crush by my hands."

Stage # 8 – Clayface Returns

That all makes sense for Joker, Harley, Ivy, and Riddler were all hired by Clayface to look and acted like Rupert Throne to get paid and stop them.

"You were the one who hired every villain to try to stop us." said Batman. "That would make perfect sense."

"And there's no way I'll let you touch me again!" Megan said. "I'm through running away from you!"

"I guess if you want something done, right…then you have to do it yourself."

Clayface makes his arm into a mace to hit Ruby, Batman, and Robin out for Megan to use from ice, lighting, and her watch as a laser gun to fire away. Using his ax to cut Ruby down, and Robin to use his crab claws next for Megan to be stuck from his goop trapping her arm, Batman freezes it to save his woman and slows Clayface down.

"Thanks, Batman." Megan said. "You guys all right?"

"Been better. Some villains' you guys have here." said Ruby.

But Clayface falls to break, morph, and run into the drains to go outside of the boat to scare some guys off the boat. He uses a machine gun to try blasting all four of them away to duck, cover, and run for their lives.

"This guy doesn't give up!" Robin said while running away.

Seeing another gun for Megan to hit another bad guy off there, allow Batman to stop Clayface with a hole in his chest. Turning into a wheel to escape in a helicopter to lose the four to not catch up to him next.

"So long, Bats and Megan. Once I'm back in Gotham, I'll just melt into the ground." He laughs.

Now what…?

"Seriously?!" upset Ruby.

"We've loss him!" Robin said to Batman.

"Not yet."

Seems that Batman has another idea to get his Batplane to come to them using his belt in doing so to have full control. Getting on it for them to drive and fire at Clayface to use some of his parts to stopping them, only for Ruby to shoot away in time to back them up…for Megan couldn't stop the villain with bullets to rely on one more plan to go out there and use her ESP powers...

"Batman! Keep the plane study! I'm going to mess with that helicopter." She said to hold on from outside of the Batplane. "Here goes nothing…"

A mess up idea, Batman places his trust on Megan to do so. For her to avoid Clayface's other parts thrown at her to shoot and use her baton, she uses her ESP to push back on the rest and close in on the machine to hold up, but Clayface was giving it a lot of power to push away from it all. Ruby couldn't do anything for to have one spare sword for Megan to use.

"Is she crazy!?" Robin was worried.

"No, she's doing what she can to put it end to Clayface's madness!" said Batman. "It's not working…"

For Ruby gives it a try for Megan to do something with her help.

"It will after this move…Megan, use this!"

Once Megan gets the sword, she throws it like a boomerang to miss the helicopter for Megan to let go and for the sword to fly right into the engines to leak out gas. For Megan uses her powers one more time to hold the machine down and Batman and Robin fire one more blast to set it on fire for good, Clayface was done for.

"Noooo!" he said to be landing down hard to the waters of Gotham.

From the helicopter blows up to fall into the water with Clayface to fade away after that, another clone he was. And with that, Gotham was saved once again for Megan to come back into the Batplane to once again save Gotham thanks to Robin, Batman and Ruby's help now to find one more note left by Catherine on the bridge to hold on to'. But for these four heroes, everything was fine for today to land somewhere from the Batplane. Well done, you guys!

"Wow, glad that's finally over." Megan sees Ruby find something important. "You got anything?"

"Just this…from our teacher." She said.

Once Ruby shows it to Megan and for Batman and Robin to see, it was from Catherine no doubt for the two girls to recognizes her hand writing.

"(Catherine!)"

Stage #9 'Finale' – The Whole Truth by Catherine herself

For the four to read the letter that it was Catherine herself to be her real hand writing for Megan to finally learn about the other half on how she loss her memories as she, Batman, Robin, and Ruby to listen in…

 _Dear Megan Evans Tsuki,_

 _If you're getting this message and stopped the other crooks on the loose in Gotham City right now with or without Ruby Heart's help, the last one here that I left for you guys because I just left an hour ago. I feel bad but I was in a hurry to do one of the tasks and that's by stopping your father and enemy of mine even against my other youngest daughter of Ra's and Talia al Ghul. After what that monster has done to you, you could've been my daughter and more to Talia to turn against me her own mother; for you see Megan when you escape with the other kids back then from the Shadow Society group you ran into a truck on the streets to the head to make you lose your memories but you were lucky to be alive after that. The only thing I've learned about you besides was also your name and the bracelet on your wrist. You see, there was another reason why to trained both you and Ruby to become like me for I feel like I didn't give a reason to run away from and I'm very sorry for it. Hopefully the next time we meet or one of you two, just remember this…That I'll always will believe in all of you to solving the problem to keep following a good path than I have, for anything were to happen the next time of you two meeting each other again, then please do whatever you can to stop myself on your own or with Ruby's help._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Catherine the Bounty Hunter_

 _P.S. Beware of the one of darkness with the dragon to soon make a move, for you'll understand that part soon enough in the future._

And that was it. For that letter for them to read from Catherine herself and for Ruby to miss her chance to see her teacher again and the same with Megan as well who wanted to see her real mother/teacher the most, looks like things will be much different now for the next time they find her soon enough. Hopefully…

"No way…Catherine." shock Megan to see Ruby about to leave. "You're going?"

"Guess my search won't be here, back out of nowhere again from the looks of it. So yeah, sorry Megan." She said. "You should do what needs to be done here until Ra's comes back or Talia."

Look like Ruby has some grudge against the two as well like Catherine does when she talks about it, for Megan could tell that she wasn't the only one…

"Ah, okay thanks…Are you going to be okay? (Ruby looks upset about them like I am.)"

Ruby acted like her cool self to get her anchor hook to fly on out of here.

"Fine, just fine." She said to be smirking. "Hey, Batman. Robin. Keep this city safe for me, I'll be back again. And Megan, you stay yourself from your powers to keep control of. Until we meet again, I'm out of here."

For Ruby goes flying out for the three will see her again real soon 'of course it'll be a while for that', something about that last part got to Megan. Not just about learning about getting hit to losing her memories, but also on what Ruby said about her ESP powers that she told her about, but doing it a lot was something new. Hmm…

"What a strange woman she was, but I'm glad she's on our side, huh Megan? Megan?"

You said it, Robin, only for Megan to be thinking about something to be troubling her. She remembers now for her to be hit by a truck to stay alive to lose her memories, but no more after that. Seems that there was a lot more going on from not only Catherine but also Ruby to be an even bigger mystery for the three.

"Oh, right, yeah, Dick. I hear ya. Ah…" she walks around the bridge for a bit. "Excuse me. I need some fresh air."

"Okay…?" he was lost.

Guess Megan has finally known all about herself now at long last, for Bruce/Batman to try cheering her up on his own while Dick/Robin waits around for them to have some moment time together for they know all about Megan's past now. Still hard to go through, huh? Lots of it indeed.

"A lot on your mind right now?" Bruce asks Megan.

"Yeah, still having trouble believing in this whole mess." She said to be breathing slowly. "It just one thing that's been bothering me…"

"Which one? Catherine's behavior? You trying to stop Ra's al Ghul, Talia, and the other Shadow Society members, or facing the facts about how you've loss your memories to learn the truth tonight?"

True, Batman, so true. From all those things to be one of them on Megan's mind right now…those weren't the ones. Nope, far from it. It was something else.

"Not those things, Bruce…It's about Ruby Heart. I did tell her about myself. But here's the thing, she knows about my powers that was used a lot and I know a little about her. Don't you get it? She maybe a friend who helped us today, but I think there's a lot more about Ruby than just our teacher Catherine."

For Batman to look up on Ruby Heart's background check and history from Megan's computer book to show her, it had nothing on her. How's that even possible? Robin sees it too to be an even bigger mystery to all three of them now. Besides finding Catherine soon, stopping six bad guys tonight, and having Ruby show up out of nowhere…what's about to happen next?

"You're right, Megan." He said to be hugging Megan to make her feel better.

"I told you. (There's a lot more to learn about the two now since I finally remembered everything. I know everything about myself now at long last.)" she said to try to be strong.

With Megan's problems finally solve to remember painfully to learn a lot about it now to recover, she won't be alone to doing the rest to come with Bruce/Batman and Dick/Robin to help her out this time. For finding Catherine to stopping her and learn a lot more about Ruby Heart will be a lot harder then they think it will be.

"That's one problem solved now, but what now?" Robin asked. "Is one an enemy to another a stranger to us? Bruce? Megan?"

"Actually, Dick, this is now a whole new start for Megan to find out more about those girls next. But not alone."

No kidding, Batman. For Megan to be by his side and Robin to help them out…Yep for those two mysterious girls will have to happen some other time other than Catherine left the note, Megan to finally remember, and Ruby Heart to be helpful for the three. All was good to save Gotham afterwards by stopping Ivy, Riddler, Harley, Joker, Rupert 'sort of', and Clayface. And that's all the video games from the cartoon series itself to finally be done of my version to the story. You see? Did you guys like it? It was fun to do, I wish I had them, besides the one on the Super Nintendo that is…I have that now on the Super Nintendo Classic. And now we'll get back to the rest of the episodes and movie to finish up so stay tune.


	69. The Terrible Trio

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 69 - The Terrible Trio

Three men wearing masks—a Fox, a Vulture, and a Shark—enter an office building and bust open the safe. They subdue the building security guard, Henry, who is struck by the Fox's pretentious speech.

"A valiant effort, stout sentinel, but the game was ours aware for it it began." He said.

What's up with these guys…? Fox even drops a stack of stolen cash into the guard's lap, citing his pathetically low salary. The guard throws it back in Fox's face, and just then, Batman, Megan, and Robin arrived.

"I told you two that someone was causing trouble here…" Megan stops to see who the thieves were. "Three men in three animal costumes? A fox, A vulture, and A shark? Ah, okay…? You three are still under arrest!"

The Trio slide down a grapple to a nearby pier and jump into a getaway boat. Landing on the pier, Robin starts to give chase, but Batman yells for him to stop, too late now. With the guard looking fine, both he and Megan try to catch to their partner.

"With pleasure." Robin chases up to them. "You three heard the pretty lady. The costume party is over."

"You want me, Tweety Bird? Come on then."

Batman and Megan arrive in time.

"Batman! I'm picking up a bomb under the dock!" she said.

"Robin! Stop!" Batman said in time.

Just in time too for three had to think of something and fast.

"Now what?" ask Vulture.

"They know." said Shark.

"Plan 'b' then." Fox detonates a bomb throwing Robin into the water.

"Robin!"

Batman must stay behind to rescue his partner, while the Trio's boat speeds away. Megan tries to shoot the boat down but they were too fast to be stopped to make their get away from the three heroes.

"Great, they got away!" said Megan to check on the boys. "How is he, Bruce?"

"He'll be fine. Nothing too serious but a broken arm." He said.

Robin is saved, though he's suffered a broken arm. He reads a newspaper story on the thieves, whom the media has dubbed 'The Terrible Trio'. Megan sees the rest from her computer book as well to know a little about the crooks.

"From the air - the vulture, from the waters - the shark, and on land - the fox. Known as the Terrible Trio. More like terrible names to leave money to people after stealing from them."

"The Terrible Trio strikes again." Dick checks it out from the newspaper. "How 'bout those masks? They look like refugees from Mardi Gras."

No kidding! Even Bruce sees that himself to know on what Megan was saying.

"Megan, you're right about one from these guys. Predators of land, sea, and air."

"Maybe they're experts in those areas."

"Maybe they're a couple of loser with no fun in life."

With Dick and Megan were both taking guesses on those parts, Bruce knows about one thing from the three…

"The only thing these guys are experts in is arrogance." He said.

A few days later, Bruce Wayne is hosting a charity event at a local country club and for Megan to be his bodyguard to watch. As the guests arrive, he practices skeet shooting on the green in the company of three wealthy young men who wear their elitism on their sleeves, particularly Warren Lawford.

"Yo, Bruce, you're up."

"Thanks, Kevin." Bruce said to his friend.

For Warren was a snob rich man.

"Oh, please. 'Thanks, Kevin?' Awfully chummy with the help, Bruce." He mocks him. "Do you thank the garbage man for picking up your trash?"

"If I happen to run into him."

Seems that Warren enjoys fun times when being rich than looking fancy with his two brothers Army and Gunther by his side, for both Megan and Bruce find them to be a bit annoying…

"Warren's like this a lot you know." Gunther said to Megan.

"If you weren't dating with Batman, one of us could show you a grand old time." same with Army.

"Oh, please, boys, not taken…" she said. "(I hate rich snobby people like these guys are.)"

Warren bemoans the lack of a real challenge to men like him and his fraternity brothers, Army and Gunther, who've done it all and are still bored with their lives.

"This is all you do for kicks, Bruce?" he said while practicing shooting. "Charity work?"

Well, we all know Bruce was Batman at night times.

"Well, I do have a nightlife..."

While Bruce does the same thing, Warren sees know point for his rich life…

"Ah, therein lies the problem. From a bounty hunter guarding you and her as pretty to date with the weirdo Batman, it must be hard to have a fun life. After all, what do the rajahs do when there are no more tigers to hunt?" said Warren. "I'm glad I have a girlfriend to hate to date with someone like you, missy."

This gets to Megan to let out her anger by shooting the targets next.

"Oh, really…? Pull!" she fires a few shots. "Seems that you miss your chance I guess. Come on, Bruce."

With the two leave, for the three brothers were so full of themselves alright, annoying at the same time.

"Got burned!" Army laughed.

"Too bad for us." said Gunther.

But like Warren didn't care.

"Dollar for dollar, that has to be the dullest man in Gotham City. And one sad woman who loves Batman." The guests include wealthy businessman Sheldon Fallbrook, and his daughter Rebecca, who is also, to Sheldon's disapproval, Warren's girlfriend. He's dating her?! Alone with him and his frat brothers, she confesses that she's scared of Sheldon's reaction when he finds out what she spent on her latest shopping trip. Warren breezily writes her a check for the amount, and she thanks him, mentioning that she can credit her father's account while he's out of town. Warren's brothers tease him, but he rejoins with a smile that Sheldon will be paying him back...That night, the Trio breaks into Fallbrook's apartment and cleans out his wall safe. As Fox knocks over a vase and it smashes on the floor. "Ah well, Ming was a boring dynasty anyway." The Vulture expresses some misgivings at robbing somebody they know, but The Fox scorns this. Then Sheldon appears with a rifle, having not left town at all. As he lifts the phone to call the police, the Trio knocks the gun out of his hand, then Fox knocks him unconscious with a ferocious punch to the jaw. "That's where you belong, old man, at my feet!"

As a bonus, Fox takes Sheldon's diamond stick-pin. Megan was getting something to report in for Bruce/Batman right away.

"(Not them again…Wait! That was Sheldon's place, right?)" she calls up her boyfriend from her belt. "Bruce, it's me. The Terrible Trio struck again at Sheldon at some hotel. I'll meet on the streets of-!"

They flee in their car from the three men, but are pursued by the Batmobile, Batman having heard the robbery report and getting Megan's call to arrive in time to pick her up.

"I heard. Get in."

And off they go to try to stop the bad guys. It was some crazy car chase from one sharp turn to another to be careful and still try to catch the bad guys.

"Good thing this Batmobile has seat belts, Bruce." Megan holds on to get her gun ready. "This is crazy!"

They try to put him off with grenades all over the streets for Batman to drive away from the explosions.

"My turn." He said to use something else on them.

Using the hook to pull the car to Batman and Megan to fire at Shark to firing his gun at them only to be set free. And then are forced to dump the stolen cash onto the street, drawing a crowd of grabbers and forcing Batman to turn aside.

"Great…We lost them! Again!" Megan said.

Looks like the Terrible Trio has gotten away yet again Yep, it was Warren, Gunther, and Army…no doubt about it.

"Done and done!" said Vulture.

"Aced it!" and Shark.

"And once again, we owe it all to the little people." same with Fox.

Rebecca visits her father in the hospital, where he still has not regained consciousness. Warren, Megan, and Bruce also appear.

"Bruce. Megan. It's good for you two came." said Rebecca.

"We heard what happened, Rebecca. Look, Batman and I are doing everything we can to stop the crooks who did this to your dad. And once Bruce heard about it, he had to see what was going on."

Seems that Megan and Rebecca were good friends as Bruce works with her father.

"Rebecca, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Soon Rebecca's boyfriend Warren came to help his girlfriend get through this mess.

"Warren."

"I came as soon as I heard." He hugs her. "My poor Becky. Come, let's take your mind off this."

Warren insists on whisking Rebecca away to a retreat in the mountains to relax. After they are gone, Bruce and Megan look closer and sees an imprint on Sheldon's face.

"Weird couple…" Megan sees something from Sheldon's face of a marking for her to look up on. "What's this thing?" she scans it to appear to show her some information. "Hey, Bruce, look. This looks like some diamond symbol that punched Sheldon in the face. One of those three thieves must've done this to him. A perfect clue here."

At the mountain retreat, Warren and his fraternity brothers start to comfort Rebecca, who has misgivings about being so far away from her father while he is in a coma. As Warren leans in, the stick-pin falls out of his pocket and Rebecca recognizes it. Oh, boy…I think she's in trouble now…In the Batcave, Robin identifies the mark as its made by a fraternity ring, the same one Warren wears.

"According to the computer, this is the marking that left on Fallbrook's jaw." He said to see the rest on the computer screen. "It belongs to a frat, delta sigma alpha."

Megan gets Gidget to scan the rest to belong to some rich people's company for this one and comes back with a DNA matching to get into her computer book.

"Got it! Thanks, Gidget." She looks it up. "Dick, you may be right about that…I've seen this symbol before, on a ring. Belonging to that Warren guy! Yeah! His DNA matches from that markings from it and the sweats he left after punching Sheldon's face. He's very lucky to be alive."

"Rich boys…like Warren Lawford and his two brothers." said Bruce and checks the young men's backgrounds and finds that each of them inherited family fortunes: oil, aerodynamics, and shipping—land, air, and sea.

"Yes, that would make perfect sense! They're rich to have fun by doing daring stuff illegal." said Megan. "I've heard about cases like these."

"And from those three to have working parts from land, air, and water." Robin wonders why three such wealthy men would want to commit robberies.

True, for them to do something like those things was still a crime.

"It can't be just by luck. Scoundrels like these are worse than the Joker. At least he's got madness as an excuse."

True, Joker's far worse on his end while the Terrible Trio are just…you know, terrible! Still, Dick wonders…

"But they have more money than the mints. Why do they steal?"

Megan heard of an old story once when she was little.

"I heard a story like this when I was small when Catherine told me about it…" she tells the two boys. "The three greedy animals from land was a fox of trickery, the waters were a shark of a man eater, and air was a vulture to be a sickening type of bird. They both did what they had to by surviving to eat, trick other animals, get away with it and fight back to put others in danger throughout all three lands; one day they all got so greedy in their little games to get killed one by one from getting hunted down, shot down, or eaten by something bigger. Sad way to end, but it did show to the other animals saying things like: why don't they think first before doing this type of game? Or something like that really. So, I think I know why they're doing all of this…"

That was some sad childhood story to listen too, but Megan does have a good point for the three rich guys to be just like those animals. Warren tells Rebecca that the robberies were a game to relieve their boredom. Scared, Rebecca promises not to tell on them, but Warren coldly says they can't afford to let her live. Army and Gunther object to this, but Warren shouts them down, saying they have no choice. He chloroforms Rebecca, and the other two reluctantly go along as they load her body into her car, and push it off a ledge, faking an apparent accident. However, the car is caught in midair by a grapple from the Batwing 'or Batplane'.

"Batman? Megan?" Rebecca was surprise to see them.

"Got you now, boys!" Megan fires a warning shot at the three. "There's nowhere else to run so give yourselves up because killing someone who's closes to you was a very bad move!"

With Rebecca getting to safety both Batman and Megan move on out.

"Let's go, Megan. Robin, you take over."

"Sure, leave a guy to steer a plane with a broken arm." Robin made a joke.

Batman ejects himself to capture the Trio and Megan to join with her boyfriend, while Robin pilots the car to safety with Rebecca contacting the police.

"Now what?" ask Vulture.

"We're done for now…" worried Shark.

"Forget it!" Fox started to shoot at Batman's glider and Megan flying on her jet pack backpack. "Run for it! You two will never take us alive!"

Batman subdues Vulture and Shark in short order, for Megan to lend him a hand.

"Take this!" Megan kicks Shark down when she fell.

For Batman beats up Shark and Vulture to get all tied up and Megan takes him on to avoid getting kick to kicking back and uses her baton after that. Two down and one more to go. For Fox proves to be more difficult. He grabs a snowmobile from a nearby shed and makes a run for it, but Batman eventually catches him down. And for Megan to use her stun watch to shock the snowmobile to malfunction, for Batman to push Warren off it for Megan to save her man and for the machine to fall off the cliff.

"Thanks, Megan." He said.

"It was nothing…" said Megan to point her gun out at Warren next. "And as for you, you're so going to jail to be a rich fun man no more with your brothers so you won't feel left out alone."

Warren offers Batman a bribe to let him walk, and when this is refused, he claims that he can easily buy his way out of prison as he is taken away. What a loser!

"Let's go, Fox. You've raided your last chicken coop."

"Wait, wait a minute!" Warren tries talking to the two to buy his way out. "We can make a deal! A million dollars to let me go!"

Batman hauls him to his feet as Megan looked at the cash.

"You think we want your dirty money?" she throws it at Warren's face. "Think again! Money doesn't bring you happiness, just staying true to yourself does. At least Bruce knows that to be my friend."

But he kept on braving them even higher.

"Ten million! Think about it. Buys a lot of Batarangs. Or you two can get married."

"You heard the lady. Your money's no good here." said Batman.

And for Warren to get arrested along with Gunther and Army too with Megan helping Batman, they take them away for good. But if Warren thinks he can get out of this one, he better thinks again.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead. Take me in, hero and Megan!" he was acting like a spoil snob. "I've got every judge in town in my pocket! You'll see. I'll get justice, the best that money can buy!"

And Megan says this to him after smacking Warren in the head.

"Yeah, yeah, Richie Rich, I like to see you try."

Warren is ushered into his cell at Stonegate Penitentiary. He takes in the cockroach-infested sink, and his leering, hulking cellmate, and backs away in terror, only to bump into the bars which have slammed shut behind him. Nice! I don't think we'll be seeing The Terrible Trio anymore, even from Warren either. For Batman and Megan to see that Rebecca will be fine to see Sheldon awake 'to also find someone else to love', and Robin healing up with the money return to the bank, the two lovers had this to say about the three brothers' fates now.

"Megan, one thousand dollars says that Warren won't like his new cell mate tonight." said Batman.

"Ha!" she laughs. "Make it ten thousand dollars if the other two brothers confesses before Warren does later."

They confront each other in romance to laugh a little from that joke for Batman didn't have to bet too much or Megan to already know what will happen later for the three rich boys to be no more.

"You're on."

It just goes to show you that money doesn't bring you happiness to stay or act so rich. Nope! Just having enough to be yourself to live a good life and to someone that you love, at least I think that's the old saying goes. Like money doesn't bring you happiness - or something like that.


	70. Harlequinade

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 70 – Harlequinade

The Joker steals an enormous bomb from a mob auction, plotting to 'make Gotham one big dent'. Mayor Hill refuses Commissioner Gordon's request to evacuate the city, saying that they don't have enough proof that the bomb is still in Gotham to risk mass panic. Well, something was going on with Mayor Hill so that's not good. For Gordon to hear him say something like that, for Megan to overhear and alert Bruce/Batman to be at the scene of the crime right away.

"Nothing?"

"I think something's eating the Mayor." Gordon answers Megan. "Something is very wrong with him other than the Joker getting away with a real-life bomb."

"I get it, really. But just a few questions to ask here…One, why would the criminals bid on a bomb like the size of an rhino? And two…Who the heck sells off bombs like that to be working still?!"

No kidding, Megan. As Batman finally appears to hear about the issue to be going on, things will get bad if the two don't do something and fast.

"Joker's up to no good." He said.

Megan was happy to see her boyfriend again to be calming down after that.

"Glad you came, Batman."

"So, how do you think we can get to the Joker?" Gordon asked.

"The Joker will be extra cautious this time. We'll have to think like him...or recruit someone who does."

Not knowing who else to turn to, Batman and Gordon plan to offer Harley Quinn, who is currently incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, a full pardon in return for helping them. Really? Her?! For Megan had some bad tides the last time with Harley, it could be worse twice tonight to leave the scene to her and Batman's little place they hang out at.

"Grrr…Not Harley Quinn!" she tries keeping her cool. "Please excuse us, Gordon, we'll get right to it somehow."

The two lovers talk about the plan at hand, for Bruce doesn't blame Megan from her last time she was with Harley, it hurt her feelings a lot.

"Are you against all of this?" ask Batman.

"Ah, I don't know, Bruce! What do you think?!"

"There's no need to hide it, but we have no other choice right now. Just stay close to me and I'll make her listen."

Hard to do, but since Batman was willing to take that chance for Megan to understand that the City of Gotham and the people were in danger, what other choice did they have? Megan hates it, but all of this…she won't be too happy.

"Really?" ask Megan. "(I'm so going to regret this!) Fine. If it's with you, Bruce, I'm fine with it. Or so help me I'll…" Batman kisses Megan to make her feel a bit better now.

"It'll be fine, Megan." said Batman. "Let's go. Leave all the talking to me. She'll listen to reason."

"(Well, that's what I'm more worried about.)"

Tell me about it! As Megan waited her the car of hers outside of Arkham Asylum for Batman, he talks to Harley, work for them to find Joker, and getting out of Arkham in a full probation but only if she doesn't double cross.

"I need help." said the Dark Knight.

Harley Quinn would never work with the likes of Batman, that's for sure. Even for Megan already knew that something like this would happen.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" she said. "I recommend a lobotomy."

This was going be harder than they thought.

"The Joker's stolen a bomb. If I can't get to him in time, this city and everyone in it is going up in a mushroom cloud." Batman said to Harley.

Deal or no deal? Harley cheerfully (and suspiciously) accepts the offer.

"Oh, the irony of it! The grim stalwart Dark Knight and his greatest female adversary fighting together to save the city!" Getting in the Batmobile with him to tell Robin to meet up, she smiles at Megan to ignore Harley. "Hiya, Meg! Did you miss me?" she smiles.

"Just get in the car, will you? We're on a tight schedule."

Yep, Megan hasn't forgiven Harley at all.

"Still mad, huh? I can't blame you…Okay! Follow your Bats then!"

For Robin to get the scoop from both Batman and Megan, he might catch up to them later.

"Megan, are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Beats me, Robin…" she said to feel upset. "Just try to catch up when you can."

Driving still, Harley didn't think it wasn't a normal car to mess with the Batmobile's buttons while Megan was driving from behind.

"I wanna listen to the radio!" she presses one.

"Don't!"

Batman warns her too late to hit one to get a parachute to go flying to block Megan to use the breaks in time to hit her face, causing her lips to bleed and Batman to stop the Batmobile in time. Really, Harley?!

"Ouch! The heck?!" Megan said to stop the bleeding. "I almost bit my tongue off…!"

Now Harley Quinn has done it…This kind of made Batman mad not only from Harley's annoyances, but to almost had Megan killed.

"Oops" she said after nearly wrecking the Batmobile.

"Listen, and listen good. You don't touch anything, say anything, or DO ANYTHING UNLESS I TELL YOU! GOT IT?!"

Nice way to scare her, Batman.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Meg!"

Well, Harley did say she was sorry to say it to Megan from across another vehicle. Continuing…Harley first leads Batman and Megan to Joker's most recent hideout.

"Joker's hideout, huh? Looks like the circus from your nightmares." said Megan.

"Very funny." Harley said. "This place use to me our love nest."

"How cute."

Megan was being silly there for Harley to explain everything.

"I bet you and Bats have one too, right Meg…"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Megan covers her ears in time.

It looks Joker is not there, but Batman is appalled to find that Joker has the entire city under video surveillance.

"Get anything, Megan?"

She tries to hack into the systems to find a little bit of something from her computer book.

"Seems that Joker already came down the streets here, I see no Mayor Hill in his office, and for Gordon to get the other cops to look around everything." She said. "But no sign of Joker." Megan then felt something touching her. "Huh? Batman? What are you doing?" Batman places his hand to rub Megan's sore lip to make it feel better.

"Harley shouldn't have done that. Look at you. I'm glad you're not hurt." She touches Batman's hand to have a moment together alone…

"I'm fine, that crazy girl has to do better than cut my lip up badly. Anyways, thanks for worrying, but we have to work here."

While they were looking at the screens, Harley changes into her usual, harlequin outfit—seemingly oblivious when Joker's hyenas attack Batman.

"Do you hear something?" Batman tries to find it.

And incoming two wild hyenas attacking Batman, or were trying to.

"Ah! Batman!" Megan uses her ribbon to pull her boyfriend away from the hyenas' name Bud and Lou.

Batman holds them off with difficulty, and Harley calls her 'babies' to her.

"Babies! Mommy's home!"

Wow, she takes care of them like dogs to love her a lot.

"Ah, Harley, those things aren't dogs, they're hyenas!" Megan corrects her enemy then helps Batman. "At least they didn't eat you. Close call. (Seriously, who has those wild animals as pets in the first place?)"

Hard for Harley and Joker to have a romantic relationship.

"What's the attraction, Quinn? This sick attraction with the Joker?" Batman asks her.

"Look, Bats. When I was a doctor I was always listening to other people's problems then I met Mister J who listened to me for a change and made everything fun."

Megan gets sick just thinking about it, and Batman to warn Harley by saying this to her.

"You think it's funny when he hurts people?"

"It's just a joke." She said.

"Hope you're still laughing when it's your turn." Batman tells Harley as a warning.

Soon Megan gets nothing to keep searching on the streets to try finding Joker.

"Well, not here, but I think Harley can tell us where we can find him next…"

Finding the hideout, a dead end as Harley, Megan, and Batman then crash a mob gambling party, run by Boxy Bennett. Using the grappling gun for Batman to carry Harley 'after failing on her end with her weapon' and Megan's ribbon go up to sneaking inside of the place.

"Sneak…sneak…sneak…"

Batman tells her to be quiet and Megan to hit Harley in the face from behind.

"Stay quiet…!" she said.

"What do you mean?" Harley was lost. "No one has been in this dump for years."

Not really…Boxy had a hidden casino hideout with other bad guys inside when Batman unlock a hidden door. Seeing Batman to make a scene to stop and question some of them with Megan's help. Harley hits Batman. That's where Batman is captured.

"Batman!" Megan gets mad now to draw out her gun. "Alright! Nobody move-!" Harley hits her on the head next for the two of them get capture.

"Hiya, boys! Look what I found!" she whispers something to Megan to play along. "Sorry, Meg, but I have to. But I'll bust you and Bats out once I find a way. Just act like we just met again."

Megan goes along with it for Boxy likes her hotness like Harley's too.

"Well, well, my favorite hot bounty hunter has come to play. So much for Batman saving you now, huh hot stuff?"

What a creep he was!

"(Ew! Harley, you better think of something and fast!)" Megan tries keeping her cool.

As Robin sneaks in to aid Batman, Harley sings a darkly humorous number, 'Say that We're Sweethearts Again' to distract the gun-toting party goers. And Megan to sing next after that, she sings about hoe she loves the Joker a lot, or too much in my taste…Still, Megan must do some distraction until Robin can come to save her and Batman.

Harley: A flat. 'singing' - I never knew

That our romance had ended

Until you poisoned my food

And I thought it was a lark

When you kicked me in the park…

But now I think it was rude!

I never knew

That you and I were finished

Until that bottle hit my head!

And I tried to be aloof when you

Pushed me off the roof -

I feel our romance is dead.

It wouldn't have been so bad

If you had told me

That someone had taken my place!

But no, no you didn't even scold me!

Ya just tried to disfigure my face!

You'll never know

How my poor heart is breaking -

It seems so hopeless but then

Life used to be so placid!

Won't you please put down that acid?

And say that we're sweethearts again! Yeah!

Not bad for a singer as Megan gets pull up on stage to go next for Harley to cheer her on.

"Ah! Harley!"

"Just sing, Meg, it's fun." She said. "Hurry up!"

She thinks of a song to sing as Robin comes to Batman's rescue, and then her.

"Come on, cutie." Boxy said to me smiling and shows off his gun. "Sing for us. Dance."

Megan sings next 'by force' from Mary J. Blige – Real Love…She was singing for Bruce Wayne/Batman, for others to think it was all for Batman. For Boxy, the other guys, for the girls as her backup singers, while Robin and Batman like how Megan sing and dance for Harley to enjoy it, a little…Play the junk box radio then.

Megan: 'singing': Uh, uh, uh

We are lovers true and through and though

We made it through the storm

I really want you to realize

I really want to put you on

I've been searching' for someone

To satisfy my every need

Won't you be my inspiration

Be the real love that I need

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Oh, when I met you I just knew

That you would take my heart and run

Until you told me how you felt for me

You said I'm not the one

So, I slowly came to see

All the things that you were made of

And now I hope my dreams and inspirations

Lead me to want some real love

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

I got to have a real love

Loves so true and oh baby

I thought your love was true

I thought you were the answer to

The questions in my mind

But it seems that I was wrong

If I stay strong maybe

I'll find my real love

So, I try my best and pray to God

He'll send me someone real

To caress me and to guide me towards

A love my heart can feel

Now I know I can be faithful

I can be your all in all

I'll give you good loving' through the summertime

Winter, spring, and fall

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free (real love)

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

You see I'm searching for a real love

And I don't know where to go

Been around the world and high and low

And still I'll never know

How it feels to have a real love

Cause it seems it's not around

Gotta end it in this way because it

Seems he can't be found

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searching' for a real love

Real love

Nice number from both Harley and Megan there for everyone to love it. Now was their chance! Batman and Robin beat the bad guys up; Harley untied Megan to make their getaway and not get hit by gun fire to also give Boxy a beat down too from other random things to fall on top of him.

"Let's get out of here!" said Batman.

"Right!" same with Robin.

Megan follows the boys to kick Boxy from below the belt.

"Sicko! Touch me again and I'll shoot instead of kick. You got it?" she gives the crook a good warning there to catch up with the others. "You guys, wait up!"

Boxy gets the warning to be in pain right now.

"Ouchies…The pain…!"

Well, they got out of there alive for Harley was happy to show off her moves.

"Awesome! Wasn't it, Meg? You sing and move it good for your Bats!"

"Oh, my God! Can I please shoot her?!" Megan felt embarrassed there and almost getting her gun out. "And don't call me Meg!"

Maybe, Megan, if you could. But it would still be a very bad idea to do.

"Ah, come on, honey, live a little." She said. "Did you see the way I handled those creeps? Pow! Bam! Batgirl, eat your heart out!"

Megan was really in a loss for Robin had to know one thing about Harley Quinn…

"What was she before she went bonkers?"

"A clinical psychiatrist." answered Batman.

"That she was." and Megan says the same.

Surprising, huh?

"Figures." He said.

After they escape, Batman begins to lose his patience, and Harley laughs and mocks him for not having figured it out already: Joker is holding Mayor Hill prisoner at his mansion, using Hill to distract the cops.

"See, do I know how Mister J thinks, or what? Ha! And here you thought I was just another bubble-headed-blonde-bimbo! Well the joke's on you, I'm not even a real blonde!"

"Ah! Joker has the mayor!" said Megan. "Why didn't we think about this before…?"

After handcuffing Harley in the Batmobile, over her protests, Batman, Megan, and Robin sneak onto the mansion's grounds.

"Hey! Really?! Handcuffing me again?"

"Oh, shut up. The last thing that Joker wants is for you betraying him to try gunning you down next. We're saving you here, Harley, and you're welcome." said Megan.

The three make their way to the area very carefully…Finding the bomb on the lawn and Joker frolicking in Hill's swimming pool. Hill asks for Joker to just make his ransom demand and the city will gladly pay it. Joker says he's not planning to ransom the city—instead, he's just going to activate the bomb and take care of the cops along with Megan and Batman in one fell swoop. He and his goons already have an old-fashioned biplane set up on the grounds to escape the explosion.

"Send down the plane, boys! We're blowing town! Literally..."

Joker was serious about all of this.

"Yes sir!" said Joker's henchman.

For Hill to be close to drown in his won pool to die like this.

"But all those innocent people!" said the mayor.

"Some joke on them, eh? Think of it as the ultimate punch line!" Joker keeps Mayor Hill to sink to the bottom of the pool.

Soon Megan, Batman, and Robin appear, and fighting ensues. For Batman to slow Joker down, Robin gets into the pool to save Mayor Hill in time from drowning.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the Mayor was happy. "Ms. Tsuki, you came! And those other two as well. I suppose…"

Megan joins in to back her boyfriend up from the mad clown's deadly hits to throw at them. By using an umbrella for Megan to have her ESP powers to hold it up and throw Joker into a tree. Ouch.

"Quit clowning around, Joker, we got you now, right boys?" she said. "Still, selling a real bomb, please!"

Harley, escaping her cuffs, appears and ties up all three of them. For Batman and Megan get cuff together to a tree…

"Hey!" Robin gets all tied up next.

"Wow, it's amazing what people would have in their glove apartments." She said to run up to Joker to hugging him.

"Harley…?" he was lost.

She claims that Batman's attempts to hurt Joker blow off the deal entirely. Joker is somewhat surprised to see Harley there, but cheerfully invites her to board the plane with him.

"Crap! I knew she would do this to us!" angered Megan.

"Quinn! We had a deal!" said Batman.

Well, she blew that one to be with a mad clown like the Joker.

"Deals off, B-Man and Meg. No said about hurting my Mr. J."

He starts the bomb's timer for 10 minutes. Joker's really going to do it to escape with Harley and his men to see the show leaving Batman, Megan, Robin, Mayor Hill, and everyone else in Gotham to die!

"Come, my dear. We'll get to a safe hour to watch the fire work show from there." said Joker.

Soon Megan had an idea to help Harley see the light to changing her mind in time.

"(Well, here goes nothing…)" she plays the part. "Okay, fine! Go, Harley! I was going to forgive you after tonight and the other times we did before just you and me, I thought we were becoming best friends a lot more than we were as enemies."

Seems that both Robin and Batman see through Megan's plans to go along with it next.

"It's lucky you were here, Harley." Robin points out that countdown wouldn't have left Joker enough time to swing by Arkham and save Harley. "The countdown sequence didn't leave Joker enough time to swing by Arkham and pick you up."

"Quiet, brat." said Joker.

Harley didn't want to believe that Joker would leave her behind, well he was going to!

"You were going to come back for me, weren't you, puddin'?"

But the clown lies about it.

"Of course, pumpkin pie! It's just that, uh- here you are! So I can...save myself a trip!" he carries Harley on the plane.

Joker laughs this off, but Harley also realizes that there isn't enough time to save their fellow inmates. There we go…

" But what about all our friends! Ivy and Two-Face and...Hat-Guy and...Lizard-Man and... Puppet-Head..."

"What about them?" Joker ask to not care.

Since the clock is ticking, Joker tries to override her objections, but she panics when Batman mentions their hyenas.

"Don't forget about your little pets!"

"The babies!" she starts to panic even more. "We can't leave the babies!"

"I'll buy you a goldfish! Let's go!" Joker yells, exasperated, Harley resists, and he flies off without her.

"No!"

"Why you little-"

Harley hits Joker and starts freeing Batman, Megan, and Robin.

"You know, Bats, I got a crazy idea Mister J may not be the guy for me after all!"

"Geeze, you think?!" Megan questions her.

Just then, Joker circles around, strafing the ground with the plane's machine gun and dropping bombs. Batman and Megan both manage to evade them, and Robin successfully defuses the bomb.

"Do it, Megan!" he said.

And with that, Megan hacks into the rest to shutting down the bomb for good thanks to her hacking skills.

"Done and done!"

"And we made it with time to spare." said Robin.

Now totally crazy, Joker sends his plane on a suicide dive toward the bomb, firing the machine gun at it, saying it's going off, one way or another. Harley was mad at her so call boyfriend now.

"Ah! Harley! Move!" Megan tries to warn her. "Get out of the way!"

Joker fires away for Mayor Hill hides in the pool.

"That bomb's going off even if I go with it! Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Joker while laughing and firing away.

But Harley fires a pinpoint shot with a spring-loaded Joker head, hitting Joker and knocking him into a daze.

"Laugh this off, pudding!"

He loses control of the gun and shoots his own fuselage, and the plane crashes into the Mayor's mansion. As Joker stumbles out of the wreckage, Harley levels the machine gun at him.

"Is it over?" ask Robin.

"Not quite…!" Megan tries to stop Harley from shooting Joker. "Ah! Don't do it!"

"Freeze, clown!"

Now what's going to happen next? Megan and Robin need to stop her, as Batman yells for her to stop, but they are too far away to prevent her.

"Quinn, stop!" he said.

"He's mine, Bats!" said Harley to really do it.

Joker scoffs, saying she doesn't have the guts to shoot him.

"You wouldn't dare…you don't have the guts." The clown mocks her.

She pulls the trigger, Joker flinches—and a flag that reads 'RAT TAT TAT' pops out of the barrel. Batman, Megan, and Robin sigh in relief.

"Now that was too close!" said Megan.

For a moment, Harley looks afraid of Joker's reaction, then he laughs and says this…

"Baby! You're the greatest!"

They embrace each other, their nonsensical romance rekindled.

"Oh, Mr. J…" she said.

For Joker, Harley, and the three goons soon get arrested, with both the town and the Mayor saved too by luck thanks to the three crime fighting trio.

"Those two are meant to be in love, so oddly…" said Robin. "I'll never understand them."

"That's it! I'm done!" Megan said to try cooling off after all of that in the pool.

Batman joins with her to say something for their romance of another moment time besides Joker and Harley's love…

"At least we stopped the bomb. Also, you really got a good singing voice." Batman said to her. "You sing about me, didn't you?"

This made Megan feel a bit shy when he said that to her.

"Ah! Batman, seriously?!" she was blushing all over. "I was force to because of Boxy had Harley and me at gun point for Robin to save us and you afterwards! I just…you know…I had to distract them somehow…"

"It kind of makes you look cute when you blush like that."

When Batman said that to Megan, they embrace to have what they have was real love to them. No doubt about it. While Joker and Harley, yeah…talk about weird.

"Oh, Batman, you're something else you know that? But it's fine with us to the other people to know that we're a couple than those two are."

"You make a good point." He said.

Well, what else can I say but this…love is in the air for the good guys and bad guys too, cute and sometimes very weird…For Harley to love someone like Joker to make her from a doctor and into someone truly evil like him, I'll never understand. But on the bright besides Batman and Megan's love, the bomb was disarmed for good now. No more selling things like that, talk about crazy! Dumb idea to do too if you ask me.


	71. Time Out of Joint

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 71 - Time Out of Joint

Bruce, Megan, and Dick sit through a charity auction featuring an antique clock from the reign of Louis XVI.

"Boring…Another auction thing we're doing." said Megan.

"I understand of you being bored, Megan, but you Dick?" he asked. "It's only been ten minutes."

Bruce can deal with Megan than himself to sit through things unlike Dick to be tired from it all.

"Ten minutes for you two, it feels like ten hours to me."

Guess the biding will start on the clock that was very high price type of thing.

"Who will start the bidding at $400,000?"

"You've got to be kidding!" said Dick. "I wouldn't use that for a doorstop!"

Meanwhile, Temple Fugate, the Clock King, walks up to the building. Amazingly, he disappears after pushing a device on his hip. Him again? He enters the building and the clock disappears as soon as it's sold. Megan thought she was seeing things, but this was no magic trick.

"Wow! Did you two see that?!" she was surprised. "Hey, Dick, you said you saw the Clock King just now?"

"I did."

"Then he's still alive…" Megan gets ready to find the man to be outside of the building. "Dick. Bruce. Go get dress and I'll meet you two out back."

Outside, Fugate holds the clock and is pleased with the trial run, he then throws the clock into the trash.

"A trial run and it went like clock work." Clock King looks at the Louis XIV clock and tosses into the trash. "Hmm. Got one."

Well, they missed him, but not without Megan hacking into the security cameras to get the tape hacked into her computer book to get something from the man just now. Later, Batman, Megan, and Robin watch a security tape with Commissioner Gordon.

"Thanks for getting us the footage, Megan, it only shows of the clock on the tape and then disappearing. Just like that, see?" said Gordon.

Megan doing all that she could to find the answers.

"Hmm…You're right about one thing, Gordon, it's really hard to tell. Unless…Someone can move really fast than any of you can in a flash."

With Megan saying that part, Batman had a thought about it from the scene to look at again.

"Wait, maybe Megan's right. Go back." He tells Gordon to play it again. Watching it in slow motion, they see that a hand appears behind the clock just before it disappears. "Right there. Freeze it."

Once Batman points that out, Megan gets it from her computer book in time from that little image.

"It must be the hand that everybody's talking about." said Robin.

"So, I was right for someone was fast to steal the clock." and Megan. "But the question is, who? Not another Invisible Man. That's good to know."

Good thing it wasn't him again, that for sure.

"Then who could it be?" Gordon asked.

These rules out the possibility of there being an Invisible Man and helps to confirm for them that Fugate, whom Dick swears he saw for a moment during the auction, is behind the heist. Guess he was right.

"I think it's Temple Fugate, the Clock King." said Batman.

"But how do you know that?" Gordon asks again.

"Call it a hunch."

Well, for Batman to say that part…Megan says this instead.

"If that's true, then call it my woman's intuition."

Batman warns Gordon to watch the Mayor.

"Better warn Mayor Hill, Jim. I doubt that time has healed Fugate's wound." Batman said. "Robin. Megan. Let's get going."

Elsewhere, a scientist, Dr. Wakati, checks on his tests with devices that alter time. One device has slowed down the descent of an iron ball to the point where it falls at a rate of one tenth of a millimeter per week. Another device accelerates the growth of a plant so that it grows from a seed and dies within seconds. Just then, Fugate, under the guise of Wakati's butler, Harold, enters and talks to him about the device. Wakati has plans for the device, but is worried that people may not yet be ready to make proper use of his discovery. Later, Fugate takes the time device and heads out to meet Mayor Hill.

Hill isn't worried about Fugate, thinking that he's well protected by a police task force 'while Batman, Megan, and Robin listen in from afar and through their headphones'.

"You really think our guy will show up?" Dick asks the two.

"Sure, as night follows day." answer Batman.

"Trust me boys. He'll show up." said Megan. "We'll be ready for anything when Clock King does show up."

However, Fugate turns on his device and everything seems to be frozen in time. He makes his way up to the Mayor's office and slowly knocks on the door. The knocks come so quickly it sounds like machine gun fire. It sure hurts their ears, more on Dick/Robin.

"Ah!" he was in pain. "I think that's our que…."

Batman, Robin 'to have his ears clear', and Megan to hurry to Mayor Hill's side.

"Then let's move out!"

Fugate starts to hassle the mayor preventing him from calling for help or escaping.

"Good evening, Mayor." said the Clock King. "And who's life are you ruining now? A poor pensioner? A malnourished orphan, perhaps?"

However, Batman, Megan, and Robin jump in and try to stop him by blinding the room.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Mayor Hill covers his eyes in time.

I think the three has the Clock King now.

"Ah! My eyes!"

They enter in the room to save Mayor Hill for Megan has Clock King by gun point for Robin to help the mayor out and Batman to get the enemy from behind.

"Alright, Clock King weirdo, don't move! My boys and I have you surrounded." She said. "Hands up!"

Unfortunately, they are no match for Fugate's device and are unable to catch him and only manage to drive him off. From spinning away, moving fast, and pulling himself out of Megan's holding move for him to outsmart her, Batman, and Robin. That machine of his was too powerful to stop Clock King. While escaping down the stairs, Fugate trips over a woman who had fallen on the stairs earlier for Megan to take her gun, fires a shot, and breaks the device.

"Get…off me…!" he said to get back on his feet.

At least the woman hits him thinking he was a perverted.

"You clumsy fool!" she whacks Clock King on the head.

"Thanks, lady." Megan said to give chase. "So much for that machine now, huh? It stops time. Cheater! Get back here! Batman! Robin! He's escaping back outside!"

The police now notice him and try to stop him like Megan was too, but Fugate manages to get the device to work again.

"Sorry Ms. Tsuki, but I'm running out of time. Good day."

Escaping from Batman, Megan, and the police, Fugate finds the Batmobile and gets an idea. Back in the Mayor's Office, Batman and Robin looked at the broken pieces of Fugate's device. Batman believes that Fugate didn't make the device and is determined to find out who did. Megan comes back to tell the others the bad news.

"You lost the Clock King?" Robin asked.

"Outsmarted me. No doubt he's using a machine to stop time."

"That figures…" Gordon said.

And what's of Mayor Hill to do now to be hunted by Clock King again with his new toy.

"This is madness…"

"It isn't madness to always have time on your side, Mayor." She said to be seeing the parts from the Clock King's device. "Batman, let me try to look at this to make out who made it for the dude. Lots of work…"

He and Robin hope so to have Megan on their side.

"Please do." He said.

Fugate returns to the house of the scientist and find that Wakati is in his room. Fugate reveals that he's been using the device and has plans for the doctor.

Meanwhile, Batman, Megan, and Robin determine where the Fugate may have gone and that he's using Dr. Wakati's technology. Even for Gordon and the the police.

"He couldn't have gotten far. With any luck, time is on our side."

They make their way up towards Wakati's home, but a time device planted on their car activates and traps them in a bubble of slow time. The Batmobile was affected but not Megan's car to see the problem from her ESP powers, to see things when time's frozen? That's kind of cool.

"What the…?! Bruce! Dick!" trying to whack the bubble but it was too strong. "Seriously…? Hey, you guys! If you can hear me from time slowing down, I'll find a way to save you! So, hang on! "

Cars start passing them as streaks, hours start passing like minutes and per Batman, if they are hit by one of the cars, they'll trigger an atomic explosion.

"Wha-?" surprised Robin. "What's going on!?"

Batman figures something out in seconds.

"Fugate's booby-trapped the car! We're trapped in time!" said the Dark Knight. "We've been put in a bubble of slowed time. The outside world is moving much faster than we are. Look! Hours are passing like minutes."

Not good for those two and the Bat Mobile.

"Why didn't the car's sensors pick up the booby-trap?"

"He probably set it just a nano-second out of phase with reality but that's the least of our problems." Batman says the rest. "E still equals MC squared last I heard. Mass increases with speed. If a car hits us while we're frozen like this, we might trigger an atomic explosion!"

At least Megan knows about that part to not let it happen. Megan uses the headphone to hack into the Batmobile the best she could, barely hearing her like an echo.

"Megan? Is that you?" Robin asked.

"Dick? Bruce? Can you hear me? You guys are stuck!" she said for her voice to fade in and out. "Clock King's tricky…Listen, we have to remove the device out of the Batmobile to for you two to destroy it, but I can't." she said.

"Can you locate the device, Megan?" Batman asked. "I'll do the rest."

Megan tries to scan the Batmobile all over very carefully by using her watch to pick up on something from down below the vehicle to be underneath.

"(Found it!)" she tells the boys right away. "Bruce! Dick! Its underneath you two where you have your feet on! Get it with a grapple gun at a ten-degree angle, don't miss!"

Nice work there, Megan. Finding the time device, Batman destroys it with a grapple gun and they escape the trap. Though it took Megan all day to help them out non-stop, the Batmobile moves fast for Batman to take control of it again and Megan to follow in her car after that.

"Thanks, Megan."

"Glad to see you two are okay, but it's been two days." She said.

They then calculate they were trapped for 48 hours, making it imperative that they hurry.

"Yeah, seems we have been stuck for forty-eight hours now." Robin said to see the town clock.

"Then we better not waste any more time." said Batman. "Time to use our Batcycles."

From there, they take it for Megan to ride with Batman on it and Robin to follow as Megan leaves them to the location from her watch. Thinking that Mayor Hill was free from his enemies intervening, Fugate goes to the new Courthouse opening where the Mayor is to celebrate its opening by pounding a hammer onto a podium. Activating his device, Fugate attaches a bomb to the podium and steps back. Not good…

Batman, Megan, and Robin make their way to Dr. Wakati's house and find that he's been frozen in slow time by his own device.

"I think we found him." said Robin. "But how do we get him out?"

"Same as we did."

Well, one wrong move can destroy a person to be trapped in time forever to have a frozen body to look dead to others. For Batman to try to do it again, Megan steps in to lend another hand.

"I got this one." Megan hacks into the device to be under her control now and saves Wakati's life. "Now I'm in control of time, at least to stop Clock King from using it."

They free him and discover that Fugate plans to kill the Mayor at the new courthouse.

"Don't-!" Wakati stops to know of the three heroes. "Batman? Thank you. All of you for freeing me, but I didn't mean to come to this…Trying to make something to help others, but for Herald to use my works for evil, it's unforgivable."

Of course, it wasn't that guy's fault, the Clock King force him to work.

"What else did he say, Dr. Wakati?" Batman asked.

"He was talking about the mayor. About getting his day in court."

The doctor said about a new court place for Mayor Hill was talking about the new opening from it today, where Clock King place a bomb there to kill him and everyone else within the blast.

"From that strong bomb and the time thingy that Clock King can use it for…" Megan figures it out. "He'll destroy part of the city from that type of explosion!"

However, the dedication will take place in just two minutes.

"We better call the cops and-!"

"You can't." said Wakati to interrupt Robin. "I have no phones."

"And I can't hack from this distance either." Megan couldn't from her computer book. "I need to get up close to the bomb."

Unfortunately, there is no phone or reception for cell phones and radios in the area. But Batman grabs up one of the time devices and tells the doctor to teach them how to use it.

"You have thirty seconds to show us how to use these!"

Using the time devices, Batman, Megan, and Robin speed down the road. They were fast, while everything else around them was slow.

"This is crazy! Using these things to stop Clock King?" Megan was surprised. "At least this is worth it!"

"Whoa!" same with Robin notices that an airplane and a bird are flying extremely slow. "Faster than a speeding bullet!"

Really, Robin? And Megan was like this to him…

"Don't you even go there."

Meanwhile, the courthouse dedication continues with Fugate watching. Wanting to savor the moment, he activates his time device but Batman, Megan, and Robin arrive.

"No!" surprised Clock King. "It can't be…!"

Unfortunately, they are too late to stop the triggering of the bomb.

"Batman!" Megan was worried.

"Too late! It's already been triggered!" he had an idea to do. "Robin! Megan! Stop Fugate! I got this!"

Megan helps him out.

"I'll use my hacking skills to slow the bomb that's timing down for a bit, but hurry, Batman! Before we're all goners.!"

Batman grabs the bomb and uses his time device to slow down the explosion and rushes it into the river. While Batman takes care of the bomb 'right into the waters', both Megan and Robin easily capture Fugate.

"Megan, lend me a hand!"

"Right behind you!"

Making a run for it since Clock King slow down time again…Megan stops him to be fighting with the crazy clock guy to not slow her down this time.

"What is this?" he tries it repeatedly. "Impossible!" no luck on his end. "Why won't you stop?!"

She uses her baton to whack some sense into Clock King right in the face.

"Because I have ESP powers, Clock King, and time has just run out for you."

Trying to run away, Robin ties his body up, and Batman comes back to make him fall into a pile of trash. This time, Clock King was caught for good now.

"Looks like time just ran out." said Robin.

"Robin, I just said that."

Megan sees Robin was playing around again.

"I'm just lighten things up." He said.

Later, with Fugate arrested, Dr. Wakati says that people are not ready for his invention and won't share it. Yeah, maybe it's for the best, dude…

"It's a shame that you've decided to keep this device a secret." Batman gives the machine back to the doctor.

"The world is not quite ready for it yet." said Wakati.

Not yet, but one day maybe for those who use the machine wisely and not for committing crimes for now on.

"Gee, that's too bad for Fugate. I'm sure he'll wish he had something to make the days pass quicker where he's going."

You said it, Robin. But with Mayor Hill not have to worry about Clock King's weird perfection time ways anymore, he'll be thinking about time behind bars. Too bad for him though, huh? Ha! What does Megan think of using the device though and cannot be affected now from her powers…?

"Wakati, it's best to have your toys left in your hands. As for me…" she hands the others back to the doctor. "Keep them. I got my own skills to do anything without time slowing me or the rest of us down."

"Thank you."

Batman was happy to hear that part.

"Without your help, Megan, both Robin and I would've been trapped for good." He said to be holding Megan's hand.

"It was nothing, just if the Clock King doesn't go after Mayor Hill for messing his life's planning anymore, we'll worry about that villain less now." She laughs.

More like time heals all wounds…Still, the lesson in this episode, people, please don't make machines to mess with time and space, thank you.


	72. Catwalk

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 72 – Catwalk

While looking at an exhibit of a stuffed black leopard, Selina Kyle reminisces of how she used to be Catwoman. She called herself a 'cat that walked alone' until she met Batman. She had to promise not to be Catwoman anymore to remain free. As growing up with Megan Tsuki as a bounty hunter and they are best friends to soon be enemies once, she helps them out stopping bad guys lately; at other times before for them to be rivals for good against one committing a crime of stealing and a lot more because of them loving Batman 'without Selina knowing about him who's really Bruce Wayne but Megan'. Yeah…After her recollections, Selina looks at an exhibit of extinct animals. Megan checks on her friend to know about their partnership to get through anything since they're still pals and not enemies, to hopefully to keep it that way.

"(Geeze, I never seen Selina this upset. She was fine after she helped us stop Red Claw. Once the court gave her a warning though to still be famous as Catwoman. From stopping Ronald Daggett's illness on animals, saving her and Tyger from a mad scientist, saving Batman and me from Joker's madness, helped me stop my clone, also Red Claw again who turned herself into Woman-Bat, and such to be hanging out as friends. Part of me wants me to help her out, while the other…I just hope she doesn't become a thief again or to take Bruce away from me who's Batman, my man.)" she signs and talks to Selina. "I guess bringing you to this place was a bad idea, huh? Bruce thought about it for me to hang out with others."

She sees Megan's point.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that…No worries, Megan, anything for us to hang out together is fine. I still think if you had a choice between Bruce and Batman, Bruce likes you a lot than Batman thinks." said Selina. "Or so I thought."

"Better than Veronica falling for Bruce, just doing something for a friend of mine really. Other women are all over him."

The two girls laugh for Selina to stop and thinks about Batman. Oh, boy…

"I see your point." She then walks around the place.

Megan follows Selina 'just in case'…While she does this, both Bruce Wayne and Veronica Vreeland notice her.

"Selina?" Bruce tries to talk to her.

Reading a stuffing of the old animals that die out for Selina to see it saying extinction.

"Extinction. I can relate to that."

"Sorry, Bruce, she's been like this all night." said Megan.

"Seems she's not in a cheery mood today."

"Kind of miss the whole Catwoman business. Not just for Batman…it's the chase, fun, and stealing to save the animals." said Selina. "All of it."

Both Bruce and Megan didn't like to hear that part coming from Selina's mouth.

"Hey! Come on now, don't say things to go back to again." Megan begs of her friend. "Please?"

"Even if you risk going to prison?" Bruce asks her.

From Selina to say those things to do again and look at a lot of jewelry showing within the glass, she's not a bad guy, just a thief who likes to have some fun.

"Well, tell me I'm not in a cage, Bruce. Or you, Megan…"

Soon Veronica shows up to see the three.

"Bruce Wayne, there you are. You too, Megan, how's it going?" She said. "And who's your date?"

"Veronica, they're just friends." Megan corrects her. "Anyways, that's Selina Kyle, we're childhood friends."

Bruce introduces Selina to Veronica to meet from before.

"We meant at the animal wildlife saving a few months ago." said Selina.

"Oh, yes!" Veronica said back. "And I love what you did with your hair."

"Thanks…"

Veronica tries being friendly and explains that the museum's conservation hall has been built in honor of her grandfather, Stanton Vreeland. Selina is upset and counters by saying that hunters like Stanton caused the extinction of many of the animals on display.

"Selina…" Bruce and Megan said to her.

"I'm just telling Ms. Vreeland what I thought about it and I did." She said.

"Well, I think you said enough." said Veronica.

For Megan to blow her whistle to break up the fight in time before things got way out of hand, she does it in time for Selina to excuse herself after that.

"Alright, you two. Break it up."

"I think I did said enough, excuse me." She then leaves the museum, claiming she doesn't fit in.

Well, Veronica's grandfather was mean so Selina had a good point about killing animals was wrong.

"Just once I'd like to throw a party without some kook showing up!" said Veronica.

Bruce tries talking to her, but she leaves to at least thank him to get invited for him to worry as Megan tries to do something about it.

"Selina, wait!" she tries talking to her friend. "What you did was a bit…I get it, but still…"

"I know, Megan, it's been hard that's all. I just need some time to think."

"Just call me if there's any trouble then?" Megan asked.

Selina smiles a little to try to do that for a friend like Megan.

"For years you do, Megan, if any case I'll keep that in mind. See ya around." She leaves.

Megan still had a weird feeling for Bruce and her to have some alone time to talk to each other about Selina's behavior…

"Megan?"

"I know, Bruce, I got a very strong feeling about all of this. I…I really don't want for her to go back to the stealing side…" He hugs Megan.

"I know. We'll try to not to let that happy to your friend." He said.

Once outside, she is abducted by Rhino, who shoves her into a black car.

"Hoo-hoo! She's a live one!" said the stranger.

"In two seconds, that'll be more than I can say about you." said Selina.

Megan sees it to be too late to stop the car, but leaves something on the car.

"Selina!" she does her best for her watch to guide Megan now. "(Odd taxi…I got a bad feeling about all of this.)"

Inside, the car, she finds the Ventriloquist and Scarface. Them again! Scarface proposes that Selina steal some jewels from the Vreelands' and get some revenge for the animals.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Selina laughs to see Scarface as a dummy. "Ha ha ha!"

Both Scarface and Ventriloquist were lost.

"What's she laughing at? My fly ain't open, is it?"

Ventriloquist checks for his boss to see nothing.

"No, sir!" Arnold said back.

"So, what's the gag?"

Selina continues laughing to mock Scarface, bad idea to do...

"Ha ha ha! Oh, come on, you know!" she uses her hand like a mouth and talks out of the side of her own, mimicking the Ventriloquist and Scarface. "What's the gag? You're boring me, log."

Well, after Scarface points his gun at Selina to make his point across they talk to make a deal. For her to go back as Catwoman to help them steal the jewels to save the animal life in return for the money to get. Or acts like he cares, but Scarface never cared but to steal the stuff animals to get what Scarface's wants, even to use people. No kidding!

"I thought you'd want a chance to get even with the Vreelands. Not just for yourself, you understand, but for all those poor little stuffed animals, what never had a chance to fight back."

Really, Scarface? So, lame…

"Oh, barf." She said. Unable to deny her desire to be Catwoman, Selina agrees. That night, Catwoman enters the museum and goes directly for some jewels. "This one is for the Vreelands."

Figuring that Selena is busy with the jewels, Scarface has his men attack the museum and has Catwoman trapped inside 'with Gidget to be watching the whole thing for Megan just in case'. While she manages to escape both museum security and the police outside, she's been spotted and blamed for the robbery. Gidget reports this to Megan to tell her the news and Scarface with his other two henchmen and Ventriloquist escaped'.

"Sucker!" said the dummy.

Megan sees a lot of cop cars were all over the place for Gidget sees that Scarface was back, with something else going on.

"What? Gidget, quit moving around like that. Slow down." She said to her robot friend. "I see…Scarface is back, super…but what else are you trying to tell-!" Megan stops to see someone making a scene too. "Selina? Huh? With a bag full of something and dressing up as Catwoman to do a robbery…?"

Now what, Selina? For Isis to come back to her master, she had to think of something.

"Megan? Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" she leaves in a hurry. "Sorry, got to run! Meet me back at my place!"

"Hold it! Selina! (Gidget witness something from her, didn't it?)" she calls up Bruce/Batman to let him know from her belt. "Bruce, it's me. I saw something that just went down. Scarface's back and Catwoman was in the area. We'll meet at her apartment."

For Gidget and Megan follow Selina and Isis back at their place like she said she would be in…Returning home, Catwoman finds that Batman is there waiting for her and Megan too with Gidget as promised.

"Guess you made it with a robot friend." She said.

"Gidget, remember? We need to talk, right Batman?"

Megan says so for Batman to come out of the shadows and Isis to see them.

"I agree."

Knowing Selina to see Batman again to be very happy.

"What a pleasant surprise." she said. "Though I should warn you, breaking and entering is against the law."

Like she's the one to talk.

"You should know." he said back.

For Isis to see Gidget again to play with its long arms to be very cute.

"Batman. Selina. Less teasing, and more talking." Megan said. "Please?"

"Care to explain why you were hanging around the museum tonight?" Batman asks Catwoman. "Megan said something about a breaking and entering to me."

She makes up a story about going back to apologize for her rudeness and finding the museum was being robbed. She then donned her costume to investigate.

"Look, Megan. Batman. And…Gidget, was it? I felt bad on what I said and done to Mr. Vreeland so I had to. And stop some robbery that was going on, I was lucky to have my outfit on during the time."

Megan had trouble believing in that almost to trust her friend on one thing…

"Scarface, no doubt he's up to no good again." She said. "I guess one story's right from you so far, Selina, good to know."

"Did you go to the police to tell your side of the story?" Batman asked while patting Isis.

"I suppose I should just in case. If you two are with me making a good team. My best friend and you, Batman…"

Almost getting close to Batman with Catwoman's charms, Megan stops her friend in time.

"Please don't, we talked about this already." She said.

"Did we now, Megan?" Selina questions Megan. "Did we…?"

Batman insists that Catwoman goes back to the authorities and explain her story. With him, Megan, and Gidget tagging along. Returning to the museum, Batman, Megan, and Catwoman find that some of the stuffed extinct animals are missing.

"Huh?" Gidget points it out to Megan to take some pictures from her watch and into her computer book. "Nice job, Gidget, it would seem that we know what Scarface and Arnold were after. Batman, come look at this."

For Batman sees it too, Catwoman now realizes what Scarface was after.

"All those poor stuff critters…that's what he's been after all along." She said. "He used me…!"

Megan overhears her friend say something for Gidget to point out next.

"Huh? Selina, what was that just now?"

"Oh, nothing…" said Catwoman.

Well, not until Gidget showed a video of Scarface causing trouble, but from the inside of the place which made Megan really upset to see.

"What the…?" she was lost.

"Megan?" Batman hears her reminiscing and realizes that she's not telling him the whole truth. "What Megan just said and what was shown from this video, you're not telling me something…"

Now what?

"You know what's wrong with our relationship, Batman? And you in our friendship, Megan?" she questions them. "You two are always let me get too close."

Megan knew what her friend was about to do next…

"(No, she wouldn't…!) Get away, Batman!"

Too late. Catwoman kicks Batman in the stomach to fall on the floor and she whips Megan to clawing her jacket and throwing Gidget to the ground; as Catwoman makes her escape to seek revenge against Scarface, unaware that Batman has planted a tracer on her.

"I have a date with a scratching post." She said and then leaves.

As Batman catches up to Catwoman up top of a whale to try talking some sense into this woman.

"We don't have to make this difficult." said the Dark Knight.

But like she'll be listening to her admirer this time.

"But somehow we always do."

From fighting from below and on top of a whale thing for Catwoman to cut the ropes and makes her escape to almost killing Batman, but he was fine for Megan to make sure of it before following the cat.

"Batman? Are you okay?" Megan kept talking to her boyfriend. "Hey, Bruce?"

"I'm fine." he activates the tracking device. "We'll be able to find her now." Batman sees Megan looking very upset. "Are you going to be okay, Megan?"

She uses her powers to throw a trash barrel in the air and shoots a few rounds for the cops to see and almost say something to her, but didn't due to Megan feeling very angry and scaring Gidget from her anger.

"Shut up! (Okay, Selina, you just blew your chances…! You're going down!)" she gets into her car to follow the tracking device from Scarface's car. "Sorry, Batman, but no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!"

Great, guess Gidget tags along with Batman to follow Megan to get to Catwoman and get to Scarface and gang too. Catwoman makes her way to Scarface's hideout where he's busy trying to fence the stolen animals. However, Isis gives her away and Scarface drops the log she's hiding on onto a sawmill.

"Mr. Scarface sir, we got her." Ventriloquist said to his boss.

Scarface hits a button and says a Tweety Bird thing from Looney Tunes…

"I thawt I thaw a putty tat!"

Catwoman is knocked out, lying on a conveyor belt leading to a circular saw. Isis wakes her and she can escape the saw but she is unable to escape Rhino.

"Let me go!" Catwoman struggled to break free.

"You know, I never had much use for animals, except Rhino here." He said.

I can't tell if Scarface was saying something thoughtful to Rhino or making fun of him…Well, like that big clueless man does to be commented and such.

"Thanks, boss!"

With Catwoman captured, Scarface prepares to have her killed.

"Now we're gonna found out if there really is more than one way to skin a cat." said Scarface.

But Isis, Gidget, Megan, and Batman all show up and saves her.

"You!" Megan was still mad at her friend to go after her. "Batman!"

"Megan, go stop Catwoman and Scarface, I'll stop his men."

Once he said that part, Megan leaves her boyfriend to do that and Gidget to stay with him.

"Alright, be careful. Both of you." She said. "(Here I come, Selina, ready or not!)"

Catwoman says one thing to Batman before they could fight one bad guys to another…

"I don't know if I should bite you or kiss you…" said Catwoman.

Too close for Rhino to come at them and for Megan to fire a warning shot for them to stop, they got their separate ways now.

"No thank you." He said.

"Catwoman! Get back here!"

Free to act on her own as Megan follows Catwoman while Batman and Gidget fight with Rhino, Catwoman now turns the tables with the other henchmen and Megan to back her up 'a little', and she throws Scarface onto the saw.

"Oh, no!" cried out Ventriloquist.

"Oh, yes." She said with joy.

"Put me down!" Scarface demanded.

And so, she does to get cut into pieces by a giant saw.

"Sure."

The Ventriloquist is determined to save Scarface and attacks Catwoman. Managing to get her away from the controls he stops the treadmill and saves his 'master'. Soon Megan appears with her gun out and she was mad enough to mad to stop both Ventriloquist with or without Scarface and Catwoman.

"Hey, you two! Freeze! Nobody move!" she said. "Scarface, I'm coming down for you next."

"Oh, great…stopped by Batman and his gal again." said the dummy. However, Catwoman drops a set of logs onto Scarface, 'killing' him. "Oh, no!"

Nice one! I guess…

"Ah, never mind that." She points her gun at Ventriloquist. "I said stay down, Arnold!"

"Yes, Megan!"

She then turns to Catwoman next to do something like this…

"Hey, Selina, you…" Megan punches her in the face. "Stupid!"

"Why you-!" Catwoman claws back at her friend. "Take that!"

Soon the two fights with each other for Arnold to move away a little without getting hurt. As Gidget and Batman stopped Scarface's men, they see another cat fight to be going on. It was something else for Megan to not use her ESP powers on her best friend but her fist and kicks for Selina does the same thing to her friend/enemy again; they were fast, skillful, and good on how they were doing it all without stopping. It was something else…For Megan to be sad and mad for Catwoman to be a type of villain-sort of thing again, and for her not having Batman in her life, for Catwoman to have the edge…only for Megan to come up top with a head butt and a push to winning a fight.

"Guess I won this round, huh Selina?" she asked while catching her breath.

"True…You are a good fighter, Megan, really good. But I need to take care of one thing from him!" Still unsatisfied, Catwoman who was still weak prepares to kill the Ventriloquist.

"Wait, Selina! You're not going to kill him, aren't you?!" Megan was worried.

"Watch me…"

"But you'll be in jail forever if you murder someone-!" Megan was weak to do anything now from the battle she had. "Stop!"

Not good for Catwoman to kill someone, not like this for Ventriloquist to beg for his life.

"Please, I never hurt you. Scarface, he's another person. Not me, really."

"But he's inside you somewhere and I'm going to keep scratching until I find him." She said to really be doing it.

But both Gidget and Batman stops her in time.

"Batman!" Megan was happy for Gidget to help her back up. "Thank God you came just in time. You too, Gidget, thanks."

"Nice fight you put up there, Megan." He said to talk to Catwoman next. "And please, Selina, don't make it harder on yourself than it already is."

Catwoman wanted payback on what Scarface and Ventriloquist has done to her.

"He caused me my freedom…!"

"No, you gave it up." said Batman.

For Catwoman to look at him and then at Megan to have some proof thanks to Gidget's help.

"Selina, you did." She said. "Gidget saw you stealing and you looked happy to do it all over again. How could you? You said you would change for me loving Batman and to help me learn more about myself. Though I'm close about seeing Catherine next for leaving me with a very good reason. Why throw it all away?"

"I knew something was going on when my Megan said everything after the robbery, I put a transmitter on your cat and heard your confession. All of it." said Batman.

Megan was happy a little to hear Batman call her 'his' Megan, cute. And for Selina was shocked to hear about it and removes the bug off Isis, she was now caught.

"(Bruce…)" Megan had to ask Catwoman a question next. "Why did you do this? Why, Selina? Do you hate me?"

"Is that it?" same with Batman.

Well, I guess we get two reasons why Selina Kyle/Catwoman was doing it all over again. Back at her old games again.

"Yes, it is. I may care about you as my friend, Megan, but not like this. I do hate you! The deal's off! Find about your past by yourself for now on! I love Batman too much to have him come between us!" she calms down after that. "But that's not all…I have to be who I am. I realize now that I can't change that. Like I told someone else tonight, it just the cat in me."

Megan was heartbroken to have a friend like Catwoman say that, ouch. Batman and Megan were prepared to take Catwoman in but she throws a stuffed Tasmanian Tiger into flames.

"Selina, wait!" Megan handcuffs Ventriloquist in time to stop her friend. "You wouldn't dare…!"

"It's a priceless one, Batman. Megan. The last of its kind." She said. "You two rather take me in or let that thing die out again?" Catwoman was making them decided from one thing to another. "The lady or the tiger, darlings?"

Knowing that Batman can't allow the last of the Tasmanian Tigers to 'die', Batman goes after it and Catwoman escapes. Megan and Gidget loses their chance too as Isis slows them down with her hissing at them, her best friend leaves for good.

"Selina!" Megan calls out to her.

"Goodbye, Megan." She said.

Well, they were gone now for Gidget felt bad, I don't blame Megan there to be on her knees and breaks down in tears to have a friend go bad again, sort of. But still, stealing is a crime to have other ways to save animals you know. Batman shakes his head, visibly sad and disappointed. Going up to Megan to see how upset she was, really upset.

"Megan, I'm sorry. Losing a friend like Selina…"

"I know, Bruce, I wanted to save her. I did." Megan said in sadness. "Trying to get between you and me and doing it more than saving the animals to steal things is still a crime, and having fun with it? I don't know what to do!" She was sobbing for Batman to hold Megan in his arms.

"I know, Megan, we did try." He said. "I'm here for you, it'll be all right."

Later that night for Batman and Megan to hang out at their favorite spot to be cuddling, Megan sees something of a letter of a paper cat at the window to find Selina to be long gone now. But she did leave something…

"Selina?" she loses her friend to reading the letter. "What's this? It says: 'Part of me are still rivals over him, but the other part I couldn't back down for someone like you only. We'll meet again and please forgive me…Signed, Catwoman.' No way…!"

Maybe there was still hope left for a cat to walked by too, Isis maybe? Who knows. For Megan to smile a little to see Batman to know that she'll be just fine.

"Maybe there's hope left, Megan. While at the same time we'll stop her together." He said.

Megan kisses Bruce/Batman on the cheeks to be feeling like herself again.

"I guess so, Bruce, you're right." said Megan. "(Selina, I think I can forgive you just this once. But still, either I or we will stop you yet. And for helping me out on the rest, please do. See you soon, my friend.)"

Well with the stuff animals of dying ones safe, Scarface, Ventriloquist, and his men arrested to learn what really happened; Megan to feel like herself now, with her and Batman protecting Gotham still 'with Robin showing up a lot more now after this one', and Selina Kyle/Catwoman was on the run once again. Guess so, huh? Bummer…Catwoman now considers herself to be…

"I am the cat who walks by herself."

You're telling me…Don't mess with this kitty cat, or you'll be getting her claws.


	73. Bane

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 73 – Bane

After being crossed for the umpteenth time by Batman, Rupert Thorne decides to hire the chemically-powered superhuman Bane to assassinate the Dark Knight once and for all, and Robin too. All but Megan to stop her himself, since Rupert has a bit a crush on her. Gross! Upon arriving in Gotham, Bane strikes up a friendship with Thorne's aide Candice, and meets with Thorne, who pays him a suitcase full of diamonds.

"Guess you're very lucky to hire someone like me. Mr. Throne." Bane punches the punching bag off to the dumbbells.

"Good." said Rupert. "Candice here will give you full detail on Batman, stop him and Robin if he gets in the way. As for Batman's gal Megan Tsuki, I want her brought to me alive. That means no breaking, killing, or hurting her too badly."

Rupert shows the photos of the three people for Bane to see and one to have Megan looking hot.

"I can see why you want him gone after what he did to you from taking the diamonds. And wanting this princess, I can see why. She's kind of cute."

Candice got a bit jealous when Bane was only saying that in a commented kind of way, or was he…

"I take for Mr. Throne to be with Megan than the bat that's for sure." She said to hiding her jealousy to be cute around Bane. "I'm sure you'll get the job done in no time."

"You almost didn't get paid. You're lucky these diamonds didn't get nabbed in the smuggling bust." Rupert said.

Well, Bane says differently about it...

"No, Mr. Thorne. You're the lucky one." he punches the punching bag across the room.

Wow! He's that srong, huh? Not good...Looking at the newspaper of Killer Croc, he had a plan…Rather than rushing in, Bane, curious to know how Batman fights, decides to tail the recently escaped Killer Croc to a construction yard. Oh boy, what luck huh?

"I'm paying you to go after Batman, not Killer Croc." said Rupert.

But again, Bane has a plan to be smarter and stronger than he appears to be.

"I wish to learn how Batman thinks and fights for myself to see in person. I do that, then I will break him and bring his girlfriend to you alive and unharmed. You said to kill Batman, but not the girl, that I understand. I will observe the Bat in action and when I understand how he thinks and fights I will break him. So, tell where I can find this Killer Croc?"

Guess he was robbing the safe to cause trouble in construction yard for Killer Croc can have some back up after taking two cops down…For him and the others to be stopped by Batman, Megan, and Robin coming in to the rescue. Well, more like coming through the window to crash into it.

"Hiya, boys." Megan fires a warning shot in the air. "Stop what you're doing! All of you!"

"Batman! Bird Boy! And Megan!" shock Killer Croc.

For the three to stop the thugs and Killer Croc almost escaping with the safe, but Batman uses the flash bomb to make him lose it and making a run for it now.

"Megan! Robin! He's getting away!" Batman said to give chase.

Megan runs fast enough to catch up to the two crime fighting duos.

"Wait up, boys!"

Croc is already on the run from Batman, Megan, and Robin and Bane confronts him in the sewer.

"Come on in, Batman, the water's fine."

Bane punches a hole in the wall and confronts Croc.

"He is mine to destroy, monster!" said Bane.

"Over my dead body." said Killer Croc.

Not that I'm on his side or anything, but he shouldn't have said that…

"As you wish."

They fight, but Bane quickly overwhelms Croc and knocks him out. The three hear it as they enter inside of the sewers.

"That's Croc." said Robin for him and the other two to see Killer Croc was beaten up badly. "Somebody's helping us out."

"Someone's tough maybe…You guys, we need to get Croc to a hospital, vet, or something to treat him and then have him arrested." Megan tries to pull the bad guy out. "Help me out here."

The three do so by carrying Croc together as a team for Robin thinks that someone who helped them out is on their side…

"This person must be tough, like really tough to stop crime too like we are."

To leave Bane's calling card, Bane literally smashes up the front of the Batmobile with his bare hands.

"Ah!" surprised Megan. "What happened?! Did Arnold Schwarzenegger just pass by?"

Bad move to mess with Batman's Batmobile.

"I think you'd right about one thing Robin. Same with you too, Megan. Whoever did this is tough. This was done with bare hands." Batman sees the hand marks on it was huge. "And I'm afraid that Arnold's not around to see this."

Megan takes a lot of photo shots with her mini camera to scan and look up the rest from her computer book.

"Guess I was wrong there. And I don't think this was Big Foot's doing either."

Batman visits Croc in Stonegate for details on the mysterious 'helper'.

"Oh, great. It's you two lovers and losers." He said.

"I thought you can use some company."

"What up, Killer Croc?" said Megan. "I would laugh at this, but since someone tried to kill you…we wish to know who hurt you and the Batmobile."

After Batman tortures, him lightly, until he could talk and he does.

"Care to tell us who did this to you? Because if you don't…" Batman was about to do it.

"Okay! Okay!" Croc stops him in time. "I'll tell you two!" Croc describes his attacker as a huge man with a South American accent with tubes wired into his head which pumped him up twice as big, and warns Batman not to underestimate him. "He was huge. He had these tubes in his head. Pumped him up twice as big right in front of my eyes. And he had an accent. South American or something'."

Megan gets it all down in time.

"Let see…Huge muscle person, with tubes in his head, and has a South American accent to be somewhere in that country…I better scan this part up on who that person might be."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Batman smiled.

Killer Croc does give both Batman and Megan a warning about Bane.

"You'll know hard, Bats, once he sucks that juice into his brain and snaps you in two."

"Then we'll just be careful once we learn about this person." Megan said to her had hand be a gun pointed at Croc. "Bang!"

Like that'll stop Megan or Batman at all to solve this problem.

"Don't bet on it, Killer. Later, gator." He said.

Back at the Batcave, Robin tries fixing the Batmobile…

"You seem that you have a ding on your vehicle, sir." said Alfred.

"He trashed my car, Alfred. Between a couple of guys, that's real personal."

Yep, don't mess with Batman's ride or else. For Batman to look up on what they were dealing with 'or who' on his computer, Megan found something on her end.

"I got something! Bruce, now transferring something to you right now." She said and hacks right into it.

Batman relates Croc's description with records of 'Project Gilgamesh', a scientific experiment in a Cuban prison to create super soldiers which resulted in Bane. And the stuff that makes him big was known as Venom. Now as a hire assassin to take any jobs to rob or to kill people with a lot of money for it.

"A chemical plan to create super-soldiers out of hardened prisoners. It was abandoned when they got more than they bargained for."

Batman knows a lot about it fromdoing a lot of researching.

"And what was that, sir?" Alfred asks Bruce.

"They got Bane." answered the Dark Knight.

After seeing one video because of it, Bane's like he was now wasn't pretty to kill the scientists when the video was cut off.

"Gilgamesh…" Alfred was thinking. "Like from the famous warrior during the time, yes?"

"Sounds like it."

This made Megan a bit freak out to glup in fear a little after seeing the video.

"So the question is, who wants to eliminate me?" question Batman.

"That line is forming around the block, sir."

Alfred has a point to think that question again for Batman to put it in better words…

"Let me put it this way: who has five million to spend?"

Alfred presents a newspaper with Rupert Thorne's name on it. Yep, it was him. Megan also tells Batman, Robin, and Alfred on what else she knows about Bane.

"I heard about him. Very dangerous and most wanted criminal to be stopped. Big muscles, very strong, smart too, and such all because of the chemical those people gave to this guy." She shows it the rest from her hacking skills of her computer book. "It's known as Venom. The muscle making body of Venom is a top secret super steroid, developed in Project Gilgamesh, that granted super-strength and increased physical durability to its user. However, it had addictive effects and the user must use it periodically or suffer long periods of physical weakness. Likewise, a constant infusion is needed to sustain the effect for long periods of time, if the supply of Venom is halted, the user immediately returns to normal. Excess injection of Venom at once will cause pain to the user and risk death. Long term usage will cause significant body degradation until the user's system fatally collapses. At that point, the only thing capable of sustaining the users body is Venom itself. The potency of Venom is such that even decades after development there is still no drug capable of rivaling Venom in power."

"Side effects to it, huh?" ask Robin. "Sounds painful to use like steroids. I guess we better stop this Bane before we're all goners."

Given Bane's high fee, Batman quickly hits on Thorne as the only one of his enemies with enough spare cash to hire the assassin. And what Megan found out to be Bane's Venom thing, the three needed to be very careful from it. Meanwhile, Bane and Candice grow closer, plotting to overthrow and kill Thorne to take over his criminal empire together once Batman is defeated. Wow! Sneaking witch, huh?

"I have anticipated his every move." said Bane. "Very soon now, I will allow you the pleasure of drawing the mask from Batman's decimated face."

"With Batman out of the way, Gotham could be yours. So could I."

My God, Candice, get a life. She would do all of this to be with Bane, take over everything after Batman's dead, and kill her own boss Rupert. Wow…

"And what about your employer?"

Once Bane asks that question, Candice would make it look like Rupert had an accident to get killed to make it look real.

"Well, accidents do happen."

Robin and Megan both spy on Thorne and Bane with binoculars from a nearby building as Batman tails Candice in the now-repaired Batmobile. For Megan to over hear the planning afterwards.

"No question about it, Dick, Bane's after us set by Rupert himself. And Bane with Candice in love…? Gross!" Megan was grossing out. "They make a very bad couple."

"Tell me about it. You think I'm cute, right?" Megan shoves Robin away gently to make her laugh.

"Between you and Bruce, heck yes. Guess Bruce will follow Candice now who's leaving us with some evidences." Megan records the tape from her computer book. "I can't wait to give this to that loser Rupert."

"And for his partner to get what's coming to her afterwards. Tell me about it, Megan, we make a pretty good team." said Robin. "And a cute couple at that."

Unfortunately, Bane sneaks up behind Robin and a rooftop chase ensues.

"Robin! It's him!"

"It is over before it begins." said Bane.

Robin grabs Megan's arm to make a run for it.

"Let's get out of here!" he said to try saving his partner.

Robin holds his own, but is eventually caught and knocked out. Bane, surprised by Robin's courage, realizes just how he could use him towards his advantage.

"You have courage for one so small. You can yet be of use to me." He turns to Megan next. "As for you, beautiful, Mr. Throne's excepting you to go out with him. Come with me. Or you rather date with someone muscular as I am…"

"Robin!" Megan freaks out to try fighting Bane alone. "In your dreams! Like I'll ever go out with neither one of you…! Let go of my friend!"

Using her bare knuckle sparks to punch Bane a few times to using her ESP powers to throw some metal poles at him, he dodges to grab some to mash it up into a ball bare handed. Wow! Megan uses it again to push Bane to the ground to also use her gun, only for him to push back to knock Megan to the ground and the bullets to bounce off his body; for him to crush her gun into pieces by using his foot. She was trapped now.

"It's pointless, but I love your fighting spirit. Come, give me a kiss."

Bane grabbing hold of Megan to pinning her down and then kisses her to try getting out, she then gets carried away by the assassin to have plans for her and to use Robin as bait.

"Let me go-!" Bane hits Megan from the neck a little to knock her out cold. "Batman…"

"I could fall for you, my dear." He strokes her hair gently. "I think I'll keep you for myself after I kill your soon to be dead boyfriend after I'm done with him."

I don't like the sound of that at all, both Robin and Megan were both in danger. Batman follows Candice to her apartment and starts questioning her about Bane. She tells him that Bane is fascinated by him and would have Megan kill for it, knows everything about him, and his biggest dream is to defeat him. Just as Candice mocks Batman for not realizing that Bane is spying on him too, Batman receives a call from Bane himself, saying that he has kidnapped Robin and Megan, and ordering Batman to the wharves.

"Maybe that's him now…" she said.

Batman answers the call to be Bane himself.

"I've been watching you, Batman. If I were a common sniper, you would have never reached the phone."

This made the Dark Knight mad.

"What do you want, Bane?" he demanded to know.

"To ask you a simple question. What do you value most? Or better said, who do you value most?" said Bane. "Between your little partner and your pretty lover."

Seeing some leftovers from Robin's shirt with cape and Megan's crushed up gun, Batman was upset to have them get caught to see for himself.

"Robin! Megan!"

Seeing the place to go to next, he makes his way there now. Hurry…! Candice also leaves for the same destination.

"This I got to see…First the bird boy, the girl, and then Batman." said Candice. "This is going to be fun."

On the ship The Rose's Thorn, Bane has chained Robin to a crane and tied weights around his legs. He then lowers the crane into the ship's hold, which is filling with water.

"No, Robin!" Megan panics. "Let him go right now, Bane, or else!"

With Candice ignoring her, Bane has everything planned out to finally crush Batman.

"He might live if he's lucky by the time he gets here, and then with you two girls by my side…"

Megan spits at Bane's face.

"Sicko! I'll never be yours or Rupert's!"

"No use escaping now, Megan, because all three of you are done for." Candice said to be slapping Megan in the face. "Besides, Bane's mine."

Seeing her hugging Bane, it just made Megan feel sick.

"Fine, go ahead and have him. A man like him isn't my type anyways." She said. "All strong and deadly to kill others, people like you make me sick!"

Batman arrives to see Megan was all tie up to a pole.

"Megan!" he calls out to her.

"Batman, stay back! It's a trap!"

With Bane appearing to be stroking Megan's face to get Batman mad and seeing Robin all chained up to be drowning soon, Candice watches it all.

"Welcome to my arena, Batman. I'll take you down and I'll take your woman after that." He said. "Prepare to meet your master."

And then Bane pumps himself up and duels with him. Batman's speed and agility allow him to stay ahead of Bane's brute strength. During the time, Megan had a plan to get herself free.

"(I have to help Bruce! And Dick too, but how…? If only I could activate the button from my watch…)" Megan hits her wrist to have a small electronic scissors to cut out of the ropes in time to get loose. "Yes! I knew those things from my watch would come in handy one day. Now, how to stop Bane? (Better study the Venom of his to think of something and fast…Hold on, Bruce.)"

With Bane was too strong for Batman to face alone, he was about to be finished.

"I WILL BREAK YOU!"

Eventually, Batman uses a harpoon-gun to send Bane flying off the ship and into the waters. Megan soon joins with him to be hugging her boyfriend.

"Batman!" she was happy. "Thank you for coming to save me…" Megan spits some saliva out of her mouth. "Sick! Bane kiss me with his tongue! Disgusting!"

"Megan, you're okay." so was he. "Come on, Robin needs us."

Batman then attempts to free Robin, which he manages to do so.

"(Then let's hurry before he comes back and for me to get the answers.)" she said to calling out to her partner. "Robin! Hang on, we'll save you!"

Going into the waters for Robin couldn't hold on for much longer…

"My legs…! Get the weights first!"

And so, Batman does just that in time under water and Megan uses her lipstick laser gun to free Robin after that from the handcuffed from the hook. And just as an enraged Bane returns and resumes the fight, kicking Robin back into the pool. Really?!

"Ah, you guys…! He's back!" Megan panicked.

Throwing Batman down, and kicking the two for Robin to shove Megan away in time.

"Megan! Go help Batman! I got Candice!" he said.

Megan does so to aid her boyfriend against a monster now. While Robin beckons to Candice, who calmly removes her shoes and jumps into the water to fight him. Unimpressed with Batman's effort, Bane literally beats him helpless. Not even his weapons were no good against this guy.

"Toys. You try to fight me with pathetic little toys!"

Seems that Batman couldn't beat Bane now for Megan had to have something to find a weakness.

"Batman!" she begins to worry. "Bane, let him go!"

Bane had the Dark Knight now as he offers Batman mercy, and he refuses.

"You've got nothing! Beg for mercy! SCREAM MY NAME!" he said. "Megan Tsuki is mine now!"

"Never."

Megan could use her ESP to stop Bane and/or save Batman.

"Oh, no! (Hurry up with the answers already!)"

"You are beaten! Now I will break you!" Bane raises him into the air, preparing to break him over his knee.

Soon Megan finally has something on her computer book of Bane's weakness…

"(Got it!)" she tells her boyfriend. "Batman! Your Batarang! Use your Batarang to it Bane's Venom control thingy! Do it now!"

She was right! With Megan saying that, Batman jams a Batarang into the venom control on Bane's wrist, and the venom starts pumping into Bane's body non-stop, sending his heart beating rapidly and literally inflating him.

"You can't do this to me! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM BANE!"

Just as Bane begins to reach the risk of a critical heart attack, Batman pulls the venom tube out of Bane's head, and Bane deflates, exhausted and without his strength, but still alive.

"Well, that worked. Made him big enough to almost pop like a balloon. Not to kill him of course, huh Bane?" Megan uses her ESP powers to throw a metal pole at Bane's head. "That's what you get for almost having your way with me, pervert!"

Well, Bane was done for good. That was very freaky…For Batman to hold Megan in his arms to embrace with each other.

"Thanks for backing me up." He said.

"It was nothing really, Bruce. I'm glad we did it together."

The two then kissed. Meanwhile, Robin wins the fight against Candice, who flees back to Thorne.

"Let her go." Batman tells Robin that. "I know where she's headed."

"Also, thanks for saving me twice today, Robin." Megan hugs Robin.

He liked the feeling to never forget that moment.

"I'm glad you're all right, Megan, I'm glad we all got out of there." He said. "Talk about a nightmare. But hey, we got proof to give to Rupert…"

Ah, I see where Robin was going with this…Batman carries the weakened Bane back to Thorne's office with Megan tagging along, and mocks him for not giving him a better challenge.

"Is this the best you can throw at me, Rupert?" Batman questions the man. "Also, taking someone that I love with my partner to have his way instead of yours? Big mistake."

"Rupert, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on Earth…!" Megan said to pointing her gun at him.

With Batman removing the mask off Bane and the Venom control, that showed Candice who was boss now.

"Oh, no…!" she panicked.

"Go on, Candice, take his mask." Batman said with a smile. "Megan."

"Right, also Rupert, we wish for you to hear this one out for your partner had something bad to do to you…Listen."

With Megan showing a tape recorder and all, Batman also plays a recording of Candice's conversation with Bane, discussing their plans to murder Thorne next.

"Thought you might like to hear this, Rupert. It's a new release. Maybe we'll call it, 'Better Luck Next Time'." said Batman.

"Later, Candice." and Megan.

The recorder plays the whole thing for Rupert to hear it all.

CANDICE: With Batman out of the way, Gotham could be yours, so could I.

BANE: And what about your employer?

CANDICE: Well, accidents do happen.

Satisfied, both Megan and Batman leaves the office as Thorne turns angrily on his treacherous secretary.

"Candice!"

For Megan to say this part as she was holding Batman for them to leave the place.

"Yep, she'll be long gone after today." She said.


	74. Baby-Doll

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 74 – Baby-Doll

Brian Daly, one of the stars of the play 'Death of a Salesman', exits a theater with two co-stars after a performance, only to hear a girl sobbing. Curious, Daly follows the sound and finds a little blonde girl leaning against the wall and crying. He kneels beside her and asks if she's lost. The girl, shielding her face with her hands, claims that her brother has left her by herself. Daly offers her a handkerchief. The girl takes it and thanks Daly, finally revealing her face. A shocked expression crosses his face, but before he can react, he's knocked out-cold by a silhouette from behind. The girl tip-toes around him, apologizing for 'playing rough'. And saying her favorite catchphrase…

"I didn't mean to." She said to look at a newspaper of Megan Tsuki on it to get to next.

Just who was this odd girl? The next day Batman, Megan, and Robin are browsing through photos of missing actors from a 20-year-old sitcom called 'Love that Baby', which Robin remembers from when he was a kid, but admits he never liked the show.

"I remember this show from when I was a kid. It still stinks."

"Love That Baby?" Megan said. "Weird, I only watched On My Daily Wife back then, that was much funnier than this one."

Daly's the latest actor from the show to disappear. There was the mother, father, and brother who went missing…For Gordon shows the three the photos of them today.

"Be as it may, three of the actors from the show have been disappearing this pass few weeks. See for yourselves." He gives them the photos.

From Tod Baker 'who played the father', June Winthrop 'who played the mother', and now Brian Daly 'who played the middle brother' are missing or they have been kidnapped. Megan gets it all down from her computer book.

"I've seen these people in other TV shows and films."

All but two more of the girls weren't missing, just yet. One being the older sister actor name Tammy Vance, and the other one?

"And these two?" Batman asks Gordon.

"Vance is in a show at Gotham rep. I have police guards follow her everywhere."

"And this little girl?" Megan asked to show the last photo to Gordon. "Anything about her?"

Gordon looks at it to show the other three.

"Well, the last actress Mary Louise Dahl dropped out of acting some time ago." He answered.

Megan had trouble seeing other information other than Mary's work from back then from her computer book.

"Mary Louise Dahl who played Baby Doll from twenty years ago…" she then found out about something. "Wait a minute…She was five years old back then, right? Is this an old photo of her?"

"No. That's her today."

Once Gordon said that part, this confuses Megan so much. She looks at it again to try counting on how old she must be today…

"If she's like this now but was five in acting but twenty back then, that would mark Mary about…thirty something years old?!"

The blond girl, as it turns out, is Mary Louise Dahl, the show's titular 'Baby-Doll'. Per Batman, Dahl suffers from severe systemic hypoplasia, an extremely rare medical condition that prevented her body from physically aging (in her case, she stopped growing past the age of 5). Though she would be 30-years-old now, she still has the looks and body of a small child. That does make perfect sense there.

"Say what?" Robin was shock.

"Are you serious, Batman?!" even to Megan a lot more. "Ah, God…! My head's hurting me…!"

"I guess it's hard for some people to be like a child still when they're growing up." said Batman.

From the show of Mary's acting of five to be twenty back then to now thirty years old, surprising.

"Hard to tell that she was twenty back then." Gordon said. "She has to be around her thirty's today."

They are interrupted by a radio call from Detective Bullock, requesting immediate backup in stopping an attack at the same theater where Brian Daly disappeared from. Looks like Tammy was next.

"Let go! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Quiet, lady." said the crook.

Soon the three heroes have arrived for Robin kicks the man down to saving Tammy.

"The lady asked you a question, pal!" he said to kick the man down. "How about an answer?"

With Batman stopping the other bad guys, same with Megan using her stun watch and fighting skills. Batman, Megan, and Robin arrive, but are unable to stop the attackers from kidnapping another old costar from the show: Tammy Vance, who's also appearing in 'Death of a Salesman'.

"Got you…! Wow!" Megan ducks in time to try shooting the bad guys but couldn't hurt Tammy. "Hey, boys, they're taking Tammy away!"

"We'll get them."

Batman gets his Batmobile to start up to start driving…They try to give chase in the Batmobile but Baby throws herself in front of the car, forcing Batman to avoid her.

"Batman, stop it!" Megan rushes to the little girl's rescue. "Got ya!"

"Mommy!" she cries out.

The Batmobile crashes, and the attackers manage to escape. Too close for the girl was fine for Megan to confront her.

"Is she okay?" ask Robin.

"I lost my Mommy…!"

"She'll be fine. She just got scared." She tries to make the kid feel better. "It's fine, you're safe now."

Megan holds a crying Baby-Doll in his arms while the girl keeps asking for 'her mommy'. A red-haired woman emerges from the crowd and takes the little girl into her arms and starts scolding her.

"Oh, my baby." She said.

"Mommy!" the little girl sounded happy.

Megan gives the girl back to her so call mother. Weird…

"Naughty, naughty, baby. Haven't I told you to never run off like that?"

Baby replies with her trademark line from the TV show…

"I didn't mean to."

Oh, boy…Megan, Batman, and Robin realize who she is.

"Hold up…Baby Doll…Mary!" Megan had her gun up. "Alright, you two! Come with us quietly or else!"

Batman tries to stop the women too.

"Hold it!"

"Naughty Mister Batmans! You play too rough." Baby-Doll throws a basketball-smoke bomb and disappears in the smoke along with her 'mommy'. "Oh, Mommy, I want her too."

"Yes, Baby." She said.

Not good for Robin, Bullock, and Batman loss sight of Baby, her so call Mommy, and Megan as she gets kidnapped.

"Batman? Robin?" she gets grabbed. "Ah! Oh, no!"

The three loses all three of them.

"Megan?" Robin couldn't find her. "I've got 'im!"

He grabs Bullock.

"It's me, dope! Hey, where did Megan go?" he asked.

No sign of them anywhere.

"No…! They took Megan!"

With Batman saying that, how can he and Robin save her? As well Bullock to worry about Megan.

"She's been kidnapped?!" shock to two men.

Now what…? Somewhere in some studio for Tammy, Brian, Todd, and June all meet up again to be wearing from the old show Love that Baby. And Megan wakes up too dress as a doll from Mistress Nine outfit before her true form to look too cute.

"(Huh? What in the…?)" she was handcuffed to a metal pole from one hand to get stuck. "What's going on? And why am I dressed like a doll?"

Bad look to see yourself in a mirror, huh? She then sees the other four.

"Todd. Brian. June." Tammy sees the three.

"Oh, Tammy, they got to you. And to you, Ms. Tsuki." said Todd.

"Hey, you four are the missing actors…" said Megan. "At least you're all okay, but why am I with you guys?"

I think everyone wants to know that, even for Tammy.

"Is this joke? What are we doing on this hold set in these clothes…"

Soon Mary as Baby-Doll and her henchmen with Mariam appear to the others for this kid-like person to be smiling and all.

"Welcome home, Sister Susie." She said. "I miss you so…Mr. Happy Head said that he misses you too. And look, a have a new bestest friend who saved my life today name Megan, isn't she pretty?" Mary pinches her cheeks.

"Quit it-!" Megan stops to know who Mary was. "So, you're behind all of this, aren't you Mary? (Bruce…Dick…Where are you guys…?)"

The other couldn't believe in all of this either for Megan was having her hair brushed now by Mary.

"Mary…Mary Dhal?" surprised Tammy. "Is that you?"

"No, sillies, I'm Baby, remember? And Megan can call me that, Baby-Doll, or friend if you want. It's Suzy and Tippy and Mumsy and Daddy and Baby together again forevers and evers."

Lots of guns up from the men to make them be on the show with Mary and her madness, huh? With Megan stuck, what's going to happen next? She had nothing to contact Batman or Robin to have all of things on hold. With help from Summer Gleeson, Batman and Robin review the history of the show including its end. During their watching of the episodes, Robin claims that the show is worse than what any super villains have done to them.

"I hope it'll give you two any leads on her and to find Megan." She said.

I hope anything does comes up, as Megan sees the others were all tied up for her to see everything for Baby-Doll to cause trouble.

"Okay, why kidnap me? I know I saved you without knowing who were at first…Not that I would run you over." said Megan.

Marian pulls her handcuff arm to answer her question, she was Baby-Doll's muscles in the team.

"She likes you to be a friend like a real life doll."

"Let go!" she gets her arm back. "Batman and Robin will come to save me just you wait. And this outfit I'm wearing, sick!"

Like that bother Baby-Doll at all to hug Megan.

"Now, now, Megan, no bad mouthing, you'll like it." She said. "Sorry to bring you here on something super busy, but it'll be super fun afterwards. I promise. You look beautiful in those clothes than a scary biker people."

I think Baby-Doll just mock Megan's outfit.

"Well...at least I don't dress like a five-year-old who can age to be in her thirties to have a high dress and shows off her underpants!" Megan said back. "(Okay, that sounded bad coming out of my mouth.)"

Baby-Doll just laugh to have every actor tied up neat the dinner table next.

"Isn't this funniest ever?" Baby-Doll questions everyone with a smile. "Having breakfast, just like old times." Marian was fixing her hair.

Tammy and Brian try to make Baby-Doll happy, or by force.

"Oh, it's swell."

"Great."

With Baby-Doll having the stuff dog to use for laughs and kicks it off the table to use the audiences to be laughing, she then moves up closer to say something to all four of the people.

"Oh, Megan, watch this." Baby-Doll tells her that to talk to the others. "Guess what's today? Anybody know? Come on guess." She waits to say it with joy. "It's my Birthday."

Megan remembers seeing a background on Mary's birth information, it really was besides one episode of her character was.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me-!' she hits her head on the bar back accident. "Ouch!"

Mary laughs to kiss Megan's head to make the pain go away.

"Aw, my best friend had a boo-boo. All better now."

"Beat it, weirdo!" Megan shouted.

Mary didn't care to be sticking out her tongue to run around all over the studios and laughing. And gets back on the chair to get the hat for Marian to put on her head.

"Yeah! Yeah! Megan's funny…Birthday for me today and she and all of you with my other bestest friends are all invited."

Well, this made Todd mad…

"You mean you had us all kidnapped and the bounty hunter just to throw a surprise party?" he questions Baby-Doll to then leaving. "That's it, I knew you were selfish little brat! I'm leaving and you'll get a call from my lawyer!"

For Todd to try walking out the door, Baby-Doll order Marian to kick him back to the studios hard. This made Megan think that Mary was really mess up than acting silly.

"Todd!" June panicked.

"What was that for?" she asked to be worried. "(This woman has lost it!)"

Well, don't mess with Marian of Baby-Doll's bodyguard that's for sure.

"Isn't she a treasure? I wouldn't do much with Marian by my side, huh Megan? I needed to chain you like a doggie so you wouldn't run away." Baby-Doll said. "Naughty, naughty, Daddys, yelling at your daughter Baby like that."

Seems the four were trapped now and why Megan was handcuffed from going anywhere else…

"You're not my daughter! And we're not a family!" said Todd. "We're actors remember? You cancel the show because you whined and didn't get any attention."

This made Baby-Doll look sad at first…

"But nows I know I made a boo-boo…" she then acts like her real self to tell the truth to them all and Megan. "It was hard for me out there. I studied and train to audition but no one didn't want me…" she hits the sad audiences sound next to make drama. "Over the years, I realize that I was much happier with you all around me, and all of the other folks watching me for just being me." Then goes back to Baby-Doll again. "Baby-Doll." She laughs. "Now I'm Baby-Doll for good and everyone will love me again. Hugs! Hugs!" Baby-Doll hugs the four by force to have a cute moment sound audiences' thing next and hugs Megan too. "Good, Megan…"

I think she's losing it…Megan had to get out somehow using her powers was her only choice, but how and when without getting anyone else hurt?

"(If only I can do my ESP powers…I just need to do it at the right time…Bruce, I know that you and Dick will come and save me and everyone else.)"

Wow, talk about bad luck for Mary here…From Macbeth and other roles she tried doing and didn't work, it's a sad life, huh? For Batman and Robin looked at all the Love that Baby episodes on video cassettes to find any clues was harder than they thought it would be. But they kept on going.

"Remember that time Poison Ivy nearly smothered us in those vines with the really sharp thorns?" Robin ask while watching the show.

"Yes." Batman answered.

"This is worse."

But on a more serious note, Robin tells Batman that it turns out that during the show's last season, ratings started to go down, and to boost them, the show executives added a new character called 'Cousin Spunky'. Feeling that Spunky was stealing her spotlight, Dahl angrily quit the show, forcing its cancellation and putting her costars out of a job, and attempted to launch a career as a serious actress. The attempt failed due to her performances receiving a 'P.U.' from the critics and she hasn't been heard from since. The actor who played Spunky is the only cast member who hasn't been kidnapped, and Batman and Robin form a plan to trap Baby-Doll and rescue her former costars. Spunky, now in his twenties, is playing guitar in his garage, when he's kidnapped by Dahl and Miriam, under the ruse of a passing mother and baby, disturbed by the loud music. Baby-Doll comes back with Spunky all tied up now for Megan and the others to see…

"That's everyone, Baby." said Marian.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said to Spunky. "Megan, look! I got everybody back together again. Isn't this wonderful?"

Megan didn't like it all.

"Whatever it is you're about to do, Mary, don't do it."

He is taken to her hideout, which has been decorated into a mock-up of the show's set.

"It's time for my Birthday party." Baby-Doll uses her doll to hit Spunky hard to then dances on the table. "We're going to have so much fun and with Megan as the special guest today."

All the lights, cameras, and everything was all set for the men and Marian to roll it.

"We're all set, Baby."

"Oh, goodie!" said Baby-Doll to push the cake to Spunky first. "You all know what happened last time on my Birthday, right? Poopy old Spunky push my head in the cake. Everyone laugh and laugh." She covers Spunky with some cake on his face. "Well, I'm laughing now!" she hands Megan a slice. "Cake?"

"Why are you mad at me for? It wasn't anything personal…" said the scared Spunky.

No kidding…As the actors' protest –- pointing out that, after all, it was technically Mary's fault the show got cancelled in the first place -– she angrily retorts that her life after the show was a failure, so she's 'going back' to the way things were before.

"It was all part of the TV show." said Tammy.

Well, not to Baby-Doll from the looks of it.

"It was real to me! Everybody love Baby-Doll until you came along!" she acted serious at Spunky. "You made them forget me!" Marian hands Baby-Doll something in a present to open and to use. "Now Baby's going to get even. It's fun being a kid again."

She plans to re-enact a birthday party episode, only with dynamite planted in the cake. She also doesn't step away from the rigged cake, indicating that she intends to commit suicide and kill her former costars in the process. Megan had to get out of the blast right away.

"Mary, stop this now!" she said.

"It'll be fine, Megan, you'll watch the show." She said to make Spunky blow the last candle to be dynamite right away. "Blow out the candles, Spunky! Bet your wish won't come true."

At the last second, Megan uses her powers to push 'Spunky' to grab the dynamite in his mouth and flings it away, saving the others in the nick of time.

"Nice one, dude!" said Megan. "Hey, how did he do that trick…?"

With everyone saved, Baby-Doll wasn't too happy to stomp on the cake to cover everyone in it.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Enraged, Baby-Doll points her doll, Mr. Happy-Head (a disguised machine gun), at Spunky. "Mr. Happy-Head isn't happy on what you just did."

Not good even for the five actors and Megan too…That's when Batman makes his entrance to use his Batarang to throw and frees Megan from her handcuffs 'and getting her gear back', also for him to disarming both Baby and her guards.

"Batman!" Megan was happy to see him. "Right on time. Hey, Mary!"

"What?"

Batman move the table and then Megan uses a push to send her flying off it.

"Ready to fly like a bird? And into…defeat?! Ha!" she gives her a good flying. "Man, that felt great…"

With Megan stopping the henchmen to aid Batman and revealing himself to be Robin in disguise. Nice one!

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Megan, and so are the others." said Robin.

Well, this surprises everyone else and Megan.

"Robin? Wow, I didn't know it was you! Thanks for coming to the rescue and for me." She hugs Batman. "Same with you, Batman."

"Anytime." He grabs hold of Baby-Doll.

"No fairs! No fairs!" she was upset. "He wasn't Spunky at all and Megan a witch?"

Batman and Robin explain that they managed to get the real Spunky to safety after explaining to him what was going on, and disguised Robin as him while also planting a tracking device on him so they could find where Dahl and the costars and Megan were hiding at. Also, Megan says this to Baby-Doll in anger.

"Oh, would you shut up?! Listen, Mary, you are a selfish person who wants attention to think of no one else but you! After that one co-star to try killing off the real Spunky almost and the other four, how could you?! All this to go down in history to never grow up because you're stuck as a little girl to be a full-grown woman in the head! And for me to try to be your bestest friend, well you can forget it! You're nothing more than a stupid dwarf!"

Ouch…That got Baby-Doll good for Batman and Robin were speechless as Tammy, June, Todd, and Brian, but the mess lady didn't care.

"Oh, how sad, I'm hurt. As if. And clever people you are…" she calls out to her bodyguard. "Mariam!"

But then Baby's 'mommy', who is revealed to be Baby's right-hand woman named Mariam, attacks Batman, Megan, and Robin with her impressive martial arts skills, giving Baby the chance to run away.

"Batman!" Megan tries taking Mariam on with her fighting skills to still be too strong. "(Man, she's really good…!) Hey, Baby-Doll's escaping!"

With Batman getting hurt, Robin sets in to have trouble as well.

"Wow, lady! You're good!"

"It's a living." She said.

The trio is quick to dispose of the woman with Megan using her yo-yo's to tie her up from arms and Batman with her legs to send Mariam crashing to the fake walls, she was out.

"And stay down!" said Megan to get her gun out next. "Batman, let's go."

"Right. Robin, you look after the hostages and we'll take care of doll."

From there both Megan and Batman continues to pursue Dahl while Robin frees the actors and guides them to safety.

"Right!" he said.

At least they'll be okay now thanks to Robin's help. The pursuit takes the pair into the Funland-amusement park. From getting the kids to see Batman in person to follow Baby-Doll from hiding in the crowds to go in a booth of some ball throwing game to finding her. Soon lots of the balls were firing at Batman and Megan by Baby-Doll herself.

"Look out, Batman!" Megan tries using her baton to hit the rest away from them. "Too fast!"

Well, Batman sees a bigger doll to throw at Baby-Doll in time for the chase to continue.

"Nice outfit." Batman said.

For Baby-Doll to make Megan dress like a strange girl doll was freaky enough. Still, Bruce/Batman finds anything that Megan wears to be hot on her. True love, you know? As always, Megan blushes from problems like this all the time to not admit it, but Batman could tell.

"Don't remind me please, Batman, but thanks for saying that. I guess." She smiled. "After Mary!"

That's where Dahl ends up in the House of Mirrors.

"Ha!" Baby-Doll laughs. "Silly little Batman and his pretty girl Megan can't catch me…"

Through the tunnels they go for the two had to stop and talk some sense into Mary.

"Mary, wait!" Megan calls out to her. "I meant what I said only to help you, not to hurt you! To see reality no matter how much it hurts."

"Don't run away! We know that you're scared!" said Batman. "And confused! I can help you!"

Seems that Baby-Doll won't listen to reasons from either of the two.

"Liar, liar, cape on fire." Crawling away to kicking from the holes on Batman the most. "Now we're playing by my rules."

"No!"

Megan could use her yo-yo's to slow Baby-Doll down a bit to make her escape to give Batman a bullet to the head next.

"Games over, Mr. Batman and Megan, I win." She loses her weapon to go into the next room to get it by Batman using his grappling hook in time. "No fair!"

As she lies in wait for Batman and Megan, Dahl sees her reflection in the various trick mirrors.

"Megan, she went in there." Batman follows Baby-Doll.

"Right behind you."

One of them elongates her reflection to make her appear as what she might have looked like as an adult if not for her medical condition. But this, she realizes in her true voice, is just as much of an illusion as the recreation she was trying to make. That what she might've look like if she wasn't born with the rare condition, huh? Bummer…

"That's me in there. The real me." She said from looking at the reflection of her adult self. "There I am. But it's not really real, is it? Just made-up and pretend, like my family and my life and everything else in it. Why couldn't you just let me make believe?!"

Breaking down, she begins shooting mirrors at random, aiming to shoot Batman and/or Megan, before finally turning to the reflection of her real adult self. With tears streaming down her face, she shoots it and continues to pull the trigger even after she's exhausted all her ammunition. Megan moves up to Baby-Doll now to be just Mary to hate her life as it is and she was finished.

"Sorry, Mary, but this is the end of the line for you. But where you're going, they'll treat you well while serving time." said Megan. "(Hate her attitude, and yet I almost feel sorry for her the way Bruce does who only wanted to help.)"

Batman soon appears and gently takes the doll from her un-resisting hands.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Both of us are. Megan was born with a gift to be like everyone else. Like you're trying to do the same thing. We both understand."

"That we do, Batman, that we do." said Megan to feel sad a little.

She cries as she clutches tightly at Batman's leg, and he places an understanding hand on her head for Megan was by her side to also say these words…

"I didn't mean to…"

Well, for the four actors who were all saved, the real Spunky as well, Robin seeing to that, as Batman and Megan carefully care for Mary to be turn in by the police, and her other men to get arrested for good. Everything went well to be sad for this villain to be like a kid, huh? And in acting to lose it all to try getting it all back again, but failed.

Tayla: Hypoplasia – 'There other conditions besides being a child appearance you know'. Although the term is not always used precisely, it properly refers to an inadequate or below-normal number of cells. Hypoplasia is like aplasia, but less severe...Hypoplasia is a congenital condition, while hyperplasia generally refers to excessive cell growth later in life.


	75. The Lion and the Unicorn

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 75 - The Lion and the Unicorn

It's just another day in the Batcave: Bruce Wayne is hard at Gotham, Dick Grayson is practicing a gymnastic routine, Megan's working on some new gadgets with Gidget lending her a hand, and Alfred is fussing over both.

"Okay, Gidget. Let's test these out." She said to see some of them still need some work. "Too loud, too hot, too cold, too bomb-like, too broken down, and…" Megan sees one ink sprays in Gidget's armor-like suitcase body. "I hope that was ink-like pen and not from a squid just now."

"Hey, Megan, check these out."

Dick shows his hot looking body at Megan to impress her. Well, looking kind of hot compare to Bruce shirtless, but Megan was already taken.

"Ah…Yeah, nice muscles, Dick, keep at it." She said. "(Not bad, but Bruce is hotter. Two guys with fine looking bodies.)"

They soon see Batman as Batman while Alfred tries to clean his suit up.

"It's fine, Alfred, I don't think I have too much lent on me anymore." He said to his faithful butler.

"Job well done is part on what I do best, Master Bruce." Alfred sees Dick working out shirtless. "Master Dick, please. I do wish you put a shirt on or you will catch a cold."

He does a well move to put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I know, Alfred, thank you." said Dick.

Bruce smiles for him as Batman and Megan to get going to work on watching over the streets of Gotham again.

"Shall we, milady?"

"On it, Bruce. Gidget, just give the good ones that do work." She gets it from her robot friend. "Thank you."

Alfred had one thing for Megan to get her hands clean by Alfred using some wipes.

"There you go, Ms. Megan, you look good as new." said Alfred. "You may go now."

Well, he means everything to the team…

"Ah, thanks, Alfred. I don't know what we do without you. Or nothing at all without you around." Megan gets in the Batmobile with Batman. "Let's move out!"

Taking off as Gidget finishes up and Alfred guides Dick upstairs for them to eat.

"What would we do without you, Alfred?"

"I shudder to think." The butler said.

This comfortable routine is interrupted when, upstairs in the Manor, Alfred receives an unexpected phone call from England: his 'cousin', Frederick, who needs Alfred's help, immediately. Yep, someone had him held hostage…Gidget finds out, as Batman and Megan hang out at their spot to see that they were doing some watching over Gotham to talk to each other.

"Your butler Alfred…" Megan said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. He's like a father figure to you since…you're parents and all who always been there for you a lot, he's cool. I wish to know; how long has he been helping you out?"

Good question there, Alfred Pennyworth was far more than a butler to aid Bruce as a Batman, right…? What else does Bruce know about him that his parents Martha and Thomas knew about him?

"Alfred has always been there for me a lot, more than you know, Megan, believe me. He's the top butler to the Wayne family, Alfred Pennyworth has known me most of his life. After the death of both my Mother and Father, Alfred became a second father to me and is one of the few who are privy to the secrets contained beneath Wayne Manor. In addition to his duties as my butler, Alfred tends to much of the high-tech gadgetry in the Batcave, and is an expert mechanic. Although he openly voices his opinion about his employer's nocturnal activities, he also believes that their cause is a just one. Alfred maintains my daily routine with the utmost attention to detail. His humor is also helpful to me when I'm Batman who admittedly can be too serious. Jokes notwithstanding, Alfred is firmly committed to ours and his own missions. Whatever his chores are. Always vigilant at Wayne Manor while you and I…and sometimes Dick as Robin patrol the Gotham night, Alfred minds the phones and gates, covering my tracks. Alfred is also a father figure for Dick Grayson when I wasn't available, a lot more before you came along. Dick looks upon Alfred with great respect, love, understanding and admiration for his loyalty. Once an agent for the British Secret Service before joining the household, Alfred is the voice of reason for the often-emotional to the three of us, and Gidget too."

That's all that Bruce knows about his butler, well for them to have Alfred by their side was a good thing. Megan to understand that from Bruce's words and Dick's point of view too. Even for Gidget to study chores.

"I see…a second father to you, huh?" she said to remind Megan of Catherine. "(I wish she was more like Alfred…)"

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just wish I had a butler for myself. But I guess Alfred's one of the best we got. Thanks for telling me, Bruce."

Ans from there, the two cuddled all throughout the night…The next morning, Dick wakes and is surprised to see Alfred gone, having left a quick note of apology. Even for Gidget didn't know where he was at right now but got a strange phone call. For Bruce and Megan couldn't find him anywhere.

"What is this, butlers on strike?" Dick was confused.

"The question is: where's Alfred?" ask Megan.

Gidget shows Bruce a letter from Alfred and for them to show to Dick and Megan.

"Must be important to see his cousin back in his homeland I guess." said Dick. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I hope so too." Bruce agreed.

Well Gidget had a feeling that it was more than a family meeting, yeah same here. In London, Alfred is met on the street by a pair of thugs. They claim that Frederick has sent them, but Alfred sees through them and fights them off. He manages to outrun them. As he makes a call to Gotham City to tell Bruce that he's in trouble, the thugs break in and capture him. Megan overhears Bruce talking to Alfred on the phone for Gidget was hearing something within Alfred's hotel room to be trouble to alert her.

"What's going on…?" she rushes into Bruce's room. "Bruce, is that Alfred? What's that noise? Gidget's telling me that something's wrong!"

"Sorry, Master Bruce, looks like trouble has followed me."

Once Alfred said that, he drops the phone to get capture by two men.

"Alfred?! Alfred!" Bruce couldn't reach to his butler. "This is bad…!"

Megan tries to get something from her computer book with Gidget helping her hack into the phone lines.

"This sounds bad… (I hope Alfred's okay!)"

Frederick has also been taken, and they are both introduced to their captor: Red Claw. Not her again! Bruce fills his astonished partner Robin, his girlfriend Megan, and Gidget in on Alfred's background: before entering service with the Waynes, Alfred was a highly-trained agent of the British government, expert at resolving diplomatic and military crises.

"Before he came to the States, Alfred did some work as an attache in the British Security Services. More desk jobs than field work, but he acquired quite a reputation for defusing diplomatically dangerous situations in high security areas."

Looks like Bruce/Batman already knows a lot abou Alfred's old work from back then. Surrpising to Gidget, Megan, and Robin to hear the rest about Alfred Pennyworth.

"And I always thought he was just a nice old guy who polished the silver and fixed me sandwiches." said Dick/Robin.

"He's fixed more than that in his time." Batman said. "Underneath Alfred's very proper exterior is a highly resourceful government agent."

Megan finally gets some background check on Alfred, for Bruce was telling the truth for this butler did it all like he said. As for Gidget was up to something to alert the others about it to detect Alfred's human behavior.

"All of this is true, so it says from my computer book." She shows it to them. "See? It's all real." Megan looks it up again to also learn that Alfred has no cousins in his family but a friend who works for him. "Just another member like Alfred who goes by the name of Fredrick…So, we're going to England? Awesome!" Megan climbs on the Batplane with Gidget to go to a far-out country. "In that case let's move on out! London, England - here we come!"

Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin fly to London, where, in their civilian guises, they search Alfred's hotel room. Gidget scans around the room as Megan tries to look for anything with her watch, only for Dick to find something for them and Bruce to see.

"Bruce. Megan. Over here. He must've put up a fight." He shows him something to be destroyed. "Poor guy must've been horrified."

"I doubt it." Bruce think so otherwise. "He was pretty skillful back in his days."

For Bruce Wayne to learn more about Alfred, I can see why and for him to worry about someone like his butler to be more than a kind person of words with reasons.

"Bruce, hey. We'll find him, I promise." Megan tries to cheer her boyfriend up.

"I know, Megan. Come on."

As they leave, two men watching the hotel begin to tail them. They get the drop on their pursuers as Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin and identify them as Red Claw's men.

"Ah! Look out!" said the man.

"Two crooks with the pretty miss and walking toy robot!" and the other.

Megan got her gun out to show her moves at the two men.

"Spying on me, boys? Well, my boyfriend and his partner won't allow it." She said. "And going after two other gentlemen, bad move."

Fighting with brawling to gun shooting for the goons escape to take the tour bus to drive away. And kicking the bus driver out…As Megan shoots through the windows to get inside and Batman through a door to stop one, Robin stops the driver.

"May I see your license please?"

Well, this idiot crashes into a light pole to knock him out, they have them now…

"When these two wake up, they'll tell us what we need to know." said Batman.

Gidget scans something from one of the men to have something on his arm for Megan to look at it uses her eye lenses of x-ray to see, a tattoo marking of a cat's claw.

"I don't think we have to, guys."

"You mean…?" Robin took a guess.

"Yep, it's Red Claw again." She said.

They soon drop in on a conference with three shadowy government ministers.

"Alfred Pennyworth." Batman said to show himself. "Sorry to drop in, but we need your help."

Having learned of Frederick and Alfred's disappearance, the ministers know that the common point of their careers is a castle located on a remote Scottish island, with a concealed nuclear ballistic missile. It was intended as a weapon of last resort, and Alfred and Frederick are the only men alive who know the two-part launch code. They help Batman, Megan, Robin, and Gidget and for them to give them Red Claw in return.

"Got it!" Megan hacks the copies into her computer book to see the others left. "Well, people, we'll save the two and we're out of here. Wish us luck."

Red Claw has already taken the two men to the castle, and injected them with a truth serum.

"You'll get nothing but gibberish out of me, madam. I come from haunts of cootenfern and knicker sudden Sally." He was all drugged up. "Uh...dee-dum dee-dum dee-dum dee-dum, and bicker down the valley."

"And people wonder why no one takes Britain seriously anymore." After some resistance, Frederick breaks down and gives his part of the code. Alfred resists longer, mumbling quotations from British poetry. Nevertheless, Red Claw sends a message to London, threatening to plant the missile in the middle of London unless she is paid an enormous ransom. "Londoners, your ancient city may pride itself on having survived plagues, fires, even the blitz, but unless five billion pounds are delivered to me by midnight tonight there will bu nothing left to survive. We have Blairquhan Castle and its missile installation and the codes to operate the missle. You have one hour. Otherwise, I'll be forced to plant this warhead in the middle of Trafalgar Square and if I do that, well..." Red Claw chuckles. "God save the Queen..."

She was serious for her to get the money…Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin infiltrate the castle and fight their way through Red Claw's thugs to the upper levels.

"The close is clear." Robin tells them with Gidget also moving around.

With them stopping other thugs one by one and quietly, the camera catches them for Red Claw to send in more of her men to stop them.

"It's Megan and her boyfriends again…!" angered Red Claw to hit the button. "Stop them. Don't let them come here."

More gun fire was happening for them to out run them all, for Megan gets Gidget to lead them the way to Alfred and Fredrick.

"Come on, Batman! Robin! Follow us!"

Just before they reach the control room, the thugs trap the four within a room to kill them by filling the room up with lava. And with them sealed in with the metal doors locked, how will they escape now without being burned alive?

"We're trapped!" said Robin.

Megan tries uses her ice perfume to not be enough to freeze all the lava.

"(Well, that didn't work.)" Megan thought of another idea. "Batman! Robin! Gidget! Follow my lead! I know what to do."

For Gidget to join with Megan, so did Batman…

"You heard the lady." He joins with his girlfriend.

And Robin goes with it too, for the lava turns off, but where were they…? The thugs stop the machine to check on the melted bodies…

"Hmm…Where did their melted bodies go?"

Batman pushes them off, and falls…almost close to the ground to be very hot. Lucky, they fell on the side. Nice one. As Megan takes out the other using her baton, seems that them to hold on to an edge save their lives from Megan helping them out. Good call.

"Good plan, Megan." said Batman. "Let's get going."

Red Claw soon realizes that Alfred's apparent ramblings were a clever cover for the fact that one of the phrases is the code, the lion and the unicorn. After being drugged with a truth serum. Soon enough Red Claw initiates the launch. Robin and Gidget freed both Alfred and Frederick and deals with the remaining thugs, Alfred knocks out a thug with an antique chair, breaking it.

"And here I thought all you dusted was furniture." He said.

"A Louis Quinze, what a pity." said Alfred. "Well done, Robin. Oh, and you too, Gidget thing. Thank you."

Gidget was happy when Alfred said a comment to it. As they help Fredrick and Robin stop the other bad guys, they'll be fine. For Batman and Megan to come into the room next a bit too late for Red Claw to launch the missile to make her escape, not good.

"Oh, dearie me…" Fredrick panicked.

Megan tries hacking into the system to stop it, either she nor could Gidget to shock its body a little.

"Crap!" she panics. "Gidget nor I can't stop the system! London's going to be destroyed!"

"Do any of you two have the codes to stop it?"

With Batman asking Alfred and Fredrick that question, do they…? But they didn't. Not good! So now Batman and Megan both jump into the Batwing and flies after the missile.

"Wait, Batman! Are you crazy?!" she follows him. "Ah, man…! I guess we have no choice…"

Aboard the Batwing, Batman is about to fire a pair of missiles for Megan to back him up, but Red Claw grabs him from the rear seat, having sneaked onto the plane.

"I won't let any of you ruin my plan…Die, Batman!"

Not good! Megan tries to pull Red Claw away from her boyfriend.

"Hey, Red Claw!" she tries fighting back. "Get your hands off my man!"

They struggle, and Batman and Megan were running out of time. He hits the eject button, sending Red Claw shooting out of the cockpit to land in the ocean.

"Huh? What?!" Red Claw was lost.

"See ya!"

Well, Red Claw was in the waters. Wet but unharmed to get caught by the England cops afterwards that for Megan to smile to see that happen…With seconds to spare, Batman locks on to the missile and fires, destroying it before impact.

"Direct hit." Batman said from signing to kiss Megan's hand. "A very close call there, but we did it."

From their love and high fiving, each other, they fly the Batplane back to surface afterwards.

"That we did, Bruce, now let's land this thing so we can go back home in a bit."

A crisis averted, everyone prepares to go home. Frederick tells Alfred that London would be thrilled to have him back, but Alfred says he's most needed at Wayne Manor. You said it, dude. For Bruce, Dick, Megan, and Gidget help the two save England, the world, and stop Red Claw to go to prison for good this time.

"Well, good day, Fedrick, until we meet again." said Alfred.

"And to you too, Alfred." Fedrick said back.

For Gidget to dance with the flags in its long arms to celebrate the win for Bruce and Dick to be happy to have Alfred in their side to learn more about him with his friend, so did Megan. After today, it was something else to happen around other states and countries besides Gotham City, right? She knows it and smiles at Alfred.

"Is there something on your mind, Ms. Megan?"

For Alfred to be confused, she tells him not to worry about anything.

"Nothing at all, Alfred, just glad you're more than a butler to Bruce and Dick. For Gidget and me to see that now." said Megan. "That was something else."

"If you say so." He said.

Yep, for everyone has good secrets for a great cause to do more than saving the world, also to be a butler at the same time. For Bruce Wayne back at his home that is.


	76. Showdown

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 76 – Showdown

Just so you guys know, this will be a short one for Megan to be narrating this one for the fun of it, you know? Yeah…Enjoy! Agents of the Society of Shadows infiltrate a retirement home and kidnap one of the elderly residents. For them and Ra's were doing something to be find someone to capture, for so many guns to bring was a bit too much.

"Put those away please." He said. "No one's awake to bother us."

"But we are."

You said it, Dark Knight! They are interrupted by Batman, Megan, and Robin. Tying up some bad guys for Megan goes after the enemy being her father, not to her!

"I thought we find you here, Ra's. Now don't move!" she said with her gun out. "Batman! Robin! Cover me!"

The three fought with Ra's men to him to get someone within one room…For Megan uses her baton, Batman to fighting, as he and Robin tie the rest of them up 'as well as Robin punch one under the belt', they try to stop Ra's next. But soon enough. Ra's manage to escape with their captive.

"What did he want?" Robin was upset.

Yeah! What did Ra's want in a retirement home?

"I'm not sure." answer Batman.

Robin looked at Megan if she knew about it, but she had nothing.

"Don't look at me. I learned about Ra's to try to stop him. I thought one of you guys knew. Guess not…"

Investigating the captive's room, Batman finds a tape on a chair.

"But it appears he left us a present."

They return to the Batmobile and determine where the kidnappers are heading.

"Good thing I left a bug on Ra's cape." said Megan. "We'll track him down with the kidnapped old man in no time."

"And hopefully soon from the aircraft he's in."

With Batman finding the area for Ra's wanted to find them, Robin sets up the tape.

"Let's check this out." Robin puts it in. "Megan, care to do the honors?"

"I'm on it. (This should be good to learn more about Ra's past. This I gotta hear.)" she said. "Roll it!"

They play the tape for Megan to step up from her computer book and into the Batmobile to hack into for better sounding, and they hear Ra's al Ghul telling them a story for Megan to say the rest in her words too in a flash back…

Megan: In the year 1883, when a Transcontinental Railroad is about to be completed, elderly bounty hunter Jonah Hex visits the nearby town of Devil's Hole. Making the acquaintance of a local barmaid, he tells her he is hunting for a fugitive outlaw, Arkady Duvall.

"You a bounty hunter?" ask the Barmaid.

"Just to pay for my piano lessons." He said back.

Megan: She recognizes him immediately, and says he has been driven out of town after beating up some of the local women. One sheriff knows a lot about Hex himself…

"Well, well. Jonah Hex, his own bad self. Been here five minutes and you ain't killed nobody nor set nothin' on fire. Slippin', ain't you?"

Been called by different names before to not let it hurt Hex to keep him from doing his job.

"I'm still a little bushed." said Hex.

"Fact is, you look a little past it, Hex." He said. "Not tired, just all used up."

Ouch, talk about harsh words there.

"Well, when I get pushed, I can still shoot a fly out from between its wings." Hex shows his gun out a little. "Provided the light's right, of course, and it's a big plump fly."

Now Hex tells the man that…Well, the sheriff warns Hex to get Duvall alive this time for this bounty than the last ones that met their ends…

Megan: The Barmaid has no idea where he is now, but when Hex asks if there's been any strange activity in the area, she mentions strange sounds and lights coming from a local mountain, and rumors of a dragon. She leads him to the mountain, and then he sends her back.

"Good luck, Jonah Hex."

"Right nice sentiment, ma'am." said Hex. "But I never cotton much to luck. I like to make my own."

As she leaves, off Hex goes to claim his bounty.

Megan: Sneaking inside the mountain, he finds an impromptu factory, and an enormous airship held up by zeppelins. He sees Duvall, acting as an overseer of the workmen. Duvall whips one of the men, and is immediately reprimanded by Ra's, who is in command. Ra's gives a speech, saying that he will use the airship, christened 'The Phoenix', to destroy the railroad, then move east to Washington and take over the United States government, halting its destruction of the Western environment. Hex is discovered and captured, and brought before Duvall. Hex says that he's there to collect the bounty, and to pay back an 'insult to a lady' friend of Hex's back east.

"You're either a liar or a fool."

Man, for someone like Duvall he can be a big jerk.

"I've been known to be foolish, but ain't nobody calls me a liar and goes to bed happy." He said back.

Megan: Duvall snorts and orders Hex executed, but Ra's appears and counteracts him again, ordering Hex locked up instead. As the airship departs, Hex escapes his cell and runs after it, managing to catch a trailing line and climb aboard. At the inauguration ceremony for the railroad, the governor is about to drive the final spike, but a volley of cannonballs from the Phoenix destroys the waiting locomotive and much of the town. As the people scatter, Ra's orders another volley. Hex reveals himself, and pursues Duvall.

"You! I don't believe it!" surprised Duvall.

"Guess I'm just a bad penny." said Hex.

Seems that Hex won't give up on his bounty hunting on this guy just yet.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded to know.

"Because I don't like you, or your kind."

Megan: As he climbs into the ship's rigging, the captain frantically tells his men to stop firing, as the zeppelins holding up the ship are full of hydrogen gas.

"Now, let's you and me dance."

Looks like both Hex and Duvall are about to have a sword fight against one another.

"You cannot defeat me." Hex tells his enemy that. "I am a Heidelberg fencing champion."

"My heart's all a-flutter."

Duvall gives it his all to be too good.

"I'll chop you to pieces!" angered the man.

But to Hex, he wasn't afraid to fight until he claims his reward.

"Talk, talk, talk."

Megan: Hex faces off with Duvall, with Duvall wielding a saber and Hex a bowie knife. During their furious duel, Hex points a howitzer up toward the zeppelins, and fires, igniting the hydrogen. The ship loses altitude and begins to burn. Ra's escapes the ship in a personal glider, telling the rest of the men to save themselves, but to abandon Duvall. The ship crashes, throwing both Hex and Duvall off. Duvall begs for his life, but Hex tells him he has no interest in killing him – instead, he'll deliver him alive to the law.

"Let me live, please!" Duvall begged for his life.

"I will." He said. "Only because it's too much trouble to hull your stinkin' carcass back east."

Megan: With Duvall capture and Hex saving the town and railroad tracks too, he finds his hat and remarks ruefully...

"I'm gettin' too old for this."

Megan: And that was the story for me, Bruce, and Dick heard about this Duvall person to learn the legends of the famous bounty hunter Johan Hex. Cool! The end.

Well, hope that was good enough to tell about it…Back in the present, Batman, Megan, and Robin catch up with Ra's at the airport.

"That was a good story." surprised Robin. "But what's that got to do with the rest home?"

I think both Batman and Megan might've figured it out.

"Wait..." Megan thought about it. "Ah! No way! Bruce!"

For him to see that his girlfriend found out as well, like Bruce/Batman as well in seconds.

"If you know Megan, then I think I know too."

Well, the three meet up with Ra's, Ubu, his other men, and the person they had.

"I see that you three heard my message?" he asks them.

"Yes." answered Batman.

Where he reveals the identity of his elderly captive...Duvall.

"I knew it." surprised Megan. "Duvall is Ra's son. Surprising, he's my older brother. (Scary…)"

"It can't be!" shock Robin. "He be over 100 years old."

Ra's explains that Duvall is his son, though Ra's realized early on that he was too cruel and unstable to be his heir. Exposure to the Lazarus Pit as a young man is what explains his longevity. He is now more than 100 years old, but his mind has been shattered by his long prison sentence, and he is now far too feeble for even the Pit to restore him.

"You left Duvall to his fate a century ago. Why come back for him now?" Batman asks Ra's.

A father to hate himself after leaving his son to die, I guess I can understand there.

"Did you really think, detective, Tsuki, that in my six-hundred years of life, I have sired only one offspring? Even before the Phoenix debacle, I had come to realize that Arkady was too unbalanced and cruel to wisely rule my empire."

I guess so…For Megan was surprised to see her only brother who doesn't have much time to live, bummer.

"So Duvall's the only brother in my family, or rather my step-brother, huh?"

"That he is, Tsuki, lucky to see him before his time, you know?" he said. "I'm very glad that you did get to see him."

Still, this shocks Batman to know that he almost forgot his only son from long ago.

"But you couldn't forget about him."

"What father can ever forget his son?" said Ra's. For Ra's had lost track of him until recently, and asks them to let him go, so he can do what he can for his son in the little time he has left. "Come now, Detective, I've still a few good years left. We will cross swords another day along with Tsuki too to meet up again again. But for now, let me take my boy home."

Batman agrees, knowing that they will meet again one day. For him and Robin to take off back in the Batmobile, Ra's got lucky for now for the next time they meet to finally settle the score again. As Megan got her gun out for her and Ra's to stare at each other, she looks at Duvall to pat him on the head to say this…

"Hey, brother, good to see you at least. Once a wanted criminal…I hope you try having an okay kind of life back then with Ra's, your dad." She said to lowering her weapon. "As for you, Ra's…You're getting off lucky because I want to, not because of this mess. So, whatever."

"Agreed, Tsuki, we shall fight again to have your powers and to be my daughter son enough." He said. "Thank you for letting me have this. Knowing that we cross paths, I, my daughter Talia, Ubu, or my members won't go easy on you next time. Mark my words."

With a few minutes staring, they understood to keep that part in check for the next time Ra's and the other see him again. Megan then gets inside the Batmobile for the three to drive off then, guess afterwards for Duvall to have his last moments with his father in the end to pass on for the sun to rise for a new day...

"Good to know. (Until then, later.)"

Off the plane goes for Ra's, Ubu, the other members of the Society of Shadows, and the old Duvall leave the place…As the Batmobile drives off for Batman, Robin, and Megan made the right choice tonight to learn something today.

"That was some night, huh?" said Robin.

"You are telling me, Dick, but we'll be ready for Ra's when he comes back." said Batman. "Ra's will be stopped for good. Megan, you did the right thing. I know it must've been hard for you."

For him to place his arm on Megan's leg, Bruce/Batman understood to let this one slide for she wasn't too upset about it for a step-brother came out of it when it comes to family. And you know what? It just did…

"It's fine, Bruce, really. A lot to learn from there from Ra's other past to be good, bad, or worse ones. And yet, he's making the right choice." She said. "Also, it's good to learn that they were other heroes from back then besides us today. I guess it's fun to learn something from here and there. (I could relate to John Hex, he was awesome!)"

That was something else in this one, like the movie of John Hex…the only good film from DC Comics there. Yep! Good check it out.


	77. Riddler's Reform

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 77 - Riddler's Reform

The Riddler has been released from Arkham Asylum on parole and it seems he's already up to his old tricks as he has a couple of thugs bring out a box marked with a question marks from a van.

"Bring it out, boys."

Batman, Megan, and Robin are instantly upon him and demand to know what's in the box.

"Hey, Riddler, been a while." said Megan with her gun out. "Now, all three of you guys put your hands where I can see them."

The three stop Riddler's two henchmen for a beat down. As Riddler just sits around watching to see his enemy Batman again along with Robin and his crush on Megan.

"Well, well, well, look who's here? Hi, Megan." He said to be a creep to her.

"Can it, freak! (After almost trapping me in your computer game, he knows that I would never fall for him!)"

Batman stood next to Megan's side to defend her.

"Up to your old tricks again I see." He said. "Is that true, Nygma?"

"Oh, Batman…Whatever do you mean?" Riddler questions the Dark Knight.

Don't play dumb, Riddler…The strange boxes are one clue.

"The last time we seen these boxes almost killed Megan." said Robin to showing proof.

Well, that weirdo didn't think so.

"What's your point?" the enemy ask the two guys.

"What's in the box?" Batman demanded to know.

"None of your business."

For Riddler to say that, anything for Batman to get involved with Robin and Megan's help is their biggest business for sure.

"I make it my business…!" said Batman to grab hold of Riddler.

However, Charles Baxter, president of Wacko Toys arrives and demands to know what's going on.

"Stop!" he stops the three. "What are you two doing here? Megan, you're okay. I respect your games since you stopped a group of robbers from my store a few months back."

For Baxter to like Megan for saving him one time.

"What up, Baxter?" She said. "Batman. Robin. I bet you heard about this man, I saved him a while ago."

Baxter doesn't want Riddler to be hurt by the heroes…huh?!

"Don't worry, sir. We've got him." Robin tells the man that. "His name is Edward Nygma otherwise known as the Riddler."

"I know who he is, you young fool."

Riddler explains to Batman that he's Baxter's new business partner and reveals a new line of toys inside the box.

"It's all right, C.B. These are two old friends of mine." Riddler explains. "Don't mind, Megan, if we know her either. Other than these two pals, she can check on me anytime. Those are things of the past now, Batman. Ancient history that's gone now. I'm a new man! But you probably won't figure that out before it's too late!"

What the…? Riddler working at the toy factory with Baxter? For Batman, Ribon, and Megan to be left speechless…For the toys to be showing in the box, it would make sense.

"Seriously, Baxter?!" Megan was lost.

"Do you know who this man is and did?"

With Batman saying that to Baxter, he already knows about him.

"I do know, and I'm aware of the Riddler's work to be clean now." He said back. "You can't make good money without someone who knows puzzles like Mr. Nygma does. Now leave him alone, or I'll sue you two for good." Baxter bows to Megan. "Forgive me, Megan."

Batman tries to warn Baxter of the Riddler, but he feels Riddler's recognition factor is too great an asset to pass up, and threatens to sue them if they bother Riddler any further.

"Ah, come on!" she was upset.

Riddler kisses Megan hand 'to wipe it off afterwards' and gives Robin one of his puzzles and leaves with his new partner.

"Until we meet again, Megan, good day. And here's something for the kid to have. This one's on me."

Now this was getting weird here…Has Riddler really changed? Later, Dick examines the puzzle to find it to be completely harmless.

"Looks like a harmless toy to me." He said.

"Let me see…" Megan scans it from her computer book to get nothing bad from it. "You're right, Dick, this is a toy. I just wish that Riddler would stop hitting on me!"

Can't say I blame Megan there…Just then, a newscast explains that there was a robbery at Newman's Import/Export Company. The items stolen are all old artifacts that are irreplaceable.

"Wait! What's that?" Bruce thinks back on one of Riddler's comments and realizes that he is behind the robbery. "He did it."

"Geeze, you think so?" said Megan.

"Who?" Robin was lost.

"It's the Riddler."

Megan knows that something was wrong for her boyfriend to be right, but Dick isn't convinced but Bruce is sure that Riddler is far too obsessed to stop with his riddle crimes. Just then a commercial comes on and Riddler uses riddle number '31753701' and flips it over to show a map.

"Hours of fun for only $19.95! So grab your parents, or just their wallets, and run on down to your nearest toy store! Tell them the Riddler sent you!"

Worse commercial ever...!

"Riddler has his own commercial…?" then Megan thought of an idea. "Hmm…This might be important." She types it all down. "Got anything, Bruce?"

I think that he does for Bruce to figure the other part out.

"It's somewhere down town." Bruce uses the number as a map coordinate and finds Riddler's target is the First National Bank.

Batman, Megan, and Robin wait at the bank but nothing happens there.

"It's after ten." Robin checks the time on his watch. "He should've been here by now."

Robin starts to think they were wrong, but Batman remembers that Riddler flipped the number over.

"He flipped it over." He said.

For Megan to see what would happen with the numbers being flip upside down, it said something with letter instead of numbers.

"What do you mean, Bruce…?" Megan figures it out. "Oh, wow! You're right! Look what I get when it's upside down."

By doing the same thing, he gets the address '10 Leslie'. For Megan to find out, and Batman taking a lucky guess there, for Robin to see it for himself next.

"10 Leslie…?"

"Meaning…?" Megan asked.

"It's in a different area." said Batman.

Just where Riddler's thugs happen to be robbing a jewelry store.

"Then we're in the wrong place." Robin said.

Yep, it was at Leslie Av. 10. They tell Riddler about Batman's absence, but he is unconcerned as he joins a high-class party. Just then, Batman, Megan, and Robin make it to the jewelry store and take on Riddler's thugs.

"Put your hands where we can see them, boys." Megan said with both her gun and baton out. "Don't make us hurt you two."

During the fight for Batman and Megan's team work stops one guy, Robin stops the other a display case falls on Robin leaving the other to escape.

"Robin?!"

Batman and Megan sees that Robin was trapped underneath it.

"My foot…!" he was in pain.

"Oh, no! Robin! Hold on, we'll get you out!" she said to use her baton to lift the heavy case up.

And while Batman helps him the thugs make their getaway. Megan tries to stop them after lending Batman and hand to free Robin, but it was too late.

"You okay?" ask Batman.

"Yeah…! But you two better go on without me, I'll be fine." He said. "Go!"

For Megan sees that Robin will be fine to have his leg to heal up as she and Batman still give chase on Riddler's henchmen.

"This way, Batman!"

Batman and Megan to be using her glove claws try to follow them but they manage to escape. From one drop fall to hit the breaks to make their way out by car after that and from the landing there, ouch! Batman and Megan hang on to the ropes from falling in time, but it was too late.

"They got away…!" upset Batman.

"Don't worry, Bruce, I think I know that Riddler's behind this. We just need some proof." She said. "I might have an idea how to have a look around…"

Hope it was a good one…At the party, Riddler makes his presence known and finds himself the center of attention of two beautiful women, as well as trying out one of Riddler's toys to solve.

"Blast this thing!" said Baxter. "How do you solve this contraption, Nygma?"

Riddler takes it.

"Easy. You just must be..." he hands it back after solving it. "a genius."

Everyone laughs after that to have two girls liking Riddler to flirt with him…

"Where'd you find him, C.B.? He's so adorable!"

Wow, this Brenda person had no idea who she was talking to.

"Who? M-me?"

Brenda laughs.

"Of course, you, silly, and you're so smart! I just love a man with brains." She said.

"Gee, I bet you say that to all the geniuses." He said.

Before he can enjoy it, however, he is informed of a phone call in the next room. Soon, Megan enters in to have a talk with Riddler herself. Wow, she has a lot of guts to be with a villain who's hitting on her a lot.

"Hey, Riddler, before you talk on the phone, we need to talk."

"Ah, Megan." surprised Riddler. "I knew you would come to my little party and looking rather nice in that dress of yours."

For Megan to dress up nicely, she wasn't there to play around with her enemy.

"Gee, I bet you say that to all the other beautiful girls at any party." She said. "Robin got hurt because two thugs robbed a bank for both my boyfriend Batman and I failed to capture them both. I wish to know if you had anything to do with it."

He just laughs to get his arms around Megan's waist…gross!

"Now, now, Megan, we can't all kiss and tell, you know? That would be very wrong…Unless you do want to kiss me. Then that's fine."

Trying to make his move, kind of does kiss…only for Megan to slap Riddler in the face to make his stop in time to get out her gun.

"Sicko!" she said in anger. "How dare you do that to me! No means no!"

"Now, now, Megan, no need to shoot me please." He said. "Though you're both cute when you get mad, pretty when you think, and much beautiful to be with someone like Batman right? Or Robin…So sorry to hear about the boy." Riddler then hand his hand on the gun to make Megan calm down. "Just hold your firing until I take this call, please? Thank you." He answers it. "Hello? Hello?"

Riddle answers the phone call but finds that Batman is in the room waiting for him, informing Riddler that he's onto him. Also, after what he tried to do to Megan, I hate to be on his bad side right now…

"Adorable, huh?" he said in the shadows.

Riddler gasped to see Batman to get mad to pull Megan in his arms and away from him.

"Batman. (Thank God you showed up in time!)"

"I didn't invite you at all." said the Riddler. "And look I just kissed her, she slapped at me. Here's proof." showed his slapping mark on his face.

Well, he's not getting off that easily…

"Oh, please, Riddler…" Megan said. "Besides you hitting on me, both Batman and I know you're up to your old tricks again."

"We're on to you, Nygma. Even me who's on to you more on my girlfriend."

Unfazed, Riddler and turns on a device that allows all members of the party to hear the conversation.

"Ha!" he laughs. "You two are still chasing riddles. Even for Megan to be good, I'm impress." Riddler turns on the device and continues to talk. Riddler starts telling Batman that he could be giving riddles or that maybe he is just paranoid. He then opens the wall revealing Batman and Megan to the party guests who laugh at Batman expense. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the great Batman and his call girlfriend for me to be a fan of Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter. He's here because he hasn't got a clue!"

Wow, mean for them to be laughing at the hero but Megan to stick her tongue at Riddler.

"Oh, like that's going to help."

Batman doesn't care and warns Riddler that he'll get him eventually and leaves.

"You can play all you like. You and I both know that I'm going to put you away because you can't help yourself. You can't stop. And I'll be waiting..." He said. "Or rather, we both will." Batman and Megan leave after that.

Nice one! Riddler is upset over Batman's threat, thinking that he's right.

"He's right you know." said the sad Riddler.

"Who?" one of the thugs asked.

He fears for Batman will stop Riddler soon enough.

"Batman. He is going to catch me sooner or later."

Well, for his two thugs to think that their boss might be worried over nothing.

"Gee, boss, you're scaring me." said the other thug. "You're talking kinda crazy."

He claims that he's fooled everyone including the doctors, the parole board and the police, but only Batman has successfully challenged him. Then Megan will be his either way.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Riddler snaps. "I fooled the police! The doctors! The Parole Board! All of them! There's only one person who's ever been able to challenge me! Batman! He's the only one worthy of the game!"

Deciding that he can't let himself go mad and end up back inside Arkham, he must kill Batman.

"But you said sooner or later he's gonna catch you. What are you gonna do?"

With Riddler's thug to ask him that, he had one thing in mind.

"I'm never going back to Arkham! So I guess there's only one thing to do!" he had a plan.

Following another one of Riddler's commercials, Batman and Megan deduce the target is the Gotham Convention Center where a toy fair is being held.

"I got it!" Megan finds it on her computer book. "Should've known…He's going to hit at the Gotham Convention Center of the toy fair thing, an old play to be rebuild or something." She shows it to Dick and Bruce. "See? Right there on the map."

With Dick getting his leg to healed, he had to ask the two this question…

"How did you two know that? Bruce? Megan?"

"For the clues he has given me." He said. "Go back where it all started with toys. Gotham 4th annual toy fair." Bruce gets ready as Batman again. "Megan, I'm going to need your help."

She goes while Dick still rests up…

"Yeah, let's stop Riddler for good."

The two couples go to the convention center and is led to a giant riddle box. Megan opens it and finds a giant TV. Batman then turns it on, and Riddler appears, bidding Batman farewell and reveals that there's a bomb set in the center.

"Hello, Batman." The Riddler said on the big screen. "This is it. The end of the game. I'm a little sad actually, you were a worthy opponent like cute Megan and your partner Robin too…but then again…I told you guys that I would make a killing in the toy fair."

Riddler holds up a sign saying, things are looking up…

"Things are looking up…?" Megan sees the bomb and was unable to hack into it to shutting it down. "Ah, man…! Batman! He's going to blow us up! We got to get out of here!"

All the escape routes are cut off for Batman to get Megan to throw her out of the building in time.

"Megan! Get out!" he said.

"But, Batman!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll find you-!"

Once the door closes there was nowhere for Batman to get out of now but Megan couldn't leave him within ten seconds. And then the bomb goes off.

"No!" Megan was sad to see this happen to Bruce/Batman and then gets mad at her enemy to be stopped. "Riddler…!"

Believing Batman is dead, Riddler burns his costume, vowing to go straight for good, only for Megan to appear with her gun out at Riddler and his two men.

"Ah, Boss…"

"I think it's…"

Riddler knows of Megan's arrival to allow her to come in.

"It's fine, boys." He said. "Just be ready. Open the door."

Once they did that, Megan kicks it all the way open to be mad now. Oh, boy…

"Riddler!" Megan said in anger. "You took him away from me…! And now, I'm taking you back to Arkham!" she's then grabbed by Riddler's henchmen from behind. "Hey!"

Now what? With the bomb taking out Batman, what will happen to Megan?

"I wish I would go upon your wishes, Megan, believe me. I would turn myself in for you. But there's just one problem…"

"And what's that?!"

Riddler tries making his move again on Megan for her to be trapped now.

"Kiss me." said the Riddler.

Just then, Batman appears. By throwing it Batarang at Riddler to stop him, freeing Megan, and he was alive.

"(No way…! Bruce, you're alive!)" Megan was happy to run up to her boyfriend. "Batman! You're not dead!"

Now that's a cute moment of love there, huh? For Riddler and his two men to be shock about all of this…left the villain speechless.

"You…? I don't believe it!"

Riddler's thugs try to stop him but are no match for him or Megan using her baton and hairpin kunai-knives to throw at. One to fall and on top of the other one they go. Riddler is shocked, sure that Batman couldn't have escaped from the explosion.

"Nygma almost came close to kissing you." Batman said.

"Oh, shut up." She said to go up to Riddler. "If I wanted this guy to kiss me, I would beat him up…like this!"

Megan does a lot to make Batman smile for him to place his hand on her shoulders to stop after that. Ouch…

"I see your point."

"Man, that felt good." said Megan. "Serves you right, Riddler, it's over."

Well, for Riddler need to know how Batman got out. I think Megan already knows already.

"There's no way you could've survive the explosion. Pushing Megan out quickly is one thing, but I must know…How did you get out?" He asked.

"That's my little riddle." Batman said while holding up Riddler.

He decides to make him a deal: he'll tell where he hid all the stolen goods and how he committed those crimes if Batman will tell him how he escaped.

"Please, you must tell me…Alright. You two win." Riddler said. "You tell me what I want to know, and then you tell I'll what you want to know. Okay?"

"Oh, really…?" Megan asks to use Riddler's own two-way radio device for this one for her to point out to Batman. "What do you think, Batman?"

"You mean about everything you've stolen?" ask the Dark Knight.

"Of course, I'll even tell you two how I stole them. Deal?"

Batman refuses the offer and Megan shows Riddler his own two-way radio device.

"No." he said to use the device. "Did you get that?"

"We got it."

It was Gordon and the other cops heard everything for Batman and Megan have Riddler now for the bounty hunter to call them in.

"Come on in, boys."

The other side of the device is kept by Commissioner Gordon who enters and arrests Riddler for parole violations.

"This will be an enough to parole his violations now." said Gordon to liking the item. "You're going away for good this time, Edward Nygma. Alright, get him out of here. I like this device very much to be very useful."

While getting dragged away, Riddler angrily demands that Batman tell him how he escaped, but Batman just leaves.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to tell me how you did it?!" Riddler demanded to know. "That's not fair!"

So does Megan. Glad that's finally over with until next time, huh? No kidding…

"Well, I'm out, Gordon, later. Also, make it more than many years for him because that loser tried to make out with me please!" she said. "Riddler's a sicko! Almost worse than Clayface was."

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce tells Dick and Alfred that Riddler's henchmen have told the police where the stolen goods are and agreed to testify against Riddler in exchange for going free. Well, Megan make sure of that part to make them talk 'for her to always gets the job done somehow.

"All was good in the end. Sorry to worry you, Megan." said Bruce.

"But the question is this…How did you escaped?"

For Dick wanting to know that part, so did Megan to be sure that she was right.

"Yeah, no kidding." She said. "Tell us, Bruce, you almost had me scared."

Both Megan and Dick asked how Bruce escaped, and he admits that there was indeed no way out other than throwing Megan to the door in time, but he noticed a nearby safe and concealed himself inside it seconds before the explosion.

"Well, all the exits were locked, to throw Megan to safety, and I was out of time…There was only one thing to do. I jumped inside the safe."

So that's what happened. Makes sense since a safe can withstand powerful explosions for a person inside to get out of by luck, the door was probably opened after that. Wow!

"Cool, Bruce, even I didn't know that or notice the safe. I can't believe Riddler didn't figure that one out!" Megan was laughing.

"I wouldn't have thought of that either. Nice going!" said Dick.

An impressed Dick says that he would never have thought of that, and Bruce believes the Riddler wouldn't have either.

"And neither will the Riddler." said Bruce. "And if anyone who messes with Megan like he did, will have the answer to me."

"Dude, I would love to hear Riddler complaining all night to figure it out…which he won't!" Megan said while laughing. "(Seeing him capture was so worth it for me.)"

Sure, enough in Arkham, the Riddler is driving himself crazy trying to figure out how Batman survived his death trap, much to the dismay of the other inmates, whom he's driving insane with his nonstop ranting.

"It's impossible, I tell you, impossible! My trap was perfect! HOW DID HE DO IT? I must know! Somebody tell me! It's not fair! There was no way, I tell you! No way he could have gotten out! Somebody tell me!" he kept on going all night. "DO YOU HEAR ME? SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW HE DID IT! I MUST KNOW! I MUST KNO-O-O-O-OW!"

Oh, grow up! You big baby! I mean, seriously…Riddle me this or that, it's getting old you know.


	78. Second Chance

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 78 – Second Chance

Batman, Megan, and Robin watch as an ambulance carrying Two-Face takes him to the hospital.

"It would seem like Harvey Dent might come back once the people fix up his scar off his face to get rid of Big Bad Harv for good, who's Two-Face." Megan tells the two boys. "With any luck, that'll be less villains to deal with, you know? That's why we came here today."

Robin asks if the operation will make Harvey better again but Batman is unsure.

"Hope you're right, Megan." said Robin. "I mean it has to work. Making Harvey okay again?"

"I don't know…We can only hope."

For Batman to say that, for Megan remembers what happen to Harvey Dent to becoming Two-Face. Remember? From Rupert Throne and his men black-mailing him to give chase and then the blast from the electrical wires got into the chemicals to make Harvey to have Big Bad Harv cause trouble…? Yeah, it's sad just thinking about it all over again.

"Who can forget about that time. If Rupert didn't try black mailing Dent to make his bad side come out for us, Bruce, to stopping it all…That one person open fired to go hit the electrical wires to fall into the chemicals to hit Dent's left side and then, boom! Has a scar to becoming a twisted villain between justice and murder. It was also where he hit my head to start to remember things for me."

For Bruce/Batman to be down to hope that everything to work out for his friend to see the rest, Megan feels bad for her boyfriend to be like this, as Dick/Robin was told about the event a while back to understand his partner's feelings too.

"I hope Bruce will be all right like Harvey will after tonight."

"Me too, Dick. Me too…" said Megan.

Inside the hospital, the doctors tell Harvey that his bad side has been mostly submerged and they believe that if they remove the scars that created Two-Face, the persona will be gone forever. Harvey then asks if Bruce Wayne paid for it and thinks back on their friendship.

"Bruce Wayne picked up the tab for this?"

With Harvey asking Dr. Crest that question that he was taken care of.

"Yes." she answers.

As Batman was watching through the skylight window.

"Good old Bruce. He's never given up on me. Always been my best friend. I remember when we used to close the town at the Half Moon Club. The most fun we ever had. Heard they were tearing the old place down. I guess nothing good lasts forever." Harvey is put to sleep and the doctors prepare for the surgery.

However, before they can start, thugs suddenly burst in and start firing machine guns into the room.

"What in the heck?!" shock Megan. "Who are those people?!"

Batman had trouble using his grappling hook to break the glass to get inside, so they had to go around the building.

"Come on!"

They take Harvey, with one of them stating that their boss wants to 'teach him some respect'. Batman, Megan, and Robin try to stop the thugs but they fail to keep them from escaping the room. From a falling light to come down on the two boys, Megan couldn't fight all the thugs in her way or leave innocent people to get hurt or killed.

"Man, talk about Mel practice." said Robin to get back up with Batman. "You good, Megan?"

"I stopped some of the guys, but I had to save the people. Sorry…But I couldn't get to Dent in time." She gets ready to follow the thugs. "Everyone, just stay down until the police arrives! We three have got this to get Dent back!"

The thugs escape in two separate vehicles and the duo go after them.

"Robin, you take the sustain! Megan and I will follow the van!" said Batman.

Robin tries his best as he lands upside down on the car and looks through the window. The driver is shocked.

"Clean you windshield, mister?"

While Robin fails to stop his target, both Megan and Batman succeeded on the Batcycle 'to almost getting run over', but they both find Harvey wasn't in the van.

"Just two guys, but no Dent." said Megan. "What gives, Batman? (Something weird is going on…I can just feel it.)"

Later, Batman, Megan, and Robin consider where the vehicles were going and whom they were registered to.

"Sorry I wasn't able to stop him." Robin tells Batman that.

"Well we got enough either, Dick, believe us." said Megan.

For Batman to understand that all three of them did their best.

"I'm sure you did your best."

This made Dick/Robin get blush up and all…

"Don't gush all over me. It's embarrassing."

Batman stops the Batmobile to not be himself tonight for both Robin and Mega to see that.

"Sorry. Harvey's my friend, and I'm worried about him." He said.

"Yeah, and I'm just a kid in tights." Robin said back. "I'll see you two later after I check out Throne."

They figure that either the Penguin, maybe Poison Ivy, or Rupert Thorne must be behind the kidnapping. Robin heads out to check out Thorne, Megan goes to see Ivy in Arkham Asylum, while Batman goes to interrogate the Penguin.

"You going to be okay, Batman?"

As Megan got out another car to take, he tries to hang in there…

"I'll try, Megan, just be careful with Ivy." He said. "Come back when you get something out of her."

"Okay then." She said. "(Please be fine, Bruce, you know besides Dick, that I'm also here for you too.)"

Robin says this to Megan before leaving as they see Batman taking off first.

"No worries, Megan, I want Bruce to feel better like you do also. Everything's going to be fine." He said. "I'm here for you."

Megan hugs Robin to drive off next.

"Thanks, Dick, and good luck on your end."

"Same here…" he said to liking the hug.

While Robin attempts to sneak in on Thorne, he's caught and taken to his target. Robin explains that Harvey's been kidnapped and he thinks Thorne's behind it. Thorne just laughs at the thought and has his thugs take Robin to the Gotham Gate Bridge to throw him into the river.

"Boys, take the Boy Wonder here down to Gotham Gate bridge and see how well he flies." said Throne.

This was really bad...!

"You know, when I was a kid I used to fish around here. Can't do it anymore. Know why? Too much garbage! You wouldn't believe the stuff people toss in the river. It's disgusting." Frankie and his friend toss Robin over the edge and towards the water below.

Fortunately, Robin has a glass cutter in his glove and manages to cut his bonds. He makes short work of the thugs but is no closer to finding who is behind Harvey's kidnapping. Guess he checks out…Next was Megan visiting Ivy in Arkham Asylum to have a girl talk in a nice way to give a gift to get information in return.

"Yo, Ivy, it's me, Megan. I'm here to ask you some questions…Ivy!"

"What?" she shows herself from her cell. "I was just watering my babies."

The plants that Ivy was doing that were normal looking.

"You mean your plants?" question Megan. "(Give me a break!) Look, I got you another one for your collections. But only if you give me some information."

Ivy loved the blue rose that Megan manage to pick up 'for those were the very rare' to give her enemy something in return.

"Ooo…blue violent roses, they're super rare. My favorite. Come on in. Let's talk."

And so, they chitchat for Ivy wasn't up to anything 'at least for now' for her to answer Megan's question while she was gardening.

"Glad that made you happy…" she said to get to the topic at hand. "Listen, Ivy, could you tell me about Harvey Dent? AKA Two-Face?"

"What about him?" Ivy asked.

"You have nothing to do with his kidnapping, right? I just want to be sure since you did try to kill him once."

How can Ivy forget about that day to make her revealing to the world as a top female villain?

"Oh, him? Yes, I did try to kill him once. I still hate him for killing the plants on that day…Part of him that I want dead, and the other half to come to a truce or something." said Ivy. "Were sort of on the same side. So you can say, I would've…but I didn't. Just minding some me time with my favorite garden things to do as you can plainly see."

Seeing a lot of plants all over her cell 'and not the deadly or lively ones', it's safe to show that she has an alibi. With Megan seeing the security cameras to hack into, people to talk to, and such for her enemy was clean for today.

"Hmm…I see…Alright, you're good, Ivy, keep staying like this and maybe one day you'll behave better like Harvey will once Batman, Robin, and I find him." She leaves the place. "Thanks. (At least we talked without fighting. I'm surprised.)"

As Megan was leaving, Ivy had one thing to say about Harvey Dent/Two-Face.

"Good luck then, Megan, just don't let your guard down from helping Two-Face, if you can save him that is…" said Ivy. "Thanks again for the plant."

"Yeah, whatever! (I hope Dick and Bruce are doing well to try finding Dent from Rupert or Penguin.)"

And that makes two off the suspect list now…Next, Batman goes to see Penguin at Stonegate Penitentiary. Penguin explains that while Harvey had stolen a jewel encrusted statue of a two-headed rock from him, he isn't behind the kidnapping and would rather take on Two-Face directly.

"But, my dear rodent, I'd never kidnap a fellow rogue out of a sickbed." said the bird man."It just isn't done."

"Honor among thieves?" asked Batman.

"Absolutely. If I were going to attack Harvey, I'd do it face to face to face," he chuckles. "so to speak. Like this!"

Penguin then sets his birds on Batman and shoves him off the prison wall. Batman manages to escape but he too is unable to tell who kidnapped Harvey so Penguin was out as well. Later, Batman meets up with both Robin and Megan to figure out on what's going on.

"Any luck with Throne?" Batman asked Robin.

"Sad to say, he didn't do it." he said to ask Megan something. "And you, Megan?"

"Ivy was just gardening in her little fantasy world, she's clean." She then asks Batman. "And you, Bruce?"

"Neither did the Penguin. Then it must be something, but who?"

Hard to say since it wasn't Ivy, Rupert, nor Penguin. Then who was it to kidnap Harvey Dent just as he was about to have surgery? Well, Megan does say this part out next…

"Geeze, its hard to figure this one out. Well, it's even harder to say if someone did take Dent or he just kidnapped himself or something…"

And this is now sure Batman knows who kidnapped Harvey. On what Megan just said, he kisses her on the lips to go to where Harvey might be held at.

"Megan, you're the best!" he said.

For her to be speechless for Megan and Robin to look at each other follow Batman on where to go to next.

"Oh, wow…" she snaps out of it. "Wait. What did I just say?"

"Who knows…Wait up, Bruce!"

Returning to the scene of the kidnapping, Batman, Megan 'using her computer book, and Robin 'for the two men wore x-ray goggles' find masonry dust on one of the kidnapper's boot prints.

"Doctors and nurses have to wear socks during surgery." said Batman. "So this footprint had to be made by one of the kidnappers. Masen re-dust…" he was thinking. "I know where to find him now. Let's go, Megan, cover me from behind."

"Huh?" Megan follows her boyfriend to do just that. "If you say so."

"Find who? Who did this?" Robin asks Batman.

He now knows where Harvey is and heads out with Megan, while telling Robin that he must do it alone while Batman's girlfriend covers him.

"Harvey's worse enemy…I'll take it from here, Robin."

"Wait!" Robin stops his partner. "I get Megan, but you might need me."

"Not this time, Robin, this one might be personal." said the Dark Knight.

For Batman to leave while looking upset, Megan leaves Robin a tracking bug to find them soon to understand what her boyfriend was going through right now.

"Sorry, Dick, see you later."

Batman and Megan both headed out to the abandoned building called the Half Moon Club to confront Harvey's worst enemy...Two-Face himself. Wow! Talk about a big twist there, you know?

"You may as well come out. I know everything now."

A shadowy figure appears behind Batman. He turns around for Megan to see this person too.

"Ah!" she was shock as well. "I was just taking a big guess, I didn't know it was…Him!"

"You hated Harvey Dent and would do anything to destroy him." said Batman.

The figure reveals himself to be Two-Face while Megan got her gun out to be ready to fire, only for someone to come up behind her.

"Why not?" Two-Face asked. "He was gonna destroy me just like I'm gonna destroy you!"

However, Batman is captured by Two-Face's thugs and chained up to a crane. As Megan was tied up by one of his henchmen.

"Ah! Batman! They got me!"

"Let her go-!" Batman was forced to surrender by gun point by him and his girlfriend.

Two-Face laughs to finally have his way to win.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Megan here." He flips his coin. "Luck is on her side." Two-Face kisses Megan on the cheek.

"I don't get it! How's it for you to do this to Dent? That's so messed up!" she said.

Well, it is kind of weird to have another that was or a mess up person would kidnap himself.

"I should've seen this before, but it all makes sense now." said Batman. "One red-hiring clue wasn't enough, you had to leave two to three suspects."

With Megan trapped by Two-Face's thugs to watch her boyfriend in danger, the villain explains that he couldn't let Harvey 'destroy' him. He wanted to teach him to respect his alter ego.

"So you knew, Two-Face, that's why you planned this out for the others to bail you out before the operation for Dent could start." said Megan. "God, I should've known if this was to be this confusing from all of this!"

Well, guess that solves that mystery, huh?

"You're your own worst enemy, Harvey." Batman said.

Like Two-Face cares about it but the heads to bad heads from his coin.

"No, I'm your worst enemy, Batman!"

He then tells Batman that he'll detonate some dynamite that's connected to the crane unless the coin says otherwise 'but Batman got a hairpin for Megan to throw to him in time during his fight with Two-Face to try freeing himself'.

"A chance of faith huh?" Megan watches. "(I did my part for Bruce, I hope he does his next against Two-Face's favorite treasure.)"

When he flips the coin, Batman insists that Two-Face let it hit the ground as he wants to see which face lands up.

"Let it hit the floor. I want to see it."

He does so, and to his shock, it lands on edge.

"That can't happen…" He tries again, but the same thing happens. "No. This is impossible." With no head, up, Two-Face can't decide what to do and keeps on flipping the coin. "It can't land on the edge…! It must be heads or tails! How can I decide if it's not heads or tails?!"

Batman manages to escape his bonds and take out Two-Face's thugs and freeing Megan, but not before they accidentally activate the dynamite's detonator from hitting the wires to let it course through to start it up.

"Alright, Batman, nicely done!" she said. "That should keep him busy. Now, time to dance!"

Meanwhile, Two-Face continues to flip his coin and let it hit the ground, but it keeps landing on edge. Finally, it rolls over the edge of the building. Two-Face goes after the coin, almost falling off the building himself until Batman catches him. Batman tells Harvey he needs his other hand to pull himself up, but without the coin, Harvey can't decide what to do. Batman tells him that he switched Two-Face's coin with a trick one that will always land on edge. Now Harvey must make the decision on his own. While this goes on, the thugs prepare to kill both Batman and Harvey but Robin shows up and stops them.

"Hey, did I miss the party?" he asked.

"I knew you would show up, Robin." said Megan to stop the other thug with her eyelash netting. "I got a few more here." She calls out to Batman. "Batman! Save Dent! You have to now!"

As Megan and Robin stop the thugs to be brought down on an elevator, the two try to help Batman next. Like he's already trying that!

"It's your decision now, Harvey. Life or death. The coin or me." Batman tells him that.

Harvey decides to drop the coin and let Batman save him.

"Batman, help me." said Harvey himself.

He begins to reach out to Batman, but his other side regains control. Oh, no! Unfortunately, his other persona emerges once more, and he punches his enemy, causing Batman to let him go.

"Batman! Watch out!" Megan warns her boyfriend too late.

"Never!" Two-Face comes back and punches Batman to let go.

"Harvey!"

"No, Dent!" cried out Megan. "Batman, do something! (And for all of us to get out of here before the bomb goes off!)"

Batman goes after Harvey and catches him along with Robin to do the same and Megan using her ribbons, and a grapple hook for the two duos to escape both the fall and the dynamite. Luckily, Batman saves both Harvey Dent and Two-Face just in time from falling to his doom. There goes the building…Also, the thugs were all arrested afterwards. Later, Two-Face is taken back to Arkham while Harvey is happy to see Bruce is there for him. Guess the operation isn't happening anytime soon, huh? Bummer…

"Bruce? Good old Bruce. Always there. You never give up on me."

After Harvey is taken away, Bruce then tells Dick that he's glad that he's always there for him. Along with his Megan by Bruce/Batman's side…So he was not alone in this anymore or ever will be.

"Seems that Two-Face will have to face justice of his own again, huh?" Megan asks Bruce. "Again, sorry about all of this, Bruce, really I am."

For Bruce to hug Megan, having someone by his side was worth it.

"Thank you, Megan, for always be there for me."

And for Dick, he says the same for Bruce.

"He's right." He said. "You're always there for him, me, Alfred, Megan, and everyone else you try to save."

"Yes." Bruce walks over to Dick to give him a pat on the back. "Just like you're always there for me. Friends, family, and partners."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

For the three walked together from Arkham Asylum to make their way home next to know that Two-Face will face time again and Harvey Dent would be in good hands to recover one day, I hope…For Megan to hold both Bruce and Dick's hands to call this stormy night to an end for saving a life today, sort of.

"(I guess sometimes it's hard to know who's good, bad, or something else…Bruce, I'll always be there for you and everyone else like Dick as your partner.)" she smiled. "Come on, boys, let's go home. I need to sleep for a bit."

For everyone had a good and a bad side within all of us to control or need it to calm ourselves from a fantasy world and into the real world, and for others to need help to get well before hurting those they love…or worse – themselves. Having something like that in real life, visit your doctor to control it if it does happens. Just saying…One good lesson to learn for today that's a seriously condition. But still, I hate to be someone like Harvey Dent to have Big Bad Harv from within him as Two-Face. Talk about your crazy villain to know who's guilty or not guilty, for a coin to tell you what to do? I don't think so.


	79. Harley's Holiday

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 79 – Harley's Holiday

At Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn is jubilant to receive a clean bill of mental health from her doctor, and be granted parole. Batman, Megan, and Robin, in the process of returning Scarecrow to Arkham yet again.

"I am the master of fear! The lord of despair! Cower before me and witness terror!"

"Hi, Professor Crane!" Harley said to him.

"Good evening, child." said in a normal voice and the talks crazy again. "Worship me, fools! Worship me! Scream hosannas of anguish to Scarecrow, the all-terrible god of fear!"

Megan smacks him on the head.

"Shut up!"

Soon, Scarecrow gets taken away for the three to do another fine job to stopping him again.

"I think he's getting better." said Robin.

"Geeze, you think?" question Megan. "Oh, right…I still can't believe Harley Quinn's getting out."

Harley seems like it now. But for the three to offer their congratulations, but warn her to stay out of trouble. For Batman and Megan to make their point about it loud and clear.

"So I made some mistakes besides liking Mr. J, I admit to that…but I'm a change person now, Bats. Megs. You'll see."

For Batman to shake hands with Harley, he hopes so as well.

"I hope for your sake you will." He said.

"Likewise."

Guess Megan made her point too. For Harley declares that, starting the next day, she'll show the world just how sane she is.

"I'll show you all." She said. "Starting tomorrow, you'll see that I'm sane as everybody else!" The next day, she is ambling down the street on roller skates, looking for all the world like a car-hop on her day off – except she's taking her two rabid pet hyenas for a walk, and passersby are scrambling to get out of her way. If her outfit is the problem, and noticing a clothing sale in a department, Harley decides to do some shopping, bringing her hyenas with her. "Come on, babies! We're going shopping!"

One of the Hyenas shurgs to the other. And this is what Harley calls being sane? Oh, boy…Inside, Bruce Wayne is reluctantly trying on clothes, with the help of Veronica Vreeland. While Megan finishes up her own clothes shopping to sit around for Bruce since she was acting like his bodyguard.

"I love it!" said Veronica.

For this girl to have Bruce try on some clothes, must be boring.

"That makes one of us."

"Really, Brucie. A man of your social standing needs a woman like me to keep you in step with the latest trends. Besides Megan here for me to help her out, right?"

She acts like she didn't care to be jealous again to her friend who's with Bruce all day.

"Whatever… (This is lame!)" Megan said to herself.

"Besides, who dresses you anyway? Alfred?"

Once Veronica asks Bruce that question, he blushes to think about Megan helping him out more.

"Well...actually..."

Harley catches sight of them and cheerfully remembers when they last met – during a hold-up by the Joker. Ha! Poor Veronica…She sees Megan as well.

"Hi, Megan, this guy here saved me from falling. How are you doing?!"

"Harley Quinn?" Megan was surprise to see her again. "Ah…good that you're getting out I guess. Just guarding the man who just catch you from falling."

Harley catches sight of Bruce's chin and notices a familiarity, until she identifies him as Bruce Wayne (and not Batman, to Bruce's relief), although her hyenas begin barking viciously at Bruce, obviously recognizing him as Batman. Wow, she's that clueless to Megan's point of view, huh?

"Hey, don't I know you?" she asked

Megan panics for Bruce to act like his rich self.

"I don't think so..." he said back.

Harley then holds her hands over Bruce's eyes.

"Something about that chin...I know!" Harley guess to almost made the two panicked. "Oh! I know! You're Bruce Wayne, the boy billionaire! Cool, Megan, you're body guarding him? Lucky…"

Bruce relaxes there for Megan was happy for that part to happen.

"Ah, yeah…just doing my job and still working as a bounty hunter. (That was close!)"

For Veronica to get Bruce to leave the store after shopping and for Megan to just follow…

"Oh, hi there…" she said to leave nicely. "Please excuse us."

Picking out a new dress for herself, Harley buys it at the register, but rushes out before the clerk can remove the security tag. The clerk calls to the guard at the door, and he asks her to stop. Harley panics, thinking she's being arrested again, and knocks over the security guard. Hey, she did pay, she just didn't know of the security tag thing. For the glass to break from outside, Megan knows that there was trouble.

"Oh, great." She gets her gun out. "Bruce, stay here with Veronica, I got this." Megan runs inside the store. "(I knew this would happen to her.)"

"Wait here!" Bruce tells Veronica.

Bruce follows Megan.

"Hey, wait… (Good, I'm going to need a little bit of backup.) Bruce! Get back it's too dangerous!"

Harley rushes into the dressing room, and comes out again in her clown costume. Looks like Bruce can't talk some sense into her.

"Miss, please come out. I'm sure there's been some mistake." He said. "You don't want to ruin your first day of freedom, right? Miss…?"

Nope, that didn't do any good.

"I tried to play by the rules, but no, they wouldn't let me go straight! Society is to blame" she then looks at Bruce. "Back off, rich boy, I'm armed!" Harley whacks Bruce with the arm of a mannequin.

Megan tries stopping Harley for the two Hyenas to get in her way.

"Hey! Move it, you dog things!"

"Let me give a hand with that, Meg!" Harley hit Megan to go outside to fall to the ground.

Running outside with her hyenas, she jumps behind the wheel of Bruce's car, with Veronica in the backseat, and roars away. As she does so, Harvey Bullock swerves his car to avoid her and crashes into a hydrant, after seeing Megan getting hurt and him almost dying he then prepares to pursue Harley.

"Megan! Are you okay?" he asked.

For her to feel sore, Megan tries to get back up on her feet.

"Dumb girl pushed me and took Veronica away…"

Now Bullock was mad to aid Megan and stop Harley.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, clown girl…!"

Bruce is left standing outside the store. After helping Megan back up here feet, it was time to call up for Batman and Robin.

"I'm glad she didn't push you on the streets." He said quietly.

"Tell me about it, Bruce." She said the same. "Quickly, call up Dick, seems that Harley just freak out over something she didn't do. If we don't stop this now, something might go wrong and it's not just from her clumsiness…"

Hearing this guy's daughter Veronica's been kidnapped, General Vreeland angrily confronts Commissioner Gordon, who reassures him that Harley is just confused and scared, and doesn't intend to hurt Veronica. General Vreeland refuses to accept this, but when Commissioner Gordon protests that police action could set Harley over the edge and the best course is to let her come to her senses, Vreeland calms down. Gordon departs his office, happy that Vreeland has seen his point of view, but General Vreeland then uses Gordon's phone to call for support from the army base. Back on the streets in the Batmobile, Batman, Megan, and Robin try to find both Harley and Veronica right away.

"Sounds like Harley didn't waste any time getting into trouble." said Robin.

"Called it." And Megan.

"She's good at that." Batman said. "Still, I think she wanted to do some rights this time. If we can stop her first, maybe we can help her out from ruining her chance."

Batman deduces that Harley will go to someone who can hide her and then sneak her out of town. Trying to find Bruce's car, the tracking was picking up the one nearby them…Huh?

"According to the scanners, your car should be right about…here?" surprised Robin.

Yep, they just passed by them both Harley with Veronica and Bullock chasing after her.

"There they are and there's…Bullock…Oh, come on man, really?" Megan was upset. "He needs to get over it, I'm already taken!"

For Bullock's car to crash and losing Harley's getaway, the Batmobile catches up to try talking some sense into Harley…

"Hi, B-Man! Megs!" she said. "Wanna race?"

"Pull over, Harley!" Megan said. "Please!"

"Stop the car, now!" same with Batman.

For some reason, Harley won't listen to reasons.

"I think not!"

"We want to sort things out before it gets worse!" Robin said.

"Like you three did with Professor Crane?" she said. "Sorry, people, but I'm ain't going back to Arkham!"

Losing her again from the truck to crash for Bullock to be lucky to still give chase, the three locate Harley's next location to be in.

"Seems she went south somewhere…" Megan said to use her computer book. "I'll try to get a good reading for a better connection."

"Where would she go from that area?" asked Robin.

I think both Megan and Batman knew where at.

"Probably someone she knows of to hide her until the heat's off."

Bruce/Batman was right about that. Sure enough, Harley has gone running back to Boxy Bennett, who hasn't forgotten their last meeting. However, Boxy's crush on Harley overrides his past anger, and he agrees to take the heat off her.

"The last time I seen you, you not only ruined my club, but brought the freakin' Batman down on my head as well! Gimme one good reason I can not dust you right now!" Harley grabs him and plants a big kiss on him. "...I'll buy that." Bennett is also eager to hold Veronica for ransom, but Harley says she is meant to go free, having been an 'innocent bystander' being caught up in this mess. Boxy begins to argue… "Hey, clown girl, I call the shots here, got it?"

"Got it." said Batman.

Just then Batman, Megan, and Robin arrived and tackled Boxy's thugs.

"Hiya, boys." Megan beats up a few from shock to whacking them with her baton. "Miss us?"

"Oh, we're saved!" Veronica was happy.

Only for Boxy to grab her as a hostage by gun point.

"Back off, freak, or the dame's history!" he said demanding like.

But Harley saves Veronica after hitting Boxy with a salon to the head.

"Get your own hostage!"

Harley grabs Veronica again, and jumps back into the car after giving Boxy the slip from her hyenas...

"As we gamblers say 'you just crapped out'. Any last words?" he said with a gun pointed at them.

"Just one: BABIES!" Harley's hyenas crash through the wall and maul Boxy. "Play nice with your new chew toy."

Boxy narrowly escapes a mauling by Harley's hyenas, and takes off after her in a truck. Another chase, huh? With one guy running into a wooden pole, Batman, Megan, and Robin stopped Boxy's thugs but for Harley to escape with Veronica once again.

"Harley gone again." said Robin.

"And Veronica's still with her, oh boy…" Megan added. "But I think we can still track them down."

"So is Bennett."

For Batman to say that could only mean more trouble for Megan to see that things have gottne from bad to worse.

"Are you kidding me?!"

As they speed along the highway, Veronica asks if Harley was sincere about letting her go. Harley says yes, she's finished with crime, only she must get out of town since no one will believe that she didn't mean to kidnap her.

"I do kinda feel a little responsible for this." said Harley.

"No kidding." Veronica stated.

Touched, Veronica promises that, if she lives out the day, she'll drop all charges against Harley, and even put in a good word with the police. Harley is overjoyed, thinking her day is finally turning around – then a cannon blast narrowly misses the car, and the two women look to see General Vreeland riding a U.S. Army tank down the road at them.

"You in the car! Release your hostage immediately!"

I think he means it!

"Daddy!" Veronica was happy.

"Daddy?" Harley was a bit worried.

Harley turns about and speeds away from General Vreeland.

"Wait! What are you doing? That's my father!"

Well, not when he's trying to get someone on the streets while riding a tank isn't!

"No. That's your father...IN A TANK!" said Harley.

Harley speeds away again, then halts in the middle of an intersection in the theater district, with General Vreeland, Bullock, and Boxy bearing down on her from three directions.

"Got you now..."

"...You screwy little..."

"...Trouble-making clown!"

There is a humongous crash, and the Batmobile arrives a second later.

"What the…?" Megan sees the mess up scene. "What is this, Twisted Metal?!" she then sees the car destroyed. "Ah, crap! Veronica! Harley!"

As the drivers get out to look at the wreckage, Harley calls from a rope above, drops Veronica into Robin's arms, then takes off.

"Hey, bird boy! Look alive!"

They were okay!

"Veronica?" Megan checks on her.

"It's fine. I'm not pressing any charges on Harley, just calm her down." She said.

"That's my god deed for today, bye!" Harley climbs up on the building signs.

"Wait!" Batman uses his grappling hook to follow her and carry Megan by his side. "Megan."

"Let's go!"

As Batman and Megan take off after her, General Vreeland hugs his daughter.

"My little girl...I was so worried!" said the general himself.

"I noticed."

Don't worry about Boxy, Robin gets him from escaping and almost killing the girls to be a crime.

"Leaving so soon, Boxy?"

"You ain't got nothing on me!" he said.

Bullock suddenly appears and grabs Boxy from behind.

"I'm sure I can find something." said Bullock to arrest Boxy. "Move it! One day like today, Megan will be over me to go out together, some day."

Bullock forgets about his earlier rant against Harley when he catches a bigger prize: Boxy Bennett, who is wanted by the GCPD. He was just happier to see Megan was all right. Up on the roof, Batman and Megan both urges Harley not to throw away her hard work and her freedom.

"You two don't know when to quit, don't you?" Harley said.

"Harley, come out now…" Megan tries talking to her. "Don't make me hurt you…"

"Listen to me." same with Batman. "All of your hard work, your freedom. Is you throwing them away like this, then you'll lose them all, Harley."

Well, it was hard for her to know what she'll believe in now.

"Harley, you're so close to having them all. Please…Why risk them now?" Megan question her enemy.

Harley then attacks the two, ranting about the string of troubles she's had.

"I'm having a BAD DAY! I'm sick of people trying to shoot me, run me over, and blow me up!" she jumps to the other side of a billboard. "I didn't even try on my new dress that I paid for!"

As Batman avoids her kicks as Megan dodges all her punches, Harley's wild moves take her to the edge of the building, and she ends up hanging for dear life on a collapsing billboard after trying to low them up with a hand grenade and failed.

"Hold on, Harley! (This is bad…!)" Megan said to run to her side. "We're coming to save you!"

"Talk about grasping at straws! Oh well, at least I'm going out on a joke."

As it gives way, she falls, but Batman saves her.

"Batman!"

"It's fine, Megan, see?" Batman had Harley in his arms. "She'll be fine."

He sets her down, all the fight (and, it seems, the contents of her stomach) gone out of her.

"I think I made a mess on your cape." She said to fall asleep to feel tired.

Megan sees it to try washing it off with her special cloth.

"I got it, just a little vomit." She said. "Glad we saved her, now what?"

Batman, Megan, and Robin return her to Arkham, but Dr. Leland assures her it won't be for long: Veronica, true to her word, dropped the kidnapping charges and it should only take a little more work before Harley's ready to interact with 'normal' people again. Well, I guess that's good and hopefully more in the future. Maybe.

"With a few weeks, you'll be release before long." said Dr. Leland.

"That's good to know." Robin said.

Well, Harley was a bit happy, still down in the dumps though. Harley then asks Batman why he has been looking after her when she's been nothing but trouble to him.

"There's one thing I gotta know. Why did you stay with me all day, risking your butt for somebody who's never given you anything but trouble? Why, Megs?"

For her to say this to Harley.

"Well, sometimes you get another chance like you and I once did to stop Mr. Freeze and saved these two crime fighting duos. I Guess I believe in some hope." She said. "Right, Batman?"

Then he says he can only sympathize with her honest desire to lead a normal life: 'I had a bad day too, once'.

"I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life." He takes out a bag and hands Harley her dress. "I had a bad day too, once."

As a parting gift, Batman gives her the dress she bought.

"I gift from us to you."

You said it, Megan. A nice way for Batman and his woman to give something for Harley Quinn to have to hopefully be free again soon and she did buy the dress to keep.

"Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days." Ecstatic, she kisses him before returning to her cell for Megan to pull her away from him in time.

"Hey! Hey! Enough, Harley, thank you!" she said to be blushing. "Over doing it much, huh?"

"Jealous, Megs?" Harley laughs a little to hug her friend/enemy. "Thanks again, friend. Hey, Bats, call me if you want to."

Well, just a joke aside to make something worth it a little, Batman was being a bit nice to her to leave her with a smile 'in his way'.

"Don't press your luck."

For the three leave as Dr. Leland and Poison Ivy saw the whole thing there for Robin to leave it be, but not for Megan…

"Can't believe she did that to you, Batman." Megan said to be pulled in his arms. "Oh, you…"

"She was the one who kissed me. Still, it's kind of cute seeing you blush and get jealous over nothing." He said. "I should buy you something more often."

"Don't push your luck, cutie." She said to be blushing. "(Harley, I hope that someday you can be sane for real and for us to truly be friends.)"

For Megan to say that and Batman to have some hope for others like Harley Quinn, then maybe…For Ivy to look at Harley, she says this to her friend as she returns to her cell.

"Eh, what are you lookin' at?"

Ivy just smiles. I still think that the people who cause more trouble than she did were General Vreeland, Bullock, and Boxy. Oh, big time!


	80. Lock-Up

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 80 – Lock-Up

Batman, Megan 'with Gidget tagging along', and Robin, having captured the Scarecrow, return him to the gates of Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow is shaking with terror, and begs them to let him go, saying he only escaped to get away from...'him'. What did he mean by that?

"Don't take me back there, please! Look at me, Batman! I'm shaking with fear! Me, the Scarecrow! I wasn't even to go back to crime this time! I just had to get away from...him!"

He was talking about Lyle Bolton, Arkham's imposing new chief of security, appears at the entrance and takes hold of Scarecrow, telling him that he'll be the only escapee from Arkham on his watch. Megan heard a lot about this man, but not in good things at all to keep her eyes open.

"Wait…The Lyle Bolton." She said. "This guy? (I never thought I see him again…)"

"I'll take it from here, Batman." He comes down to take Scarecrow back in his cell. "Megan, how's the bounty hunter life going for you?"

With Gidget freaking out to hide behind Megan, she just ignores him a little to say this…

"Nothing much, Lyle, how's the guarding the bad inmates of Arkham going with you?"

Lyle then sees Batman and Robin for the first time to introduce himself to them.

"I'm Lyle Bolton." He shows his badge to them. "Chief of security of this place. So, you two must be Batman and Robin that I heard rumors about dating with Megan Tsuki here. Two boyfriends fighting crime together. Nice." Lyle gets to Scarecrow. "Congratulations, Professor Crane. You're the first inmate to escape Arkham under my charge." He grabs hold of Scarecrow to take him away. "You're also the last." Bolton apologizes to the heroes for Scarecrow's escape and makes an ominous vow that he won't let them, or the people of Gotham down again. "You three keep up the good work and so will I. I won't let you and the people of Gotham City down again, Batman. Heh heh."

Robin is impressed by Bolton's dedication, but Batman detects something sinister beneath Bolton's professional demeanor.

"I think Bolton's work does pay off to help out in Arkham."

"Maybe too good…" said Batman.

"You really think so?" ask Robin.

Megan thinks so to agreeing with Batman on this one.

"Still, its hard to say about Lyle. I've seen this guy a lot. Once a cop at the ultra-prison on the ocean port of California. He was the tough one to make strong locks and chains on the inmates, so good in fact that he tried killing one criminal for a small crime; got kicked out afterwards to get some help and they release after that to control his anger issue to be like a super hero to the world, but I've see it myself. To me, it's only a monster Lyle truly is. Gidget, show Batman and Robin some proof. Print it out."

Once Gidget does to show some news about Lyle's madness, Batman believes in Megan's words to look up more about Bolton himself.

"Megan, you may be on to something." He said. "We might have to look up on this man a bit more in person…"

Bruce Wayne makes inquiries, and Dr. Bartholomew convenes a review hearing, attended by Bruce, Megan, Commissioner Gordon, and Mayor Hill.

"I call this meaning to hear about Mr. Lyle Bolton's issue to check on…" said Dr. Bartholomew. "We'll shall see and hear for ourselves today in this room."

It was the Wayne Foundation that endowed the new post at Arkham and suggested Bolton as 'the perfect man for the job', but Bruce now says he has some misgivings.

"Well, should've thought about it sooner, Bruce." Megan goes along with the acting. "Seems that Batman, Robin, Gidget, and me have learned about this man to get more proof out of him."

"If anyone has any objections against me…!" Bolton calms down after yelling. "Please. Let me hear it."

During the hearing, Bolton is all civility and earnestness, but as Dr. Bartholomew questions Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Ventriloquist, it becomes clear that Bolton has intimidated them into remaining silent about his abusive treatment. From Harley…

"Ms. Quinn? Do you have any complaints against Mr. Bolton?" Dr. Bartholomew asks Harley.

She looks at Bolton who sneers back at her.

"I got nothin' to say." she said.

"But surely you must have something you wish to..."

Dr. Bartholomew asks again for Harley to not say anything at all 'to really be hiding it'.

"You got a hearing problem or something'? No! Nada! Ixnay! Zero! Zilch! Bupkis! Nothing, okay?"

Then Scarface with Ventriloquist…

"It's all right." said the doctor. "I promise, you can speak freely here."

Ventriloquist and Scarface look towards Bolton who sneers again. They both gulp hard.

"Mr. Bolton…well, he's a…"

"A hard worker! A real stand up guy. No companies here, chief." said Scarface.

And last being Scarecrow…

"Professor Crane, you've been sitting here for ten minutes." said Bartholomew. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"No, sir." said the scared Scarecrow.

For both Bruce and Megan looked inquisitively at Crane.

"And yet yours was the loudest voice of protests." Bolton plays along. "You must have some misgivings about my methods."

Leaving Bruce to think.

"It seems that I was mistaken…"

With some problems going on for Bolton was hiding something, Megan got mad only to whisper something to Bruce for an idea to do.

"Bruce, you have to do something. Have them confess." She said quietly. "I want to guy out of here."

He understood to saying this. When Bruce recommends that Bolton's contract be extended for another eighteen months, this has got to work…

"Well then. Base on the testimony today, I say we recommend Bolton's contract to be extended for another eighteen months."

Once Bruce said that part, the three 'or four' inmates panic and finally begin screaming that Bolton has been torturing them behind the walls of the asylum.

"No, you can't!" cried out Ventriloquist. "You don't know what he's doing to us!"

Scarface tries to make his partner stop before it was too late.

"Shaddup! Don't listen to jerk-face here! He don't know what he's saying!"

But Harley pushes in to say so otherwise.

"No! It's all true! If we don't speak up now we'll never get another chance! He threatens us!" she continues. "Takes away our privileges, even when we're good!"

With a lot of doctor helpsing the out, Bolton was starting to get mad.

"We've heard enough of this nonsense."

But they kept on going...

"He says scum like us must be kept in line; that's why he chains us down at night and electrifies our doors!" Crane said.

Even for Scarface was beaten up a lot of a dummy.

"He held me over a can filled with termites! Ya hear me? Termites!"

They just kept on going, I don't blame them about this at all. From Harley, Ventriloquist, and Crane.

"He's an animal!"

"A monster!"

"Keep him away!"

And from there...Bolton snaps to let out his true self in front of everyone. It worked!

"Shut up! All of you!" he said in anger.

Megan then shows the paper work to the others.

"You all heard Scarface, Arnold, Scarecrow, and Harley just now, gentlemen." She shows it. "Here. Another proof that Lyle had a lot of history problems to hurting others. Thanks to these guys, and me finding out more proof of his guilt. Hurting them a lot to get better from their insane lives…You make me sick, Lyle!"

Bolton loses control and bellows that the inmates should be beaten, nearly to death.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

It takes several large orderlies and a timely kicked-over chair from Bruce to restrain Bolton 'by trippong over a chair that Bruce did' and while the villains tremble in fear. Megan shocks the man with her watch for the others to restrain Bolton at last.

"Shocking, ain't it, Lyle?" she laughs. "Ah, Bruce. You're not hurt, that's good. The chair fell for this loser didn't watch where he was going." Megan made something up. "How sad."

"You're all scum! You should be beaten within an inch of you misbegotten lives!"

Well, Bolton, you've loss your job for good now.

"I've seen enough!" Dr. Bartholomew hits the hammer. "Lyle Bolton, you're dismissed!"

Shocked, Dr. Bartholomew immediately fires Bolton, who says that he's been wrong: The real problem isn't the inmates, but the soft-hearted police, doctors, and bureaucrats who refuse to recognize them for the scum they are.

"Before I came here, Arkham was a revolving door for every maniac in Gotham. I kept them in. Me! Now I realize I was wrong to punish those pathetic miscreants!" he gets dragged out of the building to keep on talking. "They're only SYMPTOMS! You're the cause: The gutless police, mindless bureaucrats, the freak of a bounty hunter, and coddling doctors! YOU SHOULD ALL BE LOCKED UP IN A CAGE WITHOUT A KEY!"

Swearing revenge, Bolton is dragged out. Megan sticks her tongue out.

"Bye forever, Lyle. (We did it!)" she said with joy.

Later, in his home, Bolton watches an unflattering news report on him by Summer Gleeson, and includes the media in his list of targets. Six months later, just after Bruce and Gleeson have had an interview over dinner, Gleeson is abducted and placed inside an armored police car, manned by Bolton, now wearing a costume and calling himself 'Lock-Up'.

"Help!" Summer couldn't get out of the car. "Help me! Bruce! Somebody!"

Megan heard for Gidget to point out the trouble nearby the streets while she was on patrol.

"Gidget…?" she sees Summer was in danger. "What the heck?! Summer?!" Megan gives Bruce a call from her belt. "Bruce, wherever you are right now, get out here! Go as Batman because some armor truck is kidnapping Summer Gleeson!"

Bruce confronts Lock-Up as Batman and for Megan to join with him

"The time has come for Gotham to be saved against the real criminals." said Lock-Up. "You stop them, Dark Knight, with your girlfriend to keep on a leash."

"Hey! I'm not an animal! I'm a human being! Who are you?!" she had her gun out. "And let Summer go or I will shoot!"

"Just leave the rest to me after that, for I Lock-Up will put them away after that!"

Lyle Bolton was now a new villain called Lock-Up, freaky…

"Lock-Up? (What a weird name for a villain like him.)" confused Megan for Gidget was lost like she was.

Lock-Up declares that, together, he and Batman along with Megan too will make Gotham safe: Batman with Megan and Robin's help will catch the crooks, Lock-Up will make sure they never see the light of day again.

"Together, all of us can make this city safe again." He said.

"By kidnapping innocent victims? I don't think so." Batman refuses to accept Lock-Up's brand of 'justice'.

"Count me out too!" same with Megan.

Now this made Lock-Up mad…

"If you, Batman, are not part of the solution, then you're part of the problem. Just like Megan is, for I want to put behind bars the most."

And soon enough the two fought. Megan could use her baton against Lock-Up's stick to get hit a lot and almost getting locked up, but Gidget jumps in to save her in time, same with Batman to get Megan to safety with the cops almost getting killed in a car crash. But they were okay. Only for Lock-Up makes a getaway.

"Gidget!" Megan couldn't get the locks off Gidget or lock-pick it. "Man, this is hard to get off. Batman, what are we going to do now? We need to stop this Lock-Up person and save Summer."

And for Bullock to say this part next...

"Just what this town needs, another psycho in a Halloween costume."

Back at the Batcave, for Bruce/Batman to look up on Lock-Up's work to another on Gidget, to know who they were dealing with here.

"This is Lyle Bolton's handmade locks, I can tell by the hand work." He said to freeing Gidget by using a laser cutter to free it. "Here you go."

Gidget was happy it was free and Megan studies the rest on the metal on her computer book.

"You're right, Bruce." She said. "These fingerprints belong to Lyle. Guess he wants to bring justice in his mess up kind of way."

"You mean this Lock-Up nut if the security creep in Arkham who was fire six months ago?" ask Robin.

Big time, that's for sure!

"Without a doubt." said Batman.

"But still, what does that loser want with me…?" Megan figures it out. "Oh, right…I badmouthed him. (Me and my big mouth!)"

Well, that makes sense. Since Summer's been caught and Megan's on Lock-Up's hit list, so where three more men…

"Another fine villain made possible by a grant from the Wayne Foundation." Batman glares at Robin after saying that. "Only kidding. Nothing against you, Megan, we'll protect you. I will be there by your side no matter what." Put his arms around Megan to pull her closer to Robin, she moves away slowly.

"Like I have a choice."

Gidget gets something on Bolton's home address to put into Batman's computer, prints it out, and gives it to Robin.

"Here, this is Bolton's address." Batman said to his partner. "See what you can find out while Megan and I find Summer Gleeson."

Robin and Gidget go do just that to at least find out more about Bolton who's a nut job even more…One by one, other city officials go missing.

"Yo! Anyone up here?" Megan calls up to wait for her boyfriend.

"Commissioner?"

Detective Bullock uses the Bat-Signal to contact Batman and Megan and informs them that both Gordon and Bartholomew are missing.

"I lid the signal, Bats. Megan, glad that weirdo lock guy didn't get to you next." said Bullock.

Besides him flittering with Megan, she wanted to know what Bullock meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"That freak took the Commish and gave me this cuffing." Guess Lock-Up Locked Bullock up. "Took me about fifteen minutes to hit your flashlight to reach over there."

"Nice moves." said Megan. "We'll get you out of those things."

"You got what's going on, Cowl Head?"

With Bullock asking Batman that question, he and Megan were already on the case.

"We think so." He said. "First Summer Gleeson, and then Dr. Bartholomew both get kidnapped with Megan on the hit list, and now Gordon. Put more securities around Mayor Hill."

"Great, he's next I guess." said Megan.

At least Batman frees him. Anticipating that Mayor Hill will be next. Batman has Bullock set up security at Hill's mansion knowing that he had the best ones.

"I don't need any if I got a better security system of my own." He said.

"Better, but not the best."

Batman, Megan with Gidget, and Robin soon show themselves in the shadows and in Mayor Hill's home.

"We're here to help you, Mayor." said Megan. "I'm being targeted too, remember?"

"And if we can slip inside, then so can Lock-Up." Robin said.

But even with this and Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin's presence, Lock-Up throws a smoke bomb into the mansion, and he takes Hill.

"Oh, no!" Megan tells her two partners. "Batman! Robin! He's got Mayor Hill! After Lock-Up!" she grabs Gidget. "Come on!"

And Lock-Up also incapacitates the Batmobile.

"Forgot to pay the parking ticket?" Robin made a joke.

However, Lock-Up leaves a cargo locker behind with a serial number on it.

"Thank you, Gidget." Megan scans the number on to hack into F-84. "Let see…it's some type of registration number from somewhere…just need to find the location next, Bruce, that's the next part."

Batman deduces that it is the registration number of a decommissioned naval vessel moored out at sea, that was used as a temporary prison while Stonegate Penitentiary was being built.

"Type of salt rust on here." He checks it out. "It's like sea water."

"Hey!" Robin thought about something else. "What if F-84 is a number of a…"

Megan then realizes something too and finds something else big.

"A type of ship! Yeah, Dick, you may be on to something!" Megan types it down to look up on the answer. "F-84 USS Halsey Decommissioned. A type of ship on sea from navy. Got it!"

"Bingo!" said Robin.

That's right, Bolton was its chief of security type of presentment ship that was on sea. So on to the Batboat they drive there for Gidget to scan it out on Lock-Up's location. Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin make their way out to the ship, where Lock-Up has imprisoned Gleeson, Gordon, Bartholomew and Hill, and booby-trapped with automated deathtraps.

"Robin, you and Gidget go save the hostages, while I guard Megan and take care of Bolton."

Robin and Gidget make their way to the holding cells where the hostages are kept, while Batman and Megan both fight with Lock-Up. As he tries to shoot Megan down with a cannon machine with Batman to both go down.

"Batman, duck!" she warns him in time.

Close call there!

"Very skillful, Dark Knight, protecting your woman like that and yourself." said Lock-Up. "But soon enough, you both will be mine and gone."

As Robin and Gidget make it through Lock-Up's other booby-traps themselves, Batman and Megan finally finds Lock-Up's control room to put an end to his madness for good.

"It's over, Bolton!" said Batman to fight against Lock-Up. "See? You've already loss."

From the screen shows Robin and Gidget messing with the wires to stop the traps for good.

"We're winning this game for good, Lyle, now hands where I can see them!" Megan said with her gun out.

"No!"

Lock-Up uses his chains to stop Batman and Megan from shoot for no gun could stop his weapons. Robin and Gidget open the cages first for Batman to be all tied up in chains, for him to get out of and then kicking the villain down hard. Their fight accidentally triggers the ship's propulsion system, driving the ship onto a reef and causing it to upend. Oh, boy! Batman and Megan try finding Lock-Up to still have more fight within him.

"There he is!" said Megan.

"What gives?" he was mad. "I was working with you both! Can't you see that, Batman?! You two apprehend the scum of the Earth and I kept them locked away!"

"I've seen how you treat your prisoners. Forgotten and scared, without hope or compassion." Batman tells Lock-Up that.

That's true, Batman and Megan see that as Lock-Up think they were talking crazy.

"Can it be you actually care for those creatures? You're just as crazy as they are!"

From whipping at them with his chains was hard to avoid, Megan comes up from behind to grab hold of Lock-Up from the neck without letting go no matter what he tries to do.

"No! You're the crazy one, Lyle, not us!" she said to hold on tightly. "Have a taste of this!" Megan uses her watch to spray Lock-Up with pepper spray to the eyes.

"Ah! Get off me!" he tries shaking Megan off until he got her with his arm pulling her off his back. "I want you lock up with the rest the most…Megan Tsuki, taste justice!"

Lock-Up hits Megan with a chain to the face and sends her flying to a metal wall hard to become weak from moving, Batman was horrified to help her out.

"Megan?" he lifts her body up a little. "Megan!"

"Ouch…!" she was in pain. "Sorry, Batman, I thought I try to help…"

The water was coming in fast for the ship to sink. For Megan was down for Batman help her out and stop Lock-Up for good, while keeping his woman safe with him by carrying her on his back.

"That's one down." Oh, boy…Now Lock-Up has done it to make Batman angry now. "We could have rid Gotham of the fools in City Hall and the police department! We could have made our own order!"

Not to Batman or Megan, you're just a madman Lock-Up.

"I was born to fight your brand of order! Say what you want about me, about everyone else on what they believe in or not…But you hurt innocent people for it like you did to Megan, that's something I won't ever forgive you with!"

As the ship takes on water, Robin frees the hostages and Gidget gets them to safety. It was time to stop Lock-Up for good and protect Megan now.

"It's your call, Batman! We could've been a team." He said.

Batman and Lock-Up fight each over directly above the ship's upturned propellers, but after they both plunge into the water. With the four were all saved, Robin rushes to Megan's side.

"Megan!" he helps her up. "Did Lock-Up did this to you?"

"I'm fine…"

Gordon helps out and Gidget.

"Easy there, Megan." said Gordon. "We got you."

She checks to see what happen to Batman.

"Batman? Where's Batman? Did he stop Lyle?" she sees down into the waters. "Batman?!"

Hey, he was okay! Batman manages to gain the upper hand and subdue Lock-Up.

"I keep asking him to teach me that trick."

With Robin saying that as a joke, and Megan going down there slowly to help Batman out, looks like Lock-Up was going away in Arkham Asylum for a very long time.

"Batman!" Megan hugs him. "Thanks for standing up for me and stopping Lyle's. Took him a beat down in the waters, huh?"

Batman kisses Megan's sore cheek.

"Good thing he didn't break your jaw with his punches. I guess you should leave me to save you a lot more."

She laughs to giving Lock-Up a good kick in the ribs.

"Nah, I don't want to be like that a lot. Let just get off this ship already." said Megan to have Gidget cheering with joy. "Hey, Lyle, let's see what happens when you get payback at the other inmates in Arkham…if you're still alive in a few days that is. (And therefore, people should've locked this guy up in the first place.)"

Megan was right about that, now on the Batboat they all go to getting back to shore for Gidget, Batman, Robin, Megan, Gordon, Summer, Mayor Hill, and Dr. Bartholomew, along with the villain to be brought to justice. To catcalls and jeers from the other inmates, Bolton is ushered into his own cell at Arkham.

"Hey, look guys! The big shot's back!" said Harley.

Everyone in Arkham is laughing, screaming, and tormenting Bolton.

"Now you shall learn new lessons in fear!" Crane said with joy.

Bolton was then locked in his own cell. However, with Bolton was more satisfied, since he now believes that he will truly be able to keep an eye on all the other inmates, taking his revenge for costing him his old job.

"They thought they could trap me in a room filled with lunatics. But I showed them! Now I can keep an eye on everyone, and they'll never slip pass me again…"

Dude, I'm glad we don't see you afterwards because some watcher you are even behind bars. I mean seriously, he was a total jerk!


	81. Make 'Em Laugh

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 81 - Make 'Em Laugh

A man in a bizarre costume calling himself the 'Condiment King' holds up an upscale restaurant. Though he is armed with nothing more than two hoses spraying ketchup and mustard, his manner is sufficiently bizarre and violent to persuade the patrons to hand over their money and valuables. Megan sees what's going on to tell Bruce/Batman about it, well he was already aware of the whole mess through police radio.

"What the…?" she calls him up. "Yo, Bruce, you might want to get over to a fancy restaurant in Gotham, some weirdo's causing trouble to everyone else…He's very strange, meet you inside."

Even the cops were having trouble with this one.

"Disturbance reported at the top of the Crown Restaurant. Suspect is a male costumed extremist armed with what appears to be a...ketchup gun."

Guess Batman was aware from Megan's words…

"It's gonna be one of those nights." he said to himself.

This weirdo criminal soon makes his get away.

"So long, suckers! Parting is such sweet and sour sorrow."

Soon Batman and Megan soon arrive to stop the Condiment King from getting away with the bag full of values.

"Hold it, you…Ah…" Megan tries to get the name right. "It's Condiment King, isn't it? Anyways, freeze!"

"What's this…Ahh! The big bat guy and his lady friend. I knew you two would ketchup to me sooner or later. How I relish this meeting." said the King with his two guns out. " You, the dynamic Dark Knight, and you too, Megan Tsuki the bounty hunter in Gotham, versus me, the conceptual Condiment King! Come you two, let's see if any one of you can cut the mustard."

Batman punches the man in the gut.

"Quiet!"

"Thank you." Megan laughs.

"You hit me!" surprise the new villain.

"Now listen, Mustard Man, or whatever you call yourself. You're obviously new at this. So, I'm willing to go easy provided you give back the loot and never even think about doing this again. Deal?" said Batman.

"Horseradish!"

Almost shot Megan and Batman with one of his guns there to duck in time. And they both easily subdued the man, who starts acting up and falls off the balcony onto the roof of an arriving police car.

"Bullock, call the police!" she said to tell Megan something from below. "He's going to be all right, Megan! No need to panic!" Renee Montoya then removes the man's disguise and recognizes him as a famous TV comedian, Buddy Standler.

This has come to a surprising turn for Megan and Batman to hear and see that part…

"What…? Buddy Standler…?"

While Standler is still unconscious, his agent is interviewed on the TV news; he cannot explain Standler's actions, but reports that his comedy show has been cancelled and he is being sued by the restaurant's owners. Robin, a fan of Standler's, is equally baffled. Hard to say for him, Batman, and Megan to see it all back at the Batcave on computer TV.

"This guy was my favorite comedy actor." He said.

Megan tries to learn more from her computer book to try getting some answers.

"Hmmm…I hope it has nothing to do of this guy not working on his old show anymore. I'm trying to find out what made him become a goofy villain, almost got ketchup all over my jeans." Megan tries to clean it off her.

Bruce/Batman just stares at her hot body.

"You should bend down like that more often, Megan."

This made Megan blush and tries to continue without bending over a lot.

"Bruce, you're something else and cute at the same time, you know?"

"Dick, do you know what set Buddy off?" Batman asks Robin.

He looks at the newspapers to find out what.

"No." he answered. "But he was supposed to be the judge the Laugh-Off stand-up comedian competition this week. Alfred and I bought tickets."

Megan has heard about the show.

"Oh, yeah…it's very funny to watch, maybe there's a connecting here?"

"By the way, where is Alfred?" Dick asked.

For Robin to ask that, guess he was out somewhere…The next day, Alfred is shopping at Mayfield's department store, which is invaded by another bizarre robber, dressed in a mouse costume and calling himself 'The Pack Rat'. He disregards jewelry and cash and takes only worthless items, but is armed with a real functioning sub machine gun. Alfred calls the Batcave.

"Hey, Bruce, I think we're getting a call from…Alfred?" Megan sees it. "Well, speak of the devil."

Bruce/Batman answers it.

"Yes?"

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said quietly on the phone.

"Alfred?" surprised Batman.

"I think you are needed in Mayfield right away, sir. There's a man in a rat suit who has a gun and causing trouble, please hurry."

Megan gets that down to find the location to go there right away to hear gun fire.

"(Sounds serious!) We'll be right there, Alfred, stay put." She said.

With the three were on their way, Alfred was held gun point by Rat Pack…

"Here's some advice, old man: never ever rat on a rat."

With gunshots going off for Batman, Robin, and Megan now knew it was an emergency and Alfred to move away from the gun fire in time.

"Alfred?" Batman calls out to his butler. "Alfred!"

Elsewhere, comedienne Lisa Lorraine is abducted from her apartment. Who was that…? Batman, Megan, and Robin arrive at Mayfield's and manage to subdue the Pack Rat.

"All right, everyone! Empty your pockets! Old gum wrappers, loose string, little balls of lint! And I'll have none of that 'cash' rubbish!" Rat Pack then gets all tied up. "Hey!"

Just in time for the three to come to the rescue with Megan having her gun out.

"Not so fast, Rat Pack…Okay, hold up." said Megan. "Robbing people of their trash? Oh, please! Worse villain ever by far. (At least Alfred and these people are okay.)"

"Well, looks like it's the Rat versus the Bat, the beautiful bounty hunter kitty Cat, and the Brat! Only one will survive: me!"

Using a machine gun to go flying while being tied up was really a big show of danger and silliness.

"Everyone, clear out!" said Robin.

With Alfred hiding, the other people get out of the place just in time. With Rat Pack breaking free to stop the three from stopping him…Batman comes up from behind to punch the rat to the golf stuff isle. He swings a golf club at Batman that Megan uses her ESP powers to hold the golf club to then catches an electrical panel instead of her boyfriend, shocking him unconscious.

"Four!" she said. "Like is said, the worse villain I've seen by far."

Robin takes off his costume and recognizes him as Harry Loomis, another famous TV comedian.

"It's Harry Loomis." He said to the two. "Another famous comedian."

Megan then was detecting something from her watch that was something made of metal from Buddy to Harry.

"Hey, you guys…I'm picking something up from Buddy to Harry now, something small but active."

Batman notices a microchip affixed to Harry's neck, for Megan was right and they both soon realizes that he is under mind control.

"She's right. Look at his neck." Batman sees the chip.

Scanning it shows that it wasn't just a microchip.

"A microchip?" questioned Robin.

Megan scans that it was a mind control type of thing again.

"It's picking up brain waves controlling thing…Batman?"

"Mind control." He said. "This is beginning to point out to our old friend, the Mad Hatter."

The Dynamic Trio rushes to Arkham Asylum to see Jervis Tetch, but find that he has been affixed with one of his own chips, leaving him a staring vegetable.

"Wow, he's really out." surprised Robin.

"Only because that someone else is behind all of this to use Hatter's microchips this time, and not him." said Megan. "But the big question is, who's behind this mess?"

Obviously, someone has stolen the Mad Hatter's technology. For someone to use one on the Mad Hatter himself, to use the chips to mind control Buddy and Harry of two comedians, but for what reason? They return to the Batcave and Alfred gives them news of Lorraine's disappearance.

"Looks like it's three comedians now, sir."

They see the newspaper for Megan to look it up as well.

"Yeah, Lisa Lorraine was also going to judge that laugh off too…" she then gets something from her computer book. "Yeah, yeah! I see, those three are the judges from the Laugh-Off show they do every year since they are comedian stars themselves. That's one puzzle solved."

"That's right for one connection…" said Batman.

"Buddy, Harry, and Lisa do judge the show every year." Robin said to know that Megan was right. "Good thinking, Megan! Alfred, we taped the last on, right? From last year."

He gives them the tape to see it and with Megan hacking skills to make the image and sounding better with her help.

"Right here, Master Dick." The butler gives it to them.

They realize that the three comedians act as the judges at Gotham's annual 'Laugh-Off' stand-up comedian competition. Robin taped last year's competition, and Alfred has cued the tape to something interesting: After the last comedian had his turn on stage, and just before the judges announced their decision, a man calling himself 'Smilin' Shecky Rimshot' forced his way on stage and began his routine.

"Good evening, ladies and germs! Hey, you hear about the guy walked into a doctor's office with a frog on his head? Doctor says, 'That's the weirdest looking' wart I've ever seen'. Frog looks up and says, 'Yeah, I woke up this morning, there was a big bump on my butt!'."

Ha! Okay, that was kind of funny to make Megan laugh on that part there. But he was given the hook and dragged off the stage for not registering when it closed before the contest, yelling that he was the greatest comedian in Gotham and would get revenge on them all. Soon I think this mystery was solved.

"Freeze it right there." said Batman to do just that.

"Hmm…I think I'm starting to get the picture." Megan said to help Bruce out. "Time to edit the images…now!"

"I see…without the hat, the wig, and fake make-up, it all points out to be none other than…"

The audience laughed from the video, but Batman examines the man's face up close and realizes his identity...the Joker.

"The Joker!" said Robin.

"Well, who would've guessed?" Megan said. "Fromthe fingerprints of his matches on the chips he has place on the two guys…" she remembers that Lisa was next. "Oh, no…He's going to do the same to Lisa and get the trophy from the show tonight!"

And it does once Joker gets a hold of the host to mind control with next.

"These little microchips are a wonder! Remind me to thank the Mad Hatter...if he ever wakes up." That night, at the comedy competition, Joker takes control of the competition and announces himself the winner and performs again using his Smilin' Shecky Rimshot guise, before revealing himself to the audience, which don't laugh, but are horrified. "Funny thing happened to me on the way to the theater last year. Seems three no talent hacks tried to stop me from winning. But guess what?" Joker removes his disguise. "I'm back!"

As he prepares to toss Joker gas into the crowd, Batman arrives and knocks the gas away same with Megan with her boomerang weapon, and they explode outside harmlessly. Also, for Batman, Megan, and Robin to come crashing down on Joker's three henchmen in seconds.

"Joke's over, Joker!" Megan said. "We know you're behind the judges' disappearances and you getting back in this show for a trophy? Now that's low!"

"This is between you and us, Joker!" Batman said to his enemy.

Megan was including as well.

"Hey! Me too!"

"I don't think so, Batman. See, I've got myself a new girl, and she'll really sweep you off your feet!" Joker introduces his latest 'girl': Lorraine, acting under mind control and now calling herself 'Mighty Mom'.

Well, she uses her broom as a weapon to beat up the three in seconds.

"Lisa Lorraine?" surprised Robin.

"Call me…Mighty Mom!"

Oh, boy…guess that makes three now.

"Oh, come on!" angered Megan. "Seriously, Joker, worse names ever!"

Yep, Joker is insane, silly, and mess up in the end to enjoy the mind control fun.

"Ain't she sweet? My very own happy homemaker!" said Joker.

"But I don't do windows!" she said.

Really? These mind contro people to turn into villains is getting way out of hand.

"Hey, honey, why don't you show are friends how you clean house? In other words: mop'em up!"

As the Joker escapes carrying the trophy, Megan goes after him first.

"Oh, no you don't! Batman, let's get him!" she said.

Batman pursues, while Robin subdues Mighty Mom to fighting with her to freeing her afterwards from being mind controlled no more. Good!

"Hold still." Robin removes patch.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lisa smacks Robin to be saved in time. "Don't worry, I'm back to normal."

Robin says this to Lisa sarcastic-like.

"Who can tell?"

Elsewhere, Megan gives chase after the clown for Batman follows his girlfriend from behind to get up top of the building.

"Oops. You caught me I guess."

Megan had Joker now.

"I'm taking the trophy and placing you under arrest." She said. "Wait until Batman comes up here to handcuff you."

"I guess so, however, I want to be a star to come this far. Also…" Joker sets off a trap to tie up Megan on the balloon to be pull up there. "Just how far will you go to your doom, Megs? Won't that be something?" he laughs. "Fooled you!"

Batman meets up with Megan to be trapped now.

"Ah! Batman, help!"

Joker had a hostage now to use against Batman.

"Stay back, Bats, don't make me cut your pretty lady down and go…boom!"

"You've hit a new low, Joker." said the Dark Knight. "Only you would ruin three lives for a silly piece of tin and a hostage to use against my weakness. I won't let you hurt Megan!"

Yup, Joker has done it and made Batman by having Megan all tied up…On the roof, Joker explains that he did not want the trophy, but the title: the funniest man in all of Gotham, and he had to eliminate the competition by any means necessary.

"You're dumber than you look, Bats. It's not the trophy that matters, it's the title! I am the greatest clown this dismal burg has ever seen!" said the mad clown himself. "What would the common folk do without my pranks and antics?"

"Let's find out."

Joker jumps onto a clown-shaped balloon, which takes off into the sky.

"Oh, Megs, wanna go for a ride?" He cuts the ropes. "Up, up, and away!"

"Ah, oh crap! Batman! (I don't want to end up dead! Not like this…!)" Megan had a hairpin kunai knife to use to cut herself free. "(This is my only chance to get out and save Bruce!)"

Cutting as hard as Megan could, Batman gets on there to fight the Joker, only for him to use the trophy to make him fall.

"Oops, clumsy me…!"

This wasn't funny, Joker!

"No, Batman!" Megan panics to try freeing herself some more.

Batman was holding on to dear life on a balloon going up in the air.

"Megan…Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" he said.

"Aw, too bad, Bat-sap. But you should have remembered the old saying: 'Dying is easy, comedy is hard'."

Joker kept using the trophy to push Batman off the balloon to let go many more times of his sick enjoyment…Just then, Robin comes flying to the rescue and Megan finally broke free for him to catch her from falling in time.

"Robin! Thanks for the save!"

"Robin?" Joker was lost.

"Mind if I join the party?" he comes flying in to hit the Joker down to save Batman.

Nice hit! Batman, Megan, and Robin follow and in the fight, Joker accidentally stabs the balloon with a knife, causing it to descend. Joker ends up falling off the balloon with the trophy stuck onto his head. Well, Megan did that part by using her magnet boots to do just that of a push and shoves right on Joker's head.

"Get this stupid thing off me!" Joker was stuck.

"Now that's fun…" said Megan to help Robin save Batman. "We got you!"

Well, that was a close call there, huh?

"Hey, Megan." He said to hold her. "Please excuse me." Batman saves him by firing his grapple gun, catching Joker by the seat of his pants.

Ha! Now that's funny there. Serves Joker right too.

"Oh, I think I'm getting airsick."

For Batman, Robin, and Megan land on a sign to get off the ride now.

"Some ride that was, huh Megan?" Robin said to her. "I'm glad I saved you and Batman in time.

"I guess you did. And this year, we get more than the Laugh-Off show, we also get some laughs from our greatest villain too. Look."

For once in his career, the Joker gets real laughs, but for something he would rather forget ever happened: dangling upside down from Batman's cable with his head stuck in the trophy and his pants around his ankles. The cops had him right where they wanted Joekr to be.

"Is there a problem, officers?" he asks.

As he is led to a police van, he tries to pull up his pants, but they fall again and he trips, causing even more laughter. Humiliated, he hides his head in the trophy again as he is taken away. Well, I guess that solves everything now, huh?

"I guess Joker got his trophy after all." said Batman.

"That he did, Bruce, that's for sure. And you know from the Singing in the Rain Broadway musical movie with one song from Donald O'Connor himself, Make 'em Laugh is priceless."

You said it, Megan, what a classic one at that. For her, Batman, and Robin leave after that…And here, the lyrics from the movie itself just for fun, short but still memorable to listen to all the time when seeing the movie.

Lyrics:

Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh,

Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?

My dad said, "Be an actor my son,

But be a comical one!"

They'll be standing in lines

For those old honky tonk monkey shines

Oh, you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite,

And you could charm the critics and have nothing to eat,

Just slip on a banana peel, the worlds at your feet

Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!

Make 'em roar, make 'em scream,

Don't you know all the world wants to laugh?

My Grandpa said, "Go out and tell 'em a joke

But give it plenty of hoke."

Make 'em roar, make 'em scream,

Take a fall, butta wall, split a seam.

You start off by pretending you're a dancer with grace,

You wiggle till they're giggling all over the place,

And then you get a great big custard pie in the face,

Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!


	82. Deep Freeze

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 82 - Deep Freeze

A large, powerful robot breaks into Mr. Freeze's cell at Arkham Asylum at around 7 AM. Freeze shouts for the guards, but the robot picks him up and places him inside a compartment in its chest, then leaves as easily as it came. Megan sees this from a far to hack right into the security cameras to show this to Bruce/Batman and Dick/Robin right away.

"(A robot with the power like Mr. Freeze is kidnapping him…?)" she was lost. "(What's going on here?)" Megan then calls up Bruce from her belt. "Yo, Bruce, it's me. I'm sending you something to your Bat-Computer, you may want to check it out. I'll meet with you back the Batcave."

Reviewing the security tape from Freeze's cell back in the Batcave for Megan and Gidget's help to show the footage. For them, Robin, Alfred, and Batman to be seeing all this happening.

"You got to give Mr. Freeze some credit, this is the easiest escape plan ever." said Robin.

Batman believes that Freeze's fear was authentic and someone else is behind his escape.

"Yes, but I don't think he was behind it."

He may be right for Gidget found something on the robot to tell Megan about it, she uses her computer book to have a look at it carefully…

"Gidget?" she sees something. "Wait, you're right. This machine does look familiar as you say. For one thing, Mr. Freeze was afraid to be kidnapped. You see it, Bruce?"

"That I do, Megan." He said back. "That's not a fake acting for someone who's sad and cold."

"Guess we'll have to see someone who's good with robots then."

With Robin saying that for them and Gidget headed out for Alfred asks them this question…

"But who would it be?" ask Alfred.

Megan had someone to ask about the machine from someone a while back, remember?

"None other than Karl Rossum. He might know about that robot."

For Gidget to scan the machine use to kidnap Mr. Freeze, for Megan, Gidget, Batman, and Robin go to consult robotics expert Karl Rossum, who has now retired and gotten into a hobby of making animatronic toys. Just like a little one name Bat-Mite.

"Greetings, Dynamic Duo! I'm your biggest fan!" it kisses Robin to hugs Megan too and then overloads.

"What is it?" confused Robin.

"I just want to help!" it overloads to falling down. "-just want to help-just want to help-"

Nice toy there…For Karl was a well toy maker now to be friends with and help, no more robot business.

"Poor little guy…Don't worry, Batman. Megan. I see that Gidget's doing well with you still, good to know."

"Cute toy." said Batman.

So many toys that Rossum made.

"All I do is make toys now to keep my company, no more robots for me." He said.

"Like tiny here?"

Once Robin shows Rossum a picture of the robot that took Mr. Freeze, he knew what it was from someone else's doing.

"Well now, if isn't old M9." said Karl.

"M9…?" Megan was lost to look it up. "From what Gidget can gather, it's some type of ice machine robot to cool people off or make ice for food or drinks. I never thought it would be used as a weapon."

"Is it one of yours?"

With Batman asking that type of question, Rossum says the robot bears a slight resemblance to some benign models he built for Grant Walker, the famous theme park mogul.

"Famous theme park mogul, huh?" questioned Robin.

"I did make a prototype for Walker a while back." said Rossum. "I just didn't think it would become a monster."

"Then why would he and why kidnap Mr. Freeze?"

Good question, Batman, why is that…? Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin headed out to Oceania in the Batboat. Walker's latest theme park is Oceania, located on an artificial island a short distance out to sea from Gotham City. There, Walker releases Mr. Freeze from captivity and provides him with a new freezer suit and cold gun, explaining that he's studied Freeze's work closely. Also, for the three trio to use the Batboat to make to the location for Megan to track the machine down 'with Gidget's help' to drive to the area right away, only to be detected in no time.

"Where's almost there." said Megan while using her watch to also be getting her winter battle suit on her. "Gidget, stay on the boat just in case we need to bail out later."

The little robot understood to do just that.

"It's still weird why an old man like Walker wanted to kidnap Mr. Freeze in the first place." said Robin.

"Men like Walker are obsessed with getting their own way, and they don't let little things like the law stop them." Batman said.

Soon, something was coming up on the scanners.

"I'm picking something up on the scanners…three small objects coming up fast." Robin said to the three.

They were missiles for Walker to send out at the Batboat. And for Megan could tell right away, to be nothing but danger!

"Those aren't small things, Dick! Those are missile! Bruce, get this boat up to full speed now!"

Fast as they could drive to swimming down below to try losing it, but couldn't.

"Hang on!" said Batman to drive faster.

But it is destroyed by the island's torpedo defense systems, leaving the boat to lose power.

"Water coming into the boat and fast!" Megan said for her and Gidget couldn't hack into it. "Gidget and I are unable to restart it again!"

Batman couldn't do anything either.

"It's all shutdown!"

The news only gets worse…

"And those things are coming in fast!" Robin tells them.

And boom! For Walker thinks they were gone…Well, the Batboat was destroyed, but Batman, Megan, and Robin manage to eject and make their way to the island. As Gidget swims on shore on its own, Megan tells her robot friend on what to do on its own.

"Go, Gidget, we'll find Mr. Freeze, you find us something to get us out of this place afterwards. Now hurry and be careful."

And off Gidget goes on its own to sneak around the place carefully…As Megan holds on to Batman for the three got out of there to swim to safety with breathing masks on in time, a close one!

"I guess we're swimming home?" Robin made a joke.

"Relax, we got Gidget to find us a boat, or something." said Megan to look at her watch. "Both Walker and Mr. Freeze are inside that dome."

"Then let's have a word with Walker." Batman grabs hold of Megan. "Stay close to me, Megan."

"Okay, let's go."

Into the waters and inside the strange dome they go. Walker says that Freeze's condition has slowed his aging process so much that he's practically immortal. Walker, who is elderly and in failing health, wants Freeze to duplicate the accident that caused his condition, and 'freeze' Walker into immortality so he can continue his work.

"You're practically immortal, my friend." said Welker

"Yes, eternal life trapped in this wretched shell. What a miserable joke." Mr. Freeze said.

"Oh, miserable to you, but a godsend to me. Look at me, Mr. Freeze, I'm an old man. I've created wonders in my lifetime, but there is still so much to do! I want to change as you have, to become like you—a being of blessed, eternal cold!"

This old man really wants to be like what Mr. Freeze is, huh? He's insane! Mr. Freeze says the same thing too.

"You're insane." Freeze refuses, saying his condition is no fit state for any man. "You want to life like this? Abandoned and alone? A prisoner in a world you can see but never touch? Old and infirm as you are, I'd trade a thousand of my frozen years for your worst day."

Walker reveals his trump card: Nora Fries, alive and still in suspended animation in her cryo-tube. Freeze believed his wife perished in the accident, but Walker explains he was a major investor in GothCorp, and managed to salvage Nora's tube and hire scientists to look after her suspended state. Freeze agrees to help Walker in exchange for the restoration of his wife. Once Gidget makes its way around the dome, Batman, Megan, and Robin swam inside as well and have a look around the place…lots of people were there. Lots and lots.

"This feels like a lost city of some kind." Robin said while looking around. "Look at this place."

"More like a Disney World's underground water park." Megan added. "Like a hidden secret park to go where its brand new."

There, they see Walker explaining his larger plans to a group of his followers: he has built a cannon-size version of Freeze's cold gun, with which he plans to freeze Gotham, and then the rest of the world, as he believes it is too corrupt and cruel to survive. Oceania will serve as a utopia for those whom Walker believes worthy to live there. Now that just mess up!

"As for those folks outside, well, it's sad but I'm only speeding up what they were doing to themselves."

So says Walker to really be doing something like this as the other three heroes listen in from a far.

"Brother. He's all heart, isn't he?" said Robin

"Walker's a madman." said Batman.

And as for Megan's saying about it?

"Okay, I take one thing back…Walker's like the evil cousin to Walt Disney to take over the world!"

Before they can act, however, Batman and Robin are captured. From the flying robots for Megan to outrun the others chasing after her who didn't want to leave the boys behind.

"Megan! Run!" said Robin.

"Batman! Robin!" Megan couldn't use her baton, gun, or fighting moves against them.

Still Batman tells her to go on to find Mr. Freeze.

"Go, Megan, we'll be fine!"

And so, Megan does to run and hide by losing Walker's robots as Robin and Batman had to escape themselves from the madman. Walker tells his other robots find Megan too as he deals with the duo heroes.

"Find her!" he said.

"We've seen your insane vision of the future, Walker." Batman tells the madman that.

But like this guy will listen.

"My world will have no crime, violence, or pain."

True, but there's nothing we can do about it sometimes to try to destroy it, still wrong to do!

"You can add free will to that list too!" Robin added.

"A small price to pay for order."

Really, Walker? Again, you're so mess up! Even Batman tells Walker that.

"Your order, for your select few!"

"Excuse me, but I fail to see the problem with that." he said back to them.

As Batman and Robin were brought down below to get frozen up by Mr. Freeze, Megan was doing well to be hiding to try solving the problem right away.

"(Great! What am I supposed to do alone in this nightmare dome? I can't leave Bruce and Dick behind like this!)" Megan tries hacking into Walker's program to find something to stop the machine for good of the ice gun from freezing over Gotham. "(Hey, yeah…)" she calls up Gidget from her watch. "Gidget, this is Megan, do you copy? I need you to get into the mainframe of the system. With you taking control, I'll be able to mess with the other parts to shut down the ice gun. I'll know when you get it, good luck."

With Gidget getting the map down, it goes to finding it without getting caught as Megan continues to sneak around the place to come across the room where Nora Fries was in…For Batman and Robin were trapped now, as Freeze successfully duplicates the accident, 'freezing' Walker, and places him in a cybernetic suit like Freeze's now. Exhilarated, Walker prepares for his strike on Gotham. Freeze disclaims any further interest, saying their deal is finished and he is returning to his wife. It's from there, Megan sees Robin and Batman getting turn into ice faster by Mr. Freeze's doing.

"I said silence!"

With those two stuck, Megan comes forth and Gidget hacks into the main system on its own.

"Stop! Mr. Freeze!" Megan then touches Nora's tank to remember something about her. "Smithy…? Smithy…Nora Smithy…" she finds something out. "Oh, my God. Another one who's just like me."

"Megan?" Robin and Batman see her again.

Mr. Freeze uses his gun on Megan next from going anywhere near his wife.

"Megan, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he said.

"Mr. Freeze!" Megan had her gun out.

Firing, Megan uses her ESP powers instead to push the blast away from her.

"How did you…?"

"Mr. Freeze, I know who your wife is." She tells him. "Like me with special powers, she has one too of healing things. People, animals, you name it. She's one of the test subjects like me, from the League of Shadows who escaped from long ago by the Demon's Head, Ra's as Ghul. Nora Smithy was her original name, until you two got married to become Mr. and Mrs. Fries."

He had trouble believe in all of this.

"What are you talking about?" he wouldn't listen. "My wife would've told me all about it!"

"Because she was scared to be sick to not have you worry about her, but you did…I knew but just remember now to almost forget all about it." Megan shows Mr. Freeze more proof. "See the bracelet on me? Look at Nora's finger with the ring is, also there's a symbol." She was right. "Batman. Robin. I found another one like me, its Nora."

Surprising to the two as well, they see there were more like Megan and Nora Fries was one of them.

"No way…!" surprised Robin. "Nora is another one."

"Meaning there are other survivors like them." and Batman. "You're doing great, Megan."

For Batman to make Megan feel happy and Mr. Freeze to be lost not to listen about Walker's madness to help them out stopping him from freezing up Gotham, she had to say something next.

"Listen, Mr. Freeze, if you let Walker go through with this by putting Gotham on ice like you almost did a while back, would Nora have wanted that? Her own loving husband turned against humanity? Since she loves nature, life, and happiness? Well?!" she said. "You have to understand that Walker only cares about his mess up dream and living forever, not you! Or her…I'm also hurt, you're not the only one. Batman's right and you know it too! (I knew Nora when I was little, if she taught me everything, one of them was to never give up and I won't to find others…)"

As Freeze gazes at Nora's capsule, Batman, who is being held prisoner nearby, appeals to Freeze, saying that Nora would despise him for helping Walker kill so many innocent people. From Batman and Megan's words, to learning more about Nora's past, he has come to his senses on this one.

"Forgive me…" Freeze relents, and releases the Duo. "Megan, use the gun."

She does to free both Batman and Robin in time.

"Way a go, Megan!" Robin said with joy.

Seems that Mr. Freeze is a sad being, not much of a villain-villain of course.

"Thanks, Mr. Freeze. Good, Gidget made it through. Now I can hack into the rest to stop the weapon, but we still need to save the people and stop Walker next."

He smiled a little at Megan to help them as Gidget leaves the room for Megan to do the rest now, Mr. Freeze leaves the other the way through the entire dome.

"Come now, we have no time to lose." He said.

All four of them attack Walker's command center. From robots to shut down for Mr. Freeze freezes them, Robin stops one to saving the man's life, Batman does the rest, and Megan fights while she messes with the programming.

"Sorry, Walker, but there's no utopia madness happening today or ever!" she said. "Also, I think Walt Disney would've been easier to understand things if he was still alive today than you are young forever like Mr. Freeze, how sad your life is."

With Mr. Freeze trying to do the rest for Megan, Walker fights back for the ice man to stop the mad man.

"This is my dream, my vision! I cheated death to make it real, and you won't stop me!" he said in madness.

"You may live forever, Grant Walker, but your mad dream dies now."

Taking down the robotic workers and covering the consoles with ice, Freeze's traps Walker in a wall of ice. Serves him right!

"What are you doing?! That's the main power core! An overload will blow this city out of the water!"

"Exactly." said Mr. Freeze.

"No!" cried out Walker and then Mr. Freeze shoots Walker in the head, encasing it in ice.

With Gidget joining back with Megan and the others, soon a publicly broadcasts a warning for the inhabitants and Walker's scientists to evacuate, then sets the cannon's main power core to overload. A chain reaction begins that slowly engulfs Oceania in ice.

"Ah…Glad you're back, Gidget, but now…We need to leave before we all become human-icicles!" shouted Megan. "Come on!"

With everyone else getting out to safety and back to Gotham unharmed and Walker being frozen up forever, as well as Gidget getting a boat ride for the others in time to make their escape.

"There's our ride." said Robin. "Nice work, Gidget."

Batman, Megan with Gidget, and Robin urge Freeze to follow them, but he says he's staying with Nora.

"Let's go!" said Batman.

"I'm staying with Nora."

Once he said that part, Megan hated to leave someone she knew with her own husband.

"What?" she was lost. "But, Mr. Freeze, we have to go! We'll find a cure to save her if you just trust in Batman and me! Please! (I don't want to lose another one like her, we're the same…)"

"And don't be a foul! This whole place is going under! And Megan's right, let us help you two." And Batman.

"But I must, Megan, forgive me. I won't lose her again." He said to them.

Batman then had to use his ropes to tie Mr. Freeze up from going anywhere.

"There's nothing you can do for her! Come with us!"

To drive his point home, Mr. Freeze breaks free from the rope 'from his strong suit' and then he freezes Robin below the neck, forcing Batman and Megan to save his partner rather than go after Freeze.

"I'm the least of your worries." He freezes up Robin.

"Robin!" both Batman and Megan said to help him out.

Megan had to say something to Mr. Freeze at least.

"Now, take the boy and go."

"Mr. Freeze, wait!" Megan stops him. "You sure you want to live a lonely frozen life with your wife in a tank-like coma? Why don't you trust us?"

Feeling upset about it, he had no choice to face with his own sins than his enemies to the woman he loves.

"To pay for what I've done, forgive me, Megan." He said. "You follow your path to find the others like Nora and yourself. I will protect my beloved wife, always and forever…Farewell."

Too late for Megan to stop Mr. Freeze or Nora now, she had to help Batman and Gidget to get Robin on the boat, and get off the dome place for good! Batman places his cape on Robin and Gidget was heater vent to keep him warm.

"You're going to be okay." he said to help Megan for she looked upset. "Megan, I'm sorry but we need to leave here."

For Mr. Freeze stays by his wife side, for wherever they go to next…who knows really.

"We're together again, my love."

For she turns away and follows them to the boat they go. As they escape the island, the ice tears through the main power core and it explodes. Walker regains consciousness as he sinks to the sea bottom alongside the debris of Oceania, so thoroughly encased in a block of ice that he cannot move, even with his cybernetic strength. As he realizes where he is, and that his new immortality has trapped him there forever, he lets out a scream that no one can hear. Goodbye forever, loser.

Robin recovers back at the Wayne Manor, while Alfred offer him some hot coco. As Gidget was happy that everything was over now.

"Man, if I had to spend more time in that tank, I would've grow some gills." He made a joke. "Huh, Megan?" Dick sees her looking upset. "Megan?"

"Huh?" she hears him. "Oh, yeah…good to see you feeling better, Dick…"

Alfred explains to Dick of Megan's problems since Bruce and Gidget already know all about it.

"Ms. Megan hasn't been herself after you came back from the dome, Master Dick."

"I guess that makes sense, I do feel bad for her."

"We're just glad we got you back here in time." said Bruce.

"Thanks, for a while I thought I would be trapped in an ice cube like Walker forever." Dick then asks Bruce and Megan whether they'll ever see Mr. Freeze again. "What about Mr. Freeze? You two think he's gone for good?"

Bruce reflects that, if Freeze really is immortal, it's very possible that they will...

"I'm not sure…But if Freeze's condition truly made him immortal, we may not have seen the last of him."

Hmmm…I think Bruce made a point there, for Megan to leave the room after that for Dick to recover, and Alfred and Gidget to mind their own business.

"Please excuse me… (Nora, I'm sorry. I couldn't save you or your husband.)"

For Bruce goes to check on Megan in her room to be sitting on the bed to look at her bracelet, it was hard on what accrued to not be the last of it at all yet, Mr. Freeze might be back some day, or somehow. Soon enough, Bruce joins with her and hold hands.

"Its hard to leave someone you try to save who was like you." He said. "I get it. But you did what you could to save Dick. You were great today."

"I was lucky to get away from the robots for Gidget and me to mess with the program and saved everyone, and the world." She said. "From Walker, he got what he wanted in an ironic kind of way. Mr. Freeze on the other hand, I could've saved him too! Like Nora! If he wasn't so stubborn and sad, then maybe-!" Bruce hugs Megan to her surprise.

"No. Don't say that."

"Ah, Bruce, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Remember? You're not alone in this mess anymore, I'm here for you. Please remember that." said Bruce. "Megan, though you did try you can try saving others who are like you somewhere in this world."

For him to say that to her, Megan felt surprise to do that instead.

"Yeah…I guess so, Bruce, maybe there's hope left."

"That a girl. But there's one thing you did for Freeze today?" he said to his girlfriend.

Yeah, and what was that again?

"And that is…?" she asked.

"You let him see things to hurt but he did it all for his wife. I wanted to help out just like you did."

For Bruce to say that, this made Megan happy to cry and kisses Bruce on the lips. A touching moment, you know?

"Oh, Bruce, you're right. I guess there's always tomorrow then. And for those two I hope." She said. "What I ever do without you in my life? I guess I would be nothing."

"Well, not completely. I have you in my life." He removes Megan's jacket to see her in a tank top. "You're always there for me like I am for you."

"Huh? Bruce wait…"

He places his hand on Megan's face to gently touch her.

"It's alright. You know I love you, Megan, I always will."

"Bruce." Megan touches Bruce's face as well. "I do love you. (And hopefully for a better tomorrow.) Thank you."

For them to embrace in a kiss to finally making out in bed throughout the entire night; Megan's new task is the find Catherine soon, find others like her, and one day see Mr. Freeze with Nora again. But for now, she had Bruce wrapped around her arms to love him forever and such, she will never be alone again. Same with Robin, Batgirl, Gidget, and others as well, don't forget. And so, everything seems to be alright for the sad man like Mr. Freeze is, for another block of ice drifts by icebergs in Arctic waters. Inside an air bubble within, Freeze kneels solemnly before his wife's capsule and reaches out to her hand. Love – it can be beautiful or sad for some people who are with someone they truly care about.


	83. Batgirl Returns

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 83 – Batgirl Returns

A jade cat from the Han Dynasty is stolen. Batman and Megan investigate, but is ambushed by the Penguin, the Joker and Two-Face. Batgirl then arrives and quickly manages to defeat the villains, and goes to see Batman if is okay. For Megan to be fine, all was good. Grateful, he holds Batgirl in close for a kiss.

"Are you alright?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." said the Dark Knight himself.

Ah, yeah…As if! Just then Dick calls her and awakens Barbara from her dreams. He offers to take her to get a pizza but she refuses it. Just then, she receives a newspaper that has a headline showing that a 'priceless statuette [was] stolen from Gotham University'. With her interest piqued, Barbara decides to take a break after all. You all know what that means…As well as Megan to also be getting the news as well to report this part to Dick/Robin. Also, Bruce as Batman was out on business to stay out of Gotham City for a while.

"Hmm…Someone has stolen the jaded cat statue? How so…? Selina Kyle aka Catwoman is behind this again?" this questions Megan. "(Alright, before jumping to conclusion I better report this to Robin first. Not the first time I dealt with things alone without my boo.)" she calls up Dick with her belt for him to have a spare commutator. "Yo, Dick, it's me. Megan. Listen, I got some news you might want to hear about."

"I'll meet with you later tonight." He said. "I think I may know where the next heist might be at…"

At the University, Catwoman investigates the break-in and is interrupted by Batgirl. The two briefly fight but Catwoman claims she's innocent and proves that the crime isn't her style.

"This is weird…" Batgirl then sees Megan arriving. "Huh? Megan?"

She shows her gun at her friend/enemy of Catwoman.

"Hold it!"

"Wait!"

Both Catwoman and Batgirl tells Megan to slow down together at the same time.

"Huh? Batgirl? (If it isn't Barbara Gordon herself. Wow!)" she lowers her weapon to see the stolen item to be down sloppy like. "I see…Seems that you're innocent for once, Selina, but trying to steal the jaded cat is still bad. You know that."

"Nice to see you again, Megan, without your Batman this time." said Catwoman. "And yes, the locks from the window above were melted with sometime of acid chemical."

Megan scans the wet spot to see for herself through the computer book.

"I see…From the locks, also the security lines have been melted. Not good. Someone else has stolen it from the looks of it." She said. "Batgirl, I guess you're here to see that like I am?"

"That I am, Megan." said Batgirl. "So if you, Catwoman, don't do that type of stealing, then Megan's right. Someone else stolen the item."

For Catwoman uses her claws to cut the glass carefully to prove her point to the two girls.

"Yes, correct. See?" she shows the glass piece. "Skillful and quiet. I'm a thief to save animals, not to hurt lives."

"Then tell the police about it."

Despite this and Batgirl saying that part, Catwoman refuses to go with Batgirl to the police.

"Sorry, but that's also not my style." She leaves to try clawing Megan away from her.

"Hey! (Good times, huh?)"

For Batgirl would help Megan out. Catwoman will claw her way through the two one way, or another…

"Bats are just mice with wings, little girl." She said.

Batgirl insists and a fight is about to ensue but Robin arrives causing Catwoman to flee. Robin, Megan, and Batgirl give chase but Catwoman manages to escape.

"Ah, man!" Megan lost sights of her friend-enemy. "Well, she's gone. (Another thief to stop and finding the other bad one.)"

So much for the three to stop Catwoman at least, a fail.

"We'll get her, Megan, don't you worry." said Robin to turn to Batgirl next. "Well, you were a lot of help."

"I tried to tell you she didn't steal the jade cat."

But Robin wanted to know on how Batgirl knows about it 'except for Megan'.

"How do you know that?"

"I just...know." she said. "That's all."

"Oh, well, thank you, Miss Psychic." he said back.

Batgirl then explains that Catwoman is innocent and scolds Robin for rushing in. Robin angrily leaves telling Batgirl to stay out of the way.

"Stubborn person…!" angered Batgirl.

"Excuse us, Batgirl." Megan catches up to Robin with her ribbon. "Dick, don't you think you were a bit hard on her?"

"I'm just telling her not to trust in Catwoman like you. But you may be right, Megan, you might be on to something." He hugs her. "I'm really glad to have you to myself while Bruce's away, you know?" Megan pushes Dick away from her in time.

"Hey! Hey! I'm with Bruce Wayne, remember? Or rather to everyone else, Batman…"

"I don't know what you see in him."

For Dick to say that, Megan picks up a photo of him with Barbara Gordon to be together to realize something.

"You and Barbara…?" surprised Megan. "Are you two going out?

"I might be…Geeze, I like you, Megan, but my heart tells me…"

Seems that Dick was having hard time to know who he really loves between either Megan or Barbara.

"Dude, go out with her! Well, keep a secret for Barbara to go out with Dick Grayson!" she tells him. "You two make a good couple! (I mean, seriously!)"

"You really think so?"

For the two to have a little laugh together, Megan had to hold that subject aside 'for now' for him and Dick get down to real business to solve the missing jaded cat case.

"Yeah, but look. All good news to hear, we need to figure this part out. Okay?" said Megan. "Still be Robin, because something tells me that I might have to step in to watch on both Batgirl and Catwoman."

The next day, Barbara finds a message for 'The Winged Mouse' and learns of where Catwoman will be later that night. Batgirl arrives at the Bayshore pier and finds Catwoman waiting for her. Catwoman offers a truce and proposes a partnership. Batgirl agrees on the condition that Catwoman gives herself up if she's lying. Meanwhile, Robin 'with Megan tagging along' calls up Bruce and learns that he won't be back from a business trip in time to help with Catwoman. Before Bruce hangs up, but not before he talks to Megan first after talking to Dick next.

"Hey, Megan, your so call boyfriend is on the phone…"

With him teasing her, Megan takes the call.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She talks to Bruce for some alone time. "Hey, Bruce, sorry about this mess. But don't worry, Dick and I got this. I'll make sure Batgirl and Catwoman don't cause trouble while finding the real bad guy and recover the jaded cat."

"I know you will, Megan, for your friend Selina can be hard for a friend like her." He said. "Be careful. Same with Batgirl, make sure she doesn't think of Catwoman will change."

The two laughed for Megan says this to Bruce next…

"It's fine." She said. "Look, we'll see you later next week. I'll be fine taking care of Gotham from any crime. Love you…" Megan got shy when she told that to Bruce.

"Love you too, Megan, I'll talk to you again real soon." He said back.

For Bruce, he hopes for Batgirl will be fine dealing with Catwoman on some parts to not be a fool, she's no idiot that's for sure. Batgirl and Catwoman go to the Stacked Deck to find information. Some of the guys were hitting on them, from the good and the bad. Ew!

"Hey kitten, how's about spending one of your nine lives with me?" said one of the thugs.

"Crawl back into your litter box, creep." Catwoman whips the man. "Anyone else wanna get fresh?" she stops one man. "You stay."

They interrogate 'The Chemist' to find out who melted the padlock and wiring but he runs before revealing where it was made. A fight ensues in the bar, forcing the two to flee.

"Was this part of your plan?" Batgirl asks Catwoman.

Well, a little bit a yes, and most lilely a big no.

"It is now!"

For the thugs go after them to fight them off, Megan steps in to help them out.

"Hey, it's Megan!" Batgirl was happy.

"Like we had no choice but for her to tag along." said Catwoman.

She uses her stun gun watch, pepper spray, baton hitting, gun whacking, and fighting skills along with some ESP powers to hold the others to go down and/or trap.

"Wow!" surprised the two girls.

"Oh, right…Batgirl, it's your first seeing me do that, huh? Sorry. Selina already knows." said Megan. "Look, I'll tell you later. Don't we need to get that Chemist guy? I need the cash anyways for he's most wanted!"

For them give chase on that bounty for more questions to be asked 'even if by force'.

"Then let's go, girls!" said Batgirl.

Catwoman steal a motorcycle for Batgirl to tag along for the ride, and are chased by the police. For Megan to see this, she takes her car.

"Wait! Batgirl, are you nuts?! Catwoman's stole a motorcycle and…you can't just ride with her! Wait up!"

Lucky for Megan, she places a tracker on the bike to follow them, on a different route that is.

"Oh, Daddy, if you could see your little girl now!" Batgirl said to herself.

As the duo manages to escape and judging by the Chemist's reaction Catwoman deduces who's behind the Jade Cat robbery. As the thugs got arrested at the bar, Robin reports back to Megan for him to hear on what was going on.

"I see…Yup, Megan, I can tell that Catwoman's been here from the looks of it." He said. "And you're saying that Batgirl's aiding her? A thief?"

"Don't worry, I'm helping them out. We're getting somewhere for the master mind with the jaded cat is at where the Chemist went to." She sends Robin the details from her car. "Try to locate me in this area since I'm tracking the bike down right now. I already know who might be behind all of this…"

Robin gets it to get a police radio about them just now to take off.

"Got it, Megan, see you there. Both you and Batgirl try to be careful, okay?" he asked.

"I know, I will. See you then. (It's him again for the fourth time now…Roland Dagget.)"

Robin uses his grappling hook to take off next to the location to follow.

"What the heck is she up to?"

Megan was right, it was that man. As she meets up with both the hero and thief as Catwoman takes Batgirl to Roland Daggett's laboratory, the same one used to make the Renuyu cream that turned Matt Hagen into Clayface, try to blow up Crime Alley, and the virus that infected Isis.

"Lots to remember, huh? All three of us working together. Funny." said Catwoman. "Still, Batgirl, you sure know your police cases very well." She said to Batgirl.

Just as the trio find the cat in a safe 'thanks to Megan using her watch to track it down' to open the safe carefully.

"Well, there it is. That part is finally taken care of." said Megan.

Selina/Catwoman sure looked happy to get the item.

"It's nice to be right…"

"Yes." said Dagget to appear to the three girls. "It is, isn't it? Selina Kyle, how pleasant to see you again. And Megan Tsuki, trying to get me for the money I see."

For Batgirl and Megan to have their guard up, Catwoman stops the two to just leave Dagget and his goons alone.

"The pleasure's all yours, Dagget, we're leaving." said Catwoman.

"Actually, you three lovely girls will be staying here forever…

With Dagget holding up a gun up to them, to men grab hold of both Catwoman and Batgirl for Megan to try to do something but gets trap in a hidden net to pull her up.

"Huh?" she couldn't get free. "Hey! Let me out, Roland!"

"Now, now, Megan, we save you for last. The best thing we can do is stop these troublemakers to get out of my way." He laughs. "Care to stay for the show?"

"Not good…!" worried Batgirl. Dagget and his goons appear from the dark and capture them, taking them to vats of hot chemicals and Megan was crane up from the net as the machine brings her up to see the rest while Dagget kept her things to himself to hold on to. Daggett explains that he stole the cat because it was what Catwoman would have stolen and he needs the money to start over as he was left broke after his last encounter with Batman and Megan. "So, what are you going to do? Leave us over one of these vats with acid burning through the rope?"

"Ha ha ha!" Daggett laughs. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years is that you crime fighting types are very resourceful. So, I'll just have my man shoot you and throw your bodies in the vats."

Daggett continues by saying he'll have Batgirl and Catwoman shot and then thrown into the acid vats to destroy the evidence. Not good for Catwoman and Batgirl here…!

"You're insane!"

"Mess up!"

Well, Batgirl tries cutting her way out of the ropes carefully. As Megan tries to swing out of her mess in time to save them both, after seeing some metal chain gets melted, it wasn't good.

"No! Stop!" Megan said while she was all tied up. "You leave them alone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Megan, I guess you wish to say goodbye to them before them go bye-bye." said Dagget. "Any last words you wish to say to each other?"

Megan then sees two good things to happen for Batgirl to be almost freed and someone else coming to the rescue. She smiles to say this instead.

"Yes, Roland, just two words. Heads up."

Fortunately, Robin arrives and deals with the thugs before they can execute Daggett's plan. From Batgirl getting Megan's bag back 'after breaking free' from throwing it to Catwoman 'she does the same from her claws', to Robin in the air, and him giving it to Megan as he uses his Batarangs to cut her loose in time.

"Megan! Think fast!" he said.

She gets free, gets out, gets her gear, and uses her yo-yo's to land to safety for the net was melted in the acid after that.

"(Right on time…)" Megan joins in to stop the other thug. "Thanks, Robin! Let's do this thing."

The trio heroes and a thief beat Daggett's thugs and Catwoman goes after Daggett.

"Be happy I came for you two." said Robin.

"Thanks, we three make a good team." and Batgirl to see that someone else was missing. "Where's Catwoman?"

Megan knows where for the other two to follow her.

"(Oh, no…!)" Robin! Batgirl! Follow me!" she started to run. "She's going after Roland!"

Catwoman manages to catch up with Daggett and takes the Jade Cat. Daggett attacks Catwoman with a metal rod but only manages to make her angry. Catwoman pushes Dagget over and his leg is caught on a chain hanging over an acid vat. Looking for revenge over the virus incident, Catwoman prepares to drop Daggett into the acid but Batgirl catches the chain and saves him. For her, Megan, and Robin to arrive.

"No!" shouted Batgirl. "If you let him fall you're not better than he is!"

"Stop this, Selina!" said Megan.

But I don't think Catwoman will listen to them at all, I can't say I blame her either. I hate Roland!

"Oh, grow up."

However, Catwoman makes a break for it and Batgirl is not strong enough to pull Daggett up. Even with Megan's help, they might drop the guy.

"Not good…! We can't pull Roland back up…!" Megan was having trouble.

Robin arrives and takes over for Batgirl allowing her to go after Catwoman while helping Megan.

"Allow me, milady."

Megan smiles at Robin to pull Dagget back up together.

"Thank you, kind sir, now pull! (Go get her, Barbara.)"

Using a bola, she manages to catch Catwoman who confesses she always intended to steal the Jade Cat. Catwoman then offers to team up but Batgirl refuses. The police arrive and take Catwoman into custody who claims Batgirl is innocent.

"Together we could pick this town clean. Even Batman or Megan wouldn't be a match for us, and the cops are a joke, especially that senile old fool, Gordon."

True, Catwoman, maybe one day again when you're not stealing.

"We had a deal, remember?" she said. "You lost. Give yourself up now."

Well, all's well that ends well, right? Daggett's arrested for good with his men, the item's recovered, Catwoman was arrested to the other cops to take her away…and for Robin and Megan to like how Batgirl does things was awesome. I think so too! For Robin to say this to Megan secretly about him and Barbara's relationship.

"Megan, hey…You were right. I do love…"

Megan smiled to be happy for her friend.

"Ha! I knew it!" she said. "That's good, Dick, I hope you do tell Barbara soon enough."

"She's great." He said. "I hope her father approves."

Megan laughs.

"I think Gordon will be fine with you two dating with each other." She said to get back to her friend/enemy. "Well, Selina, you were out matched by Batgirl today. Sad, isn't it?"

"I get it, Megan." said Catwoman. "I'll see you around. And, Batgirl, you should have said yes." She said to Batgirl.

"If I had, I would really be a rat with wings."

There goes Batgirl being taken away now for Robin was happy that Batgirl did a good job tonight.

"I knew you had Catwoman on a leash all along." He said.

"Yeah, right." said Megan.

"You're a lousy liar." Batgirl agrees. "But thanks for trying."

Unfortunately, Catwoman escapes the police and takes their car. That's a cat-like thief for you. I guess…

"I said I let them take me! But I didn't say how far!" Catwoman then flees on foot after that.

"Oh, great…!" Megan was annoyed by all of this. "It's happening again!"

Robin wants to go after her but Batgirl assures him there will be another time.

"It's okay. There will be another time. And hopefully for us to work more together."

For Batgirl to say that, guess she was part of the team 'officially' now. Cool! For Megan and Robin to look at each other for Bruce/Batman to like the news later to hear, it was good to have other members on the good side of justice.

"You bet!" the two said together.

Welcome abroad, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl. For your secret…is safe until both Dick/Robin and Bruce Wayne/Batman to soon learn for themselves later. Someday. For now, it's good to have others protect Gotham City to stop crime, am I right? You bet! Even for girl power and sometimes Catwoman to help, it's good to have someone helping out besides Batman, Robin, and Megan. You said it. And now to the exciting conclusion to come up next to end the 'first half' of this series.


	84. Batman & Mr Freeze: SubZero

Batman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Love Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 84 - Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Movie

Well, guess we know what happen from episode of Deep Freeze, right? Its time to show and talk about the movie now. A lone man and two polar bears swim in the ocean in the Arctic, catching a school of salmon. The man is Victor Fries, who along with his pet polar bears, his comatose wife Nora, and surrogate son Koonak, is living a normal life in the Arctic.

"Fifteen years today, darling. Did you think I would forget? How could I? The day we met was the happiest day of my life. A gift for you. I found it in the snow. Fragile beauty clinging to life in this frozen wasteland. Like you, Nora."

As Fries quietly speaks to Nora's sleeping form on the 15th anniversary of their first meeting, a submarine soon crashes through the ground on which they stand, causing a brief quake. Nora's container is shattered, and in retribution, Fries dons his suit and freezes the entire crew of the submarine. This isn't good…Two weeks later, just after foiling a robbery as Batman, Megan, and Robin stop the two crooks together. Megan stands in front of the car to stop the men.

"Hey, losers!" she got her gun out. "Surrender the jewels, stop the car, and hands where I can see them!"

"Not Megan again…"

"Then let's run her over."

Before they could, Batman jumps on top of the car to back Megan up. For he uses his cape to block their see-through window to drive crazy and for Megan to throw some tick-tack spikes to hit the tires. It crashes on sight for Batman to stop one as Megan uses her yo-yo's to reel one closes to the two couple.

"That's one down." She said.

And Robin ties up the other one who almost escaped, as if!

"And another for me!" he said.

And for Megan to handcuff them after that for Batman gives out this warning to the men.

"Listen, scum. We're gonna be watching you."

And for the three leave to let the police handle the rest after that for them to see another job well down from the building top.

"Another job well done." Megan tells her boyfriend something. "Bruce, incoming call from Alfred."

"Yes, Alfred." He answers it.

Alfred drives with the things ready for Dick and Bruce to pick them up.

"We're running late, sir. I have everything that you and Master Dick need." said the butler.

"We'll be there."

"Very good, sir, on my way."

Guess Alfred drives off to go find them. For Megan drives in her own car to follow as Bruce's bodyguard for them and Dick to make it to the party in time.

"Thanks, Alfred. Don't know what we'd do without you." said Dick.

"Frankly sir, neither do I." Alfred said back.

Megan Tsuki, Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson attend a friend's party. As Bruce and Dick flirt with Veronica Vreeland 'Megan just play along to ignore the girls for some of them' and Barbara Gordon respectively, after saving a woman from thugs as Batgirl to make it in time, also for her and Dick to go out together. Even for Gordon to know about it himself.

"Don't you worry, Dick, you're on her list." He said. "For you two and for you, Megan, in love with Batman…Hard to find a certain someone in your life time, isn't?"

"You could say that, yes…" she said for her and Bruce to look at each other and they were blushing quietly. "(Who else but Bruce to always be there for me. "(Still, him playing as a rich boy is hard enough with all of the other girls getting to him.)" Megan says something to Dick next. "I knew you two would end up together."

Dick was happy to be with Barbara and for him and Megan to still be friends.

"Sounds serious." said Bruce.

"You two could say that, yes. Got any advice?" he asks Bruce about it.

Before he could, Veronica shows Bruce to her three friends to talk to for Megan says this to her friend. From a blonde hair for Veronica, weird huh? Yep, in this movie that is.

"Hey, Veronica, going blonde today?"

"Well, just a mistake from the hair dressers last week, but I got a discount from it." She said. "No worries, I'll be a full red hair again. You like it?"

"Kind of cool for a dress to match, I guess." Megan was making a commented.

A disgruntled guest, Dr. Gregory Belson, argues with his stockbroker, Dean Arbagast, about an unpaid debt, and angrily storms out. Okay…? For Barbara to arrive and dances with Dick for Megan to see them looking happy.

"Hey, Megan! If you got Batman as your man, I got one too." She said.

"We should double date!" Dick made a joke.

For Megan to laugh to see how happy they were.

"(It's nice to have a good life and working as a team to be someone else.)"

However, on Belson's way home, he is ambushed by Mr. Freeze, once his old colleague, who abducts him. Meanwhile, Dick begins to reveal his feelings for Barbara by inviting her to spend the weekend with him by the coast, which she accepts. Aw, they make a wonderful couple…Like the other two we already know of. Soon enough, Bruce had to take off with Megan as well.

"Leaving so soon?" Veronica questions Bruce.

"I have to work late tonight." he said.

As she would believe in that from a friend like Bruce Wayne.

"I've heard that before."

Still, Veronica's best not knowing that Bruce was really Batman.

"I'll call you tomorrow,' Ronnie, I promise." Bruce takes off.

For this girl to know how hard it was for Bruce to get a real lover, but he already does.

"I've heard that one too." she said to herself.

On their way home, Bruce and Alfred come across Belson's wrecked car and Megan does the same from following them.

"Good heavens!" shock Alfred.

Stopping a car to be in a big puddle of water that was once ice all over to melt in seconds.

"Alfred? Bruce? You two okay?" she gets out to see what was happening all over the area. "What the heck?!" Megan uses her watch to scan the waters. "Hmm…It feels a bit cold to melt so fast within thirty minutes. Weird…"

"But that's strange, there's not a cloud in the sky."

Not that Alfred, Megan meant something else that wasn't rain.

"No, Alfred, this water didn't come from rain. It came from some type of ice to melt afterwards, like someone made it by hand." She said to Alfred.

The three soon see Belson's car that was crushed to be in the puddles too and emptied.

"Someone's car, this paper here says it belongs to a man name Belson." said Bruce.

Once he said the person name on the car on who it belongs to, Megan had a funny feeling about it to look it up from her computer book.

"Belson?" she was trying to think. "Belson…Belson…It looks like he's not in his car or anywhere to be found whoever this Belson guy is. (So why does that name sound familiar to me?)" Megan then takes off in her car to try tracking Belson down. "Ah, Bruce. Alfred. I'll come back home soon. I need to check on something, a funny feeling I'm having."

"What kind?" ask Bruce. Megan hugs her man before taking off in her car.

"Something, I just got a bad feeling about to feel it. Alfred, see that Bruce gets back okay? Or him guarding you. Excuse me."

She takes off for Bruce has never seen Megan likes this before tonight…

"Should you try stopping her, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks him.

"Maybe I should try doing something…Megan has something on her mind to know something's very wrong."

Bruce, you may have a good point about that part. Elsewhere, Belson analyzes Nora's blood and concludes that her disease has relapsed: she only has a few weeks, and saving her will be very expensive. Freeze offers him a piece of gold, and Belson agrees to check the hospital files for a suitable organ donor to save Nora. The only ones available are live donors, and Freeze bribes a skeptical Belson with an offer of a larger sample of gold in exchange for performing the operation illegally.

"Nora's blood type is too rare." Belson explains. "There aren't any deceased donors that match."

With Mr. Freeze goes with another plan to find someone that does who's alive instead of those who are already dead.

"Then we'll have to use a live donor."

That didn't sound good! For Mr. Freeze to go this far, that's mess up for Belson to still do it for gold to make money.

"What?!" shock Belson. "Are you crazy? They'll die!"

"I know." said Mr. Freeze.

Belson checks and list and comes across the perfect donor: Barbara Gordon. Belson calls Barbara at her University room, but her roommate answers and tells him that she and Dick are at a restaurant and won't return until Monday. For Dick and Barbara to be having a fun time together, Megan happenings to be in the area to make sure all was well…Freeze finds Barbara at the restaurant and kidnaps her, despite Dick and the police's efforts to stop him. Not good! Megan sees Dick outside to see some truck of Mr. Freeze to be around the area.

"Huh? Mr. Freeze? With a truck? And…two large polar bears?!" she then sees her friend. "Dick? What happened?"

"Megan! Help me out! Mr. Freeze has Barbara!" he said. "Please, help me save her!"

Once Dick said that to Megan, she thought that something was up besides the name Belson on her mind.

"Barbara?! (I didn't think he would go this far to kidnap someone like her!)"

Dick takes a motorcycle to follow the truck and Megan tags along too as she fires her gun at the tires to save Barbara's life, some car chase here huh? As the cops were giving chase on Mr. Freeze too; only to make them all crash into other ones for Dick and Megan still chase after him next, though Mr. Freeze uses his ice gun to make the road slippery for Dick to catch on a tree branch before the bike falls into the ocean waters. Ouch! For Megan fires some gunshots to not get frozen up.

"Megan Tsuki." He said to be seeing her again.

"Mr. Freeze, pull the truck over let Barbara go! Now!"

For her to be serious about it, Mr. Freeze wasn't playing around either.

"But I must, my wife Nora's in danger. Barbara Gordon's the only one who can help her."

"Shut it!" Megan fires a few rounds of oncoming ice to push the bullets back at her to get hit.

Not good…! After that, Mr. Freeze uses his gun on Megan's car to slow it down and then takes off.

"Forgive me. You two are friends, but I must do this." He said and then drives off after that.

Well, that just happen for him to make his escape with Barbara. For Dick to feel weak to check on Megan next 'for him to be in pain but alive', he got upset to let his girlfriend to get kidnapped like that.

"Ouch…!" he was in pain. "Megan? Hey, Megan? Are you okay?" Dick then sees something shocking. "Oh, my God!"

Megan was shot for the ice blast push the bullet with force to get hit from the side rips and she was bleeding, not good at all! Meanwhile, Barbara awakes at Freeze's hideout and attempts to escape, but finds out that she, Freeze, and Belson are at oil rig five miles offshore, meaning that there is no escape. Belson explains that they need her as she was the only suitable donor for Nora's 'blood transfusion'. Barbara agrees to help, but not this way, and when she tries to escape again, Freeze chains her in her room. Commissioner Gordon, particularly angered at his daughter's abduction.

"Come on, people! A guy in a weird suit with two polar bears can't be hard to spot!" said the upset Gordon. "I want my daughter found, and I want her found now!"

"Don't worry, sir. We're on it." so says the officer.

"Then why are you still standing here talking to me?!"

The officers get to it along with Montoya's help too.

"Come on! Let's move out!"

"We're on it, Commissioner." She said. "Team, let's move it!"

While the search begins, Gordon and Bullock check on Dick next for him Megan were brought to the hospital. As Dick was all right, Megan had to have surgery to make it in time to remove the bullet and get some blood inside of her, for Bullock was worried too as Bruce arrived to check on them.

"Dick, hey. I came as soon as I heard." He sees Megan was in bed. "Ah, man. All this for you two to stop Mr. Freeze from kidnapping Barbara? I knew letting her go was a bad idea!"

"Hey, Bruce, I know. I stopped the bleeding in time." said Dick. "In fact, the ice gun when Mr. Freeze shot back bounce the bullet off and didn't go into her liver or kidney. She's very luck."

True, for that was lucky for Megan wasn't in critical danger just weak. For Bruce to be worried the most 'but a lot deeper down to hurt him', and Bullock to be upset just like they were 'the most'.

"Oh, Megan, I'm glad you're still alive!" he was crying. "Maybe a kiss will make you feel better…"

Gordon pulls Bullock away in time.

"Knock it off, Bullock!" he calms down after that. "Look, Dick, you did your best saving my daughter. Thank you. For you and Megan did all you could. I hope when she recovers for her, Batman, and Robin to help us out."

The investigates and learns that the person who phoned Barbara's roommate claimed that she was a blood donor. Well, that's all that Gordon and Bullock could get for now as Megan was still resting from surgery to recover, still have Dick and Bruce worried about Barbara's abduction…Bruce secretly checks the list of donors with Barbara's blood group and notices Nora's name on it. With Gidget to help to come to the rescue, it hacks in for Bruce to use some skills it goes program from Megan's doing.

"Careful, Gidget, help me out." He said quietly to get something from that data.

They got something…

"Does it say who hacked into the data?" Dick asks Bruce.

"No, but shows Barbara having a rare blood type that others don't have. Look." Bruce then sees a familiar name.

Gidget and Dick look at it say…

"Nora Fries?"

"Victor Fries' wife." Bruce said to check on Megan as he strokes her face gently. "She's a brave girl."

"Can you heal her up? We need her." said Dick. "But in the condition she's in…"

Gidget had something for Bruce to make, since he does medical skills, remember?

"I think I know a faster way to recover her than a three day wait at the hospital. Gidget, I'm going to need your help."

Gidget will anything it came for the two and for Megan to heal up faster. As Barbara tries making her escape…Mr. Freeze and Belson chase after her all over the strange place she was in, being in the lab room where she sees Nora's body there and being so cold; the two men see her to know that Nora needs a transfusion of her blood type to save another thinking that the hospital was the best, but no such luck to bring her. Says Mr. Freeze 'No hospitals.' Like that. Barbara refuse to do it to still try to run away from them. Notchka and Shaka help their master Mr. Freeze to stop Barbara, soon enough she finds out she couldn't go anywhere to be trapped on a factory in the middle of the ocean waters! Now trapped again in her cell and handcuffed this time.

"You don't have to chain me up, you creep!"

Mr. Freeze's not letting Barbara escape this time.

"Try to escape again, I'll chain your feet as well." he said.

Kind of sad and cold heart that Mr. Freeze can sometimes be, you know?

"How can you treat people this way?" she questions him.

"It's the way they've always treated me. Nora was the only good thing in my life, and they took her from me." said Mr. Freeze. "I don't care what I must do to get her back."

Back in Gotham City, Bruce and Dick have a handmade pill to heal someone up quickly to move around again for Gidget to lift Megan's head to make it work.

"It's ready, Bruce." said Dick to get some glass of water. "You sure, this will work."

"I had this sometimes thanks to Dr. Leslie's help, it must for Megan's sake." He prays for hope to happen now. "Open her mouth, Gidget."

Gidget does that carefully, as Bruce place the pill in there, and Dick to poor the water slowly into Megan's mouth, to then swallowing it down. Taking a bit to wait for a few seconds, somehow it does work for her to come to. Though she'll be feeling weak for a while, she was still herself to be alive still.

"Huh? Wow, what happened…?" she remembers to see the other three standing around her. "Barbara was kidnapped by Mr. Freeze! That's right, he used his ice gun to hit the bullet right back at me…Bruce! Gidget! Dick! What are you guys doing?! We have to find Barbara-!"

Gidget jumps with joy for the medicine worked and Bruce hugs Megan with Dick joining in.

"Yes! It worked!"

"Megan!" Bruce was really worried about her to kiss Megan on the lips. "I'm glad you're okay. What luck from some ice saving you from a fatal gun wound."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…That was freaky. Almost died. Okay, I'm good. Though weak, give me some time. I can still help-!" she sees her bracelet was frozen up still. "Ah! My bracelet! It's frozen!"

No luck unfreezing those things and her gear was broken into ice when Mr. Freeze open fired on it as well, all of them were destroyed.

"Sorry, Megan." Dick feels bad.

For Megan to look upset for her computer book, watch, and Gidget were the only things left, she puts that aside for now.

"Ah, man…" she lets it go. "I'll make more later, we got work to do and finding out who Belson is."

That name got to Bruce's attention.

"Belson? You said you might know that man?" he asked.

"Sort of…I feel like I do and such to have his car covered in the cold waters that we saw…Bruce, what else do you look on the man from his ID papers in his car?"

"He works at the GothCorp."

With him saying that, Megan knows where to go to next while trying to take an easy for the rest of the pill to take affect of her body little by little.

"In that case, boys, I know where it is. I'm going whether you want me to or not." She said to feel out her gunshot wound. "(Could I heal up more from my powers that saved my life more than luck?)"

Bruce and Dick ask some questions at GothCorp and learn that Freeze was once a colleague of Belson. Remembering Belson's name on the wrecked car after the party, Bruce and Dick realize Freeze has abducted him as well. That's one clue solved so far. Seems that Megan was fine to be moving around.

"Strange that so much is going on, huh?" question Dick.

"So, Belson was kidnapped too by Mr. Freeze. That explains the puddle of water on the streets." Megan got that part right. "Still, why would Mr. Freeze want with him? Then again, I did hear him say: I need Barbara to save my wife's life."

Then they know where to go to next for Gidget to locate the place.

"Then let's find out."

For Batman carries Megan a bit until she can move around a lot 'he didn't mind' for them, Dick, and Gidget to investigate some more about Belson and for someone like Megan Tsuki losing her other gear and items, she was brave to get through this mess first.

"Bruce, hey. You don't have to carry me like this." She said. "I'm fine. Dick saved me to get an operation, if I didn't I would be dead. Maybe it was from my powers besides Mr. Freeze's blast missed was an accident."

Could be…

"It's fine, Megan, and maybe you're right. Mr. Freeze can do dangerous things, but he's really upset to not hurt others unless there was a reason. He'll do anything for his wife. And for you to be lucky, I do anything for you, but differently for our love." He holds Megan's hand. "You had me worried to go off like that and almost getting killed."

She understood to hug Batman back and such to resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine now thanks to you guys making me that pill." She blushes for racing her fingers on his chest. "Sorry!"

"Don't be. I kind of liked it."

"Oh, you." She laughs.

Later that night, they search Belson's house for clues and find a message from Arbagast. Using Arbagast's number from the message, Batman, Megan 'using her computer book to hack into the phone number', with Gidget getting it all down, and Robin confront him at his home.

"You two got it down?" Robin asked.

Gidget moves its arms around to know that it did its job, same with Megan to still be working.

"Got it." She puts it into the Batmobile's computer next. "Let's see here…Dean Arbagast. His address is 29 Carnegie Ave. in Gotham of NY, zip code 10047, and his phone number that he called Belson was this...555-0173, a perfect match."

They got it now, and Arbagast knows of Belson.

"Bingo." Batman smiled.

And off the Batmobile it goes to find the man next, as Barbara also makes a friend of a boy name Koonak, who works and lives with Mr. Freeze. Liking her, he hopes that nothing bad will happen, he said it'll be fine. I doubt it! I like the kid…For Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin arrived at Arbagast's place, he jumps to be surprised to have them in his house.

"Sorry, sir, but we had to break in." Megan tells the man. "We're on your side, Dean, we need your help."

Well, he looked too scared at first.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"Where's Belson?" Batman questions Arbagast.

"Belson?" he repeats the question. "I wish I knew…" Batman grabs him by the shirt collar next. "I'm telling you guys the truth!"

Megan and Gidget check if the man was lying or not, he wasn't…

"He's telling the truth."

"What's your interest in Belson then?" Robin questions Arbagast next.

Arbagast tells them about the debt earlier: Belson gambled everything on a drug hoping to get rich quickly. But side effects were discovered and he lost big. Yep, that he was telling the truth. Just then, Belson calls Arbagast, claiming he will have the money to pay his debts.

"Shh…It's him." Megan said quietly to tell Arbagast on what to do. "Just talk, we'll do the rest." She hacks into her computer book carefully to hack the phone call.

They got the call for them to take the tape after that after Belson hangs up.

"Hello? Belson?" Arbagast tries to call back. "Well, I did my part."

The four leave after that. As Gidget hooks the tape to the bat computer next, for Megan to fix the sounds and such for her, Batman, and Robin record the conversation and analyze it in the Batcave, hearing a ship's foghorn in the background and tracking him to the oil rig. Make sense for the boat to pass by during Belson's phone call.

"You guys catch that?" ask Megan.

"That's a ship boat. He's somewhere on water." said Batman.

"But the police search all over the coast."

True, Robin, they did, just not all of it for Megan and Batman adjust the taping one more time.

"Listen to it again. There's something else in the background."

For Batman fix it up and Megan to play around to get the right sounding, it had a bell in a background to go off.

"It sounds like…a bell." Robin took a wild guess on that part.

"It's somewhere off the coast." said Batman to see the rest on map for him to figure out on something. "That's why the police can't find him."

"Why?"

"He's five miles off shore, see?" Megan shows the spot on the map.

That does make sense where Barbara's being held at with Belson and Mr. Freeze there.

"Belson's in the middle of the ocean, at an old factory."

Once Batman said that to finding that area on map, Megan knows of Belson now.

"Ah! I know who he is!" she tells them. "Belson's most wanted for killing off lots of his patients at the hospital with his drug to be sued and over paid to be arrested for, because of this he's a bounty most wanted. I thought I recognize the name!"

Freeze and Belson drag Barbara to the operation room and prepare to sedate her, revealing that the blood transfusion was just the cover story. As Batman, Megan, Robin, and Gidget get on to the Batplane, Alfred gets the papers back on Belson from the drug to report about.

"Sir, I just found out something disturbing about Mr. Belson's drug."

"What is it?" ask Bruce.

"Let me see." Megan scans it down to read the rest. "Wait…This is a blood transfusion operation, for some people that are alive to save another one's life is…dead. Dead?!"

Dead? That wasn't good for Megan and Bruce/Batman now know what Belson and Mr. Freeze were about to do to Barbara to get her killed, all of this to save Nora.

"Oh, no…" shock Batman.

"What is it?"

With Dick/Robin asking Batman that, he tells him after what Megan just say to explain it a bit better.

"A type of medical term for a deadly surgery of a organ transplant."

"What?!" shock Robin and Gidget to make computer noises.

"Then I think you better hurry." said Alfred.

For Megan to do things differently without some of her gear but watch and computer book with her gun and ESP powers, she looked at her bracelet to not let Nora Fries down…with that she smashes the thing off her wrist to be freed from it at last to be just herself now. Good to have one thing gone.

"That's…it!" she was mad now. "Items or not for tonight, we will stop Mr. Freeze, save his wife, stop Belson, and save Barbara for good! I will no longer go down without a fight!" Megan punch and kicks something, uses her gun to fire, and her powers to push something down to feel like herself again. "I'm back, baby! Boys! Gidget! You heard Alfred, let's move out! (We're coming for you, Barbara, hang in there.)"

The duo heard Megan loud and clear to move on out in the Batplane right away.

"Welcome back, Megan." both Batman and Robin said to be smiling.

As they take flight, Barbara was about to die on the operating table! Koonak, whom Freeze had promised no harm would come to Barbara, appears and attempts to stop them, buying Barbara time to run off and hide. Way a go, kid! As Belson gives chase with a gun; Batman, Megan, Gidget, and Robin arrive in the Batwing.

"Look, there." Megan points out from the radar.

"Someone's there alright. Wait! I see someone." Robin has a closer look from his binoculars. "There's Barbara!"

Gidget puts it on the big screen for the others to see even for Megan was happy.

"She's fighting back! Yes, it didn't happen!"

Still, they need to save Barbara before Belson or the two polar bears chase her down.

"Hurry!" said Robin to worry about his girlfriend.

"Hang on!"

Batman flies them down to land as Barbara outsmarts the polar bears at least from her skills. Only for Belson to be shooting an oil tank to leak out, that was dangerous to try setting the place up in flames! And upon their arrival, they knock Belson out. Well, Robin did that to jump down from the plane first, then Gidget, Megan, and Batman joining in next. However, a spark from one of Belson's gunshots lands in a puddle of oil from a leaking fuel tank and starts a fire which begins spreading rapidly.

"Barbara!" Megan calls out to her. "You okay?!"

"Yes!" she answers back. "I'm up here!"

Robin was happy to hear and so was Megan.

"Are you all right?!"

For Barbara to say so only for the fire to spread like crazy all over.

"Barbara! Get out of there now!" Megan tells her friend that.

Robin's attempt to put the fire out with a hose, but he is interrupted by Freeze's polar bears, Batman ties one up to save Robin in time and Megan tries to move away from the other one, for Gidget shocks it for a while.

"It's okay!" Batman also helps. "I got it!"

The other gets back up for more to get at Batman from behind.

"Look out, Batman!"

With Megan warning her boyfriend, Robin sprays the bear with the hose in time, for the two to give chase while Megan helps Barbara for Gidget to help her out.

"Megan!" Barbara hangs on to dear life from the explosions.

"I'm coming!" she runs to her rescue. "Come on, Gidget, let the boys stop the bad old polar bears somehow! Let's save Barbara!"

She does the best she could somehow…And in the end, both Batman and Robin trick into jumping off the rig, although they land safely in the water. For Megan uses her powers to pull the iron bars up a bit to get Barbara for them to make their way to the top before the fire could spread; as Gidget tries using the hose, but its body was too small to go flying around all over for the two girls were now trapped.

"Help! Someone!"

"This bites!" angered Megan. "I would've got us out if my gear wasn't frozen up! Barbara, just stay close to me."

Batman and Robin soon return to see from Gidget pointing out to them that both Barbara and Megan were both stuck.

"Over there!" said the Dark Knight.

"Shoot us a line!"

With Barbara saying that, Dick helps them out.

"Stand back!" he fires a line for Megan and Barbara to slide down. "Hurry!"

But the fire has spread so far that the oil rig is beginning to collapse. For Mr. Freeze to arrive to continue with the program, still?!

"You!"

He fires his ice gun at Robin, Batman, and Gidget.

"Mr. Freeze?!" surprised Megan. "(This looks bad here…!) You guys!"

"Look out!" Barbara warns them too.

The three get trap in a crane machine for Mr. Freeze to do so as Barbara and Megan slide down together for the ropes to cut and for them to fall for them to see the horror. This made Robin and Batman worry even more.

"Barbara!"

"Megan!"

Well, with luck for Megan to use all that she could from her powers to pull Barbara to grab a metal bar together, and then fall for Megan landed her fall in time. Ouch! Lucky to be fine, but with Mr. Freeze after Barbara, Megan fire some more rounds from her gun to 'try' slowing him down to protect her friend.

"Barbara, run!" she takes her hand to make a run for it.

Freeze still insists that Belson perform the operation, but he pushes Freeze under some falling debris and makes a run for it, although he himself is crushed by falling debris as he attempts to escape in a speedboat. Megan was mad now to see that happen.

"Did that man just…?" questioned Barbara.

"He did…!" Megan keeps Barbara out of danger. "Stay with Mr. Freeze, help him out. I'll go after Belson. Go!"

Lucky for Batman to use the crane machine to get him, Robin, and Gidget out of the thing. Freeze, however, is still alive, with a broken leg. Batman, Robin, Gidget, and Barbara rescue him. As Belson tries to drive off on the boat, Megan opens fire to stopping him.

"Huh? Megan?"

"Hi, Belson, I guess you've heard about me, right?" she said. "You caused a lot of people to die from your sick ways, you're coming with me. And leaving Mr. Freeze to die…!" Megan punches Belson in the face. "You're despicable!"

Belson uses his gun to fire back.

"I won't go down by the likes of you!" he fights back.

For the two to fight from punches, kicks, and gun firing all over near the boat for them as Megan tries to arrest Belson alive, but it was hard enough to do. Belson kicks her off to escape on boat as fast as he could, for her to fire a few more rounds to destroy the boat's engine to die on him, and more for the rubble to fall and then…yep, he was gone. Megan didn't want that to happen but to bring Belson to justice, but it was too late for that.

"Ah, man…can't get a reward now with Belson's dead. Bummer…" she said to see a metal hook from the crane to hack into quickly. "Got to meet with the others. (Going up!)"

Thanks to Gidget's help and Megan's hacking skills, she was brought back up top in seconds. As Robin prepares the Batwing for departure, for them to see him.

"Megan, you're okay!" he said.

"Dick, where's Bruce and Barbara?" she asked.

For Gidget to keep its distance away from Mr. Freeze…

"We saved him while the other two went to get Nora and some kid down below."

For Dick to be saying that, Megan hopes that they'll get back up alive.

"They did what?! (Come on, you guys. Hurry…!)"

Batman and Barbara rescued Nora and Koonak from the operation room.

"Let's go!" said Batman.

"Take them first. You can come back for me."

At Freeze's request, they take Nora, Gidget, and Koonak to the Batwing first, and Batman goes back for Freeze with Megan's help, now hanging over a ledge for his life.

"They're okay." said Barbara. "We got them."

Koonak hangs on to dear life with Barbara.

"Thank you…" he said.

Still Batman and Megan had to help Mr. Freeze next.

"If I'm not back in time, go without me!" he said.

Robin thinks it was crazy there, the same with Megan.

"What?! Wait!"

Megan goes with her boyfriend.

"I got him, Robin, just get ready!" she said. "Batman, wait up!"

The two get to Mr. Freeze to be hanging on to dear life now to know that his wife and Koonak were okay. But what about him?

"Ah! Help me!"

"We're here, Mr. Freeze!" said Megan. "You owe me bi time after saving you and almost shooting me to death!" Megan pulls him up as hard as she could even with her ESP powers.

"I'm sorry, for everything." He said.

"I know, just shut up and let me help you!"

Batman uses his grappling hook gun to pull Mr. Freeze as well with Megan to help him out.

"Hold on!" he said.

Batman attempts to pull him to safety, but a falling pipe lands on Batman's shoulder, causing him to let go of Freeze, who falls into the fiery ocean below.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" cries out Megan.

Same with Batman for he and Megan couldn't save Mr. Freeze in time.

"Freeze!"

Oh, no…! Is he dead?

"Mr. Freeze? Mr. Freeze?!" Megan couldn't find him. "Oh, no…! Bruce!"

Batman grabs Megan arm the best he could from his injured shoulder to get off the factory.

"Megan, let's go! We tried…! We did." He said in sadness. "Come on!"

Batman grapples himself and Megan to the Batwing and escapes as the oil rig finally explodes and collapses. Unknown to any of them, however, Freeze has survived, and is swimming to safety with his polar bears. For Gidget to see that only, maybe there was hope for that man after all…As Gordon was happy to have Barbara back for Dick to date with her again, Belson was reported dead, Koonak was taken to a better home now to be friends with Barbara, she gives her thanks to Batman, Robin, and Megan too, as either way Megan still gets paid for being a hero to her father, and for her to hang out at the hide out with Batman to hope for the best now; as Nora's body goes to the hospital to recover for all the doctors they could to save her life, with luck I hope so and try their best. For Batman and Megan to have some alone time at their hideout for everything that happened. A close all there, huh? And for Megan to feel bad for Mr. Freeze to be singing for his loss, or so she thinks. From Billy Joel – And So It Goes.

Megan (singing): In every heart there is a room

A sanctuary safe and strong

To heal the wounds from lovers' past

Until a new one comes along

I spoke to you in cautious tones

You answered me with no pretense

And still I feel I said too much

My silence is my self defense

And every time I've held a rose

It seems I only felt the thorns

And so, it goes, and so it goes

And so, will you soon I suppose

But if my silence made you leave

Then that would be my worst mistake

So, I will share this room with you

And you can have this heart to break

And this is why my eyes are closed

It's just as well for all I've seen

And so, it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

So, I would choose to be with you

That's if the choice were mine to make

But you can make decisions too

And you can have this heart to break

And so, it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

That's when Batman comes in to confront Megan for some lovers' time…

"Bruce."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Which one? Between me recovering for almost getting shot to death or feeling upset of not saving Mr. Freeze in time?" Megan questions herself. "I would've saved Belson, but his fate was sadly sealed."

So he has heard, bummer on Belson's end, huh? Kind of…

"I heard, you did what you had to. Listen, we did our best to save Mr. Freeze's life. He gave his life to have us save his wife and Koonak." He said. "With him getting a new home, and Nora in surgery to have some cure for her real soon."

True, with only hope was left to save one's life at least to Bruce/Batman's point of view for Megan to believe in that.

"For your sake, I hope so too, Bruce. I want her to live a good life." She then says something else. "Still, why? Why do people do such awful things for money after killing someone and tries it again for Mr. Freeze to hire a mad doctor like him? It just not right you know? It still would've killed Nora!"

True, it might've for her and Barbara for the operation to be a failure.

"It does hurt to know who to trust to leave you dying like that of a true monster they are than that someone who's hurt, I've seen worse in my time, Megan, believe me…Sometimes, we have to fight back for what's right. You did everything today without anything but your wits, skills, and instincts to save the day and everyone else. For what is worth, I'm proud of you."

Batman does have a point there…

"I guess I did. You also saved my life, Bruce, you, Dick, and Gidget by working together…I would've be able to help you guys solve the case without you guys making a medicine to cure me. I would've been in bed for weeks." She said to smile again. "I guess, we all have something to be thankful and saved for. Mr. Freeze didn't want me dead, his weapon saved my life from the bullet hitting back at me, both that and my powers came through. I guess I call that luck anytime, huh?"

"Guess so, and second chances." Batman gives Megan something. "I'm happy you're wearing the necklace that I gave you a lot. It's better than the bracelet you had on, you're now free. And with more than you once had with an upgrade."

Megan sees a bag full of her other gadget Bruce added for her in a cool black and blue style of her gear instead of a pink and purple girlie one no more.

"Wow…! Bruce, you made all these for me? It's like new colors to it!"

"I did. Think of this as an update on your battle gear when needed again." He said. "We still need to protect everyone outside of Gotham or here."

Megan hugs Batman to kiss each other 'in the sweetest kissing ever of their mouths to dance' under the sun rise to show from the skies foe a new day now.

"Oh, Bruce, I love it! Cool! Black and blue designs. Thank you!" she said with joy. "Besides my computer book and watch they still work great, and Gidget will be fine with less designing it." Megan laughs. "Hey, because of me as a bounty hunter with powers, I should have my own nickname."

"Like what?" Batman asked.

Thinking hard on this one…Megan thought of a good nickname for fun to still be herself in the team.

"Hmm…How about…Psych, the Bounty Hunter – Megan Tsuki."

Batman laughs a little to hug Megan afterwards.

"We'll think about it." but then he falls on top of Megan. "Hey-!" he stops to see Megan's body right next to him. "Hey…"

"Hey! Eyes on face and not the chest!" Megan covers her tank top in time to feel blushed. "Seriously, Bruce! We're in love for you to always do silly but perverted things to tease me!"

But Batman couldn't help it to have Megan in his arms to know that no matter what happens next, everything would work out in the end. Also, to be all right as they will continue their jobs and still be in love.

"Yes, but I know you like it a lot. Admit it, Megan."

Megan holds Bruce in her arms for her to be lying on his chest to enjoy this moment, knowing that losing someone was hard to try moving on afterwards.

"You're right, I do, but only with you, Bruce, thanks again." She said. "I'm always happy to have you cheer me up."

"Me too." Batman said back. "I love you."

For them to hug and kiss a lot more…

"I love you too more than anything."

"I know you do."

For Batman and Megan to hang out some more, they know that they'll always have each other and protect Gotham City and everyone else, always together, always. Good to know, right? Sometime later, in the Arctic, Freeze stumbles across a small house where the residents are watching the news. Through the window, Freeze watches the report of his apparent death, and to his delight, that of Nora's revival thanks to an organ transplant funded by Wayne Enterprises. Hurray! That's great for her to live again! Yeah! Moved to tears, Freeze walks back home with his polar bears. And with leg on ice that was broken, will soon heal up in no time, it'll heal up soon and it's good to know that he was alive now to live on, somewhere unknown with his two polar bears in the cold area…Well, that's it for the movie, good, huh? For that we'll begin with season four soon with other things to come and other people to love and enjoy the episodes. For this here was fun to do until the very end, at least for this first half, yep. I love this cartoon from the 1990's so much! Boy, this was something else to do. You know what I mean? To end the movie, Madonna's song Take a Bow plays to the credits to my end to sound nicer. Anyways, see you all in the next one.


End file.
